Nimroël
by Nimroel
Summary: Perdue sur la Terre du milieu, une jeune fille cherche son identité et son passé.
1. 1 Fuite

**Disclaimer** : les personnages, hormis les OC, et les lieux appartiennent à J. R. R. Tolkien et à ses ayants droits.

* * *

-1-

Ils étaient tout près maintenant. Dans quelques minutes ils allaient la rattraper. Elle n'ignorait pas qu'elle ne pourrait pas tenir encore bien longtemps. Tous ses muscles étaient extrêmement douloureux et elle avait les poumons en feu. Chaque inspiration était une véritable torture. De plus, malgré le froid de cette nuit printanière, elle transpirait et la sueur lui coulait dans les yeux, brouillant sa vue. Mais même si elle avait la certitude que c'était inutile, que de toutes façons ils la rattraperaient bientôt, elle courait toujours, ne pouvant se résoudre à abandonner. Pas encore. Pas tout de suite.

Elle les entendait clairement à présent. Leurs horribles couinements de sales rats lui donnaient la chair de poule. Quand elle imaginait leurs visages hideux, elle avait la nausée. Dans un instant, ils allaient poser leurs mains répugnantes sur elle, elle devrait supporter leurs sourires atroces, pendant qu'ils la ligoteraient cruellement. La peur que distillaient ces pensées était insuffisante toutefois pour qu'elle accélère sa course. Elle n'en avait plus l'énergie.

Elle vit soudain un mouvement sur sa gauche et elle tressaillit. Un orc était en train de la rattraper. Elle savait qu'elle avait beaucoup ralenti, mais elle avait espéré avoir encore un peu d'avance sur eux. Durant un court moment, elle sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle avait échoué et elle allait bientôt en payer le prix. Puis elle secoua la tête et chassa sa peur et ses sombres pensées. Elle n'était pas encore entre leurs mains. Elle bifurqua brusquement vers la droite et s'enfonça vivement entre les arbres. La forêt était très dense et elle avait une mince chance d'échapper à son poursuivant en se glissant entre les arbres. Il en viendrait d'autres, bien sûr, mais elle préférait ne pas y penser pour l'instant.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle aperçut un bosquet de jeunes saules, devant elle. C'était l'idéal. Avec leurs branches tombant jusqu'au sol, les arbres la dissimuleraient. Sans s'arrêter, elle se précipita vers le buisson et elle y plongea la tête la première. Elle se reçut sur les mains et roula ensuite brusquement sur elle-même. Quelques branches lui griffèrent le visage et les bras au passage, mais rien de grave. Une fois sous les branches, elle resta immobile, tâchant de contrôler sa respiration.

Il ne se passa rien durant un long moment et elle en profita pour se reposer un peu. Elle pouvait entendre les cris de ses poursuivants, un peu partout autour d'elle. Elle savait qu'ils la cherchaient. Et qu'ils ne renonceraient jamais. Et soudain, les cris se modifièrent, devenant tout à coup des cris d'alerte. Ils étaient attaqués. Elle tendit l'oreille, tâchant de comprendre ce qui se passait en dépit des cris incohérents des chasseurs devenus proies. La panique régnait parmi ses agresseurs. Au bout d'un moment, elle parvint à saisir quelques phrases et elle fut en mesure de s'expliquer ce qui arrivait. Des elfes avaient tendu une embuscade aux orcs qui avaient pénétré leur territoire. Elle eut alors un frisson d'appréhension. Elle ne savait absolument rien des elfes, excepté qu'ils étaient de terribles guerriers et les ennemis jurés des orcs. Ces derniers les haïssaient et les redoutaient.

Elle comprit aisément qu'elle allait être prise entre deux feux. Les orcs la tueraient, plutôt que de la laisser s'enfuir. Et les elfes la prendraient certainement pour un orc ou pour l'un de leurs alliés et ils l'abattraient sans hésiter. Elle décida de rester cachée là où elle était et d'attendre que tout soit fini.

Malheureusement, à peine quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit un petit groupe d'orcs se diriger droit vers elle. Retenant son souffle, elle se figea, espérant qu'ils ne la verraient pas. Mais ils étaient accompagnés par un fureteur et ce dernier suivait facilement sa piste. Dans quelques minutes, il allait découvrir sa cachette. Les fureteurs étaient très efficaces lorsqu'il s'agissait de flairer une piste. Ils n'étaient pas très rapides cependant, ce qui lui avait permis de leur échapper jusqu'ici.

Bondissant soudain hors de son abri, elle se remit à courir aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Elle entendit les cris que poussèrent ses poursuivants lorsqu'ils l'aperçurent et cela lui donna des ailes. Sa courte pause lui avait fait du bien, mais elle savait que son regain d'énergie ne durerait que quelques minutes. Il lui fallait semer ses poursuivants et trouver un nouveau refuge au plus vite.

Elle réussit encore une fois à échapper à ses ennemis. Puis, trouvant un arbre dans lequel elle pourrait grimper, elle s'y appuya un court instant, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Elle attendait de trouver la force nécessaire de sauter pour atteindre les premières branches. Son épuisement était tel qu'elle faillit renoncer pour s'étendre sur le sol et se reposer. Mais elle n'avait jamais abandonné et elle n'allait pas le faire maintenant, alors qu'il y avait un infime espoir de s'échapper. Elle rassembla son énergie et sauta pour attraper la branche la plus basse de l'arbre. Malheureusement, ses mains moites glissèrent sur l'écorce rude et elle retomba lourdement sur le dos. En gémissant, elle se remit péniblement sur ses pieds, découragée.

Alors qu'elle allait faire un nouvel essai, elle entendit un grognement et vit un orc courir vers elle. Elle crut que l'orc l'avait aperçue et qu'il cherchait à l'attraper. Mais soudain, l'orc trébucha et tomba en avant, une flèche plantée dans le dos. Sans réfléchir, elle se mit à courir à toutes jambes, serpentant entre les arbres pour ne pas s'offrir comme cible.

Legolas venait d'abattre l'orc qu'il poursuivait depuis quelques minutes. Il s'était déjà beaucoup éloigné des autres et il s'apprêtait à revenir vers sa compagnie quand un nouvel ennemi apparut devant lui, fuyant. D'après la petite taille de l'orc, ce devait encore être l'une de ces sales fouines dont ils se servaient comme pisteurs. Un orc avec un excellent odorat, mais pas très courageux, si l'on se fiait à leur façon de détaler à la moindre alerte. Leur présence, cependant, lui faisait soupçonner que les orcs poursuivaient quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Mais pour l'instant, il devait se contenter de rattraper son ennemi et de l'abattre.

Elle était à bout de force et elle trébuchait à chaque nouveau pas. Elle avait de nouveau courut pendant de longues minutes, mais à présent, elle n'en était plus capable. Elle espérait simplement avoir réussi à semer son poursuivant. Elle n'entendait plus rien derrière elle, ce qui ne voulait pas dire que l'elfe n'était plus là. Le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles l'aurait empêchée d'entendre quoi que ce soit. Elle s'arrêta tout de même et s'adossa à un arbre. Elle respirait très fort et son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle essaya de faire moins de bruit, espérant être suffisamment loin des combats pour s'échapper. Les battements de son cœur se calmèrent peu à peu et elle reprit lentement son souffle. La douleur dans ses jambes et ses bras était toujours présente, mais elle y était habituée à présent.

Lorsqu'elle se fut un peu reposée, elle se remit en route. Elle avançait péniblement, les jambes lourdes. Elle sentait la peur monter en elle de minute en minute. De temps en temps, elle jetait des regards par-dessus son épaule, cherchant à apercevoir celui qui la pourchassait. Elle savait qu'il était là, elle sentait sa présence, mais elle ne pouvait pas le voir. Soudain, elle se retourna vivement. Presque au même moment, elle sentit une flèche s'enfoncer dans sa poitrine. Sous l'impact, elle recula de quelques pas. La douleur était si aiguë que durant de longues secondes, elle fut incapable de respirer. Puis elle ferma les yeux et s'évanouit.

Quand elle s'éveilla à nouveau, la douleur était toujours là, terrible, persistante. Et chaque fois qu'elle inspirait, la sensation s'intensifiait et devenait quasiment intolérable. Elle s'efforça donc de ne pas respirer, mais c'était évidemment impossible.

Durant de longues minutes elle observa les feuilles se balancer doucement dans le vent, juste au-dessus d'elle. Puis elle regarda la longue flèche toujours enfoncée dans son thorax. L'empennage était fait de trois plumes soigneusement taillées. L'une d'entre elles était d'un brun doré alors que les deux autres avaient la même couleur que les feuilles de chêne. Cela indiquait clairement que c'était un elfe qui l'avait blessée. Les orcs utilisaient toujours des plumes noires pour fabriquer leurs flèches. De plus, c'étaient de très mauvais archers. Ils enduisaient donc généralement leurs flèches de poison. Ainsi, la moindre blessure causée par l'une de leurs flèches causait une mort lente et douloureuse. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle connaîtrait un sort semblable et elle maudit mentalement celui qui était responsable de son agonie. Pourquoi l'elfe n'était-il donc pas venu l'achever?

Elle prit peu à peu conscience du silence qui régnait. Elle ne pouvait rien entendre d'autre que le bruissement des feuilles. Elle avait l'impression d'être tout à fait seule dans la forêt. À l'idée qu'elle allait mourir ainsi, sans personne près d'elle, ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes et sa gorge se serra. Elle avait si peur, qu'elle tremblait et avait la nausée. Soudain, elle eut envie de vomir et par instinct, elle se tourna sur le côté. La douleur que lui causa son mouvement fut si vive qu'elle poussa un cri qui se termina par un long gémissement puis elle s'évanouit de nouveau.

La bataille était terminée, les orcs avaient été éliminés jusqu'au dernier. L'heure était maintenant venue de ramasser les cadavres afin de les emporter vers le grand bûcher qui avait été préparé à leur intention. Legolas se dirigeait vers l'endroit où il avait abattu deux de ses ennemis, un peu plus tôt. Accompagné par Ratholis, il avançait en silence.

Les deux elfes retrouvèrent rapidement le cadavre du premier orc. Ils le transportèrent jusqu'au sentier le plus près, puis ils se mirent à la recherche du second orc. Quand ils arrivèrent près du deuxième corps, Legolas poussa une exclamation de surprise. Il se précipita vers le cadavre et s'agenouilla doucement à son côté. Il fit délicatement basculer le corps sur le dos puis, la mine sombre il caressa doucement le visage blême et glacée de la jeune fille sur laquelle il avait tiré.

\- C'était elle qu'ils poursuivaient, murmura-t-il.

\- Je vous demande pardon? lui demanda Ratholis.

\- Je me suis douté qu'ils recherchaient quelqu'un, à cause de ces sales fouines qu'ils utilisent pour pister leurs proies. Il y en avait plusieurs, cette nuit. Je… J'aurais dû être plus prudent…

\- Vous ne pouviez pas savoir que…

\- J'ai tué une jeune fille, à peine sortie de l'enfance. Elle était poursuivie par ces monstres et moi, je lui ai tiré dessus.

Ratholis ne répondit pas. La mort de l'enfant l'attristait lui aussi, mais les regrets étaient inutiles.

\- Nous allons la transporter jusqu'à la caverne, dit Legolas, toujours troublé. Nous devons au moins lui offrir une sépulture décente.

\- Voulez-vous que nous fabriquions un brancard? demanda Ratholis.

\- Non… Je… Je la porterai. Occupez-vous de l'autre cadavre.

En courant d'un pas léger, Ratholis s'éloigna rapidement. Pendant ce temps, Legolas souleva délicatement le corps de la jeune fille. Il fut surpris par sa légèreté. Elle ne devait pas avoir beaucoup mangé durant les derniers jours. Cela ajouta à son trouble. L'enfant avait sûrement beaucoup souffert alors que les orcs la poursuivaient et il s'en voulait beaucoup d'avoir ainsi mis fin à sa courte et triste existence.

Se dirigeant vers la caverne où il habitait, Legolas marchait lentement, observant le mince visage couvert de crasse de la jeune fille. Elle avait des traits fins et harmonieux. Son petit nez était légèrement retroussé, ce qui avait dû lui donner un air espiègle. De grands cernes sombres soulignaient ses yeux et révélaient son épuisement. Ses lèvres craquelées étaient bleues. La flèche s'était enfoncée dans le poumon gauche de la jeune fille et celle-ci devait avoir suffoqué, incapable de respirer.

Soudain, la jeune fille poussa un léger gémissement. Legolas en fut si surpris, qu'il faillit la lâcher. Puis, aussi doucement qu'il le pouvait, il déposa son fardeau sur le sol. L'enfant gémit à nouveau puis elle se mit à trembler. Elle toussa et un liquide d'un rouge sombre s'écoula de sa bouche, contrastant vivement avec la pâleur de son visage. Délicatement, l'elfe essuya son menton. La jeune fille ouvrit alors les yeux et Legolas eut un nouveau sursaut. Malgré la pénombre, il pouvait voir les yeux d'un vert brillant de l'enfant. Aucun elfe n'avait les yeux d'une telle couleur, ni aucun des nombreux humains qu'il avait rencontré au cours de sa vie. Les pupilles de la jeune fille avaient la couleur et l'éclat des émeraudes.

Pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années, Legolas se sentait désemparé. La jeune fille, qu'il avait cru morte, était encore en vie et il fallait la soigner au plus vite. Malheureusement, sa blessure était très grave et le moindre mouvement risquait de lui être fatal. Il n'osait donc plus la porter. Il aurait dû écouter Ratholis et fabriquer un brancard. Avec l'aide de son compagnon, il lui aurait été plus facile de transporter l'enfant sans la bouger. Il jura tout bas. Indécis, il regardait la jeune fille allongée devant lui. Devait-il la laisser là pour aller chercher de l'aide ou valait-il mieux la transporter le plus rapidement possible à la caverne?

La jeune fille respirait par saccade. Elle avait les yeux grands ouverts, mais elle ne semblait pas réellement consciente de ce qui l'entourait. Elle se mit à geindre et à se débattre. Craignant qu'elle n'aggrave sa blessure, l'elfe lui prit doucement les mains pour l'immobiliser.

\- Doucement, _hini1_. Tu ne dois pas bouger, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Il répéta plusieurs fois les mêmes paroles et sa voix eut pour effet de calmer la jeune fille. Elle cessa peu à peu de s'agiter, mais ses tremblements reprirent. Legolas se décida enfin. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule. Elle risquait de recommencer à se débattre. Et puis, si elle devait mourir, il pourrait au moins lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Il glissa donc un bras sous les frêles épaules de l'enfant, l'autre sous ses genoux et il la souleva avec précaution. Puis, marchant d'un pas rapide et léger, il la ramena jusque chez lui.

Il arriva à la caverne alors que le soleil venait à peine de se lever. Il avait croisé de nombreux elfes sur sa route et ces derniers s'étaient dépêchés d'aller prévenir le Roi que l'on amenait une jeune blessée. Une chambre avait été préparée pour la jeune fille et deux guérisseurs l'attendaient.

Lorsque Legolas la déposa enfin sur son lit, la jeune fille ne broncha pas. En fait, il y avait un bon moment déjà qu'elle ne s'était pas manifestée et, durant un instant, l'elfe crut qu'il était trop tard. Il se pencha vivement vers elle et il fut soulagé de constater qu'elle respirait encore, bien que superficiellement.

Les médecins prirent alors le relais. Ils découpèrent l'horrible tunique de cuir noir que portait la jeune fille puis ils examinèrent sa blessure. Lorsque l'un d'eux palpa délicatement la poitrine de l'enfant, celle-ci gémit doucement mais elle ne s'éveilla pas. Les guérisseurs discutèrent ensuite un moment à voix basse. Puis, la mine sombre, l'un d'eux s'approcha de Legolas, debout dans un coin de la pièce, pendant que l'autre s'efforçait de faire avaler un médicament à la jeune fille.

\- Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour cette enfant, mon Seigneur, dit le premier médecin. Nous allons simplement lui donner quelque chose pour apaiser sa douleur. Nous retirerons ensuite la flèche, cela la soulagera également.

\- Vous devez la soigner du mieux que vous le pouvez, répliqua Legolas.

\- Nous ne ferions que prolonger inutilement ses souffrances, répondit le médecin. Elle ne s'en sortira pas. La flèche a transpercé le poumon. En fait, je suis étonné qu'elle soit toujours en vie.

Legolas secoua tristement la tête. Il s'approcha doucement du lit et il s'assit au chevet de la jeune fille. À l'aide de compresses humides, le second médecin nettoyait délicatement le visage de la blessée.

 _Hini_ , tu dois t'accrocher, murmura-t-il à l'enfant.

Celle-ci ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, comme si elle reconnaissait la voix de l'elfe. Elle prit une grande inspiration mais un sourd gémissement l'interrompit. Elle toussa deux ou trois fois et elle se remit à geindre. Elle agrippa la flèche, toujours fichée dans sa poitrine, et elle tenta de la retirer. Le médecin s'empara de l'une de ses mains, Legolas de l'autre et les deux elfes empêchèrent la jeune fille de bouger jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde à nouveau conscience.

\- Vous devez faire quelque chose pour l'aider, dit doucement Legolas. Vous ne pouvez pas la laisser mourir de cette façon.

\- Le médecin réfléchit un instant puis il hocha lentement la tête.

\- Elle semble décidée à se battre. Nous ferons de notre mieux pour l'aider, répondit-il.

Pendant que Legolas et l'un des guérisseurs maintenaient fermement la jeune fille, le second médecin retira adroitement la flèche de sa poitrine. Un important flot de sang s'écoula de la blessure et le guérisseur exerça une forte pression sur la plaie pour faire cesser l'hémorragie. L'enfant se réveilla en poussant un cri de douleur lorsque la flèche fut retirée, puis elle se mit à se débattre quand le médecin s'appuya sur sa poitrine. Elle tentait vainement de se libérer des deux elfes qui la retenaient. Legolas se pencha près de son oreille et il lui murmura de douces paroles pour la rassurer. Il fallut cependant un long moment avant qu'elle ne se calme. Elle cessa alors de remuer et tourna la tête vers le visage de l'elfe. Pour la première fois, elle sembla le voir réellement. Puis elle ferma lentement les yeux et s'endormit.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, l'état de la jeune fille empira. Malgré les soins qui lui étaient prodigués, sa blessure s'infecta et elle se mit à faire de la fièvre. On appliquait des compresses d'eau froide sur tout son corps mais sa température ne cessait d'augmenter, ce qui inquiétait particulièrement les médecins. De plus, elle n'avait apparemment rien mangé depuis plusieurs jours et elle souffrait de déshydratation. On tentait régulièrement de la faire boire, mais elle recrachait la majeure partie de ce que l'on arrivait à lui mettre dans sa bouche. Elle s'affaiblissait d'heure en heure et il semblait évident pour tous qu'elle ne survivrait pas.

Très tôt le matin du cinquième jour, un grand silence régnait dans la petite chambre de la blessée. Celle-ci était allongée sous un mince drap blanc et elle était aussi pâle que le fin tissu qui la recouvrait. Elle n'avait pas bougé depuis plusieurs heures déjà et sa respiration était si légère que l'elfe qui la veillait devait tendre l'oreille pour s'assurer qu'elle était toujours en vie.

L'un des médecins entra alors dans la chambre et examina la blessée. Il eut un léger sourire et il salua l'elfe d'un signe avant de sortir de la pièce. Il se rendit ensuite dans la salle du trône ou se trouvaient le roi Thranduil et son fils, Legolas.

\- La fièvre est enfin tombée, dit-il d'une voix douce.

Thranduil et Legolas eurent tous deux un soupir de soulagement.

\- Je ne peux pas encore garantir qu'elle s'en sortira, mais elle est sur la bonne voie.

\- Je vous remercie, répondit Legolas.

Quelques heures plus tard, la jeune fille dormait toujours. La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre quand Legolas entra sans bruit et s'approcha du lit.

\- Elle dort toujours, dit le guérisseur qui veillait la jeune fille, à voix basse. Son état est stable, mais je ne peux rien dire de plus tant qu'elle ne s'éveillera pas. Elle risque de garder quelques séquelles de sa blessure.

\- Des séquelles?

\- Une fièvre aussi forte et ce, pendant plusieurs jours, n'est pas sans danger. Et puis, il y a autre chose qui m'inquiète.

\- Quoi donc?

\- Elle n'a pas prononcé un seul mot depuis son arrivée ici. Je sais bien qu'elle a été inconsciente presque tout ce temps, mais en général, lorsque les gens délirent, ils appellent leurs proches, prononcent des phrases incohérentes. Mais elle n'a rien dit du tout.

\- Que croyez-vous que cela signifie?

\- Je ne sais pas mais… Vous avez vu les marques de fouet, sur son dos! Certaines sont récentes, mais d'autres datent de plusieurs années. Je dirais qu'elles ont été faites il y a plus d'une dizaine d'années.

\- Mais elle a à peine quinze ans!

\- C'est exact. Ce qui signifie qu'elle est entre les mains des orcs depuis très longtemps. Peut-être bien depuis sa naissance. Cela expliquerait qu'elle n'ait jamais appris à parler.

Legolas jura tout bas. L'idée que ces êtres ignobles qu'étaient les orcs puissent avoir torturé un enfant lui était insupportable. L'elfe se pencha doucement au-dessus de la jeune fille.

\- Tu n'as plus rien à craindre, _hini_! murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Comme si elle avait attendu ce signal pour s'éveiller, la jeune fille ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle inspira prudemment, puis elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle eut un regard craintif lorsqu'elle aperçut Legolas, mais ce dernier sourit pour la rassurer.

\- Bonjour, lui dit-il. Comment te sens-tu?

La jeune fille n'eut aucune réaction. Elle se contenta de dévisager l'elfe.

\- Est-ce que ça va? répéta Legolas.

\- …

\- Si tu as mal, nous pouvons te donner quelque chose pour te soulager, insista encore une fois l'elfe.

La jeune fille ne disait toujours rien. Legolas commençait à croire que le guérisseur avait raison et que l'enfant ne savait pas parler, ou bien qu'elle ne connaissait pas le langage commun.

\- Est-ce que tu… Est-ce que tu comprends ce que je dis? demanda-t-il d'une voix très douce.

\- Tu… tu es un elfe, murmura la jeune fille d'un ton interrogateur.

Legolas sourit, soulagé de l'entendre enfin parler.

\- Oui, je suis un elfe, répondit-il. Je m'appelle Legolas. Et toi, comment t'appelles-tu?

Cette fois encore, la jeune fille ne répondit pas. Elle semblait pourtant avoir compris la question.

\- Tu as bien un nom, insista l'elfe.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas, murmura-t-elle.

Elle fronçait les sourcils et semblait profondément troublée. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes et ses lèvres tremblèrent légèrement.

\- Je ne sais pas… je ne sais pas… répéta-t-elle.

Legolas se pencha d'avantage vers elle et il lui caressa doucement le front.

\- Tout ira bien, murmura-t-il. Tu as seulement besoin de te reposer.

La jeune fille finit par se calmer et se rendormir. Legolas sortit alors sans bruit de la chambre afin de discuter avec les médecins.

La jeune fille reprit lentement conscience quelques heures plus tard. Elle regarda avec attention ce qui l'entourait. Elle était allongée sur un grand lit très confortable. L'édredon de son lit était blanc et des feuilles de différentes teintes de vert y avaient été brodées. Sur chacune des petites tables de chevet, une jolie lampe diffusait une douce lumière dorée. La pièce, plutôt petite, était très simplement décorée : les murs, lambrissés de bois étaient peints en vert. Les meubles faits en bois clair eux aussi, étaient joliment sculptés. Toute la pièce dégageait une impression de calme qui convenait bien à la jeune blessée.

Celle-ci sursauta légèrement lorsqu'une elfe entra dans la chambre. Cette dernière avait de long cheveux si blonds qu'ils paraissaient être blancs et de grands yeux bleus remplis de douceur. La jeune fille eut un mouvement de recul lorsque l'elfe s'approcha d'elle mais la gentillesse qu'exprimaient ses yeux la rassurèrent.

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Aliana, lui dit-elle d'une jolie voix très douce. Je vais m'occuper de toi jusqu'à ce que tu ailles mieux.

\- Bonjour, murmura timidement la jeune fille.

\- Comment te sens-tu?

\- Je… Je ne sais toujours pas qui je suis, répondit la jeune fille dans un murmure.

\- Tu retrouveras sans doute la mémoire lorsque tu iras mieux, _hini_ , répondit l'elfe.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. C'était un sentiment étrange et angoissant que de ne pas pouvoir se souvenir de son nom. Elle ne savait pas qui elle était ni d'où elle venait. En fait, elle ne se souvenait de rien du tout avant de s'être éveillée ici, dans cette jolie petite chambre. Avant ça, c'était le vite total.

Un second elfe entra alors dans la chambre, portant un chaud et odorant bouillon sur un petit plateau. Les deux elfes aidèrent la jeune fille à se redresser dans le lit, replaçant les oreillers dans son dos pour la soutenir. Puis l'elfe posa le plateau devant la jeune fille avant de sortir doucement. Celle-ci hésita un court instant, puis elle prit la cuillère et goûta la soupe. C'était délicieux, et elle sourit à Aliana. Elle mangea lentement l'excellent bouillon, et chaque nouvelle gorgée la faisait se sentir beaucoup mieux.

Pendant qu'elle mangeait, Aliana lui expliqua qu'elle avait été inconsciente plus d'une semaine et qu'ils avaient craint pour sa vie. Elle lui dit aussi qu'elle était encore faible, qu'elle devait se reposer le plus possible et que sa mémoire lui reviendrait probablement peu à peu, avec du calme et du repos.

Quand elle eut fini de manger, la jeune fille déposa doucement sa cuillère et Aliana enleva le plateau. Puis l'elfe l'aida à s'allonger de nouveau et la jeune fille ferma les yeux et soupira. Aliana était sur le point de sortir de la chambre quand la jeune fille lui demanda d'une petite voix:

\- Où sommes-nous? Comment suis-je arrivée ici?

L'elfe revint s'assoir près du lit.

\- Nous sommes à Mirkwood, dans le palais du roi Thranduil. Et… nous t'avons trouvée dans la forêt après une bataille avec des orcs.

Le mot « orc » fit surgir une série d'images dans la mémoire de la jeune fille. Elle voyait toutes sortes d'orcs, des plus petits aux plus grands, défiler devant ses yeux. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ces images et regarda l'elfe d'un air inquiet.

\- Les orcs… ce sont eux qui m'ont blessée, murmura la jeune fille.

Ce n'était pas véritablement une question mais il y avait une légère interrogation dans sa voix. Aliana hésita un moment, mais elle préféra ne pas lui révéler la vérité pour le moment.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, _hini,_ dit-elle doucement, ils ont tous été tués.

Cela sembla rassurer la jeune fille qui ferma à nouveau les yeux et s'endormit.

Quelques jours plus tard, Aliana lui apporta un paquet de vêtements. Elle était enfin autorisée à se lever. Lentement, elle s'assit sur son lit, puis elle bascula les jambes hors du lit et posa les pieds sur le sol. Sans se presser, elle vérifia que ses jambes arrivaient à la porter, et elle se leva. L'elfe se tenait à côté d'elle prêt à la soutenir si elle en avait besoin. La jeune fille fit quelques pas hésitants. La tête lui tournait un peu, mais dans l'ensemble, elle se sentait bien. Aliana l'aida alors à s'habiller. La jeune fille défit le paquet de vêtements et y trouva un pantalon d'un brun foncé, une légère chemise vert pâle et une longue tunique d'un vert plus sombre. La veille, l'elfe était venue lui apporter une jolie robe décorée de fines dentelles, mais elle avait refusé de porter un tel vêtement. Elle avait déclaré à Aliana qu'elle se sentirait trop vulnérable vêtue ainsi. Elle avait réclamé ses propres habits, mais l'elfe lui avait appris, avec un air dégoûté, qu'ils avaient été brûlés.

La jeune fille enfila rapidement les vêtements apportés par Aliana et fut surprise de constater qu'ils lui allaient parfaitement. La tunique lui descendait jusqu'au-dessus des genoux, et le tissu avec lequel elle était fabriquée était souple et doux sous ses doigts.

Durant quelques minutes, Aliana contempla la jeune fille et remarqua pour la première fois à quel point celle-ci était jolie. Ses cheveux roux avaient été lavés et une longue tresse pendait dans son dos. Quelques boucles rebelles s'en échappaient et encadraient son visage aux traits délicats. Ses grands yeux avaient la couleur des émeraudes et brillaient à la lueur des lampes. Elle était vraiment très petite. Elle ne lui arrivait même pas à l'épaule, mais elle était svelte et gracieuse comme un roseau.

Aliana entraîna alors la jeune fille le long d'un large corridor éclairé par des torches rouges. Elle la mena jusque dans une jolie petite salle aux murs décorés de grandes tapisseries représentant des scènes de chasse. Un feu joyeux flambait dans une haute cheminée de pierre. Elles s'assirent dans de confortables fauteuils, près du feu. La jeune fille admirait en silence tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle, heureuse de voir autre chose que les quatre murs de sa chambre.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Aliana lui fit visiter l'immense cité souterraine des elfes de Mirkwood. Impressionnée, la jeune fille admirait chaque salle, les magnifiques tentures accrochées aux murs, les superbes tapis recouvrant les pierres taillées du sol, les somptueuses colonnes de pierre, sculptées avec beaucoup d'habileté. Et les splendides lampes finement ciselées et qui renvoyaient la lumière dans toutes les directions.

Elle n'était pas encore très solide cependant et chaque visite ne durait pas très longtemps. Dès qu'elle se sentait un peu fatiguée, Aliana ramenait la jeune fille à sa chambre pour qu'elle se repose.

Lors d'une de ces visites, la jeune fille et l'elfe croisèrent Legolas. La jeune fille se figea soudain et la vision de l'elfe lui tirant dessus s'imposa à elle. L'image était très nette, chaque détail semblait s'être enregistré très clairement dans sa mémoire. Elle recula lentement d'un air craintif.

\- C'est vous, murmura-t-elle. C'est vous qui m'avez attaquée…

L'elfe voulut s'approcher doucement mais la jeune fille recula encore une fois, apeurée.

\- C'était un accident, expliqua-t-il d'une voix douce. Je t'ai prise pour un orc. Je suis vraiment désolé.

La jeune fille hocha lentement la tête. Elle se souvenait vaguement avoir été poursuivie par des orcs. Elle se rappelait surtout de la peur et de la fatigue qui l'avaient habitée pendant la longue poursuite.

\- J'ai couru très longtemps, dit-elle d'une petite voix triste.

\- Sais-tu d'où tu venais? lui demanda alors Aliana.

La jeune fille plissa le front un instant puis elle secoua lentement la tête. Elle ne voyait que les arbres défiler autour d'elle, encore et encore.

\- Je ne sais pas, je n'arrive pas à me souvenir.

\- Ce n'est rien, lui dit doucement Aliana.

\- Et si je ne me souvenais jamais? Je ne sais même pas qui je suis.

\- Ne dis pas ça, _hini_. Ça te reviendra quand tu iras mieux.

\- Vous voyez, je n'ai même pas de nom. Vous m'appelez _hini_ , mais ce n'est pas un nom. Et puis, je ne suis pas un enfant.

Legolas aurait voulu chasser l'air triste de la jeune fille.

\- Tu as raison, nous ne pouvons pas continuer à t'appeler _hini,_ dit-il. Tu devrais te choisir un nom en attendant de retrouver le tien.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules puis secoua la tête. Comment pourrait-elle se choisir un nom?

\- Je ne… je ne connais pas de nom, dit-elle.

Les deux elfes se regardèrent un moment, perplexes. Puis Legolas sourit.

\- Tu as une marque de naissance sur l'omoplate gauche, dit-il. Une petite tache blanche en forme d'étoile. Dans notre langue, étoile blanche se dit _nimroël_.

Aliana approuva doucement d'un signe de tête puis se tourna vers la jeune fille.

\- Qu'en dis-tu? lui demanda-t-elle.

 _\- Nimroël_ , répéta cette dernière doucement.

Elle sourit, soudain ravie par le nom que venait de lui choisir Legolas.

\- C'est très joli, j'aime bien ça. Je vous remercie, lui dit-elle en le saluant.

\- Alors sois la bienvenue à Mirkwood, Nimroël, lui dit-il.

* * *

 _1 Enfant_

25 Juin 2017


	2. 2 Parties de chasse

Disclaimer: voir le premier chapitre

* * *

\- 2 -

Ce matin-là, Nimroël se réveilla tôt. Elle était excitée car aujourd'hui, elle pourrait sortir de la caverne pour la première fois depuis le début de sa convalescence. Elle s'habilla donc aussi rapidement que possible, ignorant la douleur encore présente dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle bougeait trop vite.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle tentait de convaincre Aliana de la conduire hors de la cité souterraine. Mais l'elfe tenait à ce que Nimroël soit suffisamment remise de sa blessure avant de l'autoriser à sortir dans la forêt, le jeune fille avait donc dû attendre.

Après un déjeuner rapidement avalée, les deux amies se dirigèrent vers les immenses portes de la caverne. Comme on était au début de l'été, celles-ci restaient ouvertes toute la journée et n'étaient fermées qu'après la tombée de la nuit, quand les elfes rentraient après avoir festoyé sous les branches des arbres.

Avant même d'être sortie de la cité, Nimroël put sentir les doux effluves provenant de la forêt. La riche odeur de la terre humide se mêlait à celle des troncs couverts de mousse et des feuilles qui frissonnaient dans le vent. Ravie, la jeune fille s'empressa de franchir les hautes portes métalliques et fit quelques pas sur les grandes pierres d'un beige clair qui formait une large terrasse devant la caverne. Celle-ci s'étendait jusqu'aux premiers arbres puis elle se divisait en plusieurs sentiers qui s'enfonçaient dans la forêt.

Marchant lentement, Nimroël put admirer la magnifique forêt elle-même. Les arbres au tronc lisse et droit lui donnaient une impression de sécurité. Le soleil qui brillait à travers les feuilles vertes les faisait étinceler dans le vent. Plus loin, dans l'ombre plus dense de certains bosquets, une légère brume matinale s'attardait. Tout cela lui parut merveilleux.

La jeune fille prit une lente inspiration, remplissant ses poumons autant que la douleur de sa blessure le lui permettait. Puis elle sourit à Aliana et suivit cette dernière pour une courte promenade.

Comme chaque fois qu'elles étaient ensemble, Aliana se mit à parler à Nimroël en Sindarin. C'était la jeune fille qui lui avait demandé de lui apprendre la langue elfique et Aliana s'était volontiers prêtée à l'exercice. L'elfe commença par s'assurer que la jeune fille avait bien assimilé la dernière leçon, puis, profitant du fait qu'elles étaient dans un nouvel environnement, elle se mit à nommer les arbres et les plantes qu'elles rencontraient et Nimroël répétait lentement les mots s'efforçant de bien les prononcer. Elle avait une excellente mémoire et apprenait vite tout le vocabulaire que lui enseignait l'elfe mais elle avait parfois quelques difficultés à prononcer certains sons de la langue elfique. La grammaire complexe lui posait également quelques problèmes, mais elle progressait néanmoins rapidement dans son apprentissage.

Quelques jours après cette première sortie dans la forêt, lors de l'une de leur promenade quotidienne, Aliana et Nimroël arrivèrent près d'un petit enclos où broutaient des chevaux. Elles s'en approchèrent lentement mais lorsque l'un des chevaux marcha dans leur direction, la jeune fille s'arrêta, légèrement craintive. Puis, sous les encouragements d'Aliana, elle approcha doucement sa main vers la tête du cheval qui la renifla avant de souffler son haleine chaude dessus. Nimroël se risqua alors à caresser le nez velouté du cheval et, souriant de bonheur, elle murmura :

\- Je n'avais jamais touché de cheval.

\- Vraiment? demanda Aliana étonnée.

Les chevaux étant le moyen de transport le plus utilisé, tant chez les elfes que chez les humains, il était surprenant que la jeune fille n'ait jamais eu de contact avec l'un d'eux.

Le sourire de Nimroël s'était effacé et elle fronçait les sourcils d'un air concentré. Elle était certaine de que qu'elle venait d'affirmer, mais elle ne pouvait pas expliquer pourquoi.

\- Je… je crois, oui, murmura-t-elle.

Aliana souhaitait aider la jeune fille à retrouver la mémoire mais en même temps, elle hésitait à lui rappelé des souvenirs douloureux.

\- Les orcs n'aiment pas les chevaux, dit-elle pourtant d'une voix douce.

Nimroël secoua lentement la tête comme pour chasser le brouillard qui masquait ses souvenirs. Elle savait que l'elfe avait raison, que les orcs n'utilisaient pas les chevaux. Mais comment elle connaissait cette information, quels avaient été ses liens avec les orcs, elle ne pouvait pas le dire. Ses souvenirs étaient pourtant là, quelque part dans sa tête. Mais elle avait beau essayer de s'en rappeler, parfois durant des heures, elle n'y arrivait pas.

Haussant les épaules et se tournant à nouveau vers le cheval, la jeune fille retrouva son sourire. Elle se remit à caresser la tête de l'animal puis elle s'enhardit et elle glissa sa main le long de son cou musclé et puissant. Quand le cheval s'ébroua soudainement, elle eut un petit sursaut et recula de quelques pas. Mais aussitôt, riant de sa crainte injustifiée, elle recommença à caresser le cheval.

Durant tout l'été, la jeune fille reprit des forces. Au début, ses promenades autour de la cité souterraine avaient été de courte durée mais à présent que les journées commençaient à raccourcir, elle passait des heures à marcher et gambader sur les nombreux sentiers de terre battue qui serpentaient dans la forêt. Aliana l'accompagnait encore de temps en temps mais l'elfe était plutôt occupée et Nimroël se promenait le plus souvent seule.

Après chacune de ses promenades, la jeune fille allait voir les chevaux. Quand elle entrait dans l'écurie, elle fermait d'abord les yeux quelques minutes pour s'imprégner de la douce odeur de foin qui y régnait. Ensuite, elle remplissait à ras bord un grand seau avec des morceaux de carottes ou de pommes. Puis elle passait devant chaque cheval et lui donnait un morceau et elle le caressait. Du bout des doigts, elle touchait délicatement le nez de velours de l'animal ou elle faisait glisser sa main sur la puissante encolure et sous la chaude crinière.

Nimroël passait la plus grande partie de ses journées dehors, à se balader sous les arbres. Les elfes, joyeux, chantaient tout en travaillant et elle les écoutait, admirative. Elle cueillait des fleurs, respirait les douces odeurs de l'été. Elle se grisait d'air pur et de soleil. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir été enfermée durant très longtemps et, bien que la caverne soit spacieuse, bien éclairée et bien aérée, elle préférait nettement se trouver dehors.

Elle aimait beaucoup grimper aux arbres et se percher sur une branche pour observer les elfes qui passaient tout autour. Les premières fois, il ne leur fallait que quelques minutes pour la repérer. Ils la taquinaient, prétendant qu'elle faisait tant de bruit qu'ils l'entendaient à des lieues à la ronde. Petit à petit, elle s'était mise à contrôler sa respiration. Elle ne bougeait que lorsque c'était nécessaire et elle le faisait sans bruit. Maintenant, elle pouvait rester cachée plusieurs heures sans que les elfes ne la trouvent. C'était devenu un jeu, une sorte de défi.

Lors d'un après-midi pluvieux, Nimroël errait sans but dans les couloirs éclairés de lanternes rouges. Elle cherchait quelque chose à faire pour passer le temps. Aliana n'avait pas de temps à lui consacrer, mais elle lui suggéra de se choisir un livre dans la grande bibliothèque. La jeune fille se rendit donc dans la bibliothèque. C'était une très grande pièce de deux étages de haut. Un étroit balcon encerclait la pièce, à mi-hauteur du plafond et trois escaliers en colimaçon permettaient d'y accéder. Des étagères remplies de livre couvraient chacun des murs de la pièce. Au centre, des fauteuils étaient regroupés autour de tables basses. Il y avait également quelques bureaux où il était possible de s'installer pour écrire.

La jeune fille arriva dans la pièce en trottinant et les quelques elfes qui s'y trouvaient levèrent la tête. Légèrement embarrassée, Nimroël s'efforça alors de marcher plus silencieusement et elle s'approcha lentement des étagères. Puis elle resta sans bouger pendant une ou deux minutes, admirant les couvertures de cuir sur lesquelles de jolies runes dorées brillaient. Puis elle se mit à rire doucement, attirant de nouveau l'attention des elfes.

\- Je ne peux pas lire ça, leur dit-elle d'un ton amusé.

Aliana lui avait donc appris à lire les caractères elfiques puis elle lui apprit à déchiffrer les mots. Et en quelques semaines, la jeune fille apprit à lire le Sindarin.

Maintenant, lorsque le temps était maussade, elle empruntait quelques livres dans la bibliothèque puis elle s'installait confortablement dans l'un des fauteuils, les jambes repliées sous elle, et elle se plongeait dans les merveilleuses histoires des heures durant. Il lui arrivait de tomber sur des mots pour elle inconnus, mais les elfes présents l'aidaient avec plaisir lorsque c'était nécessaire. Elle améliorait donc son vocabulaire et approfondissait ses connaissances de la langue elfique, tout en apprenant un nombre incalculable de choses sur le monde où elle vivait.

Tous les soirs, il y avait un banquet, de la musique et de la danse. Lorsque le temps le permettait, le banquet avait lieu dans la forêt, dans une charmante clairière où l'herbe était douce. Un immense feu de joie était allumé au centre et des torches étaient accrochées tout autour de la clairière. De longues tables étaient disposées près du feu, couvertes de nappes blanches et croulant sous les délicieux mets. Nimroël écoutait les elfes chanter de leurs douces et mélodieuses voix et elle les regardait danser avec tant de grâce. Elle remplissait son assiette, goûtant à chacun des plats puis elle allait s'asseoir dans un coin d'où elle pouvait tout voir. Bien avant la fin des réjouissances cependant, elle tombait de sommeil. Elle demandait alors qu'on la raccompagne à la caverne car le roi lui avait interdit de se promener seule, la nuit, dans les bois.

Souvent, à l'aube, alors qu'elle se préparait à sortir pour sa promenade quotidienne, elle voyait les elfes se mettre en route pour une partie de chasse. Ils allaient d'abord aux écuries, marchant d'un bon pas tout en chantant. Là, ils étrillaient les chevaux, puis ils les faisaient sortir un à un de l'écurie et ils sautaient d'un bond léger sur leur dos. Ils partaient alors au petit galop, vers la plaine. Parfois, elle courrait derrière eux, jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt et elle les regardait s'éloigner rapidement. Elle aurait bien aimé les accompagner, mais elle ne savait ni monter à cheval ni se servir d'un arc. Elle se contentait donc de les regarder partir.

Un matin, vers la fin de l'été, Nimroël grignotait une pomme tout en observant Legolas s'apprêter pour la chasse. D'un bond, il se mit en selle, puis l'apercevant, il s'approcha d'elle.

\- Ça te dirait de venir? demanda-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Surprise de cette soudaine proposition, elle manqua s'étouffer, incapable de répondre. Legolas lui tendit alors sa main.

\- Monte derrière-moi.

Hésitante, elle regardait la main tendue de l'elfe. Puis, elle se décida enfin à monter. Elle lui tendit sa main à son tour, et posant son pied par-dessus celui de l'elfe, elle se hissa derrière lui. Il lui recommanda de se tenir fermement puis ils se mirent rapidement en route, galopant pour rattraper les autres chasseurs. Bien agrippée à l'elfe, elle regardait le paysage défiler à toute vitesse. Son cœur battait à grands coups sourds dans sa poitrine. C'était encore plus grisant que de courir.

Ils sortirent rapidement de la forêt et tournèrent vers le sud, longeant les arbres. Ils galopèrent ainsi près d'une heure. Puis, trop tôt au goût de la jeune fille, ils ralentirent et se mirent au trot, puis au pas. Enfin, ils s'arrêtèrent et descendirent de cheval. Legolas sauta le premier au sol, puis il se tourna vers Nimroël et l'aida à descendre à son tour. La jeune fille fit quelques pas hésitants afin de se dégourdir les jambes pendant que les elfes attachaient les petits chevaux à des branches basses. Les chasseurs pénétrèrent à nouveau dans la forêt, armés d'arcs ou de lances. Sans bruit, ils se déployèrent sous les arbres, traquant les sangliers qu'ils étaient venus chasser.

Legolas fit signe à la jeune fille de le suivre et lui recommanda d'être silencieuse. Ils avancèrent rapidement à travers les branches. Nimroël faisait de son mieux, mais elle avait du mal à suivre le rythme de l'elfe et surtout, elle faisait beaucoup de bruit, du point de vue d'un elfe du moins. Tout à coup, ils arrivèrent à l'orée d'une petite clairière, couverte de fleurs blanches. À l'autre bout de la clairière, une petite troupe de cochons sauvages fouillait le sol de leurs longues canines proéminentes. La jeune fille savait que les elfes avaient encerclé la clairière et qu'ils devaient se tenir à la lisière du bois, mais elle n'en apercevait aucun. Elle eut un léger frisson d'appréhension. Les sangliers s'ébranlèrent soudain. Ils restaient groupés et tentaient de gagner l'abri des arbres, mais les chasseurs leur bloquaient le passage et abattaient quelques jeunes mâles, à la chair tendre.

Lorsque ce fut terminé, les elfes se rassemblèrent pour vider les carcasses et les préparer pour le transport. Les sangliers survivants s'enfuirent alors sans demander leur reste. Nimroël n'aimait pas la vue ni l'odeur du sang. Elle s'éloigna donc un peu pour cueillir les jolies fleurs qui tapissaient la clairière. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées, respirant le doux parfum des fleurs, quand un grognement sourd lui fit relever la tête, la ramenant brutalement à la réalité. Un immense sanglier se tenait à une centaine de pas devant elle, la tête baissée, prêt à charger. L'animal était presque aussi haut que la jeune fille et il était beaucoup plus gros. Nimroël, terrifiée, se mit à reculer lentement. Elle tremblait de la tête aux pieds. Soudain, n'y tenant plus, elle poussa un cri de frayeur et se mit à courir en direction de la forêt. Jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule, elle réalisa avec angoisse que la bête était maintenant tout près. Elle courait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, mais l'animal était plus rapide qu'elle et il gagnait du terrain. Elle s'attendait à tout moment à se faire piétiner par le sanglier. C'est alors qu'elle entendit le terrible cri d'agonie de la bête. Elle se retourna, stupéfaite et vit l'énorme sanglier étendu sur le sol, à quelques pas seulement d'elle. Deux longues lances étaient plantées dans son flanc et une troisième l'avait transpercé dans le cou. Relevant la tête, elle aperçut les trois lanciers qui venaient d'abattre la bête. Puis elle vit Legolas qui s'avançait vers elle, à grandes enjambées. Il avait l'air tellement en colère, qu'elle eut un léger mouvement de recul lorsqu'il arriva près d'elle. L'elfe la prit vivement par les épaules, la secoua brusquement et lui cria quelques paroles dans sa langue. Il parlait beaucoup trop rapidement pour que la jeune fille comprenne ce qu'il disait. L'elfe reprit alors un peu son calme et il vérifia qu'elle n'était pas blessée. Il répéta ensuite ce qu'il venait de dire, utilisant la langue commune cette fois.

\- Personne ne t'a jamais appris à ne pas tourner le dos à un animal sauvage? On ne t'a jamais dit qu'il ne fallait pas courir?

Incapable de parler, la jeune fille secoua doucement la tête. La colère de l'elfe sembla alors s'éteindre d'un seul coup, remplacée par l'étonnement. Il lui ordonna alors de le suivre et de rester près de lui. Nimroël ne prononça pas un mot et resta à proximité des elfes pendant qu'ils finissaient de préparer les animaux abattus. Ils chargèrent enfin la viande sur les petits chevaux, et ils remontèrent à cheval.

Le retour se fit plus lentement. Assise à nouveau derrière Legolas, Nimroël écoutait les chasseurs chanter joyeusement de leurs belles voix si douces. Legolas n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis leur départ, et la jeune fille se sentait mal à l'aise et triste, malgré les chansons. Elle essayait de se tenir tranquille, mais elle n'avait pas l'habitude de monter à cheval et elle avait mal aux jambes. Elle remuait donc de temps en temps, essayant de soulager ses muscles crispés. Soudain, Legolas arrêta sa monture et lui dit doucement de descendre. Elle se laissa donc glisser sur le sol. L'elfe se pencha alors vers elle, et d'une main il la hissa devant lui. Maintenant assise en amazone, la nouvelle position était un soulagement pour les muscles endoloris de la jeune fille. Le doux sourire de l'elfe acheva de la réconforter et elle se détendit. Le reste du trajet se fit au petit trot. L'ombre des arbres s'allongeait sur eux tandis que le soleil se couchait sur la forêt noire.

Après cette première expérience, il s'écoula plusieurs jours avant que l'un des chasseurs la réinvite pour une partie de chasse. Ce fut Thanalan, le frère d'Aliana qui lui proposa de les suivre ce jour-là, et la jeune fille accepta aussitôt. Elle grimpa donc vivement derrière l'elfe et la petite troupe de chasseur s'enfonça dans la forêt. Cette fois, c'est un cerf que Thanalan, Ratholis et Dorophïn souhaitaient abattre.

Les trois chasseurs avançaient l'un derrière l'autre sur un petit sentier de terre battue qui s'enfonçait entre les arbres. Nimroël ne s'était jamais aventurée aussi loin dans la forêt et elle se sentait légèrement anxieuse. Il faisait plus sombre dans cette partie des bois et la jeune fille ne ressentait pas l'apaisement qu'elle ressentait habituellement lorsqu'elle se promenait sur les sentiers qui entouraient la caverne.

Les elfes s'arrêtèrent près d'un gros arbre et descendirent de cheval. Ils demandèrent à Nimroël de rester près des montures, lui expliquant qu'ils devaient être très silencieux s'ils voulaient pouvoir surprendre le cerf. La jeune fille acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Pendant qu'elle s'installait au pied du gros arbre, les chasseurs disparurent entre les branches, quittant le petit sentier de terre battue.

Assise entre les racines de l'arbre, Nimroël jouait distraitement avec une brindille, dessinant des runes sur la terre du sentier. Elle entendit soudain le son mat de sabot sur la terre dure du sentier et elle crut durant un moment qu'un autre elfe venait les rejoindre pour la chasse au cerf. Elle se leva donc et se tourna dans la direction d'où venait le bruit, s'attendant à voir surgir un cheval.

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'agrandir de surprise lorsqu'elle vit un immense cerf apparaître au détour du sentier. L'animal se figea sur place dès qu'il l'aperçut. Et Nimroël resta elle aussi immobile durant un long moment, fascinée. Puis elle fit un pas vers lui, très lentement, tout en tendant sa main dans sa direction. Le cerf ne bougeait toujours pas. La jeune fille continua donc à s'approcher de l'animal en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes.

Nimroël était à présent à une dizaine de pas du cerf. Les grands yeux noirs de la bête étaient fixés sur elle et son museau remuait doucement tandis qu'il humait l'odeur de la jeune fille. Celle-ci ne bougeait plus, elle savait que l'animal s'enfuirait si elle s'approchait d'avantage, mais elle continuait à lui parler doucement. Et, un large sourire éclairant son visage, elle admirait le cerf, consciente du privilège qui lui était octroyé.

Soudain, Nimroël entendit Thanalan lui murmurer de s'écarter, lui indiquant qu'elle se trouvait juste dans leur ligne de tire. Au lieu de l'écouter, la jeune fille fit alors un pas vers le cerf et lui cria:

\- Vite, sauve-toi!

Et le cerf se détourna rapidement et s'enfuit dans les bois.

\- S'il-vous-plaît, laissez-le partir, demanda alors Nimroël aux trois chasseurs.

Ceux-ci s'étaient mis à poursuivre l'animal, mais ils s'arrêtèrent et se tournèrent vers la jeune fille d'un air étonné.

\- Il est si beau, ajouta celle-ci d'une petite voix.

\- Tu fais un drôle de chasseur, lui dit alors Thanalan en riant.

Nimroël accompagna souvent les chasseurs durant cet automne-là. Elle montait parfois derrière Thanalan mais le plus souvent elle montait en croupe derrière Legolas. Même si elle n'aimait toujours pas la vue du sang, elle restait à présent avec les chasseurs lorsque ceux-ci dépeçaient leurs proies. Elle posait également une foule de questions sur la chasse, souhaitant en apprendre le plus possible.

Elle adorait surtout monter à cheval et, pour lui faire plaisir, Legolas l'emmenait parfois se balader. Il lui faisait visiter les bois et lui apprenait le nom des arbres. Lors d'une de ces promenades, ils avaient suivi la rivière vers le nord puis ils avaient fait un pique-nique dans une clairière parsemée de fleurs. Après le repas, Nimroël s'était allongée dans l'herbe pour se reposer, à l'ombre des saules. Tout à coup, Legolas se leva, tendant l'oreille, l'air inquiet. Il siffla son cheval qui arriva en trottant, et l'elfe bondit sur le dos de l'animal. Nimroël s'était levée en même temps que l'elfe, et elle s'était mise à ramasser les restes du repas. Legolas lui ordonna sèchement de tout laisser là et de monter. Elle obéit aussitôt en lui lançant un regard interrogateur.

\- Des loups! répondit-il à sa question muette. Ils ne sont pas loin, accroche-toi!

Il mit le cheval au galop et ils se dirigèrent à toute allure vers la caverne. À présent elle entendait nettement les aboiements des loups. Ils se rapprochaient toujours. En risquant un regard par-dessus son épaule, elle put apercevoir une douzaine d'immenses loups gris et noirs, les crocs menaçants. Elle eut un frisson et s'agrippa de toutes ses forces à la taille de Legolas.

Les loups gagnaient du terrain. L'un d'eux se trouvait maintenant à côté du cheval, prêt à bondir sur les cavaliers. Terrifiée, Nimroël se demanda comment elle pourrait éviter l'animal quand elle eut soudain une idée. Elle sortit une flèche du carquois que Legolas portait sur son dos et la tint fermement, pointée vers la bête qui les talonnait toujours. Au moment où le loup bondit, la jeune fille lui planta la flèche au travers de la gorge, le tuant sur le coup. Aussitôt, elle prit une nouvelle flèche. Un deuxième loup, énorme, les serrait de très près. Au moment où il s'élança, elle tenta de le transpercer de la flèche, mais il réussit à l'éviter. Ses griffes s'enfoncèrent dans la cuisse du cheval, laissant quatre profondes déchirures. Le cheval fit un écart, manquant de désarçonner la jeune fille qui poussa une légère exclamation de peur. Elle se rétablit rapidement, cependant, et lorsque le loup sauta à nouveau, elle réussit à lui plonger la flèche dans le poitrail. Malheureusement le cheval était blessé et il ralentissait. Bientôt ils seraient encerclés par la meute.

Par chance, Legolas connaissait bien la forêt. Il espérait pouvoir atteindre un petit promontoire d'où ils pourraient se défendre plus efficacement. Il fallait espérer que le cheval tienne jusque là.

Dans un dernier effort désespéré, le cheval grimpa la pente rocheuse du promontoire. Rapide comme l'éclair, Legolas sauta du cheval, prit son arc et abattit un des loups. Nimroël descendit du cheval elle aussi, et elle le conduisit près des gros rochers qui bordaient le côté nord de leur abri. Puis, ramassant la plus grosse pierre qu'elle pouvait porter, elle s'élança dans la bataille. Legolas avait déjà abattu une demi-douzaine de loups et ceux-ci étaient devenus plus prudents. Ils essayaient de contourner l'abri rocheux pour les attaquer sur plusieurs fronts. Elle en aperçut un sur sa droite, qui grimpait péniblement la pente. Elle ajusta son tir et lui lança la pierre avec une force étonnante pour une fille aussi délicate. La pierre lui brisa l'échine et le loup retomba en poussant un horrible hurlement.

Elle entendit alors l'arc de Legolas tomber sur le sol. En se retournant, elle vit que Legolas était allongé par terre, un horrible loup debout sur sa poitrine. L'elfe avait réussit à dégainer l'un de ses poignards et il en enfonçait le manche dans la gueule immonde, mais il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de la bête. Instinctivement, la jeune fille ramassa l'arc, et, s'en servant comme d'un bâton, elle le fit tournoyer et en asséna un coup sur la tête de l'animal. Ce dernier s'effondra, le crâne fracassé, et Legolas put se libérer. Tenant toujours l'arc, Nimroël se mit à frapper l'un des deux derniers adversaires tandis que Legolas égorgeait l'autre de son poignard.

Enfin, ce fut le silence. Legolas s'approcha de la jeune fille.

\- Tu es blessée? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

\- Non… je vais bien… je…

Elle ne put continuer. Sa gorge se serrait et elle luttait pour ne pas pleurer. L'elfe l'attira alors contre lui, et elle se mit à sangloter sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Elle se serrait désespérément contre sa poitrine. D'une main il lui caressait les cheveux tout en lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort. Peu à peu, ses sanglots s'espacèrent et, lentement, elle relâcha son étreinte. Puis, elle se dégagea doucement et fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner, un peu gênée.

Legolas était en train d'examiner le cheval. La blessure était profonde, mais il s'en tirerait. Il ne pourrait pas les porter, cependant, et ils devraient faire le chemin de retour à pied. De plus, ils n'avaient aucune provision, à part une gourde d'eau quasiment vide. Il savait que Nimroël était épuisée et il doutait qu'elle puisse marcher très longtemps bien qu'elle ait montré beaucoup d'endurance jusqu'ici. Elle l'avait étonné à plusieurs reprises, faisant preuve de beaucoup de volonté et de courage pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune.

Nimroël devinait le trouble de Legolas. Seul, il parviendrait à la caverne en quelques heures et il pourrait revenir avec du renfort et des chevaux. Cependant, il hésitait à la laisser seule aussi longtemps. Elle ne voulait surtout pas être un fardeau, mais elle était effrayée à l'idée d'être abandonnée.

\- Le mieux serait que je grimpe à un arbre et que je t'attende, n'est-ce pas? Si tu te dépêches, tu arriveras à la caverne avant la nuit.

Il la regarda surpris qu'elle ait deviné son dilemme.

\- Non, je ne vais pas te laisser seule ici, décida-t-il. S'il le faut, je te porterai.

Dans un sursaut d'orgueil, la jeune fille redressa la tête et lança :

\- Je peux très bien me débrouiller toute seule, tu sais.

Mais la décision de l'elfe était prise et il ne voulait plus perdre de temps à discuter. Il se mit donc en route et elle lui emboîta le pas.

Ils venaient d'atteindre un petit ruisseau et Legolas décida de faire une pause. Ils marchaient depuis plusieurs heures déjà et même si la jeune fille ne se plaignait pas, il était évident qu'elle n'en pouvait plus. Il savait que tous ses muscles devaient lui faire atrocement mal même si elle faisait des efforts pour le cacher. Heureuse de pouvoir s'arrêter un moment Nimroël se laissa tomber sur le sol et se roula en boule. L'elfe alla remplir la gourde puis il revint près d'elle et la fit s'asseoir pour boire. Ensuite, il lui massa doucement le dos, puis les jambes. Elle se détendit, se sentant beaucoup mieux. Elle but encore un peu et s'allongeant de nouveau sur le sol elle s'endormit rapidement.

Au bout de ce qui lui parut n'être que quelques minutes, Legolas la réveilla en la secouant doucement. Il faisait totalement noir à présent, mais les elfes ont une vue très perçante, même dans l'obscurité. Le cheval s'était reposé lui aussi, et Legolas lui proposa de le monter un peu, pour lui épargner une marche pénible dans le noir. En voyant l'air toujours abattu de la pauvre bête, Nimroël refusa d'un signe de tête. Elle glissa simplement sa main dans celle de l'elfe pour qu'il la guide et lui évite de trébucher sur une racine.

La lueur des torches l'éblouit soudain. Des chasseurs s'étaient mis à leur recherche dès que la nuit était tombée et ils étaient très heureux de les avoir retrouvés sains et saufs. On donna un cheval à Legolas et il hissa la jeune fille devant lui. Bien au chaud et confortablement installée, elle sombra rapidement dans un sommeil agité.

Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla le lendemain, la journée était déjà bien entamée. Son petit déjeuner était posé sur la table et elle avait une faim de loup. Alors qu'elle venait tout juste de mordre dans un petit pain, un elfe vint la prévenir que le roi désirait la voir. Elle en fut surprise et un peu inquiétée. Elle avait été présentée au roi Thranduil à son arrivée et il lui avait semblé assez sévère. Ses nombreuses questions l'avaient mise mal à l'aise et elle s'était sentie très vulnérable face à son regard pénétrant. Depuis, elle l'avait aperçut durant les banquets riant et s'amusant avec les autres, mais il ne lui avait plus adressé la parole, et elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Il devait vouloir l'interroger à propos de leur rencontre avec les loups. Tout à coup, elle n'avait plus faim du tout.

Elle entra timidement dans la grande salle éclairée de multiples lampes. Des piliers avaient été taillés dans la pierre et un immense feu brûlait dans une grande cheminée creusée, elle aussi, dans la pierre. Sur un siège de bois magnifiquement sculpté, le roi des elfes était assis. Il était vêtu de vert et de brun et une magnifique couronne de feuilles était posée sur sa tête. De grands yeux bleus éclairaient son visage sévère. Il l'accueillit d'un geste et il lui indiqua un grand fauteuil où elle dut grimper pour s'asseoir. Elle se sentait toute petite, comme une enfant qui attend d'être grondée.

\- Legolas m'a raconté votre mésaventure avec les loups, dit-il. Je voulais te féliciter pour ton courage et ta volonté.

Legolas entra alors et s'assit auprès de son père. Ils échangèrent un regard puis Thranduil reporta son attention sur la jeune fille et lui dit d'un air sévère:

\- Eh bien! Je crois qu'il va maintenant falloir que tu apprennes à te servir d'un arc.

\- Pardon? répondit-elle avec un sursaut de surprise.

\- Vraiment, se servir d'un arc d'une telle qualité comme d'un vulgaire bâton, continua le roi.

\- Je suis désolée, commença-t-elle, mais elle s'interrompit en voyant le sourire de Legolas.

Celui-ci riait franchement devant la mine étonnée de la jeune fille. Comprenant alors qu'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie, elle répliqua :

\- J'ai tout de même transpercé d'une flèche deux des bêtes. Et j'ai tué deux loups, avec l'arc. Si on omet de préciser que les bêtes ne sont pas les mêmes…

Elle fut interrompue par les rires des deux elfes auxquels se joignit aussi le sien.

Quelques jours plus tard, Legolas lui fit cadeau d'un bel arc et d'un carquois, semblables à ceux que lui-même utilisait mais légèrement plus petits. Il lui indiqua de quelle façon il fallait enfiler le carquois et comment l'attacher. Puis elle le suivit sur un étroit sentier et il la conduisit dans une petite clairière ou un champ de tir avait été improvisé pour elle. Elle eut alors droit à sa première leçon, qui selon elle, fut catastrophique. Il lui fallut de longues minutes pour réussir à correctement encocher une flèche, mais quand elle relâcha la corde de l'arc, la flèche tomba sur le sol, à quelques pas d'elle. Puis elle réussit à envoyer une nouvelle flèche un peu plus loin, mais il lui fallut encore de nombreux essais avant de toucher la cible la plus proche. Cependant, grâce à la patience et aux encouragements de son professeur, elle fit de rapides progrès.

En plus des leçons de tir, on lui apprit à monter à cheval. On lui avait donné un petit cheval blanc, nommé Galian, rapide comme le vent et doux comme un agneau. Les elfes avaient fabriqué une selle et une bride exprès pour elle. Elle montait chaque jour à cheval et elle devint rapidement une bonne cavalière.

Maintenant, lorsqu'elle accompagnait les chasseurs, elle montait Galian et portait son arc et son carquois, mais elle ne chassait pas réellement. Les elfes étaient trop rapides pour elle, et les proies étaient abattues avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps de décrocher l'arc de son dos. Elle appréciait tout de même les galopades dans la plaine, à l'orée de la forêt.

* * *

27 juin 17, 07h30 A6 / P6


	3. 3 Accident

Disclaimer: voir le premier chapitre

* * *

\- 3 -

Lorsque le froid s'était installé, à la fin de l'automne, le vent sifflant dans les arbres dénudés et les froides pluies de novembre avaient découragé Nimroël de sortir de la chaude caverne. Parfois, un pâle soleil filtrait à travers les branches, mais les sentiers boueux et couverts de plaques de glace n'invitaient pas à la promenade et elle préférait rester à l'abri, bien au chaud.

Son entraînement au tir à l'arc avait également dû cesser. La peau des ses mains était devenue sèche et fragile à cause du froid, et la corde de l'arc entaillait ses doigts. Son horaire quotidien avait donc été totalement bouleversé. Heureusement, la bibliothèque était bien garnie, et la lecture l'occupait de longues heures.

Aliana et Nimroël se retrouvaient souvent pour diner ensemble. Aliana avait entreprit d'apprendre à coudre et à broder à la jeune fille. Nimroël avait peu d'intérêt pour ce genre d'activités, mais elle se pliait avec grâce aux enseignements de la jeune elfe. Les deux amies passaient d'agréables après-midi à discuter tout en travaillant. Aliana connaissait plein d'histoires passionnantes qu'elle racontait volontiers à la jeune fille. Elle chantait également souvent et Nimroël l'écoutait toujours avec admiration.

Toutefois, ces tâches et ces distractions ne suffisaient pas à la jeune fille, qui débordait d'énergie. Elle avait besoin d'exercices physiques plus intenses pour canaliser sa vitalité et son dynamisme. Elle s'était donc mise à harceler Legolas, afin qu'il l'initie à des techniques de combats. Ce dernier, considérant la taille de la jeune fille et son apparente fragilité, doutait que ça lui soit utile un jour. Il avait donc tout d'abord refusé, mais devant l'insistance de la jeune fille, il avait fini par céder à sa demande.

Il avait commencé par élaborer un programme d'exercices ayant pour but de renforcer la musculature de la jeune fille. Il avait d'ailleurs un peu forcé la dose, espérant encore que Nimroël se découragerait et abandonnerait son projet. Mais cette dernière, pleine d'entrain, ne se lassait pas et répétait avec ardeur les exercices prescrits par son entraîneur favori. Au bout de plusieurs semaines de travail acharné, la jeune fille était dans une forme physique étonnante et Legolas dut se résoudre à lui enseigner quelques mouvements de combat de base.

L'hiver était enfin arrivé et la neige avait commencé à s'amonceler dans la forêt. Nimroël trouvait très agréable de jouer dans la neige. Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas marcher dessus, sans s'enfoncer, comme le font les elfes, et lorsque la neige était fraîchement tombée, marcher devenait pour elle un exercice pénible. Elle s'enfonçait à chaque pas pataugeant dans l'épaisse couche de neige. Ses vêtements se couvraient de neige en peu de temps et elle avait froid. Malgré tous ces inconvénients, elle sortait chaque fois que c'était possible et respirait l'air froid à pleins poumons. Ensuite, elle rentrait s'installer auprès d'un bon feu. Elle écoutait alors les elfes chanter leurs très jolies chansons ou raconter des histoires passionnantes.

Son entraînement avec Legolas progressait. Maintenant, elle enchaînait rapidement et avec précision les mouvements de base. Elle n'avait ni l'agilité, ni la rapidité, ni la force d'un elfe, mais elle était tenace, vive et très imaginative. Elle arrivait à improviser des séquences de mouvements très diversifiées et sans répétition. Elle se débrouillait plutôt bien et Legolas se disait satisfait de ses progrès.

L'ardeur que Nimroël mettait dans cet apprentissage avait convaincu l'elfe que cet entraînement n'était pas un simple caprice de la jeune fille. Elle était persuadée de sa nécessité et Legolas avait le sentiment inexplicable qu'elle avait raison. L'elfe était donc de plus en plus exigeant envers la jeune fille. Il ne tolérait pas qu'elle se batte au-dessous de ses capacités. Lorsqu'elle était distraite ou qu'elle commettait une erreur injustifiée, ce qui n'arrivait que rarement, il lui donnait une leçon qu'elle n'oubliait pas de sitôt.

L'hiver s'écoula rapidement. Peu à peu, les journées rallongèrent et le temps se réchauffa. Dès que la neige eut fondu et que les sentiers furent asséchés, Nimroël recommença à courir tous les matins.

Ses leçons de tir à l'arc reprirent également, à son grand plaisir. Elle était un peu rouillée au début, bien sur, mais avec un peu de pratique, elle avait vite retrouvé son habileté. Elle touchait facilement et rapidement les cibles, même à grande distance. Legolas lui dit alors qu'elle devait maintenant apprendre à contrôler la vélocité de sa flèche.

\- Si tu veux pouvoir toucher une cible en mouvement, tu dois être capable de savoir exactement à quel moment la flèche touchera la cible.

C'était un exercice difficile. Legolas frappait dans ses mains, sur un rythme lent et elle devait faire en sorte que sa flèche touche la cible au même moment. L'elfe suspendit également des cibles à de hautes branches. Il les faisait balancer au bout de leur corde et la jeune fille essayait de les toucher. Il lui fallut de longues semaines d'entraînement pour y arriver, et encore, elle n'y arrivait qu'une fois sur deux.

Maintenant, Nimroël était occupée du matin jusqu'au soir. Elle avait un peu négligé ses travaux de couture, mais Aliana ne s'en offusquait pas. Et lorsqu'il pleuvait trop fort pour sortir, la jeune fille rejoignait l'elfe à la salle de couture. Nimroël appréciait beaucoup ces après-midi calmes et reposants. Mais dès que le soleil reparaissait, elle reprenait son entraînement avec un regain d'énergie.

Un matin, alors qu'elle revenait de l'écurie après sa promenade matinale, elle entendit les voix de deux elfes qui discutaient, se dirigeant dans sa direction. Immédiatement, elle grimpa à un arbre, agile comme un écureuil. Elle ne se lassait pas de ce jeu, et surprendre un elfe était encore un défi qu'elle relevait chaque fois que c'était possible. Le but du jeu était très simple: arriver à faire tomber un gland, un petit caillou ou n'importe quel objet de petite taille, sur la tête d'un elfe. Mais c'était beaucoup plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Les elfes ont l'ouïe très fine. Elle était capable de rester aussi silencieuse qu'une souris lorsqu'elle était immobile, mais pour pouvoir bien viser et toucher sa cible, elle devait se déplacer, ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas tout à fait à faire sans bruit.

Au moment où elle allait atteindre une branche juste au-dessus du sentier, une horrible araignée descendit le long de son fil, devant son nez. Surprise, la jeune fille lâcha la branche et dégringola de l'arbre. Elle tenta désespérément de se rattraper aux branches, mais elle ne réussit qu'à s'écorcher les mains. Elle atterrit brutalement sur le sol, à quelques pas des deux elfes, abasourdis. Sous le choc, son bras se brisa dans un craquement sinistre et elle poussa un cri de douleur.

L'un des elfes partit en courant chercher de l'aide, tandis que l'autre restait auprès de Nimroël pour la réconforter. Il aida la jeune fille à s'asseoir doucement. Deux elfes portant un brancard arrivèrent rapidement. On lui fit une attelle, manipulant avec précaution son bras douloureux. Puis les elfes la soulevèrent et la posèrent doucement sur le brancard. Marchant rapidement, ils la ramenèrent à la caverne.

Allongée sur son lit, son pauvre bras en écharpe, la jeune fille sourit en voyant Legolas entrer dans sa chambre. Son sourire s'évanouit rapidement cependant, lorsqu'elle constata l'air sombre de l'elfe. Elle ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois aussi en colère, et c'était le jour où elle avait failli être piétinée par un sanglier.

\- Comment te sens-tu, lui demanda-t-il d'un ton froid.

\- Je vais très bien, merci, répondit-elle, de la même façon.

L'elfe haussa alors le ton, ayant du mal à contrôler sa colère.

\- Il faut que tu sois plus prudente. Tu aurais pu te tuer.

\- Je sais… Je suis désolée. C'était un accident.

Legolas se mit à faire les cents pas dans la chambre. Il s'arrêta plusieurs fois, semblant vouloir dire quelque chose, puis, il reprenait son mouvement, l'air de plus en plus agacé. Brusquement, il sortit de la chambre, sans un mot, sous le regard étonné de la jeune fille. Ce fut Aliana qui lui apporta son repas et Nimroël ne revit pas Legolas ce jour là.

Le lendemain, dès qu'elle fut autorisée à se lever, elle se mit à la recherche de Legolas, mais on lui apprit qu'il était parti à cheval très tôt le matin. Elle attendit son retour toute la journée, en vain. Lorsqu'elle alla dormir, ce soir-là, il n'était toujours pas rentré.

Le jour suivant, elle se leva à l'aube et se rendit directement aux écuries. Elle avait l'intention d'intercepter Legolas avant qu'il ne parte à cheval pour la journée. Elle s'assit sur une botte de foin, mais n'eut pas longtemps à attendre. Quelques minutes plus tard, Legolas entrait dans l'écurie. Il eut un air surpris en la voyant. Puis il se dirigea vers son cheval, qu'il brossa rapidement et qu'il fit sortir de son box. L'elfe allait partir, sans même lui avoir dit au revoir, quand Nimroël se planta devant lui, lui bloquant le passage. Un éclair de colère brilla dans ses yeux bleus. Puis la colère fit place à la tristesse et Nimroël en fut si déroutée qu'elle ne résista pas lorsque Legolas l'écarta doucement pour pouvoir sortir. Elle le regarda sauter avec agilité sur le dos du cheval et partir au galop. Elle resta un long moment figée sur place, les yeux fixés sur le sentier par lequel Legolas était parti.

Lorsque son attelle fut enfin enlevée, la fin de l'été approchait et déjà les nuits se faisaient plus fraîches. Ce matin-là, l'herbe était humide de rosée et la terre des sentiers collait à ses pieds mouillés, mais Nimroël était heureuse de pouvoir courir et de se sentir libre à nouveau. Avec son bras cassé, elle avait dû se contenter de lentes promenades dans la forêt. Aliana l'avait souvent accompagné lors de ces randonnées. Les deux amies en revenaient les bras chargés de fleurs. Aliana avait appris à la jeune fille à tresser les fleurs pour en faire des colliers et des couronnes. Elles ramenaient ces parures à la caverne et en faisaient cadeau à tous ceux qu'elles croisaient en route. Elles saluaient ensuite profondément ces seigneurs d'un jour, puis elles s'éloignaient en riant aux éclats.

Les après-midi étaient encore très chauds, malgré la saison avancée, et les elfes prenaient souvent une pause pour aller se baigner dans un petit bassin non loin de la caverne. On y accédait par un mince sentier qui descendait en une pente rapide en se faufilant entre de gros rochers gris. Le petit lac était bordé d'un côté par une étroite plage de galets ronds et de l'autre, par une saulaie d'un vert tendre. Les longues et fines branches pendantes des saules effleuraient l'eau sombre du bassin, la faisant frissonner au moindre souffle de vent. Le bassin était alimenté par une rivière souterraine, et l'eau restait froide, même durant la plus chaude période de l'été.

Une pomme dans une main et un bout de pain dans l'autre, Nimroël, regardait les elfes gracieux nager et batifoler dans le lac. Elle marchait lentement le long de la plage, se contentant de se tremper les pieds dans l'eau froide. Elle restait ainsi sagement près du bord, car elle ne savait pas nager. Au printemps, Legolas avait promis de lui apprendre, mais à cause de son bras, il n'en avait pas eu l'occasion. Elle devrait sans doute attendre l'été prochain pour apprendre, s'il n'avait pas changé d'idée.

Elle n'avait pas souvent revu l'elfe depuis son accident. Lorsqu'elle le croisait par hasard, il la saluait brièvement et continuait son chemin. Au début, elle avait essayé de le retenir ou de le suivre pour lui parler plus longuement, mais son air agacé l'avait blessée et elle s'était vite découragée. Maintenant, elle tentait de l'éviter le plus possible.

Dès que le soleil baissa sur l'horizon, Nimroël se dépêcha de rentrer. Une fois dans sa chambre, elle se regarda un long moment dans le miroir et soupira. Des mèches folles sortaient de sa tresse et elle avait des brindilles plein les cheveux. Elle avait une trace de terre sur une joue et ses mains et ses bras étaient couverts d'égratignures et de piqûres d'insectes. Chaque matin, après sa course matinale, elle faisait sa toilette, se brossait les cheveux et les tressait soigneusement, mais comme elle passait le plus clair de son temps à se balader sur les sentiers de terre, à cueillir les fleurs qui poussaient en abondance dans les clairières ou à grimper aux arbres, le soir venu, elle avait l'air d'un épouvantail. Elle aurait tant voulu être toujours impeccable, comme le sont les elfes. Elle se dépêcha de remettre un peu d'ordre dans sa tenue, avant d'aller voir le Roi Thranduil, qui l'avait à nouveau convoquée.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la grande salle, Thranduil l'attendait. Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir dans un grand fauteuil, en face de lui, puis il lui offrit une tasse de _lasguil1_. Nimroël n'aimait pas le _lasguil_ , mais elle accepta tout de même la tasse que lui tendait le Roi dans le but d'occuper ses mains et de masquer sa nervosité. Elle attendit que l'elfe lui explique la raison pour laquelle il l'avait fait venir, mais il ne parlait pas et semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Il buvait lentement son _lasguil_ , dégustant le chaud breuvage à petites gorgées. Nimroël, se contentait de faire tourner la tasse sur la petite soucoupe. Le silence se prolongeait et le malaise de la jeune fille augmentait. Thranduil l'observait depuis un moment, l'air soucieux. Lorsqu'il posa enfin sa tasse sur la petite table, elle sursauta.

\- Comment va ton bras? demanda-t-il abruptement.

\- Très bien, merci. L'attelle a été enlevée il y a quelques jours, et je fais des exercices tous les jours. Je pourrai bientôt m'en servir normalement.

\- J'en suis heureux.

L'elfe fit une longue pause avant de poursuivre :

\- Ton accident m'a fait réfléchir. Je crois qu'il serait mieux pour toi de vivre parmi ceux de ton peuple. Ils sauraient mieux te protéger et t'éviter ce genre d'accident.

Stupéfaite, la jeune fille restait sans voix. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre à l'elfe. Elle ne voulait pas aller vivre avec les humains. Elle ne voulait pas quitter Mirkwood. Le Roi continua :

\- J'ai demandé à des hommes du village voisin de venir. Ils habitent près du Long Lac, au bout de la rivière. Ils seront bientôt ici et je leur demanderai de t'emmener vivre avec eux. Ils s'occuperont bien de toi.

\- C'était seulement un bras cassé… murmura Nimroël, troublée. Et puis je vais très bien. Je ne veux pas partir.

\- Tout ira bien, tu verras.

\- Mais je ne les connais pas. Je ne veux pas aller vivre avec eux. Je veux rester ici.

\- Tu feras leur connaissance et tu apprendras à les apprécier. Peut-être aussi la mémoire te reviendra-t-elle plus facilement dans un environnement familier.

\- S'il vous plaît. Je ne veux pas. Je serai très prudente. Je n'aurai plus d'accident. C'est promis. Je vous en prie.

L'elfe se contenta de secouer doucement la tête. La détresse de la jeune fille l'attristait, bien sûr, mais sa décision était prise.

Nimroël était au bord des larmes. Elle se leva et posa sa tasse si brusquement qu'elle se brisa et le _lasguil_ se répandit sur la table. Elle s'enfuit alors jusqu'à sa chambre, bousculant au passage les elfes qui se trouvaient sur son chemin. Elle claqua la porte derrière elle et se jeta sur son lit pour pleurer.

Dès qu'elle avait appris la nouvelle du départ prochain de Nimroël, Aliana s'était précipité dans la chambre de la jeune fille pour tenter de la consoler. Mais cette dernière refusait d'être consolée. Elle ne voulait pas sortir de sa chambre, ni même quitter son lit. Alors, pour tenter d'apaiser la peine de la jeune fille, l'elfe fit transporter sa grande harpe jusqu'à la chambre de Nimroël. Puis elle se mit à jouer une douce musique pour alléger le cœur de son amie. Elle joua ainsi, de longues heures, durant les jours qui suivirent.

Les hommes du lac arrivèrent, montés sur de grands chevaux bais, à peine quelques heures après le lever du soleil. Ils sautèrent sur le sol et des elfes vinrent s'occuper de leurs chevaux, pendant que des gardes les conduisaient à la caverne. Ils furent immédiatement reçus devant le Roi, qui leur souhaita la bienvenue. On les conduisit ensuite à leurs chambres où ils purent se rafraîchir et se préparer pour le dîner.

Celui-ci eut lieu dehors, sous le chaud soleil du mois d'août. Une longue table avait été installée, recouverte par une nappe d'une blancheur éclatante. Une douzaine d'elfes s'affairaient tout autour, décorant la table de gerbes de fleurs et plaçant les couverts en argent, les somptueuses assiettes de porcelaine et les magnifiques coupes de vin en or. Ils apportèrent ensuite les mets qui composaient le repas.

Nimroël n'avait pas eu le choix d'assister à ce repas. En effet, les gardes que le Roi avait envoyés pour la chercher avaient menacé de défoncer la porte de sa chambre et de la traîner de force si elle refusait de sortir et de les suivre. La jeune fille ignorait s'ils avaient vraiment eu l'intention de mettre leurs menaces à exécution, mais elle n'avait pas voulu courir ce risque.

Quand elle était arrivée auprès du Roi, celui-ci l'avait accueilli chaleureusement et l'avait entraînée vers ses invités, un bras passé autour de ses épaules. Thranduil l'avait ensuite présentée à chacun des hommes, qui avaient alors respectueusement salué la jeune fille.

Dès qu'elle aperçut les humains, Nimroël ressentit un malaise ainsi qu'une légère crainte qu'elle n'arriva pas à s'expliquer. Déroutée par l'attitude du Roi des elfes et par son étrange réaction face aux humains, la jeune fille garda le silence. Elle se contenta de répondre aux salutations des hommes par un léger signe de tête.

Quand le signal indiquant que le repas était servi fut donné, tous les invités prirent place. Le Roi Thranduil était assis au centre de la table et Nimroël était placée à sa droite. La jeune fille gardait la tête baissée et l'air obstiné, répondant par monosyllabe aux questions du Roi qui s'efforçait de la faire participer à la conversation. Elle sentait que son attitude mettait l'elfe en colère et elle s'inquiétait de sa réaction, mais l'elfe ne l'effrayait pas autant que les hommes. Les cinq hommes avaient été placés en face du Roi et de la jeune fille et celle-ci gardait les yeux sur son assiette en évitant de les regarder et en s'efforçant d'ignorer leur présence.

Tout au long du repas, Nimroël chercha à comprendre ce qui provoquait l'antipathie qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis des cinq hommes. Et, après avoir jeté quelques regards discrets sur ces derniers elle décida que c'était leur apparence qui lui déplaisait autant. Ils portaient de courtes barbes qui leur cachaient le bas du visage. Leurs cheveux bruns étaient coupés au niveau de leurs larges épaules. Ils parlaient fort et leurs voix étaient plus graves et plus rauques que celles des elfes. Elle n'aimait pas non plus leur odeur.

De plus en plus désespérée, la jeune fille se demandait comment elle pourrait vivre parmi des êtres aussi grossiers. Puis elle réalisa soudain qu'aux yeux des elfes, elle devait elle-même paraître aussi étrange et disgracieuse. Cette pensée lui glaça le cœur.

Après le repas, le Roi invita ses hôtes pour une courte visite de son domaine. Mais avant de se lever, il se pencha vers Nimroël et lui ordonna de regagner sa chambre. Ses yeux brillaient de colère et la jeune fille comprit que l'elfe devait être irrité par son obstination à garder le silence alors qu'il s'était efforcé de la faire participer à la conversation durant tout le repas.

Nimroël se leva et s'éloigna rapidement. Cependant, plutôt que d'obéir au Roi, elle se rendit à la salle du trône où elle se glissa sans se faire voir. Elle voulait y être avant que le Roi, ses conseillers et leurs invités humains n'arrivent car elle voulait entendre les discussions qui auraient lieux entre les elfes et les hommes. Après tout, ce débat la concernait. Mais le Roi avait refusé qu'elle soit présente et il avait décidé de la tenir à l'écart. Il la traitait vraiment comme une enfant, mais elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

Cachée derrière une large tapisserie qui ornait un mur de la salle, la jeune fille attendit patiemment l'arrivé du Roi et de ses invités. Lorsqu'elle entendit du bruit dans le corridor, elle cessa de bouger et se mit à respirer calmement et silencieusement. Une fois que tous furent assis confortablement, le silence se fit dans la salle.

Thranduil prit alors la parole, pour expliquer aux hommes les raisons pour lesquelles il les avait fait venir.

\- Je voudrais que vous preniez l'enfant en charge. Elle doit vivre avec son peuple.

\- Nous sommes d'accord sur ce point, mais elle n'a pas de famille connue. Il faudra lui trouver un foyer, une famille qui veuille bien l'accepter et l'éduquer, dit un premier homme. Ça ne sera pas une tâche aisée. Il est difficile de s'occuper d'une enfant de cet âge.

\- C'est une enfant intelligente, dit Thranduil. Elle s'adaptera rapidement.

\- Il faudra aussi la nourrir, la vêtir, ajouta un second homme. Qui assumera tous ces coûts?

Nimroël étouffait littéralement de colère. Décidément, elle détestait ces humains. Mais elle était ravie qu'ils n'aient pas l'air enchanté de la demande du Roi. Peut-être refuseraient-ils tout simplement de l'emmener. De toute façon, elle n'irait certainement pas vivre avec des gens qui voulaient être payés pour s'occuper d'elle.

\- Bientôt, elle sera en âge de se marier, intervint un autre homme. Il lui faudra une dot, même si elle est très jolie.

Cette fois, ils dépassaient les bornes. Elle n'avait nullement l'intention de se marier, et surtout pas avec l'une de ces brutes. Elle préférait mille fois vivre seule au milieu de la forêt.

\- Je verserai une rente à la famille qui acceptera de s'occuper et d'élever l'enfant, répondit alors Thranduil. J'assumerai également sa dot, si elle souhaite se marier un jour.

Au son de sa voix, Nimroël devina que l'elfe était en colère. Mais elle était attristée et humiliée de constater qu'il était prêt à payer pour se débarrasser d'elle. Elle prit sa résolution : elle n'irait pas vivre avec des gens qui ne la considéraient que comme un fardeau inutile. Elle partirait, seule, et elle leur montrerait à tous qu'elle savait s'occuper d'elle-même. Elle leur prouverait qu'elle n'avait besoin de personne!

Dès que le conseil s'était terminé et que tous les participants avaient quitté la salle, la jeune fille s'était précipitée dans sa chambre. Toute pâle, elle était allongée sur son lit, fixant le plafond sans le voir. Elle pleurait, encore profondément bouleversée par la conversation qu'elle venait de surprendre. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne, qu'elle réagisse, si elle ne voulait pas qu'on découvre qu'elle avait « écouté aux portes ». De plus, elle devait à présent préparer son voyage. Elle se leva donc et s'essuya le visage.

Elle profita de l'agitation générale pour s'introduire dans les cuisines. Elle se mit à fouiller dans les armoires dans le but de trouver des fruits et de la viande séchés. Elle finit par trouver ce qu'elle cherchait et se dépêcha de remplir son sac à provision. En entrant dans une grande dépense pour éviter un groupe d'elfes venus prendre des plateaux de gâteaux pour le banquet, elle découvrit quelques piles de pain de voyage. Ce pain, en forme de minces galettes était fabriqué pour les longues expéditions.

Elle avait déjà eu l'occasion d'en goûter, lors d'une expédition de chasse. Un orage avait éclaté alors que les chasseurs se trouvaient encore loin de la caverne, et ils s'étaient abrités sous les branches d'immenses conifères. Là, après avoir fait un bon feu, ils avaient partagé quelques-uns de ces petits pains.

Elle avait beaucoup de chance d'avoir ainsi trouvé ces galettes. Elles étaient très nourrissantes et prenaient peu de place. Elle rajouta le pain de voyage aux provisions qu'elle avait déjà puis elle sortit discrètement des cuisines. Elle retourna à sa chambre, essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer malgré l'énorme sac à provision qu'elle transportait. Elle cacha le sac sous son lit, puis elle ressortit. Elle devait maintenant trouver des couvertures chaudes, une petite hache ainsi que le matériel nécessaire pour faire du feu.

Allongée sur son lit, Nimroël regardait tristement le plafond de sa chambre. Les préparatifs pour son départ lui avaient occupé l'esprit tout l'après-midi et elle avait pu repousser sa peine. Mais maintenant que tout était prêt, elle avait tout le temps pour penser et elle ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes. Elle devait partir cette nuit même. Quitter Legolas, Aliana et les elfes de Mirkwood lui brisait le cœur, mais elle n'avait pas le choix, puisqu'ils avaient décidé de se débarrasser d'elle. Le banquet de ce soir était l'occasion idéale de partir sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Lorsque les elfes se mettraient à sa recherche, elle serait déjà loin.

Elle avait essayé d'écrire une lettre d'explications pour Legolas. Elle s'était assise à la petite table et avait contemplé la feuille de papier devant elle durant plus d'une heure. Finalement, elle avait renoncé et la feuille, toujours blanche, s'était retrouvée, en boule, au fond de la poubelle.

Pour Aliana, elle avait tressé une couronne de fleurs. Elle avait coupé une de ses boucles rousses et l'avait nouée avec les fleurs. Elle irait déposer son cadeau d'adieu sur le lit de la jeune elfe, juste avant son départ.

Lentement, elle se leva de son lit et se prépara pour le banquet. Elle devrait y assister. Thranduil lui en avait fait la demande expresse et elle ne pouvait pas se dérober. Il tenait à ce que la jeune fille soit présente pour saluer les hôtes humains. Elle savait cependant qu'elle n'aurait pas longtemps à attendre pour pouvoir s'éclipser. Ce soir, le vin coulerait à flot et tous seraient trop occupés à festoyer toute la nuit pour s'apercevoir du départ de la jeune fille. Et demain, la plupart auraient les idées trop embrouillées par les relents d'alcool pour remarquer son absence.

Lorsqu'elle fût prête, elle se dirigea vers l'entrée de la caverne et elle suivit les elfes jusqu'à la clairière où le banquet aurait lieu. Aussitôt qu'elle entra dans le cercle illuminé par de nombreuses lampes, Thranduil se dirigea vers elle puis l'entraîna vers ses invités humains. Il lui mit de force un verre de vin entre les mains, lui qui, en temps normal, refusait qu'elle boive de l'alcool. Il croyait sans doute qu'elle se détendrait et qu'elle serait plus sociable ainsi.

Le repas fut servi quelques minutes plus tard. Nimroël découvrit avec horreur qu'elle avait été placée entre deux des hommes à table et que les trois autres lui faisaient face. Décidément, Thranduil était très obstiné. Mais il s'apercevrait bientôt que la jeune fille l'était tout autant. Durant le repas, la jeune fille s'efforça d'avaler le contenu de son assiette, même si elle n'avait pas très faim. Elle devait prendre des forces pour effectuer son voyage, et de plus, lorsqu'elle avait la bouche pleine, elle n'avait pas à répondre aux questions insignifiantes des humains.

Dès qu'elle le put, la jeune fille quitta le banquet et retourna à la caverne. Elle savait bien qu'elle ne devait pas se promener seule dans la forêt au milieu de la nuit, mais elle allait bientôt partir et tout cela n'avait plus la moindre importance. Une fois de retour à sa chambre, elle s'habilla chaudement et mit quelques vêtements propres dans l'un des sacs de voyages. Elle enroula ensuite ses couvertures en un ballot, qu'elle lia soigneusement.

Elle installa son carquois et son arc sur son dos. Elle attacha également à sa ceinture, le long couteau qu'on lui avait prêté pour la chasse. Elle ne s'en était jamais servi, n'ayant encore jamais tué de proie.

Le plus difficile, croyait-elle, serait de sortir de la caverne sans être vue. Elle aurait du mal à trouver une explication plausible à donner, si quelqu'un la voyait sortir ainsi chargée. Mais elle ne croisa personne dans les couloirs, ni près de la porte. Une fois dehors, elle courut sans bruit jusqu'à l'écurie. Elle sella Galian et le chargea des divers paquets qu'elle avait préparés.

Elle avait longtemps hésité à prendre le petit cheval. Le voyage qu'elle allait faire serait long et dangereux et de toute façon, elle n'était pas certaine que l'animal lui appartenait. Mais, puisque le Roi Thranduil était prêt à payer pour la voir partir, elle s'était dit que le prix d'un cheval lui semblerait sûrement raisonnable.

Lorsqu'elle ressortit de l'écurie, la pleine lune s'était levée et la lumière diffusée par l'astre blanc était suffisante pour qu'elle puisse aisément se guider dans la forêt. Tenant le petit cheval par la bride, elle le mena doucement vers un sentier et se mit en selle. Puis elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil en arrière, et, le cœur brisé, elle partit au galop.

* * *

1 thé

28 juin 17, 11h50 A6 / P6


	4. 4 Un voyage éprouvant

**Disclaimer** : voir le premier chapitre

* * *

\- 4 -

En quittant les elfes, Nimroël s'était d'abord dirigée vers la plaine, à l'est de la forêt. Puis, elle avait tourné au sud, et s'était mise à la recherche de la vieille route de la forêt. Elle l'avait trouvée le matin du deuxième jour après son départ. D'après l'immense carte accrochée sur un mur de la bibliothèque, à Mirkwood, la route permettait de traverser la forêt vers l'ouest, jusqu'au fleuve Anduin puis jusqu'aux monts Brumeux. C'était ce chemin que la jeune fille avait décidé d'emprunter.

Traverser la forêt se révéla plus difficile qu'elle ne l'avait escompté. La route n'était en fait qu'un étroit sentier sombre et sinueux. Au début, il arrivait parfois qu'un maigre rayon de soleil réussisse à transpercer la voûte épaisse des arbres pour venir éclairer faiblement le chemin. Mais au fur et à mesure que Nimroël s'était enfoncée dans la forêt, cela était devenu de plus en plus rare, pour finalement cesser complètement. Il n'y avait pas non plus le moindre souffle d'air, et Nimroël avait souvent l'impression d'étouffer. La forêt, qui lui avait parue gaie et accueillante en compagnie des elfes, lui semblait à présent sinistre et dangereuse, maintenant qu'elle était seule. La nuit c'était encore pire. Il faisait tellement noir, une fois le soleil couché, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à distinguer sa main devant son nez. De plus, les bruits étranges qui se faisaient entendre la terrifiaient et elle n'arrivait pas à dormir plus de quelques heures par nuit. Le jour, épuisée par sa longue nuit d'insomnie, elle somnolait sur le dos de Galian et laissait au petit cheval le soin de la conduire.

Au début de sa fuite, Nimroël s'était attendue à ce que les elfes la rattrapent rapidement. Même si elle avait quelques jours d'avance sur eux, elle savait qu'ils n'auraient aucun mal à retrouver sa piste. Elle avait tout de même prit soin d'effacer ses traces, du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Elle avait également progressé très rapidement, voulant parcourir la plus grande distance possible avant qu'ils ne la rejoignent. C'était une question d'orgueil, sans doute. Mais à présent, après quelques nuits passées à trembler dans le noir total de la forêt, elle souhaitait ardemment les voir surgir d'entre les arbres. Le soir, alors qu'elle s'enroulait dans ses chaudes couvertures pour tenter de prendre un peu de repos, leur absence lui pesait si cruellement que de grosses larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Mais, chaque matin, elle reprenait sa route, trop obstinée pour rebrousser chemin. Même si chaque pas qu'elle faisait l'éloignait un peu plus de ceux qu'elle aimait, elle continuait d'avancer sur le petit sentier. Et plus le temps passait, plus elle était convaincue que les elfes ne s'étaient pas mis à sa recherche.

Enfin, la forêt s'éclaircit à nouveau et de faibles rayons de soleil parvinrent jusqu'à la jeune fille, lui redonnant espoir. Cependant, au lieu de s'élargir, le sentier se rétrécissait, comme si les arbres ne renonçaient pas encore et voulaient tenter une dernière fois de retenir les intrus qui avaient osé s'aventurer sous leurs ramures. Nimroël devait prendre garde et écarter les branches qui lui barraient le chemin. Finalement, elle dut descendre de sa monture et se glisser du mieux qu'elle le pouvait entre les branches. Le petit cheval ne pouvait compter que sur lui-même pour se frayer un chemin parmi les broussailles, mais il semblait bien se débrouiller. Enfin, ils passèrent entre les deux arbres qui marquaient la fin du sentier. Nimroël et Galian avaient réussi à s'échapper du bois et étaient parvenus dans la vallée verdoyante, illuminée de soleil. La jeune fille se remit alors en selle et le petit cheval partit au galop, souhaitant s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible de cette sombre forêt.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, elle progressa rapidement, car elle désirait atteindre au plus vite le grand fleuve. Enfin, six jours après avoir quitter l'ombre des arbres et presque un mois après son départ de Mirkwood, Nimroël parvint sur les bords de l'Anduin. La lune, pleine lors de son départ de Mirkwood, était à nouveau claire et lumineuse et diffusait une merveilleuse lumière argentée. À cet endroit, le fleuve n'était encore qu'un étroit cours d'eau, mais la jeune fille savait que plus loin vers le sud, il deviendrait large et impétueux.

Ce soir là, elle décida d'établir son campement sur la berge verdoyante. Elle déchargea Galian des paquets qu'il portait et le dessella. Puis elle ramassa du bois mort et, pour la première fois depuis son départ, elle alluma un joyeux feu de camp. Cette nuit là, elle dormit profondément et ne s'éveilla qu'au matin, lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil lui caressèrent le visage.

Elle se remit en selle presque aussitôt. Elle se sentait calme et reposée et prête à prendre son destin en main. En s'enfuyant de Mirkwood, Nimroël n'avait jamais imaginé parcourir une telle distance. Mais puisque les elfes avaient choisi de la laisser partir, elle devait à présent choisir un nouveau but, une nouvelle destination. Elle voulait surtout chasser Mirkwood et les elfes de son esprit et suivre sa propre voie.

Elle traversa donc le fleuve à gué et se dirigea vers le sud. Elle espérait trouver un endroit où elle pourrait se reposer quelques jours et réfléchir à ce quelle allait faire à présent. De plus, quelques jours de repos feraient le plus grand bien à Galian. Le petit cheval n'avait eu à brouter qu'une herbe maigre et rêche, dans la forêt, et l'herbe grasse qui poussait près du fleuve lui redonnerait des forces.

Elle chevaucha quelques heures, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à un petit bosquet d'arbres. L'endroit était parfait : il y avait du bois pour faire du feu et en cas de pluie, les arbres lui fourniraient un abri. Elle s'installa rapidement puis elle prit son arc et son carquois et partit chasser. La veille elle avait fait un rapide inventaire de ses provisions et avait constaté avec inquiétude qu'elle avait épuisé plus de la moitié de ses vivres. Évidemment, dans la forêt, il lui avait été impossible de chasser ou de cueillir des fruits et elle avait compté uniquement sur ce qu'elle transportait pour se nourrir. Dorénavant, elle ne pourrait compter que sur elle-même si elle voulait survivre. Elle devait donc apprendre le plus rapidement possible à chasser.

Il lui fallut plusieurs essais infructueux, mais elle réussit finalement à tuer un lièvre. Elle le rapporta courant au camp, pour le montrer à Galian. Elle avait aussi trouvé des baies et des fruits et même quelques racines. Ce soir là, elle mangea son premier repas entièrement composé de ce qu'elle avait chassé ou cueilli elle-même et elle en était très fière.

Après cet excellent repas, Nimroël se sentait euphorique. Elle devait à présent se choisir une destination mais des images de Mirkwood ne cessaient de tournoyer dans sa tête. Elle essayait de les chasser et de se concentrer sur la décision qu'elle devait prendre, mais les visions étaient tenaces. Elle se mit à penser aux histoires et aux chansons entendues lors de son séjour dans la forêt noire. Durant les froides journées d'hiver, elle avait écouté avec fascination les merveilleuses histoires qui parlaient de longs voyages en mer, sur de superbes bateaux blancs. Elle avait également adoré entendre les chansons qui parlaient de la mer, de la douce musique de ses vagues, du cri des oiseaux marins. Étrangement, ce fut le souvenir de ces histoires et des ces chansons qui inspirèrent son choix. Sa décision était prise, elle suivrait le fleuve jusqu'au bout et elle irait voir la mer.

La jeune fille resta encore quelques jours au même endroit mais elle eut moins de chance et ne réussit à tuer qu'un seul lièvre en trois jours. Il lui faudrait améliorer ses techniques de chasse, si elle voulait survivre. Mais elle devrait le faire tout en chevauchant, car elle avait une très longue route à parcourir et bientôt il ferait froid. Elle devait se dépêcher si elle voulait atteindre son but avant l'hiver.

Nimroël était heureuse de suivre le joyeux cours d'eau. Elle était ainsi assurée d'avoir toujours à boire. Il semblait également y avoir beaucoup de gibier près du cours d'eau et le fleuve devait être rempli de poisson. De plus, c'était un chemin qu'il était facile de suivre sans se perdre. L'Anduin serait son fidèle compagnon de route encore bien des jours.

Au bout de quelques jours, la jeune fille arriva sur les bords d'un marais. Après une courte hésitation, elle choisit de le traverser, se disant qu'en cette saison, il devait être asséché. Elle s'engagea donc parmi les iris et les roseaux, sur un petit sentier craquelé. Le soleil était encore très chaud en ce début d'automne et l'air du marais était lourd d'humidité. Elle transpirait à grosses gouttes et les moustiques la tyrannisaient. Au bout de seulement quelques heures, Galian et elle étaient couverts de piqûres de la tête aux pieds. Lorsque le soleil se coucha derrière les monts Brumeux, ce fut encore pire. Des nuées de petites mouches sortirent des herbes environnantes et les enveloppèrent, les piquant sans relâche. Il ne faisait pas assez clair pour continuer à avancer à la lueur des étoiles et du mince croissant de lune. Ils durent donc s'arrêter pour la nuit et Nimroël alluma un feu, sur lequel elle posa quelques branches humides, espérant que la fumée chasserait les insectes. Elle mit également une épaisse couverture sur le dos de Galian de façon à le protéger des piqûres. Elle s'enroula elle-même dans ses couvertures et essaya vainement de prendre un peu de repos. Les moustiques qui bourdonnaient autour de sa tête et les démangeaisons qu'elle ressentait partout sur son corps la tinrent pourtant éveillée et elle attendit avec impatience le retour du soleil.

Dès les premières lueurs de l'aube, ils se remirent en route. Galian était de plus en plus difficile à maîtriser, les insectes le rendaient fou. Il piaffait et se cabrait, manquant plusieurs fois d'éjecter sa cavalière. Pour tenter de mettre fin à ce tourment, Nimroël lança Galian dans un galop effréné, espérant ainsi semer les visiteurs indésirables. Contre toute attente, cette tactique fonctionna. Enfin, après une chevauchée épuisante, elle quitta l'horrible marais à la tombée de la nuit. Elle descendit de cheval et mena doucement Galian par la bride. Le cheval écumait et il était couvert de centaines de petites bosses causées par les piqûres des insectes. Elle-même était couverte de plaques rouges et de boutons.

La jeune fille marcha quelques temps le long du fleuve, jusqu'à ce que sa monture ait repris son souffle, puis elle le mena boire. Après s'être désaltéré, le cheval se mit à se rouler dans la boue, apaisant ainsi les démangeaisons causées par les piqûres. Nimroël se dit qu'elle devrait en faire autant, et après avoir enlevé ses vêtements, elle se badigeonna entièrement de boue. Une fois la boue séchée, elle s'enroula dans ses couvertures et elle s'endormit, étendue sur l'herbe douce de la vallée.

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel lorsqu'elle s'éveilla le lendemain, et elle décida de s'accorder une journée de repos. Elle lava ses vêtements et les fit sécher dans l'herbe, puis elle se baigna, elle aussi, dans l'eau glaciale du fleuve.

Une ombre grise, près d'un gros rocher lui donna soudain une idée. Elle sortit silencieusement de l'eau et alla chercher l'une des flèches de son carquois. Elle revint ensuite au bord de l'eau et se plaça de façon à avoir son ombre derrière elle. Elle s'avança alors très doucement vers le rocher où elle avait aperçut le poisson. Lorsqu'elle fut assez près du poisson qui nageait paresseusement dans le courant, elle se pencha en avant et d'un mouvement vif, elle réussit à le harponner.

Ce soir là, elle mangea le délicieux et nourrissant poisson, accompagné des quelques pommes acides, qu'elle avait trouvées sur les branches tordues d'un pommier rachitique. Elle donna également quelques pommes à son petit cheval, qui sembla apprécier ce changement de menu. Il s'était ensuite éloigné un peu et avait brouté paisiblement toute la journée, heureux lui aussi de ce repos mérité.

Ils se remirent en route dès le lendemain, mais ils faisaient des étapes plus courtes et des pauses plus longues. Nimroël préférait la pêche à la chasse, les poissons étant plus faciles à attraper et à faire cuire que les lièvres. Les journées restaient chaudes en ce début d'octobre, mais les nuits étaient froides et elle devait faire du feu chaque soir.

Quelques jours après la traversée du marais, il se mit à pleuvoir des cordes. Toute la journée la jeune fille chevaucha sous l'averse, et le soir, elle fut incapable de faire du feu. Trempée jusqu'aux os, elle frissonnait de froid, à l'abri précaire de maigres arbustes. Durant les jours qui suivirent, le soleil se montra rarement et il y eut de nombreuses averses. La jeune fille ne parvenait pas à se réchauffer dans ses vêtements humides. Elle ne pouvait pas chasser car elle tremblait trop pour espérer se servir de son arc. De plus, les poissons se faisaient plus rares sur le bord du fleuve et elle n'en avait attrapé aucun depuis des jours. Elle se sentait faible et misérable et la nuit, elle pleurait en pensant aux elfes de Mirkwood.

Elle avait diminué ses rations, afin d'économiser ses maigres provisions. La faim la tenaillait jour et nuit maintenant. Elle avait mal au ventre et était étourdie. Heureusement qu'elle pouvait compter sur Galian. Le petit cheval avançait avec précaution, choisissant un chemin aisé de façon à éviter de la faire tomber. Il avait le pied sûr et semblait savoir où aller.

Ils arrivèrent ainsi à l'orée d'une forêt de hauts arbres couronnés de feuilles dorées. Les troncs étaient droits et lisses et leur écorce brillait d'un gris argenté. Elle s'arrêta, les sens en alerte. Elle ressentait un étrange et puissant pouvoir émanant de ces bois. Elle craignait de s'aventurer à nouveau dans une forêt, même si ce qu'elle percevait de celle-ci était très différent de ce qui émanait de la forêt noire.

Nimroël décida de continuer à longer le grand fleuve. En restant près du cours d'eau, elle n'aurait pas à pénétrer dans la forêt. Elle ne voulait pas contourner la forêt par l'ouest car cela prendrait trop de temps et elle n'avait pas suffisamment de vivre pour un tel détour. Un petit sentier longeait le fleuve et elle s'y engagea avec Galian. Puis, au bout d'un moment, elle se laissa à nouveau guider par son cheval et remontant son capuchon sur sa tête, elle sombra dans un demi-sommeil.

Tout à coup, la jeune fille sursauta, sortant subitement de sa torpeur, surprise de se trouver au milieu des arbres. Il faisait très sombre et la lune, qui croissait à nouveau, était cachée par la cime des arbres. Elle devait s'être considérablement éloignée du fleuve car elle n'entendait plus du tout le murmure continuel de l'eau. D'ailleurs, le sentier qu'elle suivait se dirigeait vers l'ouest et non pas vers le sud. Galian, laissé à lui-même, s'était détourné du cours d'eau. Elle tira sur les rênes et voulu faire faire demi-tour au petit cheval. Ce dernier renâcla et résista à ce changement de cap. Nimroël en fut très surprise. Normalement, le petit cheval se montrait docile. Même lorsqu'elle avait commencé à le monter et que ses ordres étaient hésitants et imprécis, le petit cheval avait toujours fait de son mieux pour satisfaire sa cavalière. Elle tenta à nouveau de faire revenir le cheval sur ses pas, mais il résistait toujours et il faillit la désarçonner.

Un bref cri d'oiseau perça le silence de la nuit. La jeune fille eut un frisson. Elle se sentait observée. Elle regarda autour d'elle, angoissée, mais elle ne pouvait percer les ténèbres qui l'entouraient. Soudain, une voix autoritaire se fit entendre:

\- Reste où tu es et descend de cheval, dit la voix, utilisant la langue commune.

Nimroël se figea, effrayée. C'était la voix d'un elfe. La jeune fille comprit alors que Galian avait probablement sentit la présence des elfes et qu'il l'avait conduite auprès d'eux.

Elle était si épuisée, tant physiquement que mentalement, qu'elle avait du mal à assimiler la situation. Elle hésitait encore lorsque l'elfe répéta son ordre, d'un ton glacial. Lentement, elle passa la jambe par-dessus la croupe de son cheval et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. La voix reprit alors, toujours impérieuse :

Avance doucement. Droit devant toi.

Nimroël fit quelques pas, incertaine. Puis elle vit une échelle de corde à quelques pas devant elle et la voix reprit, plus doucement cette fois:

\- Monte, _hini1!_

La jeune fille s'approcha de l'échelle et posa sa main sur l'un des barreaux. Elle regarda vers le haut et poussa un léger soupir. Lentement, elle se mit à grimper aux barreaux. Environ à mi-chemin du sommet de l'échelle, elle eut un étourdissement. Elle s'agrippa de toutes ses forces aux barreaux et ferma les yeux, espérant que ça passerait. L'échelle de corde oscillait légèrement, augmentant son malaise. Nimroël sentit alors un léger mouvement dans son dos et sursauta lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Un elfe se tenait derrière elle, de façon à l'empêcher de tomber. Il était si grand que, bien que ses pieds soient posés sur un barreau en dessous de celui sur lequel elle se tenait, sa tête dépassait la sienne. La présence de l'elfe rassura la jeune fille et la tension que son poids exerçait sur l'échelle rendait celle-ci plus stable. Elle se remit donc à grimper un à un les barreaux de l'échelle et parvint enfin au sommet.

Tout en haut de l'arbre se trouvait une vaste plate-forme de bois, que les elfes appelaient _talan_. Le haut de l'échelle passait à travers cette plate-forme par un étroit trou rond. En passant la tête à travers ce trou, Nimroël aperçut deux autres elfes portant de magnifiques vêtements d'un gris sombre. Dans le noir, elle avait du mal à distinguer les elfes parmi les branches de l'arbre. Celui qui l'avait aidé à grimper posa à nouveau sa main sur son épaule et la conduisit auprès de ses compagnons. Il lui souhaita alors la bienvenue, utilisant cette fois la langue elfique. Elle répondit poliment dans la même langue.

\- Je suis Haldir, et voici mes frères Rûmil et Oraphïn. Comment t'appelles-tu?

\- Je me nomme Nimroël.

\- Tu parles bien notre langue et tu portes des vêtements et des armes fabriqués par nos parents du nord. D'où viens-tu?

\- J'ai… j'ai vécu quelques temps avec les elfes de Mirkwood.

Haldir attendit que la jeune fille en dise plus, mais elle se contentait de fixer le sol, d'un air obstiné. Il préféra donc aborder un autre sujet.

\- Tu as franchi nos frontières, Nimroël, et nous laissons rarement des étrangers pénétrer sur notre territoire. Nous t'avons laissé passer jusqu'à maintenant, car nous avons reconnu les vêtements que tu portes et cela nous a intrigués. Mais à présent, tu dois nous dire ce que tu viens faire dans notre pays.

\- Je suis désolée... Je ne voulais pas venir ici. Je longeais l'Anduin, vers le sud. Je crois que je me suis endormie et Galian s'est détourné de la route que nous suivions.

La voix de la jeune fille avait monté d'un cran, et elle semblait au bord des larmes. Haldir avait déjà constaté l'épuisement de la jeune fille et il ne voulait pas augmenter son malaise.

\- Tu es fatiguée, ton cheval aussi. Ce soir, tu es invitée à partager notre repas. Tu dormiras ici cette nuit et nous déciderons de ce qu'il convient de faire demain, quand tu seras reposée.

Le repas qu'ils lui servirent, après le long jeûne qu'elle venait de faire, était un véritable festin. Elle mangea cependant lentement, afin d'éviter d'être malade. Puis, une fois repue, elle remercia les elfes d'un large sourire.

Oraphïn lui installa ensuite un lit de douces fourrures. Nimroël voulut redescendre pour s'occuper de son cheval, mais Haldir lui assura qu'il prendrait soin de l'animal. Elle se coucha donc, s'enroula dans les chaudes couvertures et s'endormit en un rien de temps.

Lorsque la jeune fille s'éveilla à nouveau, il faisait grand jour et le soleil était haut dans le ciel. Elle descendit rapidement l'échelle de corde et sauta légèrement sur le sol. Elle inspira l'air à pleins poumons et étira ses muscles ankylosés. Rûmil était assis sur une souche, près des braises d'un petit feu. À côté de lui, une assiette était posée, remplie de délicieuses crêpes qui mirent l'eau à la bouche de la jeune fille. Elle s'avança, pleine d'espoir, et sur un léger signe de Rûmil elle prit l'assiette et s'assit près de l'elfe. Sans un mot, elle avala son déjeuner, se sentant revivre après son long jeûne. Ce fut seulement une fois que son estomac fut plein, qu'elle remarqua l'absence des deux autres elfes. Rûmil lui apprit alors qu'ils étaient partis patrouiller le long du fleuve et qu'ils reviendraient au coucher du soleil.

Nimroël se leva et fit quelques pas pour se dégourdir les jambes, puis elle chercha Galian des yeux mais ne vit nulle trace du petit cheval. Elle mit alors ses doigts dans sa bouche et émit un sifflement aigu. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle vit arriver Galian au petit trot. Elle passa ses deux bras autour de l'encolure de l'animal et posa le front sur son cou puissant. Elle resta dans cette position un long moment. Elle caressa ensuite le petit cheval puis, d'une légère tape sur la croupe, elle lui intima de retourner brouter.

Elle se balada ensuite un moment, cueillant quelques fleurs. Cette journée de repos était bien méritée, mais la situation n'avait rien de reposant pour la jeune fille. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que Haldir avait l'intention de faire, et quand elle avait interrogé Rûmil à ce sujet, il lui avait répondu que, pour l'instant, elle devait se détendre en attendant le retour de ses frères.

A midi, Rûmil lui servit à nouveau un excellent repas. La jeune fille s'assit à côté de l'elfe et encore une fois, elle dévora son assiette en silence. Puis, se sentant engourdie et somnolente, elle grimpa sur le _talan_ et s'étendit sur les douces fourrures de son lit. Elle regardait les rayons du soleil faire étinceler les feuilles et écoutait le vent chanter dans les branches au-dessus de sa tête.

Nimroël avait dut s'assoupir car le soleil baissait déjà derrière les monts Brumeux lorsque Rûmil monta soudainement sur la plate-forme, la faisant sursauter. D'une voix douce, il l'invita à descendre pour le souper. Nimroël fut étonnée de constater qu'elle avait encore très faim. On aurait dit que son estomac était devenu un véritable puits sans fond. Elle se précipita donc dans l'échelle et descendit rapidement jusqu'au sol.

Elle s'assit, toujours au même endroit, prit l'assiette que lui tendait Rûmil et se mit à remplir le gouffre qui lui servait d'estomac. Elle entendit le rire léger de l'elfe et leva les yeux vers lui, curieuse de savoir ce qui le faisait rire. Lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il se moquait gentiment de son appétit, elle rougit légèrement et lui sourit. Elle haussa les épaules, comme pour s'excuser d'être un tel goinfre.

Après le repas, la jeune fille s'était assise près du feu mourant. Rûmil avait alors attisé les braises et ajouté du bois sur le feu. Maintenant, Nimroël contemplait les flammes qui crépitaient joyeusement dans la nuit. Une douce torpeur l'envahissait, mais cette fatigue n'avait rien à voir avec l'épuisement dont elle avait souffert ces derniers jours.

Elle était vaguement étonnée de l'absence de Haldir et d'Oraphïn. Bien sûr, le soleil n'était pas couché depuis bien longtemps, mais les elfes sont rarement en retard.

Soudain, le cri aigu d'un oiseau se fit entendre. Rûmil se leva alors vivement et disparut immédiatement entre les arbres. Nimroël resta assise à sa place, trop éberluée pour faire un mouvement. Puis, quand l'elfe revint, au bout de quelques minutes, il éteignit rapidement le feu et en effaça toutes traces. Il ordonna alors à la jeune fille de monter faire ses paquets et de se tenir prête à partir. Le ton de sa voix la retint de poser des questions et elle grimpa rapidement à l'échelle. Rûmil la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard et l'aida à rouler les fourrures des différents lits. Ils descendirent ensuite tous les ballots et l'elfe lui demanda d'appeler son cheval. Celle-ci siffla l'animal qui apparut presque aussitôt. L'elfe sella Galian et le chargea des divers bagages. Il s'approcha alors de Nimroël et la regarda d'un air sévère, comme s'il cherchait à savoir s'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Cette dernière rougit légèrement, mais elle soutint son regard un long moment, avant de détourner la tête. Le visage de l'elfe s'adoucit. Puis à sa grande stupéfaction, il lui rendit les armes que Haldir lui avait confisquées la veille et il l'aida à attacher son carquois et son arc dans son dos. Ce geste lui fit comprendre la gravité de la situation. Lorsqu'il lui tendit son poignard, la jeune fille le prit, les mains tremblantes. Elle était sur le point de poser l'une des questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres, mais l'elfe l'interrompit d'un geste et lui murmura simplement :

\- Plus tard.

Rûmil refit le tour du campement, s'assurant de ne laisser aucune trace, puis il grimpa vivement à l'échelle qui disparut alors dans les branches. L'elfe redescendit de l'arbre en utilisant les branches puis il sauta avec agilité sur le sol.

Il se dirigea vers Galian et d'un bond monta sur son dos. Nimroël s'avança à son tour et, avec l'aide de l'elfe, elle se mit en selle elle aussi. Le petit cheval était lourdement chargé et la jeune fille s'inquiétait pour lui. Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Rûmil lui dit alors :

\- Ne t'en fais pas, on n'en a que pour quelques heures.

Puis il mit l'animal au galop et ils s'enfoncèrent tous trois dans la forêt.

La lune, presque pleine, était déjà haut dans le ciel lorsqu'ils ralentirent enfin leur course. Rûmil descendit vivement de cheval et il rattrapa Nimroël alors qu'elle se laissait glisser du dos de l'animal. Il libéra ensuite le cheval des ballots et des sacs qu'il portait et il le laissa s'éloigner. L'elfe cacha les paquets sous des branchages, puis il se tourna vers la jeune fille :

\- A partir d'ici, on continue à pied. Suis-moi sans faire de bruit.

Nimroël fit de son mieux pour suivre Rûmil. Celui-ci avançait très rapidement et ne faisait aucun bruit. Grâce à la lumière diffuse de la lune, la jeune fille voyait suffisamment pour suivre l'elfe sur les petits sentiers, presque aussi silencieusement que lui. Mais lorsqu'il quitta les sentiers et se mit à avancer sur un terrain moins stable, elle eut beaucoup plus de mal. Elle trébuchait parfois en enjambant les racines et quelques fois, elle marchait sur une branche morte qu'elle n'avait pas vue et la faisait craquer.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans une petite clairière ou se tenaient une douzaine d'elfes, parfaitement silencieux. Parmi eux se trouvaient Haldir et Oraphïn, et Rûmil rejoignit ses frères. Ils échangèrent quelques gestes que la jeune fille ne put distinguer, puis Rûmil revint vers elle. Il la mena au pied d'un gros arbre, puis il pointa du doigt une branche au-dessus de sa tête. Lorsqu'elle lui signifia qu'elle avait compris, il lui fit la courte échelle. Elle s'accrocha à la branche que lui avait indiquée l'elfe, puis elle continua de grimper à l'arbre. Lorsqu'elle parvint à la plate-forme, Rûmil y était déjà et elle faillit crier lorsqu'il l'attrapa par les poignets pour l'aider à monter sur le _talan_. Il se pencha à son oreille et murmura :

\- Reste ici. Ne bouge pas, quoi qu'il arrive. Tu seras en sécurité.

Puis il redescendit et disparut dans la nuit.

Nimroël resta assise, le dos appuyé à l'arbre, pendant un long moment. Elle entendait parfois le cri d'un oiseau et devinait qu'il s'agissait en fait du signal d'un elfe. Aucun autre bruit ne lui parvenait, et si elle n'avait pas su qu'il y avait des elfes tout autour d'elle, elle se serait cru complètement seule dans la forêt.

La jeune fille frissonnait de froid et elle avait sommeil. Depuis de longues minutes, elle luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts lorsqu'un son lui glaça le sang, lui ôtant toute envie de dormir. Le bruit, une sorte de grognement guttural, se répéta de nombreuses fois. Pas de doute, une troupe d'orcs avait pénétré dans la forêt. Nimroël frissonna, mais ce n'était pas dû au froid. Elle avait peur, terriblement peur. Elle se leva lentement et prit son arc en tremblant. Elle n'y voyait rien, car la lune était maintenant couchée depuis un moment, et elle n'oserait jamais tirer dans le noir, mais le fait de sentir la douceur du bois de l'arc dans sa main la réconfortait un peu.

Les orcs se rapprochaient. Le bruit de leurs pieds bottés résonnait dans le silence de la nuit. Soudain, les elfes passèrent à l'attaque. Les arcs chantèrent et les cris de leurs ennemis montèrent jusqu'à Nimroël. Elle ne pouvait voir ce qui se passait, mais elle pouvait très bien l'imaginer. Elle entendait l'écho des pas précipités des orcs qui essayaient de s'enfuir et d'échapper au terrible courroux des elfes. La clameur du combat diminuait à mesure que les combattants s'éloignaient. La jeune fille savait que les elfes poursuivraient les survivants sans relâche. Il y avait peu de chance qu'aucun d'eux n'en réchappe.

Nimroël se sentait si soulagée du retour du silence qu'elle poussa un profond soupir. Le bruit de sa propre respiration la fit sursauter. Décidément, elle était beaucoup trop nerveuse. Elle se mit à faire les cents pas, attendant impatiemment le retour des elfes. Puis le vent se leva. Perchée comme elle l'était, au sommet d'un arbre, la jeune fille n'avait aucun moyen de s'en abriter. Elle s'assit en boule, le dos contre le tronc de l'arbre, les bras étroitement serrés autour de ses jambes, mais elle fut incapable de se réchauffer et elle resta là, à grelotter dans le noir.

Au bout d'un moment cependant, Nimroël se figea. Elle venait d'entendre une sorte de grattement et le bruissement des feuilles. Quelqu'un grimpait à l'arbre. La jeune fille savait que ça ne pouvait être un elfe, car dans ce cas, elle ne l'aurait pas entendu. Mais comment un orc aurait-il pu échapper à la vigilance des elfes? Toujours figée, elle tendait l'oreille, mais elle n'entendait plus rien. Peut-être avait-elle simplement imaginé le bruit? Elle n'osait cependant plus faire un mouvement et elle respirait à peine. Elle était si silencieuse que même un elfe ne l'aurait pas entendue.

Au moment où Nimroël allait se détendre, persuadée qu'elle était victime de son imagination, le grattement repris. Cette fois, il n'y avait aucun doute, quelqu'un était bel et bien en train de grimper à l'arbre. Elle se sentait prise au piège. Si elle tentait d'appeler à l'aide, l'orc se précipiterait sûrement sur elle pour la faire taire. Elle devait donc rester parfaitement silencieuse. Pour l'instant, elle avait l'avantage de la surprise. Si seulement elle pouvait avoir un peu de lumière, elle pourrait aisément abattre son ennemi d'une flèche. Malheureusement, le soleil ne se lèverait pas avant quelques heures.

La jeune fille n'osait pas bouger et elle respirait à peine. Elle tentait vainement de maîtriser ses tremblements, mais elle avait si froid maintenant qu'elle devait serrer les mâchoires pour éviter de claquer des dents. Le grattement cessait parfois, pour reprendre ensuite. Il ne progressait plus cependant. Peut-être l'orc avait-il décidé de rester perché sur une branche jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr que les elfes étaient partis. Dans ce cas, qu'allait-il faire lorsque ceux-ci reviendraient la chercher? Elle aurait aimé trouver un moyen de prévenir les elfes de la présence de l'orc. Elle cherchait désespérément une idée, une façon d'envoyer un signal aux elfes, mais elle avait trop froid pour réfléchir clairement.

Nimroël aurait bien voulu descendre. Au sol, il devait y avoir moins de vent et elle aurait aussi pu se couvrir de feuilles. Mais l'orc était toujours là, elle l'entendait parfois bouger. Heureusement, le soleil allait bientôt se lever. Il faisait encore sombre, mais elle pouvait à présent distinguer les arbres autour d'elle. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'elle était perchée sur ce _talan_ qu'elle se demandait si elle allait pouvoir en descendre un jour. Elle craignait à présent que les elfes ne l'aient oubliée et qu'ils ne reviennent pas. Elle ignorait où elle se trouvait, elle ne savait même plus dans quelle direction se trouvait le fleuve. Elle était perdue au milieu des bois, sans provision, sans couverture et sans cheval. Elle se sentait de plus en plus misérable.

Elle sursauta et poussa un cri de terreur lorsqu'elle vit soudain quelqu'un monter sur la plate-forme. Elle essaya de se lever, mais elle était restée si longtemps sans bouger que ses muscles étaient tétanisés. Ses épaules et son dos lui faisaient mal et ses jambes étaient complètements engourdies. Elle ne put que se mettre à quatre pattes et elle se dirigea en rampant vers le bord du _talan_ complètement paniquée. Puis, elle s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle entendit l'intrus prononcer son nom. Elle se retourna vivement, et fut si soulagée de voir Rûmil qu'elle se mit à pleurer doucement. L'elfe s'avança et l'aida à se mettre debout. Le visage de la jeune fille était glacé, de même que ses mains. Il lui frictionna les épaules et les bras, pour y rétablir la circulation et il lui fit faire quelques pas pour lui dégourdir les jambes. Il l'aida ensuite à descendre de l'arbre et une fois au sol, il continua de la faire marcher pour l'aider à se réchauffer. Haldir lui tendit une petite gourde et lui fit boire une gorgée d'un délicieux breuvage qui acheva de la dégeler et qui lui éclaircit quelque peu les idées. Elle essaya alors de leur expliquer ce qui s'était passé, en bafouillant.

\- Il y avait un orc. Il a grimpé dans l'arbre où j'étais. J'avais très peur qu'il m'entende. Je n'osais pas bouger, ni même respirer.

Devant l'air sceptique des elfes, elle continua avec véhémence :

\- Je l'ai entendu… il était juste au-dessous de moi, sous le _talan_.

Haldir jeta un coup d'œil à l'arbre dans lequel la jeune fille avait passé la nuit et il se mit à rire doucement.

\- Quel chasseur tu fais, lui dit-il d'un ton moqueur. Tu as probablement entendu l'écureuil qui loge dans cet arbre.

Il pointa du doigt l'amas de feuilles qui servait de nid à un écureuil.

D'un coup, toute la peur que Nimroël avait éprouvée durant cette interminable nuit se mua en colère et sa fureur était dirigée vers l'elfe qui venait de se moquer d'elle. Elle s'approcha brusquement de Haldir et le bouscula en lui criant :

\- Vous m'avez laissée toute seule dans le noir, toute la nuit. Vous m'avez abandonnée alors qu'il faisait si froid. J'avais très peur et je suis restée immobile durant des heures. Je n'osais même pas respirer. Et maintenant, vous osez vous moquer de moi. Vous n'en avez pas le droit. Je vous l'interdis, vous m'entendez.

Elle ponctuait chacune de ses phrases en repoussant l'elfe vigoureusement. Celui-ci reculait devant la jeune fille, mais elle le poursuivait sans relâche, posait ses deux mains sur la poitrine musclée de l'elfe avant de le pousser de toutes ses forces. L'elfe finit par en avoir assez de ce manège et il immobilisa la jeune fille en lui emprisonnant les poignets. Pour Nimroël, ce fut comme un signal. Elle recula d'un pas, allongeant ses bras pour s'éloigner de l'elfe le plus possible, puis, d'un mouvement fluide et vif, elle pivota légèrement sur elle-même et lança son pied vers l'abdomen de l'elfe. Son talon alla percuter la cible avec violence. Surpris, Haldir lâcha subitement la jeune fille et recula de quelques pas, frottant d'une main l'endroit où elle venait de le frapper.

Nimroël ne réalisa qu'à ce moment là, ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle avait agit uniquement par réflexe, sans réfléchir aux conséquences de son geste. Elle resta un instant figée sur place, puis, devant l'air menaçant de Haldir, elle se mit à reculer pas à pas. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir s'enfuir ou se cacher. Elle jeta un regard désespéré vers Rûmil, mais le visage fermé de l'elfe lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne devait attendre d'aide de personne. Haldir se rapprochait toujours, sans se presser. Ses yeux brillaient de colère et la jeune fille avait du mal à soutenir son regard. Elle savait cependant qu'elle ne pouvait lui échapper et elle cessa de reculer, choisissant de lui faire face, plutôt que d'essayer de fuir. Haldir la rejoignit alors et il l'empoigna par les épaules, sans douceur. Il avait manifestement envie de la secouer comme un prunier, mais il se contentait de la tenir fermement, ses mains refermées comme deux étaux sur les bras de la jeune fille, sans toutefois lui faire de mal. La jeune fille prononça alors d'une toute petite voix :

\- Je suis désolée… je vous demande pardon, je ne voulais pas vous blesser.

La pression sur ses épaules diminua alors peu à peu et Haldir la relâcha. Il lui répondit alors d'une voix douce :

\- Tu as raison, je n'avais pas le droit de me moquer ainsi. Je m'en excuse.

Il commença à s'éloigner, puis, subitement, il se retourna et ajouta :

\- Et en passant, c'était un beau coup. Bien ajusté. Mais ne t'avise pas de recommencer!

Il s'éloigna ensuite rapidement, la plantant là, abasourdie. Elle sentit ses joues et ses oreilles envahis d'une chaleur subite et elle sut qu'elle rougissait. Elle était flattée du compliment de Haldir et en même temps, elle se sentait ridicule : ridicule d'avoir perdu son contrôle à cause d'une simple taquinerie et ridicule d'avoir cru que l'elfe riposterait à sa provocation et qu'il frapperait un adversaire pratiquement sans défense.

Elle se rendit compte alors que Rûmil était toujours là et qu'il la regardait d'un air étrange. Puis elle comprit que l'elfe n'avait pas l'habitude de voir rougir un humain. C'était une réaction émotionnelle dont les elfes n'étaient pas victimes et qu'ils comprenaient difficilement. Les elfes montrent peu leurs sentiments, et seulement lorsque cela leur convient. Les humains essaient aussi de cacher ce qu'ils éprouvent, mais ils se trahissent souvent involontairement, comme Nimroël en ce moment.

Une fois sont trouble passé, la jeune fille se mit à regarder plus attentivement autour d'elle. Le vent était tombé et une légère brume se levait du sol, que le soleil n'arrivait pas encore à dissiper. Partout alentour, Nimroël découvrait avec horreur les cadavres des orcs, éparpillés entre les arbres. Les elfes emmenaient les corps un à un vers le grand bûcher qui avait été allumé en bordure de la forêt. Une atroce odeur de chaire brûlée flottait dans l'air. Des larmes d'épuisement et de dégoût se mirent à couler sur ses joues et une envie impérieuse de quitter cet endroit s'empara d'elle.

Elle alla s'asseoir sur une souche, à l'écart de cette agitation. Elle était exténuée, mais elle n'aurait pas pu dormir, même sur le plus douillet et le plus moelleux des lits. Elle ferma cependant les yeux, pour essayer d'échapper un moment à l'horrible vision.

Nimroël était profondément plongée dans une agréable rêverie, où le chant des oiseaux se mêlait au bruit des vagues, quand le son des sabots d'un cheval la ramena d'un seul coup à la réalité. Rûmil était allé chercher leurs affaires et il avait ramené Galian avec lui. Le petit cheval trottait joyeusement et semblait très content de retrouver la jeune fille. Elle se leva d'un bond et se jeta au cou de l'animal. Elle s'agrippait fermement à l'encolure du petit cheval et ce dernier la soulevait doucement de terre. Puis la jeune fille le caressa et le gratta vigoureusement un long moment. La présence de l'animal la détendait et ramenait le sourire sur ses lèvres. Les elfes qui passaient près d'eux souriaient, conscients du lien qui unissait l'enfant et le cheval.

Une fois le nettoyage complété, les elfes s'assemblèrent pour partager un repas ensemble. Nimroël n'avait pas vraiment faim, mais le coup d'œil que lui jeta Haldir la convainquit d'accepter l'assiette qu'on lui tendait. Elle goûta d'abord la nourriture du bout des lèvres, mais, comme toujours, c'était délicieux et elle termina rapidement son dîner.

Après le repas, les elfes s'éclipsèrent par petits groupes, retournant patrouiller aux frontières de leur pays. Rûmil et Oraphïn vinrent dire au revoir à la jeune fille et à leur frère, avant de repartir eux aussi. Il ne resta bientôt plus que Nimroël et Haldir, assis près du feu de camp.

Maintenant que le calme était revenu, la jeune fille sentait la fatigue l'envahir de nouveau. Le soleil était au zénith et il n'était pas l'heure de dormir, mais Haldir grimpa sur un _talan_ pour préparer les lits. Il installa également une échelle de corde pour permettre à la jeune fille d'y accéder plus facilement.

Enfin, après avoir lutté un moment contre le sommeil, Nimroël grimpa à l'échelle, s'étendit sur son lit et s'endormit instantanément. Elle dormit toute la journée et la majeure partie de la nuit. Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla enfin, il faisait encore nuit noire. Elle s'assit sur son lit et baillant et en se frottant les yeux. Elle entendit la voix de Haldir, mais ne put distinguer de l'elfe que son ombre dans le noir.

\- Bonjour, petit loir. Le jour va bientôt se lever. Nous partirons aussitôt pour Caras Galadhron, la cité des elfes de la Lórien.

L'esprit encore légèrement embrumé de sommeil, la jeune fille mit quelques minutes pour comprendre les paroles de l'elfe. Puis son cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement et elle s'éveilla tout à fait.

\- Sans vouloir vous offenser, maître elfe, je veux aller voir la mer et non votre cité.

\- Tu viendras pourtant avec moi, jeune demoiselle. Le Seigneur et la Dame des Galadhrim souhaitent s'entretenir avec toi.

\- Mais je ne peux pas m'attarder plus longtemps. L'hiver arrive à grands pas et je dois me rendre dans le sud avant qu'il ne fasse trop froid.

Haldir rit doucement.

\- La mer est très loin, Nimroël. Même si tu chevauchais jour et nuit, tu n'y arriverais pas avant l'hiver. De plus, tu n'as pas suffisamment de vivres pour parcourir une telle route sans mourir de faim. Je ne peux pas te permettre de partir ainsi. Tu seras la bienvenue parmi nous cet hiver. Ensuite, si tu le souhaites toujours, nous te donnerons les provisions nécessaires à ton voyage et tu pourras repartir, une fois le printemps revenu.

Nimroël savait qu'il serait plus raisonnable d'accepter l'offre de l'elfe. Mais l'idée de vivre à nouveau parmi les elfes, pour ensuite devoir les quitter, l'angoissait. Elle aurait encore une fois le cœur brisé, et ça, elle voulait à tout prix l'éviter. De plus, que pourrait-elle bien leur dire lorsqu'ils lui demanderaient d'où elle venait? Elle serait bien obligée de leur révéler qu'elle ne se souvenait de rien. Et puis, leur avouer que Thranduil avait été prêt à payer pour se débarrasser d'elle, était au-dessus de ses forces. Non, elle ne voulait pas aller vivre à Caras Galadhron. Elle devait absolument convaincre Haldir de la laisser partir.

\- S'il vous plait, je ne peux pas aller avec vous. Je saurai me débrouiller toute seule, je vous assure. Je sais chasser, et je peux pêcher dans le fleuve. Je vous en prie.

Malgré le sauf-conduit qu'assuraient les armes que portait Nimroël, témoignant de son amitié avec les elfes de Mirkwood, ou peut-être à cause de lui, Haldir ne pouvait tout simplement pas se résoudre à laisser la jeune fille partir seule. Voyager seul, dans cette région déserte et à cette époque de l'année était déjà risqué pour un guerrier bien entraîné, alors pour une enfant de son âge, sans expérience, c'était carrément du suicide. Il choisit donc d'ignorer la supplique de la jeune fille et descendit préparer le repas. Il voulait se mettre en route très tôt, pour parvenir à la cité le plus rapidement possible.

* * *

1 Enfant

30 juin 17, 04h32 A6 / P6


	5. 5 Caras Galadhon

**Disclaimer** : voir le premier chapitre

* * *

-5-

Dès qu'il fit assez clair pour que Nimroël puisse y voir, Haldir lui demanda de préparer ses affaires et de descendre. Elle s'exécuta sans broncher et descendit rapidement. Haldir lui servit alors un repas froid, qu'elle avala en un clin d'œil. Puis, lorsque l'elfe grimpa sur le _talan_ pour descendre les bagages et enlever l'échelle de corde, la jeune fille lui proposa de seller Galian pendant ce temps. Haldir lui jeta un regard légèrement surpris mais il ne dit rien et disparut au sommet de l'échelle. La jeune fille prépara donc le cheval. Elle s'activait autour de l'animal tout en lui murmurant doucement à l'oreille. Puis l'elfe amena les paquets, et Nimroël les chargea également sur le dos de sa monture.

Lorsque tout fut prêt pour le départ, Haldir s'approcha de Galian pour se mettre en selle, mais le petit cheval fit un écart. Surpris, l'elfe essaya encore une fois de monter l'animal, mais celui-ci recula de nouveau. Haldir se tourna vers Nimroël, l'air interrogateur et légèrement en colère. La jeune fille essayait de garder un air innocent, mais elle ne pouvait masquer totalement la jubilation qu'elle éprouvait. En fait, avant de voir Galian se dérober devant l'elfe, Nimroël n'était pas certaine que le cheval avait compris ce qu'elle attendait de lui et elle était encore moins sûre qu'il lui obéirait. Mais elle avait bel et bien réussit à convaincre un cheval elfique de refuser de porter un elfe. C'était un exploit dont elle pourrait se vanter longtemps. Si elle survivait à la confrontation avec l'elfe en question.

\- Peux-tu m'expliquer ce que ça signifie, Nimroël? demanda Haldir d'une voix très douce et qui ne laissait rien présager de bon.

\- Apparemment, Galian ne veut pas que vous le montiez.

\- Apparemment! Et qu'as-tu à voir dans tout ça?

Elle baissa la tête, préférant s'abstenir de répondre. Elle avait bien des défauts, mais mentir n'en faisait pas parti.

Étonnamment Haldir ne fit aucun autre commentaire. Il aurait pu monter Galian malgré les réticences de l'animal, mais ce n'était pas dans la nature d'un elfe de s'imposer à un cheval, les chevaux elfiques étant, en temps normal, toujours empressés de porter leurs cavaliers. L'elfe se contenta de mener l'animal, par la bride, jusqu'à la jeune fille. Il l'aida à se mettre en selle, mais lorsqu'elle tendit la main pour reprendre les rênes, l'elfe lui lança un regard sombre et elle retira vivement sa main.

Ils se mirent donc en route, Haldir ouvrant la marche et menant Galian par la bride. Nimroël, assise bien droite sur le dos du cheval, se laissait guider sans dire un mot. Si le but de la jeune fille, en faisant en sorte que l'elfe ne puisse monter à cheval, avait été de ralentir leur progression, elle en fut pour ses frais. Haldir courait, rapide et infatigable, sur les sentiers de terre battue et Galian devait trotter pour le suivre.

Malgré le fait qu'elle fut à présent une bonne cavalière, le petit trot rapide que devait maintenir Galian pour suivre Haldir était plutôt inconfortable. Au bout de seulement une heure, elle en avait déjà assez, mais elle retint tout commentaire, craignant la réaction de l'elfe. Puis, à mesure que le soleil montait au-dessus des arbres, l'inconfort augmenta, pour faire place à de fortes crampes dans ses jambes et ses muscles abdominaux. Elle n'osa pas se plaindre et se cramponna du mieux qu'elle put. Mais sa colère envers l'elfe augmentait.

Elle fut très soulagée de pouvoir descendre de cheval lorsque l'elfe décida enfin de faire une pause. Elle mangea lentement la légère collation qu'il lui donna, tout en marchant pour se dégourdir les jambes. La pause fut cependant de courte durée et Haldir la pressa de se remettre en selle dès qu'elle eut terminé son repas. Elle se dirigea donc vers le cheval, puis, d'un geste qui semblait dicté par l'habitude, elle passa les rênes par-dessus le cou de l'animal. Elle se mit rapidement en selle, et comme Haldir s'approchait pour reprendre la bride de Galian, elle poussa celui-ci au galop et, bousculant l'elfe au passage, elle s'échappa sur le sentier. Elle entendit Haldir crier son nom dans son dos, mais, ignorant l'elfe, elle poursuivit sa course.

Elle galopa ainsi un long moment, mais elle n'était pas au bout de ses peines et elle voulait ménager sa monture. Elle ralentit donc l'allure, et tâcha de s'orienter. Elle aurait voulu retrouver le fleuve au plus vite, mais après avoir réfléchi un court instant, elle décida de se diriger droit au sud. Elle sortirait plus rapidement des bois de la Lórien si elle évitait le fleuve. Elle avait un bon sens de l'orientation et ne craignait pas de s'égarer. Malheureusement, elle n'ignorait pas qu'il y avait plusieurs elfes qui guettaient dans ces bois, et leur échapper ne serait pas chose facile, si seulement c'était faisable. Elle continua à trotter quelques temps. Puis elle devint plus prudente et marcha au pas, espérant ainsi faire moins de bruit.

Plus elle avançait, plus elle sentait l'angoisse monter en elle. Elle avait la vague impression qu'on la regardait. Galian ressentait sa nervosité et elle n'arrivait pas à le faire marcher calmement. Le cheval encensait et caracolait et faisait beaucoup trop de bruits. Elle dut se résoudre à descendre pour tenter de le calmer. Elle se sentait vulnérable ainsi, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix si elle espérait avancer sans bruit.

Elle entendait le son de l'eau courante, devant elle, mais elle savait qu'il ne pouvait s'agir du fleuve. Celui-ci se trouvait beaucoup plus à l'est. Il y avait donc une rivière qui coulait, droit devait elle et elle devrait trouver un moyen de la traverser, ce qui ne serait probablement pas chose facile. De plus, elle n'avait pas le temps de chercher un gué, en supposant qu'il y en ait un, puisque Haldir devait être sur ses talons. Et pour couronner le tout, elle ne savait pas nager, et si le cours d'eau était profond, elle devrait compter sur Galian pour la porter saine et sauve de l'autre côté. Après une dernière boucle du sentier, elle découvrit la rivière. C'était encore pire que ce qu'elle avait craint. Le sentier l'avait conduite sur le bord d'une haute falaise qui surplombait la rivière tumultueuse, loin en dessous. Elle n'avait pas plus de chance de traverser cette rivière que de se mettre à voler. Un instant, elle fut tenter de s'asseoir sur le sol et d'attendre Haldir en pleurant. Puis elle se secoua et décida de longer la rivière vers l'est. Peut-être y avait-il un pont qui enjambait le cours d'eau, quelque part en direction du fleuve.

Le soleil était couché depuis peu lorsque, découragée, elle s'arrêta pour faire une pause. Elle fouilla brièvement dans l'un des sacs à provisions, mit la main sur la première chose comestible qu'elle y trouva et la grignota sans grand appétit en faisant les cents pas dans le noir. Un bruit la fit sursauter, mais lorsqu'elle voulu rejoindre Galian pour s'enfuir à nouveau sur le dos du cheval, il était trop tard. Dans l'obscurité, elle ne distinguait pas l'elfe qui se tenait près du cheval, mais elle devina qu'il s'agissait de Haldir.

\- Tu as encore le choix de me suivre volontairement, Nimroël, dit-il. Si tu refuses encore, j'userai de la force nécessaire pour t'emmener à Caras Galadhon.

La colère dans la voix de l'elfe l'effraya et elle se mit à courir sans regarder où elle allait. Puis elle s'arrêta soudainement, déséquilibrée, prête à basculer dans le vide, au bord de la falaise. Elle fut vivement ramenée en arrière par Haldir qui l'éloigna du bord du gouffre. Elle tenta de se dégager et elle sentit l'elfe la plaquer au sol. De plus en plus affolée, elle se remit à gigoter, essayant toujours de se libérer de la poigne de fer de l'elfe. Celui-ci la maintenait fermement, et, brutalement, il lui attrapa les poignets et les ramena devant elle. Puis elle sentit qu'il lui liait fortement les mains, avec une corde mince mais douce. Elle percevait l'irritation de l'elfe à travers ses gestes brusques. Lorsqu'il la remit debout en l'empoignant par les épaules, la tension exercée sur ses bras était à la limite de la douleur. Puis il la poussa vers Galian qui était plus nerveux que jamais. Nimroël refusa d'avancer, ce qui accrut l'impatience de Haldir. Il la fit basculer sur son épaule, la transportant comme un vulgaire bagage. La position était fort inconfortable et la jeune fille se débattit, essayant de frapper l'elfe de ses pieds. Haldir la reposa durement au sol, puis il lui maintint les jambes et lui ligota également les pieds.

Nimroël chercha à se libérer mais comprit rapidement que les noeuds ne céderaient pas. Et soudainement, une panique incontrôlable s'empara d'elle. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de tirer de toutes ses forces sur ses liens. Ses poignets et ses chevilles se mirent à lui faire mal, comme s'ils étaient brûlés par la corde. Quand Haldir la toucha pour essayer de la calmer, elle gémit comme si l'elfe venait de la frapper. Puis elle se roula en boule sur le sol, gémissant toujours. L'elfe la regarda un moment, étonné.

 _\- Hini1_ , qu'y a-t-il? demanda doucement Haldir.

On aurait dit que la jeune fille souffrait, mais rien ne justifiait ses plaintes. La corde qu'il avait utilisée ne pouvait pas la blesser. Au bout d'un moment, il se décida tout de même à la libérer et les cordes furent rapidement retirées.

Nimroël sembla alors sortir d'un rêve. Elle se redressa lentement et elle enlaça ses jambes très fortement. Puis elle frotta ses poignets et eut un léger soupir de douleur. Très doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer à nouveau, Haldir lui prit la main pour examiner son poignet. Il put y voir les traces faites par le frottement prolongée d'une corde rugueuse. Il vérifia également ses chevilles et y trouva les mêmes marques.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il à la jeune fille.

Celle-ci le regarda sans manifester la moindre émotion. L'elfe se releva et alla fouiller dans l'un des sacs toujours chargés sur le dos de Galian. Il en sortit une petite fiole et de minces bandelettes de tissu qu'il rapporta vers Nimroël. Puis il s'accroupit à ses côtés lui prit à nouveau la main. Il eut alors une exclamation de surprise qui la fit sursauter.

Suivant le regard de l'elfe, la jeune fille baissa le regard sur son poignet et réalisa que les marques qu'elle avait vues à peine une minute plus tôt n'y était plus. De plus en plus étonné, Haldir examina l'autre poignet ainsi que les cheville de Nimroël mais toutes les marques avaient disparu.

La jeune fille eut un frisson, puis elle leva le regard vers Haldir, les yeux remplis de questions qu'elle n'arrivait pas à formuler. De toutes façons, l'elfe n'aurait pas pu y répondre.

Ce dernier se releva et il ramassa les bandages et les cordes dans le but de les ranger dans son sac. Apercevant alors les cordes dorées, la jeune fille eut une exclamation de surprise.

\- Elles ne sont pas noires? demanda-t-elle très surprise.

\- Non, répondit l'elfe.

\- Elles étaient noires, répliqua la jeune fille. Noires et épaisses et...

Elle frissonna à nouveau. Puis elle se leva et tendit la main vers les cordes. Haldir les lui donna.

\- Elles sont douces, murmura-t-elle, pensive.

Nimroël rendit les cordes à l'elfe qui alla des ranger dans ses bagages. La jeune fille le suivit lentement et quand il se tourna vers elle, elle lui demanda d'une petite voix:

\- Ne me laissez pas seule ici.

L'elfe acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Ils avaient chevauché une grande partie de la nuit avant de prendre un repos bien mérité. Enroulée dans de chaudes fourrures, Nimroël s'était endormie en un rien de temps. Puis, alors que l'aube pointait à peine, elle sortit lentement de son profond sommeil. Elle ressentait une étrange présence, comme si quelqu'un l'observait. Durant un long moment, elle resta allongée, bien au chaud, sans bouger. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se rendormir. Au bout d'un moment, la sensation se fit plus intense et la jeune fille tenta de la repousser, sans succès. Nimroël remua légèrement, puis elle se retourna brusquement et plongea la tête sous les couvertures, comme pour se protéger. Tout cessa d'un seul coup et, sans même s'en rendre compte, la jeune fille se rendormit.

Ils progressèrent rapidement durant toute la journée suivante, ne s'arrêtant que durant de courtes pauses pour avaler de rapides collations. Haldir ne parlait que lorsque c'était nécessaire et c'est à peine si Nimroël lui répondait. Il n'y avait pourtant pas d'animosité entre eux. Ils étaient simplement plongés dans leurs pensées, encore troublés par ce qui s'était passé.

Le jour suivant, lorsqu'ils se remirent en route après la troisième pause de la journée, Haldir fit monter la jeune fille devant lui afin qu'elle puisse ainsi découvrir la splendeur de la cité des Galadhrim quand ils y arriveraient. Ils chevauchèrent ainsi quelques heures et ils arrivèrent finalement à un vaste espace dégagé formant un large cercle d'herbe verte. De l'autre côté de cet espace, un haut mur vert entourait une immense colline verte, couverte de mallornes plus hauts que tous ceux qu'elle avait vus jusqu'ici. Les arbres étaient semblables à d'immenses tours vivantes et dans leurs branches étaient bâties de superbes maisons blanches. Nimroël n'aurait su dire si chaque maison faisait partie de l'arbre sur lequel elle était construite ou si l'arbre faisait partie de la maison qu'il abritait. Le soleil de cette fin d'après-midi faisait miroiter les feuilles dorées des mallornes rendant la vision plus merveilleuse encore.

Haldir fit s'avancer le petit cheval vers un large pont blanc qui enjambait le profond fossé creusé autour du mur et qui menait à deux grandes portes, blanches elles aussi. Les portes étaient posées au milieu du haut mur d'enceinte. Haldir descendit alors de cheval et aida la jeune fille à mettre pied à terre. Laissant à la jeune fille le soin de conduire Galian, il s'approcha des portes, frappa quelques coups puis il prononça quelques mots que la jeune fille ne comprit pas. Les portes s'ouvrirent en grand, toutes seules semblait-il.

Ils pénétrèrent alors dans la cité et la jeune fille resta sans voix devant la magnificence de l'endroit. Des sentiers pavés de pierres blanches parcouraient la forêt dans tous les sens, mais Nimroël ne vit aucun elfe. Elle entendit cependant de nombreuses voix au-dessus d'elle et la musique et les chants qui descendaient vers eux lui emplirent les yeux de larmes.

Une fois passées les portes, Haldir conduisit Nimroël et Galian vers l'écurie, un grand bâtiment tout en longueur, le seul qui soit construit directement sur le sol. Deux elfes y emmenèrent le petit cheval en promettant à la jeune fille de bien s'occuper de l'animal.

Ensuite Haldir guida la jeune fille vers le centre de la ville, au sommet de la colline. Ils suivirent plusieurs sentiers qui serpentaient entre les immenses troncs gris et montèrent de multiples escaliers de pierres blanches. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin sur les hauteurs de la colline, le soleil était bas sur l'horizon et sa lumière rougeoyante illuminait une vaste pelouse au centre de laquelle une source jaillissait joyeusement. L'eau se déversait dans une grande vasque d'argent puis elle s'écoulait en un blanc ruisseau. L'elfe prit un gobelet d'argent et le remplit de l'eau de la source. Il le tendit à la jeune fille qui but l'eau rafraîchissante et sentit aussitôt sa fatigue la quitter.

Près de la source, se dressait le mallorne le plus grand et le plus puissant de toute la forêt. Son immense tronc lisse montait très droit jusqu'à une hauteur vertigineuse. L'écorce de l'arbre était d'un gris argenté et il semblait briller sous la lumière du soleil couchant. Au sommet de l'arbre se trouvait le plus grand _talan_ qui soit dans la cité.

L'elfe conduisit ensuite la jeune fille jusqu'au pied d'un second arbre, presqu'aussi haut que le précédent. Un large escalier blanc partait de là et contournait lentement l'immense tronc de l'arbre, s'élevant en spirale jusqu'au _talan_. Des elfes montaient la garde au pied de l'escalier et ils saluèrent amicalement Haldir.

\- Le Seigneur et la Dame des Galadhrim t'attendent, dit Haldir d'un ton sentencieux.

Nimroël leva la tête et suivit des yeux l'escalier qui tournoyait jusqu'au sommet de l'arbre. Il devait y avoir plus de deux cents marches pour parvenir à la plateforme. Elle poussa un soupir et se mit à monter les marches derrière Haldir.

A mesure qu'elle grimpait, le ciel s'obscurcissait et des lanternes vertes, dorées et argentées s'allumaient dans les branches des arbres tout autour d'elle. Lorsque enfin elle parvint au sommet de l'arbre, toute la forêt paraissait illuminée de centaines d'étoiles. De là où elle était, la cité offrait à la jeune fille une vision extraordinaire, qui lui coupa le souffle. Elle resta un long moment à contempler la merveilleuse cité des elfes de la Lothlórien et Haldir dut la secouer légèrement pour qu'elle le suive enfin. Il la mena alors vers une grande maison, toute blanche, qui se dressait au centre de la plate-forme.

Précédée de l'elfe, elle entra dans la maison et elle le suivit jusqu'à une grande pièce ovale. Au centre de la pièce passait le tronc de l'arbre, encore très large même à cette hauteur. Le plafond de la salle disparaissait parmi les feuilles dorées de l'arbre, trois étages plus haut. Près du tronc, dans deux grands fauteuils, étaient assis le Seigneur Celeborn et la Dame Galadriel. Ils se levèrent à son approche et Haldir, une main sur son épaule, mena la jeune fille jusqu'à eux. Nimroël s'avança vers le Seigneur et la Dame des Galadhrim, la tête baissée, contemplant le sol devant elle, intimidée. Puis, inspirant profondément, elle leva lentement les yeux, les posant d'abord sur Galadriel. Elle resta un moment sans respirer, émerveillée devant la plus belle des elfes. La Dame, toute vêtue de blanc, se tenait devant elle, l'air sévère. Elle était très grande, presque aussi grande que le Seigneur, et ses longs cheveux avaient la couleur de l'or. Ses yeux étaient du bleu pur d'un ciel d'hiver. Lorsque Celeborn lui souhaita la bienvenue, Nimroël dut faire un effort pour détourner le regard de la Dame et poser les yeux sur le Seigneur elfe. Il était lui aussi très beau et très grand. Également vêtu de blanc, ses longs cheveux argentés brillaient d'un éclat intense et ses yeux gris avaient la dureté de l'acier. Il émanait des deux elfes une impression de puissance et de sagesse, et l'intensité de leurs regards révélait la profondeur de leurs souvenirs.

Réalisant soudain qu'elle avait la bouche ouverte, comme un poisson hors de l'eau, Nimroël rougit et referma la bouche dans un claquement de dents. Confuse, elle se souvint que Celeborn lui avait parlé mais elle n'avait pas porté attention aux paroles de l'elfe et elle ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'il avait dit. Il semblait cependant attendre une réponse et elle bredouilla une incompréhensible formule de politesse.

\- Soit la bienvenue, Nimroël, dit alors Galadriel, avec un léger sourire.

\- Je vous remercie, répondit la jeune fille, cette fois plus clairement.

Un fauteuil fut installé pour la jeune fille, auprès de celui de Celeborn. Celui-ci l'invita à s'asseoir et le Seigneur et la Dame reprirent leur place.

\- Il est rare qu'un étranger soit admis à Caras Galadhon, Nimroël, dit Celeborn. Cependant, ton amitié avec ceux de mon peuple qui vivent au nord de la grande forêt t'assure un bon accueil dans notre pays. Il est néanmoins assez inhabituel, de la part de Thranduil, d'accueillir un étranger chez lui et j'aimerais que tu nous expliques quels sont les événements qui t'ont conduite à vivre à Mirkwood.

D'une voix douce, Nimroël se mit à raconter comment elle avait été poursuivie par des orcs et comment elle leur avait échappé de justesse, pour ensuite être blessée par Legolas, qui l'avait prise pour l'un de ses ennemis. Elle raconta ensuite comment les elfes l'avaient soignée alors qu'elle avait une très forte fièvre à cause de sa blessure. Puis elle révéla, d'une voix où l'angoisse perçait encore, qu'à son réveil, elle ne se souvenait de rien de ce qui c'était passé avant la nuit de l'attaque. Elle conclut, en murmurant presque pour elle-même :

\- Je ne me souviens toujours de rien. Je ne me souviens ni de mes parents, ni de l'endroit d'où je viens. Je ne me souviens même pas de mon nom.

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration. Nimroël remonta ses genoux sous son menton et enlaça ses jambes. Elle se sentait vidée de toute énergie.

\- Pour quelle raison as-tu quitté Mirkwood? demanda alors Celeborn.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas à la question de l'elfe. Elle se contentait de fixer le plancher, sans bouger.

\- C'est une bien longue route que tu as parcourue, mon enfant, reprit Celeborn. Il n'est pas prudent de voyager seul. Pour quelle raison Thranduil t'a-t-il laissée courir un tel risque?

Que pouvait-elle répondre à cette question? Que feraient le Seigneur et la Dame si elle leur avouait qu'elle s'était enfuie parce que Thranduil ne voulait plus qu'elle vive à Mirkwood? Non, elle n'avait pas envie de répondre à cette question. Elle était ici contre sa volonté, et elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle s'humilierait d'avantage en racontant ce qui s'était passé avec les elfes de la forêt noire.

Le silence se prolongeait et Nimroël se sentait de plus en plus tendue. Relevant soudain la tête, elle regarda la Dame Galadriel un long moment. Le regard azur des yeux magnifiques de l'elfe la transperça. Elle sentit que l'elfe percevait la fragilité et la vulnérabilité qu'elle mettait tant d'effort à dissimuler. Galadriel lui offrait la protection à laquelle la jeune fille aspirait si ardemment, et pour la première fois, celle-ci se sentait prête à l'accepter. Presque malgré elle, d'une voix tremblante, elle se mit à parler de sa chute et de son bras cassé, puis de la décision de Thranduil de l'envoyer vivre dans une ville d'humains. Elle exposa tout en détail, sans rien omettre. Elle avoua même s'être cachée derrière la tapisserie alors que Thranduil discutait avec les humains, ce qui amena un léger sourire sur les lèvres de Galadriel. Lorsqu'elle leur dit que les hommes voulaient être payés pour s'occuper d'elle et que le roi avait accepté, elle rougit et baissa la tête à nouveau. Elle continua tout de même son récit, jusqu'au moment de son départ, au milieu de la nuit, alors que les elfes et les hommes festoyaient. Elle hésita un moment, puis reconnut avec réticence qu'elle avait pris Galian, des vivres et des couvertures sans y être autorisée. Elle fit une pause, attendant que l'un des elfes fasse un commentaire, mais aucun d'eux n'intervint. Elle termina donc en disant tristement:

\- Je savais que c'était dangereux de partir seule, mais je ne croyais pas pouvoir aller aussi loin. Je pensais, j'espérais en fait, que le roi Thranduil enverrait des chasseurs à ma poursuite, pour me ramener à Mirkwood. Je me disais que les hommes du lac comprendraient que je ne voulais pas aller avec eux et qu'ils ne voudraient plus m'emmener.

Nimroël se leva alors brusquement et se dirigea vivement vers une grande fenêtre, à l'extrémité de la pièce. Elle posa son front sur la vitre fraîche et contempla en silence les milliers d'étoiles qui scintillaient. Elle sentait, dans son dos, le regard scrutateur de la Dame des Galadhrim toujours posé sur elle. Puis la sensation changea graduellement. C'était à présent la même sensation étrange qu'elle avait ressenti deux nuits auparavant, mais cette fois elle ne résista pas à l'examen de la Dame. C'était un sentiment à la fois inquiétant et rassurant. Inquiétant, parce qu'elle savait que l'elfe lisait en elle et qu'elle découvrirait ainsi ses désirs les plus secrets et rassurant car elle devinait la bonté et l'indulgence de la Dame.

\- Il se fait tard et tu es fatiguée, dit Galadriel au bout d'un moment. Haldir va te conduire à ta chambre. Si tu en as envie, je te ferai préparer un bain chaud.

Un bain, de l'eau chaude, quelle merveille. Nimroël se tourna vers Galadriel, un large sourire éclairant son visage. L'elfe lui sourit en retour et la jeune fille resta encore une fois bouche bée devant la beauté de l'elfe.

Haldir lui fit d'abord visiter la maison. Celle-ci comptait trois étages. Au rez-de-chaussée se trouvaient entre autre, la salle ovale, une grande cuisine ainsi qu'une immense salle à dîner. Au premier étage, il y avait de nombreuses chambres et divers lieux de travail. Une immense bibliothèque, dont les murs étaient couverts de livres jusqu'au plafond, occupait les trois étages. Sa chambre se trouvait au second étage, au fond d'un long corridor. C'était une petite pièce, très confortable. Dans un coin trônait un large fauteuil d'un vert sombre, à côté d'une énorme commode surmontée d'un large miroir. Les murs de la chambre étaient peints d'un vert pâle. Le plancher était fait d'un bois très sombre, et de splendides moulures, faites avec le même matériau, décoraient le plafond. Les draps et le couvre-lit étaient d'un blanc éclatant, de même que le rideau qui habillait la petite fenêtre qui ouvrait à l'est.

Ses bagages avaient été posés sur son lit. La jeune fille en sortit des vêtements propres et suivit Haldir jusqu'à une petite salle de bain. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, elle sentit un air chaud et chargé d'humidité s'échapper de la pièce. Elle remercia l'elfe, se faufila par la porte et la referma vivement derrière elle. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas seule. Une belle et grande elfe se tenait près de la baignoire en lui souriant. Nimroël eut un sourire hésitant, se demandant comment faire comprendre à l'elfe qu'elle désirait être seule, sans la froisser.

A Mirkwood, après que Legolas lui eut parlé de la marque blanche en forme d'étoile qu'elle portait sur l'omoplate, la jeune fille avait voulu la voir par elle-même. Elle s'était donc procuré un petit miroir et elle s'était placée devant le grand miroir de sa chambre. Et là, elle avait bien vu la petite étoile, mais ce qui avait surtout attiré son attention, c'était les fines zébrures rouges qui couvraient son dos. Elle avait une bonne idée de la provenance de ces marques, mais elle avait tout de même demandé ce qu'étaient ces cicatrices à Legolas. L'elfe lui avait alors jeté un étrange regard, avant de lui confirmer que c'était des marques laissées par un fouet. Nimroël ne se souvenait pas avoir été battue, mais elle n'avait pas aimé la façon dont l'elfe l'avait regardé, et elle avait évité d'en reparler à quiconque.

L'elfe perçut son hésitation, et bien qu'elle ne comprenne pas ce qui la motivait, elle devinait et respectait la pudeur de la jeune fille. Elle posa donc un savon et du shampoing près du bain, indiqua à Nimroël où étaient les serviettes et sortit discrètement. Soulagée, la jeune fille se déshabilla rapidement et se glissa avec délice dans l'eau chaude. Elle se savonna abondamment, lava ses cheveux puis se trempa un long moment dans le bain. Elle aurait voulu prolonger ce moment indéfiniment, mais l'eau refroidissait et elle finit par se résoudre à sortir. Lorsqu'elle enfila ses vêtements propres sur sa peau encore rougit par la chaleur du bain, un profond sentiment de bien être l'envahit.

Elle retrouva sa chambre sans problème et elle s'installa devant le miroir de la commode pour démêler ses cheveux. Elle les brossa longuement pour les faire sécher. Le shampoing les avait rendu brillants et sa peau sentait bon les fleurs. Elle sourit à son reflet, puis elle se dirigea vers le lit, se coula doucement entre les draps soyeux et s'endormit en un instant.

* * *

\- Quelle étrange enfant, dit doucement Celeborn.

Galadriel hocha la tête, songeuse.

\- Qu'avez-vous découvert de plus à son sujet, _meleth_ _nîn2_ , demanda Celeborn.

\- Pas grand chose, répondit celle-ci.

Celeborn lui jeta un regard étonné.

\- Je ne perçois pas de mensonge ni de dissimulation chez elle. Elle ne se souvient réellement de rien de son passé. Mais ses souvenirs sont là, bloqués par un pouvoir que je ne peux identifier, continua Galadriel.

\- C'est préoccupant, murmura son époux.

\- Je suis pourtant certaine qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un pouvoir ennemi.

Celeborn soupira. Les temps changeaient et pas pour le mieux. Leurs ennemis se rassemblaient et augmentaient leur pression sur la Lothlórien, cherchant sans cesse à percer ses défenses. Et voilà qu'une enfant débarquait soudainement dans son royaume, soulevant tant de questions.

\- Qu'allons-nous faire d'elle? demanda-t-il, troublé.

\- Quels choix avons-nous? répondit son épouse.

L'elfe soupira à nouveau. Galadriel avait raison, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'options. Renvoyer Nimroël signifiait presque assurément sa mort. Quand à l'enfermer... Elle n'avait rien fait qui justifiait une mesure aussi sévère.

\- Nous ne pouvons que la garder à l'oeil, dit-il finalement. Quelque chose me dit que ça ne sera pas de tout repos.

Galadriel eut un petit rire.

* * *

Le lendemain matin Nimroël fut réveillée par les reflets du soleil qui faisaient briller les moulures du plafond. Durant un moment, elle fut totalement désorientée, ne reconnaissant pas l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Puis les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire et elle se détendit. Elle prit le temps d'étirer tous ses muscles avant de se lever et de faire un brin de toilette. Puis elle sortit de sa chambre et commença à se diriger vers le vaste escalier de marbre blanc qui reliait les trois étages. Elle croisa alors Haldir qui venait la chercher pour l'emmener prendre son déjeuner.

La salle à dîner était une immense pièce rectangulaire aux murs d'un jaune éclatant. Le sol était fait d'un bois clair, de la couleur du miel, et les fenêtres, qui donnaient sur le soleil couchant, étaient habillées de légers rideaux de dentelle blanche. A l'extrémité nord de la salle, une longue table ovale occupait tout le mur. Le matin et le midi, cette table faisait office de buffet et le soir c'était à cette table que le Seigneur et la Dame des Galadhrim prenaient leur repas, en compagnie de leurs invités. Le reste de la salle était meublé de nombreuses petites tables rondes entourées de chaises confortables.

Nimroël eu beaucoup de mal à choisir parmi la multitude de petits pains, muffins, gâteaux et pâtisseries de toutes sortes qui garnissaient les plateaux d'argent posés sur la table ovale. Elle prit également l'un des magnifiques fruits qui remplissaient un superbe bol en verre taillé trônant au centre de la table. Haldir l'attendit patiemment tandis qu'elle remplissait son assiette, puis il se dirigea vers l'une des tables, entraînant la jeune fille dans son sillage. Ils s'installèrent à une table déjà occupée et l'elfe fit rapidement les présentations puis il se mit à bavarder gaiement avec les autres convives.

Après le repas, Haldir lui fit redescendre l'interminable escalier, puis il l'emmena visiter la ville. Ils se baladèrent entre les larges troncs argentés des mallornes, sur les nombreux sentiers de pierres blanches. Puis à la demande de la jeune fille, l'elfe la conduisit jusqu'à l'écurie pour rendre une courte visite à Galian. Le petit cheval avait lui aussi eu droit à un bain. Les elfes l'avaient également brossé et son poil était redevenu brillant. Il était logé dans une grande stalle avec une petite fenêtre. Il manifesta sa joie de revoir la jeune fille en piaffant et en secouant la tête dans tous les sens. Nimroël aurait voulu rester plus longtemps avec l'animal, mais Haldir la pressa de partir si elle voulait manger quelque chose pour dîner. La jeune fille sentait son estomac crier famine, alors elle ne se fit pas prier et elle suivit l'elfe, qui la mena de nouveau au pied de l'escalier conduisant à la maison de Celeborn et de Galadriel. Il se moqua gentiment de l'air accablé de la jeune fille, lorsqu'elle se souvint soudain du nombre de marches qui la séparaient d'un bon repas.

Les délicieuses odeurs qui se répandaient dans la salle à dîner mirent l'eau à la bouche de Nimroël, et son estomac se mit à gargouiller de plus belle. Elle remplit généreusement son assiette d'une petite portion de chacun des mets posés sur la table et suivit encore une fois Haldir jusqu'à une petite table. Elle salua poliment mais brièvement leurs convives, puis elle se mit à dévorer tout ce qui se trouvait sur son assiette. Une fois la dernière bouchée avalée, la jeune fille, repue, se sentit légèrement somnolente. Lorsque Haldir vit qu'elle avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, il lui suggéra gentiment d'aller faire une petite sieste. Nimroël acquiesça lentement et se rendit d'un pas traînant jusqu'à sa chambre, où elle se jeta sur son lit avant de s'endormir.

Elle dormait encore profondément lorsque Haldir frappa à sa porte. Elle s'éveilla progressivement et grogna doucement pour signifier à l'elfe d'entrer. Allongée sur son lit, les yeux fermés, elle fit un léger signe de la main à l'elfe et se mit à se frotter les yeux. Haldir alla s'asseoir dans le large fauteuil en attendant que la jeune fille émerge complètement de son sommeil.

\- J'avais prévu de continuer la visite de la cité, mais je ne crois pas que tu en aies envie, dit-il d'un ton légèrement moqueur.

\- Oh non! Pas encore l'escalier, par pitié, répondit-elle d'une voix enrouée.

\- Alors, que veux-tu faire?

\- Je ne sais pas… dormir? demanda-t-elle en plaisantant à demi.

\- Un peu de musique, ça te plairait?

Cette idée l'enchanta et se levant enfin, elle suivit Haldir jusqu'à la grande salle ovale. Là, plusieurs elfes étaient réunis et certains chantaient une douce chanson que la jeune fille n'avait encore jamais entendue. Elle s'installa dans un fauteuil, près des chanteurs, et se laissa emporter par la chanson. Il y eut d'autres chansons, parfois accompagnées par une harpe ou un violon, et la jeune fille passa un très agréable après-midi.

Haldir l'emmena ensuite dans un grand salon, meublé de plusieurs dizaines de fauteuils, disposés par petits groupes. De superbes tapis, épais et moelleux, couvraient le sol, et de magnifiques tapisseries, ornaient les murs. On pouvait y voir de grands bateaux blancs et de paradisiaques paysages marins. On servait un apéritif, mais Haldir refusa de la laisser boire de l'alcool, sous prétexte qu'elle était trop jeune. Elle ne s'en offusqua qu'à moitié et lui tourna le dos pour aller admirer les tapisseries.

Après l'apéritif, tous se dirigèrent vers la salle à dîner. Nimroël, accompagnée de Haldir, suivit le mouvement, et ils s'installèrent à l'une des tables. Au fond de la pièce, la longue table ovale avait été un peu éloignée du mur nord et des chaises à hauts dossiers avaient été placées tout autour. Le Seigneur, la Dame et tout un groupe d'elfes y étaient installés. On avait placé de belles nappes blanches, brodées de fleurs dorées sur chacune des tables. De magnifiques assiettes, faites d'une fine porcelaine bordée d'or étaient posées à chaque place, ainsi que d'étincelants couverts en argent. Devant chaque assiette on avait placé de hauts verres en cristal. Tout était si beau et paraissait si fragile que la jeune fille osait à peine respirer tant elle avait peur de briser quelque chose. Elle se demandait comment elle allait pouvoir manger, mais le repas qui fut servit était délicieux, comme toujours, et Nimroël mangea de bon appétit.

À la fin du repas, les convives se dirigèrent vers la grande salle ovale brillamment éclairée. Nimroël alla s'asseoir près d'une fenêtre et écouta avec ravissement la musique et les chansons, et admira la grâce des danseurs qui exécutaient des figures compliquées. Au bout d'un moment cependant, elle quitta la salle discrètement, fatiguée de tant de musique, de chansons et de danses. Elle se sentait étourdie, la tête trop pleine de nouveautés pour une seule journée. Elle fut contente de retrouver son lit dans le calme de sa petite chambre.

Haldir resta quelques jours à Caras Galadhon, le temps de permettre à la jeune fille de se familiariser avec son nouvel environnement. Une étrange complicité s'était installée entre l'elfe et la jeune fille, malgré les incidents qui les avaient d'abord opposés. Quand l'elfe était reparti patrouiller aux frontières avec ses frères, Nimroël s'était sentie très seule. Sans lui, la jeune fille était trop timide pour se joindre aux autres pour les repas. Le matin et le midi, ça ne posait pas trop de problèmes. Tous les elfes ne mangeaient pas à la même heure et il y avait toujours quelques tables libres où elle s'installait, près d'une fenêtre lorsque c'était possible. Le soir par contre, toutes les tables étaient occupées. La première fois qu'elle était entrée seule dans la salle à dîner, elle avait senti son cœur s'affolé et il lui avait fallu prendre son courage à deux mains pour aller s'asseoir à une place libre. Elle avait ensuite bafouillé un bonsoir poli aux elfes déjà assis, qui lui avaient répondu sur le même ton et avaient continué leur conversation, sans s'occuper davantage de la jeune fille. Nimroël avait attendu impatiemment que l'entrée ne soit servie, essayant le plus possible de se faire oublier. Enfin, lorsqu'un petit bol de potage avait été déposé devant elle, elle s'était concentrée sur la nourriture, tâchant d'oublier où elle se trouvait. Dès qu'elle avait pu, elle s'était éclipsée, en fait, elle était sortie avant même que le dessert ne soit servi. Le lendemain soir, elle avait eu du mal à avaler la moitié de son repas, et le troisième soir, elle renonça tout simplement à souper.

Ce soir-là, elle se coucha le ventre vide. Elle eut beaucoup de mal à s'endormir, se tournant et se retournant dans son lit. Elle finit tout de même par s'endormir d'un sommeil agité. Au milieu de la nuit cependant, elle se réveilla en sursaut et fut incapable de se rendormir. Son ventre gargouillait et elle mourait de faim. Elle décida alors de descendre à la cuisine, pour essayer de trouver quelque chose à grignoter. Elle enfila rapidement son pantalon et sa tunique par-dessus sa chemise de nuit, et elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre sans faire de bruit. Elle se glissa le plus silencieusement possible dans le corridor et se dirigea sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à l'escalier, qu'elle descendit de la même manière. Le marbre était froid sous ses pieds, et toute la maison était plongée dans l'obscurité. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la grande cuisine, elle dut s'arrêter un moment pour s'habituer à la noirceur presque totale qui y régnait. Elle n'osa pas allumer de bougie ou de lanterne, ne voulant pas risquer d'être surprise en train de fouiller dans les placards. À tâtons, elle s'approcha d'un grand garde-manger et en ouvrit la porte. Elle n'arrivait pas à distinguer quoi que ce soit dans l'armoire, tant il y faisait sombre. Du bout des doigts elle chercha quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. Elle promenait ses doigts sur les tablettes et elle finit par mettre la main sur un panier contenant des petits pains. Elle en prit un et referma la porte du garde-manger. Ensuite, elle chercha un verre, qu'elle trouva après avoir ouvert et refermé une dizaine d'armoires. Heureusement, elle trouva rapidement une carafe d'eau et elle remplit son verre. Elle s'apprêtait enfin à retourner à sa chambre lorsqu'elle entendit une voix, derrière elle lui dire « bonsoir » d'une voix douce. Elle sursauta si brusquement qu'elle lâcha son verre qui alla se fracasser sur les tuiles en céramiques du plancher. Elle entendit les bout de verres s'éparpiller partout autour d'elle et elle sentit l'un des fragments lui entailler le côté de la cheville.

\- Ne bouge pas, dit alors la voix d'un ton autoritaire.

\- Seigneur Celeborn!

Malgré l'ordre lancé par l'elfe, Nimroël se retourna vers lui. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de distinguer les bouts de verres sur le sol. Lorsqu'elle déplaça son pied, un éclat de verre lui transperça le talon et elle ne put retenir un léger cri de douleur. Dans le noir, elle vit la sombre silhouette de l'elfe qui se dirigeait vers l'une des lampes, puis la lumière l'éblouit lorsque le Seigneur Celeborn l'alluma. Il s'approcha ensuite de la jeune fille, ses bottes faisant crisser les débris de verre. Il prit Nimroël par la taille, la souleva, et l'assit sur le haut comptoir de marbre. Puis il fouilla dans une armoire, y prit une bouteille d'alcool, utilisé pour la cuisine. Il prit également un linge propre dans un tiroir. Il imbiba alors le linge d'alcool et revint vers la jeune fille. Il nettoya d'abord la petite coupure sur sa jambe, puis il souleva d'avantage son pied pour mieux voir son talon. Nimroël dut poser les mains derrière elle pour éviter de tomber. Délicatement, l'elfe retira le bout de verre de son pied, nettoya l'entaille avec l'alcool, puis exerça une pression sur la plaie pour arrêter le saignement. La jeune fille grimaça un peu, l'alcool lui causant une légère brûlure.

\- Ouch! Vous me faites mal, dit-elle en essayant de retirer son pied.

\- Tiens-toi tranquille, répliqua-t-il, avant de lui demander : Que fais-tu debout à cette heure?

\- Je… J'avais faim. Je voulais juste trouver quelque chose à manger. Je suis désolée pour le verre.

Le bruit avait attiré quelques elfes et ils étaient en train de ramasser son dégât.

\- Je vais le faire, leur dit-elle. Je vais tout ramasser et éponger l'eau.

\- Surtout pas, répondit le Seigneur Celeborn. Tu pourrais te couper de nouveau.

\- Mais, je…

\- Ça suffit.

Il la prit alors dans ses bras et la porta hors de la cuisine.

\- Je peux marcher, protesta Nimroël, alors que l'elfe s'apprêtait à gravir l'escalier.

Mais Celeborn l'ignora, et il la transporta jusqu'à sa chambre. Il la déposa sur son lit et vérifia à nouveau que ses coupures ne saignaient plus. Puis un elfe entra, portant un plateau garni d'un verre de lait et de quelques biscuits. Nimroël lui sourit et le remercia, et l'elfe lui souhaita bonne nuit avant de ressortir. La jeune fille se tourna alors vers Celeborn et elle le remercia également en souriant. Le Seigneur Celeborn répondit à son sourire avant de reprendre son air sévère pour lui recommander de manger lentement et de se rendormir tout de suite après. La jeune fille eut soudain envie de lui crier qu'elle n'était plus une enfant, mais elle se contenta de lui jeter un regard exaspéré. Elle respecta tout de même les recommandations de l'elfe et dormit comme une souche le reste de la nuit.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, une confortable routine s'établit. Après le déjeuner, elle descendait le long escalier et allait se balader le long des sentiers. Elle n'avait ni l'envie, ni le courage de courir. Elle se sentait comme engourdie, dans un demi-sommeil, comme si elle était en harmonie avec la forêt, en attente du retour du printemps. Il ne faisait pas froid, du moins pas au sol, mais toute la nature semblait en repos. Elle terminait toujours sa balade à l'écurie pour passer voir Galian. Le petit cheval paraissait toujours content de la voir. Elle le menait dans un petit pré, près de là, et elle jouait avec lui des heures durant. Parfois, elle le montait comme le font certains elfes, sans bride ni selle. Elle essayait de diriger le cheval ainsi, mais ce dernier tournait en rond en caracolant, et trottait dans toutes les directions. Elle s'amusait follement.

Elle remontait ensuite pour le dîner, puis elle se rendait dans sa chambre pour une courte sieste. Dans l'après-midi, encore engourdie de sommeil, elle allait voir les dames de Galadriel travailler dans l'atelier de tissage. Elle y était entrée la première fois, attirée par la voix mélodieuse d'une elfe qui chantait l'une de ses chansons préférées. Elle avait ainsi découvert une salle très vaste où la lumière pénétrait à flot par une haute rangée de fenêtre faisant face au sud. Six superbes métiers à tisser, fait d'un bois brillant, et plus haut que la jeune fille, s'alignaient d'un côté de la pièce. Les dames de Galadriel y travaillaient en chantant, leurs longs doigts agiles s'affairant à faire passer la navette entre les fils de la trame, si rapidement que Nimroël n'arrivait pas à suivre le mouvement. La jeune fille passait maintenant tous ses après-midi dans l'atelier. Elle ne se lassait pas de voir le travail progresser et les tissus s'allonger de jour en jour. Elle s'assoyait dans un coin et elle admirait autant le tissage que les tisserandes. Parfois, au grand bonheur de Nimroël, Galadriel se joignait à elles. La Dame tissait une magnifique étoffe d'une blancheur et d'une finesse incroyable et qui semblait briller d'une douce lumière miroitante. De plus, lorsqu'elle chantait, sa voix emplissait la pièce d'une musique merveilleuse qui ravissait Nimroël.

Lorsque le soleil déclinait, Nimroël enfilait un léger manteau et sortait, sur le _talan_. Elle s'approchait du bord de la plate-forme et regardait s'allumer, une à une, les centaines de lanternes, partout dans la cité, ainsi que les milliers d'étoiles sur la voûte du ciel. C'était un spectacle grandiose dont elle ne se lassait pas. Le vent était vif à cette hauteur, et lorsqu'elle rentrait enfin, elle avait les joues rougies par le froid. Elle passait alors à la cuisine, prendre le plateau qui avait été préparé pour elle. Depuis la nuit où elle avait brisé un verre et s'était coupée, elle prenait son souper dans une petite pièce, près de la cuisine. Elle ramenait ensuite son plateau à la cuisine, puis elle se rendait dans la salle ovale pour écouter la musique et admirer les danseurs. Quelques fois, Galadriel se joignait aux musiciens. Elle jouait d'une grande harpe et chantait de sa voix profonde, et Nimroël se laissait emporter par la musique.

Un après-midi, alors qu'elle venait à peine de s'éveiller de sa sieste quotidienne, Nimroël entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. Étonnée, elle alla ouvrir et fut surprise de reconnaître l'une des dames de Galadriel. Elle venait annoncer à la jeune fille qu'elle était conviée à la table du Seigneur Celeborn et de la Dame Galadriel pour le souper, le soir même. Puis elle tendit à la jeune fille un petit paquet, très léger, et sans autre explication, elle s'en alla.

Il devait y avoir plus d'un mois maintenant que Nimroël était à Caras Galadhon, mais elle n'en était pas vraiment sûre. Le temps semblait s'écouler différemment en Lothlórien, et la jeune fille avait perdu le compte des jours, mais elle estimait qu'il s'était écoulé plusieurs semaines depuis son arrivée, peut-être cinq ou six, pas plus puisque ce n'était pas encore le plein hiver. Tous les soirs ou presque, à l'heure des chants et des danses, elle voyait le Seigneur et la Dame des Galadhrim, mais elle ne leur avait pas reparlé depuis sa première entrevue, si on faisait exception de sa brève rencontre avec Celeborn, au beau milieu de la nuit. Elle était donc un peu étonnée de cette invitation.

Elle défit le paquet et y trouva une magnifique robe blanche brodée de petites feuilles vertes. Nimroël admirait, bouche bée, la robe posée sur son lit. Elle n'avait aucune envie de porter ce vêtement, ni même d'assister au souper. Mais comment refuser le cadeau de Galadriel et comment refuser cette invitation, sans offenser ses hôtes. Elle se déshabilla donc lentement et enfila avec précaution la robe. Elle ne fut guère surprise de constater qu'elle lui allait comme un gant. Se contemplant dans le miroir, elle découvrit avec horreur que la robe était légèrement transparente dans le dos. La jeune fille réfléchit un moment à ce problème, mais elle ne voyait qu'une façon de dissimuler les minces cicatrices qui se voyaient à travers le fin tissu de la robe. Elle dénoua son éternelle tresse, se brossa les cheveux et les laissa flotter dans son dos. Lorsqu'elle se regarda à nouveau dans le miroir, elle fut étonnée du changement. La robe, ses cheveux, tout contribuait à augmenter son trouble, et la faisait paraître encore plus jeune. Elle se demandait comment elle trouverait le courage de descendre. Le soleil était déjà couché et il allait bientôt faire totalement noir. Elle devait rejoindre ses hôtes, il le fallait, mais elle ne bougeait toujours pas. Elle aurait voulu barricader sa porte et ne plus jamais sortir de sa chambre.

Elle n'avait pas encore esquissé de mouvement lorsqu'on frappa à nouveau à la porte. Elle sursauta et se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir, espérant, sans vraiment y croire, que l'invitation avait été annulée. Elle fut si surprise de voir Haldir qu'elle resta figée sur place, sans voix. Cette journée était décidément pleine de rebondissement, et la jeune fille avait du mal à assimiler toutes ces nouveautés. L'elfe la regardait, avec un léger sourire amusé.

\- Bonsoir. Je peux entrer, demanda-t-il doucement?

Sans un mot, Nimroël acquiesça et s'écarta de la porte. Haldir entra alors et alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil. Il regardait la jeune fille en détail, étonné et un peu inquiet de la voir si pâle. Il avait pensé qu'après tout ce temps passé dans la cité, elle aurait reprit quelques couleurs.

\- Tu te sens bien, lui demanda-t-il alors?

\- Je… je vais bien. Merci. Et vous? Comment vont Rûmil et Oraphïn? Sont-il ici eux aussi? Pourquoi êtes-vous ici? Êtes-vous ici pour longtemps?

Haldir éclata d'un rire joyeux devant le bombardement de questions.

\- Je vais bien, merci. Mes frères vont très bien eux aussi, mais ils sont toujours à la frontière sud, près de l'Anduin. Je repartirai dans un jour ou deux mais je suis ici étant donné que, ce soir, je serai ton chevalier servant.

Nimroël se mit tout à coup à rire, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, se tordant de rire. Haldir était un peu déconcerté par la réaction de la jeune fille, mais il riait lui aussi de bon cœur. Lorsqu'elle se calma enfin un peu, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de demander à l'elfe :

\- Qu'avez-vous donc fait pour mériter un tel châtiment?

\- Considères-tu également que ce soit une punition, de devoir me supporter toute la soirée?

Nimroël reprit alors son sérieux.

\- Non. Vraiment pas. Je suis même très contente que vous soyez là.

L'elfe comprit alors combien la jeune fille était tendue. Il posa son bras sur ses frêles épaules et l'entraîna doucement vers le salon où les invités étaient attendus pour prendre l'apéritif avant le souper. En entrant dans la pièce chaude et confortable, Haldir lui tendit la main, à la façon des elfes, et elle posa timidement sa main sur celle de l'elfe. Il la mena vers un groupe d'elfes qu'elle connaissait déjà un peu et qui la saluèrent gentiment. Haldir la laissa alors un moment et elle le suivit anxieusement des yeux alors qu'il se frayait un chemin parmi les convives. Lorsqu'elle le perdit de vue, elle reporta son attention sur les elfes qui l'entouraient et tâcha de suivre la conversation. Puis Haldir revint et lui tendit un verre en souriant. Elle goûta le délicieux breuvage légèrement alcoolisé et sourit à son tour. L'alcool l'aida à se détendre et elle put ainsi apprécier un peu plus la soirée. Quand la conversation dévia sur la chasse, elle s'y intéressa davantage et se détendit tout à fait. L'un des elfes se mit à parler de chasse au sanglier, et elle eut un rire léger et hocha la tête lorsqu'il lui mentionna que les sangliers pouvaient parfois se montrer dangereux. Lorsqu'il voulut savoir pourquoi elle riait, elle rougit légèrement, mais avant d'avoir pu répondre, les invités furent priés de passer à table.

Soulagée de n'avoir pas eu à répondre, Nimroël se rendit dans la salle à dîner en compagnie de Haldir. Son soulagement fut de courte durée, cependant, lorsque l'elfe la conduisit à sa place, à la droite du Seigneur Celeborn, insigne honneur dont elle se serait bien passée. Coincée entre Haldir et Celeborn, la jeune fille se sentait minuscule, les deux elfes la dépassant d'une bonne tête. Lorsqu'on servit enfin le repas, la jeune fille se concentra sur son assiette un long moment. Elle mangeait lentement, heureuse d'avoir quelque chose à faire pour passer le temps. Haldir discutait depuis le début du repas avec sa voisine de droite et Celeborn parlait quant à lui avec les elfes qui lui faisaient face. La jeune fille, pour se distraire, dessinait des arabesques dans la sauce qui couvrait son assiette encore à moitié pleine. Soudain, Haldir se tourna vers elle et lui demanda :

\- Et si tu me disais maintenant pourquoi tu riais, tout à l'heure, lorsqu'on parlait de chasse au sanglier.

\- C'est juste que… Je me rappelais un incident qui a eu lieu la première fois que je suis allée chasser avec Legolas.

Et Nimroël raconta brièvement à l'elfe comment elle avait faillit être piétinée par un énorme sanglier. A la fin de son récit, elle se rendit compte que le Seigneur Celeborn avait écouté ce qu'elle venait de dire car il intervint alors :

\- Je trouve que le fils de Thranduil a été bien négligent. Il aurait dû mieux te surveiller.

Nimroël réagit vivement à la remarque de l'elfe.

\- Je ne suis plus une enfant. Je n'ai besoin de personne pour me surveiller.

Celeborn sourit doucement et il couvrit la petite main de la jeune fille de la sienne pour tenter de l'apaiser. Elle voulut retirer sa main, mais il la retint. Elle leva la tête vers l'elfe, pour l'affronter, et son regard plongea dans les étranges yeux gris. Elle eut un frisson et détourna les yeux, incapable de soutenir le regard de l'elfe.

\- Avez-vous l'intention de me rendre ma main, ou bien comptez-vous beurrer mon pain à ma place?

Celeborn lâcha sa main avec un léger rire. Le dessert fut servit à ce moment précis, et Nimroël fut heureuse de la diversion. Elle s'efforça d'ignorer l'elfe tout en dégustant sa part de gâteau. Aussitôt qu'elle eut avalé cet excellent dessert, elle retrouva sa bonne humeur, d'autant plus que ce pénible repas tirait à sa fin. Soudain, elle se rappela qu'elle voulait demander quelque chose au Seigneur des Galadhrim. Ce n'était peut-être pas le bon moment, mais elle doutait de trouver une meilleure occasion. Elle hésitait et se sentait tout à coup intimidée, mais elle devait se décider avant que l'elfe ne se lève de table. Elle inspira donc un bon coup et se jeta à l'eau.

\- Seigneur Celeborn? Je peux vous demander quelque chose?

L'elfe tourna la tête vers la jeune fille et la regarda un moment avant de répondre.

\- Bien sûr.

\- J'aimerais… Je voudrais… Est-ce que…

\- …

\- J'aimerais pouvoir m'entraîner au tir à l'arc, mais je ne veux pas risquer de blesser quelqu'un.

Le Seigneur ne semblait pas vraiment ravi de cette requête, mais il ne répondit pas.

\- Est-ce que vous croyez que je pourrais installer des cibles quelque part, peut-être près du mur? continua Nimroël, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

\- Pour quelle raison veux-tu t'entraîner?

\- Eh bien, je… Lorsque je ne m'entraîne pas, je perds un peu la main, et j'aurai besoin de toute mon adresse, au printemps, lorsque je me remettrai en route.

Cette fois, Celeborn avait l'air vraiment mécontent. Il jeta un regard à Haldir, par-dessus la tête de la jeune fille, et elle sentit immédiatement le malaise de ce dernier, sans avoir à se retourner pour le regarder. Puis il reporta son attention sur Nimroël et lui répondit froidement :

\- Tu pourras t'exercer si cela te fait plaisir.

Nimroël n'était plus vraiment sûre que ça lui fasse plaisir. La jeune fille était en Lothlórien depuis très peu de temps, mais elle comprit à ce moment que quitter ce pays lui serait douloureux.

* * *

1 Enfant

2 Mon aimée


	6. 6 Mort d'un elfe

**Disclaimer** : voir le premier chapitre

* * *

-6-

La forêt était maintenant plongée au cœur de l'hiver. Toute la nature était profondément endormie. Mais en Lothlórien, il ne faisait pas très froid et il n'y avait pas de neige. Nimroël n'avait pas revu Haldir depuis cette fameuse soirée où ils avaient soupé à la table de Celeborn et Galadriel. Ce soir-là, dès que les convives s'étaient dirigés vers la salle ovale, la jeune fille s'était excusée auprès de Haldir et elle était retournée dans sa chambre. Elle s'était changée, puis elle s'était installée confortablement dans son fauteuil et elle avait lu une grande partie de la nuit. Le lendemain, contrairement à son habitude, elle s'était levée très tard. Lorsqu'elle était descendue pour déjeuner, la salle à dîner était déserte et il ne restait que quelques petits pains sur la grande table. Après en avoir grignoter un, elle s'était mise à la recherche de Haldir, mais on lui avait appris que l'elfe était déjà reparti. Nimroël s'était sentie étrangement triste de ce départ précipité, et surtout, elle était blessée que l'elfe ne lui ait même pas dit au revoir.

Elle n'avait pas revu, non plus, le Seigneur Celeborn, ni la Dame Galadriel. Désormais, le soir, après avoir avalé son souper, elle montait directement à sa chambre, où elle lisait jusque tard dans la nuit. De plus, elle passait toutes ses journées dehors : le matin, elle montait Galian et l'après-midi, elle s'entraînait au tir à l'arc. Si elle éprouvait toujours une grande joie à être avec son cheval, elle le montait par contre sans beaucoup d'enthousiasme. Et son tir laissait à désirer, elle n'y mettait pas l'effort nécessaire et elle manquait de précision. Parfois, sur le champ de tir qu'elle avait improvisé, aidée par quelques elfes, elle s'assoyait sur une pierre, et regardait les cibles des heures durant, en caressant d'un air distrait le bois doux et lisse de son arc.

Elle était justement dans l'un de ces moments de contemplation lorsqu'un elfe vint lui porter un message du Seigneur et de la Dame des Galadhrim, la convoquant immédiatement dans le grand salon. Elle était très surprise d'une telle convocation et elle sentit une légère angoisse s'emparer d'elle. Elle tenta d'en savoir plus en questionnant le messager, tout en se dirigeant vers le centre de la cité, mais l'elfe se contenta de la presser un peu plus encore. Elle se mit donc à courir, d'abord d'un rythme léger, puis de plus en plus rapidement, à mesure que son inquiétude augmentait et se changeait progressivement en frayeur. Elle arriva à bout de souffle au pied de l'escalier et se mit immédiatement à grimper les marches deux par deux. Lorsqu'elle parvint enfin sur le _talan_ , elle avait un point sur le côté et elle était hors d'haleine. Elle courut tout de même jusque dans la maison, puis elle s'élança vers le grand salon où elle fit soudainement irruption.

Elle remarqua immédiatement l'air sombre de la vingtaine d'elfes qui se trouvaient dans la pièce et qui la fixaient tristement. Tous étaient silencieux et la respiration sifflante de la jeune fille résonnait dans la grande salle. Confuse, elle tenta de contrôler sa respiration et de ralentir les battements de son cœur qui cognait à grands coups dans sa poitrine, en partie à cause de l'effort qu'elle venait de fournir mais surtout à cause de ce que laissaient présager les visages fermés de ceux qui l'entouraient. Rûmil, Haldir et Orophïn étaient tous trois présents, ce qui aurait déjà suffit, en temps normal, à lui faire comprendre la gravité de la situation. Rûmil vint alors vers elle, et d'un geste plein de douceur, il la mena vers un fauteuil et la fit s'asseoir près de Galadriel. Les autres prirent place également. Le Seigneur Celeborn avança son fauteuil en face de la jeune fille, tandis que Haldir venait se placer derrière elle. Doucement, ce dernier posa ses mains sur les épaules de Nimroël et les pressa légèrement. Un frisson d'appréhension courut le long du dos de la jeune fille et elle regarda anxieusement le Seigneur Celeborn, attendant impatiemment qu'il lui explique la situation. Ce fut cependant Galadriel qui commença à parler :

\- Lorsque tu nous as dit que tu t'étais enfuie de Mirkwood, j'ai tout de suite soupçonné qu'il avait dû se produire quelque chose de grave pour que tu aies pu parvenir jusqu'ici. Quoi que tu puisses en penser, Thranduil n'aurait jamais laissé une jeune fille dont il avait la responsabilité, courir un tel risque. J'ai donc envoyé un messager pour savoir ce qui c'était passé. Les nouvelles qu'il a rapportées sont mauvaises.

Nimroël avait les oreilles qui bourdonnaient et elle sentait son cœur cogner violemment dans sa poitrine. Elle savait d'avance que ce qui suivrait serait difficile à entendre, mais elle voulait en finir le plus rapidement possible.

\- Thanalan a été tué, dit alors Celeborn abruptement. Il faisait parti d'un groupe de chasseurs qui s'étaient mis à ta recherche. Ils ont été attaqués par une importante compagnie d'orques, en bordure de la forêt, près de l'ancienne route que tu as empruntée pour traverser les bois.

La nouvelle était si atroce qu'elle mit un long moment à l'assimiler. Elle était responsable de la mort d'un elfe. Parce qu'elle avait refusé d'aller vivre parmi les humains et qu'elle s'était enfuie de Mirkwood, Thanalan avait été tué. Nimroël connaissait bien Thanalan. Il était le frère d'Aliana, et c'était aussi l'un des lanciers qui lui avaient sauvé la vie, lors de la chasse au sanglier. Il avait un sourire éclatant, ses yeux exprimaient la joie et la bonne humeur. Il était toujours le premier à rire des plaisanteries qu'Aliana et Nimroël inventaient. Ils les taquinaient souvent en les appelant le duo infernal. Aliana devait être dans un triste état. Elle devait lui en vouloir terriblement. Comment pourrait-elle jamais lui pardonner? Thranduil, Legolas, Aliana et les autres ne lui pardonneraient jamais… Elle-même ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Legolas ne lui pardonnerait jamais. L'idée que Legolas puisse lui en vouloir lui était insupportable.

Si elle n'avait pas été assise, Nimroël se serait sûrement effondrée. Elle ne sentait pratiquement plus ses jambes. Graduellement, l'engourdissement progressait, ses doigts, ses mains et ses bras devenaient également insensibles. Puis, les lanternes qui éclairaient la pièce se voilaient et ne diffusaient plus qu'une faible lumière. Elle n'arrivait plus à distinguer les visages autour d'elle. Elle entendait une voix lui parler, mais les paroles prononcées n'avaient pas de sens. Le froid progressait encore et engourdissait maintenant sa poitrine et sa gorge, rendant sa respiration difficile. Elle ouvrait grand la bouche, tentant d'aspirer l'air dans ses poumons, mais elle devait fournir un effort énorme pour y parvenir. Finalement, les muscles de sa poitrine refusèrent totalement de se contracter et elle cessa de respirer. Elle se sentait pourtant très calme. La douleur dans sa poitrine était atroce, mais elle savait que bientôt son cœur cesserait ses battements affolés. Alors, elle pourrait se reposer.

Elle sentit qu'une main se posait, sans douceur, sur sa nuque de façon à maintenir sa tête. Puis un verre fut glissé entre ses lèvres devenues bleues et un liquide coula dans sa bouche. Par réflexe, elle l'avala. Une douce chaleur envahit alors sa gorge, puis la chaleur se répandit dans sa poitrine, libérant peu à peu ses muscles.

Elle savait qu'à présent il lui était possible de respirer, mais elle refusait de le faire. Elle ne voulait que dormir, et surtout, surtout, cesser de penser et de ressentir. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage d'un elfe, tout près du sien. Elle plongea son regard dans les yeux d'acier de Celeborn. Puis, les yeux gris furent remplacés par ceux, d'un bleu glacial, de Galadriel. Un ordre fusa alors, directement dans son esprit, aussi sec qu'un claquement de fouet :

\- Respire !

Elle lutta un moment contre cette intrusion. Si seulement elle pouvait tenir encore quelques secondes, la Dame ne pourrait plus rien pour elle. Mais la lutte était trop inégale, l'elfe était beaucoup trop forte. Alors, comme si désormais son propre corps était soumis à la volonté implacable de la Dame, ses poumons s'emplirent d'air. La douleur aiguë qu'elle ressentit la fit gémir, mais elle inspira à nouveau, toujours soumise à l'elfe.

La lumière revint, si vive qu'elle lui blessait les yeux. Peu à peu, elle retrouvait la sensibilité de ses membres. La jeune fille tremblait maintenant de la tête aux pieds. Lorsque le Seigneur Celeborn, la main toujours posée sur sa nuque, la força à nouveau à boire, le verre claqua légèrement sur ses dents. La chaleur qui se répandait maintenant dans tout son corps calmait ses tremblements. Mais son cœur restait glacé et une terrible détresse l'habitait. Pour la première fois, elle se sentait réellement comme une enfant. Elle souhaitait qu'on l'entoure et la réconforte. Elle avait besoin que quelqu'un la prenne dans ses bras. Elle se sentit alors soulevée de son siège et sa tête alla se poser dans le creux d'une épaule. Deux bras puissants la soutenait, ses pieds effleuraient à peine le sol. Elle se mit alors à sangloter, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Elle pleura longtemps, jusqu'à s'endormir d'épuisement dans les bras du Seigneur Celeborn. L'elfe la souleva alors complètement et la transporta jusqu'à sa chambre. Lorsqu'il la déposa doucement sur son lit, elle poussa un soupir qui se termina par un dernier sanglot.

* * *

Nimroël marchait dans une forêt très sombre. Elle trébuchait fréquemment sur des racines dissimulées sous les amas de feuilles mortes. A chaque pas qu'elle faisait, le craquement des feuilles sèches éveillait des échos à des lieux à la ronde. Elle s'était perdue et n'avait aucune idée de la direction qu'elle devait suivre, ce qui lui paraissait étrange, étant donné qu'elle avait habituellement un profond sens de l'orientation. Soudain, des cris se firent entendre derrière elle : des orcs. Elle se mit à courir, mais ses pieds étaient lourds et elle n'arrivait pas à se déplacer rapidement. Elle faisait de fantastiques efforts pour aller plus vite, mais elle n'avançait qu'à pas de tortue. Un orc était maintenant juste derrière son dos et elle sentait son haleine fétide sur son cou. Quand il posa sa main aux doigts crochus sur son épaule, elle hurla et se retourna affolée. Elle se retrouva alors face à face avec Legolas. Les orcs avaient disparu et elle ne les entendait plus. Elle était si soulagée qu'elle en aurait pleuré de joie. Elle fit un pas en avant, voulant se blottir contre l'elfe, mais celui-ci leva son arc, pointant une flèche vers la poitrine de la jeune fille. Elle recula lentement, terrifiée par l'expression haineuse affichée sur le beau visage de l'elfe.

\- Cette fois, je ne te raterai pas, dit-il d'une voix glaciale.

* * *

La jeune fille poussa alors un terrible hurlement et s'assit, tremblante, dans son lit. Elle venait de faire le plus horrible des cauchemars. Galadriel était à son chevet et elle posa sa longue main fine sur le front moite de Nimroël.

\- Ce n'est qu'un rêve. Calme-toi.

\- Il voulait me tuer… Il veut me tuer...

\- Chut, c'est fini. C'était un cauchemar. Calme-toi. Rien de tout cela n'est vrai. Ce n'est que le fruit de ton imagination.

Nimroël se recoucha lentement. Elle avait une atroce migraine. Un étau semblait vouloir lui broyer les tempes et le formidable grondement d'une chute d'eau envahissait ses oreilles. La lumière de la lampe posée à son chevet lui blessait les yeux et la jeune fille rabattit les couvertures par-dessus sa tête en gémissant. Elle entendit alors la Dame se déplacer dans la chambre, puis cette dernière tira doucement sur les couvertures. Elle souleva délicatement la tête de Nimroël et lui fit avaler ce qui semblait être de l'eau. Puis elle posa une compresse fraîche sur le front brûlant de la jeune fille et caressa doucement ses cheveux. La douleur diminua peu à peu, et Nimroël pu se rendormir.

Elle refit plusieurs fois le même genre de rêve. Elle se trouvait toujours au milieu d'une forêt, mais les arbres qui l'entouraient différaient. Parfois elle était poursuivie par des loups plutôt que par des orques, mais le cauchemar finissait toujours avec Legolas essayant de la transpercer d'une flèche. Elle s'éveillait alors en hurlant, tremblante et couverte de transpiration, et il lui fallait plusieurs minutes pour se calmer. Lors de ces courts instants d'éveil, Galadriel ou l'une des elfes qui la remplaçaient, s'efforçait de la calmer, lui épongeait le front et lui faisait boire le même liquide transparent qui ressemblait à de l'eau. Puis la jeune fille se recouchait et replongeait dans un sommeil agité, peuplé de mauvais rêves. Elle avait totalement perdu la notion du temps. Elle ne savait ni quelle heure il était, ni combien de temps elle avait dormi.

Durant plusieurs jours, Nimroël ne fit rien d'autre que rester couchée. Les cauchemars s'espaçaient, surtout depuis que Galadriel avait affirmé à la jeune fille que son rêve était causé par son sentiment de culpabilité. Cette dernière dormait beaucoup, mais le sommeil ne semblait lui apporter aucun repos. Lorsqu'elle était éveillée, elle fixait le plafond sans bouger. Elle refusait de se lever, de manger et même de parler.

Puis, un matin, Galadriel décida qu'il était temps pour elle d'intervenir. Elle entra dans la chambre portant un petit plateau sur lequel était posé un petit bol de salade de fruits et un verre de lait. L'elfe s'approcha du lit, posa son plateau sur la petite table de chevet et, la prenant par les épaules, elle obligea Nimroël à s'asseoir. Elle replaça ensuite les oreillers dans le dos de la jeune fille, puis s'assoyant sur le lit, elle lui tendit la coupe de fruits et une cuillère. Nimroël n'avait pas faim, mais elle n'avait pas non plus l'énergie nécessaire pour tenir tête à la Dame. Elle plongea donc la cuillère dans le bol joliment ouvragé et la porta à sa bouche. Les fruits semblaient n'avoir aucun goût, mais elle mastiqua et avala tout de même la bouchée. Elle recommença le même manège plusieurs fois et mangea ainsi près de la moitié des fruits. Elle n'avait vraiment plus faim maintenant et elle jeta un regard découragé vers l'elfe. Galadriel lui prit alors la coupe des mains et la remplaça par le verre de lait. Nimroël en avala quelques gorgées et rendit le verre à la Dame. L'elfe lui sourit alors, satisfaite. Nimroël crut qu'elle en avait terminé et s'apprêta à se recoucher, mais l'elfe la détrompa rapidement.

\- Lève-toi maintenant, dit-elle en se levant elle-même.

La jeune fille poussa un profond soupir et sortit ses jambes de sous les couvertures, puis elle resta ainsi, assise au bord de son lit, un long moment. Galadriel attendait patiemment que la jeune fille se mette debout. Nimroël finit donc par se décider à poser les pieds par terre et à se lever. L'elfe l'entraîna alors hors de la chambre, vers la salle de bain. Des vêtements propres avaient été préparés pour la jeune fille et l'eau du bain dégageait une douce odeur de fleurs. Galadriel paraissait attendre que Nimroël se déshabille, mais si cette dernière voulait bien se laver, il n'était pas question qu'elle le fasse en présence de quelqu'un. La Dame finit donc par sortir et Nimroël enleva rapidement ses vêtements sales et froissés et entra ensuite dans le bain pour y tremper un long moment.

Lorsqu'elle ressortit de l'eau, elle s'habilla rapidement, puis elle se planta devant le miroir, essuya la condensation qui s'y était formée avec la main et observa un long moment son reflet déformé par la buée. L'air dans la pièce était lourd d'humidité. Elle se sentait faible et engourdie par sa longue inaction et son jeûne. Les quelques bouchées qu'elle avait avalées ne l'aidaient en rien. La tête lui tournait de plus en plus, et elle se disait qu'elle devrait sortir, que l'air frais hors de la salle de bain lui ferait du bien, mais elle ne bougeait pas, comme hypnotisée par son reflet dans le miroir. Tout à coup, l'image dans le miroir se brouilla puis s'éclaircit. Elle vit alors apparaître devant elle le visage souriant de Thanalan, une couronne de fleurs sur la tête. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues de Nimroël. Puis l'image changea encore, pour lui montrer Legolas, son arc à la main, les yeux brillants de colère. La jeune fille recula alors, complètement paniquée, jusqu'à ce que son dos vienne s'appuyer au mur opposé. Elle regarda autour d'elle, cherchant désespérément un moyen d'échapper à son hallucination. Elle n'aperçut que de petites fioles en verre, contenant le shampoing et les parfums pour le bain, posées sur le rebord de la baignoire. Elle regarda à nouveau le miroir. Elle vit alors Legolas prendre une flèche dans son carquois, l'encocher et bander l'arc. Tous ses gestes se faisaient lentement et un cruel sourire de carnassier flottait sur ses lèvres.

\- Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal, cria la jeune fille à l'image du miroir. Je suis désolée, je suis désolée!

Brusquement, la bouteille de shampoing traversa la pièce et alla heurter de plein fouet le miroir qu'elle fit voler en éclats. Nimroël contempla un instant les débris de verre, puis, mortifiée par ce qu'elle venait de faire et terrifiée à la pensée de ce que lui ferait la Dame Galadriel lorsqu'elle verrait le miroir, elle s'enfuit de la salle de bain et courut se réfugier dans sa chambre. Elle referma violemment la porte derrière elle, puis elle poussa la lourde commode de façon à bloquer la porte. Elle se jeta ensuite sur son lit et se mit à sangloter.

Au bout d'à peine quelques minutes, quelqu'un tenta d'ouvrir la porte, qui heurta le meuble et se referma aussitôt. La voix de Galadriel se fit alors entendre.

\- Nimroël, ouvre cette porte, ordonna-t-elle, en colère.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas. Elle se contentait de fixer la porte, pleurant toujours, assise sur son lit, tremblante, effrayée à l'idée que l'elfe puisse entrer malgré l'obstacle qui bloquait la porte. La poignée tourna à nouveau et la porte vint doucement toucher le meuble, laissant une mince ouverture d'à peine un pouce de large. Nimroël avait conscience que la Dame la regardait par cette ouverture, même si elle-même ne voyait pas l'elfe. Elle prit alors son oreiller et le tenant comme un bouclier elle alla se blottir dans le fauteuil, hors de vue de Galadriel. Elle se sentait comme un animal pris au piège. Elle savait qu'elle devrait bien sortir un jour, mais pour l'instant, elle préférait se terrer hors de portée de quiconque.

Au bout d'un moment Nimroël n'entendit plus rien. Elle ignorait s'il y avait encore quelqu'un dans le corridor et elle resta à sa place, sans bouger, un long moment encore. Puis, elle se leva sans bruit et s'approcha de la porte restée entrouverte. Elle colla son visage dans l'entrebâillement, essayant de voir quelque chose, mais il n'y avait personne dans son champ de vision. Doucement, en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, elle referma le battant. Elle s'étendit alors sur son lit et chercha un moyen de sortir de l'impasse. Elle envisagea même de sortir par la fenêtre, mais que ferait-elle, une fois hors de la maison. En admettant qu'elle arrive à redescendre au sol sans être vu, elle ne voyait aucun moyen de sortir de la cité, et encore moins de sortir de la forêt. Elle finit par s'endormir, épuisée de tant d'émotions.

Durant son sommeil, la porte s'entrouvrit doucement. Galadriel jeta un coup d'œil sur la jeune fille qui semblait dormir profondément. Elle hésita un moment à la réveiller, puis elle referma la porte sans bruit et s'éloigna.

Nimroël s'éveilla lentement. Pour la première fois depuis des jours, elle n'avait pas fait de cauchemar et elle se sentait plus reposée par cette courte sieste que par les longues heures de sommeil agité des derniers jours. Les événements des dernières heures lui revinrent en mémoire, mais elle se sentait plus calme et plus apte à trouver une solution pour dénouer le problème. Elle se demandait toujours ce qu'elle devait faire, quand une voix se fit à nouveau entendre à sa porte. Cette fois, c'était le Seigneur Celeborn qui s'y trouvait.

\- Nimroël, ouvre la porte, dit-il d'un ton calme, mais froid.

La jeune fille avait eu suffisamment de temps pour réfléchir, pour savoir qu'il lui faudrait bien en arriver là à un moment ou à un autre. Il valait mieux obéir immédiatement, plutôt que de mettre l'elfe encore plus en colère. Elle se leva donc et se dirigea vers la commode sachant que Celeborn surveillait tous ses mouvements. Elle se mit alors à tirer de toutes ses forces sur le meuble massif, sans réussir à le faire bouger d'un pouce. Elle essaya à nouveau, puis encore, sans plus de succès. A bout de force, les muscles endoloris, elle s'assit par terre, appuya la tête sur le meuble qui refusait de bouger, et se mit à pleurer doucement.

\- Je ne peux pas. Je ne suis pas capable de déplacer la commode. Je suis coincée ici. Je ne peux plus sortir…

\- Ce n'est rien, répondit le Seigneur. Nous allons trouver un moyen de te sortir de là, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Si vous me donniez une corde, je pourrais sortir par la fenêtre, dit alors Nimroël, en repensant au plan qu'elle avait élaboré pour sortir, un peu plus tôt.

Elle entendit l'elfe rire doucement.

\- Pour la corde, c'est une bonne idée, mais je vais plutôt faire monter quelqu'un qui t'aidera à retirer le meuble.

On fit passer le bout d'une corde à travers la porte et la jeune fille la tira complètement à l'intérieur de la chambre. Puis Celeborn lui demanda d'attacher solidement une extrémité de la corde à l'une des pattes de la commode. Celle-ci s'exécuta, puis elle ouvrit la fenêtre et laissa descendre la corde jusqu'au _talan_. Un elfe s'y trouvait déjà et il se mit à grimper le long de la corde, en posant les pieds sur la maison, comme s'il marchait sur le mur. Nimroël suivait ses progrès avec angoisse. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin au niveau de la fenêtre, il s'y agrippa, puis il passa la tête, les épaules et enfin tout son corps par l'ouverture. Il se retourna alors et s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, fit passer ses jambes à l'intérieur et sauta avec souplesse sur le sol. La jeune fille l'applaudit et il salua gracieusement avec un charmant sourire.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la commode et se mit à tirer sur le meuble, qui se déplaça à peine. Il se retourna vers la jeune fille et la regarda avec une expression de stupeur.

\- Comment as-tu fait pour déplacer ce truc toute seule?

Nimroël haussa les épaules, puis elle s'avança pour donner un coup de main à l'elfe. Ensemble, ils parvinrent à déplacer suffisamment la commode pour permettre à un deuxième elfe de se glisser par la porte. Les deux elfes remirent alors le meuble à sa place, et la porte fut complètement dégagée. C'était maintenant l'heure d'affronter le Seigneur Celeborn, mais la jeune fille était si soulagée de ne plus être enfermée, qu'elle craignait à peine la colère de l'elfe. Celui-ci entra dans la chambre et remercia les deux autres elfes, qui s'éclipsèrent vivement. Puis Celeborn se tourna vers la jeune fille l'air sévère et lui demanda de le suivre d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune discussion.

L'elfe marchait rapidement et la jeune fille devait presque courir pour rester à sa hauteur. Lorsqu'il la fit entrer dans un grand bureau, encombré de livres et de paperasse, Nimroël se sentait légèrement étourdie. Elle se laissa tomber, plus qu'elle ne s'assit, dans le fauteuil que lui indiqua l'elfe. Galadriel entra alors, suivit d'une jeune elfe qui portait un large plateau, garni pour le _lasguil1_. En voyant les assiettes remplies de gâteaux et de biscuits divers, Nimroël sentit sa faim se réveiller subitement, après les quelques jours de jeûne qu'elle venait de vivre. La jeune elfe servit le _lasguil_ et distribua les pâtisseries puis elle sortit discrètement. Nimroël, assise seule en face du Seigneur et de la Dame, se concentrait sur sa tasse et mangeait lentement un biscuit. Elle n'osait croiser le regard des deux elfes et s'efforçait de retarder le moment où elle devrait leur faire face.

Ce fut Galadriel qui, en reposant sa tasse sur le plateau, força la jeune fille à lever la tête. La lueur qu'elle vit briller dans les beaux yeux bleus de l'elfe la fit frissonner. La Dame attendait des excuses et surtout des explications pour son miroir brisé. Nimroël se tourna alors vers Celeborn, espérant un peu de support de Seigneur, mais elle se détrompa vite en apercevant le visage impassible de l'elfe.

\- Je suis désolée, commença Nimroël. Je ne voulais pas faire tant de dégâts. Je n'ai pas…

Nimroël s'interrompit subitement. Elle avait été sur le point de dire qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès, que c'était un accident, mais ça aurait paru, aux yeux des deux elfes, un affreux mensonge. Ils ne l'auraient certainement pas crue et l'auraient méprisée pour ce qu'ils auraient pris pour de la lâcheté. Elle se reprit donc plutôt en expliquant ce qui s'était passé dans la salle de bain : son léger malaise, puis ses hallucinations. Elle fixait Galadriel, tout en parlant, espérant que l'elfe fasse preuve d'indulgence.

\- Je ne tolère pas qu'on fasse preuve de violence, Nimroël, dit alors la Dame, son regard froid et dur rivé à celui de la jeune fille. Mais vu les circonstances, et puisque ton geste était guidé par la peur et non la colère, je ne t'en tiendrai pas rigueur. Tu devras cependant remplacer ce que tu as détruit.

Nimroël se demandait bien comment elle pourrait accomplir un tel exploit. Elle savait à peu près de quoi était fait un miroir, mais elle ne savait pas comment on les fabriquait.

\- Tu devras travailler pour payer la réparation du miroir, expliqua alors Celeborn. Jusqu au printemps, tu travailleras à la cuisine tous les matins.

Nimroël restait sans voix. Elle regardait les deux elfes, une expression de surprise sur son visage. Elle n'aurait jamais cru s'en tirer à si bon compte. Lorsque le Seigneur Celeborn lui permit de sortir, elle se précipita vers la porte, craignant qu'il ne change d'avis.

Les événements de la journée avaient au moins contribué à secouer Nimroël de son abattement des derniers jours. La douleur était toujours présente, mais la jeune fille savait à présent qu'il était possible de continuer à vivre, même avec un tel poids sur la conscience. Elle passa les quelques semaines qui suivirent à s'efforcer de reprendre une vie normale. Elle manquait sérieusement d'énergie, cependant, et elle avait perdu son bel appétit même si elle s'obligeait à avaler quelque chose à chaque repas.

Le matin, elle se levait tôt et elle se rendait directement à la cuisine. Là, elle grignotait un bout de pain ou un gâteau et elle se mettait à laver les innombrables assiettes, verres et tasses du déjeuner. Puis, lorsqu'elle en avait terminé avec la vaisselle, elle s'installait à un bout de l'immense comptoir de granit et durant des heures, elle épluchait, tranchait ou découpait en cubes ou en rondelles des tas de légumes. Au début, elle se sentait terriblement maladroite et elle mettait des heures pour couper quelques carottes. Mais peu à peu, elle devenait plus efficace et elle prenait goût à ce qu'elle faisait. Elle aimait travailler dans la chaude cuisine.

L'après-midi, elle descendait voir Galian. Bien souvent, elle se contentait de le brosser. Si elle le sortait, elle le laissait courir, seul, dans le pré. Elle n'avait plus le cœur de le monter, ni de jouer avec lui. De plus, elle avait laissé tomber le tir à l'arc. Elle avait beau se dire qu'il fallait qu'elle s'entraîne pour continuer son voyage, elle avait le cœur lourd et elle n'arrivait pas à se secouer de sa torpeur. De plus, plus le temps passait et moins elle avait envie de partir.

Il n'y avait que durant les soirées, en écoutant les elfes jouer de la musique et chanter, qu'elle oubliait totalement son chagrin. Mais dès qu'elle se retrouvait seule dans sa chambre, sa peine refaisait surface et elle avait du mal à s'endormir. Son rêve revenait souvent, mais elle avait appris à vivre avec, et elle ne hurlait plus en s'éveillant. Il lui fallait tout de même de longues heures pour se rendormir ensuite.

Une nuit, à la place de l'habituel cauchemar, Nimroël fit un rêve tout en musique. Elle rêvait qu'Aliana chantait une douce balade en s'accompagnant sur sa grande harpe. La musique était si belle que la jeune fille en oubliait tous ses soucis. Elle se mettait alors à danser toute seule au milieu d'une clairière parsemée de petites fleurs blanches, sous un ciel d'un bleu très sombre où brillaient des milliers d'étoiles. Lorsque la chanson fut terminée, Nimroël s'éveilla doucement. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, elle se sentait bien.

Sous le coup d'une impulsion soudaine, la jeune fille se leva et sortit de la chambre, portant toujours la chemise, trop longue pour elle, qu'elle mettait généralement pour dormir. Elle déambula un moment dans la maison sombre et silencieuse et, sans trop savoir comment, elle se retrouva dans la grande salle ovale, déserte à cette heure. Lentement, elle se dirigea vers la harpe de Galadriel. L'instrument, plus haut que la jeune fille, trônait à une extrémité de la pièce. D'une main légèrement tremblante, Nimroël pinça une corde de la harpe. Le son, amplifié par le silence qui régnait, la fit sursauter et elle posa vivement la main sur la corde pour faire cesser la vibration. Elle attendit un long moment, immobile, mais personne ne vint. Elle alla alors fermer les grandes portes vitrées de la salle, puis elle revint vers la harpe. Plus doucement cette fois, elle joua à nouveau quelques notes. Elle essayait de reproduire la mélodie de son rêve.

Très concentrée sur sa tâche, elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir doucement puis se refermer. Pour la centième fois au moins, elle rejoua les premières mesures de la balade. Elle se sentait de plus en plus frustrée : c'était bien la chanson dont elle avait rêvé, mais avec son talent très limité de musicienne en herbe, elle ne pouvait pas reproduire la profondeur de la musique qu'elle avait entendue. Elle recommença une nouvelle fois, mais, au beau milieu de la mélodie, elle s'interrompit et se retourna vivement. Galadriel se tenait au milieu de la pièce un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

\- Je vous demande pardon, je ne voulais pas vous réveiller, dit alors Nimroël.

\- Je ne dormais pas, répondit l'elfe en s'approchant. Mais c'est un peu tard pour une leçon de musique…

Réalisant soudain qu'elle avait utilisé la harpe de la Dame sans y être autorisée, la jeune fille rougit.

\- J'ai rêvé… Aliana jouait cette balade pour moi, essaya-t-elle d'expliquer.

Les yeux de Galadriel brillèrent d'un étrange éclat et elle s'assit sur le petit tabouret, en face de la harpe. Doucement, elle se mit à jouer la jolie balade que Nimroël avait essayée de reproduire, en vain, durant des heures. La jeune fille ferma les yeux, à nouveau transportée par la musique. A peu de chose près, c'était la même musique qu'elle avait entendue dans son rêve.

\- Quelles sont les paroles de cette chanson? demanda la Dame, sans cesser de jouer.

Nimroël ouvrit subitement les yeux, surprise que Galadriel ne connaisse pas la chanson qu'elle jouait pourtant si bien. Puis d'une voix douce, elle se mit sans hésiter à réciter les paroles qu'elle n'avait pourtant entendues qu'une seule fois. La Dame les reprit alors, chantant de sa voix douce et profonde et Nimroël se laissa emporter par le merveilleux chant.

Lorsque l'elfe termina la chanson, Nimroël resta un moment sans bouger, encore subjuguée par le son de la harpe et la voix de la Dame. Puis Galadriel posa un bras sur ses épaules et l'entraîna hors de la salle puis jusqu'au grand escalier de marbre. Elle lui recommanda alors d'aller dormir et avant de la quitter, elle l'embrassa délicatement sur le front.

\- Merci, merci beaucoup pour la chanson. Et bonne nuit… dit alors la jeune fille.

Elle retourna lentement à sa chambre. Un grand calme l'habitait et elle dormit d'un sommeil sans rêve, jusque tard le lendemain matin.

Un grand bal était prévu pour le jour de l'équinoxe du printemps. Tout le monde se réjouissait à l'avance de cette célébration annuelle, sauf Nimroël. A mesure que le temps passait et que la date fatidique approchait, l'humeur de la jeune fille s'assombrissait. Elle avait décidé de partir le lendemain de la fête, et cette décision lui pesait de plus en plus.

Le seul point positif à toute cette agitation était que Nimroël pouvait enfin échapper à la surveillance de Galadriel, occupée par les préparatifs du bal. En effet, depuis la nuit où elle avait rêvé d'Aliana, la jeune fille avait souvent senti le regard pénétrant de la Dame posée sur elle. Cette soudaine attention de l'elfe lui causait un léger malaise et elle avait essayé de l'éviter, sans grand succès, jusqu'à ces derniers jours.

A peine six jours avant le bal du printemps, un elfe vint annoncer à Nimroël qu'elle était attendue par le Seigneur et la Dame, dans le grand salon. La jeune fille était dans la cuisine, en train de couper un monceau de légumes et elle aurait aimé terminer sa tâche avant le dîner, aussi voyait-elle cette interruption d'un très mauvais œil. Elle se lava vivement les mains et, sans prendre la peine d'enlever son tablier, elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le salon. Elle comptait bien faire comprendre aux deux elfes à quel point ils la dérangeaient.

Elle frappa deux coups secs sur la porte de bois et entra sans attendre de réponse. Elle ouvrit la bouche, dans le but de dire sa façon de penser aux elfes et s'arrêta net avant d'avoir proféré le moindre son. Ratholis, Dorophïn et Kardoniel, trois chasseurs de Mirkwood, étaient assis en compagnie du Seigneur et de la Dame des Galadhrim. Ils se levèrent dès que la jeune fille entra dans la pièce et lui sourirent doucement. Nimroël resta figée un court instant, la bouche toujours ouverte, avant de se jeter dans les bras des nouveaux venus. Elle passait de l'un à l'autre, les éteignant, de toutes ses forces, chacun leur tour.

Une fois terminées les effusions, les elfes se rassirent et la jeune fille prit place auprès d'eux. Elle se mit à leur poser des questions sur tous ceux qu'elle connaissait, de près ou de loin, à Mirkwood. Apparemment, tout le monde allait bien et tous avaient été soulagés d'apprendre que la jeune fille était parvenue saine et sauve en Lothlórien. Nimroël hésitait à demander comment se portait Aliana, mais Ratholis lui évita d'avoir à poser la question en lui tendant une lettre et un petit paquet entourée d'un ruban doré. La lettre provenait d'Aliana et elle avait aussi envoyé un petit cadeau pour la jeune fille. Cette dernière sentit des larmes couler doucement sur ses joues. Elle fixait la lettre en tremblant, n'osant pas l'ouvrir. Plus rien d'autre n'existait que ce petit rectangle blanc, à peine froissé par la longue route. Galadriel s'approcha de Nimroël et lui dit doucement de monter dans sa chambre pour lire la lettre. Celeborn et elle-même devaient à présent discuter avec leurs hôtes de sujets plus sérieux. La jeune fille sortit donc du salon et se rendit dans sa chambre, marchant sans rien voir autour d'elle.

Une fois rendue dans la petite pièce, elle referma la porte et s'assit sur son lit. Elle posa le petit paquet sur son oreiller et brisa délicatement le sceau de l'enveloppe. Elle déplia soigneusement les deux longues feuilles de papier blanc et se mit à lire.

 _Chère Nimro_ _ë_ _l,_

 _J'ai été très heureuse d'apprendre que tu é_ _tais parvenue indemne en L_ _ó_ _rien. Ton voyage a dut_ _être extrêmement pénible et nous avons tous été impressionnés par ton courage et ta détermination._

 _Je n'ai jamais vu la Lothlórien, mais on m'a souvent vanté la beauté de la forêt dorée. Ici, bien des chansons en parlent, ainsi que du Seigneur Celeborn et de la Dame Galadriel. J'espère qu'un jour, moi aussi, je pourrai contempler les magnifiques mallornes. J'aimerais également avoir la joie et l'honneur de rencontrer le Seigneur et la Dame des Galadhrim. Tu as beaucoup de chance de vivre auprès d'eux._

 _Je t'envoie un petit cadeau, pour que tu te souviennes de moi. J'espè_ _re que tu l_ _'aimeras. J'ai gardé la couronne de fleurs ainsi que la mèche de tes cheveux. Tu me manques beaucoup._

 _J'ai également composé une jolie balade, spécialement pour toi. J'ai écrit la musique et les paroles et je les joins à cette lettre. Tu pourras ainsi demander à quelqu'un de la jouer et la chanter pour toi._

 _Je pense souvent à toi et j'espère te revoir un jour._

 _Ton amie, Aliana._

Pas un mot sur Thanalan. Le sujet était probablement encore trop douloureux. Nimroël essuya les larmes qui coulaient encore sur ses joues et lut la lettre de nouveau. Le fait que son amie lui ait écrit et qu'elle ne semble pas lui en vouloir de la mort de son frère, apportait à la jeune fille l'apaisement et la quiétude dont elle avait le plus grand besoin. Pour la première fois, depuis qu'elle avait appris la mort de Thanalan, Nimroël se sentait en paix.

La jeune fille jeta ensuite un œil sur la seconde page de la lettre. Elle ne savait pas lire la musique, mais elle reconnut immédiatement les paroles de la chanson dont elle avait rêvé. Elle n'en fut pas tellement surprise, plutôt effrayée. Il ne fallait pas que Galadriel voie cette lettre ni la balade qui l'accompagnait. Elle avait déjà des doutes au sujet de cette chanson, depuis la nuit où elle l'avait chantée pour Nimroël, mais la jeune fille ne voulait pas que ces doutes se transforment en certitude. Elle craignait trop la réaction de l'elfe.

Soudain, Nimroël se souvint du cadeau posé sur l'oreiller. Elle prit le petit paquet et défit l'emballage. A l'intérieur de la boîte, elle trouva un joli ruban de velours vert. Aliana avait utilisé ses cheveux, presque blancs, pour y broder à tous petits points une magnifique étoile. La jeune fille attacha le ruban à son cou et se contempla longuement devant le miroir. Le velours avait la même couleur que ses yeux et l'étoile brillait doucement sur le côté gauche de son cou.

Un bref coup frappé à sa porte la fit sursauter. Elle alla ouvrir et une jeune elfe entra et posa un plateau sur la commode. Nimroël avait complètement oublié l'heure du dîner, qui était maintenant passée depuis longtemps. L'elfe lui apportait une légère collation et un message de la Dame. La jeune fille était priée de souper à la table du Seigneur et de la Dame, ce soir, en compagnie de leurs invités. Nimroël remercia l'elfe gentiment et cette dernière ressortit.

Pour une fois, Nimroël était contente de porter une robe. Elle avait brossé vigoureusement ses cheveux et ils brillaient doucement. Elle avait toujours le ruban d'Aliana autour du cou et elle se sentait le cœur léger pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Elle descendit joyeusement le grand escalier blanc et se rendit directement dans le grand salon. Ratholis, Dorophïn et Kardoniel s'y trouvaient déjà en compagnie du Seigneur et de la Dame. Ils accueillirent gaiement la jeune fille, l'air légèrement surpris par sa transformation soudaine : ils l'avaient toujours vue vêtue d'un pantalon et d'une chemise, et les cheveux nattés. Galadriel sourit à la jeune fille et admira le joli ruban de velours. Celeborn lui offrit un verre, mais la jeune fille refusa poliment. Ce soir, elle n'avait pas besoin d'alcool pour se sentir euphorique.

Nimroël bavarda toute la soirée avec les nouveaux hôtes. A table, elle était assise entre Ratholis et Dorophïn, juste en face de Celeborn et de Galadriel. Le repas fut délicieux et se passa agréablement. Nimroël sentait parfois le regard de Galadriel se poser sur elle, mais ce soir, rien ne pouvait troubler la jeune fille. Elle levait simplement les yeux vers la Dame et lui adressait un sourire malicieux auquel l'elfe répondait. Après le repas, la musique, les chants et les danses envahirent la grande salle ovale. Tous étaient joyeux et la fête du printemps semblait avoir été devancée.

Les jours qui suivirent virent se répéter le même scénario. Le matin, Nimroël travaillait à la cuisine, mais elle était fébrile, elle avait du mal à se concentrer sur ses tâches et elle ne pouvait rester en place. Elle s'esquivait dès qu'elle le pouvait et passait l'après-midi à discuter avec les chasseurs de Mirkwood. Et la soirée se déroulait très agréablement en leur compagnie.

Un après-midi, alors que Nimroël se baladait avec Ratholis, Dorophïn et Kardoniel, la conversation dévia sur les chevaux et Kardoniel demanda à voir Galian. Nimroël conduisit donc ses amis vers l'écurie, mais elle avait quelque peu perdu de sa bonne humeur. Elle craignait que les trois elfes désirent ramener le petit cheval à Mirkwood. La jeune fille était consciente du fait que l'animal ne lui appartenait pas, mais elle était triste à l'idée de s'en séparer. Comme toujours, Galian salua avec entrain la jeune fille. Elle le fit sortir de son box pour le mener jusque dans le pré et le laissa ensuite courir en liberté.

C'est alors que Ratholis lui annonça d'une vois très douce que le roi Thranduil avait décidé de lui faire cadeau du cheval. Nimroël mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce que l'elfe venait de dire, puis elle lui sauta au cou pour le remercier. Il protesta en riant, disant que ce n'était pas lui qu'il fallait remercier ainsi. Mais il lui promit qu'il transmettrait ses remerciements à son roi et Nimroël éclata de rire en imaginant l'air que Thranduil aurait si Ratholis lui sautait au cou de la sorte.

Le bal du printemps arriva enfin. Ce matin là, ce fut la véritable folie dans la cuisine. Tous s'activaient et travaillaient si rapidement que la jeune fille avait l'impression de se trouver au milieu d'une tornade. Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur son travail, sans cesse pressée par les cuisiniers. Elle faisait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, mais elle n'arrivait pas à les satisfaire. Devant l'air exaspéré des elfes lorsqu'elle s'entailla le doigt, Nimroël préféra battre en retraite et s'enfuir de la cuisine. Elle se dirigea alors vers la sortie, descendit le long escalier et alla rendre visite à son cheval, qu'elle avait un peu négligé ces derniers jours. Elle passa une grande partie de la journée avec Galian, sans même aller dîner. Elle préférait rester loin de l'agitation qui régnait dans la maison.

Lorsqu'elle rentra enfin, elle se rendit directement à sa chambre pour se préparer pour la fête. Puis, elle se dirigea vers le grand salon, pour aller rejoindre les convives pour l'apéritif, mais elle fut interceptée par l'une des dames de Galadriel. L'elfe la conduisit jusqu'aux appartements de la Dame. Elle la fit entrer dans un petit boudoir meublé de jolis fauteuils couverts de tissus aux tons dorés et de petites tables aux pattes délicatement ouvragées. Nimroël eut à peine le temps de jeter un coup d'œil aux peintures qui ornaient les murs du petit salon, car Galadriel la fit alors entrer dans sa chambre. Le mobilier de la chambre était composé d'un immense lit à colonnes, qui trônait au centre de la pièce, et de superbes armoires en bois massif. La Dame fit asseoir la jeune fille devant une large coiffeuse dotée d'un magnifique miroir. Elle posa ensuite une mince boîte devant elle et lui dit de l'ouvrir.

Un cadeau pour souligner le retour du printemps, dit-elle à la jeune fille.

Nimroël découvrit alors le plus délicat et le plus merveilleux bijou qu'elle ait jamais vu. Une légère chaîne argentée reliait entre elles de nombreuses petites chaînes, plus minces, sur lesquelles étaient attachées de petites feuilles à l'éclatante couleur verte. Le bijou se fixait, par sept petites pinces, en argent également, aux cheveux de celle qui le portait. Galadriel se mit à brosser les cheveux de Nimroël. Elle voulait y tresser sept mèches dans le but d'y fixer la parure. Confuse, la jeune fille protesta vivement. Elle ne pouvait accepter un tel cadeau, c'était beaucoup trop joli, trop délicat. Et puis, elle allait partir très bientôt, même si elle n'avait encore parler à personne de son projet. Elle voulut se relever, mais l'elfe la retint doucement. Puis la Dame se mit à tresser les cheveux de la jeune fille et celle-ci ne résista plus. Elle se disait qu'elle pourrait toujours laisser le bijou derrière elle lorsqu'elle s'en irait. Mais plus elle contemplait la merveilleuse parure, plus elle se sentait envahie du désir de la garder. Lorsque le bijou fut correctement fixé à ses cheveux, Nimroël se contempla dans le grand miroir. Les petites feuilles avaient la même couleur que ses yeux et elles brillaient doucement parmi ses cheveux roux. Enfin, la jeune fille se tourna lentement vers Galadriel, l'enlaça délicatement pour la remercier.

La Dame se dirigea alors vers le grand salon et Nimroël la suivit. Quand elles entrèrent dans la pièce, Nimroël resta ébahie de voir tant de monde. Il y avait des tas de gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas et elle se sentit soudain intimidée. Heureusement, elle vit alors surgir Rûmil et se diriger vers elle. Il prit la jeune fille sous son aile et la fit passer d'un groupe à l'autre, lui présentant pratiquement tout le monde. Nimroël avait la tête qui lui tournait, et elle n'arrivait pas à retenir les noms, mais elle souriait gentiment à chacun, ce qui semblait suffisant. Le repas fut servit. Comme il n'y avait pas assez de places pour tous, dans la salle à dîner, des tables avaient été installées dans la salle ovale. Tous les mets étaient délicieux et la jeune fille arriva à peine à terminer son dessert. Puis il fallut débarrasser les tables pour libérer la salle ovale pour les danses et les chants. Le bal fut ouvert par le Seigneur et la Dame, qui dansèrent une superbe valse. Ils formaient un couple fantastique et tout le monde les admirait. Puis, peu à peu, d'autres couples se joignirent à eux et la salle fut bientôt remplie de danseurs qui tourbillonnaient. Rûmil invita même Nimroël à danser, mais la jeune fille refusa. Elle s'était toujours sentie trop maladroite pour apprendre à danser. L'elfe insista tout de même, si bien que Nimroël finit par accepter d'essayer de valser avec lui. Il lui enseigna alors les pas de base de la valse et ils se mirent à danser doucement au son de la merveilleuse musique.

La fête dura toute la nuit et personne n'alla se coucher. Nimroël s'endormit pourtant, assise dans un large fauteuil près du Seigneur Celeborn. Quand la fête approcha de son terme, Rûmil l'éveilla et l'aida à se lever. Tous les elfes se dirigeaient vers la sortie et descendaient le long escalier blanc. Lorsque tous se fussent dispersés entre les arbres, le soleil se leva doucement et la lumière illumina la forêt d'or. Puis, une à une, les feuilles dorées des mallornes se mirent à tomber, virevoltant un long moment avant de se poser sur l'herbe verte. La magnifique pluie d'or enchantait la jeune fille. Elle réagit à peine lorsque Celeborn posa sa main sur son épaule en lui demandant ce qu'elle pensait du printemps de la Lórien et elle fut incapable de répondre à l'elfe, mais l'expression émerveillée de son visage parlait pour elle.

La chute des feuilles de mallornes se poursuivit durant des jours. Nimroël avait complètement oublié son projet de voyage. Elle ne se lassait pas de regarder la pluie de feuilles d'or et elle avait un plaisir fou à se rouler dans les amas de feuilles dorées.

Malheureusement, quelques jours après la fête du printemps, les elfes de Mirkwood lui annoncèrent leur départ prochain et Nimroël en fut fort attristée. Comme elle l'avait craint, surtout depuis qu'elle avait lu la lettre d'Aliana, les elfes n'avaient nullement l'intention de la ramener avec eux. Elle le savait depuis le début, mais se le voir confirmer ainsi lui était pénible. Elle se sentait rejetée de nouveau. Elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle aurait fait, s'ils lui avaient proposé de les suivre, mais elle aurait tout de même aimé qu'ils le lui demandent.

Puis elle fut distraite de son chagrin par la pensée qu'elle devait écrire une réponse à la lettre d'Aliana. Elle devait également écrire au roi Thranduil pour le remercier de lui avoir donner Galian. La jeune fille resta songeuse et triste le reste de la journée. Le soir, durant le souper, elle demanda timidement à Galadriel si elle pouvait avoir du papier et de quoi écrire. En souriant, la Dame lui proposa de s'installer dans la bibliothèque, en lui indiquant qu'elle y trouverait tout ce dont elle aurait besoin, et Nimroël la remercia d'un sourire distrait.

Tôt le lendemain matin Nimroël se rendit dans la salle pleine de livres. La bibliothèque était une longue pièce sans fenêtre. Elle occupait le centre de la maison et ce sur les trois étages. En bas, sur le premier étage de nombreux bureaux étaient à la disposition de quiconque désirait y travailler et faire des recherches. Sur les murs de chaque étage, les livres étaient alignés jusqu'au plafond. Un petit escalier permettait d'atteindre les étroites passerelles qui couraient tout autour des deux étages supérieurs. Au plafond, deux très larges puits de lumières perçaient le toit en pente et laissaient entrer la lumière du soleil durant le jour. La nuit, on pouvait y voir briller les étoiles.

Nimroël s'installa à l'un des bureaux, sortit quelques feuilles de papier de l'un des tiroirs et les disposa devant elle. Elle prit également une petite bouteille d'encre noire et une plume. Puis elle réfléchit à ce qu'elle allait écrire à son amie. Elle commença à tracer les runes elfiques, mais c'était beaucoup plus difficile qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'écrire, et elle avait beaucoup de mal à dessiner les délicats symboles. Mais elle fit de son mieux et après avoir froissé quelques pages, elle réussit à écrire sa lettre.

Chère Aliana,

Ta lettre m'a fait le plus grand plaisir. Ton cadeau est magnifique et je suis très fière de le porter. Ta chanson est également très belle, et j'ai eu la joie de l'entendre chantée par la Dame Galadriel elle-même.

C'est grâce à Galian que j'ai pu parvenir jusqu'ici. C'est un petit cheval merveilleux et sans lui, je serais sans doute morte de faim à l'heure qu'il est. Je suis si contente que le Seigneur Thranduil me l'ait donné. J'aimerais beaucoup que tu le remercies de ma part. Je comptais lui écrire une lettre, mais je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point c'est difficile.

La Lothlórien est effectivement un pays magnifique. Je n'ai pas ton talent pour composer de la poésie et des chansons. Je n'ai donc pas les mots qu'il faut pour décrire les merveilles de la forêt d'or, mais la Dame Galadriel est assurément la plus grande de ces merveilles. J'aimerais vraiment beaucoup que tu sois ici avec moi. Tu me manques énormément et je pense également très souvent à toi.

A très bientôt je l'espère,

Ton amie, Nimroël

Il était près de midi lorsque Nimroël termina enfin sa lettre. Elle la plia soigneusement et la glissa dans une enveloppe trouvée dans l'un des tiroirs du bureau. Elle voulait cacheter l'enveloppe, mais elle n'avait pas de sceau et ne voulait pas utiliser celui qui était posé sur le bureau. Elle aurait voulu y mettre sa propre marque. Tout à coup, elle eut une idée. Elle se leva et se dirigea en courant vers la cuisine. Une fois là, elle attrapa une grosse carotte dans l'un des paniers à légumes et la coupa à un pouce de la tige. Puis elle emprunta un tout petit couteau et sculpta une petite étoile au centre de la carotte en enlevant de petits triangles sur les bords. Lorsque ce fut terminé, elle retourna en courant dans la bibliothèque. Elle prit alors un bâton de cire dorée, le fit chauffer au-dessus d'une lampe et fit tomber quelques gouttes de cire sur le rabat de l'enveloppe. Elle utilisa ensuite le morceau de carotte sculpté pour imprimer une étoile dans la cire encore chaude. Elle laissa ensuite la cire refroidir un instant en contemplant sa première lettre, satisfaite.

En regardant partir les chasseurs de Mirkwood, quelques jours plus tard, Nimroël se sentait très seule. Elle disait adieu à la forêt noire une seconde fois, et ce n'était pas plus facile que la première fois. Elle n'avait pour seule consolation que de savoir sa lettre en route pour la forêt noire, de savoir également que, quelque part, très loin de là, Aliana lirait sa lettre et penserait à elle. La certitude que l'elfe ne l'oublierait jamais lui réchauffait le cœur et suffisait un peu à la réconforter.

* * *

1 thé


	7. 7 Les wargs

**Disclaimer** : voir le premier chapitre

* * *

-7-

Depuis le départ des messagers de Thranduil, une grande colère habitait Nimroël et son irascibilité augmentait de jour en jour. D'une part, elle s'était sentie rejetée par les elfes de Mirkwood et cet abandon l'avait profondément blessée. D'autre part, le printemps était arrivé et il était grand temps pour elle de repartir, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se décider à quitter la Lórien. Partir était au-dessus de ses forces et elle en voulait à tout le monde de ressentir un tel déchirement. À l'idée de se retrouver isolée à nouveau, de devoir chasser pour survivre, de dormir seule sous les étoiles, une terrible angoisse l'envahissait. Elle voulait rester dans la forêt dorée, mais elle n'y avait été invitée que pour l'hiver et le Seigneur et la Dame devaient attendre impatiemment qu'elle se décide enfin à s'en aller. Elle en voulait tout particulièrement à Haldir, qui l'avait forcée à venir ici. Pour couronner le tout, la Dame avait recommencé à observer attentivement la jeune fille et cette surveillance contribuait à accroître son malaise et son irritabilité.

Pour tenter de canaliser son énergie, elle avait recommencé à courir chaque matin, très tôt. Elle travaillait ensuite à la cuisine, le seul moment de la journée où elle se sentait un peu plus calme. L'après-midi, elle montait Galian quelques heures, s'entraînait au tir à l'arc puis elle essayait de s'épuiser en répétant sans fin les exercices de combats enseignés par Legolas. Le soir, après avoir fourni de tels efforts toute la journée, elle tombait de fatigue. Elle grignotait rapidement quelque chose avant d'aller se coucher. Elle s'étendait sur son lit et sombrait rapidement dans un profond sommeil, peuplé de rêves étranges, dont elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir au matin. La musique et les chansons de la salle ovale lui manquaient bien sûr beaucoup, mais au moins elle évitait ainsi la Dame Galadriel et son regard importun.

La jeune fille avait de nouveau été invitée à souper à la table du Seigneur Celeborn et de la Dame Galadriel. C'était la troisième fois en peu de temps qu'elle devait souper dans la grande salle à dîner et ça la rendait encore plus de mauvaise humeur. Elle aurait préféré qu'on la laisse tranquille. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se joindre aux invités et de bavarder gentiment avec eux. Elle était assise sur son lit et regardait d'un œil morne la robe blanche posée à côté d'elle. Elle était déjà en retard pour l'apéritif et si elle s'attardait encore, elle finirait par être en retard pour le souper. Mais elle était si fatiguée et elle avait tellement mal aux muscles qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se décider de s'habiller. Finalement, d'un geste rageur, elle enfila la robe, puis elle se brossa les cheveux si vigoureusement qu'elle en eut les larmes aux yeux et enfin elle descendit rejoindre les convives dans le grand salon. En entrant, elle croisa immédiatement le regard du Seigneur Celeborn et elle comprit que l'elfe était irrité de son retard. Elle n'eut pas le temps de saluer qui que ce soit, puisque déjà les invités se dirigeaient vers la salle à dîner. Elle suivit les elfes lentement, de façon à se trouver le plus loin possible du Seigneur et de la Dame. Mais elle dut finalement se résoudre à gagner sa place, juste en face des deux elfes. Elle s'assit brusquement sur sa chaise et soutint le regard courroucé de Celeborn d'un air de défi. Ce soir, elle ne se laisserait certainement pas intimidé par cet arrogant personnage.

Nimroël se concentrait sur son assiette encore pleine. Elle n'avait pratiquement rien avalé de tout le repas et elle se contentait de jouer avec la nourriture. Elle soutenait sa tête de sa main, le coude appuyé sur la table. Son voisin se pencha gentiment vers elle et, posant sa main sur son épaule, il lui demanda si elle se sentait bien. Elle se dégagea brusquement et lui répondit agressivement :

\- Je vais très bien. Mais je me sentirai encore mieux lorsque ce stupide souper sera terminé!

Les yeux de l'elfe brillèrent un court instant de colère et il se détourna de la jeune fille. Celle-ci croisa alors le regard hautain de Galadriel et elle comprit que la Dame était également en colère contre elle. Elle haussa les épaules d'un air provocant. Elle savait que, de toutes façons, elle aurait à subir l'un des habituels sermons du Seigneur Celeborn et de la Dame Galadriel dès que le repas serait terminé.

Lorsque tout le monde se leva enfin, une fois le dessert terminé, la jeune fille essaya de s'esquiver vers la relative sécurité de sa chambre, mais Celeborn fut plus rapide et elle sentit sa grande main se poser fermement sur son épaule au moment où elle allait sortir de la salle à dîner. Elle n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre, puis elle constata avec stupeur que l'elfe l'escortait jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle se demandait bien ce que l'elfe avait en tête.

\- Va dormir, Nimroël. Tu en as grandement besoin. Mais je veux que tu sois dans mon bureau à la première heure, demain matin.

Nimroël était trop étonnée pour répondre et elle regarda d'un air stupéfait Celeborn s'en aller.

En se levant le lendemain, elle était toujours d'aussi mauvaise humeur. Elle avait passé une mauvaise nuit et elle ne se sentait pas suffisamment en forme pour subir un sermon du Seigneur Celeborn. Elle décida donc de ne pas aller à son rendez-vous avec l'elfe. Elle passa à la cuisine prendre quelques petits pains et un bout de fromage, puis elle sortit discrètement de la maison. En arrivant au bas de l'escalier, elle salua les elfes qui montaient la garde avec une nonchalance feinte et se dirigea rapidement vers l'écurie. Elle sella Galian en un clin d'œil et elle partit se balader le long du mur. Elle s'efforçait d'éviter toutes rencontres, ce qui n'était pas très difficile puisque tout le monde était occupé ailleurs. Elle flâna ainsi toute la journée, descendant parfois de cheval pour se dégourdir les jambes. Lorsque le soleil fut sur le point de se coucher, elle mourait de faim et elle se sentait triste et maussade. Il lui fallut tout de même se décider à rentrer, alors elle revint lentement à l'écurie. Lorsqu'elle entra dans le long bâtiment, deux elfes à l'air très sombre l'attendaient. Ils avaient reçu l'ordre de l'amener immédiatement devant le Seigneur Celeborn et ils ne lui laissèrent pas le temps de s'occuper de son cheval. Quelqu'un d'autre s'en chargerait à sa place. Ils l'escortèrent rapidement jusqu'au bureau du Seigneur des Galadhrim. Tout le long du chemin, ils la pressèrent sans cesse, et lorsqu'elle arriva finalement devant la grande pièce où l'attendait Celeborn, elle était très énervée et elle en avait plus qu'assez de se faire bousculer.

En entrant dans le bureau du Seigneur Celeborn, Nimroël jeta un regard autour d'elle, étonnée de l'impression de calme et de repos dégagée par ce lieu de travail. Tout était rangé avec soin, les meubles brillaient d'avoir été frottés et cirés. Les murs et le plafond étaient lambrissés d'un bois très clair, presque lumineux, et les fauteuils étaient recouverts de tissus aux couleurs claires. Seuls les meubles étaient d'un bois sombre, mais la finesse des motifs qui y étaient sculptés leur ôtait toute sévérité. Nimroël était stupéfaite de découvrir qu'un tel décor serve de sanctuaire à l'elfe qu'elle considérait comme le plus sévère et le plus sombre de tous.

Le Seigneur Celeborn était debout, face à une grande fenêtre. Il resta sans bouger un long moment et Nimroël dut patienter, debout, sur le seuil de la porte, ce qui n'améliora pas son humeur. Enfin, l'elfe se retourna vers elle et s'avança d'un pas décidé, le visage hautain. Ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat magnifique, comme s'ils avaient capté la lumière des étoiles. Il la prit par les épaules, la poussa doucement vers un fauteuil et elle se laissa tomber sur le siège moelleux.

\- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue me voir ce matin? demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre.

\- Je n'en avais pas envie, répondit-elle d'un ton agressif.

\- Où étais-tu passée?

\- Nulle part en particulier.

\- Qu'as-tu fait toute la journée?

\- C'est un interrogatoire en règle?

L'elfe était déconcerté. Il avait fait preuve de beaucoup de patience jusqu'ici, mais cette fois, elle allait trop loin.

\- Je te prierais de me répondre poliment, Nimroël

\- Ou alors quoi? Je n'ai pas de compte à vous rendre. Vous n'êtes pas mon père, ni mon Seigneur.

\- Mais tu vis sous mon toit, mon enfant, répondit-il d'une voix doucereuse.

\- Et bien, je comptais justement repartir bientôt. J'ai un long voyage à terminer.

Celeborn la regarda étonné.

\- Il n'est pas question que tu poursuives seule un aussi long périple.

\- Pourquoi pas?

\- C'est trop dangereux. Tu es trop jeune et inexpérimentée.

\- En quoi ça vous regarde? Et qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire?

\- Tu n'es qu'une enfant et je suis responsable de toi.

\- Je sais me débrouiller seule et je n'ai besoin de personne. Je fais ce que je veux, quand je le veux. Et j'ai décidé de partir!

La jeune fille était de plus en plus agitée, elle haussait la voix et criait presque. La colère de l'elfe se lisait dans son regard, mais il se contrôlait et lui répondait d'une voix calme et assurée.

\- Il n'en est pas question. Tu n'iras nulle part.

\- Mais vous n'avez pas le droit de me retenir ici.

\- J'ai tous les droits, mon enfant. Tu es ici chez moi, dans cette maison, dans cette cité, dans cette forêt.

\- Je ne suis pas une enfant, et encore moins votre enfant. Vous êtes arrogant, prétentieux, suffisant, condescendant, présomptueux…

Nimroël s'interrompit, à bout de souffle et de vocabulaire. Une telle fureur brillait à présent dans les yeux de l'elfe qu'elle crut un instant qu'il allait la gifler. Elle eut un léger mouvement de recul et la lueur menaçante s'intensifia un court instant. Puis Celeborn reprit son sang-froid d'un seul coup et ses yeux n'exprimèrent plus que de la froideur et peut-être une certaine tristesse.

\- Tu peux sortir Nimroël. Nous reparlerons lorsque tu seras calmée.

La jeune fille sortit alors du bureau, la tête haute, et se rendit dans sa chambre. Elle bouillait de colère. De quel droit le Seigneur Celeborn lui interdisait-il de partir? La jeune fille oubliait que, à peine quelques heures plus tôt, elle ne voulait quitter la Lothlórien pour rien au monde. Il avait suffit que Celeborn la regarde avec suffisance et lui dise, de son habituel ton arrogant, qu'il ne pouvait la laisser partir, qu'elle était trop jeune, pour que tout à coup, elle ne songe plus qu'à une chose, partir. Elle allait lui montrer qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller seule, qu'elle n'avait besoin de personne.

Étendue sur son lit, elle réfléchissait rapidement, organisant à nouveau sa fuite. Cette fois elle avait de l'expérience et elle savait de quoi elle aurait besoin. Se procurer les vivres ne poseraient aucun problème, elle n'avait pas travaillé à la cuisine pour rien. Non, le plus gros obstacle serait de franchir le mur entourant la cité. Elle avait beau se creuser les méninges jusqu'à en avoir mal au crâne, elle ne voyait aucun moyen d'emmener Galian. Quitter le petit cheval lui faisait immensément de peine, mais elle n'avait guère le choix. Toutefois, l'animal lui serait utile pour sauter par-dessus le mur.

Une fois qu'elle eut tout planifié, Nimroël eut fort à faire. Elle se rendit, en pleine nuit, dans la cuisine, pour faire quelques réserves pour son voyage, puis elle porta le tout dans sa chambre. Comme elle devrait marcher et tout porter elle-même, puisqu'elle n'aurait pas Galian, elle ne pourrait pas transporter grand chose. C'était évidemment plus risqué de partir à pied, mais elle ne voulait plus reculer. Elle avait entendu les elfes parler d'une ville d'humains, qui ne devait pas être très loin, vers le sud. Elle pourrait toujours y vendre le cadeau de Galadriel pour acheter des vivres et un cheval, même si l'idée de se séparer du magnifique bijou lui brisait le cœur.

Elle avait décidé de partir dès qu'il ferait jour. Elle ne voulait pas attendre une seule minute de plus que nécessaire, sous peine de voir sa belle assurance s'envoler. Elle descendit donc l'escalier très tôt le matin, après un copieux déjeuner, et elle alla chercher Galian. Elle le sella, puis elle se dirigea d'abord vers le pré où elle avait l'habitude de le monter. Elle continua ensuite à suivre le mur en faisant près du quart du tour de la cité. Elle voulait partir vers l'ouest, pour essayer de traverser la rivière qui bordait le côté sud de la forêt. Elle longea le mur durant plus d'une heure, avant de trouver l'endroit le plus propice à son escapade. Une petite butte d'herbe, près du mur, faisait en sorte qu'il lui serait plus facile de grimper par-dessus. Elle attacha une extrémité de la longue corde qu'elle avait apportée à la selle de Galian, et noua l'autre extrémité à sa taille. Puis elle se mit debout sur le dos de l'animal. Elle fut obligée de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir s'agripper au rebord du mur, mais elle parvint finalement à l'escalader. Une fois sur le mur, qui était large d'environ deux pieds, elle prit la corde et la tira vers elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit tendue. Elle vérifia que le lien était solidement fixé à la selle et elle ordonna à son cheval de ne pas bouger. Elle se mit alors à descendre le long du mur et s'agrippant à la corde. Elle glissa plusieurs fois et le frottement de la corde sur ses mains lui causa de vives brûlures. Quand elle parvint finalement au sol, elle se trouvait dans le profond fossé entourant la cité. Elle se détacha puis elle siffla doucement et regarda le lien remonter le long du mur et disparaître de l'autre côté. Si Galian avait bien compris ce qu'elle attendait de lui, il se déplacerait un peu partout dans la cité durant un long moment. Il brouillerait ainsi la piste de la jeune fille et, avec un peu de chance, lui donnerait une avance suffisante pour sortir de la forêt.

Elle sortit facilement du fossé et traversa en courant l'espace dégagé autour de la cité, jusqu'à l'abri des arbres. Là, elle fit une pause et examina ses mains. Ses paumes étaient couvertes de cloques et la peau avait été arrachée par endroit. Les blessures saignaient légèrement. Elle déchira des bandelettes de tissus de sa chemise et entoura ses mains de pansements improvisés. La jeune fille enfila ensuite son sac à dos, son carquois et son arc et se mit rapidement en marche, en direction du sud-ouest. Elle marcha ainsi jusqu'à la nuit tombée. Puis, elle se blottit au pied d'un arbre, s'enroula dans son manteau et dans l'unique couverture qu'elle avait emportée et grignota une pomme et un bout de fromage, avant de s'endormir.

* * *

\- Elle a osé sauter par-dessus le mur! s'exclama le Seigneur Celborn.

\- Le mur n'a jamais été prévu pour empêcher quiconque de quitter la ville, lui répondit doucement son épouse.

\- Et avec ces orcs qui arrivent du nord, pratiquement tous les archers sont présentement en route pour les combattre. Il reste peu de guetteurs près de la frontière sud.

\- Il est donc possible qu'elle réussisse à sortir de la Lothlórien, murmura Galadriel.

Le Seigneur Celeborn ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas été aussi furieux depuis très longtemps.

\- Je lui tordrais volontiers le cou, dit-il en secouant la tête d'un air découragé.

La Dame des Galadhrims eut un petit rire.

\- Dès qu'elle sortira de la forêt, elle sera facile à repérer et vos chasseurs la ramèneront, _Meleth_ _nîn1_.

* * *

Il fallut à Nimroël deux jours entiers de marche pour atteindre la rivière. Comme elle s'y attendait, la falaise était beaucoup moins élevée ici que lorsqu'elle avait vu la rivière la première fois. La jeune fille avait bon espoir que, plus à l'ouest encore, la berge soit encore moins haute. Elle changea donc de cap, se dirigeant maintenant vers les montagnes en longeant la rivière.

Comme elle l'espérait, la berge s'abaissait graduellement, mais la jeune fille n'était pas au bout de ses peines si elle voulait traverser. Plus elle remontait le cours d'eau vers l'ouest, plus le lit de la rivière était étroit et plus les eaux en devenaient tumultueuses. Elle continua tout de même d'avancer, espérant que le lit finisse par s'élargir quelque part en amont. Mais en cette saison, la fonte des neiges, dans les monts Brumeux, alimentait le petit cours d'eau, le transformant en un torrent impétueux. De plus, l'eau devait être glaciale. La jeune fille désespérait de pouvoir traverser, mais elle continuait sa progression, trop têtue et orgueilleuse pour s'avouer vaincue. Elle ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il fit trop noir pour pouvoir continuer, mais elle se remit en route aux premières lueurs de l'aube.

Après une demie journée de marche, le long de la rivière, Nimroël trouva enfin un endroit où elle crut pouvoir traverser. La rivière décrivait une large boucle à cet endroit, et une petite île séparait le cours d'eau en deux. De là où elle se trouvait, la jeune fille ne voyait pas la deuxième partie de la rivière, mais la première partie était très calme et semblait peu profonde. Elle s'engagea prudemment dans l'eau glacée. Au bout de seulement quelques pas, elle ne sentait plus ses pieds, ni ses jambes, engourdis par le froid. Au milieu du premier bras, l'eau lui arrivait seulement à mi-cuisse et la jeune fille se dépêcha de finir cette première moitié de la traversée. Elle grimpa avec difficulté sur la berge de l'île, s'accrochant aux maigres broussailles qui y poussaient, arrachant ses bandages et rouvrant les plaies de ses mains abîmées. Elle traversa ensuite l'île en peu de temps, puis, contempla, découragée, la seconde moitié de la rivière. Le bruit de l'eau se précipitant autour d'immenses rochers était effrayant, et de gros tourbillons noirs semblaient prêts à avaler quiconque s'en approcherait de trop près. Heureusement, ce bras était étroit, et après un moment d'hésitation, Nimroël s'y engagea. L'eau monta rapidement, d'abord jusqu'à ses cuisses, puis jusqu'à sa taille. Elle plaça alors son sac à dos ainsi que son arc et ses flèches sur sa tête, pour les garder hors de l'eau. Lorsque l'eau atteignit sa poitrine, elle hésita. Si l'eau continuait à monter, elle se noierait. Mais elle était presque rendue sur l'autre rive et elle ne voulait pas renoncer. Le froid l'engourdissait complètement maintenant, et elle devait se décider rapidement. Elle fit donc encore un pas, puis un autre. Elle avait maintenant de l'eau jusqu'à la taille, et la berge continuait de monter, mais il faisait si froid qu'elle crut un instant qu'elle n'y arriverait pas. Elle finit tout de même par sortir complètement de l'eau et elle se laissa tomber, épuisée, sur le sol.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se força à se relever et elle se dirigea vers les arbres. Là, elle se débattit un long moment avec ses vêtements pour réussir à les enlever, car le linge mouillé était collé à sa peau et elle ne sentait presque plus ses doigts, ankylosés par le froid. Elle renonça à se rhabiller tout de suite, elle avait trop froid et était trop maladroite. Elle claquait des dents et tremblait de tous ses membres. Elle s'enroula simplement dans la couverture restée au sec dans son sac à dos, se coucha sur le sol et attendit, espérant finir par se réchauffer. Elle avait mal partout, tous ses muscles étaient horriblement crispés. Ses mâchoires étaient si serrées qu'elle avait mal à la tête. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient encore du grondement de l'eau et lorsqu'elle fermait les yeux, elle revoyait les effrayants tourbillons de l'eau. Mais elle avait réussit à traverser et le sentiment de fierté qu'elle en éprouvait la réchauffait peu à peu.

Il fallut plusieurs heures pour que ses tremblements cessent. Ses vêtements avaient fini de sécher et elle les remit. Elle reprit enfin sa route, se dirigeant à nouveau vers le sud. Elle marchait aussi silencieusement que possible, tâchant d'éviter d'alerter les elfes qui devaient se trouver dans les parages. Elle trouvait d'ailleurs étrange de ne toujours pas avoir senti leur présence. Elle fut surprise lorsque, tout à coup, elle parvint à l'orée de la forêt. L'absence des elfes était une chance étonnante. Ou n'était-ce pas plutôt une malchance. Sa colère était apaisée et elle regrettait déjà s'être enfuie. Si elle avait été retrouvée par les elfes qui montaient la garde dans la forêt, ils l'auraient probablement ramenée à la cité. Elle aurait certainement dû subir à nouveau la colère du Seigneur Celeborn, mais n'était-ce pas cent fois mieux que de devoir errer, seule, au milieu de nulle part? Elle n'était pas prête, cependant, à revenir d'elle-même. Ça aurait été trop humiliant. Alors, puisqu'il lui fallait continuer, elle se remit en route. Elle décida de se diriger vers les montagnes, car elle devait tenter de trouver la ville des humains pour s'approvisionner avant de poursuivre son voyage vers la mer. Elle se mit donc à longer la forêt en direction de l'ouest.

Quand le soleil se coucha, elle pénétra un peu plus dans le bois pour y passer la nuit. Elle n'avait aucune envie de quitter la forêt et rester ainsi près des arbres était une façon de prolonger son séjour en Lothlórien. Elle s'enroula donc à nouveau dans sa couverture et s'étendit sur le sol où elle dormit profondément, malgré l'appréhension qui l'habitait. Elle repartit dès l'aube, longeant toujours le bois d'or. Puis, vers midi, elle parvint à l'extrémité sud-ouest de la forêt et elle dut se résigner à enfin quitter la Lothlórien. Elle se dirigea à nouveau vers le sud, gardant les monts brumeux sur sa droite. Elle luttait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se retourner. Regarder en arrière ne servirait qu'à la faire souffrir.

* * *

Celeborn marchait de long en large dans son bureau, d'un pas lent mais à grandes enjambées. Il semblait excédé.

\- D'où peuvent bien sortir ces _goer2_ de wargs! demanda-t-il d'un ton glacial. Comment avons nous pu les manquer?

\- Nous étions concentrés sur les orcs qui arrivent par le nord, lui répondit calmement Galadriel.

\- Elle se dirige directement vers eux! Elle a peu de chance de les éviter. Comment pourrait-elle...

\- Il ne faut pas perdre espoir, l'interrompit Galadriel. Elle peut se dissimuler, elle porte un manteau de la Lothlòrien.

\- Mais ça ne trompera pas leur flair, répondit Celeborn en soupirant tristement .

Galadriel hocha lentement la tête. Nimroël avait effectivement peu de chance d'échapper aux wargs.

* * *

Nimroël ne s'était éloignée de la forêt que de quelques lieux lorsque le ciel se couvrit rapidement de lourds nuages noirs. Puis des éclairs se mirent à illuminer les sombres nuages et un grondement sourd se fit entendre en continu. La jeune fille jeta un regard inquiet vers le ciel, mais elle n'en continua pas moins sa marche rapide. Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre, le seul abris à des lieux à la ronde se trouvait derrière elle et elle n'avait aucune intention de revenir sur ses pas. De grosses gouttes se mirent à tomber au bout de seulement quelques minutes. Relevant le capuchon de son manteau, elle fit encore quelques pas, puis des trombes d'eau se mirent à se déverser des nuages. Nimroël eut bientôt l'impression de se noyer. Elle s'assit par terre, posa son sac sur ses jambes et elle se courba au-dessus du sac pour essayer de le protéger de l'averse. Elle ne voulait pas que ses maigres provisions soit gâtées par l'eau.

L'orage semblait ne jamais vouloir finir. Nimroël était trempée jusqu'aux os et elle grelottait de froid. Mais ce fut bientôt le dernier de ses soucis, lorsqu'elle sentit une inhabituelle présence se dirigeant vers elle. Elle releva la tête et faillit pousser un cri de frayeur lorsqu'elle vit apparaître le plus gros et le plus horrible loup qu'elle n'ait jamais vu. Puis elle se rendit compte que l'animal n'était pas seul. D'où elle était, elle en voyait au moins deux douzaines, tous plus gros et plus effrayants les uns que les autres. La jeune fille n'était cependant pas au bout de ses surprises. Le loup le plus près d'elle se mit à parler, dans une étrange langue faite de grognement et d'aboiement, mais ce qui la stupéfia le plus n'était pas le fait qu'un loup puisse parler, mais bien qu'elle-même arrive à le comprendre. Car bien que la langue soit grossière et désagréable à entendre, Nimroël la comprenait. Un long frisson de peur lui parcourut l'échine.

Une terrible envie de s'enfuir à toute vitesse l'envahissait, mais il était trop tard pour ça. Les loups s'étaient avancés dans sa direction et si elle faisait un mouvement, elle risquait de les alerter. Elle ne pouvait que rester cachée, espérant qu'ils passent suffisamment loin pour ne pas la découvrir. Elle se pelotonna donc encore plus sur son sac et attendit sans bouger, contrôlant sa respiration.

Les loups continuaient de défiler, quatre ou cinq à la fois, certains à une vingtaine de pas seulement d'elle. Elle avait cru au début qu'il n'y en avait que quelques-uns uns, mais en fait, il en passait toujours plus, si bien qu'elle en avait à présent compté près d'une centaine. Et il en venait d'autres et d'autres encore. D'après ce qu'elle avait entendu et compris de leurs ignobles bavardages, ils se regroupaient à l'ouest de la Lothlórien. Ils avaient rendez-vous avec une compagnie d'orcs près de la forêt. Ensuite, ils comptaient attaquer les elfes par surprise, dans le seul but de faire le plus de dommage possible. Leur plan était simple : un groupe d'orcs était chargé de mettre le feu à la forêt, puis, lorsque les elfes seraient occupés à éteindre l'incendie, les Wargs entreraient massivement dans la forêt et s'établiraient au centre des bois. De là ils enverraient des loups isolés, des appâts, pour prendre au piège les guetteurs elfes un à un.

De plus en plus nerveuse, Nimroël avait du mal à contrôler ses tremblements. Si le défilé ne cessait pas bientôt, elle ne pourrait plus maîtriser sa peur et elle s'enfuirait. Heureusement, il y avait de moins en moins de loups qui passaient, et les quelques retardataires passèrent en trottant, loin d'elle.

* * *

Celeborn se tenait face à l'une des fenêtre de la salle ovale. Galadriel jouait doucement sur sa grande harpe. En apparence, tout était calme dans la maison. En apparence seulement.

\- Cet orage était plus que providentiel! murmura Celeborn.

Les doigts de Galadriel coururent sur les longues cordes de son instrument, semblant répondre à son époux.

\- Cette enfant a une chance incroyable, ajouta le Seigneur des Galadhrim.

\- C'est plus que de la chance, dit très doucement Galadriel.

Ses mots, accompagnés par la musique de la harpe, ressemblaient à un étrange poème.

* * *

Dès que la voie fut libre, Nimroël se releva vivement, tordit ses vêtements pour en enlever l'excédent d'eau puis elle se mit à courir droit vers la forêt, plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Elle n'aimait pas la sensation des habits mouillés sur sa peau mais elle ne voulait pas perdre de temps à se changer. Et puis, maintenant que le nuages avaient disparu, aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient arrivés, le soleil et le vent la sécheraient rapidement.

La jeune fille couvrit en quelques heures la distance qu'elle avait parcourue en une journée entière de marche. Malgré tout, le soleil était déjà couché depuis plusieurs heures lorsqu'elle parvint enfin à la rivière qu'elle avait traversée la veille. Elle se trouvait cependant légèrement à l'ouest de l'endroit où elle avait traversé et elle suivit la rive pour retrouver la petite île dans le but de retraverser. Elle se voulait se mettre à la recherche des elfes le plus rapidement possible. Quelle ironie, elle qui avait fait tout ce chemin avec précaution pour les éviter, maintenant elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose, les retrouver pour les prévenir.

Dans le noir, Nimroël distingua soudain l'île. Les tourbillons sombres étaient encore plus effrayants dans la pénombre et elle ne put se résoudre à traverser de nuit. De toutes façons, le soleil réapparaîtrait bientôt et elle était épuisée. Elle décida donc de se reposer et de manger un bon repas, pour la première fois depuis son départ. L'heure n'était plus à l'économie mais à la rapidité. Elle aurait besoin de toute son énergie pour trouver les elfes rapidement. Elle dormit peu cependant, s'éveillant fréquemment, encore inquiète de sa rencontre avec les monstres.

Dès les premières lueurs de l'aube, elle se prépara à traverser. Elle se déshabilla complètement, et mit ses vêtements en sécurité dans le sac à dos. La sensation du vent sur son corps nu était étrange et déroutante, mais ainsi, elle n'aurait pas à batailler pour enlever ses habits mouillés. Elle s'engagea alors à nouveau dans l'eau glacée et traversa encore une fois le torrent. Une fois sur l'autre rive, elle se sécha avec la couverture et se rhabilla rapidement. Elle tremblait de froid, mais cette fois, elle se remit immédiatement en route. Elle n'avait pas une minute à perdre. Ses mouvements étaient saccadés et peu coordonnés et elle marchait en trébuchant, se dirigeant vers le nord-ouest. Elle espérait trouver les guetteurs le plus tôt possible.

Au bout d'une heure, ses muscles étaient réchauffés et elle put reprendre sa course. Mais quelques heures plus tard, découragée, elle s'arrêta. Elle ne réussirait pas à trouver les elfes ainsi. Elle aurait aimé avoir Galian avec elle, il lui aurait facilité la tâche. Soudain, penser au petit cheval lui donna une idée. Si elle ne pouvait trouver les elfes, elle pouvait faire en sorte qu'eux la trouvent. Elle mit ses doigts dans sa bouche et siffla comme pour appeler le petit cheval. Puis elle recommença, un peu plus fort, puis plus fort encore. Puis elle marcha un court moment et recommença à siffler. Lorsque enfin un elfe, Lanodan, surgit d'entre les arbres, elle sursauta. Elle courut vers lui et se mit à tout lui raconter de façon désordonnée : les loups, la rivière, les orcs, mais elle passa sous silence le fait qu'elle comprenait le langage des horribles bêtes. Aussitôt qu'il comprit de quoi il retournait, il émit à son tour un léger sifflement, ressemblant au cri d'un oiseau et plusieurs elfes émergèrent alors d'entre les branches et se rassemblèrent autour de lui et de la jeune fille. Lanodan donna quelques explications et les elfes se dispersèrent en courant et disparurent aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus.

Soulagée de voir quelqu'un prendre les choses en main, Nimroël s'assit par terre, épuisée. Lanodan lui tendit alors une petite gourde et la moitié d'une galette de lembas. Elle but quelques gorgées du délicieux breuvage que contenait la gourde et dévora le pain de voyage. L'elfe entraîna alors la jeune fille sur un sentier en direction de l'ouest. Les rayons obliques du soleil donnaient une belle couleur orangée au ciel lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent enfin. Lanodan aida Nimroël à grimper sur un _talan_ et la jeune fille, la tête appuyée contre le tronc de l'arbre, s'endormit. Elle dormait toujours lorsque les premiers elfes appelés par Lanodan commencèrent à se rassembler. Le va et vient l'empêcha alors de bien dormir, mais elle réussit tout de même à se reposer un peu.

Vers la fin de la nuit, Haldir et Rûmil montèrent sur le _talan_ elle fut très contente de les revoir, malgré les circonstances. Ils s'abstinrent de lui demander ce qu'elle faisait là et elle leur en sut gré. Ils se mirent par contre à l'interroger désirant en savoir plus sur ce qu'elle avait vu. Ils écoutèrent attentivement son récit, qui cette fois était plus cohérent et plus complet. Lorsqu'elle leur avoua d'un ton angoissé qu'elle comprenait ce que disaient les loups, Haldir et même Rûmil la regardèrent étrangement, mais ils ne firent aucun commentaire et la laissèrent poursuivre son histoire. Elle leur expliqua ce qu'elle avait compris des plans de leurs ennemis, de plus en plus nerveuse. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, Haldir s'exclama, d'un air horrifié :

\- Tu comprends réellement ce que disent ces monstres!

Lentement, Nimroël hocha la tête. À la façon dont la regardait les deux frères, elle rougissait, comme si elle était coupable de quelque crime atroce, alors qu'elle n'avait pourtant rien fait de mal. Du moins, rien dont elle se souvienne. Et c'était ce qui l'angoissait le plus. Peut-être était-elle aussi mauvaise que les orcs et les terribles loups qui se préparaient à attaquer la Lothlórien?

Haldir demanda alors à Rûmil de mener la jeune fille en lieu sûr, mais celle-ci protesta :

\- Haldir, je vous en prie, je veux venir avec vous. J'ai déjà combattu des loups et je pourrais vous être utile.

\- Ces loups, comme tu dis, sont des wargs, plus cruels et plus dangereux qu'aucun autre animal.

\- Mais vous êtes déjà peu nombreux. Rûmil vous manquera certainement et moi-même, je crois être assez habile pour en tuer quelques-uns. Je veux avoir la chance d'en abattre au moins un.

À la grande surprise de Nimroël, Rûmil intervint alors en sa faveur.

\- Laisse-la venir Haldir. Je veillerai sur elle.

Haldir jeta un regard surpris à son frère, puis il se tourna à nouveau vers Nimroël.

\- Ce n'est pas une simple partie de chasse, jeune fille.

\- Je sais.

L'elfe pouvoir voir la peur dans les yeux de la jeune fille. Il posa sa main sur son épaule et la pressa doucement. Puis il donna le signal du départ et tous se mirent en route silencieusement. Nimroël emboîta le pas à Rûmil, sans un mot et sans un bruit.

Des éclaireurs avaient trouvé la position des Wargs, et les elfes s'étaient positionnés de façon à les prendre en embuscade dès qu'ils pénétreraient dans la forêt. Nimroël était grimpée sur un _talan_ et Haldir était avec elle. Lorsque l'elfe lui avait ordonné de le suivre, la jeune fille n'avait pas osé protester. Elle avait simplement haussé les épaules en regardant Rûmil qui lui avait sourit en retour. D'où elle était, elle pouvait voir Rûmil, perché sur un autre _talan_ , à une centaine de pas à peine.

Ils attendirent ainsi le reste de la journée, puis toute la nuit qui suivit et une nouvelle journée passa encore. Lorsque Nimroël poussait un soupir de lassitude ou remuait un peu trop, les regards que Haldir lui lançaient, lui enlevaient l'envie de recommencer pour un bon moment. Parfois, un elfe grimpait sur le _talan_ , s'approchait de Haldir et lui murmurait quelques paroles avant de repartir. La tension augmentait d'heure en heure et la jeune fille se sentait oppressée.

Finalement, quand le mince croissant de lune se mit à monter au-dessus des arbres, la deuxième nuit, un elfe vint avertir Haldir que la troupe d'orcs qui avait pour mission de mettre le feu à la forêt, un peu plus au nord, avait été vaincue. Quelques orcs s'étaient échappés, mais les elfes les poursuivaient et aucun ne s'échapperaient. Les elfes avaient allumé un feu de broussailles, et une épaisse fumée grise s'en échappait. Les loups croiraient ainsi que leur plan avait eut du succès et ils pénétreraient bientôt dans la forêt, pensant n'y trouver aucune résistance.

À peine une heure plus tard, les Wargs se mirent en marche et l'alerte fut donnée. Haldir fit signe à Nimroël de ne faire aucun bruit et de se tenir prête. Elle prit son arc, sortit une flèche de son carquois et attendit, les yeux écarquillés pour tenter de voir malgré la faible luminosité. Elle perçut soudain un mouvement sous les branches et tressaillit, mais elle attendit encore le signal de Haldir. Puis les elfes passèrent à l'attaque et elle entendit le chant de nombreux arcs décochant leurs flèches, partout autour d'elle. Nimroël se choisit alors une cible, une ombre se déplaçant à quelques pas de là, elle banda son arc, ajusta son tir et lâcha sa flèche. Elle vit l'ombre s'immobiliser mais elle ne fut certaine d'avoir toucher sa cible que lorsque Haldir lui glissa un mot de félicitation à l'oreille. Un étrange et cruel sourire joua alors sur les lèvres de la jeune fille et elle encocha une deuxième flèche. Elle rata son second tir mais elle réussit ensuite à abattre deux Wargs un à la suite de l'autre. L'ennemi se regroupa alors et une troupe d'orcs chargea aussi.

La bataille faisait maintenant rage et la jeune fille ne comptait plus le nombre d'ennemis abattus. Puis les combats se transportèrent au sol et elle cessa de tirer, ayant trop peur de blesser un elfe. Haldir s'apprêta à descendre lui aussi, mais avant, il regarda Nimroël droit dans les yeux et, d'un ton autoritaire, il lui interdit de descendre, quoi qu'il arrive. Elle suivit l'elfe des yeux un moment, puis elle le perdit de vue.

Elle voyait toujours Rûmil perché non loin de là et elle lui fit un petit signe de la main. Il lui répondit brièvement puis il reprit sa surveillance. La bataille s'éloignait de minute en minute, les cris et les grognements devenaient de plus en plus indistincts, puis la jeune fille n'entendit plus rien. Elle était soulagée et un sentiment de paix l'envahissait et la rendait somnolente. Elle s'assit au bord du _talan_ , face à Rûmil, toujours dans son arbre. L'elfe décida alors de descendre à son tour. Nimroël le suivit distraitement des yeux, mais, lorsqu'il parvint au sol, un mouvement la fit sursauter et elle cria un avertissement à l'elfe. Trop tard! Un orc sortit de l'ombre et assaillit soudainement l'elfe.

Quand elle le vit tomber par terre, blessé, Nimroël poussa un second cri et descendit à toute vitesse, oubliant les recommandations de Haldir. Elle n'avait que son arc comme arme, mais elle se précipita tout de même vers Rûmil, étendu sur le sol. L'orc s'apprêtait à le frapper de nouveau quand la jeune fille se jeta sur lui, le plaquant au sol. L'orc se dégagea brusquement, envoyant la jeune fille rouler à quelques pas de lui. Elle se releva et, le plus rapidement possible, elle lui décocha une flèche. La flèche toucha l'ennemi à la cuisse, mais ce dernier l'arracha aussitôt et eut un grognement de colère. Nimroël se mit en position de combat, son arc toujours dans une main. Lorsque l'orc chargea, elle réussit à l'esquiver et à le frapper au dos, mais son coup manquait de force et n'eut aucun effet sur son adversaire. Tentant encore une fois de se servir de son arc, elle sortit une nouvelle flèche de son carquois mais elle n'eut pas le temps de tirer. L'orc revint aussitôt à la charge et Nimroël évita de nouveau son coup, mais cette fois, elle réussit à toucher son ennemi à la jambe déjà blessée et à le faire trébucher. Il se releva en grognant et fonça sur la jeune fille, furieux. Cette dernière ne se déplaça pas suffisamment vite et reçu le coude de l'orc dans le dos, sous l'omoplate gauche et elle se retrouva étendue par terre, un peu étourdie. En tombant, la flèche qu'elle tenait à la main se brisa. Elle releva lentement la tête et croisa le regard vitreux de Rûmil, toujours étendu sur le sol. La douleur qu'elle lut dans les yeux de l'elfe et le sang qui s'écoulait de sa blessure galvanisèrent la peur de la jeune fille. Elle roula sur elle-même pour se mettre hors de portée d'une nouvelle attaque, puis elle se remit debout d'un bond léger. A l'assaut suivant, elle fit dévier la courte et épaisse lame de son adversaire en se servant de son arc comme d'un bâton. Sous l'impact, l'arc se brisa net et la jeune fille le laissa tomber par terre. Elle évita l'orc encore une fois et, d'un solide coup de pied elle l'envoya au sol. Elle se précipita alors vers Rûmil et prit l'un des longs poignards de l'elfe. Elle se retourna vivement pour parer un coup de l'orque. Elle ne s'était jamais battue avec un poignard ou une épée, mais la lame elfique était si légère qu'elle n'eut aucun mal à la manier. Le poignard devint rapidement une extension de son bras, et elle réussit à parer deux autres attaques de son adversaire, pourtant beaucoup plus costaud qu'elle. L'orc était de plus en plus enragé d'être incapable de se débarrasser d'un ennemi aussi insignifiant. Il chargea avec férocité et la jeune fille reçut un violent coup de poing dans les côtes. Elle eut le souffle coupé et vit quelques étoiles, mais lorsque l'ennemi attaqua encore une fois, elle fit une superbe parade et lui enfonça le fin poignard au travers de la gorge. L'orc s'effondra sur le sol, et ne bougea plus.

Nimroël se rendit alors auprès de Rûmil, maintenant inconscient. Un flot de sang s'échappait d'une large et profonde entaille à la cuisse. Pour tenter d'arrêter l'écoulement, Nimroël posa ses deux mains sur la blessure et pressa très fort. Ses mains glissaient sur la jambe de l'elfe, rendue poisseuse de sang et elle ne pourrait pas maintenir cette pression longtemps. Elle retira donc ses mains, déchira une longue bandelette de tissus de sa chemise maintenant en lambeaux et elle fit un garrot à la jambe de l'elfe. Elle serra le tissu aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait et fut récompensée en constatant que le saignement diminuait. Basculant alors délicatement Rûmil sur le côté, elle lui retira son carquois et son arc et le recoucha sur le dos, aussi confortablement que possible. Elle courut alors jusqu'à l'arbre dans lequel elle avait laissé ses affaires et sauta pour attraper la branche la plus basse. Elle ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur lorsque l'écorce rugueuse de l'arbre frotta sur les plaies de ses mains, mais elle ne lâcha pas prise et réussit à se hisser sur la branche. Elle grimpa ensuite jusqu'au _talan_ , enfila son sac à dos et redescendit aussitôt. Elle revint rapidement vers Rûmil en ouvrant son sac pour en sortir sa couverture et elle en couvrit l'elfe. Puis elle s'assit tout près de la tête de Rûmil qu'elle souleva et posa avec douceur sur ses genoux. Elle se pencha ensuite sur lui en lui caressant le front et en lui murmura des paroles de réconforts.

Lorsque Rûmil reprit enfin connaissance, Nimroël eut un profond soupir de soulagement. L'elfe lui demanda de l'aider à s'asseoir, mais elle refusa de le bouger, craignant de rouvrir sa plaie et de causer une nouvelle hémorragie. Elle prit la fiole que contenait le petit sac attaché à la ceinture de l'elfe et lui en fit boire quelques gorgées, puis elle s'assura que l'elfe était confortable et elle se remit à lui caresser les cheveux.

La tête de Rûmil toujours sur ses jambes, la jeune fille était profondément plongée dans ses pensées. Elle sursauta lorsque l'elfe remua, soudain inquiet. Grâce à son ouïe très fine, il entendait une sorte de grognements non loin de là: des Wargs approchaient. Il s'agrippa à la nuque de la jeune fille et rapprocha sa tête pour lui murmurer à l'oreille:

\- Des Wargs arrivent Nimroël. Grimpe vite dans un arbre. Les loups ne savent pas grimper aux arbres et tu y seras en sécurité.

Nimroël se dégagea délicatement de l'elfe avant de se relever. Elle passa ses mains sous les bras de Rûmil, l'aida à s'asseoir et le traîna rapidement vers le tronc le plus proche pour l'y appuyer. Elle courut alors vers l'orque qu'elle avait abattu plus tôt, puis, avec une grimace de dégoût, elle dégagea le poignard de Rûmil encore planté dans le cou de son ennemi et essuya la lame couverte de sang noir sur les vêtements du cadavre. Elle revint ensuite auprès de Rûmil, prit le second poignard encore fixé au carquois et elle tendit les deux armes à l'elfe. Elle se pencha alors vivement vers lui, déposa un léger baiser sur son front et lui murmura:

\- Tu n'imagines quand même pas que je pourrais t'abandonner!

L'elfe voulut protester mais elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire. Puis elle se releva et prit le grand arc de Rûmil. Il était beaucoup plus lourd que le sien et elle avait un peu de mal à le manipuler. De plus, la corde était très tendue et Nimroël n'était pas sûre d'avoir la force de bander l'arc. Elle prit quand même une flèche dans son carquois, l'encocha et se prépara à tirer. Elle était très nerveuse: cette fois, ce n'était pas un exercice et elle n'avait pas droit à l'erreur. La voix sereine et douce de Legolas lui revint alors en mémoire et elle se souvint de ses précieux conseils lors de ses leçons de tir. Elle sentit le calme revenir en elle et son dos et ses épaules se décontractèrent. Les Wargs se rapprochaient et à présent, Nimroël entendait leurs grognements. La jeune fille jeta un oeil vers Rûmil, mais l'elfe était impuissant à l'aider et il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'elle arriverait à se servir de son arme. Combattre un orc était déjà un exploit, mais, face à un Warg, elle ne faisait pas le poids au corps à corps. Nimroël distingua un mouvement, droit devant elle et elle décocha une première flèche. Elle fut elle-même surprise de la force et de la précision de son tir. Sans perdre un instant, elle encocha une nouvelle flèche et se prépara à tirer sur un deuxième Warg. Il apparut bientôt, légèrement sur sa gauche. Elle l'abattit sans problème et reprit une nouvelle flèche. L'un des loups l'avait aperçue et il chargeait à toute vitesse. Elle tira au moment même où le Warg s'élançait d'un bond et la flèche lui transperça la poitrine. La bête immonde s'écroula à quelques pas seulement de la jeune fille, qui perdit alors un temps précieux à contempler son agonie. Elle fut détournée de sa fascination morbide par le grognement du quatrième et dernier Warg, sur sa droite. Elle se tourna et resta figée sur place, sachant d'avance qu'elle n'avait plus le temps de prendre une autre flèche et de tuer le loup. Elle ferma les yeux, tremblante, et attendit de sentir les crocs de la bête hideuse s'enfoncer dans sa chair. Elle savait que le loup la mettrait en pièces en un rien de temps. Puis un hurlement de douleur lui fit rouvrir les yeux et elle vit le Warg s'écrouler, un poignard profondément planté dans sa gorge. Elle se tourna alors vers Rûmil et croisa le regard brillant de l'elfe. Elle se précipita vers lui et se laissa tomber à genoux. Rûmil lui prit la main et la serra fortement, causant une vive douleur à la jeune fille sans s'en rendre compte. Nimroël posa son front sur l'épaule de l'elfe et cette fois, ce fut lui qui la réconforta, lui caressant les cheveux et lui murmurant de douces paroles.

Elle était toujours dans cette position lorsque trois archers revinrent vers eux. Ils s'approchèrent vivement de Rûmil lorsqu'ils constatèrent qu'il était blessé et Nimroël s'écarta pour les laisser examiner l'elfe. Quelqu'un lui demanda si elle était blessée et, devant sa réponse négative, s'en fut aider les autres elfes en train de fabriquer un brancard. Dès que la civière fut prête, ils déposèrent délicatement Rûmil dessus et se mirent en route vers une clairière où les elfes se rassemblaient. Ils marchaient vite, malgré leur fardeau, et la jeune fille avait du mal à les suivre. Heureusement, ils n'en eurent pas pour longtemps et dès qu'elle put s'arrêter, Nimroël se laissa tomber près d'un arbre et s'y appuya pour se reposer. Plusieurs elfes avaient été blessés, mais heureusement, aucun ne l'était grièvement. Ils avaient tous été transportés dans la clairière, puis on les conduirait jusqu'à la cité pour qu'ils y soient soignés.

Haldir avait été prévenu de l'état de son frère Rûmil, et Orophïn et lui arrivèrent rapidement sur les lieux. Les deux frères bavardèrent un moment avec le blessé, qui semblait aller mieux, puis, lorsque Rûmil se fut endormit, Haldir se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers Nimroël.

\- Que s'est-il passé? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas restée sur le _talan_ , comme je te l'avais ordonné?

La question semblait tellement étrange à la jeune fille qu'elle ne sut pas comment y répondre. Haldir s'attendait-il à ce qu'elle reste là, à regarder son frère se faire tuer? Et pourquoi était-il aussi agressif?

\- Es-tu incapable d'obéir? Par ta faute, mon frère aurait pu être tué!

Nimroël était trop abasourdie pour répondre à une telle accusation. Des larmes de rage et d'impuissance coulaient le long de ses joues et elle se cacha le visage dans ses mains encore maculées du sang de Rûmil. Elle ne fit aucun mouvement lorsqu'elle entendit Haldir s'éloigner. Elle resta prostrée, blessée beaucoup plus profondément par les cruelles paroles de l'elfe que par les coups que lui avait portés l'orc.

Lorsque la troupe d'elfes se remit en route pour porter les blessés vers la cité, Nimroël les suivit un moment. Puis elle ralentit le pas et se laissa distancer peu à peu par les elfes qui ne remarquèrent pas son absence. Ensuite, dès qu'ils eurent disparu entre les arbres, elle se détourna et se dirigea vers le sud. Elle ne savait pas vraiment où elle allait. Elle voulait seulement s'éloigner des archers et être seule.

Rûmil fut le premier à remarquer sa disparition, lorsque la troupe s'arrêta pour la nuit. Il avait demandé à voir la jeune fille, mais personne ne savait où elle se trouvait. Rûmil interrogea alors Haldir à son sujet, mais son frère se contenta de hausser les épaules. Il ignorait où elle se trouvait et ça lui importait peu pour l'instant.

\- Elle est peut-être blessée Haldir. Elle a reçu de violents coups.

\- Elle a refusé qu'on l'examine et qu'on la soigne. Elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête comme d'habitude. On finira bien par la retrouver.

\- Haldir! Elle m'a sauvé la vie! Tu dois la retrouver. Rapidement!

Rûmil lui expliqua brièvement ce qui s'était passé. D'abord incrédule, Haldir était de plus en plus consterné à mesure que son frère parlait. Puis il partit en courant, pour retrouver Nimroël.

Il ne fallut qu'une heure à l'elfe pour retrouver la jeune fille. Elle marchait sans but, traînant les pieds dans les feuilles mortes. Lorsqu'il la rattrapa, elle le regarda un court instant, sans même s'arrêter. Haldir posa ses mains sur ses épaules et la força à se tourner vers lui. Elle tenta de se dégager, puis de frapper l'elfe alors qu'il lui répétait inlassablement :

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé, Nimroël. J'ai été injuste envers toi.

Nimroël finit par comprendre le sens des paroles de l'elfe et elle se mit à pleurer. Elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter et elle était incapable de parler. Haldir la serra très fort contre sa large poitrine et elle se laissa faire. Elle pressait son visage barbouillé sur l'épaule de l'elfe et s'agrippait à lui.

Il la ramena ensuite doucement au campement, puis il la conduisit vers Rûmil. Elle bavarda un court instant avec l'elfe, puis l'un de ceux qui avait soigné Rûmil l'entraîna un peu à l'écart pour l'examiner. Il nettoya d'abord ses mains écorchées avec de l'eau claire, mais il lui dit qu'il faudrait désinfecter les plaies avec de l'alcool, une fois rendu à la cité. Puis il utilisa des bandelettes de tissus propres pour lui faire des pansements. Il lui donna ensuite un linge humide pour qu'elle se lave le visage. Enfin, il lui demanda de retirer sa chemise afin de vérifier qu'elle n'avait aucune autre blessure. Nimroël hésita un court instant, puis elle se retourna et défit lentement les boutons de sa chemise. Lorsqu'elle fit glisser le vêtement de ses épaules, elle entendit la légère exclamation de l'elfe, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Nimroël serrait les lambeaux de sa chemise sur sa poitrine pendant que l'elfe palpait délicatement l'énorme hématome qui couvrait une large partie de son dos, juste sous l'omoplate gauche. Puis elle se retourna pour qu'il puisse vérifier celui, un peu plus petit, qu'elle avait sur l'abdomen. L'elfe se dit alors satisfait : elle n'avait aucune côte de brisée, ni aucune plaie ouverte. Elle avait eu énormément de chance. Il lui tendit ensuite l'une des chemises de Rûmil, deux fois trop grande pour elle, et elle l'enfila rapidement. Puis, avant d'aller retrouver Rûmil, elle se tourna vers celui qui venait de la soigner et lui demanda timidement :

\- S'il vous plait, ne dites rien à propos des cicatrices… à personne.

L'elfe parut un peu surpris, mais il acquiesça en hochant lentement la tête.

Nimroël retrouva Rûmil avec joie et l'elfe fut heureux d'apprendre qu'elle n'avait rien de sérieux. Fatiguée, elle s'étendit à même le sol, à côté de l'elfe. Elle sentit qu'on posait une chaude couverture sur elle mais elle garda les yeux fermés et s'endormit, épuisée.

Le retour vers la cité se fit en courtes étapes, pour éviter de fatiguer inutilement les blessés. À chaque pause, des boissons étaient distribuées et quelques galettes de lembas étaient partagées. Durant ces haltes, Nimroël s'assoyait près de Rûmil et bavardait avec l'elfe. Souvent, Haldir et Orophïn se joignaient à eux et la discussion se poursuivait gaiement. La jeune fille était étonnée du changement d'attitude des deux frères. Orophïn, qui n'avait manifesté que de la froideur et de l'indifférence à la jeune fille, était à présent souriant et aimable et il lui racontait un tas d'anecdotes visant à la faire rire. Haldir, quant à lui, était plus empressé et plein de sollicitude. Il s'assurait qu'elle allait bien, que ses ecchymoses ne lui faisaient pas trop mal et que ses mains ne s'infectaient pas. Sa prévenance, un peu envahissante, aurait pu ennuyer la jeune fille, mais sa sincérité était déroutante. Rûmil était le seul à rester lui-même, toujours gentil et patient.

Ils mirent deux jours pour parvenir aux portes blanches de la cité. Ils traversèrent le large pont blanc alors que le soleil était couché depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Nimroël avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts et Haldir avait proposé à la jeune fille de la porter, mais elle avait refusé. Tant qu'elle pourrait marcher, elle se déplacerait par elle-même. Au moment de franchir les portes, elle eut cependant une brève hésitation. Peut-être n'était-elle plus la bienvenue dans la cité. Mais elle suivit tout de même les elfes qui chantaient joyeusement, heureux de rentrer chez eux.

Les blessés furent conduits chacun dans leur maison, où leurs familles respectives s'occuperaient d'eux. Les elfes n'étant jamais malades, il n'y avait aucun lieu prévu pour les soigner. Nimroël se demandait bien où elle irait. Jamais elle n'oserait retourner dans la maison du Seigneur Celeborn et de la Dame Galadriel. Elle n'eut pourtant pas à s'inquiéter très longtemps, puisque Haldir et Orophïn l'emmenèrent avec eux jusqu'au pied de l'arbre qui abritait la maison qu'ils partageaient.

Une petite chambre, peinte en bleue, avait été préparée pour elle. Un bouquet de jolies fleurs jaunes trônait sur une petite commode surmontée d'un miroir. Les vêtements qu'elle avait laissés dans sa chambre, dans la maison du Seigneur et de la Dame, avaient été placés dans les tiroirs de la commode. Sa chemise de nuit l'attendait sur le petit lit, couvert d'un édredon d'un jaune éclatant. La jeune fille fit une toilette sommaire et se changea, avant de se mettre au lit. Les draps sentaient bon et leur douceur l'aida à se détendre et à rapidement sombrer dans le sommeil.

Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla, le chant des oiseaux emplissait la pièce. La jeune fille mit un moment à se rappeler où elle était, puis les événements des derniers jours lui revinrent en mémoire et elle soupira. Elle ne savait plus très bien où elle en était, mais une chose était sûre : elle n'avait plus aucune envie de partir. Elle avait perdu tout désir d'aventure et n'aspirait qu'à la tranquillité et à la sécurité. Elle aurait donné cher pour pouvoir revenir en arrière et éviter la dispute avec le Seigneur Celeborn. Par contre, elle avait beau déplorer la situation tendue dans laquelle elle se trouvait, jamais elle ne regretterait la chance qu'elle avait eue de donner l'alerte et de prévenir les elfes de l'attaque des Wargs. Si c'était à refaire, elle le referait. Elle espérait seulement qu'on lui permettrait de rester à Caras Galadhon. Elle ferait tout ce qu'on lui demanderait de faire pour ça, même si elle devait laver la vaisselle pour le restant de ses jours.

Elle passa les quelques jours qui suivirent à ne strictement rien faire d'autre que de tenir compagnie à Rûmil. La blessure de l'elfe guérissait rapidement et il avait commencé à faire quelques pas. Nimroël, quant à elle, avait vu ses ecchymoses passer du noir au bleu, puis au vert et enfin, seule de pâles marques jaunes paraissaient encore. Seules ses mains étaient encore un peu sensibles.

Il était grand temps pour elle de monter voir le Seigneur Celeborn et de lui présenter ses excuses. Elle se leva donc très tôt un matin et se dirigea vivement vers le centre de la cité des elfes. Elle marchait d'un pas rapide et respirait à pleins poumons l'air frais de ce joli matin de printemps. Les délicieux parfums qui embaumaient la douce brise la ravissait et elle se demandait comment elle avait pu songer un seul instant à quitter cet endroit.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au pied de l'immense escalier, elle eut peur que les gardes l'empêchent de monter, mais ils lui souhaitèrent seulement le bonjour et elle se mit à grimper rapidement jusqu'au _talan_. Puis, elle se dirigea vers la maison, mais une fois devant la porte elle hésita. Devait-elle frapper à la porte ou entrer directement? Elle frappa quelques légers coups sur le large battant et resta ensuite plantée là un long moment à attendre qu'on lui ouvre. Quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin, son cœur fit un grand bond dans sa poitrine. L'elfe qui sortait s'écarta pour la laisser entrer et elle franchit le seuil de la maison.

Elle se dirigea ensuite d'un pas lent vers la salle ovale. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la grande salle, le regard des quelques elfes qui se trouvaient là se tournèrent vers elle et elle se figea. Puis elle fit quelques pas vers le Seigneur et la Dame Galadriel des Galadhrim, assis au centre de la salle, près du tronc d'un gris brillant. Nimroël n'était pas vraiment surprise de découvrir que les deux elfes l'attendaient. Ces derniers semblaient mieux la connaître qu'elle ne se connaissait elle-même, bien souvent.

La tête baissée, la jeune fille s'avança jusqu'à une dizaine de pas des hauts fauteuils du Seigneur Celeborn et de la Dame Galadriel.

\- Tu peux t'asseoir, lui dit doucement Celeborn.

Étonnée du ton de l'elfe, Nimroël releva la tête et croisa les magnifiques yeux gris. Il lui paraissait étrange qu'il ne soit pas en colère.

\- Vous n'êtes pas... Vous ne m'en voulez pas? demanda-t-elle.

Celeborn eut un léger rire.

\- J'ai eu très envie de te tordre le cou lorsque j'ai su que tu avais osé sauté le mur me ma cité, dit l'elfe.

La jeune fille rougit jusqu'aux oreilles

\- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle. Et je m'excuse également pour tout ce que je vous ai dit avant de partir.

L'elfe hocha doucement la tête et Nimroël soupira. Tout se passait mieux qu'elle ne l'avait espéré.

\- Raconte-nous ce qui s'est passé, demanda alors la Dame Galadriel.

\- Je... je croyais que... Haldir ne vous a-t-il pas déjà tout raconté?

\- Oui, mais j'aimerais connaître ta version.

La jeune fille soupira encore une fois, puis, après avoir fait de son mieux pour mettre ses idées en ordre, elle se lança dans le récit de tout ce qui s'était produit après qu'elle soit sortie de la cité de Caras Galadhon. Le regard des deux elfes étaient fixés sur elle, et Nimroël était certaine que la Dame Galadriel utilisait ses pouvoirs pour également sonder son coeur. Mais la jeune fille ne se laissa pas troubler et arriva bientôt au moment où elle était rentrée, en compagnie de Haldir et de ses frères. Il y eut ensuite un long silence. Les elfes lui posèrent encore quelques question puis, au moment où croyait que tout était enfin terminé, la Dame Galadriel lui posa une dernière question.

\- Sais-tu comment tu as appris à parler la langue des Wargs? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je ne... je ne parle pas leur langue, la contredit Nimroël un peu sèchement.

Devant l'air étonné de l'elfe, la jeune fille précisa.

\- Je la comprends, mais je ne la parle pas! Jamais je ne m'abaisserai à prononcer un seul mot de cette ignoble langue.

Nimroël semblait soudainement en colère. Elle avait les joues rouges et son coeur battait vivement dans sa poitrine. Puis aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue, son irritation s'envola la laissant aussi étonnée que les deux elfes.

\- Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle.

La Dame Galadriel lui sourit doucement, pour la rassurer. Puis elle jeta un regard à son époux qui eut un léger hochement de tête. Le dernier commentaire de Nimroël à propos de la langue des Wargs semblait venir tout droit de son passé et leur en apprenait beaucoup à son sujet.

* * *

1 Mon aimé

2 saletés


	8. 8 Souvenirs et apprentissages

**Disclaimer** : voir le premier chapitre

* * *

-8-

Nimroël somnolait, allongée dans l'herbe, à l'orée de la clairière tapissée de jolies fleurs blanches en forme d'étoile. Elle entendait les doux gargouillis d'une source qui coulait près de là. Le chaud soleil de ce début d'été brillait ardemment entre les branches et caressait la peau légèrement bronzée de la jeune fille. Nimroël portait une légère chemise d'un gris pâle, sans manches et un pantalon vert foncé qui lui descendait au-dessous des genoux. Ces habits, plus légers et plus courts, lui avaient été offerts par Galadriel. À la fin du printemps, lorsque le temps s'était réchauffé, la Dame avait conduit Nimroël dans l'atelier de couture, une grande pièce, très éclairée, située en face de l'atelier des tisserandes. De longues tables placées le long des murs croulaient sous un amoncellement de rouleaux de tissus de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les textures. Sur des tables plus petites, au centre de la pièce, on voyait des ciseaux, des épingles et des bobines de fil. Galadriel avait aidé la jeune fille à choisir parmi les étoffes les plus légères, afin de lui faire fabriquer des vêtements plus adaptés à la saison chaude que ceux que la jeune fille avait apportés lors de son départ de Mirkwood.

Nimroël appréciait ce moment de détente, après le tourbillon des dernières semaines, même si Rûmil, Haldir et Orophïn lui manquaient. Les trois frères avaient passé les dernières semaines dans la cité et la jeune fille avait eu l'impression de courir du matin au soir, ses journées débordant de trop nombreuses activités.

Depuis l'attaque des Wargs, les trois elfes semblaient avoir adopté la jeune fille et chacun d'eux s'était chargé d'une partie de son apprentissage. Orophïn avait entreprit d'enseigner à Nimroël la façon de mener Galian sans selle ni bride. La tâche n'était pas mince, car la jeune fille avait un tempérament exubérant et il ne lui était pas aisé de contrôler et de restreindre chacun de ses gestes. Lorsqu'on guidait ainsi un cheval, le moindre mouvement du corps, des jambes et des bras était interprété par l'animal, et Nimroël avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas bouger inutilement et à ne pas déstabiliser Galian. Le profond lien affectif qui unissait la jeune fille à l'animal était un avantage cependant, et Orophïn ne désespérait pas que la jeune cavalière arrive un jour à monter à la façon des elfes. Même si parfois, il regardait d'un air exaspéré Galian se mettre à caracoler tandis que Nimroël riait aux éclats.

À la demande empressée de la jeune fille, Haldir avait accepté de lui apprendre à se servir des longs poignards des elfes de la Lórien. Elle avait longuement insisté et l'elfe avait finalement cédé, prétendant d'un air faussement sévère qu'étant donné sa fâcheuse tendance à s'attirer des ennuis, Nimroël devait savoir se défendre. Le Seigneur Celeborn n'avait donné son accord qu'après que Galadriel soit intervenue, au grand étonnement de la jeune fille. Celle-ci s'entraînait donc avec deux légers poignards dont le Seigneur des Galadhrim lui avait fait cadeau et qui avaient été recouverts d'une espèce de cire pour les rendre inoffensifs et éviter qu'elle ne se blesse ou ne blesse quelqu'un. Haldir profitait de chaque moment où il était à la cité pour enseigner de nouveaux mouvements et de nouvelles parades à la jeune fille puis, lorsqu'il repartait, celle-ci s'exerçait tous les jours, utilisant une espèce de mannequin fait d'un lourd tronc d'arbre, recouvert d'un cuir épais et suspendu à une branche.

Ce que Rûmil lui enseignait était moins difficile et beaucoup plus amusant. Le soir, après le souper, il conduisait Nimroël à la salle ovale et lui apprenait à danser. D'abord intimidée, la jeune fille s'était vite mise à apprécier cette activité. Elle adorait la musique et avait toujours admiré l'élégance et l'agilité des danseurs, mais sans jamais oser se joindre à eux. À présent, grâce à Rûmil, elle tourbillonnait joyeusement, savourant un plaisir intense.

Rûmil avait passé tout le printemps à la cité, pour sa convalescence, mais ses frères avaient fait de nombreux aller-retours vers les frontières de la Lothlórien. Ils avaient rarement été tous les trois en même temps à Caras Galadhon pour plus de quelques jours, et Nimroël avait pu concilier les leçons des trois elfes. Mais durant les dernières semaines, elle n'avait eu aucun instant de calme, Haldir et Orophïn désirant tous les deux dispenser leur enseignement, avant de devoir repartir patrouiller. Ils savaient que leur prochaine absence durerait un long moment, maintenant que Rûmil était guéri et qu'il les accompagnerait à nouveau. Et maintenant qu'ils étaient repartis, Nimroël pouvait enfin se détendre, mais l'absence de ses trois amis lui pesait.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Nimroël chantonnait une douce mélodie, pour elle-même. Il faisait si chaud et elle se sentait si bien. Elle flottait dans un autre monde. Elle revint pourtant à la réalité, prenant peu à peu conscience d'être observée. Une main devant les yeux pour ne pas être éblouie par le soleil, la jeune fille leva la tête et découvrit la Dame Galadriel debout devant elle. Nimroël se redressa et sourit à l'elfe qui répondit à son sourire.

\- Qu'étais-tu en train de fredonner? demanda l'elfe.

Nimroël rougit légèrement, à la fois gênée d'avoir été surprise à chanter et confuse parce qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle chantait.

\- Je suis désolée. Je n'avais pas remarqué que je chantais.

\- Où as-tu appris cette chanson? insista la Dame.

Les sourcils froncés, le regard dans le vague, Nimroël réfléchissait.

\- Je n'en sais rien. À Mirkwood? demanda-t-elle à tout hasard, troublée.

\- Ce n'est pas une chanson elfique, Nimroël! répondit Galadriel d'un ton légèrement réprobateur.

Ce que cela impliquait, la jeune fille ne le savait que trop. C'était probablement une chanson qu'elle avait apprise avant… avant de perdre la mémoire. Elle était peut-être en train de retrouver la mémoire. Nimroël sentit son cœur s'emballer. Elle voulait retrouver ses souvenirs, bien sûr, mais elle avait aussi très peur de ce qu'elle pourrait découvrir. Les quelques indices qu'elle avait de son passé n'auguraient rien de bon, en particulier les marques de fouet.

Le regard brillant de la Dame Galadriel était toujours posé sur elle et elle en était embarrassée. Puis l'elfe s'assit auprès d'elle et se mit à fredonner doucement la berceuse que chantait la jeune fille quelques minutes plus tôt. Entendre la mélodie fit naître un profond sentiment de malaise chez la jeune fille.

\- Ferme les yeux, ordonna l'elfe. Concentre-toi sur la musique et détend-toi.

Nimroël obéit. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa la douce voix de Galadriel l'envahir. Elle s'allongea à nouveau dans l'herbe et elle se détendit peu à peu.

\- Un peu plus bas, dit alors la jeune fille. Il faut chanter un ton plus bas.

Galadriel reprit la mélodie sur un ton plus grave. Puis une autre voix remplaça celle de la Dame. Surprise, Nimroël faillit ouvrir les yeux, mais Galadriel posa sa main sur son front et l'en empêcha. D'une voix grave et chaude, la Dame se mit à parler à la jeune fille, l'incitant à se détendre. Nimroël se sentait de plus en plus engourdie. Elle n'entendait que la voix de l'elfe, sans doute l'une des dames de Galadriel, qui répétait la berceuse, mêlée à la voix de Galadriel, qui la plongeait de plus en plus profondément dans un demi-sommeil hypnotique.

\- Concentre-toi sur la chanson, Nimroël. Est-ce que tu entends la berceuse? demanda alors la Dame des Galadhrim.

\- Oui.

Galadriel avait utilisé le langage commun, puisque c'était la langue que parlait la jeune fille avant sa rencontre avec les elfes. La Dame espérait ainsi stimuler d'avantage la mémoire de Nimroël. Il lui faudrait également éviter d'utiliser son nom elfique, pour ne pas embrouiller la jeune fille. Nimroël avait aussitôt adopté la même langue et sa voix semblait venir de très loin.

\- Sais-tu qui chante cette berceuse?

\- C'est ma mère, répondit Nimroël d'une toute petite voix, une voix d'enfant.

\- Où te trouves-tu?

\- Je ne sais pas. J'ai froid et j'ai peur.

Malgré la chaleur, la jeune fille frissonnait.

\- Qu'y a-t-il autour de toi?

\- Il fait noir… très noir. Je ne vois rien. Rien d'autre qu'un carré, un peu plus clair. C'est une fenêtre, je crois. Une toute petite fenêtre, avec des barreaux.

Nimroël se mit à décrire la pièce où elle se trouvait. Elle était dans une petite cellule, assise sur un amas de paille moisie qui lui servait de lit. Une horrible odeur de pourriture montait d'un trou profond, creusé à l'autre extrémité de la pièce. Les murs et le sol de la cellule étaient faits de pierres grises et sales. Il n'y avait aucun meuble dans la salle, ni aucune couverture sur son lit.

\- Qu'entends-tu?

\- J'entends le bruit d'une goutte d'eau qui tombe, régulièrement… ça ne s'arrête jamais. Il y a aussi des couinements, ce sont des rats. Il y a plein de rats.

Sur une saillit du mur, il y avait de gros rats gris, gras et dodus. Ils se tapissaient contre les murs et il était extrêmement difficile de les distinguer de la pierre. La jeune fille les entendait par contre parfaitement, et leurs couinements lui donnaient la chair de poule.

La voix de Nimroël était plus aiguë, plus tendue. Galadriel recommença donc à parler doucement à la jeune fille, pour qu'elle se calme à nouveau. Puis elle reprit ses questions.

\- Que peux-tu me dire d'autre sur ce qui t'entoure?

\- J'ai froid. Je suis toute seule, dans le noir. Ne me laissez pas toute seule, j'ai peur.

\- Tu n'es pas seule, Nimroël, ta mère est avec toi. Elle chante une berceuse pour toi. Concentre-toi sur la chanson.

\- Je ne peux pas. Ils sont venus la chercher. Ils m'ont laissée toute seule. Toute seule avec les rats. La lampe s'est éteinte. Les rats ont peur de la lumière, mais là ils vont venir. Je les entends. Et je vois leurs yeux rouges qui luisent dans le noir. Ils me voient mais je n'arrive pas à les voir.

La jeune fille tremblait de froid et de peur. Son front était couvert de sueur et sa respiration était très rapide.

\- Écoute-moi, mon enfant. Je veux que tu oublies les rats. Je veux que tu reviennes au moment où ta mère chante la berceuse pour toi.

\- Ils se rapprochent. Je peux les voir quand ils bougent. Je leur lance des cailloux et ils s'en vont, mais ils reviennent toujours. Ils sont trop nombreux. Ils vont me faire mal.

La jeune fille était à présent très tendue. Galadriel, toujours assise près de Nimroël, se mit à lui caresser les cheveux et essaya de la calmer et de reprendre le contrôle de la séance d'hypnose.

\- Nimroël, écoute ma voix, seulement ma voix. Tu ne dois pas avoir peur. Je veux que tu t'éveilles lentement.

Nimroël se mit à se débattre et à hurler de douleur. Elle sentait les morsures cruelles et douloureuses des affreuses bêtes qui grimpaient sur elle, toujours plus nombreuses. Galadriel l'empoigna alors par les épaules et la secoua brusquement.

\- Réveille-toi. Maintenant! Réveille-toi!

Nimroël poussa un dernier cri, ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se leva d'un bond. Elle fut aveuglée par la lumière vive et elle était étourdie. La Dame Galadriel tendit la main vers elle pour l'aider à rétablir son équilibre, mais la jeune fille s'écarta vivement de l'elfe. Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas, puis elle tomba à genoux et se mit à vomir son dîner. Près d'elle, la Dame lui caressait le dos et lui parlait doucement, pour la réconforter. Enfin, lorsque les spasmes de son estomac cessèrent, Galadriel lui épongea le visage avec un linge frais et humide. La Dame entraîna ensuite la jeune fille à l'ombre d'un grand mallorne et la fit asseoir, le dos contre le tronc de l'arbre. L'elfe posa alors une compresse d'eau froide sur le front brûlant de la jeune fille. Celle-ci reprit lentement son souffle et tenta de chasser les horribles images de son esprit. Les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine, elle les frictionnait pour essayer de chasser la sensation des pattes griffues des rongeurs sur sa peau. Puis, au bout d'un moment, elle leva les yeux vers la Dame Galadriel, qui put lire un vague reproche au fond des yeux émeraudes.

\- Je suis désolée, dit l'elfe, en caressant doucement les boucles moites autour du visage de Nimroël.

\- Je… ça va. Je vais bien. Je crois. S'il vous plait, vous voulez bien chanter quelque chose pour moi?

Galadriel se mit alors à chanter une douce chanson qui parlait de la mer et des cris joyeux des oiseaux marins. De nombreux elfes, qui avaient été attirés par les cris de la jeune fille, accompagnèrent la Dame et la musique chassa les dernières traces de l'horrible cauchemar que Nimroël venait de faire. Appuyée sur l'arbre, elle ferma les yeux et imagina l'eau turquoise de la mer et les grands oiseaux blancs survolant les vagues. Galadriel chanta un long moment pour la jeune fille et le reste de l'après-midi s'écoula calmement.

Lorsque l'heure du souper approcha, Nimroël monta à sa chambre se préparer. Maintenant qu'elle connaissait un grand nombre d'elfes, la jeune fille n'était plus aussi timide et elle soupait volontiers en leur compagnie. Et à présent que le temps chaud était revenu, tous les repas se prenaient dehors, sur un large _talan_ , situé sur le même arbre, mais légèrement en dessous de celui sur lequel était bâtie la maison du Seigneur et de la Dame. On y accédait par un long escalier blanc qui formait un demi-cercle au-dessus du vide et qui reliait les deux plates-formes. L'escalier, d'aspect fragile, était soutenu par de minces câbles accrochés aux branches le surplombant. Il oscillait doucement lorsque la jeune fille le traversait et ce mouvement lui donnait une étrange impression de légèreté.

De grandes tables rondes, couvertes de nappes d'un blanc étincelant étaient installées partout sur la plate-forme et de superbes parasols dorés ou d'un gris argenté protégeaient les convives du soleil qui inondait le _talan_ durant le jour. Le soir, une myriade de minuscules lanternes étaient accrochées aux même parasols qui semblaient alors briller de mille feux. Tout autour des tables, étaient placées de magnifiques chaises à hauts dossiers, faites d'un métal d'un gris argenté et garnies d'épais coussins d'un vert profond.

Après avoir revêtu son éternelle robe blanche et coiffé ses cheveux, Nimroël mit le joli ruban de velours vert orné d'une étoile, cadeau d'Aliana. Lorsqu'elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir, elle fut légèrement étonnée de sa pâleur, malgré la teinte dorée qu'avait pris sa peau. Elle haussa les épaules. De toutes façons, tout le monde devait savoir, à présent, ce qui s'était passé cet après-midi.

Lorsqu'elle descendit l'escalier suspendu, pour rejoindre les convives pour l'apéritif, Nimroël vit le Seigneur des Galadhrim se diriger vers elle. Un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, l'elfe offrit lui-même un verre à la jeune fille, qui bu immédiatement une gorgée du délicieux alcool.

\- Comment te sens-tu, Nimroël? demanda le Seigneur, de sa voix profonde.

\- Je vais bien, je vous remercie.

Celeborn posa doucement sa main sur la joue de la jeune fille et plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune fille. Puis il sembla satisfait de son examen et il s'éloigna pour rejoindre la Dame Galadriel.

Le souper fut excellent comme d'habitude. Nimroël mangeait lentement et écoutait distraitement les bavardages de ceux qui l'entouraient. Lorsque le repas se termina, les elfes remontèrent l'escalier pour ensuite descendre le long escalier jusqu'au sol et se diriger vers la clairière couverte de fleurs blanches. Durant l'été, les elfes s'y assemblaient pour les festivités du soir. Quand la jeune fille arriva dans la clairière, les musiciens étaient déjà en train de jouer une joyeuse valse et de nombreux danseurs tournoyaient au milieu des fleurs, leurs pieds nus effleurant à peine les corolles blanches.

Maintenant que le soleil était couché, la jeune fille sentait une sorte d'inquiétude l'envahir, malgré les vives lumières qui éclairaient la clairière. Nimroël n'avait jamais eu peur du noir auparavant, mais à l'idée de se rendre seule dans sa chambre, en passant dans l'ombre des arbres, elle sentait son estomac se contracter. Malgré sa fatigue, elle resta donc dans la clairière, à écouter la musique et à admirer les danseurs. Assise par terre, elle somnolait, la tête appuyée à un tronc d'arbre, lorsque la Dame Galadriel s'approcha d'elle.

\- Tu devrais aller dormir.

\- Je... oui.

Nimroël regardait avec inquiétude le sentier faiblement éclairé qui conduisait à la maison du Seigneur et de la Dame des Galadhrim. Comprenant son trouble, Galadriel lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever, puis elle demanda à l'une de ses dames de la raccompagner. La jeune fille suivit donc l'elfe jusqu'à sa chambre. Celle-ci lui souhaita ensuite une bonne nuit avant de sortir doucement, refermant la porte derrière elle. La jeune fille enfila rapidement la longue chemise que Rûmil lui avait donnée après la bataille contre les Wargs et elle se mit au lit. Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, elle se releva et ouvrit sa porte pour que la lumière des lampes du couloir puissent éclairer sa chambre. Enfin, après s'être tournée et retournée dans son lit un long moment, elle finit par s'endormir, épuisée.

Les jours passèrent et les horribles souvenirs de Nimroël s'estompèrent. Au milieu de l'été, il faisait si chaud que la jeune fille devait se lever tôt pour profiter des quelques heures de fraîcheur du matin pour monter Galian. Puis elle se rendait dans les vergers de Galadriel où elle regardait avec convoitise les branches des arbres fruitiers lourdement chargées. Certains fruits étaient déjà mûrs et la cueillette avait commencé. De nombreux elfes étaient perchés sur les branches des différents arbres et ils ramassaient les fruits les plus mûrs, les déposant avec précaution dans de petits paniers en osier. Lorsque les paniers étaient pleins, ils étaient descendus à l'aide d'une corde, jusqu'au sol et leur contenu était transvidé dans d'autres paniers, plus grands. Puis, quand les grands paniers étaient remplis à leur tour, on les transportait jusqu'à la cuisine. Nimroël participait, elle aussi, à la cueillette des fruits. Elle était chargée de vider les petits paniers dans les plus gros, veillant à ne pas abîmer les fruits. Elle attrapait souvent un fruit au passage et le dégustait tout en continuant de travailler. Elle adorait également humer les suaves odeurs qui se dégageaient des arbres pleins de promesses.

L'après-midi, elle travaillait à la cuisine, aidant à préparer les conserves. Elle pelait et coupait les fruits qui étaient ensuite légèrement cuits et placés dans de gros bocaux de verre. Les contenants étaient ensuite scellés avec une mince couche de paraffine, puis les couvercles étaient solidement fixés dessus et les pots étaient placés dans une immense marmite d'eau bouillante où ils restaient une quinzaine de minutes. On retirait alors les bocaux de l'eau bouillante et on les plaçait dans de grandes caisses de bois qui étaient finalement empilées au fond des garde-manger.

En fin de journée, elle s'entraînait régulièrement à combattre, mais elle était vite trempée de sueur et ses mouvements n'avaient pas la rapidité ni la force nécessaire pour être efficaces. Lorsqu'elle terminait son entraînement, elle se rendait à la source, au pied du plus gros mallorne de la forêt. Là, elle remplissait la carafe d'argent d'eau fraîche et elle la vidait lentement sur sa tête, appréciant la douce sensation de l'eau dans ses cheveux et sur son visage. Elle se baladait ensuite un moment, le temps de faire sécher ses vêtements, avant de remonter se préparer pour le souper.

La saison de la pêche arriva enfin. Il y avait plusieurs semaines que Nimroël en entendait parler et elle était impatiente de se rendre au bord du fleuve pour voir les elfes à l'œuvre. Un grand groupe d'elfes se réunit près des portes blanches de la cité, par une superbe matinée du mois de juillet. Dès que tous furent prêts, ils se mirent en route pour se rendre sur les bords de l'Anduin. Ils transportaient de grandes tentes faites d'un tissu gris-vert, où ils dormiraient durant tout le temps que durerait la pêche. Nimroël se joignit à eux, très excitée à l'idée de monter dans un bateau pour la première fois. La jeune fille marchait joyeusement parmi les elfes, leur posant mille questions sur la façon d'attraper les poissons, de guider une embarcation… Elle adorait le poisson et elle avait hâte de pouvoir se régaler des premières prises.

Lorsqu'ils parvinrent enfin au bord du grand fleuve, au soir du troisième jour de marche, un grand pique-nique fut organisé sur l'herbe verte et la musique et les chansons durèrent la majeure partie de la nuit. Nimroël s'endormit, confortablement couchée dans l'herbe en regardant les étoiles briller. Elle n'eut même pas conscience d'être transportée jusqu'à son lit, sous l'une des immenses tentes.

Elle fut réveillée, le lendemain matin, par Rûmil, venu se joindre aux pêcheurs. L'elfe dut la secouer un bon moment pour qu'elle daigne enfin ouvrir les yeux.

\- Réveille-toi, petite marmotte… Viens vite, sinon le bateau partira sans toi.

Nimroël se réveilla enfin et poussa un cri de joie en voyant Rûmil. Elle était si contente de revoir l'elfe qu'elle en oublia un instant l'endroit où elle se trouvait ainsi que la raison pour laquelle elle s'y trouvait. Rûmil l'entraîna hors de la tente et lui tendit un bout de pain, un morceau de fromage et quelques prunes. Elle se dépêcha d'avaler son déjeuner pendant que l'elfe la menait vers l'embarcadère. Il voulut l'aider à monter à bord d'un petit canot, mais la jeune fille hésita devant l'apparente fragilité de l'esquif. Elle ne savait toujours pas nager, et, même si elle ne craignait pas l'eau, l'idée de basculer dans le fleuve l'effrayait un peu. Elle fit cependant taire ses craintes et décida de faire confiance à Rûmil.

Une fois assise à l'avant du bateau, elle agrippa les côtés de l'embarcation et refusa de lâcher prise, même lorsque Rûmil lui demanda de pagayer. L'elfe se moqua gentiment d'elle, puis il éloigna doucement le canot du bord de l'eau et rama un moment tranquillement dans l'anse calme que formait le fleuve à cet endroit. Ensuite, lorsque Nimroël fut moins tendue, il mena l'embarcation jusqu'au milieu du fleuve et ils rejoignirent les autres bateaux, un peu en aval. Le canot tanguait légèrement et Nimroël n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard des tourbillons qui s'agitaient tout autour d'elle. Ses jointures blanchissaient à force de serrer les côtés de la petite barque. Puis, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la hauteur des pêcheurs, elle se détendit un peu en observant les elfes, remplie d'admiration. Sur chaque petit bateau se tenaient deux elfes. Celui qui était à l'arrière maintenant l'embarcation face au courant et l'autre se tenait debout à l'avant. D'un geste ample, ce dernier lançait son filet loin en avant, puis, d'un mouvement rapide, il tirait sur la corde retenant le filet, ce qui le resserrait en emprisonnant les poissons. Il remontait alors ses prises dans le canot. Les plus gros poissons étaient assommés et enveloppés dans des feuilles et les autres, plus chanceux, étaient remis à l'eau.

Lorsque tous les bateaux furent remplis de poissons, les elfes se remirent à pagayer pour remonter le courant et revenir à l'embarcadère. Nimroël dut se résoudre à lâcher prise afin d'aider Rûmil à lutter contre le courant. Au début, elle ne fut d'aucune utilité. Manier la large rame était difficile et elle n'y parvint qu'au bout de longues minutes. Elle attrapa finalement le coup de main et le canot reprit lentement mais sûrement le chemin du retour.

Une fois à l'abri dans la petite anse, elle se sentit soulagée. Elle cessa alors de ramer et, pour la première fois de la journée, elle apprécia la sensation de flotter sur l'eau. Lorsqu'elle sentit quelques gouttes mouiller son cou, elle leva la tête surprise. Il n'y avait aucun nuage. Alors elle entendit le rire charmant de Rûmil et elle se retourna. D'un geste vif, il frappa l'eau de sa pagaie et arrosa la jeune fille de nouveau. Nimroël changea de position pour s'asseoir face à l'elfe, puis elle se pencha légèrement pour pouvoir toucher l'eau et arroser Rûmil à son tour. Une joyeuse bataille s'ensuivit et Nimroël se retrouva trempée en un rien de temps. Rûmil s'en tirait très bien car la jeune fille n'osait pas trop se pencher et ses doigts effleuraient à peine l'eau et elle n'arrivait à envoyer que quelques gouttes à l'elfe. Elle prit alors sa rame et imita l'elfe qui reçu alors une bonne douche. Pour se venger, Rûmil fit osciller le canot et, affolée, Nimroël lâcha sa rame pour se retenir au bateau. La rame tomba dans le fleuve et Nimroël se mit à genoux, pour tenter de récupérer sa pagaie. Alors qu'elle était à moitié penchée hors de l'embarcation, Rûmil fit basculer le canot encore une fois, pour la déstabiliser, mais il y parvint plus qu'il ne s'y attendait. Nimroël n'était plus sur ses gardes et elle plongea la tête la première dans le cours d'eau. Elle se débattit un moment, complètement immergée et paniquée. Elle n'y voyait rien et sa bouche et son nez étaient remplis d'eau. À force de remuer, sa tête émergea un court instant et elle prit une grande inspiration d'air mêlé d'eau avant de couler à nouveau. Deux mains se saisirent alors des ses poignets et plaquèrent ses bras le long de son corps, puis des bras puissants l'entourèrent et l'immobilisèrent. Elle voulut s'y agripper, mais elle ne pouvait se défaire de la poigne solide. Lorsqu'elle sentit à nouveau l'air sur son visage, elle inspira profondément et se mit à tousser et à cracher l'eau qu'elle avait avalée. Dans son dos, Rûmil, qui la tenait toujours très fermement se mit à lui parler :

\- Je vais maintenir ta tête hors de l'eau et te ramener au bord. Tu dois te laisser faire et rester calme. Ne t'accroche pas à moi, tu m'empêcherais de nager. Tu comprends?

Nimroël réussit à balbutier un faible "oui". Alors l'elfe la relâcha lentement, puis il la fit s'allonger sur le dos et, posant sa main sous son menton, il la tira doucement vers la terre ferme. Une fois au bord du fleuve, Rûmil la remit debout sur le lit caillouteux du cours d'eau et elle saisit les mains qu'on lui tendait pour l'aider à grimper sur la berge. Quelqu'un lui tendit ensuite une serviette et elle s'essuya la figure avant de se laisser tomber sur le sol, à bout de force.

\- Ça va? lui demanda Rûmil en s'assoyant près d'elle.

\- Ça va, répondit-elle en s'efforçant de sourire.

\- Tu aurais dû me dire que tu ne savais pas nager.

\- Et toi, tu n'aurais pas dû me faire tomber hors du canot.

Nimroël hésitait entre l'envie de faire la tête parce qu'elle était trempée ou celle de rire parce que l'elfe l'était aussi. Finalement, elle prit le parti de rire de la mésaventure. Elle se leva et tordit sa longue tresse encore pleine d'eau sur la tête de Rûmil. Ce dernier s'ébroua et l'attrapa par la taille, puis, l'attirant à nouveau vers le fleuve, il menaça de la remettre à l'eau. Nimroël se débattait en riant et quand l'elfe la relâcha, elle s'allongea dans l'herbe et se laissa caresser par les chauds rayons du soleil. Les étoffes légères des nouveaux vêtements que Galadriel avait fait fabriquer pour la jeune fille séchèrent en très peu de temps.

Lorsque le dîner fut prêt, Nimroël avait une faim de loup. Les poissons avaient été préparés et cuits à la broche, au-dessus d'odorants feux de bois. Nimroël se régala de la chair blanche et juteuse ainsi que de la délicieuse salade fraîche qui l'accompagnait. Puis, une fois repue, la jeune fille alla faire une courte sieste, sous la tente. Sa peau, bien que légèrement bronzée, avait tendance à rougir et à brûler lorsqu'elle s'exposait trop longtemps aux rayons du soleil. C'est pourquoi la jeune fille avait pris l'habitude de se reposer à l'ombre, durant les heures les plus chaudes.

Au milieu de l'après-midi, lorsque Nimroël réapparut, les cheveux ébouriffés à cause sa sieste et de son bain forcé du matin, tous les pêcheurs étaient repartis sur le fleuve et n'étaient pas encore rentrés. Le campement était pratiquement désert, mis à part les quelques elfes chargés de faire fumer les poissons attrapés le matin. La jeune fille les regarda travailler un moment, puis, lassée, elle alla s'asseoir sur la berge en attendant le retour de Rûmil, qui était lui aussi allé pêcher. Quand les premières embarcations apparurent dans la petite baie, Nimroël sauta sur ses pieds et les accueillit joyeusement. Elle aida les elfes à décharger les canots et à transporter les prises près des fumoirs.

Quand Rûmil arriva à son tour, elle voulut également l'aider à décharger son canot, mais lorsqu'il l'aperçut, l'elfe se mit à rire, lui disant qu'elle ressemblait à un épouvantail. Légèrement vexée, Nimroël le laissa alors se débrouiller avec ses poissons et retourna sous sa tente. Elle défit sa tresse, brossa vigoureusement ses cheveux et les natta de nouveau. Quand elle réapparut, au bout d'un moment, Rûmil l'accueillit avec un large sourire.

\- Revoilà mon épouvantail préféré, dit-il.

Nimroël fit mine de l'ignorer et s'apprêta à aller donner un coup de main pour la préparation du souper. Rûmil la retint et ajouta d'un air malicieux :

\- Alors, tu es prête pour ta deuxième leçon de natation?

\- Deuxième leçon? Parce que vous considérez qu'avoir faillit me noyer ce matin c'était ma première leçon? Dans ce cas, vous faites un piètre professeur!

Rûmil éclata de rire puis il se dirigea vers une minuscule plage de galet, sur le bord de la baie. Nimroël le suivit joyeusement, malgré le léger pincement au cœur qu'elle ressentait au souvenir de la promesse faite par Legolas de lui apprendre à nager. Elle entra doucement dans l'eau, marchant avec précaution sur les petites roches rondes qui couvraient le fond de l'eau. Puis, lorsqu'elle eut de l'eau jusqu'à la taille, elle s'allongea sur le ventre, soutenue par Rûmil. Elle battit des bras et des jambes pendant plus d'une heure, et, à la fin de l'après-midi, elle arrivait à parcourir plusieurs mètres sans aide.

Durant les deux semaines qui suivirent, Nimroël fit beaucoup de progrès en natation. Tous les après-midi, elle nageait quelques heures en compagnie de Rûmil. Elle appréciait le contact de l'eau et elle aimait se sentir aussi légère qu'un oiseau dans le ciel. Plusieurs elfes se joignaient à eux et une espèce de tremplin fut installée dans la partie la plus profonde de l'anse. Les elfes s'élançaient et faisaient de gracieux plongeon. Nimroël avait un plaisir fou à sauter dans l'eau dans le but d'éclabousser le plus possible ceux qui l'entouraient.

Elle apprit également à pagayer correctement et elle se sentit beaucoup plus à l'aise dans une embarcation. Rûmil ne l'autorisa cependant pas à se mettre debout à l'avant du canot, car si elle était tombée dans le fleuve, les forts courants l'auraient emportée très loin en un rien de temps. Comme elle n'avait pas non plus la force nécessaire pour maintenir seule l'embarcation face au courant, Rûmil ne pouvait pas pêcher non plus, alors ils se contentaient de regarder les autres attraper des poissons et de les aider à les décharger une fois revenus au quai.

Le dernier jour de la pêche, une importante troupe d'elfes, conduite par Haldir, les rejoignit au bord du fleuve. Ils allaient les aider à transporter le poisson jusqu'à la cité. Nimroël était un peu triste de devoir déjà rentrer, mais elle fut très heureuse de revoir Haldir. Faire le chemin du retour en compagnie des deux frères serait amusant. Durant le souper, ce soir là, elle monopolisa la conversation et elle raconta en détails les diverses anecdotes des derniers jours. À la fin du repas, Haldir se moqua gentiment d'elle, en la traitant de pie bavarde. Mais il souriait devant l'exubérance de la jeune fille.

Le retour se fit plus lentement, tous étant lourdement chargés. Quand Nimroël demanda pourquoi ils n'utilisaient pas les chevaux, Haldir lui répondit qu'il était facile de cacher les paquets et de grimper aux arbres en cas d'alerte, mais il était impossible de cacher un cheval ou de le faire grimper dans un arbre. La jeune fille comprenait, mais Galian lui manquait tout à coup et elle avait hâte d'arriver à la cité. Elle aurait voulu accélérer la marche, mais elle ne pouvait avancer plus vite. Le sac à dos qu'elle transportait était plus lourd que ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de soulever. D'ailleurs, elle était fatiguée, elle avait mal aux pieds, aux épaules et au dos. Elle espérait qu'il y aurait bientôt une pause.

Rûmil se rendait bien compte que la jeune fille en avait plus qu'assez de trimbaler ses poissons. Il lui avait pourtant déconseillé de transporter autre chose que ses propres effets, mais elle n'avait rien voulu entendre et elle avait exigé d'avoir une charge équitable. Il n'avait pas voulu la froisser et avait fini par la laisser faire à sa tête. Elle semblait avoir tellement besoin de faire « comme tout le monde », cherchant sans cesse à faire oublier à quel point elle était différente. Il lisait parfois une profonde détresse au fond de ses yeux verts, comme si elle réalisait soudain que la tâche était insurmontable. Puis, après ce court instant de découragement, elle recommençait à poser des centaines de questions, essayant de tout apprendre le plus rapidement possible, consciente qu'elle n'avait que quelques dizaines d'années pour absorber ce que les elfes mettaient des siècles à apprendre et approfondir. En attendant, l'elfe ne pouvait qu'essayer de l'aider, en espérant qu'elle comprenne un jour qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'en faire autant pour être acceptée. Il aurait volontiers pris son sac, mais personne ne pouvait la soulager du lourd fardeau qu'elle avait elle-même mis sur ses épaules.

Ce soir là, Nimroël s'assit devant le feu de camp, malgré la chaleur. Elle regardait les flammes danser dans le noir. Elle était fatiguée et avait mal un peu partout, mais elle ne voulait pas aller dormir tout de suite. Lorsque Rûmil s'agenouilla derrière elle pour lui masser le dos et les épaules, elle sourit tristement. Les elfes semblaient toujours savoir ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle aurait voulu avoir ce même don. Elle portait toujours une attention particulière à leurs demandes, essayant de les prévoir d'avance, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle devait se contenter de leur rendre service lorsqu'ils le lui demandaient, ce qui n'était pas fréquent.

Après trois longues et pénibles journées de marche, ils arrivèrent en vue de la cité. Le soleil était déjà couché et les lanternes brillaient entre les branches des immenses mallornes. Nimroël était épuisée, mais elle était si contente d'arriver à Caras Galadhon qu'elle se mit à trotter et elle traversa le pont en courant presque. Elle se sentait revenue chez elle, même s'il y avait moins d'un an qu'elle vivait en Lórien.

Des elfes vinrent accueillir les nouveaux arrivants qui purent se débarrasser des lourds paquets qu'ils transportaient. Une fois libre, Nimroël s'éclipsa et se dirigea vers l'écurie. Elle entra doucement dans le box de Galian et se suspendit au cou musclé du cheval. Ce dernier semblait content de revoir la jeune fille et il frotta sa grosse tête sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Après quelques caresses supplémentaires, elle dit au revoir à l'animal et lui promit de venir le voir à la première heure le lendemain. Elle se dirigea lentement vers le centre de la cité et grimpa péniblement le long escalier, jusqu'au _talan_ qui abritait la maison du Seigneur et de la Dame des Galadhrim. Quand elle passa devant la salle ovale, elle eut un moment envie d'y entrer, mais elle était vraiment trop fatiguée, même pour écouter de la musique. Elle monta lentement les marches jusqu'au troisième étage, entra dans sa chambre et s'écroula sur son lit, sans même se déshabiller.

Elle dormit comme une souche, et ce fut le soleil qui lui tombait dans les yeux, qui la réveilla le lendemain. Elle était en retard. Elle avait promis à Galian d'aller le voir très tôt et même si le cheval ne savait pas l'heure, elle n'aimait pas manquer à sa parole. Elle sauta donc en bas de son lit, refit rapidement sa tresse et s'élança hors de sa chambre. Elle descendit en courant le long escalier de marbre blanc, sortit de la maison et se précipita en bas de l'escalier. Elle courut ensuite jusqu'à l'écurie et ce fut seulement lorsqu'elle entra dans le long bâtiment qu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas déjeuné qu'elle mourrait de faim. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de retourner chercher quelque chose à manger, alors elle prit une poignée de grains destinés aux chevaux qu'elle mit dans sa bouche. Il lui faudrait les mastiquer un long moment avant de pouvoir les avaler, mais ça tromperait sa faim quelques instants.

Elle fit sortir Galian de l'écurie, le mena dans le petit pré et sauta d'un bond léger sur son dos. Elle fit d'abord quelques exercices de base et le petit cheval se comporta tout à fait comme il faut. Elle le fit marcher au pas, décrivant une parfaite ligne droite, puis elle lui fit faire un grand cercle. Elle refit ensuite la même chose mais au trot, puis au galop. Elle était très fière de ses progrès. Elle eut ensuite l'idée d'essayer quelque chose de plus amusant. Elle se mit lentement debout sur le dos du cheval, les jambes légèrement pliées et les bras tendus de chaque côté pour garder son équilibre. Puis elle demanda à Galian de se mettre au pas et l'animal se mit à avancer lentement. Nimroël trouvait cet exercice tout à fait plaisant. Une fois habituée au mouvement du cheval, elle se détendit un peu et elle se mit à regarder autour d'elle. Elle voyait plus loin que d'habitude, et lorsqu'elle vit un gros lièvre bondir un peu plus loin, elle se demanda s'il lui serait possible de chasser ainsi. Elle fit semblant de tenir un arc et se plaça en position de tirer. C'était plus facile qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Si seulement elle avait encore son arc… mais son arme était brisée et il n'y avait aucun moyen de la réparer. Elle demanda alors à Galian d'accélérer un peu et le cheval se mit au petit trot. Nimroël dut fléchir les genoux pour reprendre son équilibre, mais au bout de quelques instants, elle se remit debout, suivant les mouvements saccadés du cheval avec aisance. Elle avait une sensation de légèreté et de liberté et elle se mit à rire de plaisir. Galian s'ébroua alors, et la jeune fille perdit l'équilibre. Elle se rassit brusquement sur le dos de l'animal pour éviter de tomber et Galian protesta un peu en secouant un peu sa cavalière qui s'esclaffa.

Elle revenait lentement vers l'écurie quand un elfe surgit soudain devant elle. Nimroël sursauta, le cheval se cabra et la jeune fille s'agrippa comme elle put à sa crinière.

\- Tout doux, tout doux, dit alors le Seigneur Celeborn d'une voix grave et calme, posant sa main sur la tête du cheval.

Galian cessa immédiatement ses péripéties. L'elfe leva alors le regard vers la jeune fille.

\- Bonjour, jeune demoiselle. Alors, on vient voir son cheval avant même de venir saluer son Seigneur?

\- Euh… je…

Nimroël avait les joues en feu. Elle aurait voulu disparaître sous terre. Galian était très sensible à l'humeur de la jeune fille. Il se recula donc légèrement et se mit à piaffer. Celeborn le regarda alors d'un air sombre et le cheval se figea. Nimroël regarda l'animal d'un air surpris avant de poser un regard impressionné sur l'elfe. Puis elle lui répondit :

\- Il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas monté Galian et il me manquait.

\- Vraiment? demanda l'elfe d'un ton sarcastique.

La jeune fille rougit de plus belle. Elle n'avait pas voulu laisser entendre que Galian lui avait manqué plus que le Seigneur Celeborn. Elle passa une jambe par-dessus l'encolure du cheval et se laissa glisser de son dos. L'elfe l'attrapa alors par la taille et la posa gentiment sur le sol. Nimroël recula doucement d'un pas avant de saluer respectueusement le Seigneur Celeborn. Ce dernier eut un rire léger.

\- Vous m'avez manqué aussi, dit-elle alors en souriant.

Ils ramenèrent ensuite Galian dans son box et Nimroël lui donna un morceau de carotte et un peu de foin. Puis l'elfe se dirigea vers le centre de la cité et la jeune fille lui emboîta le pas.

\- Alors, as-tu aimé la pêche, Nimroël?

\- Beaucoup. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment pêché, vous savez.

Puis elle se mit à raconter tout ce qui s'était passé durant les trois semaines où elle avait été partie. Elle bavarda ainsi un long moment, puis brusquement, en plein milieu d'une phrase, elle s'interrompit, gênée.

\- Haldir a raison… je suis aussi bavarde qu'une pie…

Celeborn rit de bon cœur et son rire était si joyeux que la jeune fille rit également. Ils parvinrent ainsi au bord de la clairière où un immense pique-nique avait été préparé. De grandes nappes blanches étaient posées directement sur le sol fleurit et les convives étaient assis sur de jolis coussins multicolores. Deux hauts fauteuils avaient également été installés pour le Seigneur et la Dame des Galadhrim. Celeborn se dirigea vers Galadriel, debout près de la source et Nimroël le suivit. Elle salua la Dame en souriant. Celle-ci répondit à son sourire puis elle lui tendit un gobelet d'argent rempli de l'eau de la source. La jeune fille le prit et avala l'eau d'un trait, tant elle avait soif après l'exercice de la matinée. Puis les deux elfes se dirigèrent vers leurs fauteuils et y prirent place. Tandis qu'on servait des assiettes garnies de poisson et de légumes, Galadriel invita d'un signe la jeune fille à prendre place auprès d'elle. Nimroël s'approcha alors joyeusement de la Dame et s'assit sur un coussin doré, à ses pieds. Puis elle bavarda un long moment avec l'elfe, tout en mangeant avec appétit.

Après le repas, les elfes se dispersèrent pour retourner à leurs occupations. Nimroël dit au revoir au Seigneur et à la Dame, puis elle se dirigea vers la maison d'Haldir et de Rûmil. Elle n'avait pas vu les deux elfes durant le pique-nique et elle se demandait bien pourquoi. Elle frappa trois petits coups à la porte. Haldir vint lui ouvrir et l'invita à entrer. Rûmil était là également, mais il se préparait déjà à repartir. Nimroël en fut attristée, même si Haldir devait rester encore quelques jours. D'ailleurs, ce dernier lui donna rendez-vous pour la fin de l'après-midi : il voulait vérifier qu'elle s'était bien entraîner et lui donner une nouvelle leçon. La jeune fille acquiesça distraitement. Pour l'instant elle voulait dire au revoir à Rûmil. Elle discuta un instant avec l'elfe, mais il était évident que les deux frères avaient des choses à se dire en privé, alors elle salua une dernière fois Rûmil et s'en retourna jusqu'à sa chambre pour se reposer un peu.

Seule sur le terrain où elle avait l'habitude de s'entraîner avec Haldir, Nimroël s'échauffait un peu en attendant l'elfe. Les journées avaient recommencé à raccourcir et si les jours étaient encore chauds, les soirées étaient plus fraîches. Il lui serait plus facile de fournir l'effort nécessaire pour contenter l'elfe. Nimroël exécutait parfaitement mais lentement tous les mouvements qu'elle avait appris, très concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait. Elle ne vit ni n'entendit Haldir arriver et elle continua de réchauffer et d'étirer ses muscles.

Haldir la contempla un long moment. Les gestes gracieux que Nimroël exécutait formaient une espèce de danse. Il appréciait la précision de chacune des positions et parades que la jeune fille effectuait. Malgré son apparente fragilité, l'elfe savait que Nimroël possédait une force étonnante. Elle avait déjà prouvé qu'elle avait un courage et une détermination surprenants chez un être aussi jeune. Elle s'entraînait toujours avec une lueur farouche au fond des yeux, comme si elle était persuadée d'avoir un ennemi personnel qu'elle devrait affronter un jour ou l'autre. Et Haldir faisait de son mieux pour la préparer à cette hypothétique rencontre.

Pivotant tout à coup pour exécuter une parade, Nimroël aperçut Haldir et sursauta vivement.

\- Je vois que tu as bien travaillé, dit alors l'elfe.

\- Merci, répondit la jeune fille en rougissant légèrement.

\- Tu es prête? demanda Haldir, en se mettant en position.

Nimroël se mit également en place, puis elle salua l'elfe et le combat d'engagea, ponctué des commentaires et des conseils de l'elfe. Haldir attaquait et la jeune fille bloquait ses coups ou les esquivait. Puis les rôles s'inversèrent et la jeune fille multiplia les offensives pour tenter de percer les défenses de l'elfe. Après un nombre incalculable de tentatives, la jeune fille commençait à se fatiguer. Elle n'arrivait même pas à déséquilibrer l'elfe. Elle était à bout de souffle et en sueur, alors qu'il ne semblait faire aucun effort. Désespérée, elle exécuta une attaque plus audacieuse qui lui permit de toucher Haldir à la jambe, mais avant d'avoir pu se réjouir, elle sentit la légère piqûre de la pointe du poignard de l'elfe qui s'appuyait sur son abdomen, juste sous la pointe du sternum. Si Haldir avait été son ennemi, elle serait morte instantanément. La jeune fille recula d'un pas et jeta un regard inquiet sur le visage fermé de l'elfe. Elle savait qu'elle venait de commettre une erreur qui lui aurait coûté la vie lors d'un vrai combat et elle s'attendait à recevoir une sévère punition. Elle se mit en position de défense, sachant qu'elle devrait faire preuve de rapidité et d'adresse pour éviter les attaques de Haldir. Au bout d'un moment, épuisée et à bout de souffle, elle mit un genou à terre, demandant grâce un court instant.

\- Tu as agit de façon insensée! lui reprocha alors l'elfe.

\- Mais que puis-je faire d'autre face à un adversaire que je ne peux pas battre!

\- Tu dois l'observer suffisamment pour découvrir son point faible, attendre une ouverture…

Nimroël réfléchissait furieusement. Haldir avait-il un point faible? Elle en doutait. Elle se releva, salua de nouveau l'elfe et se mit en garde. Elle évita une nouvelle initiative de l'elfe et eut un léger grognement dut à l'effort qu'elle avait fournit. En voyant l'imperceptible lueur d'inquiétude aux fonds des grands yeux bleus de l'elfe, elle comprit alors quel était le défaut qu'elle pouvait exploiter. Elle bloqua une nouvelle attaque, mais elle fit un faux mouvement et le poignard de l'elfe vint effleurer son poignet. Nimroël se laissa tomber à genoux en gémissant et en se tenant le poignet, comme sous l'effet d'une vive douleur. D'un geste vif, Haldir s'approcha de la jeune fille et s'accroupit à côté d'elle. Il tendit la main vers Nimroël pour voir si elle était blessée. La jeune fille agrippa alors fortement la main tendue et tira de toutes ses forces. Dans le même mouvement, elle se remit debout, pivota avec une extrême rapidité et frappa du genou le dos ainsi exposé de l'elfe. Haldir se retrouva étendu au sol et Nimroël se laissa tomber sur lui, un poignard délicatement posé sous la gorge de l'elfe.

Allongée de tout son poids sur Haldir, Nimroël sentait la colère de l'elfe dans la tension de son dos et de ses épaules. Il n'avait apparemment pas apprécié la traîtrise de la jeune fille. Celle-ci se releva doucement, puis elle tendit la main à Haldir pour l'aider à se relever. Les yeux de l'elfe brillaient de colère et Nimroël ne put soutenir son regard d'un bleu glacial. Elle baissa la tête sur ses mains et aperçut soudain un peu de sang. Le léger coup de poignard de Haldir avait laissé une profonde coupure sur son poignet. La blessure était cependant si fine et si nette qu'elle saignait à peine. Nimroël cacha la plaie avec son autre main. Elle craignait la réaction de l'elfe s'il découvrait qu'elle était réellement blessée.

\- Je vous demande pardon, ce n'était pas très sportif comme tactique, murmura-t-elle doucement.

\- En effet!

\- Vous… vous continuerez quand même de m'entraîner?

Devant l'air triste et inquiet de la jeune fille, Haldir sentit sa colère s'envoler. Il se détourna tout de même et commença à s'éloigner. Puis il lança par-dessus son épaule.

\- À demain, même heure!

Nimroël sourit, soulagée. Puis, lorsque l'elfe eut disparut entre les arbres, elle examina son poignet. Il lui fallait nettoyer la coupure le plus rapidement possible. Malheureusement, elle ne voyait pas comment se procurer de l'alcool sans alerter quiconque. Elle devrait donc se contenter d'utiliser de l'eau pour nettoyer sa blessure et espérer qu'elle ne s'infecte pas.

Le lendemain, elle entoura son poignet d'un petit bandage et mit une chemise à manches longues pour cacher le petit bout de tissu blanc. Heureusement, il ne faisait pas trop chaud, alors sa façon de se vêtir n'attirerait pas trop l'attention. Elle monta Galian dans la matinée, puis elle alla donner un coup de main dans le verger, avant de dîner et de travailler à la cuisine, comme à son habitude. En fin d'après-midi elle rejoignit Haldir pour une nouvelle séance d'entraînement. Sa blessure était un peu douloureuse et elle sentait son pouls battre sous son pansement, mais Nimroël préféra ignorer ce léger inconfort pour se concentrer sur les enseignements de Haldir. L'elfe semblait avoir oublié l'incident de la veille, et elle ne voulait surtout pas raviver ses souvenirs.

Le soir, dans sa chambre, elle enleva le bandage. La peau autour de la coupure était rouge et chaude. La plaie était plus douloureuse que la veille. Nimroël était soucieuse. Elle ne voulait pas risquer d'en parler à quelqu'un. Le Seigneur Celeborn serait immédiatement mis au courant qu'elle avait été blessée et il risquait de lui reprendre les poignards et de refuser qu'elle continue d'apprendre à s'en servir. Elle prit donc un peu d'eau et tenta de laver la blessure encore une fois. Puis elle se mit ensuite au lit et elle s'endormit rapidement.

Trois jours plus tard, sa plaie la faisait terriblement souffrir. Son bras était enflé, rougit et très chaud. Elle avait du mal à fermer le poing. Elle attendait anxieusement Haldir pour son entrainement. Elle se demandait comment elle allait pouvoir passer à travers de cette séance.

L'entrainement commença comme à l'habitude et durant quelques minutes, Nimroël réussit à s'en tirer. Cependant, Haldir se mit à lui reprocher de ne se servir que de sa main droite. Mais c'était une erreur que la jeune fille faisait fréquemment et l'elfe ne fit pas le rapprochement avec l'incident qui avait eu lieu trois jours plus tôt. Celle-ci s'efforça donc d'utiliser sa main gauche plus souvent mais soudain, une simple parade de l'elfe la désarma et le poignard tomba dans l'herbe, à quelques pas seulement. Étonné, l'elfe ramassa l'arme et la tendit à Nimroël qui la prit lentement.

Sans grand enthousiasme, la jeune fille se remit en position. Haldir l'attaquait et elle devait parer ses coups mais elle reculait, perdant du terrain peu à peu. L'elfe était mécontent et ses commentaires étaient de plus en plus véhéments. Nimroël tenta donc de contourner l'elfe mais celui-ci frappa durement son bras gauche, lui arrachant un cri. Elle se laissa tomber à genoux, tenant son bras serré contre sa poitrine.

\- Nimroël, qu'y a-t-il? Laisse-moi voir ton bras, demanda Haldir en s'agenouillant à côté d'elle.

La jeune fille se laissa faire. Elle essayait surtout de ne pas se mettre à pleurer. Mais quand l'elfe prononça une série de jurons, elle ne put retenir ses larmes.

\- Tu n'es qu'une petite idiote, lui dit durement Haldir.

L'elfe la ramena ensuite vers la maison du Seigneur et de la Dame des Galadhrims.

Il fallut une dizaine de jours seulement à la jeune fille pour pouvoir utiliser à nouveau sa main gauche. Mais elle mit beaucoup plus longtemps avant de retrouver le sourire. Haldir était reparti vers la frontière sud tout de suite après l'avoir ramenée pour qu'on la soigne et elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis. Ses deux frères non plus. Et elle n'avait que rarement croisé le Seigneur Celeborn et la Dame Galadriel et c'est à peine si ceux-ci lui avaient adressé la parole. Et pour couronné le tout, elle n'avait pas retrouvé ses poignards. Haldir les avait peut-être emportés avec lui, ou alors le Seigneur Celeborn les avait repris.

Le seul qui semblait encore content de la voir, c'était Galian. Nimroël était passé le voir presque chaque jour. Elle lui parlait, le brossait, lui donnait des tas de carottes. Puis elle retournait à sa chambre où elle passait le reste de ses journées à lire. Et le soir, quand elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, elle descendait se promener parmi les arbres.

Près de trois mois après l'incident, Haldir revint à Caras Galathon faire un rapport au Seigneur Celeborn. Il était toujours en colère contre Nimroël et Rûmil avait essayé de le convaincre de l'envoyer à sa place, mais Haldir avait refusé. Il voulait s'assurer par lui-même que la jeune fille avait compris la leçon.

Au souper, le soir de son arrivée, l'elfe chercha Nimroël dans la grande salle à diner, mais celle-ci n'y était pas. Il n'en fut que légèrement surpris, le Seigneur Celeborn lui ayant appris que la jeune fille mangeait le plus souvent dans sa chambre. Après le repas, Haldir se mit donc à la recherche de Nimroël. Il se rendit d'abord à la chambre de cette dernière mais ne reçut aucune réponse après avoir frappé à la porte. Un peu agacé, il poursuivit sa recherche jusqu'à l'écurie, toujours sans succès. Il revint ensuite vers le centre de la cité mais décida de faire un détour par le terrain d'entraînement.

Nimroël se trouvait là, plantée devant le mannequin de bois. Elle murmurait quelque chose, puis frappait le mannequin de ses poings. Haldir se rapprocha sans bruit pour essayer d'entendre ce que disait la jeune fille.

\- Tu n'es qu'une petite idiote, murmura tristement Nimroël avant d'asséner un violent coup de pied à la tête du mannequin.

Puis elle répéta sa phrase et une série de coups de poings suivit. Elle s'avança ensuite de quelques pas et le ton de sa voix changea du tout au tout.

\- Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais je vous hais, dit-elle avec colère. Je vous hais et je vous tuerai!

Avec violence, elle se remit à frapper le corps et les membres de bois, encore et encore. Puis, elle empoigna la tête du mannequin et Haldir put voir les ongles de la jeune fille s'enfoncer dans le cuir recouvrant la tête de bois, comme si elle cherchait à aveugler son adversaire inanimé.

\- Nimroël! dit doucement Haldir.

La jeune fille mit quelques secondes avant de lâcher prise, puis elle recula lentement.

\- Que fais-tu? demanda l'elfe.

\- Laissez-moi tranquille, je ne dérange personne ici, murmura la jeune fille en lui tournant le dos.

Haldir réalisa alors que cette dernière pleurait. Il se rapprocha lentement.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Nimroël, qu'est-ce qui te trouble tant.

\- Je l'ai vu, Haldir. L'autre soir, j'étais ici et... le mannequin s'est transformé. Il est devenu un homme... l'ombre d'un homme tout au moins. Avec des yeux très noirs, remplis de mensonges et de haine.

Nimroël frissonna.

\- Qui était-ce? demanda l'elfe.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je devrais le reconnaître, mais... chaque fois que je crois que je vais découvrir qui il est, il me regarde et me dit: "Tu n'es qu'une petite idiote". Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça m'effraie.

Haldir se souvint alors que c'étaient les dernières paroles qu'il avait adressées à la jeune fille avant de quitter la cité. Avant qu'il ne puisse prononcer un mot cependant, Nimroël se tourna vers lui.

\- Ce n'est pas un jeu, Haldir. Je ne suis pas une petite fille qui s'amuse avec les jolis poignard qu'on lui a donnés.

\- Je sais, _hini1_ , murmura l'elfe.

\- Mon passé est comme un grand trou noir qui me fait peur. Chaque fois que j'arrive à me rappeler de quelque chose, ça ne fait qu'augmenter mes craintes. Et maintenant... je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un, quelque part, qui me déteste.

\- Tu es en sécurité, ici, lui dit Haldir.

\- Je sais. Mais j'ai peur.

* * *

1 enfant


	9. 9 Un superbe cadeau

**Disclaimer** : voir le premier chapitre

* * *

-9-

C'était l'automne à nouveau. Les grandes feuilles des mallornes commençaient à prendre la magnifique teinte dorée qui donnait son nom à la Lórien, le Bois d'Or. Nimroël avait reprit ses activités normales. Les fruits et les légumes des vergers et des jardins de la Dame Galadriel avaient été cueillis et mis en conserve. Tous les dons prodigués par la terre avaient été recueillis et emmagasinés.

Puis, la saison de la chasse avait commencé. Son arc était brisé et elle ne pouvait donc pas chasser, mais la jeune fille aimait quand même accompagner les chasseurs. Ils partaient très tôt le matin, avant même le lever du soleil. Encore endormie, Nimroël se rendait aux portes blanches rejoindre les archers. Puis, ils quittaient la cité et ils marchaient vivement vers le sud, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la rivière. Des guetteurs, postés de chaque côté du cours d'eau, leur permettaient alors de traverser. Ils tendaient une corde au-dessus de la rivière en l'attachant très solidement entre deux arbres. Les elfes marchaient avec aisance sur ce pont improvisé, mais bien sûr, Nimroël ne pouvait pas emprunter un tel chemin. Lorsqu'elle accompagnait les chasseurs, une deuxième corde était attachée au-dessus de la première et la jeune fille pouvait s'en servir pour garder son équilibre et traverser, elle aussi.

Une fois de l'autre côté, ils se remettaient en marche et se rendaient à la lisière de la forêt. Ils y arrivaient à la nuit tombée, après une épuisante journée de marche. Ils grimpaient alors sur un _talan_ et partageaient un repas froid avant d'aller se reposer. Le lendemain, ils se levaient encore une fois avant le soleil et ils quittaient la forêt pour s'engager dans la plaine. À la demande des elfes, Nimroël gardait le capuchon de son manteau elfique sur sa tête dès qu'ils quittaient l'abri des arbres. Autrement, la couleur voyante de ses cheveux aurait pu attirer l'attention. Les chasseurs marchaient l'un derrière l'autre durant un moment, puis ils se dispersaient et se dissimulaient dans les hautes herbes. Ils attendaient ensuite, jusqu'à ce qu'un grand vol d'oiseaux migrateurs passe au-dessus d'eux. Lorsque les canards ou les oies ne volaient pas trop haut, les archers les abattaient. Même si elle avait eu son arc, Nimroël n'aurait jamais pu tuer l'un de ces oiseaux. Ils étaient hors d'atteinte de son petit arc et surtout de son habileté.

Quand un volatile était touché, il fallait le suivre des yeux durant sa chute et estimer à quelle distance il avait touché le sol pour espérer le retrouver. Les elfes étaient très doués pour cet exercice, mais Nimroël avait beau marcher dans la bonne direction, elle avait beaucoup de mal à retrouver la proie qu'elle cherchait. Elle devait souvent demander l'aide de celui qui l'avait abattue qui devait alors la guider. Elle se sentait donc tout à fait inutile, mais elle avait quand même beaucoup de plaisir à courir parmi les hautes graminées.

Nimroël adorait la volaille, c'était, après le poisson, son repas préféré. Le soir, après une journée passée à courir en tous sens dans la prairie, la jeune fille s'assoyait, épuisée, près du feu de camp. Quelques oiseaux cuisaient à la broche et l'odeur qui s'en dégageait lui mettait l'eau à la bouche. Elle dévorait ensuite la viande tendre et juteuse, avant de s'étendre dans l'herbe, enroulée dans une chaude couverture, et de s'endormir à la belle étoile. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir dormir les yeux ouverts et, comme les elfes, mêler le magnifique spectacle des milliers d'étoiles scintillantes à ses rêves. Mais ses paupières se fermaient rapidement et elle oubliait tout ce l'entourait. Les chasseurs passaient ainsi une nuit ou deux dans la plaine, puis ils revenaient, chargés de leurs proies et regagnaient la cité.

Nimroël passait ensuite quelques jours à la cité avant de repartir chasser à nouveau. Elle aimait ce rythme de vie, ces activités nombreuses et variées. Lorsque Haldir, Rûmil ou Orophïn venaient à Caras Galadhon, elle s'arrangeait pour y rester également. Son entraînement avec Haldir semblait progresser, mais l'elfe était très exigeant. Après chaque séance, elle était épuisée et tous ses muscles la faisaient souffrir durant quelques jours. Elle avait par contre beaucoup de mal à satisfaire Orophïn. L'elfe la rendait nerveuse, et Galian n'en faisait alors qu'à sa tête. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle était seule, le petit cheval lui obéissait sans problème. Mais dès qu'Orophïn la regardait, tout allait de travers et les regards exaspérés que lui jetaient l'elfe ne faisait qu'envenimer les choses. Au cours d'un entraînement particulièrement pénible, Galian faillit même désarçonner la jeune fille. Très en colère, Orophïn lui ordonna alors de descendre de cheval et de le ramener dans son box. La tête basse, Nimroël obéit à contrecœur. Puis elle dut courir pour rattraper l'elfe qui s'éloignait à grandes enjambées. Elle marcha en silence à son côté, courant presque pour se maintenir à sa hauteur. Elle cherchait ce qu'elle devait dire, mais Orophïn n'était pas facile à amadouer. C'était un elfe sévère et autoritaire, plus encore que ne l'était Haldir, pourtant le plus âgé des trois frères.

\- Quand je suis seule, Galian travaille bien, commença-t-elle.

\- Mais tu dois pouvoir le contrôler en tout temps! répliqua-t-il d'un ton sec.

\- Je crois que vous le rendez nerveux…

\- Non, Nimroël. Le problème ne vient pas du cheval, il vient de toi. Tu dois te concentrer même lorsque je suis là. Il faut que tu apprennes à te maîtriser toi-même si tu veux maîtriser un cheval.

\- Mais, je…

\- Si c'est trop dur, laisse tomber et ne me fais plus perdre mon temps.

Étonnée et blessée, la jeune fille s'arrêta et suivit des yeux Orophïn qui continua d'avancer sans se retourner. Puis elle lui cria, sur un ton de défi :

\- Je n'abandonnerai pas. J'y arriverai, vous verrez!

Orophïn se retourna avec un sourire de satisfaction.

\- J'y compte bien.

L'elfe repartit le lendemain et Nimroël se remit à s'entraîner avec Galian. Elle était très sévère avec le petit cheval, ne tolérant aucun écart de sa part. L'animal se tint sagement mais la jeune fille n'était pas satisfaite puisqu'elle n'avait jamais de problème lorsqu'elle était seule avec l'animal. Orophïn l'avait dit d'ailleurs : ses difficultés ne venaient pas de Galian mais d'elle-même et de sa nervosité. Elle devait apprendre à se contrôler. Mais comment? La question lui trotta dans la tête durant des jours. Elle avait beau tourner et retourner le problème dans tous les sens, elle n'y voyait pas de solution.

Un matin, alors qu'elle prenait son déjeuner dans la grande salle à dîner, elle était tellement plongée dans ses réflexions qu'elle ne vit pas que Rûmil, Haldir et Orophïn entraient dans la salle. Les trois frères remplirent leur assiette et virent s'asseoir avec elle, la ramenant brusquement sur terre. La jeune fille les accueillit chaleureusement, mais elle était légèrement inquiète. Il fallait un événement très important pour ramener Haldir et ses frères à la cité, en même temps. Un mystérieux sourire flottait sur les lèvres de Rûmil, mais il ne voulut rien lui dire. Haldir et Orophïn restaient impassible, comme d'habitude, et Nimroël savait qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien d'eux. Elle se concentra donc sur Rûmil, l'interrogeant sans relâche, mais tout ce que l'elfe consentit à lui dire, c'est qu'elle aurait toutes les réponses après le souper. Il ajouta qu'elle souperait à la table du Seigneur et de la Dame des Galadhrim, comme invitée d'honneur.

Durant tout l'avant-midi, la jeune fille fut sur des charbons ardents. À la cuisine, où elle travaillait comme à son habitude, Nimroël était si distraite qu'elle n'accomplit rien de bon. Elle oublia de couvrir la pâte du pain, pour qu'elle lève, et elle laissa brûler les légumes qu'elle était sensée simplement blanchir.

À l'heure du dîner, elle retrouva Haldir, Rûmil et Orophïn, mais elle toucha à peine à son repas. Elle chipotait nerveusement dans son assiette quand Orophïn lui fit la remarque que c'était là l'occasion rêvée pour s'exercer. Devant son air interrogateur, l'elfe ajouta :

\- Tu es nerveuse et tout le monde autour de toi peut le deviner. Essaie de paraître plus calme!

\- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire...

Orophïn tendit la main à travers la table et lui prit le bras, posant deux doigts à l'intérieur de son poignet.

\- Tu vois, ton pouls est beaucoup trop rapide.

\- Comment voulez-vous que je contrôle les battements de mon cœur?

\- Le secret, c'est de respirer lentement et profondément.

Nimroël suivit les conseils de l'elfe et se mit à respirer lentement, mais au bout de quelques minutes, elle se mit à rire, se sentant ridicule. Orophïn la regarda sévèrement et lui dit:

\- Tu es impossible!

La jeune fille lui sourit d'un air charmeur et acquiesça. Orophïn finit par esquisser un sourire alors que Haldir et Rûmil riaient franchement.

Au début de l'après-midi, Nimroël s'entraîna avec Haldir. L'exercice fut un bon moyen de passer le temps qui semblait s'étirer ce jour là. C'était également une façon de dépenser une énergie trop abondante. Après deux heures passées à se protéger des attaques de l'elfe ou à essayer de percer ses défenses, la jeune fille était en nage, malgré la fraîcheur de l'air. Haldir lui dit alors d'aller se préparer avec un air mystérieux qui fit s'emballer son cœur. Elle venait de se rappeler qu'un événement important se préparait.

Alors qu'elle allait entrer dans sa chambre pour faire sa toilette, une dame vint lui annoncer qu'un bain avait été préparé à son intention. Heureuse de cette attention particulière, Nimroël profita pleinement de ce moment de détente. Elle se laissa tremper un long moment dans l'eau chaude et parfumée. Lorsqu'elle sortit enfin de la grande baignoire, elle avait les doigts et les orteils complètement ratatinés. Elle se sécha rapidement et enfila un long peignoir avant de se rendre dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Elle resta alors bouche bée devant la magnifique robe qui avait été posée sur son lit. La robe, d'un vert sombre, était faite d'une étoffe riche et soyeuse. Les manches étaient longues et amples. Autour de l'encolure et des manches, de superbes motifs de feuilles entrelacées étaient brodés de fils d'argent. Nimroël enfila la robe et fut ravie de constater que le bas du vêtement venait effleurer le sol, la faisant paraître plus grande. Elle attacha ensuite la belle ceinture d'argent tressé qui soulignait sa taille fine, puis elle se contempla longuement dans le miroir.

Elle ouvrit alors le petit tiroir de sa table de chevet et prit la parure d'argent ornée de petites feuilles vertes, cadeau de la Dame Galadriel lors du bal du printemps et elle se rendit dans les appartements de cette dernière. Dès qu'elle frappa à la porte du petit salon, l'une des dames de Galadriel la fit entrer puis la conduisit auprès de la Dame des Galadhrim, qui semblait l'attendre. Nimroël entra lentement dans la chambre de l'elfe, et la salua gracieusement. Elle respirait profondément, essayant de mettre en pratique les conseils d'Orophïn pour calmer les battements trop rapides de son cœur. Elle s'avança ensuite vers la dame et la remercia chaleureusement pour la robe qu'elle venait de lui offrir. Elle lui tendit ensuite le bijou qu'elle avait apporté en lui demandant de l'aider à l'attacher dans ses cheveux. Depuis la fête du printemps, Nimroël n'avait porté la parure que trois fois, et chaque fois elle avait dû demander de l'aide pour la fixer à sa chevelure. En souriant, Galadriel accepta et fit asseoir la jeune fille devant la coiffeuse. Tout en lui brossant les cheveux et en les tressant, la Dame se mit à l'interroger:

\- Quel âge as-tu, Nimroël?

\- Je ne sais pas. Lorsqu'il m'a... trouvée, Legolas croyait que j'avais environ quinze ans. Ça fait plus de deux ans de ça. Alors je dois avoir dix-sept ans...

\- Et les vêtements que tu as apportés, ils t'avaient été offerts à ton arrivée à Mirkwood?

\- Oui.

\- Et lorsque tu les as mis pour la première fois, étaient-ils trop grands?

\- Euh, non... mais après quelques semaines, il a fallu que mes pantalons soient ajustés parce qu'ils étaient devenus trop serrés à la taille. D'ailleurs, Legolas s'est moqué de moi en disant que je mangeais trop.

Galadriel avait terminé de coiffer la jeune fille. Nimroël se leva et plongea son regard dans les yeux saphirs de la Dame.

\- Pourquoi me posez-vous toutes ces questions?

\- Nous en reparlerons une autre fois. Maintenant il est l'heure de se rendre au grand salon.

\- Je réponds toujours à toutes vos questions, alors que vous ne répondez jamais aux miennes, répliqua Nimroël d'un ton boudeur.

Mais Galadriel l'ignora et sortit de la chambre sans s'occuper de la jeune fille. Nimroël haussa les épaules et suivit la Dame. Du haut de l'escalier, la jeune fille aperçut le Seigneur Celeborn et Haldir en grande discussion. Soulevant légèrement sa robe pour ne pas trébucher, elle se mit à descendre, calquant ses pas sur ceux de la Dame. À leur approche, Celeborn et Haldir s'interrompirent et se tournèrent vers les nouvelles venues.

Galadriel descendit jusqu'au bas de l'escalier, mais Nimroël resta légèrement en retrait, debout sur la dernière marche. Elle avait ainsi l'impression d'être plus grande.

Celeborn s'inclina devant la Dame des Galadhrim et lui fit compliment de sa beauté. Posant alors sa longue main aux doigts si fins sur celle du Seigneur Celeborn, Galadriel sourit à son époux et le couple s'éloigna vers le grand salon. Nimroël les suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent derrière les grandes portes. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Haldir qui salua la jeune fille :

\- Je suis très honoré d'escorter une aussi jolie jeune fille.

Nimroël eut un doux rire et elle s'inclina à son tour.

\- Tout l'honneur est pour moi, capitaine.

Imitant alors la Dame, elle posa doucement sa main sur celle de l'elfe. Puis elle dut se résoudre à descendre la dernière marche et à retrouver sa taille normale pour suivre Haldir jusqu'au salon.

Assise à la gauche de Celeborn, Nimroël dégustait son dessert, un délicieux gâteau aux framboises. Durant le repas, la jeune fille avait bavardé avec Haldir et Celeborn, ses deux voisins. Rûmil et Orophïn étaient placés de l'autre côté de la table, un peu à la droite de la Dame. Maintenant que la fin du souper approchait, la jeune fille sentait sa nervosité revenir. Elle contrôlait sa respiration et tentait de paraître calme. Le seul problème, c'est qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire de ses mains maintenant qu'elle avait fini de manger. Elle avait une furieuse envie de chiffonner sa serviette ou de jouer avec sa cuillère, mais elle fit de son mieux pour y résister.

Enfin, le Seigneur Celeborn et la Dame Galadriel se levèrent, signalant ainsi la fin du repas. Tous les convives se levèrent également et se dirigèrent vers les hautes portes vitrées de la salle ovale. Toujours escortée de Haldir, Nimroël entra dans la grande salle où les musiciens jouaient déjà une douce mélodie. La pièce était grandement illuminée, toutes les lampes y ayant été allumées. Haldir conduisit la jeune fille vers l'un des fauteuils placés autour de la salle, et il attendit qu'elle soit confortablement installée avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle apprécia la musique un moment, mais elle était trop fébrile pour rester assise sans bouger très longtemps. Les musiciens entamèrent alors les premières mesures d'une danse que Nimroël connaissait et cette dernière jeta un regard vers Rûmil. Ce fut cependant Haldir qui l'invita. Il fallut quelques minutes à la jeune fille pour s'adapter à son nouveau cavalier, mais elle put ensuite profiter pleinement du plaisir que lui apportait la danse. Elle valsa ensuite avec Rûmil, puis Orophïn l'invita à son tour et enfin, elle dansa à nouveau avec Haldir. La jeune fille allait demander un instant de repos quand la musique changea, ne devenant qu'un doux fond sonore.

Le Seigneur et la Dame, l'air solennel, s'avancèrent alors au centre de la pièce et se tinrent debout près du tronc argenté du mallorne. Haldir lui tendit sa main de nouveau et la jeune fille se laissa conduire devant Celeborn et Galadriel.

\- Il y a maintenant une année entière que tu vis parmi nous, commença le Seigneur Celeborn. Bien qu'il ne soit pas dans nos habitudes de souligner les anniversaires, nous avons voulu utiliser celui-ci comme prétexte pour t'offrir un cadeau.

\- Ce printemps, tu as brisé ton arc lors d'un combat contre l'un de nos ennemis. Nous avons donc décidé de t'offrir un arc des Galadhrim en remplacement.

Galadriel lui tendit alors un arc plus long et plus fort que celui que lui avait donné Legolas. L'arc était fait du bois argenté d'un mallorne et il brillait à la lumière des lampes. La corde, faite de cheveux d'elfes, brillait également. Un carquois, remplis de flèches dont l'empennage était d'un blanc pur, l'accompagnait. C'était un présent royal et Nimroël n'osa pas le prendre, même après que Haldir l'ait légèrement poussée en avant.

\- Ma Dame, mon Seigneur, je n'ai pas l'habileté nécessaire pour manier cette arme et je ne mérite pas l'honneur de posséder un arc de cette qualité.

\- L'habileté s'acquiert avec l'expérience, mon enfant, répondit Celeborn. Mais le courage et la détermination sont des qualités que l'on possède de naissance.

\- Tu as déjà prouvé ta valeur en risquant ta vie pour sauver celle de mon frère, ajouta Haldir.

\- J'affirme que tu es digne de porter les armes de la Lórien, dit ensuite Galadriel.

Nimroël ne pouvait contredire la Dame. Elle tendit donc les mains pour recevoir l'arc d'argent et le carquois. Elle les contempla un instant, caressant du bout des doigts les doux motifs qui y étaient sculptés avant de les tendre à Haldir. Elle s'avança ensuite vers la Dame et elle l'enlaça doucement, posant la tête sur son épaule. Puis elle se tourna vers Celeborn et passa ses bras autour de sa large poitrine. Elle se recula alors, cherchant ses mots pour remercier les deux elfes, mais aucun son ne put franchir ses lèvres. Les yeux de la jeune fille exprimaient cependant sa gratitude et nulle parole n'était nécessaire. La Dame se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front.

La soirée reprit son cours. Nimroël reprit son cadeau des mains de Haldir et alla s'asseoir à l'écart. Elle était contente de posséder un arc à nouveau et elle avait hâte de s'exercer à l'utiliser. Mais pour l'instant il faisait nuit. Elle alla donc ranger ses armes dans sa chambre puis elle revint dans la salle ovale. Elle dansa jusque tard dans la nuit, voulant profiter pleinement de cette soirée, sa soirée!

Quelques semaines plus tard, au beau milieu de l'hiver, Nimroël était de nouveau assise dans la salle ovale. Elle écoutait la Dame Galadriel chanter une magnifique chanson racontant la mer, le bruit des vagues et les cris des oiseaux marins. Elle se laissait envahir par la voix de l'elfe et, comme d'habitude, il lui était facile d'imaginer les vagues venant mourir sur le sable blanc. Même sans avoir jamais vu la mer, elle n'avait aucun mal à se représenter l'eau turquoise, sans fin. C'était comme si elle était liée par la pensée à la Dame. Un étrange désir faisait vibrer son cœur et la jeune fille compris que cette envie provenait, en grande partie, de Galadriel. La Dame se languissait de la mer si profondément qu'elle transmettait son désir à ceux qui l'entouraient. Nimroël se concentra un peu plus sur la chanson et la passion grandit en elle, jusqu'à devenir si puissante qu'elle en fut submergée. Soudain, elle eut peur. Elle n'était plus elle-même. Ses pensées ne lui appartenaient plus. Elle était prisonnière d'un rêve que quelqu'un d'autre faisait. Elle tenta de se secouer, de se couper de la chanson, mais elle en était incapable. Elle ne pouvait qu'attendre que la Dame cesse de chanter et peut-être qu'alors elle serait libre à nouveau. Un long moment passa, qui lui parut interminable. Sa soif de voir la mer était maintenant si forte que, si elle avait été libre de ses mouvements, elle se serait mise à marcher vers l'ouest, sans s'arrêter, jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne l'océan. Puis la chanson se termina et Nimroël vit la Dame se lever et retourner s'asseoir dans son haut fauteuil. Peu à peu, la jeune fille redevint alors elle-même, du moins en partie. Car l'envie de voir la mer et d'y naviguer resterait ancrée à jamais dans son cœur.

Nimroël se leva alors et rejoignit la Dame. Elle s'assit à ses pieds, le dos appuyé au fauteuil, les jambes ramenées sur sa poitrine et le menton posé sur ses genoux. Elle laissa passer un long moment avant de demander doucement :

\- Comment pouvez-vous résister à un tel désir?

Galadriel ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de glisser ses longs doigts sous les longues boucles rousses de la jeune fille et de poser la main sur sa nuque fragile. Nimroël changea alors de position et posa sa tête sur le genou de la Dame. Elle sentit alors la Dame renouer le lien qui les avait unies quelques minutes plus tôt. L'elfe et la jeune fille étaient pourtant très différentes l'une de l'autre, mais en ce moment, leurs pensées, ou plutôt leurs sentiments, étaient liés et Nimroël éprouvait les joies et les peines, les plaisirs et les souffrances que l'elfe avait vécus durant sa longue vie. Chacun de ces sentiments était si intense que la jeune fille en souffrait. Elle souhaitait que cette union soit interrompue, mais en même temps, elle voulait prolonger cette relation exceptionnelle avec la Dame.

Au bout d'un court instant pourtant, le lien se défit et Nimroël se retrouva seule avec ses propres pensées. Elle était soulagée mais elle se sentait un peu abandonnée, isolée. Au bout d'un moment, épuisée de trop d'émotions, la jeune fille se releva et, sans un mot ni même un regard vers Galadriel, elle quitta la pièce et retourna dans sa chambre. Là, dans le chaud cocon de son lit, elle pleura, doucement, avant de s'endormir d'épuisement.

Nimroël était, depuis très longtemps, fascinée par la mer, mais après son étrange expérience avec Galadriel, cet attrait c'était accru. Elle avait toujours écouté avec attention les récits parlant de voyage en mer, sur de grands voiliers, mais maintenant, cet intérêt tournait à l'obsession. Elle avait, bien sûr, entendu des histoires où les gens se perdaient en mer, et elle pouvait aisément comprendre qu'il soit possible de se perdre dans un monde ne contenant que de l'eau. En fait, ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre, c'était comment il était possible de ne pas se perdre sur l'océan.

Quelques semaines plus tard, après avoir à nouveau entendu une magnifique chanson vantant un marin particulièrement audacieux, elle s'était approchée de Galadriel pour l'interroger sur la façon de s'orienter dans un monde sans aucun repère. La Dame l'avait regardée d'un air surpris et lui avait répondu:

\- Le soleil, la lune et les étoiles sont visibles de partout Nimroël.

Devant l'air éberlué de la jeune fille, elle avait eu un doux rire cristallin et lui avait conseillé d'interroger Celeborn sur la façon de se guider grâce aux astres. Nimroël était intriguée. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé que les étoiles pouvaient avoir d'autre utilité que d'illuminer le ciel. Lorsqu'elle posa la question au Seigneur Celeborn, ce même soir, l'elfe se lança dans des explications compliquées sur de calcul des angles que faisait le soleil avec l'horizon, mais il s'interrompit bien vite en voyant l'expression ahurie de la jeune fille. Celle-ci n'y comprenait, de toute évidence, absolument rien. En fait, l'elfe avait même utilisé des mots qu'elle n'avait jamais entendus et dont elle ne connaissait pas la signification. Celeborn se mit à questionner Nimroël sur ses connaissances en mathématiques, mais il se rendit vite compte que la jeune fille n'avait pas les plus élémentaires notions de calcul.

Nimroël cherchait un moyen de s'esquiver. Les questions du Seigneur Celeborn la rendaient de plus en plus consciente de son ignorance et elle s'en sentait gênée. Elle regrettait même d'avoir questionné Celeborn. Elle aurait voulu que l'elfe la laisse tranquille et lui permette de s'en aller, mais ce dernier ne semblait pas remarquer le trouble de la jeune fille. Il était bien décidé à palier aux lacunes de son éducation et il lui donna rendez-vous, dès le lendemain en fin d'après-midi, dans son bureau. Nimroël voulut protester, mais elle n'avait aucun argument à défendre. Elle aimait et voulait apprendre, mais l'elfe l'intimidait déjà beaucoup trop pour qu'elle voie d'un bon oeil le fait de l'avoir comme professeur. Elle aurait préféré qu'il demande à quelqu'un d'autre d'enseigner à la jeune fille.

A l'heure dite, le lendemain, Nimroël frappa à la porte du bureau où travaillait généralement le Seigneur Celeborn. Sur l'invitation de ce dernier à entrer, la jeune fille ouvrit lentement la porte et pénétra dans la grande et magnifique pièce. Celeborn était assis à son bureau et il terminait de rédiger quelques notes dans un grand volume relié de cuir. Nimroël resta timidement debout près de la porte, attendant patiemment que l'elfe finisse son travail. Au bout de quelques minutes, comme Celeborn semblait avoir oublié sa présence, elle recula vers la porte, aussi silencieusement que possible. Elle posait la main sur la poignée lorsque l'elfe releva soudainement la tête. Sursautant, Nimroël rougit devant l'air sarcastique de l'elfe.

\- Tu peux t'asseoir là, dit-il en indiquant une petite table ronde, près d'une fenêtre.

Sans répondre, Nimroël se dirigea vers la table et s'assit sur l'une des petites chaises qui entouraient la table. Celeborn ne tarda pas à la rejoindre et commença alors sa première leçon de mathématiques. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait craint, Celeborn était un professeur d'une grande patience. L'elfe, habituellement autoritaire et hautain, et même parfois arrogant, devenait une tout autre personne lorsqu'il s'agissait d'enseigner à la jeune fille.

Nimroël apprit rapidement les notions de base en calcul et en géométrie. Le Seigneur Celeborn lui donna également quelques leçons d'astronomie. L'elfe venait alors la chercher, après le souper, et ils sortaient sur le _talan_ pour admirer les étoiles. Nimroël apprenait à repérer les diverses constellations de même que certaines étoiles très importantes aux yeux des elfes. Le Seigneur des Galadhrim était très occupé cependant, et les leçons s'espaçaient généralement de quatre, cinq ou même six jours. Parfois, faute de temps, le Seigneur la conviait à dîner. Ils travaillaient alors tout en mangeant. Nimroël aimait beaucoup ces moments privilégiés avec l'elfe.

Lors de l'un de ces repas, Nimroël était en train d'essayer de résoudre un problème que venait de lui soumettre Celeborn. Elle était très concentrée et elle mâchait distraitement un bout de pain. Puis, sans relever la tête, ni même regarder ce qu'elle faisait, elle prit le panier posé à sa droite et le tendit au Seigneur Celeborn qui y prit un petit pain. Ensuite, elle prit le beurrier et le donna également à l'elfe. La jeune fille ne remarqua pas l'air surpris de l'elfe et elle continua à travailler sur son problème.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Haldir revint de la frontière nord et la jeune fille l'accueillit avec joie. L'elfe venait d'escorter un invité très important, le Seigneur Cìrdan, le charpentier de navires. Ce dernier arrivait des havres gris, très loin à l'ouest, près de la mer. Nimroël était excitée de cette visite. Elle interrogea Haldir sur le nouveau venu, voulant tout savoir à propos d'un elfe qui construisait des bateaux. Mais Haldir lui conseilla d'attendre et de garder ses questions pour les poser au Seigneur Cìrdan directement. En effet, comme chaque fois que Haldir était dans la cité, Nimroël et lui étaient invités à la table du Seigneur et de la Dame des Galadhrim et ils souperaient en compagnie du nouveau venu. La jeune fille commençait à avoir l'habitude et même à apprécier cet honneur, mais cette fois, c'était un peu différent puisqu'il y aurait un invité de marque.

Ce soir là, lorsqu'elle entra dans le grand salon en compagnie de Haldir, Nimroël remarqua immédiatement le Seigneur Cìrdan. L'elfe, aussi grand que le Seigneur Celeborn, était en grande conversation avec ce dernier. Haldir dirigea la jeune fille vers les deux elfes. En attendant que les Seigneurs daignent interrompre leur discussion, Nimroël observa avec attention l'invité d'honneur. Ses longs cheveux avaient la couleur du blé mur et ses yeux étaient d'un bleu si sombre qu'ils paraissaient presque aussi noirs que la nuit. Même s'il parlait d'une voix posée, il avait l'air en colère et son regard semblait lancer des éclairs. La jeune fille se sentit tout à coup très intimidé par ce personnage et elle aurait voulu s'en éloigner aussitôt, mais Haldir la retint doucement, une main posée sur son épaule. Celeborn se tourna alors vers elle en souriant et il la présenta au Seigneur Cìrdan. Ce dernier la regarda un long moment, l'observant avec attention de la tête aux pieds, avant de dire froidement :

\- Voici une bien étrange enfant, Celeborn.

Nimroël rougit violemment et eut envie de répondre vertement à l'elfe, mais le regard que lui jeta le Seigneur Celeborn l'en empêcha. Instinctivement, la jeune fille se rapprocha de Haldir, cherchant sa protection, et l'elfe posa son bras sur ses épaules.

\- Elle est bien petite et si jeune. Mais elle est mignonne. Et ses yeux! Quelle étonnante couleur ! Mademoiselle, vous a-t-on déjà dit que la couleur de vos yeux était, pour le moins, troublante?

\- Je… euh… non.

\- Et bien, je vous le dis! Vous avez un regard fascinant.

Déconcertée, Nimroël ne put répondre. Elle ne savait trop quoi penser de cet elfe surprenant et de son compliment incongru. C'était la première fois qu'elle rencontrait un elfe ayant si peu de tact. Elle fut soulagée lorsque la Dame Galadriel se joignit au groupe et fit dévier la conversation. Puis, peu après, on vint annoncer que le repas était prêt et tous les invités se dirigèrent vers la salle à dîner.

Durant tout le repas, le Seigneur Cìrdan discuta avec le Seigneur Celeborn. Assise encore une fois à la gauche du Seigneur Celeborn, Nimroël écouta avec intérêt le charpentier, qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Elle comprit ainsi que plusieurs navires étaient en construction et que, d'après les explications de Cìrdan, le travail avançait selon les échéances prévues. Nimroël avait espéré poser un tas de questions au nouveau venu, mais elle se contenta d'écouter, peu désireuse d'attirer encore une fois l'attention de l'elfe sur elle. Elle était toutefois très concentrée sur ce que l'elfe disait et elle ne perdait pas une miette de la conversation. Cìrdan se tourna alors vers Galadriel, et ils parlèrent un long moment de voilure et de tissage. C'était là, d'ailleurs, le but de la visite du charpentier. Galadriel et ses dames étaient chargées de tisser toute la toile nécessaire au gréement des bateaux que construisaient Cìrdan. Nimroël fut enchantée de cette nouvelle. Elle ne pouvait aller voir les bateaux, pas encore, mais elle en verrait les voiles.

Après le repas, il y eut des danses et des chansons, comme à l'habitude. Cependant, Nimroël était soudainement trop troublée pour participer aux réjouissances. Elle venait de se demander à quoi, ou plutôt à qui, serviraient les bateaux. Lorsqu'elle posa la question à Haldir, ce dernier hésita un moment avant de lui répondre.

\- Nous allons partir, Nimroël. Pas immédiatement, rassure-toi. Mais dans quelques décennies, tous les elfes auront quitté la terre du milieu.

\- Pourquoi? Pour quelle raison allez-vous partir?

\- Nous retournons auprès des nôtres, dans le royaume béni de Valinor.

Durant les jours et les semaines qui suivirent, Nimroël fut particulièrement silencieuse. Elle mangeait peu, dormait mal, sursautait au moindre bruit. Malgré le fait que Haldir lui avait assuré que les elfes de la Lórien ne partiraient pas avant longtemps, elle était inquiète. Elle avait peur d'être abandonnée à nouveau.

Elle ne retrouva sa quiétude que lorsque vint le temps de préparer le nouveau bal du printemps. Cette fois, elle se réjouissait, elle aussi, du retour du beau temps. Elle participa de son mieux aux préparatifs, courant à droite et à gauche pour donner un coup de main à qui le lui demandait. Et enfin, le printemps revint. Ce jour là, la jeune fille se reposa tout l'après-midi, pour pouvoir s'amuser toute la nuit. Ce fut Orophïn qui revint de la frontière pour participer à la fête et qui fut son cavalier. Elle dansa plusieurs fois avec l'elfe et elle dansa même avec quelques-uns uns des chasseurs qu'elle avait accompagnés l'automne précédent. Lorsque tout le monde descendit pour admirer la pluie de feuilles d'or, Nimroël sentit son cœur rempli d'une joie intense.

Aux délices du printemps succéda la chaleur de l'été. Dans la clairière illuminée de lanternes dorées et argentées, la musique faisait vibrer l'air chaud de la nuit. Des milliers d'étoiles brillaient dans un ciel sans lune. Rûmil était arrivé le matin même, en prévision du départ, dès le lendemain, pour une nouvelle expédition de pêche et Nimroël venait de danser une longue valse avec l'elfe. Un grand sourire éclairait son visage et ses joues étaient rougies par la chaleur. Du revers de la main, elle essuya son front moite de sueur et elle s'éloigna un peu, marchant sous les arbres. Elle se rendit près de la vasque d'argent dans laquelle coulait la source de Galadriel. L'eau y était toujours glacée, même en plein cœur de l'été. La jeune fille remplit la carafe d'argent posée à côté de la source. Elle aurait aimé verser l'eau froide sur sa tête, pour se rafraîchir, mais elle se contenta de s'asperger le visage et le cou. Elle but ensuite une petite gorgée, puis une autre. L'eau apaisa sa gorge brûlante, mais elle devait boire lentement si elle ne voulait pas que son estomac se rebelle.

Elle revint ensuite vers la fête et rejoignit Rûmil, qui regardait les danseurs. Elle admira également les couples qui tourbillonnaient sur l'herbe verte et les petites fleurs blanches. Décidément, il faisait trop chaud. Même avec la nouvelle robe, dont la Dame Galadriel lui avait fait cadeau au début de l'été, la peau de la jeune fille était humide de transpiration. La robe, d'un jaune pâle, était pourtant très légère, avec des manches couvrant à peine ses épaules. De minces torsades de tissu laissaient son dos presque nu. Heureusement, ses longues boucles souples arrivaient sans peine à cacher ses cicatrices, mais en ce moment, sa lourde chevelure lui donnait trop chaud. Elle s'éloigna donc à nouveau, et une fois hors de vue dans l'ombre des arbres, elle ramena ses cheveux sur son épaule et en fit une torsade qu'elle ramena sur le dessus de sa tête. La douce brise sur son dos lui fit un bien immense.

Soudain, Nimroël perçut une présence derrière elle et elle se retourna vivement, lâchant ses cheveux qui retombèrent souplement dans son dos. Le Seigneur et la Dame des Galadhrim marchaient lentement dans sa direction. Elle se demanda un instant s'ils avaient pu voir les marques tracées sur sa peau blanche. Elle recula doucement vers la clairière, restant à contre-jour par rapport aux deux elfes. Dès que la lumière des lanternes éclaira le visage de Celeborn et qu'elle aperçut son regard, elle n'eut plus aucun doute. Elle détestait cette lueur de pitié mêlée de dégoût et de colère qu'elle avait vue pour la première fois dans les yeux de Legolas. En cet instant, elle aurait voulu disparaître sous terre ou s'envoler loin de là. Mais elle resta figée sur place, comme si elle venait de prendre racine. Elle entendait toujours la musique et les rires venant de la clairière, mais elle avait l'impression d'être séparée des réjouissances par une épaisse barrière, impossible à traverser. Le Seigneur Celeborn paraissait s'être pétrifié également. Nimroël aurait aimé qu'il dise quelque chose, qu'il brise ce silence pénible. Elle n'aurait su dire depuis combien de temps durait le malaise. Elle sursauta vivement lorsque Rûmil posa la main sur son bras pour l'entraîner dans une nouvelle danse. Ce dernier sentit la tension qui régnait et son sourire s'effaça instantanément. Il posa gentiment sa main sur l'épaule de Nimroël, l'air interrogateur, mais elle se dégagea.

\- Que se passe-t-il? demanda-t-il de sa voix douce.

Nimroël, souleva à nouveau ses cheveux et exposa quelques instants son dos à Rûmil, qui poussa une exclamation de surprise. Puis, sans un mot, la jeune fille commença à s'éloigner, mais Celeborn la retint.

\- Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit?

\- Je ne sais pas! Sans doute pour éviter ce genre d'embarras. Et puis, ça n'a aucune importance, puisque je ne me souviens de rien.

Galadriel s'approcha alors et posa la main sur la joue de la jeune fille, qui la regarda alors. Aucune surprise ne se lisait dans le regard de l'elfe.

\- Vous le saviez déjà…

\- Je t'ai sondée souvent. Ton esprit est également marqué des coups que tu as reçus et des humiliations que tu as subies. Mais je ne connaissais pas l'existence de ces cicatrices.

Nimroël baissa alors la tête, gênée, mais Galadriel lui releva la tête. La Dame replaça délicatement quelques mèches sur le front humide de la jeune fille.

\- Tu ne dois pas avoir honte de ces marques. Et tu ne dois pas te laisser troubler par la réaction de ceux qui t'entourent.

\- Mais, c'est horrible et dégoûtant à voir.

\- C'est ce qu'on t'a fait qui est horrible et dégoûtant, mon enfant. Pas toi!

La jeune fille regarda alors Celeborn, puis Rûmil. Elle comprit alors que la colère et le dégoût que les deux elfes ressentaient n'étaient pas dirigés vers elle. Un immense soulagement allégea son cœur. Elle réussit à sourire, puis Rûmil l'entraîna dans la clairière et elle dansa avec lui. Mais comme ils devaient partir tôt le lendemain, elle retourna ensuite à sa chambre pour se coucher.

Les semaines qui suivirent s'écoulèrent joyeusement et rapidement. Elle avait vite chassé toute cette histoire de son esprit pour profiter du plaisir d'être au bord du fleuve. Chaque jour, elle nageait et pagayait un peu mieux et à présent, elle ne craignait plus de se trouver sur un bateau.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent à la cité cependant, une autre surprise l'attendait. Quand elle franchit les grandes portes blanches, on vint l'avertir que le Seigneur et la Dame des Galadhrim souhaitaient s'entretenir avec elle, immédiatement. Surprise et un peu inquiète, elle se dirigea vers le centre de la cité et elle grimpa rapidement à l'échelle. Malgré sa fatigue et son envie d'aller dormir, elle se rendit dans le grand salon où l'attendaient Celeborn et Galadriel. Haldir et Orophïn y étaient également. Dès qu'elle entra, les quatre elfes se levèrent et la saluèrent, l'air grave. Puis tous se rassirent sauf Haldir. Il avait une requête à lui formuler. Une troupe de Wargs avait été aperçue, au nord de la forêt. Les loups étaient peu nombreux et semblaient attendre quelque chose. L'elfe aurait aimé découvrir ce qu'ils complotaient et, étant donnée que la jeune fille semblait comprendre leur langage, il souhaitait qu'elle l'accompagne dans cette mission d'espionnage.

Nimroël était très surprise par cette demande. Elle jeta un regard interrogateur au Seigneur Celeborn, puis à la Dame Galadriel, mais tous deux arboraient un air impassible. Orophïn non plus ne lui laissa pas deviner ce qu'il pensait de cette étrange requête.

La jeune fille réfléchissait furieusement. Les Wargs l'effrayaient et elle n'avait aucune envie de se risquer à les espionner encore une fois. Mais elle pouvait difficilement refuser d'aider Haldir. Elle leva encore une fois les yeux sur la Dame Galadriel, cherchant son conseil. Elle aurait bien aimé que quelqu'un lui dise ce qu'elle devait faire. L'elfe la regardait d'un air glacial et Nimroël n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle pensait. La jeune fille comprenait qu'aucun des elfes présents ne laissait paraître ses sentiments pour qu'elle puisse prendre sa décision seule. Mais ce n'était pas plus facile ainsi.

\- Je... je vous accompagnerai. J'irai avec vous à la frontière nord et je ferai de mon mieux pour découvrir ce que ces horribles bêtes trament.

Le sourire qui flotta alors sur les lèvres de Haldir lui fit plaisir. La Dame semblait, elle aussi, approuver sa décision. Mais le Seigneur Celeborn et Orophïn affichaient un air sombre.

Après un léger repas, Nimroël alla se reposer. Haldir voulait partir tôt le lendemain et elle était déjà fatiguée à cause de l'expédition de pêche. Malgré sa nervosité, elle dormit calmement cette nuit là et elle s'éveilla en pleine forme. Elle se prépara en hâte et elle prit avec fierté son arc et son carquois. Elle s'était fréquemment entraînée tout au long de l'hiver et du printemps et elle était plutôt contente de ses progrès. Au début, elle avait eut assez de mal, car l'arc était beaucoup plus puissant que celui auquel elle était habituée. Ses flèches avaient donc une très grande vélocité et elle avait dut s'y habituer. Mais maintenant, elle arrivait à toucher des cibles à une grande distance, même des cibles mouvantes.

Lorsqu'elle arriva en bas de la grande échelle, le Seigneur Celeborn l'attendait. Elle n'en était pas vraiment surprise. Elle se tint bien droite devant lui, tâchant de faire bonne figure et de paraître calme. Satisfait de son examen, l'elfe l'accompagna ensuite jusqu'aux portes de la cité, profitant de cette marche pour lui faire ses dernières recommandations.

\- Et surtout, sois prudente, ajouta-t-il en dernier lieu.

\- Ne vous en faites pas… Haldir a promis de veiller sur moi. Et si je fais la moindre bêtise, il se fera sûrement une joie de me tordre le cou.

Celeborn rit doucement et la tension de la jeune fille s'atténua comme sous l'effet d'une douche rafraîchissante.

Ils atteignirent les portes blanches en même temps que Haldir et ses frères. Rûmil ouvrit les portes et le soleil apparut au-dessus de l'horizon au moment où la petite troupe se mettait en route. Ils contournèrent la cité par le côté ouest et se dirigèrent ensuite vers le nord, marchant d'un bon pas.

Au bout de trois jours d'une marche harassante, ils arrivèrent enfin à la frontière de la Lórien. La nuit tombait quand Haldir grimpa dans un talan où plusieurs guetteurs l'attendaient pour lui faire un rapport complet des derniers événements. Rûmil conduisit Nimroël sur une autre plate-forme pour qu'elle se repose. L'elfe lui servit un léger repas froid, qu'elle avala rapidement avant de s'étendre sur une douce couverture. Il faisait encore très chaud si tôt après le coucher du soleil, mais une douce brise soufflait et elle s'endormit rapidement, bercée par le bruissement des feuilles.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que la lune descendait derrière les monts Brumeux, Orophïn vint la secouer pour la réveiller. Elle ouvrit un œil en grognant et en protestant qu'elle avait encore sommeil. L'elfe la secoua à nouveau et Nimroël réalisa enfin où elle se trouvait. Elle s'assit brusquement, sa nervosité revenant d'un coup. L'heure était venue d'accomplir sa mission.

Elle se força d'avaler le bout de lembas que lui tendait Orophïn puis elle dégringola l'échelle de corde pour rejoindre Haldir. Ce dernier vérifia la tenue de la jeune fille une dernière fois. Il lui ordonna de rabattre son capuchon sur sa tête et de le suivre sans bruit. Sans discuter, elle obéit. Il faisait cependant si sombre sous les arbres que Haldir dut la guider afin qu'elle ne trébuche pas. Puis, une fois parvenu à la lisière de la forêt, l'elfe s'arrêta et Nimroël remarqua pour la première fois qu'une large compagnie les suivait. Les elfes étaient si silencieux qu'elle ne s'était pas rendue compte de leur présence.

Toujours sans bruit, les elfes se séparèrent en petits groupes et se dispersèrent dans la plaine. En quelques minutes à peine, la jeune fille les perdit de vue. Haldir se tourna alors vers elle.

\- Tu es bien pâle, dit-il, si bas qu'elle l'entendit à peine.

S'approchant alors tout près de l'elfe, elle lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- J'ai un peu peur!

\- Tu peux encore changer d'idée.

\- Sûrement pas. Ça ira très bien.

Le doux sourire de Haldir lui fit du bien. Elle le suivit ensuite à travers la plaine en direction du nord-ouest. Elle marchait rapidement, aussi silencieuse qu'une souris. Elle se sentait étrangement vulnérable sans la protection des arbres. La faible lueur des étoiles lui permettait à peine de distinguer le dos large de l'elfe qui marchait devant elle, mais le sol était plat et elle ne craignait pas de trébucher.

Le ciel s'éclaircissait légèrement sur sa droite quand ils parvinrent aux premiers rochers marquant le début d'une avancée des montagnes. Haldir lui recommanda encore une fois d'être silencieuse et il commença à grimper le long d'un sentier très étroit. Très vite, ils arrivèrent à un cul-de-sac. Haldir sortit alors une mince corde qui brillait doucement et la noua autour de la taille de la jeune fille puis autour de sa taille. Il joignit ensuite les mains, formant un marchepied, et Nimroël y mit son pied sans hésiter. Elle se sentit ensuite propulser vers le haut si brusquement qu'elle faillit émettre un cri de surprise. Elle se contint de justesse et s'accrocha fermement à la sailli au-dessus de sa tête. Puis elle se hissa sur le rocher et elle regarda Haldir grimper à sa suite. Ils continuèrent l'escalade un bon moment encore. Puis ils parvinrent sur une saillit surmontée d'un surplomb. Haldir ne pourrait pas y grimper tout seul. Nimroël devrait trouver le moyen de hisser l'elfe sur les quelques mètres qui les séparaient du sommet. Se servant à nouveau des mains de l'elfe comme d'un tremplin, elle monta aisément sur le dessus de la colline. Elle s'accorda un instant pour admirer la vue. Le soleil était maintenant haut dans le ciel et il devait faire très chaud dans la plaine. Mais l'air froid qui descendait des montagnes rendait la température très supportable même avec la cape qu'elle portait. Elle devait à présent aider Haldir à la rejoindre. Les petits arbres rachitiques qui poussaient sur le rocher où elle se trouvait ne semblaient pas très solidement ancrés dans la roche, mais elle devrait s'en contenter. Elle dénoua la corde attachée à sa taille et la fixa solidement au plus gros d'entre les petits arbres. Elle donna ensuite une secousse à la corde. Au bout d'un court instant, la corde se tendit et elle attendit que Haldir grimpe le long du mince câble, ce qu'il fit, apparemment sans effort.

Haldir prit à peine quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle avant de se remettre en marche pour la dernière étape. Ils redescendirent lentement de l'autre côté de la colline. Le chemin était facile à suivre, mais il fallait qu'ils redoublent de prudence, les Wargs étant tout près maintenant. Ils arrivèrent bientôt au bord d'une falaise et Haldir s'allongea sur le sol pour s'approcher du bord. Nimroël l'imita et elle découvrit que les loups étaient cachés parmi les rochers à quelques mètres à peine au-dessous d'elle. Respirant profondément pour garder son calme, elle tendit l'oreille pour essayer d'entendre ce que leurs ennemis disaient. Mais, durant un long moment, rien ne se produisit. Les Wargs semblaient dormir.

L'attente fut très longue. Allongée sur la pierre chaude, sa cape la protégeant à la fois des regards ennemis et du soleil, la jeune fille se mit à somnoler. Sans bruit, Haldir la secoua légèrement et lui tendit un bout de lembas. Elle mâchonna lentement le bout de pain, puis elle reprit son observation, mais elle avait toujours l'esprit engourdi.

Rien ne bougea dans le camp des loups jusqu'à ce que les ombres des monts Brumeux s'allongent sur eux, apportant davantage d'air froid. À ce moment là, les Wargs commencèrent à se déplacer entre les rochers. Leurs grognements leur parvenaient très clairement, mais rien d'intéressant ne se disait. Puis, au milieu de la nuit, alors que Nimroël recommençait à s'endormir, deux Wargs, plus gros et plus effrayants que les autres, se mirent à discuter violemment.

\- C'est du suicide de rester ici!

\- Ce sont les ordres. Nous devons attendre les fureteurs.

\- Envoyer ces stupides fouines, seules, dans les bois de ces maudits elfes. C'est complètement idiot. Aucun d'eux n'en reviendra vivant.

\- Espérons que tu te trompes, parce que nous ne repartirons pas d'ici tant qu'ils ne rapporteront pas l'information que le maître désire.

\- Je te dis qu'il vaut mieux partir tant qu'il en est encore temps.

\- Va reprendre ton poste.

\- Tu vas tous nous faire tuer.

\- Retourne monter la garde ou je t'égorge moi-même.

Les deux Wargs se montrèrent les dents durant un court instant, évaluant leurs forces respectives. Puis le chef sauta et reversa son second qui poussa un hurlement de douleur quand des crocs se plantèrent dans sa gorge. Mais le meneur ne le tua pas, jugeant le second encore utile. Le vaincu se tiendrait sûrement tranquille durant un moment.

Nimroël fit un signe à Haldir et ils reculèrent doucement, s'éloignant du rebord de la falaise. Murmurant à son oreille, elle lui répéta alors toute la discussion qui venait d'avoir lieu entre les loups. Elle regarda ensuite attentivement l'elfe, essayant de deviner ce qu'il en pensait, mais, comme toujours, il était impassible. Il lui tendit encore un morceau de lembas qu'elle grignota en attendant que l'elfe décide de ce qu'il fallait faire.

Haldir aurait aimé en savoir plus sur ces fureteurs qui se baladaient dans les bois de la Lórien. Que cherchaient-ils? Combien y en avait-il? Mais ils pouvaient attendre des jours sans apprendre quoi que ce soit d'intéressant. La jeune fille semblait déjà épuisée, tant physiquement que nerveusement. Et ils avaient beaucoup de chemin à parcourir avant d'être en sécurité. Il lui fit alors signe de s'installer pour dormir. Ils ne partiraient pas avant le lever du soleil. Dans le noir, il serait trop risqué de redescendre. Nimroël se roula en boule sur le sol dur et elle tenta de s'endormir. Malgré son inconfort, il ne lui fallut pas très longtemps pour sombrer dans un sommeil inquiet. Elle savait que Haldir veillait sur elle, debout à son côté.

Elle s'éveilla soudainement. Une main était fermement posée sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier et elle se débattit un court instant avant de réaliser que c'était Haldir qui la maintenait. Elle se détendit alors et l'elfe la relâcha. Il faisait encore sombre, mais l'aube allait bientôt poindre. La jeune fille crut que le moment était venu de repartir, mais Haldir la ramena plutôt à leur point d'observation.

Dans le camp de Wargs, c'était la pagaille. Nimroël eut beaucoup de mal à comprendre ce qui se passait. Puis, quand elle finit par déchiffrer tous les cris et les grognements qui montaient vers elle, elle eut la nausée. Oubliant toute prudence, elle se releva et s'éloigna rapidement. Elle voulait quitter cet endroit le plus rapidement possible. Haldir la rattrapa alors qu'elle arrivait près des petits arbres rabougris. Elle tenta de se dégager de la poigne de fer de Haldir mais il la secoua violemment pour la ramener à la raison.

\- C'est moi qu'ils recherchent, Haldir. Et ils savent que je suis ici. Ils savent que je suis dans cette montagne. Le fureteur… il a suivit ma piste jusqu'au pied de cette colline. Il faut partir, immédiatement.

Haldir acquiesça, au grand soulagement de la jeune fille. Il attacha une extrémité de sa longue corde au même arbre qu'elle avait choisi plus tôt et il attacha l'autre bout autour de la taille de la jeune fille. Puis, il la fit descendre lentement. Une fois au sol, elle se détacha. Puis elle regarda Haldir descendre le long du mince câble, se demandant vaguement comment il comptait le récupérer. Dès qu'il fut à ses côtés, l'elfe murmura quelque chose et donna une secousse sur la corde qui retomba mollement vers lui. Nimroël était étonnée, mais elle n'avait pas le temps de poser de question. Elle suivit Haldir le long du chemin qu'ils avaient parcouru la veille. Lorsqu'ils arrivaient au bord d'un escarpement, l'elfe sautait avec légèreté sur le sol. Il inspectait alors les environs avant de lui faire signe de descendre. Nimroël se laissait alors souplement tomber vers l'elfe, qui la rattrapait pour amortir sa chute. Ils ne mirent qu'un peu plus de trois heures pour redescendre, alors qu'il leur avait fallu près d'une journée pour monter.

Une fois au pied des collines, il leur restait à traverser la plaine. En plein jour, ils seraient très vulnérables parmi les hautes herbes. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas s'attarder plus longtemps. D'ici peu, les Wargs auraient fini de contourner la montagne et ils les attaqueraient. Haldir lui tendit une petite fiole et elle but une longue gorgée du liquide qu'elle contenait. Elle sentit sa fatigue reculer et l'énergie revenir dans ses membres douloureux. L'elfe but également, puis il prit fermement la main de Nimroël. Ils se mirent à courir, d'abord lentement puis de plus en plus vite, leur pas s'accordant parfaitement. Haldir traînait la jeune fille derrière lui. Elle courait à la limite de ses capacités et chacune de ses longues enjambées était encore amplifiée par la traction que l'elfe exerçait sur sa main.

Nimroël maintint sa course aussi longtemps qu'elle le put. Puis, peu à peu, elle ralentit et son pas se désynchronisa de celui de Haldir. Elle trébucha, mais Haldir la retint et l'empêcha de tomber. Il ralentit lui aussi pour permettre à la jeune fille de reprendre son souffle. Tout à coup, elle sentit la main de Haldir se crisper davantage sur la sienne, lui causant une vive douleur. L'elfe accéléra de nouveau et elle fit de son mieux pour le suivre.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle entendit ce que l'elfe devait entendre depuis un moment : les Wargs étaient à leur poursuite. La peur lui donna des ailes et elle augmenta encore la cadence de son pas. Peu après, cependant, elle ressentit une douleur sourde à la poitrine, l'empêchant de respirer normalement. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser si elle ne s'arrêtait pas. Elle voulut libérer sa main de celle de Haldir, mais il la tenait fermement et il ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de la lâcher. Elle comprit alors que l'elfe ne l'abandonnerait sous aucun prétexte. Elle devait donc continuer, malgré sa fatigue et sa douleur. De toutes façons, elle n'était pas du genre à baisser les bras.

Soudain, elle sursauta vivement quand une demi-douzaine d'elfes surgirent autour d'eux, leur arc à la main. Ils se positionnèrent de façon à couvrir leur retraite. Haldir ralentit de beaucoup son allure et Nimroël lui en fut reconnaissante. Les muscles de ses jambes étaient si crispés qu'elle vivait un véritable supplice. Haldir l'obligea tout de même à marcher. D'autres elfes les rejoignirent, dont Rûmil et Orophïn et bientôt, ils furent assez nombreux pour faire face aux Wargs. Il n'y eut pas de combat cependant. Les loups ne semblaient plus les poursuivre. En fait, on aurait dit qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu l'intention de les attaquer. Ils se dirigeaient beaucoup trop vers l'ouest. Étonnée, la petite troupe continua de se diriger vers le couvert des arbres, mais ils n'avaient plus à se dépêcher. Les loups étaient hors de portée.

Le retour jusqu'à la cité s'effectua lentement et silencieusement. Haldir et ses frères raccompagnaient Nimroël, mais ils n'échangeaient pratiquement aucune parole. La jeune fille paraissait morose et Haldir se sentait coupable de l'avoir entraînée dans une tâche au-dessus de ses forces. Rûmil et Orophïn avaient été en désaccord avec leur frère depuis le début, mais il ne servait à rien de l'accabler davantage.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout de deux jours, lorsque la douleur dans ses jambes et dans sa poitrine eut nettement diminuée que Nimroël remarqua l'air sombre de ses amis. Elle se mit à chercher un moyen d'alléger l'atmosphère. Assise sur le talan, le dos appuyé au tronc de l'arbre et elle finissait de manger une pomme, quand elle eut une idée. Quelques pépins étaient tombés sur son pantalon et elle sentit tout à coup sa bonne humeur revenir. Elle se mit à essayer d'atteindre Haldir, debout à l'extrémité de la plate-forme, avec les petits noyaux. Rûmil et Orophïn, assistèrent sans un mot à son manège. Elle toucha sa cible une première fois, sans provoquer de réaction. La seconde fois, l'elfe se retourna. Le sourire enjoué qu'affichait Nimroël lui fit plaisir.

\- Vous êtes bien sombre, mon capitaine.

\- Je suis content de voir que tu vas mieux.

\- Alors souriez un peu.

Nimroël s'approcha de l'elfe et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Il ne faut pas vous faire de reproches pour ce qui est arrivé. Je ne regrette pas d'y être allée. On a apprit des choses intéressantes… Entre autre, que de sales fouines se promenaient ici.

\- Vous êtes trop indulgente, mademoiselle, répondit l'elfe, légèrement moqueur.

\- Je suis sérieuse, Haldir. En fait, je ne regrette qu'une chose.

\- Vraiment… Que regrettes-tu?

\- Pour une fois que j'avais de véritables cibles à ma portée, pas une flèche n'a été tirée!

Cette fois, Haldir sourit véritablement.

\- Tu auras bien d'autres occasions d'exercer ton tir.

Cette fois, Nimroël cessa de sourire. Haldir avait raison. Elle aurait sûrement bien des occasions de se battre. Quelqu'un avait envoyé une meute de Wargs pour la retrouver, et maintenant, cette personne savait où elle était, ce qui n'avait rien de rassurant. Elle eut un frisson. Puis elle regarda les trois elfes qui étaient avec elle et son sourire revint. Elle se sentait en sécurité, dans les bois de la Lothlórien. La Dame Galadriel, le Seigneur Celeborn, Haldir, Rûmil et Orophïn veillaient sur elle. Que pouvait-elle demander de plus?

19


	10. 10 Vers Imladris

**Disclaimer** : voir le premier chapitre

* * *

-10-

Assise bien droite sur Galian, Nimroël attendait impatiemment l'arrivée de Haldir et des deux elfes qui l'accompagneraient. Ils allaient arriver d'un instant à l'autre maintenant et le petit cheval s'agitait de plus en plus, à mesure que la nervosité de la jeune fille augmentait. Elle regrettait maintenant de ne pas avoir mis de mors ni de selle à l'animal, mais il était trop tard pour y remédier. En général, elle arrivait à contrôler sa monture, et surtout sa nervosité, en tout temps ou presque maintenant et Orophïn se disait satisfait de ses progrès. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était un peu exceptionnel. Elle s'apprêtait à rencontrer les petits-fils de Galadriel et de Celeborn. Ces derniers passeraient quelques semaines à Caras Galadhon, puis elle les accompagnerait jusque chez leur père, le Seigneur Elrond.

Il y avait maintenant près de quatre années qu'elle vivait en Lórien et elle s'y sentait chez elle. Elle ne souhaitait pas quitter le Bois d'Or, ni ceux qui y vivaient et qui étaient devenus ses amis, sa famille. Mais, encore une fois, elle avait dû s'y résoudre. Bien sûr, cette fois, elle avait eu le choix. Et puis, le Seigneur Celeborn lui avait assuré qu'elle pourrait revenir si elle le désirait. Malgré tout, la jeune fille trouvait difficile de respecter la promesse faite à la Dame Galadriel de se rendre à Imladris. L'elfe tenait beaucoup à ce que Nimroël rencontre le Seigneur Elrond, le semi-elfe, car depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans les bois de la Lórien, la jeune fille n'avait ni grandi ni changé de quelque façon que ce soit. Galadriel s'en inquiétait, Nimroël aussi d'ailleurs. Mais la jeune fille soupçonnait l'elfe d'avoir d'autres raisons de l'envoyer voir Elrond. Bien sûr, jamais elle n'aurait osé formuler ces doutes à haute voix.

Galadriel lui avait expliqué que le Seigneur d'Imladris était un très grand guérisseur. Selon elle, si quelqu'un pouvait découvrir pourquoi Nimroël ne vieillissait pas, c'était lui. De plus, pour convaincre la jeune fille de se rendre à Imladris, la Dame avait utilisé un argument de poids : le Seigneur Elrond pourrait faire disparaître les cicatrices qui marquaient son dos. Peu à peu, la jeune fille s'était laissé persuader d'aller rencontrer ce puissant elfe. Quand elle avait enfin accepté de quitter la Lórien pour aller à Imladris, le Seigneur Elrond avait envoyé ses fils pour l'escorter jusque chez lui.

Nimroël aurait aimé rejoindre Haldir à la frontière nord, pour accueillir les visiteurs avec lui, mais Galadriel le lui avait interdit. Cette décision ne l'avait guère surprise et elle s'y était pliée avec un simple soupir. Depuis l'épisode avec les Wargs, au pied des montagnes, le Seigneur et la Dame lui avaient interdit de quitter la cité. Elle n'avait donc plus accompagné les chasseurs et n'était pas non plus retournée pêcher. Elle avait pourtant tout essayé pour convaincre les deux elfes de la laisser sortir. Elle avait renoncé avec difficulté à la chasse, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison des scènes terribles qu'elle avait faites lorsque le Seigneur Celeborn l'avait empêchée d'aller pêcher et de s'amuser au bord du fleuve. Elle s'était d'abord vivement querellée avec lui, puis elle avait essayé de l'amadouer en lui promettant d'être très prudente, mais l'elfe était resté inflexible. Il avait parut attristé de voir la jeune fille se mettre à pleurer, mais même les larmes n'avaient pas changé sa décision.

Restant donc sagement à l'abri des murs de Caras Galadhon, elle attendait avec impatience qu'Haldir conduise Elladan et Elrohir, les fils d'Elrond, jusqu'à la cité et pour passer le temps, elle avait choisi de monter à cheval. Au départ, elle n'avait pas eu l'intention de se rendre aux portes blanches, mais elle avait été distraite, laissant à Galian le soin de choisir un itinéraire, et, sans trop s'en rendre compte elle s'était retrouvée à l'entrée de la cité.

Son cheval s'impatientait. Il y avait un moment déjà qu'il restait sur place, sans bouger. Elle le laissa donc galoper un moment vers les portes, puis, d'un subtil mouvement des jambes et du corps, elle lui fit faire une large volte et retourna se positionner sur la petite butte, en retrait de la route. Juste comme elle immobilisait Galian, les portes blanches s'ouvrirent, laissant passer Haldir et les invités qu'il conduisait. Nimroël tressaillit et Galian se mit à caracoler. Haldir était accompagné de deux elfes aux longs cheveux très sombres. Ils étaient tous deux plus grands que Haldir, déjà d'une stature impressionnante et ils portaient des vêtements d'une grande qualité, mais qui semblaient usés par les intempéries, comme si les deux elfes passaient la majeure partie de leur temps à voyager, à errer. Ils étaient également armés jusqu'aux dents : un arc long et fort, semblable à celui des archers de la Lórien, était accroché à leur carquois, ainsi que deux minces et longs poignards, un peu comme ceux qu'elle portait elle-même; à leur ceinture étaient pendus une longue épée, légèrement recourbée ainsi qu'un troisième poignard, dont la lame était plus large et plus courte que celles des deux autres. Sans savoir pourquoi, Nimroël était persuadée qu'ils devaient en outre posséder d'autres armes, dissimulées sous leurs vêtements.

Les trois elfes levèrent la tête vers elle et Haldir la salua d'un léger signe de la main. Elle ne répondit pas à son salut : elle était fascinée par les nouveaux venus et elle se sentait troublée par leur regard fixé sur elle. Galian se mit à reculer lentement. Puis, Nimroël lui fit faire demi-tour et elle s'éloigna au petit galop. Elle se sentait ridicule de s'enfuir ainsi, mais elle n'y pouvait rien, c'était plus fort qu'elle.

Elle se promena un long moment pour essayer de se détendre. D'habitude, se balader dans la cité avait un effet très relaxant sur la jeune fille, mais cette fois, sa nervosité n'avait en rien diminué quand elle décida finalement de rentrer, au bout de quelques heures. Elle ne fut guère surprise de trouver Haldir, qui l'attendait, assis dans le grand fauteuil vert dans le coin de sa chambre.

\- Ah, enfin, te voilà ! Tu es en retard.

\- Foutez-moi la paix, Haldir. Je n'ai pas besoin de vos sermons en plus.

Il y avait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas disputée avec l'elfe, mais ce soir, sa tension était telle qu'elle ne supportait pas le moindre reproche, la moindre remarque. Haldir se leva et s'approcha lentement de la jeune fille. Il lui souleva le menton et la fixa un moment. Elle tenta de se dégager, mais il la retint doucement.

\- Ils doivent me trouver ridicule, finit-elle par dire, d'une voix étouffée.

\- Mais non… Juste un peu timide.

\- Je ne veux plus partir, murmura-t-elle alors, de grosses larmes roulant soudainement sur ses joues.

L'elfe lui essuya délicatement le visage, cherchant en vain les mots pour la réconforter.

\- Prépare-toi, dit-il finalement, plus brusquement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Il sortit ensuite et Nimroël s'habilla rapidement, choisissant de porter sa robe jaune. Elle s'aspergea ensuite le visage avec de l'eau fraîche et elle brossa longuement ses cheveux, jusqu'à ce qu'ils brillent. Ce geste machinal et répétitif l'aida à reprendre une apparence de calme et quand elle sortit de sa chambre, elle affichait une assurance qu'elle ne ressentait nullement. Les leçons d'Orophïn portaient fruit, et, quand elle s'y efforçait, elle pouvait paraître aussi calme et froide qu'un elfe. Haldir fut content de voir que la jeune fille s'était ressaisie et il lui sourit.

Sur la large plate-forme où devait avoir lieu le souper, Haldir conduisit Nimroël auprès du Seigneur Celeborn qui fit alors les présentations. La jeune fille salua courtoisement les invités en leur souriant gentiment. Mais lorsque son regard croisa les yeux d'un gris sombre des fils d'Elrond, ses lèvres tremblèrent légèrement, révélant sa nervosité. Ce qu'elle pouvait lire dans les yeux des deux frères l'inquiétait. Ils avaient le regard dur et froid avec une nuance de colère qui ne semblait jamais s'apaiser. Nimroël était consciente que tous les elfes, bien qu'ils paraissent posés et aimables la plupart du temps, étaient, pour leurs ennemis, des tueurs sans pitié. Mais ces deux là étaient plus que ça. Traquer et tuer leurs adversaires devait être pour eux une seconde nature, comme si toute leur vie était vouée à combattre.

Captivée par les jumeaux, Nimroël était incapable de faire un mouvement. Son regard allait d'un frère à l'autre et un profond désarroi l'envahissait. Elladan et son frère Elrohir se ressemblaient tant, que peu de gens arrivaient à les distinguer, même parmi les elfes. Seuls ceux qui les connaissaient de près étaient capables de les différencier.

Les fils d'Elrond, habitués de provoquer ce genre de réaction, subissaient sans broncher l'examen de la jeune fille. Tout à coup, celle-ci se rendit compte qu'elle dévisageait de façon très impolie les deux frères, et ce, depuis un moment déjà. Elle rougit et, au prix d'un énorme effort de volonté, elle détourna la tête en inspirant profondément. Elle se tourna vers Haldir et fit quelques pas vers lui. L'elfe lui sourit gentiment, puis il lui tendit un apéritif. Elle vida le verre d'un seul trait, sous le regard sarcastique du capitaine de la Lórien, qui s'abstint pourtant de tout commentaire. Ensuite, s'efforçant de contrôler sa respiration, elle reprit peu à peu une apparence de calme.

Tout au long du souper et de la soirée qui suivit, Nimroël réussit à rester impassible. Elle mangea distraitement ce que contenaient les assiettes que l'on posait devant elle, tout en faisant mine d'écouter la conversation qui avait lieu entre Galadriel, Celeborn et leurs petits-fils. Mais les mots ne signifiaient rien et les phrases n'avaient aucun sens pour la jeune fille. Heureusement, personne ne s'intéressa à elle, et même Haldir, assis près d'elle, resta silencieux.

Elle ne sut jamais comment elle était parvenue dans la salle ovale, mais elle revint brusquement sur terre, installée dans un fauteuil près de Haldir. L'elfe venait de lui parler, mais elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait bien pu lui dire.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- La Dame Galadriel voudrait te voir, répéta-t-il.

Nimroël tourna la tête vers la Dame, assise dans son fauteuil, près de l'énorme tronc du mallorne. Celle-ci la regardait, un doux sourire, légèrement moqueur, flottant sur ses lèvres. La jeune fille se leva lentement et elle traversa la salle pour aller s'asseoir à côté de Galadriel, dans le siège qu'occupait l'un des jumeaux quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Ne te laisse pas tant intimider par Elladan et Elrohir, mon enfant.

\- Je ne… Ils se ressemblent tant.

\- Je sais. Mais ce n'est pas uniquement pour ça que tu es troublée, n'est-ce pas ?

La Dame attendait une réponse que, comme toujours, Nimroël en était persuadée, elle connaissait déjà. Elle réfléchit un moment avant de formuler sa réponse.

\- Ils sont en colère. On dirait qu'ils sont en guerre.

\- C'est bien résumé. Tu es perspicace !

\- Pourquoi ?

Galadriel se mit alors à lui raconter ce qui était arrivé à Celebrian, sa fille, il y avait de ça près de cinq cents ans. Celle-ci avait été attaquée par des orcs alors qu'elle traversait les monts Brumeux, pour se rendre en Lórien. Grièvement blessée, elle avait été secourue par ses fils et soignée par son époux, Elrond, Seigneur d'Imladris. Ce dernier avait réussi à la guérir, mais Celebrian était restée affaiblie. Lasse de la guerre et de la terre du milieu, elle s'était embarquée sur un bateau pour aller vers l'ouest et se rendre à Valinor.

Nimroël regarda la Dame. Elle aurait aimé dire quelque chose, mais elle n'arrivait pas à formuler ce qu'elle ressentait. En fait, ses sentiments étaient contradictoires. D'une part, elle ressentait une grande tristesse pour la souffrance de Celebrian et des siens, obligés de se séparer ainsi. D'un autre côté, elle désapprouvait le départ de l'elfe, son abandon. Son manque de courage mettait la jeune fille en colère. Mais Nimroël n'en dit rien. Elle ne pouvait quand même pas se permettre de porter un jugement sur la fille de Galadriel et de Celeborn alors qu'elle vivait sous leur toit. Alors elle dit seulement, d'une voix douce :

\- C'est une bien triste histoire.

Galadriel comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait, peut-être mieux encore que la jeune fille elle-même. Elle lui sourit et posa sa main sur sa joue.

Le lendemain matin, Nimroël déjeuna tard. Elle s'était réveillée très tôt, aux premières lueurs de l'aube en fait, mais elle avait préféré se rendormir, encore fatiguée de la soirée éprouvante de la veille. Finalement, le soleil était déjà bien au-dessus des arbres quand elle était descendue par l'escalier suspendu pour prendre son déjeuner. À cette heure, elle savait que le _talan_ serait désert et ça convenait parfaitement à son humeur un peu maussade.

Elle venait à peine de s'asseoir à une table inondée de soleil lorsqu'elle vit l'un des fils d'Elrond descendre l'escalier. Elle sentit son cœur s'emballer. Elle espéra un instant, sans vraiment y croire, que l'elfe venait seulement manger une bouchée et qu'il repartirait aussitôt. Mais il se dirigea vers elle et lui demanda poliment la permission de s'asseoir à sa table. Elle hocha lentement la tête et l'elfe s'assit à côté d'elle.

\- Bonjour, je suis Elrohir. Tu vas bien ?

\- Je… Oui, merci !

Un peu plus et la jeune fille se présentait également, mais elle avait comprit juste à temps que l'elfe devait avoir l'habitude de se nommer ainsi, pour éviter la confusion de ses interlocuteurs. Soudain gênée, elle rougit et baissa les yeux sur son assiette.

\- Haldir m'a dit que tu montais bien à cheval. C'est bien, ça facilitera le voyage. Il m'a aussi affirmé que tu marchais rapidement et que tu avais de l'endurance. Je dois m'en assurer afin de choisir le meilleur itinéraire possible. Nous avions l'intention, au départ, de faire le détour par la trouée du Rohan. C'est plus long, mais tu pourrais ainsi rester à cheval tout le temps. Alors que, si on coupe par le col du Caradhras, il te faudra marcher. Crois-tu que tu en sois capable ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Est-ce que c'est très haut ?

\- Il nous faudra trois jours pour grimper jusqu'au sommet s'il fait beau. Mais en général, le temps est rarement clément sur la montagne. L'été, c'est une pluie froide qui tombe, alors que l'hiver, il y a des blizzards. Te sens-tu capable de grimper jusque là ?

\- Je ne suis pas du genre à me plaindre ni à reculer devant les obstacles, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir. Et s'il est possible d'escalader cette montagne, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas le faire.

\- C'est aussi ce que Haldir m'a dit ! Bien sûr, c'est Elladan qui prendra la décision finale, mais je lui ferai part de ton opinion.

Elrohir se leva et la salua brièvement avant de repartir. Nimroël le suivit des yeux, puis, décidant qu'elle n'avait plus faim, elle quitta, elle aussi, la plate-forme. Elle avait ressenti une certaine fierté quand Elrohir lui avait révélé ce que Haldir pensait d'elle, mais c'était une arme à double tranchant. À présent, elle devrait se montrer à la hauteur des allégations de son ami. Et elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir envie de passer par-dessus les hautes montagnes de l'ouest.

Quelques jours plus tard, l'un des jumeaux vint encore une fois la voir alors qu'elle déjeunait. Elle supposa que cette fois il s'agissait d'Elladan parce que, contrairement à son frère, il ne se nomma pas et il ne prit même pas la peine de s'asseoir pour lui parler. Il lui annonça de but en blanc qu'ils partiraient dans trois semaines et qu'elle devait se préparer soigneusement. Il avait décidé de passer par les montagnes.

\- Assure-toi d'avoir des vêtements chauds, termina-t-il d'un ton brusque.

L'elfe ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, encore moins de donner son avis. Il tourna les talons dès la fin de son message et repartit rapidement, comme quelqu'un habitué à commander et à être obéi sans contestation.

Les trois dernières semaines en Lothlórien s'écoulèrent à une vitesse fulgurante, et, beaucoup trop tôt, la veille du départ arriva. Dès qu'elle s'éveilla ce matin là, Nimroël fut envahie par un sentiment de panique si fort qu'elle eut du mal à respirer durant un long moment. Puis elle se leva, tremblante, et, une fois habillée, elle courut voir la Dame Galadriel qui la reçut sans poser de question. La jeune fille passa la journée entière auprès de la Dame à se promener dans les vergers remplis d'odeurs enivrantes.

Lorsque finalement le soleil se coucha, Nimroël remonta à sa chambre et après s'être changée, elle se rendit sur le _talan_ où avaient lieu les repas. Ce soir, c'était le dernier banquet auquel elle assistait en Lórien, du moins pour une longue période, et elle avait du mal à retenir ses larmes. Elle ne mangea pratiquement rien de tout le repas, sa gorge étant trop serrée pour qu'elle puisse avaler normalement. Et elle toucha à peine à son dessert, alors qu'on avait pourtant servi son gâteau préféré.

Durant la soirée qui suivit, les elfes chantèrent la plupart de ses chansons favorites et Nimroël écouta les douces voix, émue. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le cœur de danser mais elle admira les danseurs, assise dans l'herbe, aux pieds de la Dame Galadriel. Puis on joua sa valse préférée, et elle accepta avec joie de danser avec le Seigneur Celeborn. C'était la première fois qu'elle dansait avec l'elfe et elle se sentait minuscule à côté de lui. Mais elle apprécia beaucoup cette valse et la soirée se termina un peu plus gaiement qu'elle n'avait commencé.

Nimroël resta debout toute la nuit. Elle sentait le regard des fils d'Elrond se poser fréquemment sur elle et elle savait qu'ils voulaient partir à la première heure le lendemain, mais elle choisit de les ignorer. De toutes façons, elle n'aurait pas pu dormir et aller se coucher n'aurait servi à rien. Ce ne fut que lorsque le ciel commença à s'éclaircir à l'est qu'elle remonta dans sa chambre. Elle fit sa toilette, enfila ses vêtements de voyage et rangea sa robe au fond de ses bagages. Elle enleva de ses cheveux la magnifique parure d'argent, qu'elle avait porté encore une fois ce soir, et la plaça soigneusement dans le coffret, fait de bois de mallorne, que lui avait offert Celeborn. Le petit coffre était d'un magnifique gris argenté, et sur son couvercle, une belle feuille de mallorne avait été sculptée. L'intérieur de la boite était recouvert d'un épais velours vert, de façon à protéger ce qu'elle contenait et la jeune fille y avait déjà mis le ruban orné d'une étoile ainsi que la lettre qu'Aliana lui avait fait parvenir. Elle enroula ensuite le magnifique coffret dans sa chemise de nuit et elle mit le tout dans le sac, bien à l'abri des chocs et des secousses du voyage. Elle brossa ses cheveux et en fit une tresse très serrée. Soigneusement, elle attacha son carquois sur son dos, s'assura que ses deux poignards étaient facilement accessibles puis elle accrocha son arc au carquois. Voilà, elle était prête.

Elle jeta un dernier regard sur sa chambre, puis elle longea lentement le corridor et elle descendit le grand escalier de marbre blanc. Une fois dehors, elle hésita un moment à descendre prendre son déjeuner, mais elle n'avait pas faim du tout. Elle descendit donc, pour la dernière fois, le long escalier blanc. Celeborn, Galadriel, Elladan et Elrohir l'attendaient près de la source et elle se dirigea vers eux. Les jumeaux prirent ses deux sacs de voyage et ils se dirigèrent vers l'écurie, suivi par le Seigneur et la Dame des Galadhrim. Nimroël leur emboîta le pas, le cœur lourd.

Galian avait été brossé et son poil brillait à la douce lumière du soleil levant. On l'avait également sellé, selon les exigences d'Elladan. Les derniers bagages furent attachés sur le dos du cheval. Menant ensuite l'animal par la bride, les fils d'Elrond se dirigèrent rapidement vers les portes blanches de la cité, qui s'ouvrirent pour les laisser passer.

Nimroël se tourna alors vers le Seigneur Celeborn et la Dame Galadriel, pour leur faire ses adieux. Elle luttait pour ne pas pleurer, mais ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes. Elle regarda les deux elfes un long moment. Puis elle s'avança vers Celeborn, passa ses bras autour de l'elfe et posa sa joue sur sa large poitrine. Elle écouta un instant les lents battements de cœur de l'elfe et ce son l'apaisa.

\- Vous allez me manquer, lui dit-elle tristement.

\- On se reverra, promit-il alors.

Puis elle s'approcha de Galadriel. Celle-ci mit délicatement sa main sur la joue de la jeune fille et essuya une larme de son pouce.

\- Je voudrais… commença Nimroël.

\- Que désires-tu ?

\- Je ne veux pas vous oublier. Aussi longtemps que je vivrai et peu importe ce qui m'arrive, je souhaite pouvoir me souvenir de vous, de ce pays et de ceux qui y vivent.

Galadriel eut un doux sourire. Elle connaissait déjà la plus grande peur de la jeune fille, l'angoisse terrible d'être privée de sa mémoire. Nimroël sentit alors le fourmillement familier, auquel elle était habituée maintenant, et qui lui révélait que la Dame était en train de sonder son cœur. La sensation était cependant légèrement différente, plus forte, comme si la Dame lui imposait quelque chose.

\- Aussi longtemps que ton cœur battra, tu pourras y puiser les souvenirs de la Lothlórien et de ses habitants, dit-elle au bout d'un moment.

Cette fois, Nimroël ne put retenir ses larmes. La Dame l'enlaça doucement, laissant passer ce trop plein d'émotions. Enfin, au bout de quelques minutes, Galadriel la repoussa gentiment.

\- Il est l'heure, maintenant.

Nimroël essuya ses larmes, puis elle s'inclina une dernière fois devant le Seigneur et la Dame des Galadhrim. Enfin, elle se détourna et, sans un regard en arrière, elle franchit les portes qui se refermèrent sans bruit derrière elle. L'un des jumeaux l'aida alors à se mettre en selle et elle se laissa guider sans la moindre protestation.

Ils avancèrent toute la journée, se dirigeant vers le nord. Le soleil était déjà couché depuis un bon moment quand Elladan ordonna finalement une halte pour la nuit. Nimroël n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis leur départ et les fils d'Elrond n'étaient guère plus loquaces. Elle avala distraitement ce qui avait été mis dans son assiette et elle s'endormit ensuite rapidement.

Ils se remirent en route dès que la jeune fille ouvrit un œil, le lendemain. Elle dut prendre son déjeuner à cheval, tant les jumeaux semblaient pressés de repartir. Ils progressèrent très vite, ce jour là, et ils continuèrent bien après la tombée de la nuit. Ils arrivèrent ainsi à l'orée de la forêt au beau milieu de la nuit. Normalement, il fallait trois jours de marche pour parcourir la distance entre Caras Galadhon et la frontière nord, mais ils venaient de franchir cette distance en deux jours.

Comme toujours, elle fut très heureuse de voir Haldir, Rûmil et Orophïn. Les trois frères l'attendaient et ils avaient préparé un léger repas d'adieu. Reconnaissante, elle s'efforça de terminer son assiette, malgré son manque d'appétit. Elle aurait voulu passer la nuit à bavarder avec ses trois amis, mais elle tombait de fatigue et elle devait se reposer car le voyage promettait d'être épuisant. Elle se coucha donc peu de temps après avoir souper et elle s'endormit rapidement. Elle se mit alors à rêver que les étoiles chantaient pour elle. Lorsque le chant cessa, elle s'assit, toujours endormie, et elle demanda :

\- S'il vous plaît, chantez encore!

Le chant reprit et elle se rallongea sur sa couverture, bercée par les douces voix des elfes.

Le chaud soleil d'été l'éveilla le lendemain matin. Elle descendit vivement du _talan_ où elle avait passé la nuit et elle rejoignit les elfes qui l'attendaient pour le déjeuner. Rûmil lui tendit une assiette et elle s'assit près de lui. Cette fois encore, elle dut se forcer pour avaler son repas, son cœur gonflé de chagrin prenant trop de place dans sa poitrine. Les cinq elfes discutaient doucement, et le repas se prolongea un long moment, même si plus personne ne mangeait. Nimroël retenait son souffle, espérant ainsi arrêter le temps, mais l'un des jumeaux finit par se lever, donnant le signal du départ. La jeune fille dit au revoir à ses trois amis, les étreignant l'un après l'autre. Haldir l'aida ensuite à se mettre en selle, puis il lui prit la main et y glissa quelque chose de froid. Nimroël regarda ce que c'était et elle ouvrit la bouche, admirative. Elle tenait une mince chaîne en argent finement ciselée, au bout de laquelle pendait un tout petit sifflet, fait du même métal.

\- Le son émit par ce sifflet voyage très loin. Si un elfe entend ton appel, il viendra vers toi.

\- Est-ce que je peux l'essayer?

Haldir acquiesça. Elle porta donc le petit instrument à sa bouche et souffla doucement dedans. Le sifflet émit un doux son aigu qui dut être entendu à des lieux à la ronde. Galian hennit doucement en réponse, et Nimroël sourit.

\- Merci, c'est un cadeau merveilleux!

Puis elle se pencha doucement vers l'elfe, pour qu'il puisse attacher la chaîne autour de son cou et elle déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue. Elle embrassa également Rûmil et Orophïn, puis, sentant les larmes remplir ses yeux de nouveau, elle se détourna vivement et suivit les fils d'Elrond qui s'étaient déjà avancés dans la plaine. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se retourna, mais ses trois amis avaient déjà disparu. Elle utilisa encore une fois le petit sifflet et Haldir et ses frères réapparurent entre les arbres. Ils levèrent la main en guise de salut et elle leur répondit. Puis, elle essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et elle rejoignit enfin Elladan et Elrohir, qui l'attendaient un peu plus loin. Elle ne se retourna plus.

La lente traversée de la plaine débuta. Ils avançaient en direction du nord-ouest, se rapprochant peu à peu des monts Brumeux. Ce jour là, avec son capuchon rabattu sur sa tête pour se protéger du soleil, la chaleur fut accablante. Assise sur Galian qui avançait parfois au pas, parfois au trot, elle somnolait, l'esprit engourdi. De temps à autre, elle se laissait glisser du dos du cheval et elle se dégourdissait les jambes en marchant à côté des elfes. Le soir venu, ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'une fois la nuit tombée. Ils étaient arrivés au pied de la montagne et la jeune fille pouvait sentir la fraîcheur de l'air qui descendait des sommets enneigés. Dans le noir, Nimroël ne pouvait pas faire grand chose pour aider les elfes. Pendant que Elladan et Elrohir ramassaient du bois pour le feu et puisaient de l'eau, elle déchargea Galian de tous les bagages. Le cheval se roula dans l'herbe un long moment, pour faire disparaître la sensation de la selle sur son dos, puis il s'éloigna légèrement pour paître. La jeune fille resta alors assise toute seule dans le noir, jusqu'au retour des deux elfes. L'un d'eux alluma alors un petit feu tandis que l'autre préparait le repas. Elle aurait aimé avoir quelque chose à faire, mais ils avaient l'habitude d'être ensemble et de se compléter et ils n'avaient pas besoin de son aide. Elle se sentit soudain inutile et même encombrante.

Après avoir avalé le contenu de son assiette, elle s'allongea à même le sol et contempla longuement les étoiles avant de s'endormir d'un sommeil agité. Elle ne se sentait pas tranquille sans les arbres autour d'elle. Le bruit des feuilles dansant dans le vent lui manquait. Et même si chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait les yeux elle pouvait apercevoir l'un des fils d'Elrond qui montait la garde, elle se sentait vulnérable dans la plaine.

Le lendemain, ils commencèrent à grimper sur le flanc du Caradhras. Le sol était caillouteux et glissant, mais la pente n'était pas encore très importante et Nimroël n'était pas obligée de descendre de cheval. Galian pouvait aisément la porter tout en grimpant. Ils progressèrent ainsi toute la journée, prenant peu de repos et parlant encore moins. Les jumeaux échangeaient parfois quelques paroles dans une langue elfique inconnue de la jeune fille, mais la plupart du temps, ils restaient silencieux. Lorsqu'ils firent halte pour la nuit, le soleil se couchait. Cette fois encore, les elfes refusèrent l'aide de la jeune fille et elle n'eut qu'à s'occuper de son cheval, pour ensuite attendre tranquillement qu'on lui serve son souper. Lorsqu'elle alla dormir, elle était d'humeur plutôt sombre et morose. Elle se sentait blessée par l'attitude distante des fils d'Elrond. Il faisait déjà plus frais à cette hauteur et elle se roula en boule dans sa couverture.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils montaient, le sentier devenait plus escarpé, plus étroit et plus sinueux. L'herbe et les buissons se faisaient de plus en plus rares. La végétation qui poussait à cette hauteur était maigre et sèche et les branches des rares arbustes étaient tordues et chétives. Nimroël trouvait cet endroit quasi désert sinistre. La Lothlórien, verte et resplendissante lui manquait cruellement. Un vent très fort soufflait et il faisait froid. Elle avait revêtu ses vêtements les plus chauds et elle portait toujours sa cape, qui la protégeait du vent. Elle ne souffrait donc pas trop du froid, mais ses joues étaient rougies par le vent et des mèches rebelles s'étaient échappées de sa tresse et elles lui tombaient dans les yeux.

Au milieu du deuxième jour, ils découvrirent devant eux le Caradhras, dont la cime majestueuse était couverte de neige étincelante et dont les parois, froides et nues, semblaient ternies par du sang d'un rouge sombre. Elladan, qui guidait la petite troupe, comme toujours, s'arrêta et ordonna à la jeune fille de descendre de cheval. Puis il dit à son frère de s'occuper de Galian et de le mener par la bride.

\- À partir de maintenant, tu devras marcher. Suis-moi de près et n'hésite pas à me demander mon aide si l'escalade te semble trop difficile. Je ne veux pas que tu prennes de risque.

Vraiment, pour qui la prenait-il? Il lui parlait comme si elle était une enfant incapable de marcher correctement. Elle eut envie de lui dire ce qu'elle pensait de ses conseils, mais elle se retint. Elle hocha simplement la tête et l'elfe se remit en route. Le sentier grimpait fortement et elle devait parfois se servir de ses mains pour escalader un rocher, mais elle n'eut pas à demander à l'elfe de l'aider. Jamais elle ne lui donnerait cette satisfaction. À un moment donné, elle tourna la tête pour voir comment Galian se débrouillait. Elladan, sans même se retourner, devina son geste et il la rappela brusquement à l'ordre, lui disant de ne pas se laisser distraire. Elle se remit donc à escalader la montagne, de plus en plus furieuse contre ses guides.

Peu de temps avant le couché du soleil, une pluie fine se mit à tomber, rendant la pierre glissante. La marche devint plus pénible et par deux fois Nimroël perdit pied. Chaque fois, Elladan la rattrapa, sans pourtant dire un seul mot. Il décida alors de s'arrêter pour la nuit, espérant sans doute que la pluie cesse durant la nuit et qu'au matin leur route serait plus aisée.

L'un des jumeaux ramassa du combustible et, malgré la pluie, il se mit en devoir d'allumer un feu. Nimroël s'accroupit à côté de lui pour le regarder travailler, sceptique. Puis, quand elle vit qu'un peu de fumée commençait à monter du petit tas de mousse et d'herbes sèches, elle regarda l'elfe d'un air admiratif. Et dès que les flammes furent assez importantes, elle tendit ses mains glacées au-dessus du feu. Les maigres broussailles humides ne diffusaient que très peu de chaleur, mais la lumière dansante des flammes la réconfortait tout de même.

Ils ne prirent qu'un repas froid, mais les elfes préparèrent une chaude infusion qui dégageait une odeur douce et vivifiante. Cette boisson la réchauffa plus sûrement que le feu. Ensuite, adossée à la paroi rocheuse, elle s'enroula dans sa couverture et essaya de se reposer. Elle ne voulait pas s'allonger sur le sol froid, dur et couvert de boue. Elle somnolait donc, assise, mais elle se réveillait en sursaut chaque fois qu'elle basculait d'un côté ou de l'autre, entraînée par le poids de sa tête. Finalement, l'un des jumeaux vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et elle put ainsi s'appuyer sur son épaule et s'endormir.

Au matin, il pleuvait des cordes. Le sol était encore plus glissant et le froid humide pénétrait jusqu'aux os. En grelottant, Nimroël but l'infusion brûlante que lui tendit l'un des jumeaux, mais elle ne put rien avaler d'autre. C'était comme si elle avait un nœud à la place de l'estomac. Ils se remirent en route peu après, Elladan toujours en tête et la jeune fille qui le suivait comme son ombre.

Il leur fallut presque toute la journée pour finalement parvenir à la passe du Rubicorne. La pluie tomba sans répit, et malgré ses chauds vêtements, la jeune fille était complètement transie. Elladan voulut faire halte pour la nuit, mais Nimroël intervint pour la première fois.

\- Doit-on vraiment s'arrêter? Je suis fatiguée, bien sûr, mais s'il vous est possible de trouver le chemin pour redescendre dans le noir, je préférerais certainement continuer.

Elladan jeta un coup d'œil à son frère, qui sembla être d'accord pour poursuivre leur route. Ils s'engagèrent donc sur le sentier qui descendait devant eux, serpentant entre les rochers. Loin à l'ouest, la couche nuageuse se terminait, et lorsque le soleil se coucha, il fit une brève apparition. La lumière orangée de ses chauds rayons se répandit sur le sol humide, faisant miroiter toute la vallée qui s'étendait à leurs pieds. Un magnifique arc-en-ciel apparut devant eux, comme par magie. Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant pour contempler le spectacle, d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Puis le soleil bascula sous l'horizon et tout redevint triste et morne. Reprenant conscience de la pluie et du froid, Nimroël poussa un profond soupir de découragement.

Quelques heures plus tard, la pluie et le vent s'intensifièrent, et ils durent tout de même s'arrêter quelques temps. Nimroël avait l'impression de se noyer et elle devait s'abriter du vent pour arriver à respirer librement. Elle n'aurait pas été plus mouillée si elle était tombée dans une rivière. Elle se sentait misérable, elle avait froid et elle était épuisée. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de faire du feu, tout était détrempé et de toute façon, à cette altitude, il n'y avait pas de combustible. L'un des jumeaux la fit alors s'asseoir, le dos appuyé contre une grosse pierre, puis il plaça Galian devant elle. Il tendit ensuite une couverture sur le dos du cheval et la fit passer au-dessus du rocher, improvisant ainsi une sorte de tente. Sous la couverture, il ne pleuvait presque pas, et la chaleur du cheval réchauffait quelque peu l'abri. Les deux elfes virent ensuite s'asseoir de chaque côté de la jeune fille lui offrant une protection supplémentaire. Puis l'un d'eux sortit une petite flasque du sac qu'il portait à la taille et la lui tendit.

\- Bois-en une gorgée, ça te réchauffera. C'est du _miruvor_ , le cordial d'Imladris.

La boisson était délicieuse et Nimroël sentit une vive énergie l'envahir et une douce chaleur se répandre dans son corps. Elle eut un pâle sourire et remercia l'elfe, qui but à son tour avant de faire passer le flacon à son frère.

\- J'ai rarement vu un aussi mauvais temps en cette saison, dit alors Elladan. Normalement, il est facile de franchir la passe du Rubicorne en été. Je suis vraiment désolé. Si j'avais su ce qui nous attendait, j'aurais choisi de faire le détour par la trouée du Rohan.

\- Vous n'êtes pas responsable du temps, et vous ne pouviez pas prévoir que toute cette eau nous tomberait dessus, lui répondit-elle en claquant des dents.

Durant la nuit, la pluie cessa, mais le vent soufflait toujours très fort et la température baissa encore. Bien calée entre les deux elfes, Nimroël dormit profondément jusqu'au matin. Lorsque l'un des jumeaux la secoua pour la réveiller, elle ouvrit lentement les yeux pour ensuite les abriter de la lumière trop vive en gémissant. Quelqu'un avait retiré la couverture qui leur servait de tente et le soleil brillait de tous ses feux. Ses vêtements avaient séché sur elle durant son sommeil mais elle avait toujours aussi froid. Les elfes lui firent boire une autre gorgée de _miruvor_ , mais même le cordial d'Imladris n'arriva pas à la réchauffer complètement. Lorsqu'elle se leva, tous ses muscles protestèrent vivement et elle gémit à nouveau.

\- Ça va? demanda avec inquiétude l'un des fils d'Elrond

\- J'ai mal, répondit-elle doucement.

\- Où ça?

\- Partout. J'ai mal dans le dos et dans les jambes. Et aussi dans les épaules et les bras. J'ai aussi mal à la gorge.

L'elfe la fit bouger lentement, pour réchauffer ses muscles tétanisés par le froid. Au bout d'un moment la douleur s'atténua et elle put à nouveau marcher. Il palpa ensuite son cou et posa sa main sur son front. Elle avait un peu de fièvre et elle avait besoin de repos, mais ils ne pouvaient pas rester sur la montagne. Ils devaient absolument descendre dans la vallée pour trouver un meilleur abri où elle pourrait se reposer et où les deux frères pourraient la soigner.

Ils progressèrent très lentement ce jour là. Les muscles de la jeune fille étaient encore douloureux et elle était épuisée. Mais, dès que la pente fut un peu plus douce, Elrohir la remit en selle tout en continuant de guider le cheval. À mesure qu'ils descendaient, la végétation se faisait plus dense et la température augmentait. Le vent soufflait également moins fort de ce côté-ci de la montagne et Nimroël se sentait un peu mieux.

Ils s'arrêtèrent tôt, bien avant le couché du soleil, et Elladan examina encore une fois la jeune fille. Elle avait toujours un peu de fièvre et sa gorge était irritée, mais pour l'instant il n'y avait rien d'inquiétant. L'elfe lui donna encore un peu de _miruvor_ et il l'installa confortablement, à l'abri du vent, bien enroulée dans sa couverture. Il lui ordonna alors de ne pas bouger et de se reposer, avant d'aller aider son frère. Elrohir s'était occupé du cheval, puis il avait fait un feu et mit de l'eau à bouillir. Les deux elfes préparèrent un repas chaud et nourrissant, pour aider Nimroël à retrouver son énergie. Mais lorsque le souper fut prêt, elle dormait déjà et ils décidèrent de ne pas la réveiller.

Elle dormit très tard le lendemain matin, mais quand elle ouvrit finalement les yeux, elle semblait aller mieux. La fièvre était tombée et elle mourrait de faim. L'un des jumeaux réchauffa son souper, qu'elle dévora à belles dents. Et lorsque le soleil apparut finalement au-dessus des montagnes, Nimroël avait complètement retrouvé sa bonne humeur et son entrain. Ses muscles étaient moins crispés et sa gorge moins irritée et elle était contente de se retrouver du côté ouest des montagnes.

Ils marchèrent en direction du nord durant quatre jours, longeant les montagnes, à l'est. La vallée dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était verdoyante et le doux parfum des fleurs et les chants des oiseaux les accompagnaient à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Galian trottait légèrement en suivant Elladan et Elrohir. Parfois, Nimroël se laissait distancer, pour avoir ensuite le plaisir de galoper pour rattraper les elfes. Le soir, autour du feu de camp, elle bavardait joyeusement, se contentant des réponses laconiques des jumeaux.

Une nuit, elle s'éveilla en sursaut. La lune montait dans le ciel, presque pleine. Nimroël comprit immédiatement qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal car elle était seule. Les jumeaux n'étaient visibles nulle part. Le feu était éteint, mais la lune diffusait suffisamment de lumière pour qu'elle constate que leurs armes avaient également disparues. Inquiète, elle siffla doucement Galian, mais le petit cheval ne répondit pas à son appel. Sans bruit, elle se leva et se dirigea vers les bagages. Elle mit rapidement son carquois sur son dos et elle prit son arc. Puis elle se glissa entre les hautes herbes, tâchant de ne pas les faire bruire au passage et de ne pas laisser de traces. Durant un moment, elle inspecta les alentours, cherchant des indices qui pourraient lui indiquer où étaient passé Elrohir et Elladan. Elle ne s'éloigna pas beaucoup, cependant, car elle voulait rester à proximité du campement. Et puis, elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle cherchait : les elfes laissent, en général, très peu de trace de leur passage. Elle revint rapidement vers le camp, mais elle décida de ne pas y pénétrer. Elle se sentirait trop vulnérable dans cet espace dégagé. Accroupie derrière des buissons, elle attendit un long moment sans bouger, dissimulée par les arbustes.

Elle poussa un cri de frayeur et se releva vivement quand elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle dégaina rapidement ses poignards et les pointa sur l'intrus, avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de l'un des fils d'Elrond. Elle poussa alors un profond soupir de soulagement et replaça les lames dans leur fourreau. L'elfe la prit alors par les épaules et la regarda d'un air soucieux.

\- Calme-moi! Tout va bien.

\- Où étiez-vous?

\- Quelque chose a effrayé Galian et il s'est enfui. Elladan est parti à sa recherche. Quand il reviendra, on partira immédiatement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui a fait peur ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il, d'un ton neutre. Peut-être un coyote.

L'elfe n'aimait pas avoir à lui mentir, mais Elladan lui avait recommandé de pas inquiéter la jeune fille inutilement. Son frère la trouvait déjà beaucoup trop émotive. Nimroël soutint son regard un moment et l'elfe sentit monter la colère de la jeune fille.

\- Je n'aime pas qu'on me prenne pour une idiote, lui dit-elle sèchement. Si vous ne voulez pas me répondre, alors dites-le, mais ne me mentez pas !

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de discuter. Il faut se préparer à partir.

\- Mais…

La jeune fille bondit à nouveau quand Elladan surgit au milieu du campement.

\- Tu as entendu Elrohir, prépare-toi ! On ne prend que le minimum nécessaire et on se met en route.

L'elfe n'avait vraiment pas l'air content et elle aurait dû avoir le bon sens de ne pas répliquer. Cependant, elle était rarement raisonnable quand elle était de mauvaise humeur et, en ce moment, elle était de très mauvaise humeur.

\- Et Galian? Où est-il ? On ne peut pas partir sans lui. Je ne partirai pas sans lui. Et pas avant que vous ne m'expliquiez ce qui se passe.

Les deux elfes s'étaient déjà chargés des provisions et ils s'apprêtaient à se mettre en marche. D'un commun accord, ils ignorèrent complètement la jeune fille et firent mine de partir sans elle. Nimroël ne savait pas s'ils bluffaient ou s'ils étaient sérieux, mais elle n'avait aucune envie de le vérifier. Elle s'approcha donc des deux sacs qui contenaient ses affaires quand Elladan lui lança brusquement :

\- Laisse ça ! Tu vas devoir courir, alors ne prend que de l'eau.

Elle resta figée sur place. Ces deux sacs contenaient tout ce qu'elle possédait. Pour rien au monde elle ne se séparerait de la petite boite qui contenait le cadeau de Galadriel. Et elle ne pouvait pas non plus abandonner Galian. Il fallait qu'elle retrouve son cheval. Elle se souvint brusquement de son petit sifflet d'argent. Le cheval reviendrait sûrement s'il entendait son appel. Elle sortit le petit sifflet de sous sa chemise, le porta à sa bouche et, avant qu'un des fils d'Elrond puisse intervenir, elle souffla de toutes ses forces dedans. Le sifflement strident résonna un moment, se propageant dans la plaine. Hors de lui, Elladan se précipita vers elle et lui arracha le sifflet en tirant si fort dessus que la chaîne se brisa, lui causant une vive douleur à la nuque. Elle poussa un léger cri de douleur et, portant la main à son cou, elle recula de quelques pas.

\- Il y a des orcs dans les parages, petite imbécile.

\- Ce sont eux qui ont effrayé Galian ?

\- Probablement.

\- Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas attaqué alors ?

\- Ce n'était que des éclaireurs. J'ai essayé de les rattraper avant qu'ils ne donnent l'alerte, mais l'un d'eux s'est échappé. Dans quelques heures tout au plus, toute une compagnie se mettra à notre poursuite.

\- Mais sans Galian, je n'irai pas très vite. Alors on doit le retrouver. S'il vous plait, ne peut-on pas l'attendre un peu ?

L'elfe ne répondit pas, mais il tendit l'oreille. Il jeta ensuite un regard à son frère qui hocha la tête.

\- Galian arrive…

Elle entendit alors le bruit des sabots du petit cheval et elle courut vers lui. Elle lui caressa la tête, puis elle se suspendit à son encolure, comme elle l'avait fait tant de fois. Pour la première fois cependant, le cheval se déroba. Étonnée, elle le regarda attentivement et se pencha pour examiner ses pattes. Sur sa patte avant droite, on pouvait voir une longue estafilade, comme si le cheval avait sauté par-dessus un obstacle et qu'il s'y était accroché.

\- Elrohir, il est blessé.

L'elfe vint s'accroupir à côté d'elle pour examiner le cheval lui aussi.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, répondit-il ensuite. Ce n'est pas très grave. Dans quelques jours, il ira mieux. On va quand même le charger des bagages, mais tant que tu en auras la force, il vaudrait mieux que tu ne le montes pas.

\- D'accord.

Rapidement, ils accrochèrent les sacs sur le dos de Galian. Nimroël était soulagée de ne pas avoir à abandonner ses affaires, mais elle était surtout heureuse d'avoir retrouvé son cheval. Elladan était toujours très en colère contre elle cependant, et quand il lui ordonna de le suivre et de ne pas se laisser distancer, elle lui obéit du mieux qu'elle le put.

Elle maintint l'allure que lui imposa l'elfe durant plus de quatre heures, étonnée elle-même d'avoir autant d'endurance. Puis, peu à peu, elle ralentit et se laissa devancer par l'elfe, malgré toute sa bonne volonté. Elle avait du mal à respirer et elle avait vraiment besoin d'un instant de repos. Mais elle n'osait pas demander à l'elfe de s'arrêter, craignant sa réaction. Enfin, au moment où elle crut ne plus pouvoir avancer, Elladan s'arrêta et se tourna vers les montagnes. Ensuite, il regarda d'un air satisfait la jeune fille qui clopinait vers lui.

\- Le soleil va bientôt se lever. Tu as mérité une pause.

Si l'elfe ne l'avait alors retenue, la jeune fille se serait écroulée à l'endroit même où elle se trouvait. Il la souleva et la porta jusque sur un doux tapis d'herbe verte. Il la déposa doucement sur le sol, puis il lui tendit le petit flacon de _miruvor_. Le délicieux breuvage lui fit un bien immense. Elle but aussi un peu d'eau pour étancher sa soif et elle mangea le morceau de _lembas_ que l'elfe lui tendit ensuite. Finalement, elle s'allongea dans l'herbe et elle sombra dans un profond sommeil.

Les fils d'Elrond l'éveillèrent quelques heures plus tard. Ils lui donnèrent à nouveau une gorgée du cordial d'Imladris, un bout de pain de voyage et lui recommandèrent de boire beaucoup. Puis ils se remirent en route, mais plus lentement cette fois. Le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel et les orcs ne voyagent pas à la lumière du jour. Ils avaient donc un peu d'avance sur leurs ennemis. De plus, Galian boitait un peu moins et il pourrait la porter en cas d'urgence.

Durant leur fuite de la nuit précédente, ils s'étaient dirigés vers le nord-ouest, s'éloignant ainsi des monts Brumeux. Ce fut encore la direction qu'ils prirent, Elladan souhaitant éviter de rester dans l'ombre des montagnes où les orcs se sentaient plus à l'aise. Ils avancèrent ainsi jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit avant de faire à nouveau une courte pause. Puis, dès que la lune monta au-dessus des montagnes, Elladan les guida à nouveau mais en direction du nord cette fois. Ils avaient probablement semé leurs poursuivants, mais l'elfe ne voulait prendre aucun risque et il voulait mettre la plus grande distance possible entre eux et les orcs.

Le _miruvor_ d'Imladris et le _lembas_ de la Lórien était une combinaison très énergisante et Nimroël arriva à soutenir le rythme imposé par Elladan durant une partie de la nuit. Mais quelques heures avant l'aube, il fut évident pour les jumeaux que la jeune fille n'irait pas plus loin sans quelques heures de sommeil. Ils s'arrêtèrent alors près d'un petit cours d'eau et ils établirent leur campement au milieu d'un bosquet de petits bouleaux dont le feuillage frémissait sous la douce brise de la nuit. C'était un peu absurde, mais Nimroël se sentait d'avantage à l'abri quand elle était entourée d'arbres, même si ceux qui bordaient présentement le camp ne pouvaient offrir aucune protection. Elle était tout de même heureuse qu'Elladan ait choisi cet endroit.

Le dos appuyé au tronc mince et clair de l'un des petits arbres, elle écoutait le doux clapotis de la rivière. Elrohir lui avait dit que cette rivière était la Sonoronne, également appelée Bruinen, et qu'ils allaient remonter son cours jusqu'à Imladris. Elle était heureuse de savoir qu'un aussi joli cours d'eau coulait près de là où elle vivrait. Durant un moment, elle pensa à la Lórien, s'imaginant assise dans la magnifique clairière, à l'ombre des mallornes. La Dame et le Seigneur des Galadhrim lui manquaient terriblement et elle dut fermer les yeux très fort pour éviter de pleurer. Juste à ce moment l'un des jumeaux s'approcha alors d'elle. Elle eut l'intuition qu'il s'agissait d'Elladan, mais elle n'aurait pas pu dire pourquoi. L'elfe s'agenouilla près d'elle, lui prit la main et y déposa le petit sifflet offert par Haldir.

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir agit si vivement. Lorsque nous serons chez mon père, je réparerai la chaîne.

\- Je suis désolée moi aussi. Je n'aurais pas dû utiliser ce sifflet. C'était stupide et dangereux.

\- Alors, oublions tout ça.

Nimroël lui sourit, le cœur plus léger. Après tout, les jumeaux n'étaient pas si terribles,, une fois qu'on les connaissait.

Ils passèrent toute la journée ainsi que la nuit qui suivit à se reposer dans le petit bois de bouleaux près du cours d'eau. Nimroël avait dormi tout son saoul et quand elle s'était finalement réveillée, le soleil était au zénith et un excellent repas l'attendait. Elle était surprise que les elfes aient décidé de faire du feu, mais elle mangea avec appétit le contenu de son assiette. Pendant ce temps, Elrohir lui expliqua qu'Elladan était allé explorer les environs et qu'il n'avait trouvé aucun signe des orcs. Ceux-ci avaient soit perdu leur trace, soit refusé de trop s'éloigner des montagnes, leur poursuite étant de peu d'intérêt. La jeune fille se sentit rassurer d'apprendre qu'ils ne craignaient plus rien. Elle fut également soulagée de savoir qu'ils n'auraient plus à se presser autant. C'était tellement agréable de rester tranquillement assise à l'ombre des arbres à écouter les oiseaux chanter.

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, elle demanda aux elfes l'autorisation d'aller se baigner dans la petite rivière. Elrohir la conduisit alors un peu en aval du campement, là où le cours d'eau se déversait dans un petit lac peu profond. Il la laissa alors seule en lui recommandant de ne pas s'attarder inutilement. Elle posa d'abord ses vêtements de rechange sur une grosse pierre et dès que l'elfe eut disparut derrière les arbres, elle se déshabilla puis elle s'avança sur le lit sablonneux du lac. L'eau était douce et tiède et son contact provoqua en elle un délicieux frisson de plaisir. En se plongeant entièrement dans l'eau, elle sentit son esprit se libérer des tensions des derniers jours pendant que sa peau était lavée de la fatigue et de la saleté du voyage. Elle défit sa tresse et nagea ensuite sous l'eau jusqu'au milieu du lac où elle se laissa ensuite flotter, allongée sur le dos, durant un long moment. Elle regardait les légers nuages blancs passer paresseusement dans le ciel d'un bleu tendre, oubliant tout ce qui l'entourait. Puis, se rappelant soudainement les consignes d'Elrohir, elle revint rapidement au bord du lac et lava ses vêtements avant de sortir de l'eau. Elle s'habilla ensuite rapidement, avant de revenir au camp, qu'elle trouva désert. Elle suspendit ses vêtements mouillés aux branches des arbres pour les faire sécher. Elle prit ensuite son peigne et elle démêla ses cheveux. Elle se sentait propre et fraîche et cette sensation était si agréable qu'elle souriait toute seule.

Elle alla ensuite se promener et cueillir des fleurs le long de la rivière. Elle remonta son cours un moment, puis elle siffla doucement Galian qui arriva au petit galop. Sa patte semblait guérie, et elle avait très envie de faire un galop dans la prairie, mais elle voulait d'abord demander l'avis d'Elrohir. Elle se contenta donc de jouer avec le cheval, courant en rond parmi les herbes, essayant de lui attraper la queue lorsqu'il passait près d'elle. Lorsqu'elle aperçut les deux elfes revenir de la chasse avec deux gros lièvres, elle leur fit un joyeux signe de la main, avant de lentement se diriger vers le campement elle aussi. Galian, qui voulait toujours jouer, la bouscula avec son nez, manquant de la faire trébucher. Elle lui dit alors de retourner brouter, de profiter de ce repos, mais il ne voulut rien entendre et il la suivit tout le long du chemin, posant son nez dans le cou de la jeune fille et soufflant bruyamment.

Quand elle arriva au camp, les deux lièvres étaient déjà en train de rôtir au-dessus d'un feu vif et l'odeur qui s'en dégageait lui mit l'eau à la bouche. Toujours suivie par Galian, elle se dirigea sans hésiter vers Elrohir. Elle lui demanda alors si elle pourrait bientôt remonter le cheval. L'elfe la regarda un instant d'un air étrange, puis il examina à nouveau le cheval :

\- Il va tout à fait bien. Tu pourras le monter demain.

\- Merci. Merci beaucoup de vous être occupé de lui.

Après une longue et calme nuit de sommeil, ils repartirent, dès l'aube, et Nimroël monta Galian. La jeune fille se disait que le plus dur était passé et que le reste du voyage serait beaucoup plus facile, maintenant que le col était passé, que les orcs avaient été semés et qu'elle pouvait monter à cheval de nouveau. La journée s'écoula sans incident et ils établirent leur campement quelques heures avant le couché du soleil, encore une fois près du petit cours d'eau, qu'ils avaient suivi toute la journée. Cette fois, par contre, c'est au pied d'un gros arbre aux branches tordues qu'ils s'installèrent. Pour souper, ils se contentèrent des restes réchauffés de la veille, puis, pendant que les deux elfes allaient explorer les alentours, Nimroël grimpa dans l'arbre et elle s'installa confortablement sur une haute branche pour contempler le coucher du soleil.

Un mouvement sur sa gauche, dans les hautes herbes, attira soudain son attention et la sortit brusquement de sa douce rêverie. Un cavalier humain s'approchait de leur campement. Il était monté sur un superbe cheval d'un gris très pâle et il menait un second cheval, presque identique, par une mince corde. Il regardait au sol et semblait suivre une piste, leur piste. Durant un moment, elle fut trop abasourdie pour faire un mouvement. Puis elle dégringola littéralement de l'arbre et se précipita vers les bagages, empilés juste à côté. D'un geste maintenant aisé, elle enfila son carquois. Puis, son arc à la main, elle courut se dissimuler derrière de gros rocher, à quelques pas de là. Dès que l'homme fut en vue, elle prit une flèche et l'encocha, prête à tirer au moindre geste suspect de l'humain. Ce dernier descendit de sa monture et il attacha les deux chevaux aux branches d'un arbuste. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le camp, inspectant les environs.

\- Restez où vous êtes, lança-t-elle, retrouvant avec facilité sa langue maternelle.

L'homme eut l'air un peu surpris. Il se tourna vivement vers elle et il la fixa de ses yeux d'un bleu perçant. Nimroël se sentit vaguement mal à l'aise sous son regard, mais elle résista à l'envie subite de se cacher.

\- Qui êtes-vous? demanda-t-il alors d'une voix douce.

\- C'est moi qui pose les questions, monsieur.

\- Je suis…

\- Qui que vous soyez, vous n'êtes pas le bienvenu ici. Alors continuez votre chemin sans vous retourner. Et restez visible, sans faire de geste brusque.

\- Vous êtes Nimroël, n'est-ce pas?

\- … Co… comment connaissez-vous mon nom?

L'homme s'approcha doucement, mais il s'arrêta lorsqu'il la vit bander son arc.

\- Vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi, mademoiselle. J'apporte un message pour Elladan et Elrohir. Où sont-ils?

Nimroël sortit lentement de derrière son rocher. Elle pointait toujours sa flèche vers l'inconnu, mais la corde de son arc était maintenant détendue.

\- Ils ne sont pas très loin. Ils vont revenir bientôt. Vous… vous pouvez vous asseoir pour les attendre.

\- Merci, dit-il d'un ton légèrement moqueur.

Nimroël resta debout en face de l'humain, pendant que celui-ci déposait ses bagages au pied de l'arbre. Il s'appuya ensuite nonchalamment au tronc, les bras croisés. La jeune fille l'observa attentivement, notant chaque détail. Il était grand, beaucoup plus grand que les humains qu'elle avait vus à Mirkwood. Ses cheveux sombres étaient coupés au-dessus des épaules et des mèches rebelles retombaient sur son front et devant ses yeux. Une courte barbe, d'un ton légèrement plus clair que ses cheveux, couvrait son visage aux traits fins et harmonieux. Lorsqu'elle croisa à nouveau son regard, elle perçut une lueur d'amusement au fond de ses yeux, ce qui eut l'étrange effet de la mettre en colère. Il ne la prenait visiblement pas au sérieux.

\- Qui êtes-vous? demanda-t-elle finalement.

\- Je suis un ami des fils d'Elrond, répondit-il d'un air narquois.

\- Vous avez bien un nom? continua-t-elle de plus en plus irritée.

\- J'en ai même plusieurs.

Cette fois, elle en eut assez. Il se moquait délibérément d'elle et elle avait horreur de ça. Bandant son arc à nouveau, elle visa soigneusement et décocha une flèche qui vint se planter à quelques centimètres de l'oreille droite de l'homme. Ce dernier sursauta et posa la main sur la garde de son épée, mais avant qu'il ait pu faire un geste, Nimroël avait sorti une nouvelle flèche qu'elle encocha rapidement.

\- Je vous ai posé une question et j'exige une réponse.

\- Ça suffit Nimroël, dit alors Elladan qui venait de surgir derrière elle.

La voix de l'elfe était dure et glaciale et son ordre lui fit l'effet d'une gifle. Abaissant son arme, la jeune fille se tourna lentement vers les jumeaux, confuse. Ils étaient furieux et elle baissa la tête, incapable de soutenir leur regard. Elle rangea sa flèche, puis elle accrocha son arc à son carquois. Elrohir fit alors les présentations :

\- Nimroël, voici Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn.

Aragorn la salua d'un bref mouvement de la tête, avant de lui rendre la flèche qu'il venait de retirer de l'arbre. Après un instant d'hésitation, la jeune fille prit la flèche et s'inclina de la même façon. Les deux elfes accueillirent ensuite l'homme plus chaleureusement et sans préambule Aragorn annonça :

\- J'apporte un message du Seigneur Elrond.

Tous trois s'éloignèrent alors, discutant à voix basse. Laissée seule, Nimroël rangea sa flèche dans son carquois, puis elle remonta sur son perchoir. Le soleil était maintenant couché et il faisait de plus en plus noir. La présence de l'homme la rendait nerveuse et elle se sentait très mal à l'aise. Elle espérait qu'il ne s'attarderait pas trop longtemps, qu'il partirait aussitôt qu'il aurait communiqué son message. Mais il était plus probable qu'il resterait toute la nuit. Elle se demandait comment elle arriverait à dormir avec cet homme dans les parages. Elle savait bien qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle ne se sentirait pas tranquille tant qu'il serait là. Sa peur était irrationnelle, mais elle ne pouvait pas la maîtriser. Lorsque Elrohir lui demanda doucement de descendre, elle s'exécuta rapidement et s'avança ensuite vers lui.

\- Nous allons nous séparer maintenant, Nimroël. Elladan et moi avons une mission à accomplir pour notre père et nous devons partir immédiatement. Aragorn te conduira à Imladris.

Elle crut un instant que son cœur allait cesser de battre tant la nouvelle l'atterrait. Ils ne pouvaient pas lui faire ça. Ils ne pouvaient pas la laisser seule avec cet homme. D'autant plus qu'il était déjà furieux contre elle.

\- Ne partez pas, je vous en prie. Ne me laissez pas comme ça.

Mais Elladan était déjà en train de charger une partie des provisions sur le dos des magnifiques chevaux gris. Quand Elrohir tenta de rejoindre son frère, elle le retint, agrippant son bras.

\- S'il vous plaît, ne me laissez pas toute seule.

\- Tu n'es pas seule, Aragorn est avec toi.

\- Je vous en prie. Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça.

\- Cesse de faire l'enfant, intervint alors Elladan, durement.

Elrohir se dégagea doucement, puis il bondit gracieusement sur son cheval.

\- On se reverra bientôt, dit-il avant de partir au galop.

En quelques secondes, les deux elfes avaient disparu dans la nuit.

\- Je vous déteste, leur cria-t-elle alors, de toutes ses forces.

Mais aucun écho ne lui parvint, ni aucune réponse. Elle n'entendit que le chant de la rivière et le vent dans les herbes. Elle n'avait plus conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Elle regardait l'endroit où les jumeaux venaient de disparaître, espérant les voir réapparaître tout en sachant qu'ils ne reviendraient pas.

Elle perçut alors la présence d'Aragorn derrière elle, mais elle refusa de se retourner. Tant qu'elle ne le regardait pas, il ne faisait pas parti de sa réalité.

\- Venez dormir maintenant, dit-il. Nous avons encore une longue route à faire.

Elle ne bougeait toujours pas. Mais quand elle sentit la main de l'homme se poser sur son épaule, elle eut un long frisson et elle se mit à trembler. Quelque chose en elle se brisa et sa raison s'envola. Elle dégaina si rapidement ses poignards que même Haldir en aurait été surpris. Et dans le même mouvement fluide et d'une vitesse étonnante, elle posa la pointe de l'une des lames sous la gorge d'Aragorn. Elle tenait l'autre poignard levé, prêt à frapper.

\- Je vous interdis de me toucher ou de m'approcher. Gardez vos distances et tout ira bien. Sinon, je vous jure que je vous le ferai regretter.

Aragorn leva les mains et se recula doucement. S'il l'avait voulu, il aurait aisément pu la désarmer, mais la peur qu'il voyait au fond des yeux de la jeune fille lui interdisait tout geste de ce genre. S'il voulait garder une chance de l'apprivoiser, il devait rester calme quoi qu'il arrive. Au moindre faux pas, il serait obligé de la ligoter pour la traîner jusqu'à Imladris.

\- Maintenant, vous allez prendre vos affaires et vous allez partir loin d'ici, dit alors Nimroël.

\- Vous aurez du mal à trouver Imladris toute seule.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention d'essayer. J'ai changé mes plans.

\- Qu'allez-vous faire alors?

\- Ça ne vous regarde pas. Partez! Allez-vous-en!

Aragorn était pour le moins étonné de la réaction de la jeune fille. Elrond l'avait prévenu que celle-ci serait difficile à amadouer, mais son attitude dépassait tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Pour la première fois, il mit le jugement du Seigneur Elrond en doute : il se demandait si l'elfe ne s'était pas trompé en l'envoyant la chercher. Peut-être aurait-il dû demander à un elfe de la ramener?


	11. 11 Une longue route

**Disclaimer** : voir le premier chapitre

* * *

-11-

Regardant danser les flammes, Nimroël réfléchissait aux derniers événements. Aragorn ne disait plus rien. Durant près d'une heure, il avait essayé de la rassurer et de la convaincre de lui faire confiance, et de fait, elle n'avait plus vraiment peur de lui. Elladan et Elrohir ne l'auraient pas laissé avec lui s'ils ne lui avaient pas fait confiance. Et Elrond ne l'aurait pas chargé d'un message pour ses fils. Aragorn lui avait dit avoir grandi à Imladris et en temps normal, ce seul fait aurait suffit à tranquilliser la jeune fille. Mais justement, la situation n'avait rien de normal. Pourquoi les jumeaux étaient-ils partis si soudainement? Ils étaient à moins d'une semaine d'Imladris. Ils auraient pu prendre le temps de la ramener et partir ensuite pour leur satanée mission. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait donc être aussi urgent? Les elfes se pressent rarement autant, ils ont l'éternité devant eux.

Non, plus elle y pensait, plus elle sentait que quelque chose clochait. Et s'il s'agissait d'un coup monté? Elle n'aimait pas cette idée. Mais ça expliquait bien des choses. Premièrement, comment Aragorn les avaient-ils retrouvé avec autant de facilité, alors qu'ils s'étaient détournés de leur itinéraire à cause des orcs? L'homme lui avait dit être un rôdeur, habitué à errer dans les terres sauvages. Mais son habileté à suivre une piste était tout de même étonnante. Ensuite, pourquoi Elrond avait-il envoyé un humain au lieu d'un elfe? Nimroël se demandait si le Seigneur d'Imladris n'avait pas simplement organisé cette rencontre forcée avec Aragorn dans le but de la familiariser aux humains. Il ne voulait probablement pas faire la même erreur que Thranduil, mais il n'avait pas plus l'intention de la garder que le Roi de Mirkwood. Il espérait sûrement réussir à la persuader qu'il valait mieux pour elle de vivre avec les siens. Et s'il était aussi puissant qu'on le disait, il ne lui serait pas difficile d'influencer une jeune fille comme elle. Tout comme Galadriel l'avait convaincue d'aller à Imladris. Nimroël soupira tristement. Est-ce que Galadriel et Celeborn étaient au courant des intentions d'Elrond? Elle préféra chasser cette question de son esprit.

Peut-être avait-elle trop d'imagination? Après tout, il était possible que tout ça ne soit qu'une suite de coïncidences. Mais comment s'en assurer? Elle décida de tester Aragorn. Elle irait se coucher, elle le suivrait même un jour ou deux s'il le fallait. Et s'il se comportait normalement, elle irait avec lui à Imladris. Sinon, elle partirait seule, encore une fois.

Elle alla prendre sa couverture, puis elle s'installa près du feu. Elle enleva son carquois et le posa à côté d'elle. Elle s'allongea ensuite sur la couverture et sortit lentement une lame de son fourreau. Elle garderait le poignard près d'elle cette nuit. On n'était jamais trop prudent. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur sa respiration. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle pratiquait cet exercice et elle était très habile maintenant pour contrôler son souffle. Elle inspirait et expirait profondément, de plus en plus lentement. Maintenant, Aragorn devait croire qu'elle dormait. L'oreille aux aguets, elle surveillait chacun des mouvements de l'homme.

Au bout de longues minutes, elle l'entendit se lever et se diriger vers les bagages. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et, à travers ses cils, elle le vit prendre la bride de Galian. Il enroula les lanières de cuir et mit le tout au fond de son sac. Nimroël faillit oublier de respirer calmement. Eh bien, elle avait maintenant la confirmation qu'il n'était pas aussi honorable qu'il aurait voulu lui faire croire! Et quel idiot! S'il croyait qu'ainsi il l'empêcherait de monter à cheval, il aurait toute une surprise. Elle jubilait à l'avance, essayant d'imaginer la tête qu'il ferait quand elle sauterait sur le dos de Galian et qu'elle lui fausserait compagnie.

Quand Aragorn se tourna vers elle, elle ferma à nouveau les yeux et resta immobile. Elle entendit l'homme s'approcher doucement de l'endroit où elle dormait. Puis il s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et elle dut lutter très fort pour ne pas se crisper. Elle sentit qu'il essayait de lui retirer son carquois, mais l'une des courroies était enroulée autour de son bras. L'homme toucha sa main délicatement pour essayer de le dégager. Alors Nimroël soupira, faisant semblant d'être dérangée dans son sommeil. Elle ferma la main plus fermement sur son poignard avant de reprendre son calme. Aragorn se releva alors doucement, renonçant à lui enlever ses armes de peur de l'éveiller. Soulagée, Nimroël continua son observation un moment, mais elle fut prise à son propre jeu et elle s'endormit réellement.

Quand elle se réveilla, son bras était engourdi et elle ressentait une vive douleur dans sa main, toujours fortement agrippée à sa dague. Elle remit lentement la lame dans son étui et elle fit quelques mouvements pour rétablir la circulation dans ses doigts et dans son bras. Puis elle attacha soigneusement ses armes sur son dos.

Le soleil était sur le point de se lever et son estomac criait famine. Une délicieuse odeur lui chatouillait les narines. Aragorn avait préparé une espèce de ragoût qui mijotait au-dessus d'un petit feu. Lorsqu'elle s'approcha en étirant ses muscles encore engourdis, il remplit un bol de l'odorant brouet et le lui tendit. Elle hésita un peu, puis elle pris le plat et s'assit pour manger. Elle s'apprêtait à lui faire faux bond et elle se sentait coupable de profiter ainsi de son repas, mais, après tout, elle ne lui avait rien demandé. L'homme leva soudain les yeux vers elle et elle se sentit rougir, gênée. Elle eut peur un moment qu'il ne soit capable de lire en elle. Mais il lui sourit gentiment et elle fut rassurée.

Elle termina rapidement son déjeuner, puis elle siffla Galian, qui arriva au petit trot. Elle sella rapidement le petit cheval et le chargea de ses bagages. Puis elle se mit à chercher la bride du petit cheval.

\- Auriez-vous vu son mors? demanda-t-elle innocemment à Aragorn.

\- Non, répondit-il sans la moindre hésitation.

\- Je ne le trouve pas. Il devrait pourtant être là.

\- Peut-être Elladan et Elrohir l'ont-ils emporté sans y prendre garde?

Nimroël devait admettre qu'il était très doué pour le mensonge. Si elle ne l'avait pas vu mettre la bride dans ses bagages, elle l'aurait sûrement cru. Mais cette aptitude ne le rendait que plus dangereux.

\- On passera simplement une longe autour du cou de votre cheval, ajouta alors Aragorn. On pourra ainsi le guider.

Nimroël lui jeta un regard dédaigneux et releva le menton avec fierté. Elle avait vécu suffisamment longtemps avec les elfes de la Lórien pour pouvoir imiter parfaitement leur attitude arrogante et condescendante.

\- Ça ne sera pas nécessaire, dit-elle d'un ton méprisant. Galian me suivra sans problème.

Et comme pour lui en faire la démonstration elle s'éloigna tranquillement, le cheval sur ses talons. Elle s'assura ensuite qu'elle était à une distance suffisante de l'homme, pour avoir le temps de grimper sur le dos de Galian et de s'installer confortablement. Puis, d'un bond léger et avec la grâce qu'apporte une longue pratique, elle sauta sur sa monture, qu'elle mit immédiatement au galop. Quand elle se fut quelque peu éloignée, elle fit faire demi-tour au cheval et jeta un regard narquois à Aragorn. Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé mais ses mâchoires étaient crispées et son regard était aussi brillant et glacé que celui de Haldir quand il était en colère. Elle sentit son estomac se contracter sous l'effet d'une soudaine appréhension. Il lui faudrait désormais s'assurer de ne pas se retrouver à la portée de cet homme. Prenant une profonde inspiration pour chasser sa peur, elle haussa les sourcils et lui fit un petit signe de la main, avant de repartir au galop.

Elle chevaucha toute la journée, autant pour s'assurer de mettre une grande distance entre Aragorn et elle que parce qu'elle trouvait agréable cette nouvelle liberté. Elle avait déjà vécu une situation semblable et elle savait que dans quelques jours la solitude lui pèserait, mais pour l'instant, elle appréciait son indépendance.

Une fois encore, elle avait décidé de suivre un cours d'eau jusqu'à la mer. L'hiver ne serait pas là avant plusieurs mois et elle espérait y arriver bien avant cela. Elle n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'il lui faudrait pour s'y rendre, mais elle avait suffisamment de vivres pour survivre au moins un mois. De plus, elle était encore plus adroite avec un arc que lors de son premier voyage. Elle envisageait donc son aventure avec enthousiasme et bonne humeur. Cette fois, elle allait bel et bien voir la mer et rien ne pourrait l'en empêcher.

Elle ne s'arrêta pour se reposer que lorsqu'il fit trop noir pour continuer sans risque. Elle n'avait presque rien mangé de la journée, se contentant de grignoter quelques fruits séchés sans descendre de cheval. Elle mourait donc de faim mais elle ne voulait pas faire de feu. Elle se contenta donc de la moitié d'une galette de _lembas_ comme souper. Elle s'enroula ensuite dans sa couverture pour prendre un peu de repos. Il ne faisait pas froid, mais c'était plus confortable pour dormir.

Elle s'éveilla en sursaut alors que l'aube pointait à peine. Elle avait rêvé qu'Aragorn l'avait rattrapée et qu'il l'avait ligotée pour la ramener avec lui. Comme elle ne voulait pas que le rêve devienne réalité, elle appela Galian et se remit en route immédiatement, sans même prendre le temps de déjeuner.

Durant les deux jours qui suivirent, elle progressa rapidement, chevauchant du levé du jour jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Puis, quand elle jugea avoir une avance suffisante sur Aragorn, en supposant qu'il la suive toujours, elle ralentit l'allure et s'accorda de plus longues pauses. Elle voulait chasser un peu, et surtout, elle voulait prendre un bain. Le quatrième jour, elle s'arrêta donc alors que le soleil était au zénith. C'était l'heure la plus chaude la journée et l'eau fraîche de la petite rivière lui semblait très attirante. Elle choisit un endroit où le cours d'eau avait l'air suffisamment profond et où il y avait une maigre rangée d'arbre qui bordait la rivière. Elle s'installa sommairement et laissa Galian brouter. Elle se dévêtit ensuite, puis elle entra lentement dans l'eau rafraîchissante. Après avoir soigneusement lavé ses vêtements et les avoir étendus au soleil pour les faire sécher, elle nagea un long moment, heureuse de ce moment de détente. Elle remonta le courant, qui n'était pas très fort, puis elle se laissa porter pour revenir à son point de départ.

Une fois qu'elle fut rhabillée et que ses cheveux furent démêlés, elle s'étendit à l'ombre en attendant que ses vêtements sèchent. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de dormir, mais elle sombra dans un profond sommeil dont elle ne s'éveilla qu'à la tombée de la nuit, un peu désorientée. Quand elle comprit qu'elle avait perdu une journée entière à paresser, elle s'en voulu énormément. Elle était certaine qu'Aragorn, de son côté, n'avait pas perdu son temps et que la distance qui la séparait encore de l'homme avait grandement diminué à cause de sa négligence. Demain, il lui faudrait partir tôt si elle ne voulait pas qu'il la rattrape.

Pour son souper, elle se contenta encore une fois de _lembas_ , puisqu'il faisait trop sombre pour chasser. Elle était vraiment irritée contre elle-même. Au lieu de dormir toute la journée, elle aurait dû aller chasser.

Le lendemain, avant même que le soleil ne se lève, Nimroël était à cheval. Elle chevaucha ainsi la majeure partie de la journée. Puis, alors que le soleil baissait lentement sur l'horizon, elle découvrit une charmante petite colline où poussaient des fleurs de toutes les couleurs. La jeune fille était enchantée de la découverte de cet endroit ravissant et sa bonne humeur revint. Elle établit son campement au pied de la colline. Comme il lui restait encore quelques heures de clarté, elle décida d'aller chasser.

Elle eut beaucoup de chance, car au bout de seulement quelques minutes à marcher parmi les hautes herbes, elle vit un gros lièvre bondir devant elle. D'un mouvement rapide et fluide, elle encocha une flèche et tira. Elle toucha l'animal au cou et la flèche faillit le décapiter net. Elle récupéra sa flèche, heureuse de constater qu'elle était intacte, puis elle ramassa sa proie et elle revint rapidement au campement. Elle alluma un petit feu, puis, affichant un air dégoûté, elle vida et écorcha le lièvre, avant de l'embrocher. Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup accomplir ces gestes, mais c'était une question de survie et elle en avait maintenant l'habitude. Elle fit ensuite rôtir sa proie durant un long moment et pendant ce temps, elle s'amusa à cueillir des fleurs. Elle en ramena de grandes brassées près du campement et elle se mit à les tresser en pensant à Aliana. De temps en temps, elle tournait la broche sur laquelle cuisait le lièvre, de façon à ce que la viande soit cuite uniformément. Son souper fut délicieux. La viande était tendre et elle accompagna le tout de quelques fruits séchés.

Elle progressa encore quelques jours sans problème. Puis, alors qu'elle chevauchait depuis près d'une semaine, elle rencontra son premier obstacle : un marécage. Elle n'osait pas s'y aventurer. Elle risquait d'y trouver des sables mouvants et elle savait qu'il y aurait également des tas de moustiques. Il lui fallait donc faire un choix. Elle regrettait beaucoup de ne pas avoir de carte. Elle aurait pu ainsi savoir s'il valait mieux traverser la Sonoronne et contourner le marais par l'ouest, ou s'il était préférable de rester sur la rive est.

Elle finit par prendre sa décision et elle se détourna vers l'est pour essayer de contourner le marais. Il lui fallut avancer vers les montagnes durant presque deux jours avant de trouver la fin du marécage, mais elle n'était pas encore au bout de ses peines. Un petit torrent coulait depuis les montagnes et rejoignait la Sonoronne, et il lui fallait le traverser. Elle fit entrer Galian dans l'eau glacée. Le petit cheval se montra réticent, mais il s'engagea doucement sur les pierres du torrent. Mais quand le niveau de l'eau atteignit ses flancs, il renâcla et fit demi-tour. Sans bride, Nimroël était incapable de forcer Galian à traverser. Elle hésita un moment, découragée. Enfin, elle se dirigea à nouveau vers l'est pour essayer de trouver un endroit où il lui serait plus facile de traverser. Elle perdit encore une demi-journée avant de trouver un passage peu profond. Cette fois, Galian se comporta gentiment et elle traversa sans encombre. Elle prit alors la direction du sud-ouest pour retrouver la rivière qui devait être son guide.

Elle était un peu inquiète. Ce long détour lui avait fait perdre beaucoup de temps. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de savoir s'il existait une meilleure façon d'éviter le marais ou de le traverser, mais si c'était le cas, elle était certaine qu'Aragorn, lui, le savait. Il lui fallait donc considérer la possibilité que l'homme ait rattrapé son retard. Elle devait redoubler de prudence et ne plus s'attarder.

Cette nuit là cependant, elle fit un rêve troublant. Elle rêva que la Dame Galadriel était debout à la poupe d'un magnifique bateau blanc. Les grandes voiles du navire se gonflaient de vent et emportaient la Dame au loin. Nimroël voulait aller la rejoindre, mais quelqu'un ou quelque chose la retenait. Elle criait à Galadriel de l'attendre, mais celle-ci ne semblait pas l'entendre. L'elfe lui faisait simplement un signe d'adieu. Nimroël s'éveilla alors en sursaut, le visage inondé de larmes et le corps trempé de sueur. Elle fut incapable de se rendormir. Toute la nuit, cette vision troublante la hanta et elle en chercha la signification.

Elle se mit en route dès les premières lueurs de l'aube, coupant toujours à travers la plaine pour retrouver la Sonoronne. Mais cette fois, son but était différent. Elle voulait retrouver Aragorn et lui demander de la conduire à Imladris. Elle devait respecter sa promesse faite à Galadriel. Rien d'autre ne comptait plus.

Elle chevaucha rapidement toute la journée et une partie de la nuit. Puis, le jour suivant, alors que le soleil montait lentement au-dessus des montagnes, elle croisa une route. Elle n'avait jamais rien vu de semblable à ce large ruban de terre noire. Les sentiers de la forêt noire étaient étroits, faits de terre battue, le plus souvent recouverts d'herbes. Et à Caras Galadhon, les chemins étaient pavés de grandes pierres blanches. La route qui s'étendait devant elle était très différente et elle avait été faite par des humains. La jeune fille se sentait attirée par cette voie. Elle avait envie de s'y engager et de galoper dessus. Lorsque les sabots de Galian entrèrent en contact avec la surface durcie, ils firent entendre un son mat qui la ravit. Elle trotta un moment en direction de l'ouest, puis elle fit galoper son cheval. Elle suivit la route jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit en vue de la rivière.

Quand elle arriva à proximité du cours d'eau, elle aperçut quelques fermettes aux toits de chaume. Les pans des maisons étaient faits de bois que les intempéries avaient noirci et de petites fenêtres, au verre propre et brillant, perçaient les murs. Près des maisons, on voyait également de hautes granges et quelques bâtiments destinés à abriter les animaux. Dans les basses-cours, quelques cochons fouillaient la terre ou se roulaient dans la boue et des poules, entourées de poussins piaillant, grattaient et picoraient le sol. Tout semblait propre et ordonné, reflétant la vie paisible de ces gens.

Dans les champs, des hommes et des femmes travaillaient sous le chaud soleil du mois d'août. Les premiers coupaient le foin grâce à de longues faux qu'ils maniaient habilement, leur faisant décrire un large arc de cercle. Derrière eux, des femmes rassemblaient les herbes à l'aide de râteaux, puis le foin était chargé dans de hauts tombereaux, tirés par d'énormes chevaux aux larges paturons et conduits le plus souvent par des enfants. Nimroël s'attarda un long moment à contempler les travailleurs.

Quand le soleil se mit à décliner, les femmes quittèrent les prés et retournèrent dans leur maison, laissant le soin aux hommes de terminer le travail pendant qu'elles préparaient le repas. Les enfants s'égaillèrent également, heureux de ce moment de détente. La jeune fille inspira et expira lentement, pour se calmer. Elle voulait s'informer auprès des habitants de ce village, désirant savoir si Aragorn était passé par ici. Elle avança lentement sur la route, marchant au pas, passant devant les maisons qui la bordaient. Elle percevait les regards qui la suivaient à travers les fenêtres et elle se sentait vraiment très mal à l'aise. Mais il fallait qu'elle sache.

C'est alors qu'elle vit un jeune garçon et deux petites filles qui jouaient dans l'herbe, au bord de la route. Nimroël s'approcha des trois enfants et les examina, curieuse. Le garçon avait des cheveux sombres, coupés très court. La plus grande des deux fillettes avait deux longues tresses d'un beau châtain clair tandis que la cadette était blonde comme les blés et frisée comme un mouton. Les trois enfants interrompirent leurs jeux et se tournèrent vers la nouvelle venue. Trois paires d'yeux bruns la fixaient avec curiosité et sans aucune crainte.

\- Bonjour, lança le garçon, poliment. Je peux vous aider.

Étrangement, Nimroël se sentit intimidée par l'enfant, qui se comportait avec plus d'assurance qu'elle-même n'en éprouvait.

\- Bonjour, lui répondit-elle tout de même. Je cherche un ami. Peut-être est-il passé par ici? Aurais-tu aperçu un étranger récemment?

\- Y'a deux jours, je jouais près de la rivière. J'ai vu un homme arriver du nord. Il était grand, les cheveux bruns. Il voulait acheter un cheval. Il est allé voir le vieux Sam. C'est à l'autre bout du village, de l'autre côté de la rivière. La dernière maison. Vous pouvez pas vous tromper.

\- Je te remercie beaucoup du renseignement.

\- Pas de quoi.

Nimroël se détourna, mais pendant qu'elle s'éloignait, elle entendit l'une des petites filles dire à son frère :

\- T'as vu, elle n'avait pas de mors pour guider son cheval! C'est peut-être une elfe?

La jeune fille sourit devant la candeur de l'enfant, puis elle reprit son sérieux. Maintenant, il lui fallait trouver le courage d'aller interroger le vieux Sam. Elle traversa lentement la rivière, peu profonde à cet endroit. Des pierres rondes et lisses en tapissaient les berges et le fond. Ceux qui allaient à pied évitaient ainsi de se salir. Puis elle grimpa la pente légère de la route menant à l'extrémité du village. Son estomac se contractait sous l'effet de l'appréhension et Galian ralentissait son pas, sentant l'hésitation de sa cavalière. Elle passait devant les maisons, plus nombreuses de ce côté de la rivière, sans les voir. Elle fixait la dernière maison du village, plus grande que les autres et située un peu en retrait de la route. La bâtisse était entourée de plusieurs enclos dans lesquels des chevaux paissaient. Derrière la maison, on pouvait voir une immense écurie. Le bâtiment était composé de trois sections placées de façon à former un carré, le quatrième côté étant fermé par une clôture. L'écurie devait pouvoir abriter une centaine de bêtes. Plus loin, il y avait aussi une énorme grange, deux fois plus haute que la maison. Les deux bâtiments étaient impressionnants. Autour de l'écurie, quelques menuisiers s'affairaient, réparant certaines planches disjointes. Quelques jeunes garçons, armés de longues fourches, entraient et sortaient, nettoyant les stalles des chevaux. Apparemment, le vieux Sam était un homme prospère.

Nimroël s'engagea sur le petit sentier, bordé de deux rangées d'immenses chênes, qui conduisait à la maison. Elle descendit ensuite de cheval et grimpa les quelques marches qui menaient au balcon. Timidement, elle frappa à la porte. Elle attendit patiemment de longues minutes, mais personne ne lui répondit. Elle redescendit alors et contourna la maison pour se diriger vers les hommes qui travaillaient autour de l'écurie. Galian la suivit docilement, comme à son habitude.

Certains des ouvriers s'interrompirent pour la regarder s'avancer et elle sentit sa nervosité augmenter encore d'un cran. Quand elle fut presque arrivée devant le grand bâtiment, l'un des hommes lança :

\- Eh Sam, y'a une cliente pour toi!

Un homme se tourna alors vers elle et il s'approcha, marchant péniblement. Il avait été grand et fort, mais l'âge l'avait voûté et il semblait comme rapetissé. Son visage était profondément ridé et ses cheveux étaient entièrement blancs, mais ses yeux, d'un gris délavé, exprimaient encore une vive intelligence. Durant quelques minutes, Nimroël fut incapable de détacher son regard du visage de l'homme. Il n'était pas aussi âgé que Celeborn ou Galadriel, loin de là, mais il semblait émaner de lui une sagesse particulière et la jeune fille sentit qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance. Pendant que la jeune fille l'examinait, le vieil homme, plutôt que de porter son attention sur elle, regardait Galian d'un air admiratif.

\- C'est une superbe bête que vous avez là, mademoiselle. Vous voulez le vendre?

\- Merci… non, merci, bredouilla-t-elle. Je viens seulement pour un renseignement.

\- Dommage! Que voulez-vous savoir?

\- On m'a dit qu'il y a quelques jours, un homme est venu vous acheter un cheval. C'est exact?

\- Ça se peut… Des gens viennent de loin pour acheter mes bêtes. J'élève les meilleurs chevaux de ce côté des montagnes, dit-il fièrement.

Nimroël lui fit alors une brève description d'Aragorn. Il ne fut pas difficile au vieil éleveur de se souvenir de ce client un peu particulier. Par ici, il n'avait pas très bonne réputation, mais il n'avait jamais causé de problème et il semblait bien connaître les chevaux.

\- Je cherche cet homme. Savez-vous dans quelle direction il est parti?

\- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de donner des renseignements sur mes clients, jeune fille.

\- Mais je dois absolument le retrouver! C'est vraiment très important!

\- Vous êtes bien jeune pour vous promener ainsi toute seule. Pour quelle raison cherchez-vous cet homme? Vous ne vous êtes pas enfuie de chez vous au moins?

\- Non… non, pas vraiment.

\- Vos parents savent-ils où vous êtes?

\- Je ne connais pas mes parents.

\- Et cet homme, ce rôdeur, qu'est-il pour vous?

\- Un guide… il doit me conduire chez des amis…

\- Comment se fait-il que vous vous soyez séparés?

\- C'est une longue histoire. Mais il faut vraiment que je le rejoigne.

\- Hum... je pense que je peux faire une exception pour cette fois. Mais c'est bien parce que vous me semblez une gentille fille! L'homme que vous cherchez est reparti vers la rivière, qu'il a traversé. Puis il est parti vers le sud.

\- Je... je vous remercie. Au revoir, monsieur. Et merci encore.

\- Mademoiselle... laissez-moi vous donner un conseil! Soyez très prudente. Ne répétez à personne ce que vous venez de me dire. Il n'est pas très avisé de raconter à des inconnus que vous êtes seule et que personne ne sait où vous êtes. Vous pourriez tomber sur des gens malhonnêtes. Et retrouvez votre guide au plus vite et ne le quittez plus. C'est très dangereux de se promener seul de nos jours, surtout pour une jeune fille.

Nimroël sauta sur le dos de Galian et elle adressa un signe au vieil homme. Puis elle revint rapidement sur la route et retraversa la rivière. Ensuite, dès qu'elle le put, elle quitta la route et partit au grand galop vers le sud. Elle vit encore quelques maisons et des champs le long de la Sonoronne, puis ce fut désert à nouveau. Elle ralentit alors, soulagée d'avoir quitté le village.

Elle se mit à examiner attentivement le sol, essayant de trouver des traces du passage d'Aragorn. Elle n'était cependant pas très douée pour cet exercice et au bout de quelques heures, elle se découragea. Elle n'avait rien trouvé qui puisse lui indiquer si son guide était passé par-là ou non. Elle décida alors de s'arrêter pour la nuit. Elle se disait qu'Aragorn se rendrait sans doute compte qu'il était maintenant en avance sur elle. Il ferait alors demi-tour et reviendrait sur ses pas. Il ne servait donc à rien d'aller très loin vers le sud. Et puisqu'elle était incapable de suivre sa piste, elle devrait faire en sorte que le rôdeur la retrouve. Demain, elle se promènerait ici et là de façon à laisser des traces pour lui faciliter la tâche.

Durant trois jours, elle tourna en rond, restant d'abord près de la rivière puis s'en éloignant progressivement. Elle cueillit des fleurs qu'elle sema ensuite sur son chemin. Chaque soir, elle chassa un énorme lièvre qu'elle faisait cuire à la broche, lentement. La bonne odeur se répandait dans la nuit, portée par la douce brise. Mais Aragorn ne réapparaissait toujours pas.

Le soleil était couché depuis plusieurs heures et il faisait complètement noir. Un mince croissant de lune était visible à l'est, mais il ne diffusait qu'une faible lueur. Malgré sa fatigue, Nimroël n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle avait été si certaine de retrouver son guide rapidement. Mais maintenant, allongée seule dans le noir, elle devait bien admettre qu'elle s'était trompée. Aragorn ne la cherchait plus. Il en avait eu assez et il était reparti sans elle. Pendant de longues minutes, elle fut incapable de contrôler sa peur et elle se mit à pleurer. Elle, qui affirmait haut et fort qu'elle n'avait besoin de personne, était en train de pleurer, affolée à l'idée de se retrouver seule. Si jamais elle racontait ça à Haldir, il se moquerait sûrement d'elle. Bizarrement, cette idée lui permit de calmer son angoisse et la fatigue s'abattit alors sur elle.

Quand elle s'éveilla le matin suivant, sa décision était prise. Elle allait se rendre à Imladris par ses propres moyens. Aragorn lui avait dit qu'elle aurait du mal à trouver la vallée toute seule, mais elle devait tout de même essayer. Elle suivrait la Sonoronne jusqu'à sa source et ensuite, elle aviserait. Elle se mit rapidement en route, se dirigeant vers le nord.

* * *

Aragorn avait suivit les traces de la jeune fille jusqu'au marais, puis, quand il avait comprit qu'elle avait fait le détour par l'est, il s'était dépêcher de traverser la rivière pour tenter de la rattraper lorsqu'elle reviendrait vers le cours d'eau. Il savait qu'elle perdrait plusieurs jours à contourner le marais. Il savait également pouvoir trouver un bon cheval à quelques lieux en aval, dans un charmant petit village. Quand il était enfin parvenu au village, il avait rapidement acheté un cheval, puis il était reparti vers le sud pour retrouver la trace de Nimroël. Durant quelques heures, il avait chevauché rapidement le long du cours d'eau, sans trouver d'indice du passage de la jeune fille. Légèrement inquiet, il avait alors décidé de couper à travers champs pour se diriger vers l'endroit où, selon lui, la jeune fille devait avoir traversé le torrent, affluent de la Sonoronne. Il n'eut pas besoin de se rendre aussi loin cependant. Il retrouva sa trace à quelques lieux du village. Il suivit sa piste et il fut très surpris de constater que la jeune fille avait suivi la route. Puis, lorsqu'il comprit qu'elle avait traversé le village pour aller jusque chez le vieux Sam, il eut un sourire un peu sarcastique. Elle le cherchait. Et bien, il s'amuserait un peu. Elle verrait ce que c'est que de courir après quelqu'un durant des jours.

Il lui avait été facile de la retrouver. Elle avait vraiment tout fait pour ça. Il avait même pu humer le souper qu'elle avait préparé, mais il n'avait pas voulu se montrer. Cependant, il était resté à proximité, s'assurant qu'elle ne courait aucun danger. Le lendemain, il l'avait suivie à distance, désirant la laisser mijoter encore un peu. Enfin, le jour suivant, quand il avait réalisé qu'elle avait l'intention de revenir seule à Imladris, il avait d'abord pensé la rejoindre, mais il avait changé d'avis et il avait décidé de prendre un peu d'avance sur elle.

* * *

Nimroël arriva au village au crépuscule. À cette heure, il y avait beaucoup d'activités sur la route : les fermiers et les ouvriers rentraient chez eux avant la nuit, pour passer la soirée avec leur famille. Elle resta donc à l'écart, dissimulée par des buissons, regardant passer les hommes et les bêtes, couverts de poussière et fatigués de leur dure journée de labeur. Puis, lorsque le calme fut revenu, elle s'engagea à son tour sur la route et elle traversa une nouvelle fois la rivière. Cette fois, elle avait l'intention de longer la rive ouest pour tenter d'éviter le marais. Lorsqu'elle se fut suffisamment éloignée de la petite ville et des ses habitants, elle se mit à chercher un endroit pour se reposer.

Ce fut à ce moment là qu'elle vit la lueur d'un feu de camp droit devant elle. Elle pensa immédiatement qu'il s'agissait d'Aragorn. La délicieuse odeur d'un lièvre qui rôtissait lui parvint alors et elle s'approcha, presque malgré elle. Puis elle s'arrêta, hésitante. Pourquoi Aragorn ferait-il un feu, au risque de l'alerter? Ne voulait-il pas la rattraper? C'était pourtant le campement d'un humain, de ça elle était certaine. Les elfes ne se laissent pas voir de cette façon et les orcs ne s'installent pas sur le bord des rivières.

Alors, pour s'assurer qu'il s'agissait bien du rôdeur, elle siffla doucement les premières mesures d'une chanson elfique. Quand elle entendit une voix douce reprendre la chanson, elle sourit et s'avança jusque dans le cercle de lumière diffusée par le feu.

\- Soyez la bienvenue, jolie demoiselle, dit Aragorn, utilisant la langue des elfes de la Lórien, le Sindarin.

Il l'invita ensuite à s'asseoir pendant qu'il s'occupait de Galian. Elle s'installa confortablement près du feu et allongea ses jambes fatiguées. Elle ferma les yeux, renonçant à comprendre l'attitude étrange de l'humain. Quand elle entendit son cheval s'éloigner au petit trot secoua la tête et tenta de lutter contre le sommeil qui la gagnait. Aragorn lui servit alors à souper et il s'assit à côté d'elle, pendant qu'elle mangeait.

\- Merci, c'était délicieux, dit-elle quand elle eut calmé sa faim.

\- À votre service!

\- Où étiez-vous passé? Je vous ai cherché.

\- Je sais…

Nimroël voulut répondre quelque chose, mais elle fut interrompue par un bâillement.

\- Je pense que vous feriez mieux d'aller dormir maintenant, jeune fille.

\- Vous n'êtes pas… Je croyais que vous seriez furieux.

\- Je l'ai été. C'est la première fois qu'on me fausse compagnie de façon aussi cavalière.

\- Vous aviez pris le mors de Galian, dit-elle en guise d'excuse.

Il la regarda d'un air étrange, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Il lui dit simplement :

\- Allez vous reposer. On en reparlera une autre fois.

Nimroël soupira et acquiesça. Elle alla prendre sa couverture parmi les bagages qu'Aragorn avait déposés près d'un arbre et elle laissa son carquois, son arc et ses poignards avec les autres sacs.

Après un déjeuner tardif, composé des restes froids de la veille, Aragorn alla chercher son cheval et Nimroël appela Galian. Le cheval que l'homme avait acheté au vieux Sam était un grand cheval d'un brun foncé qui avait belle allure. Ses pattes étaient larges et couvertes de longs poils, très noirs. En le voyant, Nimroël le baptisa immédiatement Mordal, ce qui signifie pieds noirs dans la langue des elfes. Aragorn sella les deux bêtes et leur mit leur mors, avant de partager les bagages entre les deux montures. Nimroël lui donna un coup de main avant d'enfiler son carquois. Le rôdeur l'aida ensuite à se mettre en selle, avant de monter à cheval lui aussi.

Aragorn se révéla un excellent guide et surtout un agréable compagnon de voyage. Il semblait connaître le nom et les vertus de tout ce qui poussait en terre du milieu. Chaque fois qu'il apercevait une fleur ou une plante, il indiquait son nom à la jeune fille et il lui disait si elle était comestible ou si elle avait des propriétés curatives. La nuit, pendant qu'elle dormait, l'homme montait la garde en fumant sa pipe. Au début, l'odeur de la fumée avait déplu à Nimroël, mais peu à peu, elle s'y était habituée et maintenant, le parfum un peu sucré du tabac l'apaisait et l'aidait à s'endormir. L'homme ne la réveillait que quelques heures avant l'aube pour qu'elle reste éveillée pendant qu'il prenait un peu de repos à son tour. Durant ce temps, elle regardait le ciel pâlir à l'est. Les petits nuages rosissaient peu à peu, puis tout le ciel se colorait de rouge. Enfin, le soleil émergeait lentement au-dessus de l'horizon, immense boule de feu rouge. Elle ajoutait alors un peu de bois sur les braises mourantes et mettait de l'eau à bouillir. Quand Aragorn s'éveillait, il préparait une chaude infusion au goût fort agréable. Ils déjeunaient ensuite des restes de la veille, puis ils reprenaient leur route.

Un soir, ils avaient établi leur campement près d'un petit fourré de framboisiers. Ils s'étaient régalés des délicieux fruits sucrés et juteux. Une fois repue, Nimroël s'était allongée sur sa couverture pour contempler le ciel. La lune n'était pas encore visible et les étoiles scintillaient sur le velours sombre du ciel. Elle vit alors Aragorn tendre l'oreille et se lever sans bruit.

\- Des cavaliers arrivent, la prévint-il.

Elle sentit son cœur s'affolé et elle se leva d'un bond. Une envie soudaine de se cacher l'envahit, mais elle jeta un œil à Aragorn, qui paraissait très calme, et elle se contint.

Trois hommes arrivèrent alors, brisant la tranquillité de la nuit. Ils sautèrent à bas de leur monture, d'énormes chevaux lourdement harnachés. Lorsqu'ils marchèrent vers eux, leurs bottes résonnèrent durement sur le sol. Ils étaient plus petits qu'Aragorn, mais de stature plus massive. Leurs cheveux bruns, coupés courts, étaient sales tout comme leur visage couvert d'une longue barbe emmêlée. Ils avaient une mâchoire très carrée et un nez large et busqué. Leurs petits yeux noirs, trop rapprochés, ne semblaient pas à leur place dans ces larges faces et ils leur donnaient un air sournois qui déplut immédiatement à la jeune fille.

Aragorn s'avança posément vers les nouveaux venus et prononça quelques paroles de bienvenue. L'un des hommes fit un pas en avant et demanda d'une voix dure et rauque si lui et ses frères pouvaient partager leur feu pour la nuit.

\- Je suis Kelth, et voici mes frères Ederian et Onneath.

\- On m'appelle Grand-Pas répondit alors Aragorn.

Nimroël, qui se tenait à l'écart ne laissa pas paraître sa surprise. Elle affichait un air calme et froid.

\- Et voici ma sœur, Gilraen, ajouta alors Aragorn.

Cette fois, la jeune fille réagit vivement, mais heureusement, la noirceur masqua son trouble. Le nom qu'avait choisi Aragorn pour elle éveillait d'étranges échos dans sa mémoire. Elle entendait une douce voix l'appeler gentiment alors qu'elle jouait sur une pelouse bien entretenue.

\- Gil, viens-vite, il faut rentrer… Gilraen, cesse de courir partout et viens.

La petite fille qu'elle était alors se tourna vers celle qui l'appelait. C'était une belle jeune femme aux longs cheveux roux. Elle était grande et mince et son visage exprimait la douceur et la bonté. Dans ses jolis yeux bleus, on lisait son amour.

Nimroël revint brusquement à la réalité quand Aragorn la secoua sans ménagement. Elle gémit doucement. Une douleur aiguë lui vrillait le crâne lui donnant l'impression que sa tête allait fendre en deux.

\- Qu'y a-t-il? Ça ne va pas? demanda-t-il alors.

\- Ce nom… c'est… c'est mon nom. Aragorn, c'est mon nom!

Il la regarda très étonné. Il n'avait pas voulu utiliser le nom elfique de la jeune fille pour ne pas éveiller la méfiance des trois hommes. Il lui avait donc choisi un nom au hasard et le premier nom qui lui était venu à l'esprit était celui de sa mère. Comment aurait-il pu deviner qu'il s'agissait de son véritable nom? Gilraen n'était pourtant pas un nom très répandu.

\- Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas vous troubler ainsi. Gilraen était aussi le nom de ma mère.

\- Ne vous excusez pas, je suis… vraiment contente d'avoir retrouvé mon nom, même si ce n'est pas le meilleur moment. Je… J'ai juste un mal de tête horrible.

\- Je vous donnerai quelque chose tout à l'heure.

Nimroël acquiesça. Puis elle se tourna vers les hommes qui revenaient chargés des bagages qu'ils venaient de retirer du dos de leurs chevaux. Ils laissèrent bruyamment tomber leurs sacs et leurs lourdes selles puis ils s'assirent autour du feu.

Pendant que le plus jeune des trois frères préparait le souper, les deux autres se mirent à bavarder avec Aragorn. Nimroël s'était éloignée et, assise dans le noir, elle essayait de retrouver la vision qu'elle avait eu un peu plus tôt. Elle n'arrivait pourtant pas à se souvenir d'autre chose et son mal de tête empirait de minute en minute.

Quand Aragorn se pencha doucement vers elle et lui tendit un gobelet d'infusion, elle s'efforça de lui sourire puis, sans poser de question, elle but lentement le breuvage. Il l'aida ensuite à se relever, puis il lui murmura à l'oreille d'aller dormir. Elle hocha lentement la tête. C'est alors qu'elle sentit qu'il glissait discrètement le manche d'un poignard dans sa main. Elle en fut effrayée, mais elle dissimula l'arme contre son bras, prenant garde de se couper avec la lame acérée. Elle s'enroula ensuite dans sa couverture et s'allongea sur le sol, la dague toujours dans sa main.

Il était évident maintenant qu'Aragorn ne faisait pas confiance aux trois hommes. Pour l'instant, la douleur qui pulsait sous son crâne l'empêchait de dormir, mais elle aurait du mal à lutter contre le sommeil très longtemps. Elle savait qu'Aragorn monterait sûrement la garde, mais que pouvait-il faire, seul, contre les trois mastodontes. Puis elle se souvint qu'il avait été élevé par des elfes et elle fut un peu rassurée. De plus, il n'était pas seul. Elle pourrait certainement lui donner un coup de main si jamais les trois hommes tentaient quelque chose. Mais pour ça, il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'endorme.

Elle réussit à rester éveillée un long moment, mais le breuvage que lui avait donné Aragorn faisait effet et la fatigue finit par prendre le dessus. Elle sombra dans un sommeil peuplé de mauvais rêves. Elle fut alors réveillée par la voix forte de l'un des hommes qui s'adressait à Aragorn :

\- Ne vous donnez pas la peine de monter la garde. C'est Onneath qui assure la garde la nuit. Il faut bien qu'il se rende utile de temps en temps. Et de toutes façons, il dort toute la journée, quand il est à cheval.

Kelth et Ederian firent entendre un rire sonore et même Onneath rit bêtement de la plaisanterie. Nimroël frissonna. Elle espérait qu'Aragorn ne suivrait pas le conseil de l'homme et qu'il monterait tout de même la garde. Elle entendit ensuite les hommes s'allonger sur le sol, à l'endroit même où ils se trouvaient. Puis elle vit Aragorn qui s'allongeait également, à quelques pas en face d'elle. Elle voyait briller ses yeux dans le noir, puis il lui fit signe de dormir, mais elle secoua négativement la tête. Il répéta son geste et il ferma les yeux. Elle le regarda un long moment, sans bouger. Il semblait dormir très profondément, mais elle se doutait qu'il ne faisait que semblant. Elle l'imita donc, faisant mine de dormir elle aussi, écoutant attentivement tous les bruits de la nuit.

Elle entendait Kelth et Ederian ronfler, signe que les deux hommes dormaient. Mais étrangement, ça ne la rassurait nullement. Elle entendait également Onneath aller et venir autour du camp. Il s'approcha d'elle puis s'arrêta un long moment. Nimroël devinait qu'il devait la regarder et elle avait de plus en plus de mal à rester sans bouger, les yeux fermés. Elle devait lutter contre l'envie de s'enfouir complètement sous la couverture pour échapper à son regard. Quand elle entendit l'homme s'éloigner à nouveau, elle entrouvrit les yeux et elle fut surprise de croiser le regard d'Aragorn. Elle ne pouvait voir l'expression de son visage, mais elle devinait qu'il était en colère et elle eut un long frisson.

Quelques heures plus tard, il ne s'était toujours rien passé et Nimroël avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas s'endormir, malgré sa peur. Elle laissait son esprit vagabonder et elle repassait sans fin la courte scène de son enfance dont elle se souvenait à présent. Elle ne se lassait pas de contempler le visage de celle qu'elle savait être sa mère.

Elle ne saurait jamais ce qui l'avait tirée de ses rêveries, mais elle ouvrit soudain les yeux pour voir Onneath penché au-dessus d'Aragorn, une lourde masse levée, prête à assommer l'homme qui semblait endormi. Elle poussa un hurlement de frayeur et se leva d'un bond. Aragorn roula vivement sur le sol et il se releva presque aussi vite qu'elle. En quelques secondes, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dos à dos, Aragorn armé de son épée et elle de son poignard. Les trois frères les entouraient, le plus jeune toujours armé de sa masse et les deux autres ayant tiré leurs lourdes épées. Les deux parties se jaugèrent durant un long moment. Puis Kelth laissa entendre son rire rauque.

\- Du calme, les petits. On veut juste les bijoux de la demoiselle. Une aussi jolie fille doit bien avoir quelques parures de valeur.

\- Moi, ce que je veux, c'est son arc et ses poignards, ajouta Ederian.

\- On va aussi prendre les chevaux, bien sûr, reprit Kelth. Mais soyez rassurés, on va vous laisser en vie, si vous êtes bien gentils.

\- Je voudrais bien que la demoiselle soit gentille avec moi, dit alors Onneath.

Nimroël eut un long frisson de dégoût. Elle avait une furieuse envie de planter sa dague au travers de la gorge de cet abruti. S'il osait s'approcher, il se rendrait compte à quel point ses lames pouvaient être coupantes.

\- D'après ce que j'ai vu, je suppose que vous savez vous servir de vos poignards, lui dit Aragorn en Sindarin.

\- Haldir admet parfois que je ne me débrouille pas trop mal, lui répondit-elle.

\- Ne faites rien tant que je ne vous l'ai pas ordonné. Je ne veux pas faire couler le sang inutilement.

\- Eh, ça suffit vous deux! intervint alors Kelth. Ederian, attache-le, dit-il en pointant un doigt vers Aragorn.

Dès que Ederian s'approcha, Aragorn passa à l'attaque et désarma rapidement son adversaire. Il l'envoya ensuite au tapis, le frappant à la mâchoire avec la garde de son épée. Kelth et Onneath s'approchèrent alors et ils se ruèrent tous les deux en même temps. Aragorn fit dévier l'épée de Kelth, puis il esquiva le coup de massue de Onneath. Nimroël s'écarta rapidement des combattants. Lorsqu'elle passa à proximité de Ederian, il tendit soudain le bras et la fit trébucher. Elle s'écorcha les mains en tombant sur le sol et, sous le choc, elle lâcha son poignard qui glissa un peu plus loin. Elle tenta de ramper pour récupérer l'arme, mais Ederian, bien que toujours un peu sonné, tenait fermement son pied et il l'empêchait d'avancer. Elle se mit alors à lui asséner des coups de talon pour lui faire lâcher prise. Elle réussit finalement à se libérer, ramassa rapidement son arme et courut vers les bagages pour prendre son deuxième poignard. Elle se tourna ensuite vers les combattants et se mit en position de défense.

Aragorn venait de se débarrasser de Kelth, l'envoyant rouler dans les framboisiers. Onneath fit alors tournoyer sa lourde masse et tenta de frapper Aragorn, qui para le coup avec sa lame. L'épée arracha un long éclat de bois de la massue. Ederian se releva alors et attaqua à nouveau, titubant légèrement sur ses jambes. Nimroël était fascinée de voir Aragorn se battre contre les deux hommes. Il se déplaçait rapidement et paraît chaque coup sans aucune difficulté. Il mit rapidement Onneath hors combat et comme Ederian tenait à peine debout, l'issue de la bataille semblait évidente.

Nimroël entendit soudain un bruit derrière elle, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se retourner. Kelth la ceintura à la taille, emprisonnant également son bras. De sa main droite, l'homme était en train de broyer le poing de la jeune fille, toujours serré autour du manche du poignard. Elle tenta de résister, mais l'homme était beaucoup trop fort pour elle. La lame de l'arme vint se poser sur la chair fragile de son cou où un mince filet de sang se mit à couler. Elle s'était laissée distraire comme une débutante. Si Haldir l'apprenait, elle aurait sûrement droit à un long sermon de l'elfe. Mais elle ne vivrait probablement pas assez longtemps pour l'entendre.

\- Ça suffit! Lâche ton arme, lança alors Kelth à Aragorn.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, mon frère, dit Nimroël d'une voix tremblante, utilisant la langue elfique.

Elle retint un cri de douleur quand Kelth resserra sa prise autour de sa main et que le poignard la blessa à nouveau à la gorge.

\- Si tu ouvres encore une fois la bouche, tu diras tes dernières paroles, lui dit alors l'homme méchamment. Et toi, lâche ton épée, répéta-t-il ensuite à Aragorn.

Ce dernier écarta lentement les bras, puis il laissa tomber son épée sur le sol. Kelth commit alors l'erreur de relâcher la taille de Nimroël. L'homme avait apparemment oublié que la jeune fille était armée de deux poignards. D'un mouvement très rapide, elle libéra sa main et elle planta sa lame dans le bras droit de son assaillant. Celui-ci poussa alors un rugissement de rage et il repoussa violemment Nimroël qui s'étala sur le sol. Il se précipita alors vers elle et il lui donna un furieux coup de pied dans les côtes. Nimroël ouvrit la bouche pour hurler mais elle avait le souffle coupé et elle n'émit qu'un faible gémissement. Kelth la força ensuite à se relever et il la renvoya aussitôt au sol d'un coup de poing. Légèrement étourdie, la jeune fille rampa sur le sol pour s'éloigner de son agresseur puis elle se releva péniblement. Quand l'homme se jeta à nouveau sur elle, elle leva instinctivement ses dagues et l'homme vint s'empaler sur les longues lames. Son sang aspergea le visage de la jeune fille et il se figea un instant, la bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Il regardait fixement Nimroël et elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux qu'il était sur le point de mourir. Ses yeux devinrent vitreux et il bascula en avant, entraînant Nimroël dans sa chute. Cette dernière se retrouva alors coincée sous le corps de Kelth, suffocant sous son poids.

Elle luttait toujours pour se libérer quand Aragorn vint l'aider à faire basculer le cadavre. Penché au-dessus de la jeune fille Aragorn jura. Les vêtements de Nimroël étaient couverts du sang de l'homme qu'elle venait de tuer. Comprenant alors l'inquiétude de son guide, la jeune fille le rassura :

\- Je n'ai rien. Je vais bien, je vous assure!

Aragorn l'aida alors à se relever et elle put constater que les deux autres voleurs étaient hors d'état de nuire. Après s'être assuré qu'elle n'était pas blessée, Aragorn examina Kelth, mais ce dernier était bel et bien mort et on ne pouvait plus rien pour lui. Il alla ensuite ligoter Ederian et Onneath, puis il traîna le cadavre un peu à l'écart et il le couvrit avec une couverture.

Nimroël était restée sans bouger tout ce temps, encore sous le choc. Malgré la tiédeur de cette nuit d'été, elle tremblait de froid. Aragorn l'emmena doucement s'asseoir près du feu, qu'il ranima. Puis il posa une couverture sur ses épaules et s'assit près d'elle, en silence. Ensemble, ils attendirent que le jour se lève. Quand le soleil fit enfin son apparition, sa lumière vive et gaie sembla incongrue à la jeune fille. Un ciel noir et orageux aurait été plus approprié à son humeur et aux circonstances.

Aragorn prépara le déjeuner, mais Nimroël ne put rien avaler. Elle avait terriblement mal au côté et sa joue était tellement enflée que son oeil était à moitié fermé. Il détacha ensuite les deux voleurs, l'un après l'autre, pour leur permettre de manger. Puis, avec l'aide de Onneath, il se mit à creuser une tombe pour Kelth. C'était un travail difficile et épuisant pour des hommes mal équipés, mais ils en vinrent à bout en quelques heures.

Pendant ce temps, Nimroël était allée se laver dans la rivière. Elle avait longuement frotté sa peau pour en faire disparaître toute trace de sang. Elle aurait voulu brûler ses vêtements souillés, mais le feu était éteint et elle n'eut pas le cœur de le rallumer. Elle les roula donc en un petit paquet très serré qu'elle plaça au fond de l'un des ses sacs, se disant qu'elle s'en débarrasserait plus tard.

Quand ils placèrent le cadavre dans le trou et qu'ils commencèrent à le recouvrir de terre, Nimroël se mit à pleurer. Ça lui semblait absurde, puisque Kelth l'avait frappée et avait même essayé de la tuer, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Une fois l'enterrement terminé, Aragorn alla chercher les chevaux, qu'il sella. Il plaça tous les bagages des voleurs sur l'un de leurs chevaux, puis il mit en selle ses deux prisonniers. Il aida également la jeune fille à monter à cheval, avant de lui-même grimper sur le dos de sa monture. Il prit alors la tête, menant les chevaux des deux voleurs par la bride. Nimroël fermait la marche et elle conduisait le cheval portant les bagages des deux hommes. Ils se dirigeaient à nouveau vers le sud, revenant sur leurs pas pour se rendre au village qu'ils avaient quitté, il y avait de cela quelques jours. Aragorn tenait absolument à remettre leurs agresseurs entre les mains des villageois. Nimroël avait vivement protesté contre ce retour en arrière. Maintenant qu'elle avait décidé d'aller à Imladris, elle ne voulait plus s'attarder. Ce détour leur demanderait au moins dix jours et il leur resterait encore deux ou trois semaines de voyage avant d'arriver à la demeure d'Elrond. Elle en avait assez de se balader dans la nature. Mais Aragorn avait été intransigeant et au fond d'elle-même, la jeune fille savait qu'il avait raison. Ils ne pouvaient tout de même pas laisser ces dangereux individus repartir impunis, d'autant plus qu'ils pourraient faire d'autres victimes. Elle chevauchait donc en silence, restant un peu en retrait, évitant tout contact avec leurs agresseurs.

Son côté était très douloureux et elle avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Elle ne disait cependant rien à Aragorn, qui avait déjà suffisamment de soucis avec ses prisonniers. En effet, une fois passé le choc de la mort de leur frère aîné, ces derniers se montraient de plus en plus récalcitrants. La nuit, c'est à peine si le rôdeur arrivait à prendre une heure ou deux de repos. Dès qu'il s'allongeait pour dormir, confiant la garde à Nimroël, les prisonniers se mettaient à se débattre et à crier des grossièretés à la jeune fille. Ils avaient vite compris qu'elle était très impressionnable. Malgré sa fatigue, Aragorn ne se sentait pas le cœur de la laisser seule avec les deux hommes.

Une nuit que les deux prisonniers dormaient profondément, Aragorn réveilla doucement Nimroël. Il n'eut pas besoin de prononcer une parole, la jeune fille comprit immédiatement qu'il souhaitait prendre un peu de repos. Elle se leva sans bruit et alla s'asseoir près du feu. Elle resta éveillée toute la nuit, sursautant au moindre mouvement des prisonniers. Ceux-ci ne s'éveillèrent pourtant qu'à l'aube et la jeune fille se précipita alors pour réveiller Aragorn. Elle était épuisée de cette longue nuit sans sommeil mais dans quelques heures, ils arriveraient au village et elle pourrait ensuite dormir tranquille.

Quand ils arrivèrent au village, en fin d'après-midi, Aragorn conduisit la petite troupe vers un large bâtiment de pierres, un peu à l'écart de la route principale. La bâtisse faisait office de mairie et servait aussi de bureau pour les shérifs. Trois hommes en sortirent à leur approche et ils s'occupèrent de faire descendre les prisonniers de leur cheval, puis ils les conduisirent à l'intérieur de l'édifice. Aragorn leur emboîta le pas et Nimroël resta seule pour s'occuper des chevaux. Quelques minutes plus tard cependant, un jeune garçon vint chercher les bêtes des deux prisonniers, puis il lui demanda s'il devait également s'occuper de Galian et de Mordal. Elle répondit affirmativement, puis elle se précipita à l'intérieur pour rejoindre Aragorn.

En entrant dans le bâtiment, elle dut attendre quelques secondes pour habituer ses yeux à la pénombre qui y régnait. Elle découvrit alors une espèce d'antichambre, petite pièce aux murs de pierres. Deux minuscules fenêtres laissaient passer un peu de lumière et quelques chaises étaient alignées le long des murs. Rien d'autre n'était visible, hormis cinq portes massives, faites de chêne. Nimroël s'approcha de la première porte et frappa trois petits coups secs. Elle attendit un moment, puis elle tourna lentement la poignée et poussa le battant. Elle découvrit alors un bureau superbement lambrissé et luxueusement meublé. La jeune fille referma la porte et se dirigea vers la seconde porte à laquelle elle frappa également. Comme elle n'obtenait toujours pas de réponse, elle ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur un escalier très sombre et très étroit. L'escalier semblait descendre profondément sous la terre et un air froid et humide en montait. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle se mit à descendre, lentement, les mains posées de chaque côté pour se guider. Elle arriva alors dans un long couloir faiblement éclairé par quelques torches mourantes. Il y avait quatre portes métalliques, deux de chaque côté du couloir. Elles étaient toutes fermées et on pouvait voir de lourds verrous sur chacune d'elle. La jeune fille comprit alors qu'elle se trouvait dans une prison. Elle poussa un cri d'angoisse et elle remonta l'escalier quatre à quatre, s'aidant de ses mains pour éviter de trébucher. Quand elle arriva en haut, elle se mit à chercher la poignée, mais la porte n'en possédait pas de ce côté. Elle était enfermée. Elle se mit à frapper de toutes ses forces contre le battant, suppliant qu'on lui ouvre. La porte s'ouvrit alors à toute volée et elle se retrouva dans les bras d'Aragorn. Elle se dégagea vivement et se précipita dehors. L'air frais et la lumière du soleil l'apaisèrent peu à peu. La douleur dans ses côtes s'était réveillée, l'empêchant de respirer normalement et elle s'appuya au mur pour reprendre son souffle. Aragorn, qui l'avait suivie, tenta de comprendre ce qui s'était passé, mais elle était incapable de parler. Puis, au bout d'un moment, elle retrouva un peu son calme.

\- Je veux partir! Je vous en prie, je veux quitter cet endroit! Maintenant!

\- Il faudra un peu plus de temps, Nimroël, lui dit doucement Aragorn. Quelques hommes de ce village voudraient vous interroger à propos de la mort de Kelth.

\- Je ne peux pas… Jamais je n'en serai capable Aragorn. Vous devez leur parler à ma place.

\- Vous pouvez et vous devez le faire. C'est très important! Pour vous comme pour moi.

Elle remarqua alors l'air sombre d'Aragorn. Il était escorté de deux hommes au visage également fermé. Le rôdeur ne portait plus son épée, ni son court poignard. Elle leva alors un visage inquiet vers lui.

\- Vous resterez près de moi? N'est-ce pas?

\- Je serai là, mais c'est vous qu'ils interrogeront. Ils se réuniront demain matin. Jusque là, vous resterez à l'auberge.

\- Et vous… que vont-ils faire de vous?

\- Je vais passer la nuit ici, dans ce bâtiment.

\- Ils vont vous enfermer? Vous serez en prison?

\- C'est seulement pour la nuit. Tout ira bien.

\- Pourquoi? Je ne comprends pas? Que se passe-t-il? Pourquoi ne peut-on pas s'en aller?

\- Kelth et ses frères sont les fils du maire de cette ville.

La signification de cette simple phrase mit un long moment à lui parvenir. Elle avait tué le fils du maire de la ville. C'était si inattendu. Qu'allait-il leur arriver? Seraient-il jugés comme des meurtriers? Elle revoyait les portes des cellules et son cœur semblait vouloir sortir de sa poitrine. Si on tentait de l'emprisonner, elle en mourrait.

On lui avait enlevé ses armes et elle avait été accompagnée par deux hommes à l'allure peu engageante, jusqu'à l'auberge. Entrer dans ce grand bâtiment fut un véritable supplice pour la jeune fille. Heureusement, elle n'eut pas à supporter l'atmosphère bruyante et enfumée très longtemps. Le propriétaire avait été prévenu et une chambre avait été préparée à son intention. Une jeune servante l'y conduisit et les deux gardiens se postèrent devant la porte de sa chambre. Ils lui annoncèrent alors qu'elle n'était pas autorisée à descendre se mêler à la compagnie de l'auberge. Nimroël, qui ne serait descendue pour rien au monde, failli éclater d'un rire nerveux à cette nouvelle, mais elle se retint.

Elle toucha à peine au repas qu'on lui avait apporté, mais elle se plongea avec délice dans le bain chaud qui avait été préparé pour elle. La chaleur l'engourdit et détendit ses muscles crispés. Lorsqu'elle sortit enfin de la petite salle de bain, elle constata que quelqu'un était venu dans sa chambre. Ses vêtements sales avaient été emportés et une chemise de nuit avait été posée sur son lit. Elle s'habilla et elle s'assit ensuite devant la petite fenêtre pour regarder les gens aller et venir sur la route. Elle pensa à Aragorn, enfermé dans une cave humide et elle frissonna. Elle aurait voulu avoir le courage de partager son sort, mais elle se sentait incapable de passer la nuit dans un cachot. Quand le soleil se coucha, elle s'allongea dans le lit douillet, mais il lui fut impossible de fermer l'œil de la nuit. Elle entendait les rires et les chansons des hommes qui s'amusaient dans la grande salle. Puis, quand le silence se fit, elle se mit à penser à l'interrogatoire qui aurait lieu dans quelques heures à peine. Plus le temps passait et plus la peur l'étreignait. Aragorn et elle étaient dans une très mauvaise situation, ça elle n'avait pas de mal à le comprendre. Et tout était de sa faute.

Dès l'aube, la jeune servante lui apporta son déjeuner, mais la jeune fille ne pouvait rien avaler. Elle but simplement quelques gorgées d'un délicieux jus de fruits. La servante lui tendit ensuite la robe blanche que lui avait offerte Galadriel. Nimroël, qui n'avait aucune envie de mettre une robe, lui demanda ses autres vêtements, mais la domestique secoua négativement la tête.

\- Vous devez être jolie.

\- Je vais être jugée pour meurtre, je ne vois pas en quoi être jolie y changerait quoi que ce soit.

\- Vous n'êtes pas une meurtrière, c'est l'autre homme.

Nimroël n'y comprenait plus rien, mais avant qu'elle ait pu dire autre chose, la servante était repartie. Elle n'eut d'autre choix que de porter la robe blanche et comme d'habitude, elle dénoua ses cheveux pour masquer son dos. Quand elle jeta un œil dans le miroir, elle sursauta devant sa mine épouvantable. Elle n'avait pas dormi depuis plus de deux jours et elle n'avait rien avalé depuis le dîner de la veille, ce qui expliquait sans doute sa pâleur et ses yeux cernées. Sur sa joue, là où Kelth l'avait frappée, on voyait encore une légère marque bleue. Elle haussa les épaules, puis elle sortit lentement, la tête haute, et elle suivit ses gardiens jusqu'à la mairie. On la conduisit alors jusqu'à la salle du conseil, une longue pièce éclairée par plusieurs lampes accrochées aux murs. À l'autre extrémité de la pièce se trouvait une grande table derrière laquelle étaient placés cinq hauts fauteuils. Quatre hommes à l'air arrogant y étaient assis, mais le fauteuil du milieu restait vacant. Deux tables plus petites faisaient face à la première et quelques chaises étaient placées derrière chacune d'elle. Près de l'une de ces tables, Ederian et Onneath étaient assis, un sourire grossier aux lèvres. Nimroël sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre, mais elle réussit à passer devant les deux hommes sans les regarder.

Quand elle vit Aragorn, debout le long du mur, la jeune fille, déjà très pâle, blêmit d'avantage. Il affichait un air calme et sûr de lui, mais ses mains étaient liées derrière son dos. Ses lèvres, fendues en plusieurs endroits, une longue coupure sur le front et une large ecchymose sur sa joue prouvaient qu'on l'avait violemment frappé. Deux hommes montaient la garde près de lui. Elle voulut se diriger vers lui, mais on l'en empêcha. Le rôdeur lui sourit doucement et elle se sentit légèrement rassurée.

\- Tout ira bien, lui dit-il doucement.

L'un des ses gardes le frappa alors violemment au visage puis à l'estomac. Plié en deux, Aragorn toussa un instant, puis il se redressa lentement.

\- Tais-toi, tu parleras quand on te le dira.

Nimroël était atterrée devant tant de brutalité. Des larmes glissèrent lentement le long de ses joues. Le garde qui l'accompagnait la fit alors s'approcher de la longue table et elle sentit sa nervosité revenir devant les quatre inconnus. Ceux-ci ne daignèrent même pas se lever à son approche. Elle se sentait petite et vulnérable sous leur regard froid et calculateur. Deux d'entre eux étaient jeunes, les yeux et les cheveux bruns. Le troisième était plus âgé et ses cheveux blonds étaient délavés par le soleil. Son front était dégarni mais il avait le regard vif et brillant. Quand elle se tint à quelques pas de la table, le plus âgé des quatre se mit à parler. Il avait les cheveux gris et des yeux tristes et tombants. Avec son visage mou, il semblait n'avoir aucune volonté propre. Il lui dit que lui et ses confrères étaient les conseillers du maire. Il lui expliqua ensuite que le maire ne serait pas présent parce que la mort de son fils l'avait beaucoup affecté. Les quatre conseillers allaient lui poser des questions auxquelles elle devrait répondre. L'homme lui promit qu'ensuite, elle pourrait s'en aller. Il lui parlait lentement, comme si elle était un jeune enfant.

Les hommes commencèrent alors à l'interroger. Ils lui demandèrent son nom, le nom de ses parents et d'où elle venait. Elle répondait d'une voix qui tremblait légèrement.

\- Nimroël, c'est votre véritable nom?

\- C'est le nom que m'ont donné les elfes. Jusqu'à récemment, je ne me souvenais pas de mon vrai nom.

\- Et maintenant?

\- Vous pouvez aussi m'appeler Gilraen.

\- Et l'homme qui vous accompagne, c'est votre frère?

\- Non.

\- Mais vous avez prétendu qu'il était votre frère?

\- Non, c'est lui qui l'a dit.

\- Et vous ne l'avez pas démenti.

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Je ne sais pas. Il est mon guide, alors je fais ce qu'il me demande.

En voyant l'air satisfait des hommes présents, elle comprit qu'elle venait de commettre une erreur, mais elle ne savait pas laquelle. Elle jeta un regard inquiet vers Aragorn, mais il gardait un air impassible.

\- Quel est le nom de cet homme?

\- Grand-Pas.

Elle avait répondu avec une légère hésitation.

\- Vous en êtes sûre? N'a-t-il pas un autre nom?

\- Oui, il possède d'autres noms.

\- Quels sont-ils?

Elle regarda à nouveau Aragorn. Cette fois, il la fixait, les yeux brillants et il ne souriait plus du tout.

\- C'est à lui que vous devriez le demander. Je ne les connais pas tous…

\- Dites-nous ceux que vous connaissez.

Elle resta silencieuse, fixant le sol en secouant la tête. Voyant alors qu'elle ne répondrait pas à leur requête, ils lui demandèrent de raconter ce qui c'était passé la nuit où elle avait tué Kelth. Elle s'exécuta, parlant lentement, s'arrêtant fréquemment pour s'assurer de ne rien oublier. Quand elle en arriva au moment où Kelth l'avait attaqué, sa respiration s'accéléra un peu, seul signe apparent de son agitation. Puis elle décrivit de quelle façon l'homme s'était précipité vers elle et comment il était mort, s'empalant sur ses poignards.

Tout d'un coup, Onneath se leva d'un bond et se mit à l'injurier, la traitant de menteuse. Il se mit à hurler que c'était Aragorn qui avait tué son frère. Il prétendit que le rôdeur l'avait froidement assassiné durant son sommeil. Abasourdie devant un tel mensonge, Nimroël ne dit plus un mot. Elle venait subitement de comprendre la perfidie des voleurs, qui tentaient de faire tomber les accusations portées contre eux en accusant leurs victimes. Elle baissa la tête, renonçant à se battre dans un monde où les règles étaient truquées.

Onneath se tut, laissant son frère prendre la relève et répéter la même version que son cadet. Puis les quatre hommes de loi se tournèrent à nouveau vers elle et reprirent leur interrogatoire.

\- Vous prétendez toujours que c'est vous qui avez tué Kelth?

Elle hocha doucement la tête.

\- C'est cet homme qui vous a dit de mentir pour le protéger?

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Je ne mens pas.

\- Vous l'avez pourtant laissé prétendre qu'il était votre frère.

\- Je… c'était différent.

\- En quoi était-ce différent?

\- Prétendre être sa sœur, c'était anodin. Mentir au sujet de la mort d'un homme, ça ne l'est pas!

Les questions reprirent, sans relâche, mais Nimroël tint bon, répondant aux questions des quatre hommes. Elle était fatiguée et elle avait soif, mais ils continuaient de la harceler.

Au bout de plusieurs heures, le plus âgé des conseillers ordonna une pause. Des plateaux garnis de pain, de fromage et de fruits furent apportés aux quatre conseillers ainsi qu'à Ederian et son frère, mais on ne donna qu'un verre d'eau à la jeune fille. Elle vida le verre d'un trait avant de s'apercevoir qu'Aragorn n'avait rien eu du tout. Elle se sentit alors coupable de n'avoir pas partager avec le rôdeur, mais ce dernier secoua doucement la tête, lui signifiant que ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Quand les hommes eurent fini leur repas, les questions reprirent, mais Nimroël avait de plus en plus de mal à garder les idées claires. Elle avait mal aux jambes et au dos et la tête lui tournait. Elle se mit à avoir trop chaud. Son front était trempé de sueur et elle respirait trop rapidement. Soudain, tout se mit à tourner autour d'elle et elle se laissa tomber à genoux. Elle entendit Aragorn crier quelque chose, mais sa voix venait de très loin et elle ne comprit pas ce qu'il disait. Quelqu'un la releva et la força à s'asseoir sur une petite chaise en bois. Puis on lui aspergea le visage avec de l'eau fraîche. Elle respira ensuite un peu mieux. Elle gardait quand même une impression de flottement, comme si elle était ballottée comme une feuille dans le vent. Quand elle regarda Aragorn, elle fut étonnée de voir à quel point il était en colère. Ses yeux brillaient comme deux saphirs et les muscles de ses mâchoires étaient crispés. Du sang perlait sur sa lèvre, là où le garde l'avait frappé de nouveau pour le faire taire. Elle sourit doucement au rôdeur, pour tenter de l'apaiser et lui signifier qu'elle allait bien. Elle n'éprouvait plus aucune peur. Ils ne pouvaient plus l'atteindre.

\- Je suis fatiguée, je voudrais me reposer, dit-elle alors aux hommes toujours assis devant elle.

\- Vous pourrez manger et vous reposer dès que vous nous aurez dit la vérité, mademoiselle, répondit l'un des jeunes hommes.

\- Je dis la vérité, murmura-t-elle alors. Sinon, pourquoi serions-nous revenu ici? Si nous étions des meurtriers, qu'est-ce qui nous empêchait de tuer les deux autres et de partir?

Ils ignorèrent sa remarque et se remirent à la questionner, mais elle demeura silencieuse. Elle se sentait calme et détendue. Elle avait l'habitude de se battre contre des adversaires beaucoup plus fort qu'elle et jamais elle n'avait renoncé. Elle s'était toujours défendue de son mieux, étudiant son opposant, cherchant la faille. Elle étudiait donc le visage de ses ennemis, leurs expressions, tentant de comprendre leurs motivations. Les deux plus jeunes semblaient vouloir obtenir vengeance à tout prix. Il était clair qu'ils ne s'intéressaient nullement à la vérité. Peut-être Kelth était-il l'un de leurs amis? Ils avaient à peu près le même âge. Le troisième avait l'air de plus en plus mal à l'aise, manifestement en désaccord avec les méthodes utilisées par ses confrères. Mais il n'intervenait pas et Nimroël le traita mentalement de lâche. Et le dernier se rangeait tout simplement du côté des plus forts. Celui-là était pire qu'un lâche.

Quand il fut évident pour tout le monde que Nimroël ne collaborerait plus, Onneath décida de s'en mêler. Il s'approcha d'elle d'un air menaçant et se mit à lui crier après, lui ordonnant de répondre aux questions. Il retira brusquement la chaise sur laquelle la jeune fille était assise. Elle tomba lourdement sur le dos puis elle se releva vivement et s'écarta de l'homme. Ce dernier la poursuivit et leva le poing pour la frapper mais elle se mit aussitôt en position de défense, prête au combat. Étonné, l'homme se figea. L'absence de peur chez la jeune fille le déroutait. Puis il tenta de lui donner un coup de poing, mais elle bloqua facilement son coup, beaucoup trop lent. Quand il attaqua à nouveau, elle l'évita aisément et elle le fit trébucher. Les conseillers intervinrent alors, ordonnant à Onneath de se rasseoir. Se relevant maladroitement, ce dernier hésita un long moment avant d'obéir. Mais il regardait la jeune fille d'un air mauvais, se promettant de lui faire payer cette humiliation.

Nimroël se sentait forte de cette mince victoire. Elle crut alors que plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Mais soudain son cœur se glaça.

\- Mettez-la dans une cellule, ça la fera réfléchir, dit Ederian.

C'était un coup de bluff, mais ils se rendirent vite compte qu'ils venaient de toucher un point sensible. Durant de longues secondes, Nimroël oublia de respirer et elle se mit à trembler de la tête aux pieds.

\- Non, je vous en prie, ne faites pas ça.

Elle tenta d'échapper à ses deux gardiens, mais l'un d'eux parvint à lui agripper un bras et il le lui tordit dans le dos, et il la plaqua contre un mur. Le deuxième garde lui prit alors l'autre bras et ils la soulevèrent presque du sol pour l'emporter vers la porte. Elle pleurait, hurlait et se débattait. Au moment de sortir, l'un des jeunes conseillers lança un ordre et la jeune fille fut ramener devant la table du conseil. Elle cessa de se débattre, mais ils ne la relâchèrent pas pour autant.

\- Je vous offre une dernière chance de nous dire la vérité.

Elle lança un regard affolé vers Aragorn qui comprit alors qu'il venait de perdre la partie. La jeune fille dirait n'importe quoi pour éviter d'être enfermée.

\- Je suis désolée… vous n'auriez pas dû me suivre… j'aurais dû rester en Lórien…

Puis, au moment où elle ouvrait la bouche pour prononcer les paroles qu'on attendait d'elle, le souvenir de la Lothlórien surgit en elle, effaçant tout le reste. Le calme et la beauté de Caras Galadhon s'imposèrent à son esprit, lui apportant le courage qui lui manquait. Elle vit ensuite la Dame Galadriel lui sourire, lui rappelant qu'elle portait les armes des Galadhrim et qu'elle devait s'en montrer digne. Alors elle prit une profonde inspiration et elle dit doucement en Sindarin :

\- Je porte les armes de la Lórien.

Seul Aragorn saisit le sens de ses paroles, mais les conseillers n'eurent pas de mal à comprendre qu'ils avaient encore une fois échoué. La jeune fille était décidément plus coriace qu'ils ne l'avaient cru.

Quand les gardiens lui firent descendre l'étroit et sombre escalier, elle les suivit sans protester. Puis elle entra dans un cachot sombre et humide et elle sursauta quand la porte se referma derrière elle avec un claquement sec. Elle se mit à pleurer doucement, luttant de toutes ses forces contre la terreur qui menaçait à nouveau de l'envahir. Chaque seconde qui passait semblait durer une éternité. Mais elle se concentrait sur le beau visage de Galadriel et le souvenir de la Dame l'aidait à garder confiance.

Aragorn lui dirait plus tard qu'elle avait été enfermée un peu moins d'une heure, mais quand la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit à nouveau, elle avait l'impression d'avoir vieilli de plusieurs années. Elle remonta l'escalier, tenant à peine sur ses jambes, puis les gardes la portèrent presque jusqu'à la petite chaise en bois qu'elle occupait un peu plus tôt. Encore sous le choc, il lui fallut encore quelques minutes pour se rendre compte que l'atmosphère dans la salle avait changé. Elle remarqua alors l'homme qui était assis au centre de la table, dans le siège qui avait été laissé vacant durant cette longue journée. Elle fut très surprise de réaliser qu'il s'agissait du vieux Sam, l'éleveur de chevaux.

\- Bonsoir, mademoiselle, la salua-t-il d'un ton glacial.

\- Bonsoir… Vous… vous êtes le maire de cette ville?

\- C'est exact.

\- Je… je…

Nimroël se tut, ne sachant pas quoi dire au vieil homme. Elle aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle était contente de le revoir, mais vu les circonstances, ça n'était pas très convenable. Elle aurait également aimé lui offrir ses condoléances pour la mort de son fils, mais comme c'était elle qui l'avait tué, ça ne lui semblait pas très approprié non plus.

\- On m'a dit que vous refusiez de répondre aux questions de mes collaborateurs. Mon fils est mort et je voudrais le pleurer en paix. Mais au lieu de ça je dois venir ici pour mettre de l'ordre à cause d'une petite fille entêtée.

\- Je suis désolée, monsieur.

\- C'est tout ce que vous trouvez à dire. Mon fils a été assassiné et vous protégez son meurtrier!

\- Non! C'est moi qui l'ai tué! Je ne le voulais pas, c'était un accident, mais c'est moi qui l'ai tué.

\- Vous essayez de souiller la mémoire de Kelth! Vous prétendez que mes enfants sont des voleurs!

\- …

\- Mon fils a été tué lâchement par cet homme, ce rôdeur, et vous vous obstinez à le défendre!

\- Il ne l'a pas tué!

\- Cessez de mentir! Sinon je vous renvoie dans votre cellule!

\- Alors allez-y. Continuez de vous leurrer. Je croyais que vous étiez digne de confiance. Vous prétendez être un bon éleveur de chevaux, mais vous avez lamentablement échoué avec vos enfants. Ce sont des voleurs, ils sont méprisables. Vous ne voulez pas entendre la vérité. Tout ce que vous voulez, c'est un mensonge pour pouvoir continuer à vous berner. Eh bien, je ne vous donnerai pas cette satisfaction! Je ne vais pas mentir pour permettre à un vieux fou de dormir sur ses deux oreilles pendant que ses enfants maltraitent de pauvres gens.

Un long silence suivit cette tirade. Le maire était pâle, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, mais Nimroël soutenait son regard sans broncher. Elle aurait aimé lui prouver qu'elle disait la vérité. Elle aurait voulu le forcer à voir le vrai visage de ses fils. Si elle l'avait pu, elle serait allée déterrer le cadavre de Kelth pour que son père puisse voir les deux blessures causées par ses poignards. Subitement, elle repensa à ses vêtements, ceux qu'elle avait voulu jeter au feu. Elle les avait complètement oubliés et ils devaient encore se trouver au fond de l'un de ses sacs. Sauf si quelqu'un les avait pris pour les dissimuler.

\- Si je vous prouve que c'est bien moi qui ai tué Kelth, vous nous laisserez repartir?

\- Vous avez une preuve? Quel genre de preuve?

\- Je vais avoir besoin de mes sacs de voyage… Je sais qu'on les a fouillés, mais je veux m'assurer que tout y est.

Le vieux Sam hésita un moment puis il fit un geste à l'intention de l'un des gardes qui sorti rapidement. Ce dernier revint au bout de quelques minutes avec les deux sacs de voyages de la jeune fille, son arc, son carquois et ses poignards, ainsi que sa couverture. Elle prit vivement le premier sac et le vida rapidement, posant chaque objet en tas sur l'une des petites tables. Quand elle arriva au fond du premier sac sans trouver ce qu'elle cherchait, elle le lança par terre, impatiente. Elle ramassa alors le second sac et le renversa d'un coup sur la table. Le petit coffret que lui avait offert Celeborn tomba sur le sol avec un bruit mat, mais elle ne lui accorda qu'un léger coup d'œil. Pourtant, cette petite boite contenait tous ses trésors. Mais en ce moment, ça n'avait aucune importance. Ce qui retenait son attention, c'était un petit rouleau de tissu vert, taché de sang séché. La jeune fille eut du mal à dérouler le vêtement raidi, mais quand elle y parvint, elle l'exposa fièrement devant toute l'assemblée.

\- C'est la chemise que je portais la nuit où votre fils est mort. Il a basculé sur moi et son sang a inondé mes vêtements.

En voyant le regard douloureux du vieil homme, elle sut qu'elle avait semé le doute dans son esprit. Puis elle le vit fermer les yeux et tenter de se reprendre. S'il y parvenait, s'il arrivait à nier l'évidence, alors Aragorn était perdu. Mais Onneath ne le comprit pas ainsi : il se leva d'un bond et il se jeta sur la jeune fille.

\- Sale petite morveuse, tu as tué mon frère! Je te le ferai payer. J'aurais du te tuer quand j'en avais l'occasion.

Nimroël réussit à éviter le voleur en contournant rapidement la longue table. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant le maire, celui-ci était debout et lui bloquait le passage. Elle crut un instant qu'il allait laisser son fils la réduire en bouillie. Puis il s'écarta pour la laisser passer et il se plaça entre elle et Onneath. Les deux hommes se regardèrent alors un long moment. Puis le vieil homme, la voix éteinte, ordonna aux gardes d'emmener ses fils dans un cachot et de les y enfermer.

Encore étonnée du revirement de la situation, Nimroël regarda le maire. Elle avait gagné, mais la victoire était amère. Le vieil homme avait le cœur brisé. Il venait de perdre son fils aîné et de mettre en prison les deux autres. Elle le regarda sortir de la pièce, encore plus voûté qu'auparavant. Les deux plus jeunes conseillers sortirent à sa suite, mais les deux autres s'avancèrent vers la jeune fille. Aragorn, que plus personne ne gardait, s'approcha également.

\- Nous vous devons des excuses, dit alors le conseiller aux cheveux blonds.

\- Rendez-nous nos affaires et laissez-nous partir. C'est tout ce que je demande, lui répondit-elle d'un ton sec.

Elle prit l'un de ses poignards, toujours posés sur la petite table, et se retourna vers les deux hommes qui reculèrent d'un pas. La jeune fille eut un sourire sarcastique et elle leva les yeux vers Aragorn qui lui tourna alors le dos afin qu'elle coupe ses liens.

\- Maintenant, je veux partir, lui dit-elle. S'il vous plait, emmenez-moi à Imladris.

Aragorn acquiesça. Lui aussi désirait s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible de cet endroit. Il aida Nimroël à replacer ses vêtements et ses effets personnels dans ses bagages, pendant que les deux conseillers allaient chercher les affaires d'Aragorn. Elle ramassa le coffret de mallorne et, avant de la remettre dans l'un des sacs, elle l'ouvrit pour en vérifier le contenu. Elle fut agréablement surprise de constater qu'il n'y manquait rien. Elle se changea ensuite rapidement, heureuse de remettre ses vêtements de route, dans lesquels elle se sentait beaucoup à l'aise.

Quand ils sortirent du bâtiment, leurs chevaux avaient été sellés et les attendaient. Il ne faisait pas encore tout à fait nuit, mais de gros nuages gris s'avançaient vers eux, diminuant la luminosité. Un vent frais soufflait de l'ouest, apportant une odeur de terre mouillée, annonciatrice de pluie. Nimroël aurait aimé se mettre à l'abri, mais elle ne trouverait aucun endroit approprié dans cette ville. Jamais elle ne se sentirait en sécurité ici et aucune tempête, aucun orage de l'empêcherait de partir. Aragorn et elle sautèrent donc sur le dos de leur monture et quittèrent rapidement la ville profitant du peu de lumière qui restait pour galoper en direction du nord et s'éloigner le vite possible.


	12. 12 Imladris

**Disclaimer** : voir le premier chapitre

* * *

-12-

Après avoir quitter le village, Aragorn et Nimroël s'étaient dirigés vers le nord à toute allure. Ils avaient galopé durant plusieurs heures, tentant de battre l'orage de vitesse. Mais la pluie finit par les rattraper et en quelques minutes, ils furent trempés. La jeune fille sursautait à chaque coup de tonnerre. Elle était peu habituée à ce genre de manifestation du temps. En Lórien, il faisait presque toujours beau temps. Quand il pleuvait, c'était une pluie douce et rafraîchissante qui tombait. Et même si l'hiver le vent pouvait être vif au sommet des arbres, il n'y avait jamais de tempête. Et puis à Mirkwood, lors des orages, elle s'était terrée dans la caverne où le bruit du tonnerre était grandement atténué. Elle trouvait donc très impressionnant les terribles grondements et roulements de l'orage. La pluie froide inondait son visage et elle devait s'essuyer les yeux avec sa manche pour essayer d'y voir quelque chose. Aragorn chevauchait à peu de distance devant elle, mais parfois, quand une bourrasque de vent était particulièrement violente, il disparaissait totalement à sa vue. Elle craignait de se perdre dans la tempête et poussait sa monture à se rapprocher du cheval de son guide. Si bien que Galian dut soudain faire un écart pour éviter Mordal quand Aragorn s'arrêta au sommet d'une petite colline. La jeune fille faillit être désarçonnée, mais elle se rattrapa de justesse à la crinière de son cheval.

Sans un mot, Aragorn lui pointa du doigt un petit bois au creux d'une légère dépression du terrain. Puis il descendit de cheval et lui tendit la bride de Mordal. Elle hocha la tête et se mit à descendre en direction des arbres. Elle se retrouva rapidement à l'abri des hauts conifères mais elle dut descendre de Galian pour réussir à passer sous les branches les plus basses. Elle avança de plus en plus profondément dans le boisé jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve un endroit totalement sec. Elle se demandait pourquoi Aragorn s'était attardé. Un peu inquiète, elle déchargea les chevaux mais elle leur laissa leur mors et elle les attacha non loin du campement. Ensuite, elle dégagea soigneusement un espace de toutes les brindilles et de toutes les aiguilles qui se trouvaient sur le sol. Elle creusa même légèrement la terre avant d'allumer un feu vif. Elle mit ensuite de l'eau à bouillir. N'ayant plus rien à faire, elle tournait en rond depuis quelques minutes déjà, se frictionnant les bras pour essayer de se réchauffer, quand le rôdeur la rejoignit enfin.

Il n'avait rapporté que quelques feuilles et elle se demandait bien ce qu'il comptait en faire. Sans un mot, il s'agenouilla près du feu et versa un peu d'eau bouillante dans une petite écuelle en bois. Puis il y mit les feuilles à macérer. Une odeur piquante et rafraîchissante se mit à s'élever dans leur abri et Nimroël se sentit réconfortée et remplie d'une douce énergie.

\- Cette plante s'appelle _athelas_ ou feuille du roi, dit alors Aragorn en lui montrant les quelques feuilles qui lui restaient. Elle a un grand pouvoir de guérison.

Intriguée, la jeune fille le regarda détacher la ceinture à laquelle étaient pendus son épée et son court poignard. Il enleva ensuite sa chemise et Nimroël ne put retenir un cri. Le dos et la poitrine de l'homme étaient couverts de contusions d'un bleu sombre. Les gardiens de la prison étaient encore plus brutaux qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé.

Aragorn baigna doucement chacune de ses blessures avec l'eau dans laquelle l'athelas avait macéré. Puis il demanda à la jeune fille de l'aider à soigner son dos et elle s'exécuta avec délicatesse, les mains légèrement tremblantes.

\- Je suis désolée… tout est de ma faute. Je vous demande pardon.

\- Ce n'est pas votre faute. Nous vivons des temps sombres. Je suis en grande part responsable de ce qui est arrivé. Mais nous ne pouvons pas changer ce qui s'est passé. Il faut seulement s'assurer de ne pas répéter les mêmes erreurs.

Nimroël ne dit plus rien. Elle termina simplement de soigner les ecchymoses de son guide, puis elle le regarda se rhabiller. Quand il voulu jeter ce qui restait de la décoction d'athelas, elle le retint.

\- Je… je crois que j'en ai besoin aussi, murmura-t-elle.

L'homme fronça légèrement les sourcils, puis il lui demanda où elle avait mal. Elle souleva doucement sa chemise, exposant ses côtes et son dos. Aragorn palpa d'abord les os pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien de cassé puis il soigna doucement sa blessure avec le tissu encore imbiber de la décoction et elle sentit sa douleur s'apaiser rapidement.

\- Vous avez deux côtes fêlées, mais elles ne sont pas brisées. Évitez de faire des mouvements brusques et tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

\- Merci.

\- Pourquoi m'avez-vous caché que vous étiez blessée?

En guise de réponse, Nimroël haussa les épaules et détourna le regard. Elle ne savait plus très bien pourquoi elle n'avait rien dit. Sans doute parce que, malgré ce que lui avaient dit Galadriel et Celeborn, elle n'aimait toujours pas montrer ses cicatrices.

L'orage avait cessé et la jeune fille aurait aimé se remettre en route immédiatement, mais Aragorn lui ordonna de prendre un peu de repos. Elle s'installa donc confortablement et elle s'endormit rapidement. Cependant, au bout d'à peine quelques heures, elle se mit à s'agiter puis elle s'éveilla en sursaut. Elle aurait voulut hurler, mais le cri était resté bloqué dans sa poitrine. Elle venait de faire le plus horrible des cauchemars, mais quand le rôdeur la questionna sur son rêve, elle refusa de lui répondre. Elle en était incapable : elle avait rêvé qu'Aragorn avait été pendu. L'image du rôdeur oscillant légèrement au bout d'une corde était imprimée dans son esprit et elle paraissait si réelle qu'elle ne parvenait pas à la chasser. Elle refusa catégoriquement de se recoucher et Aragorn n'insista pas. Elle monta simplement la garde pendant que l'homme se reposait un peu à son tour.

Dès que le rôdeur se fut endormi, elle se leva sans bruit et alla voir Galian. Comme elle le faisait bien souvent quand elle avait besoin de réconfort, elle se suspendit à son cou. Elle pleura doucement, en silence, le front appuyé contre son encolure. Elle resta un long moment ainsi, sans bouger, profitant de la force et de la chaleur de l'animal.

Durant plusieurs jours, ils avancèrent rapidement. Ils chevauchaient toute la journée et une bonne partie de la nuit, se déplaçant parmi les hautes herbes, empruntant de petits sentiers qu'Aragorn semblait bien connaître. Pour se reposer, le rôdeur choisissait un abri bien dissimulé pour établir leur campement. Il aidait la jeune fille à décharger les bêtes puis il allumait un petit feu pendant qu'elle allait chercher de l'eau. Il préparait ensuite le repas qu'il tentait de rendre le plus appétissant possible. La jeune fille s'efforçait alors de manger, avalant péniblement quelques bouchées.

Avant de s'installer pour la nuit, le rôdeur partait une heure ou deux pour inspecter les environs. Nimroël le regardait partir avec angoisse, mais elle ne disait rien. Aragorn n'aimait pas la laisser seule, mais il ne voulait pas non plus risquer une autre rencontre avec des inconnus. Il craignait la réaction que la jeune fille pourrait avoir face à une telle situation. Quand il revenait, il la retrouvait le plus souvent accrochée à son cheval. Il était évident qu'elle avait pleuré, mais elle refusait d'en parler. Elle était d'ailleurs de plus en plus renfermée. Elle semblait souvent absente et quand il lui parlait, elle répondait par monosyllabe, quand elle daignait répondre.

Plus le temps passait et plus il s'inquiétait à son sujet. Elle avait mauvaise mine, les traits tirés et les yeux cernés. Elle ne mangeait pratiquement pas et la nuit, elle dormait à peine quelques heures avant de s'éveiller en hurlant. Ensuite, elle refusait catégoriquement de se recoucher et souvent, elle insistait pour qu'ils reprennent leur route. Elle avait peur, c'était évident, mais il ne savait plus quoi faire pour la rassurer. Heureusement, ils approchaient d'Imladris et il savait qu'une fois dans la vallée, il lui serait plus facile de surmonter son traumatisme.

Allongée devant le feu, quelques jours plus tard, Nimroël frissonnait, mais elle n'avait pas le courage de se lever pour aller chercher sa couverture. Les journées étaient encore très chaudes en ce début de septembre, mais les nuits étaient froides et humides. Heureusement, dès le lendemain, ils seraient à Imladris. Elle dormirait à nouveau dans un lit chaud et confortable, et, avec un peu de chance, elle ne ferait plus de cauchemar.

Malgré la perspective de retrouver un lit douillet, la jeune fille ne savait pas trop si elle devait se réjouir de voir enfin se terminer ce long périple. Elle éprouvait une sorte d'inquiétude à l'idée de rencontrer des inconnus, même s'il s'agissait d'elfes. Et puis, on nommait le Seigneur Elrond, _Peredhil_ , ce qui signifiait semi-elfe. Ça impliquait donc qu'il était aussi à demi humain. Et qu'il le soit à moitié ou entièrement, elle n'aimait pas l'idée de devoir vivre sous son toit.

Ils se remirent en route dès les premières lueurs de l'aube et ils parvinrent rapidement au gué du Bruinen. À cet endroit, la rivière, peu profonde, s'élargissait et l'eau se précipitait joyeusement entre les cailloux. Ils franchirent aisément le cours d'eau, mais ils durent ensuite descendre de cheval pour grimper la longue pente escarpée qui se trouvait de l'autre côté. Le sol était glissant et les chevaux eurent un peu de mal à suivre l'étroit sentier jusqu'au sommet.

Une fois en haut de la pente, Nimroël découvrit un vaste terrain presque désert, couvert de bruyère et de rochers. En quelques endroits, la présence d'eau était révélée par de petites taches de couleur verte, mais le reste de la plaine était aride, d'un jaune terne. Le sol montait en pente douce jusqu'aux pieds des monts Brumeux, à l'est, et rien ne venait en interrompre la monotonie. Pour traverser ce désert, il n'y avait qu'un petit sentier, étroit et tortueux. Le chemin était marqué de pierres blanches, mais celles-ci étaient irrégulières et parfois elles étaient toutes petites ou recouvertes de mousse. Il n'était donc pas facile de suivre cette route, mais Aragorn paraissait bien connaître son chemin.

Le soleil monta lentement dans le ciel, puis il sembla s'immobiliser au-dessus de leur tête. Ses rayons étaient réverbérés par le sol et Nimroël se sentait engourdie et accablée par la chaleur qui régnait sur la lande. Il n'y avait aucun arbre ni aucun rocher où ils auraient pu s'abriter. La jeune fille avait rabattu son capuchon sur sa tête pour tenter de protéger sa peau fragile du soleil, mais ainsi, elle avait encore plus chaud.

Tout au long du chemin, ils découvraient à leurs pieds d'étroites vallées, aux parois escarpées, étonnement verdoyantes. Tout au fond de ces vallées, des ruisseaux ou de petites rivières couraient, minces rubans bleus dans toute cette verdure. Ces gorges restaient cachées à leur vue jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent tout au bord. Ils étaient alors surpris de ce contraste avec la plaine désertique. Ils virent également des ravins, gouffres sombre et infranchissables, des fondrières remplies de fleurs multicolores et de profondes crevasses. S'ils se perdaient dans cet environnement, ils pourraient tourner en rond pendant des jours sans réussir à retrouver leur chemin. Cependant, le rôdeur avançait sans hésitation, ses yeux perçants à l'affût des quelques indices laissés par les elfes.

Peu à peu, le soleil descendit et leurs ombres s'allongèrent devant eux. Puis le soleil disparu derrière l'horizon et il fit de plus en plus sombre. Fatiguée, la jeune fille chevauchait sans regarder où elle allait, laissant le soin à Galian de suivre Mordal. Elle était plongée dans une sorte de rêverie, essayant d'imaginer à quoi pouvait ressembler Imladris. Mentalement, elle tournait et retournait les paroles d'une chanson qui parlait de la vallée cachée. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pas réellement compris le sens de certains vers, se demandant comment on pouvait cacher une vallée entière, où vivaient des centaines d'elfes.

Mordal sursauta et faillit soudain dégringoler la pente raide qui surgit devant lui. Aragorn tira vivement sur les rennes de sa monture et se tourna vers Nimroël, un large sourire aux lèvres.

\- Voici la merveilleuse vallée d'Imladris, que les hommes nomment Fondcombe.

La jeune fille s'approcha du bord de la profonde combe et admira un long moment, en silence, la vallée qui s'étendait loin en dessous. Ce ne furent ni les arbres magnifiques, ni la jolie rivière qui courait parmi les cailloux en faisant entendre sa voix rieuse, ni les impressionnantes chutes d'eau qui tombaient en un grondement sourd des hautes falaises, ni même la lumière qui semblait monter de la vallée alors que le soleil était pourtant couché depuis longtemps, qui ravirent son cœur. Ce fut simplement la douce odeur qui flottait dans l'air, un air d'une rare pureté, qui rehaussait le parfum et la saveur de tout ce qui poussait dans la vallée.

Nimroël s'engagea précautionneusement derrière Aragorn, dans le petit sentier qui serpentait jusqu'au fond de la vallée. À mesure qu'ils descendaient, elle se laissait envelopper par les piquants effluves des pins. Les petits arbres firent ensuite place aux grands chênes et aux hêtres et l'odeur riche de la terre humide se mélangea au doux parfum des arbres. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés sur un terrain plus stable, elle arrêta son cheval et leva la tête pour admirer la voûte sombre du ciel où brillaient, d'un éclat vif, d'innombrables étoiles.

Ils entendirent alors les chants joyeux de nombreux elfes qui leur souhaitaient la bienvenue, dans leur langue d'abord, puis en Sindarin ensuite. Plusieurs elfes interpellèrent Aragorn, qui répondait à leurs salutations en souriant. Nimroël entendit plusieurs fois son nom mais elle n'y porta pas vraiment attention. Elle était épuisée du long voyage qu'elle venait de faire et elle était toujours inquiète de l'accueil qu'elle recevrait de la part du Seigneur Elrond, après son escapade qui avait failli mal tourner.

Ils suivirent un petit sentier qui longeait la rivière et qui les mena jusqu'à un pont de pierres, très étroit et sans garde-fou. Aragorn mit pied à terre et Nimroël l'imita. Puis ils s'engagèrent avec prudence sur la passerelle, menant leurs chevaux par la bride. Une fois de l'autre côté, ils continuèrent à pied un moment. Des elfes vinrent alors à leur rencontre et Aragorn leur confia les bagages et les chevaux. Nimroël suivit ensuite son guide jusqu'à une immense maison, construite sur plusieurs étages avec de nombreux balcons. Adossée à la falaise, elle semblait en faire partie. Il y avait tant de fenêtres et de portes perçants les murs de cette maison qu'il était parfois difficile de faire la différence entre l'extérieur et l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Toujours précédée du rôdeur, la jeune fille grimpa lentement les quelques marches de pierres qui menaient à la porte principale, grande ouverte. Elle passa sous la large voûte de l'entrée et se retrouva dans un grand vestibule au sol couvert de dalles polies et brillantes. De nombreuses portes, toutes ouvertes, conduisaient dans toutes les directions et un escalier, légèrement incurvé, montait jusqu'au sommet de la maison. Aragorn lui fit traverser cette antichambre et elle entra ensuite dans un vaste salon éclairé de plusieurs chandeliers aux branches entremêlées. Dans une magnifique cheminée de marbre brûlait un feu joyeux. Le Seigneur Elrond les attendait. Il se tenait debout face à une fenêtre mais il se tourna vers la jeune fille dès qu'elle entra dans la pièce et il s'approcha lentement, lui donnant ainsi tout le temps de l'observer sans avoir l'air d'être impolie. Il était très grand, bien entendu. Ses longs cheveux aussi sombre que la nuit étaient ceints d'un bandeau d'argent et ses yeux d'un gris pâle, semblaient refléter la lumière des étoiles. Son visage était sévère mais un léger sourire adoucissait son expression. Nimroël avait beau chercher, elle ne voyait rien en lui qui puisse indiquer qu'il était à moitié humain. Sauf, peut-être, la carrure de ses épaules.

\- Sois la bienvenue à Imladris, lui dit-il d'une voix profonde.

Nimroël dut s'éclaircir la gorge avant de pouvoir répondre poliment à l'elfe. Ce dernier les convia alors à s'asseoir autour d'une petite table où une légère collation était servie. Des boissons rafraîchissantes furent versées dans de grands verres finement ciselés et la jeune fille mit quelques fruits dans une petite assiette de porcelaine qu'elle posa en équilibre sur ses genoux. Elrond questionna alors Aragorn sur la raison de leur retard et ce dernier lui fit un court rapport sur les événements des dernières semaines. La tête baissée, Nimroël écouta son récit sans l'interrompre, malgré le sentiment de malaise qui grandissait en elle. Aragorn disait pourtant la vérité, mais il atténuait la part de responsabilité de la jeune fille, ne mentionnant sa fuite qu'en quelques mots, tandis qu'il décrivait l'interrogatoire qu'elle avait subit en mettant l'emphase sur sa ténacité face aux conseillers du maire. Lorsqu'il termina son compte rendu au Seigneur Elrond, celui-ci se tourna vers elle et lui demanda doucement si elle avait quelque chose à ajouter. Elle leva le regard vers Aragorn, puis vers l'elfe.

\- Je… Ce n'est pas… Ce qui s'est passé est un peu différent.

\- Explique-toi, demanda doucement l'elfe.

\- Pour commencer, tout est arrivé par ma faute!

\- Bien sûr que non, l'interrompit alors Aragorn.

\- Si je n'étais pas partie toute seule, rien ne serait arrivé.

\- Et si je n'avais pas pris le mors de Galian, vous ne seriez pas partie! Et puis, c'est moi qui ai décidé de ramener les prisonniers au village.

Nimroël secoua la tête. Le rôdeur avait raison, d'une certaine façon.

\- C'est moi qui ai tué Kelth!

\- C'était un accident, vous le savez aussi bien que moi.

\- Je sais… Mais je me suis laissée avoir comme une débutante.

\- Vous vous en êtes plutôt bien sortie, pour une débutante.

La jeune fille soupira.

\- J'ai même failli vous trahir, dit-elle d'une voix douce, presque inaudible.

\- Vous êtes plus forte que vous ne le croyez.

\- Oh non… C'est la Dame Galadriel! Sans elle, j'aurais fait ou dit n'importe quoi pour ne pas être enfermée dans cette prison.

\- C'est fini maintenant. Il faut oublier tout ça!

\- J'essaie mais je n'y arrive pas…

\- Avec le temps, tu y arriveras, intervint alors Elrond.

Nimroël, qui avait pratiquement oublié la présence de l'elfe, sursauta au son de sa voix. Elle voulut rattraper l'assiette qu'elle avait posée sur ses genoux mais celle-ci glissa et se fracassa sur le sol. Les fruits qu'elle contenait s'écrasèrent mollement sur les dalles, formant des taches colorées. Contemplant le gâchis bouche bée, la jeune fille aurait voulu disparaître sous terre. Elle se sentit si fatiguée tout à coup que ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes.

\- Allons, tu ne vas pas pleurer pour une assiette? lui demanda Elrond d'un ton légèrement sarcastique.

Nimroël secoua la tête pour dire non. Se sentant ridicule, elle eut un petit rire puis elle se mit à sangloter sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Enlaçant ses jambes, elle posa son front sur ses genoux. La main chaude d'Aragorn se posa sur son épaule mais il ne dit rien. Au bout d'un moment, la jeune fille se calma et elle redressa la tête en s'essuyant les yeux.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée.

\- Ce n'est rien, dit l'elfe. Tu as seulement besoin de te reposer. Tilariel va te conduire à ta chambre.

Sur un signe d'Elrond, Nimroël suivit la jeune elfe à travers une enfilade de corridors et d'escaliers. L'elfe la conduisit ainsi jusqu'à un petit boudoir, situé au bout d'un couloir du troisième étage. Étonnée, la jeune fille entra dans la pièce et jeta un regard admiratif autour d'elle. Les murs du petit salon étaient faits de grandes pierres taillées, d'un beige clair. Trois hauts fauteuils étaient disposés autour d'une table basse en bois. Il y avait également un petit bureau et une chaise, placés près d'une large fenêtre. Le sol de dalles était recouvert d'un épais tapis bleu foncé et de légers rideaux de la même couleur pendaient aux nombreuses fenêtres, ondulant doucement sous le vent. Tilariel traversa le boudoir et ouvrit une porte qui donnait sur une petite chambre. Un immense lit, encadré de quatre hautes colonnes faites d'un bois sombre, sculptées en longues spirales, trônait au milieu de la pièce. Un magnifique couvre-lit, fait d'un riche tissu bleu, brodé d'argent, était posé dessus. Une longue commode ainsi qu'une coiffeuse surmontée d'un haut miroir ovale meublaient également la pièce. La chambre était située dans un coin de la maison. Il y avait donc des fenêtres le long de deux des murs de la chambre, habillées des même rideaux que dans le boudoir. Une porte-fenêtre donnait sur un étroit balcon qui longeait toute la chambre ainsi que le boudoir. Nimroël était ravie de cette installation et un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle sortait sur le balcon pour admirer la vallée quelques minutes.

Tilariel tira ensuite les tentures pour masquer les fenêtres et l'ondulation soyeuse des rideaux sous le vent donna à la jeune fille une impression de calme et de tranquillité. Elle se sentit apaisée par le mouvement fluide, comme si elle était bercée et protégée par un cocon de douceur. L'elfe lui demanda si elle avait besoin de quelque chose, et devant la réponse négative de la jeune fille, elle sortit après lui avoir souhaité une bonne nuit. Après son départ, Nimroël se changea rapidement puis elle se glissa dans le lit moelleux. Elle n'eut aucun mal à s'endormir et cette nuit-là, pour la première fois depuis des semaines, elle ne fit pas de cauchemars.

Elle sortit lentement du sommeil en entendant les voix de nombreux elfes qui chantaient. Elle se laissa glisser doucement hors du lit et sans même s'habiller, elle sortit sur le balcon. Elle regarda le soleil se lever lentement sur la combe. Dans le petit matin clair et frais, la suavité de l'air rempli du délicieux parfum des fleurs lui creusa l'appétit. Elle rentra et s'habilla rapidement, puis elle ouvrit tous les rideaux de la chambre, laissant entrer des flots de soleil. Elle passa ensuite dans le boudoir et découvrit qu'on lui avait apporté son déjeuner sur un petit plateau posé sur la table basse. Ses vêtements avaient été lavés et déposés sur le bureau avec le reste de ses affaires. Elle alla ranger ses vêtements dans la commode et elle posa le coffret de mallorne sur la coiffeuse, puis elle revint dans le petit salon et s'agenouilla près de la table. Elle mangea une bonne partie de ce qui se trouvait sur le plateau, retrouvant avec plaisir le goût des aliments. Elle se sentait lentement revenir à la vie, comme un arbre qui déplie lentement ses feuilles après un long hiver.

Elle retourna ensuite sur le balcon et contempla la longue vallée, respirant à pleins poumons l'air pur et frais. Elle regardait les elfes aller et venir autour de la maison, elle admirait les impressionnantes cascades, les arbres droits et verts. Elle passa ainsi la matinée à regarder autour d'elle. Elle aurait voulu ne jamais sortir de sa chambre mais il fallait qu'elle passe voir comment était installé Galian. Elle savait bien que les elfes prendraient soin du petit cheval mais elle devait quand même lui faire une petite visite. Elle s'apprêtait donc à sortir quand on frappa doucement à sa porte. Hésitante, elle alla ouvrir et Tilariel entra dans la pièce. Elle apportait le dîner de la jeune fille, qu'elle déposa sur la petite table avant de reprendre le plateau du déjeuner. L'elfe se tourna alors vers la jeune fille, toujours à la porte.

\- Si vous désirez quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire la demande.

\- Merci… Je crois que j'aimerais prendre un bain. Mais un peu plus tard s'il vous plaît. Pour l'instant, je voudrais aller voir mon cheval.

\- Vous devriez manger d'abord. Ensuite, si vous voulez, je vous conduirai à l'écurie. Et je ferai préparer un bain pour vous ce soir. Ça vous va?

\- Oui, merci. Mais je trouverai l'écurie toute seule, ne vous en faites pas.

Tilariel lui sourit gentiment avant de sortir. Nimroël referma la porte derrière l'elfe et elle porta le plateau de son dîner dehors, sur le balcon. Elle reprit alors son observation, tout en mangeant lentement son repas.

Elle descendit ensuite jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, puis elle sortit par la première porte qu'elle trouva. Elle suivit un petit sentier qui descendait jusqu'à la rivière, et elle le longea jusqu'à l'endroit où elle s'était séparée de Galian, la veille. Elle descendit ensuite l'allée qu'avaient prise les elfes qui avaient emmené les chevaux jusqu'à ce que le chemin se divise en deux branches. Regardant attentivement le sol, elle prit l'embranchement de droite pour suivre les traces laissées par les sabots des chevaux. En peu de temps, elle arriva devant un joli bâtiment en pierres grises. Chaque stalle s'ouvrait sur l'extérieur par une porte à deux battants placés l'un au-dessus de l'autre. La moitié supérieure de chacune des portes était ouverte et les chevaux pouvaient ainsi sortir leur tête et profiter du soleil.

Elle passa devant chaque box et admira les magnifiques chevaux, caressant du bout des doigts leur nez velouté. Elle trouva facilement Galian, confortablement installé dans une grande stalle. Il hennit doucement en la voyant arriver et elle se dépêcha d'ouvrir la porte pour le laisser sortir. Le petit cheval semblait très content de sa nouvelle maison. Il la bouscula brusquement, désirant jouer, mais elle le repoussa en souriant. Elle le caressa durant un moment, puis elle le fit rentrer à l'écurie où il se remit à manger l'odorant foin qu'on lui avait donné.

Durant les jours et les semaines qui suivirent, Nimroël ne vit et ne parla pratiquement à personne. Elle avait besoin de solitude et les elfes respectèrent ce désir. Seul Aragorn venait parfois la voir et lui parler quelques minutes. Tilariel lui apportait ses repas et elle lui servit de guide dans l'immense demeure d'Elrond. Avec son aide, Nimroël se familiarisa avec la maison. Puis la jeune fille explora la vallée, passant toute la journée à se balader parmi les arbres. Elle prit l'habitude de s'asseoir au pied de la plus haute des chutes d'eau. La force implacable de l'eau qui dévalait la falaise, le grondement sourd qui résonnait dans la pierre et dans la terre la fascinaient. Elle aimait sentir cette vibration monter de la pierre et se répandre dans son corps. Elle avait l'impression de capter l'énergie provenant de l'eau et de la terre.

Lors de l'une de ses promenades quotidiennes, elle entendit tout à coup une elfe chanter une superbe chanson. Elle avait une voix si belle et si douce que Nimroël se figea n'osant plus faire un seul mouvement. Elle se tenait ainsi, immobile au milieu du sentier quand l'elfe apparut devant elle. Sans un mot, la jeune fille la contempla pendant qu'elle s'approchait sans cesser de chanter. Ses cheveux, épais et soyeux, étaient aussi sombre qu'une nuit sans lune. Elle semblait aussi jeune que le printemps, mais dans ses yeux gris on pouvait lire la sagesse et le savoir de maintes années. Elle ressemblait tant au Seigneur Elrond que Nimroël devina aisément qu'il s'agissait d'Arwen, son unique fille. Et celle-ci, bien que très différente de Galadriel, sa grand-mère, était aussi belle que la Dame des Galadhrim.

Quand elle fut près d'elle, Nimroël salua l'elfe respectueusement. Et quand l'elfe lui sourit en retour, elle tomba immédiatement sous le charme.

\- Bonjour, je suis Arwen. Tu dois être Nimroël.

\- Bonjour.

\- Sois la bienvenue dans la douce vallée d'Imladris!

\- Je vous remercie…

\- Je ne te demanderai pas si tu as fait bon voyage. On m'a dit que vous aviez eu quelques mésaventures.

\- Je préfère ne pas en parler, répondit Nimroël en baissant la tête.

\- Alors parle-moi de la Lórien.

Nimroël accompagna Arwen sur le chemin du retour vers la maison d'Elrond et elle lui raconta brièvement son séjour en Lórien. La jeune fille n'avait rien de nouveau à apprendre à l'elfe au sujet de sa famille maternelle mais elle répondit tout de même de bonne grâce à ses questions. Elles se séparèrent devant la maison et la jeune fille regarda l'elfe disparaître gracieusement à l'intérieur, poussant un long soupir.

Le soir, Nimroël allait parfois écouter les contes et les chansons dans l'une des grandes salles. Mais la plupart du temps, elle se couchait tôt, après avoir avalé un souper léger. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment les travaux de couture mais elle s'était remise à broder histoire de s'occuper les doigts et l'esprit pendant quelques heures. Elle avait également trouvé la bibliothèque où elle avait emprunté quelques livres en Sindarin, et même un en Quenya, la langue des elfes vivants dans la vallée. Certains mots étaient communs aux deux langues et elle espérait se familiariser avec ce langage, même s'il était peu utilisé ailleurs qu'à Imladris.

En général, la jeune fille dormait paisiblement mais il lui arrivait encore de faire des cauchemars. Incapable de se rendormir, elle se levait et s'habillait pour ensuite aller déambuler dans la maison. C'est de cette façon qu'elle découvrit la Salle du Feu, une immense salle dont le plafond se perdait dans la pénombre. Dans une imposante cheminée de pierres sombres, au fond de la pièce, des flammes rouges et jaunes crépitaient joyeusement, unique source de lumière. Deux longues colonnes magnifiquement sculptées s'élevaient de chaque côté de l'âtre. Il régnait un tel calme dans la salle que les terribles images qui hantaient encore l'esprit de la jeune fille s'estompèrent dès qu'elle y entra. Elle prit quelques coussins sur les sièges qui meublaient la pièce et elle s'installa au pied de la cheminée. Étrangement, malgré les hautes et vives flammes, il ne faisait pas trop chaud. Elle s'allongea sur les coussins et s'endormit doucement, bercée par les craquements du feu.

Au début du mois d'octobre, Aragorn repartit vers le nord rejoindre les autres rôdeurs. Avant de partir, cependant, il lui présenta un vieil homme, Neithen, un Dúnedain, membre éloigné de sa famille. D'abord un peu mal à l'aise, Nimroël fut rapidement conquise par le vieil homme. Il parlait la langue commune avec un étrange accent, mais il racontait des histoires passionnantes de combats avec des orcs, des gobelins et des loups. Le Dúnedain ne voyait plus très clair, mais il avait encore de bonnes jambes et il adorait marcher. La jeune fille lui proposa donc de lui servir de guide. Ils firent alors de longues promenades et Neithen lui faisait des récits très détaillés de sa vie en tant que rôdeur.

Elle prenait toujours sont déjeuner et son souper seule, dans son petit salon, en lisant un livre ou en admirant la vallée, mais elle dînait souvent en compagnie du vieux rôdeur. Il savait si bien la faire rire qu'elle en avait parfois mal au ventre. Et quelques fois, il lui relatait des histoires si tristes qu'elle en avait les larmes aux yeux. Il passait des heures à lui parler et elle ne se lassait pas de l'écouter. Et puis, surtout, il ne se plaignait jamais des brèves réponses qu'elle lui faisait.

De temps en temps, après le repas, il lui demandait de lui lire des poèmes que sa fille Rose avait écrits, longtemps auparavant. Sa fille, son unique enfant, avait été tuée par des orcs alors qu'elle venait tout juste de se marier et qu'elle attendait un enfant. Peu de temps après, la femme de Neithen était morte de chagrin. Le rôdeur n'avait ensuite vécu que pour traquer et tuer les orcs et les gobelins des montagnes du nord.

Délicatement, Nimroël ouvrait l'un des nombreux petits cahiers que Rose avait rempli de sa belle écriture et d'une voix tranquille, elle lisait les vers captivants, plein d'humour et de tendresse. Les yeux presque opaques du vieil homme s'embuaient alors et il lui disait, avec un tremblement dans la voix, qu'elle avait la même voix que sa fille, ce qui troublait beaucoup la jeune fille.

Quelques semaines après le départ d'Aragorn, Elladan et Elrohir revinrent dans la demeure de leur père. Nimroël fut contente de revoir les jumeaux, même si elle leur en voulait toujours un peu de l'avoir laissé tomber au milieu de nulle part. Durant les jours qui suivirent leur arrivée, elle n'eut cependant que peu d'occasions de les rencontrer ou de leur parler puisqu'ils étaient toujours enfermés avec Elrond, dans le grand bureau encombré de ce dernier.

Il y avait maintenant plus de deux mois qu'elle vivait dans la vallée, mais elle n'avait rencontré le Seigneur Elrond qu'à quelques reprises, depuis son arrivée, et toujours par hasard. Cette situation la contrariait de plus en plus. En effet, elle se disait que si l'elfe n'avait pas de temps à lui consacrer, il n'aurait pas dû la faire venir depuis la Lórien. Après tout, quelle importance qu'elle grandisse ou non? Mais elle était là à présent et elle était offensée que son hôte l'ignore ainsi.

Par une étrange coïncidence, elle croisa le Seigneur Elrond au cours de sa promenade, le lendemain matin. Lorsque l'elfe lui demanda si elle voulait bien marcher avec lui un moment, Nimroël eut d'abord envie de refuser, simplement par défi. Mais pour retourner à Caras Galadhon, elle comptait sur lui. Elle ne pouvait donc pas risquer qu'il remette indéfiniment leur entrevue. Elle le suivit donc sur le sentier, marchant rapidement pour suivre les longues enjambées de l'elfe. Ils avancèrent un long moment en silence, puis Elrond se mit à lui poser des questions sur sa vie à Mirkwood et sur son séjour en Lórien. Nimroël répondait de façon laconique à ses questions, mais, au bout d'un moment, elle se tut complètement. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'elfe, qui semblait n'avoir que peu de temps à lui accorder, le perdait ainsi en lui posant des questions inutiles, des questions pour lesquelles il devait déjà avoir des réponses.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas? demanda l'elfe devant son mutisme.

\- Je ne sais pas… c'est à vous de me le dire, non? C'est pour que vous me disiez ce qui ne va pas que je suis venue ici. Et ça fait déjà un moment que je suis là, mais vous n'avez toujours rien fait. En fait, c'est à peine si vous m'avez regardée. Et quand vous vous décidez enfin à me parler, c'est pour me poser des questions sans intérêt…

Nimroël s'interrompit soudain. Elle dut faire un effort pour reprendre son calme. Elle n'aurait pas dû se mettre en colère comme ça, mais la Lórien lui manquait tellement tout à coup.

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance après tout, reprit-elle un peu plus calmement. Je veux retourner chez moi.

\- Chez toi?

Le tourbillon d'idées contradictoires que cette question apparemment anodine déclencha dans son esprit la surpris elle-même. Chez elle! Elle n'était chez elle nulle part! Pas même en Lórien, malgré son désir d'y retourner. Personne ne savait d'où elle venait. Jusqu'à tout récemment elle ne connaissait même pas son nom. D'ailleurs, elle utilisait toujours le nom que Legolas lui avait donné, qui lui était plus familier que son vrai nom.

Elle était une invitée ici, en Lothlórien et même à Mirkwood. Sans la bonté des elfes, sans leur générosité, elle n'aurait rien du tout, elle ne serait rien du tout. Elle leur devait sa vie même. Elle était bien mal placée pour exiger quoi que ce soit. C'était à elle de faire ce qu'on lui demanderait. Elle devait se plier à leurs exigences.

 _Obéir! Il lui fallait obé_ _ir!_

Cette pensée la fit soudain sursauter comme si elle ne venait pas d'elle mais que quelqu'un s'était efforcé de la lui faire accepter. Elle frissonna mais elle ne pouvait pas chasser cette idée de son esprit. La douleur maintenant familière lui vrilla soudain les tempes et elle se mit à entendre une voix douce et insidieuse, remplie de perfidie.

\- Tu feras ce que je t'ordonnerai!

\- Non!

\- Tu dois m'obéir!

\- Non, je vous en prie!

Elle voulut se retourner vers son interlocuteur mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Ses mains étaient liées ensemble et accrochées à un mur, bien au-dessus de tête. Tout son poids reposait ainsi sur ses bras. Les muscles de ses épaules étaient douloureux mais en s'étirant au maximum, elle arrivait à poser le bout de ses orteils sur le sol, ce qui la soulageait quelques minutes.

\- Tu me dois tout! Ta vie m'appartient!

\- Je… je ne le ferai pas.

Elle ferma les yeux et serra les dents en entendant le sifflement caractéristique du fouet, mais il n'y eut qu'un claquement vif qui résonna dans l'air. Un simple avertissement.

\- Sans moi, tu n'existerais pas, tu ne serais rien!

\- Je ne peux pas… je vous en prie!

Cette fois, la lanière s'abattit sur son dos et la douleur cuisante la fit gémir.

\- Tu m'appartiens.

\- …

Elle ressentit trois autres fois la morsure du fouet sur sont dos et elle se mit à sangloter.

\- Arrêtez, s'il vous plait. Je vous en supplie…

\- Nimroël!

Elrond secoua légèrement la jeune fille pour la tirer de sa vision, tout en l'appelant d'une voix autoritaire. Elle reprit lentement conscience de ce qui l'entourait et elle réalisa alors qu'elle s'agrippait fortement au bras du Seigneur Elrond, la tête appuyée sur son épaule. Gênée, elle se dégagea doucement et recula d'un pas. Elle avait tellement mal à la tête qu'elle arrivait à peine à ouvrir les yeux. Elle posa le bout de ses doigts sur ses temps et massa doucement pour essayer de faire diminuer la douleur. Elle sentit alors les longues mains d'Elrond se glisser sous les siennes et venir s'appuyer de chaque côtés de sa tête. Une extraordinaire énergie lui fut alors transmise par l'elfe et sa souffrance s'apaisa rapidement. Elle poussa un profond soupir de soulagement et son regard, rempli de gratitude, plongea dans les yeux d'un gris clair du Seigneur d'Imladris.

Sans un mot, l'elfe prit la jeune fille par les épaules pour la ramener vers sa maison. Mais quand il posa son bras sur son dos, elle eut un sursaut de douleur et il retira sa main. Il constata alors que le vêtement que portait la jeune fille était imbibé de sang.

\- Je… j'ai mal. Je sens encore la brûlure du fouet, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

\- Tu es blessée. Ton dos est couvert de sang.

\- Mais c'était juste un souvenir. Une simple vision du passé. N'est-ce pas? lui demanda-t-elle.

Elrond ne répondit pas mais il la ramena jusqu'à la maison. Il la conduisit ensuite dans une grande pièce, remplie d'étagères et d'armoires garnies de fioles et de contenants de toutes sortes. Une longue et étroite table, recouverte d'un drap blanc, était placée au centre de la pièce. Le Seigneur Elrond lui demanda alors d'enlever sa chemise et de s'allonger sur la table et timidement, Nimroël s'exécuta. Elle vit ensuite l'elfe s'approcher avec un linge blanc et un petit bol rempli d'un liquide ambré. Il se mit à nettoyer son dos avec une grande délicatesse. Elle bougea légèrement en entendant l'exclamation de surprise de l'elfe, mais il lui ordonna de rester tranquille et elle cessa de remuer. Après avoir enlevé toute trace de sang de son dos, le Seigneur Elrond lui tendit une espèce de grande blouse qu'elle enfila rapidement en s'assoyant sur la table.

\- Je n'ai plus mal. Merci.

\- Ne me remercie pas. Je n'y suis pour rien. Les blessures se sont cicatrisées d'elle-même. Elles sont presque revenues à la normale. Les cicatrices sont à peine plus rouges que les autres.

Nimroël regarda l'elfe, étonnée, puis elle posa les yeux sur sa chemise tachée de sang séché. Peu à peu, son étonnement fit place à une grande frayeur. Elle avait peur de ses souvenirs. Peur de se remémorer les épisodes pénibles de sa vie et de devoir en endurer les souffrances à nouveau.

\- Je ne veux pas retrouver la mémoire, murmura-t-elle. Aidez-moi, je vous en prie.

\- Je ne peux pas bloquer tes souvenirs.

\- Vous ne comprenez donc pas. Vous avez vu mes cicatrices… Il y en a des dizaines. Je ne… je ne pourrai pas revivre ça… Vous devez faire quelque chose.

\- Je ne peux pas t'empêcher de guérir et remémorer ton passé fait parti d'un processus de guérison.

\- Je n'y arriverai pas. C'est trop dur!

\- Je serai là quand tu auras besoin d'aide.

De l'aide, elle en aurait sûrement besoin. Mais la vision qu'elle venait d'avoir la rendait méfiante.

\- Pourquoi? Pour quelle raison voulez-vous m'aider?

Le Seigneur Elrond fronça les sourcils mais il ne répondit pas.

\- Pour Legolas, je peux comprendre. Il devait se sentir coupable de m'avoir blessée et il s'est cru obligé de me remettre sur pied. Mais pourquoi la Dame Galadriel et le Seigneur Celeborn m'ont-ils recueillie?

L'elfe ne disait toujours rien. Il se contentait de la regarder d'un air sévère. Nimroël luttait pour ne pas se mettre en colère, mais elle perdait rapidement la bataille.

\- Je sais que je… je vous dois beaucoup… En fait, je vous dois tout ce que j'ai. Mais vous devez bien avoir une raison pour m'aider ainsi? Haldir m'a dit que les étrangers étaient rarement admis en Lórien et pourtant j'y ai été accueillie avec bienveillance. Pourquoi? Qu'attendez-vous de moi?

Elrond prenait un air plus froid et hautain à mesure qu'elle parlait, mais il ne daignait toujours pas lui répondre.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que vous m'avez sauvé la vie que je vous obéirai aveuglément. Je ne vous appartiens pas!

\- Bien sûr que non! Je m'étonne que tu te sentes obligée de le préciser ainsi.

La jeune fille rougit brusquement et elle baissa la tête, confuse. Elle venait d'offenser son hôte alors qu'il ne cherchait qu'à l'aider. Elle lui devait des excuses. Mais avant qu'elle ait pu trouver les mots qui convenaient, Elrond sortit de la pièce sans un regard en arrière. Un moment, elle fut tentée de le retenir mais elle n'osa pas esquisser le moindre geste.

Durant les quelques jours qui suivirent, elle réfléchit longuement à ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle aurait voulu s'excuser auprès du Seigneur Elrond, mais elle ne savait pas comment l'aborder. Même le Seigneur Celeborn ne lui avait jamais paru aussi déroutant. Et puis après tout, l'elfe avait refusé de lui répondre alors que ses questions étaient justifiées. Alors elle décida qu'il était plus simple d'oublier l'incident.

Assise sur un long banc de bois, profitant des froids rayons du soleil de novembre, Nimroël bavardait avec Neithen. Elle vit alors un elfe arrivé au galop, monté sur le plus beau cheval qu'elle n'ait jamais vu. Très grand, son poil était aussi blanc que la neige fraîchement tombée. Sa longue crinière et sa queue, également blanches, flottaient au vent. Il courait avec légèreté, ses minces sabots effleurant à peine le sol à chaque foulée.

\- Neithen! le cheval blanc… il est magnifique!

Sans descendre de sa monture, ni même ralentir son allure, l'elfe franchit l'étroit pont de pierres puis il passa en trombe devant le banc où Neithen et la jeune fille se reposaient. Oubliant alors le vieil homme, celle-ci se leva et courut derrière le cavalier. L'elfe venait de s'arrêter devant la maison d'Elrond et elle le vit sauter légèrement du dos de sa monture. Il se tourna vers elle et la regarda grimper rapidement le petit sentier, presque à bout de souffle, mais elle ne lui prêta aucune attention. Elle n'avait d'yeux que pour le merveilleux cheval. Lorsqu'elle arriva auprès de l'animal, elle ralentit son allure et tendit doucement la main vers ses naseaux. Le cheval inspira et souffla très fort puis il posa ses lèvres au creux de sa main. Elle caressa alors sa tête et glissa ses doigts sous sa chaude crinière. Le cheval était couvert de sueur et son souffle était encore rapide. Il devait courir depuis le gué mais il ne semblait nullement fatigué.

Elle prit alors conscience que l'elfe la regardait toujours et elle tourna lentement la tête vers lui. Il était très grand et d'une blondeur étonnante, les elfes vivants à Imladris ayant pour la plupart les cheveux foncés. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu très pâle et elle put y lire la même sagesse et la même lumière que dans les yeux de Galadriel. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle était en présence d'un haut-elfe, l'un de ceux qui avaient vécu à Valinor. Intimidée, elle rougit et voulut s'excuser de son manque de courtoisie, mais elle ne put prononcer un seul mot.

\- Peux-tu le faire marcher un moment et le conduire à l'écurie ensuite? lui demanda alors l'elfe.

Nimroël hocha la tête et l'elfe monta très rapidement les marches qui conduisaient à la maison d'Elrond et disparut à l'intérieur. La jeune fille regarda à nouveau le cheval. Il ne portait ni selle ni bride. Seul un léger et délicat licou ornait sa tête. Elle y glissa les doigts et exerça une douce traction sur la tête du cheval, mais ce fut suffisant pour le faire avancer. Il la suivit docilement et elle le conduisit vers le siège où elle avait abandonné Neithen. Ce dernier souriait et regardait dans sa direction, distinguant seulement sa silhouette et celle du cheval.

\- Vous avez un nouvel ami, chère demoiselle?

\- Il est si beau, si blanc. Il court avec une telle légèreté.

Elle marchait de long en large devant le vieil homme pour permettre au cheval de reprendre son souffle et de se rafraîchir après sa course fatigante.

\- C'est Asfaloth, le cheval du Seigneur Glorfindel. C'est l'un des plus beaux chevaux elfiques.

\- Je dois l'emmener à l'écurie maintenant. Voulez-vous venir avec moi ou préférez-vous m'attendre ici?

\- Je crois bien que je vais t'accompagner. Sinon, tu risques de m'oublier, dit-il en plaisantant.

Il posa la main sur son épaule et elle guida le vieil homme et le cheval jusqu'au bâtiment de pierres. Dès qu'elle arriva, les palefreniers vinrent s'occuper d'Asfaloth et sa tâche fut terminée. Elle était un peu triste de devoir se séparer aussi rapidement du superbe animal. Pour se consoler, elle emmena Neithen voir Galian qui fut ravi de cette visite. Le petit cheval n'avait ni la grâce ni l'élégance d'Asfaloth, mais il était son ami et son complice depuis plusieurs années et elle l'aimait tendrement.

Quelques jours plus tard, elle rencontra Elrohir alors qu'elle revenait d'une longue promenade solitaire. L'elfe lui sourit et se dirigea vers elle.

\- Bonjour! Je te cherchais justement.

\- Bonjour, répondit-elle en souriant aussi.

\- Où te cachais-tu ces derniers temps? Je ne t'ai pas vue durant les soupers, ni après d'ailleurs. Je croyais que tu aimais la musique et la danse?

\- Oui, bien sûr!

\- Alors pourquoi ne viens-tu pas participer aux festivités du soir?

\- Je.. je ne connais personne. Et puis, je me couche tôt.

\- Pour connaître les gens, il faut d'abord les rencontrer! Ne me dis pas que tu n'as rencontré personne depuis deux mois que tu es ici?

Nimroël haussa les épaules et se détourna, embarrassée.

\- Veux-tu souper avec nous ce soir?

\- Je veux bien…

\- Alors à ce soir! En passant, apporte la chaîne d'argent que mon frère a brisée. Elladan doit la réparer, tu te souviens?

\- Il n'y a rien d'urgent vous savez. Je ne risque pas de me perdre dans cette vallée!

\- Non, bien sûr… À tout à l'heure donc!

Quelques heures plus tard, elle descendait l'escalier en sautillant pour se rendre à son rendez-vous avec les jumeaux. Elle avait prévenu Tilariel qu'elle ne souperait pas dans sa chambre et l'elfe lui avait souri, contente de voir que Nimroël sortait enfin de son isolement. Quand elle arriva dans le hall, elle vit Elrohir qui l'attendait. L'elfe la conduisit dans une petite salle à dîner éclairée de plusieurs lampes brillantes. Elladan était déjà là et il fronça légèrement les sourcils en la voyant.

\- Tu aurais dû te changer.

\- Me changer? Pourquoi?

\- Mon père n'appréciera pas ta tenue…

\- Votre père? Je croyais que… Je ne savais pas…

Elle remarqua alors que la table était mise pour six personnes. Elle avait accepté de souper en compagnie des jumeaux, mais elle ignorait que leur père serait là également. Elle n'était pas certaine d'apprécier ce léger imprévu. Elle avait soudainement très envie de quitter la pièce mais quand Arwen entra, en compagnie d'Elrond, elle fut à nouveau subjuguée par la beauté de la Dame et elle n'eut d'autre choix que de rester. Elle salua respectueusement les deux elfes en rougissant légèrement sous le regard quelque peu désapprobateur du Seigneur d'Imladris. Puis Glorfindel arriva aussi et sur un signe d'Elrond, tous prirent place à table. Nimroël se retrouva assise entre les jumeaux. Placée en face d'elle, Arwen lui sourit et la jeune fille sourit à son tour, consciente tout à coup du privilège qu'elle avait d'être ainsi invitée à cette table.

Le repas se déroula agréablement et la conversation fut très joyeuse et animée. Glorfindel rapportait des nouvelles des Havres Gris et Nimroël était toujours heureuse d'entendre parler de bateaux et de la mer, même si cela lui rappelait que les elfes allaient bientôt tous partir. Ensuite, les sujets varièrent et la jeune fille remarqua alors un déséquilibre, quasi imperceptible, parmi les convives. Il semblait tous s'efforcer de combler un vide, chacun à leur façon. Elle comprit alors que c'était l'absence de Celebrian qui créait ce désarroi. Étrangement, malgré le fait qu'elle ne connaissait pas cette elfe, elle lui manquait, comme si elle aussi avait été abandonnée. Elle dut faire un effort pour chasser ce sentiment et se concentrer à nouveau sur les propos échangés par le Seigneur Elrond et ses fils. Elle croisa alors le regard d'azur de Glorfindel qui eut un étrange sourire, un peu triste, comme s'il était conscient de son trouble.

Après le souper, ils se rendirent tous dans la grande salle où des musiciens se mirent à jouer dès que le Seigneur Elrond entra. Nimroël s'éclipsa et elle s'installa près d'une fenêtre pour admirer les étoiles qui scintillaient vivement. Même en Lórien, les étoiles n'étaient pas aussi brillantes.

Elle sentit alors une présence derrière elle. Sans se retourner, elle essaya de deviner de qui il s'agissait. Elle commençait à être très douée à cet exercice. Cela avait commencé avec les jumeaux : elle s'était sentie si frustrée de ne jamais savoir auquel des fils d'Elrond elle avait affaire qu'elle s'était efforcée de voir une différence, sans y parvenir. Elle avait ensuite réalisé que, pour un œil humain, les dissemblances, si elles existaient, ne devaient pas êtres perceptibles. Elle avait donc cherché un autre moyen de distinguer Elladan d'Elrohir. Puis, lorsque Elrohir avait soigné Galian, un lien s'était tissé entre l'elfe et elle. Ce lien était ténu mais elle arrivait tout de même à le percevoir et depuis, elle n'avait aucun mal à distinguer les jumeaux. Elle avait ensuite réalisé qu'elle pouvait appliquer sa nouvelle sensibilité à ceux qui l'entouraient. Chaque jour, depuis qu'elle était à Imladris, elle avait développé cette nouvelle habileté. Les yeux fermés, elle pouvait à présent distinguer Tilariel, Neithen, Aragorn et même le Seigneur Elrond.

Celui qui se trouvait à présent près d'elle lui était cependant inconnu et elle ne décelait aucun indice qui lui aurait permis de savoir de qui il s'agissait. Elle tourna donc lentement la tête et l'éclat des cheveux blonds de Glorfindel la surpris mais son doux sourire la charma.

\- Je voulais te remercier de t'être occupée d'Asfaloth.

\- Je vous en prie. Ça m'a fait très plaisir!

Changeant subitement de ton et d'attitude, il se mit à parler à voix basse, les yeux fixés sur la voûte étoilée.

\- Bien des gens perçoivent l'absence de Celebrian, mais peu d'humains y sont aussi sensibles que toi. Tu n'es pourtant ici que depuis peu de temps.

\- Je crois… je sais que la Dame Galadriel y est pour quelque chose. Elle…

Nimroël se tut, ne sachant comment décrire ce que Galadriel lui avait fait. L'elfe lui avait fait don d'une plus grande sensibilité face aux émotions de ceux qui l'entouraient. Il y avait d'ailleurs sûrement un lien avec la faculté qu'elle avait de reconnaître les gens sans les voir. Mais cette sensibilité n'avait pas que des avantages. Cela la rendait parfois vulnérable. C'était sans doute pourquoi la Dame des Galadhrim la protégeait également.

\- La fuite n'est pas toujours la meilleure solution, dit alors Glorfindel.

Nimroël avait du mal à suivre le fil quelque peu décousu de la conversation. De plus, elle ne savait pas exactement à quoi l'elfe faisait allusion. Pensait-il que le départ de Celebrian était en fait une fuite? Elle n'en était pas certaine.

\- Il m'est arrivé de m'enfuir, dit-elle alors, hésitante.

\- Je sais. Crois-tu que ce soit par manque de courage?

L'elfe se tourna alors vers elle et son regard plongea en elle, l'empêchant de se détourner. Cette fois, elle était certaine qu'il voulait aussi parler de Celebrian, malgré l'ambiguïté de la question. Et elle n'avait pas la possibilité de ne pas répondre, encore moins de mentir.

\- En ce qui me concerne, je pense que oui…

La réponse était évidemment incomplète et l'elfe attendait qu'elle termine. Il attendrait pour cela le temps qu'il faudrait.

\- Je ne peux pas porter de jugement sur quelqu'un que je ne connais même pas. Et puis, je suis l'invitée du Seigneur Elrond et ce, à la demande de la Dame Galadriel!

Après lui avoir adressé un étrange regard, l'elfe lui sourit à nouveau et il s'éloigna, apparemment satisfait de sa réponse.

L'automne fit place à l'hiver. Il n'y avait pas de mallorne à Imladris et hormis les conifères qui poussaient sur les rebords élevés de la vallée, tous les arbres perdirent leurs feuilles. Le temps se refroidit, mais pas suffisamment cependant pour que la rivière gèle. Toutefois, le niveau du cours d'eau baissa et les cascades se tarir quelque peu. Le temps glacial qui régnait dans les montagnes empêchait la neige de fondre et d'alimenter ainsi les cours d'eau qui se déversaient dans la vallée. C'est ainsi que Nimroël découvrit une petite grotte, derrière une chute d'eau, tout au bout de la longue combe. D'abord un peu craintive, elle s'était glissée doucement derrière le rideau d'eau. Elle avait vite été charmée par la petite caverne creusée dans le roc. La lumière qui filtrait à travers la cascade faisait miroiter les parois humides de la grotte et le grondement puissant qui faisait trembler la pierre y était encore plus impressionnant.

Les promenades qu'elle faisait avec Neithen tous les après-midis s'étaient un peu raccourcies chaque jour car le vieil homme se disait de plus en plus souvent fatigué. Finalement, il préféra rester à l'intérieur de la maison, près d'un bon feu, à écouter les elfes chanter. Nimroël était un peu inquiète à son sujet, mais il la rassurait toujours en plaisantant. Puis, vers la fin de l'hiver, il tomba gravement malade. Il avait une forte fièvre et une toux déchirante qui le tenait éveillé jour et nuit. Nimroël accourut au chevet du vieil homme dès qu'elle sut qu'il était souffrant, mais Elrond lui interdit d'entrer dans la chambre. Elle eut beau lui dire qu'elle n'avait jamais été malade, il refusa qu'elle entre en contact avec le vieil homme. Bouillant de colère, pendant deux jours elle tourna en rond dans le couloir, refusant de manger ou d'aller se reposer. Enfin, le matin du troisième jour, la fièvre tomba et Neithen commença à guérir. Nimroël fut alors autorisée à voir le vieil homme quelques minutes. Il était pâle et amaigri, mais il lui sourit gentiment en reconnaissant sa voix. Satisfaite, la jeune fille accepta enfin d'aller se reposer un moment.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, la jeune fille passa beaucoup de temps au chevet du vieux rôdeur qui se remettait lentement. Elle lui lisait des poèmes ou lui racontait des histoires qu'elle avait entendues à Mirkwood ou en Lórien. Il fallut attendre bien des jours avant qu'Elrond lui permette de se lever. Le vieil homme était guéri mais il restait faible, même après plusieurs semaines de convalescence.

Le printemps revint dans la vallée qui se couvrit de fleurs. Les chants des oiseaux se faisaient entendre du matin jusqu'au soir. Les cascades avaient redoublé d'intensité et le niveau de la rivière qui courait au fond de la vallée avait beaucoup monté. Nimroël était debout dès l'aube et elle courait cueillir un énorme bouquet de fleurs qu'elle apportait à Neithen. Puis elle mangeait avec lui et elle l'emmenait ensuite faire une courte ballade autour de la maison. Ils s'installaient ensuite sur un petit banc et ils bavardaient agréablement jusqu'à l'heure du dîner qu'ils prenaient généralement dehors, sous les chauds rayons du soleil. Durant l'après-midi, le vieil homme se reposait quelques heures et Nimroël en profitait pour monter Galian. Elle trottait doucement sur les sentiers de terre, humant les douces odeurs qui flottaient dans l'air. Après sa ballade elle retournait dans ses appartement où elle soupait seule. Le soir, elle passait voir Neithen pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Elle allait ensuite écouter les elfes chanter, avant d'aller dormir.

Une nuit, elle fit un rêve étrange. Neithen marchait seul, devant elle, et il s'éloignait rapidement. Elle l'appelait, mais il ne lui répondait pas. Elle courut pour le rattraper mais quand elle arriva près du vieil homme, il se retourna vers elle et lui ordonna de ne pas le suivre.

\- Nous devons nous dire adieu, à présent. Nos chemins se séparent maintenant.

\- Non, ne partez pas sans moi.

\- Il le faut, mon enfant. Merci d'avoir rendu mes derniers jours aussi agréables.

\- Je vous en prie, ne me laissez pas toute seule. J'ai besoin de vous.

Mais le vieux rôdeur ne répondit pas et il poursuivit sa route sans se retourner. Nimroël essaya de le suivre, mais quelque chose l'empêchait d'avancer. Elle se mit à crier au vieil homme de l'attendre, de ne pas partir sans elle, mais il était rendu trop loin et il ne l'entendait plus.

Elle s'éveilla en larmes. Elle savait que son rêve n'en était pas un. Elle dégringola en bas de son lit et elle courut vers les appartements du Seigneur Elrond. Puis, tout à coup, elle s'arrêta et changea de direction. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle sortit en courant de la maison et se dirigea vers la rivière. Au détour d'un sentier, elle faillit entrer en collision avec le Seigneur d'Imladris et son plus proche conseiller, le Seigneur Glorfindel. Sans préambule, elle se mit à raconter son rêve, puis elle supplia le Seigneur Elrond de venir voir Neithen. L'elfe comprit rapidement qu'il se passait quelque chose et il suivit Nimroël jusqu'à la chambre du vieil homme.

Dès qu'il entra dans la pièce plongée dans la pénombre, Elrond sut que le vieux rôdeur était sur le point de mourir. L'homme respirait à peine et il ne se réveilla pas quand la jeune fille le secoua légèrement en l'appelant d'une voix douce.

\- Je vous en prie, ne le laissez pas mourir, supplia Nimroël en se tournant vers l'elfe.

\- Je ne peux rien faire pour lui, lui répondit Elrond.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas ou vous ne voulez pas? lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton agressif.

Ce dernier tendit la main pour tenter d'apaiser la jeune fille, mais elle s'écarta vivement. Elle s'agenouilla ensuite près du lit et prit la main du vieil homme entre les siennes. Le vieux rôdeur dormait paisiblement, le visage calme et serein. Elle se mit à réciter un poème écrit par Rose, la fille de Neithen. C'était le poème préféré du vieil homme et la jeune fille l'avait lu tant de fois qu'elle le connaissait par cœur. Elle répéta les vers, encore et encore, tout au long de la nuit, jusqu'à ce que les mots forment une litanie. Puis au petit matin, quand les premiers oiseaux se mirent à chanter, Neithen mourut. Nimroël regarda la poitrine du vieil homme se soulever et s'abaisser une dernière fois. Elrond posa alors sa grande main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, mais elle le repoussa brusquement.

Nimroël resta auprès de Neithen encore un long moment. Elle tenait toujours sa main qui se refroidissait lentement. Puis quand les elfes vinrent prendre le corps pour le préparer pour les funérailles, elle refusa de le lâcher. Elrond dut intervenir. Il lui parla calmement puis il l'entraîna avec douceur hors de la chambre. Elle résista comme elle put, mais cette fois il lui fut impossible de repousser l'elfe. Lorsqu'il la confia ensuite à Arwen, Nimroël cessa de se débattre et elle suivit docilement la Dame jusque dans ses appartements.

La jeune fille se mit alors à faire les cents pas sur le large balcon qui donnait sur le salon d'Arwen. Elle était fébrile, incapable de rester en place. Elle chiffonnait le joli mouchoir que lui avait donné l'elfe, le tordant et le roulant en boule dans ses mains, mais elle ne pleurait pas. Elle n'y arrivait pas.

Au bout d'un moment, Nimroël finit par accepter d'avaler l'onctueux breuvage qu'Elrond lui avait préparé et peu à peu, elle se calma. Ses muscles se détendirent et elle commença à sentir la fatigue l'envahir. Elle cessa de tourner en rond puis elle s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils, les jambes repliées sous elle et au bout d'un moment elle s'endormit.

Trois jours plus tard, on célébra les funérailles de Neithen. Un grand nombre d'hommes, de femmes et d'elfes y assistèrent. Nimroël y était également, vêtue d'une longue robe noire qui lui avait été apportée par Tilariel le matin même.

Elle avait passé les derniers jours dans une espèce de brouillard dont elle n'arrivait pas à sortir. Tout ce qui l'entourait lui paraissait cotonneux. Elle avait l'impression de ne ressentir aucune émotion.

Quand on descendit lentement le cercueil dans le trou profondément creusé par les elfes, la jeune fille se mit à pleurer pour la première fois depuis le décès du vieil homme. Elle était venue en compagnie d'Arwen, mais elle s'était ensuite éloignée de l'elfe et de sa famille. Se tenant à l'écart de l'assemblée, elle écouta l'un des rôdeurs prononcer une émouvante oraison et elle se mit à pleurer de plus belle. La tombe fut ensuite recouverte de terre, puis de petites gerbes de fleurs furent déposées sur le tertre. Les gens s'éloignèrent ensuite par petit groupe.

Restée seule, Nimroël regardait la petite butte de terre qui recouvrait le corps de son ami. Le vent tourbillonnait autour d'elle, soulevant quelques mèches de ses cheveux qu'elle avait laissés libres pour l'occasion. Elle avait cessé de pleurer, mais les larmes qu'elle avait versées lui avaient apporté un grand soulagement. Elle pouvait enfin dire adieu au vieil homme. Elle déposa donc le bouquet qu'elle tenait encore, puis elle s'éloigna tranquillement.


	13. 13 Vers le ciel

-13-

L'automne était revenu dans la vallée et Nimroël se promenait sous les arbres aux feuilles multicolores. Une douce pluie était tombée pendant la nuit et elle adorait l'odeur qui montait du sol humide, même si cela voulait aussi dire que ses pieds étaient mouillés et gelés. Elle appréciait particulièrement ce moment de détente, après avoir passé des semaines à aider Tilariel à servir les repas des nombreux invités du Seigneur Elrond.

Durant tout l'été, plusieurs groupes d'elfes étaient passés par Imladris et s'occuper de tous ces hôtes avait été une tâche exigeante. La jeune fille avait accepté avec joie de prêter main forte à Tilariel et, du matin jusqu'au soir, elle avait aidé l'elfe à porter les lourds plateaux garnis de nourriture. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps pour se promener ni pour monter Galian et ces activités lui avaient beaucoup manqué, mais elle avait été ravie de se sentir utile.

Les hôtes du Seigneur d'Imladris avaient séjourné quelques temps dans la vallée afin de se reposer un moment avant de se rendre aux Havres Gris. Ils s'embarquaient ensuite sur de grands bateaux blancs et naviguaient jusqu'à Valinor d'où ils ne reviendraient jamais.

Tant qu'elle avait eu à servir les hôtes du Seigneur Elrond, la jeune fille avait été trop occupée pour pouvoir penser. Mais depuis quelques jours, elle profitait du calme qui était revenu pour réfléchir. Elle prenait ainsi conscience qu'il n'y aurait bientôt plus d'elfes sur la Terre du Milieu et cela l'attristait et la tourmentait. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'est qu'elle ne vieillissait toujours pas. Tant qu'elle vivait parmi les elfes, ça ne posait pas vraiment de problème, mais si tous les elfes partaient, elle se retrouverait seule. Elle serait alors bien obligée de vivre avec les humains. Elle se demandait comment ceux-ci l'accueilleraient, comment ils traiteraient quelqu'un qui semblait avoir à peine quinze ans, mais qui en avait plus de vingt ou trente… ou même encore plus. Cette idée l'angoissait tellement qu'elle préférait la chasser dès qu'elle se présentait à son esprit. Son seul espoir reposait entre les mains du Seigneur Elrond mais ce dernier ne semblait pas empressé de faire quoi que ce soit. Et pourquoi l'aurait-il été? Il allait partir lui aussi, pour qu'elle raison devrait-il se préoccuper d'elle?

En passant voir Galian, elle remarqua immédiatement que les chevaux d'Aragorn et des jumeaux étaient de retour. Elle en fut très contente car il y avait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas vu les fils d'Elrond et le rôdeur. Elle n'écourta pas sa visite à son cheval pour autant : elle l'avait déjà suffisamment négligé et puis les trois amis étaient probablement enfermés avec le Seigneur Elrond et ils en auraient pour un long moment, voire même plusieurs jours.

Lorsqu'elle rentra, peu de temps avant le souper, elle croisa Arwen, mais celle-ci, plongée dans ses pensées, affichait un air rêveur et elle ne daigna pas répondre au salut de la jeune fille. Un peu vexée, Nimroël haussa les épaules et se détourna. Elle atteignait le premier palier du long escalier quand l'elfe réalisa soudain sa présence.

\- Oh, Nimroël! l'interpella-t-elle.

\- Oui?

\- Mes frères m'ont chargée de te demander de te joindre à nous pour le souper.

La jeune fille réfléchit rapidement. Elle avait envie de voir Elladan et Elrohir mais pas au point de devoir supporter la présence d'Elrond. Elle ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné de n'avoir rien fait pour empêcher la mort de Neithen.

\- Je suis désolée, je suis un peu fatiguée. Je vais seulement avaler une bouchée et ensuite j'irai me coucher. Une autre fois peut-être!

Nimroël ne mentait pas vraiment car elle était réellement fatiguée et elle avait bien l'intention d'aller dormir très tôt. Elle soutint donc sans broncher le regard argenté de l'elfe qui finit par sourire d'un air un peu triste. Elle n'était pas dupe, mais elle respectait la décision de la jeune fille et cette dernière lui sourit en retour, reconnaissante.

Le lendemain matin, Nimroël quitta la maison d'Elrond très tôt et elle partit avec Galian faire une longue promenade. Elle se rendit près de la chute d'eau qu'elle préférait, tout au fond de la vallée. Avant de partir, elle était passée à la cuisine pour prendre un bout de pain, un morceau de fromage et quelques fruits en guise de pique-nique. Elle s'installa à l'endroit habituel, sur un grand rocher plat, au pied de la falaise et Galian s'éloigna pour brouter.

Après avoir avalé une bouchée, elle s'étendit sur la pierre chauffée par le soleil. Elle aimait bien regarder passer les quelques rares nuages cotonneux dans le ciel d'un bleu très tendre. Il y avait également de petits points noirs se déplaçant en larges cercles, très hauts dans le ciel. Les grands faucons guettaient leurs proies du haut des airs. De temps en temps, un point noir se mettait rapidement à grossir alors que l'un des oiseaux se laissait tomber en piqué vers le sol, aussi rapide qu'une flèche. Il arrivait que le rapace ait choisi sa prise dans la vallée. Elle pouvait alors le suivre des yeux presque jusqu'au sol puis elle le regardait reprendre son envol, un lièvre entre ses serres redoutables, battant puissamment des ailes pour reprendre de l'altitude.

Il lui était impossible d'entendre marcher qui que ce soit aussi près de la chute d'eau car le grondement était trop intense, mais elle perçut tout de même l'arrivée d'Aragorn. Les yeux fermés, elle se concentrait sur la légère sensation qui l'avait prévenue de la présence du rôdeur, tentant de suivre sa progression. Elle essayait de prédire le moment exact où il grimperait sur le rocher, mais sa perception restait imprécise et elle sursauta légèrement quand Aragorn lui toucha doucement l'épaule.

\- Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur. Je vous ai appelée, mais, avec ce vacarme, vous ne m'avez pas entendu.

\- Bonjour, je suis contente de vous voir. Vous êtes parti très longtemps cette fois. Où êtes-vous allé?

\- Très loin d'ici, dans des endroits qui vous sont inconnus!

Comme d'habitude, le rôdeur répondait de façon très vague aux questions qui concernaient les missions qu'il effectuait pour le Seigneur Elrond. Elle ne s'en formalisa donc pas et elle aborda d'autres sujets moins délicats. Ils bavardèrent de tout et de rien durant un moment. Quand l'homme lui apprit qu'il allait bientôt se rendre à Mirkwood, la jeune fille le regarda avec envie. La forêt noire lui manquait un peu. Pendant un moment, elle sourit doucement en se rappelant avec plaisir les parties de chasse qu'elle avait faites avec Legolas. Cela lui fit soudain réaliser que, malgré le grand nombre d'elfes qui étaient passés par Imladris, elle n'avait vu aucun elfe venant de Mirkwood. Peut-être les elfes du Royaume Sylvestre n'avaient-ils pas l'intention de quitter la terre du milieu?

\- Vous voulez bien porter une lettre pour moi? demanda-t-elle à Aragorn.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Je ne partirai que dans quelques semaines, alors vous avez le temps d'écrire toutes les lettres que vous voulez.

\- Merci… une seule suffira pourtant!

Aragorn se leva alors pour partir.

\- Vous venez? C'est bientôt l'heure du dîner.

\- Non, j'ai apporté ce qu'il faut pour un léger pique-nique.

\- Pourquoi restez-vous aussi souvent seule?

\- Eh bien, comme ça, je suis certaine que personne ne se lassera de ma présence! répondit-elle, plaisantant à moitié.

Devant l'air légèrement réprobateur d'Aragorn, elle ajouta, affichant soudain un air malheureux :

\- Ils s'en vont tous, Aragorn. Ça sera déjà très difficile de voir partir ceux que je connais et que j'aime. Je ne tiens pas à me lier davantage! Et puis, je vais sûrement retourner en Lothlórien bientôt.

Le rôdeur la regarda d'un air grave, mais il ne dit plus rien. Il comprenait exactement ce qu'elle voulait dire. Lui aussi éprouverait du chagrin quand les elfes partiraient. Il salua brièvement la jeune fille et s'en retourna vers la maison, marchant à longues enjambées.

Aragorn partit pour Mirkwood alors que les dernières feuilles tombaient des branches dénudées des arbres. La veille de son départ, Nimroël lui avait remis une épaisse enveloppe qui contenait deux lettres : l'une d'elle était destinée à Aliana et l'autre au Roi Thranduil. Dans sa lettre pour Aliana, la jeune fille expliquait à l'elfe qu'elle souhaitait revenir vivre à Mirkwood, si les elfes de la forêt noire n'avaient pas décidé de partir vers l'ouest, et elle demandait à son amie de remettre la seconde missive au Roi des elfes si elle jugeait que sa requête avait une chance d'être entendue.

Il avait fallu pas mal de temps à Nimroël pour écrire cette deuxième lettre. Elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à trouver le courage de demander au Roi si elle pouvait revenir dans la forêt noire. Elle trouvait humiliant de devoir l'implorer et elle avait même failli renoncer, mais elle s'était finalement jetée à l'eau et les mots étaient venus plus facilement qu'elle ne l'avait craint.

Maintenant, elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre que le rôdeur revienne avec une réponse, mais il lui faudrait beaucoup de patience étant donné que ce dernier ne serait probablement pas de retour pas avant le printemps. En effet, Aragorn lui avait expliqué qu'il se rendait directement à Mirkwood mais qu'au retour, il avait prévu de faire un long détour par le nord et de passer quelques temps parmi les siens.

L'hiver s'écoula donc lentement. Les jumeaux partaient et revenaient à intervalles réguliers, mais ils ne l'invitaient plus à partager leur souper. Elle avait refusé un si grand nombre de fois qu'ils devaient croire qu'elle n'en avait vraiment pas envie. Et pourtant, en ce moment, elle aurait accepté avec joie de manger avec eux, même si elle devait pour cela endurer tous les sermons du Seigneur Elrond. L'attente la rendait fébrile et elle ne supportait plus d'être toute seule. Pour tromper son ennui, elle partait chaque matin pour faire une longue balade avec Galian. Mais elle avait maintenant visité chaque coin et chaque recoin de la vallée et la nature endormie n'arrivait pas à l'apaiser.

Un matin, elle se dirigea vers sa cascade préférée et la petite grotte qu'elle abritait. Elle avait décidé de laisser son cheval se reposer pour la journée et elle marcha rapidement vers le fond de la vallée. Elle grimpa le petit sentier jusqu'à la caverne et elle se glissa derrière le rideau formé par l'eau. Mais la magie n'opérait plus et le calme que lui apportait habituellement le bruit formidable de la chute ne fut pas au rendez-vous. Elle ressortit plus frustrée que jamais et leva les yeux vers le ciel. Elle avait envie de s'envoler et de nager dans tout ce bleu. Sans réfléchir, elle se mit à escalader la paroi escarpée. Elle avait conscience que c'était dangereux, mais elle ne pouvait déjà plus s'arrêter. La sensation d'être ainsi suspendue au dessus du vide était si exaltante! Elle gravit plus de la moitié de la muraille avant de ressentir les premiers signes de fatigue. Elle voulut alors redescendre, mais elle réalisa soudain que c'était beaucoup plus difficile de descendre que de monter. Elle eut un court moment de panique quand elle réalisa qu'il lui était impossible de revenir en arrière. Luttant pour reprendre son calme, elle décida que le plus simple était de grimper jusqu'au sommet. Ensuite, elle contournerait la vallée jusqu'à son autre extrémité et elle redescendrait par le sentier.

Lorsqu'elle parvint enfin au sommet, elle était épuisée. Tous ses muscles étaient douloureux et ses mains étaient écorchées mais elle était en un seul morceau et cela seul comptait. Elle jeta un œil par-dessus la falaise et elle éprouva un tel ravissement qu'elle sut que rien ne l'empêcherait de recommencer cette expérience. Pas même les reproches que ne manquerait pas de lui faire le Seigneur Elrond quand elle redescendrait dans la combe.

Après s'être reposée un moment, elle se mit en marche pour tenter de retrouver le chemin d'accès à la vallée. Il lui fallut trois longues heures de marche pour finalement y arriver. Elle suivit alors lentement les lacets du petit sentier. Elle avait très envie de se cacher pour qu'Elrond n'apprenne pas qu'elle était sortie d'Imladris, mais elle était tellement fatiguée qu'elle trouva plus simple de se rendre directement à sa chambre. Peut-être que personne ne remarquerait d'où elle venait.

Elle n'eut malheureusement pas cette chance. Dès qu'elle mit le pied dans la maison, elle croisa le regard brillant d'Elrond qui semblait l'attendre. Il lui fit un léger signe et elle le suivit jusqu'à son bureau. De lourds meubles d'un bois sombre encombraient la pièce et des rangées de livres en couvraient les murs. L'elfe lui indiqua un fauteuil, mais elle refusa de s'asseoir d'un signe de tête.

\- Comment es-tu sortie de la vallée? demanda-t-il sans préambule.

\- J'ai escaladé la falaise, près de la grande chute d'eau, répondit-elle d'une voix ferme, bien décidée à ne pas se laisser impressionner par le regard sévère de l'elfe.

Le Seigneur Elrond la regarda un peu étonné. Il était également resté debout et il se mit à marcher à longues enjambées sur le sol dallé.

\- C'est très dangereux!

\- Je sais. Mais c'était si…

\- Tu aurais pu tomber et te tuer!

\- Et puis après… répondit-elle d'un ton agressif.

\- …

\- Je peux vous assurer que ça en valait la peine, reprit-elle en relevant le menton d'un air de défi.

\- Tu ne dois pas sortir de la vallée! Et je t'interdis d'escalader les falaises.

\- Vous passez votre temps à me dire ce que je dois faire ou ne pas faire. J'en ai assez!

\- Calme-toi!

\- Vous voyez, vous ne faites que me donner des ordres!

\- Je crois qu'il est grand temps que quelqu'un se charge de ton éducation, dit alors le Seigneur Elrond.

\- Je sais lire, écrire et je me débrouille très bien en mathématiques. Je n'ai pas besoin de vos leçons.

\- Tu as surtout besoin d'apprendre à mieux te conduire!

\- Mieux me conduire?

\- Une jeune fille de ton âge…

\- Que savez-vous de mon âge? l'interrompit-elle. Vous ne savez pas plus que moi l'âge que j'ai.

\- Tu dois te comporter comme une jeune fille, peu importe le nombre d'années que tu as. Tu dois également te vêtir correctement.

Nimroël regardait l'elfe, stupéfaite. Elle voulut riposter, mais l'elfe ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- Va te préparer. Nous soupons dans moins d'une heure! Dorénavant, tu souperas à ma table.

En colère, la jeune fille tourna les talons et se rendit dans son petit salon. Elle claqua la porte et se laissa tomber dans l'un des confortables fauteuils et se croisa les bras, bien décidée à ne pas se laisser dicter sa conduite. Quand Tilariel frappa à la porte, elle eut d'abord envie de ne pas répondre. Puis elle changea d'idée et alla lentement ouvrir le battant. L'elfe entra alors portant une haute pile de vêtements. Elle déplia ensuite sept superbes robes, fabriquées dans des tissus de couleurs et de textures variées, devant la jeune fille abasourdie. Il y avait également deux longs manteaux, l'un d'un velours bleu très sombre et l'autre fait d'un soyeux tissus gris pâle.

\- Je ne… Je ne vais pas porter ces robes Tilariel. Rapportez-les. Je n'en veux pas.

\- Ne dites pas de bêtise. Et dépêchez-vous! Vous ne devez pas être en retard.

\- Ou alors quoi? Il me découpera en petits morceaux pour me mettre dans des bocaux?

L'elfe haussa les épaules et sortit. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de voir quelqu'un faire preuve d'autant de mauvaise volonté et elle n'avait aucune envie de discuter avec la jeune fille. Celle-ci finirait bien par revenir à de meilleurs sentiments.

Nimroël mourait de faim mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de souper avec le Seigneur Elrond. Elle laissa donc le temps passer, tournant nerveusement en rond dans sa chambre. Ensuite, quand elle fut certaine que le repas était servi dans la salle à dîner du maître de maison, elle descendit discrètement à la cuisine. Elle espérait y trouver quelque chose à grignoter. Cependant, quand elle voulut entrer dans la grande pièce surchauffée, on la renvoya. Il lui était désormais interdit d'entrer dans la cuisine.

De plus en plus irritée, elle retourna dans sa chambre où elle se remit à faire les cents pas. Elle avait le choix entre mourir de faim ou se soumettre au Seigneur Elrond. Eh bien, elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Elle fouilla sous son lit et sortit son arc et ses flèches. Dans le noir, elle aurait beaucoup de mal à chasser quoi que ce soit, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. De toute façon, elle serait incapable de dormir le ventre vide. Elle prit également l'un des ses sacs à dos qui contenait du matériel pour faire du feu. Tout était là! Et surtout, il restait quelques galettes de _lembas_ tout au fond des sacs. Elles n'étaient pas brisées. Nimroël avait oublié qu'il lui en restait. Elle eut un sourire victorieux! Elle pouvait tenir un bon moment avec ces minces galettes. Trois ou même quatre semaines.

Elle brisa l'un des minces biscuits et elle en mangea un morceau. Elle sentit alors sa faim s'apaiser en quelques minutes, suffisamment pour espérer dormir. Elle cacha ensuite le reste du _lembas_ au fond d'un tiroir de sa commode, puis elle remit ses armes sous son lit. Elle attendrait le matin avant de partir à la chasse.

Elle retourna dans le boudoir et replia soigneusement tous les vêtements apportés par Tilariel. Elle fut tentée un moment d'aller les porter dans le bureau du Seigneur Elrond, mais elle n'osa pas lui faire un tel affront. Elle se contenta donc de les empiler soigneusement sur un fauteuil, avant de se changer et d'aller se coucher.

Le lendemain, elle se leva tôt et partit chasser. Le gibier était méfiant dans la vallée et elle eut beaucoup de mal à abattre un lièvre. Elle le vida, le dépeça et le fit cuire à la broche. Lorsqu'il fut enfin prêt pour être mangé, il était près de midi et elle avait l'estomac dans les talons. Elle dévora la chair tendre et juteuse, puis elle s'étendit à même le sol pour se reposer un peu. La nuit dernière, elle avait dormi d'un sommeil agité, elle avait donc du sommeil à rattraper.

Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla de sa courte sieste, elle sentit immédiatement la présence d'Elladan, tout près d'elle. Elle bondit sur ses pieds, ce qui l'étourdit un peu, et elle dut s'appuyer à un arbre pour garder son équilibre. Elle leva ensuite la tête vers l'elfe qui ne semblait pas de très bonne humeur. Il tenait l'arc et le carquois de la jeune fille dans une main et son sac à dos dans l'autre.

\- Ce n'est pas très malin, Nimroël. Tu as vraiment le don de t'attirer des ennuis.

La jeune fille haussa simplement les épaules en guise de réponse. Mais quand l'elfe commença à s'éloigner en emportant ses affaires, elle se mit à courir derrière lui.

\- C'est à moi. C'est la Dame Galadriel qui me l'a donné. Vous n'avez pas le droit de prendre mon arc.

\- Il faudra que tu en discutes avec mon père. Pour l'instant, je dois lui ramener tes armes.

\- Non, s'il vous plait, ne faites pas ça.

Mais Elladan ne l'écoutait plus et il repartit rapidement vers la maison de son père, sans même attendre Nimroël. Elle eut beau courir aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait l'elfe la distança facilement. Découragée, elle ralentit son allure. Elle arriva dans la maison près de deux heures plus tard. Elle n'eut aucun mal à deviner où se trouvait Elladan et elle se dirigea sans hésiter vers le bureau du Seigneur d'Imladris. Sans frapper, elle ouvrit la porte et fit irruption dans la pièce. Elrond, Glorfindel, Elladan et Elrohir se tournèrent vers elle un peu étonnés. Elle venait apparemment d'interrompre les quatre elfes, mais seul Elrond semblait s'en offusquer. La jeune fille l'affronta du regard, mais les yeux de l'elfe brillaient d'une lueur si intense qu'elle fut forcée de baisser la tête.

\- Sors d'ici, je t'en prie, lui demanda-t-il alors.

\- Mais, je… je veux récupérer mon arc.

\- Tu n'en auras pas besoin. Maintenant sors!

\- L'arc m'appartient. Vous n'avez pas le droit de me le prendre.

\- Je t'ai demandé de sortir Nimroël, répéta Elrond d'un ton glacial.

La jeune fille avait les joues écarlates. Jamais personne ne l'avait traitée avec autant de mépris. Les larmes aux yeux, elle jeta un regard vers Elladan et Elrohir, mais les jumeaux gardèrent un air impassible. Luttant pour ne pas pleurer, elle sortit rapidement de la pièce. Elle se rendit ensuite dans sa chambre où elle ferma tous les rideaux, cherchant à s'isoler du monde extérieur. Elle ressentait un immense besoin d'être seule. C'était encore le milieu de l'après-midi mais elle se sentait si fatiguée qu'elle se glissa dans son lit encore toute habillée. Elle se roula en boule au milieu des couvertures et des oreillers essayant de se réchauffer et de recréer l'impression d'un cocon de douceur qu'elle avait ressenti en entrant dans cette pièce la première fois. Mais aujourd'hui, les rideaux n'ondulaient plus doucement en formant de légères vagues. Le vent les agitait et les soulevait plus énergiquement et parfois il les écartait suffisamment pour que les rayons du soleil pénètrent dans la chambre. Les variations de lumière ainsi créées empêchaient la jeune fille de se détendre.

Elle finit tout de même par s'endormir en plongeant la tête sous les couvertures. Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla, au milieu de la nuit, le vent s'était enfin apaisé. Elle se leva lentement et elle prit un bout de lembas pour calmer sa faim. Ensuite, elle s'enroula dans une couverture et elle alla s'asseoir sur le balcon pour admirer les étoiles. Elle passa ainsi le reste de la nuit et quand le soleil se leva finalement, elle retourna se coucher.

Deux longues journées s'écoulèrent ainsi. Elle restait enfermée dans sa chambre toute la journée, allongée sur son lit. Puis, quand la nuit tombait, elle sortait sur le balcon et elle regardait les étoiles scintiller. Lorsque la faim se faisait sentir, elle grignotait une bouchée de lembas et elle avalait une gorgée ou deux d'eau.

Le matin du troisième jour, on frappa à sa porte. Nimroël n'avait pas besoin d'aller ouvrir pour savoir qu'il s'agissait du Seigneur Elrond. Elle avait senti sa présence bien avant qu'il n'arrive devant ses appartements. Elle prit donc tout son temps pour se lever et aller ouvrir. Elrond entra alors dans le petit boudoir. Il était si grand, si imposant que la pièce semblait trop petite pour lui. Nimroël recula de quelques pas et elle leva les yeux vers l'elfe. Celui-ci la regarda un long moment, mais cette fois, aucune colère ne se lisait dans les yeux de l'elfe et elle put soutenir son regard.

Le Seigneur Elrond s'avança alors doucement vers Nimroël, puis il posa sa longue main sur le front moite de la jeune fille. Il palpa ensuite délicatement son cou et sa gorge.

\- Je vais très bien, déclara-t-elle alors en essayant de se dégager.

\- Tu te portes mieux que je ne l'aurais cru, en effet. As-tu ressenti des étourdissements?

\- Non.

\- As-tu mal à l'estomac? Au ventre?

\- Non, je vais bien, je vous assure.

Nimroël se rendait maintenant compte de la réelle inquiétude qu'éprouvait l'elfe et elle se sentait un peu mal à l'aise, légèrement honteuse de créer tant de problème. Elle aurait préféré qu'il ne soit pas aussi gentil. Parce qu'alors, elle aurait pu l'affronter, se battre jusqu'au bout. Mais maintenant, que pouvait-elle lui dire? Que pouvait-elle faire pour que tout ça s'arrête? Devait-elle lui révéler qu'elle avait triché, qu'il se tracassait pour rien puisqu'elle avait du _lembas_? Mais le souvenir de l'humiliation qu'il lui avait fait subir devant Glorfindel et ses fils lui revint en mémoire et sa colère se ranima. Il n'avait pas le droit de la traiter comme il l'avait fait. Elle s'éloigna alors rapidement et elle alla se placer derrière l'un des fauteuils, comme pour se protéger. Elrond sortit alors sans rien ajouter et Nimroël le regarda partir avec un léger pincement au cœur. Elle avait eu la chance de régler ce conflit et elle l'avait laissée passer.

Alors que le soleil allait se coucher, Elrond revint pour l'examiner à nouveau. Nimroël se laissa faire sans broncher, puis l'elfe repartit après s'être assuré qu'elle allait bien. La jeune fille se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise de l'attention que lui portait l'elfe. Elle se sentait coupable de lui faire perdre son temps. De plus, c'était un grand guérisseur et il finirait bien par se rendre compte qu'elle mangeait quelque chose. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à oublier l'affront qu'il lui avait fait subir et elle était toujours en colère contre lui. Et puis, lui aussi lui faisait perdre son temps puisqu'il l'avait fait venir de Lothlórien pour rien.

Le Seigneur Elrond revint également la voir le lendemain matin. Il lui posa encore quelques questions mais il ne sembla pas surpris qu'elle se porte si bien après plus de trois jours de jeûne. Il lui recommanda simplement de bien s'hydrater, avant de sortir.

Après son départ, Nimroël ouvrit le tiroir de la commode qui contenait le _lembas_. La veille, elle avait mangé les dernières miettes de la galette entamée et ce matin, elle devait en briser une nouvelle mais elle hésitait, malgré le vide de son estomac. Elle en avait assez de rester enfermée et surtout, elle en avait assez de cette situation. Elle laissa donc là le pain de voyage et elle décida de sortir faire un tour. Ça lui changerait les idées et elle trouverait peut-être une solution.

Elle marcha sans but durant quelques heures. Malgré un pâle soleil, il faisait très froid sous les arbres dénudés. Nimroël avait les mains et les pieds gelés, et son nez et ses joues étaient rougis par le vent. Ses vêtements et sa cape la protégeaient bien du froid mais les petits chaussons elfiques qu'elle portait, s'ils convenaient très bien aux elfes, ne gardaient pas toujours ses pieds frileux au chaud. Heureusement, il faisait rarement aussi froid dans la vallée.

Quand elle rentra, elle fut très surprise de trouver Arwen, assise dans l'un des fauteuils de son petit salon. Devant elle, sur la petite table, il y avait une assiette contenant quelques fruits, un bout de pain et du fromage ainsi qu'une tasse remplie d'un breuvage chaud qui dégageait une odeur délicieuse. Nimroël dut faire un effort pour avaler sa salive, puis elle regarda l'elfe, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi elle était là.

\- Je voudrais que tu manges ce que je t'ai apporté, dit alors Arwen.

\- Je… Ce n'est peut-être pas une très bonne idée. Votre père…

\- S'il te plait, cesse de t'obstiner. Je ne veux pas que tu tombes malade.

\- Je ne serai pas malade. Je vais très bien. Je…

Nimroël hésita un court instant, puis elle alla chercher le _lembas_ qui se trouvait encore dans sa commode. Elle déposa ensuite les minces galettes devant Arwen. Elle redoutait un peu la réaction de l'elfe, mais beaucoup moins que celle de son père. L'elfe regarda le pain de voyage d'un air surpris, puis elle leva les yeux vers la jeune fille qui se tenait toujours devant elle. Au léger reproche qu'elle pouvait lire dans les doux yeux gris de l'elfe, Nimroël comprit qu'elle attendait une explication.

\- J'avais oublié qu'il me restait du _lembas_ … Quand j'ai voulu prendre mon arc, je suis tombée sur ces galettes…

\- Et que comptes-tu en faire?

\- Je ne sais pas. Dites-moi ce que je dois faire. Je ferai ce que vous me demanderez.

\- Vraiment?

\- Oui, c'est promis. Je vous en prie, aidez-moi.

Arwen lui demanda d'abord de manger la collation qu'elle lui avait apportée. Puis elle fit préparer un bain pour la jeune fille. Quand elle ressortit de l'eau après avoir trempé durant de longues minutes, Nimroël enfila la robe bleue que l'elfe avait choisie pour elle. Elle enroula ses cheveux mouillés dans une serviette et elle retourna dans sa chambre où la fille d'Elrond l'attendait. Cette dernière l'aida à sécher ses cheveux et à les démêler.

Quand Nimroël fut prête, Arwen lui tendit les galettes de _lembas_ et elle lui dit d'aller les donner à son père. La jeune fille regarda l'elfe d'un air abasourdi. Elle espéra un moment qu'Arwen plaisantait, mais elle fut bien forcée de constater que l'elfe était sérieuse. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais elle avait promis à l'elfe de lui obéir et elle ne dit rien. Elle suivit donc Arwen jusqu'au bureau d'Elrond, puis l'elfe la laissa seule. Inspirant profondément pour se calmer, Nimroël frappa timidement à la porte. Quand le Seigneur Elrond l'invita à entrer, elle tourna lentement la poignée puis elle poussa le battant de chêne. Elle fit deux pas dans la pièce puis elle s'arrêta.

\- Ferme la porte, lui ordonna alors Elrond.

Nimroël s'exécuta puis elle se tourna à nouveau vers l'elfe. Ce dernier avait toujours un air sévère et il la regarda avec attention durant plusieurs minutes. Le malaise de la jeune fille croissait à chaque seconde. Sa longue robe bleue effleurait doucement le dessus de ses pieds nus et ses cheveux flottaient librement dans son dos. Ainsi vêtue et coiffée, la jeune fille paraissait encore plus jeune et elle se sentait vulnérable.

\- Que veux-tu? demanda l'elfe.

Elle réalisa alors qu'elle tenait toujours le _lembas_ dans ses mains. Si elle ne les déposait pas bientôt quelque part, les minces galettes seraient réduites en miettes. Elle s'avança donc jusqu'au lourd bureau de bois sombre et elle les y déposa. Le Seigneur Elrond jeta un bref coup d'œil sur ce que la jeune fille venait de placer sur son bureau, puis il la regarda à nouveau. Cette fois, la lueur qui brillait dans les yeux gris emprisonna son regard et elle fut incapable de détourner la tête durant un long moment. L'elfe fronça alors les sourcils et elle fut libérée. Elle émit un léger soupire de soulagement, puis elle baissa la tête et recula d'un pas.

\- Je suppose que je te verrai ce soir, dit alors Elrond d'un ton étrange.

Nimroël le regarda à nouveau attentivement, essayant de déterminer son humeur. Mais rien ne lui permit de savoir s'il était toujours en colère ou non. En réponse à sa dernière remarque, elle hocha la tête. D'un bref signe, il la congédia alors. Nimroël marcha rapidement vers la porte mais comme elle tournait la poignée pour sortir, l'elfe ajouta :

\- Quand tu verras Arwen, dis-lui que je souhaite lui parler.

\- Arwen?

L'elfe eut un air sarcastique qui fit rougir la jeune fille. Il n'avait pas mis longtemps pour comprendre que sa fille était responsable de la volte-face soudaine de la jeune fille.

\- Je lui ferai le message, promit-elle alors avant de sortir précipitamment.

Après sa courte visite au Seigneur d'Imladris, Nimroël était allée rejoindre Arwen dans les appartements de cette dernière. Elle lui avait raconté sa brève entrevue avec Elrond et Arwen avait sourit lorsqu'elle lui avait transmis le message de son père. L'elfe avait ensuite passé le reste de l'après-midi à essayer de rassurer la jeune fille à propos du souper mais celle-ci était incapable d'envisager la soirée avec calme. Elle aurait à faire face non seulement à Elrond, mais aussi à Glorfindel et aux jumeaux. Heureusement, qu'Arwen serait là.

Lorsque Arwen et Nimroël arrivèrent dans la petite salle à dîner, Elladan et Elrohir y étaient déjà. Elladan servit un apéritif à sa sœur, puis il jeta un regard sarcastique à la jeune fille en lui disant :

\- Je ne crois pas que l'alcool soit recommandé dans ton cas.

La jeune fille chercha quelque chose à lui répondre, mais elle oublia rapidement la remarque de l'elfe quand elle perçut l'arrivée d'Elrond et de Glorfindel. Puis, pendant qu'Elladan servait un verre à son père, Nimroël se dirigea lentement vers le fond de la pièce. Elle écoutait distraitement les conversations animées tout en admirant les étoiles. En cette saison froide, les fenêtres étaient fermées et elle pouvait voir l'image des convives se refléter dans la vitre devant elle. Elle observait Elrond qui discutait avec sa fille. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était à Imladris, Nimroël voyait un réel sourire éclairer le visage du Seigneur d'Imladris. L'elfe leva la tête et son regard croisa celui de la jeune fille. Un sourire commença à se former sur ses lèvres en réponse à celui d'Elrond, mais elle comprit alors que le sourire de l'elfe ne lui était pas destiné et elle baissa la tête tristement.

Le souper fut enfin servi et tous prirent place autour de la table. Le repas fut délicieux, comme toujours et la soirée tant redoutée se déroula agréablement. Les jumeaux racontèrent des anecdotes très amusantes et la jeune fille ne vit pas le temps passer.

* * *

Installée derrière le grand bureau de Daminor, son grand-père, Aliana écrivait une lettre à Nimroël. Elle avait été très contente de recevoir des nouvelles de son amie, après un long silence de près de quatre années. Elle réfléchissait aux derniers événements qui pourraient intéresser la jeune fille et elle notait sur une feuille tout ce dont elle voulait parler dans sa réponse. Elle avait encore quelques jours pour écrire sa lettre puisque Aragorn ne repartirait pas avant la fin de la semaine.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Aliana alla ouvrir. Un grand sourire éclaira son visage quand elle découvrit que Legolas était son visiteur. C'était la première fois que le Prince venait lui rendre visite depuis qu'elle avait décidé, après la mort de Thanalan, de quitter les appartements qui lui étaient réservés dans la caverne pour retourner vivre avec Daminor. Avec courtoisie, elle l'invita à entrer, puis elle lui offrit à boire. Dès que Legolas se fut installé confortablement dans le fauteuil qu'elle lui avait indiqué, Aliana se mit à discuter poliment avec son hôte. Elle brûlait de savoir ce qui lui valait la visite du fils de Thranduil, mais elle ne pouvait pas le lui demander ainsi. C'était à lui d'aborder ce sujet.

Au bout de longues minutes à discuter de tout et de rien, Legolas ne s'était toujours pas décidé à lui faire part de la raison de cet entretien. Enfin, après un court instant d'hésitation, il lui demanda des nouvelles de Nimroël. Un peu étonnée, Aliana lui résuma ce que contenait la lettre que lui avait envoyée la jeune fille et il parut satisfait. Il se leva et s'apprêta à sortir quand quelque chose attira son regard. Il se figea un moment, les yeux fixés sur un petit meuble surmonté d'un joli miroir oval, au fond du salon. Là, accrochée par un délicat ruban de dentelle blanche, pendait une longue boucle rousse, cadeau que Nimroël avait fait à son amie avant de partir. Legolas, comme attiré par un aimant, se dirigea vers le miroir. Du bout des doigts, il caressa doucement la mèche de cheveux, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Puis, faisant visiblement un effort pour se reprendre, il souhaita une bonne journée à son hôte et quitta la petite maison. Il ne sembla pas remarquer les traits figés d'Aliana, ni la douleur dans ses yeux.

La jeune elfe venait de réaliser une chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible : Legolas était amoureux de Nimroël. Aliana avait une réelle affection pour la jeune fille, mais en ce moment, la jalousie qu'elle éprouvait était plus puissante que son amitié pour Nimroël. Elle était elle-même éprise du fils de Thranduil, depuis bien longtemps déjà, et si elle arrivait à endurer l'indifférence du Prince, elle ne pouvait supporter que l'elfe en aime une autre. Surtout pas s'il s'agissait d'une humaine.

Elle retourna dans le bureau où elle écrivait un peu plus tôt et elle déchira rageusement la lettre qu'elle avait commencée à écrire à son amie et elle en brûla les fragments. Il n'était plus question pour elle d'envoyer de réponse à Nimroël. Elle jeta également la missive que lui avait envoyée la jeune fille, ainsi que celle destinée au roi Thranduil. Aliana n'allait certainement pas aider Nimroël à revenir à Mirkwood. Au contraire, l'elfe avait l'intention de tout faire pour tenir la jeune fille éloignée.

Puis elle réfléchit un moment. Si elle ne répondait pas à Nimroël, celle-ci se poserait forcément des questions. Et puis, la prochaine fois, elle risquait d'envoyer sa lettre directement à Thranduil et ça, Aliana voulait l'éviter à tout prix. Elle devait donc trouver un moyen de dissuader la jeune fille de revenir dans la forêt noire. Mais elle eut beau se creuser les méninges, il n'y avait, semblait-il, rien qu'elle puisse faire. Si seulement, Nimroël ne s'était pas enfuie et qu'elle était allée vivre parmi les siens, le problème ne se poserait pas. Soudain, cette idée en fit naître une autre dans son esprit. Elle s'était toujours demandé pour quelle raison le roi Thranduil avait brusquement décidé de renvoyer la jeune fille. Maintenant, il lui semblait évident qu'il devait y avoir un lien avec le fait que Legolas aimait Nimroël. Peut-être que le Roi avait voulu éloigner la jeune fille pour protéger son fils. Pour connaître la réponse, Aliana n'avait qu'une option : questionner son grand-père, l'un des conseillers du Roi.

Durant le souper qu'elle partagea avec Daminor ce soir-là, Aliana mangea en silence. Elle cherchait un moyen de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres mais elle ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet. Finalement, elle se résolut à simplement demander ce qu'elle désirait savoir.

\- Grand-père, je voudrais savoir… Pourquoi le Roi Thranduil a-t-il décidé soudainement d'envoyer Nimroël vivre chez les siens.

\- Pourquoi poses-tu cette question maintenant, Aliana ?

\- Est-ce que c'est parce qu'il craignait que son fils tombe amoureux d'elle ?

Daminor semblait véritablement surpris que sa petite-fille ait deviné la raison qui avait poussé le Roi à éloigner Nimroël. Il acquiesça lentement.

\- Quand Legolas l'a appris, comment a-t-il réagit ?

\- Aliana, c'est Legolas lui-même qui a demandé à son père de renvoyer la jeune fille.

Tout à coup, Aliana regrettait d'avoir posé la question. Elle avait maintenant le moyen de tenir Nimroël loin de Mirkwood et de Legolas, mais elle ferait énormément de peine à son amie si elle lui révélait ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

Après le repas, Aliana retourna dans sa chambre, plongée dans ses pensées. Elle avait un choix important à faire, un choix dont dépendrait son amitié avec la jeune fille. Elle décida d'aller dormir. Elle prendrait sa décision plus tard, après s'être reposée et avoir pris le temps de réfléchir.

Elle fut cependant incapable de dormir et elle se leva pendant la nuit pour écrire sa lettre. Son amour pour Legolas était trop fort et elle ne pouvait résister à l'envie de dire à la jeune fille que le prince était responsable de son exil. Elle lui cacherait, bien entendu, la raison pour laquelle ce dernier avait voulu que la jeune fille s'en aille. Elle commença par raconter à Nimroël ce qui s'était passé dans la forêt noire depuis son départ. Puis, après avoir hésité encore un moment, elle termina sa missive en expliquant à la jeune fille la raison pour laquelle elle ne pouvait revenir à Mirkwood. Elle pria ensuite Nimroël de ne divulguer à personne ce qu'elle venait de lui apprendre. Quand elle eut terminé, Aliana mit la lettre dans une petite enveloppe qu'elle se dépêcha de sceller.

Cette nuit-là, Aliana dormit mal. Elle n'arrivait pas à chasser le terrible sentiment de culpabilité qu'elle ressentait à l'idée de blesser ainsi son amie. L'elfe n'ignorait pas à quel point la jeune fille était sensible et même fragile lorsqu'il s'agissait d'être acceptée ou rejetée par ceux qui l'entouraient. Elle avait réussit, grâce à l'aide de la Dame Galadriel et du Seigneur Celeborn, à surmonter l'abandon du Roi Thranduil, mais pourrait-elle se remettre de celui de Legolas?

La lettre resta posée sur la table de chevet d'Aliana pendant plusieurs jours. Chaque soir, au moment de se coucher, l'elfe était décidée à la remettre à Aragorn. Puis, le matin suivant, après une nuit agitée, elle hésitait et décidait d'attendre encore un peu avant de donner la lettre au rôdeur.

Enfin, la veille du départ d'Aragorn, Aliana fut forcée de prendre sa décision. Elle devait absolument lui remettre un message pour Nimroël, mais elle ne savait pas encore si elle allait lui donner la lettre écrite quelques jours plus tôt. Elle avait encore le temps de rédiger une nouvelle missive… Mais elle ne le fit pas ! Et durant le banquet qui eut lieu ce soir-là, elle confia la petite enveloppe blanche au rôdeur.

Tôt le lendemain, Aragorn quitta Mirkwood et Aliana le regarda partir tristement. Elle ressentait un profond sentiment de perte. Elle avait choisi de sacrifier son amitié avec Nimroël. Elle essaya de se convaincre qu'elle ne l'avait fait que pour Legolas. Nimroël étant humaine, elle était destinée à mourir. Elle devait donc protéger le fils de Thranduil d'un amour qui ne pourrait que lui briser le cœur.

* * *

Nimroël s'adaptait lentement à la vie à Imladris. Elle espérait toujours retourner à Caras Galadhon, mais elle s'était fait à l'idée de devoir vivre dans la vallée encore un moment. Elle passait encore beaucoup de temps seule mais elle soupait désormais à la table d'Elrond. Durant les repas, elle appréciait tout particulièrement l'humour des jumeaux, même si elle en faisait parfois, et même souvent, les frais. Elladan et Elrohir n'étaient jamais aussi calmes et agréables que lorsqu'ils avaient passé quelques semaines dans les montagnes du nord, à pourchasser et tuer des orcs. Mais après quelques jours à se reposer dans la maison de leur père, ils redevenaient sombres et taciturnes. La jeune fille savait alors qu'ils allaient repartir sous peu pour une nouvelle chasse à l'orc.

Quand les jumeaux étaient absents, la conversation tournait bien souvent autour de sujets qui n'intéressaient pas vraiment Nimroël. Elle écoutait alors d'une oreille distraite et elle parlait encore moins. Elle se contentait de profiter de la compagnie des convives, en particulier de celle d'Arwen. La fille d'Elrond était toujours si gaie et charmante que la jeune fille était prête à supporter toutes les discussions ennuyeuses pour avoir le privilège d'admirer son sourire.

Le printemps était revenu mais pas Aragorn. Le Seigneur Elrond lui avait affirmé qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter, mais la patience de Nimroël était mise à rude épreuve. En attendant, la jeune fille était très occupée. Elle se levait tôt tous les matins et elle partait faire une longue promenade, parfois à cheval, parfois à pied. Elle cueillait d'énormes bouquets de fleurs et elle en décorait toute la maison. Elle allait parfois déposer une gerbe de fleurs blanches sur la tombe de Neithen.

Pour le dîner, elle préparait le plus souvent un pique-nique qu'elle mangeait, seule ou avec Tilariel, près de la rivière. L'après-midi, elle se joignait à Arwen et à ses dames pour lire ou broder, mais surtout, pour entendre la fille d'Elrond chanter. Les elfes et la jeune fille s'installaient dans un petit pavillon, situé sur une corniche, un peu à l'écart de la maison. Elles avaient ainsi une vue superbe sur la vallée. Bien souvent, Nimroël s'allongeait sur l'un des bancs de bois recouverts de coussins moelleux, offrant son visage et ses bras aux chauds rayons du soleil. Les voix mélodieuses des elfes la berçaient et l'emportaient souvent dans un demi-sommeil.

L'été était déjà bien avancé quand Aragorn revint enfin. Dès qu'elle sut que le rôdeur était de retour, Nimroël se mit à sa recherche. Elle le retrouva aisément, confortablement assit dans l'un des hauts fauteuils de la Salle du Feu, ses jambes allongées devant lui. Dans la pénombre, elle ne le distinguait pas très bien mais il semblait profondément plongé dans ses pensées. De l'endroit où elle était, elle pouvait sentir l'arôme légèrement épicé de son tabac, imprégné dans ses vêtements. Ne voulant pas le déranger, la jeune fille resta sur le pas de la porte, hésitante. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas revu Aragorn et elle se sentait un peu intimidée. Tout à coup, le rôdeur changea de position et elle quand elle vit ses yeux briller dans le noir elle sut qu'il la regardait.

\- Entrez Gilraen, dit-il de sa voix grave.

Nimroël tressaillit en entendant l'homme utiliser son véritable nom. Puis elle sourit et entra lentement dans la pièce. Elle se dirigea à l'aveuglette vers Aragorn et elle s'assit dans le fauteuil, à côté de lui.

\- Avez-vous fait un bon voyage?

\- Excellent. Je n'ai fait aucune rencontre fâcheuse et le temps a été des plus clément.

\- Avez-vous passé beaucoup de temps à Mirkwood?

\- Plusieurs semaines.

Aragorn se mit à lui raconter son séjour dans la forêt noire et elle écouta avec plaisir les nouvelles du royaume sylvestre. Puis, quand le rôdeur eut terminé son récit, elle attendit quelques minutes, avant de lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

\- Avez-vous une lettre pour moi?

Alors le rôdeur eut un petit rire et elle le vit fouiller dans l'une de ses poches et en sortir un petit carré blanc. Elle eut un large sourire et prit vivement l'enveloppe qu'il lui tendait. Elle s'apprêta ensuite à sortir, mais elle changea d'idée et elle se tourna vers Aragorn.

\- Pourriez-vous me laisser seule s'il vous plaît. J'aimerais lire cette lettre ici.

\- Bien sûr. De toute façon, il faut que j'aille voir le Seigneur Elrond.

Puis il inclina légèrement la tête en guise de salut et il sortit en silence. Nimroël s'approcha alors tout près du feu et elle brisa délicatement le sceau de l'enveloppe. Elle déplia ensuite les feuillets et elle les éleva de façon à ce que la faible lumière émise par les flammes l'éclaire suffisamment pour lui permettre de distinguer les lettres tracées avec soin par son amie. Souriant toute seule, elle se mit à lire avec avidité la lettre d'Aliana. Lorsqu'elle parvint à la troisième feuille cependant, son sourire s'effaça brusquement. Si quelqu'un s'était trouvé dans la pièce à ce moment là, il n'aurait pas manqué de s'inquiéter de la pâleur soudaine de la jeune fille. Tout le sang s'était retiré de son visage et la douleur et l'incompréhension pouvaient se lire dans ses yeux verts.

Comme poussée par une fascination morbide, Nimroël relut la dernière partie de la missive une deuxième puis une troisième fois. Les mots semblaient s'inscrire en lettres de feu dans son esprit, mais elle avait du mal à en assimiler la signification. Ou plutôt, elle était incapable d'accepter ce qu'ils impliquaient.

Legolas avait voulu qu'elle parte, qu'elle quitte Mirkwood. Elle avait cru qu'il était son ami, mais elle s'était trompée sur toute la ligne. Bien sûr, il s'était senti responsable d'elle, puisque c'était lui qui l'avait blessée. Mais ensuite, quand elle avait été guérie, il avait voulu se débarrasser d'elle. Et il n'avait même pas eu le courage de le lui dire directement. Il s'était servi de son influence auprès de son père pour que ce dernier la renvoie.

Nimroël poussa un gémissement qui résonna longtemps dans toute la pièce. Avec rage, elle se mit à déchirer la lettre en petits morceaux qu'elle jeta ensuite, un par un, dans le feu, répétant, sans le savoir, les mêmes gestes qu'avaient posés Aliana. L'enveloppe subit ensuite le même sort. La cire qui avait servit à sceller l'enveloppe grésilla un moment dans les flammes mais elle se consuma totalement elle aussi. En quelques minutes, il ne resta plus aucune trace du message qui venait de lui briser le cœur. Mais tous les mots qui avaient été inscrits sur les pages blanches resteraient marqués à jamais dans sa mémoire et rien ne pourrait les faire disparaître.

Malgré la chaleur du feu, la jeune fille frissonnait. Le sang qui circulait toujours dans ses veines n'arrivait plus à réchauffer ses membres. Elle ressentait le même engourdissement qui l'avait envahi lorsqu'elle avait appris la mort de Thanalan. Le froid qui se répandait dans sa poitrine. L'étau qui semblait vouloir broyer son cœur, rendant sa respiration si pénible. Et cette fois, elle était seule. Celeborn n'était pas là pour la forcer à boire cette douce boisson qui avait ramené de la chaleur dans tout son corps. Et surtout, Galadriel ne pouvait plus lui imposer sa volonté et la forcer à respirer.

Curieusement, ce fut justement cette pensée qui obligea Nimroël à se battre. La Dame des Galadhrim n'aurait jamais accepté qu'elle renonce ainsi. Galadriel lui avait dit qu'elle était courageuse et qu'elle méritait de porter les armes de la Lórien. Et la jeune fille n'avait aucune envie de lire de la déception dans les merveilleux yeux bleus de l'elfe. C'était insensé, puisque si elle mourait maintenant, elle ne verrait plus jamais la Dame. Mais elle était incapable d'avoir une pensée logique en ce moment.

Pendant ce qui lui parut des heures, Nimroël lutta de toutes ses forces pour continuer à respirer malgré la vive douleur qui comprimait son coeur. Elle ne pouvait pas se lever ni appeler pour qu'on l'aide. Elle n'avait que la force nécessaire pour inspirer et expirer. Quand elle sentit des mains se poser sur elle, elle tenta d'ouvrir les yeux mais elle en fut incapable. Elle ignorait totalement qui se trouvait près d'elle et elle trouvait cette sensation déroutante. Elle entendit alors la voix d'Elrond, elle soupira de soulagement. L'elfe était là, enfin, et il allait l'aider. Il allait faire cesser sa souffrance. Elle laissa doucement l'inconscience la gagner.

* * *

Le Seigneur Elrond sortit de la chambre de Nimroël et Aragorn s'avança vers lui, attendant qu'il lui explique ce qui c'était passé.

\- Physiquement elle n'a rien, Aragorn, dit alors l'elfe en réponse à la question muette de l'homme.

\- Rien? Mais elle est aussi pâle et froide que la mort.

\- Elle n'a aucune blessure. Et elle n'est atteinte d'aucune maladie que je connaisse.

\- Alors pourquoi est-elle dans cet état?

\- Je ne sais pas. Vous êtes le dernier à lui avoir parler. Comment était-elle?

\- Elle allait parfaitement bien. Nous avons discuté un moment de Mirkwood, puis je lui ai donné la lettre d'Aliana et je suis sorti. Elle voulait être seule pour la lire.

\- Nous n'avons rien trouvé auprès d'elle. Aucun signe de cette lettre.

\- Vous en êtes sûr?

\- Elle l'a probablement brûlée. Savez-vous ce que contenait le message d'Aliana?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée.

\- Et durant votre séjour dans la forêt noire, s'est-il passé quelque chose d'anormal? Avez-vous appris quelque chose qui aurait pu la troubler ainsi?

\- Non, tout va très bien à Mirkwood. Il n'y a eu aucun incident.

\- Il faudra donc attendre qu'elle se réveille pour en savoir plus. Elle dormira encore quelques heures. Arwen restera près d'elle.

Au bout de quelques heures, Nimroël s'éveilla lentement d'un profond sommeil. Elle se sentait tout engourdie et elle n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux. Elle se demanda un moment si elle était malade. Elle n'était pas dans son état normal, c'était certain. Puis elle comprit qu'on lui avait donné quelque chose pour la faire dormir. Ça expliquait pourquoi elle avait tant de mal à se secouer. De plus, elle avait fait d'horribles cauchemars dont elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir.

Elle sentit alors la présence d'Arwen dans la chambre et elle se demanda pourquoi l'elfe était présente. Elle était peut-être réellement malade. Puis, tout d'un coup, elle se souvint de la lettre d'Aliana et la douleur terrible l'envahit à nouveau. Elle gémit doucement et le son grinçant qu'émit sa gorge irritée la fit sursauter.

\- Est-ce que tu m'entends? murmura alors Arwen à son oreille.

Nimroël acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête.

\- As-tu mal quelque part? Es-tu blessée? demanda ensuite l'elfe.

Mal… Bien sûr qu'elle avait mal! Mais elle n'était pas blessée. Seul son cœur avait été touché.

\- Ouvre les yeux, lui ordonna le Seigneur Elrond.

Nimroël eut un léger sursaut de surprise. Avant qu'il ne parle, elle ignorait totalement que l'elfe se trouvait également dans la pièce, ce qui lui paraissait étrange. Elle fit un effort pour ouvrir les yeux. La lumière dans la pièce était tamisée, les rideaux bleus de sa chambre avaient été tirés.

\- Où as-tu mal? lui demanda ensuite Elrond.

La jeune fille ne savait pas quoi répondre. Comment décrire la douleur qu'elle ressentait? Elle regardait le Seigneur Elrond, incapable de lui répondre.

\- Que s'est-il passé? interrogea encore l'elfe.

\- …

\- Je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne me dis pas ce que tu as, lui dit Elrond d'une voix douce.

Nimroël serra ses mains glacées sur sa poitrine. Personne ne pouvait l'aider. Elle soupira, puis elle ferma les yeux et glissa à nouveau dans un sommeil agité.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Elrond, Aragorn et Arwen tentèrent de savoir ce qui avait tant affecté Nimroël mais cette dernière refusait de répondre à leurs questions. Elle parlait à peine et fixait le mur durant des heures. Son regard, vide de toute émotion, glissait lentement sur ceux qui l'entouraient mais elle semblait à peine les voir. Elle se levait très tard le matin et le soir, elle se couchait presque tout de suite après le souper. Elle effectuait machinalement tous les gestes quotidiens. Aux repas, elle avalait lentement quelques bouchées, puis elle repoussait son assiette encore pleine.

Elle n'acceptait de sortir de la maison que lorsque Arwen venait la chercher pour faire une promenade. Elle suivait alors l'elfe docilement, mais elle marchait lentement et elle se fatiguait rapidement. Elle ne manifestait de l'intérêt que lorsque l'elfe chantait. La musique allumait alors une imperceptible lueur dans les yeux émeraude.

Son état n'évolua pas du tout durant plusieurs mois. Lorsque le printemps revint, elle était toujours aussi apathique et rien ne semblait pouvoir la tirer de son impassibilité. Un après-midi ensoleillé, elle marchait à côté d'Arwen, sur un petit sentier passant près de la falaise. La jeune fille était indifférente aux fleurs magnifiques qui poussaient dans la vallée et à l'air frais, rempli d'un parfum agréable. Elle écoutait cependant Arwen qui chantait de sa voix magnifique.

Soudain, Nimroël se figea et tendit l'oreille. Elle fit signe à l'elfe de ne pas faire de bruit et Arwen interrompit sa chanson, surprise. Un cri aigu se fit alors entendre. C'était le cri d'un oiseau, probablement un rapace. Le son provenait d'un buisson, à quelques pas devant elles. Marchant lentement et sans faire de bruit, la jeune fille s'approcha du petit bosquet et le contourna. Arwen la suivit, intriguée elle aussi.

Elles découvrirent alors un grand faucon qui s'était réfugié sous les branches basses. Les plumes de l'oiseau étaient d'un beau brun, légèrement dorées aux extrémités. Ses grands yeux jaunes étaient fixés sur Nimroël, qui s'avançait très doucement.

\- Ne t'approche pas, lui lança Arwen d'une voix douce.

\- Elle a une aile brisée. Il faut l'aider.

\- Fait attention. Il pourrait te blesser.

Mais la jeune fille ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Elle s'était agenouillée près du faucon et elle lui parlait à voix basse. Graduellement, elle avança sa main vers l'oiseau. Elle était sur le point de toucher le rapace lorsqu'il lui donna un violent coup de bec. Nimroël se tut un instant, mais elle ne retira pas sa main, comme si elle n'avait pas ressentit la douleur causée par la morsure. Arwen voyait pourtant du sang s'écouler de la blessure qui paraissait profonde. L'elfe tenta à nouveau de raisonner la jeune fille, mais cette dernière lui demanda doucement de ne pas faire de bruit. Puis elle reporta son attention sur l'oiseau. Elle murmurait des paroles rassurantes au faucon et continuait d'approcher sa main. Au bout de longues minutes, elle effleura du bout des doigts les plumes du rapace. Ce dernier poussa un cri strident, ouvrit largement ses ailes et il frappa de son bec acéré la main tendue, une seconde puis une troisième fois. La jeune fille retint son souffle un instant, luttant contre la douleur, mais elle ne bougea pas. Puis elle recommença sa légère caresse. Cette fois, l'oiseau n'attaqua pas.

Il lui fallut plus de deux heures pour arriver à apprivoiser l'oiseau. À force de patience, elle avait réussit à convaincre le rapace qu'elle n'était pas une menace pour lui et à présent, elle pouvait le toucher sans provoquer de réaction hostile. Il lui fallait maintenant trouver le moyen de le prendre pour le ramener à la maison et le soigner. Mais elle devait d'abord se protéger contre les serres puissantes et munies de longues griffes du rapace.

Elle se releva sans faire de mouvement brusque, puis elle se dirigea vers Arwen pour lui demander son avis. L'elfe n'avait pas bougé durant tout ce temps, étonnée de la facilité avec laquelle la jeune fille avait approché le faucon. Elle observait attentivement Nimroël. Pour la première fois depuis de longs mois, la jeune fille s'intéressait à quelque chose et elle n'avait plus cet air triste et sombre. L'elfe n'avait aucune envie de s'encombrer du faucon, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus risquer de briser le fragile équilibre qu'avait enfin retrouver la jeune fille.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu transporter cet oiseau? lui demanda-elle gentiment.

\- Il faut bien l'aider, elle est blessée.

\- Et que comptes-tu en faire ensuite?

\- Je vais la nourrir et m'en occuper jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille mieux et qu'elle puisse voler.

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir si son aile guérira.

\- Si le Seigneur Elrond la soignait…

\- Je ne suis pas certaine que mon père apprécierais que tu gardes un oiseau chez lui. Et je ne pense pas qu'il acceptera de soigner un faucon.

\- Si c'est vous le lui demandez, il ne refusera pas.

Nimroël regardait Arwen d'un air suppliant et cette dernière hocha lentement la tête.

\- D'accord. Je veux bien t'aider.

\- Merci!

Arwen trouva une longue branche morte, assez solide pour supporter le poids du faucon. Pendant ce temps, Nimroël retourna auprès de l'oiseau. L'elfe tendit ensuite la branche à la jeune fille et celle-ci s'efforça de convaincre le rapace de s'y percher. Il finit par comprendre ce qu'on attendait de lui et il sauta d'un bon sur la branche que Nimroël tenait devant lui et il s'y agrippa fortement. La jeune fille faillit lâcher prise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que le faucon soit aussi lourd. Avec précaution, elle se releva, puis Arwen soutint l'une des extrémités du bout de bois. L'oiseau se déplaça légèrement pour s'écarter de l'elfe, mais il resta sur la branche.

Marchant aussi rapidement que possible mais sans trop secouer le faucon, Arwen et Nimroël se dirigèrent vers l'écurie. Nimroël aurait voulu emmener l'oiseau dans la maison, mais Arwen s'y était fermement opposée et elle avait convaincu la jeune fille que l'écurie était le meilleur endroit pour garder le rapace.

\- _Tara*1_! dit soudain Nimroël.

\- Pardon?

\- Je vais l'appeler Tara…

\- Ça lui convient bien.

\- C'est une femelle.

\- Comment le sais-tu?

\- Je le sais, c'est tout! répondit Nimroël en haussant les épaules.

Elles installèrent donc Tara dans un box vide dans lequel Nimroël étendit un peu de paille. Puis elle caressa une dernière fois le faucon avant de refermer la porte de la stalle.

Arwen insista ensuite pour que la jeune fille aille se faire soigner immédiatement. Nimroël devait bien admettre qu'elle avait raison. Le sang avait formé une épaisse croûte sur ses blessures et une sourde douleur pulsait dans sa main. Repliant lentement les doigts, Nimroël grimaça de douleur.

\- Je pourrais nettoyer ça moi-même, dit-elle doucement.

\- Nimroël! répliqua Arwen d'un ton de reproche.

\- D'accord, je vais aller voir votre père… Mais il faudrait que vous lui demandiez pour l'oiseau avant qu'il ne voie ma main. Sinon, il refusera de soigner Tara.

Arwen poussa un profond soupir. Puis elle se dirigea vers la maison de son père et Nimroël lui emboîta le pas. Entraînant la jeune fille dans son sillage, Arwen se dirigea ensuite vers le bureau de son père où elle entra après avoir frappé doucement. Elrond se leva pour accueillir sa fille puis il l'invita à s'asseoir près d'une fenêtre. Nimroël prit place à côté d'elle en silence. Pour une fois, elle était contente de porter une robe car les longues manches de son vêtement cachaient sa main.

Dès qu'Arwen mentionna le faucon blessé, Elrond fronça les sourcils et la jeune fille fut persuadée qu'il refuserait de soigner l'oiseau. Puis l'elfe regarda Nimroël et il hocha lentement la tête à l'intention de sa fille. Lui aussi était soulagé que la jeune fille soit enfin sortie de sa torpeur. À la grande surprise de la jeune fille, le Seigneur Elrond se leva et lui demanda de le conduire auprès de son nouveau protégé. Nimroël le regarda un moment sans bouger puis Arwen se leva et elle l'imita. L'elfe la secoua ensuite doucement par l'épaule et la jeune fille comprit ce qu'elle attendait d'elle.

\- Mon Seigneur, il faudrait d'abord… Je voudrais…

Ne trouvant pas les mots pour demander à Elrond de soigner sa main, elle la lui tendit simplement.

\- C'est le faucon qui t'a blessée? demanda-t-il d'un ton austère.

\- Oui, mais c'est seulement parce qu'elle avait peur.

Le Seigneur Elrond hocha simplement la tête, puis il lui demanda de le suivre. Il la conduisit jusqu'à l'infirmerie et il l'aida à s'asseoir sur la table étroite. Elle fit ensuite tremper sa main dans un liquide désinfectant pendant près d'une demi-heure puis Elrond examina chacune des blessures attentivement. L'elfe était détendu et il ne montrait plus aucun signe de contrariété. Il manipulait sa main blessée avec délicatesse. Quand il se fut assuré que les plaies se refermeraient sans problème, il lui fit un léger pansement. Elle dut ensuite lui promettre de passer le voir chaque matin pour changer le bandage.

Nimroël se laissa alors glisser en bas de la haute table et elle attendit, un peu anxieuse de savoir si Elrond avait toujours l'intention de s'occuper de Tara. Elle craignait qu'il n'ait changé d'avis à cause de ses blessures. Mais il n'en était rien et, après avoir pris le matériel nécessaire pour soigner l'aile du faucon, il accompagna la jeune fille jusqu'à l'écurie.

Lorsque Nimroël ouvrit la porte de l'écurie, le faucon poussa un cri strident et il se mit à s'agiter, marchant maladroitement sur le sol de la stalle. Tara n'avait apparemment pas apprécié d'être enfermée. S'efforçant de prendre un ton de voix calme et apaisant, la jeune fille tenta de rassurer l'oiseau. Le regard du Seigneur Elrond était posé sur elle et la rendait nerveuse, ce qui n'aidait en rien le rapace. Au bout de quelques minutes cependant, elle parvint à ignorer l'elfe et elle réussit à tranquilliser le faucon. Elle s'approcha alors du rapace et elle le caressa doucement, avant de lui tendre la branche qui avait servi à le transporter. Cette fois, le faucon ne se fit pas prier pour se poser sur le bout de bois et la jeune fille put le soulever. Elle le posa ensuite sur un tréteau que des palefreniers avaient apporté à la demande d'Elrond. Ce dernier s'avança alors vers l'oiseau et, pendant que Nimroël lui tenait délicatement la tête, il examina son aile. Rapidement, il fit une attelle qu'il attacha solidement pour éviter que le faucon ne l'enlève.

Nimroël prit alors le bout de viande que quelqu'un avait rapporté des cuisines et elle le tendit au faucon. Pendant quelques minutes, l'oiseau se contenta de regarder le morceau de viande que la jeune fille agitait sous son nez, puis il s'en empara brusquement. Le tenant alors dans l'une de ses serres, le rapace déchira un lambeau de chair de son bec tranchant et l'avala. En quelques coups de bec, il mangea toute la viande sous le regard fasciné de la jeune fille. Nimroël se tourna ensuite vers Elrond.

\- C'est bon signe n'est-ce pas? Elle va guérir?

\- Sois sans crainte, elle va guérir.

* * *

1 Très haut


	14. 14 Atterrissage

**Disclaimer** : voir le premier chapitre

* * *

-14-

Comme le lui avait assuré le Seigneur Elrond, Tara guérit rapidement. Tous les matins et tous les après-midi, Nimroël lui apportait un gros morceau de viande fraîche que le faucon dévorait rapidement. Puis elle faisait monter l'oiseau sur son bras et elle l'emmenait pour une courte balade. Les elfes lui avaient fabriqué un gant très long, en cuir épais pour protéger sa main et son avant-bras des griffes pointues du rapace. Elle pouvait ainsi transporter Tara et celle-ci semblait apprécier ces sorties avec la jeune fille. Le faucon n'aimait toujours pas être enfermé, mais maintenant, quand Nimroël ouvrait la porte de son box, l'oiseau poussait un cri qu'on aurait pu qualifier de bienvenue.

Cet après-midi là, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à aller voir le faucon, le Seigneur Elrond l'interpella doucement, utilisant son vrai nom, comme elle l'avait demandé. À présent, tous ceux qui vivaient à Imladris l'appelaient Gilraen. Elle éprouvait toujours une étrange sensation à être ainsi nommée, mais elle ne voulait plus utiliser le nom que Legolas avait choisi pour elle. Elle savait qu'il lui serait impossible d'oublier le fils de Thranduil, mais elle pouvait tout de même éviter de penser à lui chaque fois que quelqu'un prononçait son nom.

Elle se tourna vers Elrond et attendit qu'il la rejoigne, puis elle reprit avec lui la direction de l'écurie. L'elfe voulait vérifier que l'attelle du faucon était toujours en place et que l'os brisé de son aile se ressoudait bien. Cette fois, Nimroël n'eut pas à tenir l'oiseau pour qu'Elrond puisse la toucher et l'examiner. Tara était maintenant habituée à ce que des gens s'approchent d'elle et si elle craignait encore un peu les humains, elle n'avait, par contre, plus du tout peur des elfes.

\- Elle va très bien, dit Elrond à Nimroël après avoir terminé son examen. D'ici quelques jours, on pourra retirer l'attelle. Il faudra ensuite renforcer les muscles de ses ailes pendant quelques jours avant de la remettre en liberté.

La jeune fille était très heureuse de cette nouvelle, mais elle réalisa soudain qu'il lui serait difficile de se séparer de l'oiseau. Elle poussa un profond soupir.

\- Je ne peux pas la garder, n'est-ce pas?

L'elfe se contenta de la regarder. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui répondre, elle savait bien que l'oiseau devait reprendre sa liberté. Elrond resta à l'écurie pendant que Nimroël nourrissait Tara. La jeune fille était un peu nerveuse de sentir ainsi le regard de l'elfe posé sur elle mais son trouble ne coupa nullement l'appétit du faucon.

Nimroël renonça ensuite à faire sortir le faucon. Elle préféra rester avec le Seigneur Elrond et revenir lentement vers la maison en sa compagnie. Profitant du fait qu'elle avait son attention, Nimroël osa enfin lui poser la question qui la taraudait depuis si longtemps.

\- Mon Seigneur, je suis venue à Imladris pour savoir pour quelle raison je ne vieillis pas normalement. Avez-vous finalement une réponse à me donner?

Elrond hocha lentement la tête. Nimroël attendit que l'elfe ajoute quelque chose, mais il continua d'avancer en silence. Puis, comme ils montaient les marches conduisant à l'entrée principale, l'elfe se décida à parler.

\- Viens avec moi, lui dit-il.

Un peu nerveuse, Nimroël le suivit jusque dans son bureau. Elle s'assit dans l'un des profonds fauteuils disposés autour d'une table basse et Elrond s'assit tout près d'elle.

\- Gilraen, tu te rends compte que tu es différente, n'est-ce pas? Et pas seulement parce que tu ne vieillis pas.

\- Je… euh...

\- Tu perçois certaines choses que les humains et même la plupart des elfes ne perçoivent pas.

\- C'est à cause de la Dame Galadriel. Elle…

\- Même Galadriel ne peut te donner ces dons mon enfant. Elle t'a simplement aidé à les éveiller.

\- Tout ce que je voulais, c'était d'être capable de distinguer les jumeaux.

Elrond lui sourit, un peu étonné.

\- Tu as également réussi à apprivoiser un faucon en quelques heures.

\- Ça n'a rien d'extraordinaire! Il suffit d'être patient.

\- Détrompe-toi. En si peu de temps, c'est un exploit.

Elle plongea son regard dans les yeux gris clair de l'elfe. Elle essayait de comprendre où il voulait en venir. Il laissait entendre qu'elle avait des aptitudes hors de l'ordinaire. Pourtant, elle ne se sentait pas si étrange. Soudain, elle se remémora le jour où elle avait brisé un miroir, à Caras Galadhon. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle révéla à Elrond ce qu'elle n'avait encore jamais dit à personne.

\- Quand j'étais chez le Seigneur Celeborn, il y a eu une sorte d'accident, commença-t-elle.

Puis elle raconta brièvement les cauchemars qu'elle avait faits et elle relata ensuite l'épisode de la salle de bain en expliquant à Elrond l'étrange vision qu'elle avait eu.

\- J'avais très peur et je ne voulais plus voir cette expression de haine dans les yeux de Legolas. J'ai regardé autour de moi et tout ce que j'avais pour me défendre, c'était cette petite fiole de shampoing. J'ai pensé à la lancer, mais avant même que je fasse un mouvement, la bouteille a traversé la pièce à toute vitesse et a fracassé le miroir.

Un long silence suivit cette explication. Nimroël se tenait nerveusement les mains pour les empêcher de trembler. Le Seigneur Elrond se leva et se dirigea vers un petit buffet sur lequel était posées quelques carafes de cristal taillé. Il versa un liquide ambré dans deux longs verres finement ciselés. Puis il revint s'asseoir et il tendit l'un des verres à la jeune fille. Celle-ci avala une petite gorgée du doux breuvage et elle remercia l'elfe d'un sourire. L'alcool l'aida à se calmer et elle fut en mesure d'entendre la suite.

\- Pourquoi ai-je ces… aptitudes?

\- Galadriel croit que tu possèdes des pouvoirs qui ont été bloqués en même temps que tes souvenirs. À mesure que ta mémoire te reviendra tu en découvriras davantage sur toi-même.

\- Mais ça ne me dit pas d'où me viennent ces dons.

\- Sais-tu qui sont les Valar et les Maiar?

Elle hocha doucement la tête. Les Valar et les Maiar étaient des esprits puissants descendus dans ce monde lors de sa création. En fait, les Valar avaient créé le monde et tout ce qu'il contenait et ils avaient été aidés par les Maiar. Elle avait lu bien des récits à leur propos, des histoires si extraordinaires qu'elle avait parfois eu du mal à y croire.

\- Connais-tu l'histoire de Melian?

\- Melian? Je…

\- C'est une Maia qui a épousé un elfe, le Roi Thingol. Ils ont eu une fille, Lúthien.

\- Oh oui, bien sûr! Je connais l'histoire de Lúthien Tinúviel.

Et Nimroël se mit à réciter les premiers vers d'un long poème racontant comment Lúthien, la plus belle elfe qui ait jamais vécu, était tombée amoureuse de Beren, un humain. Brusquement, la jeune fille s'interrompit et rougit. Elrond devait avoir entendu ce poème des centaines de fois étant donné que Melian était son arrière-grand-mère. Elle attendit ensuite impatiemment que l'elfe reprenne la parole et termine ses explications.

\- Je crois que l'un de tes parents ou l'un des tes grands-parents est un Maia, finit-il par conclure.

Il lui fallut un long moment pour assimiler cette information. Elle s'attendait à ce que cette révélation provoque une vision, un retour de ses souvenirs, mais rien ne se produisit. En fait, elle n'éprouvait aucune émotion relativement à ce que venait de lui apprendre Elrond. Elle ne se sentait pas différente et elle ne voulait pas être différente. Les questions se bousculaient dans son esprit.

\- Il y a longtemps que vous?... Le Seigneur et la Dame des Galadhrim savent-ils?...

\- Galadriel a sentit que tu n'étais pas exactement ce que tu prétendais être dès que tu es entrée en Lothlórien. Mais par la suite, elle a eu du mal à comprendre ce que tu voulais.

\- Ce que je voulais?

\- Tu as d'abord suivi Haldir puis Rûmil sans résister. Par la suite, tu as essayé de t'enfuir. Mais Haldir t'a aisément rattrapée et il n'a eu aucun mal à te ramener. Galadriel t'a alors sondée en profondeur, mais elle n'a trouvé aucune duplicité en toi. C'est ce qui l'a le plus étonnée, je crois.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre…

Nimroël avait prononcé les derniers mots d'une voix tremblante. Elrond se releva et il ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur le large balcon qui ceinturait son bureau. Il se tourna alors vers Nimroël qui se leva à son tour et sortit sur le balcon, aussitôt rejointe par l'elfe. Côte à côte et en silence, ils admirèrent la vallée verdoyante.

\- Des heures sombres s'approchent de nous, Gilraen, dit finalement l'elfe. Nos ennemis sont plus nombreux et plus forts chaque jour. Ils cherchent à connaître nos intentions. Ils veulent évaluer nos forces.

\- Oh… je…

La jeune fille réalisa tout à coup que Galadriel, Celeborn et Elrond avaient pensé qu'elle était envoyée par leurs ennemis. Cette fois, le choc fut plus important. Elle aimait les elfes, de tout son cœur. Elle ne pouvait pas envisager être l'une de leurs ennemies. Mais elle ne se souvenait de rien. Et le fait qu'elle comprenne la langue des wargs prouvait qu'elle avait été en contact étroit avec eux.

\- Vous pensez que je suis une espionne?

\- C'est une hypothèse que nous avons envisagée.

\- Je ne sais pas… je ne peux pas affirmer que vous vous trompiez!

\- Je sais, dit l'elfe en se tournant vers elle.

\- Qu'attendez-vous de moi? Dites-moi ce que vous voulez que je fasse et je le ferai.

Il posa alors sa main chaude sur la joue fraîche de la jeune fille.

\- Je sais, répéta-t-il d'une voix douce.

Pendant quelques jours, Nimroël eut bien du mal à se concentrer sur ce qu'elle faisait. Du matin au soir, elle réfléchissait à la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec le Seigneur Elrond sans arriver à décider ce qu'elle devait faire. L'elfe semblait lui faire confiance, mais elle savait qu'il prenait un grand risque. Il aurait peut-être dû la renvoyer. Cependant, quand elle lui en avait fait la remarque, Elrond lui avait répondu d'un ton brusque que c'était à lui que revenait la responsabilité d'évaluer ce risque. Il avait alors eut un léger sourire, comme pour adoucir ses propos.

Elle fut cependant distraite des ses sombres préoccupations quand le Seigneur Elrond enleva l'attelle de l'aile du faucon quelques jours plus tard. Heureux de ne plus avoir cette entrave, l'oiseau battit vigoureusement des ailes. Nimroël fit alors grimper Tara sur son bras et la sortit du box. La jeune fille voulut ensuite faire s'envoler le faucon en élevant brusquement son bras, mais il rétablit son équilibre en s'accrochant plus fermement et en ouvrant les ailes. Nimroël recommença son manège et cette fois, Tara décolla mais elle se laissa simplement planer jusqu'au sol, puis elle revint vers la jeune fille en se dandinant.

\- Pourquoi ne vole-t-elle pas? demanda alors Nimroël au Seigneur Elrond.

\- Elle est très jeune. Je pense que lorsque tu l'as trouvée, elle venait de faire son premier vol. Elle ne sait donc pas réellement voler. Et comme sa dernière expérience s'est mal terminée, elle a probablement peur.

\- Eh bien, ma belle, je t'apprendrai à voler! dit la jeune fille à Tara en se baissant pour permettre à l'oiseau de remonter sur son bras.

Nimroël était un peu triste pour le faucon, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ça lui permettait de garder l'oiseau plus longtemps.

\- Je pourrai lui apprendre à voler, n'est-ce pas? demanda-t-elle à Elrond.

\- Je crois que c'est possible, répondit-il. Tu devras aussi lui apprendre à chasser.

Devant la mine réjouie de la jeune fille il ajouta d'un air sévère :

\- Je compte sur toi pour que ce faucon reprenne sa liberté le plus rapidement possible!

\- C'est promis, mon Seigneur, répondit-elle sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire de toutes ses dents.

Devant l'enthousiasme de Nimroël, l'elfe s'adoucit. Puis il caressa doucement le ventre rayé du faucon avant de partir.

La jeune fille avait promis d'apprendre à voler au faucon, mais elle ne savait vraiment pas comment elle allait procéder. Durant tout l'après-midi, elle lança en l'air plusieurs fois l'oiseau, mais ce dernier se contentait d'ouvrir grand ses ailes et de se laisser descendre lentement jusqu'au sol. Nimroël devait ensuite se pencher pour le reprendre et recommencer. Quand elle remit Tara dans son box à la fin de la journée, Nimroël n'avait pas du tout l'impression d'avoir progressé.

Le lendemain matin, la jeune fille utilisa la même tactique, mais cette fois, elle transporta l'oiseau en haut d'une petite colline avant de la faire décoller. Tara se laissa planer, comme d'habitude, mais cette fois sa chute fut beaucoup plus longue. Nimroël courut ensuite reprendre le faucon et remonta la pente en courant. Elle fit cet aller-retour plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit trop fatiguée pour continuer, puis un peu découragée, elle ramena Tara à l'écurie.

Durant quelques jours, la jeune fille joua de la même façon avec le faucon. Malgré le fait que c'était elle qui faisait le gros des efforts, Nimroël trouvait cette activité très amusante. Elle aimait beaucoup voir Tara planer jusqu'au bas de la colline, les plumes des ses ailes légèrement retroussées et la queue déployée pour un meilleur contrôle de son équilibre.

Quand elle était fatiguée de monter et de redescendre la colline, Nimroël s'allongeait dans l'herbe et contemplait le ciel sans nuage. Ce jour là, Tara jouait avec la sangle de cuir qui servait à attacher son gant de cuir. De son bec puissant, elle tirait dessus très fort, comme pour en arracher des lambeaux. Nimroël se dit que l'oiseau avait peut-être faim. Laissant alors le faucon où il était, la jeune fille se rendit en courant aux cuisines pour chercher un bout de viande. Quand elle revint vers Tara, celle-ci s'avançait de sa démarche maladroite et sautillante. Elle avait sentit son repas et elle le réclamait en émettant des cris perçants. Nimroël ne put s'empêcher de rire du faucon qui semblait si ridicule à se traîner ainsi sur le sol alors qu'il avait la possibilité de voler.

\- Viens… allez, viens le chercher si tu le veux, lui dit-elle en agitant le bout de viande devant l'oiseau.

Tara fit alors un grand bond et d'un coup d'ailes, elle s'éleva suffisamment pour se poser sur la main tendue de la jeune fille. Ravie, cette dernière laissa l'oiseau manger quelques bouchées avant de la reposer sur le sol et de s'éloigner rapidement. Dépitée, le faucon protesta bruyamment, puis elle courut encore une fois vers Nimroël. Elle réussit à décoller une nouvelle fois et la jeune fille recula de quelques pas pour forcer l'oiseau à prolonger son vol.

\- Tu vois Tara, je t'avais dit que je t'apprendrais à voler!

Ce soir-là, au cours du souper, Nimroël raconta dans les moindres détails le premier envol de Tara. La jeune fille était aux anges et sa joie se communiquait aux autres convives. Arwen promit de venir assister à l'entraînement du faucon le lendemain. Même Elrond se dit content des progrès qu'avait faits l'oiseau.

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, Tara apprit véritablement à voler. Nimroël posait le faucon sur le tréteau, qu'elle avait placé près de l'écurie, puis elle s'éloignait de quelques pas. Quand elle levait la main, l'oiseau s'envolait et venait se poser sur son bras. La jeune fille lui donnait alors un peu de viande, puis elle replaçait le rapace sur son perchoir et elle s'éloignait à nouveau. Parfois, Tara se laissait tomber de son perchoir et sautillait jusqu'à la jeune fille. Celle-ci grondait alors doucement l'oiseau et elle ne lui donnait rien à manger.

Il fallut ensuite que le faucon fasse de plus longues distances, mais Nimroël dut demander de l'aide parce que dès qu'elle s'éloignait trop, le faucon protestait bruyamment et refusait de rester en place. Elle devait donc enfermer Tara dans son box, puis elle courait se placer près de la rivière. L'un des palefreniers ouvrait alors la porte de l'écurie et le faucon s'élançait d'un vigoureux battement d'ailes et rejoignait rapidement la jeune fille.

Nimroël en était là de son entraînement avec le faucon quand Aragorn revint dans la vallée. Le rôdeur était parti depuis plusieurs mois et il fut agréablement surpris de voir que la jeune fille s'était enfin remise. Quand il avait quitté Imladris, c'est à peine si elle sortait de sa chambre et elle passait des journées entières sans prononcer un seul mot.

Alors qu'il conduisait son cheval vers l'écurie, il vit la jeune fille traverser la rivière en courant, puis elle remonta le long d'un sentier étroit et pierreux jusqu'à une petite corniche. Elle se retourna ensuite et fit un geste de la main à un elfe qui se trouvait près de l'écurie. Aragorn se tourna vers l'elfe au moment où ce dernier ouvrait la porte de l'un des box. Le rôdeur fut très étonné de voir un faucon en sortir et se diriger à toute vitesse vers Nimroël, qui l'attendait le bras tendu. Le rapace se posa avec grâce sur le poing de la jeune fille qui redescendit alors le long du petit chemin, avant de reprendre la direction de l'écurie.

Ce fut à ce moment, qu'elle perçut la présence d'Aragorn. Un sourire radieux éclairait son visage quand elle se tourna vers lui. Tenant toujours la bride de son cheval, l'homme la rejoignit, fixant un regard étonné sur l'oiseau qui restait perché sur le bras de Nimroël.

\- Bonjour Gilraen. Je suis content de voir que vous allez bien.

\- Aragorn!

\- Dites-moi, qui est ce nouvel ami?

\- C'est Tara. Elle est belle n'est-ce pas?

\- Elle est superbe.

\- Vous avez fait bon voyage?

L'air sombre du rôdeur lui fit comprendre que son expédition ne s'était pas bien déroulée cette fois-ci.

\- Je dois voir Elrond rapidement.

\- Si vous le voulez, je peux mener votre cheval à l'écurie.

\- Je vous remercie, répondit Aragorn.

Puis, il lui tendit les rênes de sa monture et il partit rapidement vers la maison du Seigneur d'Imladris.

Nimroël revint à la hâte vers le long bâtiment de pierres. Elle confia le cheval du rôdeur aux palefreniers puis elle remit Tara dans son box. Elle courut ensuite voir Arwen pour la prévenir qu'Aragorn était revenu. L'elfe accueillit la nouvelle avec un doux sourire. Elle chargea alors la jeune fille d'aller demander aux cuisiniers de faire de légers changements au repas qui serait servi le soir même. La jeune fille dut également s'assurer de faire ajouter un couvert à la table d'Elrond et elle fit préparer la chambre d'Aragorn. Nimroël commençait à avoir l'habitude de transmettre ainsi les ordres d'Arwen, même si elle n'aimait pas beaucoup ce rôle. La fille d'Elrond avait, à ses côtés, plusieurs dames à qui aurait dû être confiée cette tâche, mais, étrangement, elle demandait souvent à la jeune fille ce genre de service et cette dernière n'osait pas refuser. Mais ce dont Nimroël s'étonnait le plus, c'était de voir que les elfes à qui elle répétait les directives d'Arwen les suivaient sans broncher.

L'heure du dîner était passée depuis longtemps et Glorfindel, Elladan, Elrohir et Aragorn étaient toujours enfermés avec Elrond, dans le bureau de ce dernier. Arwen demanda donc qu'un léger repas soit préparé pour eux et elle chargea Nimroël de le leur apporter. Celle-ci avait parfois du mal à comprendre les intentions de la fille d'Elrond, mais comment aurait-elle pu s'opposer à sa volonté? Elle alla donc prendre le plateau garni d'un frugal repas et elle se dirigea lentement vers le bureau du Seigneur d'Imladris. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant le battant de chêne, elle hésita un instant, se demandant comment elle allait pouvoir se débrouiller alors qu'elle avait les mains pleines. Mais avant d'avoir fait un mouvement, la voix d'Aragorn attira son attention.

\- Le village était complètement rasé. Toutes les maisons avaient été brûlées et il ne restait aucun survivant.

\- Ils prennent de l'assurance, dit l'un des jumeaux.

\- Ça devient chaque jour plus difficile de protéger ces pauvres gens. Leurs villages sont trop près des montagnes, qui grouillent maintenant de ces infâmes orcs, ajouta Aragorn.

\- Les villageois n'ont pas encore pris conscience que leurs ennemis ne se contentent plus de piller leurs vivres. Quand ils attaquent, désormais, c'est pour tuer. Mais les gens continuent de simplement se terrer au fond de leur maison, sans résister. Ils se font donc tuer les uns après les autres, renchérit l'un des fils d'Elrond.

Nimroël réalisa soudain qu'elle était en train d'écouter aux portes. Elle leva donc vivement le pied et elle frappa à la porte. La voix irritée d'Elrond la pria d'entrer, mais elle ne pouvait pas tourner la poignée. Elle frappa donc à nouveau, plus doucement. Ce fut Glorfindel qui lui ouvrit d'un air légèrement impatient.

\- Arwen m'a demandé de vous apporter une collation, s'empressa-t-elle de dire en guise d'excuse.

L'elfe s'écarta pour la laisser passer et elle entra, un peu embarrassée. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour trouver un endroit où elle pourrait poser le plateau, mais tous les meubles étaient envahis de livres, de papiers et de cartes. Elrohir fit alors un peu de place sur le coin d'une table et elle put y poser le plateau. Elle sourit à l'elfe, pour le remercier et elle sortit ensuite rapidement. Quand elle entendit la porte se refermer derrière elle, elle fut tentée de rester pour entendre la suite de la conversation. Toutefois, à l'idée d'être surprise par Elrond, cette envie se dissipa aussitôt et elle s'éloigna à toute vitesse.

Pendant l'apéritif, ce soir là, Nimroël tenta d'interroger Aragorn sur sa dernière expédition, mais celui-ci refusa de répondre à ses questions, comme toujours. Elle n'insista pas, mais les quelques phrases qu'elle avait entendues durant l'après-midi continuaient de la troubler. Le souper se déroula tout de même joyeusement, malgré les mauvaises nouvelles apportées par le rôdeur. Cependant, vers la fin du repas, une remarque d'Elladan lui remit en mémoire la conversation qu'elle avait surprise un peu plus tôt. L'elfe se mit à parler des mesures prises par les rôdeurs pour accueillir les réfugiés lorsque cela serait nécessaire.

\- Pourquoi les gens ne se battent-ils pas? demanda-t-elle brusquement.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle et il y eut un long silence.

\- Pourquoi s'enfuient-ils au lieu de se défendre? reprit-elle.

\- Ils font ce qu'ils doivent pour survivre, lui dit alors Aragorn

\- Il vaut mieux mourir en se battant que de s'enfuir en abandonnant tout ce qui nous appartient, répliqua-t-elle, les joues rouges de colère.

\- Les femmes et les enfants ne peuvent pas se battre. Il faut les protéger avant tout!

\- C'est pour ça qu'ils se cachent au fond de leurs maisons en attendant d'être tués?

\- Tu écoutes aux portes maintenant? demanda Elrond.

Nimroël aurait rougi davantage si cela avait été possible, mais elle ignora la question de l'elfe.

\- Eh bien, moi je me battrais. Je ne me réfugierais pas chez moi en attendant qu'ils m'égorgent et me man…

La jeune fille eut un haut-le-cœur. Elle se leva si brusquement que sa chaise bascula et tomba bruyamment sur le sol. Elle venait juste de réaliser que les orcs mangeaient ceux qu'ils tuaient. C'était quelque chose qu'elle avait toujours su sans jamais en prendre réellement conscience. Une sourde douleur commença à se faire sentir sous son crâne et elle jeta un regard suppliant vers le Seigneur Elrond. Puis la vision l'emporta.

* * *

Des flammes vives illuminaient la nuit. Les toits de chaume brûlaient comme des torches et les maisons étaient réduites en cendres en peu de temps. Gilraen avait du mal à focaliser son regard et elle avait terriblement mal à la tête. Quelqu'un lui avait brutalement frappé sur le crâne, lui faisant perdre connaissance. Ainsi, les orcs n'avaient eu aucun mal à la capturer et ils l'avaient ensuite solidement ligotée à un arbre. Durant un moment, elle chercha qui pouvait bien l'avoir trahie. Ça pouvait être n'importe quel homme du village. Il avait dû être grassement payé, mais s'il ne s'était pas enfui aussitôt, ça ne lui avait servi à rien. Il devait être mort lui aussi.

Un peu à l'écart des maisons qui brûlaient toujours, les femmes et les enfants encore vivants étaient réunis. Ils s'étreignaient les uns les autres en pleurant. Soudain, l'un des orcs attrapa l'un des enfants par la jambe et tira violemment, arrachant le petit aux bras de la femme qui tentait vainement de le protéger. Cette dernière fut alors repoussée à grands coups de pieds avec les autres. L'enfant poussait des cris horribles qui furent brusquement interrompus quand l'orc qui s'en était emparé lui trancha la tête. Puis le petit corps fut démembré et les orcs se mirent à dévorer les morceaux dont ils s'étaient emparés.

Gilraen ferma les yeux très fort pour ne pas en voir plus, mais elle continuait d'entendre les cris et les pleurs des captifs. C'était de sa faute. Tout était de sa faute. Elle s'était réfugiée dans ce village et ces gens avaient payé de leur vie l'aide qu'ils lui avaient apportée. Bien sûr, le traître était aussi en parti responsable du massacre, mais ça n'excusait pas ses propres erreurs. Elle n'aurait pas dû rester aussi longtemps sur place. Elle connaissait pourtant suffisamment ceux qui l'avaient poursuivie pour savoir qu'elle n'était à l'abri nulle part. Elle aurait dû rester à l'écart des humains. Ces derniers ne pouvaient pas l'aider, elle en avait la confirmation maintenant.

Elle entendit un orc s'approcher, mais elle garda les yeux fermés jusqu'à ce qu'il parle.

\- T'en veux un bout, sale petite morveuse? demanda-t-il tout près d'elle.

Il agitait un morceau de chair sanguinolent à quelques pouces de son nez. Elle eut soudain une violente nausée, mais ses liens l'empêchèrent de se détourner complètement. Une partie de ce qu'elle vomit se répandit sur ses vêtements. L'orc émit un horrible gargouillis en guise de rire.

\- Fout le camp, vermine puante, répondit-elle à l'orc, utilisant la langue ignoble qu'il parlait.

L'orc la gifla puis il sortit un long poignard déjà couvert de sang. Il approcha l'arme tout près du visage de la jeune fille d'un air menaçant.

\- Tu veux que je te découpe, ma jolie? J'ai bien envie de t'arracher les yeux.

Un deuxième orc s'approcha alors, mécontent.

\- Reste loin d'elle, Gorkut, dit-il en le bousculant violemment.

\- Tu crois que j'ai peur de cette stupide petite peste, Zatro. J'ai bien envie de lui couper la langue et de la lui faire avaler. Ça lui fera regretter de nous avoir fait courir aussi longtemps.

\- On doit la ramener vivante abruti. Et avec tous ses morceaux. Sinon, Il te fera ouvrir le ventre et te fera pendre au soleil avec tes entrailles. Mais t'en fais pas, Il se chargera bien lui-même de lui faire regretter son escapade.

Les deux orcs s'éloignèrent en ricanant. Gilraen sentit la peur lui crisper le ventre. Si elle n'avait pas eu l'estomac vide, elle aurait sûrement vomi à nouveau. Zatro avait raison, elle regretterait bientôt s'être enfuie.

* * *

Quand elle reprit conscience de la réalité, la peur la tenaillait toujours. Elle voulait fuir, courir le plus loin possible. Elle ne devait pas rester ici, elle mettait tout le monde en danger.

\- Je dois partir, murmura-t-elle d'une voix suppliante.

\- Calme-toi. Tout va bien.

La voix du Seigneur Elrond venait de si près d'elle qu'elle sursauta. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle était appuyée contre la poitrine de l'elfe qui la maintenant fermement. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle ne perçoive pas sa présence? C'était comme si, par moment, il arrivait à disparaître. À moins que le problème ne vienne d'elle. Pourtant, elle ressentait sans problème la présence des autres convives.

\- Je ne veux pas… qu'il vous arrive quelque chose. S'ils me retrouvent, ils vous tueront.

\- Tu n'as rien à craindre. Nous sommes en sécurité. Je te le promets.

Elle se dégagea lentement, recula d'un pas et leva les yeux vers Elrond. L'assurance qu'elle put lire dans son regard l'apaisa peu à peu. Elrohir releva ensuite la chaise qu'elle avait fait tombée quelques minutes plus tôt et Elrond la fit doucement s'asseoir. Nimroël se mit alors à raconter sa vision et tout ce dont elle se souvenait.

Elle s'était enfuie, elle avait réussit à s'échapper de l'antre où elle était enfermée. De quelle façon, elle n'en avait aucune idée. Elle savait seulement qu'elle avait ensuite courut durant des jours. Puis elle s'était réfugiée dans un petit village. Elle savait pourtant qu'elle aurait dû continuer. Il ne fallait pas rester en place. Mais elle était si fatiguée et elle avait tellement faim. Elle avait mendié un peu de nourriture auprès des passants, mais on l'avait repoussée en l'injuriant. Un homme l'avait même frappée. Elle allait donc repartir quand une vieille femme, nommée Déorwina, avait eu pitié d'elle. La femme lui avait permis de dormir chez elle, dans une petite cabane à peine assez grande pour contenir une petite table, une chaise et l'espèce de grabat qui lui servait de lit. Elle lui avait tout de même donné un repas chaud et des vêtements propres.

Le lendemain, quand elle avait vu la vieille femme peiner pour couper son bois, Gilraen s'était empressée de l'aider. Ensuite, au fil des jours, la jeune fille avait trouvé une foule de prétextes pour rester avec Déorwina. Elle avait d'abord coupé une provision de bois pour l'hiver, puis elle avait fauché un peu de paille pour réparer le toit qui coulait. Elle avait également aidé la vieille femme à réparer la clôture de la basse cour, elle avait réparé le poulailler… Et puis, une nuit, ils étaient revenus, ils l'avaient retrouvée. Et tout avait tourné au cauchemar, à l'horreur.

\- Ils sont tous morts par ma faute, dit-elle d'une voix étranglée.

\- Vous n'êtes pas responsable de ce que ces ignobles créatures ont fait, lui dit Aragorn.

\- Aragorn a raison, ajouta Elrohir. Tu ne dois pas te reprocher la mort de ces gens.

\- Mais si je n'étais pas restée… tenta-t-elle de répliquer.

\- Ils tuent sans raison, pour le plaisir, dit alors Elrond. Le fait que tu aies été là n'était qu'un prétexte dont ils se sont servis pour t'accabler davantage.

La jeune fille regarda les convives à tour de rôle, soulagée de ne lire aucune condamnation dans leurs regards. Elle poussa un profond soupir. Comme chaque fois qu'elle retrouvait un bout de ses souvenirs, elle se sentait épuisée. Quand Arwen s'approcha, la jeune fille se leva et laissa l'elfe l'entraîner vers la tranquillité de ses appartements.

L'entraînement de Tara se poursuivait sans problème. Suivant les conseils d'Aragorn, qui avait déjà vu des hommes dresser des faucons pour la chasse, Nimroël avait cousu un bout de cuir pour former une petite poche à laquelle elle avait ajouté des plumes. Elle plaçait un morceau de viande dans la pochette de cuir qu'elle faisait ensuite tournoyer au bout d'une longue lanière. Le faucon devait attraper ce faux oiseau s'il voulait manger. La jeune fille trouvait ce jeu très divertissant. Elle était surtout très impressionnée par les acrobaties aériennes dont était capable Tara pour attraper sa proie. Elle était très rapide et elle changeait si brusquement de direction que Nimroël craignait parfois qu'elle ne se blesse. Plus le temps passait et plus il devenait difficile pour la jeune fille de déjouer le rapace. Tara semblait utiliser les techniques de chasse typiques à ceux de sa race, même si elle ne les avait pas apprises de ses parents.

Désormais, le faucon dormait à la belle étoile. La porte du box restait ouverte et l'oiseau s'y reposait parfois, mais le plus souvent, elle allait se percher sur une aspérité de la falaise, derrière la maison d'Elrond. Dès que Nimroël sortait, l'oiseau arrivait à tire d'ailes. Si la jeune fille ne lui offrait pas sa main comme perchoir, Tara lançait des cris rauques, comme pour se plaindre, et elle voletait autour de sa tête avant de se poser au sol ou sur un rocher.

Par une belle journée de la fin de l'été, Nimroël tentait en vain d'intéresser Tara au faux oiseau. La jeune fille ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais le faucon refusait de faire le moindre effort pour attraper la pochette de cuir. Quand la jeune fille lui tendit le morceau de viande, l'oiseau y jeta simplement un regard avant de s'envoler. Craignant que Tara ne soit malade, Nimroël tendit la main pour qu'elle vienne s'y percher, puis elle courut voir le Seigneur Elrond. Elle se rendit directement au bureau de se dernier, le faucon toujours posé sur son bras. Quand l'elfe la vit entrer avec l'oiseau, il fronça les sourcils, mécontent. Il écouta tout de même les explications de la jeune fille, puis il examina brièvement le faucon avant de rire doucement.

\- Je crois qu'elle a déjà suffisamment mangé.

\- Mais, elle n'a rien avalé.

\- Elle a probablement attrapé une proie elle-même. Je te félicite, Gilraen. Tu as réussit à lui apprendre à chasser.

\- Vous en êtes sûr?

\- J'en suis certain. Et maintenant, fais sortir ce faucon de ma maison!

Le ton du Seigneur Elrond était autoritaire, mais dans ses yeux brillait une lueur amusée. Nimroël le remercia en souriant et elle courut hors de la maison.

Pendant quelques jours, Nimroël continua à entraîner le faucon. Tara acceptait parfois de jouer le jeu, mais bien souvent elle boudait la nourriture que lui apportait la jeune fille. Puis, un matin, très tôt, Nimroël sortit de la maison encore un peu endormie. Le sol était encore humide de rosée. Elle chercha un moment le rapace, scrutant la falaise, mais elle ne le vit nulle part. Elle leva alors la tête et elle aperçut un faucon qui planait, très haut au-dessus de la vallée. Elle ne possédait pas la vision d'un elfe, mais elle devina qu'il s'agissait de Tara. Soudain, le faucon plongea en piqué, ses ailes à demi repliées. Tara descendait si vite que la jeune fille retint son souffle, impressionnée. Quelques secondes plus tard, le faucon heurtait violemment l'oiseau qui lui servait de proie, le tuant sur le coup. L'oiseau mort tomba mollement en perdant quelques plumes, puis Tara fit un demi-tour acrobatique et elle rattrapa sa proie avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

Le faucon venait de se poser à quelques pas de Nimroël quand cette dernière sentit la présence d'Elrond derrière elle.

\- Tara vient de nous faire une belle démonstration de son adresse! déclara Elrond.

\- Elle est vraiment très agile et si rapide!

\- Je suis content de savoir qu'elle peut maintenant se débrouiller seule.

Nimroël hocha la tête, fière de ce qu'elle avait accompli. Puis elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Va-t-elle s'en aller? demanda-t-elle au Seigneur Elrond.

\- Je ne sais pas. Les faucons sont de grands voyageurs, mais celle-ci est un peu différente. Vous êtes maintenant liées toutes les deux.

Pourtant, contrairement à ce qu'avait affirmé le Seigneur Elrond, Tara ne resta pas dans la vallée. La première fois que Nimroël remarqua son absence elle ne s'inquiéta pas réellement. Elle crut que le faucon était parti chasser et qu'il reviendrait bientôt. Mais elle dut se rendre à l'évidence lorsque trois jours s'écoulèrent sans qu'elle n'aperçoive le rapace. Elle se mit à interroger les elfes mais aucun d'eux n'avait vu l'oiseau depuis plusieurs jours.

L'automne et l'hiver s'écoulèrent lentement. Malgré les nombreuses activités qui remplissaient ses journées, Nimroël s'ennuyait. Elladan, Elrohir et Aragorn étaient partis dans les montagnes du nord et Glorfindel était allé aux Havres Gris. Durant les soupers, malgré la présence d'Arwen et de son père, la jeune fille restait généralement silencieuse, le nez dans son assiette. Tara n'était pas revenue dans la vallée et elle avait le cœur lourd.

Puis, après de longs mois passés à broder en compagnie d'Arwen, la nature se réveilla. Les bourgeons éclatèrent et des milliers de fleurs couvrirent la vallée. Les journées qui lui avaient parues si longues quelques semaines plus tôt se mirent à se suivre à un rythme effarant. Glorfindel revint des havres avec plein d'anecdotes à raconter et les repas redevinrent joyeux. Quand les jumeaux et Aragorn arrivèrent, peu de temps après, Nimroël eut l'impression que rien ne pourrait ajouter à sa joie.

Pourtant, en faisant une lente balade sur le dos de Galian, au début de l'été, elle entendit un cri familier qui fit battre son cœur avec plus d'enthousiasme encore. Elle vit alors Tara descendre en piqué droit devant elle. Sur le point de toucher le sol, le faucon ouvrit grand ses ailes pour freiner son vol et se posa sur un rocher au bord du sentier. Nimroël regarda le rapace durant un moment, incertaine. Elle avait reconnu la voix du faucon, mais ce dernier avait changé de façon étonnante. Ses plumes étaient maintenant d'un beau gris bleu. La jeune fille descendit de cheval et s'approcha vivement de l'oiseau. Puis elle tendit la main et caressa les plumes lustrées, si douces. Elle enleva ensuite le manteau léger qu'elle portait. Elle en enroula une partie sur son bras pour se protéger et Tara sauta dessus d'un bon léger.

Remontant sur le dos de Galian, Nimroël revint rapidement vers la maison d'Elrond pour annoncer le retour du faucon à Arwen. Mais lorsqu'elle s'approcha du pavillon où se trouvaient la fille d'Elrond et ses dames, Tara s'envola et alla se poser sur une saillie de la falaise. Elle était redevenue légèrement sauvage et la présence des elfes la dérangeait. Arwen et ses dames purent quand même admirer le nouveau plumage du faucon.

Tara venait visiter Nimroël plusieurs fois par semaine mais elle ne restait jamais très longtemps. Elle se posait sur le bras tendu de la jeune fille, puis elle se laissait caresser quelques minutes avant de repartir vivement. Nimroël la suivait alors des yeux aussi longtemps qu'elle le pouvait. Immanquablement, le faucon disparaissait hors de la vallée, se dirigeant vers le nord. Elle devait avoir fait son nid quelque part dans cette direction et la jeune fille, qui avait très envie de voir où Tara s'était installée, élabora le projet de la suivre. Bien sûr, il lui était interdit de sortir de la vallée et elle ne devait pas non plus escalader la falaise. Mais même si elle ne tenait pas vraiment à désobéir, surtout maintenant que sa relation avec le Seigneur Elrond était devenue plus sereine, le désir d'escalader la falaise combiné à celui de voir l'endroit où nichait Tara était le plus fort.

Un matin, très tôt, elle mit dans un sac un pantalon, une chemise légère et la cape de la Lórien, plus appropriés pour l'escalade que ses vêtements habituels. Elle emporta aussi le gant qu'elle utilisait pour se protéger des serres de Tara. Le faucon pourrait ainsi se poser sur sa main, mais ce n'est pas pour cette raison que la jeune fille avait besoin du gant. Cette fois-ci, elle avait bien l'intention de redescendre le long de la falaise. Pour cela, elle utiliserait la corde qu'elle avait rapportée de la Lothlórien et le gant lui éviterait de se blesser la main si jamais elle glissait. Elle ajouta évidemment la longue et fine corde dans ses bagages et elle prit également une gourde d'eau. Elle sortit ensuite discrètement de la maison et elle se rendit au pied de la falaise qu'elle avait l'intention d'escalader. Elle se changea rapidement derrière des buissons et elle y cacha sa robe. Elle enroula la corde autour de sa taille et elle mit la gourde sur son épaule.

Dès qu'elle se mit à grimper, elle retrouva le plaisir qu'elle avait éprouvé la première fois qu'elle s'était livrée à cet exercice. Le léger sentiment de culpabilité qu'elle ressentait à trahir la confiance du Seigneur Elrond en sortant ainsi de la vallée était tempéré par la sensation de liberté que lui apportait le fait d'être ainsi suspendue dans le vide.

Elle atteignit facilement le sommet et elle se hissa hors de la vallée d'Imladris. Elle se mit lentement debout et elle jeta un regard inquiet tout autour d'elle. C'était le désert à perte de vue et rien n'était visible à part la terre desséchée et des cailloux parsemés sur toute la plaine. Pourtant, Nimroël savait que des gouffres et des vallées étaient cachées dans ce désert. Malgré la chaleur du soleil éblouissant, elle frissonna. Elle rabattit ensuite son capuchon sur sa tête. Inutile de courir le risque de se faire voir, même si elle était seule.

S'orientant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, elle se mit en route vers le nord. Elle espérait trouver rapidement ce qu'elle cherchait parce qu'elle ne tenait pas à s'éloigner. Elle ne voulait surtout pas courir le risque de se perdre.

Elle marchait ainsi depuis deux longues heures quand elle décida de faire une pause. Elle s'assit sur une large pierre plate et elle allongea les jambes. Elle but quelques gorgées d'eau et essuya son front couvert de sueur. Elle hésitait, tiraillée entre l'envie de rentrer immédiatement et celle de continuer à chercher le nid de Tara. Il faisait très chaud, le soleil étant à présent au zénith et la perspective d'aller se baigner au pied de l'une des cascade d'Imladris était très tentante. Et puis, plus elle s'éloignait de la vallée, plus elle ressentait une sourde angoisse monter en elle. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais elle se sentait vulnérable, comme si elle était exposée au regard de ses ennemis. Pourtant, elle ne percevait absolument aucune présence autour d'elle.

Juste comme elle se remettait debout pour dans le but de revenir sur ses pas, cédant à sa peur, elle aperçut un faucon à moins d'une lieue devant elle. La curiosité fut la plus forte et elle marcha dans cette direction pour tenter d'identifier l'oiseau. Un deuxième rapace apparut alors, comme s'il était sorti de nulle part. Nimroël comprit qu'il devait y avoir une vallée dans cette direction. L'oiseau tournoya quelques secondes dans le ciel sans nuage, puis il se rapprocha à toute vitesse. Quand il poussa un cri strident, Nimroël reconnut Tara. Elle enfila son gant et agita la main au-dessus de sa tête. En quelques battements d'ailes, le faucon la rejoignit et se posa avec agilité sur le bras tendu de la jeune fille.

\- Bonjour ma belle. Je suis venue te visiter. Tu veux bien me montrer où tu te caches? demanda-t-elle doucement au faucon.

Tara s'envola mais elle resta près du sol de façon à permettre à Nimroël de la suivre. Celle-ci dut tout de même courir pour ne pas se laisser distancer. Quand elle parvint finalement à rattraper l'oiseau qui s'était posé sur une grosse pierre, elle était en nage. Elle découvrit alors la vallée qu'avait choisie le faucon comme territoire de chasse. La vallée était en fait une gorge profonde, très longue et très étroite. Le mince ruban argenté qui en sillonnait le fond expliquait l'abondance de végétation. Les parois étaient très escarpées et d'où elle était, la jeune fille ne voyait aucun chemin d'accès permettant de descendre au fond de la combe.

Un cri perçant retentit soudain, brisant le silence de la plaine. Tara y répondit et elle s'envola ensuite aussitôt. Nimroël put alors voir d'un peu plus près le faucon que Tara avait choisi comme compagnon quand les deux oiseaux la survolèrent. Puis les faucons plongèrent et la jeune fille dut se pencher au bord de la falaise pour pouvoir les suivre des yeux. Là, quelques pas plus bas, accroché à une étroite saillie de la falaise, Nimroël aperçut leur nid d'où sortaient deux petites têtes ébouriffées de plumes brunes. Elle aurait aimé avoir la vue perçante des elfes pour mieux distinguer les oisillons mais elle était tout de même très contente de sa découverte.

Soudain, les faucons s'affolèrent. Nimroël crut un instant qu'elle était la cause de leur agitation mais elle se détrompa rapidement quand, suivant des yeux le vol de Tara, elle distingua une espèce de gros nuage d'un gris sombre qui s'approchait. Durant un court instant elle pensa qu'un orage se préparait, mais elle changea aussitôt d'idée. Depuis qu'elle vivait à Imladris, elle avait une conscience plus aiguë du vent et de l'atmosphère. L'humidité de l'air était insuffisante pour que des nuages de pluie se forment. De plus, le nuage qu'elle voyait se déplaçait contre le vent. Peut-être que la peur évidente des faucons se communiqua à elle ou alors était-ce simplement dû à ce sentiment de vulnérabilité qu'elle éprouvait depuis qu'elle était sortie de la vallée d'Imladris, mais Nimroël eut tout à coup une envie folle de se cacher. Elle jeta un regard autour d'elle mais les quelques buissons rachitiques et les pierres peu nombreuses et trop petites qui parsemaient le désert n'offraient aucun abri. Elle était contente de porter la cape qui lui avait été donnée par les elfes de la Lórien, mais elle avait si peur que ça ne soit pas suffisant qu'elle en avait mal au ventre. Elle s'accroupit sur le sol, autant pour se dissimuler davantage que parce que ses jambes tremblantes avaient du mal à la porter et elle resta immobile durant de longues minutes. Elle entendit ensuite passer au-dessus d'elle des dizaines d'oiseaux, des corbeaux si elle se fiait à ce qu'elle entendait. Étrangement, elle ne se sentit nullement soulagée de savoir que ce qui l'avait effrayée n'était qu'un groupe d'oiseaux. En fait, sa peur s'accrut au lieu de diminuer. Elle ne voulait pas être vue par ces corbeaux. Elle ne bougea donc pas avant que le silence ne soit totalement revenu. Elle se releva alors très lentement et elle regarda autour d'elle, tentant en vain d'apercevoir le nuage d'oiseaux. Les corbeaux n'étaient visibles nulle part.

Nimroël s'approcha ensuite du bord de la falaise et elle jeta un œil sur le nid des faucons. Elle put constater que Tara, son compagnon ainsi que leurs petits étaient sains et saufs. Les rapaces avaient eu plus de peur que de mal. Il arrive parfois que des corbeaux attaquent les nids des faucons, mais les oiseaux qui venaient de passer au-dessus d'eux avaient un autre but. La jeune fille n'aurait pu expliquer pourquoi, mais elle était persuadée que les corbeaux cherchaient une autre proie, beaucoup plus importante. Elle était certaine en fait que c'était elle qu'ils recherchaient.

Ne voulant pas faire courir davantage de risques à Tara et à sa famille et souhaitant retrouver la protection d'Imladris et du Seigneur Elrond au plus vite, Nimroël se remit en route aussitôt d'un pas rapide. Même si le soleil était moins haut dans le ciel, il faisait toujours aussi chaud et la jeune fille était couverte de transpiration. Elle ne ralentit pas sa marche pour autant. La peur qu'elle éprouvait encore l'aidait à maintenir son effort.

Au bout d'une heure de marche rapide, elle avait parcouru environ les trois quarts du chemin de retour quand elle vit deux petits points gris apparaître droit devant elle. En peu de temps les points devinrent des silhouettes qu'elle put identifier comme étant des cavaliers. Malheureusement, les rayons du soleil avaient chauffé la terre jaunâtre du désert et la chaleur qui montait du sol faisait onduler l'air. Elle ne pouvait donc pas reconnaître ceux qui approchaient. Encore une fois, elle eut l'envie irrépressible de disparaître. Elle enroula soigneusement la cape autour d'elle et descendit le capuchon sur son visage. Puis, lorsque le bruit des sabots des chevaux au galop fut plus net, elle releva discrètement la tête pour voir les cavaliers. Un large sourire éclaira son visage et elle poussa un profond soupir de soulagement : Elladan et Elrohir s'avançaient à toute allure vers elle.

Elle se déplaça lentement pour se mettre directement dans leur trajectoire puis elle leur fit un signe de la main. Mais les jumeaux ne ralentirent pas leur course et ils ne semblèrent pas la remarquer. Ils étaient suffisamment près à présent pour qu'elle puisse voir leur expression d'inquiétude et de colère. Elle fronça elle-même les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi ils continuaient à cette vitesse. Pourtant, elle était certaine que c'était elle qu'ils recherchaient. Elle retira son capuchon et libéra ses cheveux qui flamboyèrent au soleil, mais les fils d'Elrond ne modifièrent pas leur parcours et ils continuèrent à foncer droit sur elle à pleine vitesse. Nimroël sentit son cœur battre plus vite. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour crier, mais elle ne put émettre un son. Elle était paralysée par la peur. Elle regarda, impuissante, le cheval d'Elrohir grandir à vue d'œil. Au dernier moment, elle poussa un gémissement de frayeur et leva les mains devant elle pour se protéger du large et puissant poitrail gris. La patte avant du cheval se posa sur son pied au moment où l'animal la heurtait de plein fouet. Nimroël s'envola littéralement et lorsqu'elle atterrit, plusieurs pas plus loin, sa tête heurta un rocher. La dernière chose qu'elle vit avant de perdre connaissance fut Elrohir qui tentait de maîtriser sa monture complètement paniquée.

Elladan s'arrêta brusquement avant de faire demi-tour pour revenir vers son frère d'un air surpris. Ce dernier essayait de calmer son cheval qui ruait et se cabrait. L'animal était blessé et la douleur le rendait fou. Elladan aperçut alors Nimroël, étendue sur le sol et une expression d'horreur se peignit sur son beau visage. Le corps de la jeune fille était dans une étrange position et il comprit rapidement qu'elle était grièvement blessée. Il mit aussitôt pied à terre et se précipita vers elle. Il s'agenouilla ensuite près d'elle et se mit à l'examiner.

\- Je l'ai frappée, lui dit alors Elrohir déconcerté. Je ne l'ai pas vue, mais j'ai senti l'impact.

\- Va chercher de l'aide, Elrohir. Dépêche-toi!

Habitué à obéir à son jumeau, Elrohir sauta d'un bond sur la monture de son frère qu'il mit immédiatement au galop. Pendant ce temps, Elladan fit ce qu'il put pour aider la jeune fille. Il l'allongea doucement sur le dos et replaça délicatement ses jambes. Elle gémit de douleur, sans pour autant reprendre conscience. Les os de son pied gauche étaient en miettes et plusieurs tendons étaient déchirés. Il faudrait toute l'habileté de son père pour qu'elle puisse remarcher normalement. Ses deux bras, qui avaient absorbé le plus gros de l'impact, étaient fracturés en plusieurs endroits. En posant ses mains sur sa poitrine et son abdomen, il sentit que Nimroël avait aussi plusieurs côtes cassées et que quelques organes avaient également été touchés. Plus son examen progressait et plus son air s'assombrissait.

L'elfe enleva ensuite son manteau et il en couvrit la jeune fille. Il resta près d'elle pour la protéger du soleil. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'attendre les secours. Au bout de longues minutes, Nimroël se mit à remuer, commençant à se réveiller. L'elfe aurait préféré qu'elle reste inconsciente car il n'avait rien pour la soulager. La jeune fille murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

\- Gilraen, surtout ne bouge pas, lui dit l'elfe à l'oreille.

\- Elrohir?

\- Mon frère va bientôt revenir avec de l'aide.

\- Elladan. J'ai mal…

\- Je sais. Essaie de dormir.

\- Que s'est-il…? commença la jeune fille.

Elle eut alors une quinte de toux qui se termina par un gémissement. Une fine écume d'un rouge clair se forma sur ses lèvres. Elladan jura en essuyant délicatement la bouche et le menton de la jeune fille.

\- Chut, ne parle pas, dit Elladan quand Nimroël tenta à nouveau de dire quelque chose.

\- Restez près de moi… j'ai peur!

\- C'est promis! Dors maintenant.

L'elfe posa sa main sur le front de la jeune fille et il se mit à fredonner une douce litanie. Nimroël ferma les yeux, n'ayant plus la force de lutter. Elle n'était pas réellement endormie, mais elle n'était pas éveillée non plus. Elle flottait simplement entre les deux mondes, incapable de sombrer totalement malgré son épuisement, retenue par de nombreux fils de douleur, tout son corps la faisant souffrir. Elladan resta ainsi immobile et il chanta doucement pour elle.

Le soleil descendait lentement et l'ombre de l'elfe s'allongeait devant lui. La jeune fille geignait doucement et il avait de plus en plus de mal à l'empêcher de s'agiter. Sur son ventre, un cercle d'un rouge sombre s'élargissait, signe qu'elle avait une hémorragie interne. Si Elrond n'arrivait pas bientôt, elle ne survivrait pas. Nimroël ouvrit alors les yeux et poussa un cri de douleur. Elle se débattit un moment puis elle se calma en entendant la voix d'Elladan près d'elle. Elle était cependant agitée de violents tremblements.

\- Quel heure est-il? demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

\- Ne parle pas, lui répondit-il doucement.

\- Elladan… je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû sortir de la vallée. Vous le direz à votre père n'est-ce pas?

\- Tu le lui diras toi-même.

\- Je ne crois pas que je pourrai…

\- Tu le peux! Accroche-toi, Nimroël.

\- J'ai froid. Si froid!

Elladan replaça du mieux qu'il put le chaud manteau autour de la jeune fille puis il recommença à chanter pour essayer de l'endormir. Mais la douleur était trop aiguë et Nimroël continua de trembler et de remuer. L'elfe poussa un profond soupir quand il entendit enfin le son tant attendu de chevaux au galop.

Plusieurs cavaliers arrivèrent peu de temps après. Elrond mit rapidement pied à terre et il s'agenouilla aussitôt à côté de Nimroël. Elladan s'écarta légèrement pour laisser son père prendre la relève, soulagé qu'il soit enfin arrivé. La jeune fille tremblait à présent de la tête aux pieds et elle respirait par saccade. Elrond posa sa main sur le bras de Nimroël qui ouvrit aussitôt les yeux. Elle croisa le regard brillant de l'elfe et elle fut rassurée par la sagesse et le savoir qu'elle put y lire. Elle voulut dire quelque chose, mais Elrond lui serra la main avec douceur et lui fit signe de se taire.

Pendant qu'Elrond examinait la jeune fille, comme l'avait fait son fils quelques heures plus tôt, Elladan lui fit un rapport complet de l'état de la blessée. Délicatement, avec une grande habileté, Elrond palpa le corps meurtri de la jeune fille qui le fixait toujours. Chaque fois qu'Elrond la touchait, une étrange sensation envahissait Nimroël et faisait refluer la douleur. Cette dernière cessa de trembler et sa respiration redevint plus aisée. L'elfe lui fit ensuite avaler une douce boisson au goût légèrement amer. Puis, quand elle eut tout avalé, il se pencha vers elle et se mit à lui murmurer des paroles dont le sens lui échappa totalement. Elle fut alors incapable de garder les yeux ouverts plus longtemps et elle glissa dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

 _Merci de laisser un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir!_


	15. 15 Guérison

**Disclaimer** : voir le premier chapitre

* * *

-15-

Elladan et Elrohir transportèrent la civière où était allongée Nimroël aussi rapidement qu'ils le purent, tout en la bougeant le moins possible. Bien que la jeune fille soit profondément endormie, la moindre secousse la faisait gémir et se débattre. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à la maison d'Elrond, ils l'installèrent avec précaution dans son lit. Elrond resta ensuite près de la jeune fille durant de longues heures, pour soigner ses blessures et réduire ses multiples fractures. Il fallut un long moment à l'elfe pour arrêter son hémorragie et il était réellement inquiet. La jeune fille avait perdu beaucoup de sang et elle était très affaiblie. Elle resta inconsciente toute la nuit mais elle était agitée et elle délirait, appelant sa mère en utilisant la langue commune, passant ensuite à l'elfique, prononçant des phrases incompréhensibles dans lesquelles le nom de Galadriel revenait souvent. Pour l'empêcher de se débattre et d'aggraver ses blessures, le Seigneur Elrond l'immobilisa. Enfin, au milieu de la nuit, sa fièvre baissa légèrement et elle se calma peu à peu. Et soudainement, elle ouvrit les yeux et inspira brusquement. Ses yeux d'un vert brillant se posèrent sur le visage d'Elrond, assis près d'elle.

\- Ne le laissez pas me faire de mal, supplia-t-elle.

\- Calme-toi. Tout ira bien.

\- Il est à ma recherche! Il va me reprendre et m'enfermer!

Elrond hésita un instant. Il désirait vivement en savoir plus sur celui qui recherchait la jeune fille, mais celle-ci avait surtout besoin de repos et de calme.

\- Gilraen. Qui te recherche? Dis-moi qui il est, demanda-t-il d'une voix très douce.

Nimroël ferma les yeux et prononça quelques mots que l'elfe ne comprit pas. Il lui demanda de répéter et cette fois la jeune regarda Elrond.

\- _Tat... _tatanya! 1_

\- Qui est-il, Gilraen? Qui est ton père? interrogea à nouveau Elrond.

La jeune fille se mit à trembler. Puis elle bredouilla une suite de mots qu'Elrond ne put comprendre. Elle gémissait et sa respiration devint très rapide. Alors, pour ne pas la troubler davantage, l'elfe renonça à la questionner. Il se pencha vers elle et lui murmura de douces paroles à l'oreille afin qu'elle se détende. Nimroël referma alors doucement les yeux et elle dormit paisiblement jusqu'à ce que les premiers rayons du soleil inondent la vallée. Satisfait de son état plus stable, Elrond sortit de la chambre quelques minutes pour rassurer Arwen et les jumeaux.

Les deux frères se tenaient côte à côte, face à une fenêtre du petit boudoir de Nimroël tandis qu'Arwen était assise dans l'un des trois fauteuils. Tous les trois se tournèrent vers leur père dès que celui-ci entra dans la pièce.

\- Elle va s'en sortir, leur dit alors Elrond calmement. Elle est plus solide qu'on ne pourrait le croire.

Arwen se leva doucement et elle se rendit au chevet de Nimroël, laissant son père et ses frères discuter.

\- Que s'est-il passé? demanda Elrond en fixant Elladan.

Ce fut cependant Elrohir qui lui répondit :

\- Je l'ai heurtée! À pleine vitesse! Je ne l'ai absolument pas vue!

\- Je ne l'avais pas vue non plus, ajouta Elladan. Et les chevaux n'ont pas bronché.

\- Je suis étonné qu'elle possède le don de se dissimuler ainsi, dit alors Elrond d'un air préoccupé.

Les jumeaux ne répondirent pas. Ils se contentèrent de regarder leur père marcher de long en large dans la petite pièce. L'elfe paraissait excédé. Quand il s'était rendu compte que la jeune fille était sortie de la vallée, il avait immédiatement envoyé les jumeaux à sa recherche. Ces derniers avaient rapidement retrouvé les vêtements qu'elle avait cachés près de la falaise. Puis ils avaient préparé leurs chevaux et s'étaient aussitôt lancé à sa poursuite. Mais même s'ils n'avaient pas eu l'intention de ménager la jeune fille, jamais ils n'avaient voulu la blesser.

Et maintenant, ce nouveau don contrariait particulièrement le Seigneur Elrond. Cela rendait l'enfant encore plus difficile à contrôler. Comment pouvait-il l'empêcher d'écouter des conversations qui ne la concernaient pas s'il ne savait pas où elle se trouvait? Galadriel pensait que la mémoire et les pouvoirs de la jeune fille avaient été délibérément bloqués par quelqu'un dans le but de la protéger, mais ce barrage n'avait peut-être été érigé que pour mieux les tromper. Il lui faudrait la surveiller plus étroitement à partir de maintenant.

\- Pourquoi est-elle restée là, sans bouger? demanda soudain Elrohir.

\- Parce qu'elle ignorait que vous ne pouviez pas la voir, dit alors Arwen en refermant derrière elle la porte de la chambre.

Elrond hocha lentement la tête, approuvant l'explication de sa fille. Quelque chose avait dû effrayer la jeune fille dans le désert, au point que, sans le savoir, elle avait réussi à se dissimuler, à se rendre invisible, même aux yeux de ses fils. Elrond soupira, puis il retourna s'asseoir au chevet de la blessée.

Nimroël s'éveilla lentement d'un long cauchemar. Elle était allongée sur son lit, totalement désorientée. Tout son corps était engourdi et elle avait l'impression de flotter. Elle ne sentait ni ses bras, ni ses jambes et elle ne pouvait pas bouger du tout. Elle n'arrivait pas non plus à ouvrir les yeux, ses paupières semblaient avoir été scellées. Elle tendit son esprit pour tenter de savoir si quelqu'un se trouvait avec elle, mais c'était le vide complet. Il y avait bien quelques elfes dans la maison et elle pouvait même sentir la présence d'Elrohir et d'Elladan à l'étage au-dessous, mais personne n'était assez près pour l'entendre si elle appelait. Désemparée de se retrouver ainsi seule, ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Cela lui permit alors de décoller ses paupières et d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle sursauta alors en découvrant qu'Elrond était à son chevet. Voyant qu'elle pleurait, ce dernier fronça les sourcils.

\- Comment te sens-tu? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle d'une voix rauque. Je ne peux pas bouger.

L'elfe toucha délicatement la main de la jeune fille qui ressentit alors un doux picotement qui se prolongea de l'épaule jusqu'au bout de ses doigts, qu'elle put alors replier légèrement. Elrond fit la même chose à son autre main. Puis, quand il effleura son pied, Nimroël eut un sursaut de douleur. Elle réalisa alors à quel point la blessure à son pied était importante. La pénible sensation s'atténua rapidement cependant et elle inspira profondément, soulagée. L'elfe souleva ensuite légèrement sa tête pour lui faire boire un délicieux breuvage riche en énergie.

\- Je vous demande pardon, murmura alors Nimroël.

\- Nous en reparlerons plus tard. Maintenant, je veux que tu te reposes.

La jeune fille voulut protester, mais Elrond effleura son front encore chaud et la fatigue l'envahie. Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit rapidement.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, quelques heures plus tard, elle se sentait un peu mieux. Elle arrivait à soulever ses bras, alourdis par les bandages et les attelles. Elle tenta même de s'asseoir mais Elrond l'en empêcha. Puis, après lui avoir de nouveau demandé comment elle se sentait, l'elfe lui donna à boire. Il voulut ensuite qu'elle se rendorme, mais elle secoua la tête et le regarda d'un air suppliant.

\- Je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû sortir de la vallée. J'ai… escaladé la falaise.

\- Je sais. Tu dois oublier tout ça pour l'instant.

\- Est-ce que je vais mourir? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

\- Non. Tu vas t'en sortir.

\- Alors vous attendez que j'aille mieux pour me faire des reproches?

\- Je crois que ça ne sera pas vraiment nécessaire, répondit l'elfe avec un léger sourire. La leçon est suffisamment pénible comme ça, tu ne crois pas?

La jeune fille hocha tristement la tête. Soudain, elle revit le cheval gris d'Elrohir qui fonçait sur elle à toute vitesse.

\- Mon Seigneur, pourquoi… Pourquoi Elrohir ne m'a-t-il pas évitée?

Avec un soupir, l'elfe s'assit au bord du lit.

\- Mes fils ne t'ont pas vue, répondit Elrond d'une voix étrange.

Nimroël regarda un long moment le Seigneur d'Imladris, son cœur battant la chamade. Comment Elrohir et Elladan pouvaient-ils ne pas l'avoir vue. Bien sûr, elle s'était dissimulée avec la cape que lui avaient donnée les elfes de la Lórien. Mais le vêtement était conçu pour détourner les regards ennemis, pas ceux d'autres elfes. Et puis, elle s'était tenue droit devant eux, en plein soleil. Elle se souvenait même avoir retiré son capuchon.

\- Je ne comprends pas… dit-elle, agitée. C'est à cause de la cape? Je croyais que c'était seulement…

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Ce n'est pas la cape qui les a empêchés de te voir. C'est toi seule qui as réussi à te soustraire à leurs regards!

\- Mais, je… C'est impossible! Je veux dire, je ne peux pas réellement… disparaître?

Le Seigneur Elrond hocha lentement la tête. Nimroël n'ajouta rien. Elle était profondément troublée par ce qu'elle venait de découvrir sur elle-même. Ça lui paraissait si étrange, si invraisemblable!

Elrond se pencha alors vers elle et il la regarda très attentivement durant quelques secondes. Ses yeux gris plongeaient en elle comme s'il arrivait à lire jusque dans son cœur. Elle aurait été incapable de détourner son regard si elle l'avait souhaité, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Gilraen, dis-moi qui est ton père, demanda soudain l'elfe d'un ton intransigeant.

La jeune se sentit emportée par un tourbillon d'images et de sons sans suite et sans signification. Elle n'avait aucun contrôle sur ce qu'elle voyait et elle se heurtait sans cesse à des zones d'ombre qui l'effrayaient. Elle tenta de s'accrocher, de se retenir à quelque chose, mais tout ce qui l'entourait était intangible et elle continuait de dériver. Puis la voix d'Elrond lui parvint, une oasis de calme dans le chaos de sensations.

\- Tu as dit qu'il te recherchait. Tu sais qui il est. Tu dois me le dire!

Nimroël essayait de se rappeler mais les images fuyaient loin d'elle et elle n'arrivait pas à les rattraper.

\- Je ne peux pas… Je ne veux pas, dit-elle d'un ton plaintif.

Elle essaya d'échapper à l'elfe, mais elle ne le pouvait pas.

\- Je vous en prie, arrêtez. Ne faites pas ça.

Le Seigneur Elrond perçut alors une troisième force qui était entrée en jeu pour s'opposer à lui. Une force d'une telle puissance qu'elle aurait pu complètement le balayer et qui cependant ne fit que bloquer sa progression. Étonné, il libéra brusquement la jeune fille.

Celle-ci mit un moment pour reprendre conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Elle ressentait une grande tristesse car elle avait l'impression d'avoir été trahie par l'elfe. À présent, elle éprouvait une légère crainte envers ce dernier. Elle lui lança un regard chargé de reproches, mais elle n'attendait aucune excuse de sa part et elle n'en obtint pas. Elrond se contenta de lui effleurer le front et elle se rendormit.

Nimroël se réveilla et se rendormit ensuite à plusieurs reprises. Parfois, le soleil brillait et à d'autres moments les étoiles parsemaient la voûte du ciel, mais chaque fois, elle trouvait le Seigneur Elrond à ses côtés. L'elfe la soignait, lui donnait à boire et il la faisait bouger avec précaution pour dégourdir ses muscles ankylosés. Il lui ordonnait ensuite de se rendormir, ce qu'elle faisait sans résister, trop fatiguée pour se soucier de quoi que ce soit. Elle avait perdu toute notion du temps, elle ne savait même pas combien de jours s'étaient écoulés depuis son accident.

Puis, par une matinée éclatante, Nimroël s'éveilla avec une faim de loup. Jusqu'à présent, les délicieux breuvages que lui avaient fait avaler Elrond lui avaient suffit, mais elle savait que ça ne serait pas le cas aujourd'hui.

Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, Arwen entra à ce moment portant un plateau garni d'un odorant déjeuner. Elrond entra également. Les deux elfes aidèrent la jeune fille à s'asseoir, plaçant de gros oreillers dans son dos et soulevant aussi ses bras immobilisés par des attelles solides mais légères. Arwen déposa le plateau devant Nimroël qui regarda avec appétit ce qu'il contenait. Le sourire de la jeune s'évanouit alors d'un seul coup quand elle réalisa qu'il lui était impossible de manger. Elle ne pouvait pas plier le bras gauche et un bandage immobilisait totalement sa main droite. Ce fut finalement Arwen qui l'aida à manger. Au début, Nimroël se sentit très embarrassée d'être ainsi nourrie comme un bébé, mais la douceur et la gentillesse d'Arwen lui firent rapidement oublier son malaise.

Pendant quelques semaines, Arwen et Tilariel aidèrent Nimroël à manger et à s'habiller. La jeune fille se sentait impuissante, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Puis Elrond modifia légèrement le bandage de son bras droit pour qu'elle puisse se servir un peu de sa main. Il lui ordonna cependant de s'en tenir à des tâches légères. Elle put donc se servir de sa cuillère et tourner les pages d'un livre, mais elle était toujours incapable d'ouvrir suffisamment sa main pour tenir un verre.

Elle fut également autorisée à se lever ou plutôt à s'asseoir sur une chaise. Son pied gauche était toujours en très mauvais état et elle ne pouvait pas se tenir debout et encore moins marcher. Le matin, après qu'elle eut déjeuné en compagnie d'Arwen ou de Tilariel, Elrohir venait la chercher et il la portait dehors, sur son balcon. Elle s'installait alors avec un livre et elle passait la matinée à lire ou à rêvasser. Puis Elrond passait la voir et il lui faisait faire des exercices pour assouplir tous ses muscles raidis par l'immobilité. Il examinait ensuite son pied, toujours très enflé et douloureux. Plusieurs ligaments de sa cheville et de son pied avaient été déchirés et un grand nombre de petits os avaient été brisés. Cela prendrait beaucoup de temps avant que son pied ne guérisse.

Dès que le Seigneur Elrond avait terminé, Elrohir arrivait et il l'emmenait jusqu'au petit pavillon où elle dînait en compagnie d'Arwen et de ses dames. Ces dernières chantaient tout l'après-midi et Nimroël se reposait en les écoutant ou en bavardant doucement. Ensuite, lorsque l'heure du souper approchait, Elrohir la ramenait dans sa chambre. Tilariel l'aidait alors à s'habiller et à se préparer, puis Elrohir la portait à nouveau jusqu'à la salle à dîner.

Le jour où Elrond retira les bandages et les attelles de ses bras, Nimroël se sentit revivre. Elle avait l'impression de retrouver sa liberté. Son pied n'était toujours pas guéri, mais on lui avait fabriqué des béquilles et elle pouvait maintenant se déplacer sans aide, même si elle n'allait ni très vite ni très loin.

Pour se rendre jusqu'au pavillon où travaillaient Arwen et ses dames, la jeune fille acceptait encore l'aide d'Elrohir, car elle avait bien du mal à monter le long du petit sentier. Un après-midi cependant, elle refusa l'aide d'Elrohir, prétendant vouloir se reposer. Ensuite, dès que l'elfe fut reparti, elle sortit de la maison et se mit à grimper tant bien que mal la légère pente qui menait au petit belvédère où se trouvait Arwen. Quand elle fut à mi-chemin du pavillon, elle s'arrêta et s'assit sur un banc de bois. Depuis de longues semaines, elle était obsédée par l'idée de disparaître, mais elle ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre. Et puis, elle n'était pas certaine de la réaction d'Elrond si elle exerçait son talent particulier. Elle voulait donc en faire l'expérience le plus discrètement possible. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule.

Assise sur le banc, les jambes allongées devant elle, elle se concentra un long moment, s'efforçant de se remémorer de quelle façon elle avait réussit à se camoufler. Elle ferma les yeux très fort, puis elle souhaita être invisible. Elle ne ressentit rien de particulier. En fait, elle n'avait qu'une seule façon de savoir si ça fonctionnait : s'approcher de quelqu'un et vérifier sa réaction. Elle reprit donc sa lente montée le long du petit sentier, le plus silencieusement possible, malgré ses béquilles. Plus elle approchait de l'endroit où se trouvaient Arwen et ses dames et plus elle prenait de précautions pour ne pas faire de bruit. Elle pouvait maintenant entendre les elfes chanter et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Puis elle passa la dernière boucle du sentier et elle aperçut le pavillon de bois. Elle s'approcha doucement, souriant toujours. Quand Valiëdril, l'une des dames d'Arwen, se tourna vers elle en lui faisant un petit signe de bienvenue, la jeune fille sut immédiatement qu'elle avait échoué. Un peu déçue, elle alla tout de même s'asseoir sur un banc et elle se consola en écoutant les elfes chanter.

Chaque matin, Nimroël devait se rendre à l'infirmerie où le Seigneur Elrond l'attendait. L'elfe enlevait alors le bandage qui maintenait encore son pied, puis la jeune fille faisait quelques exercices pour assouplir ses muscles et ses tendons. Pendant une heure, elle répétait des mouvements de rotation et de flexion avec l'aide de l'elfe. Ensuite, Elrond lui massait délicatement le pied avant de refaire le bandage souple destiné à prévenir tout faux mouvement.

Les choses s'arrangeaient peu à peu entre Elrond et Nimroël. Un matin, elle l'avait regardé avec un air de défi et elle lui avait demandé de faire disparaître les marques de fouet de son dos. Elrond avait accepté et une espèce de trêve avait été établie. Chaque jour, après avoir soigné son pied, l'elfe appliquait une douce lotion sur chacune des cicatrices puis Nimroël devait patiemment attendre que le médicament pénètre sa peau. Elle restait donc allongée sur la table pendant environ trente minutes. Ensuite, Elrond nettoyait rapidement son dos avec un liquide très froid, ce qui la faisait frissonner. Il l'avait prévenue que le traitement ne serait pas des plus agréable, mais la jeune fille était prête à tout endurer pour effacer les horribles marques et elle ne se plaignait pas.

Quelques jours après que le Seigneur Elrond eut enlevé les attelles de ses bras, Nimroël lui demanda si elle pouvait monter à cheval. L'elfe hésita un moment, puis il autorisa la jeune fille à se promener au pas seulement et à condition de rester dans les environs. Il lui fit également promettre de s'arrêter si les mouvements du cheval lui causaient la moindre douleur.

Elrohir vint donc la chercher au début de l'après-midi et il la porta jusqu'à l'écurie. Puis il fit sortir Galian de son box et il aida Nimroël à grimper sur le dos du cheval. Souriante, la jeune fille partit se balader autour de la maison. Elle ne se promena pas très longtemps cependant, parce que le frottement de sa cheville contre le flanc de Galian lui causait un léger malaise qu'elle ne voulut pas prolonger. Elle monta tout de même à cheval chaque jour et, à mesure que son pied guérissait, ses promenades s'allongèrent.

Quand les premiers jours de l'automne arrivèrent, Nimroël se déplaçait avec aisance sur ses béquilles. Bien que l'un des palefreniers aurait pu lui donner l'aide dont elle avait besoin pour monter et descendre du dos de Galian, Elrohir l'accompagnait à l'écurie presque tous les après-midi. Il venait même parfois se promener avec elle, mais le plus souvent, il retournait à la maison de son père, d'où il guettait le retour de la jeune fille. Cette dernière terminait donc sa promenade devant la porte principale. Elle passait alors sa jambe droite par-dessus l'encolure de son cheval puis elle se laissait glisser en bas de sa monture et l'elfe la rattrapait avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Elrohir ramenait ensuite Galian à l'écurie tandis que Nimroël reprenait les béquilles que l'elfe avait rapportées un peu plus tôt.

Un matin, après avoir massé son pied et refait son bandage, le Seigneur Elrond lui dit qu'il était temps qu'elle recommence à marcher sur ses deux pieds. Il l'aida à se remettre debout puis il lui tendit ses béquilles. Nimroël posa alors délicatement son pied par terre, en s'appuyant légèrement dessus. C'était douloureux, mais elle fit tout de même un premier pas, puis un deuxième. Elle leva ensuite la tête vers Elrond affichant un air inquiet.

\- Pose bien ton pied sur le sol, le talon d'abord, et ensuite déroule ton pied jusqu'aux orteils.

Nimroël hocha la tête puis elle refit un essai. Mais elle ne fit qu'un pas avant de s'arrêter à nouveau.

\- Ça te fait mal?

Elle hocha doucement la tête, puis elle fit encore quelques pas et traversa lentement la salle en marchant avec précaution, posant à peine son pied gauche par terre en s'aidant de ses béquilles.

\- C'est assez pour aujourd'hui, dit alors Elrond.

Il aida ensuite Nimroël à se rasseoir sur la haute table, puis il examina encore une fois son pied, avant de soigner son dos. La jeune fille se sentait un peu découragée, mais le Seigneur Elrond lui assura qu'elle était sur la bonne voie et que, bientôt, elle pourrait marcher normalement.

\- Bientôt? Pour un elfe, bientôt ça fait combien de temps? demanda-t-elle, d'un air malicieux.

\- Probablement trop longtemps pour une jeune fille impatiente comme toi, répondit-il en riant doucement.

Quelques semaines plus tard, alors que les feuilles commençaient à prendre les chaudes couleurs de l'automne, un étrange personnage fit son apparition à Imladris. Il arriva par un superbe après-midi, sifflotant et chantonnant des chansons que la jeune fille n'avait encore jamais entendues. Il était tellement petit qu'elle le prit tout d'abord pour un jeune enfant, mais son regard et son sourire révélaient un âge beaucoup plus avancé. Ses cheveux, d'un brun foncé, étaient bouclés et ses yeux rieurs étaient d'un bleu sombre. Il était vêtu d'une chemise beige et d'un épais manteau brun, de bonne coupe mais le pantalon vert qu'il portait lui arrivait à peine au-dessous des genoux, laissant voir ses courtes jambes et augmentant son allure juvénile. Ses pieds nus, beaucoup trop grands pour sa petite taille, étaient couverts de poils sombres et frisés.

Il avait l'air de bien connaître les lieux et tous les elfes qui le virent passer le saluèrent amicalement. Elrond lui-même se départit de son air sérieux pour accueillir le visiteur. Nimroël, qui avait suivi avec intérêt l'arrivée de cet hôte un peu particulier, s'approcha aussi rapidement que le lui permettait sa démarche peu aisée, alors que le petit individu saluait profondément le Seigneur Elrond. En la voyant s'approcher, Elrond se tourna vers elle en souriant, avant de faire les présentations.

\- Gilraen, je te présente Monsieur Bilbon Sacquet, un hobbit de la Comté. Mon cher Bilbon, voici Gilraen, dit Elrond en utilisant la langue commune.

\- Je suis sincèrement enchanté de faire votre connaissance, mademoiselle Gilraen, dit Bilbon en s'inclinant.

\- Soyez le bienvenu dans la belle vallée d'Imladris, répondit Gilraen.

Le hobbit plut immédiatement à la jeune fille. Lorsqu'il la croisait, il la saluait toujours respectueusement en l'appelant « mademoiselle ». Il parlait rapidement, d'une petite voix agréable, utilisant la plupart du temps la langue elfique tout en y mélangeant parfois quelques mots de la langue commune. Quand il était invité à la table du Seigneur Elrond, le repas se déroulait très agréablement. Bilbon racontait des tas de joyeuses anecdotes sur les nombreux membres de sa famille tout en absorbant d'importantes quantités de nourriture. Et durant les festivités du soir, il avait le courage et l'audace de réciter ou de chanter les poèmes et les chansons qu'il avait composés.

Il y avait plusieurs années, le hobbit était allé combattre un dragon en compagnie de treize nains et il souhaitait à présent écrire l'histoire de cette aventure pleine de péripéties. Il était venu à Imladris dans ce but. Mais même s'il semblait très occupé par l'écriture de son livre, il ne s'impatientait jamais lorsque Nimroël venait s'asseoir près de lui pour parler. Elle n'avait alors qu'à lui poser une ou deux questions sur la Comté et le hobbit se mettait à lui raconter tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur son étrange petit pays. La jeune fille l'écoutait avec attention et elle n'avait aucune difficulté à imaginer les jolis trous dans les collines où vivaient les hobbits, avec leurs portes et leurs fenêtres rondes, leurs florissants jardins fleuris. Souvent, Bilbon lui parlait de sa famille, mais la jeune fille avait beau faire des efforts, elle ne parvenait jamais à se remémorer les noms et les filiations de tous les cousins de divers degrés dont il lui parlait. Cela ne semblait pas offusquer le petit homme et quand il voyait qu'elle n'y comprenait plus rien, il riait aux éclats, disant qu'il n'y avait que les hobbits pour comprendre ces histoires de hobbits.

La fin de l'automne et le début de l'hiver furent donc remplis de lentes promenades dans la vallée en compagnie du hobbit. Bilbon fumait sa pipe tout en marchant. Nimroël aimait bien l'odeur du tabac mêlé à celle de la terre humide. Le feuillage des arbres se teinta de couleurs vives, puis les feuilles se mirent à tomber et à tourbillonner dans le vent. Par la suite, quand les froides pluies d'hiver se mirent à tomber, Bilbon déclara devoir se concentrer sur son livre et il passa moins de temps avec la jeune fille.

Celle-ci se remit donc à la broderie, en compagnie d'Arwen. Elle trouvait agréable de se retrouver auprès du feu alors qu'il faisait de plus en plus froid, à mesure que l'hiver avançait. Mais de temps en temps, l'inactivité lui pesait et elle n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur son travail. Alors, après s'être chaudement couverte, elle sortait se promener quelques instants. L'air pur et frais lui faisait du bien et l'aidait à se détendre. Parfois, durant ces rares instants de solitude, elle essayait de se rendre invisible, mais elle n'y était pas encore parvenue. Elle commençait même à croire que le Seigneur Elrond s'était trompé et que c'était à cause de sa cape que les jumeaux n'avaient pu la voir, le jour où elle avait eu cet accident avec Elrohir.

Durant une journée particulièrement froide et venteuse, alors que la pluie glacée qui tombait depuis plusieurs jours sur les arbres dénudés avait redoublé d'intensité, les jumeaux et Aragorn revinrent d'une courte mission effectuée pour le Seigneur Elrond. Ils entrèrent vivement par la porte principale, apportant avec eux l'air glacial du dehors. Leurs mines tristes et sombres indiquaient qu'ils rapportaient de mauvaises nouvelles, et, dès qu'ils eurent enfilé des vêtements secs, ils rejoignirent le Seigneur d'Imladris, qui les attendaient dans son bureau.

Assise près du feu, les pieds posés sur la petite marche, devant l'âtre, dans le grand salon où Arwen s'installait pour travailler durant la saison froide, Nimroël regardait les flammes d'un air boudeur. Elle aurait aimé passer un peu de temps avec Elladan, Elrohir et Aragorn, mais ces derniers lui avaient à peine dit bonjour lors de leur arrivée. Et puis, le mauvais temps, qui l'obligeait à rester à l'intérieur depuis plus d'une semaine, la rendait irritable. De plus, l'humidité et le froid se combinaient pour raviver la douleur dans son pied, augmentant d'autant sa mauvaise humeur. Elle avait l'impression que quelque chose empêchait l'articulation de sa cheville de fonctionner correctement, rendant tous ses mouvements pénibles et douloureux.

Nimroël aurait également aimé aller rendre visite à Bilbon, mais ce dernier était enrhumé et Elrond lui avait ordonné de se reposer. La jeune fille ne voulait donc pas le déranger. Avec un soupir, Nimroël prit la canne dont elle se servait désormais pour marcher et elle se leva.

\- Où vas-tu? lui demanda doucement Arwen.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules. Elle n'allait nulle part en particulier. Elle avait simplement envie de changer de décors.

\- Je ne sais pas… Je vais peut-être aller voir Galian, répondit-elle d'un ton monocorde.

\- Tu ne vas tout de même pas sortir par ce temps!

Effectivement, elle ne pouvait pas se rendre à l'écurie. Avec la pluie qui tombait, les sentiers seraient glissants et de toute façon, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de se mouiller.

\- Je vais chercher mon livre, dit-elle ensuite.

\- Tilariel va y aller pour toi. Ça t'évitera de devoir monter et redescendre.

Nimroël acquiesça et elle remercia d'un léger signe Tilariel qui s'était déjà levée pour rendre service à la jeune fille. Cette dernière se rassit donc en attendant que l'elfe revienne avec son livre. Elle tenta ensuite de se replonger dans sa lecture, mais au bout de quelques minutes, elle reposa le bouquin et se laissa à nouveau distraire par la danse des flammes orangées.

\- S'il vous plaît, chantez quelque chose qui rappelle l'été, le soleil et la chaleur, demanda tout à coup la jeune fille aux elfes.

Celles-ci s'exécutèrent de bon cœur et pendant tout le temps que durèrent leurs chansons, Nimroël garda les yeux fermés, concentrée sur la merveilleuse musique. Enfin, quand l'heure du souper arriva, Nimroël avait retrouvé le sourire. Placée entre Elrohir et Aragorn durant le repas, la jeune fille mangea de bon appétit, mais elle apprécia surtout de pouvoir bavarder avec les jumeaux et Aragorn. Puis, au cours de la soirée qui suivit, son humeur mélancolique revint alors qu'elle regardait avec envie les elfes danser. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas valsé et elle se demandait tristement si elle pourrait un jour recommencer. Pour l'instant, il n'en était pas question : une douleur aiguë pulsait à présent dans sa cheville. Elle jeta un œil vers le Seigneur Elrond, mais ce dernier bavardait doucement avec Arwen et elle préféra ne pas les déranger.

Désirant tout à coup être seule, elle s'éloigna discrètement de la salle où avaient lieu les festivités du soir et elle se rendit dans la Salle du Feu. Elle n'alluma pas de lampe et elle s'assit simplement près du foyer. La Salle du Feu était un endroit propice à la méditation et Nimroël laissa vagabonder son esprit durant près d'une heure.

Elle fut brusquement ramenée à la réalité quand elle sentit qu'Arwen et Aragorn se dirigeaient vers elle. La jeune fille était plutôt fatiguée et elle n'avait pas très envie de bavarder. Alors, quand elle comprit que l'elfe et l'homme avaient l'intention d'entrer dans la salle, elle tenta de se lever mais une crampe l'en empêcha. Elle se rassit brusquement en massant son pied. Il faisait très sombre dans la pièce éclairée uniquement par les flammes, mais Nimroël était certaine qu'Arwen et Aragorn la verraient sans problème, puisqu'elle se trouvait directement devant l'âtre. Pourtant, la jeune fille souhaita vivement le contraire.

Arwen et Aragorn entrèrent lentement dans la Salle du Feu et s'assirent côte à côte, en silence. Ils ne semblèrent par remarquer la présence de Nimroël qui en resta muette d'étonnement. Durant quelques minutes, tous les trois restèrent sans bouger ni parler. Puis, les yeux de Nimroël s'agrandirent de surprise quand elle vit Aragorn prendre doucement la main d'Arwen et lui caresser la paume du bout des doigts.

\- Je vais bientôt repartir, dit Aragorn d'une voix grave.

\- Je sais, répondit Arwen tristement.

Cette fois, la jeune fille sut avec certitude qu'elle avait enfin réussi à se rendre invisible. Elle venait enfin de comprendre qu'il lui suffisait de vouloir que les autres ne la voient pas. Mais ce n'était ni le bon endroit ni le bon moment de s'en réjouir. En fait, à cet instant, Nimroël aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être ailleurs. Dès que sa crampe fut passée, elle se leva le plus doucement possible. Elle n'osa pas reprendre sa canne, posée près de la cheminée, car celle-ci faisait du bruit lorsqu'elle marchait avec. Elle se dirigea donc en boitant vers la porte, marchant aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Nimroël ferma la porte et tira tous les rideaux. Elle se changea ensuite et elle s'allongea sur son lit pour réfléchir. Les yeux fixés au plafond, elle souriait toute seule. Elle était contente d'avoir enfin réussi à disparaître. C'était comme si elle se complétait peu à peu. Chaque fois qu'elle retrouvait des souvenirs ou qu'elle apprenait à se servir de ses pouvoirs, elle avait l'impression qu'un nouveau morceau d'elle-même se remettait en place.

Mais ce qu'elle venait de découvrir à propos d'Arwen et d'Aragorn était aussi très étonnant. Le Dúnedain était amoureux de la fille d'Elrond. Et Arwen l'aimait aussi. C'était si romantique! Nimroël s'endormit en imaginant Arwen dans une superbe robe blanche ornée de perles, marchant au bras de son père et se dirigeant vers Aragorn, magnifique dans ses habits bleus et argentés. Une couronne était posée sur la tête du rôdeur et il avait un sceptre à la main.

Le lendemain matin, la jeune fille se réveilla en pleine forme. Le soleil brillait de tous ses feux et toute la vallée scintillait. Il faisait si froid dehors que toute l'eau tombée durant les derniers jours s'était figée en de nombreuses plaques de glace. Nimroël s'habilla rapidement, puis elle rejoignit Arwen dans ses appartements pour prendre son déjeuner avec l'elfe et quelques unes de ses dames. La fille d'Elrond l'accueillit avec son doux sourire habituel et elles bavardèrent un long moment. La jeune fille ne dit pas un mot concernant ce qu'elle avait vu, la veille, dans la Salle du Feu. Puisque Arwen n'avait jamais fait allusion à ses sentiments pour Aragorn, Nimroël supposa que l'elfe ne souhaitait pas en parler. Elle ne voulait donc pas s'immiscer dans la vie privée de cette dernière.

La jeune fille enfila ensuite un chaud manteau et les hautes bottes qu'Aragorn lui avait offertes l'hiver précédent et elle sortit se balader un court instant. Elle se rendit à l'écurie pour voir Galian mais elle ne monta pas à cheval. Quand elle rentra ensuite, les joues rougies par le froid, elle prit un léger dîner puis elle rejoignit Arwen pour lire quelques heures avant de se préparer pour le souper. La soirée se déroula agréablement, comme toujours quand les jumeaux et Aragorn séjournaient dans la vallée.

Les jours rallongèrent et il fit un peu moins froid. Un matin, Nimroël sortit sans sa canne. Elle arrivait à marcher sans appui maintenant, même si elle boitait toujours. Levant la tête pour inspirer profondément, la jeune fille aperçut tout à coup un faucon perché sur la falaise, derrière la maison. L'oiseau la vit au même moment et il ouvrit grand ses ailes pour planer jusqu'à elle. Nimroël poussa un cri de joie.

\- Tara! Tu es là! Tu es revenue...

La jeune fille enroula un pan de son long manteau autour de son bras et le rapace put s'y poser. Caressant les douces plumes bleutées du dos du faucon, Nimroël scrutait le ciel et la falaise, à la recherche du compagnon de Tara mais elle ne vit aucune trace d'un autre faucon.

\- Tu es toute seule, ma belle? Où est passé ton partenaire?

C'était vraiment étrange. En général, les faucons forment un couple stable et ils restent unis toute leur vie. Peut-être était-il arrivé quelque chose à l'autre faucon? Tara poussa un cri aigu et ce fut tout ce que la jeune fille obtint comme réponse.

Par une chaude journée du début de l'été, Nimroël lézardait, allongée sur un grand rocher plat, près de la chute d'eau qui abritait sa petite grotte. Elle observait Tara qui planait paresseusement, très haut dans le ciel. Les craintes de la jeune fille concernant le compagnon de Tara s'étaient confirmées durant les derniers mois, puisque Tara n'avait pas quitté pas la vallée, même quand la saison de nidification était arrivée. La jeune fille était contente du retour du faucon, bien sûr, mais elle était tout de même un peu triste que l'oiseau se retrouve ainsi seul.

Les rayons du soleil caressaient la peau de la jeune fille et une douce brise soulevait quelques mèches de ses cheveux. Le dos trempé de sueur, Nimroël eut soudain très envie de se baigner. Ce n'était pas encore tout à fait la saison et l'eau était encore très froide, mais elle se dirigea quand même vers le petit lac au pied de la cascade. Soulevant alors sa robe pour ne pas la mouiller, la jeune fille entra doucement dans l'eau. Le contact glacial lui arracha un frisson, mais cela ne l'arrêta pas pour autant. Elle revint sur le rocher et enleva ses vêtements avant de retourner vers le lac, complètement nue. Elle ne s'inquiétait pas : elle le saurait bien assez tôt si quelqu'un approchait.

Elle marcha dans le lac quelques minutes, le temps de s'habituer à la température de l'eau. Puis elle s'immergea complètement et nagea vigoureusement pour combattre le froid qui l'envahissait. Elle s'approcha ensuite de l'endroit où la chute tombait. Il lui fallait être prudente car elle aurait pu être entraînée par les remous et alors, elle aurait eu bien du mal à se sortir des tourbillons puissants. Mais elle aimait sentir l'énergie qui émanait de la cascade et elle ne pouvait par résister à l'attraction qu'exerçaient sur elle les trombes d'eau tombant de la falaise. Elle avait parfois l'impression d'entendre une voix dans le grondement formidable, comme si la chute transportait les échos du dieu des eaux.

Nimroël sentit tout à coup une présence : Aragorn et Bilbon s'approchaient. La jeune fille se dépêcha de sortir de l'eau, puis elle ramassa ses vêtements à la hâte et elle se rendit dans la petite caverne pour s'habiller, hors de la vue de l'homme et du hobbit. Dès qu'elle pénétra dans la petite grotte, elle se mit à frissonner. Après le bain glacial, elle aurait bien besoin des chauds rayons du soleil pour se réchauffer. Elle s'habilla rapidement, puis elle risqua un œil près du lac, là où s'étaient arrêtés Aragorn et Bilbon. Elle eut soudain une idée saugrenue et ne put retenir un gloussement de rire. Elle mit sa main devant sa bouche pour étouffer son rire, puis elle réalisa que ça n'était pas nécessaire, car avec le tapage que faisait la cascade, personne ne pouvait l'entendre. Faisant alors un léger geste de la main, elle se rendit invisible aux yeux de l'homme et du hobbit. Ça lui semblait si facile, maintenant, qu'elle se demandait comment elle avait pu avoir la moindre difficulté à le faire. Elle s'approcha ensuite de l'endroit où se tenaient toujours les deux amis, puis elle poussa brusquement Aragorn dans le lac en riant aux éclats. Pour reprendre son équilibre, le rôdeur fit deux ou trois pas dans l'eau, en s'éclaboussant. Il se retourna ensuite vivement vers la rive. La jeune fille se mit alors à l'arroser en donnant des coups de pied dans l'eau, puis elle arrosa également Bilbon. Le hobbit s'éloigna du lac en riant et il grimpa sur le rocher où Nimroël s'était reposée un peu plus tôt. Cette dernière s'y enfuit également, hors de portée d'Aragorn qui tendait les bras pour essayer de l'attraper.

\- C'est moi que vous cherchez, demanda-t-elle d'un ton espiègle en réapparaissant.

\- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, petite peste, dit l'homme en se dirigeant vers elle d'un air faussement menaçant.

Elle disparut à nouveau et se réfugia un peu plus loin, encore une fois.

\- Vous n'êtes pas assez rapide pour m'attraper.

Le rôdeur s'avança à nouveau vers elle. Il ne pouvait pas la voir mais il se dirigeait directement vers elle en se guidant sur sa voix. Il était plus rapide que Nimroël ne l'imaginait et elle faillit se faire surprendre. Elle s'esquiva une première fois sans problème, mais Aragorn l'entendit et il changea aussitôt de direction. Elle tenta de s'échapper une nouvelle fois mais son pied glissa sur le rocher légèrement incliné et elle se retrouva allongée sur le ventre. Elle se mit à rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter, alors il fut facile pour l'homme de la retrouver. Dès qu'il la toucha, il put la voir, parce qu'alors, il ne pouvait plus être trompé par le sortilège de Nimroël. La soulevant apparemment sans effort, il la ramena vers le lac où il menaça de la jeter.

\- Non, non, je vous en prie… j'ai déjà pris mon bain et elle est très froide. Vous avez gagné! Vous êtes le plus fort, je l'admets!

Aragorn reposa la jeune fille sur ses pieds. Celle-ci poussa un soupir de soulagement puis elle posa un genou à terre, baissant la tête.

\- Mon Seigneur, je vous remercie de votre grande clémence! Vous êtes le plus noble de tous les hommes vivants en Terre du Milieu!

\- Ça suffit maintenant Gilraen, lui dit l'homme d'un ton sec, en fronçant les sourcils et en l'obligeant à se relever.

Troublée, Nimroël regarda Aragorn, tentant de comprendre son soudain changement d'humeur.

\- Dépêche-toi de rentrer. Le Seigneur Elrond t'attend, ajouta-t-il plus doucement.

\- Oh non… J'avais complètement oublié, dit-elle alors d'un ton consterné.

Elle jeta un dernier regard au Dúnedain, toujours étonnée de son étrange attitude, puis elle salua brièvement Bilbon. Elle se dépêcha ensuite de retourner à la maison d'Elrond. Tout le long du chemin, Nimroël se pressa, mais elle était très en retard. Comment avait-elle pu oublier que le Seigneur Elrond voulait examiner son pied? L'elfe serait sûrement très irrité de savoir qu'elle était allé se promener au lieu de passer le voir. Et surtout, s'il apprenait qu'elle s'était baignée en cette saison, il la sermonnerait certainement. Elle soupira. Il la traitait toujours comme une enfant, même s'il y avait déjà dix ans qu'elle vivait parmi les elfes, et que, par conséquent, elle avait au moins vingt-cinq ans.

Comme chaque fois qu'elle entrait ou sortait de la maison, Nimroël fit un détour au second étage pour passer par une longue galerie qui reliait l'aile de la maison où se trouvait sa chambre au reste de la maison. Il existait des chemins plus rapides pour se rendre dans ses appartements, mais elle préférait emprunter ce passage car elle pouvait y admirer les portraits de près d'une cinquantaine d'elfes célèbres dont le mur nord était couvert. Le côté sud du large corridor était percé d'une multitude de portes-fenêtres en forme de hautes arches, qui restaient ouvertes presque toute l'année. Chacune de ces ouvertures donnait sur un balcon étroit qui longeait toute la galerie. De longs rideaux de fines dentelles, garnissaient chaque porte et la moindre brise les faisait se soulever en légères vagues blanches.

Parmi les nombreuses peintures rappelant les anciens rois elfes, placé bien en vue au centre de la galerie, se trouvait le portrait grandeur nature de Celebrian, l'épouse du Seigneur Elrond. De chaque côté du tableau, deux superbes lampes d'argent étaient allumées jour et nuit. La jeune fille s'arrêtait toujours au moins quelques minutes pour contempler cette magnifique représentation de la fille du Seigneur Celeborn et de la Dame Galadriel. Parfois, elle restait devant la toile durant des heures, essayant de comprendre ce qui l'attirait tant dans cette toile. Bien sûr, la Dame Celebrian était merveilleusement belle et l'artiste avait su saisir toute la bienveillance de son regard, la douceur de ses longs cheveux dorés et la grâce de sa longue silhouette. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui la fascinait. Le tableau l'émouvait particulièrement. Il exprimait un amour exceptionnel et la profonde tristesse d'une longue séparation. Quelquefois, quand elle était très fatiguée ou seulement un peu triste, les yeux de Nimroël se remplissaient de larmes et sa gorge se serrait lorsqu'elle admirait le tableau. Mais même quand elle ne pleurait pas, la jeune fille était toujours bouleversée par le sentiment d'abandon qui se dégageait de la toile.

Cette fois pourtant, elle ne fit que jeter un œil au tableau et elle se dépêcha d'aller se changer et se recoiffer. Elle ressortit presque aussitôt des ses appartement pour rejoindre le Seigneur Elrond. Elle entra dans la grande pièce qui servait d'infirmerie, mais elle ne fut pas vraiment surprise de n'y trouver personne. Elrond devait être reparti après l'avoir attendu et il était sûrement mécontent. Elle hésita un moment sur le seuil de la pièce : devait-elle attendre l'elfe, sans savoir s'il allait revenir, ou devait-elle partir à sa recherche? Elle tenta de sentir sa présence, même si, depuis son accident, l'elfe lui était devenu, en quelque sorte, invisible. Un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres quand elle réalisa que l'elfe était dans la bibliothèque.

Maintenant qu'elle savait où se trouvait Elrond, elle réfléchit à la façon de se faire pardonner son retard. Elle eut alors l'idée de lui préparer un _hali_ _ë_ _dryn_ , un breuvage composé d'une infusion de _halias_ dans laquelle il fallait ajouter un peu d'alcool. Elle avait souvent vu Arwen préparer cette boisson pour son père et elle pensait bien être capable d'en faire autant. Elle se rendit rapidement à la cuisine et elle trouva aisément les feuilles de _halias_ , une petite plante à l'odeur acide et qui poussait dans les sous-bois. Elle versa de l'eau bouillante dans une tasse et y ajouta quelques feuilles. Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, elle retira toutes les feuilles à l'aide d'une cuillère. Elle versa ensuite un peu de miel dans l'infusion avant de saupoudrer le mélange d'épices. Elle apporta ensuite la tasse dans le bureau d'Elrond pour y ajouter l'alcool. Elle frappa d'abord trois petits coups discrets sur le lourd battant de chêne, puis, n'obtenant pas de réponse comme elle s'y attendait, elle entrouvrit lentement la porte. Elle se glissa par l'étroite ouverture et elle referma immédiatement la porte derrière elle. Elle s'approcha ensuite de la petite desserte sur laquelle étaient posées plusieurs carafes contenant divers alcools. Elle souleva l'une des bouteilles, sans bruit, puis elle versa délicatement un peu d'alcool dans la tasse.

Comme elle s'apprêtait à ressortir, elle vit soudain tourner la poignée de la porte. Elle se figea un instant. Elle n'aurait pas dû être là. Le Seigneur Elrond n'aimait pas que l'on entre dans son bureau quand il n'était pas là. Elle recula et s'adossa au mur, puis elle balaya l'air de la main pour se dissimuler à celui qui entrait. Elrond fit quelques pas dans le bureau avant de poser les yeux sur elle. Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Que fais-tu là? demanda-t-il d'un ton légèrement surpris.

Cela fit l'effet d'une douche froide à la jeune fille, lui coupant le souffle. Un peu comme si elle avait tiré une flèche sur une cible impossible à manquer et que la flèche était tout de même passée à côté. Elle essaya donc encore une fois de se rendre invisible, ce qui était absurde puisque l'elfe savait qu'elle était là. Elrond la regardait toujours, semblant de plus en plus irrité. Incapable d'admettre cet échec, Nimroël se concentra et lança le sortilège une nouvelle fois. Elle respirait maintenant très rapidement, comme si elle avait couru sur une longue distance. Son front était couvert de transpiration et elle serrait de toutes ses forces la tasse entre ses mains. Elle lutta ainsi contre l'elfe durant de longues minutes, puis elle s'arrêta, épuisée. Toujours appuyée au mur, elle se laissa alors lentement glisser jusqu'au sol. Elle se sentait aussi fatiguée que lorsqu'elle s'entraînait durant des heures avec Haldir.

Elrond se dirigea vers elle et il l'aida à se relever, puis il la conduisit jusqu'à un fauteuil où elle put se rasseoir. Elle appuya sa tête au haut dossier et ferma les yeux. Sa respiration redevint normale et elle se reprit peu à peu. Elle ne voulait pas rouvrir les yeux, cependant. Elle ne voulait pas faire face au Seigneur Elrond, pas encore. Mais le répit ne pouvait durer et au bout de quelques minutes, l'elfe reprit la parole d'un ton sévère.

\- Pourquoi es-tu ici? Que cherchais-tu?

\- Je n'aurais pas dû entrer, je sais. Je suis désolée.

\- …

\- Je savais que vous étiez à la bibliothèque et je…

\- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question, l'interrompit-il brusquement.

\- Je voulais seulement vous préparer un _hali_ _ë_ _dryn_.

L'air étonné et méfiant de l'elfe l'incita à se justifier.

\- J'étais en retard et je voulais m'excuser, dit-elle en bafouillant.

Elle lui tendit alors la tasse encore fumante. L'elfe la prit puis il huma le breuvage et le goûta avant de hocher la tête. Il la regarda ensuite un long moment sans dire un mot et elle fit de son mieux pour supporter le regard brillant de l'elfe. Mais au bout d'une minute ou deux, elle fut forcée de détourner les yeux. Quand Elrond lui dit doucement qu'elle pouvait sortir, Nimroël se leva et s'en alla rapidement, sans un regard en arrière.

Il ne fut plus question de son incursion dans le bureau d'Elrond, mais durant tout l'été, la jeune fille put sentir très souvent le regard de l'elfe peser sur elle. Elle devait alors faire des efforts pour continuer d'agir normalement. Elle devait lutter contre l'envie de se dérober. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir se dissimuler, mais elle savait bien qu'elle en était incapable.

Puis l'automne revint et les jumeaux repartirent dans le nord. Le Seigneur Elrond fut alors trop occupé pour continuer de la surveiller. Ou alors il le fit plus discrètement. Quoi qu'il en soit, Nimroël eut l'impression de retrouver sa liberté et, pour la première fois, l'automne ne lui sembla pas une si mauvaise saison.

Quelques mois plus tard, alors que les journées rallongeaient, après un hiver qui cette fois avait été court et clément, Nimroël trottait au côté d'Arwen qui montait un superbe cheval blanc. L'elfe avait proposé cette promenade à la jeune fille qui s'était empressée d'accepter. Elles étaient donc parties très tôt dans la matinée et elles chevauchaient toujours alors qu'il devait être plus de midi. Nimroël commençait à avoir très faim, mais elle n'en dit rien. Arwen avait fait préparer un léger repas, bien sûr, mais elle ne semblait pas encore décidée à s'arrêter et la jeune fille savait qu'il ne servait à rien de la presser. L'elfe avait probablement déjà choisi l'endroit de leur pique nique et si elle voulait manger, Nimroël n'avait d'autre choix que de la suivre jusque là.

\- Nous y serons bientôt, dit alors Arwen de sa voix douce, comme si elle avait lu dans les pensées de la jeune fille.

Nimroël la regarda d'un air surpris puis elle se mit à rire de bon cœur.

\- Est-il toujours aussi facile de deviner ce que je pense? demanda-t-elle.

\- Non, mais ton estomac t'a trahie, répondit l'elfe en riant à son tour.

La jeune fille réalisa alors que son ventre gargouillait. Elle sentit ses joues se colorer légèrement et Arwen rit de plus belle.

Nimroël s'étonnait toujours de la réelle amitié qui l'unissait à la fille d'Elrond. Elle n'avait pourtant aucun point en commun avec cette dernière et tout aurait dû les séparer. Arwen était calme, douce et posée, toujours souriante. Elle avait vécu près de trois mille ans, mais elle avait gardé une innocence quasi puérile qui faisait qu'elle posait sur le monde un regard encore étonné. L'elfe avait toujours vécu entourée de son père et des ses frères qui la protégeaient de tout. À part le départ de sa mère pour Valinor, elle n'avait subit aucune blessure, aucune perte cruelle.

Nimroël, elle, était tout à l'opposé de l'elfe. Son humeur changeait au gré des saisons et du temps. Elle ne savait pas combien d'années elle avait vécu, mais elle avait l'impression de n'être que depuis peu de temps dans ce monde. Et si elle s'émerveillait encore pour de nombreuses raisons, elle avait la très sincère conviction que la Terre du Milieu pouvait renfermer bien des maux et causer de multiples tourments. Le peu de souvenirs qu'avait la jeune fille de sa vie prouvait qu'elle avait subi des tortures de toutes sortes. La protection dont elle bénéficiait depuis qu'elle vivait avec les elfes était quelque chose de nouveau pour elle, quelque chose qu'elle appréciait grandement même si elle craignait parfois de se rendre ainsi vulnérable.

Malgré toutes ces différences, plus le temps passait et plus l'elfe et la jeune fille se liaient et en dépit de sa réserve habituelle, Nimroël confiait à peu près tout à Arwen. Elle ne lui avait encore jamais parlé de Legolas cependant. Mais depuis qu'elle savait que l'elfe était amoureuse d'Aragorn, la jeune fille était tentée de partager ses sentiments avec elle. Toutefois, elle était rarement seule avec la fille d'Elrond et l'occasion ne s'était encore jamais présentée.

Arwen et Nimroël arrivèrent en terrain découvert et, se penchant légèrement en avant, la jeune fille mit Galian au galop. Elle devança rapidement Arwen, mais celle-ci la rattrapa facilement. Côte à côte, les deux amies traversèrent la plaine, galopant à toute vitesse. Enfin, l'elfe ralentit alors qu'elles approchaient d'un petit bois de bouleaux et la jeune fille l'imita. Arwen s'engagea ensuite sur un étroit sentier, entre les arbres et Nimroël la suivit. Elles trottèrent ainsi l'une derrière l'autre pendant une dizaine de minutes avant d'arriver dans une jolie clairière. La jeune fille fut alors éblouie par les rayons du soleil qui se reflétaient dans un tout petit lac miroitant au milieu des minces troncs blancs. Elle retint Galian durant quelques secondes, le temps d'habituer ses yeux à la nouvelle luminosité. Arwen, qui n'avait pas ce problème, était déjà descendue de son cheval. Nimroël s'avança vers elle en souriant, ravie de découvrir cet endroit. L'elfe l'aida ensuite à descendre du dos de sa monture, pour ménager son pied, toujours fragile.

Elles déchargèrent les chevaux qui s'éloignèrent ensuite pour paître, puis elles installèrent une grande nappe blanche sur l'herbe souple et tendre et, en un rien de temps, le pique-nique fut déballé. Après cette longue chevauchée, tout paraissait vraiment très appétissant et Nimroël mangea de tout avec gourmandise. Ensuite, une fois son estomac plein, elle imita Arwen et elle s'allongea dans l'herbe douce. Durant un long moment, elle contempla le ciel à travers les branches clairsemées. Elle dut s'assoupir car la voix de l'elfe la fit tout à coup sursauter.

\- Je vais bientôt aller rendre visite à la famille de ma mère. J'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes, Gilraen.

Retourner en Lothlórien! C'était si inattendu, qu'elle ne sut pas quoi répondre. Quand elle était arrivée à Imladris, elle avait impatiemment attendu le moment de repartir pour Caras Galadhon. Puis, petit à petit, elle s'était mise à apprécier la vie dans la vallée et retourner en Lórien était devenu un besoin moins pressant. Et puis maintenant, elle n'était plus du tout certaine qu'elle pouvait aussi aisément y revenir. Elle s'assit et ramena tristement ses genoux sous son menton.

\- Arwen, j'ai très envie d'aller en Lórien avec vous, mais… Qu'en pense votre père?

\- Nous n'en avons pas encore parlé.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il sera d'accord. Je… Et je doute que la Dame Galadriel et le Seigneur Celeborn le soient aussi!

\- Pourquoi penses-tu une telle chose?

\- C'est la Dame Galadriel qui m'a convaincue de venir ici, à Imladris. Elle disait vouloir savoir pour qu'elle raison je ne vieillissais pas normalement. Pourtant, quand votre père m'a dit que j'étais à moitié Maia, il m'a aussi dit que Galadriel était déjà au courant. Alors je pense qu'elle voulait juste… que je parte.

\- Gilraen, si Galadriel avait voulu que tu t'en ailles, elle t'aurait simplement dit de partir! dit alors Arwen d'un air irrité.

Nimroël se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle n'avait pas voulu insinuer que… que quoi au fait? Que le Seigneur et la Dame des Galadhrim lui avaient menti? Non, bien sûr! Arwen avait raison. Ils n'étaient pas du genre à passer par quatre chemins pour vous dire ce qu'ils attendaient de vous.

\- Et puis, le fait que tu sois en partie Maia n'explique pas pourquoi tu n'es pas encore une adulte, reprit Arwen.

\- Je croyais pourtant…

\- Lúthien était aussi à demi Maia, mais elle a tout de même grandi normalement.

\- Oui, mais son père était un elfe.

\- En effet. C'est peut-être parce que tu es à moitié humaine que tu as cessé de vieillir prématurément.

Nimroël haussa les épaules. Ça n'avait pas tellement d'importance à ses yeux. Pour l'instant, ce qui comptait, c'était le désir qu'elle avait de retourner en Lórien.

\- Si vous voulez toujours que je vous accompagne et si votre père est d'accord, alors je serai ravie de revoir le Bois d'Or, dit-elle à Arwen.

\- Je serai très heureuse que tu m'accompagnes, lui répondit l'elfe.

Tout à coup, à l'idée de revoir Galadriel, Celeborn, Haldir, Rûmil, Orophïn et tous les autres, le cœur de la jeune fille se mit à battre violemment dans sa poitrine. Elle bondit sur ses pieds et elle se mit à courir vers le lac, puis elle tournoya plusieurs fois sur elle-même, avant de revenir vers Arwen qui la regardait en riant. Nimroël se laissa alors tomber dans l'herbe près de l'elfe, son cœur débordant de joie.

Elles revinrent vers la maison d'Elrond alors que le soleil descendait doucement sur l'horizon. Leurs ombres s'allongeaient démesurément derrière elles tandis qu'elles trottaient en silence, toutes deux profondément plongées dans leurs pensées. Nimroël essayait d'imaginer de quelle façon elle aborderait le sujet du voyage vers la Lórien avec le Seigneur Elrond en se mordant nerveusement les lèvres. Pensant tout à coup à Orophïn, la jeune fille sourit en se disant qu'il lui faudrait perdre cette mauvaise habitude. L'elfe désapprouverait certainement de la voir ainsi trahir ses sentiments. Elle soupira. Évidemment, il lui fallait d'abord parler avec le Seigneur d'Imladris. Elle aurait voulu qu'Arwen le fasse à sa place, mais quand elle le lui avait demandé, l'elfe avait secoué lentement la tête en la regardant avec un petit sourire ironique.

Nimroël avait à peine eut le temps de faire un brin de toilette et de brosser ses cheveux avant de se changer pour se rendre sur le large balcon où l'attendaient déjà Arwen, Elrond et Glorfindel. Les trois elfes se tournèrent vers elle dès qu'elle franchit la porte-fenêtre qui menait au balcon. Ils passèrent tous aussitôt à table sans que Nimroël n'ait eut l'occasion de prononcer une parole.

Durant tout le repas, Elrond et Glorfindel discutèrent du départ prochain d'un nouveau navire et la jeune fille mangea en silence. Elle sentait le regard d'Arwen posé sur elle mais elle ne releva la tête que lorsque le dessert fut servi. La fille d'Elrond la regardait, un petit sourire sarcastique flottant sur les lèvres. L'elfe haussa les sourcils et Nimroël fut incapable d'ignorer plus longtemps son regard qui semblait la mettre au défit.

\- Mon Seigneur, je…

\- Oui?

\- J'aimerais… j'aimerais accompagner Arwen en Lórien.

L'elfe ne sembla pas surpris par la requête de la jeune fille. Il échangea un regard indéchiffrable avec sa fille.

\- Crois-tu que tu sois capable de franchir le Caradhras?

Comme d'habitude, l'elfe allait toujours immédiatement au cœur du problème. Nimroël se remémora la première fois qu'elle s'était trouvée sur la terrible montagne. Il avait tellement plu et il avait fait si froid qu'elle en frissonnait encore lorsqu'elle y pensait. Et puis, par la suite, elle avait dû courir jour et nuit pour échapper aux orcs. Aujourd'hui, à cause de son accident, elle boitait toujours et il était évident qu'elle ne pourrait plus faire une course semblable.

\- Je crois que j'arriverais à grimper, mais s'il fallait se dépêcher autant que la dernière fois… Je risquerais de retarder tout le monde.

\- Je suis heureux que tu en aies conscience, dit Elrond.

Nimroël crut que le débat était clos et elle baissa tristement la tête.

\- Ce sont Elladan et Elrohir qui vous escorteront jusqu'à Caras Galadhon, reprit pourtant l'elfe en la fixant droit dans les yeux. Et ils ne tolèreront aucune incartade de ta part.

La jeune fille ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche pour parler, mais elle n'émit aucun son. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle avait l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau et elle referma vivement la bouche en rougissant. Ses grands yeux verts brillaient de plaisir et son cœur battait si fort qu'elle se demanda un instant si les elfes présents pouvaient l'entendre.

Quelques semaines plus tard, tout était prêt pour le départ, mais ils ne pouvaient pas encore partir car les jumeaux n'étaient pas encore revenus. L'attente devint un supplice pour Nimroël. Chaque heure, chaque minute qui passait paraissait durer une éternité aux yeux de la jeune fille qui était incapable de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit.

Les jumeaux, qui étaient partis depuis l'automne, auraient déjà dû être de retour mais il n'y avait aucun signe d'eux. Tous les matins, la jeune fille envoyait le faucon vérifier si elle ne verrait pas les fils d'Elrond quelque part dans le désert, mais Tara avait beau voler aussi loin et aussi rapidement qu'elle le pouvait, elle ne découvrait aucun indice de leur présence dans les environs.

Cette attente fébrile dura de longues semaines. L'été tirait à sa fin, le temps des récoltes était arrivé et on n'avait toujours pas de nouvelle des jumeaux. Et puis un jour où le soleil brillait de tous ses feux, Tara revint de son expédition quotidienne au bout de quelques heures seulement. Le faucon poussait des cris aigus et Nimroël comprit que l'oiseau avait finalement trouvé Elladan et Elrohir. Soulevant sa robe, elle rentra en courant dans la maison puis elle fit irruption dans le bureau du Seigneur Elrond.

\- Tara les a vus! Vos fils seront bientôt de retour mon Seigneur.

Ensuite, sans attendre de réponse, la jeune fille referma la porte qui claqua derrière elle et elle reprit sa course pour aller prévenir Arwen de l'arrivée imminente de ses frères.

Quand les fils d'Elrond traversèrent enfin le petit pont de pierres, quelques heures plus tard, Nimroël courut les attendre près du sentier qui conduisait à l'écurie. Très heureuse de revoir les deux elfes, elle les regarda s'approcher en souriant. Mais lorsque Elladan et Elrohir arrivèrent près d'elle et confièrent leurs montures aux palefreniers, elle cessa de sourire. Les jumeaux continuèrent lentement leur chemin vers la maison de leur père et la jeune fille les regarda s'éloigner, inquiète soudainement. Elle n'avait jamais vu des elfes démontrant une telle fatigue. Leurs vêtements étaient sales et déchirés par endroits et Elrohir avait la main droite bandée. Elle réalisa alors avec stupeur que les fils d'Elrond n'étaient pas invincibles et cela lui causa un tel choc qu'une peur irraisonnée l'envahit. Elle se sentait tout à coup si petite et fragile qu'elle avait du mal à réprimer l'envie de se cacher, de disparaître. Elle comprenait soudainement que la quiétude dont elle bénéficiait dans la vallée n'était possible que parce que des gens acceptaient d'y renoncer. Aragorn, Elladan, Elrohir et plusieurs autres combattaient régulièrement afin de protéger Imladris. Bien sûr, ils ne le faisaient pas uniquement pour elle, mais elle ajoutait probablement au danger qui menaçait déjà de toutes parts.

Elle était toujours plantée à la même place, frissonnant malgré les chauds rayons du soleil, quand Tilariel vint lui dire qu'Arwen voulait la voir. Nimroël mit quelques secondes pour saisir ce que l'elfe lui disait. Elle secoua alors la tête pour chasser ses dernières pensées moroses, puis elle se rendit rapidement dans les appartements de la fille d'Elrond.

Une heure plus tard, Nimroël marchait de long en large sur le grand balcon qui servait de salle à dîner durant l'été. Pour obéir à Arwen, la jeune fille avait coiffé ses cheveux avec soin et elle y avait accroché le magnifique bijou dont lui avait fait cadeau Galadriel. Elle avait également mis sa plus jolie robe. De fines bretelles retenaient le vêtement fait d'un tissu si léger que Nimroël avait l'impression de ne rien porter. La robe était d'un vert brillant et elle était si longue qu'elle effleurait le sol à chaque pas que faisait la jeune fille. Nimroël ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi la fille d'Elrond avait exigé de tels préparatifs mais cela avait tout de même eût l'avantage de la distraire de ses sombres pensées. Arwen, quant à elle, était magnifique, comme toujours. Ses épais cheveux noirs étaient retenus par un mince bandeau où des feuilles en argent étaient finement ouvragées et qui scintillait à la lumière du soleil couchant. Elle portait une superbe robe d'un bleu aussi sombre que la nuit et une magnifique ceinture d'argent rehaussait sa taille fine. L'elfe avait essayé de calmer Nimroël et lui avait demandé de s'asseoir plusieurs fois, mais cette dernière était trop fébrile pour rester immobile.

Quand Elrond et ses fils arrivèrent enfin sur le balcon, la jeune fille résista à l'envie de se précipiter vers eux. Arwen, elle, n'hésita pas et elle salua chaleureusement ses frères. Elrohir s'approcha ensuite de Nimroël et lui sourit. Quand elle croisa son regard, elle n'y lut rien qui puisse révéler les épreuves que son frère et lui avaient vécues durant les derniers mois. Elle en fut attristée pour les jumeaux qui avaient choisi de supporter seuls leur fardeau. Mais en même temps, elle ressentait un étrange soulagement : elle pouvait, si elle le souhaitait, prétendre qu'il ne s'était rien passé et seulement profiter de la présence des fils d'Elrond. Elle jeta un regard vers Arwen et elle comprit que c'était ce que l'elfe attendait d'elle. Cette dernière aimait profondément ses frères. Et elle faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour rendre leurs brefs séjours dans la maison d'Elrond aussi agréable que possible. Alors la jeune fille s'efforça de sourire et elle enlaça Elrohir en poussant un profond soupir.

Les jumeaux prirent quelques semaines de repos puis les derniers préparatifs du voyage furent terminés et le signal du départ donné. Enfin, par un beau matin de septembre, ils se mirent tous en route. Elladan et Elrohir ouvraient la marche, en compagnie de Glorfindel qui allait les accompagner sur une partie de la route car il devait, lui aussi, se rendre à l'est des monts Brumeux. Venaient ensuite Arwen, Tilariel, Valiëdril, Dinùrian et Nimroël. Arwen et ses dames portaient de superbes robes d'un gris argenté et de longs manteaux de velours de la couleur de la nuit, mais Nimroël, qui n'aimait pas monter à cheval vêtue d'une robe, avait mis un pantalon vert sombre, une chemise un peu plus claire et la cape de la Lórien. Elle avait récupéré son arc et ses longs poignards et elle portait fièrement ses armes sur son dos. Ainsi vêtue et armée, elle ressemblait à un elfe du Royaume Sylvestre, mais elle ne semblait pas en avoir conscience. Trois autres guerriers elfes les escortaient également.

Une fois dans le désert, Nimroël se retourna pour admirer une dernière fois la vallée. Elle eut un léger pincement au cœur, mais elle savait qu'elle reviendrait bientôt et elle chassa aisément sa légère tristesse. Elle rejoignit Arwen qui lui sourit. Et la jeune fille comprit que désormais, sa route était liée à celle de l'elfe.

* * *

1 Mon... mon père!


	16. 16 Retour en Lorien

**Disclaimer** : voir le premier chapitre

* * *

-16-

La première partie du voyage se déroula sans incident majeur. La petite troupe chevauchait toute la nuit, ne prenant qu'une ou deux courtes pauses le temps d'avaler une bouchée. Elladan avait décidé de suivre la Sonoronne et Nimroël était ravie de retrouver le petit cours d'eau. La plupart du temps, la jeune fille trottait à côté d'Arwen, bavardant doucement avec l'elfe ou bien l'écoutant chanter de sa voix mélodieuse, souvent accompagnée par Tilariel, Valiëdril et Dinùrian. Quelques fois, Elladan et Elrohir chantaient également avec leur sœur. Même Glorfindel laissait parfois entendre sa voix magnifique.

La lune presque pleine éclairait le ciel une grande partie de la nuit. Sa lumière argentée était suffisante pour que Nimroël distingue sa route. Mais quelques heures avant l'aube, lorsque l'astre blanc disparaissait à l'horizon, il faisait trop sombre pour que la jeune fille arrive à voir quoi que ce soit. De plus, elle tombait de sommeil. Elle fermait donc les yeux, s'agrippait à la crinière de Galian et elle somnolait un moment, se fiant entièrement à son cheval pour la guider.

Puis, quand le soleil apparaissait lentement derrière les montagnes, Nimroël émergeait elle aussi du sommeil et elle écoutait le chant des oiseaux saluant le retour de l'astre du jour. Quelques heures plus tard, Elladan ordonnait une halte pour que tout le monde prenne un peu de repos. Pendant que l'on montait une large tente, où dormiraient Arwen et ses dames, Nimroël déchargeait les chevaux avant de les conduire à la rivière pour les faire boire. Puis elle les laissait s'éloigner pour leur permettre de paître. Elle ramassait ensuite du bois mort et elle rapportait de l'eau au campement. Enfin, elle s'assoyait près d'Elrohir pendant qu'il allumait un petit feu vif.

Installés autour du feu, les elfes et la jeune fille parlaient de la Lórien et de ceux qu'ils allaient y revoir tout en dégustant le délicieux repas préparé par Tilariel et Valiëdril. Les elfes se mettaient ensuite à chanter et Nimroël les écoutait un moment avant de se rendre dans la tente et de se glisser dans son lit où elle s'endormait rapidement.

Nimroël était donc toujours la première à se coucher et il fallait que Tilariel la secoue pour qu'elle s'éveille, après à peine cinq ou six heures de sommeil. La jeune fille étirait alors tous ses muscles encore engourdis, se levait péniblement et elle se rendait au bord de la Sonoronne pour s'asperger le visage d'eau froide, ce qui achevait de la réveiller. Elle rejoignait ensuite les elfes pour prendre son déjeuner en regardant le soleil rougeoyant se coucher doucement à l'horizon.

C'est généralement ce moment-là que choisissait Tara pour apparaître. Le faucon annonçait son arrivée par un cri strident, puis l'oiseau tournoyait un moment au-dessus du campement avant de se poser sur une branche ou une pierre, près de Nimroël. Quand elle s'était rendue compte que Tara les suivait, la jeune fille avait essayé de la renvoyer à Imladris. Mais le faucon avait choisi de l'accompagner et rien ne le ferait changer d'avis.

Quand la petite troupe se remettait en route, Tara les suivait jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Puis le faucon disparaissait, préférant sans doute se trouver un endroit calme pour dormir plutôt que de voyager dans le noir. Nimroël l'enviait un peu : elle aussi aurait préféré voyager le jour et dormir la nuit.

Une nuit, alors qu'ils avançaient d'un trot léger, la jeune fille dressa soudainement la tête. Elle regarda autour d'elle d'un air inquiet. Arwen lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

\- Qu'y a-t-il? demanda l'elfe.

Mais plutôt que de lui répondre, Nimroël mit Galian au petit galop et elle rejoignit Elladan et Elrohir qui avançaient en tête.

\- Elladan! Il y a… des gens devant nous, dit-elle d'un ton hésitant.

Elladan leva la main et tous s'arrêtèrent. Puis il se tourna vers la jeune fille l'air grave.

\- Des gens?

\- Ce ne sont pas des elfes, précisa-t-elle.

\- Des humains? proposa Elladan.

\- Non… Non, je ne crois pas. Ni des orcs.

\- Alors qui sont-ils?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Ce sont peut-être des nains, intervint Glorfindel.

Nimroël haussa les épaules. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré de nains et elle ignorait à quoi ils ressemblaient. Tout ce qu'elle savait à leur propos, c'est qu'il existait une certaine inimitié entre eux et les elfes et ce, depuis de nombreuses années.

\- Sais-tu combien ils sont? interrogea Glorfindel.

La jeune fille ferma les yeux et se concentra sur les inconnus. Elle ressentait aisément leur présence, mais distinguer chaque individu était une tâche plus difficile, surtout quand ces derniers sont en mouvement.

\- Je crois qu'ils sont six. Ils ont aussi quatre ou cinq poneys avec eux. Et ils avancent rapidement.

\- Ils ont dû franchir le Caradhras il y a quelques jours, dit alors Glorfindel. Je me demande d'où ils viennent.

\- J'aimerais bien avoir des nouvelles du col, savoir s'il est enneigé, ajouta Elladan.

\- Il y a peut-être des orcs, tapis dans les montagnes, dit encore Elrohir.

\- Il n'y a qu'à leur demander, répondit la jeune fille d'un air étonné.

\- Il est peu probable qu'ils acceptent de nous répondre, déclara Elrohir.

\- Parce que vous êtes des elfes?

Elladan acquiesça.

\- Alors laissez-moi leur parler, proposa la jeune fille.

Elladan la regarda, étonné. Elle était si jeune, si naïve. Croyait-elle réellement que des nains se confieraient si facilement à une jeune fille, surtout quand elle est vêtue comme une elfe?

\- Gilraen, les nains sont très méfiants, dit-il. Ils se demanderont forcément ce que fait une jeune fille au milieu de nulle part. Ils pourraient même te prendre pour un serviteur de l'ennemi.

\- S'ils me menacent, je n'aurai qu'à disparaître. Et puis, vous serez là pour me protéger, au cas où ça tournerait mal. Faites-moi confiance, je saurai endormir leur méfiance… Dites-moi seulement quelles sont les questions que je dois leur poser.

Elladan haussa les épaules. Il aurait bien aimé interroger les nains lui-même, mais il savait qu'il avait peu de chance de leur soutirer des renseignements utiles. La jeune fille réussirait probablement à les faire parler, mais il n'aimait pas l'idée de la laisser seule : elle était impulsive et elle avait tendance à s'attirer des ennuis.

\- Gilraen, soit raisonnable! Tu ne peux pas apparaître comme ça au milieu d'une troupe de nains et espérer qu'ils te raconteront tout ce que tu veux savoir. Il faut de la subtilité, de la diplomatie.

\- Elladan, laissez-moi au moins essayer. Je vous en prie.

Elladan consulta son frère et Glorfindel du regard. Elrohir hocha la tête, indiquant ainsi qu'il était d'accord pour laisser la jeune fille parler aux nains et le visage de Glorfindel resta impassible : il ne s'opposait pas à ce que la jeune fille essaie d'obtenir des informations des nains. Elladan aurait pu tout de même refuser que Nimroël aille parler aux nains, car la décision finale lui incombait. Mais il regarda à nouveau la jeune fille et il décida de lui donner sa chance.

Un peu plus tard, Elrohir aidait la jeune fille à grimper sur le dos de Galian tout en lui répétant ses dernières recommandations. Nimroël hocha impatiemment la tête. Elle avait compris, inutile de répéter ce qu'elle avait déjà entendu plusieurs fois. Puis elle regarda Elrohir rejoindre son frère et les jumeaux s'éloignèrent ensuite rapidement, pour disparaître dans la nuit. Elle jeta alors un regard à Arwen qui l'encouragea d'un sourire. Nimroël se sentait un peu mal à l'aise dans sa robe et son long manteau de velours bleu nuit. Elle n'aimait pas monter à cheval ainsi vêtue, mais les fils d'Elrond avaient insisté pour qu'elle s'habille convenablement, et surtout, la robe que Tilariel avait choisi pour elle pouvait aisément passer pour un vêtement fabriqué par les humains. Elladan avait également refusé qu'elle porte son arc et son carquois. À la place, Tilariel lui avait donné une petite ceinture à laquelle la jeune fille avait accroché l'un de ses longs poignards. Cela convenait mieux pour une jeune humaine. C'était du moins ce que prétendait Elladan.

Elle attendit encore quelques minutes, de façon à laisser aux jumeaux le temps nécessaire de se poster sur la route, près des nains. Enfin, sur un signe de Glorfindel, elle se mit en route, Galian avançant d'un trot léger. Elle suivit la route pendant quelques minutes, d'abord au trot puis elle ralentit progressivement son allure, à mesure qu'elle s'approchait des nains. Elle se rendit ensuite invisible et elle quitta la route. Contournant alors les buissons et les petit arbres, elle longea la route en silence, dépassa les nains qui progressaient rapidement et elle remonta finalement sur la route, pas très loin devant la troupe de nains.

La jeune fille se mit alors à chuchoter quelques consignes à Galian. Le cheval encensa en hennissant doucement. Puis Nimroël attendit un moment, l'oreille tendue. Lorsqu'elle commença à entendre les nains, qui n'étaient vraiment pas silencieux, elle se mit à invectiver le petit cheval. Ce dernier se mit à tourner en rond sur la route, puis il se mit à faire toutes sortes de cabrioles, comme s'il était hors de contrôle. La jeune fille avait du mal à garder son sérieux, mais elle continuait d'injurier l'animal qui donnait l'impression de vouloir désarçonner sa cavalière. Puis, dès que les nains apparurent sur la route, le cheval se mit à se cabrer et à ruer. Nimroël tint bon un court instant, avant de se laisser tomber de cheval. Lorsqu'elle toucha abruptement le sol, elle émit un cri de douleur et s'écroula par terre, se tenant la jambe. Galian, s'enfuit alors au galop, suivant un court moment la route avant de la quitter et de disparaître dans la nuit.

Dès qu'il entendit le cri de Nimroël, Elrohir voulut s'élancer vers elle pour lui porter secours, mais Elladan le retint. Les nains étaient plus près de la jeune fille qu'eux-mêmes et ils risquaient de provoquer un conflit s'ils intervenaient maintenant. Il valait mieux laisser les nains agir d'abord. Il serait toujours temps de secourir Nimroël si elle en avait besoin. Après tout, elle n'était probablement pas réellement blessée, du moins, l'espérait-il. Les deux frères se regardèrent un long moment. Ils étaient très proches et avaient parfois l'impression de partager leurs pensées. Et en ce moment, ils pensaient exactement la même chose : si elle ne s'était pas vraiment fait mal, la jeune fille avait un don extraordinaire pour jouer la comédie!

Durant quelques secondes, Nimroël eut le souffle coupé par la douleur. Elle s'était blessée à nouveau à la cheville gauche. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes et elle fut tentée d'appeler Elrohir à son aide, mais elle résista. Peu à peu, elle eut moins mal et elle put à nouveau penser clairement. Heureusement, car les nains arrivaient!

Ces derniers, qui avaient également assisté à la chute spectaculaire de la jeune fille, se précipitaient vers elle. Ils l'aidèrent à s'asseoir et la soutinrent pendant que l'un d'eux lui demandait où elle était blessée.

\- Ma cheville… répondit-elle d'une voix blanche.

Le nain lui enleva doucement sa botte et lui tâta délicatement le pied. Nimroël ne put retenir un gémissement, qui mit au supplice les deux elfes, qui épiaient la scène, impuissants.

\- C'est une belle entorse que vous vous êtes faite là, mademoiselle. Mademoiselle?

\- Je m'appelle Gilraen, répondit la jeune fille.

Ce n'était pas la formule de politesse qu'Elrohir lui avait recommandé de prononcer, mais elle n'était pas encore en état pour ce genre de diplomatie et les nains ne lui en tinrent pas rigueur.

\- Je suis Olfa, pour vous servir, dit alors celui qui paraissait être le chef. Et voici Traïn, Orsin, Thror, Pili et Bori.

Au fur et à mesure qu'Olfa les présentait, les nains s'avançaient, enlevaient leur grand chapeau et s'inclinaient bien bas devant la jeune fille. Durant plusieurs minutes, celle-ci les étudia, muette d'étonnement. À peine plus grands que les hobbits, les nains étaient pourtant encore plus larges et plus costauds que des humains, ce qui leur donnait un air massif et trapu, presque balourd. Ils avaient de longues barbes grises, blanches ou brunes, très fournies. Elles étaient si longues que les nains les maintenaient en place en les faisant passer sous leurs ceintures d'or ou d'argent. Sous des sourcils broussailleux, leurs yeux brillaient d'une intense lueur qui parut inquiétante à la jeune fille. Et malgré leur apparence fruste, elle devinait que les nains devaient être de redoutables adversaires. À leur taille, de lourdes haches, des masses d'arme ou de grands marteaux étaient accrochés. Quelques uns portaient également de petits arcs sur leur dos, mais ces armes devaient surtout servir pour la chasse. Leurs longs manteaux et leurs capuchons étaient très colorés. Olfa et Traïn étaient habillés de bleu et ils semblaient être les plus âgés des nains, si la jeune fille se fiait à la blancheur de leurs barbes. Pili et Bori portaient du vert et leurs barbes étaient brunes. Orsin portait également un manteau et un capuchon vert, mais sa barbe était grise. Les vêtements de Thror étaient d'un rouge sombre et il avait une barbe extraordinairement fournie, d'un brun si foncé qu'elle était presque noire. Elle eut un léger frisson d'inquiétude quand elle croisa le regard de Traïn, agenouillé près d'elle et tenant toujours son pied. La lueur méfiante qui se lisait dans les yeux du nain l'effraya. Pendant quelques secondes, elle regretta de ne pas être restée près d'Arwen. Puis elle se souvint des histoires que Bilbon racontaient et de son aventure avec les nains. Le hobbit avait des amis parmi eux et il semblait avoir apprécié leur compagnie. Elle ne devait donc pas les juger à leur apparence. Mais elle n'arriva pas à chasser le malaise qu'elle éprouvait.

\- Vous ne pourrez pas marcher avant plusieurs jours, dit alors Traïn.

Le nain prit ensuite des bandelettes de tissu et il lui fit délicatement un bandage.

\- Oh non! C'est impossible… je dois traverser le Caradhras.

\- Le Caradhras! C'est un endroit très dangereux, mademoiselle Gilraen. Il ne faut pas aller là-bas toute seule, dit alors Orsin.

\- Et, à propos, puis-je vous demander ce qu'une jeune fille fait, toute seule, au milieu de la route, par les temps qui courent? demanda Traïn.

Rien ne se passait exactement comme elle l'avait imaginé. Elle avait prévu tomber de Galian tout en restant indemne. Ensuite, elle aurait pu marcher un moment avec les nains, prétendant aller dans la même direction qu'eux. Elle leur aurait posé quelques questions, puis, après avoir obtenu les réponses qu'elle désirait, elle les aurait quitté, leur disant qu'elle habitait quelque part par là. Mais elle se rendait maintenant compte que les nains n'étaient pas assez bêtes pour avaler ce genre d'histoire. Et puis, elle ne pouvait pas marcher, alors il n'était pas question de raconter n'importe quoi à propos d'une famille et d'une maison qui n'existaient pas. Elle réfléchissait donc à toute vitesse, tâchant de trouver quelque chose de plus plausible pour expliquer pourquoi elle était seule. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle repensa à son aventure avec Aragorn, ce qui l'inspira tout à coup.

\- Je… je me suis disputée avec mes frères. Et je leur ai faussé compagnie. Ils me traitent comme si j'étais une enfant, alors j'ai voulu leur montrer que je pouvais me débrouiller seule.

\- Vous avez vraiment agi comme une enfant trop gâtée, lui dit Olfa d'un ton sévère. Mais si vous voulez mon avis, mademoiselle, vos frères sont des idiots. Ils auraient mieux fait de vous surveiller correctement. Les routes ne sont pas sûres, de nos jours.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me surveille, répliqua-t-elle.

\- Bien sûr que si. Sinon, vous ne seriez pas dans une aussi mauvaise posture.

Elladan et Elrohir devaient bien s'amuser. Elle se faisait sermonner par des inconnus et pour quelque chose qu'elle avait fait plusieurs années plus tôt.

\- Il y a longtemps que vous vous êtes enfuie? demanda Traïn.

\- À peine une heure, je crois. Mes frères ont dû perdre un peu de temps à retrouver leurs montures, mais maintenant, ils doivent être sur mes traces. Ils vont sûrement arriver bientôt. Et ils seront sûrement furieux.

\- Alors nous les attendrons avec vous, proposa Orsin.

\- Je… je ne voudrais surtout pas vous retarder.

Nimroël réalisait à présent, qu'il ne lui serait pas difficile d'interroger les nains, mais qu'il serait, par contre, beaucoup plus compliqué de se débarrasser d'eux.

\- Allons, quelques heures de repos et un bon souper ne nous feront pas de mal, dit alors Olfa.

Le nain fit alors signe à ses comparses et ceux-ci disparurent alors entre les buissons qui bordaient la route. Il ne resta plus qu'Olfa et Traïn, qui se penchèrent vers la jeune fille.

\- Nous allons vous porter hors de la route. Si vous avez mal, dites-le nous.

\- Je… je crois que je pourrai marcher.

\- Ne dites pas de sottises! répliqua Olfa. Vous risqueriez d'aggraver votre blessure.

Et sans écouter les protestations de la jeune fille, les nains la soulevèrent doucement et ils la menèrent là où le reste des nains avaient établi le campement. On avait préparé deux sièges confortables, recouverts d'épaisses couvertures. Olfa installa Nimroël sur l'un d'eux et il s'assit ensuite près d'elle. Pendant un moment, ils regardèrent les nains s'affairer pour préparer le repas. Ceux-ci ramassèrent du bois mort, allumèrent un feu et sortirent toutes sortes de vivre de leurs bagages. En quelques minutes à peine, ils furent installés.

\- Alors, dites-moi pour quelle raison vos frères et vous désirez traverser le Caradhras? lui demanda soudainement Olfa, la faisant sursauter.

\- Nous allons rendre visite à… des amis qui habitent de l'autre côté des montagnes, répondit la jeune fille. Savez-vous si le col est enneigé?

\- Nous avons traversé la passe du Rubicorne il y a trois jours et il n'y avait pas encore de neige. Il n'y avait pas le moindre signe d'orcs non plus, dans les montagnes.

\- Je vous remercie, maître nain… ces renseignements nous seront très utiles.

\- Il me fait plaisir de vous servir, mademoiselle.

Nimroël était fière d'elle. Elle avait tout de même réussi à obtenir une partie des informations que les elfes désiraient. Orsin s'avança alors et il tendit une assiette à la jeune fille et une autre à Olfa. Une étrange odeur s'en dégageait, pas désagréable mais inhabituelle, et Nimroël goûta prudemment à la nourriture. Les mets n'avaient pas la finesse de la nourriture elfique à laquelle elle était habituée, mais la viande, rôtie sur le feu, était juteuse et les légumes qui l'accompagnaient étaient appétissants.

Une fois le souper terminé, les nains se regroupèrent autour du feu de camp et ils allumèrent tous de longues pipes. La jeune fille huma la douce odeur du tabac tout en cherchant un moyen de mettre fin à cette mascarade. Elle ne voulait plus tromper les nains qui se montraient si gentils avec elle.

\- Je… je peux très bien attendre mes… frères toute seule. Ils seront là dans très peu de temps maintenant.

\- Oh, mais je tiens absolument à rencontrer ces irresponsables, répondit Olfa. J'ai bien l'intention de leur dire deux mots à ma façon.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça. Ils seront déjà très en colère quand ils me retrouveront.

\- Ils ne vous feront pas de mal au moins? demanda Orsin.

\- Non, bien sûr que non, répondit Nimroël horrifiée que les nains puissent penser une telle chose.

Nimroël baissa la tête pour réfléchir. Elle se demandait si elle devait révéler aux nains que tout ça n'était qu'un tissu de mensonges. Mais elle craignait trop leur réaction pour leur avouer une telle chose. Elle décida simplement de corriger un peu la situation.

\- Ceux qui me recherchent ne sont pas réellement mes frères, dit-elle doucement. Je les considère comme tels parce que j'habite chez leur père depuis plusieurs années.

\- Qu'ils soient ou non vos frères, cela n'a pas d'importance, répliqua Traïn. Ils sont responsables de vous et ils ont failli à leur tâche.

\- Il y a encore un détail que vous ignorez, murmura la jeune fille en fixant ses genoux.

Cette fois, les nains ne dirent rien et ils se contentèrent de la fixer, attendant la suite.

\- Ce sont des elfes, réussit à dire Nimroël après s'être raclé la gorge.

Cette déclaration provoqua un grand brouhaha parmi les nains. Ils pestaient tous contre les elfes et s'entendaient pour déclarer qu'il ne fallait pas se surprendre que la jeune fille soit en aussi mauvaise position. Mais ils n'étaient pas d'accords sur ce qu'il convenait de faire. Finalement, au bout de plusieurs minutes de discussion, ils décidèrent tout de même de rester auprès de la jeune fille. Ils ne voulaient pas la laisser seule.

\- Nous n'allons pas vous abandonner simplement parce que vos frères adoptifs sont des elfes, déclara Olfa d'un ton arrogant.

\- Je… je vous remercie, réussit à dire la jeune fille.

\- Mais j'aimerais bien que vous nous expliquiez comment une enfant telle que vous en est arrivée à vivre avec les elfes? C'est assez inhabituel de leur part, d'accueillir un humain parmi eux.

Nimroël raconta donc comment elle avait été poursuivie par des orcs et comment les elfes l'avaient trouvée alors qu'elle était blessée. Elle passa sous silence le fait que c'était un elfe qui lui avait tiré dessus, mais elle dit aux nains que les elfes l'avaient soignée alors qu'elle avait une forte fièvre. Puis elle leur révéla qu'à son réveil, elle ne se souvenait de rien concernant son passé, ce qui lui valut quelques formules de compassion.

\- Il y a longtemps que vous vivez parmi les elfes? demanda Orsin.

\- Quelques années, répondit Nimroël, qui ne pouvait pas révéler son âge.

\- Et vous n'avez toujours pas retrouvé votre famille? interrogea Traïn.

\- Non, je…

\- On ne peut pas dire que les elfes soient très efficaces, déclara alors le nain d'un ton rogue.

\- On ne peut pas se fier à un elfe, ajouta Thror.

\- Ils vous traitent bien, au moins? s'informa Olfa.

Durant quelques minutes, la jeune fille fut incapable de parler, trop étonnée. Puis elle sentit sa colère monter et elle regarda les nains l'un après l'autre, les yeux brillants.

\- Je vous interdis de dire du mal des elfes. Ils m'ont sauvé la vie. Ils m'ont soignée et ils m'ont tout appris. Ils sont tous très gentils avec moi et je ne permettrai à personne d'insinuer le contraire.

Un silence accueillit cette déclaration, puis Olfa se mit soudainement à rire bientôt imité par les autres nains.

\- Je suis heureux de vous l'entendre dire, mademoiselle. Et je suis content de voir que vous avez du caractère. Il faut savoir se défendre dans la vie.

Nimroël ne répondit pas, mais elle souhaita tout à coup se trouver ailleurs. Elle attendit en silence quelques instants, mais Elladan et Elrohir ne se montrèrent pas. La jeune fille avait pourtant espéré qu'ils interviendraient, maintenant que ça leur était possible. Mais les elfes ne l'entendaient visiblement pas ainsi. Ils voulaient peut-être qu'elle termine ce qu'elle avait commencé.

\- D'où venez-vous? demanda-t-elle à Olfa au bout de quelques minutes.

\- Nous arrivons des Monts de Fer.

\- Les Monts de Fer… c'est un très long voyage. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène aussi loin de chez vous, maître nain?

\- Bien des choses sombres, mademoiselle, mais qui ne pourraient que troubler vos jeunes oreilles.

\- C'est exactement ce que me disent tout le temps Elladan et Elrohir. Mais je veux savoir… s'il vous plaît.

Les nains, se regardèrent un moment les uns les autres. Ils n'avaient pas eu l'intention de parler de ces choses à la jeune fille, mais ils ne pouvaient résister à la tentation de contrarier des elfes. Ils se mirent donc à lui faire part des rumeurs qui étaient parvenues jusqu'à eux, sous les montagnes. Les orcs avaient commencé la reconstruction de la tour sombre du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils pillaient et détruisaient les villages, tuaient tous ceux qui leur résistaient et asservissaient les autres… Nimroël écouta toutes ces tristes nouvelles, de plus en plus horrifiée. Elle était contente de savoir qu'Elladan et Elrohir écoutaient cette conversation parce qu'elle était incapable de mémoriser tout ce que les nains lui révélaient. Elle était beaucoup trop effrayée, terrifiée même, par ce qu'ils racontaient pour tenter de s'en souvenir.

Enfin, les nains se turent. Nimroël était pâle et ses yeux étaient agrandis par l'inquiétude, si bien que les nains se sentirent un peu honteux d'avoir ainsi effrayé la jeune fille. Olfa fit alors un signe et Pili et Bori se mirent à chanter pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère. Les autres nains les accompagnèrent bientôt et Nimroël eut droit à un joyeux concert. Les nains avaient de belles voix, graves et un peu rauques, et leurs chansons étaient rythmées et pleines d'entrain. La jeune fille sourit devant leur enthousiasme.

Soudain, la jeune fille sentit les jumeaux qui approchaient. Elle en fut profondément soulagée. Quand ils émergèrent d'entre les arbustes qui bordaient le campement que les nains avaient établi, elle faillit se lever d'un bond, mais elle se souvint juste à temps de son pied. Les nains interrompirent aussitôt leur chant et certains tirèrent vivement leurs lourdes haches.

\- Elladan! Elrohir! s'écria la jeune fille.

Les elfes s'avancèrent lentement, la main posée sur la garde de leur épée. Ils avaient l'air furieux. Durant quelques secondes, la jeune fille se dit qu'ils jouaient bien la comédie, mais elle réalisa alors qu'ils étaient réellement en colère. Elle fronça les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi les elfes étaient de si mauvaise humeur.

Les jumeaux descendirent de cheval sous l'air ébahi des nains. Elladan et Elrohir s'avancèrent ensuite lentement vers Olfa et ils s'inclinèrent respectueusement devant lui. Olfa salua les elfes à son tour, puis il fit un geste et toutes les haches disparurent. Seul Traïn semblait toujours méfiant. Elladan et Elrohir regardèrent ensuite Nimroël qui s'empressa de faire les présentations. Puis des sièges furent apportés pour les deux elfes et tout le monde reprit sa place. Un grand silence envahi alors le campement.

\- Que t'est-il arrivé? demanda calmement Elladan à la jeune fille, faisant allusion au bandage qui maintenait son pied.

Olfa se leva vivement et il se mit à expliquer aux elfes comment Nimroël était tombée de cheval et s'était blessée. Elladan et Elrohir remercièrent poliment les nains de s'être occupés de la jeune fille. Puis Elrohir s'approcha d'elle, défit son bandage et palpa sa cheville. La douleur avait déjà grandement diminuée et après ce court massage, elle ne sentit plus rien.

\- Comment te sens-tu? demanda-t-il alors.

\- Je vais bien, merci Elrohir.

Elle sourit à l'elfe, mais ce dernier garda un visage de marbre et il se rassit à côté de son frère.

\- Tu as très mal agi, Gilraen. Tu aurais pu être gravement blessée ou même tuée, lui dit alors Elladan d'un ton glacial.

\- Je suis désolée, Elladan. Je…

Mais l'elfe leva la main pour l'interrompre.

\- Tu t'expliqueras plus tard.

\- Ne soyez pas trop sévère avec elle, intervint alors Olfa. Elle est déjà un peu ébranlée.

Elladan se tourna vers le nain, mais il ne répondit pas. Au lieu de ça, il remercia encore une fois les nains de leur aide, puis ils se levèrent et leur firent leurs adieux. Enfin, sur un signe d'Elladan, Elrohir souleva Nimroël et il la porta jusqu'aux chevaux. Elladan la soutint un moment pendent que son frère sautait d'un bond agile sur sa monture puis il aida la jeune fille à s'installer derrière Elrohir. Elladan monta à cheval lui aussi, avant de saluer les nains une dernière fois. Ils se mirent alors en route et Nimroël se retourna pour faire un signe d'adieu aux nains.

Ils chevauchèrent en silence un long moment. Plutôt que d'avancer côte à côte, Elrohir trottait derrière son frère et Nimroël ne pouvait pas voir leurs visages. Elle devinait cependant que les jumeaux étaient toujours en colère et elle se demandait pourquoi. Pourtant, elle avait fait exactement ce qu'ils lui avaient demandé.

\- Elrohir? Qu'y a-t-il? osa-t-elle finalement demander.

L'elfe ne lui répondit pas. Puis, Elladan ralentit sa monture et vint se placer à la hauteur de son frère. Il regarda la jeune fille d'un air sévère.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû t'amuser à faire des cabrioles sur Galian. Tu as pris un risque inutile.

\- Je suis désolée…

\- Et maintenant, tu es blessée et il n'est pas certain que tu arrives à traverser le Caradhras.

\- Je… j'y arriverai. Je n'ai déjà presque plus mal.

\- Mmmm ...

\- Ne soyez pas fâché. S'il vous plaît.

Le visage d'Elladan resta de marbre mais une lueur amusée brillait au fond de ses yeux gris. Nimroël lui sourit, puis elle tapota le dos d'Elrohir.

\- S'il vous plaît? répéta-t-elle d'une voix cajoleuse.

\- Tiens-toi un peu tranquille, _seler'ai1_.

Nimroël éclata alors d'un rire joyeux et elle serra très fort Elrohir.

Quelques jours plus tard, ils arrivèrent au pied du Caradhras. Le jour se levait mais, au lieu de s'arrêter comme ils le faisaient d'habitude, ils poursuivirent leur route encore plusieurs heures. Nimroël mourait de faim et elle était épuisée. L'étroit sentier qui conduisait au col du Caradhras était abrupt et elle devait rester éveiller pour guider Galian et pour l'encourager à continuer. Enfin, quelques heures après midi, ils atteignirent un plateau, à mi-chemin du sommet et Elladan leur permit de se reposer. Dès que la tente fut montée et les lits préparés, la jeune fille s'allongea sous les confortable et chaudes couvertures et elle s'endormit aussitôt.

Quand Tilariel vint la réveiller, il faisait nuit noire. Nimroël protesta vivement qu'elle avait encore sommeil et qu'elle voulait dormir. Mais l'elfe la rassura : ils ne repartiraient pas avant le jour. Arwen voulait simplement que la jeune fille vienne manger. Cette dernière se leva donc et elle rejoignit les elfes qui étaient assis autour du feu. Encore endormie, elle s'assit sur une grosse pierre, à côté d'Elrohir. Elle accepta avec un sourire l'assiette que Valiëdril lui tendit. L'odeur appétissante qui s'en dégageait fit se contracter son estomac et elle avala rapidement son souper. Un vent froid soufflait de la montagne et Nimroël frissonnait. Elle aurait bien aimé rester un peu pour écouter les elfes chanter, mais elle se dit qu'elle pourrait tout aussi bien les entendre de la tente, bien au chaud. Elle retourna donc se coucher et les douces voix d'Arwen et de ses dames l'entraînèrent rapidement vers le sommeil.

Au matin, Nimroël se réveilla par elle-même pour la première fois depuis leur départ d'Imladris. Elle se sentait en pleine forme et elle se leva et s'habilla en chantonnant. Elle mit plusieurs couches de vêtements comme le lui avait recommandé Elladan. Elle enfila également les hautes et chaudes bottes que lui avait données Aragorn. Quand elle sortit de la tente, elle réalisa que tout le monde était déjà prêt pour le départ et qu'ils n'attendaient plus qu'elle. Elladan n'avait pas voulu qu'on la réveille. Il souhaitait que la jeune fille soit bien reposée avant d'entreprendre l'escalade de la montagne. Une fois en route, ils ne feraient que de courtes pauses.

Pendant qu'elle prenait son déjeuner, les elfes démontèrent la tente et terminèrent de charger les chevaux des divers bagages. Il ne pleuvait pas, mais de gros nuages d'un gris sombre couvraient entièrement le ciel.

Ils traversèrent le col du Caradhras sous un ciel plombé, mais ils eurent beaucoup de chance : il ne tomba pas la moindre goutte de pluie. À chaque halte, Nimroël se laissait tomber sur le sol et elle fermait les yeux, tentant de prendre un peu de repos. Elle avait craint que l'ascension ne lui soit très pénible, à cause de son pied, mais finalement, ses bottes faisaient plus que simplement tenir ses pieds au chaud, elles lui assuraient également un certain maintien, ce qui lui évita de trop fatiguer sa cheville.

Comme ils voyageaient de jour, Tara les accompagna tout le temps, les survolant en planant paresseusement, ses ailes grandes ouvertes. Nimroël était bien contente de voir le faucon les suivre ainsi : elle s'était inquiétée, se demandant si le rapace arriverait à les retrouver aussi haut dans la montagne. De plus, la présence de Tara la rassurait. S'il y avait eu le moindre danger, devant eux, elle aurait aussitôt donné l'alerte.

Quand ils atteignirent enfin la vallée, un chaud soleil rougeoyant se levait doucement à l'est. Devant les elfes et la jeune fille, les hautes herbes jaunissantes ondulaient à perte de vue. Un doux vent venant du sud soufflait. Après les froides rafales qui les avaient tourmentés tout au long de leur passage dans les monts Brumeux, cette douce brise était agréable.

Ils chevauchèrent encore quelques heures, pour s'éloigner des montagnes, puis Elladan ordonna une pause. Nimroël était très excitée et elle avait hâte de parvenir en Lórien. Elle aurait donc préféré continuer, mais elle devait bien admettre qu'elle était épuisée. Et puis les chevaux aussi avaient besoin de se reposer et de brouter un moment. La jeune fille se trouva un petit coin à l'ombre d'un arbre. Elle s'assit, les jambes allongées devant elle, la tête appuyée au mince tronc d'un gris pâle et elle ferma les yeux. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de dormir, mais elle s'endormit tout de même et quand elle s'éveilla, le soleil descendait déjà lentement vers les montagnes.

Glorfindel et deux des elfes guerriers qui les avaient accompagnés jusque là leur dirent alors au revoir. À présent, leurs routes se séparaient car Glorfindel devait se diriger vers l'est. Ils regardèrent donc les trois elfes s'éloigner avant de repartir eux aussi, plein d'entrain, pour la dernière étape.

Galian trottait d'un pas léger à côté du cheval d'Arwen. Nimroël écoutait les elfes chanter tout en s'efforçant de maintenir l'allure de son cheval qui sentait son impatience et tentait d'accélérer. Au bout d'un moment, elle commença à apercevoir le sommet des arbres et son cœur s'accéléra. Elle avait une envie folle de galoper jusqu'à la forêt. Elle prit plusieurs inspirations profondes pour se calmer, mais quand elle croisa le regard amusé d'Arwen, elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

\- On fait la course? proposa-t-elle à l'elfe d'un ton enjôleur.

\- Nous sommes trop loin. Attend encore un moment.

Un peu déçue, la jeune fille soupira, mais elle était si heureuse que rien ne pouvait la contrarier bien longtemps. Elle jeta un regard vers le ciel et durant un moment, elle envia Tara qui, libre comme l'air planait à quelques lieues devant elle. Si elle avait su voler, elle serait déjà perchée sur l'une des hautes branches du plus gros mallorne de la Lothlórien.

Comme si elle se savait observée, Tara choisit ce moment pour replier ses ailes et se laisser descendre en piqué. Nimroël regarda le faucon tomber à une vitesse vertigineuse. Puis le rapace modifia sa position et, les serres en avant, heurta sa proie qui ne vit pas la mort venir. Tara effectua alors un demi-tour spectaculaire puis elle rattrapa l'oiseau qui tombait mollement.

\- Ce faucon est vraiment un excellent chasseur, dit Tilariel à Nimroël.

La jeune fille rougit du compliment, comme une mère fière de son enfant. Mais après tout, c'était elle qui avait entraîné Tara à la chasse. Elle sourit à l'elfe, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'elle devait répondre. Puis elle regarda à nouveau le Bois d'Or, qui grandissait à mesure qu'ils s'en rapprochaient.

La lumière du soleil se reflétait sur la forêt qui étincelait de mille feux. Quand le soleil bascula derrière les monts Brumeux, les elfes et la jeune fille se retrouvèrent rapidement dans l'ombre des montagnes. Mais les arbres continuaient de briller, devant eux, et leur désir de se trouver sous les hautes cimes s'accrut. Le trot des chevaux s'allongea et Nimroël rejoignit les jumeaux à la tête du groupe. Arwen la rattrapa alors et elles trottèrent de concert durant quelques minutes. Puis, comme si elles avaient entendu un signal, elles s'élancèrent dans une course folle. Leurs montures galopaient ventre à terre et bien que Galian fût moins rapide que le cheval d'Arwen, l'elfe et la jeune fille restèrent côte à côte durant un moment. Puis, Arwen la devança d'une encolure et enfin, elle prit la tête, laissant son adversaire derrière elle, apparemment sans effort. Nimroël continua de galoper aussi vite que Galian le pouvait, mais l'elfe était maintenant loin devant elle.

Arwen atteignit les premiers arbres et elle disparut presque aussitôt dans la forêt. Nimroël parvint à l'orée du bois une ou deux minutes plus tard et malgré son retard, elle ralentit l'allure de sa monture. Elle n'osait pas s'élancer sous les arbres aussi rapidement que l'elfe l'avait fait car elle ne voulait pas risquer de heurter une branche basse.

Dès qu'elle fut sous le feuillage d'un vert brillant, la jeune fille sentit un grand calme l'envahir. Elle trotta pendant quelques minutes sans regarder où elle allait, se contentant d'apprécier la joie profonde de se trouver à nouveau en Lórien après six longues années d'absence. Son cœur battait plus fort et plus rapidement et tous ses sens étaient en éveil. Même Galian semblait trotter plus légèrement, heureux lui aussi d'être de retour.

Il faisait de plus en plus sombre et Nimroël se souvint brusquement qu'elle devait retrouver Arwen. Elle se concentra donc pour essayer de repérer l'elfe, mais elle réalisa alors qu'un étrange pouvoir bloquait son esprit. Elle en fut très étonnée et surtout troublée. Elle comptait à présent sur les dons qu'elle avait développés depuis quelques années et elle se sentait réellement démunie sans ses pouvoirs. Puis elle se reprit et elle se mit à réfléchir à un autre moyen de rejoindre Arwen et ses frères. Ces derniers devaient à présent se trouver dans la forêt et ils n'apprécieraient sûrement pas d'avoir à se mettre à sa recherche, mais ils ne l'abandonneraient pas ici toute seule. Il était donc inutile de s'affoler.

Le cri si caractéristique de Tara la fit alors sourire : après tout, elle avait encore quelques tours dans son sac. Le faucon allait sûrement pouvoir l'aider. La jeune fille siffla doucement pour appeler l'oiseau, qui vint rapidement se poser sur son poing.

\- Il me faut trouver Arwen, ma belle. Sais-tu où elle est? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Tara s'envola et Nimroël la suivit, au trot d'abord, puis au galop. Elle se baissait le plus possible sur l'encolure de Galian, pour ainsi éviter d'être blessée par une branche. Elle ne voulait pas ralentir car la lumière baissait rapidement et elle ne voulait pas risquer de perdre de vue le faucon. Dans quelques minutes, elle ne distinguerait plus rien. Grâce à l'oiseau, elle parvint rapidement à un petit sentier. Elle hésita un moment sur la direction à prendre. Le cri du rapace l'aida à s'orienter et elle emprunta l'étroit chemin vers la gauche. Il faisait totalement noir maintenant et Galian refusa d'avancer sans être guidé. Elle descendit donc de cheval et elle continua à pied, marchant lentement dans le noir, trébuchant parfois sur une racine. Galian avançait derrière elle, si près qu'elle sentait le souffle chaud du cheval sur sa nuque.

Nimroël était de plus en plus impatiente. Elle en avait assez de se promener à l'aveuglette. À un moment, le sentier obliqua vers sa droite et la jeune fille s'enfonça dans un fourré avant de comprendre qu'elle devait changer de direction. De plus en plus énervée, elle jura tout bas, utilisant pour cela une expression qu'elle avant entendue dans la bouche d'Aragorn.

\- Gilraen! dit alors Arwen, d'un ton réprobateur.

\- Arwen! Je vous demande pardon, répondit la jeune fille, gênée.

L'elfe rit doucement et Nimroël se guida jusqu'à elle grâce à ce son.

\- J'oublie parfois que tu n'es pas une elfe, dit Arwen. Tu n'y vois rien, n'est-ce pas?

La jeune fille hocha la tête, encore plus mal à l'aise.

\- Je vous cherche depuis un bon moment, dit-elle d'une voix où perçait un léger reproche.

\- Je suis désolée, répondit Arwen. J'aurais dû t'attendre avant de…

Arwen s'interrompit, un peu embarrassée d'avoir ainsi abandonné la jeune fille, mais Nimroël se mit à rire. Il lui était impossible d'en vouloir à l'elfe.

\- Ce n'est rien. Mais promettez moi de ne pas dire à Elladan que je me suis perdue.

\- C'est promis, répondit Arwen en riant elle aussi.

Arwen prit le bras de Nimroël et les deux amies marchèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes. Puis la jeune fille se remit à rire et l'elfe lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

\- Il ne faudrait surtout pas qu'Haldir l'apprenne, expliqua-t-elle en riant toujours. Sinon j'en entendrais parler pendant longtemps!

\- Et qu'est-ce que je ne dois pas apprendre? demanda une voix derrière elle.

\- Haldir! cria Nimroël en se retournant vivement vers l'elfe qui venait de les surprendre.

Haldir dévoila la petite lampe argentée qu'il portait et une douce lumière éclaira la forêt. Heureuse de retrouver la vue mais encore plus de revoir Haldir, la jeune fille se précipita vers l'elfe. Elle lui sauta littéralement au cou et l'étreignit de toutes ses forces. Elle était suspendue à ses épaules et ses pieds ne touchaient pas le sol. Tenant toujours la lampe dans une main, Haldir enlaça la jeune fille de son bras libre. Durant quelques secondes, l'émotion fut si forte que Nimroël faillit se mettre à pleurer mais elle inspira profondément et réussit à se reprendre. Elle se laissa alors glisser jusqu'à terre, puis elle serra Haldir une dernière fois avant de le libérer.

\- Vous m'avez beaucoup manqué, dit-elle gravement.

\- C'est ce que je vois, répondit-il avec un doux sourire.

\- Où sont vos frères? J'ai tellement hâte de les voir.

Mais Haldir se tourna vers Arwen plutôt que de répondre à la jeune fille. Il s'inclina devant la fille du Seigneur Elrond et cette dernière le salua en retour, beaucoup plus posément que ne l'avait fait Nimroël.

\- Rûmil et Orophïn sont avec Elladan et Elrohir. Ils nous attendent un peu plus loin, dit alors le capitaine de la Lórien.

Il aida alors Arwen à remonter à cheval et Nimroël monta en croupe derrière elle. Haldir sauta ensuite d'un bond léger sur le dos de Galian.

\- Alors, que ne dois-je pas apprendre? demanda-t-il à nouveau à la jeune fille.

\- Vous n'espérez tout de même pas que je vais vous le dire? répondit-elle avec un sourire narquois.

Haldir jeta un regard à Arwen, mais celle-ci secoua la tête.

\- J'ai déjà promis de ne rien dire, répliqua-t-elle en réponse à sa question muette.

En riant, Haldir les précéda sur le petit sentier et ils rejoignirent bientôt tous les autres, dans une petite clairière où ils s'étaient rassemblés. Quelques lanternes d'argent brillaient, donnant à l'endroit une apparence irréelle. Nimroël sauta du cheval d'Arwen sans même attendre qu'il se soit complètement arrêté. Elle courut vers Rûmil qui l'accueillit chaleureusement, puis elle étreignit également Orophïn. Elle était tellement heureuse qu'elle avait envie de danser. Elle se mit à tourbillonner toute seule, puis elle attrapa Rûmil au passage et l'elfe accepta gentiment de danser quelques mesures avec elle.

Une fois que toutes les salutations eurent été faites, il fallut cependant repartir. Ils étaient encore beaucoup trop près de la frontière pour les réjouissances. Nimroël remonta donc derrière Arwen et Tilariel monta avec Valiëdril, pour permettre à Haldir et Orophïn d'accompagner les visiteurs. La jeune fille se retourna une dernière fois pour dire au revoir à Rûmil. Elle était triste de devoir déjà se séparer de l'elfe, mais il avait promis de venir bientôt à Caras Galadhon, pour danser avec elle.

Ils avancèrent jusque tard dans la nuit. Nimroël fermait parfois les yeux en s'appuyant à Arwen, pour se reposer un peu. Le calme et la douceur de la nuit, le bruissement du vent dans les feuilles, les douces voix des elfes qui discutaient, tout contribuait à l'impression de paix et de tranquillité qu'elle ressentait. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi en sécurité que dans les bois de la Lórien. À Imladris, même si elle se savait protégée, elle n'avait jamais éprouvé un tel bien-être. Elle se dit soudain qu'elle ne voulait jamais plus quitter ce pays.

Au moment même où elle avait cette pensée, elle eut un léger contact avec l'esprit de Galadriel. Elle sursauta et se redressa brusquement. Arwen la sentit bouger et elle se tourna légèrement vers elle.

\- Ça va? Tu n'es pas trop fatiguée? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- Je vais bien, merci.

Nimroël essaya de renouer le lien avec la Dame des Galadhrim, mais elle ne put y parvenir. Déçue, elle ferma les yeux à nouveau et se replongea dans ses pensées. Elle resta ainsi, à mi-chemin entre l'éveil et le sommeil, jusqu'à ce qu'Haldir leur permette enfin de s'arrêter pour la nuit. La jeune fille utilisa alors l'échelle de corde pour grimper jusqu'au _talan_ où elle allait passer la nuit, avec l'impression d'être de retour chez elle. Elle s'endormit rapidement, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

Au matin, peu avant que le soleil ne se lève, la jeune fille ouvrit subitement les yeux, passant d'un profond sommeil à l'éveil complet, presque instantanément. Elle avait pleinement conscience que la Dame Galadriel la sondait et elle n'offrit aucune résistance à l'elfe, même si cela lui causait toujours un léger malaise d'être ainsi observée. Puis l'examen se termina et Nimroël s'assit en poussant un léger soupir. Elle aurait aimé savoir ce que la Dame des Galadhrim avait pu lire en elle et si cela l'avait satisfaite, mais cette dernière refusait généralement de faire le moindre commentaire à ce sujet. La jeune fille avait essayé plusieurs fois de deviner ce que la Dame pensait, mais les yeux de l'elfe restaient froids et son visage impassible. Sans l'étrange petit sourire qui adoucissait son expression, il aurait été difficile à quiconque de regarder Galadriel en face lorsqu'elle se livrait à ce genre d'exercice.

En regardant autour d'elle, Nimroël constata qu'elle était la dernière à se lever, comme d'habitude. Elle se demandait souvent combien de temps les elfes dormaient. Ils dormaient, bien entendu, mais il leur était également possible de se reposer tout en marchant ou en chevauchant, gardant les yeux ouverts mais laissant leur esprit vagabonder dans les étranges sentiers de leurs rêves elfiques. Elle était donc la seule à avoir besoin d'autant de sommeil et elle se sentait parfois mal à l'aise de retarder ainsi les autres.

Alors que la jeune fille s'apprêtait à descendre rapidement l'échelle pour rejoindre Arwen et ses dames, Tara surgit devant elle et elle se posa sur une branche. Le faucon semblait ravi de la voir ainsi perchée dans un arbre. Nimroël caressa les douces plumes de son ventre presque blanc, puis elle disparut dans le trou rond par lequel passait l'échelle de corde et le faucon se laissa descendre en planant jusqu'au sol. Elle enfila alors le gant qui la protégeait des serres du rapace, qui vint aussitôt se poser sur son bras. Elle s'approcha de Haldir et d'Orophïn pour leur présenter Tara. Haldir tendit la main et il effleura le dos bleuté de l'oiseau avec un étrange sourire. Puis, la jeune fille avala une bouchée et ils se remirent tous en route. Ils chevauchèrent toute la journée, mais ils ne se pressèrent pas autant que la veille et ils firent quelques longues pauses durant lesquelles Nimroël s'étendait sur l'herbe douce pour écouter les elfes chanter.

Le lendemain matin, ils s'apprêtèrent pour la dernière étape de leur voyage. Ce jour-là, Nimroël enfila une robe puis elle démêla ses boucles rousses, si longues qu'elles descendaient jusqu'au bas de son dos. Elle laissa ensuite ses cheveux flotter librement. Elle aurait aimé avoir un miroir pour pouvoir examiner sa tenue. Elle tenait à faire bonne impression. Bien sûr, le Seigneur et la Dame des Galadhrim la connaissaient déjà mais il y avait si longtemps qu'elle ne les avait pas vus qu'ils lui semblaient être redevenus des étrangers. Et puis, elle n'était plus tout à fait la même, même si elle n'avait absolument pas changé physiquement.

Arwen regarda Nimroël descendre du _talan_ et se diriger vers elle. L'elfe sourit et replaça l'une des boucles rebelles derrière l'oreille de la jeune fille puis elle se pencha vers elle pour lui murmurer doucement :

\- _Tye EAA le plus ancien. Itavanima!_

D'un léger signe de tête et avec un timide sourire, Nimroël remercia l'elfe du compliment. Elle connaissait à présent suffisamment la fille d'Elrond pour savoir qu'elle ne disait pas cela simplement pour la flatter. Arwen semblait toujours avoir le mot ou le geste qu'il fallait pour que les gens autour d'elle se sentent bien. Elle leur disait exactement ce qu'ils avaient besoin d'entendre et pourtant, elle ne faisait qu'exprimer ce qu'elle pensait réellement.

Le soleil redescendait lentement vers les montagnes quand ils arrivèrent en vue des portes blanches qui donnaient sur la cité de Caras Galadhon. Ils mirent pied à terre, puis Haldir passa le premier et les hautes portes s'ouvrirent devant lui. Un par un, ils franchirent le pont et passèrent sous l'arche verte du mur d'enceinte. Ils suivirent quelques minutes un large sentier, puis des elfes vinrent s'occuper des chevaux et prendre les bagages.

Haldir toujours en tête, ils se dirigèrent alors vers la clairière où ils étaient attendus. Le Seigneur Celeborn et la Dame Galadriel étaient assis côte à côte, sur de magnifiques fauteuils blancs. Les deux elfes se levèrent à leur approche et Nimroël se dit qu'ils étaient encore plus beaux que dans son souvenir. Arwen s'avança la première. Elle salua Galadriel qui l'embrassa doucement sur le front et caressa ses longs cheveux aussi sombres que la nuit. Celeborn prit ensuite sa petite fille par les épaules et il la regarda un long moment avant de l'embrasser lui aussi. Elladan et Elrohir saluèrent alors le Seigneur et la Dame des Galadhrim, qui les accueillirent chaleureusement. Galadriel et Celeborn souhaitèrent ensuite la bienvenue à Tilariel, Valiëdril et Dinùrian.

Pendant tout ce temps, Nimroël n'avait pas bougé. Elle se tenait un peu à l'écart du groupe, avec l'impression soudaine de ne pas appartenir à ce monde. Elle avait tout à coup conscience d'être très différente de tous ceux qui l'entouraient et elle n'était plus du tout certaine d'avoir sa place parmi eux. Elle devait résister à l'envie de disparaître.

Quand Haldir posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, celle-ci sursauta. Elle leva la tête vers lui et l'expression amicale de l'elfe la rassura. Elle eut un pâle sourire et elle résista quelques secondes lorsque l'elfe la poussa doucement en avant. Puis elle se mit à marcher vers le Seigneur Celeborn et la Dame Galadriel. Nimroël sentait les regards du Seigneur et de la Dame posés sur elle, mais elle gardait les yeux fixés sur Arwen, debout près de Galadriel.

Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta devant le Seigneur et la Dame des Galadhrim, elle baissa la tête, fixant le bout de ses pieds. Ses joues se coloraient de secondes en secondes. C'était seulement maintenant qu'elle prenait conscience de l'indulgence dont le Seigneur et la Dame avaient fait preuve à son égard et elle réalisait la chance qu'elle avait d'avoir pu résider auprès d'eux, d'avoir été conviée à leur table. Elle se sentait un peu naïve de n'avoir pas compris plus tôt l'importance des deux elfes.

Galadriel eut un petit rire rafraîchissant et elle releva doucement la tête de Nimroël. Elle plaça ensuite sa longue et fine main sur la joue brûlante de la jeune fille. Ses superbes yeux saphir n'exprimaient que de la douceur et de la bienveillance et la jeune fille se sentit un peu mieux. Elle put même murmurer les remerciements qui convenaient lorsque la Dame lui souhaita la bienvenue. L'accueil de Celeborn fut lui aussi aimable et Nimroël réussit à sourire.

Un cri strident retentit alors et Tara arriva en trombe. Elle passa à tire-d'aile au-dessus des elfes rassemblés dans la clairière et elle fit une magnifique démonstration de son adresse en vol. Le faucon se posa ensuite sur le haut dossier du fauteuil de Celeborn et jeta un œil froid sur ceux qui l'entouraient. Tara semblait avoir conscience d'être le centre d'attention de tout le monde.

\- Tara! Ne reste pas là, lança Nimroël.

Le faucon battit des ailes, mais resta à sa place.

\- Je crois qu'elle veut qu'on la présente, elle aussi, dit alors la jeune fille.

Nimroël enroula un pan de son manteau autour de son bras. Puis elle fit un signe au faucon qui vint s'y poser. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Galadriel et Celeborn et elle tendit le bras devant elle.

\- Mon Seigneur, ma Dame, voici Tara, dit fièrement la jeune fille.

Galadriel sourit et Celeborn caressa le ventre rayé du rapace. Tara poussa alors un cri avant de s'envoler gracieusement pour aller se poser en bordure de la clairière.

Tous les invités grimpèrent ensuite le long escalier qui menait au _talan_ sur lequel était bâtie la maison de Celeborn et Galadriel et les dames de Galadriel les conduisirent chacun dans les appartements qui avaient été préparés à leur intention. Ils purent se rafraîchir et se préparer pour le banquet qui aurait lieu ce soir-là, en l'honneur d'Arwen.

Nimroël retrouva avec plaisir la petite chambre qu'elle avait occupée lors de son premier séjour en Lórien. Rien n'avait changé dans la petite pièce, pas même le vieux fauteuil vert dans le coin de la chambre. Dès que l'elfe qui l'avait escortée fut repartie, la jeune fille ferma doucement la porte de la chambre, puis elle grimpa sur le lit et y fit quelques bonds avant de se laisser tomber en riant sur l'édredon blanc. Elle alla ensuite s'accouder à la petite fenêtre pour admirer la forêt, vue d'en haut. Elle entendit alors l'appel de son faucon. Elle siffla doucement pour indique à l'oiseau où elle se trouvait et celui-ci tourbillonna alors un peu avant de descendre lentement vers l'immense mallorne qui abritait la maison de Celeborn et de Galadriel. Le faucon se percha sur une branche, près de la fenêtre. Puis, après avoir examiné les lieux durant quelques minutes, Tara repartit explorer son nouveau territoire de chasse.

La jeune fille rangea ensuite tous ses vêtements dans la large commode. Elle se regarda un long moment dans le miroir qui surmontait le meuble. Elle n'arrivait pas à distinguer le moindre changement dans son apparence. Elle s'approcha davantage du miroir, jusqu'à ce que son visage en soit si près que son souffle léger laissait une fine buée sur le verre. Non, elle n'avait pas du tout changé, à part l'éclat de ses yeux. On pouvait maintenant y lire une plus grande assurance, liée, sans doute, aux pouvoirs qu'elle possédait.

On frappa alors à la porte et Nimroël sut qu'il s'agissait de Tilariel avant d'ouvrir la porte. Elle en fut un peu étonnée mais surtout heureuse de constater qu'elle arrivait au moins à sonder les gens qui se trouvaient près d'elle. D'un ton joyeux, elle invita l'elfe à entrer. Celle-ci lui demanda alors si elle avait besoin d'aide pour se préparer. La jeune fille accepta avec plaisir l'assistance de Tilariel pour coiffer ses cheveux. L'elfe était à peu près la seule à pouvoir dompter les boucles rebelles de Nimroël.

La nuit était tombée depuis peu lorsque tous les invités se rassemblèrent dans la clairière couverte de fleurs blanches. Des centaines de lanternes vertes, dorées ou argentées étaient suspendues aux hautes branches des mallornes les entourant. Les tables, couvertes de belles nappes en dentelle blanche, avaient été placées près de la source. Un délicieux souper fut servi dans de magnifiques assiettes de fine porcelaine. Les musiciens jouaient une douce musique, l'air de la nuit était tiède et l'odeur légèrement sucrée des fleurs montaient jusqu'aux convives.

Dès que le repas fut terminé, la musique changea et les danseurs se mirent à tourbillonner au milieu de la clairière, leurs pieds légers effleurant à peine les délicates corolles blanches. Nimroël les admirait tout en se promenant lentement entre les petits groupes d'invités, échangeant quelques mots avec ceux qu'elle connaissait. En cet instant, la jeune fille ressentait un tel bonheur qu'elle se dit, encore une fois, qu'elle n'allait plus jamais quitter la Lothlórien. Et une fois de plus, elle fut détournée de cette pensée par Galadriel.

\- Ce n'est pas ce à quoi tu es destinée, lui dit la Dame de sa voix si douce.

L'elfe s'était approché lentement sans que Nimroël ne sente sa présence. La jeune fille regarda le beau visage de Galadriel durant un long moment, à peine étonnée de constater que l'elfe arrivait à deviner ses pensées. Puis elle poussa un profond soupir.

\- Mon destin! Vous en savez probablement plus que moi à ce sujet. Alors dites-moi quel sera mon avenir?

Galadriel se contenta de rire gentiment, sans répondre à la question de Nimroël.

\- Ce n'est ni le lieu ni l'heure de parler de ces choses, déclara ensuite Galadriel d'un ton plus sérieux.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules. Elle était habituée à ce genre de réponse de la part des elfes. C'était frustrant, mais elle savait qu'il ne servait à rien d'insister : elle n'obtiendrait rien d'autre.

\- Amuse-toi, lui dit encore Galadriel en caressant doucement ses cheveux. L'heure est à la musique et à la danse.

C'est exactement ce que Nimroël fit. Et durant les douze années qu'elle passa en Lothlórien, elle profita de chaque minute pour rire et s'amuser. Elle oublia tous ses soucis, toutes ses interrogations au sujet de son passé. Le temps s'était arrêté. Il y avait, bien sûr, le cercle des saisons pour marquer les années, mais elle oublia de les compter. Le monde extérieur existait toujours, mais elle n'en avait que de rares échos, lorsque Haldir ou ses frères revenaient pour quelques temps dans la cité. Elle vivait avec les elfes, à la manière des elfes, sans se soucier du temps qui passe.

Nimroël n'était sérieuse que pendant les quelques heures que durait son entraînement quotidien. Elle avait beaucoup de temps à rattraper, car elle n'avait pratiquement fait aucun exercice de combat durant son séjour à Imladris. Et Haldir, exigeant, repoussait toujours ses limites. Elle devait donc travailler très dur pour le satisfaire.

Un matin d'automne, la jeune fille revenait lentement d'un entraînement particulièrement pénible avec Haldir. Elle venait de passer plus d'une heure à se faire malmener par ce dernier. L'elfe était très mécontent, parce que Nimroël avait la mauvaise habitude de garder son pied gauche en retrait, de façon à le protéger. Il affirmait que si elle avait cette attitude au cours d'un combat, son adversaire ne mettrait que quelques secondes pour comprendre où était son point faible et il en profiterait certainement. Haldir avait raison, bien entendu, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle : elle ne pouvait se résoudre à exposer sa cheville.

Nimroël souhaitait à présent se changer et aller se baigner. Mais, lorsqu'elle fut près de l'échelle qui menait à la maison, elle croisa la Dame des Galadhrim. La jeune fille n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à discuter avec quiconque, elle ne fit donc que saluer poliment l'elfe avant de continuer son chemin. Cependant, Galadriel l'interpella et la jeune fille n'eut d'autre choix que de s'arrêter. Elle se tourna à moitié vers la Dame, espérant toujours pouvoir s'échapper, mais Galadriel lui fit signe de la suivre et Nimroël obéit en soupirant. Elles marchèrent côte à côte et en silence durant de longues minutes.

\- Nimroël, je voudrais te demander quelque chose, commença l'elfe.

Dès son arrivée à Caras Galadhon, la jeune fille avait demandé qu'on l'appelle Gilraen et tous les elfes utilisaient à présent son vrai nom. Tous sauf Galadriel. Au début, Nimroël fronçait les sourcils chaque fois que la Dame prononçait le nom que lui avait choisi Legolas. Puis elle avait compris que l'elfe étudiait sa réaction, alors elle s'efforçait de rester impassible lorsque Galadriel la nommait ainsi. Elle s'inclina donc gracieusement devant la Dame et lui répondit :

\- _Amin naa tuall,_ _Arwen en amin_ _!2_

La Dame s'arrêta et regarda la jeune fille en souriant, durant quelques minutes. Puis, elle redevint sérieuse.

\- Mon enfant, tu sais déjà que nous allons bientôt partir vers l'ouest. Le temps des elfes, en Terre du Milieu, est révolu.

Soudain triste, Nimroël hocha lentement la tête. Il lui serait très pénible de voir tous les elfes partir. Et puis, elle se retrouverait seule et elle n'aurait d'autre choix que d'aller vivre parmi les humains.

\- Si tu le souhaites, tu pourras m'accompagner lorsque je retournerai à Valinor.

\- Vraiment! Partir en bateau? Avec vous! Bien sûr que je veux vous accompagner!

Le cœur battant la chamade, Nimroël voulut enlacer la Dame Galadriel pour la remercier, mais celle-ci la retint.

\- Écoute d'abord ce que j'ai à te dire. Jusqu'au bout.

Les battements du cœur de la jeune fille s'accélérèrent encore plus. Lorsque la Dame employait ce ton, cela n'augurait rien de bon.

\- Il est possible qu'Arwen désire rester sur la Terre du Milieu.

\- Mais… pourquoi?

\- Une guerre se prépare ! Nos ennemis sont de plus en plus forts et les ténèbres nous entourent. Mais il reste un espoir, une chance infime de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et si cet espoir se concrétise, l'héritier d'Isildur montera sur le trône du Gondor. Les royaumes d'Arnor et du Gondor seront réunis et Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, en sera le roi. Il épousera alors Arwen Undómiel.

Nimroël écarquilla les yeux. Aragorn deviendrait roi! Elle savait déjà qu'Arwen était amoureuse d'Aragorn. Mais elle pas réalisé que si l'elfe épousait le rôdeur, elle devrait se séparer de sa famille, de son père et de ses frères. Galadriel reprit sa marche, mais la jeune fille resta figée sur place. Ses pensées tourbillonnaient. Elle comprenait tout à coup le choix qui lui était offert. Suivre Galadriel et les elfes, aller vivre à Valinor, le royaume béni. Ou bien rester avec Arwen et vivre avec les humains. Elle courut pour rattraper Galadriel et entendre la suite.

\- Je souhaiterais que tu restes auprès d'Arwen, lorsque nous partirons, dit alors la Dame d'un ton incertain.

Nimroël était de plus en plus troublée. La Dame Galadriel ne démontrait habituellement aucune hésitation, pour quoi que ce soit. L'elfe était la plus juste et la plus sage de tous les elfes vivants en Terre du Milieu. Elle pouvait parfois sembler froide, hautaine, sévère, mais tous l'aimaient et la respectaient et personne n'aurait jamais osé mettre en doute ses décisions. Et puis, si elle ne voulait pas que la jeune fille aille à Valinor, pourquoi commencer par l'inviter à la suivre?

\- Vous voulez que je reste et pourtant, vous m'offrez de vous accompagner. Je ne comprends pas.

\- Nimroël! Tu dois faire tes propres choix.

\- Alors s'il vous plaît, expliquez-moi pourquoi vous désirez que je reste avec Arwen.

\- Il sera difficile à Arwen de s'adapter, dans le monde des hommes, répondit Galadriel. Ta présence serait pour elle un réconfort.

\- Mais, ma Dame, je… je n'ai jamais vécu avec les humains. Du moins, je ne m'en souviens pas. Et je ne connais pas grand-chose à leur sujet.

\- Tu t'adaptes rapidement, Gilraen. Plus rapidement qu'aucun elfe ne le fera jamais.

La jeune fille avait vivement relevé la tête en entendant Galadriel prononcer son nom pour la première fois. Devant sa réaction, l'elfe avait haussé les sourcils d'un air légèrement sarcastique.

\- Elle aura besoin de toi pour comprendre les humains, reprit l'elfe.

\- Mais je ne les comprends pas moi-même! protesta Nimroël.

\- Tu les comprends déjà plus que tu ne le crois.

\- Aragorn...

\- Aragorn aura beaucoup à faire pour rétablir et maintenir la paix.

Vivre avec les humains mais surtout, rester près d'Arwen. C'était une option qu'elle n'avait jamais envisagée. Chaque fois qu'elle s'imaginait vivant parmi les hommes, elle était seule et cette idée l'angoissait. Mais avec Arwen, tout était différent. Puis elle pensa à l'offre que lui avait fait Galadriel d'aller à Valinor. Monter sur un immense navire elfique, voir les grandes voiles blanches se déployer dans le vent et les emporter au loin. Naviguer sur la mer turquoise, entendre les cris des oiseaux marins, c'était si attirant! Mais alors, ce serait Arwen qui resterait seule parmi les humains. Bien sûr, Aragorn serait près d'elle et puis, Arwen serait reine. Mais Galadriel avait raison, l'elfe se sentirait certainement isolée parmi les hommes. Nimroël soupira. Elle ne voulait pas laisser Arwen, mais elle avait tellement envie de voir la mer.

\- Tu n'as pas à prendre ta décision immédiatement, dit alors la Dame des Galadhrim. Tu as encore de nombreuses années pour faire ce choix.

Nimroël s'arrêta de marcher et Galadriel se tourna vers elle. Quelque chose, au fond de ses beaux yeux bleus trahissait sa tristesse.

\- Est-ce que… Arwen est-elle au courant de votre… demande?

\- Non. Je n'en ai parlé à personne. Tu peux ainsi prendre ta décision sans craindre de la décevoir. Seuls ceux à qui tu pourrais demander conseil connaîtront ton choix.

\- Vous aussi, murmura alors Nimroël.

\- Oui, bien sûr, je connaîtrai moi aussi ta décision.

La Dame caressa doucement la joue de la jeune fille puis elle déposa un léger baiser sur son front. Quand elle se redressa, elle souriait, mais ses yeux exprimaient toujours une grande souffrance. Nimroël n'en prit pas vraiment conscience à ce moment-là, mais sa décision était déjà prise : elle resterait avec Arwen.

De nombreuses années plus tard, au milieu d'un été particulièrement chaud, Arwen, Tilariel, Valiëdril et Dinùrian étaient assises près d'un petit bassin dans lequel se déversait l'une des nombreuses sources qui coulaient dans la cité. L'eau du bassin était habituellement froide, mais avec la chaleur qu'il faisait depuis plusieurs jours, elle s'était réchauffée et il était maintenant possible de s'y baigner. Nimroël y pataugeait donc en riant, mais elle avait beau convier les quatre elfes à venir la rejoindre, aucune d'elles ne voulait se mouiller, malgré la température. Alors, fatiguée de se baigner seule la jeune fille sortit de l'eau. Elle alla s'asseoir près d'Arwen, mais, au passage, elle éclaboussa Tilariel en tordant ses cheveux pour les essorer. Nimroël espérait provoquer une réaction, mais l'elfe n'eut qu'un pâle sourire. La jeune fille lui jeta un regard interrogateur, puis elle se tourna vers Arwen. Cette dernière lui demanda alors de s'asseoir. Puis, d'une voix douce, elle lui annonça son intention de bientôt retourner auprès de son père. Ce fut un réel choc pour Nimroël. Elle baissa tristement la tête, confuse. Elle n'avait aucune envie de retourner à Imladris.

Durant quelques jours, la jeune fille fut particulièrement silencieuse. Elle ne voulait plus quitter la Lórien, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus laisser Arwen partir seule. Elle devait à présent choisir entre rester à Caras Galadhon ou bien suivre Arwen à Imladris.

\- Vous ne voulez pas rester encore un peu? tenta-t-elle de convaincre Arwen.

\- Quelques semaines ou quelques mois n'y changeront rien, Gilraen.

\- Je voudrais aller pêcher. Rûmil a promis d'y être. S'il vous plaît.

\- Bien sûr, répondit alors Arwen avec un sourire. Elladan et Elrohir n'arriveront pas avant quelques semaines, de toute façon.

Nimroël se rendit donc au bord de l'Anduin, pêcher avec Rûmil. Arwen y alla elle aussi, de même que Tilariel, Valiëdril et Dinùrian. Pêcher et surtout se promener en bateau sur le fleuve avaient toujours été les activités préférées de la jeune fille. Et maintenant, elle appréciait chaque instant passé au bord du fleuve, sans doute parce qu'elle avait conscience que tout cela prendrait fin bientôt.

Le soir, après une journée passée à travailler et à s'amuser sous un soleil de plomb, tous appréciaient la fraîcheur de la brise et la douce clarté de la lune et des étoiles. Nimroël dansait avec Rûmil, toujours calme et souriant. Elle était à présent une excellente danseuse, agile, souple et gracieuse. Elle aimait toujours autant tournoyer avec son cavalier. Et même si certains mouvements lui causaient parfois une légère douleur à la cheville, elle dansait chacune des danses qu'elle connaissait et elle tâchait d'apprendre toutes celles qu'elle ne savait pas encore. Le seul problème, c'est que le nombre de danses qui entraient dans la première catégorie était minime par rapport à celles de la deuxième catégorie. Elle avait donc beaucoup de rattrapage à faire.

Deux jours avant le retour prévu des pêcheurs dans la cité, le Seigneur et la Dame des Galadhrim arrivèrent au bord du fleuve. Les chauds rayons du soleil, qui descendait peu à peu vers les montagnes, inondaient le campement. Quand elle se retourna pour regarder Celeborn et Galadriel s'approcher lentement de leur démarche majestueuse, Nimroël eut l'impression que cette lumière provenait des deux elfes. Elle resta figée un moment, les yeux agrandis par la surprise. Puis un grand sourire éclaira son visage et elle se précipita vers les arrivants. La jeune fille s'était baignée tout l'après-midi alors ses vêtements étaient humides et froissés et ses cheveux emmêlés. Quand elle s'approcha du Seigneur Celeborn, ce dernier se mit à rire doucement de sa tenue. Un peu vexée, Nimroël rougit et baissa la tête. Mais quand le rire de Galadriel se joignit à celui de son époux, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de sourire elle aussi, puis elle salua les deux elfes avant de s'éloigner en courant pour retourner dans sa tente se changer et se coiffer.

Pendant que Nimroël se rendait plus présentable, plusieurs tentes, faites d'un tissu blanc et argenté, furent installées près du cours d'eau pour accueillir tous ceux qui accompagnaient le Seigneur Celeborn et la Dame Galadriel. Quelques feux furent également allumés, pour égayer le campement et pour permettre aux elfes de préparer le festin prévu à la nuit tombée. Quand elle ressortit de la tente, vêtue de sa légère robe jaune, elle regarda autour d'elle étonnée. Alors qu'à peine une heure plus tôt tout était calme, il y avait à présent une trentaine d'elfes qui s'activaient un peu partout, accrochant des lanternes aux branches des arbres, transportant les plateaux de nourriture. De plus, les pêcheurs étaient revenus et des elfes déchargeaient les bateaux et s'occupaient de faire fumer les poissons. Tous les elfes travaillaient en chantant et la jeune fille les admira un instant. Puis elle se dirigea vers Arwen qui marchait au bord de l'eau en compagnie de Galadriel. En s'approchant, elle remarqua l'air sérieux avec lequel les deux elfes discutaient et elle hésita à les rejoindre. Elle ne voulait pas interrompre leur conversation. Quand Arwen leva la tête, Nimroël put remarquer son air triste et son cœur se serra.

La jeune fille se détourna lentement et elle alla s'asseoir dans l'herbe, près de l'un des feux. Elle ramena ses genoux sous son menton, songeuse. Elle réfléchissait à la demande que lui avait faite Galadriel, quelques années plus tôt. Nimroël avait l'impression que le choix qu'elle devait faire maintenant, de retourner ou non à Imladris, était étroitement lié avec celui qu'elle devrait faire quand Galadriel partirait pour Valinor. La jeune fille voulait rester avec Arwen et aller à Imladris, et elle était presque certaine qu'elle resterait auprès de l'elfe lorsqu'elle se marierait avec Aragorn. Mais il lui était pénible de quitter la Lórien, d'autant plus qu'elle avait le sentiment que, cette fois, son départ serait définitif et qu'elle ne reverrait jamais plus le Bois d'Or. Et puis, elle avait aussi l'impression qu'il lui manquait un élément pour prendre sa décision, quelque chose d'important, qu'on avait omis de lui dire ou qu'elle n'avait pas encore compris.

Elle fut tirée de ses sombres pensées par Haldir. L'elfe était arrivé sans bruit, derrière elle, et elle était si concentrée qu'elle n'avait pas perçu sa présence. Elle sursauta donc vivement quand l'elfe posa une main sur sa tête.

\- Alors, jolie demoiselle, on rêve encore?

\- Haldir! Je ne savais pas que vous étiez ici.

\- Je viens d'arriver. Qu'y a-t-il? demanda-t-il, un peu inquiet de son air triste.

\- Je… je vais bientôt repartir… Et je crois que… que je ne reverrai jamais la Lothlórien.

Haldir hocha tristement la tête. Il savait déjà qu'Arwen allait bientôt partir et que Nimroël partirait sans doute avec elle. Il lui tendit la main, pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Il est très difficile de quitter ce pays. Mais nous tous devrons bientôt l'abandonner.

Nimroël soupira tristement. Elle était très proche de Haldir maintenant et elle n'aimait pas voir tant de chagrin sur son beau visage. L'elfe était habituellement si solide, si fort. Elle s'approcha de Haldir et appuya doucement sa tête sur sa poitrine. Ce dernier posa son bras sur ses épaules et l'étreignit un court instant. Puis les musiciens se mirent à jouer et la jeune fille s'efforça de chasser sa peine.

Les musiciens jouèrent toute la nuit et les danses s'enchaînèrent, sans répit pour les participants. Nimroël dansa avec Haldir et Rûmil, mais après quelques heures, elle fut forcée de s'arrêter, à cause de son pied. Épuisée, elle s'allongea sous les étoiles. Quelqu'un se mit alors à chanter le lai de Lúthien et Beren, et la jeune fille s'endormit en écoutant cette chanson, si belle mais si triste. La chanson racontait comment Lúthien, une elfe d'une grande beauté, était tombée amoureuse de Beren, un humain. À la mort de son amant, Lúthien, le cœur brisé, mourut elle aussi.

Nimroël rêva qu'elle errait sous les arbres de la Lórien. Une profonde tristesse l'envahissait car la forêt était déserte. Les arbres se mouraient. Les feuilles des mallornes, qui auraient dû être d'une magnifique teinte dorée en cette saison, étaient d'un jaune terne. Et malgré que ce soit encore le milieu de l'hiver, elles tombaient une à une.

Soudain, la jeune fille aperçut une forme sombre passer entre les arbres, loin devant elle. Elle s'avança dans cette direction pour tenter de rejoindre cette personne, mais ses pieds étaient lourds et elle avait du mal à marcher rapidement. Elle finit tout de même par être suffisamment près de la forme pour reconnaître Arwen et elle appela l'elfe d'un cri perçant. Arwen s'arrêta un instant et se tourna vers Nimroël. L'elfe était vêtue d'une ample robe noire et un voile, également noir, recouvrait ses cheveux et son visage.

\- Attendez-moi! demanda la jeune fille d'un ton suppliant.

Mais Arwen secoua négativement la tête. Puis elle leva le bras, fit un geste semblable à celui que faisait Nimroël pour se rendre invisible et elle disparut. La jeune fille se retrouva à nouveau seule et des grosses larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

Elle se mit alors à courir, sans regarder où elle allait, trébuchant parfois sur une racine. Elle courut ainsi durant un long moment, puis elle arriva au pied d'une colline. C'était au sommet de cette colline qu'Amroth, un ancien Roi elfe, avait construit, au sommet d'un large cercle de mallornes, une immense plate-forme d'où il pouvait voir toute la Lothlórien et bien au-delà. Nimroël grimpa la côte à toute vitesse et elle s'avança ensuite entre les arbres. Les mallornes qui soutenaient le _talan_ étaient encore sains et vigoureux. Leurs cimes formaient une voûte dorée et brillante. Le sol était couvert d'un épais tapis de petites fleurs dorées et blanches qui semblaient scintiller dans l'herbe verte. Une lumière irréelle éclairait ce lieu merveilleux. Pourtant, l'harmonie de l'endroit n'apaisa pas le cœur de Nimroël. Elle s'avança lentement vers le centre de la clairière. Et ce qu'elle découvrit lui glaça le sang. Arwen était allongée, totalement immobile, sur l'herbe tendre. Ses deux mains étaient croisées sur sa poitrine. La douce brise qui soufflait avait soulevé le voile noir de son visage, révélant pour la dernière fois toute la beauté et la grâce de l'elfe.

Nimroël poussa un cri de désespoir et elle s'éveilla, surprise de se retrouver dans son lit. Elle repoussa vivement les couvertures et elle se leva d'un bond. Puis elle sortit de la tente et courut jusqu'à celle où Celeborn et Galadriel dormaient. Elle voulut y entrer mais l'elfe qui montait la garde, près de la tente, la retint. Elle lui hurla de la lâcher et elle se débattit, mais elle ne put se défaire de sa poigne de fer.

\- Elle va mourir! Elle va mourir! se mit alors à crier Nimroël en sanglotant.

Quand Galadriel sortit de la tente, la jeune fille se calma aussitôt. Le visage de l'elfe était glacial mais ses yeux exprimaient une profonde souffrance.

\- S'il vous plait, murmura Nimroël. S'il vous plait…

Quand le garde lâcha la jeune fille, elle tomba à genoux devant la Dame des Galadhrim. Elle resta ainsi, sur le sol, la tête baissée, durant de longues minutes. Puis elle leva son visage en larmes vers l'elfe.

\- Je vous en prie! Je vous en supplie! Ne la laissez pas faire ça!

\- Ce choix lui appartient, dit alors Galadriel tristement.

Nimroël se releva péniblement et elle regarda les elfes qui se trouvaient autour d'elle. Puis elle se tourna à nouveau vers le Seigneur Celeborn et la Dame Galadriel.

\- Vous n'aviez pas le droit de ne rien me dire.

Galadriel tendit la main pour caresser la joue de la jeune fille mais celle-ci recula vivement. Elle se détourna ensuite et elle se mit à courir, sans savoir où elle allait. Haldir et Rûmil s'élancèrent à sa poursuite, mais Nimroël disparut soudain et ils cessèrent de courir. Tant que la jeune fille resterait dissimulée, personne ne pourrait la retrouver.

Ce fut finalement Arwen qui découvrit Nimroël, assise le dos contre un arbre, à une centaine de pas seulement du campement redevenu silencieux. La jeune fille avait les genoux repliés sous son menton et elle chantonnait tout bas. Elle ne pleurait plus, mais ses yeux rougis et gonflés témoignaient encore de sa tristesse. Arwen s'assit près d'elle, sans rien dire.

\- Vous ne voulez pas allez vivre à Valinor? Retrouver votre mère? Rester avec votre famille? demanda Nimroël d'une voix rauque.

L'elfe ne répondit pas et la jeune fille leva les yeux vers elle. Elle comprit alors qu'il ne servirait à rien d'insister. Arwen avait pris sa décision depuis de nombreuses années et elle y avait réfléchit très longtemps.

\- Arwen! Permettez-moi de rester auprès de vous. Je veux aller vivre avec vous lorsque vous épouserez Aragorn.

\- Tu es certaine que c'est ce que tu souhaites?

\- Oui… oui, j'en suis sûre, répondit Nimroël dans un souffle.

Arwen l'aida alors à se relever, puis elle l'attira vers elle. Nimroël l'enlaça et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Je serai toujours ravie de t'avoir à mes côtés, Gilraen, dit alors Arwen.

\- Alors, jamais je ne vous quitterai, répondit Nimroël.

* * *

1 petite soeur

2 Je suis à votre service, ma Dame


	17. 17 Souvenirs

**Disclaimer** : voir le premier chapitre

* * *

-17-

Le retour de la Lothlórien s'effectua sans incident. Galian avait cependant beaucoup vieilli et malgré le fait que Nimroël n'était pas très lourde à porter, il se fatiguait vite. Elle devait donc parfois monter en croupe derrière l'une des dames d'Arwen pour permettre au petit cheval de se reposer. Et tous les jours, lorsque Elladan ordonnait une pause, la jeune fille faisait macérer quelques-unes des feuilles qu'elle avait cueillies avec Elrohir, puis elle passait plus d'une heure à masser les pattes douloureuses de Galian, comme le lui avait appris l'elfe. Avant qu'elle ne quitte Caras Galadhon, le Seigneur Celeborn avait offert un autre cheval à Nimroël, mais elle avait refusé : tant que Galian vivrait, elle n'accepterait pas de le remplacer.

Tara aussi lui posa quelques problèmes. Le faucon n'avait aucune envie de quitter la Lothlórien. Elle suivit la petite troupe quelques jours, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient traversé les monts Brumeux, puis elle disparut pendant trois jours entiers. Nimroël aurait bien aimé se mettre à sa recherche, ou du moins l'attendre, mais Elladan ne voulut rien entendre. Quand l'oiseau les rejoignit enfin, la jeune fille la gronda doucement. Mais cela n'empêcha pas Tara de disparaître à nouveau quelques jours plus tard.

Depuis qu'elle savait quel était le destin d'Arwen, la jeune fille avait l'impression de vivre dans un monde irréel. Pendant plusieurs mois, elle considéra les gens autour d'elle très différemment, se demandant comment ils faisaient tous pour continuer de vivre comme si tout était normal. Elle-même en était incapable. Chaque fois qu'elle regardait la fille d'Elrond, si belle, si douce, son cœur se serrait si douloureusement qu'elle devait lutter de toutes ses forces pour ne pas pleurer. Il n'y avait que durant les premières minutes après son réveil, avant que la mémoire ne lui revienne, que la jeune fille connaissait un court instant de paix.

Même son départ définitif de la Lórien ne lui avait pas causé de plus grande peine. Sans même verser une larme, elle avait dit adieu au Seigneur et à la Dame des Galadhrim. Puis elle était revenue à Imladris et peu à peu, la vie reprit son cours. Nimroël réussit à surmonter sa peine et à vivre à peu près normalement. Elle riait peu, cependant, et elle avait perdu son entrain. Seule la musique la faisait encore sourire.

Au milieu de l'été suivant, Aragorn revint dans la vallée. Il y avait près de quinze ans que la jeune fille ne l'avait pas revu, et elle l'observa très attentivement. Contrairement à Bilbon, qui semblait avoir vieilli très rapidement, le rôdeur n'avait pratiquement pas changé. Quelques fines rides étaient apparues aux coins de ses yeux et son regard était chargé d'un peu plus d'amertume et de déception. Mais il paraissait toujours aussi fort et invincible. De plus, maintenant, elle savait qu'il était l'héritier d'Isildur et qu'il allait devenir le Seigneur des royaumes d'Arnor et du Gondor. Elle le voyait donc d'une toute autre façon!

Nimroël avait tout d'abord refusé de parler au rôdeur, mais, à la demande d'Arwen, elle avait cessé son manège et elle avait échangé quelques paroles, d'un ton froid, avec lui. Au fil des jours cependant, Aragorn, avec son charme et sa gentillesse habituelle avait pourtant réussi à l'amadouer et même à la faire sourire, ce qui était un exploit. Et puis, le fait de constater que l'homme avait si peu vieilli en quinze ans la rassurait. Elle réalisait ainsi qu'il lui restait de nombreuses années à vivre et que, par conséquent, Arwen vivrait elle aussi encore longtemps. Longtemps, du moins, du point de vue des humains.

Par un superbe après-midi ensoleillé de la fin de l'été, la jeune fille franchit lentement la porte-fenêtre menant à la salle à dîner. Elle s'en voulait de se sentir aussi anxieuse, mais elle ne pouvait rien y changer. Ce soir, elle allait souper en tête à tête avec Elrond et cela la rendait très nerveuse, même si elle préférait ne pas s'interroger pour en connaître les raisons. Aragorn allait repartir à la première heure, le lendemain, et Arwen et lui étaient partis à cheval au début de l'après-midi. Ils avaient emporté un pique-nique et ils avaient l'intention de ne revenir que tard dans la nuit. Les jumeaux et Glorfindel étaient absents eux aussi, si bien que Nimroël serait la seule autre convive à la table du Seigneur Elrond. Elle avait d'abord pensé manger seule, dans sa chambre, mais Arwen avait secoué doucement la tête, insistant pour que la jeune fille tienne compagnie à son père. Nimroël trouvait cette idée un peu ridicule, mais elle ne voulait pas contrarier Arwen. Elle avait donc passé plus d'une heure à se préparer : elle avait pris un bain et avait mis l'une de ses plus belles robes. Elle avait même tressé sept petites mèches dans ses cheveux légèrement décolorés par le soleil et elle y avait attaché la parure offerte par Galadriel longtemps auparavant.

Un peu en avance, la jeune fille alla se placer à une extrémité du haut balcon et elle admira la superbe cascade qui se déversait dans l'un des nombreux torrents qui sillonnaient la vallée. Une douce et chaude brise soufflait et apportait les délicieuses odeurs des fleurs d'été. Quand le soleil disparut lentement derrière la falaise, un rossignol se mit à chanter. Nimroël ferma les yeux et elle écouta le chant magnifique de l'oiseau. Durant quelques instants, son cœur battit plus rapidement à cause de l'émotion. Puis le rossignol se tut et seule la chute d'eau continua de se faire entendre. La lumière disparut peu à peu et un elfe vint allumer les petites lampes accrochées tout autour du balcon. La jeune fille s'approcha alors de la desserte sur laquelle étaient posées plusieurs carafes de cristal remplies de différents alcools. Elle prit la bouteille de _rothan_ et remplit un verre pour le Seigneur Elrond. L'alcool avait une riche couleur ambrée et la lumière des lampes se reflétait sur le verre finement ciselé. Pendant quelques minutes, Nimroël fit doucement tourner le verre entre ses mains. Puis elle posa doucement le verre sur la table et revint se placer au bord du balcon. Il faisait maintenant complètement noir et le Seigneur Elrond n'était toujours pas venu souper. Les sourcils froncés, Nimroël se demandait ce qui pouvait bien le retenir.

Au bout d'une heure, la jeune fille, toujours à la même place, bouillait de colère. Elle savait qu'Elrond ne viendrait plus, mais elle s'obstinait à l'attendre. Elle se distrayait en s'imaginant en train de dire à l'elfe tout ce qu'elle pensait de lui et de son arrogance. Elle était tellement concentrée sur cette discussion imaginaire qu'elle sursauta vivement quand Tilariel lui demanda si elle souhaitait qu'on lui serve à souper. Nimroël se retourna vers l'elfe, un peu gênée.

\- Le Seigneur Elrond a demandé qu'on lui apporte un plateau dans son bureau, il y a de cela plus d'une heure. Nous ne savions pas que vous l'attendiez, sinon nous vous aurions prévenue plus tôt.

Cette fois, Nimroël était très embarrassée. Elle sentit ses joues se colorer vivement et même ses oreilles devinrent rouges.

\- Ça ne fait rien, réussit-elle à murmurer. Je n'ai pas faim. Merci.

Tilariel la regarda un instant, avant de s'en aller de sa démarche gracieuse. Nimroël se mit à marcher de long en large. Elle était furieuse mais surtout, elle se sentait humiliée. Comment Elrond avait-il pu lui faire un tel affront? C'était pourtant lui qui, quelques années plus tôt, l'avait priée, obligée plutôt, de souper à sa table. Et tout à coup, alors qu'il n'y avait plus qu'elle comme autre convive, il décidait de l'ignorer et de souper seul, dans son bureau. Il omettait même de la prévenir. En fait, il avait probablement oublié qu'elle existait. Si seulement elle en avait le courage, elle irait le voir pour lui dire sa façon de penser.

En passant devant la coupe de _rothan_ toujours pleine, elle eut soudain envi de la boire. Bien sûr, elle savait que cet alcool était réservé aux Seigneurs elfes. Mais elle était si irritée qu'elle prit le verre et le fit tourner lentement devant ses yeux. Avec une expression de défi, elle leva la coupe, comme pour porter un toast, puis elle avala le _rothan_ d'un coup sec. L'alcool, très fort, la fit grimacer et lui brûla la langue et la gorge. Les yeux plein d'eau, elle toussa quelques secondes, appuyée sur la table. Ensuite, un peu inquiète à l'idée qu'on la surprenne avec le verre à la main, elle traversa le large balcon en silence, pour aller remettre la coupe sur la desserte. Un bruit la fit sursauter et elle se dissimula juste au moment où un elfe arrivait sur le balcon. Ce dernier desservit la table puis il éteignit les lampes.

Restée seule, dans le noir, Nimroël sentit sa colère monter d'un cran. Elle se versa un second verre qu'elle vida aussi rapidement que le premier. Cette fois, l'alcool coula plus aisément dans sa gorge et elle en apprécia même le goût. Mais, en reposant la coupe sur la desserte, elle en brisa le pied. Elle contempla le gâchis durant quelques secondes, puis, avec un petit rire nerveux, elle déposa ce qui restait du verre sur la petite table et elle rentra rapidement dans la maison.

La jeune fille se rendit directement dans ses appartements. Elle avait l'impression que le sol et les murs des corridors n'étaient pas parfaitement droits. La tête lui tournait et elle se sentait un peu étrange. À un moment, tout se mit à tanguer autour d'elle et elle dut s'appuyer à un mur pour arriver à rester debout. Dès que son malaise s'atténua, elle se remit en marche, gardant une main sur le mur pour se guider. Quand elle arriva enfin devant sa porte, elle se suspendit un moment à la poignée pour se reposer un instant. Puis elle poussa lentement le battant et fit quelques pas incertains dans la pièce. Elle referma alors la porte, qui claqua violemment derrière elle.

Nimroël avait terriblement mal au cœur. Une douleur aiguë irradiait de son ventre, lui donnant l'impression d'avoir avalé une boule de feu. Sa vue se brouilla et son corps se couvrit d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Pourtant, elle avait froid et ses mains et son visage étaient glacés. En gémissant, elle se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et elle se roula en boule pour essayer de se réchauffer.

Tandis que Nimroël se dirigeait péniblement vers son boudoir, Tilariel revint vérifier si la jeune fille se trouvait toujours sur le balcon servant de salle à dîner. Des yeux, elle fit le tour de l'endroit, maintenant désert, et son regard fut attiré par le verre brisé, sur la desserte. Elle alla en ramasser les débris. Puis, en nettoyant le dessus de la petite table sur laquelle l'alcool resté dans le verre avait coulé, elle réalisa que le verre avait contenu du _rothan_. Elle était pourtant certaine que Nimroël avait passé la soirée seule. Un peu inquiète à l'idée que la jeune fille ait pu boire de cette liqueur très forte, elle décida d'aller prévenir le Seigneur Elrond.

Ce dernier se dirigea aussitôt vers les appartements de Nimroël. Il frappa vivement à la porte qu'il ouvrit, sans attendre de réponse. Il comprit immédiatement que Tilariel ne s'était pas trompée.

Nimroël n'entendit pas le Seigneur d'Imladris entrer. Elle était agenouillée sur le sol et elle venait de vomir. Elle se sentait à présent beaucoup mieux, son estomac ne la faisait plus souffrir. Mais elle avait très chaud maintenant et elle était toujours étourdie.

\- Ça va? lui demanda Elrond d'une voix douce.

La jeune fille sursauta, puis elle se remit lentement debout avant de se tourner vers l'elfe. Quand ce dernier s'avança vers elle, elle eut un mouvement de recul mais elle dut se tenir au dossier d'un fauteuil pour garder son équilibre. Le Seigneur Elrond s'arrêta puis il répéta sa question. Étrangement, sa sollicitude raviva la colère que Nimroël éprouvait un peu plus tôt. L'elfe ne semblait s'intéresser à elle que lorsqu'elle était malade ou blessée. Pendant un instant, elle se demanda pourquoi cela la dérangeait tant, puis elle chassa vivement cette question de son esprit.

\- Laissez-moi tranquille, murmura-t-elle.

\- Combien de verre de _rothan_ as-tu bu? demanda l'elfe.

\- Je suis désolée d'avoir bu de votre précieux alcool, répondit-elle d'un ton agressif.

\- Gilraen, cet alcool n'est pas fait pour les humains, encore moins pour les jeunes filles.

Nimroël ne répondit pas. Elle avait de nouveau mal au cœur et toute la pièce s'était mise à tourner autour d'elle. Elle serrait si fort le dossier du fauteuil que ses jointures blanchissaient. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et elle tourna la tête dans cette direction, mais elle n'arrivait pas à distinguer celui ou celle qui venait d'entrer. Elle reconnu Tilariel à sa voix, quand celle-ci demanda alors au Seigneur Elrond s'il avait besoin de quelque chose. Elrond dit quelque chose, mais la jeune fille n'entendit pas clairement la réponse de l'elfe. Lorsque la porte se referma derrière Tilariel, Nimroël sursauta. En regardant le Seigneur Elrond, elle eut tout à coup l'impression que son salon se rétrécissait. L'elfe semblait occuper tout l'espace disponible dans la pièce. Avec l'impression d'étouffer, Nimroël se précipita donc dans sa chambre, puis elle sortit rapidement sur le balcon. L'air frais de la nuit lui fit du bien, sa vue et son ouïe s'éclaircirent et son estomac se calma un peu.

\- As-tu soupé? demanda alors Elrond derrière elle.

\- Allez-vous en, répondit-elle furieuse.

\- Je ne partirai que lorsque j'aurai la certitude que tu vas bien. Alors réponds-moi, qu'as-tu mangé ce soir?

\- Vous savez bien que je n'ai rien avalé! hurla-t-elle.

\- Calme-toi, Gilraen. Je t'en prie.

\- Vous êtes tellement arrogant et prétentieux. Vous vous croyez trop important pour souper avec moi. Et vous n'avez même pas jugé bon de me prévenir. Je vous ai attendu pour rien, toute la soirée.

\- Tu m'attendais? Je suis vraiment désolé. C'est un malentendu.

Nimroël observa l'elfe très attentivement pour essayer de déterminer s'il était sincère. Tout à coup, sa rage se dissipa et elle ne ressentit plus qu'une immense tristesse. Elle recula lentement sur le balcon. Elle se tourna ensuite vers la vallée et écarta les bras pour sentir le vent caresser sa peau. Elle avait encore très chaud et elle voulait que le vent la rafraîchisse. D'un bond, elle grimpa sur l'étroit muret de pierres qui bordaient son balcon. Elle entendit l'exclamation étouffée d'Elrond, mais elle n'y prêta aucune attention.

\- Gilraen, descends de là, demanda l'elfe tout doucement.

\- Je ne voulais pas souper avec vous… mais Arwen… elle a insisté. Elle souhaitait que je profite de cette occasion pour mieux vous connaître et apprendre à vous apprécier, déclara Nimroël d'une voix triste. Je… Je lui avais pourtant dit que ce n'était pas une très bonne idée, mais elle… Elle semblait y tenir, alors j'ai fini par accepter.

\- Je comprends, dit Elrond. Maintenant, s'il te plaît, descends.

\- Non… non, vous ne comprenez pas. Plus… plus je vous connais et moins je vous apprécie. Au début, je ne voyais pas ce qu'il y avait d'humain chez vous, Elrond _Peredhil1_.

Nimroël parlait d'un ton qu'elle voulait insultant. Elle jeta un oeil vers l'elfe pour voir l'effet que ses paroles produisaient sur lui, mais il n'avait pas l'air d'être offensé. En fait, il ne semblait même pas se soucier de ce qu'elle disait, ce qui raviva sa colère. Elle s'éloigna un peu de l'elfe, marchant rapidement malgré l'étroitesse du mur. Elle perdit soudain l'équilibre et elle dut battre l'air de ses bras pour ne pas tomber. Puis elle se tourna à nouveau vers Elrond.

\- Maintenant, j'ai du mal à voir votre côté elfique. Vous n'avez rien d'un elfe. Vous ne chantez jamais, vous ne vous amusez jamais. Vous êtes toujours sombre et taciturne.

\- Gilraen, je t'en prie, descends. Viens avec moi à l'intérieur.

La voix d'Elrond était remplie d'inquiétude et cela troubla Nimroël. Elle fut encore une fois envahie par la tristesse. Elle baissa la tête et son regard fut attiré par les rochers, loin en dessous d'elle. Sa chambre se trouvait au troisième étage, mais comme la maison était construite sur le flan de la falaise, le sol se trouvait beaucoup plus bas. Si elle tombait, elle n'avait pratiquement aucune chance de s'en sortir. Cette idée la fascina. Le vide l'attirait. Elle sentait le vent tourbillonner autour d'elle et elle avait envie de s'envoler. Elle écarta les bras et marcha encore sur le petit mur de pierres, mais plus lentement cette fois. Tout à coup, tout se mit à tourner autour d'elle et durant un moment elle fut certaine qu'elle allait tomber. Elle n'avait pas peur, cependant. Au contraire, elle se sentait invincible, comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Puis son malaise cessa et elle fit de nouveau face au Seigneur Elrond. Elle le défia du regard, tout comme elle défiait la mort. Elle leva ensuite les yeux pour admirer les étoiles. Elle se sentait libre. Elle n'avait plus peur de rien.

Sans bruit, Elrond s'approcha vivement de la jeune fille. Il avait d'abord tenté de la raisonner mais il sentait à présent qu'il n'en avait plus le temps. Ce qu'il avait lu dans ses grands yeux verts lui indiquait qu'il devait agir et rapidement. D'un bras, il lui ceintura les jambes. Nimroël poussa un cri quand l'elfe la tira brusquement en arrière. Elle tomba directement dans ses bras. Elle se débattit, tentant de se libérer, mais il la porta aisément jusque dans le boudoir, et il referma la porte derrière lui.

\- Lâchez-moi! Laissez-moi tranquille!

\- Ça suffit maintenant! Calme-toi.

Mais Nimroël était incapable de se contrôler. Elle tremblait de rage. Elle essaya même de frapper le Seigneur Elrond mais ce dernier n'eut aucun mal à parer ses coups.

\- Est-ce que je n'ai pas le droit de choisir ce que je veux faire de ma vie?

\- Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, mon enfant. L'alcool brouille ton jugement.

\- Je ne suis pas votre enfant. Sinon, vous me laisseriez mourir, comme vous allez laisser Arwen mourir!

Durant quelques minutes la jeune fille continua de lutter contre l'elfe. Puis elle se mit à pleurer. Avec douceur, Elrond la posa sur l'un des fauteuils.

\- Je vous en prie, ne la laissez pas faire ça, dit soudain Nimroël.

L'elfe resta silencieux et il ferma les yeux un instant. Quand il les rouvrit, Nimroël ne put y lire que de l'exaspération. Elle se mit à pleurer de plus belle, incapable de comprendre l'attitude de l'elfe.

\- Vous êtes son père. Elle doit vous écouter. Dites-lui de partir pour Valinor!

Elrond ne répondit pas. Nimroël pouvait voir ses mâchoires se serrer et ses yeux briller de colère. Pourtant, elle continua de le harceler.

\- Comment pouvez-vous rester aussi froid, aussi calme?! Ne ressentez-vous donc rien?! Vous devez la protéger! Contre elle-même s'il le faut.

\- Ça suffit, Nimroël!

La voix de l'elfe vibrait maintenant de colère contenue mais la jeune fille ignora l'avertissement. Elle se releva et s'approcha de l'elfe.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit de la laisser mourir! Vous devez l'obliger à monter sur l'un de ces bateaux!

Le Seigneur Elrond l'empoigna par les bras, juste sous les épaules, et il la secoua vivement.

\- Penses-tu vraiment que je n'ai pas essayé de la dissuader de faire ce choix? Crois-tu que l'idée de la forcer à partir ne m'ait pas effleurée?

Nimroël n'avait jamais vu un elfe perdre patience de cette façon. Elle était effrayée de voir le Seigneur Elrond manifester une telle fureur. Elle voulut reculer mais Elrond la tenait toujours et à présent, ses mains enserraient ses bras si fermement qu'il lui faisait mal. Il ne semblait pas se rendre compte de la force qu'il employait. Elle bougea légèrement pour se dégager mais l'elfe resserra un peu plus son étreinte et la jeune fille dut serrer les dents pour ne pas crier. Elrond plongea ensuite son regard dans celui de Nimroël. Pour la première fois, celle-ci put y lire toute la douleur qu'il ressentait à l'idée de perdre sa fille. Elle se mit alors à sangloter et Elrond la relâcha. Il la fit se rasseoir dans le fauteuil, mais sans douceur cette fois. Puis il lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna de quelques pas.

Nimroël cherchait les mots pour se faire pardonner. Elle savait pourtant que les paroles qu'elle avait prononcées étaient impardonnables. Elle aurait dû comprendre que l'elfe souffrait déjà et qu'elle n'avait nul besoin d'en rajouter. Elle se sentait tellement honteuse. Elle ne pourrait jamais plus regarder le Seigneur Elrond en face.

Elle se lova dans le fauteuil et pleura de plus belle. Ses nausées revenaient et elle se sentait très mal, mais elle se disait qu'elle méritait bien d'être malade. Puis Tilariel entra dans le boudoir et elle s'approcha d'elle. L'elfe posa une compresse fraîche sur le front de la jeune fille, puis elle lui fit boire une gorgée d'un liquide frais, au goût léger, à la fois sucré et salé. Se sentant un peu mieux, la jeune fille regarda alors autour d'elle mais Elrond avait disparu. Elle en fut déçue mais en même temps, elle était un peu soulagée.

Quand elle s'éveilla le lendemain, la jeune fille avait un terrible mal de tête et elle était un peu confuse. Elle se souvint brusquement des événements de la veille et elle sentit ses joues se colorer vivement alors que la honte l'envahissait à nouveau. Elle chercha Tilariel des yeux, mais l'elfe était repartie. Cette dernière avait veillé sur Nimroël toute la nuit, lui faisant boire l'étrange breuvage à intervalles réguliers. Peu à peu, les étourdissements et les nausées de la jeune fille avaient cessé et quand le ciel avait commencé à s'éclaircir, à l'est, elle s'était endormie.

Nimroël se leva péniblement puis elle alla se regarder dans le miroir. Elle avait une mine épouvantable. Elle prit sa brosse et commença à démêler ses cheveux puis elle se figea. En levant le bras, la légère manche de sa chemise de nuit s'était relevée et la jeune fille contemplait, bouche bée, la sombre ecchymose bleue qui entourait son bras, juste sous l'épaule. Elle vérifia son autre bras et constata qu'il portait lui aussi un bleu. Elle était déjà très blême mais elle pâlit davantage. Il ne fallait pas que quiconque voit ces marques.

Elle s'habilla donc en prenant soin de choisir une robe avec des manches suffisamment longues pour cacher ses bras. Ce n'était pas si aisé puisque la majorité de ses robes d'été n'étaient retenues que par de minces bretelles ou bien elles avaient des manches faites de fine dentelle transparente.

Quand elle sortit enfin de sa chambre, elle trouva un plateau posé sur la petite table. Il ne contenait que quelques fruits, un petit pain et un bout de fromage, ce qui était amplement suffisant pour satisfaire l'estomac encore fragile de la jeune fille. Celle-ci mangea lentement son déjeuner. Elle sortit ensuite discrètement de la maison et elle partit se promener. Elle erra tristement jusqu'au coucher du soleil, puis elle rentra en tâchant de ne croiser personne. Lorsqu'elle entra dans sa chambre, le plateau de son déjeuner avait été remplacé par celui contenant son souper. Nimroël soupira tristement. Elle avait maintenant la confirmation que le Seigneur Elrond ne souhaitait plus qu'elle mange à sa table.

La même routine se répéta les trois jours qui suivirent. Très tôt, le matin du quatrième jour, Elladan et Elrohir descendirent dans la vallée. Quand elle passa voir Galian ce matin-là, Nimroël vit les deux superbes chevaux gris des jumeaux et elle eut un léger sourire, contente de savoir que les fils d'Elrond étaient de retour. Elle caressa un moment les grands chevaux gris, qui hennirent doucement pour la saluer, puis elle leur donna quelques carottes. Elle hésita ensuite un moment. Elle avait très envie d'aller voir Elladan et Elrohir, mais finalement, elle choisit d'aller se promener. De toute façon, les jumeaux devaient être en grande discussion avec leur père.

Lorsqu'elle rentra de sa promenade le soleil n'était pas encore couché. Comme elle le faisait depuis quelques jours, elle prit un livre et elle se mit à lire tout en avalant quelques bouchées de son souper.

Elle fut un peu étonnée quand Arwen vint frapper à sa porte. Nimroël la fit entrer puis elle l'invita à s'asseoir. Elle était intriguée. Il était assez inhabituel que la fille d'Elrond vienne la voir dans ses appartements. En général, si elle voulait lui parler, l'elfe demandait à l'une de ses dames de venir la chercher.

\- Cela fait trois jours que je ne te vois pas. Tu ne te sens pas bien? demanda doucement Arwen.

\- Je... Je suis simplement un peu fatiguée.

Il y eut un moment de silence. Nimroël jouait nerveusement avec l'ourlet de sa manche. Arwen se leva alors lentement et s'approcha.

\- Et si tu me disais ce qui s'est passé? demanda-t-elle en posant ses longs doigts sur la joue de la jeune fille.

Nimroël tenta d'ignorer la question, mais Arwen insista.

\- Tu t'es disputée avec mon père n'est-ce pas?

\- J'imagine que vous êtes déjà au courant, répondit la jeune fille en haussant les épaules.

\- Mon père ne m'a rien dit, si c'est ce que tu veux dire, dit Arwen un peu sèchement.

\- Pardonnez-moi! Je ne voulais pas… Mais je… je préfère ne pas en parler. Il vaut mieux… oublier tout ça.

L'elfe soupira tristement.

\- J'aimerais que tu viennes souper, ce soir. C'est moi qui te le demande.

\- J'ai déjà mangé, répondit la jeune fille.

\- Demain soir, alors, insista Arwen.

Nimroël la regarda durant un long moment, puis elle secoua lentement la tête.

\- Je ne peux pas, Arwen, murmura-t-elle. Je suis désolée, mais... Je ne peux pas.

\- Tu as l'intention de rester cachée ici encore longtemps? demanda l'elfe d'un ton irrité.

\- Je ne me cache pas, rétorqua le jeune fille. Je sors tous les jours et...

\- Si seulement tu m'expliquais, je pourrais t'aider.

\- Si vous voulez une explication, allez donc la demander à votre père!

Nimroël regretta aussitôt les paroles qu'elle venait de prononcer. La dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait, c'était bien qu'Arwen aille interroger le Seigneur Elrond au sujet de ce fameux souper. Mais c'était trop tard. Et elle regarda l'elfe sortir de son boudoir sans oser faire un geste pour la retenir.

Nimroël commençait à se sentir seule. Cela faisait maintenant presque deux semaines depuis le fameux soir où elle avait bu du _rothan_. Elle ne sortait plus que pour aller soigner Galian, tous les matins. Le reste du temps, elle lisait, allongée sur son lit ou alors, elle s'installait sur son balcon et passait des heures à ne rien faire.

Ce jour-là, elle était debout sur son balcon à regarder les arbres secoués par les fortes rafales de vent. Il était rare que le temps soit aussi mauvais dans la vallée, mais de lourds nuages menaçaient de déverser des flots de pluie. La jeune fille se demandait même s'il y aurait un orage. Une rafale pire que les autres souleva soudainement ses cheveux et elle dût batailler pour réussir à replacer ses mèches derrière ses oreilles. Elle vit alors Elladan sur le sentier, devant la maison qui la regardait et elle agita doucement la main pour le saluer. L'elfe lui rendit son salut d'un geste hésitant. À cette distance, la jeune fille ne distinguait pas clairement ses traits, mais, durant un instant, elle eut l'impression qu'il était en colère. Puis ce dernier lui sourit avant de continuer sa route et la jeune fille oublia l'incident. Pourtant, à peine une heure plus tard, Elladan vint frapper à la porte de ses appartements. C'était si inhabituel qu'après lui avoir ouvert la porte, la jeune fille resta plantée là, oubliant d'inviter l'elfe à entrer. Ce dernier entra tout de même et Nimroël le suivit dans le boudoir. Au moment où elle allait enfin lui proposer de s'assoir, Elladan commença, sans préambule:

\- Dis-moi, _seler'ai_ , qui a osé te faire mal?

La jeune fille frissonna puis elle fit un effort pour sourire d'un air innocent.

\- Que voulez-vous dire? réussit-elle à prononcer d'une voix ferme.

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, Gil.

Elladan posa alors sa longue main sur son bras en la fixant droit dans les yeux. Nimroël rougit et baissa la tête.

\- Je… C'est Galian, souffla-t-elle soudain. Il joue parfois un peu brusquement.

C'était la seule excuse qu'elle ait réussi à inventer et elle savait bien qu'elle ne tromperait personne, surtout pas un elfe aussi perspicace que l'était Elladan. Mais peut-être que l'elfe la laisserait tranquille s'il comprenait qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de raconter ce qui s'était passé.

Les yeux d'Elladan brillaient de colère contenue mais Nimroël réussit à soutenir son regard. L'elfe s'avança lentement vers elle, puis il souleva doucement l'une de ses manches. Du pouce, il effleura son bras, avant de relever son autre manche. Pendant tout ce temps, la jeune fille fixa l'elfe droit dans les yeux, mais elle ne se déroba pas. Ensuite, le fils d'Elrond posa doucement ses deux mains sur ses bras, exactement comme l'avait fait son père quelques jours plus tôt. Cette fois, elle baissa la tête puis se dégagea délicatement. Elle recula ensuite vers la porte.

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Dis-moi seulement son nom, lui dit Elladan. Je t'assure qu'il ne pourra plus de faire de mal.

Nimroël sentit un rire irrépressible monter en elle à l'idée de la tête que ferait Elladan s'il savait de qui il voulait la protéger. Elle se détourna brusquement et fut secouée de quelques spasmes.

\- Ne pleure pas. Tout ira bien, lui dit doucement l'elfe.

Le rire de la jeune fille s'arrêta brusquement et sa gorge se serra. Durant un moment, elle fut incapable de parler. Puis elle fit de nouveau face à Elladan.

\- Non, Elladan! Tout n'ira pas bien! Ça n'ira plus jamais bien!

\- Gil, je sais que tu as peur, mais...

\- Non, vous ne comprenez pas. Tout était de ma faute! Ma faute! Entièrement - ma - faute! J'ai été horrible et j'ai mérité ces marques! En fait, j'ai mérité bien pire. Et maintenant, je vais devoir partir! Mais je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas qu'il m'oblige à m'en aller.

Elle se précipita hors du boudoir et claqua violemment la porte derrière elle. Elle aurait bien aimé pouvoir empêcher Elladan de la poursuivre, mais il n'y avait pas de verrou à sa porte. Elle courut donc aussi rapidement qu'elle le pouvait le long du couloir, descendit à tout allure les escaliers jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée et quitta la maison par le chemin le plus court. Elle jeta ensuite un regard par-dessus son épaule, étonnée de ne pas voir Elladan. Elle ne s'arrêta toutefois pas une seconde et, se dissimulant pour plus de prudence, elle s'élança entre les arbres, s'éloignant aussi vite que possible.

* * *

L'orage avait éclaté à peine quelques secondes après que Nimroël se soit glissée derrière la chute d'eau. Dans la petite grotte, les éclairs avaient illuminé la cascade de façon spectaculaire et les roulements du tonnerre avaient été très impressionnants. Assise tout au fond de la grotte, les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine, le menton posé sur ses genoux, la jeune fille avait admiré l'étrange spectacle que la nature avait si intensément livré, malgré la crainte que lui inspiraient les éléments. Mais maintenant que le calme était revenu dans la vallée, Nimroël se sentait profondément malheureuse. Elle se berçait lentement d'avant en arrière, souhaitant ne plus jamais devoir sortir de son abri.

Soudain, elle releva la tête et se figea. Le Seigneur Elrond s'approchait lentement de la cascade. Paniquée à l'idée de faire face à l'elfe, la jeune fille se releva vivement. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait se dissimuler, qu'elle ne pouvait pas tromper le Seigneur Elrond avec son sortilège mais ce dernier était encore suffisamment loin pour lui permettre de sortir de la grotte et de passer fugitivement derrière les arbres de la vallée. Elle se glissa donc hors de son abri puis elle longea la paroi afin de contourner l'elfe. Heureusement qu'elle avait senti sa présence avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Nimroël se figea à nouveau. Pourquoi sentait-elle la présence du Seigneur d'Imladris alors qu'elle n'en était capable que lorsque ce dernier le permettait? Voulait-il qu'elle sache qu'il la cherchait? Pourquoi? Il n'était sûrement pas venu se promener au fin fond de la vallée, en pleine nuit, par hasard. Donc, il la cherchait. Mais il la prévenait de son arrivée. Ça ne faisait pas vraiment de sens.

Indécise, la jeune fille restait sur place, se balançant d'un pied à l'autre. Son instinct la poussait à fuir, à éviter le Seigneur Elrond. Mais, à moins de quitter Imladris, ce qui lui était insupportable, elle finirait bien par être obligée de lui faire face.

Très lentement, Nimroël s'avança entre les arbres et descendit jusqu'au sentier qui se terminait près du bassin dans lequel la chute d'eau s'écoulait. Puis elle resta là, regardant l'elfe s'approcher, cherchant à deviner son humeur. Il marchait d'un pas rapide, ce qui inquiéta légèrement la jeune fille, mais lorsqu'il ne fut qu'à une trentaine de pas, elle put voir l'expression de son visage et son inquiétude s'envola.

Le Seigneur Elrond s'arrêta juste devant elle et son regard plongea dans celui de la jeune fille.

\- Je suis désolé de m'être emporté et de t'avoir blessée dit-il d'une voix très douce.

\- Non, protesta Nimroël. Ne le soyez pas, je vous en prie. C'était de ma faute. C'est à moi de vous demander pardon. Je... j'ai été si cruelle!

\- Tu ne dois pas penser une telle chose, Gilraen. Rien ne justifie ce qui est arrivé! Jamais je n'aurais dû réagir comme je l'ai fait.

\- Mais, je... J'ai dit des choses si horribles.

\- Tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal, _hini2_. Le _rothan_ est un alcool très puissant. Chez les humains, il a parfois des effets imprévisibles.

Ne sachant plus trop quoi penser, la jeune fille haussa les épaules. Le Seigneur Elrond soupira doucement.

\- Tu veux bien marcher un peu avec moi, demanda-t-il.

\- Oui. Oui, bien sûr, répondit Nimroël.

Ils avancèrent côte à côte, en silence, durant de longues minutes.

\- Les choses se précipitent, Gilraen. Nos ennemis frapperont bientôt. Il y aura beaucoup de changements dans les mois à venir.

La jeune fille était étonnée que l'elfe lui raconte tout ça, mais elle resta silencieuse et attendit la suite.

\- Es-tu capable de me faire confiance? demanda l'elfe d'une voix très douce.

Nimroël prit une longue inspiration. Puis elle s'éclaircit nerveusement la gorge.

\- Oui, je vous fais confiance, mon Seigneur. Lorsque vous êtes... comme en ce moment... calme et ...

La jeune fille soupira. Elle détestait chercher ses mots de cette façon. De plus, elle sentait ses joues se colorer d'embarras et ça l'agaçait au plus haut point.

\- En cet instant, si vous me demandiez de sauter de la falaise, je le ferais sans hésiter, finit-elle par dire en s'efforçant de donner plus de fermeté à sa voix.

L'elfe ne la quittait pas des yeux, ce qui ne lui facilitait pas la tâche, mais elle poursuivit tout de même.

\- Mais... il y a une partie de moi qui... qui surgit lorsqu'on la provoque. Une... une petite fille qui reste persuadée qu'elle doit se débrouiller seule, que personne ne peut l'aider. Moi, je me doute bien que mon passé est rempli de peur et de souffrances. Mais elle... elle Sait! Et parfois, quand j'ai peur, ou quand quelqu'un essaie de me contrôler, c'est elle qui s'éveille et qui prend les décisions.

Le Seigneur Elrond hocha lentement la tête.

\- Vous n'avez pas l'air très surpris, dit Nimroël. Vous… vous le saviez déjà?

L'elfe eut un léger sourire.

\- En effet, répondit-il. Par contre, je ne savais pas que tu en avais conscience.

\- Je... Je l'ai découvert très récemment.

L'air interrogateur de l'elfe l'invitait à s'expliquer, mais la jeune fille hésitait.

\- Je ne voudrais pas raviver des souvenirs douloureux, dit-elle d'un ton incertain.

D'un léger signe de tête, le Seigneur Elrond l'incita à poursuivre.

\- Le portrait de la Dame Celebrian, celui qui se trouve dans l'un des couloirs du deuxième étage, c'est vous qui l'avez peint, n'est-ce pas?

\- Oui.

\- Depuis que je l'ai vu pour la première fois, il y a bien longtemps, ce tableau me fascine. Chaque fois que je passe devant, et c'est très fréquent, je m'arrête pour le contempler. Votre épouse est si belle et je... ça me donne envie de la connaître, de lui parler. En fait, il m'est déjà arrivé de lui parler...

De plus en plus gênée, Nimroël baissa la tête et rougit. Puis elle prit une grande inspiration pour essayer de se calmer.

\- Mais ce sont surtout les émotions si intenses que ce tableau inspire qui m'attirent. Ces émotions résonnent en moi. Votre amour pour elle et... l'immense tristesse causée par son départ.

Il y eut alors un long silence, uniquement troublé par le chant des oiseaux nocturnes. Puis la jeune fille continua.

\- Peu de temps après notre retour de Caras Galadhon, je me suis... réveillée devant le portrait. J'étais assise par terre, au milieu du corridor et je pleurais sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Je... je la suppliais de ne pas partir, je lui disais que j'avais besoin d'elle. J'ai alors réalisé que j'utilisais la langue commune et que ce n'était pas réellement à la Dame Celebrian que je parlais. C'est comme ça que j'ai pris conscience de cette autre partie de moi. Elle pleurait d'avoir été abandonnée par quelqu'un dont moi, je n'ai aucun souvenir. C'était si étrange! Il m'a fallu de longues minutes pour arriver à être moi-même à nouveau.

La jeune fille se sentait épuisée tout à coup. Elle avait hâte de pouvoir se blottir dans son lit.

\- Avec qui crois-tu que tu parlais? demanda le Seigneur Elrond.

\- Ma mère, souffla Nimroël.

\- Et que sais-tu d'elle?

\- Rien. Mis à part ce court moment où je l'ai vue pour la première fois, lorsqu'Aragorn m'a rappelé mon vrai nom, je ne me souviens de rien du tout. J'essaie, très souvent, mais... c'est bloqué et je... Je n'arrive même plus à me rappeler son visage. Je ne sais pas son nom, je ne sais pas si elle était douce ou sévère... tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle m'a abandonnée.

Soudainement, Nimroël éclata en sanglots. Toute la tension accumulée depuis l'horrible soirée où elle avait bu du _rothan_ avait atteint son point critique et le barrage venait de céder. Le Seigneur Elrond l'attira doucement vers lui et elle se blottit contre sa poitrine. Et durant de longues minutes, la jeune fille fut incapable de s'arrêter de pleurer. Enfin, peu à peu, elle se calma et ses sanglots s'espacèrent jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement. Elle resta tout de même sans bouger encore quelques minutes, bien au chaud dans les bras de l'elfe.

Elle finit tout de même par doucement se dégager, puis elle utilisa les manches de sa robe pour s'essuyer le visage. Malgré son léger embarras, elle se sentait plus calme qu'elle ne l'avait été ces dernières semaines.

Le Seigneur Elrond repris alors lentement sa marche et Nimroël le suivit. Ce ne fut qu'au moment de gravir les quelques marches qui menaient à la maison de l'elfe que la jeune fille osa poser la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis de longues minutes.

\- Mon Seigneur, murmura-t-elle. Est-ce que Arwen... Est-ce que... Lui avez-vous raconté ce qui s'était passé? demanda Nimroël.

\- Elle sait seulement que je n'étais pas au rendez-vous, ce soir-là. Elle sait que tu m'as attendu inutilement.

\- Elle a sûrement deviné que j'avais... mal réagi.

Le Seigneur Elrond eu un petit rire.

\- Effectivement, dit-il doucement.

\- J'aimerais mieux qu'elle ne sache pas tout ce qui s'est passé ensuite, murmura la jeune fille.

\- Elle ne demandera pas de détails, répondit l'elfe.

\- Merci, souffla Nimroël avant de se diriger vers ses appartements.

* * *

Le printemps revint, puis l'été s'écoula paisiblement. Tout semblait inchangé dans la vallée et pourtant, la tension montait chaque jour. Les nouvelles rapportées par les Dúnedains étaient de plus en plus mauvaises. Les orcs se rassemblaient, ils pillaient les villages, tuaient les villageois et brûlaient leurs maisons. Les rôdeurs avaient de plus en plus de mal à les contenir et les combats semblaient de plus en plus violents. Dans la maison d'Elrond, il y avait souvent des blessés à soigner. Les armes des orcs étant habituellement empoisonnées, la moindre égratignure se révélait parfois mortelle. Heureusement, le Seigneur Elrond était passé maître dans l'art de soigner les blessures causées par l'ennemi.

Au début du mois de novembre suivant, une vingtaine de Dúnedains, dont faisait parti Aragorn, se rassemblèrent à Imladris. Ils préparaient un raid sur les monts Brumeux et les jumeaux avaient décidé de les accompagner. Dans la maison d'Elrond, tous étaient fébriles.

Deux jours avant leur départ, Nimroël était assise à côté d'Aragorn dans la Salle du Feu. Quand elle était passée devant la pièce sombre et calme, la jeune fille avait été attirée par l'odeur de la pipe du rôdeur, qu'elle avait reconnue aussitôt. Elle avait alors compris que l'homme s'y était réfugié pour être seul et elle avait tout de suite tourné les talons mais Aragorn avait prononcé son nom et l'avait priée de rester. Elle s'était donc installée près de lui et elle le regardait fumer. Quand il tirait une bouffée de sa pipe, le fourneau rougeoyait doucement et elle pouvait voir ses yeux briller un court instant. Mais l'homme ne disait rien et Nimroël se demandait pourquoi il l'avait interpellée, s'il n'avait rien à lui dire.

Soudain, un jeune Dúnedain du nom d'Arador entra dans la pièce. Nimroël l'aimait bien. Il était toujours de bonne humeur et il plaisantait presque tout le temps. Et puis, chaque fois qu'il venait dans la vallée, il rapportait quelque chose à la jeune fille : un bouquet de fleurs séchées, les longues canines d'un loup qu'il disait avoir tué à mains nues, la douce peau d'un vison. Une fois, il lui avait fait cadeau d'un magnifique coquillage en lui disant que si elle y collait son oreille, elle pourrait entendre la mer.

La jeune fille sourit au jeune rôdeur, mais il faisait trop sombre dans la pièce et il ne la vit pas. Il s'approcha vivement d'Aragorn, avançant à l'aveuglette.

\- Aragorn? On m'a dit que je vous trouverais ici. Elladan voudrait vous parler.

Lorsqu'il arriva près d'Aragorn et de Nimroël, Arador marcha sur le pied de la jeune fille qui poussa un cri de douleur. Le rôdeur se confondit alors en excuses et il s'agenouilla devant la jeune fille pour lui masser le pied.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, mademoiselle.

\- Ce n'est rien, vraiment, répondit-elle.

Nimroël voulut dégager son pied mais Arador le retint. Soudain, tout se brouilla autour d'elle et la pièce sembla s'éclairer. Levant la tête, elle put distinguer le faible halo de la lune masquée par quelques nuages. C'était absurde, se dit-elle, puisqu'elle était à l'intérieur et qu'il y avait un toit au-dessus d'elle. Puis elle sentit le vent sur son visage, un vent froid et humide, chargé d'une horrible odeur de pourriture. Elle reconnut immédiatement la senteur atroce de cadavres d'orcs. Elle plissa le nez, dégoûtée. Puis elle entendit des cris et des gémissements et elle se tourna dans cette direction. Elle n'avait pas l'impression de marcher, mais elle s'approcha d'un gros rocher d'un gris sombre. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle avait peur de ce qui se trouvait derrière. Elle ne le voulait pas, mais elle contourna pourtant le rocher. Ce qu'elle vit alors lui arracha un cri. Le corps sauvagement mutilé d'un homme gisait devant elle. Il était encore vivant et il hurlait. Il suppliait que l'on mette fin à ses souffrances. L'un de ses avant-bras avait été arraché et sa jambe gauche avait été tranchée net, au-dessus du genou. Le visage de l'homme était maculé de sang et de boue, mais sous cette saleté, elle reconnut sans peine Arador. Elle se dit alors que c'était impossible puisque ce dernier était avec elle, dans la Salle du Feu, dans la maison d'Elrond, dans la douce vallée d'Imladris.

Avec un long frisson qui se termina par un gémissement, la jeune fille sortit de ce cauchemar. Du moins, aurait-elle voulu que ça soit un cauchemar. Mais elle était bel et bien éveillée, ce qui signifiait que cette vision était peut-être réelle.

\- Gilraen. Qu'y a-t-il? demanda Aragorn d'un ton inquiet.

L'homme était penché vers elle et son visage était tout près du sien. Nimroël ne répondit pas… Elle ne fit que secouer vivement la tête. Puis elle jeta un regard horrifié sur Arador, toujours agenouillé devant elle. Elle était incapable d'effacer l'affreuse vision de son esprit. D'un geste vif, elle dégagea son pied. Puis elle se leva et recula pour s'éloigner de l'homme.

\- Vous vous sentez bien? demanda à nouveau Aragorn.

Nimroël ne répondit pas et elle continua de reculer vers la porte, son regarda passant de l'un des hommes à l'autre.

\- Arador, n'y allez pas, dit-elle dans un souffle. Restez ici, je vous en prie. Sinon, vous mourrez!

Puis elle se retourna et elle sortit de la pièce en courant. Elle entendit encore une fois Aragorn l'appeler, mais elle n'y prêta aucune attention. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose, s'éloigner au plus vite des deux hommes.

Elle se dirigea d'abord vers les appartements d'Arwen, mais en arrivant devant la porte de l'elfe, elle changea d'idée. Elle revint donc sur ses pas, retraversa la maison en courant, grimpa quatre à quatre le grand escalier et entra en trombe dans le salon où se trouvait Elrond. Elle resta quelques secondes sur le seuil de la pièce. Ses jambes tremblaient et elle respirait rapidement pour reprendre son souffle. Le Seigneur Elrond se leva lentement de son fauteuil puis il fit un pas vers elle.

\- Qu'y a-t-il? demanda-t-il doucement.

Nimroël se précipita alors vers lui. Puis elle hésita une seconde, avant de se réfugier contre la poitrine de l'elfe. Étonné par l'attitude de la jeune fille, Elrond posa un bras sur ses épaules et il la serra doucement.

\- Il va mourir. Arador va mourir. Je l'ai vu. Dans un… rêve. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment un rêve. Je ne dormais pas. Et… je sais que c'était… réel.

\- Chut! Calme-toi d'abord. Ensuite, tu me raconteras ce que tu as vu. En détails.

Nimroël serra l'elfe encore plus fort, comme si elle n'allait jamais le lâcher. Elle se sentait si bien ainsi. Elle pouvait ressentir l'étonnant pouvoir du Seigneur d'Imladris. C'était si apaisant de pouvoir se reposer sur quelqu'un.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la jeune fille se décida enfin à desserrer son étreinte. Lentement, elle alla s'agenouiller près de l'âtre où brûlait un feu vif. D'une voix grave, elle raconta ce qui c'était passé dans la Salle du Feu un peu plus tôt. Elle décrivit tout en détails, comme le lui avait demandé l'elfe. Puis elle se tut et regarda les flammes danser. Elle se sentait plus détendue à présent. C'était maintenant au Seigneur Elrond de prendre une décision concernant Arador et elle était soulagée de n'avoir plus ce poids sur ses épaules.

Le jeune Dúnedain ne participa pas au raid dans les monts Brumeux. Durant quelques jours, il évita la jeune fille. Quand Nimroël le croisait dans les corridors il la regardait d'une façon très étrange, comme s'il avait peur d'elle. Cela l'attristait, mais elle se consolait en se disant qu'au moins, il n'allait pas mourir. Du moins, il ne mourrait pas de l'atroce façon dont elle l'avait vu mourir dans sa vision.

Arador repartit vers le nord quelques jours plus tard. Quand il quitta Imladris, il semblait avoir retrouvé le sourire. Il dit même très gentiment au revoir à la jeune fille. Cette dernière lui sourit même si, dans les yeux du jeune rôdeur elle pouvait distinguer une lueur d'inquiétude.

Nimroël ne revit jamais Arador. Il fut tué au cours d'une féroce bataille, le printemps suivant. Lorsqu'il apprit la nouvelle, le Seigneur Elrond fit immédiatement venir la jeune fille dans son bureau. Il lui demanda de s'asseoir d'une voix très douce, puis il remplit un verre d'alcool et le lui tendit. Nimroël voulut refuser, mais devant l'air grave de l'elfe, elle prit le verre et le vida à petites gorgées.

Le Seigneur Elrond lui annonça alors la mauvaise nouvelle. Durant de longues minutes, Nimroël resta silencieuse, fixant le visage d'Elrond. Elle voulait savoir de quelle façon Arador était mort mais elle n'osait pas poser la question.

\- Il… il était… comme je l'avais vu? finit-elle par demander.

Elrond hocha doucement la tête et Nimroël se mit à pleurer.

\- À quoi ça sert alors? demanda-t-elle d'un ton agressif.

\- La prescience est un don difficile à comprendre et à régir.

\- Un don… vous appelez ça un don. C'est plutôt une malédiction. Je ne veux pas savoir comment les gens mourront si je ne peux pas les sauver.

\- Tu es encore bien jeune. Tu apprendras peu à peu à te servir de tes pouvoirs pour aider les autres.

\- J'espère que ça ne m'arrivera plus jamais. C'est trop dur…

Une autre année s'écoula. La vallée d'Imladris était paisible, mais à l'extérieur la guerre s'annonçait partout. Nimroël se tenait à l'écart des humains. Elle craignait de les toucher et de provoquer une autre vision. Elle ne voulait pas savoir de quelle façon ceux-ci mourraient puisqu'elle était maintenant persuadée qu'elle ne pouvait pas les protéger.

Au milieu d'un doux mois d'octobre, une troupe de nains descendit lentement l'étroit sentier de la vallée. Il était assez inhabituel, pour des nains, de venir ainsi frapper à la porte de la maison d'Elrond, bien que tous, elfes, hommes, nains et hobbits, furent les bienvenus à Imladris. Le Seigneur Elrond les accueillit fort courtoisement et les nains furent rapidement et confortablement installés dans la maison. Cependant, mis à part le Seigneur d'Imladris et ses plus proches conseillers, personne ne sut ce qui amenait les nains dans la vallée.

Quelques jours plus tard, un autre invité arriva à Imladris. Un véritable branle-bas de combat s'ensuivit : tous les cavaliers qui résidaient dans la vallée furent lancés dans toutes les directions. Ils étaient à la recherche d'Aragorn et de quatre hobbits qui s'étaient aventurés dans les terres sauvages. Nimroël ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde semblait tout à coup devenu fou. Aragorn pouvait très bien se débrouiller pour parvenir à Imladris par lui-même. La jeune fille se doutait bien qu'il lui manquait des informations cruciales pour comprendre ce qui se passait, mais tous ceux à qui elle posa des questions refusèrent de lui répondre. Même Arwen ne voulut rien lui dire.

Une fois tous les cavaliers partis, le calme revint dans la maison d'Elrond. Nimroël n'avait encore jamais vu celui qui avait causé autant d'émois et elle était impatiente de découvrir cet individu mais elle était très occupée par les nains. Depuis qu'ils étaient dans la vallée, ils l'interpellaient du matin au soir pour qu'elle transmette leurs demandes aux elfes. La jeune fille avait beau leur dire qu'ils pouvaient s'adresser directement aux elfes, ils semblaient être beaucoup plus à l'aise avec elle. Elle passait donc beaucoup de temps avec eux. Elle les trouvait tous très gentils et très drôles. Gloïn, leur chef, avait une longue barbe blanche et il se départait rarement de son expression digne et sérieuse, mais Gimli, son fils, passait son temps à faire des plaisanteries, parfois idiotes, mais toujours très amusantes. La jeune fille ne voulait pas les contrarier en refusant de les aider même si elle était très fatiguée de courir d'un bout à l'autre de la maison pour les satisfaire.

Ce jour-là, elle n'eut finalement un peu de repos qu'en fin de journée. Il était encore un peu trop tôt pour le souper, mais elle se rendit tout de même dans la salle à dîner du Seigneur Elrond, espérant ainsi pouvoir échapper aux nains. Quand elle entra dans la grande salle, elle vit immédiatement l'inconnu accoudé à une fenêtre. Il lui tournait le dos et tout ce qu'elle put en voir ce fut ses longs cheveux blancs et ses vêtements d'un gris clair. Depuis un moment déjà, elle ressentait une certaine gêne, comme une tension dans tout son corps. Elle avait d'abord cru que son inconfort était dû à sa fatigue. Pourtant, dès qu'elle s'approcha du nouveau venu, elle sut qu'il était la cause de son malaise. Il émanait de lui une étrange puissance. Dans l'esprit de la jeune fille, un signal d'alarme se mit à résonner. Une peur profonde et incontrôlable surgit en elle. L'homme devant elle représentait un grand danger. Elle n'arrivait pas à dire pourquoi mais elle savait qu'elle devait s'éloigner de lui et rapidement.

Elle voulut donc reculer et ressortir de la pièce sans être vue mais sa vue se brouilla et ses oreilles se mirent à bourdonner. Elle resta figée sur place, terrifiée. Petit à petit, le barrage qui retenait ses souvenirs céda. Un torrent d'images, de sons et d'odeurs déferla alors en elle. Toutes ces sensations n'avaient pas de suite logique et il semblait impossible d'y comprendre quelque chose. Nimroël s'efforçait de résister à ce flot continue. Elle craignait d'être balayée à tout instant par les vagues de peurs qui venaient d'être libérées de son passé. Elle pouvait entendre crier et gémir la petite fille terrifiée qu'elle avait été. Cette dernière tentait de reprendre sa place, au centre de son esprit. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle y arrive. Il fallait à tout prix l'empêcher de reprendre le contrôle.

Nimroël revint alors à l'instant présent. Il ne s'était écoulé que quelques secondes depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la salle à dîner et pourtant, elle avait l'impression que cela faisait beaucoup plus longtemps. L'inconnu n'avait pas esquissé le moindre mouvement. Elle avait donc encore le temps de fuir. Mais elle en était incapable. Elle luttait toujours contre cette autre personne en elle et elle était persuadée que si elle faisait le moindre mouvement, elle perdrait la bataille.

Les souvenirs continuaient d'affluer dans son esprit et elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait se fendre sous la pression. Et tout à coup, Nimroël sut qui était l'homme devant elle. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant, mais son père avait souvent parlé de lui : Gandalf, Gandalf le gris. C'était un Maia, tout comme son père. Et tout comme son père, il était l'un des cinq _Istari_ , envoyés par les Valar pour se battre contre Sauron, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et si possible, le vaincre. Mais son père avait échoué et il avait trahi les Valar. Il s'était allié à Sauron et maintenant, il avait probablement entraîné Gandalf dans sa chute vers les ténèbres.

La douleur augmenta d'un cran et la jeune fille gémit de douleur et posa ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête. Le vieil homme se retourna alors et ses yeux d'un bleu clair se posèrent sur elle avec étonnement. Puis le visage ridé de l'homme exprima de la colère et ses yeux brillèrent d'une lueur vive.

Quand il tendit la main vers un long bâton posé contre le mur, tout près de lui, la jeune fille poussa un cri de détresse. Elle se concentra sur le bâton qui traversa alors la pièce d'un bout à l'autre. Quand il frappa le mur de la salle, le bâton émit un son étonnamment clair et mélodieux.

La jeune fille se tourna à nouveau vers Gandalf. Concentrant alors toute sa puissance, elle l'attaqua, le repoussant de toute la force de son esprit. Le Maia expira brusquement et recula de quelques pas. Il se reprit rapidement cependant et il s'avança vers la jeune fille. Celle-ci recula devant l'expression de fureur de l'homme. Elle n'était pas de taille à se battre contre lui et elle savait que c'était perdu d'avance, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'enfuir non plus. Quand Gandalf leva soudainement la main, elle cria encore une fois et elle fit de son mieux pour se protéger. Elle eut tout à coup l'impression qu'un mur invisible la frappait violemment. Ses poumons se vidèrent sous l'impact et elle s'envola littéralement pour aller heurter le mur de pierres, au fond de la salle. Étourdie, elle retomba mollement sur le sol, et elle se retrouva complètement allongée le long du mur. Durant un long moment, elle lutta contre l'intense douleur qui avait envahi son corps et elle s'efforça de reprendre son souffle. Elle secouait légèrement la tête pour tenter de remettre ses idées en place. Puis, quand la douleur reflua quelque peu, elle replia ses jambes sous elle pour essayer de se relever. Mais elle était encore trop étourdie et elle resta là, ses pieds glissant vainement sur les dalles lisses, tentant de reprendre ses esprits.

\- Qui êtes-vous? demanda Gandalf d'une voix impérieuse.

À travers les cheveux qui masquaient son visage, Nimroël vit alors le Maia se déplacer lentement et ramasser son bâton. Terrifiée, elle se mit à reculer, marchant à quatre pattes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve dans un coin de la salle à dîner. Lorsque le vieil homme s'approcha d'elle, elle se renfonça davantage dans son coin et couvrit sa tête de ses bras, s'attendant à subir une nouvelle attaque d'un instant à l'autre.

\- Gilraen!

La jeune fille sursauta en entendant la voix d'Arwen. Elle releva la tête et elle vit l'elfe se diriger vers elle en courant.

\- Non! Arwen! Sortez! murmura-t-elle.

Avec l'aide de l'elfe, Nimroël réussit à se relever. Elle voulait hurler à Arwen de sortir, de s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible, mais elle n'en avait pas la force. Et puis, il était trop tard. Gandalf était maintenant placé près de la porte. L'elfe ne pouvait plus quitter la pièce. Se plaçant alors devant cette dernière, la jeune fille fit face au Maia.

\- Laissez-la partir. Ne lui faites pas de mal! Je vous en prie. Je ferai ce que vous voudrez mais laissez-la partir.

Gandalf ne lui répondit pas. Il se contentait de la détailler de la tête aux pieds d'un air étonné.

\- Gilraen, Gandalf n'est pas notre ennemi, lui dit alors Arwen.

Mais la jeune fille ne l'écoutait pas. Elle regardait fixement le Maia et elle retenait Arwen derrière elle. Elle se demandait si elle aurait la force de la protéger si jamais Gandalf attaquait maintenant.

\- Mon père vous a demandé de me ramener, n'est-ce pas? demanda-t-elle au Maia.

\- Votre père? demanda Gandalf.

\- Qui est ton père, demanda alors le Seigneur Elrond d'une voix très douce.

Nimroël regarda Elrond, soulagée qu'il soit enfin là. L'elfe s'avança lentement vers elle et il se plaça entre elle et Gandalf. Elle avait toujours très peur du Maia mais la présence du Seigneur Elrond l'apaisait un peu.

\- Sa… Saroumane. Saroumane est mon père, dit-elle dans un souffle.

\- Saroumane, répéta Gandalf d'un ton hargneux. Saroumane est un traître!

\- Oui… murmura-t-elle. Saroumane le blanc. Saroumane le sage, chef du Conseil des Sages. Mais il vous a tous trompé.

Le Conseil des Sages, ou Conseil Blanc, avait été fondé, il y avait plus de cinq cents ans, par les elfes et les Istari dans le but de combattre Sauron et de le chasser de Dol Guldur, une forteresse construite dans le sud de la forêt noire. Saroumane avait été choisi pour diriger ce conseil.

\- Il a forgé un anneau, un anneau de pouvoir, continua la jeune fille. Et maintenant, le blanc n'est plus sa couleur. Il est devenu multicolore et surtout, il est devenu dément.

Gandalf s'était rapproché et il regardait la jeune fille, les yeux brillant encore de colère. Nimroël voulut reculer mais le Seigneur Elrond posa un bras sur ses épaules et elle se rapprocha tout près de l'elfe.

\- Allez-vous en! dit-elle au Maia d'une voix tremblante. Je ne vous suivrai pas à Isengard. Jamais! Je vous forcerai à me tuer mais je ne retournerai pas auprès de mon père!

\- Gilraen, dit alors Elrond d'une voix douce. Gandalf est mon hôte!

La jeune fille leva lentement la tête vers l'elfe et croisa son regard. Elle se détendit légèrement.

\- En tant qu'invité, ici, à Imladris, il ne te fera aucun mal, ajouta le Seigneur Elrond.

Nimroël comprit alors que cette dernière remarque d'adressait autant à Gandalf qu'à elle-même. C'était une façon subtile de reprocher au Maia de l'avoir attaquée.

\- Je l'ai attaqué la première, dit la jeune fille à l'elfe d'une voix à peine audible.

Ce dernier eut un léger sourire et hocha légèrement la tête.

Puis il fronça les sourcils lorsque Nimroël se mit soudainement à tousser. Elle gémit ensuite et s'étreignit la poitrine pendant quelques secondes, semblant chercher son souffle. Puis, avec une nouvelle plainte, elle entoura sa tête de ses mains. La douleur sous son crâne était si intense qu'elle n'arrivait pas à garder les yeux ouverts.

Arwen approcha une chaise et Elrond fit assoir la jeune fille dessus. Puis il posa ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de cette dernière qui poussa un profond soupir de soulagement au bout de quelques secondes. L'elfe l'examina ensuite un moment pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas de blessure sérieuse.

\- Comment te sens-tu? demanda-t-il alors.

\- Ça peut aller.

\- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de soigner ce genre de... blessure, ajouta Elrond d'un ton légèrement sarcastique.

Gandalf émit un léger toussotement embarrassé et Nimroël ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant son trouble.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, murmura-t-elle au Seigneur Elrond, ça ira. Il n'a pas frappé si fort et puis...

La jeune fille s'interrompit et baissa tristement la tête.

\- Qu'y a-t-il? demanda l'elfe d'une voix douce.

\- Ce n'est pas... le but n'est pas de...

Nimroël leva les yeux vers Gandalf et eut un frisson.

\- Ce genre d'attaque n'a pas pour but de blesser… elle est utilisée pour provoquer une douleur intense afin de maitriser l'adversaire, dit lentement Gandalf.

Elrond lança un regard furieux au Maia qui se détourna et alla se placer près d'une fenêtre. L'elfe reporta alors son attention sur la jeune fille.

\- Peux-tu marcher?

\- Oui, oui, bien sûr.

\- Arwen va te raccompagner à tes appartements. Je passerai te voir plus tard. Je t'apporterai quelque chose pour t'aider à dormir.

Nimroël hocha lentement la tête, puis elle se leva et suivit Arwn hors de la salle à diner.

* * *

\- Elrond, je veux en savoir plus sur cette… enfant, dit Gandalf dès qu'Arwen et Nimroël furent sorties de la salle à dîner. D'où vient-elle? Qui est sa mère?

\- Je n'en sais pas vraiment plus que vous, mon ami. Ce sont les chasseurs de Thranduil qui l'ont trouvée. D'où elle venait, personne ne le sait.

Le Seigneur Elrond raconta brièvement tout ce qu'il savait à propos de la jeune fille. Gandalf secouait la tête de plus en plus perplexe.

\- La fille de Saroumane. Ça n'a pas de sens.

\- Elle démontre pourtant certains pouvoirs, vous avez pu le constater!

\- Vous croyez vraiment qu'elle avait perdu la mémoire? Ce genre de choses ne devrait pas arriver à un Maia.

\- N'oubliez pas que Galadriel elle-même l'a sondée. L'enfant ne ment pas. Elle avait réellement tout oublié de son passé.

\- Bon sang! Comme si nous n'avions pas suffisamment de problèmes en ce moment.

Gandalf marchait de long en large, de plus en plus agité. Il grommelait des imprécations contre Saroumane.

\- Je veux l'interroger dès demain, dit-il soudainement.

\- Elle a besoin de temps, Gandalf.

\- De temps? Nous n'avons pas de temps, Elrond!

\- De toute façon, elle est trop émotive, elle refusera sans doute de vous parler.

\- Mais elle a retrouvé ses souvenirs, vous l'avez dit vous-même. Nous devons savoir ce que Saroumane comptait faire d'elle. Elle a peut-être des choses intéressantes à nous apprendre.

\- Je ne veux pas faire pression sur elle. Elle nous dira ce qu'elle sait quand elle sera prête.

\- Elle a peut-être des informations importantes, insista Gandalf.

Le Seigneur Elrond ne répondit pas.

\- Vous vous laissez aveugler par l'affection que vous avez pour elle, reprocha le Maia à l'elfe.

\- Et vous, vous vous laissez aveugler par la haine que vous éprouvez pour Saroumane. Vous cherchez à vous venger de sa trahison. Mais je ne vous laisserai pas harceler une enfant déjà terrifiée.

\- Elle n'est pas simplement une enfant, maitre Elrond! C'est la fille de notre ennemi! Vous êtes trop impliqué dans cette histoire.

Elrond poussa un profond soupir et il ferma les yeux un instant, réfléchissant aux parole de Gandalf. Était-il trop lié à la jeune fille? Pourrait-il prendre les mesures nécessaires contre elle s'il s'avérait qu'elle était une menace?

\- Très bien, dit-il. Je l'interrogerai moi-même dès demain.

\- Comme vous voudrez. Mais je tiens à être présent.

* * *

Nimroël contemplait les moulures et les arabesques du plafond. En fait, il faisait trop sombre pour qu'elle distingue quoi que ce soit, mais il y avait si longtemps qu'elle dormait dans cette chambre qu'elle se rappelait parfaitement chaque détail. Elle était beaucoup trop nerveuse pour dormir, malgré ce qu'elle avait dit à Arwen. L'elfe avait passé une grande partie de la soirée en sa compagnie, l'écoutant calmement tandis qu'elle racontait quelques-uns des épisodes de sa vie. La jeune fille avait surtout parlé de sa mère, ne mentionnant son père que très rarement. Au bout d'un moment, Nimroël s'était tue puis elle avait baissé la tête, embarrassée.

\- Je vous demande pardon. Ce n'est pas très intéressant tout ça…

\- Gil, je suis contente d'en savoir plus sur toi.

\- Vous êtes trop gentille.

Nimroël avait ensuite dit qu'elle était fatiguée et Arwen était repartie après lui avoir souhaité de passer une bonne nuit. Mais la jeune fille savait qu'elle ne s'endormirait pas avant longtemps, malgré la boisson que lui avait donnée le Seigneur Elrond, un peu plus tôt. Elle voulait seulement être seule pour réfléchir et pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées.

Allongée sur son lit, les yeux grands ouverts dans le noir, la jeune fille se sentait très confuse. Elle avait peur, peur de son père. Bien sûr, tant qu'elle vivait à Imladris, elle était en sécurité, ça elle le savait. Mais les elfes allaient bientôt partir. Et elle avait promis de rester avec Arwen. Si Sauron était vainqueur, l'elfe partirait pour Valinor, avec son père et la jeune fille pourrait peut-être les accompagner. Mais si le Seigneur de Ténèbres était vaincu, de même que Saroumane, Nimroël devrait aller vivre parmi les humains, avec Arwen. La protection qu'Aragorn pouvait lui offrir, en tant que Roi, était-elle suffisante contre son père? Elle en doutait. Et puis, Saroumane avait tout son temps. Il était capable d'attendre de nombreuses années et même des siècles pour se venger d'elle. Il suffirait qu'elle abaisse sa garde un seul instant pour que son père en profite pour la reprendre. Et Nimroël savait qu'il le ferait. Jamais le Maia ne lui pardonnerait sa trahison. Il la poursuivrait sans relâche.

Soudain, toute la chambre s'éclaira. La lumière était si vive qu'elle fut obligée de fermer les yeux. Autour d'elle, tout était blanc, les murs, les meubles. Elle comprit alors qu'elle dormait. Elle avait fini par s'endormir et maintenant, elle rêvait.

\- Croyais-tu pouvoir m'échapper éternellement? demanda une voix grave.

\- Père!

\- Je suis heureux de voir que tu te souviens enfin de moi…

\- Vous ne… vous ne pouvez pas m'atteindre ici!

\- Pour l'instant, en effet. Mais les elfes vont bientôt partir, ma fille. Tu resteras seule.

\- C'est faux!

\- Penses-tu vraiment qu'ils se soucieront de toi?

\- La Dame Galadriel m'a offert de l'accompagner à Valinor, dit-elle d'un ton rempli de fierté.

Le visage de Saroumane se renfrogna et Nimroël comprit qu'il était en colère.

\- Si Sauron gagne cette guerre, peu d'elfes réussiront à s'échapper. Il n'y aura pas de place pour toi sur l'un de leurs bateaux.

\- Sauron sera vaincu!

\- Ne sois pas stupide, mon enfant. Il n'y a pas d'armée assez puissante, sur la Terre du Milieu, pour s'opposer au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Nimroël baissa la tête. Elle savait que son père avait raison. Il y avait peu d'espoir pour les elfes et les hommes.

\- Je ne reviendrai pas, affirma-t-elle d'une voix forte.

\- Mais je ne souhaite rien d'autre, ma fille. Tu es exactement là où je voulais que tu sois. Tu seras mes yeux et mes oreilles. Tu sais à quel point j'apprécie mon parfait petit espion!

\- Non! Je ne vous dirai rien. Je ne le ferai pas. Je ne trahirai pas les elfes!

\- À bientôt, mon enfant!

\- Non!

La jeune fille s'assit brusquement dans son lit. Elle était couverte de transpiration et sa respiration était rapide. Elle savait que son rêve n'en était pas un. Son père l'avait retrouvée, comme elle le craignait. Et elle savait qu'il lui était impossible de lui échapper. Tôt ou tard, elle finirait par lui céder et par lui obéir. Le tout était de savoir combien de temps elle pourrait tenir.

* * *

1 semi-elfe

2 enfant

* * *

Un gros merci à tous ceux et celles qui prennent le temps de me laisser un commentaire. Ça me fait toujours un immense plaisir!


	18. 18 Résister

**Disclaimer** : voir le premier chapitre

* * *

-18-

Grimpée sur un comptoir dans la pièce qui servait d'infirmerie, Nimroël fouillait parmi les flacons se trouvant sur la plus haute étagère. Elle s'efforçait de ne pas faire de bruit mais les petites fioles de verre tintaient parfois lorsqu'elle les déplaçaient pour lire les toutes petites étiquettes. Dans la pénombre, la jeune fille devait parfois approcher les flacons tout près de son visage pour être en mesure de déchiffrer les minuscules runes. Elle s'étonnait même que le Seigneur Elrond arrive à inscrire d'aussi petits traits alors que ses mains et ses doigts étaient si grands.

Au bout de longues minutes de recherche, la jeune Maia trouva soudain ce qu'elle était venue chercher. Elle s'empara de la fiole et d'un bond, elle sauta au sol. Elle fit ensuite un pas vers la sortie mais la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Nimroël émit un hoquet de surprise en voyant apparaître le Seigneur d'Imladris dans le cadre de la porte.

\- Que fais-tu ici? demanda l'elfe doucement.

Nimroël recula jusqu'au fond de la petite pièce sans répondre.

\- Qu'es-tu venue chercher, demanda à nouveau l'elfe.

Devant le silence de la jeune fille, Elrond soupira. Il essaya à nouveau de lire dans le coeur de l'enfant mais depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé ses souvenirs, il n'y arrivait plus. Il n'était pas aussi puissant que l'était Galadriel pour ce genre de chose mais il aurait tout de même dû percevoir quelque chose. Et pourtant, la seule chose qu'il ressentait, c'était sa peur qui masquait tout le reste et ça l'inquiétait.

\- Dis-moi, Gilraen, est-ce que je t'effraie?

La jeune fille sembla réfléchir un moment, puis elle secoua la tête. Elle haussa ensuite les épaules puis elle hocha la tête. L'elfe soupira à nouveau, fermant les yeux d'un air triste. Nimroël fit alors un pas en avant et tendit la main vers lui comme si elle cherchait à le réconforter.

\- Je ne veux de mal à personne, murmura-t-elle.

\- Alors donne-moi la fiole que tu as prise.

D'un geste puérile, la jeune fille ramena ses deux mains contre sa poitrine et retourna au fond de la pièce. Ses poings étaient crispés et Elrond craignit que le flacon ne se brise. S'il ne se trompait pas, le poison contenu dans la petite bouteille de verre était violent et rapide, et si Nimroël se coupait avec l'un des débris de verre, il n'aurait peut-être pas le temps de la sauver.

 _\- Au nom de tous les Valar, à quoi avait-il pensé en conservant ces poisons?_ se demanda-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Très lentement, Nimroël avança vers le Seigneur Elrond. Celui-ci ne fit pas le moindre geste. La jeune fille s'approcha au point de pouvoir sentir la chaleur de l'elfe. Puis, avec un doux soupir, elle se pencha légèrement en avant et vint appuyer sa joue contre la poitrine musclé du Seigneur d'Imladris. Durant de longues minutes, elle écouta les lents battements de son coeur.

Elrond sentit alors les barrières de la jeune fille s'abaisser une à une, et il put de nouveau percevoir son coeur. Tout d'abord, il ressentit ce qu'il avait connu d'elle, cette petite fille un peu étrange qui avait si soudainement surgit dans leurs vies. Puis il perçut la source de cette peur qui semblait vouloir tout dominer chez elle. Ça ne dura que quelques minutes puis tout fut masqué de nouveau.

\- Je vais vous dire quelque chose, Seigneur Elrond, murmura tout à coup Nimroël. J'aimerais que vous m'écoutiez simplement, sans rien dire. Et si vous voulez toujours la fiole, après, je vous la donnerai.

\- D'accord, répondit l'elfe tout doucement.

\- Je… j'aimerais que vous… me teniez dans vos bras… comme si… comme si j'avais toujours votre affection.

\- Gilraen…

\- Chut, s'il-vous-plaît, ne dites rien.

L'elfe referma ses bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille et celle-ci soupira. Puis il y eu un long silence.

\- Saroumane sais où je me trouve, murmura enfin Nimroël. Il peut toujours me parler. Peu importe où je suis. C'est pour ça que je suis « son parfait petit espion ».

La gorge serrée, la jeune fille s'efforça de retenir ses larmes.

\- Il veut que je reste ici. Et que je lui dise ce qui se passe à Imladris. Il sait que l'anneau a été retrouvé et… il croit qu'on l'apportera ici. Je… je sais trop de choses… je… je crois que c'est Aragorn qui a l'anneau et c'est pour ça qu'autant de cavaliers sont partis à sa recherche.

Nimroël fit une pause et Elrond attendit. Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas terminé.

\- Je ne lui ai rien dit mais… il me terrifie et je… je finis toujours par lui céder. Mais… s'il vous arrivait quelque chose… ou à Arwen… par ma faute je… je ne le supporterais pas. Je ne veux pas risquer de… de vous trahir.

Durant un long moment, Elrond ne dit rien. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi la jeune fille avait pris le poison et il en ressentait une terrible colère ainsi qu'une profonde tristesse. Il en voulait particulièrement à Saroumane qui terrifiait son propre enfant au point où celle-ci ne voyait d'autre solution que de donner sa vie pour protéger ceux qu'elle aimait. Il aurait voulu donner libre cours à cette colère mais il ne pouvait le faire devant elle. Elle pourrait mal interpréter ses sentiments et il devait à tout prix éviter de l'effrayer d'avantage. Il fallait absolument qu'elle lui fasse confiance. Il contrôla donc sa colère tout en resserrant son étreinte. Puis très délicatement, il caressa les cheveux bouclés de la jeune fille et il l'entendit soupirer.

\- Donne-moi cette fiole, dit-il au bout d'un moment. S'il-te-plait!

Nimroël se dégagea, surprise, et elle recula d'un pas. Elle regardait l'elfe sans rien dire, les yeux remplis de doutes. Quand Elrond tendit lentement la main vers elle, elle frissonna. Puis elle plaça son poing toujours fermé dans la grande main de l'elfe et resta sans bouger de longues secondes. Enfin, peu à peu, sa main s'ouvrit et le petit flacon de verre tomba dans la main du Seigneur d'Imladris.

\- Promets-moi que tu ne referas pas ce genre de folie, murmura l'elfe.

Devant l'air hésitant de la jeune fille, il répéta:

\- Promets-le moi, Gilraen. J'ai suffisamment de choses à régler en ce moment sans avoir à te surveiller.

\- Mais, je…

\- Gil…

\- Je… C'est promis, souffla finalement Nimroël.

\- Très bien. Maintenant, j'aimerais que tu ailles retrouver Arwen. Reste avec elle autant que possible!

Nimroël hocha lentement la tête avant de sortir de la petite salle. Elle marchait lentement, toujours incertaine. Mais elle avait promis. Et maintenant, elle allait devoir affronter son père. Elle frissonna à cette idée.

* * *

Gandalf marchait impatiemment de long en large dans le bureau d'Elrond.

\- Ça fait trois jours que vous repoussez cette entrevue avec la fille de Saroumane.

\- J'ai eu d'autres priorités, répondit l'elfe froidement.

\- Mais interroger cette petite est également une priorité.

\- Elle a un nom, Gandalf. En fait, elle en a même deux.

\- Quel est le rapport avec le fait que je veuille l'interroger?

\- J'aimerais que vous cessiez de la voir uniquement comme la fille de Saroumane. Votre animosité pour votre ancien maitre vous aveugle, je vous l'ai déjà dit. Gilraen est terrifiée par son père et malgré tout, elle lui résiste comme elle le peut.

\- Elle joue la comédie, répliqua Gandalf.

Elrond poussa un profond soupir, agacé par l'attitude du Maia. Puis, d'une voix neutre, il lui raconta sa rencontre avec Nimroël, quelques jours plus tôt, dans l'infirmerie. L'air médusé de Gandalf l'aurait fait sourire si la situation n'avait pas été aussi grave.

\- Cette enfant représente une menace, Elrond. Mais étant donné les circonstances, nous l'interrogerons quand vous le jugerez opportun.

* * *

En sortant du bureau du Seigneur Elrond, Legolas se mit aussitôt à la recherche de Nimroël. Il était arrivé à Imladris il y avait à peine quelques heures, apportant un important message de son père, le Roi Thranduil. Ce dernier avait d'abord choisi un autre archer pour lui servir de messager. Mais Legolas avait insisté pour faire lui-même le voyage jusqu'à la maison d'Elrond et son père avait fini par accepter de le laisser partir.

Après avoir parcouru cinq ou six longs couloirs l'elfe arriva en vue de la cuisine où il découvrit enfin celle qu'il cherchait. Elle était en train de discuter avec les cuisiniers, semblant transmettre les ordres de quelqu'un. Legolas l'observa un long moment, étonné de la voir à la fois inchangée et pourtant si différente. Sa façon de parler et de bouger dénotait une assurance qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue chez la jeune fille. Par contre, elle n'avait pas grandi ni vieilli et elle semblait toujours avoir quinze ans à peine. Mais, peut-être parce qu'il savait maintenant qu'elle était plus âgée, elle lui paraissait plus mature. Et puis, la longue robe d'un vert très sombre qu'elle portait soulignait sa fine silhouette et la faisait paraître plus grande. Il avait aussi l'impression que ses cheveux étaient plus longs et plus épais, mais c'était peut-être seulement parce qu'ils flottaient librement dans son dos. Lorsqu'elle vivait à Mirkwood, elle avait toujours refusé de porter autre chose que des pantalons et elle tressait ses cheveux. Legolas sourit, appréciant ces changements.

Nimroël se retourna alors vivement et se dirigea vers la sortie. Rapidement, Legolas se dissimula à côté de la porte pour la surprendre. Un sourire flottant toujours sur ses lèvres, il regarda la jeune fille passer devant lui sans le voir. Ensuite, il la suivit sans bruit. Il admirait sa démarche gracieuse. Nimroël dut percevoir sa présence cependant, car elle se retourna brusquement. Ses superbes yeux verts s'agrandirent de surprise.

\- Legolas!

Dans son regard, Legolas put lire un éclair de plaisir. Elle s'avança vers lui et durant un instant, il crut qu'elle allait lui sauter au cou. Il n'était pas certain que cela soit convenable mais il était prêt à bafouer toutes les convenances pour le plaisir de la tenir dans ses bras, de la serrer contre lui.

Cependant, la jeune fille se figea et son regard s'assombrit. Puis elle recula lentement et elle alla s'adosser au mur de pierres. On aurait dit qu'elle était effrayée. Étonné, l'elfe fit un pas en avant mais il s'arrêta net quand il vit le mouvement de recul de Nimroël. Celle-ci croisa nerveusement ses mains devant elle. Legolas était dérouté par l'étrange attitude de la jeune fille.

\- Que… que faites-vous ici? demanda cette dernière d'une voix hésitante.

\- Quelle drôle de façon de me souhaiter la bienvenue, répondit l'elfe pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Je suis désolée! Soyez le bienvenu à Imladris, Legolas, fils de Thranduil, dit alors Nimroël d'un ton sentencieux.

Puis elle s'inclina avec grâce devant lui.

\- Je plaisantais, Nimroël, dit Legolas de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Je suis vraiment très content de te voir.

\- …

\- Comment vas-tu?

\- Bien, merci! Et vous?

\- Je vais très bien. Je…

\- Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous? lui demanda tout à coup la jeune fille d'un ton froid.

\- Non, je... Je te cherchais tout simplement.

\- Vraiment. Et pour quelle raison me cherchiez-vous? dit-elle toujours aussi glaciale.

\- Eh bien, pour te parler.

\- Je suis désolée. Je n'ai pas le temps de bavarder en ce moment. Veuillez m'excuser, on m'attend, ajouta-t-elle ensuite.

Elle fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner, pendant que l'elfe cherchait un moyen de la retenir.

\- Aimes-tu toujours la chasse? demanda-t-il au hasard. Nous pourrions aller chasser ensemble…

Nimroël se retourna lentement. Ses yeux brillaient étrangement. Durant une seconde, l'elfe crut qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer. Elle lui semblait si vulnérable tout à coup, qu'il regretta d'avoir poser cette question. Mais la jeune fille se reprit et son expression se durcit.

\- Il y a bien longtemps que je ne chasse plus, répondit-elle d'un ton neutre.

Puis elle se détourna à nouveau.

\- Nimroël!

La jeune fille s'arrêta encore une fois, mais elle ne se retourna pas tout de suite.

\- Tu voudrais bien me faire visiter la vallée? C'est la première fois que je viens à Imladris.

\- Je suis trop occupée pour aller me balader. Mais je trouverai quelqu'un pour vous accompagner, dit-elle d'une voix rauque.

\- Allons, Nimroël! Tu peux certainement te libérer quelques heures? insista Legolas.

\- Je… Non! C'est impossible! Et cessez de m'appeler ainsi. Mon nom est Gilraen.

Cette fois, elle repartit d'un pas très rapide. On aurait dit qu'elle se retenait avec peine de courir. Legolas était tellement déconcerté par la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir qu'il resta sans bouger durant plusieurs minutes.

Il comprenait que, pour la jeune fille, il soit redevenu un étranger. Le temps semblait à peine s'écouler pour un elfe, mais pour les humains, il savait qu'il en était tout autrement. Il s'était donc attendu à une certaine réserve de la part de Nimroël, mais pas à une telle froideur. Aragorn l'avait pourtant prévenu qu'elle avait beaucoup souffert d'avoir été obligée de partir de Mirkwood. Peut-être était-elle toujours en colère? L'elfe haussa les épaules. Il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre sur les humains. Mais il ne renoncerait pas aussi facilement. Il tenait trop à la jeune fille pour se laisser décourager par sa froideur. Il était bien décidé à regagner sa confiance et son amitié.

* * *

Nimroël entra en coup de vent dans le grand salon d'Arwen et toutes les elfes présentes levèrent vivement la tête. La jeune fille était à bout de souffle, comme si elle avait longtemps couru. Elle se dirigea vers l'un des fauteuils et se laissa tomber sur les coussins. Les yeux fermés, elle s'appuya au dossier. Elle se sentait épuisée tout à coup. Elle n'avait pas très bien dormi la nuit dernière, craignant de rêver à son père. Mais ce n'était pas la seule raison de sa fatigue. D'habitude, la vie s'écoulait paisiblement dans la vallée. Il ne s'y passait pratiquement jamais rien et tout s'y déroulait dans le calme. Mais maintenant, tout ceci avait radicalement changé. Depuis plusieurs jours, elle avait l'impression qu'un vent violent soufflait sans relâche tout autour d'elle, l'empêchant de respirer normalement. Et pour avancer, pour accomplir la moindre tâche, elle devait lutter contre ce cyclone.

Il y avait tout d'abord eu les nains. Nimroël aimait beaucoup Gimli et même le vieux Gloïn lui plaisait bien. Mais ces derniers l'accaparaient un peu trop. La jeune fille ne voulait surtout pas les offusquer, mais elle en avait assez de courir pour eux du matin jusqu'au soir.

Ensuite, il y avait eu l'arrivé de Gandalf, ce qui avait provoqué le retour de ses souvenirs. Bien sûr, elle était très contente de savoir enfin qui elle était, mais le moment était bien mal choisi. Elle aurait eu besoin d'un peu de temps pour s'adapter à ce changement soudain, mais le temps semblait être devenu une denrée rare dans la maison d'Elrond. Les événements se précipitaient et tout se passait beaucoup trop vite, ce qui était vraiment très inhabituel.

Et puis, la veille, très tôt, Tilariel était venue lui annoncer que le Seigneur Elrond voulait la voir. Nimroël n'avait pas été le moindrement surprise de cette demande, mais son coeur battait très rapidement alors qu'elle se rendait au bureau du Seigneur d'Imladris. Quand elle avait frappé sur la porte de chêne, le léger bruit sec l'avait fait sursauter. Elrond lui avait aussitôt ouvert la porte mais, au lieu de la faire entrer, il s'était excusé en lui disant que des affaires plus urgentes le retenaient et il l'avait renvoyée. Depuis, la jeune fille s'attendait à ce que l'elfe la demande à nouveau et chaque fois qu'elle croisait Tilariel, elle sentait son estomac se crisper.

Et pour couronner le tout, voilà que Legolas débarquait à Imladris. Quand elle l'avait vu, là, debout devant elle, elle avait cru rêver. Il n'avait pas du tout changé, il était aussi beau et grand que dans son souvenir. Elle avait bien failli se jeter dans ses bras. Elle s'était alors souvenue de la dernière lettre d'Aliana et son cœur s'était serré douloureusement. Elle avait même cru un instant qu'il allait cesser de battre. Elle avait cependant réussi à reprendre son calme et elle avait été capable de parler froidement à l'elfe. Jusqu'à ce qu'il parle de chasse. Elle s'était alors imaginée en croupe derrière lui et à cette idée, elle avait vraiment cru qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer. Heureusement, les leçons d'Orophïn avaient porté fruit et elle avait pu se contrôler. Elle s'était ensuite éloignée rapidement et dès qu'elle avait été hors de la vue de Legolas, elle s'était mise à courir pour se réfugier ici, auprès d'Arwen.

\- Tu es vraiment très pâle, Gil. Tu devrais peut-être aller te reposer, lui dit doucement Arwen.

\- Je vais bien, répondit Nimroël plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Arwen soupira et elle s'approcha lentement de la jeune fille. Puis elle fit un signe et ses dames se levèrent et sortirent sans bruit. Seule Valiëdril se permit de jeter un regard chargé de reproches à Nimroël, mais celle-ci l'ignora.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Gil? demanda Arwen.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je… Vous saviez qu'il était ici?

\- De qui parles-tu?

\- De Legolas.

\- Je sais qu'il est arrivé il y a quelques heures.

\- Vous auriez dû me prévenir, lança-t-elle d'un ton froid.

\- Vraiment? lui répondit Arwen de la même façon.

Nimroël baissa la tête mais Arwen la lui releva et la força à la regarder. Depuis que la jeune fille avait retrouvé ses souvenirs, l'elfe pouvait voir les ombres de son passé dans ses grands yeux verts.

\- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, dit alors l'elfe.

\- Je sais…

La jeune fille plongea son regard dans les yeux gris remplis de sagesse et elle comprit que la remarque de l'elfe ne concernait pas seulement sa réaction face à l'arrivée imprévue de Legolas. Oui… Un jour, elle lui raconterait tout. Elle savait qu'Arwen serait là lorsqu'elle aurait besoin de se confier. Et que, malgré son désir d'en savoir plus sur sa jeune amie, l'elfe ne lui poserait aucune question. On pouvait toujours compter sur un elfe pour être patient et discret.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à le revoir, c'est tout. J'aurais aimé être au courant de sa venue... Je...

\- N'es-tu pas contente qu'il soit là? demanda Arwen.

\- Non… non, je ne crois pas. Je… Je pensais que je ne le reverrais jamais. En fait, j'espérais ne jamais le revoir.

\- Pourquoi? demanda l'elfe d'un air étonné.

Nimroël haussa les épaules puis elle secoua la tête. Pouvait-elle révéler à Arwen que c'était Legolas qui avait demandé à son père de la renvoyer de Mirkwood? Si elle le lui disait, elle aurait un peu l'impression de trahir Aliana. Et puis, elle n'était même pas censée être au courant. Nerveusement, la jeune fille se leva et elle se mit à marcher de long en large.

\- Je… je n'ai pas vraiment promis de ne rien dire… Mais Aliana est mon amie. Si… si vous me promettez de ne jamais en parler à qui que ce soit, je vous dirai ce qu'il y avait dans sa dernière lettre.

Arwen hocha doucement la tête et cela suffit à Nimroël.

\- Aliana et moi étions de très bonnes amies lorsque je vivais à Mirkwood. Mais quand je me suis enfuie, des chasseurs se sont lancés à ma poursuite et… et Thanalan, le frère d'Aliana, a été tué. Elle ne m'a jamais fait de reproche. Elle m'a même envoyé un joli ruban de velours, sur lequel elle avait brodé une étoile à l'aide de ses cheveux. Mais je sais qu'elle… elle ne veut plus me voir.

\- Tu n'es pas responsable de la mort de Thanalan!

\- D'une certaine façon, je le suis. Et puis, ce qui compte, c'est ce qu'Aliana en pense.

\- Je suis certaine qu'elle te considère encore comme son amie.

\- Vous vous trompez. Il y a maintenant dix-huit années qu'elle ne m'a pas écrit. Pas un seul mot. Rien du tout.

\- L'elfe prit doucement sa main et elle la serra entre les siennes.

\- Qu'y avait-il dans sa dernière lettre Gil? Qu'a-t-elle bien pu te dire pour que tu aies autant de peine?

La voix d'Arwen était très douce et Nimroël réussit à lui sourire malgré sa tristesse.

\- Je voulais… retourner à Mirkwood. Je lui avais demandé si elle croyait que le Roi Thranduil m'y autoriserait. Mais je sais maintenant que je n'y retournerai jamais. Je ne reverrai jamais le Royaume Sylvestre, Arwen. Aliana… Aliana ne le souhaite pas et je respecterai sa décision.

\- Que t'a-t-elle dit? demanda à nouveau Arwen.

\- C'est… c'est… … Legolas a demandé à son père de m'envoyer vivre parmi les humains. C'est lui qui a souhaité que je parte, murmura la jeune fille.

Un long silence accueillit ces paroles. Arwen caressa lentement la joue de Nimroël. Elle comprenait à présent pourquoi la jeune fille était aussi troublée par la présence de Legolas.

\- Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas? lui demanda-t-elle tout bas.

Nimroël haussa les épaules. Elle ne savait plus très bien ce qu'elle ressentait pour l'elfe. Depuis qu'elle savait qu'il avait souhaité qu'elle s'en aille, elle s'était efforcée de penser à lui le moins possible. Elle ne voulait même plus entendre prononcer le nom qu'il lui avait choisi. Mais peut-être qu'Arwen avait raison. Peut-être était-elle amoureuse de l'elfe.

\- Non… Oui, peut-être. Je ne sais pas. Je préfère ne pas y penser. Pas maintenant. Ma vie est déjà bien assez compliquée.

\- Je comprends que tu sois bouleversée par tout ce qui arrive. Mais Legolas ne voulait probablement que ton bien. Il a sans doute pensé qu'il valait mieux pour toi de vivre parmi les humains.

\- Comment a-t-il pu croire qu'il serait mieux pour moi d'aller vivre parmi des gens qui ne voulaient pas de moi?! Des gens qu'il fallait payer pour qu'ils acceptent que je vive avec eux?! Est-ce qu'il croyait vraiment que j'y serais correctement traitée? Je crois surtout qu'il voulait se débarrasser de moi, à n'importe quel prix!

\- Gilraen, tu es injuste! Tu n'aurais pas dû assister à l'entretien que le Roi Thranduil a eu avec les hommes du lac. Et puis… les humains sont différents… tu ne peux pas les comparer aux elfes. Ce qu'ils demandaient était… justifié, d'une certaine façon.

\- Peut-être. Mais je…

La jeune fille s'interrompit et elle se détourna légèrement de l'elfe. Elle crispait les doigts sur le fin tissu de sa robe et elle s'efforçait encore une fois de ne pas pleurer. La main d'Arwen se posa sur son épaule et la pressa doucement. Puis l'elfe l'obligea à nouveau à lui faire face.

\- Qu'y a-t-il? demanda Arwen. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

\- Saroumane me menaçait très souvent de se débarrasser de moi. Il disait qu'il allait m'obliger à quitter l'Isengard pour aller vivre avec des humains… Je crois que même si je ne m'en souvenais pas, à ce moment, cela a eu une influence sur moi. Je pense que c'est en partie à cause de ça que j'étais si effrayée à l'idée d'aller vivre avec ces gens.

Les yeux fermés, Nimroël revit très clairement l'expression dédaigneuse qu'affichait son père lorsqu'elle n'arrivait pas à faire correctement ce qu'il lui demandait. Et elle entendit sa voix chargée de mépris:

\- Tu ne m'es pas d'une grande utilité, disait-il alors. Jusqu'à présent, tu n'as été pour moi qu'un fardeau. Je t'ai gardée auprès de moi parce que j'ai pitié de toi, ma fille. Mais tu dois faire plus d'efforts. Sinon, je me verrai forcé de t'envoyer vivre parmi les humains. Ils sont sots, grossiers et stupides, mais tu trouveras sans doute ta place parmi eux. Après tout, tu es l'une d'entre eux.

\- Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Je suis aussi une Maia, protestait-elle faiblement.

\- Alors prouve-le moi! Montre-moi ce dont tu es capable!

Nimroël sursauta lorsque Arwen lui toucha doucement la joue. L'elfe était penchée vers elle et la jeune fille put lire l'inquiétude dans ses doux yeux gris. Elle s'efforça de lui sourire.

\- Je sais que cela n'a pas été facile pour toi, lui dit l'elfe. Mais tu dois parler à Legolas. Tu dois lui donner une chance de s'expliquer…

\- Non! l'interrompit Nimroël d'un ton véhément. Avant que je parte, j'ai essayé de lui parler. Mais il me fuyait. Il partait très tôt le matin et il ne revenait que tard dans la nuit. Pendant des semaines, il m'a évitée. Maintenant, c'est à mon tour. Je refuse de l'écouter.

Les larmes que Nimroël retenait depuis un moment se mirent à couler sur ses joues.

\- Alors c'est ce que tu souhaites? lui demanda Arwen d'un ton froid. Te venger?

\- Ce n'est pas… ce n'est pas pour me venger. Je veux seulement éviter de… de souffrir encore une fois.

\- Tu ne pourras pas toujours fuir ainsi. Il faudra bien que vous vous expliquiez un jour.

\- Arwen! Si tout se passe comme vous l'espérez et si vous le souhaitez toujours, bien entendu, j'irai vivre à Minas Tirith avec vous. Pour moi, rien d'autre ne compte.

Arwen était sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose quand on frappa à la porte. Pressée de clore cette conversation, Nimroël essuya son visage du revers de la main avant d'aller ouvrir. Elle recula ensuite lentement pour permettre à Tilariel d'entrer dans la pièce. L'elfe lui annonça d'une voix douce que le Seigneur Elrond la priait de bien vouloir le rejoindre dans son bureau. La jeune fille poussa un profond soupir. Décidément, ce n'était pas son jour. Elle était évidemment soulagée de mettre ainsi fin à sa discussion avec Arwen. Mais elle était déjà à bout de nerfs et elle se demandait bien comment elle arriverait à répondre aux questions du Seigneur Elrond et de Gandalf.

Nimroël se rendit donc au bureau d'Elrond, et, comme la veille, elle frappa doucement à la porte, qui s'ouvrit presque immédiatement. Elle se retrouva alors en face de Gandalf qui la pria d'entrer. Mais au lieu d'avancer, la jeune fille resta figée sur place, étudiant avec attention le Maia, qui en fit autant avec elle. Par bien des côtés, Gandalf ressemblait à Saroumane. Ils avaient tous deux l'apparence de vieillards, avec de longues barbes blanches et des sourcils broussailleux. Mais les yeux de son père étaient d'un brun très foncé, presque noir, alors que les yeux de Gandalf avait la couleur délavée d'un ciel d'été, lorsque l'air est saturé d'humidité. Ce dernier paraissait donc plus doux, plus posé, mais il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences. Le fait de vivre auprès de Saroumane lui avait appris à se méfier.

\- Entrez, venez vous asseoir mon enfant, répéta soudain Gandalf.

\- Je ne suis pas une enfant! Et je n'aime pas que l'on m'appelle ainsi.

\- Alors veuillez me pardonnez. Venez vous asseoir, mademoiselle.

Nimroël secoua la tête. Elle n'avait pas très envi de se retrouver seule avec le Maia.

\- Où est le Seigneur Elrond ? demanda-t-elle brusquement. C'est lui que je suis venue voir.

La jeune fille savait qu'elle était aux limites de l'impertinence, mais elle tenait à mettre les choses au clair.

\- Il sera bientôt là. Entrez, nous ferons connaissance en l'attendant.

Se sentant tout à coup ridicule à rester ainsi plantée au milieu du corridor, Nimroël entra lentement dans le bureau d'Elrond. Puis elle se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce. Elle ouvrit ensuite la porte qui donnait sur un large balcon et elle sortit pour respirer l'air frais de la vallée. Gandalf la suivit à l'extérieur, mais elle préféra l'ignorer.

\- Ainsi, vous n'êtes plus une enfant? demanda soudainement Gandalf. Dites-moi, quel âge avez-vous exactement?

L'arrivée du Seigneur Elrond lui évita d'avoir à répondre à Gandalf. Nimroël se tourna vers l'elfe, plus détendue maintenant qu'il était là. Elrond marcha doucement vers elle, ses magnifiques yeux gris posés sur elle avec attention. En temps normal, elle avait déjà du mal à ne pas détourner la tête lorsque l'elfe la regardait avec autant d'insistance, mais aujourd'hui, cela lui était encore plus difficile. Elle s'efforça pourtant de ne pas se détourner et l'elfe lui sourit enfin.

\- Alors, quel âge as-tu? répéta Elrond.

\- J'ai… cent dix-neuf ans, répondit-elle après un rapide calcul.

\- Eh bien! C'est plus que ce à quoi je m'attendais.

\- Je vous avais pourtant dit que je n'étais plus une enfant.

Elrond rit doucement et il haussa les sourcils. Évidemment, pour l'elfe, qui avait plus de six mille ans, elle était vraiment très jeune et il la considérerait probablement comme une enfant encore très longtemps.

\- Alors, raconte-nous un peu ton histoire, _hini1._

Nimroël sourit devant la plaisanterie. Puis elle reprit son sérieux et se concentra sur ce qu'elle allait dire.

\- Je me rappelle très peu de choses de mon enfance. Maman… ma mère m'a dit que j'étais née trop tôt et que j'avais été un petit bébé fragile. Et ensuite, j'ai grandi très lentement. Selon elle, cela irritait beaucoup mon père.

La jeune fille s'interrompit un instant. Puis elle demanda:

\- Je… Ça vous dérange beaucoup si j'utilise la langue commune? Je… j'ai du mal à…

L'elfe sourit gentiment. Il était rare que Nimroël utilise sa langue maternelle à présent, mais il comprenait qu'il lui soit plus facile de raconter ses souvenirs de cette façon. Comme si elle avait suivi ses pensées, la jeune fille sourit et dit:

\- La langue commune est la première langue que j'ai parlée, mais ce n'était pas la langue de ma mère. Elle… elle s'exprimait… différemment. Elle… je… on pouvait échanger nos pensées, je crois. C'est difficile à expliquer.

Le Seigneur Elrond semblait étonné mais il souriait toujours, ce qui rassura la jeune fille.

\- D'ailleurs, il a fallu très longtemps avant que j'accepte de parler. Saroumane était furieux. Il reprochait à ma mère le fait que je refuse de lui adresser la parole. Il a menacé de nous séparer si je n'apprenais pas rapidement à parler. Alors j'ai appris.

Nimroël soupira tristement.

\- J'ai commencé à pouvoir utiliser la magie alors que j'avais une vingtaine d'années. À ce moment, on aurait pu me prendre pour une enfant d'environ dix ans. Saroumane a commencé à s'intéresser à moi lorsqu'il a découvert que j'arrivais à me camoufler. Il était très fier de moi et il a commencé à m'emmener avec lui lorsqu'il allait dans certaines villes. Nous visitions souvent des gens importants. Et je devais essayer de dérober certains documents ou alors, je me dissimulais et j'écoutais les conversations que ces gens avaient et je les rapportais à mon père.

Gandalf eut alors un grognement mécontent et il grommela quelque chose. La jeune fille lui jeta un regard inquiet.

\- J'avais raison, vous êtes une espionne à la solde de Saroumane.

\- Je… je l'ai été, oui. Mais…

\- Vous avez aidé Saroumane toutes ces années.

\- C'est… c'était mon père, que pouvais-je faire d'autre?

Le Maia grogna encore et il la regardait d'un air furieux. Mais c'était surtout la réaction du Seigneur Elrond qui l'inquiétait. Elle lui lança un regard anxieux mais elle fut rassurée de voir que l'elfe la regardait toujours avec bienveillance. Et quand il lui prit doucement les mains, elle se sentit beaucoup mieux.

\- C'est seulement quand… quand mon père a voulu que je… fasse du mal aux gens que j'ai commencé à me rebeller. Il voulait que je verse du poison dans le verre de certaines personnes et…

Nimroël regardait ses mains disparaître dans celles de l'elfe. Elle avait peur que ce dernier la rejette une fois qu'elle aurait lui aurait révélé la suite.

\- Je l'ai fait, dit-elle d'une voix à peine audible. J'ai tué des gens.

\- Une espionne et une meurtrière, voilà celle que vous protégez, Elrond, lança brusquement Gandalf.

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers le Seigneur d'Imladris.

\- Je devais protéger ma mère, lui dit-elle. Elle n'avait que moi… et je n'avais qu'elle.

\- Parle-nous d'elle, lui dit alors l'elfe très doucement.

La jeune fille eut un sourire fugace.

\- Elle… elle s'appelait Hareth. Elle était grande et très belle. C'est d'elle que je tiens mes cheveux… mais ses yeux étaient bleus. Elle chantait très souvent et elle avait un beau sourire, si doux. Elle…

Nimroël s'interrompit. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler de sa mère devant Gandalf. Et puis, en quoi Hareth pouvait-elle intéresser Elrond? De toute façon, il n'y avait rien à raconter au sujet de sa mère! Elle jeta un regard vers l'elfe et elle comprit que ce dernier tentait tout simplement de la calmer. Elle lui sourit à nouveau, mais elle n'ajouta rien. Elle se contenta d'admirer la vallée durant un moment.

Un vent froid se mit alors à souffler et la jeune fille frissonna. Le Seigneur Elrond les pria alors de rentrer et ils s'avancèrent rapidement vers la porte. Nimroël passa la première et elle alla aussitôt s'installer près du feu. Gandalf et Elrond la rejoignirent ensuite et durant quelques minutes, le silence régna dans la pièce.

\- Donc Saroumane menaçait ta mère si tu ne lui obéissait pas? demanda Elrond au bout d'un moment.

La jeune fille hocha tristement la tête.

\- Elle ne pouvait pas se défendre. En fait, je ne suis pas certaine qu'elle comprenait qui était Saroumane. Ou même qui j'étais, moi. Elle était… différente…. Mais je ne m'en suis rendue compte que lorsque j'ai rencontré d'autres personnes, quand j'allais dans les villes, avec mon père.

\- Que veux-tu dire, par différente? demanda l'elfe.

\- Son esprit était différent, tenta d'expliquer Nimroël. C'est comme si ses pensées étaient d'ailleurs. Elle s'occupait bien de moi, je ne manquais de rien, mais elle ne jouait jamais avec moi. Elle ne connaissait pas de jeu. Et c'est Aragorn qui m'a appris qu'il existait des histoires pour les enfants.

Le Seigneur Elrond hocha la tête.

\- Plus le temps passait et plus mes absences étaient fréquentes et longues. Ma mère avait de plus en plus de mal à le supporter. Alors elle a voulu s'en aller mais Saroumane refusait. Et moi, je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte. Mais elle vieillissait et finalement, Saroumane a accepté de la laisser retourner dans son village, à condition que je continue à lui obéir. Alors j'ai promis.

\- Tu t'es pourtant enfuie.

\- J'ai attendu… ma mère avait environ trente quand je suis née. Alors quand j'ai eu soixante-dix ans, j'ai supposé que… que mon père ne pourrait plus lui faire de mal et je me suis enfuie. Malheureusement, au bout de quelques semaines, il m'a retrouvée et j'ai… j'ai été punie. J'ai été enfermée dans un cachot, sombre et humide. Au début, j'étais toute seule… seule avec les rats… Ensuite… Ensuite il y a eu quelqu'un avec moi… Au début, j'ai cru que c'était ma mère. Elle chantait et elle pleurait, en me reprochant de l'avoir abandonnée. Durant des jours, j'ai eu l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar dont je ne pouvais pas m'éveiller. Puis, j'ai compris que mon père essayait de me tromper. Qu'il voulait s'emparer de mon esprit. La femme qui chantait n'était pas ma mère. Elle lui ressemblait, elle avait une voix très semblable à celle de ma mère et elle chantait les mêmes chansons. Elle me berçait et caressait mes cheveux. Mais personne ne pouvait imiter Hareth.

Nimroël eut un profond soupir.

\- Quand il a compris qu'il ne réussirait pas à me briser par la ruse, Saroumane a utilisé la peur… Ça lui a pris du temps mais il a réussi. Il m'a ensuite envoyée dans les Montagnes Grises… Et j'ai de nouveau espionné pour lui. Mais je restais cachée tout le temps. Je… je ne voulais plus me mêler aux gens. Je me contentais de les regarder de loin… J'enviais de leur vie tranquille, leurs rires, l'amitié et l'amour qu'ils partageaient. Et je les détestais parce qu'ils ne se rendaient pas compte que j'étais privée de tout ça. Je détestais le monde entier!

Durant un long moment, on n'entendit que le feu crépiter dans la cheminée. Nimroël respirait lentement, un peu plus calme maintenant.

\- Tu venais donc des Montagnes Grises quand tu a été retrouvée par les chasseurs de Thranduil? demanda Elrond au bout d'un moment.

\- Oui. Il y a une immense grotte, sous la montagne, là où la rivière qui traverse la forêt prend sa source.

\- Et comment t'es-tu enfuie?

\- C'est… c'est la Voix des Eaux qui m'a aidée à m'enfuir!

\- La quoi? demanda Gandalf.

Devant l'air perplexe du Seigneur Elrond et du Maia, la jeune fille tenta de s'expliquer.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'est la Voix des Eaux. Mais je l'entends depuis très longtemps… En fait, je l'entends depuis toujours je crois. Le premier souvenir que j'en ai, cependant, date de lorsque j'avais environ cinq ans. Maman m'avait emmené près de la rivière Isen pour faire un pique-nique. Mais ce jour-là, je n'ai rien mangé. Je suis restée près de la rivière durant des heures, sans bouger. Je refusais de m'en écarter et quand ma mère a voulu me forcer à m'éloigner de l'eau, je me suis mise à hurler. Elle… elle m'a donc permis de rester. Elle croyait que je regardais l'eau couler, mais en fait, j'écoutais. Il y avait comme une chanson, masquée par le murmure du cours d'eau. Ou plutôt, le chant en faisait partie…. Vous comprenez?

Elrond hocha lentement la tête et Nimroël continua.

\- La Rivière de la Forêt débute par un puissant torrent qui descend des Montagnes Grises. Dans la grotte où je vivais, le bruit de l'eau qui dévale la montagne est très puissant et La Voix des Eaux y était très forte. Elle paraissait être en colère. C'est ce qui m'a permis de tenir le coup je crois. La Voix exprimait toute la colère qui était en moi et que je n'arrivais plus à faire sortir. Cependant, une nuit, j'ai entendu un rire dans cette voix et cela m'a mise dans une rage terrible. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il encore rire, alors que j'étais si seule et si malheureuse? Je me suis mise à hurler à la Voix de se taire. De s'en aller et de me laisser tranquille. Je voulais sombrer complètement, ne plus me soucier de rien. Je crois que… je crois que je voulais mourir. Alors pour la première fois, la Voix m'a répondu. C'était très étrange. Terrifiant, parce que je pouvais sentir la puissance de la Voix. Mais c'était aussi réconfortant, d'une certaine façon, de savoir qu'un tel pouvoir existait. Pendant ce qui m'a paru des heures, j'ai écouté la Voix. Je l'entendais depuis toujours, mais je l'écoutais et la comprenais réellement pour la première fois. La Voix parlait d'espoir et de liberté. Alors, j'ai retrouvé l'espoir. Suffisamment pour avoir la force de défier mon père et de m'enfuir à nouveau.

La jeune fille ferma un instant les yeux pour mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses souvenirs, avant de poursuivre.

\- J'étais plus ou moins libre de mes mouvements, dans les Montagnes Grises. La nuit, la grotte et les alentours grouillaient d'orcs mais comme je servais mon père, ils ne s'occupaient pas vraiment de moi. En fait, ils avaient plutôt peur de moi. Je… rien ne m'empêchait de les tuer si l'envie m'en prenait alors qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de répliquer, pas même pour se défendre. Le jour, quelques hommes assuraient la garde. Mais ils passaient leur temps à boire du vin et à jouer aux dés et ils se préoccupaient peu de savoir où j'allais. Un matin, à l'aube, j'étais près de la rivière et je me passais un peu d'eau sur le visage pour m'aider à me réveiller quand une drôle d'embarcation est arrivée près de moi. Elle était faite de bois gris et elle restait là, sans bouger, alors que le courant aurait dû l'emporter. La Voix des Eaux m'a dit de monter dans le bateau en me promettant de m'emmener là où je serais en sécurité. Alors je suis montée dedans.

La jeune fille décrivit ensuite la folle descente de la rivière. En quelques minutes, l'embarcation avait franchi la vallée qui séparait les Montagnes Grises de Mirkwood, puis elle s'était engagée sous les arbres. Le bateau allait si vite que les arbres que Nimroël voyait passer de chaque côté d'elle paraissaient flous. Puis, au bout d'un long moment à naviguer à toute vitesse, l'embarcation avait raclé le fond caillouteux de la rivière avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Et alors la Voix des Eaux lui avait ordonné de courir aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait en direction de l'est.

\- Alors j'ai couru. Et la suite, vous la connaissez déjà, termina Nimroël.

Elrond hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

\- Je pense aussi que c'est la Voix des Eaux qui a bloqué mes souvenirs, ajouta soudainement la jeune fille. Je… ainsi, j'étais à l'abri de Saroumane. Sans mémoire, je… j'étais différente et mon père ne pouvait pas me retrouver. Mais à présent, j'ai perdu Sa protection, je crois.

La jeune fille se tut et elle se tourna vers le Seigneur Elrond. L'éclat des yeux gris de l'elfe lui fit comprendre que ce dernier était content d'elle. Elle s'efforça de lui sourire et elle prit une profonde inspiration pour se détendre. Elle croyait en avoir terminé avec cet interrogatoire, mais Gandalf intervint soudainement, la faisant sursauter.

\- Que savez-vous des intentions de Saroumane? demanda-t-il.

\- Vous ne semblez pas avoir compris ce que je viens de vous dire, lui répondit-elle d'un ton agressif. Mon père n'est pas du genre à se confier à quiconque et surtout pas à moi.

\- Allons, mademoiselle! Vous avez tout de même vécu de nombreuses années avec lui, insista Gandalf.

\- Vous le connaissez aussi bien que moi. Peut-être mieux encore que moi!

Nimroël se leva soudainement. Elle se sentait épuisée et elle avait hâte de pouvoir retourner dans ses appartements pour se reposer mais il fallait d'abord qu'elle en finisse avec les questions de Gandalf.. Elle fit quelques pas dans la pièce pour se dégourdir les jambes avant de retourner s'asseoir. Elle regarda ensuite le Maia et elle prit une grande respiration.

\- Vous avez raison, j'ai vécu auprès de Saroumane suffisamment longtemps pour le connaître un peu, même s'il est très secret. Je… Je l'ai aussi beaucoup observé. Assez pour savoir que… que les anneaux de puissance l'obsèdent. Il les étudie depuis très longtemps. Et il a réussi à en fabriqué un. Mais ça ne lui suffit pas. Il veut… il veut retrouver celui qui a été perdu par Sauron à la fin du dernier âge. Il est obsédé par cet anneau. Son esprit est constamment tourné vers lui. Pour l'instant, il s'est allié à Sauron. Mais si jamais il réussissait à mettre la main sur l'anneau, il… Il deviendrait le nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il régnerait sur la Terre du Milieu et il asservirait tous les êtres qui y vivent.

Un silence glacial accueillit cette déclaration. Gandalf la fixait avec colère et elle sentit un long frisson monter le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

\- Et quel est votre rôle dans cette histoire? questionna-t-il encore.

Nimroël jeta un regard vers le Seigneur Elrond et l'air irrité de l'elfe lui confirma que Gandalf connaissait déjà la réponse à cette question. Il lui était arrivé de vivre une situation semblable en face de la Dame Galadriel. L'elfe lui avait parfois posé une question dont elle savait la réponse, mais la jeune fille elle avait toujours eu la certitude que celle-ci ne le faisait que pour l'aider à prendre conscience et à accepter cette réponse. Cette fois, c'était différent. Elle savait que le Maia tentait de la piéger. Cela la mis en colère.

\- J'ai déjà répondu à cette question, dit-elle abruptement. Et je présume que vous êtes déjà au courant, alors je ne vois pas trop l'utilité d'en reparler.

Gandalf la regardait d'un air furieux.

\- Je ne me laisserai pas abuser par votre petite comédie! lança-t-il d'un ton hargneux.

\- Gandalf, dit Elrond d'une voix autoritaire.

\- Des décisions importantes vont se prendre dans les prochains jours, Maitre Elrond. Vous devez surveiller cette petite et vous assurer qu'elle ne nous trahira pas!

Nimroël leva la tête vers le Seigneur d'Imladris, attendant sa réponse. Mais ce dernier ne dit rien pendant un long moment. Alors, un déclic se fit dans l'esprit de la jeune fille. Elle ressentit d'abord une légère irritation qui ne dura que quelques secondes, puis elle sourit doucement à l'elfe.

\- C'est Arwen, dit-elle d'un ton légèrement amusé. C'est elle qui me surveille.

Elrond répondit à son sourire. Nimroël regarda alors Gandalf et lui jeta un regard de défi. Mais le Maia ne dit rien et il lui tourna le dos.

* * *

Le lendemain, Nimroël passa presque toute la journée auprès d'Arwen, tant pour respecter la demande du Seigneur Elrond, que pour éviter les nains et même Legolas. En effet, il était peu probable que l'elfe ou les nains osent déranger la fille d'Elrond simplement pour pouvoir parler à la jeune fille. Et puis, elle ne se sentait pas très bien. Cela faisait deux nuits qu'elle ne dormait que quelques heures. La nuit dernière, elle avait encore parlé à son père. Elle avait réussi à lui cacher ce qu'elle savait à propos de l'anneau, mais elle n'avait pas osé se rendormir ensuite. Malheureusement, à ce rythme, elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

À midi, elle fut incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit tant elle se sentait angoissée. Elle avait l'étrange impression qu'une ombre tentait de s'étendre sur la vallée. Pourtant, un soleil éclatant brillait. Durant tout l'après-midi, elle resta assise près d'Arwen, sursautant au moindre bruit. Même les chansons que chantèrent les dames d'Arwen ne parvinrent pas à la détendre.

Quelques heures avant le souper, alors que le soleil allait disparaître par-dessus le bord de la vallée, Nimroël se leva brusquement et elle poussa un cri.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est? Que se passe-t-il? demanda-elle à Arwen d'un ton affolé.

Mais l'elfe ne pouvait pas répondre à une question qu'elle ne comprenait pas. La jeune fille posa alors les mains sur son ventre et elle se mit à respirer rapidement. Elle n'avait pas vraiment mal, mais elle éprouvait une désagréable sensation qu'elle essaya vainement de chasser. Quelque chose de sombre et maléfique approchait, elle le devinait et elle avait peur. Elle sortit alors en courant du salon et elle se dirigea vers la grande bibliothèque. Elle y trouva le Seigneur Elrond et Gandalf. Ils avaient tous deux un air soucieux et le regard qu'ils lui jetèrent faillit la dissuader de les déranger. Mais elle était si effrayée qu'elle entra malgré tout. Elle s'approcha lentement d'Elrond. Elle respirait péniblement et ses mains tremblaient. L'elfe se tourna vers elle. Il semblait comprendre le trouble qu'éprouvait la jeune fille et celle-ci devina qu'il en connaissait la cause.

\- Tout ira bien, Gilraen, lui dit-il calmement.

Nimroël se tourna vers Arwen qui l'avait suivie. La jeune fille voulut alors dire quelque chose, mais elle fut interrompue par un cri terrifiant. Un son aigu qui ne semblait pas provenir de ce monde. Elle gémit et couvrit ses oreilles pour ne plus entendre ce terrible son. Le cri se répéta pourtant plusieurs fois et chaque fois, Nimroël avait l'impression de tomber dans le vide. Elle avait la nausée et la pièce tournoyait autour d'elle. Elle s'accrocha désespérément à Arwen pour ne pas tomber, ses jambes refusant soudainement de la porter.

\- Ils approchent… ils approchent. Je vous en prie, il faut les arrêter!

\- Calme-toi, mon enfant, lui dit Elrond. Ils ne passeront pas!

La jeune fille tremblait comme une feuille dans le vent et son mal de cœur empirait. Arwen la soutenait et lui caressait les cheveux pour tenter de la rassurer. Cela ne dura que quelques minutes, mais, pour Nimroël, le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Elle avait encore l'impression de descendre en chute libre dans un puits sans fond, de s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres. Jamais elle ne pourrait en ressortir, jamais elle ne reverrait la lumière du soleil ni celle des étoiles. Et puis, soudain ce fut fini. Il n'y avait plus le moindre bruit et son malaise avait brusquement cessé.

\- Que… qu'est-il arrivé? réussit-elle enfin à prononcer.

\- Les Nazgûls ont été vaincus, prononça le Seigneur Elrond d'un ton grave.

Dans la voix de l'elfe, il y avait une telle majesté que la jeune fille redressa vivement la tête pour le regarder. Le Seigneur Elrond et Gandalf affichaient un air triomphant et elle les regarda, médusée, comme si elle les voyait pour la première fois. Il émanait d'eux une telle force, une telle grandeur que, durant un moment, elle en eut le souffle coupé. Bien entendu, Nimroël savait qu'Elrond était l'un des plus puissants Seigneurs parmi les elfes, mais elle ne l'avait encore jamais vraiment réalisé. Elle fit un pas vers Elrond avec l'étrange envie de s'agenouiller devant lui. L'elfe la regarda, les yeux toujours aussi brillants, puis il sourit et il redevint tel qu'il était habituellement. Nimroël se sentit étrangement réconfortée par ce qu'elle venait de comprendre au sujet de l'elfe. Elle aurait peut-être dû avoir peur de lui, puisque si jamais elle cédait à Saroumane, si elle lui révélait des informations, le Seigneur Elrond deviendrait alors son ennemi. Mais les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait déjà pour l'elfe, sa confiance en lui et son affection, s'en trouvaient renforcés et elle savait que ça l'aiderait à combattre son père.

Ce soir-là, Nimroël se coucha en repensant à ce qui s'était passé durant l'après-midi. Les Nazgûls avaient été si près qu'elle en frémissait encore de peur. Saroumane lui avait bien souvent parlé des neufs Esprits Servants de l'anneau. Ils étaient d'anciens rois humains, à qui Sauron avait offert un anneau, un anneau de pouvoir. Guidés par leur soif de puissance, ils avaient accepté ce cadeau ensorcelé. Ils étaient alors tombé sous la domination du Seigneur des Ténèbres. À présent, ils n'étaient plus que des spectres, à mi-chemin de la mort, forcés d'obéir à Sauron. À la pensée que les horribles serviteurs de Sauron avaient été à la poursuite d'Aragorn, elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Pourvu que le rôdeur et les hobbits soient indemnes.

Il lui fallut plusieurs heures pour se détendre et réussir à s'endormir. Mais son répit fut de courte durée. Au bout d'à peine quelques heures, la jeune fille se réveilla en sursaut. Elle avait encore rêvé à son père, mais cette fois, au lieu de proférer des menaces, ce dernier lui avait parlé gentiment. Il lui avait dit qu'il ne lui en voulait pas de s'être enfuie et qu'il comprenait parfaitement pourquoi elle l'avait fait. Il s'était même excusé de s'être montré aussi désagréable à son égard. Nimroël savait qu'il mentait, qu'il tentait de la tromper, mais cette nouvelle attitude de Saroumane l'effrayait encore plus que sa colère. Elle savait que le Maia utilisait ses pouvoirs pour la charmer et la faire revenir à lui… et elle savait qu'elle avait peu de chance de lui résister très longtemps.

Malgré le peu de sommeil qu'elle avait eu, elle était à présent tout à fait éveillée et elle était certaine qu'elle n'arriverait plus à s'endormir. Elle se leva donc, s'habilla chaudement et descendit lentement le grand escalier. Elle venait à peine d'atteindre le rez-de-chaussée lorsque la porte principale de la maison s'ouvrit en grand. Des elfes entrèrent alors, portant un hobbit blessé sur une civière. Ce dernier était d'une effrayante pâleur et Nimroël craignit un instant qu'il ne soit déjà mort. Mais les elfes le transportèrent rapidement dans la chambre qui avait été préparée pour lui et le Seigneur Elrond fut à son chevet presque aussitôt. Cela la rassura un peu sur le sort du semi-homme.

Pendant des heures, Nimroël resta plantée devant la porte de la chambre du hobbit. Des elfes y entraient parfois, pour ressortir au bout de quelques minutes, l'air soucieux. Pourtant, aucun d'eux ne s'intéressa à elle et personne ne lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait là. Le Seigneur Elrond était toujours au côté du blessé et elle pouvait parfois l'apercevoir lorsque la porte s'ouvrait quelques instants. Mais elle n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour savoir où il était. Elle sentait sa présence comme cela ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant. L'elfe devait utiliser toute sa puissance pour empêcher le jeune hobbit d'être emporté vers les ténèbres et la jeune fille le ressentait fortement.

Soudain, elle perçut l'approche de Gandalf et, sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle eut peur que le Maia la surprenne ici. Elle recula donc le long du mur pour se cacher dans l'ombre d'une colonne. Ensuite, dès que Gandalf eut refermé la porte de la chambre du hobbit derrière lui, Nimroël décida de s'éloigner.

Elle revint donc vers la porte principale et elle s'assit par terre, dans un coin, à l'écart du va et vient. Elle commençait à somnoler quand trois autre hobbits, précédés d'Aragorn firent leur entrée. Les semi-hommes titubaient sur leurs courtes jambes et ils avançaient le dos voûté, sans regarder où ils allaient. Ils avaient l'air vraiment mal en point. Même le rôdeur paraissait épuisé et il était évident qu'aucun d'eux n'avaient pris un repas digne de ce nom depuis un bon moment. Tilariel accueillit les nouveaux venus et, malgré leur profonde fatigue, les hobbits sourirent béatement à l'elfe, avant de la suivre.

Nimroël se leva alors, puis elle s'approcha lentement d'Aragorn qu'elle salua d'un signe de tête. Elle l'observa ensuite durant quelques minutes, sans dire un mot. Elle pouvait lire dans les magnifiques yeux bleus de l'homme toutes les épreuves que lui et les quatre hobbits avaient dû traverser pour parvenir dans la vallée. Elle soupira et son souffle se termina dans un tremblement nerveux. Aragorn posa sa main sur son épaule et il eut un faible sourire.

\- Ne soyez pas aussi tendue. Tout va bien à présent.

\- Je sais… je suis désolée. Nous nous sommes beaucoup inquiétés! Je… Je vais aller prévenir Arwen que vous êtes arrivé. Allez manger quelque chose et vous reposer un peu.

Nimroël tourna les talons et fit quelques pas vers l'escalier. Puis elle revint brusquement sur ses pas et elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour donner un léger baiser sur la joue du rôdeur. Elle repartit ensuite rapidement et elle grimpa les marches quatre à quatre, avant de courir jusqu'aux appartements d'Arwen. Elle frappa trois petits coups secs sur la porte, qui s'ouvrit presque aussitôt. En venant, la jeune fille était certaine que l'elfe ne dormait pas. Et quand elle la vit, elle comprit que cette dernière était déjà au courant de l'arrivée d'Aragorn et des hobbits.

\- J'ai parlé à Aragorn, lui dit-elle tout de même. Il va bien. J'ai aussi vu le hobbit… celui qui a été blessé. Il… il était vraiment très pâle et il respirait à peine. Mais votre père s'occupe de lui.

\- Merci pour ces informations, Gil! Mais tu devrais dormir à cette heure.

\- Je n'y arrive pas… C'est pour ça que je suis descendue.

\- Alors viens t'asseoir. Nous bavarderons un peu. Ça t'aidera à te détendre, lui proposa gentiment Arwen.

Durant les trois jours qui suivirent, le Seigneur Elrond passa la plus grande partie de son temps auprès du hobbit blessé. Ce dernier s'appelait Frodon. C'était le neveu et héritier du vieux Bilbon. Gandalf passa lui aussi beaucoup de temps au chevet de Frodon. Tous semblaient très inquiets au sujet du petit homme. On racontait qu'il avait été attaqué par l'un des neuf Esprits Servants de l'anneau. Sa blessure n'aurait pas été très grave, en temps normal. Mais elle avait été faite par une lame maléfique et on craignait qu'un éclat de la lame ne soit resté dans la plaie.

Finalement, il fallut plus de trois longs jours au Seigneur Elrond pour parvenir à retirer le fragment du poignard de la blessure du hobbit. Dès lors, le semi-homme fut hors de danger et il commença à se rétablir, à la grande joie de tous.

Pendant tout ce temps, Nimroël refusa de dormir. Elle passait la journée roulée en boule dans un fauteuil, dans le grand salon où travaillaient Arwen et ses dames. De grands cernes noirs soulignaient ses yeux et elle était très pâle. Mais chaque fois que la fille d'Elrond lui suggérait d'aller se reposer, elle secouait la tête, terrifiée.

Lorsque Frodon fut autorisé à se lever, deux jours plus tard, un grand festin fut organisé. Tous les hôtes du Seigneur Elrond y seraient et Arwen avait demandé à Nimroël d'y être aussi. La jeune fille accepta mais elle s'arrangea pour être placée à la table de Gimli. Durant le banquet, ce dernier aurait tout ce qu'il lui fallait et donc, il n'aurait rien à lui demander. Elle pourrait simplement discuter avec lui, ce qui ne lui déplaisait nullement. Et puis, elle avait remarqué que Legolas évitait les nains et qu'il les regardait d'un air hostile. Il ne risquait donc pas de venir l'importuner à leur table.

Ce soir-là, en entrant dans la grande salle où aurait lieu le souper, Nimroël jeta un œil sur la longue table, placée à une extrémité de la salle, sur une estrade. À un bout de cette table se trouvaient Elrond, Glorfindel et Gandalf, tous richement vêtus. Arwen était également assise à la table d'honneur et en face d'elle se trouvaient Frodon et Gloïn. La jeune fille sourit lorsqu'elle remarqua l'air ébahi du hobbit et du nain qui contemplaient, bouche bée, la fille d'Elrond, plus belle que jamais. Et quand elle croisa les doux yeux gris d'Arwen, son sourire se fit moqueur et elle salua l'elfe de la main.

En se dirigeant vers sa place, se faufilant tant bien que mal à travers les nombreux convives, la jeune fille aperçut Legolas qui se dirigeait droit vers elle. Elle fronça les sourcils et elle se dépêcha de se rendre à la petite table où Gimli et plusieurs de ses comparses étaient déjà assis. Elle y parvint un court instant avant l'elfe. Elle s'installa rapidement, salua courtoisement les nains qui s'étaient levés pour l'accueillir, puis elle se lança dans le récit d'une anecdote pour amuser Gimli et ses compagnons. Elle s'efforçait de sourire et de paraître détendue, mais ce qu'elle racontait était quelque peu décousu et sa voix était un peu trop aiguë. Lorsque Legolas arriva près de la table, elle dut faire un effort pour continuer de parler normalement.

L'elfe s'arrêta un moment derrière elle, hésitant. Il voulait lui parler, elle le savait. Mais il n'osait pas l'interrompre, ce qui aurait été très impoli. Et le regard hargneux que Gimli lui lança acheva de le décourager et il s'éloigna enfin. Nimroël soupira et elle perdit tout à coup le fil de son histoire. Un long silence suivit et les nains la regardèrent d'un air interrogateur.

Ce fut Gimli qui mit fin au léger malaise qui régnait parmi la petite assemblée. Il relança habilement la conversation, laissant à la jeune fille le temps de se reprendre. Puis, alors que plus personne ne faisait attention à elle, il se tourna vers Nimroël et lui fit un clin d'œil espiègle.

\- Alors, mademoiselle… pour qu'elle raison cherchez-vous à éviter cet elfe? demanda-t-il brusquement.

\- Je… je ne…

Nimroël rougit et elle baissa la tête. Elle se sentait tout à coup très gênée d'utiliser le nain afin d'éloigner Legolas.

\- Ne vous en faites pas. Ça ne me dérange pas du tout de vous aider à garder cet importun à distance. Je me demande seulement pourquoi vous lui battez froid de cette façon. Mais bien sûr, cela ne me regarde probablement pas. Vous pouvez carrément me dire de me mêler de mes affaires, mademoiselle. Je ne m'en offusquerai pas.

Puis, devant l'air de plus en plus confus de la jeune fille, il éclata d'un rire sonore. Nimroël sourit, d'abord faiblement, puis elle se mit à rire elle aussi. Décidément, les nains étaient de bien étranges personnages.

Le reste du souper se déroula très joyeusement. Ensuite, tous les convives se rendirent dans la Salle du Feu où auraient lieu les festivités du soir. Nimroël savait qu'il lui serait très difficile d'éviter Legolas, mais grâce à Gimli, qui lui avait très courtoisement offert son bras, elle espérait bien y parvenir. Elle s'assit dans un coin de la salle et le nain occupa le seul siège libre à côté d'elle.

Legolas entra dans la Salle du Feu peu de temps après la jeune fille. Il la regarda se diriger vers le fond de la pièce, toujours accompagnée de ce nain avec lequel elle avait soupé. Un peu agacé que ce désagréable personnage se trouve encore une fois sur son chemin, il fronça les sourcils. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'il était à Imladris et il n'avait toujours pas réussi à avoir une conversation sérieuse avec Nimroël. Elle était presque toujours en compagnie d'Arwen, ou alors, elle était tout simplement introuvable.

Deux jours auparavant, il s'était enfin résolu à aller frapper aux appartements de la fille d'Elrond. Comble de malchance, la jeune fille n'y était pas. Cependant, Arwen le reçu très gentiment et il bavarda avec elle durant un long moment. Puis, lorsqu'il fut sur le point de repartir, Arwen lui dit, d'un air entendu, que la jeune fille était probablement dans ses appartements. Il l'avait remerciée puis il s'y était rendu mais quand il avait frappé à sa porte, il n'avait obtenu aucune réponse. Arwen s'était peut-être trompée, mais il en doutait. Il croyait plutôt que la jeune fille cherchait à l'éviter. Et sa façon d'agir ce soir confirmait cette hypothèse.

Il soupira puis il haussa imperceptiblement les épaules. Il alla ensuite s'installer auprès de quelques elfes qu'il connaissait depuis longtemps. Après tout, il avait tout son temps. Rien ne l'obligeait à retourner immédiatement à Mirkwood. Et la jeune fille ne pourrait pas se cacher éternellement. Quand une elfe se mit à chanter en solo un doux hommage à Elbereth, la créatrice des étoiles, il sourit et décida d'apprécier la soirée qui s'annonçait magnifique.

Du coin de l'œil, sans oser tourner la tête, Nimroël regardait Legolas. Quand elle le vit se diriger vers un siège libre, près d'un petit groupe d'elfes, elle soupira. Elle était à la fois soulagée et déçue que l'elfe ne soit pas venu lui parler. Elle fit ensuite un effort pour se concentrer à nouveau sur la musique, mais son regard était irrésistiblement attiré vers l'endroit où était assis Legolas. Et quand elle vit un doux sourire apparaître sur les lèvres de l'elfe, elle soupira à nouveau et baissa tristement la tête, fixant son regard sur ses mains.

Elle se sentait épuisée, tant moralement que physiquement. Elle avait grand besoin de se reposer, mais elle redoutait toujours de s'endormir, car elle savait que Saroumane ne la laisserait pas tranquille et qu'il reviendrait la harceler de ses questions. Le Maia se doutait qu'il se passait bien des choses dans la vallée, mais la jeune fille avait réussi à lui cacher que l'anneau était parvenu à Imladris. Son père savait par contre que les neufs avaient été défaits, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Elle sursauta soudain quand Gimli se leva brusquement de son siège. Il s'inclina alors bien bas devant elle.

\- Je vous demande pardon de devoir vous quitter ainsi, jeune demoiselle. Gloïn, mon père, voudrait me voir au plus tôt.

\- Je vous remercie de votre agréable compagnie, maître nain. Et puis, j'avais l'intention d'aller dormir bientôt, de toute façon…

Gimli la salua encore une fois et il s'éloigna rapidement. Nimroël attendit quelques minutes, se préparant mentalement à devoir encore une fois faire face à Legolas. Mais avant que ce dernier ne se soit décidé à se lever pour venir occuper la place à présent libre à côté d'elle, la jeune fille vit Arwen lui faire signe de la rejoindre. Nimroël se leva donc sans bruit et elle contourna lentement les nombreux convives pour se rendre auprès du Seigneur Elrond et de sa fille. Elle s'inclina avec grâce devant ces derniers, elle salua froidement Gandalf, placé à la droite d'Elrond et enfin elle sourit à Aragorn, assis à côté d'Arwen. Ce dernier lui céda sa place et la jeune fille s'installa auprès de l'elfe. Calquant son attitude sur celle d'Arwen et de son père, Nimroël était assise bien droite, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu veux bien faire une balade à cheval avec moi, demain? lui demanda Arwen doucement.

La jeune fille la regarda, trop étonnée pour répondre. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'était pas montée à cheval, puisque Galian était devenu trop vieux pour la porter, aussi légère fut-elle.

\- On pourrait aller au petit bois de bouleaux, près du lac, continua l'elfe.

\- Je… Galian ne va pas très bien, Arwen, répondit-elle. Il ne pourra pas faire une aussi longue promenade.

\- Je sais. Mais Glorfindel veut bien que tu montes Asfaloth.

Nimroël la regarda, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Monter le grand cheval blanc! Elle en avait très envie depuis le premier jour où elle avait aperçut Asfaloth. Mais elle n'aurait jamais cru que Glorfindel l'y autoriserait.

\- Alors, est-ce que tu as envie de venir avec moi? insista Arwen avec un doux sourire.

\- Oh oui! souffla-t-elle. Comment refuser une offre aussi tentante! On part à quelle heure?

\- Passe me voir dès que tu seras prête, demain matin.

La jeune fille s'efforça de rester assise calmement mais elle avait du mal à rester tranquille. Elle aurait aimé que la nuit passe très vite. En fait, elle aurait préféré qu'il n'y ait pas du tout de nuit. Parce que Saroumane reviendrait sûrement lui parler pendant qu'elle dormait et cette pensée l'effrayait. Il percevrait très certainement sa bonne humeur et il chercherait un moyen de la ramener à la dure réalité. Son père ne lui avait jamais permis de s'amuser. Tout ce qui était agréable, aux yeux de la jeune fille, était considéré comme une perte de temps par le Maia.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait craint, Nimroël ne rêva pas à Saroumane et elle passa une excellente nuit. Et, aux premières lueurs de l'aube, elle s'habilla en hâte et courut jusqu'aux appartements d'Arwen, qui l'attendait déjà. L'elfe l'obligea à prendre une bouchée puis elles descendirent ensemble vers l'écurie. Glorfindel était là et il avait sellé et mis une bride à Asfaloth. Mais avant de monter sur le superbe cheval blanc, la jeune fille passa voir Galian.

\- Alors, mon vieux, comment vas-tu ce matin? lui demanda-t-elle en le caressant.

Elle ne se suspendait plus au cou du petit cheval parce que ses pattes étaient douloureuses. Depuis son retour de la Lórien, elle venait le voir chaque jour. Elle le brossait durant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que sa robe brille. Puis elle massait ses pattes avec une étrange mixture préparée par le Seigneur Elrond. Ensuite, elle sortait l'animal et le faisait marcher pendant quelques minutes pour réchauffer ses muscles et ses articulations. Et quand il faisait beau et chaud, elle le menait dans un petit pré et le laissait brouter une grande partie de la journée.

\- Je m'occuperai de lui, dit alors Glorfindel.

L'elfe se tenait derrière elle, Asfaloth sur ses talons. Nimroël acquiesça de la tête. Elle se sentait un peu coupable d'abandonner ainsi son ami. Mais Galian ne semblait pas vraiment s'en soucier. Alors, après une dernière caresse au petit cheval, elle suivit Arwen et Glorfindel sur le petit sentier. Ils marchèrent lentement, jusqu'à l'étroit pont de pierres enjambant la rivière. Puis une fois de l'autre côté, la jeune fille s'approcha d'Asfaloth et effleura doucement son nez de velours.

\- Tu es prête? lui demanda Glorfindel avec un sourire légèrement moqueur.

L'elfe l'aida à se mettre en selle puis il lui tendit les rênes. Il y avait longtemps que la jeune fille ne s'était pas servie de guides et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour les prendre et les tenir correctement. Elle fit ensuite décrire un large cercle à sa monture et la légèreté des pas du cheval blanc l'enchanta. Lorsqu'elle revint vers Arwen et Glorfindel, un large sourire éclairait son visage et ses yeux brillaient de plaisir. Elle aperçut alors Legolas, un peu plus loin, sur le sentier menant à la maison d'Elrond. Elle était tellement heureuse, en cette superbe matinée d'automne, qu'elle lui sourit. Puis, dès qu'Arwen fut prête pour la balade, elle se mit en route derrière son amie. Mais avant de disparaître au détour de l'étroit chemin, elle se retourna une dernière fois et fit un joyeux signe de la main à Legolas, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

La balade fut un moment de pure joie. Malgré la guerre qui s'annonçait et tous les malheurs qui en découleraient, Arwen et Nimroël profitèrent pleinement de cette magnifique journée. Elles galopèrent tout le long du chemin, atteignant le bois de bouleau en un temps record. Puis elles laissèrent les chevaux brouter pendant qu'elles-mêmes pique-niquaient sur l'herbe encore verte et douce à cet endroit. Un soleil éclatant brillait bien que la saison froide approchât à grand pas et elles se laissèrent caresser pas ses chauds rayons. Dans le ciel d'un bleu métallique, quelques nuages cotonneux avançaient paresseusement. La plupart des oiseaux migrateurs étaient déjà partis, mais ceux qui restaient leur offrirent un joyeux concert. Lorsque Arwen et Nimroël revinrent ce soir-là, la jeune fille avait l'impression d'avoir fait provision de rires et de joies, des denrées qui deviendraient bientôt très rares.

Quand elles arrivèrent en vue de l'écurie, Nimroël s'arrêta un moment et elle jeta un regard un peu inquiet vers la maison du Seigneur d'Imladris.

\- Vous croyez qu'ils ont fini? demanda-t-elle à Arwen.

\- De quoi parles-tu? demanda l'elfe.

Nimroël se mit à rire.

\- Vous n'êtes pas très douée pour les mensonges et les manigances, ma Dame, répondit-elle en s'inclinant d'un air moqueur.

\- Vraiment? rétorqua Arwen.

\- Une balade à cheval avec vous, sur le dos du plus magnifique cheval elfique, c'est trop beau pour être vrai. À moins qu'il n'y ait une bonne raison de vouloir m'éloigner d'ici pour une journée.

L'elfe semblait légèrement embarrassée, mais Nimroël se remit à rire.

\- Vous savez, je vous aurais accompagnée sur le dos d'un poney, si vous me l'aviez demandé.

\- Mais tu n'as rien dit, répondit Arwen d'un ton moqueur.

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait? J'aurais été idiote de ne pas en profiter.

\- Et pourquoi, en parles-tu maintenant, demanda l'elfe, redevenant sérieuse tout à coup.

\- Je… je ne voudrais pas que vous vous sentiez coupable de me surveiller, Arwen.

L'elfe lui sourit doucement, avant de poursuivre en direction de l'écurie.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Nimroël se sentit plus calme et le cœur plus léger. Elle avait toujours peur de Saroumane, mais elle avait un peu plus confiance en elle. Elle avait l'impression de n'avoir encore rien révélé d'important à son père et cela contribuait à augmenter son assurance.

Puis son humeur s'assombrit de nouveau. Saroumane ne cessait de la harceler et elle passait rarement une nuit entière de sommeil. Elle était donc de plus en plus maussade et elle se mettait facilement en colère.

Ce midi-là, elle avait décidé de dîner avec Gloïn et Gimli. Plusieurs autres nains s'étaient joints à eux et l'assemblée était fort animée. On servit le dessert et Gloïn se mit à raconter quelques anecdotes à propos de l'aventure qu'il avait eue avec le vieux Bilbon, longtemps auparavant. Il en était au moment où, affamés et épuisés, ses compagnons et lui avaient été capturés par les elfes du Royaume Sylvestre et Nimroël était captivée par son histoire. Gloïn embellissait évidemment son rôle, et la jeune fille était prête à lui passer ce caprice, mais elle n'apprécia pas du tout qu'il mette autant d'emphase sur l'arrogance du Roi Thranduil. Le nain raconta ensuite comment le Roi des elfes avait interrogé les nains, pour savoir ce qu'ils venaient faire dans la forêt. Ces derniers avaient refusé de répondre à ses questions, et le Roi les avait fait enfermer dans des cachots. Gloïn venait de se lancer dans une éloquente diatribe visant à discréditer les elfes de Mirkwood et leur façon de traiter d'innocents voyageurs quand Nimroël se leva brusquement et l'interrompit.

\- Si vous n'aviez pas été aussi avare de votre or, vous ne vous seriez pas retrouvé dans les prisons du Roi Thranduil. Et puis, lorsqu'on est sur le point de mourir de faim, on fait preuve d'un peu moins d'arrogance. Après tout, le Roi était chez lui. Vous étiez ses hôtes. Il était normal qu'il vous demande ce que vous veniez faire dans son royaume.

Tous les nains la regardaient, les yeux agrandis par la surprise. Gimli se leva à son tour et il voulut répondre à la jeune fille, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- Je ne vous permettrai pas de critiquer injustement les elfes du Royaume Sylvestre. Je… J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir rester à Mirkwood. En fait, je préférerais être enfermée dans l'un des cachots du Roi Thranduil, plutôt que de vivre dans l'une de vos cavernes sombres et humides.

Nimroël se détourna ensuite et elle s'éloigna d'un pas vif, ignorant le commentaire de Gloïn qui lui criait que les cavernes des nains n'étaient ni sombres, ni humides.

Alors qu'elle sortait de la salle, elle croisa Legolas qui venait d'y entrer. L'elfe semblait aussi étonné que l'étaient les nains et il était évident qu'il avait entendu ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il fit un pas vers elle et posa doucement sa longue main sur son bras. Toujours furieuse, la jeune fille se dégagea brusquement et elle jeta un regard glacial et chargé de mépris à l'elfe. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle prenait la défense de son peuple qu'elle lui pardonnait de l'avoir renvoyée de chez lui.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'une pluie drue et glaciale tombait, la jeune fille revenait rapidement de l'écurie où elle venait de soigner Galian. Elle courait d'un pas léger, tentant d'éviter les flaques de boue et surtout, elle s'efforçait de ne pas perdre l'équilibre sur le sentier glissant. Soudain, Legolas surgit devant elle et elle dut faire un bond de côté pour éviter d'entrer en collision avec l'elfe. Son pied dérapa alors et elle se retrouva à genoux sur les pierres de l'étroit chemin, les deux mains profondément enfoncées dans une flaque d'eau très froide. Son manteau et son pantalon étaient maintenant trempés et couverts de boue. En colère, elle prononça quelques-uns des jurons favoris des jumeaux.

\- Ça va? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal? lui demanda Legolas en l'aidant à se relever.

\- Ça va, ça va. Mais que faites-vous dehors par un temps pareil? demanda-t-elle d'un ton furieux.

\- Je pourrais te poser la même question, rétorqua l'elfe.

\- Je suis allée soigner Galian, comme tous les matins, répondit Nimroël toujours en colère. Mais vous devez déjà être au courant, puisque vous passez votre temps à demander à tout le monde où je suis!

Puis elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et attendit que Legolas lui donne lui aussi une explication.

\- Je voulais te parler, déclara l'elfe avec un léger sourire.

\- Ici, sous la pluie? dit-elle, étonnée.

\- N'importe où, pourvu que tu ne puisses pas te cacher derrière Gimli ou te volatiliser subitement.

\- Si c'est au sujet de ce que j'ai dit aux nains, laissez tomber. Je n'étais pas vraiment dans mon assiette ce jour-là et je me suis emportée. Mais j'ai déjà présenté des excuses à Gloïn et à Gimli.

L'elfe ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il se contenta de l'observer durant un long moment, comme si la pluie et le froid ne l'atteignaient pas. Pourtant, il la prit soudain par l'épaule.

\- Viens, rentrons! Tu vas avoir froid, dit-il en cherchant à l'entraîner vers la maison.

Nimroël se dégagea brusquement et elle lui fit face, les yeux brillants de colère. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on la traite comme une enfant et elle ne le tolérerait certainement pas de la part de Legolas.

\- Je sais très bien ce que j'ai à faire, Legolas. C'est à moi de décider si j'ai envie de rentrer ou non. Je suis chez moi, ici.

La jeune fille savait qu'elle se hasardait un peu en disant cela. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle vivait à Imladris, mais cela ne lui permettait pas d'affirmer qu'elle était chez elle. Legolas ne la contredit toutefois pas.

\- D'accord, puisque tu ne veux pas rentrer, nous parlerons ici, dit-il d'une voix douce, comme pour l'apaiser.

\- Je ne veux pas discuter avec vous. Vous ne vouliez pas entendre ce que j'avais à vous dire, peu de temps avant mon départ de Mirkwood. Eh bien, maintenant, c'est à mon tour. Allez-vous en et laissez-moi tranquille.

\- Nimroël, je t'en prie… commença l'elfe.

\- Vous n'écoutez donc jamais lorsqu'on vous parle. Mon nom est Gilraen. Et ce que vous avez à me dire ne m'intéresse pas.

D'un pas rapide, elle remonta vivement l'étroit sentier. Legolas la suivit en soupirant. Décidément, elle n'avait pas tellement changé. Elle était toujours aussi obstinée et son caractère ne s'était pas amélioré. Nimroël se retourna alors brusquement et cette fois, c'est Legolas qui faillit la heurter.

\- Vous n'avez pas encore répondu à ma question, lui dit-elle alors. Pour quelle raison êtes-vous ici?

\- J'ai apporté un important message de mon père au Seigneur Elrond, répondit l'elfe après un moment d'hésitation.

La jeune fille hocha la tête tristement. Durant un instant, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'espérer que Legolas lui dirait qu'il était venu pour la voir. Sans rien ajouter, elle se détourna et reprit sa route vers la maison. Puis, une fois à l'intérieur, elle jeta un dernier regard à l'elfe, avant d'aller rejoindre Arwen.

Au cours des jours qui suivirent, les choses ne s'améliorèrent pas. Chaque nuit, elle rêvait de guerre, de morts, de violence et d'horreurs de toutes sortes. Son père lui montrait les armées de Sauron. Ce dernier appelait à lui d'innombrables orcs, mais aussi un grand nombre d'hommes qui venaient de l'est et du sud. Saroumane lui faisait également voir Barad-dûr, l'effrayante tour sombre, forteresse du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et chaque fois, elle s'éveillait en larmes, perdant peu à peu espoir. Elle se disait que la Terre du Milieu était perdue, que personne n'aurait la force suffisante pour résister à Sauron et à Saroumane. Ils vaincraient tous ceux qui s'opposeraient à eux. Ils détruiraient tout sur leur passage. Et, ce qui lui paraissait pire que tout, ils pourchasseraient les elfes pour les tuer tous, jusqu'au dernier.

Mais même si, en échange de son aide, son père promettait d'épargner les elfes, elle s'efforçait toujours de ne rien lui dire. Son père était devenu complètement obnubilé par l'anneau de puissance de Sauron. Il le voulait pour lui-même. Il avait trahi ses anciens alliés et il était maintenant prêt à tromper Sauron. Sa soif de pouvoir était telle qu'il écraserait tout ce qui se trouvait sur sa route. Et Nimroël n'était pas naïve au point de croire que son père serait plus indulgent que Sauron envers les humains, les nains ou les hobbits. Ceux-ci deviendraient des esclaves, forcés de travailler sous les coups de fouets. Saroumane n'avait pas hésité à battre son propre enfant, pourquoi en serait-il autrement pour les hommes qu'il méprisait? Elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à l'aider à accomplir de telles atrocités. Et puis, de toute façon, son père était un menteur et un traître.

Et puis, un soir, tout se précipita. Elle déambulait lentement dans les corridors presque déserts et elle croisa Boromir. Aragorn le lui avait présenté quelques semaines plus tôt. L'homme, aussi grand que le rôdeur et plus large d'épaule que lui, lui avait fait une étrange impression. Il était très beau, même s'il était humain. Ses cheveux bruns, coupés au-dessus des épaules, ondulaient légèrement et une courte barbe, brune également, recouvrait son visage aux traits fins et nobles. Ses vêtements, fatigués par le long voyage qu'il avait accompli pour parvenir dans la vallée, étaient de bonne coupe et avaient été fabriqués dans de riches tissus. Et il parlait d'une voix grave, très agréable.

\- Gilraen, je vous présente Boromir, fils de Denetor l'intendant du royaume du Gondor, lui avait dit Aragorn d'un ton inhabituel.

\- Soyez le bienvenu à Imladris, avait répondu poliment la jeune fille, avant de jeter un regard étonné vers le rôdeur.

Elle avait ensuite croisé les yeux gris clair de Boromir et lui avait souri. D'emblée, l'homme lui avait plu, ce qui était inhabituel. Les humains qu'elle avait rencontrés jusqu'ici lui avaient toujours paru grossiers, à part Aragorn et quelques-uns des rôdeurs, bien entendu. Mais elle avait toujours cru que les rôdeurs étaient différents des autres hommes à cause de leurs relations avec les elfes. Boromir n'avait jusqu'ici eu aucun contact avec des elfes et pourtant, il avait une élégance naturelle, une stature et une présence qui forçait son admiration.

Et encore une fois, elle ne put s'empêcher de dévisager Boromir pendant qu'il s'approchait. L'homme la salua très courtoisement, avant de lui demander gentiment s'il pouvait marcher avec elle quelques instants. Flattée de son attention, Nimroël accepta et elle posa très légèrement sa main sur le bras que lui tendait Boromir. L'homme se mit alors à lui parler avec éloquence de la cité d'où il venait. Il lui décrivit en détail les hautes tours blanches qui brillaient au lever du soleil. La jeune fille l'écoutait en silence. Enfin, Boromir se tut. Un peu mal à l'aise et ne sachant pas comment elle devait réagir, elle s'apprêta à lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Mais, au moment où elle se tournait légèrement vers lui, l'homme prit doucement sa main entre les siennes.

La jeune fille ne sut jamais ce que Boromir avait eu l'intention de dire, car le contact des mains de l'homme venait de provoquer une vision. Etonnée, Nimroël tourna la tête d'un côté et de l'autre. Elle se trouvait dans une forêt. Le terrain était très accidenté et devant elle se trouvait une haute colline très escarpée. Les arbres dénudés et l'herbe jaunie lui apprirent qu'ils étaient en hiver. Soudain, elle aperçut un orc, mort, puis un deuxième. La jeune fille s'avança dans cette direction et elle étudia très attentivement les cadavres. Elle n'avait encore jamais vu d'orcs de cette espèce. Ils étaient plus grands et paraissaient beaucoup plus costauds, plus forts, que ceux dont elle avait l'habitude. Cela l'inquiéta beaucoup. Elle n'aimerait sûrement pas avoir à se battre contre l'un d'entre eux.

Relevant la tête, elle vit alors que le sol était jonché de cadavres d'orcs. Une importante bataille avait eu lieu ici. Elle entendit alors un cor sonner puis le son d'épées qui s'entrechoquaient, un peu plus haut sur la colline. Lentement elle se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où provenaient les bruits du combat. Elle aurait voulu se dépêcher, grimper la pente le plus rapidement possible, mais, comme dans un rêve, elle ne contrôlait pas totalement ses mouvements. Quand elle arriva finalement en vue de la bataille, elle sursauta. Boromir affrontait plusieurs orcs, aussi grands et aussi forts que ceux qu'elle avait examinés un peu plus tôt. L'homme maniait son épée avec beaucoup d'adresse et de force mais il avait reçu quelques flèches et il perdait beaucoup de sang. Il réussit tout de même à éliminer deux autres de ses adversaires. Puis, une nouvelle flèche à empennage noir vint se planter dans son abdomen et Boromir chancela.

Pour avoir déjà été blessée par une flèche, Nimroël savait à quel point l'homme devait souffrir et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Elle cessa alors de respirer tandis que Boromir, lui, reprenait son souffle et levait à nouveau son épée pour parer un coup. Il tua ensuite l'orc qui l'attaquait, puis un deuxième. La jeune fille écarquillait les yeux, très impressionnée par la force et la résistance de l'homme.

Boromir voulut utiliser son cor encore une fois, mais la courte et épaisse lame d'un orc fracassa l'instrument, le fendant en deux. Puis l'homme reçu une autre flèche et il recula de quelques pas sous l'impact. Lorsqu'un orc l'attaqua à nouveau, Boromir put à peine lever son épée pour faire dévier l'arme de son adversaire. Enfin, au choc suivant, l'épée de Boromir se brisa et il tomba sur les genoux. L'attaquant s'approcha alors, un affreux sourire déformant son visage déjà hideux, et Nimroël crut qu'il allait le tuer. Mais, plutôt que de mettre fin aux souffrances de l'homme, il lui assena un terrible coup de pied qui l'envoya rouler un peu plus loin.

Abandonnant alors l'homme à son sort, les orcs qui restaient se regroupèrent et ils se mirent rapidement en route. C'est seulement à ce moment que la jeune fille remarqua qu'ils transportaient deux prisonniers. D'après leur taille, elle sut qu'il s'agissait de deux hobbits, mais elle fut incapable de savoir si Frodon étaient l'un d'eux car les orcs étaient déjà trop loin.

Un gémissement lui fit tourner la tête vers Boromir. Ce dernier avait réussit à se traîner sur quelques pieds et il était maintenant assis au pied d'un arbre, la tête appuyée contre le tronc. Il semblait se reposer, mais Nimroël savait qu'il était sur le point de mourir. Son sang s'écoulait toujours de ses blessures, maculant ses vêtements. Le visage de l'homme était très pâle mais il restait malgré tout très beau à voir. La jeune fille inspira profondément. Elle ne connaissait pas beaucoup l'homme étendu devant elle, mais elle avait pu constater que c'était un vaillant guerrier et sa mort l'attristait. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir faire quelque chose pour lui. Elle ne voulait pas que son corps soit dévoré par les bêtes sauvages et ses os dispersés par les charognards. N'y avait-il personne pour lui donner une sépulture décente? Il avait pourtant sonné plusieurs fois de son cor. Mais personne n'avait répondu à son appel.

Elle sursauta vivement. Boromir venait de tendre la main vers la poignée brisée de son épée. Les yeux de la jeune fille s'emplirent de larmes. Elle tenta de s'arracher à la vision, elle ne voulait pas voir la suite. Puisqu'elle ne pouvait rien y changer pourquoi devait-elle supporter de voir l'homme mourir? Elle ne pouvait même pas lui parler ni le réconforter. Elle s'agenouilla tout de même près de lui, en pleurant. Ce fut alors qu'elle réalisa que l'homme portait une cape fabriquée en Lórien et elle en fut très étonnée. Pourtant, la jolie broche en forme de feuille qui retenait le vêtement à son cou ne lui laissait aucun doute sur sa provenance. Nimroël la fixa un long moment et elle tendit la main pour la toucher, mais elle ne rencontra que le vide.

La jeune fille se releva ensuite très lentement et elle regarda attentivement autour d'elle pour tenter de comprendre ce qui s'était passé – allait se passer. Les arbres qui l'entouraient ne lui fournirent malheureusement aucune information, sauf que Boromir n'allait pas mourir dans les bois de la Lothlórien.

Grâces aux bavardages un peu insouciants des hobbits et à quelques confidences faites par Gimli, Nimroël savait qu'une importante mission se préparait. Gandalf, Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, Frodon, Sam, Merry et Pippin allaient bientôt quitter Imladris avec l'anneau. Et Nimroël était persuadée qu'elle était témoin d'un événement qui allait se produire au cours de cette mission. Alors, où étaient les autres? Étaient-ils tombés eux aussi? Où étaient Aragorn, Legolas… Legolas avait-il été tué lui aussi? Était-il étendu, sans vie, quelque part dans ces bois?

Un vent de panique s'empara tout à coup d'elle. Un terrible cri d'angoisse monta dans sa gorge, un cri qu'elle fut pourtant incapable d'émettre. Il resta bloqué dans sa poitrine, comprimant douloureusement son cœur. Suffocant, elle lutta un long moment pour reprendre son souffle. Elle voulut ensuite remonter la piste tracée par les nombreux cadavres des orcs mais elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Elle était retenue par un lien invisible qui l'obligeait à rester auprès de Boromir. Était-ce parce que l'homme lui tenait toujours la main? Pouvait-elle se libérer? Un frisson de peur la parcourut. Et si elle restait ensuite perdue dans ce lieu rempli de cadavres?

C'est seulement à ce moment qu'elle la vit. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise et d'horreur et elle oublia de respirer pendant un court instant. C'était là, devant elle depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas la voir? Une grande main blanche était peinte sur les casques et les boucliers des orcs éparpillés autour d'elle. Le signe de Saroumane. La main blanche représentait son père. Ces orcs étaient des serviteurs de son père. Sa peur se mua alors en terreur. Elle sentit son ventre se crisper douloureusement et cette fois, elle dut serrer les dents pour ne pas hurler.

Elle émergea alors brusquement du terrible rêve. La vue de Boromir, debout devant elle, si vivant, la fit frissonner. Elle recula vivement et elle arracha sa main de celles de l'homme. Puis elle se détourna et elle s'enfuit en courant, tandis que Boromir criait son nom. Elle alla se réfugier dans ses appartements. Elle claqua la porte derrière elle puis elle tira tous les rideaux. Elle se jeta ensuite sur son lit et elle s'enroula dans ses couvertures, tentant de réchauffer son corps complètement glacé. Elle sanglotait et tremblait de la tête aux pieds.

Peu à peu, sa peur s'estompa mais il lui fallut un long moment pour arriver à se calmer. Elle sentit alors une immense colère, une rage incontrôlable l'envahir. Elle maudissait son père. Il avait créé ces monstres et ceux-ci avaient tué Boromir, Aragorn et Legolas. Ou plutôt, ils allaient le faire si personne ne les en empêchait.

Elle eut soudain envie d'aller se confier au Seigneur Elrond, de lui raconter sa vision. Mais elle repoussa aussitôt cette idée. Bien sûr, les conseils de l'elfe auraient été les bienvenus et il aurait été tellement réconfortant de se reposer sur lui, de le laisser régler ce problème. Mais elle se souvenait que l'elfe n'avait pas pu empêcher Arador de mourir. Les elfes avaient trop tendance à réfléchir beaucoup plus qu'ils n'agissaient.

Non, plus elle y pensait, plus elle était convaincue que c'était à elle de régler ce problème. Saroumane était son père et c'était elle qui avait eu cette vision. C'était donc à elle d'agir. Cette fois, elle n'allait pas rester là les bras croisés. Elle n'allait pas laisser Legolas mourir.

Mais que pouvait-elle faire? Jamais Gandalf ne lui permettrait de se joindre à lui pour cette mission. Le Maia ne lui faisait pas confiance. Et de toute façon, que pourrait-elle bien faire de plus qu'Aragorn, Legolas ou Gandalf? S'ils avaient échoué, elle ne voyait pas ce que sa présence aurait pu y changer. Non, il fallait remonter à la source. Elle devait contrer son père directement. Son père était très rusé, mais il était tellement obsédé par le pouvoir de l'anneau qu'il y avait peut-être là une faille qu'elle serait en mesure d'utiliser. Oui, c'était la seule solution. S'il le fallait, elle irait jusqu'à tuer Saroumane. Elle retournerait auprès de lui et elle s'efforcerait de le tromper. Elle n'avait pas passé toutes ces années à étudier son père inutilement. Elle avait tout de même appris certaines choses à son sujet et elle savait de quelle façon elle pouvait le manipuler. Elle endormirait sa méfiance et, à la première occasion, elle lui transpercerait le cœur à l'aide de l'un de ses poignards.

* * *

1 enfant


	19. 19 Retour aux sources

**Disclaimer** : voir le premier chapitre

* * *

-19-

Nimroël se leva lentement et étira ses muscles engourdis. Elle était restée assise un long moment sans bouger, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle devait faire. Mais, maintenant que sa décision était prise, il n'y avait plus lieu de s'attarder. Pourtant, elle ne se pressa pas. D'une certaine façon, elle espérait que quelqu'un intervienne et l'empêche de partir. Elle avait peur d'aller retrouver son père, même si elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer.

Elle dut fouiller jusqu'au fond de ses tiroirs pour retrouver les vêtements qu'elle portait à Mirkwood. Puis elle retira sa robe et la plia avec soin, avant d'enfiler, sans hâte, son pantalon brun, sa chemise verte ainsi que la tunique qui allait avec. Elle brossa ensuite ses cheveux et en fit une longue tresse très serrée. Elle jeta alors un coup d'œil à son reflet dans le miroir et eut un étrange sourire. Elle avait l'impression d'être redevenue la petite fille qu'elle avait été quand elle vivait au Royaume Sylvestre. Mais en se regardant plus attentivement, elle réalisa soudain à quel point elle avait changé. Ses souvenirs retrouvés avaient ajouté une profondeur dans son regard. Elle était aussi plus mature, plus réfléchie et son séjour avec les elfes lui avait apporté un peu de leur sagesse. Mais ce qu'on pouvait lire en ce moment dans ses yeux émeraude était plus près de la folie que de la raison.

Elle prépara ensuite avec soin ses bagages, y mettant tout ce dont elle aurait besoin pour le long voyage qu'elle allait entreprendre. Elle y ajouta aussi quelques vêtements de rechange. Elle laissa à leur place le reste de ses vêtements. Elle s'approcha lentement de la commode sur laquelle était posé son coffret en bois de mallorne. Du bout des doigts, elle caressa délicatement le couvercle de la petite boîte puis elle l'ouvrit et contempla pendant quelques minutes la magnifique parure que lui avait donnée la Dame Galadriel. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée de s'en séparer mais il valait mieux laisser le bijou, ici, en sûreté. Et puis, si elle s'en tirait, elle pourrait toujours revenir chercher ses affaires.

En passant dans son boudoir, elle jeta un œil au petit bureau placé près de la fenêtre. Elle avait envie de laisser un message à Arwen, de lui donner une explication. Mais elle n'avait que très peu de temps. La nuit était déjà bien avancée et elle voulait être le plus loin possible lorsque l'on découvrirait qu'elle était partie. Avec un soupir, elle s'assit tout de même sur la petite chaise de bois et elle déboucha la bouteille d'encre. Rapidement, elle griffonna quelques mots sur une feuille :

Je dois retourner auprès de mon père. Il faut que j'essaie de l'arrêter.

 _Namári_ _ë_ _, mellonamin1_.

Elle mit ensuite son manteau de velours bleu. Il était plus chaud que la cape que lui avait également donnée Galadriel, mais ce n'est pas seulement pour cette raison qu'elle le choisit. Elle savait à quel point son père haïssait et craignait la Dame des Galadhrim. Elle ne voulait donc pas le contrarier en affichant les couleurs de la Lórien. Elle attacha ensuite soigneusement son arc et ses poignards sur son dos. Ces armes provenaient elles aussi de la Lothlórien, mais la jeune fille n'avait pas l'intention de les porter à son arrivée à Orthanc. Finalement, elle prit ses hautes bottes, mais, pour ne pas faire de bruit dans les couloirs de la maison, elle les mit dans son sac.

Utilisant alors ses pouvoirs pour éviter de se faire voir, Nimroël descendit rapidement à la cuisine où elle prit quelques galettes de pain de voyage ainsi que quelques paquets de fruits et de viande séchés. Puis, redoublant de précautions, elle sortit le plus rapidement possible de la maison. Toujours pieds nus, elle courut à toute vitesse vers l'écurie.

En arrivant devant le box de Galian, elle hésita. Son pauvre cheval ne la porterait pas bien loin et il ne pouvait pas courir très vite non plus. Elle devait donc choisir une autre monture si elle voulait avoir une chance de sortir de la vallée. Son choix se porta automatiquement sur Asfaloth. De tous les chevaux vivants à Imladris, c'était le plus rapide et de plus, elle l'avait déjà monté. Il ne refuserait probablement pas de la porter. Pour un moment du moins. Mais si elle essayait de quitter la vallée, elle ignorait quelle serait la réaction du cheval de Glorfindel. Elle décida de risquer le tout pour le tout et elle fit sortir Asfaloth de son box. Puis, sans prendre le temps de le seller ni même de lui mettre une bride, elle grimpa sur le dos de l'animal qu'elle mit immédiatement au galop.

Elle galopa à toute allure jusqu'au sentier qui conduisait hors de la vallée. Les quelques elfes qui la virent passer la regardèrent d'un air étonné, mais personne ne tenta de la retenir, supposant sans doute que le Seigneur Elrond était au courant de ce que faisait la jeune fille puisqu'elle montait le cheval du Seigneur Glorfindel.

Elle gravit prudemment la pente escarpée et, dès qu'elle arriva dans le désert, elle repartit au grand galop. À cette vitesse, elle avait du mal à distinguer les pierres blanches qui marquaient la route mais Asfaloth semblait connaître le chemin beaucoup mieux qu'elle et elle se laissa guider par le cheval.

Peu de temps plus tard, le soleil se leva lentement derrière elle. Elle ne s'en réjouit pas car cela signifiait que bientôt, quelqu'un remarquerait son absence et qu'on ne tarderait pas à se mettre à sa poursuite. Elle se pencha davantage sur l'encolure d'Asfaloth pour l'inciter à courir plus vite, mais le cheval allait déjà aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

Au bout de quelques heures, la jeune fille arriva en vue du gué. Elle pouvait déjà entendre l'eau couler joyeusement entre les rochers et elle se sentit un peu soulagée. Une fois qu'elle aurait franchi la rivière, elle pourrait choisir la direction qu'elle voulait. Elle compliquerait ainsi la tâche de ses poursuivants.

Asfaloth ralentit à peine pour descendre la pente pourtant très glissante qui menait au bord de la Sonoronne et Nimroël ferma un instant les yeux, un peu effrayée. Elle faillit alors être désarçonnée quand le cheval s'arrêta brusquement, à quelques pas à peine de l'eau. Elle dut s'agripper fortement à sa crinière pour ne pas tomber. Puis, quand elle eut retrouvé son équilibre, elle prit quelques grandes respirations, pour se détendre un peu. Elle essaya ensuite de faire avancer Asfaloth, pour lui faire traverser la rivière, mais le cheval refusa de bouger d'un pouce. Elle insista un peu plus mais le cheval se mit à s'agiter. Il tournait en rond en caracolant et rien ne semblait pouvoir le convaincre de mettre un sabot dans l'eau.

\- Tout doux, tout doux mon beau, dit alors la jeune fille d'une voix grave pour calmer l'animal. Si tu ne veux pas aller plus loin, c'est d'accord. Je vais descendre.

Asfaloth arrêta aussitôt ses cabrioles, comme s'il avait compris ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle se laissa glisser en bas de l'animal puis elle retira le sac de voyage de son dos.

\- Tu peux repartir maintenant. Merci de m'avoir portée jusqu'ici.

Elle caressa doucement la tête du cheval, jusqu'à ses naseaux, puis elle le repoussa pour qu'il s'en aille, mais le cheval refusa encore une fois de bouger. Nimroël haussa les épaules devant l'attitude étrange d'Asfaloth, puis elle se détourna. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Elle avait une longue route à faire pour parvenir à Orthanc, la tour sombre où habitait son père et à pied, il lui faudrait plusieurs semaines.

La jeune fille hésita ensuite un instant, mais elle décida de traverser la rivière pieds nus. Bien sûr, l'eau devait être très froide à cette époque de l'année, mais il valait mieux qu'elle ne mouille pas ses bottes. Le cuir risquait de durcir en séchant et ses bottes deviendraient alors inconfortables, ce qu'elle voulait éviter à tout prix, étant donné la longue marche qu'elle avait à faire.

Nimroël fit quelques pas dans la rivière et le froid glacial lui coupa le souffle. Derrière elle, Asfaloth se mit à piaffer impatiemment, frappant durement le sol de ses sabots. La jeune fille préféra l'ignorer et elle s'avança avec précaution sur le fond caillouteux de la rivière. Ses pieds devinrent vite insensibles mais elle continua tout de même. Au milieu du cours d'eau, le niveau de l'eau atteignit ses cuisses et le courant s'intensifia subitement. Puis l'eau se mit à bouillonner autour d'elle et soudain, elle eut peur. Elle se souvenait de ce que Merry et Pippin lui avaient raconté au sujet de la brusque crue de la rivière qui avait emporté les neuf cavaliers noirs, serviteurs de Sauron. Et si en traversant elle déclenchait une nouvelle crue? Elle releva brusquement la tête et regarda vers l'amont. Tout semblait calme dans cette direction mais la jeune fille était tout de même effrayée. Sur la rive, Asfaloth hennit et se cabra, augmentant le trouble de Nimroël. Elle fit tout de même un pas en avant. Les remous s'intensifièrent devant elle et elle dut s'arrêter de nouveau.

Ce fut seulement à ce moment qu'elle remarqua l'étrange silence qui régnait. Bien sûr, le bruit de l'eau courant autour des rochers était puissant, et un vent froid sifflait à ses oreilles, mais la Voix des Eaux s'était tue. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle ne l'entendait plus mais cela lui fit une drôle d'impression, un vide étrange. La voix des eaux était un son qui avait toujours été présent à son esprit mais auquel elle portait rarement beaucoup d'attention. C'était un peu comme le chant entêtant des grillons à la fin de l'été : on n'y prend généralement pas garde mais cependant, lorsque les grillons se taisent d'un seul coup, le calme qui s'ensuit devient presque palpable. Et le silence soudain de la Voix des Eaux lui faisait le même effet. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade et, paniquée, elle recula rapidement et se précipita hors de l'eau en trébuchant.

Ses jambes étaient complètement gelées et elle marcha nerveusement de long en large sur la rive pour tenter de se réchauffer. Quand le sang recommença à circuler dans ses pieds, elle ressentit une vive douleur qui la fit grimacer. Elle s'assit alors par terre et elle massa vigoureusement ses jambes et ses pieds pour éviter d'avoir des crampes.

Elle regarda ensuite la rivière. L'eau ne faisait plus ces étranges remous et le courant semblait être revenu à la normale. Mais le silence obsédant qui régnait l'effrayait. Il lui fallait pourtant traverser la rivière. Pourquoi la Voix des Eaux s'était-elle tue? Et pourquoi voulait-on l'empêcher de passer? Un peu irritée, elle ramassa un galet et le lança vigoureusement dans l'eau.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas m'arrêter, dit-elle d'un ton de défi. Il faut absolument que je traverse.

Elle eut alors l'étrange impression que quelqu'un l'écoutait. Même le bruit de l'eau semblait avoir diminué et le vent ne soufflait plus.

\- Je dois me rendre à Orthanc pour affronter mon père, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton incertain. Il est devenu complètement dément. Je dois essayer de l'empêcher de…

\- Que comptes-tu faire?

Nimroël fut trop abasourdie pour répondre. La Voix des Eaux s'adressait à nouveau à elle, après toutes ces années. Elle se sentait tout à coup minuscule.

\- Je ne sais pas encore… murmura-t-elle enfin.

\- Pourquoi prendre un tel risque? demanda à nouveau la Voix.

\- Pour… pour sauver mes amis.

Cette fois, la jeune fille réussit à parler un peu plus fort mais sa voix tremblait légèrement.

\- Pourquoi? répéta sa mystérieuse interlocutrice.

Elle secoua la tête, intriguée. Elle ne comprenait pas le sens de la question. La Voix des Eaux voulait-elle savoir pourquoi Nimroël tenait à protéger ses amis ou bien reposait-elle la même question que précédemment parce que la réponse ne la satisfaisait pas?

\- Je… je ne pourrai pas toujours me cacher, finit-elle par répondre.

Nimroël attendit une nouvelle question, mais la Voix ne dit plus rien.

\- Laissez-moi passer, ordonna-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

La jeune fille aurait aimé que sa voix soit un peu plus autoritaire, mais elle n'était pas habituée à commander. Son ordre ressemblait davantage à une supplique.

\- S'il vous plaît, ajouta-t-elle donc.

Le niveau de la rivière s'abaissa alors subitement, devant les yeux ébahis de Nimroël. Le courant s'était considérablement ralenti et quelques grosses pierres émergeaient à présent de l'eau. Lentement, la jeune fille reprit son sac, puis elle marcha vers le cours d'eau. Durant quelques minutes, elle resta là, contemplant, bouche bée, la rivière. Enfin, elle se décida. Elle mit le pied sur un premier rocher, puis elle fit une grande enjambée pour passer sur un deuxième. Toujours un peu craintive, elle jeta un œil vers l'amont de la rivière, mais elle ne vit rien d'inhabituel. En quelques sauts, elle se retrouva au milieu de la Sonoronne, sur une large pierre plate. Elle resta là un court instant, hésitante. Le prochain rocher était trop loin pour qu'elle puisse l'atteindre sans se mouiller. Elle s'accroupit donc, avec l'intention de sauter dans la rivière quand Asfaloth s'avança vers elle, en s'éclaboussant bruyamment. Le cheval vint se placer tout près du rocher puis il hennit et encensa. De plus en plus étonnée, Nimroël se hissa doucement sur le dos de l'animal qui se remit alors en route, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

* * *

Le Seigneur Elrond était assis à son bureau. Son expression ne laissait paraître aucune émotion. Mais Arwen, placée à la droite de son père devinait à quel point le départ soudain de la jeune fille le contrariait. En face des deux elfes étaient assis Aragorn et Boromir. Ce dernier racontait sa dernière entrevue avec la jeune fille. Il était probablement le dernier à lui avoir parlé et il était peut-être le seul qui soit capable de fournir une explication à son étrange conduite.

\- Nous avons marché ensemble un moment et je lui ai longuement parlé de Minas Tirith, expliquait l'homme. Ensuite, je lui ai dit que, si elle était d'accord, je l'emmènerais visiter ma cité, une fois la guerre terminée. Elle est alors restée sans bouger durant quelques minutes. Elle avait un air absent, comme si elle rêvait. Puis, son rêve s'est, semble-t-il, transformé en cauchemar. On aurait dit qu'elle était effrayée, terrifiée même. Elle respirait très rapidement et elle tremblait légèrement. Je l'ai secouée un peu pour la faire revenir à la réalité. Elle m'a alors regardé très bizarrement, puis elle est repartie en courant. J'ai cru… J'ai simplement pensé qu'elle était malade. Ce n'est que ce matin que j'ai appris qu'elle s'était enfuie.

\- Je vous avais pourtant indiqué qu'il fallait surveiller cette enfant, maître Elrond, dit alors Gandalf d'un ton bourru. J'aurais probablement dû me charger moi-même de cette tâche.

\- Personne ne pouvait prévoir qu'elle partirait ainsi, Gandalf, rétorqua l'elfe.

\- Maintenant, il faudra craindre Saroumane encore davantage! J'ai bien peur que notre quête ne soit compromise.

Le Maia marchait de long en large derrière les deux hommes. Contrairement à Elrond qui ne laissait rien paraître de ce qu'il ressentait, il était évident pour tout le monde que le Maia était en colère.

\- Vous croyez vraiment qu'elle est partie rejoindre Saroumane? demanda Aragorn.

\- Sinon, pourquoi aurait-elle quitté la vallée sans prévenir? répondit Gandalf.

\- Et vous pensez qu'elle lui révélera ce qu'elle sait au sujet de l'anneau et de ce que nous avons l'intention de faire? interrogea Boromir.

\- Vous en doutez? rétorqua Gandalf.

\- Elle n'avait pas besoin de quitter Imladris pour cela, intervint alors Arwen de sa voix douce.

\- Que voulez-vous dire? demanda Boromir en fixant un regard étonnée sur la fille d'Elrond.

\- Elle est capable de communiquer avec son père malgré la distance qui les sépare, répondit cette dernière.

\- Elle nous a peut-être déjà trahis et elle a eu peur qu'on le découvre. C'est pourquoi elle s'est enfuie, dit alors Gandalf.

Le Seigneur Elrond n'était pas d'accord avec le Maia, mais il ne dit rien. Il ne voulait pas énoncer son hypothèse devant Boromir.

\- Plusieurs gens de ma maison sont à sa poursuite, dit l'elfe calmement. Nous en saurons plus s'ils parviennent à la rattraper. Mais cela prendra du temps, car elle a pris le cheval de Glorfindel, le plus rapide à Imladris.

\- Ce n'est qu'une enfant, intervint Boromir.

\- Il ne faut pas la sous-estimer, répliqua Elrond en regardant l'homme assis devant lui. C'est une excellente cavalière et Asfaloth a le pied très léger. Nous devons donc envisager le fait qu'elle pourrait réussir à nous échapper.

Gandalf grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

\- Il me faut décider de ce qu'il conviendra de faire si jamais cela se produit, reprit le Seigneur d'Imladris. Je vous ferai part de ma décision lorsque je l'aurai prise.

Comprenant que la réunion était terminée, Aragorn et Boromir se levèrent et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Mais, alors qu'Aragorn allait refermer la porte derrière lui, le Seigneur Elrond le rappela. Le rôdeur revint donc s'asseoir à sa place et il jeta un regard interrogateur à l'elfe.

\- Je n'ai pas voulu en parler devant Boromir, même si cela le concerne probablement de très près. Mais je pense que Gilraen a de nouveau eu une vision.

Aragorn acquiesça. Cette idée lui était venue à lui aussi.

\- Quel genre de vision a-t-elle? demanda Gandalf, soudain intéressé.

Elrond lui relata brièvement la vision que la jeune fille avait eue à propos de la mort d'Arador et le Maia parut s'adoucir.

\- C'est un don particulièrement difficile à contrôler, dit-il. Surtout pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune.

\- Et c'est justement là le problème. Elle ne le contrôle pas. Je pense que les visions lui sont imposées. Et il lui est très difficile d'interpréter ce qu'elle voit parce qu'elle se laisse aveugler par ses émotions.

\- Qui pourrait le lui reprocher? dit Aragorn avec véhémence. Je préfère savoir que la mort d'un homme ne la laisse pas insensible.

\- Vous supposez donc qu'elle a « vu » la mort de Boromir? demanda Gandalf.

\- Et elle croit que son père en est responsable, prononça Arwen tout bas.

Le Seigneur Elrond regarda sa fille d'un air légèrement étonné.

\- Cela explique le message qu'elle m'a laissé, ajouta cette dernière.

\- Qu'a-t-elle donc l'intention de faire? Croit-elle pouvoir faire face à Saroumane toute seule? Cela serait de la folie! Cette enfant est inconsciente! dit alors Gandalf.

\- Il faut la rattraper, ajouta Aragorn. Pour la réussite de notre mission autant que pour sa propre sécurité.

* * *

Le cri strident de Tara retentit soudain loin au-dessus de Nimroël. La jeune fille chevauchait à toute vitesse en direction du sud. Elle n'avait pris aucun repos depuis qu'elle avait traversé le gué et, malgré sa fatigue, elle n'avait pas eu l'intention de s'arrêter avant la nuit. L'arrivée du faucon, cependant, la convainquit de faire une courte pause, le temps de convaincre l'oiseau de retourner à Imladris. Elle fit donc ralentir sa monture, qui se mit à trotter légèrement, tendant l'oreille. On aurait dit qu'Asfaloth avait lui aussi reconnu Tara.

Le faucon passa comme une flèche à côté de la jeune fille, puis il se posa sur une branche basse à peu de distance devant Nimroël. Celle-ci enroula un pan de son manteau autour de son bras, et lorsqu'elle passa près de Tara, le faucon vint s'y poser. Marchant un moment au pas pour permettre à Asfaloth de reprendre son souffle et de se rafraîchir, la jeune fille caressait doucement les plumes bleues du faucon tout en lui parlant d'une voix calme.

\- Que fais-tu là, ma belle? Tu n'aurais pas dû me suivre. Je ne peux pas t'emmener là où je vais. Il faut que tu retournes à Imladris.

Tara protesta vivement, ce qui amena un léger sourire sur les lèvres de Nimroël.

\- Je ne retourne pas en Lothlórien, Tara. Et tu ne peux pas venir avec moi. C'est trop dangereux.

La jeune fille fit s'envoler le faucon puis elle mit pied à terre. Elle enleva ensuite son sac du dos d'Asfaloth et elle regarda le cheval s'éloigner lentement pour brouter. Elle craignait encore un peu qu'il ne décide de repartir auprès de son maître, mais elle ne voulait pas le retenir de force, alors elle préférait ne pas l'attacher. Elle s'assit ensuite sur le sol, adossée à un arbre et elle mangea lentement un bout de _lembas_. Tara se posa alors près d'elle et elle s'approcha de sa démarche sautillante.

\- C'est la Lórien qui t'attire, n'est-ce pas ma belle? Je te comprends. Moi aussi j'aimerais y retourner. C'est malheureusement impossible…

Nimroël tendit un bout de viande séchée au faucon qui y jeta un regard dédaigneux et ne daigna pas y goûter.

\- Tara, tu peux venir avec moi encore un moment, décida tout à coup la jeune fille. Mais quand nous serons à la hauteur du col du Caradhras, tu traverseras les montagnes et tu iras voir les elfes du Bois d'Or. Tu es d'accord?

Le faucon battit vigoureusement des ailes et quelques feuilles sèches tourbillonnèrent. Puis l'oiseau décolla d'un bond et il disparut rapidement. Épuisée, Nimroël ferma alors les yeux et se reposa un instant. Puis, à peine une heure plus tard, elle remonta à cheval et se remit en route. Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se coucher, mais elle avait encore plusieurs heures devant elle avant qu'il ne fasse totalement noir et elle voulait se rendre le plus rapidement possible à l'Isengard. Et puis, elle devait se dépêcher si elle voulait éviter d'être rattrapée par ceux que le Seigneur Elrond avait envoyés à sa poursuite. Asfaloth avait beau être très rapide, ses poursuivants étaient très probablement des elfes : aussi rapides qu'elle, et surtout, infatigables.

* * *

Une fois encore, Legolas avait demandé à parler à Arwen et, cette fois encore, c'était pour s'entretenir au sujet de Nimroël. Précédé de Tilariel, l'elfe entra dans le grand salon où la fille d'Elrond avait l'habitude de travailler. Il s'avança vers Arwen et il s'inclina gracieusement devant elle.

\- Bonsoir Arwen.

\- Bonsoir Legolas, lui répondit Arwen en l'invitant à s'asseoir.

Arwen et Legolas s'installèrent face à face, puis Arwen étudia attentivement son invité. Elle n'était pas aussi perceptive que l'étaient Galadriel et Celebrian, mais elle n'avait pas besoin du don de pénétration de sa grand-mère pour comprendre que Legolas était très troublé du départ soudain de Nimroël.

\- Je suis venu vous demander des nouvelles de Nimroël, commença doucement Legolas.

\- Je sais. Je n'en ai malheureusement aucune, lui répondit Arwen.

\- On m'a pourtant dit que Glorfindel était revenu.

\- Il n'est venu que pour faire un court rapport à mon père mais il est reparti aussitôt.

\- Que disait-il? demanda Legolas d'un ton légèrement impatient.

\- Seulement qu'elle s'était arrêtée un long moment au gué. Apparemment, Asfaloth s'est énervé et elle a préféré descendre. Elle a ensuite essayé de traverser la rivière à pied, mais quelque chose l'en a empêchée car elle est revenue sur ses pas. Personne ne sait ce qui s'est passé exactement. Mais elle a fini par remonter sur le dos d'Asfaloth et ils sont repartis ensemble. D'après Glorfindel, son cheval la porte volontairement et il la conduit là où elle veut aller.

Legolas fronça les sourcils. Il était très inquiet pour Nimroël. Et puis, il se demandait s'il n'était pas responsable de son départ soudain. Il avait essayé de discuter avec la jeune fille à plusieurs reprises alors qu'elle lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas lui parler. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû insister autant.

\- Vous la connaissez mieux que quiconque, Arwen. Pourquoi est-elle partie?

\- Nous sommes amies depuis quelques années, Legolas. Mais je ne suis pas certaine d'être en mesure de comprendre ce qui l'a poussée à quitter Imladris de cette façon.

\- Elle est inconsciente! Comment peut-elle prendre de tels risques? On dirait qu'elle est incapable de comprendre que le monde est rempli de périls de toutes sortes.

\- Legolas, quand elle a quitté le Royaume Sylvestre, cela était vrai. Elle ignorait tout des dangers qu'elle courait en s'aventurant toute seule dans la forêt. Mais aujourd'hui, elle a plus d'expérience. Elle sait à quoi elle s'expose. Et croyez-moi, ce ne sont pas les obstacles qu'elle risque de rencontrer sur sa route qui représentent la plus grosse menace pour elle. Saroumane est bien pire que tous les orcs qu'elle pourrait croiser en route.

\- Alors, c'est vrai… Elle se rend à Orthanc.

\- Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle a l'intention d'affronter son père.

\- Affronter Saroumane! C'est complètement insensé! Elle n'a aucune chance de…

Legolas baissa tristement la tête, incapable de poursuivre. Puis il regarda à nouveau Arwen.

\- Croyez-vous que les elfes que votre père a envoyés à sa poursuite ont une chance de la ramener? demanda Legolas après un long silence.

\- Ils ont bien du mal à suivre sa trace, répondit tristement Arwen. Il n'a pas plu depuis des jours et les sabots d'Asfaloth ne laissent aucune trace sur le sol durci. Les seuls indices que les pisteurs arrivent à recueillir sont ceux laissés par Gil elle-même lorsqu'elle se décide à prendre un peu de repos, ce qui arrive rarement. Cela prend donc du temps et elle gagne du terrain chaque jour. Bien sûr, nous savons où elle va et quelques elfes piquent droit vers l'Isengard pour tenter de la rattraper et de lui bloquer la route lorsqu'elle arrivera près d'Orthanc.

\- Il faut qu'ils la retrouvent Arwen. Je n'aurai pas l'esprit tranquille si elle…

\- Legolas! Vous avez une tâche importante à accomplir!

\- Je suis désolé. Vous avez raison. J'accomplirai ma mission du mieux que je le pourrai, bien entendu.

\- Cela compte plus que tout le reste Legolas. Pour l'instant, c'est la seule chose qui compte vraiment. Mais ne désespérez pas. Elle est plus forte que vous ne le croyez. Elle s'en sortira!

* * *

Un peu moins de deux semaines plus tard, Nimroël arriva en vue de la Trouée du Rohan, une plaine riche et fertile qui s'ouvrait entre les Monts Brumeux au nord et les Montagnes Blanches, aux hauts pics enneigés, au sud. La Trouée du Rohan était la voie la plus facile pour passer à l'est des montagnes et beaucoup de voyageurs l'utilisaient, mais en ces temps troublés, la jeune fille ne sentait aucune présence à des lieux à la ronde. Elle leva la tête et s'abrita les yeux de sa main pour éviter d'être aveuglée par le soleil. Elle put alors distinguer Tara, qui la survolait paresseusement, ses longues ailes entièrement déployées. Elle soupira. Elle était un peu inquiète pour l'oiseau. Saroumane utilisait lui aussi des oiseaux pour porter des messages et certains d'entre eux pouvaient être une menace pour Tara. Malgré tout, cette dernière n'avait pas voulu quitter Nimroël et la jeune fille n'avait rien pu faire pour empêcher son amie de la suivre.

Nimroël reporta ensuite son attention sur la plaine qui s'étendait devant elle. Bientôt, elle arriverait près du gué de l'Isen. Pour se rendre à l'immense porte de l'Isengard, elle n'avait nul besoin de traverser la rivière, mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de franchir le mur de cette façon, Il lui faudrait donc traverser le gué et cela l'inquiétait. Elle savait que les cavaliers du Rohan, les Rohirrim, surveillaient le gué en tout temps et elle ne voulait pas se faire voir par ces hommes. Ils étaient déjà très soupçonneux avec les étrangers en temps normal et, avec la guerre qui s'annonçait, cela risquait d'être bien pire. Et puis, elle ne voulait pas être obligée d'inventer une raison pour expliquer sa présence en ces lieux. Francs, droits et honnêtes, les hommes du Rohan étaient difficiles à tromper. De plus, Saroumane avait peut-être des espions parmi eux et elle tenait à se rendre à Orthanc tout en les évitant.

Bien sûr, son père savait déjà qu'elle était en route pour revenir auprès de lui. Quand il avait découvert qu'elle avait quitté Imladris, il avait été furieux et Nimroël avait bien failli rebrousser chemin. Mais elle avait réussi à le calmer en prétendant qu'elle n'avait pas eu le choix à cause de Gandalf. Aveuglé par sa colère et par le ressentiment qu'il éprouvait déjà pour son ancien serviteur, Saroumane avait accepté les explications de sa fille sans la questionner davantage. Celle-ci avait alors repris courage : son père était plus facile à tromper qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

Elle devait tout de même se montrer prudente. Son père avait probablement envoyé quelques-uns de ses serviteurs, hommes et orcs, à sa rencontre. Elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il leur avait donné l'ordre de la ramener vivante mais qu'il avait sûrement omis de leur préciser qu'elle venait de son plein gré. Ils risquaient donc de se montrer brutal, simplement par plaisir, peu importe qu'elle leur résiste ou non. Ils la ramèneraient pieds et poings liés et cela fournirait à son père un nouveau prétexte de l'humilier, ce qu'elle tenait à éviter. Si elle parvenait à l'Isengard par elle-même, elle pourrait lui faire face la tête haute. Mais ce n'était pas uniquement pour gagner le respect de son père qu'elle voulait se rendre à Orthanc secrètement : elle souhaitait pouvoir cacher ses armes au pied de la tour. Elle aurait grandement besoin de ses poignards et peut-être même de son arc pour accomplir la tâche qu'elle s'était fixée. Alors, il ne fallait pas qu'elle entre avec dans la tour, sinon Saroumane les lui confisquerait.

La jeune fille regarda à nouveau Tara qui venait de pousser un cri strident. Le faucon s'était un peu éloigné vers l'ouest et décrivait de petits cercles tout en descendant lentement. Son amie devait avoir aperçu quelque chose dans cette direction. Nimroël tendit son esprit, mais elle ne ressentit qu'un léger frémissement et elle fut incapable d'identifier celui ou ceux qui se trouvaient là, qu'il s'agisse d'elfes, d'hommes ou d'orcs. En fait, si Tara ne l'avait pas prévenue, elle n'aurait probablement jamais su qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans la région. Elle la remercia mentalement, contente de pouvoir compter sur sa vue très perçante.

Nimroël observa encore un moment les mouvements du faucon. Puis, ayant constaté que Tara s'éloignait, indiquant par conséquent que ceux qu'elle suivait s'en allaient également, la jeune fille décida de prendre un repos bien mérité.

Puis, dès que la nuit tomba, la jeune fille remonta sur le dos d'Asfaloth et se remit en route pour la dernière partie de son voyage. Elle voulait en finir le plus rapidement possible, mais, au bout d'une heure, elle s'arrêta un moment pour regarder la lune, presque ronde, se lever lentement sur l'horizon. D'innombrables étoiles scintillaient dans le ciel d'un bleu très sombre et cela lui donna soudainement envie de se retrouver à Imladris. Nimroël eut une pensée pour Arwen et elle soupira tristement. Elle se demandait si l'elfe s'était sentie trahie par son départ si brusque. Elle aurait tant voulu pouvoir lui dire adieu autrement que par le court message qu'elle lui avait laissé. Mais elle n'avait pas voulu courir le risque qu'Arwen tente de la retenir. Elle soupira de nouveau en imaginant cette fois la réaction de Legolas. Il devait être furieux. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle partait ainsi sans prévenir. Et puis, elle regrettait de ne pas l'avoir écouté lorsqu'il avait voulu lui parler. Maintenant, il était peu probable qu'elle ne le revoit un jour et elle ne saurait peut-être jamais ce qu'il avait eu à lui dire.

À présent, Aragorn, Legolas et les autres étaient sûrement déjà en route pour leur mission et le calme devait être revenu dans la maison du Seigneur Elrond. Un calme apparent du moins, car les événements se précipitaient maintenant et la fin était très proche.

Sauron allait-il réussir à reprendre son anneau? Allait-il gagner cette guerre, qu'il préparait depuis si longtemps? Personne ne pouvait répondre à ces questions, pas même Elrond ni Galadriel. Mais les elfes espéraient encore pouvoir vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ils croyaient qu'il était possible de contrer Sauron et ses alliés, alors la jeune fille devait, elle aussi, garder espoir. Le Seigneur Celeborn lui avait dit, un jour, qu'il suffisait parfois d'une toute petite chose pour tout faire basculer et pour réduire à néant des plans pourtant minutieusement préparés. Elle n'avait pas la prétention de pouvoir sauver le monde, mais elle pouvait quand même apporter sa contribution. Peut-être arriverait-elle à tromper son père durant un moment. Si elle le retardait, ne serait-ce que quelques jours, ou même quelques heures, alors il y avait une chance pour que Legolas, Aragorn, Boromir et les autres réussissent à passer entre les mailles du filet. Elle-même avait très peu d'espoir de s'en sortir, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Elle ne craignait pas la mort, ni même la souffrance. Du moins, pas au point de renoncer à combattre Saroumane. Parce qu'elle comprenait à présent ce que ressentait Arwen. Tout comme l'elfe qui ne souhaitait pas vivre sans Aragorn, elle ne pouvait pas envisager de vivre des années, peut-être même des siècles, sachant qu'elle ne reverrait jamais Legolas. Elle chassa ces sombres pensées et, poussant Asfaloth au galop, elle s'enfonça dans la nuit, le cœur battant d'angoisse.

Quelques heures plus tard, le ciel se couvrit de gros nuages qui masquèrent la lune et les étoiles en peu de temps. Il fit alors si sombre que Nimroël n'arrivait plus à distinguer le sol. Elle ne pouvait que se fier à sa monture pour éviter les obstacles qui pouvaient lui barrer la route. Quand elle arriva près de l'Isen, elle ne reconnut pas le joyeux tapage que faisait habituellement la rivière et cela la rendit perplexe. Elle était pourtant certaine qu'il s'agissait du cours d'eau qu'elle avait entendu durant toute son enfance. Mais maintenant, l'eau semblait en colère, cognant rageusement contre les pierres, et la Voix des Eaux s'y faisait difficilement entendre. Elle n'avait cependant pas le temps de s'attarder pour comprendre ce mystère et elle continua sa course sans ralentir, bifurquant vers le nord pour longer la rivière.

Elle parvint ensuite rapidement au gué, où, comme elle l'avait supposé, des cavaliers montaient la garde. Dans ce noir presque total, ils ne pouvaient la distinguer, mais, malgré la légèreté de son pas, Asfaloth faisait tout de même assez de bruit sur le sol pierreux pour que les hommes l'entendent venir. Ils lui lancèrent l'ordre de s'arrêter et de se faire connaître et ils dévoilèrent soudainement plusieurs petites lampes. Elle faillit se faire surprendre mais elle se dissimula rapidement et les gardes ne la virent que brièvement. Les lumières allumées par les Rohirrim jouèrent ensuite en sa faveur car elle pouvait ainsi voir où elle allait et surtout, elle savait où se trouvaient ceux qui tentaient de lui barrer le chemin. Poussant encore davantage son cheval, elle passa en trombe devant les gardes. Ceux-ci se mirent alors à hurler des ordres pour qu'on l'arrête et les hommes se précipitèrent vers leurs montures.

Quand Asfaloth s'engagea à toute allure dans la rivière, elle craignit un moment qu'il ne glisse sur les galets ronds. S'il perdait l'équilibre, elle serait certainement désarçonnée et elle risquait de se rompre les os sur les pierres qui tapissaient le fond de la rivière. De plus, les hommes du Rohan la captureraient alors facilement et ils seraient certainement sans pitié pour quelqu'un qui avait refusé de leur obéir. Heureusement, sa monture avait le pied sûr et il n'eut aucune difficulté à traverser le gué, même à cette vitesse. Elle était déjà de l'autre côté de l'eau quand elle entendit les premiers cavaliers se mettre à sa poursuite. Tout à coup, elle se coucha sur sa monture lorsqu'elle entendit le son caractéristique des arcs. Quelques flèches se perdirent dans la nuit et certaines d'entre elles passèrent tout près de Nimroël mais heureusement, aucune ne l'atteignit.

La jeune fille fut poursuivie pendant encore quelques minutes. Les chevaux du Rohan étaient de très bonnes bêtes, des chevaux rapides et puissants. Cependant, ils ne pouvaient rivaliser de vitesse avec Asfaloth. Et puis, les Rohirrim étaient beaucoup plus lourds qu'elle, ce qui ralentissait encore plus leurs montures. Elle les sema donc aisément, ravie d'avoir franchi cet important obstacle sans trop de problèmes. Elle s'en réjouissait, même si ce qui venait ensuite l'effrayait beaucoup plus.

Elle galopa encore un long moment malgré la noirceur, puis elle ralentit et marcha prudemment au pas. Elle se trouvait à présent dans le Nan Curunír, la vallée du Magicien. Curunír était le nom que les elfes de la Terre du milieu avaient donné à son père. Grâce à l'Isen qui apportait une grande partie de l'eau des sources qui jaillissaient dans les montagnes, plus au nord, c'était autrefois une vallée riche et fertile. Mais, alors que le sol aurait dû être couvert d'herbe douce et verte, la jeune fille pouvait entendre les sabots d'Asfaloth grincer sur la terre sèche et elle se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

Devant elle, elle sentait la présence de nombreux hommes, d'orcs et de loups de plusieurs espèces, y compris des wargs. Il lui faudrait être très prudente si elle voulait passer à travers tous ces éclaireurs. Elle craignait les wargs plus que tout, car ces derniers avaient un très bon flair. Elle savait qu'elle réussirait facilement à se dissimuler à la vue des hommes et des orcs mais elle avait peu de chance de tromper les horribles loups de la même façon.

Elle s'arrêta près d'un amoncellement de rochers pointus qui annonçaient le début des Monts Brumeux. Elle descendit de cheval, prit son sac, puis elle caressa un long moment le grand cheval blanc de Glorfindel.

\- Il te faut retourner auprès de ton maître, à présent, Asfaloth. Je te remercie infiniment de m'avoir conduite jusqu'ici. Je dois continuer à pied maintenant, il me sera plus facile de me glisser à travers les gardes de mon père si je suis seule. Adieu, mon ami.

Dès qu'elle eut fini de parler, Asfaloth se détourna et il repartit rapidement vers le sud. Nimroël écouta le bruit décroissant des sabots du cheval et elle resta un long moment sans bouger. Elle ne pouvait compter que sur elle-même à présent et elle dut lutter contre la panique qui menaçait de l'envahir à cette idée. Elle réussit finalement à se reprendre et, portant son sac sur son épaule, elle marcha en direction de l'Isengard et d'Orthanc, la haute tour noire construite en plein milieu, par les hommes des temps anciens.

Elle eut un sourire amer en se disant qu'elle était de retour chez elle, à l'endroit même où elle était née. Avant de retrouver la mémoire, elle s'était souvent amusée à imaginer à quoi pouvait ressembler sa maison. Elle rêvait d'une belle maison blanche avec plein de fenêtres pour laisser entrer le vent et la lumière du soleil. Quelle ironie! La tour où elle avait vu le jour était faite de pierres noires et il n'y avait que peu d'ouverture par lesquelles le soleil pouvait entrer. Elle avait toujours détesté cet endroit, mais, maintenant qu'elle avait connu la magnifique cité de Caras Galadhon ainsi que la maison du Seigneur Elrond, elle haïssait encore plus Orthanc.

Au petit matin, alors qu'une aube grise se levait doucement, elle arriva en vue du mur de pierre qui entourait l'Isengard. Elle avait réussit à se glisser entre les mailles du filet tendu par son père, plus facilement qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Mais il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi se réjouir puisque, de toute façon, elle serait bientôt à la merci de Saroumane.

Devant elle, la plaine s'étendait presque nue et déserte. Il ne poussait plus là que des herbes folles et des buissons d'épines, ce qui l'attrista. Dissimulée derrière un haut bosquet de ronces, la jeune fille observa le mur. Ce dernier formait un large demi-cercle qui s'appuyait aux hautes montagnes, de part et d'autre de la tour noire. Il était très haut et il était étroitement surveillé. De plus, il n'y avait aucun moyen de l'escalader car il avait été fait avec des matériaux très durs qui avaient résisté à l'usure du temps. Il était donc presque parfaitement lisse. Mais cela, Nimroël le savait déjà. En fait, elle avait espéré pouvoir passer sous le mur en empruntant l'étroit passage par lequel l'eau de la rivière s'écoulait. Évidemment, il lui faudrait pour cela avancer contre le courant, très puissant à cet endroit, mais elle pensait pouvoir y parvenir. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, cependant, et qui faillit la décourager, c'était le fait que l'eau était devenue affreusement sale. Elle en frissonna de dégoût. Les orcs y avaient jeté toutes sortes de détritus qui flottaient et s'y mélangeaient, entraînés par les flots, et l'odeur infecte qui se dégageait de la rivière lui fit plisser le nez. Elle n'avait aucune envie de s'immerger dans cette boue nauséabonde.

Elle faillit tout à coup renoncer à pénétrer dans le Cercle de l'Isengard sans être vue. Elle n'avait qu'à se rendre à la porte principale et à demander à voir son père. Elle serait fouillée, ses armes lui seraient confisquées et les gardes la conduiraient ensuite auprès de Saroumane. C'était beaucoup plus simple, mais alors, elle n'aurait plus aucune chance d'accomplir la tâche qu'elle s'était fixée : débarrasser le monde de la présence de son père.

Elle repoussa donc cette idée et chercha un autre moyen d'entrer à l'Isengard. Elle songea alors à faire le tour du mur et à entrer par l'autre côté, en descendant le long de la haute falaise. Il lui faudrait, pour ce faire, escalader la montagne et passer par des chemins très accidentés et difficilement praticables. Et puis, il y avait sûrement des hommes et des orcs qui patrouillaient dans la montagne. Mais ce n'était ni l'escalade, ni les gardes qu'elle craignait. Non, ce qui lui faisait peur, c'était qu'elle serait obligée de passer par la forêt de Fangorn et ce qu'elle avait entendu dire à propos de ces bois était des plus inquiétant. On disait que les arbres qui poussaient en ce lieu pouvaient se parler et même bouger et marcher, comme des hommes. Cela semblait difficile à croire mais même le Seigneur Celeborn l'avait un jour mise en garde contre la forêt. Il y avait donc lieu de se méfier.

Elle finit tout de même par décider d'y aller malgré tout. Elle serait très prudente, n'allumerait pas de feu, ne couperait pas la moindre branche et surtout, elle resterait le plus possible en bordure de la forêt. Après tout, se dit-elle, des arbres ne pouvaient être pire que des orcs, mêmes s'ils bougeaient et parlaient.

Elle prit son sac au moment même où un gros soleil rouge fit son apparition à sa droite. Elle inspira profondément pour se donner du courage, puis elle se mit en route en direction du soleil. Elle voulait ainsi s'éloigner suffisamment pour avoir plus de chance de pouvoir éviter les patrouilles.

En moins d'une heure, Nimroël atteignit les premiers contreforts des Monts Brumeux. Il n'y avait encore qu'une maigre végétation à cet endroit, quelques petits arbres rachitiques qui ne semblaient pas présenter le moindre danger. Elle se dirigea alors vers le nord. Sa marche devint de plus en plus difficile et elle dut rebrousser chemin à quelques reprises, chaque fois que le sentier qu'elle avait emprunté se révélait être un cul-de-sac. Le chemin grimpait régulièrement et de plus en plus abruptement. Les arbres étaient plus nombreux et plus gros, mais ils ressemblaient à tous les arbres qu'elle avait vus auparavant et elle ne s'inquiétait plus.

Elle dut ensuite escalader de hauts rochers pour pouvoir poursuivre. À quelques reprises, le sentier qu'elle suivait s'approchait beaucoup du rebord de la falaise surplombant l'Isengard. Elle pouvait alors sentir la présence de quelques hommes, un peu plus bas et elle devait prendre garde à ne faire aucun bruit et à ne faire s'ébouler aucune pierre pour ne pas révéler sa présence.

L'attention de Nimroël était entièrement fixée sur les patrouilles et sur la route qu'elle devait suivre, si bien que, durant un long moment, elle en oublia où elle se trouvait. Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin au sommet de la colline, elle s'assit pour se reposer un peu. Elle n'avait eu d'autre choix que de s'éloigner de la vallée et elle se trouvait à présent dans la forêt. Elle remarqua alors que quelque chose avait changé. Cela se fit de façon graduelle. Elle se sentait observée. Elle tendit son esprit mais il n'y avait personne dans les environs. Du moins n'y avait-il ni homme, ni orc, ni personne d'aucune race qu'elle connût. Elle regarda nerveusement autour d'elle. Les arbres qui l'entouraient semblaient très vieux, ils étaient couverts de lichen et une étrange odeur d'humidité s'en dégageait. Mais à part cela, ils n'avaient rien de particulier. Elle avait quand même l'impression qu'ils étaient conscients de sa présence et un long frisson lui parcourut l'échine.

Elle se releva rapidement, reprit ses affaires et se remit en marche. Et, pour se redonner du courage et surtout pour ne pas montrer qu'elle avait peur, elle se mit à chantonner les premières mesures d'une chanson elfique qu'elle avait souvent entendue à Mirkwood. Il se produisit alors une chose étrange. Il n'y avait pas le moindre souffle d'air mais toutes les branches des arbres qui l'entouraient se mirent à se balancer légèrement comme sous l'effet d'une douce brise. Au bord de la panique sa voix s'érailla et elle cessa de chanter. Les arbres cessèrent alors de bouger et elle-même s'immobilisa. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et elle respirait très rapidement. Elle était effrayée, même si aucune menace ne semblait provenir des arbres. Elle savait à présent que ce qu'elle avait entendu à propos de la forêt de Fangorn était réel. Les arbres avaient conscience de sa présence, ils l'observaient, l'étudiaient. Elle s'efforça alors de reprendre son calme. Elle respira profondément deux ou trois fois puis elle se racla la gorge et recommença à chanter. Et les arbres se remirent à osciller doucement comme sous l'effet du vent. Elle réalisa alors que ces derniers semblaient apprécier sa chanson. Rassurée, elle reprit sa route, tout en continuant de chanter.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que le soleil était sur le point de disparaître derrière les montagnes, Nimroël retrouva enfin l'Isen. À cette hauteur, c'était un torrent tumultueux, mais l'eau était propre et claire. La jeune fille s'agenouilla doucement au bord du cours d'eau. Elle y plongea les deux mains pour s'asperger le visage puis elle but à petites gorgées l'eau glacée qui descendait de la montagne. Elle sentait que l'attention des arbres était encore fixée sur elle, mais ils semblaient l'avoir acceptée sous leurs ramures et elle n'avait plus vraiment peur de la forêt. Elle savait cependant qu'elle ne devait pas s'y enfoncer, ni même s'y attarder plus qu'il n'était nécessaire, car la colère grondait au fond des bois.

Il était grand temps pour elle de retourner vers le Cercle de l'Isengard. Elle suivit donc l'Isen qui descendait vers le sud utilisant pour ce faire le sentier très abrupt qui longeait le cours d'eau. Elle glissait et trébuchait parfois et elle devait alors se retenir aux branches, qui semblaient se tendre vers elle pour l'aider et lui éviter de débouler jusqu'au bas de la pente. En peu de temps, elle atteignit l'orée de la forêt. Elle regarda alors vers Orthanc. Elle se trouvait au nord de la tour et très au-dessus de la vallée. D'où elle était, elle avait une excellente vue de tout le pays.

Ce qu'elle alors vit lui coupa le souffle et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. L'Isengard tel qu'elle l'avait connu avait été détruit, mis à sac. La vallée était autrefois florissante, mais à présent, tous les arbres avaient été coupés et plus rien ne poussait à l'intérieur du cercle délimité par la montagne. Les orcs avaient creusé un grand nombre de puits sombres qui s'enfonçaient profondément dans le sol. Chacun de ces trous étaient ceints d'un cercle de pierres noires et recouverts d'un petit toit également en pierres, ce qui leur donnait l'apparence de pierres tombales. L'Isengard ressemblait à un immense cimetière. Une épaisse fumée noire et âcre s'échappait de ces antres et la terre, mise à nue par les piétinements incessants des lourdes chaussures cloutées des orcs et des hommes de Saroumane, en était noircie. Partout, on voyait des amoncellements de scories et de débris de toutes sortes.

Et, tandis qu'elle contemplait ce lieu dévasté par la folie de son père, la lumière déclina et toute la vallée se mit à grouiller de ces êtres infects qu'étaient les orcs. Ils sortaient de leurs trous et se répandaient partout souillant le monde par leur seule présence. Alors, la haine qu'elle éprouvait déjà pour son père augmenta d'un cran et elle se jura de lui faire payer cette nouvelle infamie.

La jeune fille décida de s'accorder une nuit entière de repos. Elle attendrait que le soleil soit déjà haut dans le ciel pour entrer à l'Isengard. Elle espérait ainsi éviter les orcs, beaucoup trop nombreux pour qu'elle espère se glisser jusqu'à la tour sans être découverte. Lorsqu'il ferait jour, ceux-ci retourneraient probablement dans leurs antres car ils détestaient se montrer sous la lumière du soleil. Bien sûr, il y aurait des hommes pour les remplacer et monter la garde, mais ils étaient certainement moins nombreux. Et puis, si elle devait être prise, mieux valait que cela soit par des humains que par des orcs. Elle s'allongea donc à même le sol, s'enroula dans son manteau et s'endormit rapidement.

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever lorsqu'elle fut réveillée par les petits cris aigus de Tara. Nimroël s'assit brusquement, un peu désorientée. Puis elle regarda le faucon, posé sur le sol, à côté d'elle.

\- Que fais-tu là, ma belle? demanda-t-elle à l'oiseau en murmurant. Je t'avais pourtant dit de ne pas t'approcher de cet endroit sans nécessité.

Tara protesta doucement.

\- Tu en fais toujours à ta tête, n'est-ce pas?

L'oiseau se contenta d'ébouriffer ses plumes en guise de réponse. Souriant à l'oiseau, la jeune fille se leva alors et étira tous ses muscles. Puis, tout en grignotant un bout de _lembas_ et quelques fruits séchés, elle observa à nouveau l'Isengard. Comme elle l'avait prévu, la vallée se vidait lentement, les orcs retournant peu à peu sous la terre sombre et humide où ils aimaient vivre.

Dès qu'elle eut terminé son déjeuner, Nimroël s'apprêta pour la dernière étape de son voyage. Elle ordonna à Tara de retourner dans la forêt et de garder ses distances de la tour. Pour une fois, l'oiseau lui obéit et elle le regarda disparaître parmi les arbres. Ensuite, elle vérifia ses bagages une dernière fois pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien oublié. Elle savait pourtant exactement ce que contenait son sac, mais elle retardait ainsi le moment fatidique où il lui serait impossible de revenir en arrière. Puis, n'ayant plus aucun prétexte pour s'attarder d'avantage, elle se mit à longer la falaise pour trouver le meilleur endroit pour descendre la haute falaise.

La jeune fille trouva rapidement ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle sortit donc de son sac la longue corde qu'elle avait apportée. Elle avait été fabriquée en Lórien et, malgré sa douceur et sa minceur, Nimroël savait qu'elle était assez solide pour supporter aisément son poids. Elle l'attacha à une grosse racine qui sortait brusquement du sol, près de la falaise, avant de s'enfoncer à nouveau dans la terre. Elle utilisa pour ce faire un nœud compliqué que Rûmil lui avait enseigné. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour réussir à bien faire le nœud, mais quand elle eut fini, elle sourit, satisfaite.

Elle retira ses bottes et les mit dans son sac. Elle préférait être pieds nus pour descendre le long de la paroi, pour mieux en sentir les aspérités. Elle enleva également son manteau, car l'effort physique qu'elle devrait fournir lui donnerait très chaud. Elle s'assura ensuite que son arc, son carquois et son grand sac de cuir étaient solidement fixés sur son dos.

Nimroël se concentra ensuite car elle devait à présent se dissimuler aux yeux des tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans la vallée. Puis, elle empoigna la corde et elle se coucha sur le sol pour se laisser doucement glisser au bord de la falaise. Elle se retrouva alors suspendue au-dessus du vide, le sol se trouvant, à présent, environ trente pas plus bas. Posant ses pieds sur la paroi presque parfaitement lisse, elle se mit à descendre lentement, pouce par pouce, pied par pied. De temps en temps, elle enroulait ses jambes autour de la corde et elle faisait ainsi porter son poids sur celles-ci, pour reposer les muscles douloureux de ses bras.

Il lui fallut plus d'une heure pour parvenir au pied de la falaise. Quand elle posa enfin les pieds au sol, elle était en nage et à bout de forces. Regardant alors vers le haut, elle murmura doucement le nom de la Dame Galadriel, puis elle donna une légère secousse sur la corde. L'onde se propagea jusqu'au somment de la falaise et soudain, la corde se détendit et retomba mollement sur le sol. Nimroël sourit, heureuse de voir que la magie des elfes fonctionnait même si elle se trouvait maintenant sur le territoire de l'un de leurs ennemis. Elle enroula la corde, la remit dans son sac, puis elle s'accorda une petite pause. Elle s'assit le dos appuyé au mur puis elle ferma les yeux un moment, reprenant peu à peu des forces.

La jeune fille se releva ensuite et elle revint lentement vers la rivière. Une fois près du cour d'eau, elle chercha un endroit où l'eau était calme et propre car elle voulait se laver. Elle trouva aisément une petite crique abritée par de gros rochers. Elle commença par y boire quelques gorgées d'eau, puis elle enleva tous ses vêtements, avant d'entrer lentement dans l'eau en frissonnant. Elle se frictionna vivement pour se débarrasser de toute la crasse de son long voyage, puis elle s'immergea complètement pour laver également ses cheveux. Elle n'avait ni savon si shampoing, mais elle se débarbouilla de son mieux. Elle sortit ensuite de l'eau et se sécha rapidement. Elle mit ensuite la seule robe qu'elle avait apportée. Elle avait été coupée dans un épais tissu d'un beau brun sombre. La jeune fille l'avait choisie pour sa couleur neutre et aussi parce que les longues manches du vêtement étaient suffisamment amples pour qu'elle puisse y dissimuler ses poignards. Toujours gelée, elle enfila son long manteau par-dessus la robe, puis elle démêla soigneusement ses cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient presque secs puis elle les coiffa avec soin. Elle tenait à faire bonne impression et surtout, elle voulait paraître calme et sûre d'elle-même.

Un fois préparée, Nimroël se dirigea vers Orthanc, construite en plein centre de la vallée. La haute tour était faite de pierre noire et luisante et elle semblait sortir de l'ossature même de la terre. La tour faisait environ trois cents pas de haut et elle était constituée de quatre hauts piliers soudés les uns aux autres sur toute la longueur de la tour, excepté au sommet, où ils se séparaient et s'écartaient pour former quatre pointes droites et menaçantes.

La jeune fille marchait donc lentement vers la tour. Elle croisait parfois des serviteurs de son père, mais ceux-ci ne pouvaient pas la voir et ils continuaient de vaquer à leurs occupations d'un air morne, les yeux vides de tout. Elle trouvait étrange de marcher ainsi à découvert parmi tous ces hommes alors que ceux-ci n'avaient aucune idée de sa présence. Bien sûr, si Saroumane regardait dans sa direction du haut de l'un des balcons de la tour, il ne manquerait pas de la voir. Mais il y avait peu de chances que cela arrive et elle avançait avec confiance.

Elle arriva alors au pied de la tour et elle en fit rapidement le tour. À présent, son père devait avoir conscience de sa présence tout comme elle ressentait la sienne. Elle devait donc faire vite, si elle voulait réussir à dissimuler son arc et ses poignards. Heureusement, elle savait exactement ce qu'elle devait faire et elle trouva aisément l'endroit idéal : juste en dessous d'un balcon qui se situait à une vingtaine de pas à peine du sol. Elle reprit alors la longue corde de la Lórien et elle attacha soigneusement ses armes à l'une des extrémités de la corde, puis elle fit ensuite une boucle à l'autre bout. Elle recouvrit ensuite le tout d'une mince couche de terre, ne laissant dépasser que la boucle de corde. Bien entendu, elle serait obligée de nettoyer son arc, ses poignards et chacune de ses flèches lorsqu'elle les aurait récupérés, mais c'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour entrer dans la tour avec ses armes.

Elle se rendit ensuite sur la route pavée de pierres noires menant à la porte principale. Elle se sentait un peu vulnérable de se promener ainsi, désarmée et entourée des serviteurs de son père. Mais cela ne dura que peu de temps et elle parvint rapidement au pied de l'immense escalier qui menait la haute porte, unique moyen de pénétrer dans Orthanc. Deux hommes un peu courtauds mais tout de même très imposants à cause de leur impressionnante carrure se tenaient de part et d'autre, au pied des larges marches. Ils avaient la peau très foncée et creusée de profondes rides. Leurs petits yeux noirs étaient très rapprochés et reflétaient un manque flagrant d'intelligence. Leurs cheveux et leur barbe, très sombre, étaient sales et emmêlés et l'odeur qui se dégageait d'eux rappelait celle des orcs. Elle eut soudain envie de rebrousser chemin mais elle continua tout de même.

Quand elle fut à quelques pas des gardes, elle se rendit visible. Elle évitait généralement de réapparaître ainsi, car cela troublait ceux qui la voyaient surgir soudainement de nulle part. Mais cette fois, elle fut ravie de l'expression surprise et effrayée des deux hommes lorsqu'ils la virent apparaître brusquement devant eux. Ils posèrent vivement la main à la garde de leur épée, l'air menaçant. La jeune fille n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement et elle se contenta de dévisager les deux hommes. Ils suspendirent alors leur geste et se reprirent rapidement. Ils avaient dû être prévenus de son arrivée imminente, sans quoi, ils l'auraient sûrement attaquée. Les regards haineux qu'ils lui jetèrent ensuite la firent frissonner mais elle s'efforça de masquer sa peur et elle s'avança jusqu'à l'escalier sombre. Elle laissa alors tomber son sac sur le sol.

\- Vous porterez ceci dans mes appartements, lança-t-elle d'un ton froid. Je m'attends bien sûr à retrouver mes affaires intactes. Si jamais il me manque quelque chose, ou si quelque chose est abîmé, je vous en tiendrai personnellement responsable.

La lueur mauvaise qu'elle voyait dans les yeux noirs des hommes s'intensifia, mais elle put également lire de la peur dans leur expression. Ils savaient de toute évidence qui elle était et il était clair qu'ils craignaient Saroumane. L'un des hommes s'avança tout de même avec l'intention évidente de la fouiller.

\- Je ne porte aucune arme, affirma-t-elle fermement. Et je vous interdis de porter la main sur moi.

L'homme se figea et il hésita durant un moment. Puis il reprit sa place et elle passa alors lentement entre les deux gardes, la tête haute, dans une attitude arrogante, voire méprisante.

Elle grimpa l'escalier jusqu'aux larges portes noires, qui s'ouvrirent d'elles-mêmes dès qu'elle fut à proximité. Elle se trouva alors dans la tour, en face d'un gigantesque escalier également en pierres mais d'un gris pâle celles-là. Elle se mit alors à en monter les hautes et profondes marches. Elle devait faire de grandes enjambées pour réussir à ne mettre qu'un pied sur chaque degré. Les hommes qui avaient bâti cette tour et cet escalier devaient être très grands, beaucoup plus qu'elle en tout cas.

Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin au sommet de l'escalier, une cinquantaine de pas plus hauts, elle inspira profondément pour tenter de calmer les battements désordonnés de son cœur. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers les hautes portes en forme d'arche qui se trouvaient sur sa droite. Encore une fois, deux hommes à l'air peu avenant montaient la garde, et, encore une fois, elle prit une expression hautaine et dédaigneuse lorsqu'elle passa devant eux.

Elle pénétra alors dans la grande salle. La pièce formait un cercle presque parfait car elle occupait l'étage complet, mise à part la petite antichambre où se terminait l'escalier par lequel elle était montée. À l'autre bout de la salle, Saroumane était assis sur son large trône taillé dans une énorme pierre noire. Ses vêtements chatoyaient, donnant l'impression d'être blancs, mais elle savait que le blanc n'était plus sa couleur. Son père revêtait à présent toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Ses longs cheveux très droits et fins ainsi que sa barbe étaient réellement blancs et lui donnaient l'aspect d'un vénérable vieillard. Pourtant, la lueur de démence qui brillait dans ses yeux très sombres démentait son apparente sagesse. Saroumane le sage n'existait plus.

Durant un moment, la jeune fille éprouva un bref regret. Elle aurait tant aimé que son père soit tel qu'il aurait dû être. Mais c'était un sentiment paradoxal puisqu'elle n'aurait jamais vu le jour si Saroumane n'était pas tombé!

Nimroël s'avança très lentement vers son père. La tête haute, elle calquait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait la démarche gracieuse et noble d'Arwen. Elle gardait cependant les yeux baissés car elle ne voulait pas risquer que son père puisse y lire la lueur de défi qui y brillait. Elle s'approcha ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus qu'à quelques pas de Saroumane puis elle s'arrêta. Elle posa alors un genou au sol et inclina la tête. Son père adorait voir les gens s'agenouiller devant lui et elle tenait à lui faire plaisir. Elle endormirait plus facilement sa méfiance ainsi. Elle n'aimait pas l'hypocrisie ni le mensonge, mais elle devait maintenant utiliser les mêmes armes que son père. Et ce dernier était passé maître dans l'art de tromper ses pairs.

\- Je suis à votre service, mon seigneur, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Et je vous supplie de pardonner mes fautes.

Saroumane ne répondit pas immédiatement. Le silence qui se prolongeait rendait la jeune fille nerveuse même si elle savait que c'était le but que visait son père.

\- Relève-toi, ma fille, finit-il tout de même par dire.

Nimroël se releva alors lentement. Puis elle regarda Saroumane se lever lui aussi et elle s'efforça de ne faire aucun mouvement tandis que son père s'approchait lentement. Elle avait envie de fuir mais elle réussit à dissimuler sa peur et à afficher un air calme.

\- Tu as changé, mon enfant, dit Saroumane de sa voix soyeuse.

Il lui releva le menton et il la contempla quelques instants. Puis il lui caressa doucement le front et la joue.

\- Tu sembles plus calme, plus posée. Ton séjour chez les elfes y est probablement pour beaucoup.

\- Oui, père, murmura-t-elle.

\- Mais tu me crains toujours, n'est-ce pas?

\- Oui, père, répéta-t-elle.

\- Tu mérites une sévère punition et tu le sais.

\- Oui, père, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

\- Alors, pourquoi es-tu revenue? demanda Saroumane en durcissant soudainement le ton de sa voix.

Nimroël sursauta et elle baissa la tête.

\- Je désirais être à vos côtés en ces jours troublés, mon seigneur, réussit-elle à dire. Je souhaitais être là pour partager votre victoire.

La réponse parut satisfaire Saroumane qui se mit à rire doucement. Un rire étrange qui sembla soudain masquer la lumière du soleil et qui donna le frisson à la jeune fille. Son père posa alors un bras sur ses épaules et l'entraîna vers l'une des hautes fenêtres. Le soleil venait tout juste de se coucher et les orcs recommençaient à sortir de leurs trous et à envahir la plaine.

\- Regarde, Gilraen. Bientôt, nous contrôlerons le monde. Sauron régnera sur la Terre du Milieu. Il me récompensera pour l'avoir aider à asservir les hommes.

Nimroël contemplait tristement la plaine dévastée. Si Sauron et Saroumane remportaient la victoire, le monde serait détruit. La Terre du Milieu ne serait plus qu'un immense désert gris et sale. Elle ne pouvait rien contre Sauron lui-même mais elle devait empêcher son père de participer à un tel carnage.

Saroumane se tourna alors vers elle et elle sentit son regard la transpercer. Elle savait que son père essayait ainsi de sonder son cœur, cherchant à savoir si elle était sincère. Elle ne résista pas à son examen car cela aurait immédiatement éveillé ses soupçons. Pour le tromper, il se contenta de lui laisser croire qu'elle n'avait aucun espoir de voir les hommes et les elfes triompher. Elle concentra sa penser sur Arwen puisque, quoi qu'il arrive, elle serait un jour séparée de son amie. Sa profonde tristesse masqua tout le reste.

Jamais Galadriel ne se serait laissée prendre par un tel subterfuge, mais Saroumane était incapable de comprendre les sentiments contradictoires qu'elle éprouvait. Il en conclut donc qu'elle était réellement venue en espérant ainsi obtenir son pardon.

\- Je suis vraiment heureux que tu sois revenue, lui dit-il en caressant de nouveau sa joue.

La jeune fille fut incapable de répondre, mais cela ne parut pas contrarier son père.

\- Tu es vraiment très belle, ma fille, reprit-il. Tu lui plairas très certainement.

Soudain effrayée, Nimroël regarda Saroumane, attendant impatiemment la suite.

\- De qui parlez-vous, père? demanda-t-elle, tremblante.

\- Ne sais-tu pas que c'est à la demande de Sauron lui-même que je t'ai créée?

La jeune fille se sentit pâlir et ses oreilles se mirent à bourdonner.

\- Un grand destin t'attend, ma chérie. Dès que cette guerre sera terminée, le Seigneur des Ténèbres te réclamera. Et tu deviendras sa reine.

* * *

1 Adieu mon amie


	20. 20 Saroumane

**Disclaimer** : voir le premier chapitre

* * *

-20-

Nimroël regardait son père, les yeux agrandis pas l'étonnement et la peur. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et elle avait une furieuse envie de se mettre à hurler de terreur à l'idée d'être unie à Sauron. Elle aurait voulu s'enfuir, se terrer quelque part, très loin, pour échapper à ce triste sort. Mais rien ni personne ne pourrait la protéger si le Seigneur des Ténèbres reprenait son anneau et il n'y avait nulle part où elle pourrait se cacher. Son seul espoir était d'arriver jusqu'aux Havres Gris et de monter sur l'un des bateaux qui partaient pour Valinor. Cette idée l'aida quelque peu et elle réussit à reprendre son calme.

\- C'est… je ne… Je ne suis pas certaine que… C'est assez inattendu, finit-elle par réussir à dire.

\- Je comprends que tu aies besoin de temps pour t'y faire.

\- Du temps… oui, j'ai besoin de temps.

Nimroël parlait d'une voix rauque, encore sous le choc de la nouvelle qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

\- Je… j'ai fait un long voyage, père. J'aimerais aller me reposer, demanda-t-elle ensuite.

\- Bien sûr, mon enfant. Repose-toi quelques instants. Ensuite, quand tu te seras remise, tu me rejoindras pour souper. Nous pourrons alors discuter… de l'avenir.

Quelques heures plus tard, allongée sur son petit lit, Nimroël fixait, sans le voir, le haut plafond ouvragé, dans la chambre qu'elle avait occupée lorsqu'elle était enfant. Après le départ de sa mère, elle aurait pu s'installer dans la chambre de cette dernière, beaucoup plus grande que la sienne. Mais elle avait préféré ne rien changer à ses habitudes et la chambre de Hareth était restée intacte. La jeune fille avait même interdit à quiconque d'y entrer, sauf pour faire un peu de ménage, lorsque c'était nécessaire. Et apparemment, cet ordre avait continué d'être respecté même après qu'elle se soit enfuie.

Elle avait été incapable de dormir, mais elle avait mis à profit le temps dont elle disposait pour réfléchir. Elle repensait sans cesse à la sombre destinée que lui réservait son père. Elle savait depuis longtemps que son père n'éprouvait aucune affection pour elle. Il n'y avait donc pas lieu d'être surprise qu'il ait l'intention de la sacrifier ainsi, en l'unissant contre sa volonté à Sauron, dans le seul but de s'attirer les faveurs de ce dernier. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un mensonge. Saroumane ne la croyait probablement qu'à moitié lorsqu'elle lui disait qu'elle était revenue pour partager sa victoire. Alors, pour s'assurer sa loyauté, il avait peut-être inventé cette histoire à propos d'une union entre elle et le Seigneur des Ténèbres, lui donnant ainsi une raison supplémentaire de l'aider à s'emparer de l'anneau. Mais, quoi qu'il arrive, elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de devenir la reine de la Terre du Milieu. Elle se tuerait plutôt que d'accepter d'épouser Sauron.

L'une des servantes que son père avait mises à son service entra alors, marchant sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas faire de bruit. Elle s'approcha lentement du lit et elle se pencha au-dessus de la jeune fille. Quand elle réalisa que celle-ci était éveillée et la regardait, elle sursauta. Elle recula vivement puis elle s'inclina.

\- Je suis désolée de vous avoir dérangée, ma Dame, dit-elle. Votre père m'a demandé de venir vérifier si vous dormiez toujours.

\- Eh bien, vous pourrez lui dire que je ne dors plus, répondit Nimroël, sarcastique.

\- Oui, ma Dame. Mais il m'a aussi chargée de vous dire, pour le cas où vous seriez éveillée, qu'il vous attendait dans la salle à dîner. Il désire que vous le rejoigniez dès que possible.

\- Très bien! Allez dire à mon père que j'arrive dans quelques minutes.

Nimroël prit tout de même son temps pour se préparer. C'était une sorte de jeu subtil. Si elle se montrait trop empressée, cela risquait d'éveiller les soupçons de Saroumane quant à ses intentions. Par contre, il ne fallait pas qu'elle le fasse attendre trop longtemps non plus, sinon il risquait de se mettre en colère.

Quand elle entra dans l'immense salle à dîner, environ une demi-heure plus tard, Saroumane était déjà installé à l'un des bouts de la longue table de chêne. Jetant un regard un peu étonné autour d'elle, Nimroël se dirigea lentement vers son père. La pièce n'avait pas du tout changé durant son absence. Les murs étaient faits de pierres noires qui luisaient à la lueur des lampes, très brillantes, accrochées tout autour de la salle et le sol était recouvert de dalles de marbre blanc. Toutes ces couleurs neutres donnaient à l'ensemble un air froid et sinistre. Heureusement, la haute cheminée, elle aussi en marbre, et surtout, la magnifique peinture représentant un superbe coucher de soleil, placée juste au-dessus, amenaient une touche de vie à la pièce. C'était Hareth qui avait peint la toile et la jeune fille fut soudain émue de revoir l'une des œuvres de sa mère.

\- Bonsoir Gilraen, dit soudain Saroumane d'une voix douce.

Le Maia se leva et s'approcha de sa fille. Puis, la prenant par les épaules, il la conduisit à sa place, à l'autre extrémité de la table. Il l'aida à s'installer sur une haute chaise, avant d'aller se rasseoir. Ensuite, sur un signal de son père, des serviteurs entrèrent et ils disposèrent rapidement des assiettes, des couverts et des verres de cristal pour chacun d'eux. Deux grands chandeliers de cuivre furent également placés sur la table. Nimroël suivit des yeux leurs allers et venues et elle retint un rire nerveux, trouvant ridicule tout ce cérémonial. Saroumane resta silencieux et impassible pendant que le repas était servi, puis, une fois les serviteurs repartis, il passa à l'attaque.

\- Tu ne m'as pas encore expliqué pourquoi tu as dû quitter Fondcombe aussi brusquement, demanda-t-il sans préambule. Alors que je t'avais explicitement demandé de rester dans la vallée.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le choix, père. Gandalf était sans cesse à m'épier et je crois qu'il commençait à soupçonner votre… faculté de communiquer avec moi. S'il avait pu prouver au Seigneur Elrond que je pouvais aussi facilement les trahir, j'aurais sûrement perdu la protection de l'elfe. Gandalf aurait alors été libre d'agir contre moi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il aurait fait, mais je… j'ai eu peur.

Saroumane la regarda un long moment et Nimroël soutint son regard. Elle réalisait brusquement qu'elle ne craignait plus autant son père qu'elle l'avait pensé. Bien sûr, elle avait conscience qu'il était beaucoup plus puissant qu'elle. Mais elle savait aussi qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais s'emparer de son esprit. Maintenant, elle pouvait lui résister.

\- Et tu es revenue quêter mon pardon… et chercher ma protection…

\- Je… Oui, murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête.

La jeune fille garda les yeux fixés sur son assiette, attendant, sans faire un geste, le verdict de son père. Pourtant, ce dernier ne dit rien et il se mit à manger sans prononcer une parole. Au bout de quelques minutes, Nimroël prit elle aussi ses couverts et elle découpa avec soin un bout de viande. Elle n'avait pas très faim, mais elle ne devait pas laisser voir son trouble.

\- Dis-moi, comment t'es-tu enfuie des Montagnes Grises? questionna à nouveau Saroumane.

\- Je… J'ai trouvé une embarcation et j'y suis montée. Je n'avais rien pour contrôler le bateau, mais il m'a tout de même transportée très loin, très vite. Ensuite, je me suis échouée et j'ai été obligée de courir. Je suis entrée dans la forêt noire. Je voulais me mettre à l'abri. J'ai couru très longtemps sous les arbres. Puis j'ai entendu mes poursuivants. Ils se rapprochaient rapidement et j'ai bien cru qu'ils allaient me rattraper. Mais les elfes ont attaqué et tous les orcs ont été tués. Un des elfes m'a blessée et j'ai failli en mourir. En fait, j'ai eu beaucoup de chance de m'en tirer. J'ai été inconsciente pendant des jours à cause de la fièvre. Puis, quand je me suis enfin éveillée, je ne me souvenais de rien.

Un long silence suivit ce récit. Saroumane fixait sa fille d'un regard intense, mais celle-ci supportait sans crainte cet examen, puisqu'elle n'avait dit que la vérité. Même si elle n'avait pas mentionné le rôle qu'avait joué Celle qu'elle appelait la Voix des Eaux dans sa fuite.

Le repas se poursuivit ainsi durant un long moment. Nimroël répondait aux questions de son père concernant son séjour parmi les elfes. Elle lui résuma froidement tout ce qu'elle avait vécu durant les vingt-six années où elle avait été absente. Elle s'efforçait de ne laisser paraître aucune émotion pour ne pas que son père sache à quel point elle aimait certains elfes. Il ne fallait pas qu'il comprenne que jamais elle ne pourrait les trahir, malgré ce qu'elle affirmait.

Ce ne fut que lorsque le dessert fut servi qu'elle put s'arrêter de parler quelques minutes. Elle dégusta lentement le délicieux gâteau aux pommes, le regard fixé sur le tableau au dessus du foyer. Enfin, alors que les serviteurs terminaient de desservir la table et que de chaudes infusions leur étaient apportées, Saroumane reprit son interrogatoire.

\- Que sais-tu des intentions de Gandalf et d'Elrond concernant l'anneau? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

\- Pas grand-chose, je le crains, père. Gandalf se méfiait de moi, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit. Et Elrond me faisait surveiller pour éviter que je ne surprenne leurs débats. Je sais seulement qu'ils vont le transporter quelque part. Il ne restera pas à Imladris, cela, j'en suis certaine.

Nimroël s'étonnait elle-même de pouvoir mentir aussi aisément et avec autant d'aplomb. Et puis, son père ne semblait se douter de rien. Ou bien il avait perdu sa perspicacité, ou bien elle avait hérité des dons de ce dernier pour le mensonge. Cette pensée la troubla car elle ne voulait en rien ressembler à Saroumane.

\- Mais où iront-ils? Et qui le transportera? continua le Maia.

\- Je ne… je ne sais pas où ils vont. Mais je… je crois savoir qui sont ceux qui ont été désignés pour accompagner le porteur…

\- Je t'écoute, dit Saroumane d'un air sournois.

La jeune fille inspira vivement. Elle devait fournir à Saroumane certaines informations, sans quoi ce dernier comprendrait rapidement qu'elle n'était pas revenue pour l'aider et il se débarrasserait d'elle. Mais il lui était tout de même difficile de trahir la confiance de Gimli et des hobbits, grâce auxquels elle avait appris la plupart des renseignements qu'elle avait décidé de révéler à son père.

\- Ils seront sept, commença-t-elle d'une voix neutre, tâchant de ne pas laisser voir son trouble. Il y a tout d'abord Gandalf, bien sûr. Puis deux hommes : Boromir, fils de Denetor, intendant du Gondor, ainsi que l'un des Dúnedains. Ensuite, un elfe, Legolas, du Royaume Sylvestre, et Gimli, fils de Gloïn, un nain du Mont Solitaire. Et pour terminer, les hobbits : Frodon et Sam. C'est Frodon qui porte l'anneau…

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Nimroël avait soudainement décidé de ne pas mentionner Merry et Pippin. Quelque chose, tout au fond d'elle-même l'avait forcé à taire la présence des deux autres hobbits parmi le groupe. Tout comme elle n'avait pas voulu mentionner le nom d'Aragorn.

\- Des représentants de chaque race… Je reconnais bien là la naïveté d'Elrond et de Gandalf. Mais j'aurais cru qu'ils seraient un peu plus nombreux. Tu es certaine qu'il ne manque personne? l'interrogea Saroumane en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

La jeune fille sentit son cœur s'affoler, mais elle garda un calme apparent et elle supporta le regard de son père sans broncher. Finalement, les leçons d'Orophïn étaient beaucoup plus utiles qu'elle ne l'avait cru.

\- Gandalf est présomptueux! Il s'imagine sans doute pouvoir se glisser sans problème entre les mailles du filet que j'ai tendu pour le prendre. On verra bien qui sera le plus fort. La dernière fois, la chance a joué en sa faveur. Mais il ne m'échappera pas une seconde fois!

Nimroël ne répondit pas, mais la lueur mauvaise qu'elle voyait briller dans les yeux de son père lui donna la chair de poule. Et, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait quitté Imladris, elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas fait une grossière erreur. Elle regrettait soudain la tranquille sécurité de la vallée. Arwen, Elrond et tous les autres lui manquaient terriblement.

Les jours et les semaines s'écoulèrent lentement. Chaque matin, la jeune fille se postait à la haute fenêtre, dans la chambre de sa mère, et elle regardait un long moment vers les Monts Brumeux et la forêt de Fangorn. C'était le seul paysage qui soit encore agréable à regarder et ces quelques heures étaient comme un baume pour son cœur lourd. Mais ce n'était pas pour admirer les arbres et les collines qu'elle se plaçait ainsi à la fenêtre. Elle cherchait Tara. Depuis qu'elle était descendue le long de la falaise pour entrer à l'Isengard, elle n'avait pas revu le faucon. L'oiseau s'était peut-être lassé d'attendre un signe de la jeune fille et était reparti en Lórien ou même à Imladris. La jeune fille désespérait donc d'arriver à récupérer ses poignards et son arc, puisqu'elle comptait sur Tara pour cela.

Ce matin-là, Nimroël regardait rêveusement vers le nord quand elle sursauta vivement. Elle venait d'apercevoir un faucon planant paresseusement dans le ciel bleu, sans aucun nuage. Malgré le froid de ce début de janvier, elle ouvrit la fenêtre et se pencha à l'extérieur. Elle aurait aimé avoir la vision perçante d'un elfe pour arriver à mieux distinguer le rapace qui survolait la forêt. Mais l'oiseau était beaucoup trop loin pour qu'elle soit sûre qu'il s'agisse de Tara.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le cœur de la jeune fille s'affola de nouveau quand elle réalisa soudain que l'oiseau s'approchait. Bientôt, le faucon serait au-dessus de l'Isengard et passerait près de la tour. Après un court instant d'hésitation, elle agita la main pour faire signe à l'oiseau. Quand elle vit que ce dernier changeait de cap et se dirigeait droit vers elle, elle tressaillit de joie. Elle se concentra alors et elle fit de son mieux pour que personne ne remarque Tara lorsqu'elle entrerait dans la tour. Elle utilisa pour cela un sortilège très léger, pour simplement éviter que les hommes qui se trouvaient dans les parages n'aient envie de regarder vers le ciel. Heureusement, son père était parti la veille et il ne rentrerait que le lendemain. Nimroël ne savait pas où il était allé, mais, avec un peu de chance, il se trouvait suffisamment loin et il ne saurait pas qu'elle avait utilisé la magie. Elle s'éloigna ensuite de la fenêtre et elle courut s'assurer que la porte était bien fermée et verrouillée. Normalement, personne n'osait la déranger pendant les quelques heures qu'elle passait dans la chambre de Hareth, mais elle ne voulait pas courir de risque.

Le claquement sec des ailes de Tara la fit se retourner. D'habitude, le faucon manifestait toujours bruyamment son arrivée, mais cette fois, il resta silencieux, comme s'il comprenait qu'il ne devait pas se faire remarquer. Perchée sur le haut dossier d'une chaise en bois, l'oiseau tournait la tête d'un côté et de l'autre, observant ce qui l'entourait d'un œil froid. La jeune fille s'approcha doucement et caressa les douces plumes blanches de son ventre.

\- J'ai cru que tu étais repartie en Lothlórien, ma belle, murmura-t-elle. Je suis heureuse de voir que je m'étais trompée.

Tara ébouriffa ses plumes et regarda Nimroël d'un air dédaigneux, comme si elle trouvait absurde cette idée. La jeune fille faillit éclater de rire, mais elle se contint et elle pouffa silencieusement.

\- Tu veux bien me pardonner d'avoir douté de toi et m'aider, demanda-t-elle à l'oiseau.

Le faucon ouvrit son bec crochu, mais il n'émit pas le moindre son. Nimroël supposa donc que l'oiseau était toujours d'accord pour lui donner un coup de main.

\- J'ai caché mes armes de l'autre côté de la tour, sous l'un des balcons les plus bas. Il te suffit de trouver la corde qui me permettra de les remonter jusque-là et de me l'apporter. Crois-tu pouvoir le faire?

Cette fois, Tara ouvrit fièrement ses longues ailes et la jeune fille comprit que son amie lui indiquait ainsi que cette tâche était pour elle un jeu d'enfant. Alors, après une dernière caresse, le faucon s'envola vivement et ressorti par la fenêtre toujours ouverte. Nimroël s'aperçut à ce moment qu'il faisait très froid dans la pièce. Elle se morigéna de sa négligence, car, à présent, si quelqu'un entrait dans la chambre, on saurait aussitôt qu'elle avait ouvert la fenêtre. Cela ne ferait que raviver les soupçons de son père, qui ne lui faisait toujours pas entièrement confiance. Mais elle n'y pouvait plus rien à présent. Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer que la porte reste fermée jusqu'à ce que la pièce se réchauffe de nouveau.

Sans faire de bruit, la jeune fille sortit de ses appartements et elle traversa rapidement la tour. Elle suivit de nombreux couloirs déserts et descendit d'étroits escaliers. Elle était sur ses gardes et elle utilisait ses pouvoirs pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne avant de s'engager dans un couloir ou d'ouvrir une porte. C'était devenu une seconde nature et elle le faisait sans presque y penser, mais elle détestait vivre ainsi, se méfiant de tous ceux qui l'entouraient. Elle haïssait aussi cette tour sombre, plantée au milieu d'une vallée qui ressemblait maintenant à un désert. Et elle maudissait son père de l'avoir ainsi obligée à quitter la douce et verdoyante vallée d'Imladris pour venir s'enfermer dans un endroit aussi sinistre. Elle se jurait que, si elle réussissait à repartir de l'Isengard, jamais plus elle n'y reviendrait. Parfois, quand elle était vraiment désespérée, après une discussion particulièrement pénible avec Saroumane, elle se demandait pour quelle raison elle avait eu cette idée absurde de revenir ici. Puis elle repensait à Boromir, tout son sang s'écoulant lentement par les nombreuses blessures qu'il avait reçues, elle revoyait son visage aussi pâle que la lune, et la rage qu'elle avait éprouvée alors, lorsqu'elle avait eu cette vision, revenait pour la soutenir. Elle se disait qu'il était de son devoir de faire en sorte que l'homme ne meurt pas de cette façon, tout seul, loin de chez lui. Même si c'était la dernière tâche qu'elle accomplissait, elle devait réussir à tout prix.

Au bout de quelques minutes à déambuler dans la tour, Nimroël ouvrit une épaisse porte de chêne et elle se glissa vivement par l'ouverture. Elle referma la porte derrière elle puis elle jeta un regard autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait dans une très grande chambre magnifiquement meublée et décorée. La pièce ne servait cependant que lorsque des invités important résidaient à Orthanc, ce qui, vu la poussière qui recouvrait le sol et les meubles, ne s'était pas produit depuis bien longtemps. Et puis, rien n'avait bougé depuis qu'elle y était venue la dernière fois, pour repérer le balcon, et cela la rassura.

La jeune fille traversa rapidement la chambre et elle se dirigea vers la porte fenêtre qui donnait sur le petit balcon en dessous duquel elle avait caché ses armes. Elle écarta délicatement le rideau d'un bleu très sombre et elle jeta un œil à l'extérieur. Elle pu voir Tara qui planait paresseusement à basse altitude. Au sol, les hommes vaquaient nonchalamment à leurs occupations sans se préoccuper de ce qui se passait au-dessus de leurs têtes. En fait, comme elle l'avait déjà remarqué auparavant, la plupart d'entre eux évitaient de regarder la tour, comme s'ils craignaient ainsi de s'exposer à un quelconque maléfice. Ce qui n'était peut-être pas faux. Lorsque l'on avait Saroumane comme maître, il valait sans doute mieux ne pas se faire remarquer. Cette attitude était cependant à son avantage et, grâce encore une fois à un léger sortilège, elle s'assura que personne ne porterait attention au faucon ou à elle-même.

Ensuite, Nimroël sortit sur le balcon. Dès qu'elle l'aperçut, Tara replia ses ailes et plongea vers le sol. La jeune fille se pencha par-dessus la balustrade pour suivre son amie durant sa descente vertigineuse, puis elle la perdit de vue durant quelques instants. Soudain, le rapace surgit brusquement, juste sous son nez et il se posa avec grâce sur la rambarde. Nimroël prit vivement la corde que l'oiseau tenait entre ses serres puis elle caressa une dernière fois Tara.

\- Merci, ma belle. Maintenant, tu dois repartir. Il ne faut plus que tu reviennes ici. C'est trop dangereux. Va en Lórien. Et si tu vois la Dame Galadriel, dis-lui… dis-lui simplement que… que tout va bien. Pars vite!

Alors, sans s'attarder davantage, le faucon s'envola et se dirigea droit au nord, vers les Monts Brumeux. La jeune fille savait qu'elle ne devait pas perdre de temps, qu'il lui fallait rentrer au plus vite et retourner dans ses appartement, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder Tara s'éloigner puis disparaître derrière les montagnes. Elle poussa alors un profond soupir. Elle aurait tant voulu pouvoir s'envoler elle aussi et se rendre à la merveilleuse cité des elfes. Elle chassa ses idées nostalgiques et elle remonta le plus rapidement possible son arc et ses poignards.

Une fois ses armes récupérées, Nimroël retourna dans ses appartements aussi vite qu'elle le put. Elle n'eut aucun problème et ne rencontra personne jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive devant la porte qui menait au grand salon qu'elle avait autrefois partagé avec sa mère. Soulagée d'être parvenue jusque-là sans encombre, elle avait quelque peu baissé sa garde. Elle posait la main sur la poignée quand elle sursauta vivement, réalisant tout à coup qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans la pièce. L'une de ses servantes se trouvait derrière la porte. Elle avait bien faillit se faire prendre. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer la réaction de Saroumane s'il avait appris que sa fille se promenait dans la tour armée de poignards et projetant de le tuer.

Sans bruit, la jeune fille recula jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à un embranchement du couloir où elle se glissa vivement. Les jambes tremblantes et le cœur battant la chamade, elle s'appuya contre le mur et ferma les yeux. Il lui fallait à tout prix reprendre son calme et surtout, elle devait trouver un endroit pour cacher son arc, ses flèches et ses poignards. Au bout d'un moment, elle réussit à se reprendre quelque peu. Suivant alors le sombre corridor dans lequel elle s'était engagée, elle se mit à explorer toutes les pièces près desquelles elle passait. Certaines portes étaient verrouillées, d'autres donnaient sur des chambres entièrement vides. Enfin, elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait : une petite salle servant de débarras, remplie de poussière et de divers objets inutiles. Un long tapis était roulé contre un mur et Nimroël y fit glisser ses armes une à une. Ensuite, elle ressortit de la pièce et elle referma soigneusement la porte derrière elle.

Elle retourna lentement vers sa chambre, s'efforçant de prendre une attitude calme et détachée. Quand elle entra dans le salon où l'attendait toujours la servante, une vieille femme à l'air revêche, elle fit semblant d'être surprise par sa présence.

\- Que veux-tu? lui demanda-t-elle sèchement. Et que fais-tu ici? Qui t'a autorisée à entrer chez moi ?

\- Je suis désolée de vous déranger, ma Dame. J'apporte les vêtements que vous aviez demandés, répondit-elle en s'inclinant.

Puis elle déballa les quelques robes que Nimroël avait commandées, quelques jours plus tôt. Elles avaient toutes été fabriquées dans des tissus aux teintes sombres, comme l'avait exigé la jeune fille et elles avaient toutes de longues manches très amples.

\- Ça ira, dit alors Nimroël d'un ton hautain. Tu peux disposer.

La femme s'inclina encore une fois et elle sortit précipitamment. La jeune fille n'aimait pas traiter les gens de cette façon, mais elle devait se méfier de tout le monde ici. De plus, dès qu'elle se montrait gentille envers quelqu'un, son père s'empressait de remplacer cette personne. Elle préférait donc garder les gens à distance en se comportant avec arrogance et même avec mépris.

Une fois seule, Nimroël se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil en soupirant de soulagement. Elle l'avait vraiment échappé belle et elle en tremblait encore. Surtout quand elle songeait qu'il lui fallait maintenant retourner dans le petit débarras pour reprendre ses poignards. Elle décida cependant de remettre à plus tard cette opération. Après tout, la cachette qu'elle avait choisie était excellente et, pour l'instant, elle n'avait pas besoin de ses armes.

Non, ce dont elle avait besoin était d'un bon moment de détente. Aussi, dès qu'une servante se pointa, lui demandant si elle avait besoin de quelque chose, la jeune fille lui ordonna de descendre aux cuisines pour que l'on fasse bouillir de l'eau et qu'on lui prépare un bain. Nimroël avait l'intention de se laisser tremper un long moment dans l'eau chaude et parfumée. Ensuite, elle mettrait l'une de ses nouvelles robes puis elle se rendrait dans l'ancien atelier de peinture de Hareth et elle passerait le reste de la journée à admirer les œuvres que sa mère avait faites. Cela l'apaiserait et lui redonnerait sans doute le courage de poursuivre sa tâche.

Quelques jours plus tard, Nimroël était à nouveau assise à l'un des bouts de la longue table dans la salle à dîner. Saroumane, en face d'elle, dégustait lentement son souper, alors que la jeune fille chipotait dans son assiette. Celle-ci portait à présent ses deux poignards, solidement fixés à chacun de ses avant-bras, dissimulés par les longues manches de sa robe. Elle s'était entraînée plusieurs heures et il lui était maintenant très facile de sortir les fines lames de leurs fourreaux, d'un mouvement rapide et tout en souplesse. Mais, malgré les quelques occasions qu'elle avait eues de mettre son plan à exécution, elle n'avait pas encore agi. Elle hésitait. Il était beaucoup plus difficile qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé de commettre un meurtre de sang-froid. Sous le coup de la peur ou de la colère, elle aurait peut-être pu enfoncer l'un de ses poignards dans le cœur de Saroumane. Mais, bien qu'elle haïsse son père de toute son âme, elle ne le craignait plus suffisamment pour simplement le tuer ainsi, sans provocation. Et la sourde colère qui couvait en elle n'était pas assez vive pour déclencher un acte d'une telle violence.

Nimroël se sentait très malheureuse de ce qu'elle considérait comme une faiblesse. Elle était incapable de mener à bien la tâche qu'elle s'était assignée et elle se sentait trahie par son manque de courage, son impuissance.

Plongée dans ses sombres pensées, la jeune fille sursauta en entendant la voix de Saroumane.

\- Gandalf et ses compagnons ont essayé de traverser le col du Caradhras, il y a de cela deux jours, dit-il d'un ton soyeux.

Nimroël regarda son père, soudain fébrile.

\- Une forte tempête de neige les a obligés à redescendre, poursuivit Saroumane.

La jeune fille était muette d'inquiétude.

\- Selon mes informateurs, il y avait huit personnes accompagnant Gandalf, ajouta le Maia.

La tension qui régnait dans la pièce était tangible. Nimroël se disait que l'heure de vérité était enfin venue. Saroumane était sans doute en colère, sachant à présent qu'elle lui avait menti. Elle déposa sa fourchette sur son assiette puis elle plaça sagement ses deux mains sur ses genoux. Elle respirait lentement et elle sentait un grand calme l'envahir. Elle n'aurait pourtant qu'une seule opportunité de frapper. Elle n'avait pas droit à l'erreur.

\- N'as-tu rien à me dire, mon enfant, demanda Saroumane d'une voix doucereuse.

\- Non père.

\- Tu m'as pourtant affirmé qu'il n'y avait que sept compagnons.

\- Peut-être Elrond a-t-il décidé d'envoyer des gens de sa maison, pour plus de sécurité? supposa la jeune fille d'un ton posé.

\- En effet, répondit son père en souriant.

La jeune fille était étonnée de réussir à se maîtriser de cette façon. Son père n'avait pas l'air d'avoir conscience de son trouble.

\- Cela ne leur aura pas été très utile, cependant, ajouta Saroumane. Ils se sont précipités la tête la première dans un piège dont ils ne ressortiront pas.

Le cœur de Nimroël battait si violemment qu'elle ressentait une vive douleur dans la poitrine. Mais son visage restait impassible.

\- Ces idiots ont décidé de passer par la Moria. Gandalf sait pourtant ce qui dort sous la montagne, continua le Maia.

\- La Moria? interrogea la jeune fille.

\- Khazad-dûm! L'ancienne demeure des nains, sous les Monts Brumeux. Ces derniers ont résidé là très longtemps, presque depuis le début des temps. Mais il y a environ un millénaire, ils ont été forcés de l'abandonner.

\- Pourquoi sont-ils partis?

\- Ils ont fui leur demeure à cause du Balrog qu'ils ont éveillé.

\- Un Balrog?

\- Les Balrog sont des Maiar, des créatures de feu et d'ombre. Ils sont terribles et très puissants. Un fléau meurtrier pour leurs ennemis!

\- Pourquoi les nains l'ont-ils éveillé?

\- À cause de leur avidité sans borne. Les mines de la Moria sont riches en _mithril_. C'est un métal aussi brillant que de l'argent, très léger mais pourtant encore plus résistant que de l'acier. Les nains ont creusé la montagne, dans le but de récolter toujours plus de ce métal, le plus précieux en terre du milieu. Ils ont creusé si profondément dans la montagne qu'ils ont réveillé le Balrog. Maintenant, ce démon est toujours sous la montagne et des orcs ont envahi les anciennes mines de Khazad-dûm. Et je doute que quiconque, parmi les neuf compagnons, soit de taille à affronter un tel monstre. Pas même Gandalf!

Une grande tristesse s'abattit soudain sur la jeune fille, un grand désespoir. Elle avait voulu changer le cours des choses, empêcher la mort de Boromir et de ceux qui l'accompagnaient. Mais finalement, tout ce qu'elle avait réussi à accomplir, c'était de précipiter leur mort. Elle les avait trahis. Elrond et Arwen ne lui pardonnerait jamais ses fautes. Ni même la Dame Galadriel, pourtant très indulgente.

Nimroël ne sut jamais comment elle était revenue dans ses appartements. Mais, lorsqu'elle émergea finalement de son apathie, elle était assise dans l'un des fauteuils de son salon, un livre ouvert, posé sur ses genoux. Elle jeta un regard vers la fenêtre, étonnée de constater qu'il faisait jour. Elle ne se souvenait absolument pas de ce qui s'était passé durant les dernières douze heures.

Elle passa ainsi les quelques jours qui suivirent, continuant à accomplir les tâches quotidiennes par automatisme. Puis, un après-midi, alors qu'elle regardait la même page de son livre depuis plus d'une heure, le cri perçant d'un faucon la fit sursauter. Surprise, elle alla ouvrir sa fenêtre et Tara entra vivement dans la pièce. Le rapace fit rapidement le tour du salon puis ressortit aussitôt. Une volée de gros oiseaux noirs passèrent alors devant la fenêtre et se mirent à poursuivre le faucon et à le harceler sans relâche. Très agile, Tara arrivait à les éviter, mais les sombres volatiles étaient de plus en plus nombreux et ils cherchaient à l'encercler. Penchée par la fenêtre pour tenter de suivre des yeux le faucon, Nimroël tremblait de peur pour son amie. Tout à coup, le nuage de corbeaux se referma sur le rapace et la jeune fille le perdit de vue. Cette dernière poussa alors un cri quand elle vit soudain son amie plonger à toute vitesse vers le sol. Tara disparut brusquement dans la forêt de Fangorn. Atterrée, Nimroël resta un long moment à fixer le sommet des arbres, espérant voir réapparaître Tara. Mais elle avait peu d'espoir. Étant donné la vitesse à laquelle le faucon était tombé, il était fort probable qu'il se soit écrasé contre une branche ou bien sur le sol.

Les horribles corbeaux revinrent rapidement vers la tour et ils retournèrent dans les puits d'où ils étaient sortis. Leurs cris rauques et agressant semblaient se moquer du rapace dont ils venaient de se débarrasser. La jeune fille avait soudainement envie de se rouler en boule dans un coin et de se laisser mourir. Elle venait de causer la mort de Tara. Mais pourquoi son amie était-elle venue jusqu'ici? Pourquoi avait-elle couru un tel risque?

Quand Saroumane entra dans ses appartements, sans frapper et sans avoir été annoncé d'aucune façon, Nimroël était toujours penchée à la fenêtre. Elle se retourna lentement vers son père. En ce moment, elle l'aurait tué sans aucun remord, mais elle savait que le Maia était sur ses gardes. Si elle esquissait le moindre mouvement dans sa direction, il ne manquerait pas de se défendre. Alors, malgré la rage qui envahissait son cœur, son instinct de survie fut le plus fort et elle réussit à paraître calme.

\- Que faisait cet oiseau ici, Gilraen? demanda Saroumane, les yeux brillants de colère.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit la jeune fille d'une voix neutre.

\- Tu lui as pourtant ouvert la fenêtre…

\- Non, père. La fenêtre était déjà ouverte. Le vent souffle du sud aujourd'hui et je voulais profiter de l'air tiède qu'il apporte, mentit-elle avec aplomb.

Le Maia sembla se détendre légèrement, mais Nimroël n'était pas certaine qu'il la croyait.

\- L'oiseau était paniqué. Il est entré par erreur. D'ailleurs, il a seulement fait le tour… de la pièce, puis il est ressorti aussitôt.

En disant cela, les yeux de la jeune fille avaient parcouru la pièce. Dans un coin, un léger éclat jaune avait alors attiré son attention. Au prix d'un terrible effort, elle avait réussi à détourner le regard et à continuer normalement sa phrase. Heureusement, sa légère hésitation était passée inaperçue. De plus, de l'endroit où il se trouvait, son père ne pouvait pas voir le brillant petit objet.

Saroumane s'approcha doucement de sa fille. Il posa sa grande main sur son épaule et son pouce vint s'appuyer sur sa gorge fragile. Nimroël ne fit aucun geste, elle ne tenta pas de se dérober.

\- Si jamais je découvre que tu m'as menti… commença-t-il d'un ton menaçant, tout en resserrant sa main autour du cou gracile.

Le Maia laissa sa phrase en suspend, étudiant avec attention la réaction de son enfant. Cette dernière n'éprouvait aucune peur, mais, encore une fois, son instinct lui dicta sa conduite et elle baissa les yeux. Satisfait, Saroumane l'attira alors à lui et elle fut forcée de poser sa tête sur son épaule. Il la tint ainsi, contre lui, durant quelques minutes et elle supporta cette étreinte plutôt insolite, sans broncher. Quelques années plus tôt, elle aurait tout donné pour connaître un tel moment avec son père, mais aujourd'hui, elle devait lutter contre son envie de le repousser.

Dès que son père fut reparti, après lui avoir ordonné de refermer la fenêtre, Nimroël se précipita sur l'étrange objet, qui avait probablement été apporté par Tara. Elle le ramassa doucement, soudain émue. Il s'agissait d'une feuille de mallorne, qui avait été enroulée et attachée avec un mince fil d'argent. La jeune fille tira alors délicatement sur le fil et le nœud se défit. Puis, lentement, elle déroula la feuille dorée. À l'intérieur, elle trouva une autre feuille, de chêne celle-là. D'abord déçue, Nimroël fronça les sourcils, tentant de comprendre la signification du message qui, de toute évidence, provenait de la Lothlórien. Elle prit alors conscience que la feuille de chêne était d'un doux vert tendre, malgré le fait que c'était le plein hiver. Une feuille encore verte, à cette époque de l'année, c'était une chose rare, même en Lórien. Seule la Dame des Galadhrim avait le pouvoir de faire éclore une nouvelle feuille durant la mauvaise saison. La question était de savoir pourquoi.

Nimroël réfléchit un long moment, caressant distraitement les deux feuilles. Puis elle les replaça l'une sur l'autre et les enroula de nouveau. Une feuille verte dans une feuille d'or…

Legolas! Nimroël sursauta et elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour retenir un cri lorsqu'elle comprit enfin le message de Galadriel. En Sindarin, Legolas signifiait tout simplement « feuille verte ». Legolas se trouvait en Lórien! Aragorn et les autres devaient y être aussi. Finalement son père s'était trompé. Les neufs compagnons avaient réussi. Ils étaient entrés dans la Moria et ils en étaient ressortis. Et maintenant, ils se trouvaient tous en sécurité dans les bois de la Lothlórien, auprès du Seigneur et de la Dame des Galadhrim. La jeune fille était si heureuse, tout à coup, qu'elle eut envie de danser. Puis elle se souvint de Tara et elle se calma aussitôt. Son amie s'était sacrifiée pour lui apporter le message de Galadriel. Elle ne devait pas l'oublier. Et surtout, elle ne devait plus perdre espoir. Il lui fallait accomplir sa tâche. Elle n'avait plus le droit d'hésiter.

Plusieurs semaines passèrent mais rien de nouveau ne se produisit. Saroumane se montrait méfiant et Nimroël se retrouvait rarement seule avec lui. De plus, le Maia était souvent absent et la jeune fille le voyait de moins en moins souvent. Le temps s'écoulait lentement et elle se sentait parfois d'humeur morose. Elle prenait alors son livre et elle admirait un long moment les feuilles qu'elle y avait glissées. La feuille de chêne était maintenant desséchée et d'un vert terne, mais la feuille de mallorne était encore d'un beau jaune dorée. Nimroël posait délicatement ses doigts dessus et elle fermait les yeux, revoyant en imagination la magnifique cité de Caras Galadhon. Cela l'apaisait et l'aidait à rester patiente en attendant d'avoir l'occasion d'accomplir sa mission.

Une nuit cependant, elle fut brusquement réveillée par l'une de ses servantes. Cette dernière la secouait sans ménagement, lui répétant sans cesse que Saroumane désirait la voir. Encore engourdie de sommeil, Nimroël s'habilla aussi rapidement qu'elle le pouvait, puis elle courut jusqu'à la salle du trône où se trouvait son père.

\- Ils arrivent! lui dit ce dernier dès qu'il la vit. Ils seront bientôt là!

Le Maia souriait, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon.

\- Qui arrivent? demanda la jeune fille d'une voix où perçait son anxiété.

\- Les hobbits… et surtout, l'anneau. Ils ont été capturés et on me les amène.

Nimroël fut incapable de prononcer une seule parole durant quelques minutes. Elle se rappelait nettement la vision qu'elle avait eue de la mort de Boromir. Elle avait alors vu les orcs emporter deux hobbits. Et apparemment, ce qu'elle avait prédit s'était réalisé. Elle eut soudain envie de s'enfuir le plus loin possible. Mais elle était prisonnière ici. Elle s'était elle-même prise au piège.

\- Pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir? réussit-elle à murmurer.

\- Ne voulais-tu pas partager mon triomphe? demanda Saroumane d'un ton arrogant.

\- Si… si bien sûr, père. Je suis heureuse de partager cet instant avec vous.

Elle s'approcha lentement du Maia. Ce dernier se leva et il l'attira doucement contre lui. Elle ferma les yeux une seconde, puis elle prit une profonde inspiration. C'était l'occasion idéale, le moment tant attendu de mettre fin aux prétentions de son père de régner sur la terre du milieu. Mais avant qu'elle ait pu faire le moindre geste, Saroumane la repoussa vivement, presque brutalement. Durant un instant, la jeune fille crut qu'il avait deviné ses intentions, mais elle fut vite détrompée.

\- Retourne dormir, mon enfant. J'ai maintenant beaucoup à faire, dit-il impatiemment.

Nimroël retourna lentement vers ses appartements, profondément troublée par ce que son père venait de lui révéler. Elle se glissa dans son lit sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller et elle se roula en boule, retenant ses larmes. Elle regrettait amèrement son manque de courage. Par sa faiblesse, elle avait causé la mort de ses amis. Ils avaient échoué par sa faute. Elle s'était enfuie d'Imladris, elle avait parcouru tout ce chemin depuis la vallée, tout ça pour rien. Tout ce temps, elle s'était bercée d'illusions, se croyant plus forte qu'elle ne l'était en réalité. Encore une fois, elle avait agi trop impulsivement. Si seulement elle était allée voir le Seigneur Elrond pour lui faire part de sa vision. L'elfe était beaucoup mieux placé qu'elle pour décider de ce qu'il convenait de faire. Et puis, elle aurait dû comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait pas changer le futur. Ses visions ne servaient à rien, elle l'avait appris quand Arador était mort. Alors pourquoi s'obstiner? Pourquoi essayer de contrer le destin?

Si elle était restée auprès d'Arwen, elle aurait pu la réconforter, rester près d'elle… Non, elle se leurrait encore une fois. Si elle souhaitait être près d'Arwen en cet instant, ce n'était pas pour la consoler. C'était pour que l'elfe la réconforte. Et surtout, c'était pour avoir la possibilité de s'enfuir, de partir pour Valinor. Galadriel s'était trompée sur son compte. Elle ne méritait pas de porter les armes de la Lórien. Elle n'était en fin de compte qu'une petite fille effrayée, terrifiée, et qui avait besoin d'être protégée.

Nimroël se secoua et repoussa ces sombres pensées. Elle ne devait plus désespérer. L'anneau n'était pas encore au doigt de Saroumane, tout n'était donc pas perdu. Et puis, le Maia semblait encore ignorer que quatre hobbits étaient partis avec Gandalf. Ceux que l'on amenait étaient peut-être Merry et Pippin. Bien sûr, elle se sentait triste pour les pauvres semi-hommes, prisonniers des orcs. Mais il valait mieux que ce soit eux qui aient été capturés plutôt que Frodon. Et puis, si son père torturait les deux jeunes gens, elle pourrait toujours s'arranger pour mettre fin à leurs tourments. Elle frissonna à cette idée et elle espéra qu'il ne lui faudrait jamais en venir là. Mais il existait bien des poisons dans les laboratoires de son père et certains pouvaient offrir une mort rapide et douce.

Saroumane partit très tôt, le lendemain matin. De sa fenêtre, Nimroël le regarda se diriger rapidement vers les portes de l'Isengard, espérant, sans y croire, qu'il ne reviendrait jamais. Elle le haïssait tellement que ça lui donnait envie de hurler. Durant un instant, elle fut tentée d'ouvrir la fenêtre et de crier à son père qu'elle souhaitait le voir mourir. Puis elle se raisonna. Il lui fallait être patiente. Un jour, elle aurait l'occasion de dire à son père ce qu'elle pensait, mais l'heure n'était pas encore venue.

La jeune fille resta postée à sa fenêtre durant les deux jours qui suivirent. Elle regardait parfois vers le sud, attendant de voir réapparaître Saroumane. Mais le reste du temps, elle contemplait les montagnes, au nord.

Puis, le troisième jour, alors que le soleil était presque au zénith, elle vit son père franchir les larges portes et marcher d'un pas vif vers la tour. D'où elle se trouvait, elle ne pouvait pas voir ses traits, mais quelque chose dans sa démarche lui fit comprendre qu'il était furieux. À cette idée, elle sentit son cœur frémir et se mettre à battre plus vivement, en partie de peur, mais surtout grâce à l'espoir qui renaissait soudain en elle.

Elle suivit le Maia des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il soit tout près d'Orthanc, puis elle descendit vivement à sa rencontre. Elle le rejoignit alors qu'il arrivait au pied du grand escalier menant à la salle du trône. Lorsqu'il passa près d'elle, il la bouscula et son dos heurta brusquement la rampe de l'escalier. Elle le suivit tout de même jusqu'en haut des marches et elle le regarda prendre place au bout de la salle. Elle-même s'avança au milieu de la pièce et elle resta plantée là en silence.

\- L'ont-ils trouvé? Oui, oui… très probablement. Ces cavaliers l'ont pris. Ils sont maintenant une trop grande menace. Je dois me débarrasser d'eux très rapidement.

Saroumane se parlait à lui-même, semblant ignorer la présence de sa fille. Celle-ci se déplaça discrètement d'un côté de la salle, puis, une fois-là, elle ne bougea plus et attendit la suite. Cela ne manquerait certainement pas d'être intéressant.

Les capitaines les plus importants des armées de Saroumane avaient été convoqués de toute urgence. Lorsque les premiers pénétrèrent dans l'immense salle, ils jetèrent des regards interrogateurs vers la jeune fille, mais comme le Maia ne semblait pas se soucier de la présence de sa fille, ils firent de même et ils l'ignorèrent. Un grand conseil de guerre se tint donc là et Nimroël put y assister. Elle n'y comprit pas grand-chose excepté que les cavaliers Rohan se trouvaient en grand danger. Saroumane avait décidé de lancer une attaque contre les Rohirrim et il donna l'ordre à ses capitaines de tuer tous les humains qui s'opposeraient à eux, qu'ils s'agissent d'hommes, de femmes ou d'enfants. La jeune fille était horrifiée que son père puisse faire montre d'une telle violence, d'un tel manque de compassion. Elle réussit cependant à cacher ses sentiments et à rester impassible. L'heure de sa vengeance allait bientôt venir, elle le savait, elle pouvait le sentir dans chacune des fibres de son être.

Deux jours plus tard, les derniers préparatifs de la guerre furent achevés. Dès que le soleil se coucha, orcs et hommes se rassemblèrent en rangs serrés sur la plaine. Des trompettes retentirent alors dans la vallée. Les portes furent ouvertes en grand et les armées de Saroumane se mirent en marche. Le Maia était posté près des portes et il regardait fièrement ses orcs et ses hommes défiler devant lui. Nimroël était sortie avec son père, mais elle avait préféré rester au pied de la tour. Elle aurait voulu se détourner et ne pas voir cette marée noire s'échapper du mur de l'Isengard, mais elle en était incapable. Elle contemplait, bouche bée, la sombre colonne qui s'étendait toujours plus loin vers le sud. Elle sanglotait et de grosses larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Elle ne cherchait pas à cacher sa profonde détresse, elle n'en était plus là.

Une fois que toutes les armées furent sorties de l'Isengard, les grandes portes furent refermées et soigneusement verrouillées. Heureusement pour Saroumane, car à peine quelques minutes plus tard, quelqu'un frappa violemment sur les portes d'acier. Surpris, le Maia se retourna vivement.

\- Saroumane! Ouvrez cette porte! ordonna une voix très étrange, chargée de colère contenue.

Plutôt que d'obéir à celui qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du mur, Saroumane revint rapidement vers la tour. Si Nimroël n'avait pas été aussi affectée par le départ des troupes, un peu plus tôt, elle aurait sûrement trouvé drôle de voir son père s'enfuir ainsi, de façon aussi peu élégante, lui qui était habituellement si arrogant.

Un grand fracas se fit alors entendre. L'intrus martelait à présent les lourdes portes. Les quelques guerriers qui restaient dans l'Isengard furent appelés en renfort et des volées de flèche furent tirées par-dessus le mur. Un terrible cri de colère retentit alors, puis les pierres du mur furent brisées et, en quelques minutes, les portes furent arrachées de leurs gonds. Soudain effrayée, la jeune fille vit d'étonnantes créatures surgir à travers la brèche ainsi créée. Les êtres qui venaient de détruire les portes, pourtant très solides, de la vallée ressemblaient à des hommes mais ils étaient d'une taille gigantesque, environ trois fois plus grand qu'un homme. Leurs longues têtes paraissaient presque normales n'eut été la couleur verte de leurs chevelures emmêlées. Leurs corps massifs ressemblaient à de larges troncs d'arbres recouverts d'écorce brune, grise ou verte. La peau de leurs longs bras et de longues jambes étaient lisse et paraissait souple. Chacun de leur membre se terminait par des doigts et des orteils très allongés qui ressemblaient à des racines. Certaines de ces créatures portaient de longues barbes, un peu comme si de la mousse grise ou verte avait été accrochée à leur visage.

Quelques-uns de ces hommes-arbres pénétrèrent par la porte qu'ils venaient de détruire, tandis que d'autres continuaient de broyer les pierres du mur, y ajoutant sans cesse de nouvelles brèches. Ils semblaient totalement hors contrôle, comme s'ils étaient bien décidés à tout réduire en poussières. Ils poussaient des cris effrayant et détruisaient tout ce qui leur tombait sous la main. Ils semèrent la panique parmi les derniers hommes et orcs qui se trouvaient toujours dans la vallée et ceux-ci utilisèrent les trous creusés dans le mur pour tenter de s'enfuir. Ils furent cependant rattrapés par les créatures et ce qui advint d'eux, Nimroël ne le sut jamais.

La jeune fille contemplait, bouche bée, ces êtres si étranges. Elle n'avait jamais rien vu de semblable. Son cœur cognait violemment dans sa poitrine. Elle aurait bien voulu s'enfuir, remonter l'escalier à toute vitesse et se réfugier dans la tour, mais elle était paralysée par la peur. De plus, elle n'était pas certaine que ses jambes arriveraient à la porter. Et puis, elle était fascinée par ce qui se déroulait devant elle et elle était incapable de détourner le regard.

Juste au moment où elle venait de décider qu'il valait tout de même mieux se mettre à l'abri, Nimroël remarqua un mouvement qui la retint. Saroumane était à présent presque arrivé à mi-chemin de la tour et il continuait sa progression, cherchant le plus possible à rester dans l'ombre pour ne pas se faire voir. L'une des créatures le vit tout de même et poussa un grand cri. L'homme-arbre se mit alors à courir pour rattraper le Maia. Nimroël retint son souffle, les yeux écarquillés. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que quelqu'un puisse avancer aussi vite sur deux jambes. Elle reporta alors son attention sur son père qui courait maintenant à perdre haleine et qui allait bientôt la rejoindre. Durant un instant, elle souhaita qu'il ne parvienne pas à s'échapper. Puis elle réalisa que, si elle ne remontait pas très vite, elle aussi risquait d'être attrapée par la créature qui s'approchait à toute vitesse. La jeune fille souleva donc sa jupe et elle grimpa les marches quatre à quatre. Elle parvint à la porte de la tour à peine quelques secondes avant son père. Ce dernier referma aussitôt la porte et la verrouilla vivement.

Au même moment, un violent coup fit résonner la porte de la tour. Nimroël étouffa un cri. Les coups se répétèrent et la jeune fille recula, terrifiée.

\- P… Peu… Peuvent… Peuvent-ils entrer? réussit-elle à demander.

\- Ne sois pas stupide! Bien sûr que non, ils ne peuvent rien contre cette tour, répliqua-t-il.

Saroumane emprunta l'un des escaliers et elle le suivit. En ce moment, elle préférait se trouver à ses côtés plutôt que de rester seule.

\- Que… que sont-ils? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

\- Tu ne sais donc rien! Ce sont des Ents.

\- Des… des Ents. Qu'est-ce…

\- Ce sont les gardiens des arbres.

\- Les gardiens des arbres… de la forêt de Fangorn?

\- Oui.

\- Je… je suis allée dans cette forêt. J… J'aurais pu tomber sur l'un deux!

\- Ils sont inoffensifs, en général.

\- Inoffensifs?! Ces espèces de monstres?!

\- C'est ce que je croyais! Maintenant, ça suffit. Tais-toi, tu m'empêches de réfléchir.

Ils parvirent alors sur l'un des balcons de la tour, à une soixantaine de pas au-dessus du sol. De là où ils se trouvaient, ils avaient une bonne vue d'ensemble de ce qui se passait dans la vallée. Il y avait des Ents partout. Certains s'acharnaient encore sur le mur, d'autres s'étaient dispersés près des puits.

Saroumane prononça alors une incantation. Tout à coup, des explosions se firent entendre et des flammes jaillirent de chacun des puits. Quelques-uns des Ents furent blessés et l'un d'eux s'enflamma comme une torche et en un instant, il ne resta de lui que des cendres. Cela rendit les autres carrément furieux. Ils se ruèrent sur la tour et se mirent à la marteler de toute leur force, de toute leur puissance. Leurs cris étaient terrifiants et le bruit de leurs poings frappant la pierre résonnait dans la vallée. Mais comme son père l'avait affirmé, ils ne pouvaient absolument rien contre Orthanc, qui était pratiquement indestructible. Nimroël avait cependant l'impression que tout son corps subissait cet assaut sonore. Elle tremblait de peur et elle avait mal au ventre. Elle devait serrer les dents pour ne pas se mettre à hurler. Elle avait l'impression que, si cela ne cessait pas bientôt, elle allait elle aussi se disloquer et être broyée comme les pierres du mur.

Surmontant alors ce vacarme assourdissant, un vibrant appel retentit, comme le chant d'un cor, une seule note grave. En un instant, le calme revint dans la vallée. La jeune fille en fut si soulagée qu'elle se laissa tomber à genoux et elle reprit peu à peu son souffle. Serrant de toutes ses forces les barreaux qui bordaient le balcon, elle regarda les Ents s'éloigner lentement.

\- Ils s'en vont! Vous avez réussi à les faire partir! dit-elle d'une voix émerveillée.

\- Ils répondent seulement à l'appel de Fangorn, répliqua Saroumane. Ils reviendront sûrement très bientôt.

Un peu dépitée par cette nouvelle, mais néanmoins heureuse que les créatures s'en aillent, même si ce n'était que temporairement, Nimroël se releva doucement. Elle regarda en silence les Ents disparaître les uns après les autres de l'autre côté du mur.

Des orcs en profitèrent alors pour sortir de leurs trous. Rampant sur le sol, restant le plus possible dans l'ombre, ils s'approchèrent des brèches que les créatures avaient faites dans le mur. Ils restèrent là un long moment, épiant la nuit sans doute pour s'assurer que la voie était libre. Puis, ils finirent par se décider et ils quittèrent eux aussi l'Isengard.

\- Les rats quittent le navire, murmura Nimroël d'un ton sarcastique. Voilà toute la fidélité de vos serviteurs, Saroumane.

Son père la gifla si violemment qu'elle faillit basculer par-dessus la rambarde. Saroumane la rattrapa cependant, lui évitant ainsi une chute qui lui aurait probablement été fatale. Puis il la prit brusquement à la gorge et il l'attira à lui. Il se pencha vers elle et il plongea ses yeux noirs dans les siens, agrandis par la peur. La main du Maia se serrait peu à peu autour de son cou et Nimroël avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Elle s'agrippa à son bras et tenta vainement de dénouer les doigts puissants de son père. Ce dernier la fixait toujours, semblant se repaître de la peur et de la souffrance qu'il voyait dans les yeux de sa fille. Enfin, alors que la jeune fille était sur le point de perdre connaissance, il la relâcha. Elle s'écroula à ses pieds en toussant et en gémissant, et elle se mit à sangloter. Sans dire un mot ni faire un seul geste, Saroumane quitta la pièce.

Dès qu'elle eut repris son souffle et ses esprits, Nimroël retourna dans ses appartements. Elle referma soigneusement la porte derrière elle, puis elle jeta un sort pour la verrouiller. Son père en aurait conscience, bien sûr, et le sortilège ne le retiendrait pas s'il décidait d'entrer. Mais au moins, personne d'autre ne pourrait venir la déranger. Il ne restait pas grand monde, dans la tour, mais ceux qui étaient encore là pouvaient se révéler dangereux, surtout maintenant qu'elle avait perdu la protection de son père.

Ensuite, malgré le froid de la nuit, elle ouvrit la fenêtre. Et, comme elle le faisait chaque fois qu'elle souhaitait échapper à la tour, elle se tourna vers les Monts Brumeux. Bien sûr, maintenant, elle savait qu'il n'y avait aucune fuite possible dans cette direction. Plus jamais elle n'aurait l'audace de pénétrer la forêt de Fangorn puisqu'à présent elle savait ce qui y habitait. Elle aimait tout de même regarder l'ombre des montagnes se détacher sur le fond sombre de la nuit. C'était d'ailleurs la seule chose qu'elle arrivait à voir, maintenant que la lune était couchée et que les étoiles étaient voilées par une mince couche de nuage.

Le reste de la nuit fut calme, aucun bruit ne la troubla plus. Au matin, quand les premières lueurs de l'aube apparurent à l'est, Nimroël s'allongea sur son lit et elle sombra dans un sommeil peuplé de cauchemars.

Ce fut le froid qui régnait dans sa chambre qui la réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Elle tenta de se réchauffer en s'enroulant dans ses couvertures. Elle avait un horrible mal de tête et sa gorge était également douloureuse. De plus, elle avait mal dormi et elle était toujours fatiguée. Elle ne voulait pas se lever. Elle resta donc dans son lit, grelottant de froid, trop paresseuse pour aller refermer la fenêtre. Les Ents devaient avoir recommencé leur folie de destruction car elle entendait des bruits de pierres se fracassant, loin au nord. Elle se demandait bien ce qu'ils tramaient. Et puis, quelque chose la tracassait, mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. Elle avait l'impression désagréable d'avoir oublié quelque chose et cela l'angoissait.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle se leva finalement qu'elle mit enfin le doigt sur ce qui la tourmentait. L'Isen! Le lit de la rivière était à sec! Les Ents avaient détourné la rivière. Ils avaient sûrement l'intention d'inonder la vallée! Elle eut un frisson d'appréhension, mais elle savait bien qu'elle était en sûreté dans la tour. L'eau ne pourrait jamais l'atteindre à cette hauteur.

L'après-midi s'écoula lentement. Plutôt que de refermer la fenêtre, Nimroël avait enfilé son manteau. Elle s'était également changée, enfilant ses vêtements de voyage pour être plus confortable. Elle avait aussi refait sa tresse. Ensuite, elle était restée un long moment devant son miroir, d'un air légèrement accablé. Sa joue était très enflée, sa lèvre et sa pommette étaient légèrement fendues et sur son cou, on voyait nettement l'empreinte d'une main. Elle pensa soudain à Elladan, et elle sourit tristement en imaginant la réaction de l'elfe s'il la voyait ainsi. Il la traiterait certainement de petite imbécile et il aurait raison. Elle soupira. Elle aurait vraiment tout donné ce qu'elle possédait pour avoir une chance de revoir Arwen et ses frères. Mais maintenant, il y avait peu de chance qu'elle arrive à sortir vivante d'Orthanc. Si son père tombait, il ferait tout pour l'entraîner dans sa chute.

L'ombre de la tour s'allongea devant elle, puis la nuit revint. L'écho de rochers brisés lui parvenait toujours, mais dans le noir, ces sons étaient plus inquiétants encore. Puis, au milieu de la nuit, on entendit un grand fracas dans les montagnes. Une grande masse d'eau déferla alors dans l'Isengard. À la lueur de la lune et des étoiles, la jeune fille put la voir s'avancer rapidement, remplissant tour à tour les puits et les trous que les orcs avaient creusés. Chaque fois que l'eau descendait dans un puit, un grand jet de vapeurs acides s'en échappait. Peu à peu, l'air s'alourdissait de ce brouillard toxique et devenait irrespirable. En toussant, Nimroël referma vivement sa fenêtre. En peu de temps, toute la vallée fut inondée et se transforma en un lac noir et bouillonnant. Le brouillard s'épaissit et il fut bientôt impossible d'y voir quoi que ce soit.

Le reste de la nuit s'écoula lentement. Allongée sur son lit, la jeune fille tenait un linge humide sur sa bouche pour mieux respirer. Parfois, elle était prise d'une quinte de toux. Puis, quand la crise était passée, elle buvait quelques gorgées d'eau et elle se recouchait. Elle se sentait de plus en plus fatiguée à mesure que le temps passait.

Le soleil perçait enfin la brume blanchâtre, le lendemain, quand les gardes de Saroumane vinrent la chercher. Ils frappèrent à la porte et ils lui donnèrent l'ordre de les suivre. Nimroël aurait aimé pouvoir rester tranquille et dormir un peu, mais elle n'osait pas défier son père une nouvelle fois. Elle se leva donc, remit la robe qu'elle avait apportée d'Imladris, attacha soigneusement ses poignards à ses avant-bras puis elle annula le sortilège qui bloquait sa porte. Elle suivit ensuite les deux orcs qu'avait envoyés son père et ils la conduisirent du côté sud de la tour, dans une grande salle où s'empilaient de vieux livres et des manuscrits de toutes sortes.

Saroumane était posté devant une petite fenêtre ronde. Le verre de la fenêtre était en fait un étrange cristal transparent. Lorsque l'on regardait à travers ce cristal, on pouvait sans peine distinguer de petits objets qui se trouvaient à grande distance.

Sans se retourner, Saroumane lui fit signe de s'approcher dès qu'il l'entendit entrer dans la pièce. Elle s'avança lentement jusqu'à ce qu'elle se trouve à côté de son père. Par la fenêtre de cristal, elle pouvait voir le poste de garde, maintenant à moitié démoli et inondé, comme s'il ne se trouvait qu'à peu de distance.

\- Les deux hobbits sont là, murmura Saroumane.

La jeune fille sursauta en entendant cela. Elle scruta le mur et les amoncellements de pierres autour de la porte pour tenter d'apercevoir les semi-hommes, mais il lui fallut un moment pour les distinguer, allongés à l'ombre du mur. Puis l'un des hobbits se leva et il grimpa sur un grand tas de pierres. Il se tint là durant près d'une minute, debout en plein soleil. Puis le second le rejoignit. Ils lui tournaient le dos, regardant vers le sud, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de voir leurs visages pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de Merry et de Pippin.

\- Pourquoi sont-ils là? demanda son père.

\- Je… je ne sais pas.

Maintenant qu'elle savait que Frodon n'avait pas été capturé par les orcs de Saroumane, Nimroël se sentait très calme et très sûre d'elle. Elle venait de réaliser que son père avait échoué et qu'elle en était en grande partie responsable. Il avait cru qu'il n'y avait que deux hobbits qui accompagnaient Gandalf. Les orcs avaient donc reçu l'ordre de ramener deux hobbits, ce qu'ils avaient fait. Et puis, les cavaliers du Rohan avaient tué tous les orcs et Saroumane en avait conclu que ces derniers s'étaient emparés de l'anneau. Il avait donc été forcé de passer à l'attaque plus rapidement et avec une plus grande force qu'il n'en avait eu l'intention. Et maintenant, les Ents avaient mis l'Isengard à sac et Orthanc était assiégé. Saroumane était impuissant, il n'avait plus d'armée et pratiquement plus aucun serviteur.

\- Tout est fini maintenant, dit-elle alors d'une petite voix.

\- Tu es décidément bien naïve. Crois-tu vraiment que les hommes du Rohan auront la force de résister à mon attaque? demanda Saroumane de sa voix soyeuse.

\- Je n'en sais rien, dit-t-elle.

\- Ils seront tués, tous, jusqu'au dernier, dit-il. Et alors, je mettrai fin aux prétentions de leur Roi, Théoden, et je reprendrai l'anneau.

\- Mais l'anneau n'est pas au Rohan, dit-elle doucement.

\- Quoi? Que dis-tu? Explique-toi?

Nimroël se tourna lentement vers son père, ses grands yeux verts brillant de fierté. Elle savourait sa victoire, probablement la seule qu'elle aurait jamais sur Saroumane. Et tant pis si elle devait ensuite subir les foudres du Maia. Elle ne pouvait pas se taire ni cacher sa joie.

\- Il y avait quatre hobbits, Saroumane.

\- Quatre? rugit Saroumane.

\- C'est étrange, n'est-ce pas? J'étais venue parce que je croyais avoir la force et le courage de vous tuer. Mais je n'y suis pas parvenue. Commettre un meurtre de sang-froid, c'est au-dessus de mes forces. Et puis, finalement, je réalise que j'ai réussi. L'anneau n'est pas ici, Saroumane. Frodon est loin, très loin d'ici. Et vos orcs seront détruits. Aucun ne reviendra. Vous avez perdu! Vous avez trahi vos amis et vous avez trahi Sauron. Vous n'avez aucun espoir de vous en sortir, peu importe l'issu de cette guerre.

Durant un court instant, les yeux de Saroumane exprimèrent une telle haine et une telle folie qu'elle crut qu'il allait la tuer. Mais il se reprit rapidement.

\- Tu es toujours à moi, Gilraen. Sauron gagnera cette guerre. Et il voudra toujours t'avoir.

\- Il ne m'aura jamais. Je préfère mourir! Je me tuerai plutôt que d'accepter de devenir sa reine!

\- Je vais donc m'assurer que tu ne puisses pas mettre tes menaces à exécution, lui dit alors son père d'une voix douce.

Puis il leva son bâton et la jeune fille fut brusquement projetée contre le mur, derrière elle. Elle n'essaya même pas de se protéger, puisque, de toute façon, cela n'aurait servi à rien. Elle retomba brusquement sur le sol, entraînant des piles de livres dans sa chute. À travers ses larmes, elle vit son père lever à nouveau son bâton. Cette fois, elle s'éleva lentement jusqu'au plafond. Elle ressemblait à une poupée de chiffon. Ses bras et ses jambes pendaient mollement et elle ne pouvait faire aucun mouvement. Saroumane la relâcha soudainement et elle poussa un cri de peur en tombant. Sa tête heurta alors les dalles de pierre et elle s'évanouit.

Nimroël s'éveilla quelques heures plus tard avec un horrible mal de tête. En gémissant, elle se redressa lentement et s'assit sur l'étroit petit lit sur lequel on l'avait allongée. Elle tâta délicatement sa tête et constata qu'elle avait une grosse bosse sur le crâne. Mais à part ça, elle allait bien et était en un seul morceau. Saroumane ne voulait sans doute pas l'abîmer avant de la livrer à Sauron.

Elle plissa alors le nez, dégoûtée par l'atroce odeur de qui régnait dans la pièce. Elle regarda autour d'elle et elle son cœur s'accéléra quand elle constata qu'elle se trouvait dans une petite pièce sombre, sans fenêtre. Dans un coin, une petite lampe à l'huile, posée directement sur le sol, diffusait une lumière vacillante. L'endroit devait avoir servi à entreposer des tonneaux de vin, si elle se fiait à son nez. Elle se leva péniblement et elle dut attendre un moment pour que cessent ses étourdissements. Puis elle se dirigea vers la porte et elle essaya de l'ouvrir. Elle ne fut nullement surprise de constater que celle-ci ne s'ouvrait pas. Elle se concentra alors un instant et elle tenta de forcer la porte, mais bien entendu, son père avait veillé à ce qu'elle ne puisse pas s'échapper et le sortilège qu'il avait lancé était beaucoup trop puissant pour qu'elle espère réussir à le briser.

Découragée, son cœur battant toujours la chamade, elle se rassit sur le lit. Heureusement, elle avait parcouru bien du chemin, depuis qu'elle s'était enfuie des Montagnes Grises. À présent, elle supportait assez bien d'être enfermée et elle pouvait garder son sang froid, du moins tant qu'il faisait clair. Mais si jamais la lumière s'éteignait, elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait rester aussi calme. Elle jeta un regard sur la lampe et elle fut un peu rassurée : le réservoir était encore presque plein, ce qui signifiait que la lampe resterait allumée encore plusieurs heures.

En se frictionnant les bras pour se réchauffer un peu, elle réalisa alors qu'elle avait toujours ses poignards. Décidément, la vigilance de Saroumane s'était bien relâchée. À moins que les orcs ne se soient montrés négligents. Cela ne leur arrivait pas souvent, sauf s'ils avaient décidé de changer de maître. Son père ferait bien de se méfier, où alors, il se retrouverait bientôt avec une mutinerie sur les bras.

S'allongeant doucement sur le dos, Nimroël tira doucement l'un de ses poignards de son fourreau. Puis elle fit tourner l'arme entre ses mains, contemplant les jolies runes gravées sur la lame, des symboles qu'elle n'avait pas lus depuis bien longtemps : _n'ruwa ta1_. Les poignards n'avaient pas été forgés pour elle, bien entendu. Ils avaient appartenu à un elfe, il y avait bien longtemps. Mais les paroles qui y avaient été gravées s'adressaient tout de même à elle. Car c'était le Seigneur Celeborn qui lui avait donné les poignards. L'elfe les avait choisis pour elle. Il l'avait jugée digne de ces armes. Et puis, c'était Haldir qui lui avait appris à se servir des poignards. Bientôt, très bientôt même, elle les utiliserait pour tuer ses ennemis. Elle le savait, elle le sentait.

Quelques heures plus tard, la jeune fille était toujours dans la même position, plongée dans une douce rêverie. Elle en fut brusquement tirée quand elle ressentit une étrange présence s'approcher de la tour. Elle tendit son esprit tentant de savoir qui osait entrer ainsi dans l'Isengard et défier son père. Elle fut très surprise de constater qu'il s'agissait de Gandalf. Elle eut un frisson d'appréhension. Gandalf avait pourtant été vaincu par Saroumane. Il avait réussi à s'échapper, mais c'était uniquement grâce à la chance qu'il s'en était tiré. Cependant, à mesure que le Maia se rapprochait de la tour, Nimroël pouvait sentir qu'il était différent. Il était plus fort, plus puissant que lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré à Imladris. Cela ne présageait rien de bon pour son père.

Elle porta ensuite attention à ceux qui accompagnaient Gandalf. Elle sentit la présence de plusieurs humains mais elle ne connaissait pas la plupart d'entre eux. Tout à coup, son cœur se mit à battre très rapidement quand elle reconnut Aragorn parmi ces humains. Puis elle distingua également Legolas et Gimli et elle se mit à trembler d'excitation et de peur. Elle était partagée entre la joie que lui apportait le fait de savoir que ses amis étaient venus la chercher et la peur que Saroumane ne leur fasse du mal.

La jeune fille se leva et elle se mit à secouer la porte pour tenter de l'ouvrir, même si elle savait que c'était en vain. Elle voulait sortir, il fallait qu'elle sorte. Gandalf était là. Ses amis étaient là. Ils allaient lui permettre de s'enfuir. Elle devait sortir de ce débarras! Elle devait leur faire savoir qu'elle était toujours là et qu'elle était vivante!

Mais elle eut beau frapper le battant de toutes ses forces et essayer de forcer la serrure avec son poignard, la porte ne bougea pas. Elle passa près d'une heure à tourner en rond dans sa cellule. Elle pestait contre Saroumane, utilisant pour ce faire tous les jurons qu'elle avait entendus dans la bouche d'Aragorn et des jumeaux. Même Elrohir aurait été choqué de l'entendre.

Tout à coup, elle ressentit une étonnante force, une terrible puissance émaner de Gandalf. Cette force monta vers la tour puis, tout à coup, il y eut comme une explosion et toute cette puissance se dispersa soudain. Nimroël poussa un cri de frayeur et elle se recroquevilla sur son lit. Mais il n'y avait rien à craindre. Du moins pour elle. Parce que pour Saroumane, cela signifiait la fin. Gandalf venait de le priver de ses pouvoirs. Comment il avait fait, elle n'en avait aucune idée, mais son père n'était plus une menace pour elle à présent.

La jeune fille se précipita vers la porte, qu'elle ouvrit alors sans le moindre effort. Saroumane était tellement sûr de lui, que la porte n'avait même pas été verrouillée. Quand elle sorti, cependant, elle se retrouva face à deux hommes nonchalamment appuyés au mur, en face de sa cellule. Surprise, elle stoppa net sa course. Elle avait été tellement concentrée sur la présence de ses amis, là dehors, qu'elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de vérifier s'il y avait des gardes à sa porte. Elle aurait pourtant dû se méfier.

Les deux hommes avaient eux aussi l'air très surpris de la voir, mais leur étonnement grandit encore quand elle dégaina ses poignards d'un geste vif. Ils brandirent leur courte épée et se mirent en position de combat. Nimroël jura : elle n'avait pourtant pas de temps à perdre avec ces abrutis.

Le premier garde passa alors à l'attaque. Avec aisance, la jeune fille l'esquiva, puis, d'un coup de pied, elle l'envoya au tapis. Le deuxième homme tenta alors de l'embrocher, mais son geste fut beaucoup trop lent et son épée résonna bruyamment en heurtant le mur derrière elle. Nimroël lui planta alors un poignard dans la main et il lâcha son arme en hurlant de douleur. Il tenta ensuite de lui donner des coups de pieds, mais il cessa rapidement son manège après qu'elle lui eut tailladé la jambe. Le premier homme revint ensuite à la charge et cette fois, c'est dans la cuisse de son ennemi que la jeune fille enfonça sa lame. Puis, d'un bon gracieux, elle enjamba les deux hommes qui se traînaient péniblement sur le sol et elle se mit à courir en direction de l'escalier.

Elle arrivait au sommet des marches quand trois des gigantesques orcs que son père avait créés surgirent soudain d'un étroit couloir, sur sa droite. Ils avaient dû être alertés par les cris des gardes. La jeune fille passa en trombe devant eux, espérant pouvoir les semer dans le dédale de corridors de la tour. Mais ses adversaires étaient beaucoup plus rapides qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé et elle fut incapable de les distancer. À bout de souffle, elle entra dans la première salle qu'elle croisa et elle en referma vivement la porte derrière elle. Il n'y avait rien dans la pièce pour qu'elle puisse barricader la porte, alors elle fut forcée d'utiliser un sortilège pour empêcher les orcs d'entrer. Ensuite, elle se laissa lentement glisser sur le sol, le temps de reprendre son souffle.

Elle était dans une bien mauvaise posture. Les trois orcs tentaient d'enfoncer la porte et celle-ci ne tiendrait pas très longtemps, elle en était consciente. Et, de toute façon, elle voulait s'enfuir, pas se terrer dans la tour. Et elle devait le faire le plus rapidement possible car déjà, elle sentait que Gandalf et les autres s'éloignaient. Peut-être Saroumane avait-il réussi à les convaincre qu'elle n'était plus dans la tour. Ou alors, ils n'étaient pas venus pour elle. Cela l'attristait, mais ce n'était pas le plus important pour l'instant.

Elle reporta son attention sur la porte. Celle-ci allait bientôt céder et cela l'inquiétait vivement. En effet, si les orcs réussissaient à défoncer la porte, brisant ainsi son sortilège, le contrecoup risquait de l'atteindre. Il lui fallait donc se battre, encore une fois. Mais elle ne pouvait pas affronter les trois orcs à la fois. Ils étaient beaucoup trop forts pour elle. Et puis, elle était toujours vêtue de sa robe, ce qui limitait ses mouvements et la rendait vulnérable. Avec l'une des ses lames, elle découpa donc le vêtement au-dessus de ses genoux, puis elle raccourcit également ses manches.

Nimroël se dirigea ensuite vers la haute armoire qui se tenait dans un coin de la pièce. Elle y glissa les lambeaux de sa robe, en prenant soin de laisser dépasser un bout de tissus. Elle espérait ainsi tromper les orcs, qui croiraient qu'elle était assez bête pour tenter de se cacher ainsi. Elle se camoufla, s'adossa au mur, près de la porte puis elle annula le sortilège qui retenait la porte qui s'ouvrit alors brusquement. Elle retint un rire nerveux quand elle vit l'orc qui venait d'enfoncer le battant d'un violent coup d'épaule, s'écrouler sur le sol. Il se releva presque aussitôt en poussant un hurlement de rage et l'envie de rire de la jeune fille disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

Méfiants, deux des trois orcs entrèrent dans la pièce, la cherchant des yeux, tandis que le troisième montait la garde. Les deux premiers se précipitèrent vers l'armoire, mais le troisième ne bougea pas de sa place. Celui-là avait mal choisi sa journée pour se montrer futé. La jeune fille s'approcha sans bruit, puis, tenant fermement son poignard, elle décrivit un large arc de cercle de la main droite. La lame de son arme dessina une mince ligne noire sur le cou de son adversaire. Incapable d'émettre le moindre cri, l'orc battit l'air de ses longs bras musculeux, cherchant à frapper celle qui venait de lui trancher la gorge. Nimroël évita les poings de l'orc, puis elle l'écarta de son chemin, d'un violent coup de pied. Elle se glissa ensuite par la porte et elle s'enfuit.

À présent, Gandalf et les autres étaient trop loin pour pouvoir l'aider. Elle devrait donc se débarrasser de ses poursuivants, toute seule. Toujours au pas de course, elle se dirigea vers ses appartements. C'était évidemment prévisible et ses ennemis n'auraient aucun mal à deviner où elle allait, mais elle voulait absolument reprendre son arc. Et puis, les deux orcs qui restaient se montreraient plus prudents maintenant. Ils ne fonceraient plus tête baissée et leur progression en serait donc ralentie, puisqu'ils s'attendraient à tomber sur elle à tout moment.

Elle arriva rapidement dans ses appartements et elle se précipita dans la chambre de sa mère. Elle s'agenouilla à côté du lit et sortit son arc et son carquois de dessous le matelas. Elle prit ensuite le temps de rattacher ses poignards à leur place, sur le carquois, où ils étaient plus faciles à atteindre. Elle fixa ensuite le carquois sur son dos et elle prit son arc. Tout cela ne lui prit que quelques minutes.

Elle entendit un bruit dans le salon attenant à la chambre et elle sortit vivement une flèche. Lentement, elle s'approcha de la porte entrouverte et glissa un œil par l'ouverture. Les deux orcs venaient d'entrer dans la pièce. L'un d'eux se précipita dans sa chambre et l'autre se dirigea vers elle. Elle abattit celui qui se trouvait le plus proche puis elle encocha aussitôt une nouvelle flèche. Dès qu'il entendit son acolyte tomber en poussant un grognement, le deuxième orc revint vers elle, brandissant son épée. Il s'arrêta net lorsqu'une flèche lui transperça l'œil, puis il tomba lentement en arrière, le corps raide et les jambes droites, comme un arbre que l'on vient d'abattre.

Alors que la jeune fille se précipitait vers la sortie, deux autres orcs entrèrent dans ses appartements. Elle resta plantée là quelques secondes, surprise. Décidemment, il y avait bien du monde dans cette tour qu'elle avait crue presque déserte. Ses deux adversaires chargèrent en même temps. Nimroël laissa tomber son arc et sortit vivement ses poignards. Elle évita la courte épée de son premier assaillant et elle bloqua celle du second en plaçant ses lames en croix. L'impact lui fit plier les genoux et perdre l'équilibre mais elle réussit à se rétablir. Elle pivota ensuite rapidement et se prépara à subir un nouvel assaut. Elle ne s'était jamais battue contre deux ennemis à la fois, mais elle se sentait très calme. Elle s'était entraînée durant de nombreuses années avec Haldir et elle avait totalement confiance dans les enseignements de l'elfe et dans ses propres aptitudes.

Lorsque l'un des orcs passa de nouveau à l'attaque, elle était prête. De la main gauche, elle fit dévier la lame épaisse de son adversaire puis elle lui enfonça son poignard dans ses côtes. Elle aurait bien voulu atteindre un organe vital, mais elle ne put faire pénétrer sa lame très loin et la blessure qu'elle infligea à son ennemi resta superficielle. D'une vive parade, elle esquiva le deuxième orc puis elle se concentra à nouveau sur le premier. Cette fois, ce fut elle qui attaqua. Elle s'approcha rapidement puis, au dernier moment, elle se baissa pour éviter l'épée de son adversaire. Elle planta ensuite profondément son poignard dans la cuisse de l'orc, qui poussa un hurlement de rage. Elle recula alors vivement, puis d'un bond agile, elle grimpa sur l'un des fauteuils. Son pied alla ensuite s'écraser sur l'horrible visage de son ennemi déjà blessé, qui tomba à la renverse. Elle sauta alors sur la poitrine de l'orc et, se baissant rapidement, elle lui enfonça sa lame dans la gorge. Celui-là ne lui causerait plus de problème.

Un grognement derrière elle la prévint de l'assaut du deuxième orc. Elle fit une roulade pour se mettre hors de portée de son assaillant puis elle bondit sur ses pieds et pivota en un éclair. Elle dut alors se reculer brusquement pour éviter la lame de son agresseur. Ce dernier continua de la poursuivre, la forçant à battre en retraite. Elle fut bientôt adossée au mur. Elle regarda son adversaire lever son épée et, poussant un cri, elle fonça soudainement en avant. Ses deux poignards se plantèrent dans l'abdomen de l'orc, qui émit un étrange gargouillis avant de violemment la frapper sur le côté de la tête. Nimroël se retrouva allongée sur le sol, et durant un moment, elle fut trop étourdie pour se relever. Puis elle se remit péniblement sur ses jambes et elle s'appuya sur le mur pour garder son équilibre. Elle se demandait pourquoi son ennemi ne l'avait pas encore achevée, maintenant qu'elle était incapable de combattre. Un bruit sourd la fit alors se retourner et elle contempla son adversaire, étendu sur le sol, mort.

Nimroël se précipita alors hors de ses appartements et elle se rendit tant bien que mal à l'autre bout du couloir. Elle entra vivement dans la petite chambre de l'une des servantes de son père et ouvrit la fenêtre, les mains tremblantes, encore épuisée de son combat avec les orcs. Elle se pencha ensuite dangereusement au-dessus du vide pour pouvoir regarder vers le sud. Elle vit alors le dernier des cavaliers qui accompagnaient Gandalf disparaître derrière les décombres du mur et de la porte. Elle ne pouvait plus compter sur leur aide à présent. Elle devrait se débrouiller seule pour sortir de la tour. Peut-être arriverait-elle convaincre son père de lui ouvrir la porte?

* * *

Dès qu'il eut franchi le mur de l'Isengard, Legolas s'approcha de Gandalf.

\- Savez-vous si elle était toujours là? demanda-t-il.

\- Elle se trouve toujours dans la tour, répondit le Maia.

\- Alors nous devons y retourner. Nous ne pouvons pas l'abandonner.

\- Orthanc est imprenable, répondit Gandalf. Tant que Saroumane refusera d'ouvrir les portes de la tour, nous ne pouvons rien faire pour cette enfant.

\- Il reste sûrement des orcs et des hommes dans la tour. Il faut l'aider. Ils pourraient la blesser ou même…

\- Et vous proposez de l'aider de quelle façon? Si vous essayez de négocier avec Saroumane, vous ne ferez que lui donner plus d'importance. Au lieu de l'aider, vous risquez de la rendre vulnérable. Il vaut mieux la laisser se débrouiller, elle connait bien son père.

\- C'est une enfant!

\- Faites-lui confiance. Elle s'en sortira.

\- On ne peut pas juste s'en aller comme ça!

\- Je vous le répète, mon garçon, on ne peut absolument rien faire pour l'aider.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, la jeune fille entra lentement dans la salle du trône, avançant sans crainte sous le regard pénétrant de Saroumane. Elle marcha vers son père, la tête haute, portant fièrement les armes de la Lórien sur son dos. Après son combat, elle s'était reposée un long moment puis elle s'était lavée et elle avait remis ses vêtements de voyage. Elle se sentait très à l'aise ainsi, ce qui allégeait encore sa démarche gracieuse. Pour la première fois, le Maia vit son enfant telle qu'elle était : une jeune fille magnifique, pleine de vie. Elle deviendrait sûrement une femme superbe. Le cœur de Saroumane brûla de haine pour celle qu'il avait créée, à qui il avait donné la vie et qui, selon lui, aurait dû lui manifester de la reconnaissance. Au lieu de ça, elle venait le narguer et se pavaner fièrement devant lui.

\- Tu étais venue dans le but de causer ma perte, l'accusa-t-il d'un ton indigné. Tu dois à présent te réjouir de ma défaite.

\- Me réjouir? Non… Je suis seulement soulagée que tout cela soit terminé.

\- Tu crois vraiment que c'est terminé. Tu es bien naïve, ma fille.

\- Je vous interdis de m'appeler comme ça. Vous n'êtes plus mon père. Vous n'avez jamais mérité un tel nom!

\- Tu resteras toujours mon enfant, que ça te plaise ou non.

Nimroël avait les joues brûlantes de colère et ses yeux brillaient intensément.

\- Ne me poussez pas à bout, Saroumane!

Le Maia sembla soudain réaliser que la jeune fille pouvait être une menace pour lui. Il perdit un peu de son arrogance.

\- Pourquoi es-tu ici, dans ce cas? demanda-t-il d'un ton plus doux.

\- Je souhaite seulement sortir de la tour.

\- Les Ents sont toujours là! répondit son père. Je te conseille de rester à l'abri, dans cette tour.

\- Ils se sont calmés à présent. Je doute qu'ils me fassent du mal. Et puis, jamais je ne serai à l'abri à vos côtés, Saroumane.

Soudain deux gardes entrèrent dans la salle, lourdement armés. Ils allèrent se poster de chaque côté de Saroumane et regardèrent Nimroël d'un air menaçant. Celle-ci se mit à rire.

\- Auriez-vous soudainement peur de moi, vieil homme? demanda-t-elle d'un ton moqueur.

\- Je ne fais que me protéger. Si je ne me trompe pas, les armes que tu portes proviennent de la Lothlórien. Galadriel a dû te remplir la tête de mensonges à mon sujet.

La jeune fille rit, encore une fois.

\- C'est vous qui êtes le maître des mensonges et de la traitrise. La Dame Galadriel ne savait même pas qui j'étais lorsque je vivais auprès d'elle.

\- Alors pourquoi t'a-t-elle donné cet arc et ces poignards, si ce n'était pas pour se venger de moi en utilisant mon propre enfant pour me tuer.

\- L'arc m'a été offert pour remplacer celui que j'avais brisé en sauvant la vie de Rûmil. Et les poignards…

Nimroël fit une pause et son expression se durcit et devint menaçante.

\- C'est le Seigneur Celeborn qui me les a offerts. Et durant des années, je me suis entrainée afin de me défendre contre un ennemi qui, à l'époque, m'était encore inconnu. Mais vous avez raison, ils pourraient bien servir à vous tuer, à présent. Ouvrez-moi les portes d'Orthanc!

Saroumane fit un signe aux deux hommes chargés de le protéger et ces derniers sortirent leur épée et s'avancèrent vers la jeune fille. Celle-ci disparut et elle se moqua de l'air confus et effrayé des deux gardes.

\- Auriez-vous oublié de leur préciser quels étaient mes dons, Saroumane? demanda-t-elle, sarcastique.

Les deux hommes reculaient pas à pas d'un air effrayé. Saroumane, lui, était furieux. Nimroël annula son sortilège et reporta son attention sur les deux gardes.

\- Allez-vous en, leur dit-elle. Je ne vous attaquerai pas si vous ne me menacez pas. Mais c'est le seul avertissement que vous aurez.

Les deux hommes laissèrent tomber leur épée et s'enfuirent sans demander leur reste. Nimroël se tourna alors vers son père. Ce dernier semblait soudain effrayé. Cela aurait dû la satisfaire, mais étonnamment, elle en éprouva surtout de la tristesse.

\- Laissez-moi sortir, demanda-t-elle d'une voix grave. Je ne tiens nullement à vous faire du mal.

\- Tu n'es qu'une petite ingrate, ma fille.

Une rage intense envahit soudainement la jeune Maia qui en resta étonnée durant de longues secondes. Et presque sans y penser, elle attaqua son père et le projeta contre le mur. Puis, avec un sentiment de satisfaction morbide, elle le contempla pendant qu'il se tordait de douleur sur le sol. Le Maia finit cependant par se relever et il affronta Nimroël du regard.

\- Finalement, tu n'es pas si différente de moi, dit-il de sa voix si suave. Maintenant que je n'ai plus mes pouvoirs, tu n'hésites pas à utiliser les tiens contre moi! Ta supériorité ne semble pas te poser de problème de conscience.

\- Je suis totalement différente de vous! hurla la jeune fille. Je vous interdis d'insinuer le contraire!

Nimroël dégaina rapidement ses poignards et les fit habilement tourner entre ses mains, puis elle s'avança vers son père d'un air menaçant.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de mes pouvoirs pour vous tuer, Saroumane, dit-elle d'une voix soyeuse, une voix qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle d'une elfe.

Saroumane se dirigea lentement vers son trône. Il en sortit une longue épée. La lame, mince et légèrement recourbée était finement ciselée et des runes étaient inscrites sur la lame brillante.

\- Une épée elfique, s'étonna la jeune fille. Vous êtes plein de surprises, vieil homme.

Le Maia ne répondit pas, mais sans prévenir et avec une vitesse étonnante, il passa à l'attaque. Nimroël l'évita avec agilité. Puis, pendant de longues minutes, l'homme multiplia les attaques et la jeune fille les contra, apparemment sans effort. Malgré son âge apparent, Saroumane était fort et rapide et c'était un guerrier aguerri. Pourtant, chacune des parades venaient facilement à la jeune Maia. Elle pouvait même entendre Haldir lui répéter ses conseils, sa voix douce et calme la guidant.

\- Tu t'es bien entrainée, dit tout à coup Saroumane en prenant une pause.

\- Vous êtes fatigué, Saroumane? demanda Nimroël. Déjà?

Puis elle passa à l'attaque et elle obligea le Maia à reculer, encore et encore. Et soudainement, elle réussit à le désarmer. En tombant sur les dalles, l'épée émit un doux son qui résonna dans toute la pièce.

\- Maintenant, je veux sortir d'ici et je n'hésiterai pas à vous tuer si vous ne m'ouvrez pas les portes de la tour, dit-elle durement.

Au moment où elle prononça ces paroles, un éclatant flash de lumière l'aveugla, lui causant une vive douleur derrière les yeux ainsi qu'un mal de tête extraordinaire. Elle ferma les yeux et poussa un gémissement. Et pendant ce qui lui parut une éternité, elle fut incapable de penser ou d'ouvrir les yeux.

\- Traitre un jour, traître toujours, murmura-t-elle.

Puis, pour éviter d'être attaquée alors qu'elle ne voyait rien, Nimroël se dissimula et se déplaça sans bruit dans la pièce.

\- Tu es toujours aussi peureuse, n'est-ce pas Gilraen? Toujours à te cacher, toujours à pleurnicher.

\- J'ai changé, dit la jeune fille. Je ne pleurniche plus. Maintenant je sais me défendre.

Nimroël essuya ses yeux larmoyants et elle s'efforça de voir ce que faisait Saroumane. Elle put voir son ombre se diriger vers l'endroit où son épée était tombée. Elle cligna des yeux quelques fois puis elle se concentra et déplaça l'épée vers le coin opposé de la pièce.

\- Tu n'es qu'une petite idiote, lui dit le Maia.

Puis il rit, de ce rire qu'elle détestait tant.

\- Je ne suis plus une petite idiote non plus. J'ai appris plein de choses. Les elfes ont été de meilleurs professeurs que vous ne l'avez jamais été.

\- Ils t'ont rempli la tête de toutes leurs manigances.

\- Ils m'ont rempli le coeur de leur amour, Saroumane. Ils m'ont donné ce dont j'avais le plus besoin.

Sans bruit, la jeune fille se rapprocha de l'épée. Puis lorsque le Maia s'approcha pour s'en emparer, elle le fit tomber au sol et elle appuya l'un de ses poignards contre sa gorge. Elle avait soudainement très envie de le tuer pour tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait. Sa main tremblait de toute la rage qu'elle avait accumulée au cours de sa vie et la lame acérée entama légèrement le cou de l'homme allongé devant elle. Durant de longues minutes, elle contempla le vieil homme pathétique qui se trouvait allongé à ses pieds. Elle le haïssait plus que tout et pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le tuer.

\- Je ne le répéterai plus! Laissez-moi sortir de cette tour! ordonna-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

Après quelque secondes d'hésitation, Saroumane inclina légèrement la tête.

\- Très bien, pars, sors d'ici. Et ne reviens jamais.

Nimroël ne dit rien. Elle sortit dignement de la salle, sans un regard en arrière. Elle savait que jamais plus elle ne reverrait son père mais elle n'éprouvait aucun regret. Elle ne ressentait plus que du mépris pour cet homme qui avait été si grand et qui était tombé si bas. Il n'était plus rien, il ne représentait plus rien pour elle. Même si cela la faisait se sentir plus seule que jamais.

* * *

1 ne doute pas

* * *

Encore un gros merci à toutes celles (et ceux) qui me laissent un petit commentaire. Ça me fait toujours un immense plaisir.


	21. 21 Libre

**Disclaimer** : voir le premier chapitre

* * *

-21-

Nimroël franchit les portes noires d'Orthanc pour la dernière fois. Une fois dehors, elle prit une grande inspiration. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel et admira les étoiles qui scintillaient. La lune aussi brillait intensément et elle se reflétait sur l'immense lac qu'était devenu l'Isengard. La jeune fille se sentait à nouveau libre et c'était une sensation très agréable. Un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et elle fit un pas en avant. Les portes se refermèrent alors brusquement derrière elle et le claquement retentissant qu'elles produisirent raisonna dans la vallée. Nimroël sursauta et se figea. Elle n'était pas étonnée que Saroumane lui ait ainsi bloqué l'accès à la tour. À vrai dire, en sortant, elle savait qu'il n'y aurait ensuite aucun retour en arrière possible. Mais elle aurait préféré que le Maia soit plus discret. Les Ents étaient toujours là, à monter la garde autour de l'Isengard et le bruit qu'avaient fait les portes risquait d'attirer leur attention. Bien sûr, normalement ils ne devraient pas être en mesure de la voir, mais la jeune fille ne pouvait pas en être sûre.

Prenant encore une fois une grande inspiration pour se détendre, Nimroël descendit rapidement l'escalier puis elle s'engagea sur la route. Elle n'avait encore fait que quelques pas qu'elle se figeait à nouveau. Un Ent se dirigeait vers elle à grandes enjambées. La jeune fille se plaça le plus possible au bord de la route pour ne pas se trouver sur le chemin de l'homme-arbre et elle retint son souffle. Elle ne pouvait aller nulle part. Il n'y avait aucun endroit où se cacher. Elle espéra tout de même que la créature ne puisse la voir.

Pourtant, l'Ent s'arrêta exactement à sa hauteur et il posa ses grands yeux très étranges sur elle. La jeune fille n'avait plus aucun doute, son sortilège ne trompait nullement la créature. Elle éprouva un sentiment indescriptible lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de l'Ent, mais elle n'avait pas peur. Il semblait être aussi vieux que le Seigneur Celeborn et la Dame Galadriel et une grande sagesse émanait de lui.

\- Bonsoir, dit-il d'une voix très grave, utilisant le Sindarin, la langue des elfes sylvestres.

\- Bonsoir, lui répondit-elle de la même façon.

\- Vous n'êtes pas une elfe, ajouta l'Ent, lentement.

Nimroël n'était pas certaine qu'il s'agisse d'une question, mais elle secoua la tête pour dire non.

\- Mais vous chantez dans la langue des elfes… De très jolies chansons que les chansons elfiques…

\- Je suis… je suis la fille de… Je m'appelle Gilraen. Et les elfes du Royaume Sylvestre m'ont appelée Nimroël, murmura-t-elle, toujours impressionnée par l'être qui se trouvait devant elle.

\- Vous pouvez m'appeler Fangorn.

\- Je… Que… Qu'allez-vous faire de moi?

\- Faire de vous? Je n'ai nulle intention de vous faire quoi que ce soit, mademoiselle.

\- Mais je… je suis…

\- Je sais qui vous êtes et ce que vous êtes. Je sais en fait beaucoup de choses à votre sujet. Plus que vous ne semblez en savoir vous-même.

\- Vous… vous me connaissez?

\- Connaître est un bien grand mot, qu'il ne faut pas utiliser aussi inconsidérément. Mais je vous ai vu alors que vous n'étiez qu'une jeune pousse. Plus petite encore que ne le sont les hobbits.

\- Vous… Vraiment?

Soudainement, sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, la jeune fille se sentit oppressée. Elle ressentit une forte impression de danger. Elle savait pourtant qu'aucune menace ne provenait de l'Ent, devant elle. Mais une envie irrésistible de s'éloigner de la tour s'empara d'elle. Pas à pas, elle se mit à contourner Fangorn qui observa son manège d'un œil amusé.

\- Seriez-vous en train d'essayer de me fausser compagnie, demanda-t-il?

Surprise, Nimroël s'arrêta.

\- Non, je…

Elle jeta un regard inquiet vers la tour puis elle regarda à nouveau l'Ent devant elle. Celui-ci avait suivi son regard, comprenant ses craintes.

\- Saroumane m'a laissée sortir car il voulait savoir si vous… Il était persuadé que vous alliez… m'éliminer. Mais je crois qu'à présent, il regrette de m'avoir laissée partir.

Juste comme elle terminait sa phrase, l'Ent leva vivement l'un de ses longs bras noueux. Nimroël poussa alors un cri et leva les bras pour se protéger. Au même moment, elle entendit un son mat et elle releva la tête, étonnée. Elle regarda Fangorn et ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise quand elle vit le long poignard planté dans le bras de l'Ent. Elle recula de quelques pas, légèrement effrayée.

\- Je… Est-ce que ça vous fait très mal? demanda-t-elle.

\- Non. Non, soyez rassurée. Cette lame ne peut me blesser et le poison qu'on y a mis ne peut pas m'affecter non plus. Mais ce poignard ne m'était pas destiné, ajouta-t-il en regardant la tour d'un œil sombre. Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux nous éloigner des ces fenêtres. Marchez lentement, en restant à l'abri, devant moi.

Nimroël s'exécuta, luttant contre l'envie de se mettre à courir. Elle parvint bientôt aux portes fracassées de l'Isengard et elle sortit rapidement de la vallée. Elle ressentit alors un immense soulagement comme si on venait de lui ôter un énorme poids des épaules. Elle s'assit sur le sol, le dos au mur et elle ramena ses genoux sous son menton puis elle ferma les yeux.

\- Voulez-vous boire… ou manger… quelque chose, demanda Fangorn?

\- Non merci. Je n'ai besoin de rien. Juste de me reposer.

\- Il vaudrait peut-être mieux nous éloigner encore un peu de cet endroit.

La jeune fille acquiesça et elle suivit Fangorn qui se dirigea vers les contreforts des Monts Brumeux, à l'est. L'Ent marchait à grandes enjambées et elle trottait légèrement derrière lui.

\- Vous êtes une bien étrange enfant, lui dit l'Ent tout en marchant. Je vous ai souvent vue écouter l'Esprit de la Rivière. Je connais peu d'êtres qui entendent et comprennent encore son langage.

\- La Voix des Eaux… Je… Je l'entends… J'entends sa musique, mais je ne comprends pas son langage. Mais Elle m'a parlé… parfois.

\- L'Esprit de la Rivière n'utilise pas la langue des elfes, ni aucun autre langage qui ne soit pas le sien.

\- Pourtant, je l'ai entendue… Elle m'a parlé, elle m'a aidée. C'est grâce à elle que j'aie pu m'enfuir des Montagnes Grises!

Devant l'air interrogateur de l'Ent, Nimroël lui raconta brièvement de quelle façon elle avait pu échapper aux orcs qui la gardaient dans les Montagnes Grises et comment elle était parvenue au Royaume Sylvestre.

\- Voilà qui est étonnant! commenta l'Ent de sa voix profonde. Chaque rivière, chaque cours d'eau a une voix qui lui est propre. Mais vous ne devez pas confondre cette voix avec celle du Seigneur des Eaux.

\- Le Seigneur des Eaux?

\- Le Seigneur des Eaux, le Rois des Mers! Ulmo est l'un des plus grands parmi les Valar.

\- Un Vala. C'est un Vala qui m'a aidée. Mais pourquoi?

\- Cela est… une question qui demande réflexion, jeune demoiselle…

La jeune fille attendit que Fangorn poursuive sa phrase, mais il ne dit plus rien. Il s'arrêta cependant et il l'observa un long moment.

\- Gandalf avait raison, dit-il lentement.

\- Gandalf? Qu'a-t-il dit? Il vous a parlé de moi?

\- Il arrive parfois qu'un arbre, aussi noir et pourri que soit son cœur, donne un fruit exceptionnel… tout à fait imprévu, dit l'Ent.

Nimroël le regarda, indécise, cherchant à comprendre les paroles étranges de Fangorn.

\- C'est vraiment ce qu'a dit Gandalf à mon propos?

\- Oui.

\- Et… qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, au juste?

\- Il n'est pas de mon ressort d'interpréter les paroles du magicien blanc.

\- Le magicien blanc? Le magicien blanc est mon p…

\- Plus maintenant. Maintenant, Gandalf est blanc.

\- Oh!

Ils poursuivirent ensuite leur route en silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils parviennent à l'orée de la forêt. Fangorn voulut alors pénétrer sous les arbres, mais Nimroël refusa de s'y aventurer de nouveau.

\- Je… Je ne voudrais pas vous offenser, mais je…

\- Vous n'avez rien à craindre, lui dit Fangorn.

\- Je préfère rester dans la plaine. Je… j'ai envie de dormir sous les étoiles.

C'était un pieux mensonge et l'Ent ne s'y trompa pas.

\- Je suis désolé que vous soyez toujours effrayée par les miens.

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment effrayée. Seulement, je…

Nimroël se tut et haussa les épaules. L'Ent n'ajouta rien. Il lança un doux appel et un Ent sortit de la forêt et s'avança vers eux. Sans un mot, il tendit des paquets à Fangorn puis il rebroussa chemin pour disparaître entre les arbres.

\- Gandalf a laissé des couvertures et des vivres pour vous.

\- Je… Vraiment? Il… il savait donc que j'étais ici?

\- Bien sûr! C'est pourquoi je vous attendais.

\- Et mon… Et Saroumane, vous l'attendez aussi?

\- Je l'attendrai. Oui, je l'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra.

\- Et… qu'allez-vous lui faire?

\- Je le laisserai partir, s'il me donne les clés d'Orthanc.

La jeune fille ne savait pas si elle était soulagée ou déçue de cette nouvelle. Saroumane avait essayé de la tuer. Cela ne la surprenait pas réellement mais… Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle voulait. Elle n'arrivait plus à penser clairement. Durant un moment, elle s'était crue libérée de son père, de son passé. Mais elle avait de nouveau peur de lui.

\- Je voudrais m'en aller, dit-elle à Fangorn

\- Vous devez d'abord vous reposer un peu. Ensuite, nous vous ferons traverser la forêt et nous vous amènerons au nord de Fangorn. Vous serez alors à peu de distance des bois de la Lothlórien. Il ne vous faudra que quelques jours de marche pour vous y rendre.

\- Retourner en Lórien, murmura Nimroël, rêveuse. Ce… Cela serait pour moi un grand réconfort… mais ce n'est pas ma voie. La guerre fera bientôt rage, là-bas, dans le sud. Je dois y aller. Je… je veux y aller. Je dois y aller.

Fangorn hocha la tête, doucement, puis il grommela des paroles incompréhensibles, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même. Nimroël l'ignora et elle s'installa pour la nuit.

Un peu plus tard cette nuit-là, enroulée dans les chaudes couvertures laissées par Gandalf, Nimroël regardait les étoiles scintiller. Elle était incapable de dormir. L'offre de Fangorn de la conduire près de la Lothlórien la tentait de plus en plus. Elle avait tellement envie de se sentir en sécurité auprès du Seigneur et de la Dame des Galadhrim. Mais elle voulait rejoindre Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli. Elle voulait aller se battre. Elle s'était entraînée pour cela pendant des années et elle croyait qu'il était de son devoir d'apporter son aide aux hommes du Gondor. Et puis, elle avait besoin de se prouver qu'elle en avait le courage.

Soudain, alors qu'elle allait enfin sombrer dans le sommeil, une ombre passa dans le ciel, masquant temporairement les étoiles. La jeune fille sentit son cœur se glacer et elle se mit à trembler de terreur. Lorsqu'un cri aigu et sinistre se fit entendre, elle gémit et se couvrit la tête. Elle avait déjà entendu ce cri alors qu'elle était à Imladris. C'était un Nazgûl, l'un des cavaliers noirs. Mais à présent, il était monté sur une immense créature ailée. Il la survola un instant puis il s'éloigna, se dirigeant droit sur Orthanc au grand soulagement de Nimroël.

La jeune fille se demanda un instant si le serviteur de Sauron avait été envoyé pour l'emporter jusqu'à Barad-dûr. Cette idée l'effrayait tant qu'elle fut incapable de faire un mouvement pendant de longues minutes. Puis elle parvint à se raisonner : tant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aurait pas retrouvé son anneau, il ne se préoccuperait nullement d'elle. Le Nazgûl devait donc avoir affaire à Saroumane. Elle eut un léger sourire sarcastique. Décidément, les temps étaient bien mauvais pour son père. Mais il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait.

Quelques heures avant l'aube, Nimroël réussit enfin à s'endormir. Puis, dès que le soleil apparut dans le ciel, un cri aigu et familier la réveilla en sursaut. Elle crut d'abord qu'elle rêvait. Elle s'assit et se frotta les yeux. Quand un second cri retentit, elle se leva d'un bond et elle leva la tête, s'abritant les yeux de la main. Un petit point noir apparut devant elle, grossissant à vue d'œil. Le point devint vite un oiseau, puis elle distingua un faucon et bientôt, elle reconnut Tara. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et elle n'arrivait pas à croire que son amie était toujours en vie. Elle mit un bout de sa couverture sur son bras et le faucon vint aussitôt s'y poser. Toujours sous le choc, elle admirait Tara et caressait du bout des doigts les plumes bleutées de son dos.

\- Tara, Tara… Tu vas bien! Tu n'as rien! Je t'ai pourtant vue tomber dans la forêt. J'ai cru que tu étais…

La jeune fille eut soudain les larmes aux yeux et sa gorge se serra. Elle était si heureuse d'avoir retrouvé son amie qu'elle en avait oublié tout le reste. Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de l'oiseau. Elle fut tout de même ramenée à la réalité lorsque son faucon s'envola tout à coup pour aller se poser sur la tête de Fangorn.

\- Tara… tu ne devrais pas… Ce n'est pas très poli de se poser ainsi sur la tête des gens, dit Nimroël, embarrassée.

Tara bondit sur l'épaule de l'Ent et les cris qu'elle poussa ressemblèrent à des ricanements. La jeune fille gloussa de rire elle aussi. Elle était si heureuse de revoir son amie qu'elle avait envie de danser et de sauter. Elle se sentait aussi légère qu'un oiseau dans le ciel. Elle tendit son bras vers le faucon et l'oiseau revint s'y poser d'un bond léger. Nimroël caressa Tara encore un long moment en lui murmurant combien elle lui avait manqué.

\- Votre amie a eu bien de la chance, dit alors Fangorn. Lorsqu'elle est tombée, elle a atterri sur un doux tapis de fougères. Elle était quelque peu étourdie, mais elle s'est vite remise de sa chute.

\- Elle était venue m'apporter un message de la Dame Galadriel, répondit Nimroël.

\- Ah, la Dame! Vous êtes une enfant très comblée d'avoir ainsi les faveurs de la Dame de la Lothlórien!

\- Je sais… Je… J'ai beaucoup de chance moi aussi.

\- Allez-vous retourner auprès de la Dame Galadriel et du Seigneur Celeborn, dans le Bois d'Or?

\- Non… J'aimerais vraiment retourner en Lórien, mais je… Je dois aller au sud, à Minas Tirith.

\- Dans ce cas… dit l'Ent.

Il fit alors un signe et un Ent s'approcha, menant par la bride un énorme cheval. Ses poils lustrés étaient d'un beau brun clair. Les crins de sa queue et de sa crinière, d'une teinte un peu plus foncée, étaient très longs et brillants. L'animal semblait assez fort pour tirer une maison et pourtant, il trottait d'un pas léger et régulier. Ses grands yeux bruns se posèrent sur la jeune fille et il huma doucement la main qu'elle tendait vers lui. Il poussa alors un hennissement sonore et il se secoua brusquement.

\- Ce cheval a été laissé pour vous, pour le cas où vous insisteriez pour voyager vers le sud. Il se nomme Durod et il vous portera là où vous le souhaiterez. Il vous faudra cependant le rendre aux Seigneurs des chevaux, lorsque vous n'aurez plus besoin de lui.

\- Merci… Je vous remercie sincèrement! Je serais sans doute arrivée trop tard si j'avais dû parcourir toute la route d'ici Minas Tirith à pied.

\- C'est Gandalf que vous devrez remercier.

\- Je… je m'étonne qu'il ait ainsi pensé à moi. Lorsque je l'ai vu, à Imladris, il ne semblait pourtant pas m'apprécier.

\- Hum… vraiment…

Nimroël elle haussa les épaules. Ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment de s'interroger sur les motivations de Gandalf. Elle avait beau être à moitié Maia elle-même, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il attendait d'elle.

La jeune fille chargea sa nouvelle monture de ses bagages et des vivres fournis par Gandalf puis, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se mettre en selle, Fangorn lui tendit un autre paquet.

\- Gandalf m'a également demandé de vous remettre ceci de la part du Seigneur Celeborn, ajouta Fangorn en lui tendant une magnifique cotte de mailles dorée ainsi qu'un superbe casque.

Cette fois, la jeune fille resta bouche bée. Lentement, elle enleva son manteau et sa tunique et elle enfila ensuite la cotte de mailles par-dessus sa chemise. L'objet était d'une grande finesse mais il pesait tout de même étrangement sur ses épaules. Ce n'était pas désagréable, plutôt rassurant, mais il lui faudrait sans doute un long moment pour s'y habituer. Elle remit ensuite sa tunique et son manteau de velours bleu, puis elle plaça le casque dans un sac qu'elle accrocha à sa monture. Elle grimpa alors sur le dos du cheval. Ce dernier fit quelques pas d'un côté puis de l'autre, comme s'il soupesait sa nouvelle cavalière. Il frappa ensuite plusieurs fois le sol de son sabot puis il s'ébroua, secouant la jeune fille. Celle-ci tira doucement sur les rênes, pour qu'il se tienne tranquille mais le cheval se mit à reculer et à tourner la tête dans tous les sens, pour échapper au mors. Nimroël lui parla alors d'une voix douce, dans la langue des elfes, et Durod s'immobilisa aussitôt.

\- Il vous sera facile de suivre la piste laissée par les cavaliers, lui dit Fangorn. Vous devriez pouvoir les rejoindre d'ici deux ou trois jours. Mais tâchez de vous mettre à l'abri dès le coucher du soleil, tant que vous serez seule du moins.

\- Encore merci de votre aide.

Sur un dernier signe de la main, Nimroël partit au petit galop. Comme l'avait affirmé l'Ent, la piste laissée par les cavaliers était aisée à suivre et elle progressa rapidement. Au milieu de la journée, elle arriva à l'endroit où ils avaient quitté la route pour établir leur campement, un peu à l'écart. La jeune fille supposa donc qu'elle avait environ une journée et demie de retard sur les autres, puisque ceux-ci avaient dû se mettre en route au levé du soleil, la veille. Poussant alors un peu son cheval, elle repartit aussitôt après avoir fait le tour du campement. Elle espérait ainsi rattraper Gandalf, Aragorn et les autres le plus rapidement possible.

Lorsque la nuit tomba, la jeune fille hésita. Fangorn lui avait recommandé de s'abriter, lorsque le soleil ne brillerait plus, mais elle devait progresser rapidement si elle ne voulait pas se laisser distancer. Elle continua donc à la lueur de la lune durant quelques heures. Puis, vers minuit, des nuages voilèrent le ciel et Nimroël décida de faire une pause, dans un petit bosquet de bouleaux, non loin de la route. Elle descendit de son cheval, le déchargea des divers bagages puis elle le dessella. Elle grignota un bout de pain et un morceau de fromage et ensuite, elle s'enroula dans ses couvertures pour dormir un peu. Le vent était glacial et il lui fallut un bon moment pour réussir à se réchauffer suffisamment pour s'endormir.

Le vent était tombé et le soleil sur le point de paraître quand elle s'éveilla enfin. Elle se leva lentement et fit quelques pas pour se dégourdir un peu. Tara vint alors la saluer et elle l'accueillit avec un grand plaisir. La jeune fille savait qu'elle devait se remettre en route le plus rapidement possible mais elle passa tout de même de longues minutes à s'amuser avec son faucon. Elle le laissait s'envoler puis elle se mettait à courir aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait jusqu'à ce que l'oiseau la rattrape et se pose sur son bras. Le soleil brillait à présent de tous ses feux, l'air se réchauffait et une douce odeur de printemps flottait dans l'air. Il y avait longtemps que Nimroël ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien.

Au bout d'un moment cependant, la jeune fille se décida à partir. La guerre avait probablement déjà commencé et il n'était pas encore temps de s'amuser. Plus tard, peut-être, si tout allait bien. Mais pour l'instant, elle avait une longue route à parcourir. Elle se rendit donc auprès de Durod pour le seller. Le cheval était très grand et la selle plutôt lourde. Nimroël dut soulever la selle à bout de bras et elle fut même obligée de se hausser sur la pointe des pieds. Puis, juste au moment où elle allait la poser sur le dos Durod, celui-ci fit un écart. La jeune fille jura et essaya de nouveau, mais le cheval se déroba encore une fois. Au bout de plusieurs tentatives, Nimroël était excédée et elle se mit à engueuler l'animal récalcitrant.

\- Ça suffit, j'en ai assez. Si j'avais su que tu étais plus têtu qu'un âne, j'aurais choisi de voyager à pied.

Durod hennit et piaffa nerveusement. Puis, quand elle tenta de s'approcher de lui, il se cabra et battit l'air de ses sabots durant quelques secondes avant de brusquement se laisser retomber sur le sol.

\- Tu crois que tu m'impressionnes? Eh bien tu te trompes. Il est vrai que les chevaux auxquels j'ai eu affaire étaient plus calmes et plus coopératifs. Mais je suppose que les chevaux élevés par les elfes ont plus de bon sens que ceux du Rohan.

Le cheval souffla bruyamment par les naseaux et il secoua vivement la tête. Puis il frappa durement le sol de ses sabots. Il semblait bien décidé à ne pas se laisser seller. La jeune fille déposa la selle sur le sol et elle s'approcha lentement du cheval. Ce dernier ne fit pas un mouvement et elle put caresser son nez velouté.

\- Allons, je t'en prie. J'ai besoin de toi, je l'admets. Voudrais-tu me porter jusqu'à Minas Tirith s'il te plaît?

Tout en lui parlant, Nimroël caressait doucement la robe lustrée du cheval. Celui-ci se calma peu à peu. Puis, quand la jeune fille s'approcha de nouveau avec la selle, il se tint immobile et se laissa faire gentiment. Elle n'eut heureusement pas d'autre difficulté avec l'animal. Mais la journée était déjà bien avancée lorsqu'elle put enfin reprendre la piste derrière les cavaliers du Rohan. Elle avait perdu beaucoup de temps.

Durant tout le reste de la journée, elle chevaucha rapidement en direction du sud. Puis, alors que le soleil était sur le point de se coucher à nouveau, elle arriva devant une grande forteresse construite contre la montagne. Elle se dissimula et s'approcha lentement. Une grande bataille avait apparemment eu lieu ici. Le haut mur de pierres, en forme de demi-cercle, qui avait servi à protéger cette superbe citadelle était à présent percé d'une large brèche. La forteresse avait elle aussi été endommagée. Et tout autour d'elle, le sol piétiné était couvert de sang séché. Il ne restait que quelques personnes dans la citadelle à présent et l'endroit désert la fit frissonner. La jeune fille s'éloigna rapidement de ce lieu où tant de gens étaient morts. Prenant ensuite vers le sud-est, elle reprit la piste laissée par les cavaliers.

Les hommes du Rohan avaient, semble-t-il, décidé de quitter la route principale pour emprunter des chemins détournées à travers les collines. Nimroël s'engagea à leur suite sur les sentiers étroits et tortueux. Elle ne pouvait pas avancer très vite ainsi, mais elle s'y sentait plus en sécurité que sur la route qui était exposée aux regards. C'était sans doute aussi ce qu'avaient pensé les Rohirrim. Et puis, de toute façon, eux non plus ne pouvaient aller très vite.

La jeune fille chevaucha durant cinq longs jours, ne prenant que de courtes pauses pour manger un morceau et dormir un peu. Enfin, le matin du sixième jour, elle sentit la présence de cavaliers devant elle. Elle eut d'abord envie de se précipiter en avant pour les rejoindre mais elle eut un doute. Elle ne pouvait pas courir ainsi derrière des hommes qui partaient en guerre. Si elle arrivait aussi soudainement, ils risquaient de lui tirer dessus sans prévenir et elle n'avait pas l'intention de renouveler ce genre d'expérience. Et puis, elle était toujours un peu craintive à l'idée de rencontrer des humains. Prudente, elle décida de rester hors de vue pour l'instant. Elle s'approcherait discrètement des cavaliers et les observerait tout en restant à bonne distance. Et puis, elle parlerait d'abord à Gandalf ou à Aragorn qui la présenterait ensuite aux hommes du Rohan. Elle envoya donc Tara en reconnaissance, pour qu'elle tente d'apercevoir ses amis pendant qu'elle-même suivait lentement la longue colonne de cavaliers.

Le faucon revint au bout de quelques heures et Nimroël comprit que l'oiseau n'avait pu trouver ni Gandalf, ni Aragorn. Déconcertée, la jeune fille se demanda ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Elle avait pourtant cru que ses amis accompagneraient les hommes du Rohan jusqu'à Minas Tirith. Aragorn désirait sûrement aller se battre pour sauver la grande cité blanche. Après tout, il était l'héritier d'Isildur, prétendant au trône du Gondor. Les hommes de Minas Tirith faisaient parti de son peuple, et Aragorn ne les abandonnerait pas alors que la guerre était sur eux. Dans ce cas, où pouvait-il bien être?

Nimroël continua de suivre de loin les cavaliers. Elle tendait son esprit aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait pour essayer de sentir la présence de Gandalf, mais elle ne percevait aucun signe lui indiquant que le Maia était dans les parages. Elle n'arrivait pas non plus à ressentir la présence de Legolas ni celle de Gimli. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'ils n'étaient pas là. Ils étaient peut-être à la tête de la colonne, trop loin pour elle. Par contre, Tara avait survolé les cavaliers plusieurs fois et elle n'avait vu personne qu'elle connaisse. Cela était plus inquiétant car le faucon avait la vue très perçante.

À la tombée de la nuit, le sentier que suivait la jeune fille déboucha soudainement sur une vaste plaine. Du haut de la colline où elle se trouvait, elle avait une vue sur tous le pays alentour. À peu de distance, sur sa droite, un impétueux torrent dévalait la pente vers l'est pour rejoindre ensuite une large rivière qui coulait vers le sud. Malgré la noirceur qui s'intensifiait, elle pouvait voir la longue colonne de cavaliers se diriger vers le gué qui permettait de traverser le torrent. Une fois de l'autre côté, les Rohirrim revenaient vers les montagnes puis ils remontaient la pente et disparaissaient rapidement à sa vue. Il devait exister là une ville, masquée par les replis du terrain.

Préférant rester cachée dans les montagnes, Nimroël s'installa un peu à l'écart du sentier. Elle se demandait bien ce qu'elle ferait lorsque les cavaliers se remettraient en route. Devait-elle continuer de les suivre? Peut-être serait-il préférable qu'elle les devance et qu'elle se rende directement à Minas Tirith? Il lui aurait été plus facile de les rejoindre et de se faire connaître. Mais elle avait un peu peur de ces hommes, grands, forts et à l'esprit farouche. Et puis, que pouvait-elle leur dire? Certainement pas qu'elle était la fille de Saroumane. Ils avaient trop souffert à cause de son père pour l'accueillir amicalement. D'une façon ou d'une autre cependant, il lui faudrait trouver un moyen pour traverser le gué, car il était bien gardé et même si elle pouvait éviter d'être vue, elle ne pouvait pas rester parfaitement silencieuse en traversant une rivière. Il lui était impossible de masquer les remous et les éclaboussures que son cheval ne manquerait pas de causer.

Ce furent les cris affolés de Tara qui l'éveillèrent le lendemain. Ce devait être le matin et le soleil aurait déjà dû être haut dans le ciel mais il faisait totalement noir. Le ciel était masqué par un épais nuage noir qui occultait pratiquement toute la lumière. La jeune fille regardait autour d'elle, au bord de la panique. Tout était sombre et inquiétant. Il lui fallut un long moment avait de pouvoir se ressaisir. Elle tenta ensuite de calmer son faucon qui s'agitait et poussait des cris stridents. À force de paroles douces et réconfortantes, Nimroël réussit à tranquilliser l'oiseau. Elle put alors se remettre en selle et elle descendit lentement vers le gué. Puis, une fois rendue au bord de la rivière, elle hésita. Elle savait qu'il y avait plusieurs hommes qui montaient la garde, même si dans le noir, elle ne pouvait pas les voir. Elle voulait traverser, mais elle ne voulait pas se montrer… pas encore.

Tara restait posée sur son poing. Le faucon, encore nerveux, tournait la tête dans tous les sens et refusait de s'envoler. La jeune fille était elle aussi très tendue. Elle n'y voyait pratiquement rien, mais les sons portaient loin dans la plaine et elle sursautait au moindre bruit. Lorsqu'elle entendit la rumeur de nombreux chevaux s'approchant au galop, derrière elle, elle eut tout d'abord envie de s'éloigner rapidement. Puis elle se dit que c'était l'occasion idéale de traverser. Grâce à l'obscurité qui régnait, elle pouvait se glisser parmi les cavaliers et passer le gué avec eux. Personne ne remarquerait sa présence. Elle utilisa donc ses pouvoirs pour disparaître et, dès que les hommes du Rohan furent à sa hauteur, elle mit son cheval au galop et elle les suivit en restant le plus possible près d'eux.

Elle traversa ainsi sans encombre, puis, une fois sur l'autre rive, elle ralentit sa course et laissa les Rohirrim la distancer. Ceux-ci changèrent de direction pour gravir la colline et elle écouta le bruit des sabots de leurs montures décroître rapidement à mesure qu'ils grimpaient. Elle s'éloigna ensuite vers l'est puis elle bifurqua vers le sud. Il lui fallut près d'une heure pour retrouver la route.

Nimroël avait décidé de partir seule et de ne plus suivre les hommes du Rohan. D'une part, elle n'était pas certaine que ceux-ci aient l'intention de se rendre au Gondor. D'autre part, même si les Rohirrim décidaient d'aller porter secours aux hommes de Minas Tirith, il leur faudrait sans doute encore plusieurs jours pour se regrouper et pour se mettre en route. Seule, elle pensait pouvoir arriver plus rapidement à la cité.

Elle avançait au trot, tendant son esprit pour s'assurer de ne pas faire de rencontre imprévue quand l'air autour d'elle se mit soudainement à trembler. Un sourd grondement se faisait également entendre. Il fallut quelques secondes à la jeune fille pour comprendre que cette vibration provenait d'un grand nombre de chevaux galopant de concert. Durod se mit tout à coup à s'agiter et à tirer sur son mors. Il semblait vouloir se joindre à la horde et elle eut fort à faire pour le maintenir sur place. Elle le força à quitter la route et à s'en éloigner puis elle se mit à l'abri en s'enfonçant dans un bosquet. Un flot intarissable de cavaliers se mit alors à défiler devant elle. Elle ne pouvait voir que des ombres passer rapidement, mais elle savait qu'il y en avait des milliers. Cinq ou six mille hommes passèrent ainsi devant Nimroël, qui semblait s'être pétrifiée dans son buisson. Elle parlait tout doucement à son cheval pour qu'il reste lui aussi tranquille.

Une fois que les derniers Rohirrim furent passés, la jeune fille s'élança elle aussi sur la route. Galopant à toute vitesse, elle se remit à la poursuite des cavaliers. Elle s'étonnait qu'ils voyagent à une telle vitesse. Même s'il était vrai que les chevaux du Rohan étaient les plus rapides et les plus robustes de toute la terre du milieu, elle aurait cru qu'une horde d'une telle importance avancerait plus lentement de façon à ménager les chevaux.

Cette course se poursuivit toute la journée et une bonne partie de la nuit suivante. Quand les Rohirrim s'arrêtèrent enfin, la jeune fille était épuisée et pas du tout certaine d'être capable de maintenir une telle allure durant les quelques jours qu'il faudrait pour se rendre à Minas Tirith. Elle était si fatiguée qu'elle ne s'éloigna que de quelques pas de la route avant de se laisser tomber par terre pour dormir. Elle s'endormit aussitôt et elle était encore dans un profond sommeil lorsqu'une voix rude et sévère l'éveilla brusquement.

\- Levez-vous et suivez-nous, lui ordonna la voix.

Nimroël sursauta et elle s'assit vivement sur sa couverture. Elle était un peu désorientée. Elle se demanda un instant où était passé Tara. Puis elle leva la tête vers les deux hommes qui se tenaient à côté d'elle. Il faisait encore très noir et seule la petite lanterne que l'un des hommes tenaient à la hauteur de sa poitrine diffusait une lueur blafarde. Elle ne pouvait pas voir les visages des deux hommes, mais elle devina aisément que ces derniers attendaient qu'elle se lève. Elle était vaguement inquiète, mais après tout, cela valait peut-être mieux ainsi. Il lui aurait fallu se montrer un jour ou l'autre.

\- Que me voulez-vous? réussit-elle à demander d'une voix rauque.

\- Théoden, Roi du Rohan, désire s'entretenir avec vous.

La jeune fille se leva lentement puis elle commença à rassembler ses affaires mais l'homme l'interrompit.

\- Nous nous occuperons de vos bagages. Maintenant, suivez-nous.

Haussant les épaules dans un signe d'impuissance, Nimroël marcha dans la direction que lui indiquait celui qui l'avait interpellée. Elle avança ainsi, encadrée des deux Rohirrim, durant un long moment. Les deux hommes qui l'escortaient étaient vraiment très grands et surtout très costauds et elle se sentait minuscule à côté d'eux. Elle savait cependant que tant qu'elle leur obéirait, ils ne lui feraient aucun mal.

Ils quittèrent bientôt la route et pénétrèrent alors dans le campement que les cavaliers avaient établi. Un peu partout, les hommes étaient étendus à même le sol et dormaient comme des souches. La jeune fille pouvait sentir la douce odeur des chevaux et, sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, cela la rassurait. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle arriva devant une petite tente devant laquelle une dizaine d'hommes montaient la garde. Les gardes la laissèrent passer sans faire un geste. Ensuite, la toile qui masquait l'entrée de la tente fut tirée pour elle et on lui indiqua d'entrer.

Durant un moment, elle fut éblouie par les lampes qui brillaient dans l'abri et elle ne put distinguer quoi que ce soit. Une large main se posa alors fermement sur son bras et la força à avancer. La jeune fille se dégagea vivement et redressa la tête d'un air de défi. Elle croisa alors le regard dur et fier d'un magnifique jeune homme. De forte carrure, l'homme était très grand et il la toisait avec insolence. Ses cheveux longs et sa courte barbe avaient la couleur des blés et ses yeux étaient aussi bleus qu'un ciel d'été.

\- Approchez-vous, ordonna alors un vieil homme, assis au fond de la tente.

Détournant avec peine son regard du jeune homme, Nimroël posa les yeux sur celui qui venait de parler. C'était un homme ridé par l'âge mais qui semblait encore très robuste. Ses yeux gris révélaient sa sagesse et son intelligence. Il ressemblait beaucoup au jeune homme qui se trouvait près d'elle mais sa barbe et ses cheveux étaient plus sombres et ils étaient striés de fils blancs. Il était assis sur un banc de bois et ne portait qu'un mince bandeau d'or autour de la tête mais la jeune fille sut immédiatement qu'il était Théoden, le Seigneur de la Marche, Roi du Rohan. Elle s'avança lentement vers lui puis elle s'inclina devant lui.

\- Je suis Théoden, fils de Thengel, Seigneur du Rohan, lui dit le Roi d'un ton sentencieux.

\- Je m'appelle Gilraen, dit la jeune fille. Et ma mère s'appelait Hareth, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton légèrement arrogant.

Elle savait que les humains se présentaient généralement en se nommant et en nommant ensuite le nom de leur père. Mais elle ne voulait surtout pas prononcer le nom de Saroumane devant ces gens.

\- Voici le fils de ma sœur, Éomer, fils d'Éomund, troisième maréchal du Riddermark.

La jeune fille regarda à nouveau le jeune homme qui l'avait accueilli et qui se tenait à présent à la droite de son oncle. Elle s'inclina légèrement à son intention.

\- D'où venez-vous? l'interrogea Théoden.

Nimroël ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait répondre. Elle était née à Orthanc, mais évidemment, elle ne pouvait pas le révéler au Roi. Cependant, elle ne voulait pas lui mentir. Elle se contenta donc de se taire.

\- Le Roi de la Marche vous a posé une question, mademoiselle. Veuillez lui répondre, lui dit alors Éomer d'un ton agressif.

\- Qu'importe l'endroit d'où de viens. Je préfère regarder en avant. Il est plus important pour moi de savoir où je vais, lui dit-elle en soutenant le regard du jeune homme.

Ce dernier fit un pas en avant d'un air menaçant mais Théoden le retint d'un geste.

\- Alors, dites-nous où vous allez ainsi? lui demanda le Roi.

\- Je vais à Minas Tirith, Roi Théoden, répondit-elle en reprenant un ton plus poli.

\- Nous avons récemment appris que la ville était assiégée. La guerre est déjà commencée.

\- Je…

\- Vous avez de la famille là-bas?

\- Non, je… Ma mère est morte il y a longtemps et je… J'ai vécu avec les elfes de nombreuses années et je les considère comme ma famille. Mais à dire vrai, je n'ai aucune famille parmi les humains.

\- Et votre père, interrogea Éomer soudain adoucit.

\- Mon père ne mérite pas d'être appelé ainsi, répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Je ne veux plus jamais que son nom soit mentionné devant moi !

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration. Théoden et Éomer étudiaient avec attention la jeune fille qui se trouvait toujours debout devant eux. Celle-ci supportait leur regard inquisiteur sans broncher ne laissant paraître aucune émotion autre que la colère.

\- Vous nous suivez depuis déjà plusieurs jours, dit alors Théoden, changeant de sujet. Pour quelle raison?

\- Je croyais… J'espérais que Gandalf se trouvait avec vous.

\- Ainsi, vous connaissez Gandalf.

\- Connaître est un bien grand mot, qu'il ne faut pas utiliser inconsidérément, répondit-elle d'une voix douce, en se rappelant les paroles de Fangorn. Mais j'ai rencontré le magicien à Imladris et j'aurais besoin de m'entretenir de nouveau avec lui.

\- Il a malheureusement dû partir très rapidement. À l'heure qu'il est, il est probablement déjà à Minas Tirith.

\- Et où sont Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli? demanda Nimroël.

\- Le Seigneur Aragorn a lui aussi choisi un autre chemin et ses amis l'ont accompagné, lui répondit Théoden d'une voix soudainement triste. Mais vous n'avez pas réellement répondu à ma question. Si vous vouliez voir Gandalf, pourquoi êtes-vous restée à l'écart en nous suivant de loin, plutôt que de venir ouvertement nous rencontrer?

\- Je… Je voulais d'abord m'assurer que Gandalf était là car je craignais votre accueil, mon Seigneur.

\- Vraiment? dit Éomer d'un ton courroucé. Et quel accueil espérez-vous maintenant de notre part? Vous nous suivez comme si vous étiez une espionne et qui plus est, vous utilisez pour ce faire l'un de nos chevaux. Où avez-vous obtenu cet animal?

\- Je ne suis ni une voleuse, ni une espionne. C'est Gandalf qui a laissé ce cheval pour moi. Je ne suis pas un serviteur de Sauron.

\- Alors qui servez-vous? demanda Théoden d'un ton autoritaire.

La question la prit au dépourvue. Elle n'y avait encore jamais réfléchi. Elle servait d'abord les elfes, puisque c'étaient eux qui l'avaient aidée. Mais elle était à moitié humaine et c'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait décidé d'aller se battre à leur côté. Soudain, la réponse lui sembla si évidente qu'elle eut un large sourire et ses yeux s'illuminèrent vivement.

\- Je sers Arwen Undómiel, la Dame d'Imladris, la plus belle et la plus douce qui soit. Bientôt, le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera vaincu. L'héritier d'Isildur remontera alors sur le trône du Gondor. Il épousera Arwen, fille du Seigneur Elrond et il réunifiera les Royaumes d'Arnor et du Gondor.

Nimroël avait parlé avec tant d'assurance et d'un ton tellement fier que tous ceux qui étaient présent la regardèrent avec étonnement. Les lampes accrochées dans la tente se mirent à scintiller d'une lumière brillante et les ténèbres reculèrent légèrement. Mais cela ne dura qu'un court instant et tout redevint sombre presque aussitôt. La jeune fille se sentit alors si épuisée qu'elle vacilla. Quelqu'un lui apporta un petit banc de bois et elle se laissa tomber dessus avec gratitude.

\- Nous vivons des temps difficiles c'est pourquoi nous devons être très prudents, mon enfant. Cependant, je ne décèle aucun mensonge dans vos propos, lui dit le Roi. Et puis, Gandalf m'a effectivement emprunté un cheval. Il m'a aussi dit que je ferais probablement une rencontre… étonnante.

\- Alors, est-ce que... Vous a-t-il dit ce qu'il attendait de moi? Pourrais-je vous accompagner à Minas Tirith?

\- Mademoiselle, je ne crois pas qu'il nous sera possible d'entrer dans Minas Tirith sans combattre. Et puis, il y a la possibilité que nous arrivions à la cité trop tard. Je ne pourrais donc pas assurer votre sécurité, même si je décidais de vous prendre avec nous.

\- Je ne vous demande pas de me protéger, mon Seigneur. Je ne vais pas à Minas Tirith pour m'y réfugier. J'y vais pour me battre. Je suis un très bon archer et…

\- Vous n'êtes qu'une enfant!

\- Je suis plus âgée que je n'en ai l'air! Et puis, je…

\- Quel âge avez-vous? l'interrompit le Roi.

Durant une fraction de seconde, Nimroël eut envie de lui clouer le bec en lui révélant son âge réel mais elle se contrôla.

\- J'aurai bientôt vingt ans, mon Seigneur.

\- Vraiment? demanda Théoden.

Le regard du Roi de la Marche était fixé sur celui de la jeune fille. Celle-ci ne cilla pas et un léger sourire apparût sur ses lèvres.

\- Je puis vous assurer, Majesté, que je n'exagère pas le nombre des années que j'ai vécues! dit Nimroël d'une voix très douce.

Depuis le début de cette entrevue, Théoden était un peu déconcerté par l'attitude de la jeune fille. Elle ne détournait pas le regard et elle se tenait bien droite devant lui. En fait, dès qu'il avait posé les yeux sur elle, il avait été étonné de son assurance. Elle ne démontrait aucune crainte et même lorsque Éomer lui avait parlé durement, elle avait gardé son calme. Mais cette fois, il était persuadé qu'elle mentait, même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

\- S'il vous plaît, Roi Théoden, laissez-moi vous accompagner. Je ne vous ralentirai pas et, quand le moment sera venu de combattre, je serai d'une certaine utilité. Je me suis déjà battue contre des loups et contre des orcs.

\- Je devrais vous faire escorter jusqu'à Edoras, répondit Théoden après un long moment de réflexion. Mais quelque chose me dit que vous n'y resteriez pas.

\- …

\- Et puis, si la guerre est perdue, le Seigneur des Ténèbres règnera sur le Gondor aussi bien que sur le Rohan. Il n'y aura aucun endroit où se mettre en sécurité. Je vous autoriserai donc à nous accompagner.

\- Je vous remercie… commença la jeune fille.

Mais le Roi Théoden la fit taire d'un geste.

\- Ce n'est pas une faveur que je vous accorde, jeune fille. Loin de là!

Nimroël s'inclina devant le Roi, sans rien ajouter puis elle salua également Éomer. Elle suivit ensuite un garde qui la conduisit hors de la tente et la mena près de l'arbre où ses affaires avaient été déposées. L'homme lui ordonna ensuite de prendre autant de repos qu'elle le pouvait et la jeune fille ne s'en fit pas prier. Elle était exténuée et, après s'être enroulée dans ses couvertures, elle sombra rapidement.

Les jours suivants furent très éprouvants pour la jeune fille. La noirceur persistait et le moral des cavaliers s'en ressentait. Beaucoup d'entre eux se montraient nerveux et irritables. Nimroël était seule la plupart du temps et les rares fois où quelqu'un daignait lui adresser la parole, c'était simplement pour lui indiquer l'endroit où elle devait s'installer pour dormir ou bien pour lui ordonner de se préparer lorsqu'il était temps de repartir. Et puis, elle sentait souvent le regard d'Éomer posé sur elle. Il la rendait mal à l'aise. À son air froid et sévère, elle comprenait que le jeune homme ne lui faisait pas entièrement confiance.

Durant la journée, ils galopaient tous à vive allure et quand ils s'arrêtaient enfin pour prendre un peu de repos, Nimroël était épuisée. De plus, elle commençait à s'inquiéter pour Tara, qui n'était toujours pas revenue. Elle se demandait bien comment le faucon arriverait à chasser, dans le noir. Mais il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour. La jeune fille ne pouvait donc qu'espérer que son amie se débrouillerait par elle-même.

Le troisième jour, ils pénétrèrent prudemment dans une forêt puis, au bout de quelques heures durant lesquelles ils avancèrent au pas, ils s'arrêtèrent pour se reposer. Des éclaireurs furent envoyés en avant. Peu d'entre eux revinrent, mais ceux qui le purent apportèrent de très mauvaises nouvelles. Les ennemis tenaient la route et il n'était pas possible de passer sans combattre. Et même s'ils réussissaient à passer, les pertes seraient lourdes. Et l'aide qu'ils pourraient alors apporter au Gondor en serait grandement réduite.

Pendant que les hommes prenaient du repos, le Roi Théoden et ses plus proches conseillers se réunirent pour discuter de ce qu'il convenait de faire. La nuit était oppressante et la noirceur était si profonde qu'il était impossible de distinguer quoi que ce soit. Nimroël était étendue sur ses couvertures, non loin de la petite tente du Roi. Malgré son immense fatigue, elle était incapable de dormir et elle tendait l'oreille, écoutant les étranges tambours qui battaient dans les bois. Elle se sentait inquiète et ne savait pas d'où venaient ces tambours ni ce qu'ils signifiaient. N'y tenant plus, elle se leva sans bruit et elle s'approcha discrètement de la tente du Seigneur de la Marche.

Une grande lanterne couverte avait été accrochée devant le petit pavillon et la jeune fille put ainsi voir qu'un étrange petit homme se trouvait accroupi devant le Roi. L'homme était trapu et sa peau sombre était ridée. Ses jambes très courtes et ses longs bras étaient noueux, tout en muscles. Son visage, sur lequel poussait une barbe clairsemée, était très étrange, couvert de nombreuses bosses. Il était presque nu, mis à part le court pagne fabriqué avec des herbes qui était attaché à sa taille.

Intriguée par ce personnage des plus bizarre, Nimroël interrogea un homme qui se trouvait près d'elle. Ce dernier lui apprit que l'homme était un Wose, un homme sauvage des bois. Ceux-ci vivaient dans la forêt de Druadan depuis les jours anciens.

\- Sont-ils nos alliés? demanda-t-elle à l'homme.

\- Ils détestent les orcs autant que nous, mais ils ne leur feront pas la guerre. Ce sont des chasseurs, pas des guerriers. Toutefois, ils sont venus pour nous apporter leur aide.

\- Leur aide? S'ils ne se battent pas, comment pourraient-ils nous aider?

\- Des orcs et des hommes de l'est nous bloquent le passage hors de cette forêt. Ils sont beaucoup plus nombreux que nous ne le sommes et nous ne pouvons pas charger sur cette route trop étroite. Nous n'aurions pas l'avantage. Les Woses ont proposé à Théoden de nous conduire par des sentiers secrets pour les éviter. Nous pourrons donc apporter notre aide au Gondor, même si ainsi, nous perdons du temps dans les collines.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'ordre fut donné de préparer les chevaux et les bagages pour le départ. Épuisée, Nimroël rassembla ses affaires puis elle s'approcha de Durod qu'elle caressa doucement un moment. Elle posa ensuite sa tête contre l'encolure du cheval et elle ferma les yeux un instant. Elle ne prêtait aucune attention aux va-et-vient des hommes qui préparaient les chevaux tout autour d'elle. Elle s'efforçait juste de retrouver suffisamment d'énergie pour soulever sa lourde selle et la poser sur le dos de sa monture. Elle sursauta brusquement lorsqu'une main forte se posa sur son épaule.

\- Ça va? lui demanda Éomer d'un ton inhabituellement doux.

\- Ça va, lui répondit-elle en se retournant vivement vers lui.

Puis, embarrassée de s'être ainsi laissée surprendre dans un moment de faiblesse, elle se détourna brusquement et dirigea vers ses bagages. Elle se pencha pour ramasser sa selle, mais Éomer fut plus rapide qu'elle. Ensuite, d'un mouvement ample et aisé, le jeune homme posa la lourde selle sur le dos de Durod puis il attacha vivement la sangle sous le ventre du cheval. Il était évident qu'il accomplissait ces gestes depuis des années.

\- Je m'étonne qu'il soit aussi calme, dit Éomer en se tournant vers elle.

\- Je vous demande pardon? répondit-elle étonnée.

\- Ce cheval a habituellement un sale caractère, lui dit le jeune homme en souriant. Surtout avec des étrangers. En fait, je suis surpris que vous ayez réussi à venir jusqu'ici avec lui.

\- Nous avons eu quelques altercations… Mais je crois qu'il m'aime bien à présent, lui dit-elle en souriant elle aussi.

\- Vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un d'étonnant, mademoiselle, énonça Éomer avant de s'éloigner à grands pas.

Nimroël le suivit des yeux un moment un peu étonnée de son étrange attitude. Elle haussa les épaules et prit ensuite sa monture par la bride pour se diriger vers le groupe de cavaliers avec lequel elle chevauchait habituellement. Mais Éomer revint peu après, guidant lui aussi sa monture. Il portait un magnifique casque doré avec une longue queue-de-cheval blanche en guise de panache. Il lui sourit de nouveau, puis il lui fit signe de le suivre. Elle lui emboîta donc le pas et ils rejoignirent ainsi l' _éored_ que dirigeait le jeune maréchal, une compagnie d'un peu plus de cent vingt hommes. Un Wose se trouvait là également, accroupi sur le sol, semblant écouter la rumeur de la forêt. Il se releva soudain puis il se dirigea vivement vers un étroit sentier. Lentement, les uns derrière les autres, menant leur monture par la bride, Éomer, Nimroël et les autres cavaliers gravirent une pente abrupte pour ensuite s'engager sur un petit chemin qui conduisait par-dessus les collines.

Durant près d'une heure, la jeune fille marcha péniblement derrière l'immense cheval d'Éomer. Durod se montrait un peu récalcitrant et il tirait parfois brusquement sur son mors, la faisant trébucher. Nimroël jurait tout bas mais le cheval s'en souciait peu. Il était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle et s'il l'avait voulu, il aurait aisément pu lui échapper. Il se contentait cependant de l'obliger à courir chaque fois qu'elle se laissait distancer par Éomer.

Enfin, le sentier s'élargit un peu et il fut alors possible de se remettre en selle. Soulagée de n'avoir plus à marcher et surtout de ne plus être obligée de guider sa monture, la jeune fille mit le pied à l'étrier et se souleva rapidement. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de s'asseoir confortablement sur le dos de Durod, celui-ci s'avança vivement et alla se placer à la droite d'Éomer. Nimroël s'accrocha d'une main à la crinière du cheval et de l'autre, elle tira fermement sur les rênes pour l'obliger à s'arrêter. Elle enfourcha ensuite rapidement sa monture qui se remit alors au trot et alla encore une fois se placer à la hauteur du jeune maréchal. Les deux chevaux rapprochèrent leur tête et semblèrent se murmurer quelque chose.

\- Je suis désolée, murmura la jeune fille.

Elle essaya ensuite de retenir Durod pour reprendre sa place derrière Éomer mais le cheval lui résista.

\- Restez près de moi, lui dit le jeune homme d'un air narquois.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend? l'interrogea-t-elle.

\- Durod était le cheval de mon second. Il a l'habitude de marcher à mes côtés.

\- Oh!

Nimroël fronça les sourcils, ne sachant trop que penser du jeune homme. Il connaissait très bien les chevaux et il avait probablement prévu le comportement de Durod. Avait-il demandé à la jeune fille de le suivre pour ainsi s'assurer qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'éloigner des cavaliers pour les trahir? Dans ce cas, il ne lui faisait toujours pas confiance et son attitude amicale ne servait qu'à la tromper.

\- Vous saviez qu'il allait réagir ainsi, n'est-ce pas? demanda-t-elle à Éomer.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas à sa question. Il se contenta de la regarder d'un air moqueur. Vexée, elle détourna la tête et ne dit plus rien. S'il voulait la surveiller, elle ne pouvait rien y faire, mais elle pouvait tout de même éviter de se ridiculiser encore plus. Dire qu'elle s'était réjouie de l'attention qui lui prêtait le beau jeune homme. Elle avait espéré pouvoir bavarder un peu avec lui. Cela lui aurait fait du bien d'avoir enfin quelqu'un avec qui parler. Elle n'avait pas eu de discussion agréable depuis son départ d'Imladris, il y avait de cela près de quatre mois.

\- Qu'y a-t-il? l'interrogea Éomer en posant sa main gantée de cuir sur son bras. Pourquoi avez-vous cet air si sombre? Ma compagnie vous importune-t-elle?

\- Surveillez-moi, si cela vous chante, mais ne vous moquez pas de moi en plus, lui répondit-elle d'un ton agressif.

\- Je ne me moque pas, je vous assure. J'ai simplement eu envie de faire votre connaissance.

Étonnée, Nimroël le regarda attentivement, pour s'assurer de sa sincérité. Les yeux bleus du jeune maréchal contenaient une lueur de malice, mais il semblait pourtant dire la vérité. La colère de la jeune fille retomba aussitôt et elle sourit. Puis, durant un long moment, elle chevaucha en silence. Elle appréciait le fait de se trouver auprès du jeune homme car depuis quelques temps, elle se sentait de plus en plus nerveuse à l'idée de la bataille qui aurait bientôt lieu. La présence d'Éomer la rassurait.

\- Je n'ai… Je ne me suis jamais battue tout en étant à cheval, dit-elle au bout d'un moment.

\- Je m'en doute, répliqua Éomer.

\- Pouvez-vous… m'expliquer ce que je devrai faire lorsque nous passerons à l'attaque?

\- L'avantage d'un groupe de cavaliers est sa rapidité. Il faut charger l'ennemi, tailler une brèche dans sa ligne de défense et abattre le plus grand nombre d'adversaires. Nous devons ensuite nous regrouper avant de recommencer. Durod a déjà l'expérience du combat. Laissez-vous guider par votre cheval et surtout restez près de moi. Je vous protégerai!

Avançant toujours dans le noir, Nimroël réfléchissait à ce que venait de lui dire Éomer. La stratégie semblait simple. Mais elle avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.

\- Parlez-moi de votre séjour chez les elfes, demanda soudain Éomer.

Heureuse de pouvoir oublier la guerre durant un instant, la jeune fille se mit à raconter quelques anecdotes au sujet de la Lórien et de la douce vallée d'Imladris. Elle parla de Haldir et de ses frères, de la Dame et du Seigneur des Galadhrim, d'Elrond et de ses fils et surtout, elle parla d'Arwen. Elle bavarda ainsi durant plus d'une heure puis elle se tut, un peu nostalgique. Ils continuèrent ensuite en silence, mais les ténèbres ne lui semblaient plus aussi terribles même si elle était toujours effrayée.

Le sentier se rétrécit de nouveau et il fallut encore une fois guider les chevaux entre les branches. Cette fois, son cheval ne lui causa pas autant d'ennuis et la marche fut moins éprouvante pour elle. Ils débouchèrent finalement dans une large clairière recouverte de grandes fougères et l'ordre de se reposer leur fut donné. Nimroël accepta avec grâce l'offre d'Éomer de s'occuper de Durod et elle s'éloigna rapidement pour trouver un endroit propice pour dormir.

Ce fut le jeune homme qui vint l'éveiller quelques heures plus tard. Il s'accroupit près d'elle et lui tendit une boisson chaude. Nimroël s'assit et prit le gobelet avec un léger signe de remerciement.

\- Ça va? demanda le jeune homme.

La jeune fille hocha la tête, mais elle sentait son estomac se crisper sou l'effet de la nervosité qui l'envahissait de nouveau.

\- Ça ira, répondit-elle d'une voix tendue.

\- Vous pouvez encore changer d'idée et rester à l'abri dans cette forêt si vous le désirez, lui dit Éomer.

\- N'éprouvez-vous aucune crainte? demanda Nimroël.

\- Si, bien sûr!

\- Pourtant, vous partez au combat sans hésitation.

\- Bien entendu. Cette guerre est sur nous, que nous le voulions ou non. Nous devons nous battre pour préserver ce qu'il y a de bon en ce monde.

\- Alors pourquoi voudriez-vous qu'il en soit autrement pour moi? Je saurai surmonter ma peur.

Le jeune homme la regarda attentivement et un gentil sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

\- Venez! Il est l'heure, dit-il doucement en l'aidant à se relever.

Il la conduisit alors vers Durod, qui était déjà sellé. Il l'aida à grimper sur le dos du cheval puis il lui tendit une longue lance à la pointe brillante. Il lui montra ensuite comment la poser en équilibre sur son pied, afin de ne pas avoir à en supporter le poids. La main d'Éomer s'attarda sur sa cheville durant quelques secondes et Nimroël baissa la tête vers lui.

\- Tâchez de rester en selle! lui dit-il d'un ton moqueur avant de monter à cheval à son tour.

Tous les cavaliers se mirent alors rapidement en route. Ils étaient encore à plusieurs lieues du mur nord du Pelennor, l'immense vallée très fertile qui entourait la cité de Minas Tirith. Ils se dirigèrent vers le sud, chevauchant de chaque côté de la route, sur une herbe douce qui leur permettait d'avancer rapidement et en silence.

Enfin, au bout de quelques heures, ils arrivèrent en vue du mur. Il y avait là quelques troupes d'orcs, qui, au lieu de tenir le mur contre une éventuelle attaque, s'acharnaient à le réduire en poussière. Cela jouait grandement en faveur des Rohirrim qui pourraient ainsi pénétrer aisément dans les champs du Pelennor.

Le Roi Théoden ordonna alors les cavaliers en prévision de l'attaque. Éomer conduirait la première _éored_ , au centre, juste derrière l'étendard du Seigneur de la marche. À sa droite, il plaça Elfhelm, maréchal de la Marche Est et à sa gauche, Grimbold, l'un des plus vaillants de ses capitaines. Les autres _éoreds_ suivraient les trois premières, selon les besoins.

Les Rohirrim s'élancèrent alors à l'assaut de ce qui restait du mur et de ses défenses. Nimroël, toujours à côté du jeune maréchal qui menait la première _éored_ se laissa guider par Durod. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et elle regardait droit devant elle, essayant de percer l'obscurité pour apercevoir ses ennemis. Elle arriva cependant sur ces derniers beaucoup plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'avait prévu et elle n'eut pas le temps d'abaisser sa lance. Elle passa pourtant tout près d'un orc, qu'elle aurait probablement été en mesure d'abattre, mais cela se passa si vite, qu'elle n'eut guère le temps de réagir. La bataille ne dura que quelques minutes et lorsque la jeune fille parvint à arrêter sa monture pour lui faire faire demi-tour, tout était déjà terminé.

\- Eh bien! Vous avez au moins suivi mes conseils! lui dit Éomer en arrivant rapidement près d'elle. Vous êtes restée en selle.

\- Je… Cela s'est passé si vite!

\- Allons, je plaisantais!

\- J'aurais… J'aurais voulu en toucher au moins un.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas… Vous en aurez maintes occasions avant la fin de cette journée.

Les cavaliers s'avancèrent alors en silence dans les champs du Gondor. Ils passaient par les brèches que les orcs avaient creusées dans le mur et ils se regroupaient lentement, se préparant à fondre sur l'ennemi. Au loin, on voyait des lueurs rougeoyantes qui indiquaient qu'il y avait un grand feu dans la cité. Et tout le long des champs du Gondor, il y avait des lignes de feu formant un vaste croissant. Mais il faisait toujours très sombre et, à part les feux sinistres, on ne pouvait rien distinguer sur la vaste plaine. Ghân-buri-Ghân, le chef des hommes sauvages, leur avait pourtant prédit que le vent allait tourner, mais il n'y avait encore aucun signe de ce changement dans l'air et les nuages qui masquaient le soleil étaient toujours aussi opaques.

Le Roi conduisit ensuite ses hommes légèrement à l'est, de façon à ce qu'ils se trouvent entre les feux du siège et les champs extérieurs. Les Rohirrim chevauchèrent ainsi un long moment, en silence sur l'herbe souple, ne rencontrant aucune opposition. Les capitaines de Sauron, les Nazgûls, étaient probablement trop concentrés sur les défenses de la ville qu'ils assiégeaient pour détecter leur approche. Et puis, personne n'avait encore pu les prévenir que les cavaliers du Rohan étaient maintenant sur eux.

Le Roi Théoden et ses hommes s'arrêtèrent cependant au bout d'un moment. La cité était toute proche à présent et une horrible odeur de mort flottait dans l'air. Le cœur des cavaliers s'alourdit, alors qu'ils contemplaient la cité incendiée. Ils étaient arrivés trop tard, semblait-il. Minas Tirith était à l'agonie. Les chevaux devinrent nerveux et inquiets. Nimroël avait du mal à retenir Durod qui tirait sur son mors. Elle jeta un regard à Éomer, mais celui-ci n'avait d'yeux que pour la cité. Il se tenait là, les épaules voûtées. L'ardeur qu'il avait manifestée durant le court combat, un peu plus tôt, s'était envolée. Nimroël sentait sa peur refaire surface et elle avait envie de s'enfuir. Elle espérait que le Roi ordonnerait aux Rohirrim de repartir en silence, sans combattre.

Puis, tout à coup, la jeune fille le sentit. Un doux vent venu du sud, légèrement chargé d'effluves qui lui étaient encore inconnues mais qu'elle trouvait forts agréables. Son cœur se remit à battre avec force dans sa poitrine et elle se redressa fièrement sur ses étriers. Elle tournait la tête de façon à sentir le vent sur son visage. Les yeux fermés, elle inspirait avidement cet air qui sentait si bon. Puis elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux et elle sourit. Là-bas, très loin vers le sud, on voyait des nuages d'un gris clair. Le ciel s'éclaircissait peu à peu, apportant enfin la lumière de ce matin tant attendu. Quelque part, au loin, elle entendit un coq chanter.

À ce moment-là, il y eut un terrible éclair qui fut suivit de près par le grondement du tonnerre. La lumière sembla jaillir du sol, en dessous de la cité, et elle était si éblouissante qu'elle persista un long moment devant les yeux de Nimroël. La terre trembla et Durod se cabra. La jeune fille était soudain effrayée malgré le retour de la lumière et elle dut s'agripper fermement à la crinière de son cheval pour ne pas tomber.

Théoden se redressa alors et il se tint debout sur ses étriers. Il redevint grand et fier et l'énergie revint en lui. D'une voix plus forte et plus claire que celle d'aucun homme avant lui, il s'écria soudainement :

« Debout, debout, cavaliers de Théoden! »

« Des événements terribles s'annoncent : feux et massacres! »

« La lance sera secouée, le bouclier volera en éclats »

« Une journée de l'épée, une journée rouge, avant que le soleil ne se lève! »

« Au galop maintenant, au galop! À Gondor! »

Il souffla alors si fortement dans un cor que celui-ci se brisa en deux. Tous les cors de l'armée du Rohan lui répondirent à l'unisson et la sonnerie résonna puissamment, se réverbérant sur les hautes montagnes comme un effroyable tonnerre.

« Au galop maintenant, au galop! À Gondor! »

Lançant un ordre à son cheval, le Roi Théoden s'élança sur le champ de bataille. Derrière lui, tous les cavaliers de la première _éored_ se lancèrent à sa poursuite, mais Nivacrin, le cheval blanc du Roi, galopait si vite qu'il les distançait tous. Nimroël s'accrochait à la crinière de Durod qui galopait à toute allure à côté de la monture d'Éomer. Le cimier blanc du jeune maréchal flottait au vent sous l'effet de la vitesse. La jeune fille jeta un œil sur l'herbe qui défilait sous les sabots de sa monture puis elle regarda à nouveau devant elle.

Le vent, venu de la mer, s'intensifia et il balaya rapidement l'horrible nuage noir qui masquait le ciel. Le soleil apparut enfin, après quatre longs jours passés dans le noir. La lumière sema la panique parmi les serviteurs de Sauron. Et, en voyant approcher le Roi Théoden et les cavaliers du Rohan galopant aussi rapidement, ils prirent peur et tentèrent de s'enfuir. Ils furent alors rapidement rattrapés et tués. Et les Rohirrim se mirent à chanter. Un chant terrible et beau tout à la fois. Ils massacraient leurs ennemis et la joie de la bataille les habitait.

La jeune fille se laissait elle aussi emporter par la bataille. Durod continuait de suivre Éomer comme son ombre et Nimroël transperçait de sa lance tous les ennemis qui passaient à sa portée, tout en s'efforçant de rester en selle. Et puis soudain, Éomer fit volte-face et se dirigea à toute vitesse vers les portes fracassées de Minas Tirith. Le jeune maréchal s'arrêta ensuite si brusquement que Durod faillit entrer en collision avec sa monture. Le cheval fit un écart et Nimroël fut déséquilibrée. Puis Durod se cabra soudainement et la jeune fille fut désarçonnée. Elle tomba en arrière et son dos heurta brutalement le sol. Durant quelques minutes, elle eut le souffle coupé. Enfin, toujours étourdie, elle se releva péniblement et elle regarda tout autour d'elle.

Elle vit d'abord une gigantesque et abominable bête noire qui gisait sur le sol, à quelques pas d'elle. Quelqu'un avait tranché la tête de cette affreuse créature ailée et celle-ci avait roulé un peu plus loin dans l'herbe, la gueule grande ouverte. Les ailes du monstre étaient faites d'une espèce de peau luisante, tendue sur des os noueux, et chacune d'elles se terminait par une longue et sinistre griffe. Une horrible odeur de putréfaction se dégageait de l'effroyable animal. Nimroël ne mit pas très longtemps pour deviner qu'il s'agissait là de l'une des montures volantes maintenant utilisées par les Nazgûls. Avec un frisson d'angoisse, elle se demanda où se trouvait le cavalier du monstre étendu devant elle.

C'est alors qu'elle vit plusieurs cavaliers étendus sur le sol, morts eux aussi. Éomer était agenouillé, près du corps sans vie du Roi Théoden. Un profond silence régnait et les Rohirrim présents baissaient la tête, accablés de chagrin. L'un des chevaliers tenait la bannière du Roi au-dessus de l'épaule d'Éomer. Le jeune maréchal était à présent le Roi de la Marche. Nimroël s'approcha pas à pas. Elle avait très peu connu le Roi Théoden, mais sa mort l'attristait elle aussi.

Éomer se releva lentement et il ordonna que les hommes du Roi le transportent jusqu'à Minas Tirith. Il regarda ensuite les cavaliers qui étaient tombés au côté du vieux Roi et il dit qu'eux aussi devaient être portés dans la cité, avec tout l'honneur qui leur était dû. Mais soudain, il poussa un cri de désespoir et il se précipita à côté du corps d'un jeune cavalier.

\- Éowyn, Éowyn, cria-t-il d'un ton douloureux. Comment se fait-il que tu sois ici?

Nimroël s'approcha du jeune homme et elle se pencha par-dessus son épaule. Elle aperçut alors le corps inerte d'une magnifique jeune fille. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient étalés autour de son visage d'une pâleur mortelle.

Éomer se releva soudain. La lueur de folie et de mort brillait dans ses yeux bleus fit frissonner Nimroël. Le jeune Roi ordonna à ses cavaliers de se remettre en selle et il se précipita vers sa monture. La jeune fille le suivit en courant. Durod, qui s'était enfui lorsqu'elle était tombée, était revenu et il se tenait sagement à côté du cheval d'Éomer. Le jeune homme se mit aussitôt en selle et Nimroël en fit autant. Elle aurait voulu demandé qui était celle qui gisait ainsi, au côté du Roi, mais elle n'en eut pas le temps. Éomer prit son cor et souffla très fort pour rallier ses hommes. Il se lança ensuite dans un galop effréné, se jetant sans retenue dans la bataille. La jeune fille n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre, sur Durod. Elle avait toutefois perdu sa lance lorsqu'elle était tombée de cheval et elle avait oublié de la reprendre. Ses poignards étaient trop courts pour qu'elle les utilise à cheval et elle n'osait pas utiliser son arc, car pour cela, il lui aurait fallu lâcher les rênes de Durod et elle craignait de perdre le contrôle du cheval.

Les Rohirrim, menés par Éomer, décimèrent plusieurs troupes de leurs ennemis. Mais la furie du nouveau Roi du Rohan finit par se retourner contre lui et les Rohirrim se retrouvèrent alors entourés de plusieurs compagnies de Haradrim, des hommes féroces qui venaient de très loin au sud du Mordor. Ceux-ci avaient avec eux d'énormes bêtes, les puissants _mû_ _makils_ , aux longues défenses hérissées de pics en bois. Ils transportaient sur leur large dos des tours, du haut desquelles des archers attaquaient leurs ennemis. Les chevaux des Rohirrim refusaient de s'approcher de ces monstres. Les Haradrim se regroupaient auprès d'eux avant de passer à l'attaque. Au départ, les Suderons avaient été trois fois plus nombreux que les hommes du Rohan mais maintenant, les choses s'aggravaient encore. Et des Haradrim arrivaient toujours en renfort de la cité d'Osgiliath, une ville qui se situait sur le fleuve, au sud de Minas Tirith. La cité d'Osgiliath avait été prise, quelques jours plus tôt, et l'ennemi s'y était rassemblé en grand nombre. La situation devenait donc désespérée.

La colère et la folie d'Éomer étaient retombées et il tentait à présent de rejoindre les cavaliers du Prince Imrahil, Seigneur de Dol Amroth, venu lui aussi au secours des hommes du Gondor. Cependant, plusieurs _mû_ _makils_ séparaient les deux Seigneurs et ils avaient peu d'espoir de pouvoir réunir leurs forces.

Lors d'une attaque particulièrement téméraire de la part des cavaliers d'Éomer, ceux-ci se retrouvèrent entourés d'un grand nombre de Haradrim. Un des _mû_ _makils_ s'approchaient dangereusement des Rohirrim et déjà, les archers qui se trouvaient sur le dos de l'animal lançaient leurs traits dans leur direction. Nimroël, qui jusqu'ici s'était contentée de suivre Éomer sans combattre, prit son arc. Rapidement, elle abattit l'un des archers, qui tomba du haut de sa tour en poussant un hurlement. La jeune fille tua encore plusieurs Haradrim mais l'énorme bête s'avançait toujours et les chevaux commençaient à s'agiter. Pour couronner le tout, le cheval d'Éomer fut transpercé d'une lance et il s'effondra brutalement. Le jeune homme fut projeté à terre et il roula sur l'herbe. Il se trouvait juste devant l'énorme bête qui avançait toujours. S'efforçant de garder son calme, Nimroël ajusta soigneusement son tir et elle décocha sa flèche, qui alla se planter dans l'œil du _mû_ _makil_. Celui-ci se mit à courir en poussant des cris stridents et en secouant son énorme tête dans tous les sens. Les Haradrim qui se trouvaient encore près du monstre furent broyés sous ses pattes ou alors ils furent empalés sur les pics qui étaient attachés à ses longues défenses. Éomer, qui se trouvait toujours sur le passage de l'animal affolé, risquait lui aussi de se faire piétiner. La jeune fille poussa alors Durod au galop et fonça droit sur le jeune homme en hurlant son nom de toutes ses forces. Le jeune Roi se tourna vers elle et il tendit le bras vers elle. Ralentissant à peine sa monture, Nimroël attrapa la main d'Éomer au passage. Durant une seconde, elle eut l'impression que son bras allait être arraché ou qu'elle allait tomber elle aussi, mais elle tint bon et elle réussit à hisser le jeune homme en croupe derrière elle. Ils rattrapèrent ensuite les autres cavaliers et ils se regroupèrent au sommet d'une colline. Là, on donna un nouveau cheval à Éomer, mais avant de descendre du dos de Durod, le jeune Roi étreignit fortement la jeune fille.

Éomer ordonna ensuite un nouvel assaut, mais avant d'avoir pu faire un mouvement, l'un des Nazgûl survola le petit groupe de Rohirrim. Les chevaux prirent panique et s'enfuirent alors vers le fleuve. Nimroël, fut elle aussi incapable de contrôler Durod. Ce dernier, affolé, s'éloigna lui aussi au grand galop. Mais pour la première fois, au lieu de suivre Éomer, le cheval prit une toute autre direction et la jeune fille se retrouva isolée des autres cavaliers. Elle fut bientôt entourée de toute part par des hordes ennemies. Et Durod, toujours hors de contrôle, continuait de galoper vers l'ouest.

Alors, pour éviter de se faire attaquer par les serviteurs de Sauron, Nimroël se dissimula. Elle réussit ensuite à reprendre son cheval en main. Elle lui fit décrire une large volte et elle revint sur ses pas. Malheureusement, elle se trouvait à présent très éloignée des autres cavaliers et de nombreux ennemis se trouvaient sur son chemin. Elle avait cependant un avantage, puisque personne ne pouvait la voir. Au trot, elle se mit en route vers le fleuve, contournant les hordes d'ennemis qui se regroupaient avant de passer à l'assaut.

C'est ainsi qu'elle vit de grands bateaux aux voiles noires faire leur apparition sur le fleuve. Ils étaient poussés par le vent de la mer et ils naviguaient à toute vitesse. Les Haradrim se mirent à acclamer ceux qui arrivaient, ce qui était déjà mauvais signe. Mais ce qui augmenta encore d'un cran le malaise de la jeune fille, ce furent les cloches d'alarme de la cité se mettant à sonner à toute volée. Les hommes qui se tenaient sur les murs de Minas Tirith gesticulaient, paniqués. Ils rappelaient les combattants afin qu'ils se mettent à l'abri dans la cité.

Nimroël hésita un instant. Elle ne souhaitait pas se réfugier dans la cité, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus se retrouver seule aux pieds des murs. Finalement, elle décida de continuer à rechercher Éomer sur le champ de bataille. Elle s'en remettrait alors à lui pour décider de ce qu'il convenait de faire. Elle se remit donc au galop et fonça à toute vitesse vers le fleuve.

Elle arriva alors près d'un important groupe de Haradrim qui tentait d'encercler quelques dizaines d'hommes du Gondor. Ces derniers tenaient fermement leur position, malgré le fait qu'ils soient beaucoup moins nombreux que leurs adversaires. Cependant, un _mû_ _makil_ s'approchait et cela risquait fort de tourner au désavantage des hommes du Gondor. Nimroël réfléchit quelques secondes. Elle se sentait encore forte de sa victoire sur l'autre bête et elle avait bien envie de recommencer l'expérience. Elle poussa donc Durod vers le _mû_ _makil_ et, dès qu'elle fut à portée de tir, elle prit son arc. Sa première flèche manqua sa cible et rebondit sur le large front de l'animal. Celui-ci sursauta à peine et il ne dévia pas sa trajectoire. Nimroël tira une deuxième flèche qui se ficha près de l'œil du monstre, sans pour autant le blesser sérieusement. Les Haradrim postés sur le dos de la bête furent cependant alertés par la flèche à empennage blanc. Ils utilisèrent de longs pics pour forcer l'animal à avancer plus vite et quelques-uns des cavaliers qui entouraient le _mû_ _makil_ se regroupèrent et foncèrent dans la direction d'où provenait la flèche. La jeune fille s'éloigna vivement, puis elle décrivit une large boucle et revint se placer de l'autre côté de la bête. Cette fois, elle prit tout son temps pour viser. Elle retint sa respiration et décocha sa flèche qui fit enfin mouche. Elle s'écarta aussitôt de l'animal blessé qui fonça droit dans l'une des profondes fosses remplies de feu que les orcs avaient creusées en prévision du siège. La panique s'empara des Haradrim et les hommes du Gondor en profitèrent pour passer à l'attaque. Nimroël les regarda un moment se battre contre les hommes du sud, puis elle se détourna et reprit sa route.

Une grande rumeur lui parvint alors des Havres, au sud. Les vaisseaux aux voiles noires venaient d'accoster. Et soudain, elle la vit : à la proue du plus grand des navires flottait la bannière qu'avait brodée Arwen. Aragorn venait d'arriver! La jeune fille ne savait pas comment le Dúnedain s'y était pris, mais il s'était emparé des bateaux ennemis et il venait d'arriver avec des renforts.

Les yeux brillants d'un nouvel éclat, la jeune fille se dirigea alors à toute allure vers un autre _mû_ _makil_ à environ cinq cents pas du premier. Elle venait de décider d'abattre le plus grand nombre possible de ces affreuses bêtes. Elle était fière de pouvoir utiliser ses pouvoirs afin d'aider les hommes du Gondor ainsi que ceux du Rohan. Retrouver Éomer n'était plus sa priorité. Elle était plus efficace ainsi, seule et invisible.

La jeune fille réussit à tuer sept autres de ces énormes bêtes. Durod était de moins en moins effrayé par les _mû_ _makils_ et il acceptait à présent de s'en approcher un peu plus, ce qui facilitait grandement la tâche de sa cavalière. La tactique était fort simple mais presque infaillible. Parfois, il lui fallait transpercer les deux yeux de la bête pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire. À d'autres moments, la flèche pénétrait si profondément dans le cerveau de l'animal que ce dernier mourait sur le coup. Et chaque fois qu'elle atteignait sa cible, elle sentait son cœur se gonfler de fierté.

Alors que Nimroël s'approchait rapidement d'une nouvelle proie, l'ombre terrifiante d'un Nazgûl passa encore une fois au-dessus d'elle et ce dernier lança un sinistre hurlement qui la fit frissonner. Elle eut alors l'impression que le terrible serviteur de Sauron lui parlait, qu'il lui transmettait un message de son maître, directement dans son esprit.

\- Bientôt! Très bientôt! lui disait-il. Nous viendrons te chercher… et tu paieras pour avoir osé nous défier!

Nimroël se boucha les oreilles et elle hurla de terreur. Durod poussa un hennissement strident et se cabra. Brusquement déséquilibrée, la jeune fille tomba du cheval. Elle dut ensuite rouler vivement sur elle-même pour éviter les sabots de sa monture complètement affolée. Impuissante, la jeune fille regarda alors son cheval s'éloigner au galop. Elle le vit soudainement trébucher et il s'écrouler sur le sol.

\- Durod! cria Nimroël en courant vers le cheval.

Lorsqu'elle arriva près de lui, elle se laissa tombé à genoux à son côté, en pleurant. Durod respirait rapidement et il tentait désespérément de se remettre debout tout en poussant de légers grognements de douleur. Mais la jeune fille comprit aussitôt qu'il ne se relèverait jamais. Une longue lance lui avait transpercé le poitrail et l'une de ses pattes antérieures était brisée.

Elle caressa doucement la tête du cheval tout en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes, utilisant sans s'en rendre compte la langue elfique. Dans les grands yeux bruns du cheval, la jeune fille pouvait lire de la peur et de la douleur. Il lui fallait mettre fin aux souffrances de l'animal. En sanglotant, Nimroël se releva et prit son arc. Elle posa la pointe d'une flèche sur la tempe de Durod et elle banda lentement son arc.

\- Pardonne-moi, mon ami, murmura la jeune fille.

Elle ferma alors les yeux et elle décocha sa flèche. Le cheval poussa un dernier grognement puis il mourut. Nimroël s'éloigna alors rapidement, sans vraiment regarder où elle allait.

Elle se dirigea lentement vers l'Anduin. Le chant du fleuve l'appelait et c'était son seul réconfort dans ces profondes ténèbres qui se refermaient sur elle. Le soleil avait beau briller de tous ses feux, elle avait l'impression d'être en pleine noirceur. Et puis, elle était toute seule sur le champ de bataille. Tout autour d'elle, il n'y avait que des cadavres. Elle était venue au Gondor pour se battre aux côtés de ses amis, mais elle n'avait trouvé aucun d'eux. Elle n'avait pu trouver ni Aragorn, ni Legolas, ni Gimli ni même Gandalf. Ils semblaient avoir disparu. Ils étaient peut-être morts tous les quatre.

Éomer était parti lui aussi. Et à présent, son cheval était mort. Ils avaient tous échoué. Ils l'avaient tous abandonnée. Elle était seule… toute seule. Sauron allait gagner cette guerre et les rares survivants deviendraient ses esclaves. Il enverrait l'un des Nazgûl la chercher. Il lui serait impossible de s'échapper. Elle serait forcée de l'épouser.

Non, cela elle ne le permettrait jamais! Elle préférait mourir que de devenir la Reine du Seigneur des Ténèbres. L'eau… Le fleuve. Il lui fallait atteindre le fleuve. Elle s'immergerait dans le cours d'eau et elle se laisserait transporter jusqu'à la mer. Jusqu'à la mer!

* * *

Encore une fois, un gros merci pour vos super commentaires. C'est toujours très apprécié!


	22. 22 Court répit

**Disclaimer** : voir le premier chapitre

* * *

-22-

Legolas s'approcha du corps d'un Haradrim étendu sur le sol. Une flèche à empennage blanc était plantée dans l'œil du cadavre. L'elfe la retira vivement et il l'examina attentivement. Comme il le pensait, c'était bien une flèche fabriquée en Lórien. Les longues plumes blanches, taillées avec soin, la mince pointe d'acier et même le bois utilisé correspondaient aux flèches que lui avait données la Dame Galadriel. Pourtant, ce n'était pas lui qui avait tiré cette flèche et il était certain qu'aucun autre elfe ne participait à cette bataille. Et puis, de toute façon, la flèche était bien trop courte pour être celle d'un elfe.

\- Gimli, appela-t-il soudainement.

Le nain s'approcha rapidement, croyant que son ami avait trouvé un autre blessé. Depuis la fin des combats, quelques heures plus tôt, tous les hommes valides parcouraient les champs du Pelennor pour venir en aide à ceux qui avaient été blessés. Ces derniers étaient transportés aussi rapidement que possible jusqu'aux Maisons de Guérison, situées du côté sud, dans le sixième cercle de la cité de Minas Tirith. Viendrait ensuite la tâche pénible de mettre les morts en terre.

\- Vous en avez trouvé un autre, mon garçon? demanda Gimli de son habituel ton bourru.

Legolas lui tendit la flèche qu'il venait de retirer du cadavre de l'homme.

\- C'est l'une de vos flèches, mon ami. Qu'a-t-elle de particulier?

\- J'ai cru, moi aussi, qu'elle était à moi. Mais regardez, dit-il d'un voix étonnée.

L'elfe sortit une flèche de son carquois et il la plaça à côté de la première. Gimli remarqua aussitôt la nette différence de longueur entre les deux flèches.

\- Je ne connais pas grand-chose aux arcs, mon ami, dit-il, attendant l'explication que ne manquerait pas de lui fournir Legolas.

\- C'est bien une flèche fabriquée par les elfes de la Lothlórien, commença ce dernier. Mais elle a été faite pour quelqu'un de plus petit qu'un elfe. Je crois qu'elle appartient à Nimroël.

\- À qui? demanda Gimli.

\- Nimroël… Gilraen, si vous préférez.

\- Ah! Cette jolie demoiselle qui vivait à Fondcombe. Celle qui a mystérieusement disparu. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle s'était enfuie pour aller rejoindre Saroumane.

\- Je… je crois qu'elle est ici, dit Legolas, soucieux.

\- Ce n'est pas un endroit pour une jeune fille, mon garçon. Même si elle est réellement la fille de Saroumane, comme on le prétend.

Legolas regarda Gimli un long moment avant de lui répondre.

\- Elle est bel et bien l'enfant de Saroumane. Et elle s'est effectivement enfuie d'Imladris pour retourner à Orthanc.

\- Ce sont les orcs du traître qui ont tué Boromir et enlevé Merry et Pippin, dit Gimli d'un ton hargneux. Croyez-vous qu'elle soit mêlée à tout ça? Pensez-vous qu'elle nous ait trahis?

\- Je n'en sais rien Gimli. Mais d'après Arwen, la fille du Seigneur Elrond, Nimroël serait retournée auprès de son père dans le but de le contrer, peut-être même de le tuer.

\- Mais, c'est insensé! Elle n'est pas de taille à affronter un magicien aussi puissant. Si elle s'est mesurée à lui, il y a de fortes chances qu'elle ait payé cette folie de sa vie.

\- Et pourtant, si j'en crois ce que me disent cette flèche et mon cœur, elle est tout près d'ici.

\- Vous êtes donc persuadé que cette flèche lui appartienne. Pourquoi?

\- Je sais que la Dame Galadriel lui a fait cadeau d'un arc identique à celui qu'elle m'a offert.

\- Heureuse enfant de se mériter ainsi les grâces de la Dame Galadriel! Mais pourquoi lui offrirait-elle une telle arme? Ce n'est qu'une enfant. Que ferait-elle d'un arc?

\- Croyez-moi, Gimli, Nimroël sait se servir de son arc.

Le nain ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules en grommelant.

\- Nous devrions essayer de la retrouver, déclara Legolas. Elle a peut-être besoin d'aide. Elle est peut-être blessée…

\- Très bien mon garçon. Passez devant, je vous suis!

* * *

Nimroël marchait d'un pas hésitant en direction de l'Anduin. Elle pleurait sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Pourtant, la bataille était terminée, les ennemis étaient en déroute. Les hommes du Gondor et du Rohan avaient gagné, le siège de Minas Tirith était brisé. Mais à quel prix! Tout autour d'elle, il n'y avait que des cadavres. Il y avait tant de morts! Tant de souffrances!

Lorsque la jeune fille arriva près du fleuve, le chant du cours d'eau lui éclaircit un peu les idées. Pas suffisamment cependant pour qu'elle résiste à l'envie de s'immerger. Elle enleva ses bottes, son manteau, sa tunique et sa cotte de mailles, puis elle descendit précautionneusement la berge de l'Anduin. L'eau était glaciale mais cela ne la découragea pas. Elle entra rapidement dans le fleuve et avança jusqu'à ce que l'eau lui arrive à la taille. Elle s'aspergea le visage avant de s'allonger sur le dos pour se laisser flotter, les yeux fermés. Elle sentit alors ses membres et son corps s'engourdir rapidement. Un grand calme l'envahit et la fatigue des derniers jours s'envola. Bercée par les flots, elle se sentait lavée de toutes ses peurs.

\- Emportez-moi jusqu'à la mer, murmura-t-elle.

La jeune fille ouvrit ensuite les yeux et regarda les petits nuages blancs défiler lentement dans le ciel bleu. Elle ne ressentait plus rien, elle avait l'impression de flotter dans le vide, dans une absence totale de sensation. En tournant légèrement la tête vers la rive, elle s'aperçut toutefois qu'elle ne bougeait pas. Étonnée, elle se redressa et regarda autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait toujours à l'endroit même où elle était entrée dans le fleuve. Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pas. L'eau passait tout autour d'elle, mais elle-même restait immobile dans le courant, comme une plante ancrée au fond de l'eau.

Nimroël se mit à nager vers l'aval. Ses mouvements étaient lents et incertains, mais elle avança tout de même un peu. Puis quelque chose la ramena lentement à son point de départ. C'était très étrange de reculer ainsi à contre-courant. Elle comprit alors qu'elle n'irait nulle part par le fleuve. Et comme elle commençait à avoir très froid elle décida de sortir de l'eau. Elle se mit donc à patauger maladroitement vers la rive et elle fut vivement propulsée jusqu'au bord du fleuve, à son grand étonnement. Elle remonta ensuite sur la berge et y retrouva ses vêtements, là où elle les avait laissés. Elle enleva son pantalon et sa chemise trempés et elle s'enroula dans son manteau de velours. Elle tremblait légèrement et tous ses membres étaient engourdis par le froid, mais elle se sentait un peu mieux qu'avant son bain.

Pour faire sécher ses vêtements, la jeune fille s'approcha d'un petit bois de saules. Elle suspendit sa chemise et son pantalon aux branches basses de l'un des arbres, puis elle pénétra dans le boisé. Quelque chose l'y attirait. Elle marcha ainsi un moment, passant sous les branches basses des saules puis elle parvint à une petite clairière d'où jaillissait une petite source d'eau claire. Nimroël but quelques gorgées à la source, puis elle s'allongea sur l'herbe douce et elle se remit à pleurer. L'ombre revenait sur elle. La peur s'insinuait à nouveau dans son esprit.

En se roulant en boule pour se réchauffer et pour essayer de se réconforter, elle remarqua la douce et piquante odeur qui provenait des plantes sur lesquelles elle était couchée. Elle froissa quelques-unes des feuilles et elle huma l'arôme réconfortant qui s'en dégagea. Elle avait déjà senti ce parfum quelque part, mais il lui fallut un moment pour se rappeler où. C'était très loin dans sa mémoire. Puis, tout d'un coup, cela lui revint. L' _athelas_! La feuille du roi! C'était avec cette plante qu'Aragorn avait soigné ses blessures, le jour où ils avaient été accusés du meurtre de Kelth, le fils du maire d'un petit village situé le long de la Sonoronne.

Sans perdre une minute, Nimroël se mit à ramasser un grand nombre des petites feuilles d' _athelas_. Elle avait été conduite ici pour cela, elle le comprenait maintenant. Et elle savait qu'elle devait apporter ces feuilles à Aragorn. C'était pour elle une certitude.

Dès qu'elle eut une provision suffisante de feuilles du roi, Nimroël sorti du boisé en courant. Elle retrouva rapidement ses vêtements. Malgré le soleil et le vent, une douce brise qui soufflait à présent de l'est, ils étaient encore humides, mais elle les enfila tout de même. Elle remit également sa cotte de maille, avant de terminer de se rhabiller complètement. Puis elle se mit à courir en direction de la blanche cité de Minas Tirith. Maintenant qu'elle avait un but, elle ne se sentait plus aussi triste et elle arrivait à surmonter sa peur. Aragorn avait besoin de ces feuilles et cela seul comptait.

La jeune fille arriva au pied du haut mur qui entourait la cité. Elle avait couru durant près de quatre longues heures et le soleil avait déjà disparu derrière les hautes montagnes qui surplombaient Minas Tirith. Elle vit alors les tentes grises qui avaient été installées près de la première porte, à l'extérieur du mur. Sur la plus grande de ces tentes, la bannière brodée par Arwen flottait au vent. Nimroël s'y précipita et elle faillit entrer en collision avec Elladan et Elrohir qui sortaient du pavillon au même moment.

\- Gilraen! dit Elrohir d'un ton ébahi. Que fais-tu ici?

\- Elrohir, Elladan. Je… Je suis tellement contente de vous voir, répondit-elle en se jetant dans les bras d'Elrohir.

L'elfe l'étreignit un moment, puis il l'écarta doucement et la fixa dans les yeux.

\- Gil, réponds-moi! Pourquoi es-tu ici? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas retournée en Lórien?

\- Je… Je voulais me battre, moi aussi! Mais ce n'est pas le moment de discuter de ça, Elrohir. J'ai… J'ai apporté ça pour Aragorn. Je sais… Je suis certaine qu'il en a besoin, dit la jeune fille en lui tendant les feuilles d' _athelas_.

Les jumeaux se regardèrent et leurs yeux brillèrent étrangement. Elladan prit délicatement les feuilles et les huma doucement.

\- C'est très bien, Gilraen. C'est exactement ce dont Aragorn aura besoin pour soigner ceux qui ont été touchés par l'ombre des Nazgûls. Mais comment le savais-tu? Et où as-tu trouvé l' _athelas_?

\- Je… J'étais près du fleuve. Dans un petit bois de saules. Quelque chose m'y a conduite. Je ne peux pas vraiment expliquer ce qui s'est passé.

Elladan hocha lentement la tête puis il fit un signe à son frère.

\- Elrohir va s'occuper de toi. Moi, je vais aller porter ces feuilles et donner un coup de main à Aragorn.

\- Elladan, s'il vous plaît… dit la jeune fille en posant sa main sur le bras de l'elfe pour le retenir. J'ai besoin de vous parler, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix tendue.

L'elfe la regarda, surpris. En général, la jeune fille préférait traiter avec son frère plutôt qu'avec lui. Il jeta un regard à Elrohir qui haussa légèrement les épaules. Ce dernier prit alors les feuilles d' _athelas_ , salua Nimroël avant de se diriger vers les portes fracassées de Minas Tirith. Elladan posa ensuite son bras sur les épaules de la jeune fille et il l'entraîna à l'intérieur de la tente. Il la fit asseoir sur l'un des lits et il posa une couverture sur ses épaules. La course lui avait donné chaud, mais la nuit tombait rapidement et la température avait nettement baissé.

\- Alors, _seler'ai_ , que voulais-tu me dire?

Nimroël eut un sourire fugace. Elle aimait bien le surnom que lui avaient donné les jumeaux, mais il était rare qu'Elladan l'emploie. Puis elle fronça les sourcils et se concentra sur ce qu'elle voulait dire à l'elfe. Durant un long moment, elle chercha en vain ses mots. Elle ne savait pas comment expliquer à l'elfe ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Elle serrait ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour tenter de se calmer, mais sa tension augmentait de seconde en seconde.

\- Elladan, il va venir me chercher! commença-t-elle d'une voix hésitante. Bientôt… C'est ce qu'il m'a dit. Ils vont venir me prendre pour me conduire à Lui! Je… Je vous en prie, vous ne devez pas les laisser m'emmener vivante!

\- Calme-toi, Gil, et reprends tout depuis le début. Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis.

\- C'est mon père, Elladan. Saroumane… Il a… Il m'a…

\- Qu'a donc fait Saroumane?

\- Il a promis à Sauron que je… que je l'épouserais!

Elladan eut un air horrifié et il ne dit rien pendant quelques minutes. Nimroël ne l'avait encore jamais vu aussi tendu.

\- Je vous en prie, Elladan. Je ne veux pas… Je préfère mourir plutôt que de devoir…

\- Tu dois immédiatement retourner à Imladris, l'interrompit l'elfe. Mon père te protégera!

\- Personne ne pourra me protéger si Sauron récupère son anneau. Vous le savez aussi bien que moi, Elladan.

\- Tu pourras accompagner Arwen et mon père à Valinor! Là-bas, tu seras en sécurité. Mais tu dois partir pour Imladris dès maintenant!

\- C'est sans doute déjà trop tard… Je ne veux pas courir ce risque. Même si je partais maintenant, il me faudrait des jours et même des semaines pour parvenir à la vallée… Ou pour simplement me rendre en Lothlórien. Qui sait ce qui peut se passer d'ici là?

Elladan se tenait debout devant elle, les poings crispés, les yeux brillants de colère. Il se pencha soudainement et l'empoigna par les épaules.

\- Que veux-tu donc de moi, alors? lui demanda-il en la secouant légèrement.

\- Elladan… vous… Vous connaissez les poisons, n'est-ce pas? Vous pourriez me donner quelque chose pour que je puisse…

\- Non! C'est de la folie. Je refuse de faire une telle chose.

\- Elladan, je vous prie! Je vous en supplie! Juste au cas où ça tournerait mal.

\- Non!

\- Je pourrais utiliser l'un de mes poignards, Elladan. Mais j'ai peur de ne pas y arriver.

\- Je ne veux plus t'entendre parler ainsi. Il faut garder espoir, _seler'ai._

\- Elladan… J'ai peur! Il me terrifie. Je ne veux pas qu'il me touche. Je ne le supporterais pas!

L'elfe l'attira vers lui et il la serra contre lui.

\- Je te protégerai. N'aie pas peur!

\- Promettez-le-moi, Elladan. Jurez-moi que vous ne les laisserez pas m'emmener vivante.

\- C'est promis! C'est promis!

* * *

Legolas et Gimli marchaient sur les champs du Pelennor depuis plus de trois heures. Ils avaient trouvé de nombreux ennemis abattus par Nimroël mais ils n'avaient rien découvert qui aurait pu leur indiquer où elle se trouvait.

\- Eh bien, mon ami, cette jeune personne m'impressionne! Nous avons compté… combien… neuf de ces horribles bêtes, ces mûmakils? Elle a abattu tous ces monstres! Elle ne manque pas de sang-froid.

\- Oui… elle est étonnante! Elle est obstinée, entêtée, butée même. Et bien souvent elle est impulsive et irréfléchie. Mais elle est courageuse.

\- Si ce n'est pas indiscret de vous le demander, que s'est-il passé entre vous? Pourquoi vous en veut-elle autant? Je veux dire, à Fondcombe, elle a vraiment tout fait pour vous éviter.

\- Oui, je sais, je m'en étais rendu compte. Mais je ne suis pas certain de comprendre pourquoi elle est en colère. En fait, elle a sûrement de nombreuses raisons d'être fâchée.

\- Comment l'avez-vous rencontrée?

\- Je… Je lui ai tiré dessus, dit doucement Legolas. Je l'ai prise pour un orc et j'ai failli la tuer.

Gimli regarda Legolas d'un air étonné. L'elfe avait parlé d'un ton très étrange. Et puis, il était surprenant qu'il ait commis une erreur de ce genre. Il avait une vue très perçante, même la nuit.

\- Je ne comprends pas moi-même ce qui a pu se passer, ajouta l'elfe devant l'air surpris du nain.

Legolas raconta ensuite tout ce qui c'était passé cette nuit-là : l'embuscade tendue aux orcs, la façon dont il avait blessé la jeune fille, la fièvre de cette dernière et ensuite son amnésie. Puis, une fois lancé, il lui relata tous les événements qui avaient suivi sa rencontre avec Nimroël. Gimli hochait parfois la tête ou poussait un grognement en guise de commentaire mais il ne dit rien tant que l'elfe n'eut pas terminé son récit.

\- Cela n'a pas dû être très facile pour cette jeune fille de se sentir rejetée de cette façon! dit-il alors d'un ton bourru et chargé de reproches.

\- Gimli, en moins d'un an, elle avait failli se faire piétiner par un sanglier et elle a manqué se rompre le cou en tombant de cet arbre. Sans compter que nous avons aussi été attaqués par des loups. Elle n'était pas en sécurité à Mirkwood!

\- Hum… Peut-être avez-vous raison. Surtout quand on considère que vous avez également essayé de la tuer! dit Gimli.

Devant l'air soudainement troublé de l'elfe, Gimli regretta sa dernière remarque.

\- Je plaisantais, mon garçon. Ne le prenez pas mal. Mais vous dites que cela s'est passé il y a plusieurs années. Elle devait être très jeune à cette époque?

\- C'est arrivé il y a plus de vingt-cinq ans.

\- C'est impossible, elle a… à peine quinze ans.

\- Non Gimli, elle est plus âgée qu'elle n'en a l'air. Bien entendu, à ce moment-là, nous l'ignorions. Mais lorsque je l'ai revue, à Imladris, elle n'avait pas vieilli d'un seul jour depuis qu'elle avait quitté Mirkwood!

\- Vraiment étonnant! J'avais presque oublié qu'elle était la fille de Saroumane. Et quand je pense qu'elle a traversé la vieille route de la forêt toute seule! Mon père m'a raconté son aventure dans la forêt noire et d'après ce qu'il m'en a dit, ce n'était pas de tout repos. Comment se fait-il que vous ne l'ayez pas rattrapée pour la ramener?

\- Nous l'avons poursuivie, bien sûr. Mais nous avons été attaqués par une troupe d'orcs et l'un des miens a été tué. C'était de ma faute. J'étais si pressé de retrouver Nimroël que j'ai été imprudent. Thanalan est mort, un autre chasseur était blessé et il a fallu revenir aussitôt. Et puis, j'ai cru qu'elle aussi avait été tuée par les orcs.

\- Décidément, cette jeune personne a une nette tendance à s'attirer les ennuis, mon ami!

Legolas ne répondit pas. Il s'était arrêté et il regardait à quelque distance devant lui, sa longue main abritant ses yeux du soleil couchant. Il se mit à courir d'un pas léger et Gimli le suivit aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait. L'elfe s'arrêta ensuite et il s'accroupit près du cadavre d'un grand cheval brun. L'animal avait été tué par l'une des flèches de Nimroël. Il avait également été atteint par une lance et l'une de ses pattes était brisée.

\- C'était le cheval qu'elle montait, murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Et elle a été forcée de le tuer.

\- Pauvre petite. À votre avis, qu'a-t-elle fait ensuite? demanda Gimli.

\- Ses pas se dirigent vers le fleuve! Suivons-la!

Et l'elfe se dirigea rapidement vers l'est, le nain sur ses talons.

* * *

Elladan se tenait immobile devant la tente d'Aragorn quand il vit revenir Legolas et Gimli. Il leur fit un signe de la main et les deux amis s'approchèrent rapidement du fils d'Elrond. Elladan les fit ensuite entrer dans le pavillon et Legolas poussa un léger soupir dès qu'il aperçut Nimroël, endormie. Il jeta un œil interrogateur à Elladan, qui hocha doucement la tête.

\- Elle va bien, elle n'est pas blessée. Elle est arrivée il y a quelques heures seulement, murmura-t-il.

\- Qu'a-t-elle dit? Pourquoi est-elle venue ici?

\- Elle a dit qu'elle voulait se battre elle aussi.

Legolas jura tout bas et il s'approcha de la jeune fille. Durant quelques minutes, il la regarda dormir, les poings serrés. Puis il se détendit et il se pencha doucement vers elle. Il repoussa délicatement quelques mèches rousses tombées sur son visage. Nimroël plissa le nez et inspira profondément, dérangée dans son sommeil.

\- Ne l'éveillez pas, dit alors Elladan en posant la main sur l'épaule de Legolas. Elle a besoin de se reposer.

Legolas se releva et il se tourna vers le fils d'Elrond. Il hocha lentement la tête et il sortit de la tente, suivi encore une fois par Gimli.

\- Allez prendre un peu de repos, ajouta Elladan. Je veillerai sur elle.

\- Merci, répondit Legolas.

Quelques heures plus tard, Nimroël s'éveilla. Un magnifique soleil de printemps brillait et, dans la tente, il régnait une chaleur humide. La jeune fille se sentait reposée, mais elle avait l'impression d'avoir fait un long et horrible cauchemar. Elle s'assit sur son lit en se frottant les yeux. Elle regarda ensuite autour d'elle mais il n'y avait personne. Elle se leva en s'étirant, puis elle sortit de la tente. Le vent soufflait à nouveau du sud et elle inspira vivement l'air marin. Un doux sourire éclaira son visage.

Un grand nombre de Dúnedain étaient rassemblés près des tentes. Ils mangeaient en silence, l'air froid et distant, comme à leur habitude. Nimroël connaissait la plupart d'entre eux, de visage du moins. Elle hocha discrètement la tête à leur intention et ils lui répondirent de la même façon. Puis elle aperçut Elrohir et elle se dirigea vers lui en souriant. L'elfe lui tendit une assiette et le sourire de la jeune fille s'élargit. Elle avait une faim de loup. Elle remercia l'elfe d'un signe de tête, puis elle alla s'asseoir sur une pierre pour manger.

\- Bonjour!

La jeune fille se retourna vivement au son de la voix de Legolas. Elle eut à nouveau un large sourire et regarda l'elfe s'approcher, les yeux brillants de plaisir.

\- Bonjour Legolas! répondit-elle.

\- Comment te sens-tu? lui demanda l'elfe.

\- Bien. Je suis… Je suis très heureuse de vous revoir, dit-elle.

\- Moi aussi, ça me fait plaisir de te revoir. Je peux m'asseoir? demanda-t-il ensuite.

Nimroël hocha doucement la tête et l'elfe s'assit à côté d'elle sans rien ajouter. Soudain intimidée par sa présence, la jeune fille se concentra sur son déjeuner. Elle mangea ainsi, lentement et en silence, appréciant la compagnie de Legolas. Elle cherchait quelque chose d'intéressant à dire, mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. De temps en temps, elle jetait un regard vers l'elfe et son cœur se mettait à battre plus fort. Arwen avait raison. Elle était amoureuse de Legolas. Peu à peu, cette idée fit naître un sentiment de malaise en elle. Elle se sentait ridicule. Legolas était un elfe. Un Prince elfique qui plus est. Et elle, qui était-elle? Elle était la fille de Saroumane, le traître! À présent, la jeune fille ne cherchait plus à faire la conversation. Elle tâchait plutôt de trouver un moyen de s'éloigner au plus vite.

Legolas ne semblait pas conscient du trouble de Nimroël. Il attendait patiemment qu'elle finisse de manger. Elle ne s'était pas opposée à sa présence, ce qui était un signe encourageant. Il voulait toujours lui parler, mais cette fois, il avait décidé de prendre son temps. Après tout, rien ne pressait. Pourtant, alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore terminé son assiette, elle se leva d'un bon et s'en alla subitement. L'elfe la regarda marcher vers Gandalf d'un pas hésitant et il fronça les sourcils.

Nimroël avait vu Gandalf sortir de la cité et se diriger vers le campement des Dúnedain. Outre le fait qu'elle avait là un bon prétexte pour échapper à Legolas, elle souhaitait depuis longtemps parler à Gandalf. Alors, sans même s'excuser auprès de l'elfe, elle sauta en bas du rocher et elle s'avança vers le Maia. Cependant, plus elle s'approchait, et plus elle hésitait. Gandalf était blanc à présent, comme le lui avait annoncé Fangorn. Mais ce n'était pas la seule chose qui rendait le Maia différent de ce qu'il avait été lorsqu'elle l'avait vu à Imladris. Il lui semblait à présent plus sage et plus grave que dans la vallée. En fait, il ressemblait plus que jamais à Saroumane et cela l'effrayait un peu. Beaucoup même. Elle s'arrêta de marcher alors qu'elle était à mi-chemin entre Legolas et Gandalf. Son coeur battait à tout rompre. Elle se tourna brièvement vers l'elfe. Lorsqu'elle croisa son regard azur, son coeur s'accéléra encore. Elle se sentait totalement coincée. Elle ne pouvait pas retourner en arrière et elle ne voulait plus avancer.

Les yeux d'un bleu délavé du Maia se posèrent alors sur elle et elle ressentit tout à coup son intense pouvoir. Gandalf lui fit signe d'approcher. Elle inspira donc profondément et elle parcourut les derniers pas qui la séparaient encore de lui.

\- Bonjour, murmura-t-elle.

\- Ainsi, vous avez choisi de vous joindre à nous, lui dit Gandalf d'une voix grave.

\- Oui. Je… Je vous remercie de m'avoir facilité la tâche. Sans vous, je ne serais probablement pas ici.

\- J'espérais que vous nous apporteriez votre aide. Et vous ne m'avez pas déçu, répondit Gandalf en s'inclinant légèrement.

Nimroël rougit et elle haussa les épaules. Elle venait de réaliser que l'opinion que pouvait avoir Gandalf à son sujet lui importait. Et elle tenait à s'expliquer avec lui.

\- Je suis désolée d'avoir fui Imladris, mais je devais aller voir Saroumane. Il le fallait, Gandalf. Je devais lui faire face! Et puis, je voulais essayer de sauver Boromir! dit-elle tendue.

\- Je sais. Je comprends, répondit Gandalf calmement.

\- Je voulais… Je voulais le tuer. Mais je n'ai pas pu. Je n'ai pas pu. Je n'en ai pas eu la force. Je suis désolée!

\- Ne le soyez pas, mon enfant. C'est mieux ainsi! Croyez-moi.

\- Mais je ne lui ai rien dit… rien d'important, je vous assure. J'étais obligée de lui dire certaines choses pour qu'il ne se doute de rien. Mais je ne lui ai pas parlé d'Aragorn. Je ne lui ai pas dit qui il était. Et je lui ai dit qu'il n'y avait que deux hobbits. Je… j'ai fait de mon mieux.

La voix de la jeune fille était aiguë et elle était de plus en plus agitée.

\- Calmez-vous! Personne ne vous reproche quoi que ce soit.

\- Je suis… Vraiment?

\- Personne ne vous reproche quoi que ce soit, répéta Gandalf très doucement.

Nimroël fixa le vieil homme durant quelques minutes et elle se calma peu à peu.

\- Allons, tout va bien, ajouta Gandalf en caressant délicatement les boucles rousses de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci prit une profonde inspiration et elle hocha lentement la tête. Le Maia lui sourit et lui tapota gentiment la joue.

\- Je dois vous laisser maintenant. Nous devons tenir un important conseil qui durera une bonne partie de la journée. Nous reparlerons ensuite, si vous êtes d'accord.

La jeune fille hocha à nouveau la tête et elle s'efforça de sourire. Puis elle regarda le Maia s'éloigner pour rejoindre Aragorn qui venait d'arriver, monté sur un magnifique cheval d'un gris clair. Ce dernier fit un geste pour la saluer et elle y répondit avant de se détourner et de se diriger vers les portes de Minas Tirith. Elle voulait aller faire un tour dans la cité pour se changer les idées.

Elle marchait lentement le long du mur quand elle entendit un bruit derrière elle. Elle se retourna vivement, surprise. Legolas et Gimli l'avaient suivie et ils lui souriaient.

\- Vous n'allez pas au conseil? demanda-t-elle aux deux amis.

\- Nous allons rendre visite à Merry et Pippin. Ils sont dans les Maisons de Guérison, dans le sixième cercle de la cité. Voulez-vous nous accompagner? l'invita Gimli.

\- Oui… oui bien sûr, répondit-elle ravie.

Ils continuèrent donc tous les trois vers les hautes portes fracassées de Minas Tirith, puis ils entrèrent dans le premier cercle de la cité. La jeune fille regardait autour d'elle avec étonnement. C'était la première fois qu'elle se trouvait dans une ville humaine d'une telle importance et elle était agréablement surprise. Les hautes maisons de pierres blanches étaient bien alignées le long des murs et même si les devantures avaient été abîmées par les récentes batailles et par le feu, beaucoup d'entre elles étaient bien entretenues. Certaines, par contre, avaient été laissées à l'abandon. Mais Aragorn veillerait à ce que la cité soit restaurée, elle en était certaine. Et elle aimerait certainement vivre dans cette ville.

Legolas et Gimli la guidèrent le long de la rue principale jusqu'à la seconde porte. Des hommes y montaient la garde mais ils les laissèrent passer dès que Legolas leur eut donné le mot de passe. Ils s'engagèrent alors sur le second cercle de la cité. Ils marchèrent ainsi durant un long moment. L'elfe et le nain échangeaient des commentaires au sujet des améliorations qu'il fallait apporter à la cité. Le premier parlait de plantations d'arbres et de fleurs alors que le second discutait de maçonnerie et de pierres. La jeune fille les écoutait d'une oreille distraite. Elle était étonnée qu'ils soient devenus de si bons amis en si peu de temps, mais elle en était heureuse. Et puis, la présence de Gimli lui évitait de se retrouver seule avec Legolas et elle ne s'en plaignait pas, au contraire. Bien sûr, elle s'était promis d'écouter Legolas, et si ce dernier avait voulu lui parler, elle ne s'y serait pas opposée. Mais elle ne se sentait pas encore tout à fait prête pour avoir une conversation sérieuse avec l'elfe.

Soudain, alors qu'ils franchissaient les portes du cinquième cercle, une voix la fit sursauter.

\- Gilraen!

Nimroël s'arrêta de marcher et elle leva brusquement la tête. Elle eut un large sourire lorsqu'elle reconnut Éomer. Le jeune homme courut vers elle et il l'empoigna vivement par les épaules.

\- Je suis si heureux de voir que vous n'avez rien. J'ai été très inquiet lorsque j'ai réalisé que vous ne me suiviez plus. J'ai cru que vous aviez été blessée ou même tuée.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse lui répondre, le jeune homme l'attira alors à lui et il l'étreignit fortement sur sa large poitrine. La jeune fille se mit à rire doucement.

\- Je vais bien, Éomer. Mais vous allez m'étouffer ainsi.

Éomer la relâcha aussitôt et il s'écarta d'un pas. Il salua Legolas et Gimli d'un signe de tête puis il reporta son attention sur la jeune fille.

\- Je dois aller rejoindre Aragorn pour un important conseil. Mais ensuite, je tiens à vous présenter ma sœur, Éowyn.

\- Il me fera très plaisir de la rencontrer, Éomer.

\- Alors, à tout à l'heure, lui dit le jeune homme.

Puis, avant de poursuivre sa route, Éomer l'enlaça à nouveau. Nimroël le regarda ensuite s'éloigner, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Cependant, lorsqu'elle se tourna vers Legolas, son sourire s'évanouit. Le visage de l'elfe était impassible, mais, sans savoir exactement pourquoi, elle était persuadée que ce dernier était irrité.

Le reste de la route se poursuivit en silence. Ils arrivèrent rapidement au sixième cercle puis ils entrèrent dans les Maisons de Guérison où les attendaient Merry et Pippin. La réunion avec les deux hobbits fut des plus joyeuses. Ils sortirent tous se promener dans un grand jardin où poussaient de nombreux arbres. Les feuilles à peine écloses étaient d'un doux vert tendre. L'air chaud de ce mois de mars était fort agréable et la brise marine ravissait les cœurs. Un copieux repas leur fut servi et tous mangèrent de bon appétit. Ensuite Merry, Pippin et Gimli bourrèrent leur pipe et ils fumèrent lentement, s'amusant à faire des ronds de fumée. Legolas chantait une jolie chanson du royaume sylvestre et Nimroël fermait les yeux, exposant son visage aux rayons du soleil, plus calme et heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis bien longtemps.

Au bout d'un moment, Merry et Pippin se mirent à interroger Gimli et Legolas à propos de la façon dont eux et les Dúnedain s'étaient emparés des vaisseaux pirates. La jeune fille aurait préféré que les questions concernant la guerre ne soient pas abordées. Mais les hobbits insistèrent tant et si bien que Legolas se mit à leur raconter leur terrible périple à travers les Montagnes Blanches, jusqu'à l'Anduin. Gimli affichait un air sombre et il n'intervint pas durant tout le début du récit, sauf pour leur avouer qu'il avait été terrifié tout au long du passage sous la montagne. Legolas leur décrivit brièvement et sans trop de détails leur passage dans le chemin des morts.

\- Aragorn, les Dúnedains, les fils d'Elrond, Gimli et moi ne nous sommes engagés qu'avec de grandes réticences dans le sombre tunnel qui passait sous les Montagnes Blanches. Nous avons eu beaucoup de difficulté à y faire entrer les chevaux. Ensuite, à mesure que nous progressions tous dans le noir, les esprits qui hantaient le passage se sont mis à nous suivre. Les elfes ne craignent pas les spectres des hommes morts, mais malgré tout leur courage, Aragorn, Gimli et les Dúnedain ont connu de bien pénibles moments dans ce souterrain. Nous avons toutefois réussi à passer, raconta Legolas.

\- Nous avons débouché au sud des montagnes, près d'une rivière sombre. Il faisait nuit et nous étions tous épuisés mais nous devions tous parvenir à la pierre d'Erech avant la fin de la nuit. Nous nous sommes donc mis en selle et nous avons chevauché à toute allure pendant des heures, continua le nain.

\- Une fois rendu à la pierre d'Erech, Aragorn a dévoilé la bannière qu'Arwen a brodée pour lui. Il a alors appelé les spectres qui hantaient le souterrain, afin que ceux-ci respectent le serment qu'ils avaient fait à Isildur il y a des milliers d'années. Lors de la dernière grande guerre, les hommes des collines avaient brisé leur serment et ils avaient refusé de se battre contre les armées de Sauron.

\- Nous avons ensuite de nouveau chevauché aussi rapidement que possible. Nous étions suivis par les armées des morts qui avaient répondu à l'appel d'Aragorn. Et, partout où nous passions, les hommes fermaient leurs portes et leurs fenêtres et se terraient au fond de leurs maisons. Nous sommes ainsi parvenus à Pelargir, un port très important situé près de l'embouchure de l'Anduin.

\- Là, j'ai entendu l'appel des mouettes, dit alors Legolas d'une voix nostalgique.

\- Une grande bataille eut lieu. Grâce aux armées des morts convoquées par Aragorn, nous avons pu libérer la cité de Pelargir. Nous nous sommes également emparés de la flotte ennemie.

\- Après la bataille, Aragorn a libéré les esprits des hommes. Leur serment avait été honoré et ils pouvaient à présent reposer en paix. Les hommes de la cité libérée ainsi que les esclaves qui étaient prisonniers sur les bateaux se sont joints à nous. Nous nous sommes embarqués sur les bateaux des pirates et nous avons fait voile vers le nord, aussi rapidement que nous le pouvions. C'est ainsi que nous avons pu atteindre la ville d'Osgiliath alors que la bataille faisait toujours rage sur les champs du Pelennor, termina Legolas.

Pendant que Merry et Pippin demandaient plus de détails à Gimli et à Legolas, Nimroël se dirigea vers le mur bordant le côté sud du sixième cercle. Elle trouva un étroit escalier qui permettait de se rendre sur le sommet du mur et elle l'emprunta. Une fois là-haut, elle admira la vue magnifique qui s'offrait à elle. Le ruban miroitant de l'Anduin s'étirait à sa gauche et à ses pieds, les champs du Pelennor recommençaient à verdir après l'hiver. Le soleil descendait déjà vers les montagnes, à l'ouest, colorant doucement les légers nuages.

Sans avoir besoin de se retourner, la jeune fille sut que Legolas s'approchait. Elle poussa un léger soupir, puis elle sourit malgré elle. Elle devait bien admettre qu'elle se sentait flattée de l'attention de l'elfe. En redressant les épaules, elle prit la décision d'apprécier chaque moment qu'elle passerait avec lui. La guerre n'était pas terminée et il était plus que probable que Sauron en sortirait vainqueur. Peut-être ne leur restait-il que quelques jours à vivre. Alors autant en profiter et faire en sorte que ceux-ci soient le plus agréable possible. Avec un sourire charmeur, elle se tourna vers l'elfe. Ce dernier eut l'air surpris, puis il sourit également.

\- J'ai cru que quelque chose n'allait pas, dit-il d'un ton interrogateur.

\- Non, non. Tout va bien. Je… Je n'avais pas très envie d'en savoir plus, c'est tout. Et puis, je voulais respirer le parfum de l'air. C'est… C'est vraiment l'odeur de la mer? demanda-t-elle à l'elfe.

\- Oui, le vent vient de la mer, répondit-il d'une voix douce et rêveuse.

\- J'aimerais tant y aller, murmura-t-elle. Il y a si longtemps que je souhaite voir l'océan, la plage, les vagues…

Legolas hocha la tête et il eut un sourire un peu triste. Puis, d'un même mouvement, l'elfe et la jeune fille se tournèrent vers le sud, fermèrent les yeux et levèrent légèrement la tête pour humer la délicieuse odeur du vent. Ils se regardèrent ensuite et se mirent à rire de concert. Le cœur de Nimroël se mit à battre à grands coups dans sa poitrine et ses yeux brillèrent d'un éclat intense. Puis, soudain troublée, elle redescendit l'escalier en courant pour rejoindre les autres.

Lorsque la nuit tomba, Legolas, Gimli et Nimroël se préparèrent à redescendre la longue route qui conduisait hors de la cité. Après avoir fait leurs adieux aux hobbits, les trois amis se mirent en route, mais à peine quelques minutes plus tard, ils furent rejoints par Gandalf. Ce dernier prit la jeune fille à part pour lui parler.

\- Je voudrais que vous passiez la nuit dans les Maisons de Guérison, lui dit-il sans préambule.

\- Mais… pourquoi? Je ne suis pas blessée… Je n'ai pas besoin d'être ici!

\- Elladan m'a mis au courant des projets de Saroumane et de Sauron vous concernant. Vous serez plus en sécurité ici.

La jeune fille prit une vive inspiration. Elle jeta un œil vers Legolas et Gimli, qui attendaient patiemment à quelques pas de là. Puis elle regarda à nouveau Gandalf.

\- Je… Je ne veux pas rester toute seule ici, Gandalf.

\- Vous ne serez pas seule. Merry et Pippin seront à vos côtés. Et puis, la cité est très bien protégée. Croyez-moi, il vaut mieux pour vous que vous restiez ici. Aragorn voudrait que vous habitiez la citadelle, mais je pense que vous serez beaucoup plus à l'aise ici.

\- Aragorn? Il est au courant lui aussi? Et qui d'autre? demanda-t-elle d'un ton agressif. Ce n'est pas un secret, mais je ne tiens pas à ce que tout le monde sache ce que mon père me réservait.

Nimroël s'éloigna de quelques pas, tendue. Bien sûr, Aragorn et Gandalf avaient raison, elle était plus en sécurité derrière les murs de Minas Tirith. Pour le moment du moins! Parce que si la guerre était perdue, même les murs les plus résistants ne pourraient la protéger.

\- Très bien, finit-elle par dire. Je resterai dans la cité cette nuit. Mais demain matin, je descendrai dire deux mots à Elladan! Vous pouvez le prévenir…

Gandalf eut un léger rire et il posa son bras sur les épaules de la jeune fille pour la conduire dans l'une des Maisons de Guérison. Nimroël fut ensuite rapidement installée dans une chambre non loin de celle des hobbits. Gandalf, Legolas et Gimli lui dirent ensuite au revoir et elle les regarda s'en aller, un peu triste de se retrouver seule.

Le soleil n'était pas encore levé, lorsque la jeune fille s'éveilla le lendemain. Elle se sentait en pleine forme. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas aussi bien dormi. La chaleur d'un bon feu ainsi que le confort d'un vrai lit y étaient sans doute pour beaucoup. Nimroël s'habilla très rapidement et elle décida d'aller voir Aragorn et les jumeaux sans attendre. Mais, quand elle voulut quitter la maison, le gardien l'intercepta en lui disant qu'elle n'était pas autorisée à sortir tant qu'il faisait noir. Légèrement agacée, elle retourna dans sa chambre. Elle se dissimula alors puis elle ressortit aussitôt. Cette fois, elle put quitter la maison sans problème et elle descendit rapidement vers la porte qui séparait le sixième et le cinquième cercle. Lorsqu'elle y parvint, les lourdes portes métalliques étaient fermées et verrouillées et elle sut qu'elle n'arriverait pas à convaincre les gardes de la laisser passer. Elle resta donc invisible et elle attendit que quelqu'un autorisé à franchir les portes se présente.

Elle n'eut heureusement pas longtemps à attendre. Au bout de quelques minutes, des soldats se présentèrent aux gardes, qui ouvrirent en grand les deux battants de fer pour les laisser passer. Nimroël en profita pour se glisser par l'ouverture et elle poursuivit sa route vers le quatrième cercle. Elle utilisa le même stratagème pour les portes suivantes et elle n'eut aucune difficulté. Avec le jour qui allait bientôt se lever, les activités reprenaient dans la cité et les allers et venues des hommes faisaient en sorte que les portes étaient pratiquement toujours ouvertes.

Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin à l'extérieur de la cité, le soleil montait lentement au-dessus des montagnes qui bordaient le Mordor. Elle se dirigea aussitôt vers la tente d'Aragorn, mais elle décida de rester dissimulée. Elle avait l'intention de surprendre Aragorn et les jumeaux. Elle s'approcha sans bruit du pavillon et elle se glissa discrètement derrière la tente. Elle entendit alors la voix d'Aragorn.

\- Je veux que tous soient prêts à partir demain matin, dès l'aube, dit-il d'un ton autoritaire. Il faudra aussi prévoir du ravitaillement pour environ six mille hommes.

\- Très bien, mon seigneur.

La jeune fille attendit que l'homme auquel s'adressait Aragorn s'éloigne avant de s'approcher. Elle resta plantée devant le Dúnedain durant quelques minutes, s'efforçant de comprendre les quelques mots qu'elle venait de surprendre. Elle se sentait un peu coupable d'avoir ainsi écouté une discussion qui ne la concernait pas, mais elle calma sa conscience en se disant qu'il ne s'agissait certainement pas d'un secret puisque le rôdeur en avait parlé à cet inconnu.

\- Où avez-vous l'intention d'aller? demanda-t-elle en réapparaissant tout à coup.

Aragorn sursauta et il fronça les sourcils, d'un air irrité. Puis il s'adoucit et il sourit à la jeune fille.

\- Bonjour Gilraen, dit-il doucement. Quelle surprise!

\- Bonjour, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

\- Je suis heureux de vous revoir saine et sauve, jeune fille, continua-t-il.

\- Moi de même, monsieur. Mais vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, Seigneur Aragorn, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

Le Dúnedain eut un léger sourire puis il redevint grave.

\- Nous allons attaquer le Mordor.

La bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés, Nimroël mis quelques seconde avant de pouvoir parler.

\- Quoi? Mais c'est de la folie! C'est… complètement insensé!

Aragorn entraîna la jeune fille à l'écart puis il la fit asseoir sur une grosse pierre.

\- Nous devons attirer l'attention de Sauron hors du Mordor, lui expliqua-t-il. Si je le provoque, le Seigneur des Ténèbres croira que c'est moi qui ai l'anneau. Il concentrera son œil sur moi. Ainsi, Frodon et Sam auront plus de temps pour accomplir leur mission. Il n'y a que cela qui compte. Vous comprenez?

Oh oui, la jeune fille comprenait. Elle ne comprenait que trop bien d'ailleurs. Ceux qui accompagneraient Aragorn allaient risquer leur vie pour permettre au porteur de l'anneau de le détruire. Ils avaient très peu de chance de s'en sortir. Bien sûr, c'était sans doute ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire, peut-être même que c'était la seule chose à faire. Mais cela ne rendait pas les choses plus faciles à accepter.

\- Elladan et Elrohir vont vous accompagner? demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

\- Oui. Gandalf également.

\- Et… Et Legolas?

\- Legolas et Gimli chevaucheront à mes côtés, encore une fois.

Nimroël baissa la tête, soudain découragée. Elle savait pourtant que la guerre n'était pas terminée, mais elle avait espéré que le pire était passé. Et soudain, elle réalisait que tous ceux auxquels elle tenait allaient probablement être tués. Elle marmonna quelques mots d'excuse à Aragorn et elle s'éloigna, mais le Dúnedain essaya de la retenir.

\- Gilraen, attendez!

\- S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi! J'ai besoin d'être seule, lui dit-elle avant de se détourner et de s'en aller.

Quelques heures plus tard, la jeune fille déambulait tristement dans les rues de Minas Tirith. Elle était profondément plongée dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle tomba encore une fois sur Éomer. Le jeune homme se précipita vers elle en souriant.

\- Ah, enfin! Je vous retrouve. Cela fait des heures que je vous cherche. Venez avec moi, je voudrais vous présenter ma sœur.

\- Éomer… Je… Ce n'est peut-être pas le bon moment. Je ne suis pas de très bonne humeur, répondit-elle.

\- Gilraen, je vous en prie. C'est peut-être la dernière occasion que j'aurai, dit Éomer soudain plus sombre.

\- Oh non! Vous n'allez pas participer à cette attaque vous aussi? Vous savez que c'est du suicide!

\- J'ai tout de même l'intention de suivre Aragorn.

\- Éomer… Non! dit la jeune fille d'un air sombre.

\- Je me sens à la fois désolé et flatté que vous le preniez tant à cœur.

\- …

\- Allez, venez! Allons voir Éowyn.

Nimroël hocha lentement la tête et elle accompagna Éomer jusqu'aux Maisons de Guérison. Tout au long de la route, le jeune Roi s'efforça de ramener un sourire sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Il se montrait également très prévenant en la guidant doucement entre les nombreux passants. Peu à peu, Nimroël se laissa gagner par son charme et son humeur s'améliora.

Éowyn semblait avoir été prévenue de leur arrivée. Elle était assise dans son lit et son bras blessé était posé sur sa poitrine. Elle eut un pâle sourire lorsqu'elle vit son frère et elle se redressa légèrement. Éomer se pencha affectueusement sur elle et il l'embrassa doucement sur le front. Il s'écarta ensuite pour lui présenter Nimroël. Celle-ci put alors admirer la superbe jeune fille qui se tenait devant elle. C'était la même jeune fille, aux longs cheveux blonds, qui avait été allongée, apparemment morte, près du roi Théoden lors de la bataille, deux nuits plus tôt. Celle pour qui Éomer avait eu cet accès de folie qui avait failli le conduire à sa perte. Mais heureusement, on s'était rendu compte qu'Éowyn était encore vivante et elle avait été conduite ici pour être soignée. Il lui faudrait encore plusieurs jours de repos, mais elle n'était plus en danger.

Les trois jeunes gens bavardèrent durant quelques heures. Éowyn semblait sombre et triste, mais elle faisait des efforts pour cacher son trouble devant son frère. Nimroël percevait tout de même sa tristesse et elle se demandait quelle en était la cause.

Ils prirent leur dîner ensemble, puis, Éomer annonça qu'il devait partir. Il embrassa à nouveau tendrement sa sœur, puis il fit ses adieux à Nimroël. Les deux jeunes filles le regardèrent s'en aller d'un air nostalgique. Elles restèrent ensuite là, à se regarder, sans prononcer la moindre parole. Peu à peu, le silence qui les entourait s'appesantit. Elles se connaissaient à peine et la seule chose qui les rapprochait, c'était le sentiment d'être abandonnées par ceux qu'elles aimaient.

\- On m'a raconté vos exploits, dit soudain Nimroël.

\- Je ne… Je préfère ne pas en parler, répondit Éowyn.

\- Mais vous avez vaincu le Seigneur des Nazgûls! C'est vraiment extraordinaire! Peu de gens peuvent se vanter d'avoir accompli quoi que ce soit d'aussi courageux.

Une ombre passa tout à coup sur le visage d'Éowyn et Nimroël regretta d'avoir abordé ce sujet avec elle.

\- Je suis désolée! Pardonnez-moi. Je n'aurais pas dû vous parler de cela maintenant, lui dit-elle.

\- Ce n'est rien. Ne vous en faites pas.

\- Vous paraissez si triste, ajouta Nimroël en se rapprochant d'Éowyn.

Cette dernière se détourna légèrement et ne répondit pas. Le lourd silence retomba. Nimroël cherchait une façon de renouer le dialogue, mais elle avait elle-même le cœur lourd et elle ne trouvait rien d'agréable à raconter.

\- Ils vont tous partir pour attaquer les portes noires, murmura alors Éowyn.

\- Je sais.

\- Ils seront probablement tous tués. Je voudrais les accompagner et mourir à leur côté.

Nimroël sursauta à ces mots. Éowyn venait d'énoncer exactement ce qu'elle pensait elle aussi. Cette idée lui avait trotté dans la tête toute la journée, sans vraiment prendre forme. Mais maintenant, elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle prit congé de la sœur d'Éomer et elle se rendit rapidement dans sa chambre. Elle referma la porte derrière elle, puis elle se prépara soigneusement, sans oublier d'enfiler sa cotte de maille. Elle prit ensuite son sac, y fourra de chaudes couvertures et des vêtements de rechange, avant de se dissimuler et de quitter la maison sans être vue. Elle sortit alors de la cité en prenant garde de ne pas se faire bousculer dans les rues encombrées.

Après avoir franchi la dernière porte de Minas Tirith, elle se dirigea vers le campement des Dúnedains. Le soleil allait bientôt se coucher et l'ombre de la cité s'étendait devant elle. La jeune fille se glissa entre deux tentes suffisamment proches, se disant que personne ne passerait par là. Elle ne voulait pas se faire voir pour l'instant, pour ne pas courir le risque d'être renvoyée dans les Maisons de Guérison, car il lui serait alors difficile d'en ressortir à temps pour accompagner Aragorn au Mordor. Elle avait donc décidé de passer la nuit ici puis, au matin, elle tâcherait de trouver Éomer et elle lui expliquerait qu'elle voulait elle aussi aller jusqu'aux portes noires.

La jeune fille dormit d'un sommeil entrecoupé de cauchemars. Puis, aux premières lueurs du jour, elle se leva. Elle s'efforça alors de sortir discrètement de sa cachette mais elle se prit les pieds dans une corde. Elle perdit l'équilibre, déboucha brusquement d'entre les tentes et heurta Legolas qui passait justement à ce moment là.

\- Nimroël! Que fais-tu là? lui demanda l'elfe, très surpris de la voir apparaître aussi soudainement.

\- Je… J'ai décidé d'accompagner Aragorn, répondit-elle le plus calmement possible.

\- Au Mordor? Tu n'y penses pas! répliqua Legolas.

\- Justement si.

\- Il n'en est pas question. Je refuse que tu prennes un tel risque!

\- Mais je ne vous demande pas votre avis, riposta-t-elle sèchement.

Elle essaya ensuite de s'éloigner mais Legolas l'empoigna par le bras pour la retenir.

\- Je t'en prie, sois raisonnable, dit l'elfe d'une voix plus douce.

\- Laissez-moi tranquille, répondit-elle en essayant en vain de se dégager.

\- Cesse de te comporter comme une enfant obstinée! rétorqua Legolas, impatient.

\- C'est tout ce que je suis à vos yeux, n'est-ce pas? Une enfant inutile… Encombrante même! Mais vous n'êtes pas chez vous, ici. Ce n'est plus à vous de décider de ce que je dois faire. Je n'ai pas à vous obéir!

\- Mais à moi, si! dit alors Aragorn derrière elle.

Nimroël se retourna brusquement pour faire face au rôdeur. Mais le rôdeur avait disparu pour laisser place au Roi du Gondor, grand et majestueux. La jeune fille avait tout à coup l'impression de ne pas connaître celui qui se trouvait devant elle. Aragorn lui semblait plus digne et plus sévère qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat intense mais elle réussit tout de même à soutenir son regard.

\- En effet! Vous êtes en droit de m'ordonner de rester ici, dit-elle au bout d'un moment, en redressant la tête d'un signe de défi.

\- Mais je ne le ferai pas, lui répondit Aragorn d'une voix douce.

Legolas eut une légère exclamation de surprise et Nimroël agrandit les yeux d'un air étonné.

\- Je vous dirai cependant qu'il vaut mieux que vous restiez dans la cité, continua le Dúnedain.

\- Pourquoi? Vous croyez vous aussi que je suis inutile?

\- Gilraen, vous savez très bien que cette attaque représente un grand danger. Arwen n'aimerait pas que je vous permette de prendre un tel risque.

La jeune fille fut incapable de répondre à un argument pareil. Aragorn se pencha vers elle et il la prit doucement par les épaules.

\- Je voudrais que vous restiez en sécurité à Minas Tirith. Si jamais le pire se produisait, ou s'il m'arrivait quelque chose, j'aimerais que vous me promettiez de retourner à Imladris le plus rapidement possible. Que vous trouviez le cheval le plus rapide et que vous galopiez sans vous arrêter jusque dans la vallée. Arwen aura besoin de vous.

\- C'est de vous dont elle a besoin, Aragorn!

\- Je dois pourtant suivre la voie qui s'ouvre devant moi. Il nous faut vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'est à ce prix seulement que je pourrai l'épouser.

\- Mais je ne veux pas rester ici, toute seule, dit-elle alors d'une voix tremblante.

\- Vous ne serez pas seule. Merry restera également.

\- Il est très courageux, je le sais. Il a accompli un grand exploit en aidant Éowyn à tuer le Seigneur des Nazgûls. Mais il ne pourra pas me protéger si jamais… si jamais nous devions échouer. Et je ne serai en sécurité nulle part. Vous le savez. Elladan vous l'a dit, n'est-ce pas?

Aragorn acquiesça et il se tourna vers Elladan qui hocha lentement la tête d'un air sombre.

\- Je te donnerai ce que tu m'as demandé, lui dit alors l'elfe d'une voix grave.

Nimroël le regarda ensuite s'éloigner d'un pas rapide. Elle savait qu'il tiendrait parole, même si cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

\- C'est d'accord, Aragorn. Je resterai ici, comme vous me le demandez. Et j'essaierai de retourner à Imladris, si jamais… s'il le fallait.

Aragorn s'inclina légèrement vers elle avant de s'en aller. La jeune fille voulut partir elle aussi, mais une main se posa soudainement sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter.

\- Nimroël, j'aimerais te parler, lui dit Legolas tout doucement.

La tête baissée, la jeune fille secoua la tête. Ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment. Elle n'était pas encore prête. Elle entendit l'elfe pousser un soupir avant de s'éloigner.

\- Legolas! le rappela-t-elle alors d'une voix tendue.

L'elfe s'arrêta, sans toutefois se retourner. Durant quelques secondes, Nimroël crut qu'il l'ignorerait tout simplement. Puis, très lentement, il se tourna vers elle. Ses magnifiques yeux bleus brillaient de colère.

\- Lorsque vous reviendrez, nous parlerons. Je vous le promets. J'écouterai ce que vous voulez me dire. Si vous le souhaitez toujours, bien entendu, lui dit-elle.

\- Alors, à très bientôt, lui répondit-il d'un ton froid.

À peine une heure plus tard, Nimroël se tenait au sommet du mur extérieur de Minas Tirith et elle regardait s'éloigner les troupes qu'avaient réunies Aragorn pour son assaut contre le Mordor. Elle avait dit adieu à tous ceux qu'elle connaissait avant d'aller voir Elladan. L'elfe l'avait prise à part, puis il lui avait tendu une petite boîte en bois. À l'intérieur, il y avait deux feuilles dentelées et une petite baie noire qui avait la forme d'une mûre.

\- Tu ne dois pas toucher la baie sans nécessité, lui avait dit l'elfe. Si tu as le temps, prépare une infusion avec les feuilles de _kamiar_ , ou alors mastique-les pendant quelques minutes. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, tu commenceras à te sentir somnolente. Attends d'être sur le point de t'endormir. Il faudra alors que tu avales la baie rapidement, sans la croquer. Elle te brûlerait la bouche et la gorge.

La jeune fille hocha lentement la tête, un peu effrayée.

\- C'est un poison très rapide et très violent, Gil! continua Elladan. Et ça peut être douloureux. Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pu trouver mieux.

\- Ça ira Elladan. Avec un peu de chance, je n'en aurai pas besoin.

\- Je l'espère sincèrement, _seler'ai_ , avait-il répondu en lui serrant l'épaule.

À présent, en regardant les cavaliers traverser le pont de fortune construit sur l'Anduin, la jeune fille avait le cœur si lourd qu'elle avait du mal à respirer. Ils étaient si peu nombreux. Venaient ensuite les hommes de pied et les archers. Nimroël se demanda tout à coup si Sauron se laisserait aussi facilement duper. C'était vraiment une tactique désespérée, tous pouvaient s'en rendre compte. Une simple plaisanterie… mais de très mauvais goût…


	23. 23 Une nouvelle ère

**Disclaimer** : voir le premier chapitre

* * *

-23-

Les jours qui suivirent le départ d'Aragorn s'écoulèrent très lentement. Chaque minute paraissait durer une heure et chaque heure, une journée entière. Nimroël s'enfermait dans sa chambre presque tout le temps. Elle restait assise sur son lit à fixer le vide. Ou bien elle contemplait la petite baie noire que lui avait donné Elladan, la faisant rouler d'un côté à l'autre de la petite boîte de bois dont elle ne se séparait jamais.

La nuit, la jeune fille faisait d'horribles cauchemars dont elle s'éveillait en hurlant. Elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de ses rêves ensuite, mais une terrible angoisse continuait de l'habiter longtemps après son réveil. Elle allumait alors toutes les chandelles qu'elle pouvait trouver, avant d'essayer de se rendormir. Elle se sentait ridicule d'avoir peur du noir, mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire.

De temps en temps, à force de persuasion, Merry arrivait à convaincre Nimroël de sortir faire un tour dans les jardins des Maisons de Guérison. Elle suivait alors le semi-homme d'un air las, la mine sombre. Le hobbit s'efforçait de ramener un peu de joie dans le cœur de la jeune fille, mais c'était une tâche presque impossible car lui-même se sentait triste et abandonné.

Éowyn elle aussi venait parfois bavarder avec la jeune fille. La sœur d'Éomer semblait se remettre lentement de sa blessure et son humeur s'améliorait de jour en jour. Faramir, un beau jeune homme qui avait lui aussi été blessé durant la bataille du Pelennor, y était sans doute pour beaucoup. Faramir était le frère cadet de Boromir, et, depuis la mort de leur père, le Seigneur Denethor, il était l'intendant du Gondor. Et le jeune homme faisait une cour assidue à Éowyn, qui appréciait apparemment ses attentions.

Au bout de deux jours cependant, Éowyn voulut sortir des Maisons de Guérison pour tenter de rattraper les hommes partis attaquer le Mordor. Il fallut toute l'autorité du Gardien de la maison ainsi que celle de Faramir pour arriver à l'empêcher de partir. Nimroël aussi aurait bien voulu mettre un terme à cette pénible inactivité, mais elle avait donné sa parole à Aragorn. De plus, si tout était perdu ou si Aragorn était tué, Arwen partirait pour Valinor et la jeune fille avait bien l'intention de tout faire pour se joindre à elle.

Le septième jour suivant le départ d'Aragorn, Nimroël sur le haut mur du sixième cercle regardait avec angoisse vers l'est. Depuis quelques jours, le temps s'était refroidi et le vent avait tourné au nord. Aussi, malgré le pâle soleil du printemps, fallait-il s'habiller chaudement pour se promener dans les jardins. Le long manteau bleu nuit de la jeune fille flottait derrière elle et ses cheveux étaient parfois soulevés par les froides rafales. Nimroël eut tout à coup l'impression que le temps s'arrêtait. Le vent cessa soudainement de souffler et un sinistre silence envahit la cité. Même les oiseaux ne pépiaient plus et plus rien ne bougeait autour de la jeune fille. Cette dernière eut alors un long frisson qui n'avait rien à voir avec le froid. Et, durant quelques secondes, elle crut que son cœur allait, lui aussi, s'arrêter de battre.

Terrifiée, Nimroël sortit sa petite boîte de bois et elle l'ouvrit lentement, les mains tremblantes. Elle prit ensuite une grande inspiration et elle leva les yeux au ciel, s'attendant à tout instant à voir surgir l'un des Nazgûls. Elle avait si peur qu'elle en avait la nausée. Elle prit délicatement l'une des deux feuilles que contenait la boîte. Celles-ci étaient à présent desséchées et elles seraient difficiles à mastiquer, mais il était trop tard pour faire bouillir de l'eau et préparer une infusion. La jeune fille brisa donc la feuille en petits morceaux qu'elle mit un à un dans sa bouche.

Le vent se remit alors à siffler à ses oreilles. Une grande joie, un étrange sentiment de bonheur envahit tout à coup le cœur de Nimroël. Elle recracha les morceaux de feuilles et elle referma vivement la boîte de bois. Puis elle tendit l'oreille. Partout dans la cité, des hommes et des femmes chantaient, ressentant eux aussi cette étonnante allégresse. La jeune fille se mit à trotter avec légèreté le long du mur, puis elle revint sur ses pas encore plus rapidement. Elle dévala ensuite les marches à toute vitesse et elle croisa Merry qui lui, voulait monter. Elle s'empara des mains du hobbit et se mit à danser avec lui. Ce dernier éclata de rire. Les deux amis s'enlacèrent ensuite, puis la jeune fille suivit le semi-homme au sommet du mur. Et ils se tinrent là tous les deux, le cœur battant de joie.

Quelques heures plus tard, juste avant le coucher du soleil, ils virent un aigle immense s'approcher de la cité. Il apportait des nouvelles du Roi Elessar, de Gandalf, du Roi Éomer, du Prince Imrahil et de tous les Seigneurs qui les avaient accompagnés à la guerre contre le Mordor.

\- Réjouissez-vous, leur dit-il, car le Royaume de Sauron est tombé et le Seigneur des Ténèbres est détruit à jamais. Soyez heureux, car les portes noires ont été brisées. Chantez votre allégresse car vos Seigneurs reviendront bientôt, victorieux. Le Roi Elessar montera bientôt sur le trône du Gondor et les années de son règne seront bénies.

L'aigle survola Minas Tirith durant un long moment, répétant plusieurs fois son message. Quand il se taisait, les cris de joie montaient de la cité, mais le silence revenait aussitôt que l'aigle se remettait à parler. Nul ne se lassait d'entendre les bonnes nouvelles qu'il énonçait. Enfin, avant de repartir, l'aigle géant passa tout près de Nimroël, toujours debout sur le haut mur du sixième cercle. Celle-ci le regardait, émerveillée, et elle leva doucement la main pour le saluer. L'étonnant rapace resta sur place un long moment. Puis il inclina la tête à son intention avant de s'éloigner vers l'est d'un puissant coup d'ailes.

Les jours qui suivirent furent d'une douceur et d'une beauté remarquable. L'été semblait être arrivé quelques mois trop tôt, alors que les fleurs du printemps embaumaient encore les champs. Quelques jours après le passage de l'aigle, de rapides cavaliers arrivèrent portant de nouveaux messages des Seigneurs de l'ouest. À la demande d'Aragorn, Merry et Nimroël se rendirent en Ithilien, pays très fertile situé à l'est de l'Anduin. Ni Faramir, ni Éowyn ne se joignirent à eux. Faramir devait reprendre sa charge et diriger la cité, du moins tant que le Roi n'était pas officiellement revenu. Quant à Éowyn, elle ne révéla pas les raisons qui l'empêchaient de rejoindre son frère.

Merry et Nimroël quittèrent donc Minas Tirith de bonne heure le premier jour d'avril, escortés par une centaine de cavaliers. Chevauchant côte à côte et suivant l'important convoi de chariots qui transportaient les vivres demandés par Aragorn, la jeune fille et le hobbit se dirigèrent d'abord vers la cité d'Osgiliath. Ils traversèrent la ville saccagée sans s'arrêter puis ils franchirent le pont rafistolé. Ensuite, une fois de l'autre côté de l'Anduin, ils empruntèrent la route jusqu'au carrefour. Ils avancèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs heures. Merry bavardait gaiement, mais Nimroël se taisait, se contentant d'admirer le magnifique pays dans lequel ils se trouvaient, l'Ithilien. Les arbres étaient grands et forts, toute la végétation s'épanouissait grâce au soleil printanier et de délicieuses odeurs emplissaient l'air.

Lorsque la nuit tomba, le convoi s'arrêta et le campement fut rapidement installé. Les hommes de l'escorte allumèrent plusieurs petits feux de camp et montèrent les tentes. Nimroël aurait préféré continuer sa route et retrouver Aragorn et les autres le plus rapidement possible, mais l'homme qui dirigeait le convoi s'y opposa vivement. Bien que la guerre soit terminée, les routes n'étaient pas encore parfaitement sûres. Des ennemis pouvaient encore leur tendre une embuscade. Ils passèrent donc la nuit au milieu de nulle part et la jeune fille dut prendre son mal en patience.

Il était plus de midi, le lendemain, lorsqu'ils rejoignirent enfin Aragorn et les Dúnedain. Nimroël sauta à bas de son cheval et elle se précipita vers le rôdeur. Elle lui sauta littéralement au cou et l'étreignit de toutes ses forces. Aragorn se mit à rire et il la serra doucement contre lui. La jeune fille enlaça ensuite Elrohir, Elladan et même Gandalf. Elle se retrouva alors devant Legolas et elle se figea. Elle sourit doucement à l'elfe, espérant que ce dernier fasse un geste vers elle. Mais il se contenta de répondre à son sourire et de s'incliner légèrement. Un peu déçue, Nimroël répondit à son salut, puis elle se tourna vers Gimli, qui l'étreignit un peu brusquement contre lui. Les rires et les embrassades se poursuivirent ainsi durant quelques minutes. Et finalement, tout le monde prit place pour partager un excellent dîner.

Après le repas, il y eut de la musique et des chants. La jeune fille avait l'impression d'être revenue à Mirkwood, au temps des banquets au milieu des arbres. Bien sûr, l'Ithilien était un pays très différent de la forêt noire. La végétation, les cris des oiseaux, l'odeur des fleurs et le chant du fleuve qui coulait tout près, tout y était différent. Et pourtant, elle s'y sentait aussi bien, aussi calme. Comme si elle était enfin revenue chez elle.

Allongée dans l'herbe, Nimroël contemplait les petits nuages d'un blanc cotonneux qui défilaient paresseusement dans le ciel. Elle se sentait complètement engourdie. Une douce torpeur l'envahissait peu à peu. Soudain, elle sursauta. Elle s'était endormie sans s'en rendre compte. Le soleil descendait à l'ouest et le ciel prenait de jolies teintes orangées. Elle avait dormi tout l'après-midi. La jeune fille s'assit lentement et elle regarda autour d'elle d'un air étonné. Legolas était assis près d'elle, chantonnant doucement, mais tous les autres étaient partis.

\- Où sont-ils tous passés? demanda-t-elle à l'elfe.

\- Ils sont allés discuter un peu plus loin pour ne pas te déranger, répondit-il en riant doucement.

Nimroël rougit légèrement et baissa la tête. Puis elle se mit à rire elle aussi.

\- Il n'y a pas si longtemps, je me réveillais au moindre bruit, au moindre mouvement. Et là, je m'endors alors qu'il y a de la musique et tous ces gens qui bavardent.

Legolas lui sourit en hochant la tête.

\- Tu devais être fatiguée, lui répondit l'elfe.

\- Fatiguée? Non, bien sûr que non! Je n'ai fait que ça, me reposer, durant les derniers jours.

\- Tu as dit toi-même que tu étais tendue…

\- Oui… sans doute. Mais maintenant, je me sens très bien. C'est un beau pays, ici.

\- Tu as raison. Cet endroit est magnifique.

La jeune fille s'allongea à nouveau sur le dos. Les étoiles commençaient à s'allumer une à une, dans le ciel de plus en plus sombre. Elle s'étira, encore somnolente. La faim la tourmentait, cependant, et elle ne pourrait pas se rendormir le ventre vide.

\- C'est bientôt l'heure de manger? demanda-t-elle à Legolas.

L'elfe se remit à rire. Il se leva et lui tendit la main pour qu'elle se lève également. Puis il la conduisit auprès des autres. Plusieurs feux de camp avaient été allumés et Aragorn, les jumeaux, Gandalf, Gimli ainsi que quelques Dúnedain étaient assis autour de l'un d'eux. De délicieuses odeurs provenaient des marmites et des diverses casseroles qui avaient servi à la préparation du souper. Nimroël s'assit à côté de Gimli et Legolas prit place à côté d'elle. Un excellent repas leur fut servi et la jeune fille mangea en écoutant Gimli lui raconter comment il avait découvert les superbes grottes qui se trouvaient derrière le Gouffre de Helm. Durant près d'une heure, le nain lui décrivit les magnifiques cavernes, les longues stalactites brillantes, les larges colonnes torsadées et les fins rideaux de calcaire. À la fin, la jeune fille, légèrement excédée, jeta un regard vers Legolas. Ce dernier était impassible, mais une lueur moqueuse brillait au fond de ses yeux. Il se leva, interrompant Gimli.

\- Tu veux marcher un peu? demanda-t-il à la jeune fille.

Celle-ci se leva d'un bond, ravie d'échapper au discours interminable du nain. Elle s'excusa alors auprès de ce dernier, qui lui grommela d'aller s'amuser d'un ton bourru, puis elle suivit Legolas. Ils marchèrent sous les arbres, durant un long moment. Il faisait plutôt sombre, et l'elfe devait parfois la guider pour qu'elle ne trébuche pas sur une pierre ou sur une racine. L'impression étrange d'être à nouveau à Mirkwood était encore plus vivace maintenant qu'elle se trouvait avec Legolas et cela la troublait beaucoup. Ils débouchèrent ensuite sur une petite clairière et l'elfe se dirigea vers une large pierre qui se trouvait presque en son centre. Nimroël s'y assit, les genoux repliés sous le menton. Elle savait que l'heure était venue d'écouter ce que Legolas avait à lui dire.

\- Comme tu le sais déjà, je suis allé à Imladris porter un important message de mon père, lui dit-il au bout d'un long silence. Mais j'y allais aussi… pour t'offrir de revenir à Mirkwood avec moi.

La jeune fille le regarda d'un air surpris, incapable de répondre.

\- Je sais que beaucoup d'elfes partiront bientôt pour Valinor. Le Seigneur Elrond et tous les gens de sa maison vont quitter Imladris. Et le Seigneur et la Dame des Galadhrim vont également s'en aller sous peu. Les miens quitteront eux aussi la Terre du Milieu, mais le Royaume Sylvestre ne sera pas abandonné avant de nombreuses années.

Nimroël soupira. Elle avait espéré cette invitation durant des années. Mais maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus l'accepter.

\- Legolas, je ne retournerai pas à Mirkwood. Je ne peux pas. Je… J'ai promis de rester auprès d'Arwen, lorsqu'elle épousera Aragorn. Je vivrai à Minas Tirith, avec elle.

L'elfe hocha lentement la tête. Puis il sourit d'un air entendu. Il comprenait aisément le lien qui unissait la jeune fille à Arwen. Il était également content de voir que sa jeune protégée avait trouvé sa place. Et puis, il avait lui-même l'intention de passer beaucoup de temps au Gondor.

\- J'aimerais savoir… commença-t-elle.

Puis elle s'interrompit et elle soupira.

\- Quoi? Que voudrais-tu savoir?

\- Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'idée? demanda-t-elle d'une voix anxieuse.

\- Je ne suis pas certain de comprendre ta question, répondit l'elfe.

\- Je trouve seulement étrange que vous vous soyez donné tant de mal pour que je m'en aille, pour ensuite faire tout ce chemin et me dire que je pourrais revenir si je le voulais.

\- Eh bien, mon père a d'abord cru qu'il valait mieux pour toi de vivre avec les humains. Mais tu…

\- Legolas!

L'elfe regarda la jeune fille, étonné qu'elle l'interrompe aussi brusquement.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je vous ai demandé, dit alors Nimroël en faisant visiblement un effort pour garder son calme.

Legolas ne semblait pas vraiment comprendre pourquoi Nimroël semblait si en colère.

\- Vous étiez prêt à payer pour vous débarrasser de moi!

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû entendre cette discussion, Nimroël.

\- Mais je l'ai entendue!

\- J'en suis désolé, répondit Legolas d'une voix très douce.

\- Je voudrais juste comprendre, Legolas. Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait? demanda la jeune fille de la même façon.

\- Quoi? Mais rien… Tu n'as rien fait!

\- Alors, pourquoi? Expliquez-moi! Je peux tout comprendre…

\- Je te l'ai dit. Mon père...

\- Oh non, je vous en prie!

Nimroël appuya son front sur ses genoux, refusant tout à coup de regarder l'elfe. Pourquoi continuait-il à mentir? Elle détestait les mensonges.

\- Je pourrais tout pardonner, tout oublier. Mais je ne supporte pas qu'on me mente! Mon père ne faisait que cela, mentir.

\- Nimroël, je…

\- Je suis déjà au courant Legolas. Je sais que c'est vous qui avez souhaité que je m'en aille. Vous qui avez persuadé le Roi Thranduil de m'envoyer vivre parmi les humains.

\- Qui te l'a dit? demanda l'elfe brusquement.

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance. L'important, c'est que vous m'avez menti alors et que vous avez recommencé aujourd'hui.

\- Je voulais juste…

\- Taisez-vous! Je ne veux plus vous écouter, Legolas.

\- Nimroël…

\- Allez-vous en, maintenant. S'il vous plaît, murmura la jeune fille.

\- Je ne vais pas te laisser seule ici. Il fait trop noir pour toi!

\- …

\- Allez, viens. Je te ramène au camp.

Nimroël comprit alors que l'elfe ne s'en irait pas sans elle. Si elle refusait de le suivre, il resterait là, tout simplement. Elle aurait pu disparaître et tenter de le fuir, mais à quoi cela aurait-il servi? Et puis, dans le noir, elle pourrait se blesser. De toute façon, elle voulait elle aussi retourner au campement. Elle se mit lentement debout et elle leva la tête vers l'elfe.

\- Je vous suis, lui dit-elle d'un ton froid.

La lune était à présent couchée et il faisait si sombre que la jeune fille ne voyait pas où elle mettait les pieds. Elle trébuchait fréquemment sur une racine ou sur un rocher, mais chaque fois que Legolas lui tendait la main pour l'aider elle se reculait et secouait la tête. Soudain, elle buta fortement sur une racine et elle se retrouva brusquement à genoux. En tombant une petite branche lui griffa la joue, lui causant une vive brûlure. Nimroël porta la main à son visage et elle sentit qu'un peu de sang s'écoulait de sa blessure.

\- Ça va? lui demanda Legolas en s'agenouillant près d'elle. Oh! Tu es blessée, ajouta-t-il en voyant la coupure sur sa joue.

\- C'est juste une égratignure, répliqua-t-elle en repoussant la main de l'elfe et en se relevant.

\- Ça suffit! Je vais t'aider, lui dit-il sèchement.

Il prit fermement sa main et il l'obligea à le suivre. Il la guidait doucement et il écartait les branches pour elle. Puis ils arrivèrent finalement en vue du campement. Nimroël tira fermement pour dégager sa main et l'elfe la lâcha aussitôt. Il la salua ensuite froidement, mais elle l'ignora et se précipita dans sa tente.

Nimroël s'était à nouveau disputée avec Legolas et cela l'attristait beaucoup. Elle s'était pourtant montrée raisonnable, elle avait accepté de l'écouter. Mais l'elfe avait choisi de continuer à lui mentir et ça, elle ne pouvait pas le tolérer.

Heureusement, durant les jours qui suivirent, les occupations ne manquèrent pas pour la jeune fille et elle put oublier l'incident. Frodon et Sam étaient encore en convalescence, mais ils étaient hors de danger. Lorsque l'anneau unique était tombé dans les flammes du Mont du Destin, cela avait provoqué une éruption volcanique qui avait failli emporter les deux hobbits. Mais grâce aux aigles, Gandalf avait réussi à les récupérer sur un promontoire rocheux, avant qu'une rivière de lave ne les atteigne. Ils avaient aussitôt été conduits ici et Aragorn les avait soignés. À présent, ils avaient surtout besoin de beaucoup de repos. Et Aragorn avait demandé à Nimroël de veiller sur eux, ce qu'elle faisait avec joie. Elle passait donc les voir plusieurs fois par jour, avant ou après chaque repas, ainsi que lorsqu'elle se levait et avant d'aller dormir. Et chaque fois, elle croisait Merry et Pippin, toujours gais et enjoués, malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. En fait, il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter pour les hobbits, qui avaient une extraordinaire faculté à récupérer. Ils aimaient manger, rire et s'amuser, ce qui contribuait beaucoup à leur guérison. La jeune fille allait donc les voir par plaisir plutôt que par devoir.

Entre les visites qu'elle faisait aux hobbits, la jeune fille allait souvent se promener. Elle partait généralement à pied, mais parfois, elle empruntait un cheval pour faire une plus longue randonnée. Au début, elle se baladait seule, mais Éomer se mit à l'accompagner de plus en plus souvent. Le jeune homme se montrait très charmant et très prévenant. Il lui parlait du Rohan, des chevaux… Si Nimroël désirait se promener à cheval, il préparait une bête pour elle, l'aidait à se mettre en selle… Lorsqu'elle choisissait de marcher, il lui tendait la main chaque fois qu'un obstacle se présentait et il l'aidait à transporter les énormes bouquets de fleurs qu'elle cueillait pour décorer la tente des hobbits.

La jeune fille était charmée par toutes ces attentions. Puis, peu à peu, sa relation avec le jeune Roi évolua. Elle ne le remarqua que le jour où Éomer lui offrit des fleurs. Elle trouva cela très gentil, mais un peu étrange, étant donné qu'elle cueillait elle-même des fleurs presque tous les jours. Le lendemain, le jeune homme lui offrit un joli petit cheval sculpté dans un morceau de bois. De plus en plus étonnée, elle prit la sculpture en souriant d'un air embarrassé. Lors de leur promenade, ce jour-là, Éomer lui prit la main pour l'aider à enjamber un gros rocher. Ensuite, il garda la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne. Nimroël tenta de doucement se dégager, mais le jeune homme la retint et elle n'insista pas. Ils se promenèrent donc main dans la main durant tout l'après-midi.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent au campement, Nimroël aperçut immédiatement Legolas. L'elfe se tenait près d'une tente et il la fixait intensément. Il semblait en colère, furieux même. À un point tel, que la jeune fille eut soudain l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal. Elle retira brusquement sa main de celle d'Éomer qui se tourna vers elle, étonné. Elle sourit au jeune homme, comme pour s'excuser, puis elle s'éloigna vivement, fuyant à la fois Éomer et Legolas.

Le lendemain, Nimroël avait pratiquement oublié l'incident de la veille. Ou plutôt, elle avait décidé de le chasser de ses pensées. Le soleil brillait, il faisait de plus en plus chaud, Sauron était vaincu et la vie était merveilleusement belle. Elle voulait en profiter pleinement et elle ne laisserait personne l'empêcher de s'amuser. Marchant d'un pas léger, elle se mit à la recherche d'Éomer. Elle le trouva au bout de quelques minutes, assis devant un feu de camp, en train de prendre son déjeuner. Il se leva vivement à son approche et il l'accueillit avec un large sourire. Il semblait cependant surpris de la voir, surtout aussi tôt le matin.

\- Bonjour, jolie demoiselle, lui dit-il en la saluant.

\- Bonjour, Majesté!

\- Que me vaut l'honneur d'une visite aussi matinale?

\- J'avais envie de faire une balade à cheval, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Éomer regarda son assiette, puis il la déposa rapidement par terre avant de s'avancer vers la jeune fille.

\- Vous pouvez terminer votre déjeuner, dit la jeune fille d'un ton légèrement moqueur.

\- Avez-vous mangé? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Non, pas encore…

\- Alors, préparons un léger casse-croûte et allons le manger quelque part au bord du fleuve.

Nimroël sourit, ravie de cette idée.

\- Je m'occupe du pique-nique… Préparez les chevaux, vous voulez bien? dit-elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Éomer et Nimroël trottaient vers le nord, longeant le fleuve. Soudain, se penchant en avant, la jeune fille poussa son cheval au galop. Elle prit vite de l'avance et elle regarda derrière elle en riant. Le cheval d'Éomer était plus rapide que le sien cependant, et le jeune homme ne mit pas très longtemps à la rattraper. Ils galopèrent côte à côte durant un court instant, puis Éomer la devança. Nimroël murmura quelques mots d'elfique à sa monture qui accéléra suffisamment pour rejoindre celle du jeune homme. Encore une fois, les deux jeunes gens avancèrent l'un à côté de l'autre. Mais le temps jouait en faveur de la jeune fille. Elle était en effet beaucoup moins lourde qu'Éomer, ce qui était un grand avantage pour son cheval. Elle reprit donc peu à peu la tête, puis, quand il fut évident que le jeune homme ne la rattraperait plus, elle tira doucement sur les rênes de sa monture qui se remit à trotter d'un pas léger.

\- J'ai gagné! dit-elle d'un ton triomphant quand Éomer la rejoignit.

\- Je vous accorde cette victoire, répondit-il en inclinant la tête. Mais la prochaine fois, il faudra donner le signal du départ et surtout, vous devrez déterminer la distance à parcourir avant la course.

\- Oh… Je… Vous avez raison, ce n'était pas très sportif, n'est-ce pas?

\- Mais, c'était amusant, non?

\- Très… C'est la première fois que j'arrive à gagner une course!

\- Vraiment? Pourtant, vous êtes une excellente cavalière.

\- C'est le problème, avec les elfes, répondit-elle en soupirant. On ne peut pas se mesurer à eux! Ils sont toujours les plus forts…

\- En avez-vous souffert? demanda Éomer.

Nimroël réfléchit un instant. Puis elle sourit et secoua la tête.

\- Non, absolument pas. En fait, j'ai eu beaucoup de chance de rencontrer les elfes. Ils m'ont tout appris. Et puis, maintenant, ils sont ma seule famille.

\- Mais votre père est toujours en vie, n'est-ce pas?

\- Pour moi, il pourrait être mort, ça ne changerait absolument rien. J'espère bien ne jamais le revoir.

\- Que vous a-t-il donc fait pour que vous le haïssiez autant? demanda Éomer tout doucement.

\- Je ne veux pas en parler, répondit-elle sèchement.

Le jeune Roi n'insista pas. Il resta cependant silencieux et la jeune fille chercha un moyen de renouer la conversation.

\- Je ne sais presque rien à votre sujet, dit-elle au bout de quelques minutes.

\- Eh bien… J'ai perdu mes parents lorsque j'étais encore très jeune. Mon père a été tué par les orcs. Ma mère ne s'est jamais remise de sa disparition et elle est morte peu de temps après. Heureusement, le Roi Théoden nous a accueillis, ma sœur et moi.

\- Je suis désolée. C'est une bien triste histoire.

\- Notre oncle nous a traités comme si nous étions ses propres enfants, ma sœur et moi. Et Théodred, mon cousin, est devenu un frère pour moi. Nous avons grandi ensemble et, par la suite, nous avons appris à nous battre ensemble. Pour Éowyn, c'était un peu plus compliqué, je pense. Elle aurait voulu se joindre à Théodred et à moi, pour se battre elle aussi. Elle manie très bien l'épée, vous savez.

\- Je crois que vous pouvez cesser de vous faire du souci pour elle, dit Nimroël avec un étrange sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Alors, vous savez pourquoi elle n'est pas venue.

\- Je crois que oui… Mais je ne vous dirai rien de plus. Il vous faudra attendre le moment de rentrer à Minas Tirith.

Éomer hocha lentement la tête. À ce moment, ils arrivèrent à un endroit où le fleuve décrivait une large courbe vers l'est. Au milieu du cours d'eau, il y avait la longue et étroite île de Cair Andros. Éomer conduisit Nimroël vers une petite plage rocailleuse et il mit pied à terre. Il aida ensuite la jeune fille à descendre de cheval, avant de décharger le pique-nique que cette dernière avait préparé. Ils s'installèrent au soleil, près de l'Anduin, sur une large pierre plate. Ils mangèrent lentement, en silence. Nimroël écoutait attentivement le chant du fleuve. Elle espérait entendre à nouveau la voix du Vala Ulmo. Elle n'avait toutefois pas l'audace de s'adresser au Seigneur des Eaux.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé au fils du Roi Théoden? demanda la jeune fille, vers la fin du repas.

\- Théodred a été tué par les orcs de Saroumane, au cours d'une bataille, au gué de l'Isen, répondit-il d'une voix dure.

En entendant le jeune homme prononcer le nom de son père avec tant de haine, Nimroël eut un léger sursaut. Elle se demanda soudain quelle serait la réaction d'Éomer s'il apprenait qu'elle était la fille de celui qu'il considérait probablement comme son pire ennemi. Son estomac se crispa à cette idée. Elle se sentait un peu coupable de lui cacher la vérité, mais lui dire qui elle était réellement était au-dessus de ses forces.

Fébrile, elle se leva et ramassa les restes de leur repas, désirant revenir au campement le plus rapidement possible. Éomer lui donna un coup de main, puis il chargea les chevaux. Mais lorsque Nimroël voulut se mettre en selle, au lieu de l'aider, le jeune homme la retint doucement. Il la fit ensuite lentement pivoter vers lui. Elle se retrouva alors coincée entre son cheval et le jeune homme.

\- Vous êtes si belle, Gilraen, lui murmura-t-il alors.

Troublée, la jeune fille sentit ses joues se colorer. Éomer caressa ses cheveux du bout des doigts, puis sa main descendit le long de son bras. Le jeune homme prit sa main, la porta à sa bouche et y déposa un léger baiser. Nimroël était tout à fait désorientée. Ce qu'elle lisait dans les yeux d'Éomer faisait battre son cœur très fort.

\- Lorsque vos yeux brillent ainsi, on dirait deux émeraudes, continua le jeune homme.

La jeune fille était incapable de répondre. Elle aimait bien Éomer et elle était très flattée par ses paroles. Et puis, jamais personne ne l'avait regardée de cette façon, avec autant d'adoration. Cependant, au fond d'elle-même, elle savait qu'il lui fallait le repousser, mais elle ne savait pas comment le faire sans le blesser.

À ce moment, le jeune homme se pencha très lentement vers elle. Nimroël réalisa soudain qu'il allait l'embrasser et elle se figea. Elle voulait se dérober mais, en même temps, elle souhaitait savoir quel effet cela lui ferait. Éomer déposa d'abord un léger baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Puis, comme celle-ci ne protestait pas, il l'embrassa à nouveau, avec plus d'intensité. Il fit ensuite un pas en arrière et il contempla Nimroël. Il lui sourit gentiment et il replaça une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille.

Nimroël avait les joues en feu. Elle était très embarrassée d'avoir laissé Éomer l'embrasser. Même si elle avait trouvé cela très agréable. Confuse, elle se retourna et elle grimpa vivement sur le dos de son cheval. Le jeune homme en fit autant. Puis, sans dire un seul mot, les deux jeunes gens se remirent en route vers le campement.

\- Je suis désolé, lui dit Éomer au bout d'un moment.

\- De quoi?

\- Je ne voulais pas vous troubler ainsi.

\- Ce n'est rien… C'est juste que… J'imagine que ce n'était pas vraiment convenable, n'est-ce pas?

\- Peut-être pas…

\- Je ne sais pas grand-chose du monde des humains, ajouta Nimroël. Et les elfes sont si discrets. Je ne connais pas vraiment plus leur monde.

Le sourire d'Éomer la réconforta. Puis le jeune homme se mit à parler d'autre chose et le retour se fit dans la bonne humeur.

Le lendemain, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à aller voir les hobbits, qu'elle avait un peu négligés depuis les derniers jours, l'un des Dúnedain vint lui dire qu'Aragorn voulait lui parler. Étonnée, Nimroël se dirigea vers la tente du Roi. Ce dernier l'attendait et il se leva dès qu'il la vit. La jeune fille s'arrêta à quelques pas de l'homme et elle s'inclina devant lui.

\- Bonjour Gilraen, lui dit Aragorn.

\- Bonjour… Vous vouliez me voir?

\- En effet.

Nimroël attendit qu'Aragorn poursuive. L'homme semblait mal à l'aise et son trouble se communiquait à la jeune fille.

\- Qu'y a-t-il? finit-elle par demander.

\- Hier soir, Éomer est venu me parler… commença Aragorn.

\- Vous parler? Mais de quoi?

\- De vous.

\- De moi?

La jeune fille était très étonnée. Pour quelle raison Éomer parlerait-il d'elle à Aragorn?

\- Il veut vous épouser, dit doucement Aragorn.

\- Je… je ne comprends pas, répondit-elle atterrée.

\- C'est pourtant simple. Il est amoureux de vous et il souhaite…

\- Oui, ça, je l'ai compris. Mais, pourquoi est-ce vous qui me l'annoncez?

\- Eh bien… Il me croit responsable de vous. Comme vous refusez de lui dire qui est votre père, c'est à moi qu'il a parlé de ses projets.

\- Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe, énonça-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

\- En général, lorsqu'un homme veut se marier, il doit demander la main de la jeune fille à son père.

\- Vraiment? Pourquoi?

\- Eh bien, il doit obtenir l'assentiment de sa famille pour pouvoir l'épouser.

\- Et… et c'est aussi comme ça pour les elfes?

\- Oui.

\- Et vous, vous avez réellement demandé au Seigneur Elrond la permission d'épouser Arwen? demanda Nimroël, incrédule.

\- …

\- Je vous savais courageux, mais ça, ça m'impressionne!

Aragorn se mit à rire doucement. Puis il reprit brusquement son air sévère.

\- Alors, que pensez-vous de la demande d'Éomer?

\- Je… J'aurais préféré être mise au courant la première.

\- Mais il croit que vous l'êtes, Gilraen. Il est persuadé que c'est ce que vous souhaitez!

\- Oh, je… je suis désolée!

\- Désolée? demanda Aragorn un peu brusquement.

\- Je… Hier, je… Il… Je l'ai laissé m'embrasser, réussit-elle à dire, les joues cramoisies. Mais je… je ne croyais pas qu'il… qu'il était sérieux.

Nimroël s'interrompit et regarda Aragorn d'un air inquiet. Ce dernier semblait en colère et elle n'était pas certaine de comprendre pourquoi.

\- L'aimez-vous? lui demanda le Dúnedain d'un ton froid.

\- Il… Il est très gentil et charmant et…

\- Ce n'est pas une réponse! rétorqua Aragorn, glacial.

\- Il a dit que… qu'il me trouve belle et je…

\- Gilraen!

Cette fois, Aragorn semblait vraiment excédé. Il marcha de long en large pendant quelques minutes. Puis il se calma et il se tourna à nouveau vers elle. Il s'approcha lentement de la jeune fille, posa une main sur son épaule et la pressa délicatement.

\- Que ressentez-vous pour lui? demanda-t-il à nouveau.

\- Je ne suis pas amoureuse d'Éomer, Aragorn. C'est juste que… C'est la première fois qu'on me dit de telles choses.

\- Alors, il vous faudra vous expliquer avec lui. Vous ne voudriez pas le faire souffrir inutilement.

\- Non, bien sûr. Je suis vraiment désolée! Vous… vous m'en voulez beaucoup?

\- Non, bien sûr que non, je ne vous en veux pas.

\- Nimroël voulut se dégager mais Aragorn la retint doucement.

\- Vous êtes très belle, Gilraen. Pleine de vie et de charme. Un jour, vous serez amoureuse d'un homme. Et je suis certain que celui que vous choisirez ne pourra pas vous résister.

\- Aragorn, je ne voudrais pas vous contredire, mais je suis déjà amoureuse de quelqu'un et je peux vous assurer que je lui suis complètement indifférente!

La jeune fille avait prononcé ces mots sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais le Dúnedain ne s'y trompa pas. Il pouvait voir la douleur tout au fond des grands yeux verts. Il fronça les sourcils et il fut sur le point de dire quelque chose mais Nimroël l'interrompit.

\- Ne prenez pas cet air sombre, mon Seigneur, dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Je vous aime beaucoup, mais je ne suis pas amoureuse de vous.

Aragorn parut soulagé, mais il avait encore un léger doute. Il ne voulait surtout pas faire souffrir la jeune fille.

\- Qui… commença-t-il, mais Nimroël l'interrompit à nouveau.

\- C'est un secret que je ne vous dévoilerai pas, dit-elle. Mais, si cela peut vous rassurer, Arwen est au courant.

Il hocha lentement la tête, satisfait. Le fait qu'Arwen savait qui était celui dont la jeune fille était éprise le rassurait. L'elfe veillerait sur elle. Tout comme la jeune fille veillerait sur Arwen.

Après avoir quitté Aragorn, Nimroël s'éloigna rapidement du campement. Elle passa le reste de la journée à se promener, toute seule, parmi les arbres. Elle réfléchissait à la façon dont elle annoncerait à Éomer qu'elle ne voulait pas l'épouser. Mais elle eut beau chercher les mots qui convenaient, lorsqu'elle rentra finalement, elle ne savait toujours pas par où elle devait commencer.

Elle n'eut toutefois pas l'occasion de s'expliquer avec le Roi du Rohan. Alors qu'elle se rendait à sa tente, afin de se préparer pour le souper, elle tomba sur Éomer, ou plutôt, le jeune homme lui tomba dessus. Il devait l'avoir attendue une bonne partie de la journée et il était absolument furieux.

\- Vous comptiez vous moquer de moi encore longtemps? lui demanda-t-il d'un ton agressif dès qu'il la vit.

Croyant qu'il faisait allusion à la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec Aragorn, le matin même, Nimroël baissa la tête.

\- Ne nous avez-vous pas déjà fait suffisamment de torts? Vous nous avez espionnés et vous vous êtes emparé de l'esprit de mon oncle. Ensuite, quand cela n'a pas fonctionné, vous avez envoyé vos orcs pour nous anéantir. Et maintenant, vous tentez encore de mettre la main sur le Rohan en me prenant dans vos filets. Mais je vous jure que je ne me laisserai pas manipuler de cette façon.

La jeune fille n'était pas certaine de comprendre de quoi il retournait. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais l'air menaçant du jeune homme la convainquit de se taire. Lorsqu'il fit un pas dans sa direction, elle recula.

\- Ne vous approchez plus jamais de moi, sale petite peste! lui dit-il d'un ton agressif. Dire que je vous ai présentée à ma sœur. Si jamais j'apprends que vous lui avez fait le moindre mal, je vous tuerai.

\- Éomer, je vous en prie… Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous me dites.

\- Cessez de prétendre être une innocente jeune fille! Je sais qui vous êtes à présent. Oserez-vous nier que vous êtes une espionne à la solde de Saroumane? Vous, son unique enfant!

Soudain, tout s'éclaira. Éomer savait que Saroumane était son père. Et il croyait qu'elle avait tenté de le séduire afin de permettre à Saroumane de contrôler le Rohan. Son père avait déjà employé une tactique semblable en envoyant l'un de ses espions, Grima langue de serpent, auprès du Roi Théoden. Et ce dernier avait succombé aux paroles empoisonnées de Grima, son esprit tombant peu à peu, sous l'emprise de Saroumane.

\- Éomer, je n'ai jamais voulu vous tromper, dit-elle d'un ton suppliant.

Elle s'approcha du jeune homme et elle posa sa main sur son bras. Ce dernier la repoussa brutalement.

\- S'il vous plaît, écoutez-moi!

\- Je ne veux plus entendre vos mensonges!

Nimroël fut incapable de répondre. Mais quand Éomer se détourna pour s'en aller, elle lui agrippa fermement le bras pour le retenir. Hors de lui, le jeune homme lui prit le poignet pour se dégager. Il le serra si fort qu'elle poussa un léger cri de douleur.

\- Éomer!

La voix d'Aragorn claqua derrière la jeune fille. Éomer relâcha immédiatement la jeune fille qui recula de quelques pas, avant de se retourner vers Aragorn qui s'avançait à grands pas vers elle. Les yeux de l'homme brillaient d'un éclat terrible et il fixait Éomer si intensément que ce dernier détourna le regard. Aragorn s'arrêta alors à la hauteur de la jeune fille.

\- Gilraen, allez m'attendre dans ma tente, ordonna-t-il sans même la regarder.

Nimroël obéit rapidement, sans protester. Elle était contente qu'Aragorn soit intervenu. Mais elle ne cessait de se demander de quelle façon Éomer pouvait bien avoir appris qui était son père. Peu de gens étaient au courant. Les jumeaux, Aragorn et Gandalf n'avaient certainement rien dit au jeune Roi du Rohan. Les hobbits? Oui… Ce devait être l'un des hobbits. En fait, elle souhaitait de tout son cœur que l'un des semi-hommes soit responsable de cet incident. Parce que sinon, la seule autre possibilité qui lui venait à l'esprit lui brisait le cœur.

Elle sursauta vivement lorsque Aragorn repoussa brusquement la toile qui masquait l'entrée de sa tente et pénétra dans l'abri.

\- Vous auriez dû me prévenir que vous aviez décidé de révéler l'identité de votre père à Éomer, lui reprocha-t-il d'une voix douce.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui le lui ai dit, Aragorn. En fait, je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui parler. Quand je suis arrivée devant ma tente, il m'y attendait déjà. Et il était tellement furieux qu'il ne m'a pas laissé la moindre chance de dire un mot.

\- J'ai quelque peu arrangé les choses. Mais je pense que vous devrez lui donner quelques explications. Seulement, attendez qu'il se soit calmé un peu.

\- Merci, Aragorn. Je suis désolée de vous causer autant de problèmes.

\- J'imagine que je devrai m'y faire, soupira Aragorn.

Nimroël le regarda d'un air surpris. Puis elle comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie et elle sourit. Elle reprit ensuite un air sérieux.

\- Qui le lui a dit, Aragorn. Vous le savez?

\- Je n'en sais rien.

\- J'ai pensé à Merry ou à Pippin, ajouta la jeune fille.

\- Vous avez sans doute raison. Je les interrogerai.

\- J'aimerais mieux régler cette question moi-même, si vous me le permettez, dit-elle, songeuse.

Aragorn acquiesça et Nimroël s'inclina avant de s'en aller.

La jeune fille attendit que les hobbits soient bien installés devant des assiettes remplies à ras bord et devant d'énormes pots de bière, avant d'aller les voir, quelques heures plus tard. Elle s'assit avec eux et elle les écouta discuter d'herbe à pipe durant quelques minutes. Puis, dès qu'il y eut un silence suffisamment long pour qu'elle puisse placer un mot, elle se lança.

\- Avez-vous parlé à Éomer, dernièrement, demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce. Hier soir, ou bien aujourd'hui?

\- Tous les hobbits lui répondirent négativement.

\- Alors, aucun de vous ne lui a dit qui est mon père? insista-t-elle.

Les quatre semi-hommes se figèrent et se regardèrent, étonnés. Puis ils secouèrent la tête. Nimroël leur sourit. Elle n'avait aucune raison de mettre leur parole en doute. La conversation repris ensuite sur un sujet plus léger et Nimroël les laissa à leur souper.

Cette nuit-là, la jeune fille fut incapable de dormir. Elle se tourna et se retourna dans son lit, durant des heures. Elle essayait de comprendre les raisons qui avaient poussé Legolas à la trahir de cette façon. Parce qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que de lui. Personne d'autre n'était au courant de ses liens avec Saroumane. Elle se souvenait bien du regard que lui avait jeté l'elfe, lorsqu'elle était revenue au campement avec Éomer. Mais cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi il avait révélé au jeune homme qu'elle était la fille de Saroumane.

Finalement, elle n'y tint plus. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la tente qu'occupaient Legolas et Gimli. Elle s'approcha de l'abri et elle gratta doucement sur la toile. Avec son ouïe très fine, Legolas aurait dû l'entendre, mais il ne répondit pas. Il dormait peut-être. Elle murmura alors son nom une ou deux fois, mais, encore une fois, elle n'obtint aucune réponse. Elle décida alors d'entrer dans la tente. Il faisait très sombre à l'intérieur de l'abri et elle attendit un instant que sa vue s'habitue au manque de lumière. Puis elle s'avança lentement vers les lits. Elle entendait Gimli ronfler, sur sa gauche, alors elle se dirigea vers le lit de droite, au-dessus duquel elle se pencha. Legolas n'y était pas. Il devait être allé se promener au lieu de dormir.

\- Si c'est l'elfe que vous voulez voir, il est allé se balader sous les arbres. Il prétend que cela le repose suffisamment.

Nimroël sursauta et se tourna vivement vers Gimli. Le nain se leva et alluma une petite lampe posée sur une table basse, au fond de la tente.

\- Voulez-vous boire quelque chose? lui demanda-t-il ensuite.

\- Non, merci. Je retourne me coucher.

\- Mademoiselle, attendez. Je crois que je vous dois des excuses.

\- Des excuses?

\- Oui… à propos de ce qui s'est produit avec Éomer.

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux, très surprise. Ainsi, c'était Gimli qui avait révélé à Éomer que Saroumane était son père.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela? demanda-t-elle.

\- J'ai entendu le jeune Éomer parler de ses intentions à Aragorn. Et je me suis dit qu'il avait le droit de savoir qui il souhaitait épouser.

\- Mais je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de me marier avec Éomer. Et puis de toute façon, c'était à moi de lui parler!

\- Je viens de vous faire mes excuses. Que voulez-vous de plus? Je suis sincèrement navré. Je ne croyais pas que cela vous causerait autant de problèmes. Même si je reste persuadé qu'il fallait que quelqu'un apprenne à ce jeune homme qui vous êtes réellement.

\- Mais cela ne vous regardait nullement, maître nain. À l'avenir, évitez de vous mêlez de mes affaires!

Furieuse, Nimroël sortit brusquement de la tente. Pour passer sa colère et sa frustration, elle traversa le campement en marchant d'un pas vif et elle se dirigea vers le fleuve. En général, le bruit de l'eau l'apaisait. Prenant ensuite vers le nord, elle suivit le cours d'eau durant quelques minutes. Peu à peu, elle se calma. Elle s'assit alors sur un large tronc d'arbre et elle regarda la lune se refléter sur l'eau.

Gimli avait sans doute raison, elle aurait dû parler à Éomer avant que leur relation n'aille aussi loin. Mais jamais elle n'aurait cru que le jeune homme la demanderait en mariage. Elle aimait bien Éomer mais pas au point de l'épouser.

Elle sentit alors la présence de Gandalf, pas très loin d'elle, en aval. Elle sut aussitôt que le Maia la cherchait, qu'il venait pour lui parler. Elle tendit son esprit vers lui, comme pour le diriger vers elle. Lorsque le vieil homme se trouva à porter de voix, elle l'entendit rire doucement. Puis il s'approcha et s'assit à côté d'elle.

\- Vous êtes très perceptive, jeune demoiselle, lui dit-il de sa voix grave.

\- Vous croyez? demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

\- Vous en doutez? répliqua-t-il. Pourtant, vous semblez toujours avoir conscience de tous ceux qui vous entourent.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Ceux que je connais, tout au moins. Les autres ne sont que… des ombres…

\- Je vous perçois très bien, mais la plupart des gens ne sont pour moi que des ombres… même ceux que je connais!

\- Vraiment? Mais je croyais que…

\- Nous n'avons pas tous les mêmes dons, mademoiselle. D'ailleurs, je serais curieux d'en savoir plus à votre sujet.

Nimroël haussa les épaules et baissa tristement la tête. D'après Saroumane, elle n'était pas vraiment douée pour quoi que ce soit.

\- Ne vous laissez pas tromper par les mensonges de Saroumane, ajouta le Maia.

\- Vous avez raison, dit-elle en se redressant. Je ne dois pas me fier à ce qu'il m'a dit. Le plus grand don de mon père est le mensonge, je crois. Il arriverait à berner n'importe qui.

\- En effet. Il nous a tous dupés. Tous les membres du Conseil Blanc…

\- La Dame Galadriel aussi?

\- Galadriel est sans doute la seule à s'être méfiée de lui depuis le début.

La jeune fille hocha la tête, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Elle était peut-être très perceptive, comme le disait Gandalf, mais la Dame Galadriel l'était encore plus.

\- Alors? Quels sont vos dons?

\- J'arrive à disparaître. Mais… avec le Seigneur Elrond, ça ne fonctionne pas. Et je suppose que je n'y arriverais pas avec la Dame Galadriel ni avec le Seigneur Celeborn. Et j'imagine que je ne pourrais pas vous tromper non plus.

Gandalf rit doucement.

\- Impressionnant! dit-il.

\- Quoi?

\- Si les quelques personnes que vous venez de nommer sont les seules que vous ne pouvez tromper, c'est très impressionnant.

Flattée, la jeune fille rougit.

\- Ensuite? demanda le Maia

\- Pas grand-chose, en fait. Je peux bouger de petits objets. Et j'ai apprivoisé un faucon, aussi. Elle était blessée et je voulais l'aider. Mais je ne sais pas où elle est à présent. On a été séparé quand il y a eu cet immense nuage sombre et depuis, je ne l'ai pas revue.

\- Vous ressemblez si peu à Saroumane, dit alors Gandalf d'un ton songeur.

\- Tant mieux, répondit la jeune fille amèrement.

Un long silence suivit. Plongée dans ses pensées, Nimroël s'amusait à lancer de petits cailloux dans la rivière.

\- Vous allez partir vous aussi? demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

\- Oui. Les trois anneaux vont bientôt quitter la Terre du Milieu.

\- Oh! Vous possédez l'un des trois anneaux elfiques?

\- Elrond et la Dame Galadriel en ont un également, répondit Gandalf.

\- Je crois… Je crois que je savais, à propos de la Dame Galadriel. Elle a l'anneau de l'eau. Je l'ai senti, lorsqu'elle m'a touchée.

Gandalf parut très étonné de cette déclaration. Il regarda la jeune fille durant un long moment. Puis il lui sourit.

\- Nenya, c'est le nom de l'anneau qu'elle porte. Un anneau fait de mithril et surmonté d'un diamant. Elrond possède Vilya, l'anneau de l'air, couronné d'un saphir, le plus puissant des trois. Et je porte l'anneau de feu, Narya.

Nimroël hocha la tête en souriant. Elle n'était pas réellement surprise de ce que lui apprenait maintenant Gandalf. Saroumane n'était pas du genre à se confier à qui que ce soit, mais il lui avait tout de même appris bien des choses au sujet des anneaux elfiques. Et puis, son père avait lui aussi fabriqué un anneau de pouvoir. Cela devait avoir influencé sa perception.

\- Cela fait longtemps que vous êtes sur la Terre du Milieu? interrogea à nouveau la jeune fille.

\- Plus de deux mille ans.

\- Et vous avez toujours été… comme ça?

\- Comme quoi?

\- Et bien… Vieux?

\- Oui, c'est l'apparence que j'ai depuis tout ce temps.

\- Alors vous n'avez absolument pas changé? insista-t-elle.

\- Non. Pourquoi me posez-vous cette question?

\- Moi non plus, je ne change pas. Il y a maintenant… environ cinquante ans que je ne vieillis plus du tout. Et je… Je voudrais vieillir… au moins encore un peu.

Gandalf fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas exactement où la jeune fille voulait en venir. Celle-ci le regarda en face durant un court instant, puis ses joues se colorèrent et elle baissa la tête, mal à l'aise.

\- Ma mère m'a souvent répété que je... que j'allais bientôt devenir une femme, continua-t-elle dans un murmure. Mais cela ne s'est jamais produit.

\- Oh! s'exclama Gandalf d'un air légèrement embarrassé.

\- Croyez-vous que je deviendrai une adulte, un jour?

\- Je n'en sais rien. En avez-vous discuté avec Elrond?

\- J'ai quitté la Lórien pour cette raison. Le Seigneur Elrond devait essayer de comprendre la raison pour laquelle je ne vieillis pas. Je croyais qu'il allait m'aider. Mais il… Eh bien, il avait bien d'autres soucis. Et maintenant, il va partir.

Gandalf n'ajouta rien. Nimroël non plus ne dit plus rien. Elle regardait tristement les minuscules vagues venir mourir contre la berge. Elle était fixée à présent. Jamais elle ne pourrait se marier, puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfants. Elle resterait avec Arwen, comme elle l'avait promis… pour toujours!

Étrangement, cette pensé la réjouit. Elle s'était toujours demandé ce qu'elle ferait après la mort d'Aragorn et d'Arwen, lorsque tous les elfes auraient quitté la Terre du Milieu. Et puis, imaginer sa vie sans Arwen l'avait toujours effrayée. Alors, maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus cette incertitude, elle se sentait apaisée.

Alors que la jeune fille bavardait avec Elrohir, le lendemain matin, Éomer vint lui parler. Elrohir regarda le jeune homme d'un air sévère, avant de se tourner vers Nimroël. Celle-ci hocha lentement la tête et l'elfe s'éloigna, la laissant seule avec le jeune homme. Ce dernier hésita un instant, mais quand la jeune fille l'invita à s'asseoir, il parut soulagé.

\- Je vous demande sincèrement pardon pour toutes les horribles choses que je vous ai dites, prononça-t-il d'une voix grave.

\- Oublions tout ça, voulez-vous, répondit-elle. Votre colère était justifiée. Saroumane vous a causé beaucoup de torts.

\- Mais vous n'y êtes pour rien. Et vous avez également souffert à cause du magicien, si j'en crois ce que m'a dit Aragorn.

\- Je préfère ne pas en parler, dit-elle en baissant tristement la tête.

Un long silence suivit. Puis, Éomer posa un genou au sol, devant la jeune fille et il prit sa main entre les siennes.

\- Accepterez-vous de m'épouser, malgré ce qui s'est passé hier? demanda-t-il.

\- Relevez-vous, je vous en prie, dit la jeune fille en retirant sa main.

Tristement, le jeune homme reprit sa place sur son banc.

\- Je suis désolée, Éomer. Je… Je ne peux pas me marier… J'ai promis de rester auprès d'Arwen, lorsqu'elle épousera Aragorn.

\- Vous êtes encore jeune, je le comprends. Mais dans quelques années…

\- Non, Éomer. Je ne vais pas me marier, ni maintenant, ni dans quelques années. Je ne quitterai jamais la Dame Arwen.

\- Elle ne peut pas vous demander une telle chose! Vous n'allez pas passer votre vie entière à son service. Vous avez le droit d'avoir une famille!

\- Je… J'ai plus de cent ans, Éomer. Et je vais probablement vivre très longtemps encore. Et puis, Arwen est ma famille…

Le jeune homme secoua la tête d'un air abasourdi. Il se leva brusquement et il se mit à faire les cent pas. Il s'arrêtait parfois pour dire quelque chose, puis il se ravisait et il se remettait à marcher de long en large. Nimroël aurait voulu trouver les mots pour le calmer, mais elle ne savait absolument pas quoi dire. Elle croisa alors le regard d'Elladan, qui l'observait de loin. Elle lui fit un léger sourire, pour lui indiquer que tout allait bien et l'elfe inclina légèrement la tête. Éomer suivit le regard de la jeune fille. Il poussa un profond soupir avant de se rasseoir.

\- Cet elfe, le fils du Seigneur Elrond… Qu'est-il pour vous? demanda le jeune Roi.

\- Vous n'allez quand même pas être jaloux d'Elladan, répondit Nimroël en riant doucement.

\- Vous semblez pourtant très bien le connaître.

\- Elladan et Elrohir sont comme des frères pour moi, Éomer.

Le jeune homme parut soulagé. Il eut un léger sourire.

\- Et vous arrivez vraiment à les distinguer? demanda-t-il.

Nimroël sourit à son tour et elle regarda à nouveau Elladan. Elrohir rejoignit alors son frère. Puis, après une brève discussion, les jumeaux s'éloignèrent de concert.

\- Ils se ressemblent beaucoup, tous les deux. Mais ils sont cependant très différents pour ceux qui les connaissent réellement, expliqua la jeune fille.

\- Si vous le dites…

Reprenant un air plus grave, Nimroël posa doucement sa main sur le bras d'Éomer.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, Éomer. J'aimerais… J'aimerais vraiment que nous restions amis.

\- Oui, bien sûr! répondit le jeune homme après un moment de réflexion. Nous resterons amis.

La jeune fille sourit. Il y avait une légère hésitation dans le ton d'Éomer, mais elle était certaine que tout finirait par s'arranger.

* * *

Un gros merci pour tous vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre. Et j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçus de la tournure de la relation entre Nimroël et Legolas.


	24. 24 Couronnement

**Disclaimer** : voir le premier chapitre

* * *

-24-

Le retour vers Minas Tirith se fit dans la bonne humeur. Ils avançaient au trot, en une compagnie bien ordonnée, tout en bavardant joyeusement. La plupart du temps Nimroël chevauchait avec les hobbits. Elle adorait écouter leurs chansons qui portaient bien souvent sur les joies de la table. Legolas et Gimli n'étaient jamais bien loin mais la jeune fille avait le cœur trop léger pour que cela la dérange, même si elle en voulait toujours aux deux amis. Et puis, l'elfe et le nain avaient un sens de l'humour si mordant qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éclater de rire lorsqu'ils se mettaient à se taquiner l'un l'autre.

Alors qu'ils venaient de traverser le pont d'Osgiliath, Nimroël avança en tête de la colonne pour rejoindre Aragorn. De tous ceux qui revenaient à la cité blanche, il était le seul à avoir un air grave. La jeune fille trotta à son côté pendant quelques minutes, en silence. Il semblait plongé très profondément dans ses pensées et elle n'osait pas le déranger. Elle finit tout de même par se décider à lui parler.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? lui demanda-t-elle tout bas.

\- Pourquoi me posez-vous cette question?

\- Gandalf dit que je suis très perceptive… Mais en fait, je pose la question parce que vous n'avez pas souri de toute la journée!

Aragorn se mit à rire et Nimroël l'imita.

\- Ne vous moquez pas de moi! Je suis très sérieuse, dit-elle en essayant vainement de reprendre son calme.

\- Vraiment?

\- Ça m'arrive, vous savez.

\- Eh bien, pour répondre à votre question, tout va très bien. Je suis simplement… sérieux.

\- Vous vous moquez encore de moi! lui reprocha-t-elle d'un ton boudeur.

\- Peut-être un peu, répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Ils avancèrent côte à côte durant quelques minutes. Le soleil descendait doucement devant eux et la haute montagne couronnée de neiges éternelles qui surplombait Minas Tirith, était à présent d'une belle teinte orangée. La citadelle, longue tour blanche effilée, située sur le septième et dernier cercle de la cité, se colorait également. La ville offrait ainsi un magnifique spectacle.

\- J'aime beaucoup cet endroit, prononça lentement Nimroël. Et elle l'aimera également…

Aragorn fixa la jeune fille pendant un long moment, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était sincère. Peu à peu, un doux sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres de l'homme.

\- Vous êtes inquiet, n'est-ce pas?

Aragorn se contenta de pousser un profond soupir. Nimroël se rapprocha de lui et elle posa doucement sa main sur son bras.

\- Elle sera très heureuse à vos côtés. Je peux vous l'assurer!

\- Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi certaine?

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de me croire… Mais vous devez lui faire confiance! C'est le choix qu'elle a fait, après des années de réflexion. J'ai encore bien du mal à l'accepter… Tout comme son père et ses frères. Mais même si nous n'approuvons pas son choix, aucun de nous ne met en doute son jugement.

Pendant un long moment, seul le bruit des sabots des chevaux martelant le sol dur de la route troubla le silence.

\- Vous m'étonnez! déclara Aragorn au bout de quelques minutes.

\- Pourquoi? Vous imaginez que je ne suis qu'une petite idiote irréfléchie? demanda-t-elle brusquement, soudain vexée.

\- Jamais je n'ai cru une telle chose, Gilraen.

La jeune fille baissa la tête, navrée de s'être emportée.

\- Je l'aime aussi, dit-elle dans un murmure.

\- Je sais. C'est pourquoi je suis étonné que vous vous efforciez de me rassurer, comme vous le faites.

\- Je vous aime bien, vous aussi, répliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Elle retint ensuite sa monture et retourna se placer à la hauteur des hobbits. Aragorn la suivit des yeux quelques instants en souriant, puis il reprit son air grave et regarda à nouveau droit devant lui.

Ils arrivèrent peu après au pied du mur de la cité et quelques tentes furent montées. Aragorn ne voulait pas entrer dans Minas Tirith avant le lendemain, premier jour du mois de mai et jour de son couronnement. Gandalf, les fils d'Elrond, les Dúnedain, Legolas, Gimli, Nimroël et les hobbits choisirent de rester avec lui. Il ne faisait pas froid, mais ils allumèrent tout de même un grand feu et ils restèrent à contempler les flammes vives jusque tard dans la nuit.

Le lendemain matin, le bourdonnement causé par de nombreuses voix éveilla Nimroël. Elle sortit de sa tente et cligna des yeux, soudain aveuglée par le brillant soleil matinal. La journée s'annonçait magnifique, aucun nuage n'était visible dans le ciel d'un bleu très pur. La rosée faisait scintiller l'herbe verte des champs du Pelennor et des milliers de fleurs remplissaient l'air d'une odeur merveilleuse.

La jeune fille regarda alors vers le campement et elle eut un large sourire. Tous les hommes qu'elle voyait avaient revêtu leurs plus beaux habits. Les Dúnedain ainsi que les jumeaux portaient de fines chemises bleues et de magnifiques tuniques argentées. Leurs hautes bottes de cuir avaient été nettoyées et elles brillaient d'avoir été frottées. Lorsqu'elle vit Aragorn, richement vêtu de bleu et d'argent lui aussi, Nimroël en eut le souffle coupé. L'homme portait également une longue cape, d'un blanc pur, nouée à son cou par une grande émeraude qui brillait au soleil. Nul ne pouvait plus douté qu'il était de sang royal.

Quatre femmes s'approchèrent alors du Roi Elessar et elles s'inclinèrent respectueusement devant lui. Ensuite, celle qui paraissait la plus âgée s'adressa au Roi. Celui-ci acquiesça et il leur indiqua Nimroël. Les quatre femmes se dirigèrent alors vers la jeune fille qui les regarda s'approcher d'un air vaguement inquiet. Elle se demandait ce qu'elles pouvaient bien lui vouloir.

\- Bonjour mademoiselle, lui dit la femme qui s'était adressée à Aragorn. Je m'appelle Imloth. Je suis la gouvernante de la citadelle.

\- Bonjour, lui répondit Nimroël poliment.

Imloth était une vieille femme d'aspect autoritaire. Les traits de son visage étaient pourtant fins et harmonieux et on devinait qu'elle avait été une très belle femme. Mais à présent, ses cheveux gris, sévèrement retenus en un lourd chignon sur sa nuque, et son visage de marbre lui donnait un air rébarbatif. Ses petits yeux bruns et froids se posaient avec dédain sur tous ceux qui l'entouraient. Et en ce moment, elle regardait Nimroël qui se sentait très mal à l'aise.

\- Le Seigneur Faramir m'envoie. Il souhaite que nous vous aidions à vous préparer, déclara alors Imloth.

La façon dont la vieille femme avait prononcé ces mots laissait entendre qu'elle n'appréciait pas du tout la tâche qui lui avait été confiée. Nimroël non plus n'aimait pas vraiment cette idée.

\- Me préparer? demanda la jeune fille, étonnée. Je n'ai pas besoin que l'on s'occupe de moi.

\- Une jeune fille de votre rang ne devrait pas se promener dans cette tenue, répliqua la vieille femme d'un air dédaigneux.

Jusque là, Nimroël ne trouvait rien à redire à sa tenue. Elle portait les vêtements que les elfes du Royaume Sylvestre lui avaient offerts, il y avait bien longtemps. Ils étaient usés et leurs couleurs étaient à présent délavées, mais ils étaient confortables. Et puis, de toute façon, elle n'avait rien d'autre à se mettre. Lorsqu'elle avait quitté Orthanc, elle n'avait emporté que le strict nécessaire. Mais la façon dont la regardaient la vieille femme la faisait rougir. De plus, c'était le jour du couronnement d'Aragorn et la jeune fille aurait bien voulu faire bonne impression.

\- Je n'ai pas d'autres vêtements, répondit-elle en s'efforçant de redresser le menton.

\- Nous avons apporté ce qu'il faut, répliqua Imloth. Mais d'abord, vous devez faire votre toilette.

Elle entraîna alors Nimroël dans sa tente, puis elle lui dit de se déshabiller. Elle donna ensuite des ordres aux autres femmes, qui s'empressèrent de sortir de la tente pour lui obéir. Puis, voyant que la jeune fille n'avait toujours pas bougé, elle s'approcha d'elle d'un air impatient et elle se mit à déboutonner sa chemise. Nimroël repoussa vivement les mains de la femme et elle recula.

\- Je peux très bien me laver toute seule, dit-elle.

\- Allons, ne soyez pas aussi prude. Déshabillez-vous! Et défaites-moi cette horrible tresse!

Nimroël hésita un instant. Elle avait très envie de sortir de la tente et de planter là cette vieille femme si arrogante. Mais elle avait à présent conscience de son apparence négligée et elle souhaitait vivement y remédier. Même si cela impliquait qu'elle devrait se soumettre aux exigences de la femme. Elle défit donc sa tresse, puis elle commença à se déshabiller. Elle venait d'enlever sa tunique et son pantalon, quand deux des femmes qui accompagnaient Imloth revinrent dans la tente, portant un immense baquet. Elles ressortirent aussitôt et la quatrième femme entra ensuite, les bras chargés de paquets. Elle les déposa sur le lit, avant de repartir elle aussi. Imloth se mit fouiller dans les sacs. Elle en sortit des savons, des serviettes, des peignes et des brosses ainsi qu'une superbe robe d'un gris argenté. Elle prit alors un galon à mesurer et elle s'approcha de Nimroël. Rapidement, elle prit les mensurations de la jeune fille, en marmonnant pour elle-même. Les trois autres femmes entraient et ressortaient de la tente, portant de lourds seaux d'eau chaude pour remplir le baquet. L'atmosphère, sous l'abri, s'alourdissait d'humidité et la jeune fille avait très hâte de pouvoir se plonger dans son bain.

La vieille femme termina enfin ses mesures et Nimroël enleva vivement sa chemise avant de s'immerger dans l'eau chaude. Puis, pendant qu'Imloth donnait des instructions à l'une des femmes pour qu'elle fasse les retouches nécessaires à la robe, une autre savonna vivement les cheveux de la jeune fille, les rinça, avant de les laver à nouveau. Nimroël eut ensuite à peine le temps de se laver avant qu'Imloth ne lui ordonne de sortir du bain. La jeune fille aurait bien aimé profiter encore un peu de l'eau chaude, mais elle n'osa pas contredire la vieille gouvernante.

Après s'être épongée avec les serviettes, Nimroël s'enroula dans un grand peignoir et elle s'assit sur une petite chaise. Assise sur le lit, la couturière s'activait toujours. Les deux autres femmes se mirent à démêler et à assécher les longues boucles rousses de la jeune fille. Elles la coiffèrent ensuite, suivant les conseils que leur donnait Imloth. Elles lui firent de longues torsades qu'elles remontèrent ensuite sur sa tête. Nimroël essaya quelques fois de donner son avis, mais elle aurait aussi bien pu parler à des rochers, personne ne semblait l'entendre.

Puis, une fois qu'Imloth fut satisfaite des cheveux de Nimroël, elle fit un signe à la couturière. Celle-ci venait à peine de terminer ses travaux et elle se leva d'un bond. Elle aida ensuite la jeune fille à enfiler la robe, qui lui allait comme un gant. Le corsage, très ajusté, moulait parfaitement sa taille fine et la longue jupe s'évasait ensuite en plis ondoyants jusqu'au sol. Le tissu du vêtement était doux et souple, même s'il n'avait ni la finesse, ni la légèreté des tissus confectionnés par les elfes. La vieille femme demanda à Nimroël de faire quelques pas devant elle. Elle hocha ensuite la tête, d'un air approbateur. La jeune fille réclama alors un miroir et elle surprit le regard condescendant et vaguement irrité d'Imloth. Celle-ci semblait penser que son avis suffisait, mais d'un geste, elle indiqua à l'une de ses femmes d'apporter un petit miroir. Nimroël le prit et elle s'observa quelques minutes. Elle paraissait plus âgée, avec ses cheveux ainsi remontés sur sa tête. Mais, comme toujours, quelques mèches indisciplinées s'échappaient de sa coiffure, ce qui démentait l'air sérieux qu'avait probablement voulu lui donner Imloth. En fait, la jeune fille avait un petit air rebelle qui ne lui déplaisait pas du tout. Elle sourit, ravie de l'image que lui renvoyait le miroir. Elle se tourna ensuite vers la vieille femme et la remercia en souriant toujours, mais cette dernière garda son air revêche et se contenta de s'incliner sèchement avant de s'en aller de sa démarche rigide.

Nimroël sortit elle aussi de la tente. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers Aragorn, tentant d'ignorer les regards inquisiteurs de ceux qu'elle croisait. La tête haute, elle marchait avec fierté, mais elle se sentait très nerveuse. Elle salua d'abord Gandalf, qui lui sourit doucement. Puis elle dit bonjour aux jumeaux, qui inclinèrent légèrement la tête à son intention. En arrivant devant Aragorn, elle s'inclina doucement.

\- Connaissez-vous cette espèce de dragon? lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

\- C'est la gouvernante de la citadelle, répondit Aragorn. C'est Faramir qui l'a envoyée pour vous.

\- Cette femme est une véritable tortionnaire, je vous assure.

\- Mais vos souffrances en valaient la peine. Vous êtes superbe! lui répondit-il.

\- Je vous remercie. Mais j'aurais très bien pu me débrouiller toute seule… Du moins sans cette Imloth!

\- On dirait que vous ne l'aimez pas beaucoup.

\- En fait, je crois que c'est elle qui ne m'aime pas.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'elle vous en veuille personnellement. Je pense que tous les changements qui ont récemment eu lieu lui déplaisent. Elle était au service du Seigneur Denethor depuis plus de vingt ans.

\- Elle sera sans doute heureuse de prendre sa retraite dans ce cas!

\- Que voulez-vous dire? demanda Aragorn surpris.

\- Eh bien, quand Arwen sera là, vous n'aurez plus besoin d'elle.

Aragorn ne fit que froncer les sourcils en guise de réponse. Puis il la salua et il s'éloigna vivement en direction de Gandalf. Agilement, l'homme se mit en selle, aussitôt imité par tous ceux qui se trouvaient là. Aujourd'hui, Aragorn allait officiellement entrer dans Minas Tirith. Il monterait jusqu'à la citadelle, qui se trouvait sur le septième et dernier cercle de la cité, et là, il serait couronné. Le Roi du Gondor allait enfin remonter sur son trône.

La jeune fille sentit alors la présence de Legolas, derrière elle. Durant un instant, elle se demanda si elle n'allait pas simplement l'ignorer. Mais les regards admiratifs des hommes qu'elle avait croisés, depuis qu'elle était sortie de sa tente, lui avaient donné une nouvelle assurance. Et elle avait envie de voir ce que l'elfe pensait de sa nouvelle apparence. Elle se retourna donc lentement vers lui en affichant son plus éclatant sourire. Mais son sourire se fit plus hésitant lorsqu'elle remarqua à quel point Legolas était élégant lui aussi. Il portait la même longue tunique argentée que les Dúnedain, mais sa chemise était d'un beau vert sombre. Sa tête était ceinte d'un étroit bandeau d'argent qui lui donnait un air princier. Ce qui était tout à fait adéquat, puisqu'il était le Prince du Royaume Sylvestre.

Nimroël plongea son regard dans les yeux bleus de l'elfe, mais elle n'y vit rien de ce qu'elle espérait y trouver. Sa nouvelle confiance en elle s'envola aussitôt. Pour cacher son trouble, elle reporta son attention sur le cheval que Legolas tenait par la bride. C'était une magnifique jument grise aux longues pattes fines.

\- Vous ne montez plus Arod? demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

\- Si, bien sûr. Arod a pris l'habitude de nous porter, Gimli et moi. Cette jument s'appelle Winfolien et elle est pour toi. C'est Éomer qui te l'envoie. Il aurait aimé pouvoir te l'offrir lui-même, mais des tâches plus importantes l'ont retenu à la citadelle.

\- Elle est très belle, mais je…

\- Oui?

\- Je ne peux pas accepter ce cadeau. Je veux dire… J'ai déjà Galian. Même s'il ne peut plus me porter…

\- Mais pour l'instant, tu as besoin d'une monture, sinon tu devras rester ici.

\- Alors je… Je monterai Winfolien. Mais seulement pour cette fois. Ensuite, je parlerai à Éomer…

\- Tu veux que je t'aide à te mettre en selle? lui proposa alors Legolas.

\- Legolas, je suis parfaitement capable de monter à cheval toute seule, répliqua Nimroël sèchement.

L'elfe se contenta alors de tenir la bride du cheval tandis que la jeune fille tentait de mettre le pied à l'étrier. Elle réalisa alors qu'avec sa lourde jupe, elle en était incapable. Mortifiée, elle baissa la tête, les joues aussi rouges que des coquelicots.

\- Vous voulez bien m'aider, murmura-t-elle, le front appuyer contre le flanc de la jument.

\- Avec plaisir, répondit l'elfe.

Il y avait un léger sarcasme dans sa voix et Nimroël était certaine qu'elle verrait briller une lueur moqueuse au fond de ses yeux si elle le regardait. Mais elle refusa de tourner la tête vers lui. Elle posa doucement son genou dans les mains tendues de Legolas qui l'aida à se hisser sur le dos de Winfolien. À cause de sa robe, la jeune fille fut obligée de monter en amazone et elle jura tout bas.

\- Je déteste monter à cheval vêtue d'une robe, dit-elle d'une voix presque inaudible.

\- Nous n'avancerons qu'au pas, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas. Je peux trotter ainsi, et même galoper sans problème. Seulement, je n'aime pas ça.

L'elfe se contenta de lui sourire en tapotant gentiment l'encolure de la jument, puis il rejoignit Gimli. Il se mit en selle lui aussi, avant d'aider le nain à grimper en croupe derrière lui. Il vint ensuite se placer à côté d'elle et elle se sentit rougir encore une fois.

Le signal du départ fut donné quelques minutes plus tard et tous suivirent Aragorn lorsqu'il se dirigea vers les portes de Minas Tirith. Tous les hommes de la Garde spéciale de la citadelle se tenaient en deux grandes files, de chaque côté de la porte, leur longue épée tirée. Aragorn s'avança vers Faramir qui se tenait très droit, tenant entre ses mains un long bâton de bois blanc. Ce bâton était le signe de sa charge, et, maintenant que le Roi était enfin de retour, cette charge était arrivée à son terme. L'intendant s'agenouilla donc devant Aragorn et il lui tendit le bâton. Aragorn le prit un court instant, avant de le redonner à Faramir qui le regarda, surpris.

\- Votre mandat n'est pas terminé, déclara le Roi d'une voix forte. L'intendance vous appartiendra, à vous et à vos descendants et ce, tant que durera ma lignée.

\- Je vous remercie, mon Seigneur, répondit Faramir en se relevant lentement.

Aragorn et Faramir, ainsi que tous les hommes de la garde, se remirent alors en selle. Ils franchirent ensuite les portes de la cité et entrèrent dans Minas Tirith. Nimroël avançait derrière Gandalf et les jumeaux, regardant autour d'elle avec un large sourire. Sur les hauts balcons des maisons qui bordaient la route se tenaient des femmes et des enfants. Ces derniers leur lançaient des pétales de fleurs qui tourbillonnaient doucement dans l'air en tombant vers eux. La jeune fille en avait déjà plein les cheveux. Cette pluie de fleurs était vraiment très agréable.

Ils montèrent ainsi la longue route qui conduisait jusqu'au sixième cercle de la cité, sous les acclamations joyeuses des habitants de la ville. Puis, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près de la septième porte, ils descendirent tous de leur monture car les chevaux étaient interdits dans le dernier cercle de la cité. Nimroël hésita un instant à se laisser glisser jusqu'au sol, craignant d'abîmer sa robe. Elle n'eût pas à s'inquiéter très longtemps, cependant, car Legolas apparut à côté d'elle presque aussitôt. Cette fois, quand il lui proposa de l'aider, elle sourit et le remercia poliment.

Marchant lentement derrière le Roi Elessar, toute la compagnie se dirigea ensuite vers l'immense place au pied de la citadelle. Des centaines de soldats du Gondor étaient rassemblés là, attendant la venue de leur Roi. Lorsque ce dernier passa au milieu de l'allée dallée de marbre, les hommes tirèrent leur épée et la levèrent bien haut. Aragorn s'avança dignement jusqu'au milieu de la place. Il s'arrêta ensuite près d'une magnifique fontaine en marbre blanc, près de laquelle se trouvait un grand arbre blanc, emblème des Rois du Gondor. Malheureusement, cet arbre était mort à présent.

Les trompettes et les cors lancèrent soudain un appel retentissant et tous les hommes acclamèrent vivement le Roi Elessar. Le silence revint ensuite et deux hommes de la Garde sortirent de la citadelle, portant un petit coffre métallique. Ils le donnèrent à Faramir qui se tint alors devant Aragorn.

\- Jadis, le Roi recevait cette couronne des mains de son père. Les temps ont changé, cependant, et la coutume ne peut aujourd'hui être respectée, prononça Faramir d'une voix forte.

\- Cet événement a été rendu possible grâce à la longue tâche accomplie par Gandalf. Je souhaite donc recevoir cette couronne de ses mains, déclara Aragorn.

Gandalf s'avança lentement vers Faramir, qui ouvrit le coffre. Le Maia en sortit une superbe couronne blanche qu'il éleva très haut devant lui. La couronne avait la même forme que les casques des Gardes de la citadelle, mais elle était plus haute. De chaque côté, il y avait deux ailes, faites de perles et d'argent, qui ressemblaient aux ailes des oiseaux marins, symbolisant ainsi le fait que les rois de jadis étaient venus d'au-delà de la mer. La couronne était également sertie de sept diamants et au sommet se trouvait un huitième joyau qui brillait de mille feux.

Aragorn posa un genou sur le sol, en face de Gandalf, et ce dernier déposa doucement la couronne sur sa tête. Le Roi Elessar se releva alors et se tourna vers ceux qui se tenaient sur la place. Les trompettes se remirent à jouer et les cris de joie fusèrent de toute part. Puis, Faramir leva la main, réclamant le silence.

\- Voici le Roi! proclama-t-il simplement, avant de s'agenouiller devant Aragorn.

Tous les hommes s'agenouillèrent également. Autour de Nimroël, les Dúnedain d'inclinèrent eux aussi et la jeune fille les imita gracieusement. Aragorn leur demanda ensuite de se relever, puis il se détourna avant d'entrer dans la citadelle, sous les acclamations retentissantes. La jeune fille suivit les fils d'Elrond à l'intérieur de la haute tour blanche. Elle pénétra ainsi pour la première fois dans le bâtiment qui serait son foyer pour les nombreuses années à venir. Elle trouvait ironique d'habiter à nouveau dans une tour.

La jeune fille entra d'abord dans un vaste hall éclairé de nombreuses petites lampes accrochées à intervalles réguliers, tout autour de la pièce. De chaque côté de la salle, deux immenses colonnes montaient jusqu'au plafond, à quelques trente pas plus haut. Elle traversa lentement le hall et monta ensuite les marches d'un immense escalier de marbre blanc. Elle se retrouva alors dans un long et vaste corridor éclairé lui aussi par une multitude de petites lampes. De part et d'autre de ce couloir, deux larges passages ouvraient chacun sur un grand escalier qui montait en tournant lentement. Et tout au bout du corridor, deux très hautes portes, faites d'un métal brillant, donnaient sur la salle du trône. Deux gardes ouvrirent les portes lorsque Aragorn s'en approcha et Nimroël put alors découvrir cette immense pièce. La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle d'un air étonné. Les murs et le sol de la salle étaient en pierres d'un doux gris pâle et, de chaque côté, il y avait une dizaine de grandes colonnes, faites elles aussi de marbre blanc. Entre ces colonnes, dans de belles alcôves joliment ouvragées se tenaient les statues des anciens rois. Tout au fond de la vaste pièce, trois larges marches donnaient sur une haute estrade sur lequel était placé le trône, un large siège taillé dans un unique bloc de pierre noire.

Nimroël fronça les sourcils. Cet endroit lui rappelait un peu la tour d'Orthanc, où les teintes de blanc, de gris et de noir dominaient, donnant à l'ensemble une apparence froide et impersonnelle. Heureusement, les colonnes de marbre étaient finement sculptées et les moulures du plafond étaient superbes, ce qui apportait une touche particulière à l'endroit. Et puis, quelques tentures aux couleurs bleues et argentées couvraient çà et là la froideur des murs.

La jeune fille continua de faire le tour de la salle, cherchant à s'imprégner de son atmosphère. Dans un coin, Gimli et Legolas discutait à voix basse. Gandalf, les jumeaux et Aragorn s'entretenaient doucement eux aussi. Mais, malgré le léger bourdonnement de leurs voix, il semblait régner un étrange silence dans la pièce, comme si rien ne pouvait troubler la quiétude de ce lieu. En marchant d'un pas léger, elle s'approcha d'Aragorn, assit sur le trône.

\- C'est très beau, prononça-t-elle d'une voix rauque. Est-ce que je peux… visiter le reste?

\- Imloth vous accompagnera, répondit Aragorn en souriant. Vous pourrez ainsi l'aider à choisir les appartements pour le Seigneur Elrond, la Dame Galadriel et ceux qui les accompagneront.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'elle appréciera mon aide.

\- Je suis persuadé que vous saurez vous faire « apprécier », si vous le souhaiter, lui dit-il d'un ton sévère. Et puis, vous êtes la mieux placée pour l'aider. Vous connaissez les elfes mieux que personne ici.

\- À part vous-même… Et les jumeaux.

Nimroël souriait. Mais devant l'air impassible des trois amis, elle reprit son sérieux.

\- Très bien, très bien… Je vais m'efforcer de lui donner mon avis… en douceur.

Cette fois, Aragorn, Elladan et Elrohir se mirent à rire doucement et la jeune fille se joignit à eux. La vie était si agréable depuis la chute de Sauron!

Durant les quelques jours qui suivirent cet entretien, la jeune fille visita la citadelle de fond en comble. Derrière Imloth, elle grimpa jusqu'au sommet de la tour où se trouvaient les appartements royaux. Elle redescendit ensuite lentement, s'arrêtant sur chaque étage, examinant toutes les chambres. Elle faisait quelques suggestions à la gouvernante, et, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait cru, il ne lui fut pas très difficile d'influencer cette dernière et de l'aider à déterminer quelles chambres il fallait à attribuer aux elfes.

Malheureusement, à mesure que les jours passaient, ses relations avec Imloth devenaient de plus en plus tendues. La gouvernante avait des idées très arrêtées sur la façon dont il convenait d'élever une jeune fille. Nimroël faisait de son mieux pour rester polie et amicale avec la vieille femme, mais cette dernière semblait prendre plaisir à lui rendre la vie impossible.

Tout d'abord, Imloth décréta qu'une jeune fille devait se lever aux aurores. Nimroël était généralement matinale et, en temps normal, se faire réveiller ne l'aurait pas dérangée. Mais depuis que le Roi Elessar était dans la cité, il y avait chaque soir un banquet, et la musique et les chants se poursuivaient jusque tard dans la nuit. La jeune fille avait très envie de s'amuser et elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle n'aurait pas le droit de se lever à l'heure qui lui plaisait. Aussi, lorsque la servante qui était chargée de la réveiller vint ouvrir les rideaux, le matin du troisième jour après le couronnement, Nimroël perdit patience. Elle chassa la pauvre femme de sa chambre et elle claqua la porte derrière elle. Par la suite, pour s'assurer que plus personne ne viendrait la déranger le matin, elle verrouilla chaque soir sa porte avec un sortilège. Imloth ne dit rien, mais il était évident qu'elle était mécontente. Et puis, la vieille femme aurait bien aimé comprendre de quelle façon Nimroël arrivait à empêcher la porte de s'ouvrir alors qu'elle n'avait pas de verrou.

Imloth voulut également lui dicter sa façon de s'habiller. Tant qu'il s'agissait de rester dans la citadelle, Nimroël accepta de se prêter au jeu et elle porta les robes que la gouvernante avait choisies pour elle.

Malgré tout, plus les jours passaient, plus la gouvernante se montrait désagréable envers la jeune fille. Elle semblait toujours de mauvaise humeur et elle critiquait vivement tout ce que faisait cette dernière.

Un matin, la jeune fille paressait depuis plus d'une heure dans son lit en rêvassant lorsqu'elle entendit s'ouvrir la porte de ses appartements. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle avait complètement oublié de la verrouiller la veille, lorsqu'elle s'était couchée. Un peu irritée de cette négligence, elle jura tout bas. Puis elle se glissa vivement hors de son lit, avant de se dissimuler et ouvrir lentement la porte de sa chambre. Elle sortit ensuite discrètement en marchant sur la pointe des pieds, pendant que la femme de chambre était occupée à ouvrir les rideaux.

Toujours invisible, Nimroël se rendit aux cuisines dans le but de chaparder quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent, en attendant de pouvoir déjeuner convenablement. En entrant dans la vaste pièce surchauffée et remplie de délicieuses odeurs, elle entendit la voix aiguë d'Imloth qui parlait très vite et qui semblait en colère. Nimroël se figea. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû ressortir aussitôt mais l'envie de savoir ce qui irritait tant la gouvernante fut la plus forte et elle s'approcha sans bruit. Elle put alors voir qu'Imloth discutait avec l'une des cuisinières, une grande femme ridée par les ans.

\- Comme si je n'avais pas déjà suffisamment de travail! disait vieille femme. Il faut en plus que je m'occupe de cette enfant. Et puis maintenant, il faut préparer les chambres de ces invités. Des elfes! La citadelle est remplies de gens étranges : des nains, des semi-hommes et maintenant, des elfes.

\- Les temps changent, répondit la cuisinière.

\- Mais pas toujours pour le mieux, répliqua Imloth.

\- La chute du Seigneur Noir est pourtant une bonne chose. Et le retour du Roi…

\- Un rôdeur venu du Nord, dit la gouvernante d'un ton sarcastique. Ce n'est certainement pas grâce à lui que le Gondor a pu tenir aussi longtemps face au Mordor. L'intendant Denethor était un grand Seigneur et cela nous suffisait. Il n'aurait jamais permis à ce Dúnedain de…

\- Mais il est mort. On dit même qu'il a perdu l'esprit et qu'il s'est tué.

\- Je vous interdis de colporter de tels propos, lança rageusement Imloth.

\- Et puis, le Seigneur Faramir a reconnu le Roi Elessar.

\- Faramir est un bon garçon. Mais il s'est toujours beaucoup trop laissé influencer par ce magicien, Gandalf.

\- « Les mains du Roi sont des mains de guérisseur », c'est ce que disaient les vieilles histoires. Et le Roi Elessar a soigné tous les hommes atteints par l'ombre des Nazgûls.

À court d'arguments, la gouvernante émit un grognement de mécontentement. Puis elle se mit à donner des ordres à la cuisinière à propos des repas à préparer pour la journée. Nimroël en profita pour quitter les lieux aussi discrètement que possible.

La jeune fille était en colère. Comment Imloth pouvait-elle parler ainsi et mettre en doute la légitimité d'Aragorn? Elle avait bien envie d'aller tout raconter au Roi. Mais il aurait fallut pour cela qu'elle lui avoue aussi avoir écouté aux portes et elle avait un peu peur de sa réaction. Elle préféra donc ne rien dire. Elle garderait un œil sur Imloth, cependant. Et surtout, elle n'allait certainement plus se laisser marcher sur les pieds par cette vieille folle.

Quelques jours après le couronnement du Roi Elessar, Elladan et Elrohir s'apprêtèrent à partir pour Imladris. La jeune fille aurait bien voulu les accompagner jusque dans la vallée, mais les jumeaux refusèrent de l'emmener. Elle devrait donc se contenter de descendre avec eux jusqu'aux portes de la cité pour leur dire au revoir.

Ce soir-là, quand elle fit part de son intention à la gouvernante, celle-ci s'y opposa catégoriquement. Nimroël la regarda d'un air interrogateur. Elle ne comprenait pas l'attitude de la vieille femme. Mais à présent, elle était bien décidée à ne plus se laisser dicter sa conduite et elle ignora simplement les objections d'Imloth.

Alors qu'elle était sur le point de sortir pour rejoindre les jumeaux, le lendemain matin, elle croisa à nouveau la gouvernante. La vieille femme eut un air horrifié en voyant que la jeune fille avait mis un pantalon et une chemise. D'une voix sèche, elle protesta vivement, disant qu'il était indigne d'une jeune fille de son rang de s'habiller ainsi.

\- Je vais monter à cheval, je ne vais pas assister à un bal, répondit Nimroël excédée.

\- Vous devez porter une tenue convenable en tout temps à présent, répliqua Imloth. Et puis, vous ne devriez pas quitter le septième cercle.

\- J'accompagne Elladan et Elrohir pour leur dire au revoir, répondit-elle d'un ton qui n'acceptait aucune réplique.

\- Vous pourriez leur faire vos adieux ici, dans la citadelle, ajouta pourtant la vieille femme.

\- Mais j'ai choisi d'aller jusqu'à la première porte! Et rien ne me fera changer d'avis!

Les deux femmes s'affrontèrent du regard durant un interminable moment. Finalement, ce fut Imloth qui capitula la première, pour aussitôt reprendre le combat sur un autre sujet.

\- Très bien, allez-y, dit-elle. Mais je ne vous laisserai pas sortir vêtue de cette façon.

\- Je ne vous demande pas votre avis, prononça froidement Nimroël et détachant chacun de ses mots.

\- Vous serez la première Dame de la Reine, dit Imloth. Vous ne devez pas vous exhiber ainsi.

\- Quoi? demanda la jeune fille étonnée. Que voulez-vous dire?

\- Vous ne pouvez plus faire tout ce que vous voulez. Vous représentez la Reine, à présent, bien que je sois persuadée que vous êtes beaucoup trop jeune pour occuper cette place.

\- C'est Valiëdril la première Dame d'Arwen, murmura la jeune fille, troublée.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que m'a affirmé le Seigneur Elessar.

\- C'est vrai, les elfes vont s'en aller… et moi, je vais rester auprès d'Arwen. Mais je… Je n'avais pas… Je ne croyais pas… Je ne veux pas… Je veux juste l'aider à comprendre ce monde.

\- Vous n'êtes qu'une petite fille trop gâtée. Vos parents auraient dû être plus sévères avec vous.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas immédiatement. Jusque-là, elle avait réussi à garder son calme. Elle avait promis à Aragorn de se montrer agréable avec la gouvernante. Mais l'accusation d'Imloth la mit hors d'elle. De quel droit osait-elle poser un tel jugement?

\- Vous n'avez aucune idée de la façon dont j'ai été élevée! cria-t-elle à la vieille femme.

\- Parlez-moi sur un autre ton, jeune fille!

\- Je parle sur le ton qui me plaît.

\- Vous êtes vraiment très mal élevée, mademoiselle. Je ne comprends pas comment le Roi peut tolérer votre effronterie. Il doit avoir une bien grande amitié pour votre père pour accepter de vous garder ici.

\- Vous dites vraiment n'importe quoi, répondit la jeune fille d'un ton dégoûté.

Puis elle voulut sortir de sa chambre, mais Imloth lui barra le chemin.

\- Je vous ai déjà dit que vous ne sortiriez pas dans cette tenue, dit-elle.

\- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ces balivernes. Laissez-moi passer!

\- Je ne vais pas me laisser traiter de cette façon par une jeune fille à peine sortie de l'enfance. Pour l'instant, je suis encore la gouvernante de cette citadelle et je vous ordonne d'aller vous changer.

Fermement, mais en douceur, Nimroël écarta la vieille femme de son chemin, avant de sortir d'un pas décidé. Elle se précipita alors dans l'escalier, qu'elle dévala à toute vitesse. Elle faillit perdre l'équilibre une ou deux fois, mais cela ne la fit pas ralentir. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la porte de la citadelle, courant toujours. En la voyant arriver, les gardes s'empressèrent d'ouvrir les deux battants aussi rapidement qu'ils le purent et Nimroël se glissa vivement par l'ouverture.

La jeune fille rejoignit ensuite les jumeaux aux écuries du sixième cercle. Sa mine sombre les alerta aussitôt, mais ils s'abstinrent de tout commentaire jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient franchi la quatrième porte.

\- Nous serons bientôt de retour, Gilraen, dit doucement Elladan.

\- Oui, je sais.

\- Alors, ne fais pas cette tête-là, ajouta Elrohir.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que vous vous en allez que je fais cette tête-là, comme vous dites.

\- Vraiment? demanda Elrohir d'un ton sarcastique.

\- Vous allez me manquer, bien sûr, dit-elle, retrouvant son sourire durant un court instant.

\- Que se passe-t-il, alors? lui demanda Elladan.

La jeune fille réfléchit un instant. Elle ne voulait pas inquiéter les jumeaux. Et de toute façon, ses problèmes avec Imloth ne regardait qu'elle.

\- Rien… Rien que je ne puisse régler par moi-même, déclara Nimroël en redressant tout à coup la tête.

Les jumeaux n'insistèrent pas et, quelques minutes plus tard, Nimroël leur dit au revoir devant les portes de la cité. Elle n'éprouvait qu'une légère tristesse, car elle savait qu'elle allait bientôt les revoir. Ils retournaient à Imladris et ensuite, ils escorteraient Arwen et le Seigneur Elrond jusqu'à Minas Tirith. La jeune fille les enviait un peu, car ils allaient passer par la Lórien. La Dame Galadriel et le Seigneur Celeborn allaient eux aussi accompagner leur petite fille jusqu'à la cité blanche. Dans à peine quelques semaines, ils seraient tous là.

Lorsque Elladan et Elrohir eurent disparu, Nimroël fit faire demi-tour à sa monture et elle reprit lentement le chemin du retour. Elle n'était pas pressée de rentrer et puis, elle adorait flâner dans les larges rues de la cité. Le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel et les gens étaient très affairés. Personne ne lui prêtait la moindre attention et elle se sentait parfaitement à l'aise parmi les humains. Elle ne l'avait pas réalisé, jusque là, mais elle n'éprouvait plus la moindre crainte à leur égard.

Quand elle laissa finalement son cheval à l'écurie, pour ensuite se diriger vers le septième cercle, le soleil avait déjà disparu derrière le mont Mindolluin, l'immense pic enneigé qui surplombait Minas Tirith. Elle franchit les dernières portes à la lueur des torches et elle se précipita vers la citadelle. Puis, elle se hâta vers sa chambre. Là, elle se changea avant de se rendre à la grande salle pour le souper. Mais lorsqu'elle arriva devant les immenses portes brillantes, les gardes lui en refusèrent l'accès. Elle perçut alors l'arrivé d'Imloth. La jeune fille eut soudainement envie de disparaître, mais elle résista à cette impulsion et elle fit face à la gouvernante.

\- Que se passe-t-il? demanda Nimroël à la vieille femme.

\- Le Seigneur Elessar est avec le Roi Éomer et le Prince Imrahil, lui répondit Imloth. Ils ont demandé à ne pas être dérangés.

Durant un instant, la jeune fille hésita. Elle ignorait si la gouvernante lui mentait ou si Aragorn avait réellement décidé de souper seul avec Éomer et le Prince Imrahil. Elle n'avait cependant aucune façon de s'en assurer. Il lui aurait été facile d'éviter Imloth, mais il en était autrement pour les deux gardes. Ceux-ci semblaient bien décider à ne pas bouger et la jeune fille n'avait pas l'autorité nécessaire pour leur ordonner de la laisser passer.

\- Alors, vous me ferez servir mon souper dans mes appartements, dit Nimroël sèchement, avant de tourner le dos à la gouvernante et de sortir de la pièce le plus dignement possible.

Les jours et les semaines qui suivirent s'écoulèrent lentement. Il faisait chaque jour plus chaud et plus humide. Les robes qu'Imloth avait fait fabriquer pour la jeune fille n'étaient plus du tout adaptées à la saison, mais lorsque celle-ci avait demandé d'autres vêtements, la gouvernante s'était remise à la sermonner, lui répétant encore une fois qu'elle était trop gâtée. Écoeurée, la jeune fille lui avait tourné le dos avant même qu'elle n'ait terminé de parler.

Nimroël avait choisi des appartements situés près du sommet de la tour et donnants au sud-ouest. De ses fenêtres, lorsque le temps était clair, elle pouvait apercevoir la baie de Belfalas. De plus, quand le vent soufflait du sud, elle pouvait ouvrir ses fenêtres et respirer l'air imprégné des effluves de la mer. Son salon était une petite pièce aux murs de pierres, recouverts de quelques tentures d'un pâle turquoise. Dans un coin du boudoir, il y avait une énorme cheminée de marbre, dont le manteau avait été finement ciselé en de jolies arabesques qui rappelaient étrangement la danse des flammes. De l'autre côté, une haute porte donnait sur sa chambre, une pièce très vaste, éclairée par de nombreuses fenêtres. Il y avait également une troisième et minuscule pièce, sans fenêtre, qui servait de salle de bain. Tous ses meubles étaient en bois sombre, d'excellente qualité mais ils étaient plutôt austères et ils ne possédaient aucun ornement. Ils plaisaient cependant à Nimroël et, malgré l'insistance d'Imloth, qui prétendait qu'ils ne convenaient pas aux appartements d'une jeune fille, elle avait refusé d'en choisir d'autre.

Ce matin-là, il faisait déjà une chaleur torride même si le soleil venait à peine de se lever. Nimroël avait chaud, sa robe collait à sa peau et cela la rendait furieuse. Elle en voulait tout particulièrement à Imloth qui semblait tout faire pour lui faire perdre son sang-froid. Elle ne pouvait rien y faire pour l'instant, mais dès qu'Arwen serait là, elle s'arrangerait pour que la gouvernante soit remerciée.

Elle décida de se changer avant de sortir, par simple défi puisque les pantalons et les chemises qu'elle possédait n'étaient pas mieux adaptés à la saison chaude. Elle mit également ses hautes bottes de cuir. Elle avait envie d'aller faire un tour à cheval.

En sortant de sa chambre, la jeune fille croisa Imloth. Comme à son habitude, la gouvernante critiqua vivement sa façon de s'habiller.

\- Où allez-vous ainsi vêtue? demanda-t-elle de son habituel ton dédaigneux.

\- Je vais plonger dans l'Anduin pour me rafraichir, lui répondit Nimroël, en colère.

\- Je vous interdit de sortir de la cité, jeune fille. Et je vous ordonne de vous rendre plus présentable.

Nimroël soupira et baissa la tête, découragée.

\- Vous vous rendez compte que toutes vos jacasseries ne servent à rien, n'est-ce pas? demanda la jeune fille avec effronterie.

Imloth la gifla alors avec plus de force que Nimroël ne l'aurait cru possible étant donné l'âge de la femme et son apparente fragilité.

\- Parce que vous êtes une femme et parce que vous êtes vieille, je ne répliquerai pas à cet affront, dit la jeune fille d'une voix menaçante. Mais si jamais vous vous avisez de me toucher à nouveau, je vous le ferai regretter.

Puis, avec agilité, elle évita la vieille femme et elle s'enfuit aussi rapidement que possible, courant malgré la chaleur.

Une fois hors de la citadelle, Nimroël se dirigea vers l'écurie du sixième cercle, mais elle changea tout à coup d'idée. Le sommet enneigé du mont Mindolluin offrait un attrait inhabituel. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas l'intention de grimper aussi haut, mais elle avait toujours aimé l'escalade. Et puis, l'air devait être un peu plus frais sur les versants de la montagne.

Elle contourna donc rapidement la citadelle et se dirigea vers le pied de la montagne. Elle se mit aussitôt à grimper. Au début, l'ascension fut très facile et cela l'encouragea. Puis la pente s'accentua et elle dut se servir de ses mains pour s'aider. Mais ce n'était pas aussi difficile que d'escalader les falaises de la vallée d'Imladris et Nimroël continua sa progression. Elle pouvait sentir que l'air se refroidissait rapidement, ce qu'elle appréciait tout particulièrement.

Au bout d'un moment, elle parvint à un large plateau où il n'y avait que des rochers et quelques rares touffes d'herbes desséchées. La jeune fille fit rapidement le tour du plateau où elle se trouvait. La température était tout à fait agréable à cette hauteur et elle s'assit sur une grosse pierre plate pour se reposer. Elle contempla la ville qui s'offrait à ses pieds. La citadelle paraissait toute petite et les gens qui circulaient dans les rues de la cité ressemblaient à des fourmis, ce qu'elle trouvait très amusant. Elle pouvait également voir l'étroit ruban argenté du fleuve et plus loin, l'immense baie de Belfalas qui ouvrait sur la mer. C'était un spectacle magnifique.

Nimroël n'aurait su dire depuis combien de temps elle se trouvait là. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées et elle ne portait plus attention à ce qui l'entourait. Elle sursauta donc lorsqu'elle réalisa brusquement qu'elle n'était plus seule. Aragorn et Gandalf avaient apparemment réussi à la retrouver.

\- Bonjour, leur dit-elle doucement en les regardant s'approcher. Vous aviez envie d'un peu de fraîcheur, vous aussi?

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter, Gilraen. Nous vous cherchons depuis des heures, répondit Aragorn d'un ton sec. Imloth nous a dit que vous étiez partie vous baigner dans l'Anduin. J'ai envoyé des hommes à votre recherche.

\- Je… je suis désolée. Mais Imloth…

\- Vous devriez prévenir, lorsque vous vous éloignez, l'interrompit le Roi.

\- Je ne suis pas une enfant, Aragorn, même si j'ai l'air très jeune. En fait, je suis plus âgée que vous ne l'êtes.

L'homme ne répondit pas et il garda un air fermé.

\- Imloth est furieuse contre vous, dit-il. Je ne sais pas ce que vous lui avez fait mais…

\- Elle m'a giflée, répondit Nimroël, relevant le menton d'un air de défi. Et avant que vous ne me le demandiez, non, je n'ai pas répliqué. Mais la prochaine fois, je vous jure que…

\- Gilraen!

\- J'ai essayé, Aragorn. J'ai vraiment essayé, mais elle fait tout pour me faire sortir de mes gonds. Elle me traite d'enfant gâtée! Moi! Une enfant gâtée!

\- Gilraen, répéta Aragorn plus doucement.

\- Et selon elle, vous avez beaucoup d'amitié pour Saroumane et c'est pour ça que vous tolérez ma présence ici!

La voix de la jeune fille tremblait légèrement. Parler de son père demeurait difficile pour elle. Aragorn soupira.

\- Très bien, dit-il doucement. Je lui parlerai.

Le Roi lui tendit alors la main et l'aida à se relever. Elle s'apprêta alors à les suivre, Gandalf et lui, pour redescendre vers la citadelle mais elle s'arrêta brusquement et elle pointa un petit arbre masqué par des rochers.

\- Regardez, dit-elle, étonnée. Je ne savais pas que des arbres pouvaient pousser aussi haut sur la montagne.

Nimroël fut vraiment surprise de la réaction d'Aragorn. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil dans la direction qu'elle indiquait, celui-ci poussa une exclamation de joie. Il se précipita vers le petit arbre qu'elle avait aperçut et il s'agenouilla à côté. Il écarta délicatement quelques rochers puis il caressa très doucement les fines branches blanches.

\- Le voilà enfin, dit-il d'une voix chargée d'émotion. C'est le signe que j'attendais. Mais comment est-il arrivé ici?

C'est en effet un rejeton de l'Aîné des Arbres, dit Gandalf. Il a dû être planté il y a bien longtemps. Probablement avant la fin des rois de jadis, bien qu'il ne doive pas avoir plus de sept ou huit ans. Car s'il est vrai que le fruit de l'Arbre arrive rarement à maturité, il peut ensuite rester assoupi durant de longues années et nul ne peut prévoir l'heure de son réveil. Vous devrez vous remémorer ce jour, Aragorn. Et si jamais un nouveau fruit mûrit, il vous faudra le planter pour que sa descendance ne disparaisse pas de ce monde.

\- C'est… C'est un arbre comme celui qu'il y a près de la fontaine? demanda Nimroël.

\- C'est exactement ça, répondit Aragorn en se relevant et en la prenant vivement par les épaules. C'est l'un de ses descendant. Qui lui-même était un descendant de Galathalion, apporté de Númenor par Elendil. Et Galathalion, qui poussait au cœur du Royaume de Númenor, était un rejeton de Telperion, l'Aîné des Arbres, du Royaume béni de Valinor. La ligné de cet arbre est plus ancienne que la mienne, Gilraen. En fait, Telperion fleurissait avant même que le premier humain ne se soit réveillé sur la Terre du Milieu.

Aragorn prit alors sa tête entre ses mains et l'embrassa sur le front. De plus en plus déconcertée par l'attitude du Roi, Nimroël se tourna vers Gandalf d'un air interrogateur. Mais ce dernier se contenta de rire doucement.

Aragorn retourna auprès de l'arbre et il creusa de ses mains la terre autour de ses racines, pour pouvoir l'emporter. Ensuite, il enveloppa délicatement le pied de l'arbre dans un pan de son manteau et il le souleva avec douceur. Ils redescendirent alors lentement vers la citadelle. Nimroël ouvrait la marche et elle se retournait de temps en temps pour aider Gandalf à descendre lorsque la pente était particulièrement abrupte. Aragorn venait ensuite, transportant le petit arbre comme s'il s'agissait d'un fragile nouvea- né.

Une fois de retour dans la cour de la citadelle, le vieil arbre mort fut enlevé et transporté avec déférence dans les tombeaux de Rath Dínen, sur le sixième cercle, là où tous les Rois et leurs intendants reposaient. Aragorn planta ensuite le rejeton de l'Arbre, près de la fontaine. Ce dernier s'adapta très bien à son nouvel environnement et quelques semaines plus tard, il était couvert de fleurs. Nimroël passait le voir chaque jour et elle s'assoyait souvent près de la fontaine pour l'admirer.

Ce jour là, la jeune fille était allongée sur le dos, à l'ombre de l'Arbre. Elle entendit soudain le cri perçant d'un faucon. Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda le rapace qui planait paresseusement au-dessus de la citadelle. Il n'était pas rare de voir des faucons près de Minas Tirith. De nombreux couples nichaient sur les falaises du mont Mindolluin. Mais cette fois, quelque chose attira l'attention de la jeune fille. Pour en avoir le cœur net, elle utilisa alors le petit sifflet d'argent que lui avait donné Haldir et ses frères. En entendant le sifflement strident, l'oiseau modifia brusquement son vol et descendit en piqué vers elle. Quand Tara se posa enfin dans l'herbe, Nimroël était aux anges. Une fois encore, elle avait cru avoir perdu son amie et, cette fois encore, elle la retrouvait saine et sauve.

\- Où étais-tu encore passée, toi? demanda-t-elle à l'oiseau. Tu es retournée en Lórien, n'est-ce pas?

Oui, c'était probablement là que Tara avait été durant tout ce temps. Évidemment, le faucon ne savait pas où Nimroël se trouvait, et elle n'avait aucun moyen de la rejoindre. Alors, pourquoi était-elle là tout à coup? Cette fois, le cœur de la jeune fille se mit à battre très fort. Ils arrivaient! Arwen, Elrond, Galadriel, Celeborn, les jumeaux… Ils allaient bientôt être là.

Elle sauta alors sur ses pieds et elle courut vers la citadelle. Quand elle entra dans le long corridor qui menait à la salle du trône, sa vue se brouilla à cause du manque soudain de lumière. Elle ne ralentit pas pour autant sa course et elle percuta de plein fouet Gimli. Ce dernier émit un grognement de protestation tout en la rattrapant pour éviter qu'elle ne bascule par-dessus lui.

\- Vous devriez regarder où vous allez, mademoiselle, dit-il d'un ton bourru.

\- Je suis désolée, maître nain. Je ne vous ai pas vu. Vous n'avez rien?

\- Il est peu probable que vous arriviez à me faire le moindre mal, même en chargeant comme vous venez de le faire. Mais vous auriez pu vous blesser.

\- Non, ça va, je n'ai rien.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Nimroël? lui demanda alors Legolas. Pourquoi cours-tu ainsi par une telle chaleur?

La jeune fille sursauta en entendant la voix de l'elfe. Elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'il était là lui aussi. Elle se tourna vers lui et eut un éclatant sourire.

\- Ils arrivent Legolas. Ils arrivent!

Puis elle se glissa entre le nain et l'elfe et elle se remit à courir vers les immenses portes métalliques. Maintenant, ses yeux s'étaient accoutumés à la lumière ambiante et elle put aisément éviter Gandalf, qui sortait lui aussi de la salle du trône. Elle s'approcha ensuite rapidement d'Aragorn, qui s'apprêtait également à sortir.

\- Ils arrivent! dit-elle simplement.

Les yeux du Roi brillèrent vivement et un large sourire éclaira son visage.

\- Comment le savez… commença-t-il.

\- Tara est revenue! Elle était en Lórien, j'en suis certaine. Et maintenant, elle est là. Elle les a accompagnés. C'est comme ça qu'elle a pu me retrouver!

Comme si elle attendait ce signal pour se montrer, Tara franchit les portes de la salle en avançant maladroitement sur les dalles glissantes. En entrant dans la citadelle, elle avait, elle aussi, été aveuglée par son passage du soleil à l'ombre. Elle s'était donc posée sur le sol et avait marché dans le long corridor, sous l'œil étonné des gardes.

\- Je veux aller à leur rencontre, dit alors Nimroël.

Aragorn fronça les sourcils. Il n'approuvait apparemment pas les intentions de la jeune fille.

\- Je vous en prie, laissez-moi y aller. Je ne pourrais pas supporter d'attendre ici, sans bouger.

\- Ils ne sont probablement qu'à trois ou quatre jours d'ici. Il n'est pas nécessaire que vous sortiez de la cité…

\- S'il vous plaît, Aragorn. Ne me refusez pas ce plaisir!

Le Roi soupira puis il secoua la tête d'un air découragé. Mais Nimroël pouvait voir une petite lueur amusée au fond de ses yeux bleus.

\- C'est d'accord. Mais je ne vous laisserai pas partir seule. Les chemins ne sont pas parfaitement sûrs. Nous avons chassé nos ennemis, mais certains se cachent encore de ce côté de l'Anduin.

\- Allons, Aragorn! Je peux très bien me débrouiller toute seule. S'il y a quelqu'un qui tente de s'approcher de moi, je le saurai et je n'aurai qu'à disparaître. Et puis, d'ici un jour ou deux, j'aurai rejoint Arwen et les autres.

\- Je préfère tout de même vous faire escorter, lui répondit-il d'un ton sans réplique.

\- Je l'accompagnerai, dit alors Legolas d'une voix douce.

\- J'irai aussi, ajouta Gimli.

La jeune fille se retourna vers l'elfe et le nain, surprise. Elle n'était pas certaine de se réjouir de cette étrange escorte. Mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Si elle refusait que Legolas et Gimli l'accompagnent, Aragorn ne la laisserait pas sortir de Minas Tirith.

\- Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'on peut partir tout de suite? finit-elle par demander à Legolas.

\- Dans une demi-heure, est-ce que cela te satisferait? lui répondit-il en riant.

\- C'est parfait, dit-elle. Je cours me préparer. Viens Tara!

Et avant que quiconque ne puisse rien ajouter, elle ressortit de la salle et se rendit en courant dans ses appartements. Tara la suivit en poussant des cris stridents.

Une fois rendue dans sa chambre, Nimroël ouvrit une fenêtre pour permettre au faucon de sortir, pendant qu'elle-même se changeait et qu'elle entassait quelques vêtements de rechange dans un grand sac de cuir. Ensuite, elle tressa rapidement ses cheveux avant d'enfiler son carquois. En moins de vingt minutes, elle était prête.

Elle se pencha à la fenêtre et siffla, et Tara arriva presque aussitôt et se posa sur sa main gantée de cuir. Elle redescendit ensuite le grand escalier en courant puis elle fit irruption dans la salle du trône. Aragorn et Gandalf la regardaient d'un air moqueur.

\- Et voilà, je suis prête, dit-elle.

\- Vous en avez mis du temps, plaisanta Aragorn.

\- Où sont Legolas et Gimli?

\- Ils préparent les chevaux. Ils vous attendent à l'écurie, lui répondit Gandalf.

Après avoir salué le Roi et le Maia, la jeune fille se remit à courir, en direction du sixième cercle cette fois.

Legolas et Gimli l'attendaient effectivement devant l'écurie avec Arod et Winfolien. Nimroël courut vers eux, puis elle tendit son sac à l'elfe qui l'attacha à la selle de la jument grise. L'elfe regarda ensuite la jeune fille sauter d'un bond gracieux sur le dos de sa monture et un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Il se mit également en selle, avant d'aider le nain à grimper derrière lui. Puis il donna le signal du départ et il précéda la jeune fille sur la longue route qui descendait jusqu'aux portes de la cité.

Tout au long de la route, seul le claquement des sabots sur le sol pavé rompit le silence qui régnait dans la ville endormie. Le soleil était au zénith et, à cette heure si chaude, ceux qui ne travaillaient pas aux champs se reposaient à l'ombre fraîche des maisons. Nimroël était plongée dans ses pensées, imaginant d'avance tout ce qu'elle dirait à Arwen quand elle la verrait. Il y avait maintenant six longs mois qu'elle avait quitté Imladris. Et avec tout ce qui s'était passé depuis, la jeune fille avait l'impression qu'il s'était écoulé bien plus de temps qu'en réalité.

Dès qu'ils furent sortis de Minas Tirith, Legolas se dirigea au nord-ouest. Winfolien trottait avec légèreté à côté d'Arod et Nimroël levait la tête, offrant son visage au doux vent qui soufflait sur le Pelennor. Tara planait paresseusement très haut au-dessus de leur tête. La jeune fille arrivait à peine à distinguer le faucon et elle enviait Legolas qui lui, voyait très bien l'oiseau, même à cette distance.

Ils arrivèrent à l'orée de la forêt de Druadan alors que le soleil descendait lentement devant eux. Tout semblait paisible et ils s'engagèrent lentement sous les arbres. La jeune fille regardait de chaque côté, tâchant d'apercevoir un Wose, mais ces derniers restaient invisibles. Ils étaient également silencieux et aucun tambour ne se faisait entendre. Ils étaient pourtant là. Nimroël pouvait sentir leur présence, mais très faiblement seulement, comme si leur esprit était trop différent du sien pour qu'elle ne les perçoive plus nettement.

Quand ils émergèrent de la forêt, quelques heures plus tard, le soleil venait juste de disparaître à l'horizon et le ciel était encore vivement coloré. Ils s'arrêtèrent un moment pour partager un bout de pain, du fromage et quelques fruits. Ensuite, après le repas, Gimli bourra sa pipe puis l'alluma et Nimroël huma la douce odeur sucrée du tabac. Cela lui rappelait la longue route qu'elle avait parcourue avec Aragorn pour se rendre à Imladris, il y avait bien longtemps de cela. Legolas se mit alors à chanter doucement et la jeune fille s'allongea dans l'herbe en fermant les yeux pour l'écouter.

D'un commun accord, ils se remirent en selle et reprirent leur route alors que des milliers d'étoiles scintillaient sur la voûte du ciel d'un bleu très sombre. Ils avançaient en silence, goûtant la douceur de cette nuit de juin. Tara vint alors voleter autour de la jeune fille, qui enfila le gant de cuir dont elle se servait pour prendre l'oiseau. Le faucon se percha alors sur son bras, trouvant sans doute plus pratique de se déplacer de cette façon.

La fatigue gagna la jeune fille au milieu de la nuit. En la voyant bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, Legolas ordonna une nouvelle pause. Nimroël eut beau protester qu'elle n'était pas fatiguée et qu'elle voulait continuer, l'elfe ne se laissa pas fléchir et il les conduisit dans d'un petit boisé de saules près duquel coulait un ruisseau. Ils mirent pied à terre, avant de décharger les chevaux. La jeune fille déroula ensuite sa couverture sur l'herbe douce, puis elle s'allongea dessus. Mais, malgré le fait qu'elle soit très fatiguée, elle était incapable de dormir, trop fébrile pour fermer les yeux. Elle se rassit en soupirant.

\- Et si on allumait un feu? dit-elle au bout d'un moment.

\- Tu as froid? demanda Legolas d'un air étonné.

L'elfe se pencha sur elle et lui prit les mains.

\- Tes mains sont froides, dit-il, stupéfait.

\- Mes mains sont toujours froides, Legolas. Surtout lorsque je suis fatiguée. Mais je n'ai pas froid. J'aime seulement regarder les flammes danser. Et puis, ça m'aiderait peut-être à m'endormir.

Pendant que Gimli ramassait du bois pour le feu, Nimroël se releva et s'approcha doucement de Legolas.

\- Legolas, pourquoi?... commença-t-elle.

L'elfe se tourna vers elle, attendant la suite. La jeune fille avait eu l'intention de lui demander pourquoi il avait décidé de l'escorter, mais elle changea brusquement d'idée. Elle secoua doucement la tête.

\- Je voulais vous remercier d'avoir offert de m'accompagner, dit-elle finalement.

\- Je t'en prie.

\- Cela ne veut pas dire que je vous pardonne de m'avoir menti. Mais je… Je veux bien faire une trêve.

\- Tu m'en vois ravi, répondit l'elfe.

Nimroël fronça les sourcils, s'efforçant de savoir s'il se moquait d'elle, mais elle ne put distinguer la moindre nuance de sarcasme dans sa voix.

\- Tu devrais aller dormir maintenant.

\- Réveillez-moi dans quelques heures. J'ai déjà hâte de repartir!

\- C'est d'accord, lui répondit l'elfe en souriant.

La jeune fille s'installa à quelques pas du feu que venait d'allumer Gimli. Elle s'allongea sur sa couverture et regarda les étincelles monter doucement dans la nuit. Ses paupières s'alourdirent rapidement et elle s'endormit en un rien de temps. Peu après, Legolas s'approcha sans bruit et il toucha délicatement sa joue, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas froid. Il resta ensuite un long moment à la regarder dormir.

\- Qu'éprouvez-vous pour cette enfant? lui demanda soudain Gimli de son habituel ton bourru.

La question du nain était des plus indiscrète et elle aurait pu offusquer un elfe. Mais Legolas était maintenant accoutumé aux manières directes de Gimli et il ne se formalisa pas de sa question.

\- Je ne sais pas exactement, répondit-il au bout d'un moment. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que l'idée qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit m'est insupportable.

\- Mmmm… Je vois… Mais c'est une gamine.

\- Oui… Elle est très jeune, en effet.

\- Alors, que comptez-vous faire?

\- Je suppose que je ne peux que rester près d'elle et attendre…

\- Vous m'avez bien dit qu'elle n'avait pas du tout vieilli durant les vingt-cinq dernières années?

\- C'est exact.

\- Et si…

Gimli s'interrompit. Il hésitait à poser la question qui lui était venue à l'esprit, ce qui était assez inhabituel chez un nain.

\- Si elle ne vieillissait pas? demanda Legolas à sa place. J'y ai pensé. Mais ça ne change rien.

\- Tout ça est bien étrange.

Legolas hocha tristement la tête.

\- À Mirkwood, j'étais persuadé qu'elle allait vieillir et mourir en moins de cent ans, comme la plupart des humains. J'étais si effrayé à cette idée que j'ai demandé à mon père de l'éloigner de moi à tout prix. Et maintenant… Bien sûr, j'aimerais qu'elle vieillisse… mais qui sait ce qui se passerait ensuite. Je crois que je préfère la garder ainsi à jamais, plutôt que de risquer de la perdre un jour.

\- Eh bien mon garçon, vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos peines.

Quelques heures plus tard, Legolas réveilla Nimroël. Il dut la secouer pendant un long moment pour réussir à la lui faire ouvrir les yeux. Elle s'étira alors un peu avant de protester.

\- Le soleil n'est même pas encore levé. Laissez-moi dormir!

\- Ne voulais-tu pas te remettre en route rapidement? lui demanda Legolas d'un ton narquois.

\- Legolas? Que faites-vous ici? dit-elle d'un air surpris.

Elle s'assit en se frottant les yeux avant de réaliser où elle se trouvait.

\- Oh! Je croyais que j'étais toujours à la citadelle.

Elle prit alors la tasse fumante que lui tendait l'elfe en le remerciant. Elle but le délicieux breuvage à petites gorgées et sa saveur stimulante acheva de l'éveiller. Elle se leva ensuite lentement et fit quelques pas pour se dégourdir. Puis, lorsqu'elle vit que Gimli était en train de se régaler de saucisses et de compote de pommes, elle s'approcha du nain et réclama sa part.

Ils se remirent en selle aussitôt que la jeune fille eut terminé son déjeuner. Dans ciel d'un bleu magnifique, quelques nuages blancs et cotonneux passaient lentement. Ils chevauchèrent ainsi durant un long moment, en bavardant tranquillement. Puis Gimli chanta quelques chansons très amusantes que Nimroël apprit très rapidement. Elle put ensuite accompagner le nain, mais elle préférait bien souvent le laisser chanter seul.

Ce ne fut que lorsque le soleil eut disparu derrière l'horizon, que Tara montra les premiers signes d'agitation. Elle avait aperçut quelque chose, à quelques lieues au nord-ouest et elle descendait lentement en une étroite spirale. Legolas fut le premier à remarquer le manège du faucon et il en fit part à Nimroël. Celle-ci tendit alors son esprit et un immense sourire éclaira son visage.

\- Ils sont là… Un grand nombre d'elfes. À cette distance, je ne peux pas distinguer qui que ce soit, mais je sais que…

Nimroël s'interrompit brusquement. Elle prit une grande inspiration et retint ensuite son souffle durant de longues secondes. Puis elle expira lentement.

\- Galadriel, murmura-t-elle.

La jeune fille ne voulut rien dire de plus. Elle semblait troublée, triste même. Mais elle refusa d'en donner la raison.

Jusque-là, les trois amis avaient suivi la route, mais ils la quittèrent alors. Ils descendirent le talus et s'enfoncèrent parmi les broussailles. Legolas ouvrait la marche et Nimroël le suivait en silence. Dans une heure ou deux, elle retrouverait Arwen. Sa joie de revoir son amie était cependant teintée d'inquiétude. Elle avait perçut une certaine tristesse de la part de la Dame Galadriel, comme si l'elfe avait tenté de la mettre en garde, de la préparer à une mauvaise nouvelle. Et son appréhension grandissait à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de leur but.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers un petit boisé, ils entendirent les elfes chanter. Le cœur de Nimroël se mit à battre plus rapidement et sa hâte de rejoindre Arwen se ranima soudain. Même Gimli était séduit par cet appel et il s'agita derrière Legolas. Nimroël poussa Winfolien au trot. Elle devança l'elfe et le nain, et fut la première à pénétrer sous les arbres. Legolas la suivait cependant de près. Ils virent alors les lueurs de plusieurs lampes qui brillaient entre les branches, et, attirés par ces lumières accueillantes, l'elfe et la jeune fille se dirigèrent en hâte vers la clairière d'où elles provenaient.

Nimroël descendit de sa jument avant même qu'elle ne se soit complètement arrêtée. Elle se précipita ensuite vers Arwen. Celle-ci était assise sur le tronc lisse et droit d'un chêne qui avait sans doute été abattu par la foudre et elle se leva à son approche. Sans dire un mot, les deux amies s'étreignirent un long moment. La jeune fille s'écarta ensuite pour saluer poliment le Seigneur Elrond, le Seigneur Celeborn et la Dame Galadriel. Elladan et Elrohir était là eux aussi et ils l'accueillirent chaleureusement.

C'est seulement à ce moment-là que Nimroël vit Haldir. Le visage fermé de l'elfe en plus de l'étrange message qu'elle avait reçu de Galadriel, un peu plus tôt, lui firent comprendre qu'un malheur s'était produit. La jeune fille s'approcha de lui d'un pas hésitant. Son cœur cognait douloureusement dans sa poitrine et elle sentait sa gorge se serrer. Elle leva les yeux et rencontra le regard douloureux de l'elfe.

\- Rûmil? réussit-elle à murmurer.

Haldir hocha lentement la tête.

\- Et Orophïn, ajouta-t-il d'une voix étonnamment rauque pour un elfe.

\- Non… Non… C'est impossible! Ils ne peuvent pas être morts. Je vous en prie, dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai!

Nimroël secouait la tête d'un air effaré. Elle n'arrivait pas à accepter ce que lui disait Haldir au sujet de ses frères. Mais la douleur qu'elle lisait dans les yeux de ce dernier était bien réelle et elle fut forcée de se rendre à l'évidence. Rûmil et Orophïn étaient morts. Jamais plus elle ne les reverrait. Cette idée s'insinua lentement en elle. Elle se coula peu à peu dans ses veines, lui glaçant le sang. Malgré la chaleur de ce soir d'été, Nimroël frissonna. Elle avait envie de hurler mais elle était incapable d'émettre le moindre son. Elle n'arrivait pas à pleurer pas non plus. Pourtant, les larmes auraient sûrement été un soulagement. Mais la douleur était si aiguë qu'elle lui coupait le souffle.

\- Que s'est-il passé? demanda-t-elle d'un ton étrangement calme.

Haldir força la jeune fille à s'asseoir, puis il prit place à côté d'elle. Celle-ci glissa doucement sa main glacée dans celle de l'elfe.

\- Nous avons nous aussi subi plusieurs assauts des troupes de Sauron, lui dit alors Haldir. La première attaque a été très violente et nous avons perdu plusieurs des nôtres. Orophïn était de ceux-là. Il a… Il n'avait pourtant reçu qu'une légère blessure à la jambe, mais la lame qui l'a touché était empoisonnée et nous n'avons pas pu le sauver. Rûmil a été blessé lors de la seconde attaque. Nous l'avons transporté dans la cité et il aurait dû y rester, bien à l'abri. Mais la mort d'Orophïn l'avait affecté et il a insisté pour se retourner se battre. Je n'ai pas pu l'en empêcher. Et quand les orcs ont attaqué la troisième fois, Rûmil s'est élancé dans la bataille malgré sa blessure. La colère et la douleur d'avoir perdu Orophïn l'aveuglaient et il se montrait imprudent, comme s'il souhaitait être tué lui aussi. C'est ce qui est arrivé… Nous avions mis nos ennemis en déroute, mais Rûmil les a poursuivi… Trois orcs lui sont alors tombés dessus par surprise et ils… Ils l'ont…

Nimroël pouvait très bien imaginé ce qui était arrivé à Rûmil, même si Haldir n'osait pas le lui décrire. Les orcs avaient dû découper l'elfe en morceaux. Elle ferma les yeux et serra très fortement la main de Haldir. Elle tremblait légèrement.

Elle revoyait les beaux visages de Rûmil et d'Orophïn et son cœur se crispait douloureusement. Rûmil, qui avait toujours été si gentil avec elle et qui lui avait appris à danser. Et Orophïn… il était plus distant, plus froid. Mais il lui avait appris à maîtriser ses sentiments et à monter à la façon des elfes. Elle les avait profondément aimés, tous les deux.

La jeune fille regarda à nouveau Haldir. Elle aurait tant voulu le réconforter. Elle aurait aimé lui dire combien cette triste nouvelle l'affectait. Mais son esprit restait vide. Elle se sentait désemparée face à la douleur de l'elfe. Elle ne connaissait pas les mots qu'il fallait prononcer dans de telles situations.

\- Je… Je suis désolée, finit-elle par dire tout bas.

\- Je sais… lui répondit Haldir.

\- Je ne sais pas… ce qu'il faut dire, ajouta-t-elle d'un air désespéré.

Haldir posa alors sa main sur son épaule et il la pressa très fort. Nimroël pouvait sentir toute la tension de l'elfe dans ce geste. Alors, comme si un barrage cédait soudain, ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes qui inondèrent ses joues. Haldir l'attira doucement vers lui et elle enfouie son visage contre sa poitrine. Elle s'agrippa de toutes ses forces à l'elfe et elle se mit à sangloter. Haldir l'étreignait fortement et durant de longues minutes, aucun des deux ne bougea. Puis, lorsque Nimroël se calma enfin, Haldir la repoussa tout doucement.

\- Ils vont beaucoup me manquer, murmura-t-elle. Je ne les oublierai jamais.

Haldir eut un pâle sourire et il caressa doucement la joue mouillée de la jeune fille.


	25. 25 Mariage

**Disclaimer** : voir le premier chapitre

* * *

-25-

Nimroël ne s'était jamais sentie aussi nerveuse. Aujourd'hui, Aragorn et Arwen allaient se marier. Cela lui semblait presque irréel. La citadelle avait été décorée de milliers de fleurs, des monceaux de nourriture attendaient d'être servis, les meilleurs musiciens des environs avaient été sollicités et des centaines de personnes avaient été invitées pour le banquet. Certains venaient de loin et ils avaient dû être hébergés dans la citadelle. Il n'y avait plus la moindre chambre libre dans la tour.

La jeune fille avait été incapable de fermer l'œil de la nuit. Au matin, quand le ciel commença à se colorer, à l'est, elle se leva et s'habilla rapidement. Elle enfila l'une des robes qu'elle avait reçue à Imladris, douce et légère, puis elle sortit discrètement de la citadelle.

Quelques jours plus tôt, quand elle avait rejoint Arwen, le Seigneur Elrond et les autres, non loin de Minas Tirith, elle avait été très heureuse d'apprendre qu'Arwen avait fait transporter toutes ses affaires depuis la vallée. Mais ce qui l'avait surtout réjouie avait été de découvrir que Galian était lui aussi du voyage. Malgré sa profonde tristesse d'apprendre que Rûmil et Orophïn avaient été tués lorsque la Lothlórien avait été attaquée par les troupes de Sauron, revoir son petit cheval lui avait fait grand plaisir. Et elle avait chaleureusement remercié Elrohir et Elladan qui s'étaient occupé de l'animal depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Imladris.

Nimroël se rendit aux écuries du sixième cercle. La cité était encore calme à cette heure et elle ne rencontra personne en chemin. Quand elle ouvrit le box de Galian, celui-ci l'accueillit joyeusement. Il n'avait pas trop souffert de son long voyage grâce aux soins constants des jumeaux, même si désormais, il refusait de s'éloigner de sa nouvelle écurie. Il voulait bien sortir un peu et profiter du soleil quelques heures, mais au bout d'un moment, il en avait assez et il retournait de lui-même dans sa stalle.

La jeune fille passa un long moment avec son cheval. Elle le brossa avec soin, puis elle le fit sortir et elle se promena lentement avec lui. Ensuite, quand Galian retourna se reposer dans son box, elle s'assit sur une botte de foin et ferma les yeux pour se détendre un peu elle aussi. Elle n'avait aucune envie de retrouver l'agitation de la citadelle. Le mariage avait lieu dans quelques heures et elle y serait, bien entendu, mais pour l'instant, elle avait besoin d'être seule.

Soudain, alors qu'elle rêvassait doucement en essayant d'imaginer ce que serait sa vie parmi les humains, Nimroël ressentit l'étrange contact de l'esprit de la Dame Galadriel. Elle comprit aussitôt que l'elfe la cherchait. Se levant d'un bond, elle courut dire au revoir à Galian puis elle se dépêcha de retourner au septième cercle.

Quand elle arriva devant la citadelle, la jeune fille se figea. Il régnait une telle agitation sur les pelouses qui entouraient la tour qu'elle en avait le vertige. Des hommes étaient en train d'installer de longs auvents bleus et argentés de chaque côté de la cour. Au centre, près de la fontaine, certains étaient en train de monter un immense chapiteau blanc dont la toile était si légère que la douce brise en soulevait aisément les pans. D'autres encore accrochaient une multitude de lanternes multicolores tout autour des murs et près des tentes car le banquet durerait toute la nuit.

Près de la tour, sur une haute estrade, quelques musiciens accordaient leurs instruments. Certains des invités commençaient déjà à arriver et ils déambulaient lentement dans la cour ou sur les murs, admirant l'extraordinaire vue qu'il y avait depuis le septième cercle. Des serviteurs passaient parmi eux, leur offrant déjà de légers apéritifs.

Nimroël n'avait pas l'impression de s'être attardée très longtemps, mais elle ressentit encore une fois l'appel de la Dame Galadriel et cette fois, elle se dépêcha de rentrer à la citadelle. Elle monta rapidement jusqu'aux appartements de Galadriel et elle frappa doucement à la porte. Dès que la porte s'ouvrit, la jeune fille fut entraînée dans un tourbillon. L'une des dames de Galadriel la mena vers une petite chambre où un bain l'attendait. Nimroël se déshabilla rapidement, pressée par l'elfe, puis elle fit sa toilette à la hâte. Quand elle ressortit de l'eau, l'elfe l'enroula dans une épaisse serviette, puis elle la conduisit vers une petite coiffeuse devant laquelle la jeune fille s'assit. Une elfe lui coiffa les cheveux et y attacha la parure que lui avait offerte la Dame des Galadhrim lors de la première fête du printemps à laquelle elle avait assisté. Le magnifique bijou n'avait pas du tout souffert des nombreux voyages qu'il avait effectués et les petites feuilles vertes brillaient toujours du même éclat que la première fois que la jeune fille l'avait porté. On l'aida ensuite à enfiler une superbe robe d'un vert tendre ainsi que de petits chaussons de la même couleur.

Nimroël fut alors entraînée vers le grand salon de la Dame Galadriel. Valiëdril, Tilariel et Dinùrian, vêtues d'une robe identique à la sienne, y étaient déjà et la jeune fille se joignit timidement à elle. Elle était très fière d'être l'une des demoiselles d'honneur d'Arwen, mais cela la rendait un peu nerveuse.

Au bout de ce qui parut une éternité à Nimroël, Galadriel et ses dames sortirent enfin de la chambre de la Dame. En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, la jeune fille se retourna en souriant. Puis son sourire s'évanouit brusquement et elle retint son souffle en voyant arriver Arwen dans sa magnifique robe de mariée.

La robe était aussi blanche et semblait aussi légère que de doux flocons fraîchement tombés du ciel. Et tout comme la neige sous le soleil, elle scintillait doucement. Sur le corsage qui moulait parfaitement la taille fine et élancée de l'elfe, des perles avaient été cousues et de petites étoiles avaient été brodées avec du fil d'argent. Le col et les longues manches très amples de la robe étaient faits d'une dentelle si délicate que le moindre souffle de vent les soulevait gracieusement.

Arwen, elle aussi, était magnifique. Ses longs cheveux très sombres contrastaient de façon étonnante avec sa tenue. Sur son front il y avait une petite étoile d'argent et de diamant, retenue par une étroite couronne faite d'argent tressé. Et ses superbes yeux gris brillaient aussi intensément que deux étoiles.

\- Arwen! dit Nimroël alors d'un ton émerveillé. Vous êtes… Vous êtes… si belle.

La jeune fille aurait bien aimé trouver des mots plus appropriés pour décrire son amie, mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. L'elfe lui sourit tout de même doucement alors qu'elle se déplaçait lentement dans la pièce pour l'admirer.

\- Vous êtes plus resplendissante que le jour, ajouta alors Nimroël.

Elle s'approcha ensuite d'Arwen et elle effleura d'un doigt la manche de sa robe.

\- Vous êtes encore plus belle que la Dame Galadriel, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

Le rire cristallin de Galadriel se fit entendre derrière la jeune fille, et celle-ci sentit ses joues s'empourprer, confuse que la Dame ait pu l'entendre.

\- Bien des elfes préfèrent la douceur de la nuit à l'éclat du jour, dit Galadriel de sa voix profonde.

\- Mais je ne suis pas une elfe... Et j'ai toujours contemplé l'astre du jour avec ravissement. Même lorsque ma peau, quelque peu fragile, rougit de s'être trop exposée à son éblouissante lumière, répondit la jeune fille en se tournant vers l'elfe et en s'inclinant gracieusement.

Galadriel se remit à rire, charmée par le compliment que venait de lui faire la jeune fille. Dans sa robe dorée, l'elfe était effectivement aussi belle et brillante que les rayons du soleil. La Dame s'avança vers Nimroël et elle caressa délicatement sa joue encore brûlante.

Peu après, quelqu'un vint leur annoncer que tout était maintenant prêt et que l'on n'attendait plus que la mariée. Galadriel sortit la première de ses appartement et, suivie d'Arwen et des demoiselles d'honneur, elle descendit jusqu'au hall de la citadelle. Nimroël marchait derrière Valiëdril avec l'étrange impression de flotter. Elle se demandait pourquoi elle se sentait aussi nerveuse alors que c'était Arwen qui se mariait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas dissiper cette impression de ne pas être elle-même et elle avait une espèce de nœud au niveau de l'estomac qui l'empêchait de respirer normalement. Tilariel se pencha un instant vers elle et la jeune fille s'efforça de sourire à l'elfe pour la rassurer.

Le Seigneur Elrond et le Seigneur Celeborn se tenaient près de l'entrée de la tour et ils se retournèrent vers Galadriel et Arwen au moment où celles-ci parvenaient en bas des marches. L'estomac de Nimroël se contracta davantage encore lorsqu'elle aperçut les deux elfes, si beaux dans leurs somptueux habits gris. Sur le front d'Elrond, une superbe étoile était retenue par une couronne d'argent. Celeborn portait lui aussi une magnifique couronne d'argent tressé.

Galadriel et Elrond échangèrent quelques mots que la jeune fille ne put entendre, puis Elrond prit la main de sa fille pendant que Galadriel et Celeborn se dirigeaient vers la porte. Dinùrian, et Tilariel leur emboîtèrent aussitôt le pas, mais Valiëdril dut pousser doucement Nimroël pour qu'elle avance elle aussi. Ils se rendirent tous jusqu'à la grande tente blanche, au centre de la cour. Passant alors rapidement devant tous les invités, ils allèrent prendre place pour la cérémonie. Le Seigneur et la Dame des Galadhrim s'assirent dans les confortables fauteuils installés pour eux dans la première rangée et les quatre demoiselles d'honneur restèrent debout d'un côté de la fontaine, face à l'assistance. À leur droite se tenaient Aragorn ainsi qu'Elladan, Elrohir, Legolas et Halbarad, l'un des Dúnedain, proche parent d'Aragorn.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les musiciens se mirent à jouer et tous les regards se tournèrent vers le fond de la tente. Tous les invités attendaient impatiemment l'arrivée de la mariée. Celle-ci apparut bientôt au bras de son père et un doux murmure d'admiration se fit entendre dans l'assistance. Remontant lentement l'allée ménagée au centre de la tente, Elrond conduisit Arwen jusqu'à Aragorn. L'elfe plaça alors la main de sa fille dans celle du Roi, qui n'avait d'yeux que pour Arwen. Elrond s'écarta alors et alla s'asseoir à côté de Galadriel. Nimroël le suivit des yeux, ressentant soudain une grande tristesse pour l'elfe.

Aragorn souhaita alors la bienvenue à tous les invités. Il leur dit combien il était heureux de pouvoir partager son bonheur avec eux, en ce jour béni entre tous. Il raconta ensuite brièvement sa rencontre avec Arwen, alors qu'il se promenait dans les bois de la douce vallée d'Imladris. Puis il se tourna vers Arwen avec un air d'adoration et, d'une voix forte et vibrante d'émotion, il lui promit de l'aimer et de la chérir jusqu'à la mort. Il lui demanda si elle acceptait de devenir sa femme et Arwen répondit affirmativement. Il y eut ensuite un court instant de silence, puis Arwen prononça elle aussi son serment, d'une voix douce mais ferme.

Se penchant alors doucement vers Arwen, Aragorn l'embrassa tendrement. Les vives acclamations qui retentirent alors lui firent répéter son geste une deuxième puis une troisième fois.

Un vieil homme, grand et mince, portant une longue barbe grise était assis près de Gandalf, dans la première rangée. C'était le scribe de la cité et il était chargé de noter tout ce qui concernait les cérémonies officielles. Il avait donc minutieusement inscrit chacune des paroles prononcées par Aragorn et par Arwen dans un énorme registre relié de cuir. Il se leva alors et, tenant devant lui le lourd volume, il tendit une plume à Arwen. Cette dernière la prit et signa rapidement avant de donner la plume à Aragorn. Ce fut ensuite au tour des demoiselles d'honneur de signer le livre.

Debout derrière Tilariel, Nimroël sentait sa nervosité revenir. Elle s'était interrogée toute la nuit pour savoir quel nom elle apposerait lorsque viendrait son tour de signer le registre. Mais elle ne s'était toujours pas décidée, alors qu'il ne lui restait que quelques secondes pour y réfléchir. Tilariel lui tendit la plume peu après et la jeune fille la prit d'une main tremblante. Elle se pencha lentement sur le registre et elle eut soudain un large sourire. Avec soin, elle écrivit d'abord le nom que lui avait donné sa mère, puis elle ajouta à côté celui qu'avait choisi Legolas pour elle. Souriant toujours, elle remit ensuite la plume à Elladan et regagna sa place à côté de Tilariel.

Aragorn et Arwen redescendirent lentement l'allée en se tenant la main. Une douce musique les accompagnait. Derrière eux venaient Elladan et Dinùrian, Elrohir et Valiëdril, Halbarad et Tilariel et enfin, Legolas et Nimroël. Cette dernière se tourna vers l'elfe d'un air surpris. Ce n'était pas ce qui avait été prévu. Halbarad et Legolas avaient échangé leur place. Le sourire charmeur que Legolas lui adressa alors fit battre son cœur très vite et elle détourna rapidement le regard.

Les musiciens et les invités suivirent ensuite les mariés et les garçons et les filles d'honneur. Aragorn et Arwen se dirigèrent vers les portes du sixième cercle qui étaient restées ouvertes et qui avaient été décorées pour l'occasion. Les habitants de Minas Tirith s'étaient rassemblés le long des rues et ils les acclamaient joyeusement.

Ils déambulèrent ainsi dans les rues de la cité pendant plus d'une heure. Il faisait beau et chaud, la musique était entraînante et les fleurs, accrochées à toutes les maisons pour embellir les rues, embaumaient. Nimroël se sentait remplie d'allégresse et elle aurait pu marcher ainsi encore très longtemps, surtout en aussi bonne compagnie.

Ils retournèrent ensuite sur les pelouses du septième cercle. Des musiciens s'étaient installés sur une estrade et ils se mirent à jouer pour accueillir les mariés et leurs invités. Aragorn et Arwen s'avancèrent alors au milieu de la place et la musique changea. Les musiciens entamèrent une douce valse et les mariés ouvrirent le bal. Durant de longues minutes, tous les admirèrent. Puis Elladan et Elrohir entraînèrent Dinùrian et Valiëdril dans la danse. Halbarad et Tilariel se joignirent également aux danseurs. Legolas serra la main de la jeune fille un peu plus fort et celle-ci leva les yeux vers l'elfe.

\- Tu veux danser? demanda-il en se penchant vers elle.

Nimroël hésita un court instant. Elle avait très envie de danser avec Legolas, mais elle avait peur de se montrer maladroite. Elle hocha cependant la tête et elle suivit l'elfe vers la piste de danse. Il lui fallut quelques mesures pour s'adapter à son cavalier, mais ensuite, ils s'accordèrent parfaitement. D'autres couples se formaient et se joignaient à eux, et la musique se prolongeait mais la jeune fille n'avait plus conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Elle aurait voulu que la valse ne se termine jamais.

Au bout de quelques minutes toutefois, les musiciens entamèrent une nouvelle danse et les danseurs changèrent de partenaire. Elladan invita Nimroël qui perdit alors Legolas de vue. La jeune fille dansa ensuite avec Halbarad, puis avec Elrohir. Éomer, revenu à Minas Tirith pour l'occasion, l'invita lui aussi, de même que le Prince Imrahil. Elle eut même le privilège d'être invitée par Aragorn.

Ayant besoin d'un peu de repos, Nimroël s'éloigna ensuite un peu des danseurs. Des dizaines de serviteurs passaient entre les convives, portant des plateaux garnis de toutes sortes de gâteaux, de fruits et de légumes joliment découpés, de petits pains odorants et de fines brochettes de viandes juteuses. D'autres distribuaient du vin, de la bière ou des jus de fruits. La jeune fille prit un verre de jus frais sur l'un des plateaux et elle s'éloigna lentement de la foule. Elle vit alors Haldir, se tenant à l'écart, à l'ombre de l'un des auvents installés près du mur. L'elfe regardait vers le sud, lui tournant le dos. La jeune fille s'approcha sans bruit, soudain un peu confuse de s'être autant amusée alors qu'elle venait d'apprendre la mort de Rûmil et d'Orophïn. Elle se plaça à la droite de Haldir et regarda les champs si verts du Pelennor et le mince ruban de l'Anduin qui miroitait sous les chauds rayons du soleil.

\- J'aime bien la vue que l'on a d'ici, murmura Nimroël au bout d'un moment.

Haldir ne répondit pas à sa tentative de nouer la conversation et la jeune fille baissa la tête, encore plus mal à l'aise.

\- Tu devrais retourner t'amuser, lui dit l'elfe au bout d'un moment.

\- Je… Je ne voulais pas… vous offenser, s'excusa-t-elle dans un murmure.

Puis elle s'apprêta à s'en aller mais Haldir posa sa main sur son épaule pour la retenir. Doucement, il la fit se tourner vers lui.

\- M'offenser? demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

\- Oui. Je… Je suis désolée, répondit-elle.

\- Tu penses qu'en dansant et en participant à la fête?.. Je suis heureux de te voir sourire. Et puis, Rûmil et Orophïn ne voudraient sûrement pas que tu sois triste par une si belle journée.

\- C'est… C'est Rûmil qui m'a appris à danser, dit-elle d'une voix très douce.

Au fond des yeux de Haldir, Nimroël pouvait voir une intense douleur, mais l'elfe eut tout de même un léger sourire.

\- Va danser, Nimroël. Va danser pour mon frère.

\- S'il vous plaît. Dansez avec moi.

Haldir hocha lentement la tête et conduisit la jeune fille sur la piste. Ils dansèrent durant quelques minutes, puis Nimroël changea à nouveau de partenaire et Haldir retourna s'installer un peu à l'écart de la fête. Mais cette fois, il faisait face à l'assemblée et son expression n'était plus aussi sombre.

Au coucher du soleil, de longues tables furent installées partout sur la pelouse et on alluma toutes les lanternes. Arwen et Aragorn allèrent s'asseoir à la table d'honneur, placée près de la fontaine, sous la grande tente dont les côtés avaient été relevés afin que tout le monde puisse admirer les nouveaux mariés. Le Seigneur Elrond, la Dame Galadriel et le Seigneur Celeborn prirent place à côté d'Arwen. Les garçons et les demoiselles d'honneur s'assirent également à la grande table, de même que le Roi Éomer, le Prince Imrahil, Gimli et les hobbits. Des serviteurs aidèrent les autres convives à se diriger vers la table qui leur avait été assignée. Puis, une fois que tous furent attablés, le souper fut servi. Tous les invités mangèrent de bon appétit les plats succulents, tout en bavardant joyeusement, et le souper se prolongea tard dans la nuit.

À la fin du repas, il y eut à nouveau de la musique et de la danse, mais la plupart des convives se sentaient un peu engourdis et alourdis d'avoir trop mangé et trop bu. Certaines personnes préférèrent se promener lentement autour de la citadelle tandis que d'autres s'installaient confortablement pour bavarder ou pour écouter des histoires. Puis, à mesure que la nuit avançait, seul les plus jeunes continuèrent de danser. Arwen et Aragorn avaient disparu depuis quelques temps déjà. Galadriel, Celeborn et Elrond n'étaient visible nulle part, de même que la plupart des elfes.

Cela faisait un moment que Nimroël déambulait seule, passant sans se faire remarquer entre les derniers petits groupes de fêtards. Elle était très fatiguée, mais elle refusait d'aller se coucher. Elle était trop tendue. Et puis, c'est comme si elle attendait quelque chose. Elle se dirigea lentement vers la tour, qu'elle contourna ensuite. Elle aperçut alors Legolas, debout près de la haute falaise qui surplombait la citadelle. Elle ne pouvait pas le distinguer clairement, car l'elfe se tenait dans la pénombre, mais elle savait que c'était lui. Elle l'avait inconsciemment cherché, elle s'en rendait compte à présent. Elle se dissimula puis elle s'approcha sans faire le moindre bruit.

\- Bonsoir, murmura-t-elle doucement à son oreille.

Legolas se tourna vivement vers elle et la jeune fille se mit à rire, contente d'avoir pu le surprendre. Puis elle toucha légèrement son bras afin qu'il puisse la voir.

\- Tu es encore debout! constata l'elfe un peu surpris. Tu devrais…

\- Je ne crois pas que souhaitiez réellement terminer cette phrase, l'interrompit-elle d'un ton sec.

\- …

\- Il vous faudra bien vous faire à l'idée que je ne suis pas une enfant, reprit la jeune fille d'un ton plus doux.

L'elfe acquiesça doucement avant de lui offrir son bras.

\- Tu veux marcher un peu? lui demanda-t-il alors.

Nimroël sourit et glissa sa main sous le bras de l'elfe. Ils avancèrent ensuite lentement, restant loin des derniers invités. Ils gardaient tous deux le silence, comme si la moindre parole risquait de rompre le fragile équilibre du calme de cette nuit d'été.

\- J'aimerais que ça ne finisse jamais, murmura tout de même la jeune fille au bout d'un moment.

\- Quoi donc?

\- Je ne sais pas exactement. Un peu tout ça, je crois. La fête. Tous ceux que j'aime et qui sont réunis ici. La fin de cette guerre.

\- Ça durera encore quelques jours. Et puis nous devrons repartir.

\- Legolas, quelques jours, ça passe très rapidement quand on s'amuse, même pour les humains, répondit Nimroël en riant.

Mais la jeune fille se sentait triste tout à coup. Elle savait qu'Elrond, Galadriel et Celeborn allaient repartir bientôt, mais elle n'avait pas réalisé que Legolas s'en irait lui aussi. Du moins, pas tout de suite. Bien sûr, ce dernier ne quittait pas la Terre du Milieu, au contraire des trois autres elfes, mais il partait si loin.

\- Nous reviendrons bientôt, lui dit alors Legolas, comme s'il devinait ses pensées. Gimli et moi avons promis à Aragorn de revenir avec des ouvriers du Mont Solitaire et d'Eryn Lasgalen.

\- Eryn Lasgalen? répéta Nimroël.

\- C'est le nom qu'ont choisi le Seigneur Celeborn et mon père pour Mirkwood.

\- Pourquoi? demanda-t-elle très surprise.

\- Parce que le Grand Bois n'est plus sombre et qu'il lui fallait un nouveau nom, plus approprié.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Pourquoi le Seigneur Celeborn aurait-il choisi un nom pour la grande forêt?

\- Nous sommes parents, tu le sais bien. Et puis, les elfes de la Lórien qui ne veulent pas quitter la Terre du Milieu vont aller vivre à Eryn Lasgalen.

\- Le Bois de Vertes Feuilles, traduisit la jeune fille. C'est joli. Très approprié comme nom.

Puis elle se mit à rire doucement. Legolas la regarda d'un air interrogateur, ce qui la fit rire d'avantage.

\- _Legolas tuulo Eryn Lasgalen_. Vous n'avez pas peur de ne pas vous y retrouver? dit-elle en riant de plus belle.

\- Seriez-vous en train de vous moquer, jeune demoiselle, répondit l'elfe en souriant.

\- Peut-être un peu, admit-elle. Mais je suis surtout très fatiguée je pense. Et je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, Prince du Royaume Sylvestre. Ou peut-être devrais-je plutôt vous souhaiter une bonne journée, puisque le soleil va bientôt se lever.

Ils étaient justement parvenus à quelques pas de l'entrée de la citadelle. La jeune fille s'inclina donc très élégamment, avant d'entrer dans la tour encore vivement éclairée.

Les festivités se poursuivirent durant plusieurs jours. Partout dans la cité, les gens mangeaient, buvaient et dansaient. Puis, au bout d'une semaine, le calme revint dans Minas Tirith. Après s'être amusés aussi longtemps, tous les habitants de la ville se reposèrent. Nimroël n'avait pas le cœur tranquille cependant. Il serait bientôt l'heure de se séparer des elfes. Dans quelques jours, ils retourneraient en Lothlórien et à Imladris. Ensuite, dans un an ou deux, ils se rendraient aux havres gris, à l'ouest de la Comté. Là, ils monteraient sur de grands bateaux aux voiles blanches et ils traverseraient l'océan pour se rendre à Valinor, le Royaume béni des Valar et des Maiar. La jeune fille les enviait. Elle aurait tant aimé accompagner Galadriel. Mais elle avait promis de rester avec Arwen. Elle ne regrettait pas sa promesse, loin de là, mais il lui était difficile de dire adieu au Seigneur Celeborn et à la Dame Galadriel.

À la fin de juillet, quand Aragorn annonça qu'il était temps de se mettre en route, Nimroël le regarda d'un air interrogateur, pas tout à fait certaine de ce qu'il voulait dire.

\- Dans deux jours, nous allons accompagner Théoden, Roi du Rohan, dans sa dernière demeure, le tombeau de ses ancêtres.

\- Nous? demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

\- Oui, nous. Le Seigneur Elrond, le Seigneur Celeborn, la Dame Galadriel, les hobbits, Legolas, Gimli… dit Aragorn d'un ton faussement désinvolte.

Nimroël avait très envie d'y aller elle aussi, mais elle ne dit rien. Elle savait qu'elle devait rester auprès d'Arwen.

\- Voudriez-vous vous joindre à nous? La cité d'Edoras est très jolie, ajouta Aragorn.

\- Je… Peut-être une autre fois, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- C'est dommage. Arwen sera sûrement un peu déçue…

\- Arwen? Pourquoi?

\- Sans doute voudrait-elle que vous soyez à ses côtés…

La jeune fille comprit alors qu'Arwen se rendrait elle aussi à Edoras.

\- Vous n'arrêterez donc jamais de vous moquer de moi? dit-elle d'un air faussement irrité.

\- Je ne fais que vous taquiner, gente demoiselle.

Nimroël essaya de garder un air offusqué mais elle se mit vite à rire de bon cœur.

Quelques jours plus tard, ils chevauchaient tous sous un ciel sans nuage. L'air était plus frais qu'il ne l'avait été durant les dernières semaines et la douce brise qui soufflait était remplie d'odeurs suaves. Encore une fois, Nimroël montait Winfolien, la jolie jument grise qu'avait voulu lui offrir Éomer. La jeune fille avait cependant refusé le cadeau, en expliquant au jeune Roi que tant que Galian vivrait, elle ne voulait pas posséder un autre cheval. Ils s'étaient toutefois mis d'accord sur le fait qu'elle avait besoin d'une monture et Éomer avait insisté pour qu'elle garde Winfolien encore quelques temps. Nimroël avait fini par accepter.

La compagnie avançait sans se presser, bavardant tranquillement. Il y avait tout de même une certaine tension dans l'air, puisque le jour des adieux approchait.

En passant par la forêt de Druadan, ils entendirent battre les tambours des Wose. Aragorn fit proclamer haut et fort que désormais, la forêt appartenait à Ghân-buri-Ghân et à ses héritiers. Nul homme ne pouvait y passer sans sa permission. Le rythme des tambours redoubla pendant quelques minutes, faisant battre les cœurs plus rapidement, puis le silence revint et la compagnie traversa lentement le bois.

Au bout de quinze jours d'un paisible voyage, ils arrivèrent à Edoras. La ville était construite sur une grande colline verte entourée d'une haute palissade de bois. Les maisons, longues et basses, étaient également faites en bois, tout comme Meduseld, la grande maison du Roi dont la façade était ornée de dessins entrelacés d'or. La cité était loin d'être aussi importante que Minas Tirith, mais elle plut immédiatement à Nimroël. Et, pendant les jours qui suivirent, elle s'y promena en compagnie d'Arwen et d'Éowyn et en visita chaque recoin.

Les funérailles du Roi Théoden eurent lieu trois jours après leur arrivée. La jeune fille avait très peu connu Théoden, mais elle fut très émue par la cérémonie. Les chants funèbres, dont elle ne comprenait pourtant pas les paroles, et les pleurs de ceux et celles qui avaient été proches du Roi la bouleversèrent à un point tel que ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Elle pleurait non seulement pour le Roi Théoden mais aussi pour tous ceux qui avaient perdu la vie durant la terrible guerre contre Sauron. Elle pensait à Rûmil et à Orophïn en particulier. Pendant un instant, elle se demanda s'il était convenable de pleurer ses amis alors qu'elle assistait aux funérailles de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle croisa alors le regard de Galadriel, qui se tenait un peu plus loin, au côté de Gandalf et des autres elfes. Le visage de la Dame resta impassible et pourtant Nimroël se sentit rassérénée par l'elfe.

Quelques jours après l'enterrement de Théoden, le Seigneur Elrond, la Dame Galadriel et tous ceux qui les accompagnaient s'apprêtèrent à se remettre en route. La dernière journée qu'ils passèrent à Edoras s'écoula rapidement et ce soir-là, il y eu un immense banquet. La plupart des convives n'avaient pourtant pas du tout le cœur à la fête. Et, dès que le repas fut terminé, Arwen quitta la salle où avait lieu la fête. Elle sortit de Meduseld et alla marcher sur les collines qui entouraient la ville, en compagnie de son père. En les regardant s'éloigner côte à côte, Nimroël sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement. L'heure était venue pour eux de se dire adieu. Elle-même voyait probablement Galadriel, Celeborn et Elrond pour la dernière fois et cela lui causait un grand chagrin. Il restait toutefois, au fond de son cœur, l'infime espoir de se rendre un jour à Valinor. Bien sûr, pour cela, il faudrait qu'elle surmonte la douleur de la mort d'Arwen. Et elle ne croyait pas en avoir la force.

La jeune fille quitta elle aussi la salle du banquet et sortit prendre l'air. Elle se promena lentement autour de la maison, respirant l'air frais et humide de la nuit. Le ciel était couvert et nulle étoile n'était visible. Elle sentit alors la présence de la Dame Galadriel quelque part devant elle. Elle s'approcha en silence de l'elfe. Il faisait très sombre et elle devait prendre garde de ne pas trébucher. Au bout d'un moment, elle distingua la mince silhouette blanche de Galadriel et elle se dirigea vers elle. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle était certaine que l'elfe l'attendait.

\- Bonsoir, lui dit Galadriel.

\- Bonsoir. J'imagine… qu'il est temps de se dire adieu… murmura Nimroël.

\- Nous ne nous reverrons pas avant très longtemps, c'est vrai. Mais ce ne sont pas des adieux pour autant.

\- Vous croyez? Pourtant… C'est trop loin. Je n'arrive pas à envisager ce qui se passera… après.

\- Ne souhaites-tu pas aller à Valinor?

\- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être… En fait, je préfère ne pas y penser pour l'instant. Et puis, tout sera différent alors…

\- Différent?

\- Oui… Vous ne serez sans doute plus qu'un souvenir pour moi… un merveilleux souvenir.

\- Peut-être as-tu raison, dit Galadriel d'un air distant, comme si elle se rappelait elle aussi un lointain souvenir.

\- C'est la première fois que je vivrai parmi les humains, reprit la jeune fille au bout de quelques minutes. Ça m'effraie un peu.

\- Je sais.

\- Je vais les voir changer… ils vont vieillir et mourir. Ça sera sans doute difficile.

\- Oui.

\- Et puis, Aragorn aussi mourra. Et Arwen…

La gorge de Nimroël se serra brusquement et elle ne put terminer sa phrase. Galadriel la regardait fixement. Elle tendit lentement la main et la posa légèrement sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

\- Peut-être que moi aussi, je finirai par vieillir. Je crois que c'est… ce qui serait préférable, non?

\- Préférable? Je ne crois pas. Cela te paraît sûrement plus facile, car cela t'éviterait d'avoir à faire un choix.

\- Je ne crois pas que… que j'aurai la force de continuer, dit Nimroël d'une voix étranglée.

Les yeux de l'elfe brillèrent vivement, comme si elle était en colère. Mais elle ne répondit que par un doux soupir.

\- Vous voudriez que je vous promette de partir pour Valinor, n'est-ce pas? demanda la jeune fille à Galadriel.

\- Oui, c'est ce que je souhaite.

\- Pour cela, il faudrait qu'il y ait encore des bateaux et que l'on accepte que je monte à bord.

\- Et si c'était le cas?

Nimroël réfléchit un moment. Elle tentait d'imaginer un grand bateau aux voiles blanches, attendant de partir vers l'ouest. Des elfes y montaient, lentement. La jeune fille ne connaissait aucun d'entre eux. Oserait-elle se joindre à eux pour ce long voyage? Le désir de partir en mer était très fort en elle, mais est-ce que ça suffirait?

\- Je ne sais pas si j'aurais le courage d'y monter… Je ne veux pas vous faire une promesse que je ne pourrais pas tenir.

La jeune fille ne pouvait voir le visage de Galadriel, mais elle devinait aisément que celle-ci était irritée. Elle n'y pouvait rien cependant. Partir pour Valinor en compagnie de l'elfe aurait sûrement été un merveilleux voyage. Mais se rendre seule aux Havres Gris pour ensuite monter à bord de l'un des grands navires construits par le Seigneur Cìrdan, alors qu'elle n'y connaîtrait personne, c'était une autre histoire. La Dame le comprenait sûrement.

\- Pourriez-vous dire au revoir au Seigneur Celeborn pour moi? murmura Nimroël en se détournant pour cacher ses larmes.

Il y eut alors un lourd silence. La jeune fille pouvait percevoir la tension qui régnait soudainement, même si elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui la causait.

\- Celeborn ne viendra pas à Valinor, déclara alors Galadriel.

Les yeux agrandis par l'étonnement, Nimroël se tourna vivement vers l'elfe. Si cette dernière n'avait affiché un air aussi sévère, la jeune fille aurait pu croire que c'était une mauvaise plaisanterie.

\- Q… Quoi? demanda Nimroël.

\- Il ne souhaite pas quitter la Terre du Milieu. Pas encore.

\- Mais… Mais… Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça! C'est insensé! Vous ne pouvez pas partir sans lui!

\- Nimroël!

La voix de Galadriel claqua sèchement dans l'air. La jeune fille inspira brusquement et recula d'un pas. Elle n'aurait pas été plus choquée si la Dame l'avait giflée. En fait, elle avait réellement l'impression que l'elfe l'avait frappée.

\- Je suis désolée, dit l'elfe plus doucement.

\- Pardonnez-moi, murmura Nimroël. Je ne voulais pas…

Galadriel s'approcha lentement puis elle caressa délicatement les cheveux de la jeune fille. Celle-ci se mit à pleurer en silence. Elle posa doucement son front sur l'épaule de l'elfe et elle resta ainsi, sans bouger. Il lui fallut un long moment pour se calmer. Elle s'éloigna alors de la Dame et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, comme si elle avait froid.

\- _Namari_ _ë_ , lui dit-elle avant de s'en aller.

\- Au revoir, lui répondit l'elfe.

Le lendemain matin, Nimroël se tenait tristement au côté d'Arwen. Le cœur lourd, les deux amies regardaient partir tous ceux qu'elles aimaient. Même Aragorn et Éomer s'en allaient. Ils avaient décidé d'accompagner leurs invités jusqu'à la Trouée du Rohan. Nimroël aurait bien aimé y aller elle aussi, mais elle ne pouvait pas quitter Arwen, même si rester en arrière lui était vraiment très pénible. L'elfe et la jeune fille restèrent debout devant la haute maison des Rois du Rohan bien longtemps après que tous les cavaliers eurent disparus, pour la jeune fille du moins. Arwen, grâce à ses yeux perçants les voyait peut-être encore, mais elle n'en dit rien et, quand Nimroël lui demanda si elle voulait rentrer, elle la suivit sans dire un mot.

Ce jour-là, elles ne firent rien du tout. Elles restèrent assises sans bouger, devant la large cheminée, dans le salon d'Arwen. Il faisait très chaud, ce jour-là, et aucun feu ne brûlait, mais elles regardaient tout de même l'âtre. Arwen était probablement plongée dans l'un de ses rêves elfiques et Nimroël ne voulait pas la déranger. Elle restait donc silencieuse et elle réfléchissait aux dernières paroles que lui avait dites Gandalf avant de partir.

Le Maia lui avait promis de revenir une dernière fois à Minas Tirith, afin de lui présenter quelqu'un. Quand elle lui avait demandé plus de détail au sujet de celui qui, selon ses dire, désirait vivement la rencontrer, il s'était montré des plus discret, lui disant seulement qu'il s'agissait également d'un Maia, un dénommé Radagast.

Ses pensées se tournèrent ensuite vers Legolas et Gimli. Ces derniers avaient eux aussi promis de revenir bientôt. Au printemps ou au début de l'été, si le Roi Thranduil et le Seigneur du Mont Solitaire le permettaient, l'elfe et le nain viendraient avec quelques-uns des leurs pour embellir la cité de Minas Tirith. Nimroël avait regardé Legolas d'un air sceptique, mais elle n'avait rien dit. Elle préférait ne pas espérer son retour. Ainsi, elle ne serait pas déçue, si jamais il ne venait pas. Jamais elle ne l'aurait admis, mais elle savait qu'au fond d'elle-même, elle compterait chaque jour jusqu'au printemps.

Le lendemain, en voyant qu'Arwen était toujours assise à la même place que la veille, comme si elle n'avait pas bougé de la nuit, Nimroël secoua tristement la tête. Elle trouvait très étrange de voir l'elfe toute seule, sans ses dames. Dinùrian, Valiëdril et Tilariel lui manquaient sûrement beaucoup. La jeune fille avait pleinement conscience qu'il ne restait plus qu'elle à présent, mais elle se sentait tout à coup incapable de remplir le rôle qui lui était dévolu. Puis elle se secoua et redressa fièrement les épaules. Après tout, elle était la première dame de compagnie de la Reine du Gondor. Galadriel lui avait demandé d'aider sa petite fille à s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie et c'est ce qu'elle allait faire.

\- Venez, dit-elle à Arwen d'un ton sans réplique. Allons nous promener. On va faire seller des chevaux et on ira faire la course dans les champs.

Le doux sourire d'Arwen lui fit chaud au cœur. En sortant de Meduseld, les deux amies croisèrent Éowyn, qui se joignit alors à elles pour la balade. Elles firent même préparer un énorme pique-nique, puis elles sortirent rapidement de la ville et elles galopèrent vers le sud durant plus d'une heure. Elles étaient toutes trois d'excellentes cavalières, mais Arwen était de loin la plus rapide, sur son magnifique coursier blanc.

L'elfe et les deux jeunes filles s'arrêtèrent près d'une petite source d'eau froide, qui jaillissait de la terre avec un doux murmure. Elles s'installèrent rapidement pour le repas, puis elles mangèrent tout en bavardant doucement. Autour d'elles, il n'y avait que la plaine, à perte de vue. Elles auraient pu se croire seules au monde.

Soudain, Nimroël se leva d'un bond et regarda vers l'est. Elle ne voyait rien du tout, mais elle percevait la présence d'un grand nombre d'hommes qui arrivaient rapidement vers elles. Elle jeta un regard inquiet vers Arwen.

\- Remettons-nous en selle tout de suite, dit-elle aux deux autres. Des hommes approchent rapidement. Ils sont nombreux.

\- J'entends les chevaux galoper, ajouta Arwen doucement.

\- Ce sont probablement les hommes qui ramènent les troupeaux, répondit Éowyn d'un air calme. Il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter. Mais il vaut sans doute mieux être à cheval si la horde se dirige vers nous. Il ne faudrait pas risquer d'être piétinées.

Elles remballèrent rapidement leur repas, puis elles sautèrent sur le dos de leur monture. Rapidement, elles reprirent la direction d'Edoras. Nimroël jetait parfois un regard par-dessus son épaule, mais tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir, c'était un nuage de poussière qui avançait dans la même direction qu'elles.

Lorsque les trois amies furent en vue de la cité, elles ralentirent l'allure et elles se retournèrent pour regarder les hommes qui conduisaient un groupe de chevaux vers les immenses enclos de la ville. Au bout d'un moment, elles virent apparaître devant elles près d'une centaine de chevaux qui galopaient très rapidement. Des cavaliers encadraient le troupeau, gardant les bêtes regroupées et les forçant à se diriger où ils le désiraient. Nimroël était fascinée par le spectacle.

Quand les bêtes furent en vue des enclos, les cavaliers se rapprochèrent encore plus de la horde. La jeune fille remarqua alors que de jeunes garçons se tenaient près de l'un des portails qui était grand ouvert. Toujours guidé par les cavaliers, tous les chevaux pénétrèrent dans l'enclos et les garçons s'empressèrent de refermer la barrière. Nimroël poussa alors un profond soupir.

\- Ils sont magnifiques, murmura-t-elle.

\- Ils sont peu nombreux, rétorqua Éowyn.

Nimroël se tourna vers Éowyn, étonnée du ton soudainement belliqueux de la jeune fille.

\- Les serviteurs de Sauron nous ont volé plusieurs chevaux, parmi les plus beaux et les plus rapides, expliqua cette dernière. Je crois que Saroumane aussi s'est permis de nous prendre des bêtes.

D'un air confus, Nimroël baissa la tête.

\- Allons, vous n'êtes pas responsable de ses méfaits, dit Éowyn doucement, désolée d'avoir troublé son invitée.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut aller les voir de plus près? demanda Nimroël, désirant changer de sujet.

\- Bien sûr.

Les trois cavalières s'approchèrent lentement du grand enclos. À l'intérieur, les hommes s'empressaient de séparer les chevaux. Avec de grands lassos, qu'ils manipulaient très habilement, ils attrapaient les jeunes mâles, âgés de trois ou quatre ans, et les conduisaient dans des enclos plus petits. Plus tard, des hommes se chargeraient de les dresser. Les juments et leurs petits resteraient quelques jours dans le grand enclos, le temps que les hommes s'assurent qu'ils étaient tous suffisamment résistant pour supporter l'hiver. Ils retourneraient ensuite vers leurs pâturages. Tous les chevaux du Rohan seraient ainsi examinés de près.

Les jours suivants s'écoulèrent lentement. Arwen et Éowyn semblaient bien s'entendre et comme Éowyn allait bientôt épouser Faramir, elles parlaient beaucoup de mariage, de robe blanche et de cérémonie, ce qui ennuyait particulièrement Nimroël. Chaque fois qu'Arwen et Éowyn se lançaient dans d'interminable discussion au sujet du mariage, la jeune fille sortait se promener dans la ville. Elle aimait tout particulièrement visiter les grands enclos où s'égayaient une multitude de chevaux. Elle était surtout fascinée par les poulains aux grandes oreilles et aux longues pattes. Elle pouvait passer des heures à les regarder faire des cabrioles au côté de leur mère.

Un jour, alors qu'il n'y avait personne dans les environs, elle entra dans l'un des enclos et elle s'avança doucement vers un poulain. Avec un peu de patience, elle finit par s'approcher suffisamment pour réussir à le caresser.

\- Eh toi, sors de là, entendit-elle soudain derrière elle.

Nimroël se retourna lentement vers l'homme qui venait de l'interpeller aussi familièrement.

\- Oui, c'est à toi que je parle, petite. Ne t'approche pas des poulains, tu pourrais les effrayer et les rendre rétifs.

Un deuxième homme s'approcha du premier et lui dit quelque chose à l'oreille. Il dut lui révéler l'identité de Nimroël car l'homme eut soudain l'air très confus. La jeune fille revint lentement vers la barrière que l'homme lui ouvrit alors courtoisement. Il s'inclina ensuite devant elle, d'un air embarrassé.

\- Veuillez m'excuser mademoiselle. Je ne voulais pas me montrer impoli.

\- Ce n'est rien, répondit Nimroël froidement.

Puis elle s'éloigna rapidement en direction de Meduseld, sans un regard en arrière.

Quelques jours plus tard, Aragorn et Éomer revinrent à Edoras et Aragorn annonça qu'il souhaitait rentrer à Minas Tirith dès le lendemain. Ainsi, le retour à la grande cité blanche se fit rapidement et sans encombre. Et le retour au quotidien se fit de la même façon. L'automne était déjà bien avancé et les arbres avaient perdu toutes leurs feuilles. Minas Tirith se trouvant très au sud et près de la mer, il n'y faisait pas très froid mais l'air était chargé d'humidité. Le matin, une épaisse brume recouvrait le Pelennor et le soleil n'arrivait à la dissiper que vers midi.

Nimroël et Arwen passaient leurs journées dans le grand salon de cette dernière. La jeune fille, frileuse, restait le plus souvent près du feu. Elle lisait quelques livres pris dans la grande bibliothèque de la citadelle, pendant qu'Arwen brodait. L'elfe chantait souvent et elle s'accompagnait parfois à la grande harpe qu'elle avait apportée d'Imladris.

Par une sombre journée de novembre, Nimroël était en train de raconter à Arwen comment elle avait réussi à entrer dans la vallée de l'Isengard, en passant par la forêt de Fangorn quand elle s'interrompit brusquement et se figea. Elle devint si pâle qu'Arwen se leva, inquiète. Nimroël posa ses mains sur sa poitrine en tremblant.

\- Il arrive, Arwen. Il s'en vient… Il vient pour moi, dit-elle d'un ton terrifié.

\- Qui arrive? demanda l'elfe.

\- Saroumane. Il veut… Il va essayer de me tuer…

\- Calme-toi. Il ne peut pas entrer ici. La ville est bien protégée.

\- Il est déjà là… Dans la cité! Il est tout près.

Arwen ordonna à l'un des gardes d'aller prévenir Aragorn, puis elle servit un verre d'alcool à la jeune fille. Quand Aragorn arriva, quelques minutes plus tard, Nimroël était toujours très pâle, mais elle avait cessé de trembler. Arwen le mit brièvement au courant de ce qui se passait.

\- Il n'entrera pas dans la citadelle, répéta alors Aragorn à la jeune fille. Il ne parviendra pas même jusqu'au septième cercle.

\- Il approche, Aragorn. Vous ne pouvez pas l'arrêter. Je le sais.

\- Vous n'avez rien à craindre, Gilraen. Je vous assure.

\- Il me hait. Il veut ma mort! Et il est ici! Il est ici!

\- Tout ira bien, Gil, lui dit Arwen d'un ton réconfortant.

\- Personne ne peut l'arrêter. Il est trop puissant!

\- Il est inoffensif maintenant, vous le savez bien.

Nimroël se détourna tout à coup et elle regarda derrière elle d'un air terrifié, puis elle tourna la tête de tous les côtés. Aragorn et Arwen la regardaient, les sourcils froncés. La jeune fille semblait affolée et ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi.

\- Saroumane, murmura-t-elle. Il est ici… dans cette pièce.

Personne ne lui répondit.

\- Je sens sa présence, ajouta Nimroël d'une voix aiguë. Son esprit est ici… Il est… il est mort, mais son esprit est ici.

La jeune fille recula de quelques pas, de plus en plus effrayée. Aragorn vint se placer à son côté, ce qui la rassura un peu. Mais que pouvait-il faire contre un esprit? Il avait beau être le guerrier le plus redoutable de la Terre du Milieu, il était incapable de la protéger de son père.

\- C'est moi qu'il veut, lui dit-elle. Vous devriez sortir.

Nimroël s'efforçait de ne pas laisser voir à quel point elle avait peur, mais les tremblements de sa voix la trahissaient.

\- Nous allons tous sortir, répondit Aragorn calmement.

\- Ça ne servirait à rien, vous le savez aussi bien que moi, rétorqua la jeune fille. Il ne peut pas être arrêté par des portes ou des murs.

Elle avait l'impression qu'un vent froid et humide, rempli de colère et de ressentiments, soufflait dans la pièce. Elle ne savait pas exactement comment elle pouvait se défendre contre un esprit, mais elle se concentra et fit de son mieux pour se préparer.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer, mais il vaut mieux que vous sortiez, répéta-t-elle à Aragorn et Arwen.

Personne ne réagit. Ni Arwen, ni Aragorn ne semblaient vouloir suivre son conseil.

\- Très bien, dit-elle alors. Dans ce cas, restez près de moi. Je… Je vais essayer de le repousser.

Avant même qu'ils n'aient pu répondre, elle sentit un profond changement dans l'air, comme si son père se précipitait soudain vers elle. Elle poussa un cri, puis elle leva les mains devant elle comme pour se protéger. Elle inspira ensuite vivement, puis elle repoussa de toute sa puissante tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle. Il y eu un vif éclair suivit d'un bruit assourdissant, comme si la foudre venait de s'abattre dans le salon. Tous les meubles du salon furent si violemment propulsés contre les murs qu'ils s'y fracassèrent. Nimroël contempla un instant le gâchis qu'elle venait de causer, puis sa vue se brouilla et elle perdit conscience.

Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla, elle était allongée sur son lit. Elle avait un horrible mal de tête et elle se sentait épuisée comme ça ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant, pas même lorsqu'elle avait été poursuivie par les orcs de son père et qu'elle avait couru des jours durant. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, mais elle les referma aussitôt en gémissant. La lumière des lampes lui semblait trop vive. Elle avait également l'impression qu'un énorme poids pesait sur elle et l'empêchait de respirer.

\- Ça va? lui demanda doucement Arwen.

\- Oui, je crois, réussit-elle à murmurer.

\- Nous nous sommes inquiétés. Cela fait plusieurs heures que tu es inconsciente.

La jeune fille voulut alors se lever mais Arwen l'en empêcha.

\- Reste allongée, lui ordonna l'elfe. Tu as encore besoin de te reposer.

\- Mais Saroumane… Que s'est-il passé?

\- Tout va bien. Ne t'inquiète plus à ce propos. Nous avons reçu un message de Gandalf. Il sera là très bientôt.

Malgré ce que venait de lui dire Arwen, Nimroël essaya de s'assurer que l'esprit de son père n'était plus là. Elle ne réussit cependant qu'à aggraver sa migraine. Elle gémit à nouveau et massa doucement ses tempes pour diminuer la douleur qui pulsait sous son crâne. Elle regrettait que le Seigneur Elrond ne soit pas là pour la soulager.

\- Je ne le sens plus. Je… Je ne sens rien!

\- Tu vois, tout va bien. Maintenant, dors un peu.

\- Non, vous ne comprenez pas. Je ne sens rien du tout. Personne! Pas même vous!

\- Ce n'est rien. Tu iras certainement mieux lorsque tu auras dormi.

\- Ne dites pas ça! C'est ce que m'a dit Legolas, quand j'ai perdu la mémoire. Qu'avec un peu de repos, je retrouverais mes souvenirs. Mais il a fallu plus de vingt-cinq années pour que je recouvre la mémoire.

\- Ce n'est pas la même chose.

\- C'est encore pire! C'est comme si, brusquement, j'étais aveugle.

\- Et qu'espères-tu accomplir en te levant? lui demanda Arwen.

Nimroël haussa légèrement les épaules.

\- Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour l'instant, continua l'elfe. Il faut attendre Gandalf.

Nimroël hocha doucement la tête. Bien sûr, Arwen avait raison. Il n'y avait rien à faire, sinon attendre. Mais elle détestait attendre.

\- Vous croyez que c'est Saroumane qui a… qui m'a fait quelque chose? demanda-t-elle à l'elfe.

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais je ne crois pas. Sincèrement, je pense que tu es seulement épuisée après… l'effort que tu as fourni, dans mon salon.

La jeune fille se rappela tout à coup ce qu'elle avait aperçu avant de s'évanouir. Le salon d'Arwen était dans un état lamentable. Tous les meubles avaient été réduits en miettes.

\- Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Ça ira pour cette fois, répondit Arwen en souriant doucement. L'important, c'est que personne n'ait été blessé.

Très tôt le lendemain, Nimroël émergea lentement du sommeil. Elle avait toujours la tête lourde et elle avait mal partout. De plus, elle avait passé une très mauvaise nuit, peuplée de rêves étranges, et elle se sentait toujours très fatiguée. Elle se leva doucement, puis elle enfila une robe. Pas à pas, elle se rendit ensuite dans son boudoir et elle se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. À peine quelques minutes plus tard, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Elle tenta de savoir de qui il s'agissait, mais elle ne perçut qu'une espèce d'ombre. C'était tout de même une amélioration, par rapport à la veille et cela lui remonta un peu le moral. Impatiemment, l'inconnu frappa encore une fois et Nimroël l'invita à entrer.

Gandalf fit alors irruption dans le salon. La jeune fille lui offrit de s'asseoir, mais le Maia refusa et se mit à marcher de long en large dans son petit boudoir. Il semblait hors de lui et ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat très vif. Avant que Nimroël n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, il se mit à la sermonner.

\- Vous avez complètement perdu la tête ou quoi!

\- Je…

\- Vous vouliez faire quoi? Démolir la citadelle?

Gandalf avait apparemment déjà vu les dégâts que la jeune fille avait causés.

\- Il ne faut pas exagérer…

\- Exagérer. Vous croyez que j'exagère. Nous avons ressenti votre… petite démonstration alors que nous étions encore à plusieurs lieues d'ici. Certaines des pierres du mur sont fissurées! Je vous assure que si les murs de cette tour n'étaient pas aussi solides, il lui manquerait à présent un étage.

\- Je suis désolée…

\- Désolée? Je l'espère bien! Et j'espère que vous n'avez pas l'intention de recommencer une telle chose.

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Je…

\- Expliquez-moi à quoi vous avez pensé?

\- Je…

\- Je ne comprends vraiment pas comment vous avez pu faire cela. Vous êtes totalement irresponsable!

\- Je…

\- Sans compter que vous auriez pu blesser quelqu'un. Vous possédez de grands pouvoirs, mademoiselle. Vous rendez-vous compte que ce n'est pas un jeu?

\- J'avais peur, réussit enfin à répondre la jeune fille.

\- Peur?

\- J'étais terrifiée. Saroumane… Il était là!

\- Saroumane est mort. Il n'est plus une menace pour personne.

\- J'ai cru... J'ai cru qu'il voulait… qu'il voulait me… qu'il me voulait, moi!

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré, Gandalf la regarda réellement. Il s'approcha d'elle et s'agenouilla près du fauteuil. Il prit alors doucement sa main.

\- Il ne peut plus vous faire de mal, croyez-moi.

\- Mais je sais qu'il était là! Son esprit était là. Et il me hait. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point…

\- Sentez-vous encore sa présence?

\- Non… Je ne le sens plus. Je… Je ne peux pas. Je ne ressens plus rien! Plus personne. Il n'y a plus que des ombres.

Le Maia fronça les sourcils puis il tâta le front de la jeune fille du bout des doigts.

\- Aragorn m'a dit que vous vous étiez évanouie… Comment vous sentez vous à présent?

\- Je vais bien mais je… Je suis très fatiguée.

\- C'est normal de ressentir une certaine fatigue… Ce que vous avez fait demande beaucoup d'énergie. Mais pas au point de perdre conscience. Et puis, cela fait maintenant plus de douze heures, vous devriez déjà avoir récupéré.

\- Je ne suis qu'à moitié Maia, lui rappela-t-elle.

\- C'est justement ce qui m'inquiète. Voyez-vous, je suis étonné que vous… manifestiez de tels pouvoirs. Et je ne suis pas certain que vous devriez les utiliser. Du moins, pas avec une telle intensité. J'ai peur que vous ne vous surmeniez. Vous pourriez réellement en souffrir.

\- C'est la première fois que je… que je provoque une telle catastrophe. Pourtant, Saroumane m'y a souvent poussée. Mais je n'avais jamais réussi… un tel exploit. En général, j'arrive à peine à déplacer de petits objets.

\- Eh bien, espérons que ça ne se reproduira plus, conclut Gandalf.

Ce soir-là, lorsqu'elle descendit pour le souper, Nimroël se sentait déjà beaucoup mieux. Les ombres s'intensifiaient lentement et, lorsqu'elle était proche de quelqu'un, elle pouvait deviner de qui il s'agissait. Et puis, elle s'était reposée durant tout l'après-midi et elle ne se sentait plus aussi fatiguée.

Ce fut lors de ce repas qu'elle rencontra Radagast pour la première fois. Le Maia, grand et très costaud était un peu bedonnant. Il avait une longue barbe brune, parsemée de fils blancs. Ses vêtements étaient bruns eux aussi et ils étaient usés jusqu'à la corde. L'homme avait une apparence négligée et il ne semblait pas vraiment à sa place dans la citadelle. Mais il posait un regard amusé sur tout ce qui l'entourait.

Gandalf fit les présentations et Radagast resta un moment à contempler Nimroël d'un air étonné. Puis il s'avança vivement, lui prit la main, la secoua brusquement en lui broyant les doigts. La jeune fille se mit à rire doucement. Les manières malhabiles du Maia et son air embarrassé lui plaisaient beaucoup.

Durant toute la soirée, Nimroël bavarda tranquillement avec Radagast. Le Maia lui parla surtout de sa petite maison à Rhosgobel, à l'ouest de Mirkwood, près de la vieille route de la forêt. Il lui parla également des animaux qui y vivaient avec lui. Il y avait quelques biches, plusieurs ratons laveurs, des écureuils et surtout, plein d'oiseaux de toutes sortes. Il y avait même un vieil ours qui lui rendait visite de temps en temps. De son côté, la jeune fille lui raconta comment elle avait trouvé et soigné Tara. Elle lui promit également de lui présenter Galian. Il était très tard lorsqu'ils se séparèrent et que Nimroël alla enfin se coucher.

Le lendemain, la jeune fille emmena Radagast se promener dans les jardins du sixième cercle. Alors qu'ils admiraient la vue du haut d'un mur, Tara vint se poser sur le bras de Nimroël. Le faucon examina le Maia un court instant avant d'aller se percher sur son épaule.

Ils se rendirent ensuite aux écuries et la jeune fille fit sortir Galian de son boxe. Le petit cheval fit lui aussi un accueil chaleureux au Maia, ce qui augmenta d'un cran l'estime que Nimroël avait déjà pour lui. Elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir apprécier un Maia. Elle pensait qu'ils étaient tous comme Saroumane, froids, calculateurs, ne pensant qu'au pouvoir. Mais Radagast était très différent. En fait, Nimroël avait plus de points communs avec lui qu'avec son propre père.

Gandalf et Radagast ne restèrent malheureusement que quelques jours à Minas Tirith. Radagast était plutôt solitaire et il n'aimait pas beaucoup être entouré d'autant de gens. Il promis tout de même à la jeune fille de revenir la voir régulièrement. Gandalf, quant à lui, avait encore plusieurs choses à régler avant de quitter la Terre du Milieu et il ne croyait pas avoir le temps de revenir dans la cité. Il fit donc ses adieux à Aragorn et Arwen avant de prendre Nimroël à part.

\- Rappelez-vous ce que je vous ai dit. Soyez prudente!

\- Entendu…

\- Au revoir, alors. Nous nous reverrons à Valinor!

La jeune fille ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de faire un signe de la main aux deux Maiar qui mirent rapidement leur monture au galop et quittèrent Minas Tirith.

* * *

Comme toujours, un gros merci à tous ceux et celles qui me laissent des commentaires, j'apprécie toujours avoir votre opinion.


	26. 26 Nouvelle vie

**Disclaimer** : voir le premier chapitre

* * *

-26-

Durant l'hiver qui suivit le mariage d'Arwen et d'Aragorn, trois jeunes femmes arrivèrent à Minas Tirith pour se mettre au service de la Reine et devenir ses dames de compagnie. Lalaith, une proche parente du Prince Imrahil, fut la première à arriver à la citadelle. C'était une jolie blonde, très grande et très mince. Elle avait de grands yeux bleus qu'elle posait froidement sur tout ce qui l'entourait. Elle parlait d'une voix posée et elle semblait garder son calme en toutes circonstances. Quelques semaines plus tard, ce fut au tour de Fréawyn de s'installer dans la citadelle. Elle était la fille de l'un des plus importants capitaines du Rohan. Elle était aussi blonde et aussi grande que Lalaith, mais, contrairement à cette dernière, Fréawyn avait un tempérament exubérant. Ses yeux bruns, assombris par une épaisse frange de longs cils noirs, pétillaient de joie. Enfin, Ivorwen, une jeune Dúnedaine, arriva elle aussi à Minas Tirith. Ivorwen était très belle mais aussi très timide. À peine plus grande que Nimroël, elle avait de longs cheveux bruns, de doux yeux gris et un charmant sourire.

Nimroël aurait préféré rester seule avec Arwen, bien sûr, mais elle se lia tout de même rapidement d'amitié avec Fréawyn et Ivorwen. Par contre, Lalaith, avec ses grands airs, lui tombait particulièrement sur les nerfs. Il y avait également un avantage à la présence des trois jeunes femmes dans la citadelle. Maintenant, lorsque Arwen se trouvait avec Aragorn, Nimroël ne restait plus toute seule. Et puis, les longues journées à travailler dans le grand salon d'Arwen passaient plus rapidement depuis que Fréawyn était là. Cette dernière connaissait plein d'anecdotes, très drôles, qu'elle racontait merveilleusement bien. Nimroël riait toujours de bon cœur de ces histoires, alors qu'Arwen et Ivorwen, plus réservées, se contentaient de sourire. Lalaith, quant à elle, gardait un air sérieux et elle jetait des regards dédaigneux sur Fréawyn, qui l'ignorait tout simplement.

Quelques semaines avant le retour du printemps, alors que Nimroël soupait en compagnie d'Arwen et d'Aragorn, ce dernier déclara qu'il allait bientôt se rendre à Orthanc. Il n'avait pas encore l'intention d'y installer quiconque pour l'instant mais il voulait explorer la tour de fond en comble car il fallait craindre qu'il y ait plusieurs pièges laissés par Saroumane.

\- J'aimerais que vous m'y accompagniez, Gilraen, demanda-t-il à la jeune fille. Vous connaissez bien les lieux et vous pourriez nous être très utile.

Nimroël resta sans voix. Elle n'aimait déjà pas entendre parler d'Orthanc. S'y rendre, c'était hors de question. Mais elle ne savait pas vraiment comment refuser la demande d'Aragorn.

\- Je… Je vais y penser, finit-elle par dire.

Ce fut Arwen qui, quelques jours plus tard, rappela à la jeune fille qu'elle n'avait toujours pas donné de réponse à Aragorn, à propos d'Orthanc.

\- Oh, Arwen. Je ne veux pas y aller. Je ne veux pas revoir l'Isengard et encore moins la tour. Je… Il y a trop de mauvais souvenirs reliés à cet endroit.

\- Tu n'as qu'à l'expliquer à Aragorn, lui dit l'elfe. Il comprendra.

\- Oui… sans doute. Mais si Saroumane a effectivement laissé des pièges… Je ne voudrais pas que quelqu'un soit blessé. Je me sentirais responsable.

\- C'est ta décision, Gil. Je ne peux pas la prendre à ta place.

Il fallut encore plusieurs jours avant que la jeune fille ne se résolve à parler à Aragorn. Elle se rendit alors à la salle du trône très tôt un matin, sachant d'avance qu'elle y trouverait le Roi seul.

\- Bonjour, lui dit-il en la voyant hésiter à la porte.

\- Bonjour, répondit-elle.

Aragorn se leva et se dirigea vers elle. Il lui proposa d'aller se promener sur le mur et elle accepta d'un signe de tête. Ils marchaient depuis quelques minutes déjà quand elle s'arrêta brusquement et se tourna vers lui.

\- Aragorn… Je ne veux pas… Je ne veux pas aller à Orthanc, dit-elle d'un air désolé.

\- Je m'en doutais un peu.

\- Je… Je sais que c'est ridicule puisqu'il n'est plus là, mais je crois que…

\- Inutile de vous justifier. Je comprends très bien que vous ne soyez pas prête à retourner là-bas.

\- Vraiment? Je veux dire… Vous ne m'en voulez pas?

\- Bien sûr que non!

\- Vous serez prudent, n'est-ce pas? Saroumane est… était très rusé, sournois. Il peut y avoir des pièges partout. Vous devez faire attention en ouvrant les armoires, en soulevant le moindre livre.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, je serai sur mes gardes.

Ils revinrent lentement vers la citadelle, marchant lentement, appréciant l'air frais du petit matin.

\- Allez-vous… Allez-vous ramener… des choses, de là-bas? demanda Nimroël.

\- Tout dépend de ce que je trouverai dans la tour. Pourquoi?

\- Il y a… des tableaux, accrochés un peu partout… La plupart ont été peints par ma mère. J'aimerais en récupérer quelques-uns. Il y en a également dans les appartements que je partageais avec elle.

\- Lesquels voulez-vous?

\- Eh bien, je ne sais pas trop. Ceux qui sont dans ma chambre sont mes préférés. Et puis, il y en a un, très grand et très beau, dans la salle à dîner. Mais pour le reste, je ne sais pas. Choisissez ceux qui vous plaisent le plus, je vous fais confiance.

\- J'en suis honoré, répondit Aragorn d'un ton moqueur.

Ils parvirent alors au pied de la citadelle et Aragorn s'apprêta à retourner dans la salle du trône quand la jeune fille le retint encore un peu.

\- Aragorn! Pour les tableaux, soyez vraiment très prudent. Saroumane sait… savait combien j'aimais ces peintures. Et il…

\- Tout ira très bien, je vous assure.

\- Alors, merci. Merci beaucoup!

Aragorn partit quelques jours plus tard. Durant son absence, Nimroël et Arwen firent de longues promenades à cheval et se baladèrent dans la cité. Fréawyn et Ivorwen les accompagnèrent très souvent, de même que Lalaith, qui ne semblait pas aimer sortir de la citadelle, mais qui ne voulait pas rester à l'écart non plus. Les journées étaient de plus en plus longues et le temps se réchauffait rapidement. Le printemps était magnifique et la vie était merveilleuse.

Aragorn revint au bout de six semaines et la jeune fille fut très heureuse d'apprendre que tout s'était bien passé dans la tour. Et, lorsque les chariots transportant tout ce que le Roi avait décidé de rapporter d'Orthanc arrivèrent, quelques jours plus tard, Nimroël fut aux anges. Avec l'aide d'Arwen, elle se mit à déballer chaque toile en ayant l'impression d'ouvrir un paquet cadeau. Elle redécouvrait chacune des peintures de Hareth avec un plaisir redoublé puisqu'elle pouvait le partager avec l'elfe. Et elle expliquait à son amie le détail de tous ce tableaux. Sa mère avait peint le village où elle avait grandi, les hautes montagnes ainsi que le grand lac qu'elle pouvait apercevoir de la maison de ses parents. Elle avait également peint la forêt de Fangorn et la rivière Isen, vues depuis le sommet d'Orthanc. Aragorn vint voir où elles en étaient au moment où Nimroël déballait le portrait d'une petite fille vêtue d'une robe jaune.

\- Ça, c'est moi lorsque j'avais sept ou huit ans, dit-elle en riant. Je n'arrêtais pas de bouger, je ne voulais pas que Hareth fasse mon portrait.

Sans même laisser le temps à Arwen ou à Aragorn de répondre, la jeune fille prit une autre toile et elle retira l'épais papier qui la protégeait. Puis elle se figea et resta sans voix. Arwen s'approcha, alertée par son soudain silence. En voyant le portrait que la jeune fille venait de déballer elle sourit doucement.

\- C'est ta mère, n'est-ce pas? lui demanda-t-elle en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Nimroël hocha la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je… Je ne me souvenais presque plus de son visage, murmura-t-elle. C'est… C'est un portrait qu'elle a fait d'elle-même, lorsqu'elle était enceinte de moi. Elle m'a dit… Elle m'a dit qu'elle était si heureuse d'attendre un enfant que cette joie se voyait sur son visage. Elle a peint ce tableau pour que je puisse voir à quel point elle m'aimait avant même que je ne sois née.

\- Elle était vraiment très belle… Et tu lui ressembles beaucoup.

\- Merci, c'est gentil. Je… Je n'avais pas revu cette toile depuis des lustres. En fait, je… je croyais que Saroumane l'avait détruite. Où était-elle? demanda-t-elle à Aragorn.

\- Dans l'un des pièces du sous-sol, parmi un tas de vieilleries. J'ai eu beaucoup de chance de la trouver. Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je cherchais en descendant là.

\- Je vous remercie de tout coeur… pour ce portrait en particulier, mais aussi pour tous les autres tableaux et pour tout le mal que vous vous êtes donné pour les ramener.

\- Cela me fait plaisir de vous servir, mademoiselle, lui répondit Aragorn avant de s'en retourner.

Arwen proposa alors d'accrocher certains des tableaux dans la citadelle. Nimroël se tourna vers l'elfe d'un air étonné. Bien entendu, elle avait toujours trouvé les peintures de sa mère très belles, mais elle était étonnée qu'il en soit de même pour l'elfe.

\- Vous êtes sérieuse? demanda-t-elle.

\- Bien sûr. Ces toiles sont très réussies!

Il leur fallut ensuite plusieurs jours pour sélectionner les tableaux qu'elles voulaient accrocher et surtout, pour décider de l'endroit où elles allaient les mettre. Lalaith, Fréawyn et Ivorwen vinrent leur donner un coup de main pour finir de déballer les toiles, puis chacune donna son avis à propos des tableaux et de ce qu'il convenait d'en faire.

\- J'aimerais bien mettre celle-là dans mon salon, déclara Fréawyn.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Nimroël d'un ton ravi. Si tu la veux, alors, je te l'offre.

Ce fut ensuite au tour d'Ivorwen de choisir une toile pour ses appartements. Lalaith en prit une elle aussi. Nimroël ne savait pas si c'était pour faire comme les deux autres ou si Lalaith aimait réellement le tableau qu'elle avait choisi pour son salon, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui refuser ce qu'elle avait accordé à Fréawyn et à Ivorwen. La jeune fille, quant à elle, accrocha le portrait de sa mère dans sa chambre. Elle voulait être certaine de ne plus oublier le visage de Hareth.

Quelques jours plus tard, par une triste journée pluvieuse, l'un des gardes d'Aragorn vint annoncer à Nimroël que le Roi souhaitait la voir. Intriguée, la jeune fille suivit le garde jusqu'à un sombre escalier qui descendait et s'enfonçait sous la tour en tournoyant lentement. L'homme prit alors une torche et la conduisit jusqu'au pied du long escalier. Puis, ils franchirent de lourdes portes métalliques, passant devant deux hommes qui montaient la garde d'un air vigilant. Ils longèrent un long et étroit corridor éclairé par quelques torches vacillantes. Le plafond, très bas, donnait à l'endroit une impression d'écrasement. La jeune fille se sentait de plus en plus nerveuse. Ce lieu ressemblait trop à une prison pour qu'elle se sente tranquille. Heureusement, ils arrivèrent bientôt devant une haute porte, faite elle aussi d'un métal brillant. Deux hommes à la mine sévère se tenaient devant la porte, mais, dès qu'ils virent la jeune fille s'approcher, ils s'écartèrent et ouvrirent la porte pour la laisser passer.

Elle pénétra alors dans une grande salle au haut plafond voûté. De grandes étagères étaient alignées le long des murs de pierre, mais la plupart étaient vides et couvertes de poussière. L'air que l'on respirait dans cette pièce sentait l'humidité et la moisissure, ce qui augmenta le trouble de Nimroël. Elle eut soudain envie de tourner les talons et de sortir en courant de ce souterrain, mais elle se retint et prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer.

Au milieu de la salle se trouvait une immense table de bois entourée de quelques chaises, elles aussi très poussiéreuses. Aragorn était assis à cette table et il feuilletait les pages d'un énorme livre aux coins cornés. Dès qu'il vit Nimroël, cependant, il se leva et se dirigea vers elle. Il la conduisit alors dans un coin de la pièce où s'entassaient plusieurs gros coffres. Rapidement, il ouvrit l'un d'eux et elle sursauta en réalisant qu'il était rempli d'or.

\- Cet or et ces bijoux ont été rapportés d'Orthanc, lui dit-il alors.

La jeune fille lui jeta un regard étonné, avant de regarder à nouveau le coffre. L'or brillait doucement à la lueur des lampes accrochées aux murs.

\- Je ne savais pas que Saroumane possédait un tel trésor, murmura-t-elle.

\- À présent, tout cela vous appartient puisque vous êtes son héritière, ajouta Aragorn.

Cette fois, Nimroël regardait Aragorn d'un air effaré, comme s'il venait de dire la pire des grossièretés.

\- Vous vous moquez de moi!

\- Je suis ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux.

\- Je ne… Oh non! Tout ceci provient probablement de vols, de pillages et d'autres manigances de ce genre. Je ne veux rien de tout cela. Et puis, Gandalf vous l'a dit. Orthanc appartient désormais au Roi.

\- La tour appartient effectivement au Gondor. Mais tout ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur vous revient.

\- Non, Aragorn! Rien de tout ça n'est à moi! Je n'en veux à aucun prix. Je… Gardez le!

Puis elle recula lentement, comme si le trésor était un serpent sur le point de la mordre.

\- Vous en êtes bien certaine? lui demanda Aragorn.

\- Oh oui! répondit-elle, reculant toujours.

\- …

\- Je vous en prie, ajouta-elle soudain. Prenez cet or et aidez ceux que mon père a fait souffrir. Tous ceux qui ont souffert à cause de cette guerre.

Aragorn lui sourit et lui pressa l'épaule.

\- C'est exactement la réaction à laquelle je m'attendais de votre part. Je suis heureux de voir que je ne m'étais pas trompé.

Nimroël rougit légèrement.

\- L'or servira à acheter des vivres et des matériaux, lui dit alors Aragorn. Il servira également à engager des artisans pour reconstruire ce que la guerre a détruit. Et puis…

\- Aragorn, l'interrompit la jeune fille.

\- Oui…

\- Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas en discuter ailleurs? Je n'aime pas beaucoup cet endroit. Vous devriez pourtant savoir que les caves sombres et humides me rendent nerveuse, dit-elle d'un ton qu'elle s'efforça de rendre léger.

Mais le tremblement dans sa voix trahit sa nervosité.

\- Je suis désolé, répondit Aragorn, j'avais oublié. Venez, je vous raccompagne.

L'été revint et avec lui, les longues et chaudes journées. Arwen, Nimroël, Lalaith, Fréawyn et Ivorwen allaient souvent se promener dans les magnifiques jardins du sixième cercle. Elles s'assoyaient ensuite toutes les cinq près de l'une des fontaines pour bavarder. Les doux gargouillis de l'eau les rafraîchissaient. Et, lorsqu'il faisait vraiment trop chaud, elles s'aspergeaient légèrement le visage d'eau froide. Nimroël et Fréawyn faisaient parfois plus que de juste se mouiller un peu. Elles se mettaient à s'arroser mutuellement jusqu'à être complètement trempées. Lalaith protestait vivement, mais Arwen et Ivorwen riaient de bon cœur de leur exubérance.

L'été avait toujours été la saison préférée de Nimroël, mais depuis près d'un mois, la jeune fille était irritable. Legolas et Gimli avaient dit qu'ils seraient de retour au printemps ou au début de l'été. Mais on était à présent au milieu du mois d'août et ils n'étaient toujours pas là. Et chaque jour qui passait, ses chances de revoir l'elfe diminuaient. Elle essayait de se raisonner, se disant que s'il ne venait pas cette année, il viendrait sûrement l'an prochain. Mais la patience n'avait jamais été la plus grande de ses vertus.

Ce jour-là, il faisait trop chaud pour faire quoi que ce soit. Nimroël, Lalaith, Fréawyn et Ivorwen étaient assises à l'ombre d'un gros saule. Lorsqu'elles étaient sorties se promener, un peu plus tôt, Arwen était enfermée avec Aragorn, dans le bureau de ce dernier et ils ne voulaient pas être dérangés. Nimroël aurait bien aimé savoir de quoi ils discutaient et si elle avait été seule, elle aurait peut-être essayé de surprendre leur conversation. Mais elle avait bien été obligée de suivre les trois autres.

\- J'aimerais aller me baigner dans l'Anduin, murmura Nimroël.

\- À votre âge, vous devriez cesser ces enfantillages, répondit Lalaith.

Nimroël éclata de rire.

\- On a très souvent voulu m'empêcher de faire des choses parce que j'étais trop jeune, mais c'est bien la première fois qu'on me reproche d'être trop vieille, dit-elle à Lalaith.

\- Si elle aime nager, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle devrait s'en priver, ajouta Fréawyn.

\- Et vous, si vous saviez qui elle est vraiment, vous ne seriez plus aussi empressée de prendre sa défense, répliqua Lalaith.

Cette fois, Nimroël ne riait plus. Elle jeta un regard anxieux à Lalaith. Que savait-elle au juste?

\- Qui elle est? Que voulez-vous dire? demanda Fréawyn.

\- Vraiment, vous n'êtes pas au courant? interrogea Lalaith d'un air innocent.

\- Cessez de tourner autour du pot. Si vous avez quelque chose à dire, alors dites-le.

\- Elle est la fille de Saroumane, lança Lalaith d'un ton froid.

Il y eut un long silence. Nimroël se leva et elle s'éloigna de quelques pas. Elle n'osait plus regarder ses amies.

\- Mon père et deux de mes frères sont morts à la bataille du Gouffre de Helm, prononça lentement Fréawyn.

\- Je suis désolée, dit Nimroël doucement.

\- Nos terres ont été saccagées et notre maison a été pillée par les orcs du magicien, continua Fréawyn. Et puis, ils ont tué une grande partie de nos chevaux.

\- Je suis réellement désolée, répéta Nimroël.

\- Elle n'est pas responsable des crimes de son père, intervint alors Ivorwen sèchement.

Étonnées, Nimroël, Lalaith et Fréawyn se tournèrent vers elle. Ivorwen parlait rarement et, en général, elle restait en dehors des conflits.

\- Vous étiez déjà au courant, lui demanda Nimroël.

\- Oui, je le savais. En fait, presque tout le monde est au courant à présent.

\- Comment ça? demanda Nimroël, étonnée.

\- Je ne sais pas exactement. Je crois que c'est Imloth qui en a parlé la première. Et maintenant, on ne parle pratiquement que de ça, à la citadelle. Je m'étonne que vous ne vous en soyez pas rendue compte.

Imloth! Nimroël aurait dû se douter qu'elle aurait à nouveau des problèmes avec la gouvernante. Finalement, elle aurait peut-être dû la faire renvoyer, comme elle l'avait d'abord pensé. Mais, après le mariage d'Arwen, la jeune fille n'avait pas voulu ennuyer l'elfe avec ce genre d'histoire. Et puis, Imloth ne l'embêtait plus autant, depuis qu'Arwen était arrivée dans la cité. De plus, depuis l'incident qui avait eu lieu dans le salon de la Reine, la vieille femme semblait l'éviter. On aurait dit qu'elle avait peur de la jeune fille.

\- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit? demanda Fréawyn d'un ton toujours agressif. J'aurais préféré l'apprendre de ta bouche.

\- J'attendais… le bon moment, je suppose. Et puis, je n'aime pas en parler. Je voudrais vraiment pouvoir oublier Saroumane, répondit Nimroël.

\- Alors, c'est vraiment vous qui avez détruit le salon de la Reine? demanda Lalaith.

\- C'était un accident, murmura la jeune Maia.

\- Vous avez fait un beau gâchis!

Il y eut ensuite un long silence. Nimroël se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Elle craignait que ses amies ne la rejettent à cause de ce qu'elle était. Son père était mort, mais il continuait de la faire souffrir et de lui gâcher la vie. Elle soupira tristement.

\- Je te demande pardon, je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter, lui dit soudain Fréawyn. Ivorwen a raison, tu n'es pas responsable de tout ça.

\- Ça va… Je ne t'en veux pas.

\- Alors, dis-nous, de quoi es-tu capable? demanda Fréawyn, sa bonne humeur habituelle étant revenue.

\- Quoi?

\- Fais-nous une démonstration de tes pouvoirs, insista la jeune femme. Tu as bien des pouvoirs, n'est-ce pas?

C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui demandait quelque chose du genre, mis à part Saroumane, bien entendu. Mais là, c'était très différent. Nimroël réfléchit un moment, puis elle haussa les épaules, embarrassée.

\- La seule chose que j'arrive à bien faire, c'est de me dissimuler. Personne ne peut me voir, lorsque je le décide, expliqua-t-elle à ses amies.

\- Pourrais-tu me faire disparaître moi aussi? demanda Fréawyn.

\- Je ne sais pas. J'imagine que oui. Tu veux que j'essaie?

Fréawyn hocha vivement la tête et la jeune fille lui demanda de se lever. Elle se concentra ensuite quelques secondes avant de lancer son sortilège. Elle sourit alors de satisfaction en entendant les exclamations de Lalaith et d'Ivorwen.

\- Vous ne pouvez réellement pas me voir? demanda Fréawyn, excitée.

\- Absolument pas, murmura Ivorwen.

La jeune Maia annula ensuite le sortilège et Fréawyn revint s'asseoir près de la fontaine.

\- Que peux-tu faire d'autre? insista Fréawyn.

\- J'arrive à bouger des objets.

\- Montre-nous!

Nimroël se concentra sur un petit caillou et elle le fit doucement rouler devant elle au grand plaisir de ses amies. Et elle passa ainsi le reste de l'après-midi, démontrant à ses amies ce dont elle était capable. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle était fière d'être différente, d'être ce qu'elle était.

Nimroël s'était résignée à ne pas revoir Legolas cette année. L'été tirait à sa fin et une grande partie des récoltes était déjà engrangée. Ce jour-là, Arwen et ses dames étaient confortablement restées à l'intérieur de la citadelle car il pleuvait des cordes. Arwen jouait de la harpe, pendant que Lalaith et Ivorwen cousaient de nouveaux vêtements pour la saison froide qui s'annonçait. Fréawyn fabriquait un joli col de dentelle pour l'une de ses robes. Seule la jeune Maia ne faisait rien. Elle se sentait triste et surtout, elle n'avait jamais été vraiment douée pour les travaux de couture.

Soudain, une servante entra dans la pièce et s'inclina profondément devant Arwen.

\- Ma Dame, le Seigneur Elessar m'a demandé de venir vous annoncer qu'une importante troupe d'elfes et de nains a franchi le mur nord du Pelennor il y a peu de temps. Ils arriveront très bientôt.

Arwen remercia la femme d'un signe de tête, puis elle se tourna vers Nimroël. Celle-ci avait bondi hors de son fauteuil avant même que la servante n'ait terminé sa phrase puis elle s'était figée, indécise. Elle regardait Arwen, semblant attendre que l'elfe lui dise ce qu'elle devait faire.

\- Assieds-toi et reprends-toi, lui dit la Reine d'un ton calme.

La jeune fille se laissa retomber sur son siège et Arwen rit doucement.

\- Ils ne seront là que dans quelques heures, reprit l'elfe.

\- Je… Je pourrais aller à leur rencontre? demanda Nimroël.

\- Tu ne vas pas sortir par ce temps, lui dit Fréawyn.

\- Vous risquez d'attraper froid, ajouta Ivorwen.

\- Je ne suis jamais malade, rétorqua la jeune fille.

Cette dernière regardait toujours Arwen, attendant ce qu'elle déciderait.

\- Il vaut mieux que tu ne sortes pas, lui dit-elle. Par contre, tu devrais aller faire préparer les chambres des invités. Ils voudront certainement prendre un bain et se changer. Veille à ce qu'il y ait suffisamment d'eau chaude pour tout le monde. Et puis, ils auront sûrement faim. Fait leur servir un copieux repas dès qu'ils se seront séchés et changés.

Heureuse de pouvoir s'occuper durant le temps qu'il restait avant l'arrivée des elfes et des nains, Nimroël se précipita hors de la pièce. Puis, pendant près de deux heures, elle courut d'un bout à l'autre de la citadelle pour s'assurer que tout serait prêt pour l'arrivée des hôtes du Roi et de la Reine. Enfin, quand elle fut satisfaite des préparatifs, la jeune fille se rendit dans ses appartements pour se changer. Elle passa ensuite un long moment à essayer de discipliner ses cheveux, mais, à cause du temps humide, ces derniers frisottaient et il était impossible de les coiffer convenablement. Frustrée, elle faillit aller voir Arwen pour avoir son aide. Mais elle sentit alors que les invités approchaient de la citadelle et elle oublia ses cheveux. Il était enfin là! Elle pouvait sentir sa présence. Il venait de franchir les portes du septième cercle et il se dirigeait vers la tour. Gimli était avec lui, ainsi que plusieurs autres personnes qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Nimroël s'élança hors de son salon et descendit le grand escalier à toute vitesse. Quand elle arriva dans la salle du trône, elle était à bout de souffle. Aragorn et Arwen étaient là, attendant calmement leurs invités. Fébrile, la jeune fille s'approcha d'eux, s'efforçant en vain de reprendre un air serein. Elle les salua avant d'aller rejoindre Lalaith, Fréawyn et Ivorwen qui se tenaient derrière la Reine.

\- Ils viennent d'entrer dans la tour, dit la jeune fille en utilisant la langue elfique.

Aragorn hocha légèrement la tête. Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, les grandes portes de la salle furent ouvertes et les elfes et les nains entrèrent. Ils étaient trempés, leurs vêtements dégoulinaient et laissaient de grandes flaques sur le sol, mais ils souriaient malgré tout. Aragorn et Arwen se levèrent et accueillirent leurs invités à la façon des elfes. Les salutations ne durèrent que quelques minutes cependant, puis les nains et les elfes furent conduits dans les appartements qui leur avaient été attribués. C'est à peine si Nimroël avait pu échanger un regard avec Legolas. Elle aurait bien aimé le retenir quelques instants, mais il devait se sentir très inconfortable dans ses vêtements mouillés et il était évident qu'il avait besoin de se changer.

Environ une heure plus tard, les hôtes revinrent par petits groupes dans la grande salle et prirent place à la longue table qui avait été préparée pour eux. Du vin et de la bière leur furent servis et bientôt, un joyeux brouhaha se fit entendre. Assise près d'Arwen, au bout de la table, Nimroël gardait les yeux fixés sur la porte, pressée de voir apparaître celui qu'elle attendait depuis près d'un an.

Legolas arriva enfin et la jeune fille sentit son cœur faire un bond. L'elfe était magnifique dans ses vêtements d'apparat. Soudain intimidée, elle eut envie de disparaître. Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, Arwen posa sa main sur la sienne et la pressa doucement. Nimroël lui sourit et prit une grande inspiration avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Legolas qui venait de s'asseoir en face d'elle. L'elfe salua d'abord Arwen et Aragorn, comme il se devait, puis il sourit à la jeune fille.

\- Bonjour Nimroël, dit-il d'une voix douce.

\- Bonjour, répondit-elle d'un ton si calme qu'elle en fut elle-même étonnée.

Legolas lui demanda ensuite comment elle allait et comme s'était passée cette première année parmi les humains, mais avant qu'elle puisse répondre, Gimli arriva brusquement et salua vivement toute la compagnie. Puis le nain s'assit à côté de Legolas et, d'une voix forte, il demanda une bière.

\- Bonjour, jeune demoiselle, dit-il ensuite. Alors, qu'avez-vous fait depuis notre séparation?

Soudain plus à l'aise, la jeune fille se mit à raconter ce qui s'était passé durant les derniers mois. Puis un délicieux souper fut servi et la conversation dévia sur des sujets anodins et la soirée se poursuivit agréablement.

Les jours qui suivirent s'écoulèrent très rapidement, malgré le temps froid et pluvieux. Durant la journée, Legolas et Gimli discutaient longuement avec Aragorn au sujet des travaux qu'il y avait à faire dans la cité. Le soir, il y avait bien souvent un grand banquet avec de la musique et de la danse. Nimroël dansait parfois avec l'elfe, mais, en général, elle le voyait très peu. Il était là, cependant, et cela lui suffisait.

Le soleil revint au bout de deux semaines et le temps se réchauffa nettement. Un matin, très tôt, la jeune fille se rendit à l'écurie pour voir Galian. Le cheval était maintenant très vieux et l'air humide et froid des derniers jours n'avait en rien amélioré son état. Il refusait de sortir de son box et il se déplaçait avec peine. Nimroël était très inquiète pour le cheval. Elle venait tous les jours, de deux à trois fois, pour masser ses pattes douloureuses, mais cela ne semblait faire effet que pour un très court laps de temps.

\- Comment va-t-il? demanda soudain Legolas derrière elle.

Nimroël sursauta. Elle était tellement concentrée sur les soins qu'elle apportait à Galian qu'elle n'avait pas senti la présence de l'elfe.

\- Pas très bien, je le crains, répondit-elle d'une voix triste.

Legolas s'accroupit à côté d'elle et il passa doucement ses longues mains sur les pattes enflées du cheval. Puis l'elfe et la jeune fille se relevèrent dans un même mouvement. Legolas fronçait les sourcils ce qui ne fut pas pour rassurer Nimroël.

\- Il ne veut plus marcher, dit-elle. Et il ne mange plus beaucoup. Il aime toujours les carottes et les pommes, mais il boude son foin.

\- Il est très vieux, pour un cheval, expliqua Legolas.

\- Je sais, murmura-t-elle.

\- S'il souffre trop, il faudra…

Devant l'expression douloureuse de Nimroël, l'elfe s'interrompit. Il posa un bras sur ses épaules et il l'entraîna hors de l'écurie. Puis ils marchèrent lentement vers la citadelle.

\- Ce beau temps devrait durer encore quelques jours, dit Legolas au bout d'un moment.

\- Tant mieux. Je n'aime pas la pluie et encore moins le froid.

\- Et que dirais-tu d'aller faire un tour en Ithilien? J'aimerais bien aller chasser un peu. Gimli viendra lui aussi.

Le visage de la jeune fille s'éclaira d'un large sourire. Aller chasser avec Legolas! Quelle heureuse perspective! Et puis, les bois de l'Ithilien étaient très colorés en ce moment. Cela serait sûrement très agréable de s'y promener.

\- Je… Ça me ferait très plaisir. Quand avez-vous prévu de partir?

\- Demain matin, à l'aube. Crois-tu qu'Arwen te permettra de nous accompagner?

\- Arwen? Je ne…

\- Tu dois lui demander son accord.

\- Eh bien, je suis certaine qu'elle ne s'y opposera pas.

\- Alors rendez-vous demain, à l'aube. Tu seras prête?

\- Bien sûr. Sans problème.

Cet après-midi-là, quand elle annonça qu'elle partait quelques jours pour chasser avec Legolas, cela créa un étonnant tumulte. Lalaith fut scandalisée d'apprendre que Nimroël savait se servir d'un arc et même Ivorwen fronça les sourcils d'un air désapprobateur. Pour une fois, Fréawyn ne trouva rien à dire pour défendre la jeune fille, mais elle lui fit tout de même un clin d'œil.

\- Tu auras besoin d'une tente, dit alors Arwen d'un ton calme.

\- Une tente? Mais j'aime bien dormir à la belle étoile, répondit Nimroël.

\- J'en ai justement une petite que tu pourras facilement monter, continua l'elfe comme si elle n'avait pas entendu ce que venait de dire la jeune fille.

Nimroël haussa les épaules, renonçant à contredire Arwen. De toute façon, elle avait bien l'intention d'en faire à sa tête.

\- Ma Dame, vous ne pouvez pas la laisser partir ainsi, protesta Lalaith. Quelqu'un doit l'accompagner.

\- Pourquoi? demanda Nimroël d'un ton moqueur. Vous avez envie de venir chasser, vous aussi?

\- Certainement pas, répliqua Lalaith. Mais ça ne serait pas convenable de partir seule avec deux hommes.

\- Legolas est un elfe et Gimli est un nain!

\- Vous savez très bien ce que je veux dire.

\- Non, sincèrement, je ne suis pas certaine de comprendre ce qui vous dérange tant.

Lalaith la regarda d'un air condescendant. Elle s'apprêtait à répondre à la jeune fille quand Fréawyn la coupa.

\- Si tu es d'accord, j'aimerais bien t'accompagner, dit-elle gentiment.

\- Vraiment? dit Nimroël, étonnée.

\- J'aime beaucoup monter à cheval, répondit Fréawyn. Mais je te préviens, je ne sais pas chasser.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Je partagerai mes proies avec toi… Si jamais j'attrape quelque chose.

\- Tu n'as pas tellement l'air sûre de toi. Il vaudrait peut-être mieux apporter des vivres.

\- Je serai certainement un peu rouillée, mais Legolas n'aura aucun problème à attraper tout ce qu'il voudra. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

Très tôt, le lendemain matin, Nimroël se tenait dans la cour, son arc et ses poignards sur son dos. Fréawyn était près d'elle, l'air un peu endormie. Legolas arriva peu après, aussitôt suivi par Gimli, lourdement chargé. Ce dernier grognait et protestait, comme à son habitude.

\- Bonjour Gimli. Quelle belle journée pour aller chasser, vous ne trouvez pas? le taquina Nimroël.

\- Bonjour, mademoiselle, bonjour. Si j'avais su qu'il me faudrait trimballer tout cet attirail…

La jeune fille se mit à rire. Gimli transportait plusieurs gros paquets qui semblaient très encombrants mais pas très lourds. Puis elle comprit qu'il s'agissait de la tente d'Arwen et du matériel de couchage et elle eut un air embarrassé.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, s'excusa-t-elle. Laissez-moi vous aider.

\- Allons, allons, jeune fille. J'arriverai à me rendre à l'écurie, ne vous en faites pas. Et, pour une fois, je trouverai une certaine utilité à ces chevaux, puisque ce sont eux qui seront obligés de trimballer tout ça.

Nimroël rit de bon cœur, puis elle fit les présentations. Ensuite, ils se rendirent tous à l'écurie. Les chevaux furent vite sellés et chargés des bagages et la petite troupe se mit aussitôt en route. Ils chevauchèrent toute la journée, avançant tantôt au pas, tantôt au trot. Parfois, l'un d'eux entamait une chanson et tous l'écoutaient ou bien chantaient avec lui. L'ambiance était très joyeuse.

Quand ils parvinrent en vue de la cité d'Osgiliath, l'heure du dîner était passée depuis un bon moment et Nimroël avait très envie d'une pause. Ils trouvèrent donc un endroit propice pour un pique-nique, sur le bord du fleuve et mirent pied à terre. Ils ne s'attardèrent pas très longtemps, cependant, et dès qu'ils eurent terminé leur repas, ils se remirent en route. L'un derrière l'autre, ils s'engagèrent sur l'étroite route qui traversait la ville construite sur le fleuve et ils franchirent le long pont de pierres qui était à présent restauré. Puis, une fois parvenus en Ithilien, ils tournèrent vers le nord en longeant le cours d'eau.

Dès qu'ils furent dans les bois, Nimroël sentit un grand calme l'envahir. Elle venait de réaliser à qu'elle point les arbres lui manquaient. À Minas Tirith, il y avait bien quelques jardins et un peu de verdure, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison avec la vallée d'Imladris ou encore avec les bois de la Lothlórien. Soudain, son cœur se serra en pensant à la magnifique cité des elfes.

\- Caras Galadhon, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Même le nom avait un goût de douceur et de tranquillité. Legolas la regarda et lui sourit, comme s'il comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait. Et, de fait, il était très probable qu'il la comprenne.

Ce soir-là, ils s'installèrent sur une petite butte d'herbe verte entourée de grands chênes aux troncs lisses et droits. Legolas monta la tente, aidé de Gimli, pendant que Nimroël et Fréawyn ramassaient du bois mort. Puis, dès que les flammes crépitèrent joyeusement, ils s'assirent tous autour du feu de camp et ils bavardèrent doucement jusque tard dans la nuit.

Ce fut Fréawyn qui réveilla Nimroël, le lendemain matin. Les quatre amis prirent un rapide déjeuner composé des restes froids de la veille, puis, laissant les chevaux attachés avec de longues cordes, pour qu'ils puissent paître, ils s'enfoncèrent entre les arbres en quête de gibier. Legolas marchait en tête, observant attentivement le sol. Sans bruit, Nimroël le suivait, son arc à la main. Soudain, un gros lièvre bondit devant eux, mais avant même que la jeune fille n'ait réagi, Legolas avait abattu l'animal. Avec des gestes rapides et précis, l'elfe vida et écorcha sa proie, l'enveloppa de feuilles avant de la tendre à Gimli qui la déposa au fond d'un sac. Un peu plus tard, l'elfe tua un second lièvre, aussi rapidement que le premier. Nimroël soupira avant de ranger sa flèche et son arc. Tant qu'elle serait avec Legolas, elle n'aurait pas la moindre chance de toucher une proie.

\- Ce qu'il y a de bien, quand tu chasses avec un elfe, dit-elle d'un ton sarcastique à Fréawyn, c'est que tu ne risques pas de te fatiguer. Tu ne risques pas d'attraper grand-chose non plus, remarque.

Fréawyn se mit à rire, bientôt imitée par Nimroël et Gimli. Le bruit qu'ils firent fit fuir une grande volée d'oiseaux, ce qui alerta également quelques écureuils qui grimpèrent vivement aux arbres et leur lancèrent quelques cris offusqués.

\- Je suis désolé, dit alors Legolas. Je te promets que la prochaine proie est pour toi.

\- Vraiment?

\- Vraiment.

Ils marchèrent encore un long moment. Legolas semblait suivre une piste importante et Nimroël le talonnait, très attentive aux moindre mouvements. Tout à coup, l'elfe lui fit un signe et au même moment, elle aperçut un petit sanglier, fouillant le sol de ses canines proéminentes, à une centaine de pas devant elle. Lentement, elle encocha sa flèche et se prépara à tirer. Puis, à l'instant même où elle lâcha la corde de son arc, le sanglier se mit à courir. Peut-être avait-il perçu un mouvement ou bien avait-il entendu la vibration de l'arc. D'un geste très rapide, Nimroël prit une seconde flèche, l'encocha et tira à nouveau. Elle aurait sûrement réussi à toucher sa proie si celle-ci ne s'était brusquement arrêtée, tuée net par une flèche tirée par Legolas. Frustrée, la jeune fille se tourna vers l'elfe et elle le foudroya du regard.

\- Vous aviez dit que c'était ma proie, lança-t-elle d'un ton agressif.

\- Mais tu as raté ton tir, répondit-il calmement.

\- Je l'aurais touché avec ma deuxième flèche.

\- Tu as raison. J'aurais dû te laisser faire. Je m'en excuse.

\- Et si vous l'aviez raté à nouveau? intervint vivement Gimli. Nous aurions perdu ce sanglier.

\- Et alors? rétorqua la jeune fille.

\- Alors? J'adore le sanglier rôti!

\- Vous ne comprenez rien à rien, maître nain!

Tournant alors les talons d'un mouvement rageur, Nimroël se remit en marche pour retourner au campement.

\- Nimroël, attends, dit Legolas en posant la main sur son épaule pour tenter de la retenir.

\- Allez donc vous occuper de VOTRE sanglier, répliqua la jeune fille en se dégageant brusquement.

Puis elle lui tourna à nouveau le dos et repartit vers le camp. Fréawyn la suivit aussi rapidement qu'elle le pouvait. Elle connaissait la jeune fille depuis peu de temps, mais elle savait déjà qu'il valait mieux ne rien lui dire pour l'instant. Il fallait lui laisser le temps de se calmer d'abord. Elle resta donc silencieuse jusqu'à ce qu'elles arrivent là où les chevaux étaient attachés. Elle aida ensuite Nimroël à les mener au fleuve pour les faire boire, puis elle ramassa un peu de bois pendant que la jeune fille rallumait le feu. Enfin, lorsque Nimroël s'assit devant les flammes, Fréawyn jugea que son silence avait assez duré.

\- Tu ne vas pas bouder à cause de ce sanglier? dit-elle d'un ton léger.

\- Ce n'est pas à cause du sanglier. C'est juste que… J'aurais aimé… qu'il ait confiance… Je pouvais l'avoir. Je l'aurais eu s'il ne s'en était pas mêlé.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, nous chasserons à nouveau demain. Tu auras ta chance.

\- Oui, mais seulement s'il me la laisse.

\- Il acceptera sans problème.

\- Je sais bien, Fréa. Mais je n'ai pas envie qu'il me laisse une chance. Je voudrais être suffisamment rapide pour ne pas avoir à lui demander de ne pas tirer avant moi.

\- Mais c'est un elfe! Tu ne peux pas être plus rapide que lui. C'est impossible!

Nimroël ne répondit pas. Fréawyn avait raison. Legolas était plus fort qu'elle, elle devait bien l'admettre.

\- Que cherches-tu à prouver exactement? demanda Fréawyn au bout d'un moment.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules en guise de réponse. Son amie la regarda attentivement durant quelques secondes puis ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu veux l'impressionner?!

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi, répliqua vertement Nimroël.

\- Oh non, je ne me trompe pas. Tu es amoureuse de cet elfe.

\- Vraiment, que vas-tu chercher là.

\- Gil, j'ai cinq sœurs plus âgées que moi et elles ont toutes été amoureuses, alors je sais reconnaître les symptômes, crois-moi. Tu aimes Legolas, c'est évident.

Les joues rouges, la jeune Maia tendit son esprit pour vérifier où se trouvaient Legolas et Gimli. Puis, soulagée de constater que l'elfe et le nain étaient trop loin pour avoir entendu ce que venait de dire Fréawyn, elle reporta son attention sur son amie.

\- Si jamais tu répètes ça à quiconque, je te transforme en limace baveuse, la menaça-t-elle d'un ton glacial.

\- En es-tu réellement capable? demanda Fréawyn en riant, nullement impressionnée.

\- Euh… Je ne crois pas, répondit la jeune fille en essayant de garder son sérieux. Mais je te jure que…

\- Allez, calme toi! Je te promets de garder le secret. Même si je meurs d'envie de tout révéler à Lalaith, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton moqueur.

Nimroël se leva et elle se mit à faire de grands gestes, comme si elle s'apprêtait à jeter un sort à Fréawyn. Cette dernière se sauva en riant, faisant mine d'être terrifiée. La jeune Maia la poursuivit en riant elle aussi. Puis, une fois leur fou rire passé, elles revinrent s'asseoir près du feu. Et durant un moment, ni l'une ni l'autre ne parla.

\- Tu pourrais peut-être utiliser tes pouvoirs pour qu'il rate sa proie, suggéra tout à coup Fréawyn. Ainsi, c'est toi qui l'aurais.

\- Je… Je ne crois pas que j'arriverais à dévier sa flèche et à tirer la mienne en même temps. C'est très difficile de faire bouger un objet.

Fréawyn baissa la tête, un peu déçue, pendant que Nimroël réfléchissait.

\- Mais ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée! dit-t-elle au bout d'un moment. Il y aurait peut-être un moyen. Mais il faudrait d'abord que je vérifie si j'en suis capable. Et pour ça, j'aurai besoin de ton aide.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Legolas et Gimli se préparèrent à repartir chasser, Nimroël et Fréawyn leur annoncèrent leur intention de rester au camp pour la journée.

\- Nous avons encore bien des choses à nous raconter, expliqua Nimroël devant l'air perplexe de l'elfe.

Dès que Gimli et Legolas se furent suffisamment éloignés, les deux amies se mirent à tout préparer pour le tour qu'elles avaient l'intention de jouer à l'elfe. Durant une grande partie de la journée, Nimroël s'entraîna à dévier la course de petits cailloux que lançaient Fréawyn. Puis, lorsque le soleil se mit à redescendre à l'ouest, elle alla s'allonger sous la tente pour se reposer un peu des efforts qu'elle avait fournis.

Ce soir là, pendant que les quatre amis dégustaient les tendres lièvres qu'avaient rapportés Legolas et Gimli, Nimroël lança soudainement son idée.

\- Étant donné que nous avons encore assez de viande pour un jour ou deux, je ne pense pas qu'il serait sage de retourner chasser, dit-t-elle doucement. Il ne fait pas assez froid pour que le gibier se conserve très longtemps.

Legolas hocha lentement la tête.

\- Alors, que diriez-vous de faire un petit tournoi de tir? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Je ne crois pas… commença-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

\- S'il vous plaît, insista-t-elle. Je me suis entraînée toute la journée. Et puis, je promets de ne pas me vexer si vous gagnez.

L'elfe réfléchit quelques instants. Après tout, pourquoi pas. Il se souvenait des mûmakils que la jeune fille avait tués d'une flèche dans l'œil, ce qui demandait une grande précision. Il était sûr qu'elle s'en tirerait très bien. Et puis, il était curieux de savoir ce qu'elle avait en tête. Il était sûr qu'elle préparait quelque chose.

\- Eh bien, si tu y tiens, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, finit-il par dire.

Le lendemain, très tôt, Nimroël entraîna Legolas vers le champ de tir qu'elle avait préparé avec l'aide de Fréawyn. Gimli et la jeune femme les suivirent. Puis Nimroël expliqua à l'elfe et au nain les règles que son amie et elle-même avaient établies la veille.

\- La cible, c'est ce vieux tronc d'arbre, là-bas. Nous avons dessiné trois cercles dessus. Il y a également trois marques, sur le sol : une à environ vingt-cinq pas de la cible, là-bas, la deuxième à une cinquantaine de pas et la dernière à cent pas. Nous tirerons trois flèches à partir de chacune des marques. De la première marque, si une flèche se fiche dans le petit cercle du centre, cela vaut cinq points, dans le deuxième cercle, c'est trois points et dans le cercle extérieur, un point. À la seconde marque, les points sont doublés et à la troisième, ils sont quadruplés.

Legolas hocha la tête et sourit. Il commençait à se prendre au jeu.

\- Et si on pariait? proposa alors Fréawyn. Ça serait beaucoup plus drôle ainsi.

Nimroël la regarda d'un air choqué, mais Gimli s'empressa d'accepter. Ils ne misèrent que quelques pièces cependant, au grand soulagement de la jeune fille. Elle n'aurait pas aimé que son amie perde une grosse somme d'argent à cause d'elle.

\- Et toi, tu veux parier? lui demanda Legolas.

\- Je ne possède rien que je voudrais risquer de cette façon, répliqua-t-elle.

\- Pourtant, il faut un prix pour le gagnant, intervint Gimli.

\- Je n'y avais pas pensé, dit Nimroël en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Alors, nous dirons que le gagnant pourra demander ce qu'il veut au perdant. Rien qui ait de la valeur, bien entendu, déclara Legolas.

\- Je ne sais pas… Je…

\- Allons, insista Fréawyn. Tu verras, ce sera très amusant. Un jour, j'ai fait un pari de ce genre avec l'un de mes frères et j'ai dû nettoyer l'écurie pendant un mois.

Devant l'enthousiasme de son amie, la jeune fille finit par accepter, malgré le fait que cette nouvelle règle ajoutait à sa nervosité. Ils s'avancèrent ensuite jusqu'à la première marque et Legolas s'inclina.

\- À vous l'honneur, mademoiselle, dit-il.

Nimroël se mit en place. Elle prit son arc, encocha une flèche et se prépara. Elle inspira profondément plusieurs fois, puis elle banda son arc, visa soigneusement et lâcha la corde. Elle poussa ensuite un soupir de soulagement quand la flèche atteignit son but. Legolas ne prit ensuite que quelques secondes pour tirer sa flèche et la jeune fille fut prise au dépourvu. L'elfe toucha donc la cible en plein centre lui aussi. Puis, la deuxième flèche de Nimroël toucha le deuxième cercle et comme l'elfe tira aussi rapidement que la première fois, elle se laissa surprendre une nouvelle fois, ce qui l'inquiéta un peu. Si elle n'arrivait pas à dévier les flèches de Legolas, il était évident qu'elle allait perdre. Elle avait déjà deux points de retard et jamais l'elfe ne raterait sa cible si elle ne l'aidait pas un peu. Elle prit tout son temps pour sa troisième flèche qui atteignit le centre de la cible. Mais avant même de lâcher la corde de son arc, elle s'était déjà concentrée sur la flèche de l'elfe. C'était difficile, mais elle y parvint. Et quand Legolas décocha son tir, elle réussit à faire dévier la flèche, qui se ficha dans le second cercle. Elle entendit alors l'exclamation étouffée de Gimli.

\- Eh, mais… Vous l'avez fait exprès, grommela-t-il d'un ton courroucé.

Mais, à voir l'expression étonnée de l'elfe, le nain comprit que ce n'était pas le cas. La jeune Maia s'efforçait de garder un air impassible, mais elle jubilait. Si elle arrivait à rester concentrée, elle avait une chance de gagner.

Nimroël, Fréawyn et Gimli se dirigèrent ensuite vers la deuxième marque pendant que Legolas allait récupérer les flèches. Puis, quand l'elfe les eut rejoints, la jeune fille se mit en place pour commencer la deuxième ronde. Les trois premières flèches atteignirent le centre de la cible. Puis Nimroël réussit à faire dévier la flèche de Legolas, qui se retrouva dans le second cercle, au grand désarroi de Gimli. La jeune fille pouvait sentir le regard de l'elfe s'appesantir sur elle, mais elle l'ignora et se concentra sur son dernier tir, qu'elle réussit. Sans surprise cette fois, Legolas réussit son tir.

À présent, Nimroël avait une avance de quatre points sur l'elfe. Mais la troisième ronde serait la plus difficile. La distance était plus que respectable et de plus, comme le terrain était légèrement en pente, la cible se trouvait maintenant un peu en bas de l'endroit d'où elle et Legolas tireraient. Bien sûr, l'elfe n'aurait aucun problème à s'adapter à cette nouvelle donnée, mais pour la jeune fille, cela augmentait légèrement la difficulté de l'épreuve.

\- Veux-tu faire un essai? lui proposa gentiment Legolas, conscient de ce problème.

Gimli poussa un grognement désapprobateur, mais il ne dit rien. Nimroël hésita quelques secondes, puis elle secoua lentement la tête.

\- Très bien, alors vas-y, lui dit l'elfe.

Puis il lui donna quelques conseils supplémentaires qu'elle écouta attentivement avant de se mettre en position. En prenant une flèche, elle réalisa que ses mains tremblaient légèrement, ce qui était très mauvais signe. À cette distance, le moindre mouvement pouvait lui faire rater complètement la cible. Elle ferma les yeux et respira lentement pendant une longue minute. Cela l'aida à reprendre son calme. Elle encocha ensuite sa flèche, tendit lentement la corde de son arc et visa soigneusement. Puis elle bloqua sa respiration et tira. Elle poussa un soupir de déception quand sa flèche se planta dans la cible légèrement trop haut, un peu à l'extérieur du cercle intérieur.

\- C'est un très beau tir! lui dit Legolas.

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle.

Mais Nimroël était si dépitée qu'elle fut incapable d'empêcher l'elfe de toucher le centre de la cible. Maintenant, il avait deux points de plus qu'elle. Elle devait donc s'efforcer d'atteindre la cible en plein milieu tout en se préparant à faire dévier la flèche de Legolas. Il lui fallut encore un long moment pour se concentrer et décocher sa deuxième flèche. Malheureusement, elle tira trop bas cette fois et sa flèche se ficha encore une fois dans le second cercle. Irritée contre elle-même, elle ne put dévier la flèche de Legolas, qui, bien entendu, réussit parfaitement son tir.

Découragée, elle se tourna vers Fréawyn. Son amie souriait toujours, malgré le fait que ses chances de gagner son pari étaient à présent très faibles. Nimroël avait douze points de retard sur l'elfe. Même si elle réussissait à placer sa dernière flèche au centre de la cible, il faudrait également qu'elle dévie suffisamment la flèche de Legolas pour qu'elle ne touche que le dernier cercle. Et, en supposant qu'elle y arrive, l'elfe saurait à coup sûr qu'elle était responsable de son échec. Elle allait renoncer et simplement faire de son mieux pour son dernier tir quand elle croisa le regard de Gimli. Le nain semblait si sûr de lui qu'elle décida de tout faire pour effacer cet air suffisant de son visage.

La jeune fille se remit donc en place, prit lentement sa flèche et l'encocha. Legolas se plaça alors derrière elle et il lui donna quelques conseils en corrigeant légèrement sa position. Puis, il se pencha doucement à son oreille.

\- Tu peux y arriver, murmura-t-il pour elle seule.

Nimroël voulut se tourner vers lui pour tenter de savoir s'il se doutait que c'était à cause d'elle qu'il avait raté deux de ses tirs, mais, les deux mains sur ses épaule, il l'en empêcha. Elle se concentra donc sur son tir en respirant très lentement. Dès qu'elle lâcha la corde tendue de son arc, elle sut qu'elle avait réussi. Elle sauta de joie, puis elle se tourna vers Legolas. Ce dernier la regardait, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Puis il se plaça lentement et prit tout son temps pour encocher sa flèche et viser la cible. La jeune fille était persuadée qu'il le faisait exprès pour lui donner le temps de se préparer à faire dévier sa flèche. Elle hésita une fraction de seconde, puis elle décida de tenter le tout pour le tout. Quand l'elfe lâcha la corde de son arc, elle tendit son esprit et « poussa » très légèrement sur la flèche. À cette distance cependant, ce fut suffisant pour que la flèche manque complètement la cible et aille se perdre quelque part dans les bois.

\- Oh, désolée, laissa-t-elle échapper, avant de plaquer sa main sur sa bouche, consciente qu'elle venait de se trahir.

\- Vous l'avez fait exprès! répéta une deuxième fois Gimli, soudain très vexé. Si vous trichez, ce n'est pas du jeu.

Legolas, lui, se mit à rire, aussitôt imité par Fréawyn.

\- Soyez bon perdant, maître nain, dit Fréawyn.

\- Je suis bon perdant, mais pas quand le jeu est truqué! répondit Gimli d'un ton hargneux.

\- Gimli, je vous assure que je n'ai pas intentionnellement raté ce tir, ni les deux autres, d'ailleurs, déclara Legolas.

\- Mais… Mais… Comment…

\- C'est... de ma faute, dit doucement Nimroël.

\- Quoi? rugit le nain.

\- Je suis à moitié Maia, ne l'oubliez pas, expliqua-t-elle, les yeux brillants.

Durant quelques secondes, Gimli fut incapable de prononcer une phrase cohérente.

\- C'est donc vous qui avez triché! finit-il par déclarer d'un ton irrité.

\- Euh, oui, je suppose que vous pouvez le voir ainsi, répondit la jeune fille.

\- Absolument pas, rétorqua soudain Fréawyn. Rien ne lui interdisait d'utiliser ses pouvoirs.

\- Mais…

\- Legolas est un elfe et il s'est entraîné durant au moins mille ans de plus que Gil et pourtant, vous ne trouviez rien à redire.

\- C'est elle qui a proposé le tournoi!

\- Oui, mais c'est vous qui avez souhaité parier contre elle, parce que vous étiez persuadé qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de battre Legolas. Et pourtant, elle a gagné! Et moi aussi, par conséquent!

Gimli protesta encore un peu, pour la forme, mais il finit par accepter de payer ce qu'il devait à Fréawyn. Legolas, de son côté, semblait bien prendre sa défaite, alors que Nimroël se sentait très mal à l'aise.

\- Alors, vous avez deviné ce que je faisais? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Nimroël! Je ne peux pas rater une cible aussi grande à seulement cinquante pas!

\- L'empennage de la flèche aurait pu être abîmé.

\- Bien sûr. Mais j'ai vérifié et ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Vous n'êtes pas fâché?

\- Non, pourquoi le serais-je?

\- Gimli, lui, n'a pas l'air très content.

\- Tu sais à quel point les nains tiennent à leur or… Tu leur as d'ailleurs déjà fait une remarque plutôt virulente à ce sujet.

En se remémorant l'épisode où elle avait vivement reproché à Gloïn, le père de Gimli, d'avoir été avare et où elle avait clamé qu'elle préférerait être enfermée dans l'une des prisons du Roi Thranduil que de vivre dans l'une des grottes froides et humides des nains, elle se mit à rire.

\- Alors, que demanderas-tu pour ton exploit? demanda Legolas en riant lui aussi.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y penser. Je ne suis pas certaine que… En fait, je n'ai pas réellement gagné, malgré ce que prétend Fréawyn.

\- Bien sûr que si! Tu as simplement utilisé des habiletés un peu particulières…

Le soir venu, alors qu'elles étaient allongées côte à côte dans la petite tente d'Arwen, Fréawyn et Nimroël discutaient encore de la victoire de la jeune fille sur l'elfe.

\- Que vas-tu lui demander? demanda Fréawyn.

\- Je ne sais pas encore.

\- Tu pourrais lui demander un baiser, suggéra Fréawyn à l'oreille de son amie.

\- Tais-toi! Tu es complètement folle, répondit la jeune fille, contente que la noirceur masque son visage écarlate.

\- Allez, avoue que tu en meurs d'envie.

\- Chut, il pourrait t'entendre, répondit la jeune fille en lui donnant une petite tape.

Fréawyn se mit alors à chatouiller Nimroël qui éclata de rire. Il s'ensuivit une courte bataille amicale pendant laquelle les deux amies se chatouillèrent l'une l'autre. Elles riaient toutes deux sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Puis, elles entendirent Gimli protester vivement qu'elles faisaient trop de bruit et qu'elles l'empêchaient de dormir, ce qui redoubla leur fou rire. Enfin, au bout d'un long moment, à bout de souffle, les deux amies se calmèrent et se recouchèrent.

\- Je suis certaine que c'est ce qu'il t'aurait demandé, reprit doucement Fréawyn, quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Ça suffit! Je ne veux plus en entendre parler, répliqua Nimroël.

Cette fois, la jeune fille ne riait plus du tout. La suggestion de Fréawyn avait éveillé d'étranges sentiments en elle. Elle se souvenait des quelques baisers que lui avait donnés Éomer et elle s'efforçait d'imaginer ce qu'elle aurait ressenti si Legolas avait été sa place et cela la troublait beaucoup.

\- Fréa, je suis sérieuse, reprit-elle. Je ne veux plus que l'on parle de ça.

\- C'est d'accord… Ne te fâche pas.

Le temps froid et humide revint quelques jours plus tard, de même que ces douillettes journées passées à bavarder et à travailler dans les appartements de la Reine pendant qu'un feu vif brûlait dans la cheminée. Les elfes et les nains s'affairaient à restaurer et à embellir la cité et Nimroël allait parfois les regarder travailler. Le soir, après un copieux repas, les musiciens jouaient jusque tard dans la nuit et l'ambiance était fort réjouissante. La jeune fille avait rarement autant apprécié l'hiver.

Par l'un de ces froids matins d'hiver, environ deux mois après la partie de chasse, elle se rendit à l'écurie, comme elle le faisait chaque jour. Elle trouva Galian étendu dans son box et son cœur se mit à battre douloureusement. Le petit cheval respirait bruyamment et il était évident qu'il souffrait. Paniquée, la jeune fille essaya de le faire se relever, mais l'animal en était incapable. D'un ton proche de l'hystérie, elle ordonna à l'un des garçons d'écurie d'aller chercher de l'aide. Puis elle s'agenouilla près de Galian et elle caressa la tête du cheval en lui parlant doucement.

Il fallut de longues minutes pour que le message de la jeune fille finisse par être transmis au Roi. Mais finalement, Aragorn et Arwen arrivèrent à l'écurie, bientôt suivis par Legolas et Gimli. Nimroël se réfugia aussitôt auprès d'Arwen, pendant qu'Aragorn et Legolas examinaient Galian, échangeant des commentaires à voix basse. Puis ces derniers se relevèrent et se tournèrent vers la jeune fille, la mine sombre. Celle-ci s'accroupit à nouveau près de Galian en pleurant. Elle caressait doucement la tête blanche de l'animal en le suppliant de se relever. Au bout d'un moment, Aragorn et Legolas voulurent l'entraîner à l'écart du cheval, mais elle résista.

\- Nimroël, dit doucement Legolas en s'agenouillant à son côté. Nous devons…

\- Je ne veux pas qu'on lui coupe la tête, Legolas. Je ne veux pas… S'il vous plaît…

\- C'est d'accord. Je vais m'occuper de lui. Viens, maintenant.

\- Non! Je veux rester près de lui. Je vous en prie!

Legolas jeta un regard interrogateur vers Arwen, qui hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Il se releva ensuite vivement puis il alla rapidement chercher son arc. Lorsqu'il revint, la jeune fille était toujours dans la même position et elle chantait doucement une berceuse pour Galian, qui semblait très calme à présent. L'elfe voulut encore une fois entraîner Nimroël l'écart, mais elle refusa à nouveau de s'éloigner de son cheval et il n'insista pas. La jeune fille se pencha alors vers l'animal.

\- _Namari_ _ë_ _, mellon amin_ , lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille, avant de l'embrasser délicatement.

Elle leva ensuite la tête vers Legolas et hocha doucement la tête. Ce dernier prit une flèche, visa soigneusement la tempe du cheval et tira. Galian ne broncha pas, il mourut sur le coup, mais Nimroël, elle, sursauta vivement, comme si c'était elle qui recevait la flèche. Puis, après avoir caresser une dernière fois la tête de son cheval, elle se releva lentement. De grosses larmes roulaient sur ses joues et elle était aussi pâle que la robe blanche qu'elle portait. Legolas l'attira délicatement vers lui. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de l'elfe et ferma les yeux. Elle pleurait doucement, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Elle avait l'impression que la mort de Galian terminait un chapitre important de sa vie. Tout ce qu'elle avait rapporté de Mirkwood avait à présent disparu. Son arc s'était brisé lorsqu'elle vivait en Lórien et tous les vêtements que lui avaient donnés les elfes du Royaume Sylvestres étaient si usés à présent, qu'elle n'osait plus les porter. Et maintenant, elle venait de dire adieu à son cheval. Même le nom de « Mirkwood » n'existait plus.

Elle réalisa alors qu'il lui restait tout de même le plus important, Legolas. Elle passa ses bras autour de la poitrine de l'elfe et le serra très fort. Si elle l'avait osé, elle lui aurait demandé de ne plus jamais repartir. Mais c'était une demande qu'il ne pouvait pas lui accorder, elle le savait. Elle devrait donc se contenter de profiter de sa présence pendant les quelques années qu'il faudrait pour restaurer Minas Tirith. Ensuite, l'elfe repartirait chez lui. Il reviendrait probablement rendre visite à Aragorn, de temps en temps, bien sûr, mais ces visites seraient courtes et espacées. Et puis finalement, Aragorn et Arwen disparaîtraient. Nimroël se demanda si elle reverrait jamais Legolas par la suite. La jeune fille ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait alors, mais une chose était sûre, jamais elle ne partirait pour Valinor. Pas sans Legolas.

* * *

Encore une fois, merci à tous et à toutes pour vos commentaires. J'ai toujours beaucoup de plaisir à vous lire.

On arrive dans une partie de l'histoire qui a été vraiment agréable à écrire. J'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à la lire!


	27. 27 Visions

**Disclaimer** : voir le premier chapitre

* * *

-27-

Deux mois après la mort de Galian, Legolas et Gimli s'apprêtèrent à quitter Minas Tirith. Ils devaient retourner auprès de leur Seigneur respectif, pour les tenir au courant de la progression des travaux. Legolas avait eu l'intention de partir beaucoup plus tôt, mais il n'avait pu se résoudre à abandonner Nimroël alors qu'elle était si triste à cause de la disparition de son cheval. Il avait donc retardé son départ, mais à présent, il ne pouvait plus s'attarder.

\- Vous allez me manquer, lui dit tristement Nimroël, la veille de son départ.

\- Je ne pars que pour quelques mois, répondit l'elfe.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules. Deux ou trois mois, ça lui paraissait très long, malgré tout.

\- Tu ne m'as pas encore dit ce que tu voulais, en récompense de ta victoire, lui rappela alors Legolas.

\- Je… J'avais presque oublié… Mais je… J'ai bien réfléchi et maintenant, je sais ce que je veux, murmura Nimroël.

\- Très bien, alors dis-moi ce que c'est.

\- Vous allez passer près de la Lórien, n'est-ce pas? Alors, j'aimerais que vous me rameniez quelques glands de mallorne.

Legolas sourit doucement. C'était une demande qui lui convenait tout à fait. Il était heureux de voir que les désirs de sa jeune amie s'accordaient si bien avec les siens.

\- Vous croyez que je pourrai les faire pousser ici, dans les jardins de cette cité? demanda Nimroël.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Je te rapporterai tes glands et, en prime, je t'aiderai à les planter.

Cette promesse ramena un léger sourire sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Pourtant, celle-ci passa les jours qui suivirent le départ de l'elfe et du nain à broyer du noir, assise devant l'une des fenêtres du salon d'Arwen.

\- Si tu t'occupais les mains, tu t'occuperais aussi l'esprit, lui dit Fréawyn après qu'elle ait soupiré pour la cinquième fois en moins d'une heure.

Nimroël la regarda d'un air interrogateur.

\- M'occuper les mains? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui! Tu devrais faire quelque chose au lieu de te morfondre ainsi. Le temps passerait plus rapidement, je peux te l'assurer.

\- Je ne…

\- Je pourrais t'apprendre à tisser, lui proposa la jeune femme.

Quelques mois auparavant, Fréawyn avait fait venir de chez elle un grand métier à tisser. Elle avait commencé à monter la trame, mais elle n'avait jamais eu le temps de terminer. La jeune fille soupira une nouvelle fois, mais elle s'approcha de son amie. Après tout, pourquoi pas. Lorsqu'elle vivait en Lothlórien, elle avait toujours aimé regarder les dames de Galadriel travailler sur leurs grands métiers à tisser. Il serait peut-être amusant d'apprendre à fabriquer des tissus. Fréawyn lui indiqua alors de quelle façon il fallait nouer les fils puis, durant tout le reste de l'après-midi, Nimroël s'affaira à attacher un à un les minces fils de lin. C'était un travail fastidieux, mais la jeune fille persévéra et, lorsque le soir tomba, elle avait terminé de monter la trame.

\- Demain, je t'apprendrai la base du tissage, lui dit Fréawyn ce soir-là, pendant le repas. Nous commencerons par faire un tissu uni, c'est plus facile. Plus tard, si tu le souhaites, je te montrerai de quelle façon on peut créer de jolis motifs. Ma grand-mère est l'une des meilleures tisserandes du Rohan et elle m'a beaucoup appris.

\- Merci Fréa. Tu avais raison. Le temps passe plus vite ainsi.

Nimroël apprit très rapidement les rudiments du métier de tisserande. En fait, à son grand étonnement, elle adorait entrelacer les fils pour fabriquer du tissu. Avec dextérité, elle faisait rapidement passer la navette entre les fils de la trame, puis elle utilisait une sorte de long peigne pour placer correctement le fil de la chaîne. Son travail progressait régulièrement et la jeune fille aimait beaucoup passer ses doigts sur le doux tissu de lin qui s'allongeait de jour en jour. Les quelques mois durant lesquels Legolas fut absent passèrent donc plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'avait cru. L'elfe lui manqua tout de même beaucoup et vers la fin du printemps, elle commença à s'impatienter.

On était à quelques jours du solstice d'été. La veille, elle avait terminé la fine toile de lin qu'elle avait fabriquée avec l'aide de Fréawyn et elle n'avait pas très envie de commencer un nouvel ouvrage. Et puis, il faisait si beau qu'elle ne voulait pas rester enfermée dans la tour. Elle tenta donc de persuader Arwen d'aller faire une balade à cheval, mais cette dernière refusa.

\- Allons faire un tour dans la cité, lui proposa alors Fréawyn.

Nimroël trouva l'idée excellente. Elle adorait se promener dans les rues encombrées de la cité. Et puis, à cette période de l'année, il y avait beaucoup de monde dans la ville. Elle sourit à cette pensée. Dire que, quelques années plus tôt, elle craignait de rencontrer des inconnus.

Les deux jeunes filles sortirent donc de la citadelle puis elles se dirigèrent vers le quatrième cercle, là où se trouvaient les principaux marchands. Pendant des heures, elles déambulèrent lentement devant les boutiques, admirant tout ce qui y était exposé, sans toutefois acheter quoi que ce soit, puisqu'elles n'avaient pas d'argent, ni l'une ni l'autre.

Fréawyn était la plus jeune d'une famille nombreuse et, depuis que son père et deux ses frères étaient morts, durant la guerre, sa famille avait du mal à joindre les deux bouts. Elle était d'ailleurs la seule des filles à ne pas encore être mariée, et, comme elle n'avait pas de dot, ses chances de faire un bon mariage auraient été très minces sans la place qu'elle occupait à présent auprès de la Reine. Nimroël, quant à elle, n'avait jamais possédé la moindre pièce de monnaie, mais cela ne lui manquait nullement. Elle avait déjà tout ce qu'elle pouvait désirer.

Soudain, alors qu'elles remontaient lentement la route vers le septième cercle, en bavardant gaiement, de jeunes garçons, d'une dizaine d'années environ, arrivèrent vers elles en courant. L'un d'eux trébucha, entra en collision avec Nimroël puis il tomba sur le sol pavé. Les trois autres garnements s'arrêtèrent aussitôt pour attendre leur ami. Ils regardaient tous Nimroël et Fréawyn d'un air confus et ils semblaient avoir perdu l'usage de la parole.

\- Eh bien, jeune homme, dit Fréawyn d'un ton faussement courroucé, vous devriez faire plus attention. On ne bouscule pas les dames de cette façon.

\- Désolé, murmura le garçon.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois des excuses, mon garçon.

\- Tu ne t'es pas fait mal, au moins, demanda alors Nimroël en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Non, ma Dame. Je vous demande pardon, ma Dame.

Mais Nimroël n'entendit pas ses excuses. Dès qu'elle avait touché la main du garçon, une vision s'était imposée à elle et elle avait perdu contact avec la réalité.

La jeune Maia regardait autour d'elle, tâchant de remarquer le moindre détail. Elle savait à présent à quoi elle devait s'attendre et si la perspective de voir quelqu'un mourir l'angoissait toujours, elle espérait encore pouvoir changer le cours des choses. Elle se disait que si elle avait suffisamment d'informations, elle arriverait peut-être à sauver le garçon. Malheureusement, les hautes herbes et les rochers qu'elle apercevait ne lui donnaient pas le moindre indice sur l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle entendit alors des cris d'enfants et elle se dirigea vers eux. Elle arriva rapidement près d'un étang. Quelques garçons, complètement trempés, étaient figés près de l'eau et contemplaient d'un air horrifié l'un de leur camarade qui flottait, inconscient. Nimroël n'avait pas besoin de voir son visage pour savoir qu'il s'agissait du garçon qui venait de la bousculer. Elle aurait voulu se précipiter vers lui pour le sortir de l'eau, mais elle savait que c'était inutile et même impossible.

La jeune fille reprit brusquement conscience de ce qui l'entourait quand le jeune garçon qu'elle tenait toujours par la main se mit à crier. Ce dernier la regardait d'un air effrayé et il se débattait pour se libérer. Alertés par les cris de l'enfant, deux gardes arrivèrent rapidement sur les lieux.

\- Ce garçon vous ennuie, ma Dame? demanda l'un d'eux à Nimroël.

\- C'est la sorcière, c'est la sorcière! hurla alors le garçon. Elle m'a attrapé et elle ne veut pas me lâcher!

Nimroël libéra aussitôt la main du jeune garnement, qui s'enfuit en criant, accompagné de ses camarades. La jeune fille jeta un regard interrogateur à Fréawyn, qui rougit et détourna la tête. Cette dernière expliqua ensuite brièvement ce qui s'était passé aux gardes qui saluèrent alors les deux jeunes amies avant de retourner à leur poste.

Fréawyn prit alors Nimroël par le bras et elle l'entraîna rapidement vers la citadelle. La jeune fille se laissa faire un moment, puis elle se dégagea et s'arrêta brusquement. Elle obligea ensuite son amie à lui faire face.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Fréa?

\- Allons, rentrons.

\- Il m'a appelée « sorcière »!

\- Je sais…

\- Tu n'as pas l'air très surprise.

\- Je…

\- Fréa, explique-moi, s'il te plaît.

\- Je suis désolée, Gil. Je n'ai pas osé te le dire… Mais c'est ainsi que les gens de la cité te surnomment.

Nimroël baissa tristement la tête. Et dire qu'elle commençait à apprécier la compagnie des humains. Apparemment, ceux-ci ne l'aimaient pas. Pire, à en juger par la réaction du garçon, ils la craignaient. Elle n'avait pourtant rien fait pour les effrayer. Repenser à l'enfant lui rappela soudainement la vision qu'elle avait eue à son propos.

\- Fréa, il faut retrouver ce garçon.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Je… Il va se noyer, je l'ai vu. Si personne n'intervient, il va mourir!

\- D'accord, calme-toi. Nous allons d'abord retourner à la citadelle. Ensuite, tu parleras au Roi Elessar. Il n'aura qu'à interroger le garde. Ce dernier doit savoir qui est cet enfant. Nous pourrons ensuite prévenir ses parents.

\- Tu as raison, il faut rentrer tout de suite.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien, ajouta Fréawyn.

La jeune fille hocha lentement la tête, mais elle doutait que tout se passe aussi bien que le prédisait son amie. Jusqu'ici, ses visions n'avaient jamais pu sauver quiconque. Et là, il fallait retrouver un jeune garçon pour ensuite convaincre ses parents du danger qu'il courait.

Finalement, retrouver le jeune garçon qui l'avait bousculée fut beaucoup plus facile que Nimroël ne l'avait d'abord cru. Aragorn interrogea le garde, et, dès le lendemain, on amena le père du garçon devant le Roi. La jeune fille se tenait debout à la droite d'Aragorn et elle regardait attentivement l'homme approcher du trône. Il s'avançait fièrement, la tête haute, puis, lorsqu'il fut devant le Roi, il s'inclina respectueusement. Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur la jeune Maia et celle-ci put lire une vague inquiétude dans son regard.

Calmement, d'une voix grave, Aragorn expliqua au père du jeune garçon la vision qu'avait eue Nimroël. L'homme pâlit légèrement en apprenant que son fils allait peut-être mourir noyé. Et cette fois, quand il regarda la jeune fille, celle-ci vit de la peur et de la colère dans ses yeux. L'homme se reprit rapidement, cependant, et il détourna la tête. Il promit ensuite de bien veiller sur son enfant. Il s'inclina à nouveau devant le Roi Elessar, avant de les remercier, Nimroël et lui, de l'avoir prévenu du danger.

Pendant les jours suivants, Nimroël tourna nerveusement en rond dans la citadelle. Elle avait peur d'apprendre la mort du jeune garçon. Peur de savoir qu'à nouveau, tout cela n'avait servi à rien. Il ne se passa pourtant rien du tout et la jeune fille finit par reprendre une vie normale. Le retour de Legolas et de Gimli, peu de temps après l'incident, y fut sans doute pour beaucoup.

Vers le milieu de l'été, cependant, Nimroël eut à nouveau une vision. Cela se produisit alors que Garamina, l'une des femmes de chambre, l'aidait à se préparer pour le banquet qui aurait lieu ce soir-là. La jeune servante démêlait les longues boucles rousses de Nimroël un peu trop brusquement et celle-ci lui prit la main pour lui signifier d'être plus douce. Elle fut aussitôt emportée par la vision.

La jeune Maia se trouvait sur le premier cercle de la cité. Elle reconnut immédiatement l'endroit grâce à certains des bâtiments qu'elle put identifier. Elle regarda attentivement autour d'elle mais elle ne nota rien de particulier. Soudain, elle entendit des voix, à peu de distance sur sa gauche. Elle se dirigea donc dans cette direction et elle découvrit un homme, grand et très costaud, debout devant Garamina. L'homme parlait très fort, en gesticulant, mais la femme ne semblait pas avoir peur. Elle semblait bien connaître son interlocuteur. Nimroël trouvait la scène très étrange. En premier lieu, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre les paroles de l'homme, car ce dernier s'exprimait dans une langue étrangère. Pourtant, il ressemblait aux hommes du Gondor. Ensuite, elle n'avait eu jusqu'ici que des visions de la mort des gens qu'elle touchait, mais en ce moment, la vie de la femme de chambre ne semblait pas menacée.

L'homme et la femme continuèrent de discuter pendant quelques minutes, puis Garamina chercha à s'éloigner, mais l'homme la retint. La femme voulut se libérer, mais l'homme ne céda pas. La femme de chambre dit alors quelque chose que Nimroël supposa être une insulte, car l'homme la gifla soudain à toute volée. Une main sur la joue, la femme recula de quelques pas et alla s'appuyer au mur de pierres, derrière elle. Elle avait à présent l'air effrayée. Quand l'homme s'approcha de nouveau, elle sortit une petite dague qu'elle pointa vers lui. L'homme eut alors un rire sarcastique et il balaya l'arme du revers de la main. Il se blessa toutefois sur la lame coupante et une mince ligne de sang apparut sur son poignet. Il était déjà en colère, mais cela le rendit carrément furieux. Il empoigna Garamina à la gorge et il la souleva lentement, comme si elle n'était qu'un pantin de paille. La femme se débattait et elle donnait de violents coups de pieds désordonnés dans le but de se libérer, mais l'homme était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle et elle n'avait aucune chance contre lui. L'homme se mit alors à frapper Garamina contre le mur. Chaque fois que le dos et la tête de la femme heurtaient les pierres, Nimroël sursautait. Elle se mordait le poing en s'efforçant de ne pas crier.

La jeune Maia revint tout à coup à la réalité lorsque la femme de chambre lâcha soudainement la brosse à cheveux qui tomba sur le sol avec un claquement sec. Nimroël découvrit alors la marque de ses dents profondément imprimée sur son poing. Elle jeta un regard horrifié à la jeune servante, puis elle se leva et elle sortit de ses appartements en courant. Elle se rendit aussitôt dans la grande salle où avaient lieu les banquets.

Quand elle y entra, les musiciens jouaient et plusieurs personnes tournoyaient déjà sur la piste de danse. La jeune fille se précipita vers Aragorn qui discutait avec quelques-uns de ses capitaines. Sans prendre la peine de s'excuser, la jeune fille se faufila entre les hommes, qui la laissèrent passer d'un air surpris, et elle les interrompit.

\- Aragorn, il faut absolument que je vous parle, dit-elle, tendue.

Le Roi fronça légèrement les sourcils, puis il fit signe à ses hommes, qui s'éloignèrent sans un mot. Nimroël inspira alors vivement, puis elle raconta la vision qu'elle venait d'avoir à Aragorn. Ce dernier se leva lentement et demanda à la jeune fille de le suivre. Il la conduisit dans une petite pièce, à l'écart de l'agitation, pour qu'ils puissent discuter plus librement.

\- Vous devez retrouver cet homme et le faire arrêter, Aragorn, dit la jeune fille dès que la porte fut refermée.

\- C'est impossible, Gilraen.

\- Quoi?

\- Cet homme n'a rien fait qui puisse justifier que je…

\- Rien fait! Mais il a… Il va commettre un meurtre!

\- Je ne peux pas le faire arrêter simplement parce que vous avez eu une vision. Non pas que je doute de ce que vous avez vu, mais bien parce que je ne peux pas juger un homme qui n'a encore commis aucun crime.

\- Mais, Aragorn…

\- Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour protéger Garamina, je vous en donne ma parole.

Nimroël était persuadée que toutes les mesures que pourrait prendre Aragorn pour protéger la femme de chambre ne seraient pas suffisantes. Elle secouait tristement la tête, mais elle n'ajouta rien. Rien de ce qu'elle pourrait dire ne ferait changer le Roi d'avis.

Garamina fut prévenue du danger qu'elle courait et par la suite, chaque fois qu'elle sortit de la citadelle, un garde l'escorta. On la questionna également pour tenter de savoir si elle connaissait un homme correspondant à la description qu'avait faite Nimroël, mais en vain. En fait, la description, plutôt vague, convenait à un très grand nombre d'hommes du Gondor.

La femme de chambre refusa désormais de s'approcher de Nimroël et lorsqu'elle croisait par hasard la jeune fille, elle baissait la tête et se dépêchait de s'éloigner. La jeune fille était attristée par son attitude, mais elle se consolait en se disant qu'au moins, la servante ne mourrait pas assassinée.

Environ deux semaines après cet incident, on retrouva le corps du jeune garçon qui avait malencontreusement bousculé Nimroël, quelques semaines auparavant. Il flottait dans un étang, à quelques miles à l'ouest de Minas Tirith. L'enfant avait désobéi à ses parents, qui lui avaient interdit de se baigner. Il avait échappé à la surveillance de sa mère et il s'était rendu seul au bord de l'étang. Il avait sans doute voulu se rafraîchir, car il régnait une chaleur étouffante en cette fin du mois d'août. Il avait apparemment trébuché et sa tête avait heurté une grosse pierre. Il s'était donc noyé dans un peu moins d'un pied d'eau.

Quand Nimroël apprit cette nouvelle, elle en fut horrifiée. Elle s'enferma dans sa chambre et elle refusa de voir quiconque, hormis Arwen.

\- Tout est de ma faute, dit-elle à l'elfe. Si je n'étais pas intervenue, il ne se serait pas enfui ainsi et il serait toujours en vie.

\- Tu n'en sais rien. Peut-être se serait-il noyé quand même. Tu n'es pas responsable de sa mort. Tu as fait de ton mieux pour le sauver.

Mais rien de ce que put dire Arwen n'arriva à remonter le moral de Nimroël. Elle ne voulait plus côtoyer d'humains de peur d'avoir à nouveau des visions. Elle ne sortait de ses appartements que pour se rendre dans ceux d'Arwen où elle retrouvait la Reine et ses dames de compagnie. Elle y travaillait avec acharnement durant toute la journée et le soir, elle retournait passer la soirée dans son boudoir. Elle passait parfois un peu de temps avec Legolas, mais elle ne voulait plus assister aux banquets et elle évitait tout contact avec qui que ce soit.

Heureusement, lorsque les feuilles de la forêt d'Ithilien commencèrent à se teinter des vives couleurs de l'automne, la jeune fille commença à se remettre du choc que lui avait causé la mort du garçon. Elle accepta même d'accompagner Arwen, Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli pour voir les cheveux qu'Éomer, Roi du Rohan, avait offerts au Roi Elessar.

Les chevaux, de grandes et magnifiques bêtes, furent amenés aux écuries du sixième cercle par des cavaliers du Rohan. Ils furent exhibés un à un devant le Roi, qui remit ensuite chacun d'eux aux hommes de la Garde Royale. Puis les Rohirrim conduisirent finalement le dernier cheval, un superbe étalon à la robe d'un brun sombre. La crinière et la queue de l'animal étaient noires et brillantes. Ses muscles puissants et ses longues pattes fines laissaient deviner la rapidité du cheval.

Quand les cavaliers amenèrent le cheval devant le Roi, l'animal se rebella. Il se cabra et tira si fortement sur la longe qui le retenait qu'il faillit réussir à se libérer. Le Rohirrim qui le maintenait était cependant sur ses gardes et il réussit à maîtriser la bête. L'un des cavaliers du Rohan s'approcha alors d'Aragorn et il lui parla quelques minutes. Ce dernier hocha la tête en souriant, puis il se dirigea rapidement vers Nimroël.

\- Éomer vous envoie ceci, dit-il en lui tendant une petite enveloppe blanche.

La jeune fille brisa le sceau qui fermait l'enveloppe et elle en sortit une lettre. Rapidement, elle déplia la feuille et ses yeux parcoururent les quelques mots qui y étaient inscrits. Un large sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et elle leva la tête vers Arwen.

\- Éomer veut m'offrir ce cheval. Il dit qu'il conviendra sûrement à mon énergie débordante et à mon enthousiasme.

\- Cet animal me semble un peu fougueux en effet, répondit Arwen en souriant elle aussi.

\- Il est magnifique! Je… Je peux vraiment le garder? demanda alors Nimroël à Aragorn.

\- Bien sûr, répondit ce dernier.

\- Comment s'appelle-t-il?

\- Je pense que c'est à vous de lui choisir un nom.

Nimroël regarda le cheval durant un long moment, cherchant un nom qui lui conviendrait. Ce dernier se tint tranquille pendant quelques minutes, puis il y eut un léger coup de vent et il se cabra, manquant surprendre l'homme qui le retenait toujours.

\- Je crois que j'ai trouvé le nom qu'il lui faut, dit la jeune fille à Arwen, en riant. Je vais l'appeler _Arauka1_!

Arwen, Aragorn et Legolas se mirent à rire eux aussi. Le nom allait très bien à l'animal, en effet. Nimroël se tourna alors vers le cheval qui tirait toujours sur sa longe. Il n'avait pourtant pas l'air effrayé. Il cherchait simplement à se libérer pour pouvoir courir. La jeune fille se dirigea alors vers le Rohirrim qui retenait le superbe cheval mais ce dernier s'interposa entre elle et l'animal.

\- Faites attention, mademoiselle, ce cheval peut être dangereux.

\- Il est à moi, lui répondit-elle d'un ton narquois.

\- Mon Seigneur, dit l'homme à Aragorn, vous ne devriez pas laisser cette enfant s'approcher de cet animal.

Aragorn jeta un regard vers Nimroël, puis il hocha la tête à l'intention du Rohirrim.

\- Elle sait ce qu'elle fait, dit-il.

Nimroël prit alors doucement la longe du cheval et l'homme se recula en soupirant. Arauka se cabra encore une fois, puis il s'avança rapidement vers la jeune fille. Celle-ci lui tendit lentement sa main et le cheval posa ses lèvres douces dans sa paume grande ouverte. Il souffla ensuite bruyamment avant de redresser fièrement la tête. Il hennit doucement puis il frappa durement le sol du pied avant de danser sur place pendant quelques secondes.

\- Il a envie de courir. Si on allait faire une ballade? proposa tout à coup Nimroël.

Aragorn, Arwen, Legolas et même Gimli, qui prétendait toujours ne pas aimer les chevaux, acceptèrent d'accompagner la jeune fille pour une courte promenade. Les chevaux furent rapidement sellés et toute la compagnie se mit en route. Ils descendirent rapidement le chemin qui conduisait hors de la cité. Tout le long de la route, les gens interrompaient ce qu'ils faisaient pour les regarder passer avec admiration.

Ce fut une merveilleuse journée. Ils chevauchèrent rapidement dans les champs du Pelennor, profitant des chauds rayons du soleil et de l'air salin venant de la mer. Arauka était aussi rapide que Nimroël l'avait pensé et, s'il renâclait parfois lorsqu'elle l'obligeait à ralentir, il se comporta tout de même très bien et elle n'eut aucun problème à contrôler sa monture.

Cet automne-là, Nimroël retourna souvent galoper dans les champs qui entouraient Minas Tirith et elle oublia peu à peu ses visions et ses inquiétudes. Arwen l'accompagnait parfois, mais c'était généralement Legolas qui l'escortait.

Alors qu'elle remontait lentement vers la citadelle, après avoir chevauché tout l'après-midi avec Legolas, Nimroël s'arrêta soudainement, les yeux fixés sur trois hommes qui montaient lentement la côte devant elle. L'elfe s'arrêta à sa hauteur et lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

\- C'est lui, Legolas, murmura la jeune fille en Sindarin.

\- De qui parles-tu ? lui demanda l'elfe.

\- L'homme qui porte cette chemise bleue, là-bas… Je l'ai vu… dans une vision. C'est un meurtrier… Ou plutôt, il va le devenir si on ne fait rien.

Comme s'il se sentait observé, l'homme tourna alors la tête vers elle. Ses petits yeux bruns se posèrent avec dédain sur elle. Il eut ensuite un étrange rictus puis il se détourna rapidement. Il dit quelque chose aux deux autres et les trois comparses se mirent à rire bruyamment.

\- Allez, viens, lui dit alors Legolas. Rentrons.

\- Mais… protesta la jeune fille.

\- Nous ne pouvons rien faire, Nimroël.

\- …

\- Nous dirons à Aragorn que tu as vu cet homme. Il préviendra les hommes de la garde et ces derniers l'auront à l'œil. Allez, viens maintenant.

\- S'il vous plaît, restons encore un moment. Je voudrais juste voir où ils vont, dit doucement la jeune fille.

Legolas accepta d'un signe de tête et il mit pied à terre. Il aida ensuite la jeune fille à descendre de cheval, puis, guidant leur cheval par la bride, Nimroël et Legolas marchèrent côte à côte en suivant les trois hommes. Ils n'eurent pas à aller bien loin car au bout de quelques minutes à peine, les trois comparses entrèrent dans une auberge. De la musique et des rires leur parvenaient depuis l'auberge.

\- Ils resteront là un bon moment, dit Legolas.

\- Vous en êtes sûr, demanda Nimroël d'un ton hésitant.

\- J'en suis certain.

\- Je pourrais rester ici et attendre que cet homme ressorte, continua la jeune fille. Je pourrais alors le suivre, pour savoir où il habite.

\- Laisse Aragorn se charger de surveiller cet homme. C'est à lui que revient cette tâche.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Après tout, c'est moi qui ai eu cette vision.

\- C'est Aragorn qui a autorité dans cette cité, Nimroël. Et puis, il est ton Seigneur à présent.

\- Juger et punir ceux qui ont commis un crime fait partie de ses prérogatives, Legolas. Mais il n'a pas l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit pour empêcher cet homme de tuer Garamina.

\- Nimroël! Comment peux-tu dire, ou même penser, une telle chose?

\- Mais il refuse de le faire arrêter!

\- Cela ne signifie pas qu'il le laissera accomplir ses méfaits sans intervenir. Je te le répète, laisse le Roi s'occuper de cette affaire.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. Elle n'était pas d'accord, mais elle n'en dit rien. Elle accepta ensuite de se remettre en selle puis elle suivit l'elfe, qui mit Arod au trot. Ils grimpèrent ainsi jusqu'aux écuries du sixième cercle, où ils laissèrent leurs chevaux au soin des palefreniers. Marchant ensuite côte à côte, ils revinrent rapidement à la citadelle. Ils se rendirent alors directement à la salle du trône et c'est Legolas qui se chargea d'expliquer à Aragorn ce qui venait de se passer. Ce dernier promit de s'occuper de ce problème mais quand Nimroël lui demanda ce qu'il comptait faire, il refusa de lui répondre. Masquant de nouveau son irritation, la jeune fille salua le Roi et sortit vivement de la grande salle.

Le lendemain, en fin d'après-midi, la jeune fille sortit discrètement de la citadelle et se rendit dans les jardins du sixième cercle. Là, elle lança un sortilège pour se dissimuler, puis elle franchit les portes qui menaient au cinquième cercle. Dans la cité, bien des gens la connaissaient de vue et elle ne voulait pas que quiconque sache où elle était. Se faufilant rapidement entre les hommes et les femmes qu'elle croisait, prenant garde de ne toucher personne, Nimroël descendit jusqu'au second cercle de la ville et elle se rendit jusqu'à l'auberge où elle avait aperçu l'homme qu'elle recherchait.

Elle se posta devant le large bâtiment et elle attendit. Elle avait l'intention de rester là le temps qu'il faudrait pour retrouver cet homme. Ensuite, elle le suivrait et tâcherait d'en apprendre le plus possible à son sujet. Après tout, n'était-elle pas l'espionne par excellence? C'était, du moins, ce à quoi Saroumane l'avait entraînée.

Quelques heures plus tard, le soir tomba sur la cité. Il fit rapidement très sombre, mais peu à peu, partout dans la ville, les gens allumèrent les lampes accrochées à leur porte. L'un des serviteurs de l'auberge en fit autant avec les deux grosses lampes qui encadraient la porte, ce qui éclaira suffisamment le seuil de l'auberge pour que la jeune fille voit très nettement tous ceux qui y entraient ou en ressortaient.

Il fallut encore un bon moment avant que Nimroël n'aperçoive enfin celui qu'elle attendait. Il sortit avec les deux mêmes comparses qu'elle avait vus la veille et les trois hommes passèrent devant elle en discutant bruyamment dans une langue qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Sans faire de bruit, la jeune fille se mit à les suivre. C'était très facile pour elle, puisqu'ils ne pouvaient pas la voir. Et puis, ils faisaient tant de bruit, qu'elle n'avait pas à se donner beaucoup de mal pour qu'ils ne l'entendent pas marcher derrière eux. Elle préféra tout de même rester un peu à l'écart, mais lorsqu'ils se présentèrent à la porte du premier cercle, qui était fermée à cette heure tardive, elle se rapprocha afin de la franchir en même temps qu'eux.

Les trois hommes la conduisirent ensuite par un dédale de rues très étroites, jusqu'à une petite maison de pierres, très mal entretenue. En fait, le bâtiment semblait abandonné depuis longtemps et les fenêtres, aux nombreux carreaux brisés, étaient bouchées par de grands panneaux de bois. Les trois hommes disparurent à l'intérieur et Nimroël ne put les suivre. Elle contourna toutefois la maison et chercha une ouverture par laquelle elle pourrait se glisser ou du moins voir ce qui se passait à l'intérieur, mais en vain. Déçue, elle revint se poster à l'avant du bâtiment. Elle se trouva un coin tranquille et plus ou moins confortable pour passer la nuit. Les portes de la cité ne s'ouvriraient pas avant le lever du soleil. Elle connaissait tous les mots de passe, bien sûr, et si elle l'avait voulu, elle aurait pu demander aux gardes de la laisser passer. Mais elle était sortie sans être vue et elle tenait à rentrer de la même façon.

La nuit fut très calme et il ne se passa absolument rien jusqu'au matin. Alors, épuisée par la nuit blanche qu'elle venait de passer, la jeune fille décida de revenir à la citadelle. Aussi, après avoir jeté un dernier regard sur la petite maison pour être certaine de pouvoir la reconnaître lorsqu'elle déciderait de revenir, elle se mit en route.

Nimroël marchait lentement, sans vraiment regarder où elle allait, très déçue de n'avoir rien appris de plus sur l'homme qu'elle avait suivi. Elle se rendit ainsi jusqu'au cinquième cercle. À cette heure très matinale, les rues étaient désertes et silencieuses et les volets des maisons étaient clos. Perdu dans ses pensées, la jeune fille ne prêtait aucune attention à ce qui l'entourait. Elle n'entendit donc ni ne perçut l'arrivée de Garamina, la femme de chambre, avant que cette dernière ne surgisse soudain d'une petite rue devant elle. Nimroël releva la tête en sursautant, mais, comme elle n'avait pas annulé le sortilège qui la rendait invisible, la femme passa près d'elle sans la voir. Étonnée que la femme de chambre se trouve dans les rues de la cité si tôt le matin, et encore plus de la voir sans le garde qui était censé l'escorter partout où elle allait, Nimroël hésita un instant. Puis, piquée par la curiosité et oubliant sa fatigue, elle décida de la suivre.

Garamina descendit rapidement la route et elle franchit la porte qui donnait sur le quatrième cercle. De plus en plus déconcertée, Nimroël la suivit sur le chemin qu'elle avait pris en sens inverse moins d'une heure auparavant. Tout à coup, au détour d'une rue, la jeune fille faillit laisser échapper une exclamation de surprise. L'un des hommes qu'elle avait suivis la nuit dernière venait de surgir d'une petite rue, à quelques pas devant Garamina. Ce n'était pas celui qu'elle avait vu tuant la femme de chambre, mais Nimroël ne prit aucune chance et elle dégaina aussitôt les deux poignards qu'elle avait heureusement emportés, fermement attachés à ses avant-bras et dissimulés par les longues manches de sa robe. Elle se précipita en avant, puis elle se figea lorsqu'elle vit Garamina se diriger vers l'homme et le saluer. L'homme et la femme échangèrent ensuite quelques mots, puis Garamina tendit quelque chose à l'homme, qui eut un sourire satisfait. Il remercia ensuite Garamina puis ils se séparèrent et repartirent tous les deux d'où ils venaient.

Nimroël se remit alors à suivre Garamina qui retourna rapidement vers la citadelle, d'où elle n'aurait pas dû sortir seule. Lorsqu'elles furent presque arrivées au septième cercle, la jeune Maia annula le sortilège qui la rendait invisible. Le plus doucement possible, elle aborda Garamina, qui sursauta néanmoins.

\- Que… Que faites-vous ici? demanda la femme, les yeux agrandis par l'étonnement.

\- Je pourrais vous demander la même chose, rétorqua la jeune fille.

\- Je… Je…

\- Je vous ai vue remettre un document à un homme, tout à l'heure, ajouta Nimroël. De quoi s'agissait-il?

\- Oh… Je… Je vous en prie, laissez-moi vous expliquer, dit Garamina au bord de la panique.

\- Je ne demande pas mieux. Qu'avez-vous remis à cet homme?

\- Ce sont… ce sont… les mots de passe pour se rendre sur les cercles supérieurs…

\- Mais… Pourquoi avez-vous fait une telle chose? C'est…

\- Ces hommes, ils détiennent mon frère. Si je ne leur donne pas ce qu'ils veulent, ils vont…

Nimroël jura. Elle comprenait très bien cette situation pour l'avoir déjà vécue avec sa mère.

\- Il faut prévenir le Roi Elessar, dit-elle.

\- Oh non, je vous en prie, ma Dame. Il me ferait jeter en prison, s'il apprenait que je suis la complice de ces voleurs.

\- Jamais Aragorn ne ferait une chose pareille, répliqua Nimroël.

\- Mais je serais sûrement renvoyée. Et mon frère en paierait le prix. S'il vous plaît ma Dame, ne dites rien au Roi.

\- Nous devons pourtant faire quelque chose. L'homme à qui vous avez remis ces papiers, je l'ai vu en compagnie de celui qui vous… Vous ne devez plus vous approcher de lui.

\- Mais, je n'ai pas le choix.

Nimroël réfléchit un moment. Elle devait aider Garamina. Il lui fallait retrouver le frère de cette dernière et le mettre en sécurité. Ensuite, elle pourrait prévenir Aragorn et il ferait arrêter les trois hommes.

\- Je vais vous aider, dit-elle. Je vais tâcher de les suivre et je trouverai où ils détiennent votre frère. Mais vous devez me promettre d'être très prudente et de ne plus sortir seule.

\- Je dois les voir deux fois par semaine afin de leur remettre les mots de passe chaque fois qu'ils sont changés!

\- Cela me laisse trois jours pour découvrir où ils cachent votre frère.

\- Et si vous n'y arrivez pas?

\- Alors on avisera. Je viendrai vous voir dès que j'aurai des nouvelles, ajouta la jeune fille.

\- Oh non! Pas dans la citadelle!

\- Alors, je vous rencontrerai dans les jardins du sixième cercle, près de la fontaine, celle qui est entourée de grands chênes. Soyez-y tous les matins, dès l'aube.

Garamina hocha lentement la tête, apparemment satisfaite. Nimroël marcha ensuite un moment avec la jeune femme, puis elles se séparèrent lorsqu'elles furent en vue de la citadelle.

Deux jours plus tard, la jeune fille n'avait rien appris de nouveau au sujet du frère de Garamina. Ce matin-là, quand elle la rencontra, la femme de chambre était très agitée. Elle avait rendez-vous avec l'un des voleurs dès le lendemain et même si elle avait peur de sortir seule du septième cercle, elle n'avait pas l'intention de mettre la vie de son frère en danger.

\- Laissez-moi y aller à votre place, dit alors Nimroël. Je mettrai votre manteau, ainsi, ils ne sauront que ce n'est pas vous que lorsqu'ils seront suffisamment près de moi. Je leur dirai alors que vous êtes souffrante et que vous m'avez demandé de vous remplacer.

\- Ils se douteront de quelque chose… Et s'ils vous reconnaissent…

\- Il y a peu de chance qu'ils sachent qui je suis. Ce sont des étrangers.

\- Non, c'est trop risqué…

\- Je ne vous donne pas le choix, dit alors la jeune fille d'un ton sec. Je ferai tout pour vous empêcher de sortir seule. Je préviendrai le Roi, s'il le faut.

À court d'arguments, Garamina s'inclina, mais il était clair qu'elle n'appréciait pas du tout le tour qu'avaient pris les choses.

Le lendemain, Nimroël se leva peu de temps avant qu'il ne fasse jour. Elle enfila rapidement les vêtements que Garamina lui avait prêtés. Ils étaient un peu trop grands pour elle et elle serait probablement obligée de soulever légèrement la robe pour ne pas trébucher mais elle n'avait pas à aller très loin, heureusement. Elle se dissimula, avant de sortir de la citadelle sans être vue.

Dès qu'elle eut franchi la porte qui donnait sur le cinquième cercle, elle annula le sortilège qui la rendait invisible. Elle rabattit le capuchon du manteau de la femme de chambre, puis, gardant la tête baissée sur les pierres grises de la route, elle marcha rapidement jusqu'au lieu de rendez-vous avec l'un des voleurs. Dissimulées par les manches trop longues de la robe grise qu'elle portait, ses mains étaient crispées sur ses poignards. Elle savait qu'elle devait se détendre à tout prix, mais elle avait beau respirer lentement et profondément, elle n'arrivait pas à reprendre son calme. Haldir lui avait pourtant répété des centaines de fois qu'elle devait avoir un total contrôle sur elle-même si elle voulait être en mesure de se battre convenablement. Mais aujourd'hui, elle en était incapable. Elle avait de plus en plus conscience qu'elle était en train de commettre une bêtise. Elle s'exposait inutilement au danger. Et lorsque Aragorn l'apprendrait, il serait certainement furieux. En fait, c'était de penser à ce que serait la réaction de ce dernier qui la rendait nerveuse. Elle avait l'impression de trahir son ami.

Pendant un court instant, elle faillit changer d'idée et retourner à la citadelle pour tout raconter à Aragorn. Puis, juste à ce moment là, elle aperçut l'homme à qui elle devait remettre les mots de passe, à quelques pas devant elle. Il marchait vers elle d'un air décidé. Désormais, elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Gardant la tête baissée, elle continua d'avancer lentement. Quand l'homme fut à sa hauteur, elle lui jeta un regard, puis elle fit semblant d'hésiter. L'homme la prit fermement par le bras et lui demanda d'un ton sec qui elle était.

\- Garamina n'a pas pu venir, répondit Nimroël d'une voix douce. Elle est malade. Un mauvais rhume je pense. Elle m'a demandé de venir ici pour vous rencontrer et vous remettre ceci.

La jeune fille lui tendit alors le bout de papier sur lequel elle avait griffonné les mots de passe des prochains jours. Au moment où l'homme tendait la main pour prendre la feuille, cinq hommes de la Garde Royale surgirent soudainement autour d'eux. Nimroël poussa un léger cri de surprise et elle recula de quelques pas pendant, que le voleur tentait de prendre la fuite. Ce dernier fut cependant vite rattrapé et maîtrisé. La jeune fille, elle, ne résista pas aux gardes. L'un d'eux se plaça devant elle en la regardant d'un air méprisant.

\- Au nom du Roi, je vous arrête pour trahison, prononça-t-il d'une voix sentencieuse.

\- Je suis la première Dame de la Reine, répondit Nimroël en enlevant son capuchon pour bien se faire voir. Je ne suis pas une traîtresse.

\- Je sais qui vous êtes, sorcière, lui dit le garde d'un ton hautain. Vous êtes la fille du traître Saroumane et, apparemment, vous suivez la même voie que lui.

Profondément blessée par les paroles de l'homme, Nimroël protesta encore une fois de son innocence, mais le garde refusa de l'écouter.

\- Le Roi Elessar vous jugera. Lui seul pourra décider si vous êtes ou non coupable des crimes dont on vous accuse.

La jeune fille hocha lentement la tête et haussa les épaules. Après tout, elle ne risquait rien. Les gardes l'escorteraient jusqu'à la citadelle puis ils la mèneraient devant Aragorn, qui la libérerait aussitôt. Il serait en colère contre elle, bien entendu, mais il comprendrait les raisons qui l'avaient poussée à rencontrer le voleur. Durant une fraction de seconde, cependant, Nimroël eut un doute. Et si Aragorn refusait de la croire? Peut-être penserait-il la même chose que le garde. Peut-être qu'il croirait qu'elle l'avait trahi, tout comme son père avait trahi ses alliés. Mais elle secoua la tête et chassa vite ces horribles pensées.

L'un des gardes lui demanda alors si elle était armée et elle hésita un court instant. Puis elle soupira et acquiesça doucement. D'un geste souple et vif, elle sortit ses poignards, avant de les faire pivoter pour les présenter, le manche en avant, à l'homme qui se trouvait devant elle. Ce dernier avait sursauté en voyant apparaître les minces et longues lames et il prit brusquement les armes que lui tendait la jeune fille. Les deux gardes qui maintenaient très fermement le voleur le firent alors avancer tandis que Nimroël suivait docilement les autres hommes.

La jeune fille marchait vers la citadelle la tête basse, encadrée par les deux gardes et précédée par un troisième homme, qui semblait commander les autres. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées, mais soudain, elle se figea. Les deux hommes qui l'escortaient la poussèrent légèrement en avant mais elle les ignora. Toute son attention était à présent fixée sur Garamina qui descendait lentement la route. Cette dernière semblait éviter de regarder dans leur direction.

\- Où allez-vous? lui demanda tout à coup la jeune fille.

Mais la femme de chambre rentra la tête dans les épaules et elle ne répondit pas. Voyant que Nimroël refusait désormais de les suivre, les deux gardes la prirent chacun par un bras et la forcèrent à avancer. La jeune fille chercha en vain à se dégager. Au moment où Garamina les croisa, elle comprit que la femme avait l'intention d'aller rejoindre celui qui détenait son frère et qui allait probablement la tuer. La jeune Maia devint complètement hystérique.

\- Non, vous ne devez pas y aller. Il va vous tuer. Je l'ai vu.

La jeune fille se débattit furieusement en cherchant à échapper à ses gardiens.

\- Tenez-vous tranquille, lui dit l'un des hommes.

\- Vous ne comprenez donc pas. Vous devez me laisser partir. Je dois la protéger. Je vous en prie.

\- Calmez-vous mademoiselle. Nous ne voulons pas vous faire de mal.

\- Mais il va la tuer! Empêchez-la d'y aller. Arrêtez-la!

Mais les hommes refusèrent de l'écouter et ils la traînèrent de force. Au bout d'un moment, Nimroël cessa de résister. Elle se laissa porter par les deux hommes. Elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Elle se demandait si elle allait utiliser ses pouvoirs pour repousser ses gardes. Elle avait dit à Gandalf qu'elle ne le referait plus, mais là, c'était une question de vie ou de mort. Et puis, elle n'allait pas perdre le contrôle, comme elle l'avait fait dans le salon d'Arwen. Elle ne voulait surtout pas faire le moindre mal aux gardes. Elle voulait simplement se libérer pour pouvoir suivre Garamina.

Le temps s'écoula rapidement et bientôt, ils furent en vue du septième cercle et de la citadelle. Nimroël finit donc par se décider et, pendant quelques minutes, elle se concentra sur le sort qu'elle allait utiliser, respirant lentement et profondément afin de se calmer. Soudain, elle stoppa net et elle tira fortement sur ses bras pour se libérer de la poigne des deux gardes. Au même moment, elle lança enfin le sortilège qu'elle avait préparé du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Les deux hommes la lâchèrent brusquement, reculèrent très vite puis ils perdirent l'équilibre et ils se retrouvèrent étendus sur le sol.

Le cinquième garde, qui se trouvait à peu de distance devant Nimroël se retourna et regarda ses hommes puis la jeune fille d'un air ébahi. Il était cependant bien entraîné et il chargea presque aussitôt vers elle, mais Nimroël disparut aussitôt et elle l'évita aisément. Tournant ensuite les talons, elle redescendit aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, espérant pouvoir rattraper Garamina avant qu'elle n'arrive au premier cercle.

Durant quelques minutes, Nimroël entendit derrière elle des cris d'alerte et elle eut peur que les portes ne se ferment devant elle, l'empêchant de se rendre là où elle le désirait. Elle sema rapidement ses poursuivants cependant et elle franchit aisément toutes les portes. Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin au premier cercle de la cité, elle hésita un court instant, le temps de s'orienter correctement. Puis elle se remit à courir, malgré la douleur aiguë qui pulsait sous ses côtes. Elle arriva rapidement à la maison abandonnée devant laquelle elle avait souvent monté la garde, ces derniers temps, mais il n'y avait personne en vue. Elle tendit son esprit aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait, sans résultat.

Se rappelant alors sa vision, elle se remit à courir dans le dédale de rues. Elle déboucha soudain sur une étroite et longue place et elle reconnut aussitôt l'endroit. Avec l'impression de vivre un cauchemar, elle vit alors Garamina, adossée au mur, faisant face à son agresseur. Ce dernier l'empoigna alors par le cou et il se mit à la frapper contre le mur.

Nimroël eut un haut le cœur et elle poussa un cri d'horreur. Elle se précipita vers l'homme et la femme avec l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté. Quand elle arriva près du meurtrier, elle fit un geste pour prendre ses poignards et elle s'arrêta net, étonnée. Elle venait juste de se rappeler que les gardes lui avaient confisqué ses armes. Cela ne fit toutefois que la retarder quelques secondes. Sans réfléchir plus longuement, elle passa à l'attaque.

D'un violent coup de pied, la jeune fille frappa brutalement l'homme derrière les genoux. Ce dernier tomba en avant et lâcha Garamina qui s'écroula, inerte, sur le sol. Nimroël aurait bien voulu lui porter immédiatement secours, mais l'homme s'était déjà relevé et il se précipitait sur elle avec l'intention évidente de l'éliminer elle aussi. Elle recula donc vivement, puis elle s'esquiva lorsque l'homme chargea soudainement. Étonné de voir avec quelle rapidité la jeune fille avait évité son attaque, l'homme dégaina son épée. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre, et surtout, il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps devant lui. Les hommes de la garde risquaient d'être alertés par les cris et il avait la ferme intention de se trouver loin de Minas Tirith lorsque l'on découvrirait le corps sans vie de Garamina.

Lorsqu'elle vit que l'homme était déterminé à la tuer elle aussi, Nimroël sentit sa colère et son désir de vengeance augmenter d'un cran. Plutôt que de fuir, comme elle aurait dû le faire, puisqu'elle était désarmée, elle choisit d'affronter le tueur. Elle se mit en garde et elle attendit que ce dernier attaque. Elle voulait l'observer attentivement afin de découvrir un point faible qu'elle pourrait ensuite utiliser contre lui. L'homme ne perdit pas un instant et il chargea, l'épée en avant, cherchant à l'embrocher. La jeune fille évita aisément les premiers coups que chercha à lui donner son assaillant, mais ce dernier était plus rapide qu'elle ne l'aurait cru et sa robe, trop ample et trop longue, la ralentissait et lui faisait perdre peu à peu du terrain. Soudain, en voulant esquiver un nouvel assaut, Nimroël trébucha et perdit l'équilibre. Elle se reprit aussitôt, mais l'homme était à présent presque sur elle. Paniquée, la jeune fille se dissimula brusquement. Son agresseur se figea, surpris, puis, à l'aide de son épée, il fendit plusieurs fois l'air autour de lui. Il avait l'air effrayé. Il la traita de sorcière et lui intima de se montrer, mais Nimroël l'ignora. Elle avait soudainement perdu l'envie de se battre.

Effrayé, l'homme s'enfuit, se retournant de temps en temps pour balayer l'air de son épée, s'attendant sans doute à être attaqué. Pendant ce temps, la jeune fille s'agenouilla près du corps inerte de Garamina. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour comprendre que la femme était morte. Elle avait le crâne fracassé et ses lèvres étaient bleues. Nimroël avait à nouveau échoué. Ses visions ne servaient à rien. Elle ne pouvait pas sauver ceux et celles qu'elle voyait mourir. C'était tout simplement impossible.

Lorsque les hommes de la garde arrivèrent, peu de temps après, elle était toujours accroupie à côté du corps de Garamina et elle regardait devant elle, sans rien voir. Elle se recula légèrement et s'adossa au mur, pour ne pas être bousculée pendant qu'ils couvraient le corps et l'emportait. Puis, quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit le bruit de nombreux sabots, à peu de distance devant elle. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lever la tête pour savoir qu'il s'agissait d'Aragorn et des hommes de la Garde Royale. La jeune Maia annula alors le sortilège qui la rendait invisible mais, mis à part le Roi, personne ne sembla remarquer sa présence. Elle resta donc sans bouger, toujours adossée au mur, pendant que ce dernier ordonnait à ses hommes de se mettre immédiatement à la recherche du meurtrier. Il s'approcha ensuite de Nimroël et mit pied à terre.

Se penchant doucement vers elle, il lui demanda si elle était blessée. La jeune fille se contenta de hausser les épaules en guise de réponse. Elle percevait de la colère dans la voix d'Aragorn, mais cela l'indifférait totalement. Elle s'en voulait tellement elle-même de son échec que rien de ce que les autres pourraient dire ou faire n'avait la moindre importance à ses yeux. Elle avait commencé à accepter et même apprécier ce qui la rendait différente des autres. Mais à présent, elle ne voulait plus de ces différences. Si elle l'avait pu, elle aurait choisi d'être quelqu'un de tout à fait normal. La vie serait bien plus simple ainsi.

Aragorn remonta sur son cheval, puis il lui tendit la main pour qu'elle grimpe derrière lui, ce qu'elle fit sans dire un mot. Ensuite, escortés de quelques hommes, le Roi se mit rapidement en route pour retourner à la citadelle. Nimroël regardait les maisons défiler rapidement autour d'elle avec l'envie grandissante de se retrouver chez elle.

\- Ça ne sert à rien de pousser ainsi, lui dit Aragorn tout à coup par-dessus son épaule, on ne peut pas aller plus vite.

\- Je suis désolée, murmura Nimroël. Je ne m'étais rendu compte que…

\- Inutile de vous excuser. Comment vous sentez-vous?

\- Je n'ai rien, répondit simplement la jeune fille.

Il y eut ensuite un long silence, brisé seulement par le claquement des sabots sur les pierres de la route. Puis, alors qu'ils changeaient à nouveau de direction après avoir franchi une nouvelle porte, Nimroël soupira et elle tapota doucement l'épaule d'Aragorn. Ce dernier fit ralentir sa monture pour qu'ils puissent se parler plus aisément.

\- Vous allez le retrouver, n'est-ce pas? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Ne vous en faites pas. Il n'ira pas bien loin.

\- Je suis désolée. Tout est de ma faute, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Ces hommes étaient des voleurs et Garamina étaient leur complice, répliqua le Roi.

\- Non… elle était obligée de les aider parce qu'ils détenaient son frère, mais…

\- L'homme que nous avons arrêté, celui à qui vous aviez remis les mots de passe, il a tout avoué. Garamina et lui se connaissaient depuis longtemps…

\- Non, c'est impossible, protesta Nimroël. Elle m'a dit…

\- Garamina vous a bernée, Gilraen. Elle s'est servie de vous.

La jeune fille baissa tristement la tête. Elle se sentait vraiment ridicule et surtout, elle en voulait à Garamina. Elle avait voulu aider la femme de chambre alors que cette dernière se moquait d'elle.

\- Vous devez me prendre pour une idiote, n'est-ce pas?

\- Vous avez encore beaucoup à apprendre sur le monde des humains, répondit simplement Aragorn.

\- J'aurais pourtant cru que j'étais immunisée contre le mensonge. Mon p… Saroumane…

\- Je pense que vous étiez beaucoup trop impliquée dans cette histoire, l'interrompit le Roi.

\- Vous m'en voulez beaucoup de m'en être mêlée? demanda Nimroël d'une voix tendue.

\- Je suis simplement déçu de voir que vous ne me faites pas entièrement confiance.

\- Je vous fais confiance, Aragorn. Mais c'était ma vision… Je pensais que c'était à moi d'intervenir.

Quelques heures plus tard, Nimroël était assise auprès d'Arwen, dans le petit boudoir de cette dernière. En arrivant à la citadelle, elle avait pris un long bain puis elle s'était changée avant de rejoindre la Reine, qui l'avait reçue sans un mot. La jeune fille n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'Aragorn l'avait ramenée dans la tour, mais elle semblait moins tendue après son bain.

Quand Aragorn vint la prévenir qu'on avait arrêté le meurtrier de Garamina, peu après la tombée de la nuit, Nimroël soupira doucement. Elle jeta un regard à Arwen, puis elle reporta son attention sur le Roi.

\- J'espère ne plus jamais avoir de vision, dit-elle doucement. Mais, même si cela se produit encore, jamais plus je n'en parlerai. À personne! Et je n'essaierai plus jamais d'intervenir.

Nimroël attendit ensuite qu'Arwen ou Aragorn fasse un commentaire, mais aucun d'eux ne parla pendant un long moment. Puis l'elfe s'approcha lentement d'elle et elle posa la main sur son épaule.

\- Tu possèdes un don qui est très difficile à maîtriser. Tu ne dois pas te blâmer pour ce qui est arrivé à Garamina. Elle avait été prévenue du danger et elle a choisi d'ignorer cet avertissement.

\- Je sais mais… Si je n'avais pas pris sa place, pour remettre ces mots de passe, c'est elle qui aurait été arrêtée et elle serait vivante à l'heure qu'il est.

\- Tu n'en sais rien. Personne ne peut prévoir exactement ce qui se produira. Même mon père en est incapable.

Quelques jours plus tard, le meurtrier de Garamina fut jugé et condamné à mort par le Roi Elessar. Lorsque la jeune fille l'apprit, cela lui fit une drôle d'impression. C'était la première fois qu'Aragorn jugeait quelqu'un aussi sévèrement.

Ce soir-là, elle soupa en compagnie d'Aragorn et d'Arwen. Elle était silencieuse et chipotait dans son assiette, si bien qu'Arwen s'en inquiéta.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas? demanda-t-elle à la jeune fille.

Plutôt que de répondre à l'elfe, Nimroël se tourna vers Aragorn.

\- Qu'allez-vous lui faire exactement? lui demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

Aragorn mit quelques secondes pour comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Que voulez-vous savoir au juste?

\- Allez-vous… Est-ce qu'il sera… torturé?

\- Non, bien sûr que non! Sa mort sera rapide.

La jeune fille soupira. Elle remua à nouveau la nourriture dans son assiette pendant un court instant, avant de relever la tête.

\- Je ne… Je ne vais pas… y assister, dit-elle d'un ton sans réplique.

\- Seuls les hommes de la Garde Royale seront admis dans le septième cercle, durant l'exécution.

Il y eut encore un long silence. Arwen étudiait très attentivement la jeune fille. Elle savait que celle-ci n'en avait pas encore terminé.

\- Je vous demande pardon, je… Mon p… Saroumane faisait souvent châtier ceux qui avaient commis des crimes… ou même simplement des erreurs. Ils étaient fouettés, leurs os étaient brisés avec de petites masses… Certains étaient ensuite mis à mort. Parfois, il m'obligeait à regarder et je… Je suis désolée, termina-t-elle en se levant vivement de table et en se précipitant vers la sortie.

Arwen la retrouva dans ses appartements en train de pleurer. Elle la prit doucement par les épaules et l'attira à elle.

\- Je suis fatiguée Arwen. Tellement fatiguée!

\- Je sais… Tu devrais… Tu devrais aller passer un peu de temps à Imladris.

\- Imladris! répéta Nimroël d'un air rêveur.

\- Mes frères seront bientôt là, murmura Arwen.

Surprise, la jeune fille recula d'un pas. Elle fixait le beau visage de l'elfe, cherchant à comprendre le sens de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

\- Vous leur avez demandé de venir? demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

Arwen hocha lentement la tête.

\- Quand? Je veux dire… vous aviez prévu que…

\- Je sais depuis longtemps que tu as besoin de te reposer, mais j'ai été égoïste et je t'ai gardée près de moi malgré tout.

\- Je ne peux pas vous laisser seule…

\- Gil, depuis que tu es partie d'Imladris, il y a quatre ans, tu as vécu beaucoup d'expériences plutôt difficiles. Tu dois faire le point et je te le répète, tu as grand besoin de te reposer.

\- Je peux très bien me reposer tout en restant ici…

\- …

\- Je ne veux pas vous laisser seule ici, murmura Nimroël, tristement.

\- Je ne suis pas seule. Et puis, ce ne sera que pour quelques mois.

Il y avait une légère hésitation, comme une interrogation, dans les paroles de l'elfe. La jeune fille l'enlaça et posa à nouveau sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Bien sûr. Je reviendrai très bientôt. C'est promis!

* * *

1 Rapide, prompt

Encore merci à toutes et à tous pour vos encouragements. Ça me fait toujours très plaisir d'avoir vos commentaires.


	28. 28 Alatarim

**Disclaimer** : voir le premier chapitre

* * *

-28-

Allongée sur l'un des bancs de bois du petit pavillon où Arwen avait eu l'habitude de travailler, à Imladris, Nimroël rêvassait doucement. Cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'elle était revenue dans la vallée et elle se sentait déjà beaucoup mieux. Bien sûr, elle aurait grandement préféré qu'Arwen soit avec elle. En fait, la jeune fille aurait aimé pouvoir revenir en arrière, au temps où elle était si heureuse dans la vallée, en compagnie de l'elfe. Mais tout était très différent à présent, dans la maison d'Elrond. Le Seigneur Elrond et un grand nombre des gens de sa maison étaient partis à Valinor. La Dame Galadriel avait elle aussi quitté la Terre du Milieu et le Seigneur Celeborn résidait maintenant à Imladris. Nimroël avait du mal à s'habituer à le voir seul, sans Galadriel.

Haldir était là également et lui aussi semblait désemparé sans ses frères. Même les jumeaux lui semblaient différents, à présent que Sauron avait été vaincu et qu'il ne restait que peu d'orcs à chasser.

Malgré tous ces changements, la vallée était toujours un lieu de douceur et de quiétude. Hormis les bois de la Lothlórien, qui étaient à présent presque déserts, et peut-être aussi Eryn Lasgalen, aucun autre endroit, sur la Terre du Milieu, ne pouvait apaiser son cœur comme le faisait la merveilleuse vallée d'Imladris. Pas même la cité de Minas Tirith. Les elfes et les nains pourraient y apporter tous les changements qu'ils voudraient, jamais elle ne considérerait la cité blanche comme son foyer. Cette idée rendait la jeune fille un peu triste. Elle avait cru pouvoir s'habituer à vivre parmi les humains. Elle s'était imaginé qu'à force de les côtoyer, elle finirait par les comprendre et les apprécier. Bien sûr, elle aimait beaucoup certains d'entre eux. Fréawyn, par exemple, était rapidement devenue son amie. Mais elle ne se sentirait jamais totalement à l'aise dans une ville remplie d'humains. Elle l'avait compris dès qu'elle s'était mise à descendre l'étroit sentier qui menait au fond de la vallée d'Imladris, chevauchant avec précaution derrière Elladan. Le calme qui l'avait alors envahi lui avait fait monter les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait trop longtemps vécu aux côtés de Saroumane, se méfiant de tout et de tous. Maintenant, pour être heureuse, elle devait avoir entièrement confiance en tous ceux qui l'entouraient de près ou de loin et elle savait que cela n'était pas possible parmi les hommes.

Nimroël eut un sourire lorsqu'elle sentit que le Seigneur Celeborn s'approchait. Elle avait l'étrange impression que l'elfe était incomplet sans Galadriel et elle était attristée de leur séparation, mais elle appréciait malgré tout de pouvoir passer plus de temps avec lui.

\- Bonjour, lui dit Celeborn en montant sur la plate-forme du pavillon.

Nimroël lui sourit et elle s'assit pour que l'elfe puisse prendre place à côté d'elle.

\- Tu as meilleure mine, ajouta l'elfe.

Le sourire de la jeune fille s'accentua et elle hocha lentement la tête.

\- Arwen s'est beaucoup inquiétée pour toi, reprit Celeborn.

\- Je sais… Mais elle ne devrait pas. Je… Je vais très bien…

L'elfe ne dit rien. Il se contenta de la regarder en souriant d'un air encourageant. Il attendait probablement que la jeune fille lui explique ce qui n'allait pas, mais cette dernière ne savait pas très bien ce qu'elle devait dire. Après tout, la vie à Minas Tirith n'était pas désagréable, loin de là, et elle ne voulait pas avoir l'air de se plaindre.

\- Ils… Ils ne… Je crois qu'ils ne m'aiment pas beaucoup, murmura-t-elle.

\- …

\- Ils m'ont surnommée « sorcière », ajouta-t-elle tristement.

Celeborn se mit à rire doucement et Nimroël fronça les sourcils, se demandant si elle devait s'offusquer de cette réaction plutôt inattendue.

\- Tu sais, bien des gens ont donné le même surnom à Galadriel.

La jeune fille le regarda, les yeux aussi brillants que deux émeraudes. Puis elle rit elle aussi, ravie.

\- Je suis très contente de l'apprendre. Maintenant, lorsque l'on me traitera de sorcière, je le prendrai comme un compliment. Après tout, c'est très flatteur de porter le même surnom que la Dame Galadriel.

\- Et puis, n'es-tu pas réellement une sorcière? demanda l'elfe.

\- J'imagine que oui, répondit la jeune fille, reprenant son sérieux. Même si je… Je préférerais parfois ne pas avoir certains de mes dons.

\- Mais tu as ces dons. Tu ne peux pas simplement…

\- Si, je le peux, l'interrompit Nimroël. Et je ne veux plus en parler.

\- Très bien, répondit doucement Celeborn.

Nimroël baissa tristement la tête. Elle ne voulait surtout pas se disputer avec l'elfe. Mais elle avait pris sa décision et rien ne la ferait changer d'avis. Elle avait déjà suffisamment eu de problème à cause de ses visions.

\- Allez, viens, c'est bientôt l'heure du souper, lui dit alors Celeborn en se levant. Ce soir, nous avons un invité.

\- Qui ça? demanda la jeune fille, surprise.

\- Cìrdan, répondit l'elfe.

La jeune Maia s'efforça de ne pas laisser voir ses sentiments, mais elle n'était pas très heureuse de cette visite imprévue. Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup le Seigneur Cìrdan, le charpentier de navire. Elle ne l'avait rencontré qu'une fois, mais elle se souviendrait toujours de la façon plutôt cavalière dont il l'avait traitée. De plus, il savait maintenant qu'elle était la fille de Saroumane, et elle n'avait pas très envie de savoir ce qu'il en pensait. Mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix de le voir, puisqu'il séjournerait probablement plusieurs jours dans la vallée. Elle devrait donc l'affronter le plus calmement possible.

Quand elle entra dans la grande salle à dîner, un peu plus tard, le Seigneur Cìrdan s'y trouvait déjà. Il bavardait avec Elladan et Elrohir du ton véhément dont elle se souvenait. Elle s'avança lentement vers les trois elfes, s'efforçant de garder un air impassible.

\- Eh bien, revoilà donc cette charmante et étonnante enfant! dit tout à coup Cìrdan en l'apercevant. Comment allez-vous, chère petite?

\- Bonjour, Seigneur Cìrdan, répondit Nimroël poliment. Je vais très bien, merci.

L'elfe la regardait très attentivement et la jeune fille se sentait plus mal à l'aise à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient et elle ressentit un immense soulagement lorsque le Seigneur Celeborn et Haldir entrèrent dans la pièce, détournant l'attention de Cìrdan.

Pendant que Cìrdan et Celeborn échangeaient les salutations d'usage, Elladan plaça un verre d'alcool dans la main de Nimroël.

\- Fermez la bouche, charmante et étonnante enfant, lui dit-il à l'oreille. Vous avez l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau.

La jeune fille plaqua sa main sur sa bouche et tenta d'étouffer un éclat de rire. Cìrdan se tourna à nouveau vers elle, voulant sans doute savoir ce qui la faisait rire, mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, le Seigneur Celeborn les invita à passer à table.

Nimroël mangeait lentement, les yeux fixés sur le Seigneur Cìrdan, placé en face d'elle. Ce dernier discutait vivement avec Celeborn et ses yeux brillaient comme s'il était en colère. En comparaison, le Seigneur Celeborn paraissait d'un calme inébranlable. La jeune fille ne portait pas réellement attention à la conversation, mais elle était fascinée par leur invité. La première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré, elle n'avait pas encore retrouvé sa mémoire et surtout, elle n'avait pas encore vécu parmi des humains. L'elfe lui avait donc paru très exubérant et il lui avait déplu à cause de cela. Mais maintenant, elle réalisait qu'il était simplement plus démonstratif que les elfes en général. Soudain, Cìrdan se tourna vers elle en s'interrompant brusquement. Nimroël sursauta et elle se figea, tenant toujours la lourde carafe de vin qu'elle venait de faire passer au Seigneur Celeborn. Puis, sous le poids de l'objet, sa main se mit à trembler et elle reposa brusquement la carafe sur la table.

\- Est-elle toujours ainsi? demanda le Seigneur Cìrdan, parlant de la jeune fille comme si celle-ci n'était pas là.

\- Cela lui arrive parfois, répondit doucement Celeborn.

Nimroël fronça les sourcils. Elle ne savait pas de quoi parlaient les deux elfes et cela l'agaçait.

\- En fait, je crois qu'elle ne le fait que lorsqu'elle est distraite, ajouta l'elfe.

\- Je fais quoi, quand je suis distraite? demanda la jeune fille d'une voix où perçait une légère irritation.

\- Tu me passes la corbeille de pains, le vin… alors que je ne te l'ai pas encore demandé, répondit Celeborn avec un étrange sourire.

\- Je… Vraiment? dit Nimroël étonnée. Je ne… Je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte.

Puis, comme si cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, Cìrdan reprit la discussion là où il l'avait interrompue. Celeborn regardait toujours la jeune fille cependant, et celle-ci s'efforçait de ne pas détourner la tête. Elle se demanda un instant si elle avait offensé l'elfe. Mais ce dernier ne semblait nullement offusqué par son étrange attitude. Voyant alors son trouble, Celeborn lui sourit doucement pour la rassurer avant de reporter son attention sur son interlocuteur.

Quelques jours plus tard, Nimroël profita de la ballade qu'elle faisait régulièrement avec Haldir pour discuter avec l'elfe.

\- Haldir je… J'aimerais avoir votre avis… À propos de ce qui s'est passé le soir de l'arrivée du Seigneur Cìrdan.

\- À propos du lien empathique que tu as avec le Seigneur Celeborn?

La jeune fille se mit à rire. Elle avait beau maîtriser le Sindarin aussi bien que si c'était sa langue maternelle, jamais elle n'aurait la facilité qu'ont les elfes de s'exprimer.

\- Vous croyez que… Je ne voudrais offenser personne. Surtout pas le Seigneur Celeborn.

\- Il n'y a pas d'offense. En fait, cela démontre simplement que tu lui es très attachée.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Je l'aime beaucoup. Mais je vous aime aussi beaucoup. Et Arwen aussi. Alors, pourquoi ça ne… marche qu'avec le Seigneur Celeborn?

\- J'imagine que c'est simplement un hasard. Surtout en sachant que tu l'as fait inconsciemment.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Jusqu'à ce que le Seigneur Cìrdan en parle, je n'avais pas réalisé ce que je faisais. Tout comme la première fois que j'ai réussi à me dissimuler. Je l'ai fait sans m'en rendre compte. Alors maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à essayer de deviner ce que vous pensez… Ou ce que vous désirez…

Haldir se mit à rire aussitôt accompagné par Nimroël. Puis la jeune fille se concentra et chercha à savoir ce que l'elfe pensait. Durant un moment, elle ne ressentit rien du tout. Puis, d'un seul coup, son sourire s'effaça et elle s'arrêta brusquement de marcher.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, Haldir… Ils… Rûmil et Orophïn me manquent aussi.

\- Je sais… Je sais, répondit l'elfe tristement.

Le court séjour que Nimroël fit à Imladris fut très apaisant pour elle. Revoir les jumeaux, le Seigneur Celeborn ainsi que Haldir lui fit le plus grand bien. Les longues promenades qu'elle fit dans la vallée, à écouter les elfes chanter et les après-midi qu'elle passa, assise au pied de sa cascade préférée, à écouter la voix grondante du Seigneur des Eaux, la remirent rapidement sur pied. Enfin, au bout de trois mois, elle se sentit prête à quitter la vallée et elle revint à Minas Tirith où elle retrouva, avec grand plaisir, Arwen et Aragorn.

Les années s'écoulèrent ensuite très rapidement. Legolas partait et revenait régulièrement. Nimroël avait toujours un peu de mal à supporter ses absences mais elle s'efforçait de ne pas le laisser paraître. Et puis, lorsqu'il revenait, l'elfe lui rapportait chaque fois un petit cadeau. La première fois, il lui donna les glands de mallorne, comme elle le lui avait demandé. Par la suite, il lui offrit des fruits magnifiques, la fourrure très douce d'un grand félin qu'il avait abattu près des Monts Brumeux, des graines de fleurs qui poussaient dans la grande forêt... La jeune fille était toujours très heureuse de recevoir ces présents, mais elle était surtout contente de revoir Legolas. Ils redevinrent de très bons amis, comme ils l'étaient avant qu'elle ne soit obligée de quitter Mirkwood.

Radagast vint lui aussi de temps en temps dans la cité. Nimroël recevait toujours le Maia avec grand plaisir. Elle avait de longues conversations avec lui et ils allaient très souvent se promener dans les forêts de l'Ithilien. Si la jeune fille avait un don pour apprivoiser les animaux ce n'était rien en comparaison du pouvoir qu'avait Radagast sur ceux-ci. Il suffisait au Maia de tendre la main pour que des oiseaux viennent s'y poser. Les lapins et les écureuils s'approchaient de lui sans crainte et se laissaient caresser. Un jour, lors de l'une de leur balade, Radagast aperçut un magnifique renard à peu de distance. Il prononça alors quelques paroles de sa voix grave et profonde et le renard s'avança lentement, louvoyant entre les arbres. Son regard passait rapidement du Maia à la jeune fille, dont il semblait se méfier. Il finit tout de même par s'approcher suffisamment pour que Radagast puisse le toucher. Nimroël, elle n'osa pas faire un geste, de peur que l'animal ne se sauve. Puis elle tendit lentement la main et effleura la fourrure douce et chaude du renard. Ce dernier eut un léger grognement, mais il ne s'enfuit pas.

Les travaux avançaient de jour en jour et la cité était plus belle chaque année. Nimroël s'y promenait régulièrement avec Arwen et ses dames. Lalaith, Ivorwen et Fréawyn avaient quitté la citadelle pour se marier et d'autres jeunes femmes les avaient remplacées auprès de la Reine. Nimroël échangeait fréquemment des lettres avec Fréawyn, qui était retournée vivre au Rohan, mais elle avait perdu tout contact avec ses deux autres amies. Elle se sentait parfois coupable de ne pas leur écrire, mais elle devait surtout s'efforcer de nouer des liens avec celles qui arrivaient régulièrement à la citadelle. La jeune fille avait parfois un peu de mal à s'adapter à tous ces changements, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison d'Arwen. L'elfe cachait bien ses sentiments mais, pour Nimroël, il était évident qu'elle était déroutée par ce va-et-vient constant autour d'elle. La jeune fille espérait qu'elle finirait par s'y faire, mais elle comprenait à présent pourquoi la Dame Galadriel lui avait demandé de veiller sur sa petite fille et elle faisait de son mieux pour aider Arwen.

Par un doux après-midi de printemps, Nimroël se promenait avec Legolas et Gimli sur la place du marché, sur le troisième cercle de Minas Tirith. L'elfe et le nain étaient de retour depuis quelques jours déjà, mais c'était la première fois que la jeune fille avait l'occasion de passer un peu de temps avec eux, depuis leur arrivée dans la cité. Tout à coup, en passant devant l'étal d'un marchand, la jeune Maia s'arrêta pour contempler une petite sculpture de verre représentant un dauphin faisant un bond hors de l'eau. Durant de longues minutes, elle admira la petite statuette.

\- Legolas… Je… Je connais cet animal, dit-elle, utilisant la langue elfique, comme chaque fois qu'elle était troublée.

\- Vraiment? Tu as déjà vu un dauphin?

\- Non… Je ne crois pas… Je ne suis jamais allée près de la mer. Mais je… je l'ai immédiatement reconnu, répondit la jeune fille d'un ton troublé.

\- Tu en as peut-être vu un dans un livre, suggéra Legolas.

\- Oui, vous avez raison, c'est sûrement ça.

Nimroël était incapable de détacher son regard de la figurine de verre. Elle n'avait aucun mal à imaginer de quelle façon l'animal bougeait, comment il nageait, remontant régulièrement à la surface pour respirer. Elle avait même l'impression d'entendre ses cris aigus. Ce n'était certainement pas dans un livre qu'elle avait appris tout ça.

\- Tu devrais l'acheter, lui suggéra Legolas, voyant sa fascination pour l'objet.

La jeune fille lui fit un sourire radieux en hochant la tête, puis elle se renfrogna presque aussitôt.

\- Je… Je n'ai pas d'argent, murmura-t-elle.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, la jeune fille désirait un objet qu'elle ne pouvait obtenir et cela lui faisait un effet très étrange.

\- Comment cela? Que faites-vous donc de vos gages, mademoiselle? lui demanda Gimli avec sa brusquerie habituelle.

\- Euh, je…

\- Ah… De nos jours, les jeunes filles ont trop souvent tendance à dépenser sans compter. Vous devriez apprendre à économiser, mon amie.

Nimroël lui jeta un regard étonné. Puis elle comprit que le nain croyait qu'elle recevait de l'argent d'Arwen, au même titre que les autres dames de compagnie de la Reine. Mais, entre l'elfe et elle, il n'avait jamais été question d'argent. En fait, habituée à vivre au sein d'une société où l'économie était basée sur l'échange, Arwen n'avait probablement jamais songé que Nimroël puisse avoir besoin d'argent. Et cela convenait tout à fait à la jeune fille. Surtout lorsque l'on considérait que tout ce que cette dernière possédait lui avait été donné par les elfes.

Durant quelques secondes, elle chercha ce qu'elle devait répondre au nain. Celui-ci continuait de monologuer au sujet des jeunes filles trop gâtées et de leur frivolité. Elle aurait bien aimé pouvoir lui clouer le bec, mais elle préférait ne pas lui révéler qu'elle n'avait jamais été payée pour servir Arwen. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, cela la mettait mal à l'aise.

\- Je n'ai pas ce genre de problème, dit soudain Nimroël d'un ton sec, pour couper court au discours interminable du nain.

\- Vraiment? lui demanda Gimli d'un air narquois.

\- Je n'ai simplement pas apporté d'argent avec moi, mentit-elle avec aplomb.

Elle défia le nain du regard pendant un court instant, puis elle se détourna et reporta son attention sur le dauphin de verre. Elle n'avait jamais aimé mentir, surtout pas à ses amis. Mais là, le nain l'avait bien cherché, se dit-elle pour tenter d'apaiser sa conscience. Elle eut un léger soupir avant de commencer à s'éloigner. Legolas lui prit alors le bras et la retint.

\- Laisse-moi te l'offrir, lui dit-il alors.

Nimroël ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais l'elfe s'était déjà tourné vers le vendeur pour lui demander d'emballer le dauphin. La jeune fille se sentait tout à coup très mal à l'aise. Legolas lui avait déjà rapporté des flèches d'Eryn Lasgalen, pour remplacer celles qu'elle avait perdues ou brisées lors des quelques parties de chasse qu'elle avait faites. Elle ne voulait pas d'un autre cadeau. Elle secoua la tête en s'efforçant de sourire.

\- Legolas! Je… Je ne peux pas accepter.

\- Pourquoi pas?

\- C'est… Je… Je ne peux pas, répéta-t-elle.

Nimroël sentait ses joues se colorer lentement ce qui l'agaça au plus haut point. Elle détestait trahir ses sentiments de cette façon. Voyant son malaise, l'elfe lui sourit doucement.

\- Alors, tu me rembourseras plus tard, lui dit-il gentiment.

Nimroël s'était mise dans une situation très embarrassante. Elle ne pouvait pas refuser l'offre de Legolas sans avouer qu'elle avait menti à Gimli. Et même si elle regrettait déjà de l'avoir fait, elle n'avait pas très envie de subir les remontrances du nain. Mais elle n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont elle pourrait rembourser l'elfe. Elle hocha lentement la tête. Elle se dit qu'elle trouverait bien une façon de régler ce problème.

\- Je… D'accord, finit-elle par dire d'un ton hésitant.

Legolas paya donc la statuette de verre et prit le paquet que lui tendait le marchand. Les trois amis flânèrent encore un peu sur la place du marché puis ils retournèrent à la citadelle. Nimroël resta silencieuse tout le long de la route. Elle cherchait un moyen rapide de gagner de l'argent pour rembourser l'elfe. Mais pour l'instant, elle n'en voyait aucun.

Ce soir-là, avant de s'endormir, la jeune fille contempla un long moment le petit dauphin qu'elle avait posé sur sa table de chevet. La statuette éveillait en elle d'étranges sentiments, le profond désir de voir la mer, d'entendre le bruit des vagues, et elle était très heureuse de posséder un si bel objet. Mais elle devait une forte somme à Legolas et elle n'avait toujours pas la moindre idée sur la façon dont elle le rembourserait. Elle avait pensé emprunter l'argent à l'une des dames de compagnie d'Arwen, mais elle courait ainsi le risque que la Reine l'apprenne, ce qu'elle tenait à éviter. Pour la même raison, elle ne pouvait rien demander à Aragorn. Si Fréawyn avait été là, elle aurait certainement pu obtenir son aide, mais son amie habitait au Rohan et il lui faudrait plusieurs jours pour faire l'aller-retour. Et puis, elle n'avait pas d'explication à fournir pour justifier un tel voyage.

Nimroël s'éveilla plusieurs heures avant l'aube et elle fut incapable de se rendormir. Son problème la tracassait toujours et elle avait beau le retourner dans tous les sens, elle n'y trouvait pas de solution. Ou plutôt, la seule solution qu'elle avait ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Quand le soleil apparut lentement au dessus des contreforts du Mordor cependant, elle finit par se résoudre à avouer à Gimli qu'elle lui avait menti. Elle irait trouver le nain et elle lui expliquerait tout. Ainsi, elle pourrait rembourser Legolas avec l'argent que Gimli lui prêterait.

Elle se leva et s'habilla rapidement, puis, lorsque Legolas et Gimli sortirent pour aller vérifier la progression des travaux, elle se dissimula et elle les suivit. L'elfe et le nain se séparèrent au bout d'un moment, comme l'avait espéré la jeune fille et cette dernière continua de suivre Gimli. Elle attendit d'être suffisamment loin de Legolas avant d'aborder le nain. Elle réapparut brusquement devant ce dernier, qui sursauta.

\- Que faites-vous donc ici, mademoiselle? lui demanda Gimli d'un ton bourru, peu content de s'être fait surprendre de cette façon.

\- Je désirais vous parler, maître nain. Seule à seul, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient.

Le nain lui jeta un regard suspicieux, mais il la conduisit un peu à l'écart de la route, vers un large banc de bois. La jeune fille y prit place mais Gimli resta debout devant elle. Durant quelques minutes, elle observa attentivement le nain. Ses yeux bruns étaient assombris par ses sourcils broussailleux et une grande partie de son visage était masquée par ses moustaches et sa barbe, très fournies. Soudain intimidée, Nimroël faillit changer d'idée et retourner à la citadelle. Mais elle préférait nettement parler à Gimli que d'avouer à Legolas qu'elle avait menti. Elle prit donc une profonde inspiration et elle se jeta à l'eau.

\- Gimli, je… Je suis désolée, je vous ai menti, dit-elle doucement.

Le nain continua de la regarder d'un air impassible. Puis il croisa les bras, attendant la suite.

\- Je n'ai pas l'argent qu'il faut pour rembourser Legolas.

\- Je m'en doutais un peu. Les jeunes filles de votre âge ont trop souvent tendance à gaspiller leur argent, répondit Gimli.

\- Gimli, j'ai plus de cent ans. En fait, je pense même que je suis plus âgée que vous ne l'êtes!

Le nain répondit simplement par un grognement. Il se tenait devant elle, les bras toujours croisés et les jambes légèrement écartées, comme s'il cherchait à l'impressionner. Il plissa les yeux, releva le menton et la toisa durant un court instant. Puis, voyant que son attitude n'avait aucun effet sur la jeune fille, il se mit à rire doucement.

\- Vous n'êtes tout de même qu'une fillette, lui dit-il d'un ton provocant.

\- Et vous, vous êtes un vieux grincheux, répondit Nimroël sur le même ton.

Gimli eut un éclat de rire rauque et la jeune fille se mit bientôt à rire elle aussi. Les nains étaient des êtres bien étranges, mais elle les trouvait très sympathiques.

\- Pourriez-vous m'aider à rembourser Legolas? réussit-elle à lui demander lorsqu'elle eut reprit son sérieux.

\- Pourquoi ne pas simplement accepter son cadeau? demanda le nain.

\- Parce que… Je ne sais pas exactement… J'ai l'étrange sentiment que cela compliquerait beaucoup trop notre… amitié.

Le nain hocha lentement la tête. Puis il la fixa d'un air sévère, fronçant les sourcils. Ses petits yeux noirs brillaient étrangement.

\- Comment puis-je être certain que vous me rembourserez alors que vous semblez avoir bien du mal à gérer vos dépenses?

\- Je vous assure que je n'ai pas ce genre de problème.

\- Alors je vous le redemande, que faites-vous donc de vos gages?

\- Je… Je ne reçois pas de gages, répliqua-t-elle.

\- Comment? Mais pourquoi?

\- Arwen est mon amie, répondit fièrement Nimroël.

Gimli ne trouva rien à redire. Après tout, tout ça ne le concernait pas.

\- Eh bien, dans ce cas… dites-moi, comment comptez-vous me rembourser? demanda le nain au bout d'un moment.

\- J'y ai déjà pensé et je… Je vais me remettre à tisser et je pourrai alors vendre les tissus que j'aurai fabriqués. Il me faudra un peu de temps, mais je vous promets de vous rembourser aussi vite que possible!

\- Hum…

\- S'il vous plaît, insista la jeune fille.

\- C'est d'accord, finit par accepter le nain d'un ton bourru.

Nimroël eut un large sourire, puis elle se pencha vers le nain et, pour le remercier, elle déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue. Ce dernier grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible et il s'éloigna d'un pas rapide, pendant que la jeune fille repartait vers la citadelle. Elle était plutôt contente de l'accord qu'elle venait de conclure avec Gimli, mais elle n'était pas au bout de ses peines. En effet, elle avait omis de mentionner au nain un léger détail : lorsque Fréawyn était repartie, elle avait emporté son métier à tisser avec elle. Nimroël devait donc s'en procurer un, le plus rapidement possible. Elle était certaine que ça ne poserait aucun problème et qu'il lui suffisait d'en parler à Arwen pour que cette dernière en achète un, mais il faudrait probablement le faire venir et cela demanderait du temps. Et puis, il lui faudrait également trouver du fil de bonne qualité. Nimroël haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte. C'était une très belle journée et elle n'avait pas envie de la gâcher avec ce genre de détails.

Ce ne fut que quelques jours plus tard que la jeune fille mentionna à Arwen qu'elle désirait recommencer à tisser. L'elfe déclara que c'était une très bonne idée avant de changer de sujet presque aussitôt. Nimroël fronça les sourcils, un peu étonnée du peu d'enthousiasme de son amie face à ses projets. Elle ne pouvait pas dire à Arwen qu'elle était très pressée de se procurer un métier à tisser. Mais elle devait se mettre au travail très rapidement si elle ne voulait pas que Gimli s'impatiente. Elle attendit donc quelques jours de plus, avant de parler à nouveau de tissage. Cette fois, elle s'assura d'avoir pleinement l'attention de l'elfe avant de lui parler.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu voulais t'y mettre alors que l'été sera bientôt là, lui dit Arwen d'un air désolé. Mais puisque tu sembles beaucoup y tenir, je demanderai à Celeborn d'envoyer l'un des métiers de Galadriel.

Nimroël la regarda d'un air surpris puis elle eut un large sourire. Elle allait bientôt pouvoir travailler sur l'un des superbes métiers à tisser de la Lothlórien.

\- C'est… C'est parfait, dit-elle. C'est même plus que parfait. C'est merveilleux!

Au début du mois d'août, alors que les récoltes étaient sur le point de commencer, Elladan et Elrohir arrivèrent à Minas Tirith. Depuis son dernier séjour à Imladris, près de dix années plus tôt, Nimroël n'avait revu les jumeaux qu'à deux ou trois reprises. Elle les accueillit donc très chaleureusement, très heureuse de revoir les deux elfes. Et elle fut encore plus contente lorsqu'elle découvrit ce que ces derniers avaient emporté avec eux : deux des grands métiers à tisser utilisés par les dames de Galadriel avec en prime, des centaines de grands rouleaux de fil de toutes sortes et de toutes les couleurs. Il y avait même quelques rouleaux de fil d'argent et d'or. La jeune fille se précipita vers Elrohir, qu'elle embrassa vivement sur la joue, puis elle réserva le même traitement à Elladan avant de revenir vers Arwen.

Les deux métiers furent installés deux étages au-dessous des appartements royaux, dans une très grande pièce, éclairées de nombres fenêtres ouvrant vers le sud. Il aurait été impossible de les mettre tous les deux dans le salon d'Arwen, même si ce dernier était très spacieux. Et puis, les rouleaux de fil prenaient eux aussi beaucoup de place et il n'aurait pas été très pratique de devoir les transporter chaque fois qu'on en aurait besoin. Nimroël aurait tout de même préféré pouvoir travailler avec Arwen.

\- Je pourrais peut-être essayer d'agrandir le salon, encore une fois? plaisanta-t-elle.

\- Ça ne sera pas nécessaire, répondit Arwen en riant. Nous déplacerons quelques fauteuils dans la nouvelle salle et j'irai y travailler.

La jeune fille se disait qu'elle allait enfin pouvoir se mettre à l'œuvre et commencer à rembourser Gimli, mais elle eut à peine le temps de monter la trame d'un premier ouvrage avant d'être interrompue par l'arrivée d'une importante ambassade.

Durant les quelques années qui avaient suivi la fin de la guerre et l'accession d'Aragorn au trône du Gondor, de nombreuses délégations étaient régulièrement venues présenter leurs hommages au Roi Elessar et à la Reine. Ils arrivaient le plus souvent des lointaines contrées du sud et de l'est. Les hommes de ces pays avaient longtemps été sous la domination de Sauron, mais depuis la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ils étaient libérés du joug du ce dernier et ils en étaient très reconnaissants à Aragorn. Ils venaient donc présenter leurs hommages aux Seigneurs du Gondor, apportant de magnifiques cadeaux. Le Roi Elessar leur réservait toujours un accueil très chaleureux et il signait avec eux des traités afin que la paix règne entre les différents royaumes.

Vers la fin d'une longue et chaude journée d'été, quatorze ans après la chute de Sauron, l'une de ces délégations fit son entrée dans la citadelle. Ils appartenaient au peuple des Alatarim et ils venaient de très loin, au-delà de la mer de Rhûn. Ils étaient très nombreux et lourdement armés, ce qui n'était pas exceptionnel. Mais ce qui l'était, par contre, c'était le fait qu'ils aient mis autant de temps avant de venir.

Les hommes de l'escorte furent conduits dans les quartiers qui avaient été prévus à cet effet pendant que les Seigneurs Duilin et Thorondal ainsi que leurs plus proches capitaines étaient accueillis par le Roi Elessar et la Reine Arwen. Nimroël se trouvait auprès de sa Dame et elle regardait les étrangers s'approcher avec une vague impression de malaise qui grandissait peu à peu depuis que les Alatarim avaient franchi les portes du septième cercle. Ces derniers n'étaient pourtant pas très différents de tous ceux qu'elle avait déjà rencontrés et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout à coup, ces hommes la troublaient ainsi.

Duilin et Thorondal étaient tous les deux très grands mais plutôt minces pour des hommes. Ils avaient des trais fins et réguliers et Nimroël aurait pu les trouver beaux, si elle n'avait pas senti une espèce de mollesse dans leur visage trop ronds. Et puis, sans savoir pourquoi, elle était persuadée que la lourde épée qu'ils portaient n'était là que pour le décorum. Si elle se fiait à son instinct, les deux Seigneurs ne devaient pas s'en servir bien souvent, s'ils savaient s'en servir, ce dont elle doutait. Même les capitaines qui les accompagnaient donnaient cette impression de faiblesse, ce qui était étonnant chez des gens d'armée. La jeune fille était de plus en plus étonnée par ces gens et surtout, par sa propre réaction face à ces derniers. Car son malaise ne diminuait pas, bien au contraire. Il émanait d'eux un danger qu'elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer, et cela l'inquiétait beaucoup.

Les salutations et les mots de bienvenue habituels furent échangés, sans que le trouble que ressentait Nimroël ne s'atténue. Arwen lui demanda alors de conduire les hôtes à leurs appartements mais, durant un instant, la jeune fille hésita. À l'idée de se retrouver seule avec les étrangers, son cœur s'affolait. Elle jeta un regard vers Aragorn mais ce dernier ne semblait pas conscient de son malaise. Elle s'efforça donc de sourire, puis elle pria Duilin et Thorondal de bien vouloir la suivre et elle se dirigea rapidement vers le grand escalier qui menait aux chambres des invités. Elle les guida ensuite vers les étages supérieurs. Elle pouvait sentir leur regard insistant dans son dos et elle dut faire un effort pour ne pas se dissimuler. Imaginer la réaction de ses hôtes, si jamais elle avait disparu de cette façon lui permit de reprendre son calme. Après tout, elle n'était pas totalement sans ressource. Elle réussit même à sourire aux deux hommes, lorsqu'ils la remercièrent après qu'elle leur eut fait visiter leur chambre. Puis, après s'être assurée qu'ils n'avaient besoin de rien d'autre, la jeune fille s'éclipsa aussi vite que possible.

Nimroël retourna aussitôt auprès d'Arwen. En approchant du grand salon de la Reine, elle entendit Fíriel et Sadoria, deux des nouvelles dames de compagnie, rire nerveusement. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. Elle devinait que l'arrivée des Alatarim n'était pas étrangère à l'agitation qui semblait régner dans la pièce.

\- Ils sont plutôt mignons, dit Fíriel au moment où Nimroël franchissait le seuil du salon. Surtout le plus grand, le Seigneur Thorondal.

Sadoria avait les joues légèrement colorées, mais elle semblait de l'avis de Fíriel. Même Kiryaël se départit de son habituel air impassible et sourit en hochant lentement la tête.

\- Ils sont surtout dangereux, intervint brusquement Nimroël. Vous devriez rester à l'écart de ces gens.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle d'un seul mouvement. Même Arwen la regardait d'un air interrogateur.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Gil ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda cette dernière.

\- Je ne sais pas exactement. Mais ils me donnent la chair de poule, comme un étrange frisson dans le dos. Ils sont… bizarres.

\- Ils sont un peu différents des hommes que nous côtoyons tous les jours dit Kiryaël, mais il n'y a pas de quoi prendre le mors aux dents. Cessez d'agir comme une petite fille qui s'effraie au moindre changement.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas… Je vous dis qu'ils représentent un réel danger. Ils ne sont pas ce qu'ils prétendent être. Tout est faux en eux. Ils portent de lourdes épées mais leurs bras ne sont pas assez puissants pour les manier. Ils parlent avec des voix douces et d'un ton calme, mais il y a comme une lueur de méchanceté au fond de leurs yeux. Et puis, ils s'inclinent devant le Roi Elessar et devant vous, ma Reine, mais je ne perçois que du mépris dans leurs gestes et dans leur façon de s'exprimer. Ils ne sont pas simplement là pour établir la paix avec le Gondor !

\- Alors pourquoi sont-ils venus, d'après toi ? demanda Arwen.

L'elfe parlait d'une voix douce, mais Nimroël comprit immédiatement qu'elle était irritée de ses commentaires. Pourtant, la jeune fille n'avait rien dit qui puisse justifier qu'elle se mette en colère. Du moins, pas contre elle. Et cette réaction de la part d'Arwen l'effraya encore plus. Elle eut soudain l'impression que Duilin et Thorondal avaient jeté un sort à ses amies. Elle pouvait facilement comprendre que Fíriel, Sadoria et même Kiryaël soient tombées sous le charme des deux hommes, mais Arwen… Cela la déconcertait totalement.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle, prudente.

\- Gilraen, ces gens sont nos invités. Tâche de t'en souvenir et de te comporter en conséquence.

Nimroël regardait Arwen, bouche bée. L'elfe lui parlait comme si elle était une enfant capricieuse. Les joues écarlates, la jeune fille s'inclina devant l'elfe.

\- Bien, ma Dame, dit-elle en s'efforçant de masquer la légère irritation dans sa voix.

Puis elle sortit rapidement du salon et elle retourna dans ses appartements. Là, elle tourna en rond pendant des heures, se demandant ce qu'elle devait faire. Enfin, lorsque l'heure du souper approcha, elle chargea une servante d'aller prévenir Arwen qu'elle ne serait pas présente durant le banquet. La jeune fille s'installa ensuite dans son fauteuil le plus confortable avec un bon livre. Elle espérait ainsi pouvoir se changer les idées. Elle n'était assise que depuis quelques minutes cependant, lorsqu'on vint frapper à sa porte.

\- Entrez, Fíriel, lança-t-elle.

La jeune femme ouvrit la porte, mais elle resta sur le seuil, mal à l'aise.

\- La Reine Arwen vous prie de bien vouloir vous préparer pour le banquet de ce soir, en l'honneur des Seigneurs Duilin et Thorondal, dit-elle d'un ton sentencieux.

\- Dites-lui que je ne me sens pas très bien et que je n'ai pas faim.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'elle appréciera que vous vous défiliez ainsi.

\- Êtes-vous en train de m'accuser de mentir à la Reine? demanda-t-elle d'un ton tranchant.

Fíriel rougit et baissa la tête confuse. Nimroël était connue pour son caractère vif, mais Fíriel n'était arrivée à la citadelle que depuis peu de temps et elle n'avait encore jamais fait les frais de la mauvaise humeur de cette dernière.

\- Non, ma Dame, s'excusa-t-elle.

\- Alors, dites à Arwen que je n'assisterai pas au souper, mais que je viendrai un peu plus tard, durant la soirée.

\- Bien, ma Dame, répondit Fíriel en s'inclinant.

Puis elle ressortit rapidement et referma vivement la porte derrière elle. Nimroël soupira. Elle n'aimait pas la tournure que prenaient les événements, mais elle ne pouvait malheureusement pas y échapper. Elle n'avait qu'à espérer que tout se passerait bien et que les Alatarim partiraient rapidement.

Quand elle entra dans la grande salle, quelques heures plus tard, elle avait repris son calme et elle se sentait prête à affronter les nouveaux hôtes. Elle avait mis l'une de ses plus belles robes et avait longuement brossé ses cheveux, qui flottaient librement dans son dos. Elle marcha la tête haute vers Aragorn et Arwen, devant lesquels elle s'inclina gracieusement. Puis elle prit place dans un grand fauteuil laissé libre à son intention, à la gauche d'Arwen. Cette dernière sourit à la jeune fille, ce qui acheva de la rassurer. Du regard, la jeune Maia fit le tour de la salle. Elle savait exactement où se trouvaient Duilin et Thorondal, mais elle ne voulait pas regarder immédiatement dans leur direction. Elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'ils sachent que toute son attention était tournée vers eux.

Quand elle posa enfin les yeux sur les Alatarim, elle eut cependant bien du mal à garder un air impassible. Leurs yeux, d'un brun très foncé, étaient posés sur elle fixement, ce qui la mit immédiatement mal à l'aise. Ils la regardaient très attentivement, ce qui était plutôt inhabituel étant donnée qu'Arwen se trouvait à côté d'elle. En général, la présence d'Arwen causait toujours une sorte d'émoi parmi les invités. Ces derniers contemplaient la Reine avec émerveillement et, durant les banquets, plusieurs d'entre eux étaient incapables de détacher leur regard de l'elfe. C'était d'ailleurs un sujet de plaisanterie entre Arwen et ses dames. Mais ce soir, toute l'attention des hôtes était tournée vers Nimroël, qui était loin de l'apprécier.

Lorsque Duilin se leva et se dirigea vers la jeune fille, celle-ci sentit son cœur s'emballer. Elle trouvait très étrange qu'un homme la rende aussi mal à l'aise. Elle eut encore une fois envie de disparaître. Arwen posa alors la main sur son bras et se pencha légèrement vers elle, ce qui la rassura.

\- Je n'aime pas du tout ces gens, murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de l'elfe.

Elle avait utilisé le Quenya, comme si elle craignait que Duilin, maintenant tout près, ne l'entende. Le Quenya était la langue que parlaient les elfes de Valinor et, sauf à Imladris, elle était très peu utilisée par les elfes de la Terre du Milieu. Il était donc improbable que les Alatarim la connaisse et cela lui donnait un sentiment de sécurité. Arwen ne répondit pas, mais elle hocha doucement la tête, comme si elle approuvait la jeune fille. Nimroël en ressentit un grand soulagement. Elle reporta ensuite son attention sur l'Alatarim qui venait de la saluer très courtoisement.

\- Voulez-vous m'accorder cette danse? demanda alors Duilin à la jeune fille.

\- Je ne me sens pas très bien ce soir, murmura Nimroël. Peut-être une autre fois.

Duilin sourit d'un air entendu, comme s'il devinait qu'il était la source de son malaise. Il s'inclina à nouveau devant la jeune fille, puis, il fit un salut presque imperceptible devant le Roi et la Reine, qui étaient pourtant leurs hôtes. D'un air dédaigneux, il se détourna ensuite et retourna à sa place. Stupéfaite par l'attitude de Duilin, Nimroël avait les joues très rouges et durant quelques minutes, elle n'osa pas tourner la tête vers Arwen ou Aragorn. La conduite de l'Alatarim était offensante pour ces derniers et la jeune fille s'en sentait en partie responsable. Elle finit tout de même par avoir le courage de regarder Arwen, mais l'éclat brillant des yeux gris de l'elfe et sa froideur lui firent comprendre qu'elle était en colère, elle qui était habituellement si calme. Cela faisait deux fois que l'elfe s'irritait contre la jeune fille, et tout ça à cause de ces Alatarim. Nimroël en ressentit une importante rancœur contre ces hommes, venus de si loin bouleverser sa vie.

Les heures qui suivirent parurent très longues à Nimroël, malgré la présence réconfortante de Legolas à ses côtés. La jeune fille aurait bien aimé danser avec l'elfe, mais elle risquait ainsi d'offenser les Alatarim, ce qu'elle tenait à éviter. Elle se contenta donc de bavarder avec lui doucement, utilisant encore une fois le Quenya. Elle avait ainsi l'impression de tisser un cocon d'intimité autour d'elle.

Cette nuit-là, Nimroël fut incapable de fermer l'œil. Elle tournait et retournait les événements de la journée, sans pouvoir mettre le doigt sur ce qui la dérangeait tant chez les Alatarim. Pourquoi avait-elle peur de ces gens? Qu'est-ce qui causait cet étrange frisson dans son dos quand elle se trouvait en leur présence? Soudain inquiète, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de ses appartements. Elle se concentra un instant avant de lancer un puissant sortilège pour la verrouiller. C'était Radagast qui lui avait appris ce sortilège et elle était très contente de pouvoir l'utiliser, vu les circonstances. Ce fut au moment de se remettre au lit qu'elle comprit tout à coup pourquoi les Alatarim la rendaient mal à l'aise. Ils étaient comme elle! En partie Maia, tout comme elle! Et elle pouvait sentir leurs pouvoirs. C'était un peu comme lorsqu'elle était en présence de Gandalf ou de Radagast, mais la sensation était si ténue qu'elle ne l'avait pas reconnue tout de suite.

Fébrile, la jeune fille se mit à marcher de long en large dans sa chambre. Maintenant qu'elle avait mis le doigt sur ce qui la tracassait tant depuis l'arrivée des étrangers, elle aurait dû se sentir soulagée… Mais bien au contraire, son inquiétude avait monté d'un cran. Elle était si tendue à présent qu'elle en avait mal au ventre. Elle ne pourrait pas dormir, c'était certain. Les questions que soulevait la présence des Alatarim à Minas Tirith se bousculaient dans sa tête, sans qu'elle puisse les formuler clairement et encore moins y répondre.

Nimroël enfila rapidement un long peignoir, puis elle se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie de ses appartements. Elle tourna la poignée de la porte et se heurta brutalement au battant qui refusa de s'ouvrir. Se traitant mentalement d'idiote, la jeune Maia annula le sort qui verrouillait sa porte et l'ouvrit. Elle se dirigea ensuite d'un pas très rapide vers les appartements royaux. Puis, changeant soudainement d'idée, elle descendit quelques étages et se dirigea vers les appartements de Legolas. Une fois devant la porte de la chambre de ce dernier, elle eut une légère hésitation. Retenant son souffle, elle frappa ensuite trois petits coups secs sur le battant de bois.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à l'elfe pour lui ouvrir, ce qui confirma à la jeune fille que ce dernier ne dormait pas. Legolas était certainement très surpris de la trouver là, devant sa porte, en pleine nuit, mais il ne laissa pas paraître ses émotions.

\- Legolas, je suis désolée de vous déranger à cette heure tardive, mais j'avais réellement besoin de parler à quelqu'un!

\- Entre et viens t'asseoir, répondit l'elfe en s'écartant pour la laisser entrer.

La jeune fille se dirigea vivement vers l'un des fauteuils mais elle préféra rester debout et elle se remit à faire les cents pas. Legolas la regardait sans rien dire, impassible comme à son habitude.

\- Legolas… Ces gens… Les Alatarim… Ils sont comme moi! finit-elle par dire au bout de quelques minutes.

\- Comme toi? demanda l'elfe.

\- Oui… Ils sont en partie Maia, tout comme moi.

Cette fois, Legolas affichait clairement son étonnement. Il s'approcha de la jeune fille et la prit doucement par les épaules.

\- Tu en es certaine?

\- Je… Je peux le sentir… C'est moins… évident qu'avec Saroumane ou Gandalf, mais je… Je ne peux pas l'expliquer, mais je le sens…

\- D'accord, d'accord.

\- Ils me font peur Legolas! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je… Je suis certaine que leurs intentions ne sont pas… honnêtes. Et je crois que… c'est à cause de moi qu'ils sont venus.

\- Il n'y a rien à craindre dans la citadelle. Tu y es en sécurité. Et puis, je suis là. Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi, n'est-ce pas?

\- Je… Oui, je sais. Je suis désolée…

L'elfe lui caressa la joue du bout des doigts et durant un instant, Nimroël oublia tous ses soucis. Elle plongea son regard dans les yeux d'un bleu si profond de Legolas et, pendant une fraction de seconde, elle eut envie de le supplier de la ramener à Eryn Lasgalen. Puis elle inspira à fond et elle s'efforça d'avaler sa salive. Legolas lui sourit doucement avant de reprendre un air sérieux.

\- Que crois-tu qu'ils veuillent? demanda-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais je suis persuadée que les traités qu'ils veulent négocier avec Aragorn ne sont que des prétextes à leur présence ici.

\- Peut-être que tu as raison.

\- Et puis… Arwen a eu un comportement très étrange aujourd'hui. Elle m'a traitée comme si j'étais une enfant capricieuse… J'ai cru qu'elle était tombée sous le charme de Duilin et de Thorondal, tout comme Fíriel, Sadoria et Kiryaël.

\- Nimroël! dit alors Legolas d'un ton de reproche.

\- Ensuite, pendant de banquet, elle a d'abord semblé être revenue à la normale, mais… Je crois qu'elle m'en veut de l'attitude insultante de Duilin.

\- Nimroël! répéta Legolas. Tu dois apprendre à faire confiance à ceux qui t'entourent.

\- Je suis désolée, s'excusa encore une fois la jeune fille.

Legolas avait raison, elle fallait qu'elle apprenne à faire confiance à ses amis. Mais quand on a vécu la majeure partie de sa vie avec quelqu'un comme Saroumane, à se méfier de tous, les habitudes étaient bien ancrées. Elle n'avait dû compter que sur elle-même pendant près d'un siècle, il lui faudrait sans doute encore un peu de temps pour accepter de se reposer sur quelqu'un.

\- Vous croyez que je devrais prévenir Radagast? demanda-t-elle.

\- C'est sans doute une bonne idée. Peut-être en saura-t-il un peu plus sur ces gens. Mais même en lui envoyant un message dès maintenant, il ne pourra pas être ici avant plusieurs jours, voire même quelques semaines.

\- Vous pensez que je m'inquiète pour rien? murmura la jeune fille.

\- Non. Non, pas du tout. Mais nous ne pouvons rien faire pour l'instant. Nous ne pouvons qu'être sur nos gardes jusqu'à ce qu'ils repartent. En attendant, tu devrais aller te reposer.

La jeune fille acquiesça doucement. Maintenant qu'elle avait partagé ses inquiétudes avec l'elfe, elle n'était plus aussi tendue et elle sentait le sommeil la gagner. Elle sortit lentement des appartements de Legolas. Sur le seuil, elle se retourna pour le remercier et lui souhaiter une bonne nuit, mais l'elfe referma la porte derrière lui.

\- Je te raccompagne, lui dit ce dernier devant son air étonné.

\- Je suis en sécurité dans la citadelle, Legolas. C'est vous-même qui l'avez dit.

\- Je sais… Mais j'ai envie de sortir marcher sous les étoiles.

Sans rien ajouter, Nimroël se dirigea lentement vers ses appartements. Ils ne dirent plus un mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient devant la porte de la chambre de la jeune fille.

\- Peux-tu verrouiller ta porte? demanda alors Legolas.

\- Je… Il n'y a pas de verrou, mais je peux faire en sorte que personne ne puisse entrer.

\- Très bien. Alors dors bien, murmura l'elfe.

\- Bonne nuit! répondit-elle.

Elle entra alors à reculons dans son petit boudoir puis elle referma lentement la porte. Elle s'y adossa ensuite, les yeux fermés. Elle était un peu déçue de l'attitude distante de Legolas. Elle aurait bien aimé qu'il l'invite à se promener avec lui. Une balade sous les étoiles, c'était des plus romantique. Elle poussa un profond soupir. Elle était pourtant habituée la froideur de l'elfe mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'espérer qu'un jour, leur relation changerait.

Rien ne se produisit durant plusieurs jours. Nimroël avait envoyé un message à Radagast qui lui avait rapidement répondu qu'il arriverait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. En l'attendant, la jeune fille passait la plus grande partie de ses journées dans l'atelier de tissage mais elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ce qu'elle faisait et son travail n'avançait pratiquement pas. Arwen avait retrouvé son doux sourire. Le soir, à sa demande, la jeune fille assistait au souper et au banquet qui le suivait, puis elle retournait aussi rapidement que possible dans ses appartements. Duilin et Thorondal avaient tenté, à plusieurs reprises, d'établir un contact plus étroit avec la jeune fille, mais elle les avait toujours tenus à l'écart.

Un soir, cependant, elle se retrouva assise à côté de Thorondal durant le repas. Elle ne pouvait pas simplement l'ignorer, car cela aurait été très impoli de sa part. Elle s'efforça donc de discuter normalement avec l'homme, mais elle lui répondait le plus souvent de manière laconique. Thorondal continuait cependant de lui parler d'un ton obséquieux sans s'offusquer le moins du monde de l'attitude hautaine de la jeune fille.

\- Que voulez-vous exactement? demanda soudain Nimroël, interrompant son hôte.

\- Je vous demande pardon?

\- Pour quelle raison êtes vous ici, dans cette cité?

Thorondal reposa doucement son couteau et sa fourchette sur la table, de chaque côté de son assiette, puis il se tourna vers elle. Durant de longues minutes, la jeune fille n'entendit que les brouhahas joyeux des convives et les tintements des couverts. Elle se demandait si l'homme allait lui répondre et surtout, s'il lui dirait la vérité.

\- Nous avons entendu parlé de vous et nous avons souhaité vous rencontrer.

Ainsi, elle avait eu raison dès le départ. Duilin et Thorondal avaient menti en disant qu'ils désiraient établir des traités avec le Gondor. Il faudrait qu'elle en informe Aragorn dès que possible.

\- Pourquoi souhaitiez-vous me rencontrer?

\- Parce que vous êtes la fille de Saroumane, le plus puissant des Maiar en Terre du Milieu! répondit l'homme d'une voix où perçait une admiration évidente.

\- C'était Gandalf, le plus puissant Maia! rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton acerbe. Et puis, je ne veux pas entendre parler de Saroumane! C'était un traître!

Thorondal se renfrogna et, durant une fraction de seconde, elle vit luire un éclair de colère dans ses yeux sombres. Nimroël eut un léger frisson, se disant qu'elle devrait être plus prudente avec cet inconnu. Puis elle se rassura en se rappelant ce que lui avait dit Legolas. Tant qu'elle restait dans Minas Tirith, elle n'avait rien à craindre. Elle avait des amis sur lesquels elle pouvait compter et elle n'était pas sans ressource non plus.

\- Vous êtes… Vous êtes, vous aussi, le fils d'un Maia, n'est-ce pas? demanda-t-elle alors.

\- Non, je… J'appartiens seulement à la troisième génération, répondit l'homme en s'inclinant avec humilité.

\- La troisième génération? répéta la jeune fille, déroutée.

\- Vous appartenez à la première génération car vous descendez directement de Saroumane. Vous êtes à moitié Maia. Vos descendants appartiendront à la seconde génération et leurs descendants, à la troisième…

\- Et qui est le Maia dont vous êtes le descendant? demanda-t-elle encore.

\- Il s'appelle Alatar. C'est pourquoi nous nous appelons les Alatarim. Le peuple d'Alatar.

\- Et vous êtes tous des descendants d'Alatar? demanda-t-elle, impressionnée.

\- Non… Bien sûr que non. Et puis, en fait, il y a deux Maiar desquels nous descendons. Le deuxième s'appelle Pallando.

\- Mon… On m'a déjà parlé d'Alatar et de Pallando. Ils sont arrivés sur la Terre du Milieu il y a environ deux mille ans. Mais je… Je croyais qu'ils avaient… disparus.

Thorondal hocha tristement la tête.

\- Ils ont vécu parmi nos ancêtres pendant quelques centaines d'années. Ils ont engendré plusieurs fils, puis ils sont partis… Ils nous ont abandonnés, nous, leurs enfants.

\- Oh! Je… Je suis désolée.

\- Ne le soyez pas… C'est de l'histoire ancienne.

\- Et vous avez tous… des pouvoirs?

\- Eh bien, ceux des premières générations en ont… Mais ils s'atténuent rapidement à chaque génération.

\- Et vous êtes très nombreux?

\- Assez. Notre royaume n'est pas aussi grand ni aussi important que le Gondor, mais nous avons une cité presque aussi belle que celle-ci. Vous devriez venir la visiter. Nous vous accueillerions à bras ouverts.

La jeune Maia avait encore tout un tas de questions à poser à l'homme, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu mettre ses idées en ordre, Aragorn et Arwen se levèrent, signifiant ainsi que le repas était terminé. Tous les convives en firent autant.

\- Veuillez m'excuser, dit Nimroël à Thorondal, je dois retourner auprès de la Reine.

\- Il est indigne pour vous de servir ainsi qui que ce soit, répondit alors l'homme d'un air hostile.

\- Qu… Quoi? Mais Arwen est la Reine du Gondor! Elle est également la fille du Seigneur Elrond, l'un des elfes les plus puissants de la Terre du Milieu. C'est un honneur et un plaisir de la servir.

\- Vous devriez être Reine. En fait, si vous veniez avec moi, vous deviendriez notre Reine.

\- Ça ne m'intéresse absolument pas. Et puis, de toute façon, jamais je ne quitterai Arwen. Elle est avant tout mon amie. Tout comme Aragorn, d'ailleurs.

\- Votre place est avec nous. Vous devez vivre avec les vôtres.

\- Non, vous vous trompez! Ma place est ici.

Sans laisser le temps à Thorondal de répondre, Nimroël se glissa entre les convives et elle se dirigea rapidement vers Arwen qui était assise dans un haut fauteuil, à l'autre bout de la grande salle. Les musiciens avaient déjà commencé à jouer une douce musique et un joyeux brouhaha se faisait entendre, mais le cœur de la jeune fille n'était pas à la fête. Elle ne cessait de penser à ce que lui avait dit l'Alatarim. Elle n'avait nullement l'intention de quitter Minas Tirith, mais elle devait admettre que l'homme avait touché un point sensible.

Maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il y avait, quelque part à l'est, une cité remplis de gens qui lui ressemblaient, l'envie de visiter cet endroit grandissait lentement en elle. Elle y serait la bienvenue, Thorondal l'avait dit. Personne ne la rejetterait, personne ne la craindrait à cause de ses pouvoirs. Personne ne la considérerait comme une sorcière.

\- Qu'y a-t-il? demanda Arwen à Nimroël au bout d'un moment. Tu sembles troublée.

\- C'est le Seigneur Thorondal… Il voudrait que je… que j'aille avec lui… dans sa cité.

\- Et… Tu as envie d'y aller?

\- Je… Je ne sais pas… Peut-être bien. J'aimerais y aller, un jour… Tous… Tous ces gens, qui sont comme moi. J'aimerais en connaître quelques-uns.

\- Oui, je comprends, murmura l'elfe.

La jeune fille perçut la légère pointe de tristesse dans la voix de l'elfe et cela lui fit l'effet d'un choc. Elle secoua la tête, comme pour remettre ses idées en place. Puis elle se tourna vers l'elfe et plongea son regard dans les doux yeux gris.

\- Je ne vais pas partir, Arwen. Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous quitter! affirma-t-elle pour la rassurer.

Arwen ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de fixer Nimroël et de poser sa main sur celle de la jeune fille. Celle-ci se rappela alors l'impression de danger qu'elle avait ressenti à l'arrivée des Alatarim. Elle fronça les sourcils, étonnée d'avoir, même pendant un court instant, envisagé de les suivre, comme ils le lui demandaient. Elle comprit alors que ces derniers essayaient de l'influencer. Elle était surprise et surtout effrayée qu'ils y soient parvenus, même un bref instant.

Elle se leva d'un bon et traversa la salle, se dirigeant droit vers Legolas et Gimli, assis dans un coin, en compagnie des elfes et des nains qui travaillaient toujours dans la cité.

\- Legolas, je dois vous parler, dit-elle sans préambule, d'un ton autoritaire.

L'elfe se leva lentement puis, sans un mot, il entraîna la jeune fille à l'extérieur de la grande salle. Il la conduisit ensuite jusqu'à un petit salon désert. Il referma soigneusement la porte derrière eux. Il faisait très sombre, dans la pièce, et Nimroël resta où elle était, sans bouger, en attendant que Legolas allume une lampe, ce qu'il fit rapidement. La jeune fille s'approcha alors tout près de l'elfe.

\- Il faut que vous alliez chercher Radagast. Il doit être ici le plus rapidement possible. Ces hommes… Ils essaient de m'obliger à les suivre! Ils sont dangereux Legolas. Très dangereux!

Legolas secoua doucement la tête.

\- Il vaut peut-être mieux que je reste ici, près de toi.

\- Aragorn est là, Legolas. C'est vous-même qui m'avez dit de lui faire confiance. Mais il n'y a que Radagast qui puisse réellement me protéger de ces gens.

\- Il vient déjà aussi vite qu'il le peut, c'est ce qu'il t'a dit.

\- Peut-être, mais… Je… J'ai le sentiment qu'il faut que quelqu'un le mette en garde… et le protège. Il n'est pas aussi puissant que Gandalf, loin de là. Et puis, il ne s'est pratiquement jamais battu. Il se débrouillerait sans doute, s'il le fallait, mais je serais plus tranquille si je savais que vous êtes avec lui.

\- Alors, c'est d'accord. Je vais partir à sa recherche. D'ailleurs, je vais partir dès maintenant.

\- Merci Legolas. Vous devriez prendre Arauka, il est plus rapide qu'Arod.

\- Très bien.

\- Et surtout, ne dites à personne où vous allez!

L'elfe sembla sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose, mais il se ravisa. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et la pressa doucement. Puis il sortit rapidement du salon, sans se retourner.

Le lendemain matin, Nimroël sortit très tôt de la citadelle et elle descendit dans les jardins du sixième cercle. Elle avait mal dormi et elle se sentait d'humeur morose. Elle se balada un long moment, appréciant le calme de ce matin d'été. L'air avait encore la fraîcheur de la nuit et l'herbe était humide de rosée. La jeune fille avait toujours aimé marcher dans l'herbe mouillée. Elle se rendit rapidement à l'endroit où, avec l'aide de Legolas, elle avait planté quelques mallornes il y avait plus de dix ans déjà. Ceux-ci étaient à présent deux fois plus grands qu'un homme et le diamètre de leur tronc était trop grand pour qu'elle puisse en faire le tour avec ses deux mains. Nimroël venait souvent s'asseoir ou s'allonger sous leurs branches. Elle caressait doucement l'écorce lisse, d'un gris argenté, et elle s'imaginait de retour en Lothlórien.

La jeune fille commençait à peine à se détendre quand elle sentit que Duilin venait de pénétrer le sixième cercle. Certaine que c'était elle que l'Alatarim cherchait, elle se demanda un instant si elle devait l'éviter. Il lui aurait été facile de retourner à la citadelle sans être vue. Mais elle ne voulait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs en présence des Alatarim. Tant qu'ils ignoreraient ce dont elle était capable, elle avait un net avantage sur eux. Et puis, elle ne voulait pas leur laisser savoir qu'elle les craignait. Elle décida donc d'affronter le nouveau venu.

Peu désireuse de partager son petit coin privilégié cependant, Nimroël s'éloigna rapidement des mallornes et se dirigea vers l'une des fontaines que l'on retrouvait dans la roseraie. La fontaine était située près de l'entrée des jardins et Nimroël savait que de là, on pouvait apercevoir les deux hommes qui y montaient la garde. Elle s'y sentirait un peu plus en sécurité, même en sachant que Duilin pouvait avoir influencé les gardes. Elle s'assit sur un banc de pierre et elle admira les fleurs qui dégageaient un parfum suave et envoûtant en attendant que l'Alatarim la rejoigne. Elle s'efforçait d'afficher un air calme, mais elle ressentait une sourde angoisse à la simple idée de devoir s'entretenir avec l'homme. Surtout depuis que, la veille, Thorondal était presque parvenu à la convaincre de l'accompagner jusqu'à sa cité.

\- Bonjour, gente demoiselle, lui dit Duilin dès qu'il la vit.

\- Bonjour, répondit-elle.

\- Vous permettez que je vous tienne compagnie? demanda l'homme, aimablement.

S'efforçant de sourire calmement, Nimroël hocha la tête et Duilin s'assit sur le banc, près d'elle.

\- Ces jardins sont magnifiques, dit-il.

\- Oui.

\- Nous avons aussi de beaux jardins. Et du haut de nos remparts, nous apercevons la mer de Rhûn.

\- Par temps clair, nous pouvons apercevoir la Baie de Belfalas, du haut de la citadelle, déclara Nimroël en utilisant le même ton que Duilin.

\- Notre Seigneur, Halbard, souhaiterait vivement faire votre connaissance.

\- Il lui faudra alors se déplacer. Comme je l'ai dit hier au Seigneur Thorondal, je n'ai pas l'intention de quitter Minas Tirith.

\- Pourtant, votre place est parmi nous! Vous êtes des nôtres!

La jeune fille eut un léger sourire de dérision. Duilin et Thorondal avaient décidément bien appris leur leçon. Duilin semblait répéter exactement les paroles qu'avait prononcées Thorondal la veille.

\- Ma place est ici, auprès d'Arwen.

\- Vous vous abaissez…

\- Taisez-vous! Je ne vous permettrai pas de parler ainsi de ma Reine, dit-elle.

Puis elle se leva brusquement et elle fit face à l'Alatarim.

\- Cette discussion est close, ajouta-t-elle. Je ne veux plus en entendre parler. Aragorn et Arwen sont mes amis, ma famille. Je ne les quitterai pas. Ni maintenant, ni jamais.

Il y eut ensuite une sorte d'affrontement. La jeune Maia pouvait très clairement ressentir le pouvoir qui était à l'œuvre. Mais il n'émanait pas directement de l'homme en face d'elle. Il provenait surtout de l'espace tout autour d'elle et il était très puissant. La jeune fille en fut effrayée. Comment Duilin arrivait-il à faire une telle chose?

Nimroël était cependant habituée à résister à ceux qui voulaient ainsi la contrôler. Elle n'eut donc pas trop de mal à briser le sortilège. Elle sentit aussitôt l'énergie qui l'entourait se disperser rapidement. Ce qui la surprit toutefois, c'est que Duilin mit plusieurs secondes avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait échoué. C'était très inhabituel. Normalement, il aurait dû immédiatement ressentir le contrecoup.

En colère, l'homme se leva à son tour. Il toisa la jeune fille durant un long moment, puis il s'adoucit et eut un sourire qui fit frissonner cette dernière.

\- Vous prétendez que le Roi Elessar et la Reine Arwen sont vos amis. Eh bien, je vous prouverai le contraire. Je vous démontrerai que vous n'avez pas votre place ici. Vous appartenez à notre peuple, que vous le vouliez ou non!

Nimroël eut à nouveau un long frisson. Puis elle se détourna et sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, elle s'éloigna rapidement.

Ce ne fut que deux jours plus tard que Duilin mit ses menaces à exécution. Très tard cette nuit-là, alors que la jeune fille dormait depuis plusieurs heures déjà, des gardes vinrent frapper à sa porte. Quand Nimroël finit par leur ouvrir, ils lui annoncèrent que le Roi Elessar l'avait fait demander. Étonnée, la jeune fille s'habilla aussi vite qu'elle le put puis elle se rendit à la salle du trône, escortée des deux hommes. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la grande salle, elle fut à peine étonnée d'y trouver Aragorn en compagnie de Duilin et de Thorondal. Elle s'approcha lentement, fixant son regard sur le Roi et ignorant délibérément les deux Alatarim. Elle salua ensuite Aragorn d'un bref signe de tête et attendit patiemment qu'on lui explique ce qui se passait. Elle affichait un air calme qu'elle était pourtant loin de ressentir.

\- Bonsoir, Gilraen, dit le Roi doucement. Désolé de vous réveiller ainsi au milieu de la nuit.

\- Bonsoir, mon Seigneur, répondit la jeune fille.

\- Gilraen, nous aimerions savoir où vous étiez ce soir, durant le banquet? lui demanda ensuite Aragorn.

\- Dans… Dans mon salon.

\- Vous en êtes certaine? insista le Roi. Vous n'en êtes pas sortie de la soirée?

\- Non… Pourquoi?

\- Des objets de grande valeur ont été dérobés dans les appartements des Seigneurs Duilin et Thorondal, ce soir. Et quelqu'un affirme vous avoir vue dans le couloir menant à leurs chambres.

\- Eh bien, cette personne se trompe. Je n'ai pas bougé de chez moi!

Les joues en feu, la jeune fille se sentait insultée et surtout profondément blessée par les paroles d'Aragorn. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que ce dernier puisse ainsi la soupçonner d'être une voleuse. Mais il ne semblait pourtant nullement troublé. Il fit un signe et les gardes firent entrer une jeune femme que Nimroël reconnut comme étant l'une des femmes de chambre de la citadelle. Cette dernière s'avança gauchement jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à quelques pas du Roi et elle s'inclina devant lui.

\- Répétez-nous ce que vous nous avez raconté, un peu plus tôt, la pria Aragorn.

\- Oui mon Seigneur, répondit la femme. Je… Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je rapportais les vêtements de vos hôtes quand j'ai croisé la première Dame de la Reine dans le grand couloir du onzième étage. Elle marchait rapidement et elle n'avait pas l'air tout à fait dans son assiette. Je lui ai même demandé si tout allait bien, mais elle ne m'a pas répondu et je… Eh bien, j'ai continué mon chemin, moi aussi.

\- Mais c'est… C'est absolument faux! Je n'ai pas… commença Nimroël.

Mais, d'un geste, Aragorn la fit taire. Il remercia ensuite la femme, qui le salua à nouveau avant de ressortir de la grande salle. La jeune Maia la suivit des yeux, abasourdie. Elle était complètement dépassée par les événements. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi la femme de chambre avait menti. Et surtout, elle se demandait pourquoi Aragorn ajoutait foi à toutes ces sornettes. Elle n'avait jamais pris quoi que ce soit qui ne lui appartenait pas. Elle se souvint alors des paroles de Duilin, lors de leur dernière rencontre. Elle se tourna aussitôt vers l'Alatarim et le fusilla du regard. Mais l'homme ne laissa paraître aucune émotion.

\- Nous voudrions que les appartements de cette jeune personne soient fouillés, demanda alors Thorondal au Roi.

\- Vous êtes réellement en train de m'accuser de vol! dit-elle, stupéfaite.

Personne ne lui répondit, mais tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle. La tête baissée, la jeune fille réfléchissait. Elle n'avait pas envie que l'on s'introduise dans sa chambre et que l'on touche à ses affaires, mais si elle s'opposait à cette fouille, elle aurait l'air coupable. Et puis, de toute façon, s'il le souhaitait, Aragorn pouvait ordonner que l'on fasse des recherches dans ses appartements, même si elle ne l'approuvait pas.

\- Eh bien c'est d'accord, vous pouvez fouiller chez moi, si cela vous chante. Je n'ai rien à cacher.

Aragorn hocha la tête, apparemment satisfait, et il fit un signe à deux des gardes qui saluèrent et sortirent aussitôt. Nimroël se mit à marcher de long en large en attendant le retour des deux hommes. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait rien à se reprocher, mais elle avait quand même peur. Les Alatarim étaient très rusés et ils semblaient prêts à tout pour l'obliger à les suivre.

Les gardes revinrent au bout d'environ une demi-heure. L'un d'eux se dirigea directement vers Aragorn et il se pencha vers le Roi pour lui murmurer quelque chose. L'air sombre qu'afficha alors ce dernier glaça le sang de la jeune fille.

\- Mes hommes ont retrouvé les bijoux qui avaient été volés. Ils étaient cachés sous votre matelas, Gilraen. Pouvez-vous me fournir une explication?

\- Non… Je… Je n'ai rien fait. Je vous en prie, Aragorn, croyez-moi! Je n'ai pas volé ces bijoux, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre. C'est… C'est un coup monté. Ils veulent que je…

\- Nous en reparlerons demain matin, à la première heure, l'interrompit encore une fois le Roi. Vous aurez alors l'occasion de vous faire entendre.

Puis, sur un signe de ce dernier, deux gardes se postèrent de chaque côté de la jeune fille. Ils attendirent ensuite leurs ordres, l'air impassible. Durant un moment, Nimroël fut certaine qu'elle allait être enfermée dans l'un des cachots, sous la citadelle. La tête basse, elle tentait de se persuader que ça ne serait pas si pénible. Après tout, ça ne durerait que quelques heures.

\- Conduisez-la à sa chambre, dit alors Aragorn. Sa porte ne doit être ouverte sous aucun prétexte.

L'un des hommes posa alors sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et celle-ci se laissa conduire sans protester. Avant de sortir, cependant, elle jeta un dernier regard vers Aragorn. Ce dernier était toujours assis sur son trône et il semblait de marbre. Nimroël poussa un soupir. Elle était incapable de deviner si Aragorn était réellement sous l'emprise des Alatarim ou s'il le prétendait. Elle savait que leur pouvoir était à l'œuvre, elle ressentait cette même force qu'elle avait sentie en présence de Duilin, quelques jours plus tôt. Mais cette fois, la force n'était pas dirigée vers elle, et elle ne pouvait pas la dissiper aussi facilement qu'elle l'avait fait, dans les jardins du sixième cercle.

Une fois à la porte de sa chambre, Nimroël se tourna vers l'un des gardes et elle demanda à parler à la Reine. D'un air hautain, l'homme refusa et lui apprit qu'elle n'était pas autorisée à recevoir de visiteur.

Tristement, la jeune fille referma doucement sa porte et elle alla s'allonger sur son lit, sans prendre la peine de se changer. Elle serait de toute façon incapable de dormir. Elle n'aimait réellement pas cette situation. Mais elle savait que le but visé par les Alatarim était de lui faire douter de ses amis. Pour les contrer, elle devait donc garder confiance en Aragorn. Ce dernier était très fort… Et elle était certaine que Duilin et Thorondal le sous-estimaient. Il y avait donc là une faille qu'elle pouvait certainement exploiter. Et puis, Legolas et Radagast allaient bientôt revenir. Même si Aragorn était réellement sous le charme des Alatarim, elle n'avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Il la ferait peut-être enfermer pendant quelques jours, mais dès que Radagast serait là, tout s'arrangerait.

Le lendemain matin, les gardes escortèrent à nouveau Nimroël jusqu'à la salle du trône. La jeune fille étudia attentivement Aragorn, mais le visage de ce dernier était aussi inexpressif que les statues qui ornaient les murs de la grande salle. Seuls ses yeux, qui brillaient doucement de sagesse, prouvaient qu'il était bel et bien réel. La jeune fille salua très gracieusement le Roi et elle s'efforça de lui sourire amicalement, mais elle n'obtint aucune réponse en retour et son sourire s'effaça aussitôt.

\- Gilraen, vous êtes accusée de vol, lui dit alors Aragorn.

\- Seigneur Elessar, intervint alors Thorondal. Le délit dont est accusée cette jeune personne a été commis dans les appartements que vous nous avez si gracieusement accordés. Nous requérons donc qu'elle soit jugée selon les lois qui régissent notre royaume, comme nous le permet le décret sur les ambassades.

\- Je suis le Roi du Gondor et le seul juge dans cette cité, prononça froidement Aragorn. Mais j'accepterai vos interventions, si elles sont pertinentes.

\- Merci, mon Seigneur, répondit l'Alatarim en s'inclinant.

Nimroël faillit alors pousser un soupir de soulagement. Elle avait retenu son souffle durant tout le temps que parlait Thorondal et elle avait craint qu'Aragorn n'accède à la demande des Alatarim.

\- Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense, reprit ensuite Aragorn en reportant son attention sur la jeune fille.

\- Je… Je… Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que je ne suis pas une voleuse. Je n'ai jamais pris quoi que ce soit qui ne m'appartienne pas. Vous me connaissez depuis très longtemps et vous savez que je dis vrai. Et puis, si j'avais voulu posséder de l'or et des bijoux, je n'aurais eu qu'à garder ce que vous avez rapporté d'Orthanc, il y a plusieurs années de cela. Je n'en voulais pas alors et je n'ai pas changé d'idée aujourd'hui. J'ai déjà tout ce que je désire et je n'ai aucun besoin d'argent.

\- Seigneur Elessar, intervint encore une fois Thorondal. Nous avons découvert, tout à fait par hasard, la raison qui a peut-être poussé cette enfant à voler. Me permettez-vous de lui poser quelques questions?

Aragorn accepta d'un signe de tête.

\- Mon enfant, vous prétendez n'avoir aucun besoin d'argent, dit alors Thorondal à la jeune fille.

\- Ne m'appelez pas ainsi, répondit sèchement Nimroël.

\- Pourtant, nous savons que vous devez une forte somme à l'un de vos… amis, continua l'Alatarim sans s'émouvoir.

\- Je…

Cette fois, la jeune fille était réellement surprise. Comment les Alatarim avaient-ils pu apprendre qu'elle devait de l'argent à Gimli? Elle jeta un regard vers Aragorn, mais ce dernier semblait lui aussi très étonné de ce que venait de dire Thorondal.

\- Gilraen, veuillez répondre, dit-il.

Toujours sous le choc, Nimroël secoua doucement la tête.

\- Mon Seigneur, puisque cette jeune fille semble aussi peu coopérative, nous aimerions interroger un nouveau témoin, dit-il.

\- C'est d'accord, dit Aragorn.

Duilin fit aussitôt un signe et l'un de ses serviteurs se dirigea alors vers les grandes portes métalliques de la salle du trône.

\- Ça ne sera pas nécessaire, dit alors Nimroël en regardant Aragorn droit dans les yeux. Je répondrai à vos questions…

Duilin rappela son serviteur, puis l'attention de l'assemblée fut de nouveau tournée vers la jeune fille.

\- Je… Je dois effectivement de l'argent à Gimli, dit-elle. Mais il sait que je le rembourserai bientôt.

\- Et comment comptez-vous vous acquitter de cette dette? demanda à nouveau Thorondal.

\- J'ai l'intention de fabriquer des étoffes et de les vendre.

\- Ne recevez-vous donc pas de salaire pour votre service auprès de la Reine?

\- Non! répondit la jeune fille, soudainement très en colère.

Comment Gimli avait-il pu raconter tout ça aux Alatarim? Le nain avait trahi sa confiance et elle en était profondément blessée. De plus en plus irritée, la jeune fille continuait de fixer Aragorn. Ses joues étaient écarlates et ses yeux verts brillaient intensément. Elle serrait les poings et elle s'efforçait de se contrôler, mais si le Roi n'intervenait pas bientôt, elle perdrait certainement patience.

\- Pourquoi? demanda encore Thorondal.

\- Cela ne vous regarde absolument pas! répondit-elle sèchement.

\- Très bien, inutile de vous énerver.

\- Cela suffit, dit alors le Roi Elessar.

\- Bien, mon Seigneur, répondit Thorondal.

Thorondal regagna sa place auprès des siens et la jeune fille soupira de soulagement. C'était enfin terminé.

\- Gilraen, dit alors Aragorn, tout me porte malheureusement à croire que vous avez effectivement commis le délit dont on vous accuse.

\- Quoi? dit Nimroël, stupéfaite. Mais je…

\- Taisez-vous! lui intima le Roi.

Nimroël fut trop étonnée pour répliquer. Jamais Aragorn ne lui avait parlé de cette façon. Croyait-il réellement qu'elle avait dérobé des bijoux simplement pour rembourser Gimli? Elle ouvrit à nouveau la bouche pour protester, mais en voyant l'expression d'Aragorn, elle choisit de lui obéir et de se taire.

\- Je prononcerai la sentence demain matin. Jusque là, vous resterez enfermée dans vos appartements. Il vous est également interdit de voir qui que ce soit.

\- Seigneur Elessar, dit Alors Duilin. Nous voudrions encore une fois invoquer le décret sur les ambassades.

\- Je vous écoute, répondit le Roi.

\- Dans notre royaume, le vol est puni de vingt coups de fouet, lorsqu'il s'agit d'une première offense.

La jeune fille sursauta vivement à la mention du fouet. Être enfermée dans un cachot, même pendant plusieurs jours, elle pourrait toujours s'y faire. Mais être frappée, encore et encore, avec une lanière de cuir… Ça, jamais elle ne pourrait le supporter. Le Seigneur Elrond avait effacé les cicatrices qui avaient marqué son dos, mais rien ne pourrait effacer les souvenirs qu'elle gardait des humiliations que lui avait fait subir Saroumane. Le sifflement de la lanière dans l'air, le claquement sec du fouet, la morsure cuisante sur son dos… Non, jamais elle ne pourrait oublier ça. Et jamais elle ne permettrait à quiconque de lui faire subir cela à nouveau.

\- Ce genre de sentence n'est plus prononcé au Gondor, dit alors Aragorn.

\- Nous sommes conscients que l'accusée n'est encore qu'une enfant. La sanction pourrait donc être réduite de moitié…

Nimroël regardait fixement Aragorn. Elle cherchait à savoir ce qu'il pensait. Elle devait absolument savoir si elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Elle arrivait à deviner ce que souhaitait le Seigneur Celeborn alors elle était persuadée de pouvoir faire la même chose avec Aragorn.

\- Je vais y réfléchir, dit alors ce dernier.

\- Aragorn, non… Vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux…

La jeune fille luttait pour ne pas se mettre en colère. Elle en avait plus qu'assez de tout ça et elle avait une envie folle de se mettre à hurler. Et soudain, elle sut avec certitude que c'était ce qu'Aragorn attendait d'elle. Elle en fut très étonnée et, durant un moment, elle hésita, doutant de ce qu'elle percevait. Puis elle laissa libre cours à sa colère.

\- Tout ceci est complètement ridicule, lança-t-elle alors. Je n'ai jamais rien volé de toute ma vie et je ne vous permettrai pas de dire le contraire.

\- Gilraen, calmez-vous! dit le Roi Elessar d'un ton coupant.

\- Non, ça suffit comme ça. J'ai gardé mon calme jusqu'à présent, mais là, j'en ai assez.

Aragorn fit un signe et deux de ses gardes s'approchèrent de la jeune fille. Celle-ci s'esquiva rapidement.

\- Aragorn, je ne vous laisserai pas m'humilier de cette façon, vous entendez, cria-t-elle en continuant d'éviter les gardes qui la poursuivait à travers la pièce. Je vous croyais mon ami! Jamais je ne vous pardonnerai ce qui vient de se passer ici.

Il y avait à présent quatre hommes qui tentaient de l'attraper. Nimroël n'avait pas l'intention de leur échapper, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus céder trop rapidement. Finalement, après avoir parcouru la salle du trône dans tous les sens, elle se retrouva coincée dans un coin de la salle. Lorsque les gardes s'emparèrent d'elle, elle lutta quelques secondes, puis elle se laissa faire. Elle était certaine qu'Aragorn ne permettrait pas que ses hommes lui fassent du mal, mais elle ne voulait pas l'obliger à intervenir en sa faveur. Il valait donc mieux qu'elle se montre coopérative.

\- Conduisez-la dans l'un des cachots de la tour, ordonna le Roi dès que la jeune fille fut maîtrisée. Elle ne doit recevoir aucune visite jusqu'à demain.

\- Non, laissez-moi tranquille, hurla Nimroël.

Ignorant ses protestations, les gardes emmenèrent la jeune fille, la portant pratiquement. Ils l'entraînèrent hors de la salle du trône, puis ils lui firent descendre l'étroit escalier qui menait sous la tour. Enfin, après avoir parcouru de longs et sombres corridors, ils ouvrirent une lourde porte métallique et ils la poussèrent à l'intérieur du cachot.

Un peu troublée de se retrouver ainsi enfermée, Nimroël poussa un long soupir. Ce ne fut qu'alors qu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'était pas seule dans la petite pièce. Elle faillit pousser un cri quand une ombre se détacha du mur pour s'avancer près d'elle.

\- Chut, ne faites pas de bruit, lui dit alors l'homme qui se trouvait avec elle.

Avec un immense soulagement, la jeune fille reconnut Bergil, l'un des rôdeurs et amis d'Aragorn.

\- Que… Que faites-vous donc ici? murmura-t-elle.

\- Je vous apporte un message d'Aragorn, répondit-il de la même façon.

\- Alors j'avais raison. Tout ceci n'est qu'une mascarade?

\- Les Alatarim sont des gens dangereux. Ils arrivent à détourner les gardes et les serviteurs et ils s'en servent pour espionner tout ce qui se passe dans la citadelle. Je ne pense pas que les gardes iraient jusqu'à agir contre le Roi, mais nous ne voulons pas prendre le risque de devoir combattre nos propres hommes.

\- Que veulent les Alatarim? Pourquoi sont-ils ici?

\- Vous êtes sans doute la mieux placée pour répondre à cette question, Gilraen.

\- Je crois que c'est moi qu'ils veulent, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'ils iraient aussi loin pour ça. Et puis qu'espèrent-ils réussir? Même en admettant qu'ils arrivent à convaincre Aragorn de me faire fouetter, croient-ils qu'ensuite, j'accepterai de les suivre? C'est complètement insensé!

\- En fait, leur but est sans doute plus simple. Ils veulent vous obliger à vous enfuir et à vous détourner de vos amis. Une fois seule, ils pourront facilement vous capturer.

\- Alors je n'ai qu'à rester ici et à attendre qu'ils repartent.

\- En fait, ce n'est pas aussi simple…

\- Comment ça?

\- Aragorn ne souhaite pas s'opposer directement à eux. Du moins, pas sans nécessité. Comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt, il ne voudrait pas à avoir à tuer ses propres hommes, même si, pour l'instant, ils sont sous l'influence des Alatarim.

\- Alors que veut-il?

\- Que vous vous enfuyez.

\- Mais c'est aussi ce que veulent Duilin et Thorondal!

\- Oui, mais contrairement à ce qu'ils croiront, vous ne serez pas seule.

\- Aragorn veut réellement que je m'enfuie! répéta la jeune fille, incrédule.

Nimroël se demanda tout à coup si Bergil disait la vérité. Peut-être était-il lui aussi sous la coupe des Alatarim? Elle ferma les yeux et tendit son esprit afin de s'assurer que l'homme ne subissait pas l'influence de Duilin et de Thorondal. Elle ne perçut rien du tout, ce qui la rassura quelque peu. Mais elle se demandait tout de même si partir, quitter la cité était une bonne idée. Ce n'était pas du tout ce que lui avait recommandé Legolas. Et puis, Radagast serait bientôt là. C'était elle qui l'avait fait venir. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en aller sans au moins le prévenir.

La jeune fille n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir considérer toutes les possibilités, voir où la conduiraient les choix qui s'offraient à elle, mais cela demandait du temps et elle n'en avait pas beaucoup. Elle devait prendre une décision le plus rapidement possible. Juste comme elle ouvrait la bouche pour questionner à nouveau Bergil, elle perçut la présence de Thorondal, tout près de sa cellule. Elle jura et regarda autour d'elle d'un air affolé.

\- Vous devez vous cacher, dit-elle à Bergil. Thorondal s'en vient.

\- Aragorn avait pourtant donné des ordres pour que vous ne receviez aucune visite.

\- Nous avons ainsi la confirmation que certains de ses hommes subissent l'influence des Alatarim.

\- Je peux me dissimuler dans un coin pour éviter d'être vu depuis la porte, mais s'il entre ici, il ne manquera pas de me découvrir.

\- Je… Je vais vous masquer à ses yeux, dit alors Nimroël. Il risque de le ressentir, si je lance un sortilège, mais on n'a pas vraiment le choix, n'est-ce pas?

Bergil alla se placer dans le coin le plus sombre du cachot et la jeune Maia le rendit invisible. À peine une minute plus tard, elle entendit le lourd verrou métallique tourner et la porte s'ouvrit lentement.

\- Qui est là? demanda Nimroël

\- Ce n'est que moi, ma chère demoiselle, répondit Thorondal.

\- Que faites-vous là? Je ne suis pas autorisée à avoir des visiteurs.

\- Je viens vous offrir un compromis.

\- Un compromis.

\- Oui! Nous sommes prêts à retirer notre plainte auprès du Roi Elessar, si vous acceptez de nous accompagner jusqu'à notre cité.

\- Jamais, dit rageusement la jeune fille. Je préfère encore moisir ici que de vous suivre!

\- N'oubliez surtout pas la peine que vous risquez…

\- Allez-vous-en! Je ne veux plus vous voir!

\- Très bien, très bien. Mais vous l'aurez voulu.

Thorondal ressortit de la sombre cellule et la serrure joua encore une fois. La jeune fille poussa un soupir, contente que l'Alatarim soit reparti. Et puis elle était soulagée qu'il n'ait pas remarqué que Bergil était avec elle, même si elle trouvait cela très bizarre. Gandalf lui avait dit que les Maiar n'avaient pas tous les mêmes pouvoirs. Mais elle avait du mal à croire que Thorondal n'ait pas du tout senti la présence de Bergil. À certains moments, l'Alatarim lui semblait posséder de grands pouvoirs et à d'autres, elle avait l'impression qu'il n'en avait pratiquement aucun. Elle chassa ces questions de son esprit. Elle ne pouvait pas y répondre pour l'instant et puis, elle avait des problèmes plus pressants.

\- Il est parti, murmura-t-elle.

Sans un mot, Bergil sortit de l'ombre.

\- Il faut que vous vous décidiez rapidement, lui dit-il à l'oreille. Acceptez-vous de me suivre hors de Minas Tirith? Les Alatarim se mettront probablement à votre recherche si vous vous enfuyez. Mais vous ne serez pas seule. Aragorn a prévu une escorte pour vous.

\- Comment pourrais-je faire confiance à ces hommes? Et où me conduiront-ils?

\- Vous aurez toutes les réponses à ces questions une fois hors de la cité. Mais pour l'instant, c'est sur moi que vous devez vous fier.

La jeune fille resta silencieuse durant un long moment. De nombreuses questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, mais elle savait que Bergil n'y répondrait pas. Pas tout de suite du moins. Elle hocha lentement la tête.

\- Je vous suivrai, dit-elle gravement.

Bergil hocha la tête, puis il eut un léger rire.

\- En fait, pour tout de suite, je dois compter sur vous pour nous faire sortir d'ici. Vous devez vous débrouiller pour ouvrir cette porte.

\- Je… Qu'auriez-vous fait si j'avais refusé de vous faire confiance?

\- J'imagine que j'aurais été obligé de rester enfermé avec vous…

Nimroël s'approcha de la porte et elle ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur le serrure. Puis, avant de faire tourner le pêne, elle regarda à nouveau Bergil.

\- Il y a deux gardes à la porte, dit-elle.

\- Je sais. Il faudra les assommer ou s'en débarrasser d'une façon ou d'une autre.

\- Vous… Vous n'allez pas les tuer, n'est-ce pas?

\- Non, à moins d'y être obligé.

La jeune Maia approuva d'un signe de tête, puis elle déverrouilla la porte aussi silencieusement qu'elle le pouvait. Elle fit ensuite un nouveau signe à Bergil. Elle se plaça à côté de la porte pendant que ce dernier l'entrouvrait très lentement. L'homme se recula alors avant de donner alors un violent coup de pied et le battant s'ouvrit brusquement et alla heurter l'homme qui se tenait debout derrière elle. Le deuxième garde se retourna vivement vers eux. Il fit un pas en avant et chercha à tirer son épée, mais Bergil le frappa violemment au menton et l'homme s'effondra, inconscient. Bergil sauta aussitôt par-dessus, prêt à affronter l'autre garde, mais ce dernier était également hors de combat, assommé par la porte. Aidé de la jeune fille, le rôdeur traîna les deux gardes dans la cellule et les y enferma.

\- Ils auront certainement un peu mal au crâne, quand ils se réveilleront, mais ils n'ont rien de grave, dit Bergil pour rassurer la jeune fille.

Nimroël eut un léger sourire.

\- Ne nous attardons pas, dit encore le rôdeur. Il nous faut sortir de la cité le plus rapidement possible. Nous n'aurons qu'une journée d'avance sur les Alatarim… avec de la chance.

\- Je dois d'abord aller chercher mes affaires.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse. Vous ne pouvez pas aller dans vos appartements maintenant.

\- Il le faut. Je ne partirai pas sans mon arc et mes poignards.

\- Vous n'en aurez pas besoin. Nous vous…

\- Si je partais seule, comme vous semblez vouloir le faire croire aux Alatarim, j'irais chercher mes affaires.

\- Oui, mais…

\- Il n'y a pas de mais. Attendez-moi à la porte de la citadelle si vous ne voulez pas m'accompagner jusqu'à mes appartements. Je me débrouillerai.

Bergil soupira et il secoua la tête d'un air excédé.

\- C'est d'accord, je vous conduirai jusqu'à vos appartements. Mais c'est risqué, je vous préviens. Et il vous faudra faire vite sinon l'un des gardes risque de donner l'alarme avant même que nous soyons sortis.

\- Ne vous en faites pas. Avec vos talents et les miens, nous arriverons à sortir de la citadelle sans problème.

Le rôdeur eut un léger sourire puis il la précéda le long des sombres corridors.

* * *

Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Bienvenue aux nouveaux "followers" et merci encore de vos commentaires, ça met du soleil dans mes journées en cette saison de pluie.


	29. 29 Plaisant voyage

**Disclaimer** : voir le premier chapitre

* * *

-29-

Comme l'avait prédit Nimroël, Bergil et elle se rendirent sans problème dans les appartements de la jeune fille. Celle-ci referma la porte mais elle n'osa pas utiliser de sortilège pour la verrouiller, de peur que l'un des Alatarim ne sente sa présence. Bergil monta donc la garde pendant qu'elle courrait jusqu'à sa chambre pour se changer et pour prendre ses armes. Elle en franchit rapidement le seuil, puis elle se figea et retint un cri.

\- Arwen! Que faites-vous ici? demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

\- Je suis venue te dire au revoir, répondit l'elfe.

\- Je… Comment saviez-vous que j'allais venir?

\- Je commence à te connaître, dit Arwen en riant doucement.

\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Bergil m'attends.

\- Je sais. J'ai déjà préparé tes bagages.

\- Oh! Merci… C'est très gentil…

La jeune fille se changea alors très rapidement puis l'elfe l'aida à tresser ses boucles rebelles. Nimroël attacha ensuite son arc, son carquois et ses poignards sur son dos. Elle prit alors le sac qu'avait préparé Arwen et elle s'approcha de l'elfe.

\- Au revoir, dit-elle. Je reviendrai aussitôt que je le pourrai.

\- Gil! S'il te plaît… attends! Je…

\- Oui? Qu'y a-t-il?

\- Je suis vraiment désolée… J'aurais dû penser à te payer…

\- Non! Je… Je ne veux pas être payée, Arwen. Je ne… Jamais je ne l'ai voulu. Je… Je reste près de vous parce que je… Je vous considère comme une amie. Et je… J'ose espérer… croire que vous ressentez la même chose… pour moi.

\- Non, murmura l'elfe d'un ton rêveur.

Nimroël sentit soudain son cœur se serrer si douloureusement qu'elle en eut le souffle coupé. Durant un instant, elle se demanda comment elle arriverait à ne pas se mettre à pleurer.

\- Je ressens plus que de l'amitié pour toi, Gil. Je te connais depuis si peu de temps, et pourtant, je me sens très près de toi.

Cette fois, la jeune fille était aux anges. Elle avait toujours envie de pleurer, mais c'était maintenant de joie.

\- Tu sais, le surnom que te donnent mes frères… Je devrais l'utiliser moi aussi. Tu es réellement comme une petite sœur pour moi.

\- Je… Arwen, c'est… C'est seulement une plaisanterie entre Elladan, Elrohir et moi.

\- Mes frères plaisantent bien souvent, mais ils éprouvent une réelle affection pour toi. Et moi aussi.

\- Je… J'en suis très flattée!

\- Tu as un don, Gil. Un don très précieux. Tu sais charmer les gens et les…

\- Non!

Arwen s'interrompit et regarda Nimroël d'un air étonné. Celle-ci semblait tout à coup très perturbée par les paroles de l'elfe.

\- Je ne… Je n'essaie pas d'influencer les gens pour qu'ils…

\- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'étais en train de dire. Je sais que tu n'utilises pas tes pouvoirs pour gagner notre cœur.

Avant que la jeune fille ne puisse répondre, elle entendit Bergil l'appeler depuis le salon. Le rôdeur commençait à s'impatienter.

\- Tu dois partir, maintenant, lui dit alors Arwen.

Nimroël aurait bien aimé continuer cette conversation, mais le temps pressait.

\- Je… À bientôt! dit-elle.

\- À très bientôt, répondit l'elfe.

Bergil et la jeune fille réussirent à descendre jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée de la citadelle sans être vus et ils se glissèrent dans un petit salon, tout près des lourdes portes métalliques de l'entrée. Nimroël se demandait bien comment ils réussiraient à franchir celles-ci alors que deux hommes de la Garde Royale montaient la garde juste devant.

\- Je pourrais nous rendre invisible, murmura la jeune Maïa à l'oreille du rôdeur, mais il faudrait tout de même ouvrir les portes. Et puis, je n'ai pas envie d'utiliser mes pouvoirs… Pas encore.

\- Ça ne sera pas nécessaire, si vous êtes d'accord pour vous prêter à une petite plaisanterie!

\- Dites toujours, répondit Nimroël d'un air intrigué.

\- Eh bien, je… Sans vouloir vous offenser, je crois que vous pourriez aisément passer pour un jeune garçon.

\- Il n'y a pas d'offense, répondit la jeune fille avec un léger sourire. Mais certains des gardes me voient tous les jours et ils risquent de me reconnaître.

\- Pas si on vous barbouille un peu. Le seul problème, ce sont vos cheveux. Ils sont très longs, même tressés, ce qui est un peu inhabituel pour un garçon.

\- Je… Vous voudriez que je les coupe? Je ne suis pas certaine que…

\- Non, non. Inutile d'aller jusque-là! Mais il faudrait les dissimuler un peu.

Bergil lui expliqua ensuite en détails ce qu'il comptait faire. Nimroël écoutait attentivement ses instructions en souriant. Puis, quand le rôdeur fut certain que la jeune fille avait bien compris ce qu'il attendait d'elle, il prit un peu de cendre dans la cheminée du salon et il en répandit sur les vêtements de cette dernière. Nimroël barbouilla son visage et ses cheveux de la même façon, puis elle mit le chapeau de paille qu'avait apporté Bergil. Celui-ci la regarda alors attentivement avant de se mettre à rire.

\- Vous êtes vraiment dans un état épouvantable, dit-il.

\- C'était ce que vous vouliez, non?

\- Exactement. C'est parfait!

Bergil vérifia ensuite que la voie était libre puis il fit signe à la jeune fille. Celle-ci se glissa vivement par l'ouverture. Tâchant de ne pas se faire voir, elle se rendit jusqu'aux cuisines. Elle pénétra vivement dans la pièce surchauffée et se glissa sans bruit jusqu'à un panier de petits gâteaux posé sur un comptoir. Elle en mit quelques-uns dans ses poches et mordit à pleines dents dans un autre. Elle fit ensuite tomber le panier et les gâteaux se répandirent partout sur le sol. L'un des cuistots se retourna aussitôt vers elle et il écarquilla les yeux, étonné.

\- Sale petit garnement! hurla-t-il. Sors d'ici!

Nimroël se sauva en courant, le cuisinier sur ses talons. Elle parcourut les corridors aussi rapidement que possible, sans toutefois semer celui qui la poursuivait. En arrivant devant les hautes portes métalliques de la citadelle elle eut une légère hésitation, mais il était trop tard pour reculer. Et puis, elle savait que Bergil était là, quelque part, pour le cas où ça tournerait mal.

\- Attrapez ce garnement! cria le cuisinier aux deux hommes qui montaient la garde devant les portes.

Ces derniers n'eurent aucun mal à mettre la main sur Nimroël qui se jeta littéralement sur eux.

\- Mettez-moi ce sale petit rat dehors, dit alors le cuistot. Hors du septième cercle!

En riant, les deux gardes prirent la jeune fille par les bras et la transportèrent dehors, puis à travers la grande place que surplombait la citadelle. Nimroël gardait la tête baissée pour éviter qu'ils ne puissent voir son visage. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant les portes du sixième cercle et les gardes poussèrent alors la jeune fille hors du septième cercle. Celle-ci fit quelques pas rapides puis elle se laissa tomber au sol. Les deux gardes de la citadelle et ceux de la sixième porte se mirent à rirent bruyamment. La tête basse, la jeune fille se releva lentement, puis elle s'éloigna au trot. Elle se retenait pour ne pas éclater de rire elle aussi.

Dès qu'elle fut hors de vue, Nimroël se dirigea vers le petit bois de mallornes où elle avait donné rendez-vous à Bergil. Elle y arriva la première et, pour éviter d'être vue, elle monta dans l'un des arbres pour attendre le rôdeur. Une fois en haut, elle regarda autour d'elle d'un air ravi. Elle adorait grimper aux arbres et les mallornes lui rappelaient la Lothlórien.

Bergil arriva quelques minutes plus tard et la jeune fille redescendit rapidement du mallorne et retomba souplement sur le sol, juste devant le rôdeur qui se mit à rire.

\- Eh bien, petit garnement, tout a bien marché. Les gardes ne vous ont pas trop secouée, j'espère.

\- Non, non. Tout va bien. Je suis contente de m'en être si bien sortie. Ces idiots vont sûrement se faire passer un savon quand on découvrira que je me suis enfuie et qu'ils m'y ont aidée.

\- C'est certainement la première et la dernière fois qu'ils se laissent prendre ainsi.

Nimroël prit alors le sac qu'avait apporté Bergil et se mit à fouiller dedans.

\- Pourriez-vous m'apporter un peu d'eau, pour que je puisse me laver? demanda-t-elle à son compagnon.

\- Il vaut peut-être mieux rester ainsi encore un moment, répliqua l'homme. Votre déguisement est parfait. Vous pourrez déambuler dans la cité sans que l'on vous remarque.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, puis elle sourit et hocha la tête. Elle voulait bien continuer à se balader dans les rues de Minas Tirith en se faisant passer pour un garçon. Elle trouvait cela tout à fait amusant. Elle se demanda un instant ce qu'en penserait le Seigneur Elrond, lui qui avait mis autant d'énergie afin de faire d'elle une jeune fille respectable, et elle se mit à rire doucement. Elle pouvait aisément imaginer l'elfe levant les yeux au ciel d'un air accablé.

\- Vous continuerez seule, continua Bergil, mais je vous suivrai de près. Si jamais vous avez des ennuis ou si l'on vous reconnaît, prenez la fuite, je vous couvrirai.

\- D'accord. Jusqu'où dois-je aller?

\- Descendez jusqu'au premier cercle. Près de la dernière porte, vous trouverez une auberge… L'auberge du Chien Noir. Attendez-moi devant la porte. N'y entrez pas seule. C'est un endroit peu recommandable, pour une jeune fille… comme pour un garçon!

\- Décidément, cher ami, vous voulez ruiner ma réputation!

Bergil eut un sourire narquois. Nimroël lui rendit alors son sac de voyage et elle s'apprêta à se remettre en route, mais le rôdeur la retint.

\- Gardez ceci sous la main, dit-il en lui tendant l'un de ses longs poignards. Il vaut mieux que vous soyez prête à tout, on ne sait jamais.

La jeune fille prit son arme et la dissimula à sa ceinture. Puis elle salua brièvement Bergil avant de se mettre en marche, en tâchant de ressembler le plus possible à un gamin flânant dans les rues. Le soleil brillait d'un éclat vif, mais les plus chaudes journées de l'été étaient terminées et la température était fort agréable pour une promenade.

Nimroël n'eut aucun problème à franchir les cinq autres cercles de la cité. Quand elle arriva enfin sur le premier cercle, le soleil descendait lentement derrière la haute montagne qui surplombait la ville. Elle trouva aisément l'auberge du Chien Noir et elle se posta près de l'une des colonnes qui soutenaient l'avant-toit abritant l'entrée de l'édifice. Elle resta ainsi sans bouger durant de longues minutes, s'efforçant de ne pas attirer l'attention. Mais les hommes qui passaient près d'elle lui jetaient des regards suspicieux et, au bout d'un moment, l'un des hommes qui travaillent à l'auberge en sortit et se dirigea vers elle d'un air menaçant.

\- Eh toi, petit vaurien. Va t'en de là!

Ne voulant pas s'attirer d'ennuis, la jeune fille s'éloigna lentement de l'auberge. Elle commençait à être inquiète et à se demander ce qui pouvait retarder ainsi Bergil. L'homme lui avait pourtant assuré qu'elle ne s'éloignerait pas d'elle. Toute la journée, elle s'était surtout concentrer sur ceux qui se trouvaient devant elle pour s'assurer de ne croiser personne qui puisse la reconnaître et elle ne s'était pas préoccupée du rôdeur. Mais à présent, elle se demandait si elle n'avait pas commis là une erreur. Elle avait perdu son guide et elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire.

Nimroël se glissa entre deux maisons très rapprochées l'une de l'autre et elle s'accroupit dans l'ombre. Puis, une fois en sûreté, elle tendit son esprit au maximum, à la recherche de Bergil. Elle ne mit que quelques minutes pour le détecter et elle soupira de soulagement. Le rôdeur n'était plus très loin et il allait arriver d'ici quelques minutes. La jeune fille ressortit prudemment de son abri, puis elle remonta lentement la route pour aller à la rencontre de son guide. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle lui sourit et lui fit un léger signe de la main, mais ce dernier n'y répondit pas et il la croisa sans même la regarder. Nimroël fronça les sourcils, mais elle continua son chemin sans s'arrêter. Puis elle revint sur ses pas et suivit le rôdeur qui marchait à peu de distance devant elle.

Bergil s'engagea ensuite dans une rue étroite, près de l'auberge du Chien noir et la jeune fille s'y glissa elle aussi. Au bout de quelques pas, elle se retrouva enfin près du rôdeur qui l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

\- Alors, que pensez-vous de votre nouvelle identité? demanda Bergil.

\- J'ai bien aimé cette balade en ville, mais j'ai surtout hâte de prendre un bain chaud. Je me sens crasseuse.

\- Vous êtes très sale, en effet, gente Dame. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas encore le temps de vous laver.

\- Que doit-on faire, à présent? demanda la jeune fille, en soupirant.

\- Vous allez voler un cheval.

\- Quoi? J'ai été accusée d'un vol que je n'ai pas commis, et maintenant, vous voudriez que je vole un cheval?

\- Rassurez-vous, ce cheval m'appartient.

\- Je… Je ne vous suis pas très bien.

\- C'est pourtant simple, vous allez prendre mon cheval et vous envoler avec. Et moi, de mon côté, je me plaindrai de la disparition de ma monture.

\- Je croyais que… que vous alliez venir avec moi.

\- Ma tâche est terminée. Mais ne vous en faites pas, vous aurez la meilleure escorte qui soit sur la Terre du Milieu. Croyez-moi!

\- Mais qui?.. Et où?.. Vous êtes certain que je peux leur faire confiance?

\- Je préfère vous garder la surprise quant à leur identité. Mais dès que vous les verrez, je peux vous assurer que vous n'aurez aucun mal à leur faire confiance. Et aussitôt que vous serez sortie de Minas Tirith, vos protecteurs vous suivront à la trace et ils vous conduiront en sûreté.

\- Pourquoi tenez-vous tant à ce qu'on croit que je suis partie seule? Et pourquoi les hommes de mon escorte ne viennent-il pas me chercher ici?

\- Si les Alatarim découvraient que vous avez obtenu de l'aide, ils soupçonneraient immédiatement que cette aide vient d'Aragorn. Alors il vaut mieux que vous sortiez de la cité par vos propres moyens. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que vous soyez seule.

Bergil lui décrivit ensuite son cheval, pour être certain que fille ne se tromperait pas d'animal. Puis il lui dit de se diriger vers le nord dès qu'elle serait sortie des murs de Minas Tirith. Nimroël hocha la tête pour indiquer qu'elle avait bien comprit. Le rôdeur la conduisit ensuite jusqu'à la cour arrière de l'auberge du Chien Noir. L'écurie se trouvait à quelques pas à peine de l'endroit où débouchait l'étroit chemin qu'ils avaient suivi. Il ne lui serait donc pas difficile de s'introduire dans le bâtiment.

\- Les portes de la cité vont bientôt fermer. Vous devez vous dépêcher.

\- Très bien. À bientôt, Bergil, répondit la jeune fille.

Puis, très rapidement, Nimroël traversa la petite cour en direction de l'écurie. Elle entrouvrit ensuite la porte et elle entra dans le bâtiment très sombre. Elle plissa alors le nez d'un air dégoûté. Elle avait toujours aimé l'odeur chaude du foin et des chevaux, mais il était évident que cette écurie était mal entretenue. Elle se demandait même comment quelqu'un pouvait accepter d'y laisser son cheval. Mais à voir l'état des bêtes qui se trouvaient là, elle comprit que leurs propriétaires ne se souciaient pas vraiment d'elles. Nimroël secoua tristement la tête. Elle aurait aimé dire deux mots à ces hommes qui négligeaient ainsi leurs montures, mais elle n'en avait pas le temps.

La jeune fille passa rapidement d'une stalle à l'autre pour trouver Zéphyr, le cheval de Bergil. Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin devant le box où se trouvait Zéphyr, elle eut un petit rire de dérision. Comparé aux autres chevaux qui séjournaient dans cette écurie, le cheval de Bergil rayonnait de santé et Nimroël n'aurait eu aucun mal à le reconnaître, même si le rôdeur ne lui avait pas décrit sa monture.

L'animal était déjà sellé et des bagages avaient été chargés sur son dos. Nimroël reconnut la petite tente que lui avait donnée Arwen et le matériel de couchage qu'elle utilisait d'habitude lorsqu'elle partait chasser avec Legolas. Cela la fit sourire. Décidément, Aragorn avait pensé à tout.

Tâchant de ne pas faire de bruit, la jeune fille ouvrit la porte de la stalle où se trouvait Zéphyr, mais celle-ci grinça tout de même très bruyamment. Le cheval de Bergil hennit doucement en signe de bienvenu et la jeune fille le caressa quelques secondes avant de le mener par la bride jusqu'à la porte principale. Elle ajouta ses effets personnels aux autres bagages que portait l'animal, puis elle se mit en selle en prenant garde de ne pas se cogner la tête sur les poutres basses du plafond. Ensuite, pour la seconde fois de la journée, elle utilisa ses pouvoirs pour ouvrir la porte de l'écurie. Elle se pencha ensuite sur l'encolure de Zéphyr qui sortit vivement du bâtiment et s'élança vers la route. Mettant alors son cheval au galop, Nimroël descendit la route à toute vitesse, en direction des portes de la cité. Elle entendit des cris derrière elle, mais elle n'y prêta pas la moindre attention et continua sans se retourner.

Quand elle arriva en vue des hautes portes du dernier cercle de la cité, la jeune fille fit ralentir Zéphyr et regarda autour d'elle, un peu inquiète à l'idée que l'on tente de la retenir. Mais personne ne semblait se soucier d'elle et nul ne fit de geste dans sa direction. Elle passa devant les gardes, qui ne la regardèrent même pas, et elle se retrouva devant les champs du Pelennor. Le vent du sud faisait onduler les hautes graminées et apportait l'odeur merveilleuse de la mer. Nimroël mit debout sur ses étrier, empli ses poumons d'air salin. Elle était heureuse d'avoir réussi à sortir de la cité. Elle jeta un dernier regard à la haute tour blanche qui dominait toute la vallée, puis elle se mit en route, empruntant la route vers le nord.

Furieux, Thorondal marchait de long en large devant le trône d'Aragorn, qui lui, était d'un calme inébranlable. L'Alatarim venait d'apprendre la disparition de Nimroël, ce qui l'avait mis hors de lui. Bien entendu, c'était ce à quoi il s'était attendu de part de la jeune fille. Ce que Duilin et lui avaient prévu. Mais les deux hommes avaient espéré être prévenus les premiers par l'un des quelques espions qu'ils avaient réussi à infiltrer dans la citadelle et cela ne s'était pas produit. De plus, personne ne savait comment la jeune Maia s'était enfuie et c'était ce qui l'inquiétait par-dessus tout. Ils avaient clairement sous-estimé leur adversaire.

\- Vous l'avez laissée s'échapper, dit tout à coup Thorondal, accusant Aragorn.

Le Roi resta impassible, mais ses yeux brillèrent si intensément que l'Alatarim fut incapable de soutenir son regard.

\- Deux de mes hommes ont été assommés et enfermés, dit-il doucement.

\- Mais ce sont également vos hommes qui l'ont laissée sortir. En fait, ils l'ont aidée à se rendre jusqu'au sixième cercle.

\- Croyez bien qu'ils seront sanctionnés pour leur négligence.

\- Et que comptez-vous faire pour rattraper la fugitive?

\- J'ai déjà envoyé plusieurs de mes hommes à ses trousses.

\- Vous devriez aussi envoyer des messagers vers les villes voisines pour les prévenir afin qu'ils arrêtent la jeune fille si jamais elle voulait s'y réfugier.

\- C'est à moi de prendre ce genre de décision, dit le Roi d'un ton très autoritaire.

\- Veuillez me pardonner, Seigneur Elessar, répondit Thorondal en s'inclinant profondément.

\- Nous pensons que Gilraen n'est pas encore sortie de la cité ajouta Aragorn. Les portes sont fermées depuis plusieurs heures déjà et tous les gardes ont été alertés. Dès qu'elle osera s'aventurer dans les rues, elle sera appréhendée.

Juste comme il terminait sa phrase, un garde entra, suivit de près par Duilin.

\- Seigneur Elessar, la Dame Gilraen a été aperçue sortant de la ville, dit le garde après avoir salué le Roi. Elle a volé un cheval et elle s'est enfuie.

Thorondal jura et il parut sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais le regard que lui jeta Aragorn l'en dissuada. Puis, pendant que le garde donnait quelques précisions au Roi concernant la fuite de Nimroël, Thorondal se recula lentement jusqu'à se retrouver à la hauteur de Duilin. Les deux Alatarim échangèrent quelques paroles à voix basse. Puis Duilin ressortit rapidement de la salle du trône et Thorondal revint vers Aragorn au moment où le garde repartait lui aussi.

\- Gilraen a volé un cheval, dans une auberge du premier cercle, dit Aragorn en réponse à la question muette de l'Alatarim. Elle a ensuite franchi les portes de la ville, juste avant leur fermeture, et elle s'est éloignée au grand galop.

\- Vous la connaissez bien, alors vous devez savoir où elle a l'intention d'aller.

\- Pourquoi désirez-vous le savoir? Pourquoi voulez-vous absolument que l'on retrouve cette jeune fille? Après tout, vous avez retrouvé tous vos biens.

\- Nous ne nous estimerons satisfait que lorsque justice sera faite, répliqua Thorondal d'un ton outré.

\- Bien entendu, répondit le Roi. Mes hommes sont à présent à sa poursuite. Mais je doute qu'ils la rattrapent.

\- Vraiment? Vous semblez avoir une grande estime des capacités de cette jeune fille.

\- Gilraen est une excellente cavalière et le cheval qu'elle a volé est très rapide. Et puis, il y a quelques années, elle s'est enfuie d'Imladris, de Fondcombe si vous préférez, et les elfes qui l'ont poursuivie n'ont pas pu la rattraper.

\- Voilà qui est surprenant, dit l'Alatarim. Mais, vous n'avez pas encore répondu à ma question. Où ira-t-elle?

\- Elle se rendra là où elle se sent le plus en sécurité, répondit Aragorn.

Thorondal eut bien du mal à ne pas laisser voir sa frustration. Le Roi refusait de lui dire où la jeune Maia s'en allait, mais il le faisait de façon à ce que l'Alatarim ne puisse protester. Et il serait bien mal vu de sa part d'insister davantage. Duilin et lui seraient donc obligés d'envoyer des cavaliers à la poursuite de la jeune Maia en espérant que ceux-ci arrivent à suivre sa trace. Il y avait heureusement quelques bons pisteurs parmi ses hommes et Thorondal s'en félicitait.

La jeune fille avança au petit galop durant près d'une demi-heure. Il faisait très sombre à présent et seul un mince quartier de lune éclairait la route. Elle sentit alors la présence de deux cavaliers, à peu de distance devant elle. Avec un large sourire, elle poussa Zéphyr afin de les rattraper. Bergil avait eu raison, elle aurait la meilleure escorte qui puisse être sur la Terre du Milieu.

\- Elladan! Elrohir! s'écria-t-elle en arrivant près des deux cavaliers.

\- Bonjour _seler'ai_ , répondit Elrohir en souriant lui aussi.

\- Je suis vraiment très contente que vous soyez là. Je croyais que vous étiez repartis à Imladris.

\- Nous avions décidé d'aller faire un tour dans les bois de l'Ithilien, expliqua Elladan. Et quand nous sommes repassés par Minas Tirith, nous avons appris ce qui se passait à la citadelle. Aragorn nous a alors demandé de nous occuper de toi.

\- Tu as vraiment le don de t'attirer des ennuis, ajouta Elrohir.

\- Eh… Mais… Ce n'est pas de ma faute!

\- Je plaisantais, Gil.

\- Eh bien, ce n'était pas drôle, répliqua la jeune fille d'un ton sévère.

Elle essaya de garder son sérieux, mais elle se mit rapidement à rire. Finalement, sa petite escapade promettait d'être des plus agréables. Avec les fils d'Elrond à ses côtés, elle ne craignait plus les Alatarim. Les jumeaux allaient l'emmener à Imladris et là, personne ne pourrait l'atteindre.

Comme toujours, ce fut Elladan qui ouvrit la marche et Nimroël le suivit de près. Elrohir restait derrière, un peu en retrait, afin d'effacer leurs traces. Ils empruntèrent la route qui obliquait vers l'ouest pour traverser la forêt de Druadan. Dès qu'ils furent ressortis de la forêt, Nimroël demanda à Elladan s'ils pouvaient faire une pause.

\- Déjà? Mais on vient à peine de se mettre en route.

\- Et bien, moi, je suis en route depuis le matin. Et puis, passer la nuit dans un cachot, ça ne donne pas vraiment envie de dormir. De plus, la nuit d'avant, je n'ai pas réellement dormi non plus.

\- Très bien, on va s'arrêter pour quelques heures, déclara Elladan. Mais ensuite, il faudra avancer rapidement.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à la jeune fille pour s'endormir. Puis, alors que le soleil n'était pas encore levé, Elrohir secoua Nimroël pour qu'elle s'éveille. Celle-ci se leva en se frottant les yeux puis elle sortit lentement de la tente, encore endormie. Les jumeaux avaient allumé un bon feu et la jeune fille se laissa tomber dans l'herbe, pour se réchauffer près des flammes vives. Elrohir avait également préparé un repas chaud et elle ne se fit pas prier pour avaler ce déjeuner plutôt hâtif. Ils se mirent ensuite rapidement en route.

Ils galopèrent pendant toute la journée, ne prenant que quelques pauses pour permettre à Nimroël de se dégourdir les jambes. Puis, lorsque le soir tomba, ils s'écartèrent de la route et établir leur campement près d'un petit cours d'eau. Ce fut Elrohir qui s'occupa des chevaux, avant d'allumer le feu et de monter la tente. La jeune fille lui proposa son aide mais il lui recommanda plutôt de se reposer en attendant le repas, ce qu'elle fit.

\- Où est passé Elladan? demanda Nimroël au bout de quelques minutes.

\- Il est allé voir à quelle distance se trouvent nos poursuivants.

\- Je suis désolée de vous causer tous ces problèmes, dit la jeune fille en soupirant.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien, _seler'ai_ , répondit l'elfe en souriant.

Nimroël regarda l'elfe d'un air étonné. Ce dernier semblait très détendu. En fait, il avait l'air de très bonne humeur.

\- On dirait que vous appréciez cette situation, dit-elle un peu surprise.

Elrohir la regarda un long moment avant de répondre. Ses yeux gris brillaient d'un éclat intense, presque autant que ceux de son père.

\- Oui, tu as sans doute raison, répondit-il simplement.

\- Mais les Alatarim… Ils peuvent être dangereux. Il n'y a qu'à voir la façon dont ils ont trompé certains des hommes d'Aragorn.

\- Tu sembles oublier une chose, Gil.

\- Quoi donc?

\- Elladan et moi sommes aussi les descendants d'une Maia.

\- Melian, murmura la jeune fille. C'est vrai, je l'avais oubliée.

Puis elle eut un petit rire. Elrohir lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

\- Thorondal disait que Saroumane était le plus puissant Maia, sur la Terre du Milieu. Je lui ai répliqué que c'était Gandalf, le plus puissant. Mais j'avais tors moi aussi. Les pouvoirs de Melian dépassent de beaucoup ceux de Gandalf.

\- Peut-être bien.

\- Vous croyez que je la verrai un jour? demanda Nimroël d'une voix lointaine.

\- Si tu vas à Valinor, peut-être pourras-tu la rencontrer.

La jeune fille secoua tristement la tête. Elle ne voulait pas penser à un futur aussi lointain, un avenir sans Arwen.

Nimroël, Elladan et Elrohir chevauchèrent en direction du Rohan pendant plus d'une semaine. Elladan avait ralentit l'allure et ils s'arrêtaient tous les soirs peu après la tombée de la nuit. Nimroël trouvait étrange qu'ils ne pressent pas plus que cela, mais elle n'en faisait pas la remarque. En fait, elle avait d'avantage l'impression de faire un simple voyage avec les jumeaux que de fuir un dangereux ennemi.

Puis, alors qu'ils étaient encore à quelques jours d'Edoras, la principale cité du Rohan, il se mit à pleuvoir. Durant deux jours entiers, il tomba des cordes et un vent froid souffla. La tête basse, enroulée dans de chaudes couvertures, Nimroël avançait derrière Elladan, sans dire un mot. Elle avait très froid et elle aurait aimé pouvoir s'abriter et manger un repas chaud.

Ils parvinrent finalement au pied de la colline sur laquelle était bâtie Edoras. Nimroël, qui ne regardait pas où elle allait depuis plusieurs heures déjà, releva soudainement la tête lorsqu'elle aperçut la haute palissade qui entourait la ville. Étonnée de se trouver aussi près d'une ville, Nimroël s'approcha d'Elladan et elle lui lança un regard interrogateur.

\- Nous avons besoin de vivres, lui dit l'elfe.

\- De v… vivres? demanda la jeune fille en claquant des dents.

La jeune fille secoua la tête, incrédule. Les elfes arrivaient toujours à trouver la nourriture dont ils avaient besoin, même en plein hiver. Il était impossible qu'ils aient besoin de se procurer des provisions alors que l'été venait à peine de se terminer.

\- Tu pourras en profiter pour prendre un bain chaud et dormir dans un lit confortable, ajouta l'elfe en souriant.

\- Nous… Nous allons p… passer la nuit ici?

\- Tu devras y aller seule, répondit Elladan.

\- P… pou… pourquoi?

\- Il faut que les Alatarim te croient toujours seule.

\- Mais je… Je croyais qu'on les avait semés. Elrohir a effacé n… notre piste, alors ils ne p… peuvent plus nous suivre!

\- Si, ils le peuvent. Elrohir n'a effacé que ses traces et les miennes, pas les tiennes. Nous voulons qu'ils continuent à te poursuivre.

\- Alors, ils s… s… sont t… toujours derrière nous?

\- Ne t'en fais pas, nous avons quelques jours d'avance sur eux. Ils ne sont pas de très bons cavaliers. Ni de très bons pisteurs, déclara Elladan d'un ton dédaigneux.

\- Ah… Je… Et que dois-je f… faire?

\- Simplement prendre une chambre à l'auberge du Cheval d'Or. Tu t'y installes pour la nuit, tu demandes qu'on te prépare un bain très chaud et tu commandes un bon repas.

\- Hum… Ça m'a l'air d'une mi… mission très di… difficile, répondit la jeune fille en riant.

\- Ensuite, demain matin, tu achèteras des vivres, en restant discrète, et tu quitteras la ville le plus tôt possible.

\- Et v… vous? Où allez-vous p… passer la nuit?

\- Sous la tente que tu vas gentiment nous prêter.

\- Bi… bien sûr, mais… Il fait f… fr… froid…

\- Allons, dépêche-toi d'aller t'abriter et ne t'en fais pas pour nous.

Nimroël hocha la tête, puis elle franchit les portes d'Edoras et elle grimpa la côte qui menait jusqu'à Meduseld, la grande maison dorée, résidence du Roi du Rohan. La jeune fille aurait bien aimé pouvoir rendre visite à Éomer, mais c'était bien entendu hors de question.

Les pavés de la route étaient glissants à cause de la pluie et Nimroël fut forcée de descendre de cheval. Puis, menant Zéphyr par la bride, elle continua sa route vers l'auberge que lui avait indiquée Elladan. Elle aperçut bientôt le vaste bâtiment, éclairé de plusieurs lampes qui se balançaient vivement dans le vent. Contrairement à l'auberge du Chien Noir, l'endroit paraissait être propre et bien entretenu, ce qui rassura la jeune fille.

Dès qu'elle arriva devant l'auberge, un jeune garçon en sortit et lui demanda si elle souhaitait qu'il conduise son cheval à l'écurie. Se souvenant de l'endroit mal entretenu où elle avait emprunté le cheval de Bergil, Nimroël hésita.

\- Vous vous occuperez bien de lui, n'est-ce pas? demanda-t-elle au garçon.

\- Nous sommes au Rohan, ma Dame, répondit le garçon comme si elle venait de l'insulter.

\- Oui, oui! Bien sûr! Je suis désolée.

Elle tendit alors les rênes de Zéphyr au jeune garçon puis elle s'engouffra par la porte toujours ouverte de l'auberge. Elle fut accueillie par l'odeur chaude du pain qui vient de sortir du four et par les voix de nombreux hommes qui discutaient bruyamment. Quelques années plus tôt, elle aurait eu bien du mal à entrer dans un tel endroit. Mais aujourd'hui, l'auberge bondée ne lui faisait plus peur. Ou alors, seulement un peu. La tête haute, elle s'avança vers l'aubergiste pour demander qu'on lui prépare une chambre. Sa voix tremblait un peu, mais c'était surtout parce qu'elle avait encore un peu froid. L'homme la regarda d'un air suspicieux durant quelques minutes, mais quand la jeune fille déposa quelques-unes des pièces que lui avait données Elrohir sur le comptoir, son visage s'éclaira.

\- Sam, va préparer notre meilleure chambre pour la Dame, ordonna-t-il.

Un jeune homme, très grand et très mince, passa alors tout près d'elle en s'inclinant, puis il disparut par un étroit escalier, au fond de la grande salle.

\- Désirez-vous autre chose, ma Dame? lui demanda ensuite l'aubergiste.

\- J'aimerais prendre un bain, très chaud. Et je voudrais aussi qu'on me serve à souper. Ce que vous avez de meilleur.

\- Bien, ma Dame. Tout de suite, ma Dame.

Pendant que l'on préparait sa chambre et que l'on faisait bouillir de l'eau pour son bain, l'aubergiste conduisit Nimroël dans une petite pièce, à l'écart de l'agitation de la grande salle, et il lui fit servir une riche soupe de légumes ainsi qu'une délicieuse volaille dans une sauce onctueuse. La jeune fille dévora également quelques tranches d'un pain délicieux. Elle se sentait un peu coupable de manger cet excellent repas, alors qu'Elladan et Elrohir devraient se contenter de restes froids, à l'étroit sous la petite tente d'Arwen, mais elle dévora tout de même son repas à belles dents. Puis, dès qu'elle put gagner sa chambre, elle se déshabilla, suspendit ses vêtements humides près du feu et se laissa doucement couler dans le bain fumant. Elle y resta un très long moment, appréciant la merveilleuse sensation de détente apportée par l'eau chaude et parfumée.

Quand elle se glissa entre les draps frais et propres, quelques heures plus tard, elle eut une pensée pour les jumeaux, dehors, dans le froid. Puis elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit rapidement.

Le lendemain matin, la jeune fille n'eut aucun problème à se procurer les vivres qu'Elrohir lui avait demandés. En fait, l'aubergiste lui fut d'une grande aide car il accepta de lui fournir tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Nimroël demanda également quelques rations de grains, pour les chevaux des jumeaux qui en avaient été privés alors que Zéphyr avait passé la nuit au chaud à se nourrir de foin odorant et d'avoine. Puis, une fois que tous ses bagages furent chargés sur le dos de son cheval, la jeune fille se mit en selle et quitta la cité d'Edoras. Le soleil brillait à nouveau et elle se sentait revivifiée par l'excellente nuit qu'elle venait de passer.

Elle rejoignit les jumeaux, à environ une lieue d'Edoras et ils se remirent en route vers la Trouée du Rohan. Chaque fois qu'elle passait par là, Nimroël ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une sensation bizarre, comme un étrange frisson le long de sa colonne. Bien sûr, le haut mur de pierres qui entouraient autrefois la vallée de l'Isengard avait été détruit par les Ents et, grâce à leurs soins, la vallée était redevenue verte et florissante. Mais la tour d'Orthanc était indestructible et elle se tenait toujours là, long doigt sombre qui semblait menacer le ciel.

Elladan choisit de s'arrêter pour la nuit bien avant d'avoir atteint la Trouée, cependant. Il restait encore plusieurs heures avant le coucher du soleil, mais l'elfe savait combien la jeune fille détestait se trouver dans les environs d'Orthanc. Il préférait donc lui éviter d'avoir à passer la nuit dans la vallée de l'Isengard. Et puis, ils avaient encore pas mal d'avance sur les Alatarim.

\- Est-ce que vous pouvez la voir d'ici? demanda Nimroël à Elrohir une fois que la tente fut montée et un bon feu allumé.

\- Elle n'est encore qu'un minuscule trait noir, mais oui, je peux la voir, répondit l'elfe.

La jeune fille hocha lentement la tête. Puis elle s'éloigna lentement du campement. Comme chaque fois qu'elle pensait à son père, une sourde colère montait en elle. Pour passer sa mauvaise humeur, elle donna un coup de pied dans un caillou et l'envoya rouler un peu plus loin. Elle se mit ensuite en position et elle fit quelques mouvements de combats, frappant un ennemi imaginaire, bloquant ou évitant ses attaques. Au bout de quelques minutes, Nimroël sentit son calme revenir. Elle continua tout de même ses exercices, par simple plaisir. Et puis, après tout, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée de s'entraîner un peu. Depuis qu'elle vivait à Minas Tirith, elle s'était entraînée assez régulièrement, et ce, malgré les vives protestations des autres dames de compagnie d'Arwen. Mais elle avait quand même besoin de travailler ses mouvements.

\- Que fais-tu? lui demanda soudain Elrohir derrière elle, la faisant sursauter.

\- Je... Je m'entraînais un peu… Ça m'aide à me détendre.

\- Et tu as besoin de te détendre cause des Alatarim?

\- Oh non! Je… C'est de penser à Saroumane qui me rend nerveuse! Il y a des jours où j'aimerais le frapper pour lui faire perdre son air suffisant…

Nimroël haussa les épaules et elle eut un petit rire de dérision. L'elfe hocha lentement la tête et sourit légèrement. Il était habitué à l'exubérance de la jeune fille et il en était même venu à l'apprécier. Elle était restée très démonstrative, même après avoir vécu de nombreuses années parmi les elfes.

\- Vous voulez bien m'aider? demanda ensuite la jeune fille.

\- Tu voudrais te mesurer à moi?

\- Pourquoi pas? Allez, dites oui! S'il vous plaît!

\- Bon, bon… c'est d'accord.

Ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers le campement et Nimroël alla chercher ses poignards, pendant qu'Elrohir tirait sa longue épée et se mettait en place. La jeune fille se plaça ensuite devant l'elfe qu'elle salua brièvement avant de se mettre en garde. Durant quelques minutes, elle observa soigneusement son adversaire. Elle se déplaçait lentement d'un côté puis le l'autre et Elrohir suivait son mouvement en sens inverse, de façon à rester en face de la jeune fille. Nimroël étudiait également le sol, s'efforçant de remarquer chaque bosse, chaque trou où elle risquait de mettre le pied pendant le combat. Haldir lui avait répété maintes fois qu'elle devait toujours analyser avec attention l'environnement où elle se trouvait.

\- Il suffit parfois d'un simple caillou pour te faire trébucher et donner ainsi l'avantage à ton adversaire, disait-il.

Et chaque fois que la jeune fille avait commis ce genre d'erreur, Haldir s'était chargé de lui donner une bonne leçon, parfois un peu douloureuse.

Quand elle se sentit prête, Nimroël passa à l'attaque, feintant sur sa gauche puis tentant de frapper Elrohir sur la droite. L'elfe n'eut aucun mal à la bloquer, puis il leva son épée et attaqua lui aussi. La jeune fille se déroba aisément. Elle fronça ensuite les sourcils et baissa les bras.

\- Elrohir, ne vous moquez pas de moi! C'était beaucoup trop lent!

\- Laisse-moi quelques minutes pour m'adapter. Je ne veux surtout pas te blesser.

\- Je sais, mais tout de même!

Ils reprirent ensuite le combat, et les attaques et les parades se multiplièrent. Au bout d'un moment, à bout de souffle et le front couvert de transpiration, Nimroël s'arrêta et demanda une trêve. Elle alla replacer ses poignards sur son carquois et revint s'asseoir près du feu.

\- Je vois que tu n'as rien perdu de ton agilité, lui dit Elladan qui avait observé l'entraînement.

\- Merci, répondit la jeune fille en rougissant légèrement de plaisir.

\- Mais tu devrais aussi essayer d'utiliser tes pouvoirs, ajouta l'elfe.

Nimroël lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

\- Dans un vrai combat, lorsque ta vie est en jeu, il te faut utiliser tous les avantages que tu as.

\- Oui… Bien sûr!

\- Eh bien, tu ne le fais pas. Tu pourrais par exemple te rendre invisible.

\- Mais je… Je n'aurais aucun mal à vaincre n'importe qui, si je faisais ça.

\- Vraiment? Vous me semblez bien présomptueuse, jeune fille, lui dit Elladan d'un ton hautain.

\- Mais Elladan, si vous ne me voyiez pas, comment pourriez-vous parer mes coups?

\- Mets-toi en garde, répliqua sèchement Elladan.

Nimroël était encore un peu essoufflée, mais elle obéit et se plaça en face d'Elladan.

\- Maintenant, disparais et essaie de me frapper.

\- D'accord.

La jeune fille lança le sortilège qu'elle maîtrisait le mieux, puis elle se déplaça lentement, essayant de contourner Elladan pour le frapper dans le dos. L'elfe n'esquissa pas un mouvement ce qui amena un sourire sur les lèvres de Nimroël. Il serait bien obligé d'admettre qu'il avait eu tors.

Faisant soudainement un bon en avant, la jeune fille tendit brusquement son bras cherchant à frapper le dos de son adversaire, bien exposé devant elle. Elle eut alors une bien mauvaise surprise : Elladan pivota sur lui-même plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait cru possible, puis le bras de l'elfe décrivit un arc de cercle et vint heurter le poignet de Nimroël, bloquant et déviant ainsi son coup. Comme Elladan venait de toucher la jeune fille, celle-ci était maintenant visible pour lui et elle avait perdu tout avantage. L'elfe l'attrapa alors par un bras, l'obligea à pivoter puis il la plaqua contre lui et son autre main vint s'appuyer sur sa gorge. La jeune fille était en très mauvaise posture. Elle n'avait qu'une main de libre et en fait, ses mouvements étaient très limités. Jamais elle n'arriverait à se défaire de la poigne de l'elfe. Et même si son adversaire avait été un homme, elle n'aurait sans doute pas pu se libérer.

\- C'est bon, vous avez gagné, je l'admets.

\- Tu ne dois jamais te montrer aussi téméraire, dit l'elfe en la relâchant. Tu étais beaucoup trop sûre de toi et tu ne t'es absolument pas protégée.

\- Je… Je croyais que…

\- Quoi? Tu pensais que je ne pouvais pas t'entendre? Je savais exactement où tu te trouvais car je t'entendais respirer. Et lorsque tu as attaqué, tu t'es trahie en bloquant ta respiration.

\- Je suis désolée, j'ai eu tors.

\- Mets-toi en garde. On recommence!

\- Elladan, je suis fatiguée!

\- Cesse de discuter!

Nimroël jeta un regard vers Elrohir, qui se contenta de hausser légèrement les sourcils. La jeune fille se prépara donc encore une fois à combattre Elladan. Elle se dissimula puis elle resta quelques minutes, totalement immobile, afin de maîtriser sa respiration. Ensuite, elle se déplaça le plus silencieusement possible et contourna lentement son adversaire. Cette fois, elle se plaça à côté de l'elfe plutôt que derrière lui. Puis elle resta là durant un long moment, hésitante. Elle n'osait pas passer à l'attaque, craignant un nouvel échec. Elle finit tout de même pas se décider et elle s'élança, cherchant à frapper Elladan à la taille. Ce dernier bougea au dernier moment et la main de Nimroël ne fit qu'effleurer son dos.

\- C'était beaucoup mieux cette fois, lui dit Elladan.

\- Merci.

\- Pourquoi as-tu hésité?

\- Je… Je ne sais pas. Je crois que j'avais peur.

\- Et c'est très bien ainsi. Tu dois te méfier de ton adversaire, même lorsque tu as l'impression qu'il est à ta merci.

La jeune fille hocha la tête. Elle avait bien compris la leçon.

\- Tu veux t'arrêter? demanda alors Elladan.

\- Non… J'ai envie d'essayer encore une fois, si vous le voulez bien.

\- Bien sûr. Prépare-toi.

Encore une fois, Nimroël fit face à Elladan avant de disparaître. Elle s'avança ensuite très lentement, puis elle fonça sur l'elfe et le frappa brusquement à la poitrine. Elladan lui attrapa aussitôt le bras, mais la jeune fille avait prévu le coup et elle pivota vivement et réussit à se libérer. Elle se dissimula de nouveau et pendant quelques minutes, elle eut fort à faire pour éviter Elladan qui se dirigeait vers elle, guidé par le bruit qu'elle faisait. Elle eut alors l'idée de s'accroupir et de surprendre ainsi son adversaire. Elladan était déjà bien plus grand qu'elle, et ainsi placée, elle aurait aisément pu passer entre ses jambes. Elle attendit cependant que l'elfe s'approche, puis, dès qu'il fut à sa portée, elle se releva et, se glissant entre les bras de son adversaire, elle le frappa au thorax et à l'abdomen en même temps. Surpris, Elladan recula en entraînant Nimroël dans le mouvement. La jeune fille trébucha et dut s'agripper à l'elfe pour ne pas tomber. Elle éclata alors de rire.

\- Cette fois, j'ai gagné! dit-elle fièrement. J'ai réussi à vous battre!

Elladan s'inclina devant la jeune fille, reconnaissant la victoire de cette dernière.

Le lendemain, Nimroël s'éveilla de bonne heure et elle se prépara rapidement. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'Elladan décide de partir aussitôt qu'elle serait prête, mais l'elfe ne broncha pas lorsque la jeune fille lui annonça qu'ils pouvaient se mettre en route. Il regardait vers le nord-est et semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Nimroël l'appela doucement mais il fallut encore quelques secondes pour que l'elfe ne se tourne vers elle.

\- Que regardiez-vous? lui demanda la jeune fille.

\- Tu le sauras très bientôt, répondit Elladan en souriant.

Nimroël se retourna et regarda dans la même direction que l'elfe, un peu plus tôt, mais elle ne vit rien d'autre que les hautes herbes qui dansaient dans le vent. Elle savait que, quelque part par-là se trouvaient les bois de la Lothlórien. Elle soupira, se demandant tout à coup si Elladan avait l'intention de s'y rendre.

\- Je croyais qu'on allait à Imladris, dit-elle d'un ton interrogateur.

\- C'était d'abord mon intention. Mais il est inutile d'aller aussi loin. En fait, tu pourras peut-être repartir pour Minas Tirith très bientôt.

Nimroël réfléchit un instant à la signification des paroles d'Elladan. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait se réjouir de pouvoir retourner si tôt auprès d'Arwen. Elle avait cru devoir se rendre à Imladris, et elle s'était sentie très heureuse à l'idée de revoir le Seigneur Celeborn et Haldir.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas voir la Lórien d'ici, n'est-ce pas?

\- Non, c'est beaucoup trop loin.

\- Alors, que regardiez-vous? demanda-t-elle de nouveau.

\- Vous êtes bien curieuse, jeune fille.

Nimroël se tourna alors vers Elrohir d'un air exaspéré, espérant un peu de soutient de la part de ce dernier.

\- Quelqu'un arrive, lui dit doucement l'elfe.

Surprise, la jeune Maia tendit son esprit pour essayer de savoir qui était celui qui s'approchait ainsi. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle perçut une présence, mais il lui fallut encore une minute ou deux pour savoir de qui il s'agissait.

\- C'est Legolas, murmura-t-elle. Et il est avec Gimli et Radagast.

La jeune fille était très heureuse de revoir Legolas, mais elle l'était beaucoup moins que le nain soit là également. Parce que cela voulait sans doute dire que l'elfe savait qu'elle lui devait de l'argent et qu'elle lui avait menti. Mais il était trop tard pour y remédier et pour l'instant, il y avait des choses plus importantes à régler. Elle se demandait également pourquoi Radagast n'était pas resté à Minas Tirith pour aider Aragorn à se débarrasser des Alatarim. Mais il y avait déjà plusieurs jours qu'elle avait quitté la cité et elle se calma en se disant qu'il s'était certainement produit bien des choses depuis son départ.

Elladan ordonna alors que tout soit prêt pour pouvoir partir dès que Legolas, Gimli et Radagast les auraient rejoints et Nimroël s'activa. Elle aida Elrohir à démonter la tente, puis elle emballa rapidement ses affaires et elle chargea le tout sur le dos de Zéphyr avant de se mettre en selle. Les jumeaux sautèrent également sur le dos de leur monture et, quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune fille aperçut Legolas et Gimli, monté sur Arod. Radagast venait derrière eux, montant Balif, un immense cheval brun, à la longue crinière un peu plus claire que sa robe. Nimroël accueillit les nouveaux venus avec un large sourire. Puis, après les salutations d'usage, ils se remirent tous en route. Elladan prit la tête et Legolas vint se placer à sa droite. La jeune fille se mit à trotter derrière Elladan et Radagast se plaça à côté d'elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Elrohir fut encore une fois chargé d'effacer leurs traces.

\- Les Alatarim sont toujours à votre poursuite, commença Legolas.

\- Je sais. Aragorn m'a demandé de ne pas les semer trop rapidement.

\- Ils sont très nombreux. Encore plus que nous ne l'avions d'abord pensé. Certains s'étaient cachés près des chutes du Rauros. Aragorn aura fort à faire lorsqu'ils se présenteront à nouveau aux portes de Minas Tirith.

\- Pour l'instant, j'aimerais les entraîner le plus loin possible. J'avais l'intention de les emmener jusqu'aux terres sauvages.

Legolas hocha la tête et un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

\- Ils savent que vous vous dirigez vers Imladris, cependant, dit-il en reprenant un air sérieux. J'ai bien peur que certains d'entre eux ne se trouvent déjà devant vous, afin de vous bloquer le passage.

\- J'y ai pensé. Mais Elrohir et moi connaissons bien le terrain. Ils ne nous empêcherons pas de passer.

\- Alors, nous continuons comme prévu? demanda Legolas.

\- Oui, si vous êtes toujours d'accord.

\- Bien sûr. Il est inutile de lui faire courir davantage de risques.

\- De quoi parlez-vous? intervint alors Nimroël. Qu'avez-vous prévu?

Elladan se tourna vers elle et lui fit signe de s'approcher. Elle poussa donc Zéphyr en avant et vit se placer entre Legolas et le fils d'Elrond.

\- Nous allons bientôt nous séparer, Gil. Legolas va te ramener à Minas Tirith pendant qu'Elrohir et moi allons continuer d'entraîner les Alatarim vers Imladris.

\- C'est décidément une bien mauvaise habitude que vous avez de me laisser tomber au milieu de nulle part, répondit la jeune fille d'un ton sarcastique.

L'elfe ne répondit pas mais il lui sourit doucement.

\- Je promets de ne pas fausser compagnie à mon guide, cette fois…

Elladan se mit à rire franchement et Nimroël l'imita.

\- Tout a été donc été prévu dès le départ? demanda la jeune fille, après un instant de réflexion.

\- Nous n'avons pas l'habitude de laisser les choses au hasard, _seler'ai_ , répondit Elladan.

\- Tout ça me concerne de très près, mais vous ne m'avez pas consultée, dit Nimroël d'un ton boudeur.

\- Les Alatarim te surveillaient de très près, Gil. Nous ne voulions pas prendre le risque de les alerter.

\- Bien entendu, rétorqua la jeune fille d'une voix où perçait le sarcasme.

La jeune fille reprit sa place derrière Elladan, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Elle était heureuse de constater qu'il y avait autant de gens qui se souciaient d'elle. Elle tourna la tête vers la tour d'Orthanc, qu'elle voyait nettement à présent, et elle eut une expression de défit en pensant à Saroumane. Le Maia avait échoué et il était mort, seul, alors qu'elle était toujours en vie et qu'elle était entourée d'amis.

Ils chevauchèrent vers l'ouest bien après le coucher du soleil. De gros nuages, lourds de pluie, s'étaient amoncelés et masquaient la lune et les étoiles, mais Nimroël et Radagast avançaient sans trop de problèmes sur le sol plat, guidés par Elladan et Legolas. La jeune Maia percevait toujours la présence d'Elrohir, à peu de distance derrière elle, mais chaque fois qu'elle se retournait, elle ne voyait que l'ombre des arbres et des montagnes.

Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement pour prendre un repas chaud. Legolas monta la tente, aidé par Gimli. Le nain n'avait pas adressé la parole à la jeune fille depuis leur rencontre. Il semblait très mal à l'aise, mais Nimroël n'était pas encore prête à lui pardonner, alors elle l'ignorait tout simplement. Legolas les regardait parfois d'un air interrogateur, mais ni le nain, ni la jeune fille ne lui prêtait la moindre attention.

Nimroël avait espéré pouvoir prendre un peu de repos, mais il n'en fut rien. Dès que la jeune fille eut fini de manger, Legolas chargea ses bagages sur le dos de Balif, puis il se mit en selle et Gimli se hissa derrière lui. Radagast monta sur le dos de sa monture, puis Elladan aida Nimroël à grimper derrière le Maia.

\- Nous allons garder la tente ainsi que Zéphyr et nous nous dirigerons vers le nord. Les Alatarim continueront probablement à suivre la trace que nous laisserons derrière nous.

\- Soyez prudents, lui dit doucement la jeune fille.

\- Et toi, essaie d'être sage, pour une fois.

\- Elladan! Je ne suis pas une enfant, protesta-t-elle.

L'elfe se mit à rire, puis il lui tapota gentiment le genou. Legolas se mit aussitôt en route, suivi par Radagast. Elrohir les accompagna également. Il avait pour mission d'effacer toutes traces de leur passage.

Tout le reste de la nuit, ils avancèrent vers le sud. Ils avaient franchi la Trouée du Rohan pendant la journée et se trouvaient à présent à l'ouest des Monts Brumeux. À l'aube, quand le soleil sortit enfin de derrière les hautes montagnes, Elrohir leur fit ses adieux. Nimroël se laissa glisser en bas de Balif et elle s'approcha de l'elfe qui descendit de cheval lui aussi.

\- Vous allez contourner les montagnes par le sud et vous vous dirigerez vers Dol Amroth. De là, vous prendrez un bateau qui vous conduira jusqu'à Osgiliath, lui dit Elrohir.

\- Dol Amroth! Je… Je vais voir la mer! répondit la jeune fille d'un ton émerveillé.

\- Oui, _seler'ai_ , tu verras la mer.

Le cœur de la jeune fille se mit à battre très fort et elle étreignit vivement Elrohir.

\- Je vais devoir remercier les Alatarim pour ce très agréable voyage, dit-elle alors en souriant.

\- Tu n'en auras pas l'occasion avant un bon moment. Elladan et moi avons nous aussi l'intention de leur offrir un très long voyage.

\- Faites bien attention, Elrohir! répondit Nimroël en redevenant aussitôt sérieuse. Ces hommes sont plus dangereux que tous les orcs de la Terre du Milieu réunis!

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour nous, Gil! Et soyez prudents vous aussi, ajouta l'elfe en regardant Legolas, Gimli et Radagast.

Les trois amis hochèrent la tête. Elrohir se remit alors en selle, puis, après leur avoir fait un dernier signe d'adieu, il s'éloigna au petit galop. Nimroël le suivit des yeux durant un moment, puis elle revint vers Balif et Radagast lui tendit la main pour l'aider à monter en croupe derrière lui.

Cela faisait plus d'une journée qu'ils chevauchaient, n'ayant eut que quelques heures pour se reposer et prendre un bon repas, au début de la nuit précédente. Legolas ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter cependant. Nimroël était appuyée contre le dos de Radagast et elle avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, mais elle ne disait rien. Elle ne voulait surtout pas se plaindre devant l'elfe.

Finalement, quand le soleil fut presque au zénith, Legolas les conduisit à l'ombre des montagnes et les chevaux furent rapidement déchargés. Radagast s'occupa d'Arod et de Balif, pendant que Gimli allait chercher du bois mort pour faire du feu. Legolas s'approcha de Nimroël, qui s'était laissée tomber sur le sol dès qu'elle avait pu descendre de cheval.

\- Ça va? Tu n'es pas trop fatiguée, lui demanda l'elfe.

\- Ça va, ne vous en faites pas. J'irai très bien après quelques heures de repos.

\- J'aurais aimé pouvoir garder la tente.

\- J'aime bien dormir sous les étoiles, Legolas… Ou sous le soleil, ajouta-t-elle en jetant un regard sur le ciel bleu.

\- Alors repose-toi bien! dit-il en lui tendant une couverture.

Ils se remirent en route au coucher du soleil. Ils chevauchèrent toute la nuit et ils se reposèrent pendant la journée. Puis, comme ils s'apprêtaient à se remettre en selle, le soir suivant, Radagast s'avança vers Gimli.

\- Vous devriez monter avec moi, maître nain. Balif est plus costaud qu'Arod et vous êtes très lourd à porter, surtout avec votre cotte de maille.

\- Vous portez une cotte de maille? demanda Nimroël, étonnée.

\- Arod a l'habitude de nous porter, Legolas et moi, répondit Gimli de son habituel ton bourru.

Il ne semblait pas avoir envie de monter derrière le Maia. Comme tous les nains, il n'aimait pas vraiment les chevaux et Balif, beaucoup plus grand et plus fort que la majorité des chevaux, l'impressionnait probablement.

\- Nous aurons peut-être à nous enfuir, répliqua Radagast. Nous irons plus vite si nous ne surchargeons pas l'un des chevaux.

\- Bon, bon, grommela Gimli.

Legolas aida son ami à se hisser sur le dos de Balif, puis il se mit en selle sur Arod. Nimroël lui tendit ensuite la main et grimpa derrière lui. Elle se retrouva alors projeté des années en arrière, lorsqu'elle partait se promener avec l'elfe, dans les bois de Mirkwood. Elle se rapprocha de Legolas et huma doucement ses vêtements.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? lui demanda ce dernier après qu'elle se soit cogné le nez à quelques reprises contre son dos.

\- Vous sentez les arbres, répondit-elle. Ça me rappelle Mirkwood… La douce odeur des feuilles et de la terre humides de rosée.

Nimroël avait parlé d'une voix presque inaudible, remplie de nostalgie. Legolas hocha lentement la tête et il posa délicatement sa main sur celle de la jeune fille. Celle-ci sourit, heureuse de cette soudaine marque d'affection. Puis elle sentit ses joues se colorer. Elle venait subitement de réaliser qu'elle ne devait pas sentir aussi bon que l'elfe, surtout que son dernier bain datait de quelques jours déjà. De plus, elle portait un vieux pantalon et une chemise très usée. Et pour couronner le tout, ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et elle n'avait pas refait sa tresse lorsqu'elle s'était levée. Elle ne s'était jamais beaucoup souciée de son apparence auparavant. Mais tout à coup, cela semblait avoir une grande importance. Gênée, elle retira sa main et tenta de se reculer, cherchant à mettre une certaine distance entre l'elfe et elle. Ce n'était malheureusement pas possible et, au bout de quelques minutes, elle cessa de remuer inutilement.

Ils progressèrent rapidement pendant les jours suivants. Ils chevauchaient toute la nuit et une bonne partie de la journée. Lorsqu'ils se reposaient enfin quelques heures, ils allumaient un bon feu puis, après avoir partagé un copieux repas, Gimli, Radagast et Nimroël s'enroulaient dans leurs couvertures et s'endormaient rapidement. Bien que le Maia leur ait assuré qu'il était inutile de monter la garde, affirmant que les oiseaux et les animaux qui les entouraient donneraient l'alerte si jamais un étranger s'approchait, Legolas restait souvent debout, observant les alentours de ses yeux perçants. Nimroël se demandait même s'il lui arrivait de dormir.

Ils eurent beaucoup de chance car il ne plut pas pendant plus d'une semaine. Cependant, à mesure que le mois de septembre avançait, le temps se rafraîchissait. La jeune fille était chaudement vêtue et durant les heures les plus froides de la nuit, comme elle se trouvait très près de Legolas, elle n'avait pas vraiment froid. Mais elle commençait à en avoir assez du manque de confort. Elle avait envie de prendre un bain et de dormir dans un lit confortable. Mais elle refusait de se plaindre, se disant que ses amis partageaient le même sort qu'elle et ce, uniquement pour la protéger.

Une nuit cependant, de gros nuages sombres masquèrent la lune et les étoiles. Suivant le conseil de Legolas, Nimroël se serra davantage contre lui pour profiter de sa chaleur et pour s'abriter du vent froid et coupant qui venait de se lever. Ils continuèrent d'avancer durant un moment, cherchant un endroit pour s'abriter de la pluie qui allait se mettre à tomber d'une minute à l'autre. De brillants éclairs zébraient le ciel et les roulements du tonnerre se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Ils finirent par trouver un petit bosquet de pins et ils se glissèrent avec précaution sous les branches basses. Gimli étendit une couverture sur l'épais tapis d'aiguilles et ils s'assirent tous dessus avant de se couvrir avec les autres couvertures. L'orage s'abattit alors sur eux. Le vent redoubla de puissance et des trombes d'eau se déversèrent du ciel. Sous les petits pins, les quatre amis étaient relativement à l'abri, mais les chevaux ne pouvaient pas pénétrer sous les branches, trop basses, et ils durent supporter l'averse. Lorsque la tempête atteignit son paroxysme, Radagast ressortit de l'abri pour aller les calmer. À un moment, la foudre tomba si près que Nimroël sursauta et poussa un cri.

\- Je vais voir si Radagast a besoin d'aide, lui dit alors Legolas.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et l'elfe se glissa lentement hors de l'abri. Restée seule avec Gimli, Nimroël se rapprocha du nain. Elle n'avait jamais aimé les orages.

\- Je… commença tout à coup Gimli.

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui sans rien dire et attendit qu'il poursuive.

\- Je voulais vous présenter des excuses, dit-il.

Nimroël resta silencieuse et regarda froidement le nain. Elle n'avait nullement l'intention de lui faciliter la tâche, bien au contraire.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû faire confiance à ces Alatarim… Je… Je ne sais plus très bien pourquoi je leur ai parlé, en fait.

\- …

\- Nous discutions simplement et je… Ils posaient beaucoup de questions à votre propos. Et ça m'a échappé.

\- Ainsi, vous parlez de moi à des inconnus? Et ça ne vous a pas semblé étrange qu'ils posent autant de questions à mon sujet? demanda-t-elle, toujours de mauvaise humeur.

\- Eh bien, je… Ils semblaient avoir une grande admiration pour vous. Ils voulaient en savoir plus et… Et je n'avais pas l'impression qu'ils étaient des inconnus. En fait, je les considérais comme des amis, des amis proches, et je…

La jeune fille soupira et remonta la couverture jusqu'à son cou. Elle ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête au tronc derrière elle. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment en vouloir au nain.

\- Ils… Ils arrivent très facilement à tromper les gens, dit-elle. C'est pourquoi ils sont si dangereux. Je me demande comment ils arrivent à faire ça.

\- Les sortilèges qu'ils utilisent ne sont pas très différents de ceux qui vous servent à apprivoiser les oiseaux et les animaux, répondit alors Radagast en reprenant sa place à côté de la jeune fille.

L'orage se calmait peu à peu et Legolas revint lui aussi s'abriter.

\- Mais je… Je n'essaie pas de les tromper. Quand j'ai trouvé Tara, elle était blessée et je voulais l'aider. C'est comme ça que j'ai réussi à l'approcher…

\- Oui, bien sûr. Parce que vous êtes honnête et que vous étiez sincère. Mais vous pourriez faire la même chose dans un but tout à fait différent. Votre père était très doué pour convaincre les gens de lui faire confiance.

Nimroël secoua la tête. Puis elle repensa à ce que lui avait dit Arwen avant qu'elle ne quitte Minas Tirith. L'elfe avait prétendu qu'elle avait un don pour charmer les gens.

\- Je ne suis pas comme Saroumane, murmura-t-elle. Je ne veux pas lui ressembler.

\- Vous avez pourtant hérité de certains de ses dons, répliqua Radagast. Mais vous êtes également très différente de lui, par certains côtés.

\- Je ne voudrais pas que… que l'on croie que j'utilise mes dons pour…

\- Galadriel n'a jamais fait confiance à Saroumane, mon enfant. Alors qu'elle vous a accueilli avec bienveillance.

L'image de la Dame Galadriel s'imposa soudain à la jeune fille et le doux sourire de l'elfe la réconforta. C'était vrai. La Dame lui avait fait confiance. Elle lui avait même demandé de rester auprès d'Arwen.

\- Radagast… Comment se fait-il que les Alatarim soient parfois si puissants alors qu'à d'autres moments, ils semblent pratiquement dépourvus de pouvoirs? interrogea encore la jeune fille.

Radagast se mit à rire.

\- Gandalf avait raison. Vous êtes très perceptive!

\- Mais ça ne m'explique pas… commença Nimroël, légèrement impatiente.

\- Ils unissent leurs forces… Je ne sais pas exactement comment ils y arrivent, mais ils semblent capables de cumuler leurs pouvoirs. Cela leur demande probablement du temps et beaucoup de concentration. Et puis, il est très facile de disperser cette puissance...

\- Oui, je… Je l'ai déjà fait. Mais… C'est aussi très inquiétant. En grand nombre, ils peuvent être très puissants…

\- Je ne crois pas qu'ils arrivent à coordonner plus de quelques dizaines de personnes en même temps.

\- Quelques dizaines… Mais c'est déjà beaucoup!

\- Il faudra étudier la question plus en profondeur lorsque nous serons de retour à Minas Tirith. Mais pour l'instant, l'averse a cessé. Nous devrions essayer de trouver un abri un peu plus confortable, dit le Maia.

Durant plusieurs jours, ils poursuivirent leur route sous un ciel plombé, s'efforçant de s'abriter de la pluie froide qui tombait parfois à torrent. Assise en croupe derrière Legolas, Nimroël se serrait contre l'elfe pour essayer de se réchauffer. Le mauvais temps la rendait maussade et elle restait silencieuse la plupart du temps. Gimli, au contraire, passait son temps à pester contre la pluie et le froid. Radagast n'était pas aussi affecté par la température, mais il souriait rarement. Seul Legolas ne semblait pas dérangé par la pluie, mais il paraissait inquiet. Il s'assurait régulièrement que la jeune fille n'avait pas trop froid, ce qui agaçait un peu cette dernière.

\- Oui, j'ai froid, Legolas, répondit soudain Nimroël d'un ton sec. J'ai même très froid. Mais arrêtez de me poser cette question toute les cinq minutes. C'est agaçant. Et puis, vous ne pouvez rien y faire. Vous ne pouvez pas faire revenir le soleil ni faire cesser le vent.

Il y eut ensuite un lourd silence. Même Gimli n'osait plus faire le moindre commentaire à propos du mauvais temps. La jeune fille était désolée de s'être emportée. Mais elle était toujours de mauvaise humeur. Ses pieds étaient gelés, ses cheveux dégoulinaient dans son dos, ses vêtements étaient mouillés et elle était très fatiguée.

\- Il y a un important village, droit devant nous, dit tout à coup Legolas.

Nimroël se pencha pour tenter d'apercevoir les maisons, mais elle ne vit rien du tout. Elle tendit alors son esprit et put sentir la présence de plusieurs centaines de personnes.

\- On pourrait s'y arrêter. Il doit bien y avoir une auberge, demanda-t-elle d'une voix remplie d'espoir. On pourrait y manger un repas chaud, prendre un bain et dormir dans un lit confortable.

\- Non, répliqua sèchement l'elfe. Gimli et Radagast iront seulement pour y acheter quelques provisions.

\- Legolas, je vous en prie! insista la jeune fille.

\- Je ne prendrai pas le risque que quelqu'un te reconnaisse.

\- C'est ridicule! Personne ne me connaît aussi loin de Minas Tirith!

\- Cesse de discuter, Nimroël!

Ils chevauchèrent en silence durant quelques instants. La jeune fille était très irritée et elle cherchait un moyen de se rendre au village. Elle envisagea même la possibilité de fausser compagnie à Legolas mais elle chassa vite cette idée.

\- Je pourrais me rendre invisible. Je m'introduirais dans l'auberge en restant très près de vous, dit-elle soudain.

Legolas hésita un instant. Il voulait faire plaisir à la jeune fille, mais sa sécurité lui importait beaucoup plus que son humeur.

\- C'est trop risqué, dit-il. Si tu étais bousculée par quelqu'un… Ou si quelqu'un t'entendait…

Ils s'arrêtèrent alors près d'un petit bosquet de bouleaux. Nimroël descendit rapidement de cheval et elle s'éloigna à grands pas. Elle était très en colère et elle avait envie de rester seule. Mais Radagast ne l'entendit pas ainsi et il s'approcha doucement de la jeune fille.

\- Laissez-moi tranquille, dit Nimroël. Allez-vous abriter dans l'une des auberges de cette ville, boire une bonne bière, manger un excellent repas, vous réchauffer devant un bon feu…

\- C'est vrai… Je ferai bientôt toutes ces choses. Mais vous pourrez nous accompagner.

\- Legolas ne veut rien entendre…

\- Il ne veut pas prendre de risque. Mais je connais un moyen de le faire changer d'avis.

\- Vraiment? Alors dites-moi ce que je dois faire.

\- Nous allons simplement modifier votre apparence.

\- C'est ce que j'ai fait, pour sortir de Minas Tirith.

Elle raconta alors au Maia de quelle façon elle avait pu s'enfuir de la cité, avec l'aide de Bergil.

\- C'était une bonne idée, lui dit Radagast. Mais cette fois, inutile de vous salir ou de porter un chapeau. Je vais juste changer la façon dont les gens vous voient.

\- Vous pouvez faire cela? demanda Nimroël, admirative.

\- Vous pouvez probablement le faire aussi. Vous arrivez à disparaître complètement. Changer votre apparence devrait être un jeu d'enfants pour vous.

\- Je ne sais pas… Je n'y avais jamais pensé.

\- Pour l'instant, je vais le faire moi-même, c'est plus sûr.

Nimroël hocha la tête et attendit. Radagast réfléchit un instant.

\- Qu'aimeriez-vous changer? demanda le Maia.

\- Mes cheveux… J'aimerais qu'ils aient la couleur dorée de ceux de la Dame Galadriel.

\- Soyez sérieuse, répondit Radagast. Nous voulons surtout être discrets…

\- D'accord! Alors faites-moi passer pour un garçon. Les gens portent moins d'attention aux garçons. Et puis, mes vêtements conviendront parfaitement.

\- Très bien. En fait, vous avez raison. Il vaut mieux changer le moins de choses possible.

\- Mes cheveux doivent être beaucoup plus courts. Cela sera sans doute suffisant.

Radagast eut un léger rire, puis il fit un geste de la main devant la jeune fille. Celle-ci ne ressentit rien et, quand elle baissa les yeux, elle ne vit aucun changement.

\- Vous êtes certain que ça fonctionne?

\- Vous devriez aller voir nos deux amis…

En trottant, Nimroël s'approcha de Gimli et de Legolas, qui étaient en train de décharger les chevaux.

\- Inutile de vous donner cette peine, dit-elle à l'elfe et au nain.

Gimli jeta un regard à la jeune fille et ses yeux s'agrandirent d'étonnement. Mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de l'expression horrifiée de Legolas.

\- Nimroël! Qu'as-tu fait à tes cheveux?

Comprenant que l'elfe croyait qu'elle avait réellement coupé ses cheveux, la jeune fille décida de le faire marcher encore un peu.

\- J'ai décidé de les couper. Ils étaient trop longs, de toute façon. Et puis, comme ça, je pourrai aller dans ce village moi aussi.

\- C'est insensé! Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça!

\- Allons, ce n'est pas si grave. Ils repousseront.

Legolas avait l'air si confus que Nimroël ne put garder son sérieux.

\- Calmez-vous, mon ami, dit-elle en riant. C'est seulement un sortilège de Radagast...

L'elfe poussa un et soupir sourit d'un air soulagé. Puis il plissa les yeux d'un air faussement menaçant.

\- Un jour, jeune demoiselle impertinente, vous paierez pour toutes ces taquineries.

\- J'en tremble déjà, répondit la jeune fille en riant.

La bonne humeur était revenue dans le petit groupe. La perspective d'un bon repas et d'un bain chaud y était probablement pour beaucoup. Gimli et Legolas remirent rapidement tous les bagages sur le dos d'Arod et de Balif, puis les quatre amis remontèrent à cheval et se dirigèrent vers le village, à moins d'une lieue de là. Ce soir, ils dormiraient au chaud, dans des lits confortables.

* * *

Je me répète, mais merci beaucoup pour les commentaires, ça me fait très plaisir de vous lire. Il se peut que je ne publie pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine, j'ai trop de choses de prévues. Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une bonne semaine, ou deux!


	30. 30 La mer

**Disclaimer** : voir le premier chapitre

* * *

-30-

Nimroël, Legolas, Gimli et Radagast se dirigeaient vers le sud depuis deux jours maintenant. Et, selon ce qu'avait dit Legolas, ils allaient atteindre la mer d'ici quelques heures. La jeune fille était très excitée et elle aurait aimé avancer plus rapidement, mais les chevaux étaient très fatigués et il ne fallait pas les surmener car ils avaient encore une longue route à faire.

Des cris aigus d'oiseaux retentirent soudainement au-dessus de la tête des quatre amis et le cœur de Nimroël s'emballa. Durant un long moment, elle suivit des yeux le petit groupe d'oiseaux marins, au plumage d'un blanc éclatant, puis elle poussa un profond soupir.

\- Ce sont des mouettes, n'est-ce pas? demanda-t-elle à l'elfe, assis devant elle.

\- Oui, souffla ce dernier.

\- J'ai tellement hâte d'y être. Pouvez-vous voir la mer d'ici?

\- Nimroël, la mer est immense. Si je pouvais la voir, tu la verrais aussi. Mais les collines devant nous nous bloquent la vue.

\- Alors, il faut vite y monter.

\- Bien sûr… C'est ce que nous allons faire.

Ils continuèrent en silence durant un long moment. Enfin, ils parvinrent au sommet d'une colline et Legolas arrêta Arod. Nimroël contempla la vaste étendue d'eau qui se trouvait encore à plusieurs lieues. Le soleil se reflétait sur les vagues, faisant étinceler la mer et le vent leur apportait l'odeur saline des embruns. La jeune fille était émerveillée par le spectacle et son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle aurait aimé avoir des ailes pour pouvoir franchir la courte distance qui la séparait encore des vagues et elle se demandait comment elle aurait la patience d'attendre encore quelques heures avant de pouvoir se jeter dans la mer. Comprenant sa hâte, Legolas se remit en route, poussant Arod au petit galop.

Ils redescendirent la pente et la mer disparut à nouveau de leur champ de vision. Nimroël poussa un profond soupir. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle serrait fortement la main de Legolas et elle rougit légèrement. Elle voulut la lâcher, mais l'elfe la retint délicatement et la jeune fille n'insista pas.

Ils franchirent encore plusieurs collines. Chaque fois qu'ils parvenaient sur un nouveau sommet, ils s'arrêtaient quelques minutes pour admirer le paysage qui s'offrait à eux. Enfin, ils parvinrent en haut de la dernière colline. Devant eux, il n'y avait plus que des herbes clairsemées, puis une vaste étendue de sable blanc. D'abord lentement, Arod se mit à descendre la pente. Le cheval accéléra ensuite peu à peu. Nimroël ne savait pas si l'animal obéissait à Legolas ou s'il percevait l'impatience de la jeune fille.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement près de l'eau. Avant même qu'Arod ne se soit complètement arrêté, Nimroël sauta en bas du cheval et elle se mit à courir vers la mer. Elle entra dans l'eau, courant toujours, et elle sauta par-dessus les vagues qui venaient vers elle. Les bras grands ouverts, elle se mit à tourner sur elle-même en riant aux éclats. Ensuite, durant un long moment, elle contempla la mer sans dire un mot. Les vagues s'élevaient lentement en venant vers elle, puis elles se brisaient bruyamment pour finir en remous surmontés d'écume blanche. La jeune fille aimait sentir l'eau bouillonner autour de ses jambes, la tirant et la poussant comme si quelqu'un essayait de la faire tomber, pour ensuite l'entraîner au large. Mais elle ne ressentait aucune crainte.

\- L'entendez-vous? demanda-t-elle d'une voix très douce, lorsque ses amis l'eurent rejointe près de l'eau.

\- Entendre quoi? répliqua Legolas, sur le même ton.

\- Sa voix… La voix du Seigneur des Eaux.

Legolas et Gimli se regardèrent d'un air interrogateur puis haussèrent les épaules de concert. Cela ne surprit nullement la jeune fille. En fait, sa question s'adressait surtout à Radagast. Ce dernier eut un sourire quelque peu désolé et secoua la tête.

\- Sa voix est très puissante, ici. C'est comme s'il était tout autour de nous. On dirait qu'Il gronde, qu'Il tempête. Pourtant, Il n'est pas en colère.

Nimroël s'avança un peu plus loin dans la mer. À présent, les vagues montaient jusqu'à sa taille. Des gouttes éclaboussaient parfois son visage et elle sortit la langue pour goûter l'eau salée. Elle plongea subitement, la tête la première dans une haute vague et elle nagea vigoureusement vers le large. Elle entendit Legolas lui recommander de ne pas trop s'éloigner, mais elle ignora l'elfe et continua de nager, passant par-dessus les vagues ou plongeant sous l'eau quand les remous semblaient trop importants. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle pourrait nager ainsi pendant des heures. Elle s'arrêta tout de même au bout de quelques minutes et elle se laissa doucement porter par l'eau salée.

Elle se sentait si bien, comme si toute sa fatigue venait de s'envoler. C'est alors qu'elle l'entendit, très nettement. Le Seigneur Ulmo lui souhaitait la bienvenue. Le cœur battant la chamade, Nimroël se redressa, regardant autour d'elle. Elle aperçut alors Legolas, Gimli et Radagast, debouts sur la plage. Ses trois amis étaient beaucoup plus loin qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, ce qui l'inquiéta légèrement. Pourtant, au lieu de revenir vers la terre ferme, elle s'allongea de nouveau sur le dos pour écouter la Voix des Eaux.

Pour mieux entendre ce que disait le Vala, Nimroël retint sa respiration et elle plongea sous l'eau. Au début, elle fermait les yeux, mais au bout d'un court instant elle les rouvrit. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle était attirée vers le fond, mais elle cela ne lui causa aucune crainte et elle se laissa entraîner, bercée par les vagues.

Legolas regarda Nimroël se jeter dans les vagues et il sourit de son exubérance. Il la vit ensuite nager vers le large et il fut étonné de voir à quelle vitesse elle s'éloignait. Il la voyait disparaître, cachée par les hautes crêtes, puis elle réapparaissait tout à coup, soulevée par une vague. Soudain, la jeune fille plongea sous l'eau et il fronça les sourcils, légèrement inquiet. Durant de longues secondes, il guetta la mer agitée, attendant qu'elle refasse surface. Puis, au bout d'un moment, comme elle ne remontait pas, il n'y tint plus et il s'élança à son tour dans l'eau. Il nagea jusqu'à l'endroit où il avait vu disparaître la jeune fille, de plus en plus inquiet à mesure que le temps passait. Il l'appela une ou deux fois avant de plonger. Au bout d'environ une minute, il fut obligé de remonter pour respirer. Il jeta encore une fois un regard autour de lui, espérant apercevoir Nimroël, mais elle n'était visible nulle part. Il plongea à nouveau, luttant contre la panique qui menaçait de l'envahir.

Ce ne fut qu'à la troisième plongée que Legolas vit enfin Nimroël. Celle-ci avait les yeux fermés et elle ne faisait pas le moindre mouvement. Ses longs cheveux ondulaient autour d'elle et les vagues la ballottaient doucement. Le cœur serré d'angoisse, l'elfe nagea aussi vite qu'il le put vers la jeune fille. Il avait grand besoin de reprendre son souffle, mais il fallait d'abord qu'il atteigne Nimroël. Il tendit la main et attrapa quelques unes de ses longues boucles rousses puis, battant vigoureusement des pieds, il nagea aussi vite qu'il le pouvait vers la surface. Pendant qu'il remontait, il ramena la jeune fille vers lui et il la tint très serrée contre lui.

\- Legolas! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend, dit tout à coup Nimroël, lorsqu'ils émergèrent enfin.

L'elfe fut si surpris qu'il la lâcha brusquement. La jeune fille se tourna vers lui, étonnée.

\- Nimroël! Tu vas bien? Tu n'as rien?

\- Vous… vous m'avez tiré les cheveux… Mais je vais bien…

Legolas prit alors le visage de la jeune fille entre ses mains, l'attira doucement vers lui et déposa un léger baiser sur son front. Il la serra ensuite dans ses bras.

\- Je… J'ai cru que tu étais en train de te noyer, murmura-t-il.

\- Me noyer? Mais, je…

\- Tu as passé plusieurs minutes sous l'eau.

\- Je… Je n'avais pas réalisé que… que cela faisait si longtemps. Je suis désolée que vous ayez eu aussi peur.

\- L'important, c'est que tu ailles bien, répondit l'elfe, au bout d'un moment.

Legolas la relâcha alors avant de s'écarter légèrement de la jeune fille, sans toutefois la quitter des yeux. Il semblait avoir repris le contrôle de ses émotions.

\- Tu pourras nager jusqu'au rivage? demanda-t-il.

\- Bien sûr. On fait la course?

L'elfe se mit à rire doucement.

\- D'accord.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, la jeune fille se mit à nager aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Au départ, Legolas avait eu l'intention de la laisser gagner, tout en sachant que cela la mettrait sans doute en colère. Mais il réalisa vite que ça ne serait pas nécessaire. Nimroël filait aussi rapidement qu'un poisson. Avec un petit sourire admiratif, il se dirigea lui aussi vers la plage.

Quelques heures plus tard, assise près d'un bon feu, Nimroël observait les étoiles. Elle repensait à ce que Legolas lui avait dit, au milieu des vagues. Selon l'elfe, elle était restée sous l'eau de longues minutes. La jeune fille avait d'abord cru que Legolas avait exagéré, mais Radagast et Gimli avaient confirmé les dires de l'elfe. Pourtant, lorsque l'elfe l'avait remontée à la surface, elle n'était pas du tout essoufflée. Elle avait plutôt eu l'impression de s'éveiller d'un profond sommeil. Et cela l'inquiétait. Elle se demandait ce qui se serait passé si Legolas n'était pas intervenu. Aurait-elle fini par se noyer? Nimroël secoua la tête et chassa ces idées absurdes. Le Seigneur Ulmo ne lui voulait pas de mal. Il l'avait aidée à échapper à Saroumane et il l'avait conduite à Mirkwood. Elle poussa un profond soupir et elle s'allongea sur le sable. Le bruit des vagues était si apaisant qu'elle s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Le lendemain matin, Legolas voulu se remettre en route rapidement mais Nimroël insista pour se baigner d'abord. Toujours inquiet à cause de l'incident qui s'était produit la veille, l'elfe refusa de la laisser s'approcher de l'eau.

\- Nous devons retourner le plus rapidement possible à Minas Tirith, lui dit ce dernier.

\- Je ne resterai que quelques minutes, promit la jeune fille.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu coures de risque…

\- Legolas! Je sais très bien nager…

Et, avant que l'elfe ne puisse protester d'avantage, elle se mit à courir vers la mer.

Ils longèrent la côte pendant plusieurs jours. Chaque fois qu'ils s'arrêtaient, Nimroël en profitait pour aller se baigner, malgré l'inquiétude de Legolas. Elle restait cependant près de la plage, n'osant plus s'aventurer en eau profonde. Lors de l'une de ces pauses, la jeune fille regarda Gimli et Radagast décharger les chevaux et elle s'approcha discrètement de Legolas.

\- Un bain ne lui ferait pas de tort, dit-elle à l'elfe, en parlant du nain.

Elle utilisa le Quenya pour éviter que Gimli ne la comprenne. Legolas la regarda avec un léger sourire.

\- Il aime bien l'eau chaude, mais il n'acceptera sûrement pas de se tremper dans de l'eau de mer, trop froide, répondit l'elfe dans la même langue.

\- On n'est pas obligé de lui demander son avis.

\- Que proposes-tu?

\- Vous l'attrapez par le torse, moi je lui prends les jambes et on le balance dans les vagues.

\- S'il se débat, il risque de te faire mal, dit Legolas en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Mais non… Ne vous en faites pas. Je me débrouillerai.

L'elfe se dirigea lentement vers le nain, suivi de près par Nimroël. Radagast, qui comprenait très bien le Quenya, observait la scène en riant dans sa barbe. La jeune fille se pencha devant Gimli au moment même où Legolas attrapait ce dernier sous les bras. L'elfe souleva le nain et la jeune fille s'empara de l'une de ses jambes. Elle dut lutter durant quelques secondes pour réussir à attraper l'autre jambe du nain, qui protestait vivement contre ce traitement. Puis, lorsque Legolas et Nimroël commencèrent à entraîner Gimli vers la mer, les protestations de ce dernier devinrent des invectives. En riant, l'elfe et la jeune fille continuèrent de se rapprocher de l'eau. Le nain tentait en vain de se libérer de la poigne de Legolas. Puis il replia brusquement les jambes et Nimroël eut beaucoup de mal à rester debout. L'elfe fut le premier franchir les vagues. La jeune fille supportait toujours les jambes du nain, mais elle trouvait son fardeau de plus en plus lourd. Enfin, après avoir fait quelques pas dans l'eau, elle fut obligée de lâcher prise. Legolas fit de son mieux pour retenir le nain, mais celui-ci était à présent furieux et il était sur le point de se libérer. Les plus hautes vagues ne lui arrivaient même pas aux genoux et Nimroël était persuadée qu'ils avaient échoué. Jamais ils n'arriveraient à immerger le nain.

 _\- À moins qu'une vague géante ne nous inonde_ , pensa-t-elle.

Gimli réussit enfin à se libérer et il se retourna vers Legolas, furieux. Il traita l'elfe de traître, puis il fit face à la jeune fille et il leva un doigt menaçant. Il grogna plusieurs insultes, mais Nimroël ne l'écoutait pas. Elle regardait derrière Legolas et Gimli et écarquillait les yeux. Une haute vague était apparue et elle se rapprochait à toute vitesse. L'elfe fut le premier à se retourner pour voir ce qui attirait ainsi l'attention de la jeune fille. Il poussa une exclamation de surprise. Le nain jeta un regard derrière lui à son tour et il resta bouche bée devant l'eau qui montait dangereusement vers eux.

Les trois amis se mirent à courir à toute vitesse vers la grève. Radagast, qui avait assisté à toute la scène, ramassa le plus grand nombre de sacs et de paquets possible avant de s'éloigner de l'eau aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

La vague se brisa soudain derrière Nimroël, Legolas et Gimli et l'eau les entoura aussitôt. La jeune fille fut soulevée et précipitée vers la plage où elle atterrit brusquement, tandis que l'elfe et le nain étaient submergés. Radagast, qui se trouvait heureusement un peu plus haut, n'eut que les pieds mouillés. Puis l'eau se retira et tout redevint calme, mis à part Gimli qui toussait et recrachait bruyamment l'eau qu'il avait avalée.

Legolas aida Gimli à se remettre debout, puis, pendant que Nimroël soutenait le nain, l'elfe courut récupérer les bagages que le Maia n'avait pu sauver et que la mer avait entraînés. Nimroël et Gimli marchèrent lentement pour rejoindre Radagast puis ils se laissèrent tomber sur le sable. Quand Legolas revint enfin avec tous les bagages, il alluma un bon feu. Nimroël, Gimli et Legolas se séchèrent et changèrent de vêtements, puis ils suspendirent tout ce qui était mouillé pour le faire sécher. Ils accomplirent tous ces gestes en silence. La jeune fille savait cependant que ses trois amis attendaient qu'elle leur fournisse une explication pour ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Cessez de me regarder comme ça, dit-elle au bout d'un moment, excédée. Je n'y suis pour rien.

\- Personne ne t'accuse, répondit doucement Legolas.

\- Mais vous pensez que je suis responsable de…

\- L'es-tu? demanda l'elfe.

\- Non… Je ne pense pas. Je ne… Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, murmura Nimroël.

\- Cette vague n'avait rien de naturel, intervint alors Radagast.

\- Mais je n'ai rien fait, protesta encore la jeune fille.

\- En êtes-vous bien certaine? l'interrogea le Maia.

\- Je n'aurais pas la puissance nécessaire pour déplacer autant d'eau.

\- Non, en effet. Et pourtant…

Radagast laissa sa phrase en suspend et Nimroël se sentit rougir sous son regard inquisiteur. Voyant son air coupable et ayant enfin récupéré après son bain forcé, Gimli s'avança vers la jeune fille en pointant sur elle un doigt menaçant.

\- Je vous préviens, jeune fille. Si jamais vous êtes responsable de ce qui vient de se produire, je tordrai votre joli petit cou. J'ai bien failli me noyer!

Nimroël se tourna vers l'elfe, espérant un peu de soutien de sa part.

\- Nimroël, nous aurions tous pu être blessés, dit ce dernier.

\- Je… J'ai seulement… pensé… C'était juste une idée comme ça. Je me suis dit que la seule façon de réussir à faire prendre un bain à Gimli, c'était qu'une grosse vague l'inonde. Mais je n'ai absolument rien fait d'autre. Je vous le jure.

Il y eut un long silence. Gimli regardait toujours la jeune fille d'un air soupçonneux, mais la jeune fille ne se souciait pas vraiment du nain. Elle regardait plutôt Legolas, cherchant à savoir s'il la croyait. Lorsque l'elfe lui sourit, elle se sentit réconfortée.

\- Tout cela est très étonnant, dit alors Radagast d'une voix songeuse.

\- Je… Ce n'est pas moi qui ai soulevé cette vague, répéta Nimroël.

\- Non, je sais, répondit Radagast. Je n'en serais peut-être pas capable moi-même. Mais vous êtes en partie responsable de cet incident.

\- Je… Je ne comprends pas…

\- Moi non plus. Du moins, la seule explication qui me vienne à l'esprit, c'est que le Seigneur Ulmo ait entendu votre requête et vous l'ait accordée.

\- Ce n'était pas une requête. Et puis, pourquoi ferait-il une telle chose? demanda la jeune fille, abasourdie.

\- Je n'en sais rien.

Nimroël n'arrivait pas à admettre ce que venait de dire Radagast. Elle trouvait l'idée du Maia complètement absurde. Pourquoi un Vala se prêterait-il à ce genre de plaisanterie? La jeune fille secoua la tête. Cela n'avait aucun sens. Il devait bien y avoir une autre explication au phénomène qui venait de se produire. Après tout, peut-être cette vague était-elle parfaitement naturelle. Elle releva brusquement la tête et croisa le regard de Legolas. L'expression de l'elfe était indéchiffrable et la jeune fille eut un léger frisson. Voyant son trouble, Legolas vint s'asseoir près d'elle et il posa un bras sur ses épaules. Nimroël appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de l'elfe et elle ferma les yeux. Avec un soupir, elle décida de chasser toutes ces questions de son esprit.

Après avoir rapidement chevauché pendant près d'une semaine, longeant la côte, Nimroël, Legolas, Gimli et Radagast parvinrent enfin en vue de la cité de Dol Amroth. Située dans un repli de la baie de Belfalas, la cité était entourée par la mer sur trois côtés : à l'est, au nord et à l'ouest. On ne pouvait donc accéder à la ville, le plus important port du Gondor, que par le sud. De ce côté, la cité était protégée par de hauts remparts de pierres. Une large route, pavée de pierres blanches, menait aux portes qui permettaient d'y entrer. Faites d'un métal jaune très brillant, des runes elfiques étaient gravées sur les deux battants, révélant ainsi les liens qui avaient jadis existés entre les hommes et les elfes.

Il était en fait beaucoup plus facile d'entrer à Dol Amroth par la mer. Tout autour de la ville, on pouvait voir des centaines de bateaux amarrés aux quais. Il y avait de simples barques de pêche, gréées d'un unique mat et d'une voile carrée, de larges bateaux au ventre rebondi, servant au transport de tout ce dont les habitants de la cité pouvaient avoir besoin et de superbes navires aux lignes effilées.

Durant les nombreuses heures qu'il leur fallut pour contourner la baie afin d'atteindre les hautes portes de la cité, Nimroël contempla les magnifiques vaisseaux. Son cœur cognait à grands coups dans sa poitrine et son désir de monter sur l'un de ces navires était très puissant. La mer l'appelait, mais elle devait résister à cet appel. Elle devait retourner auprès d'Arwen. Plus tard, peut-être, elle pourrait partir, s'embarquer à bord d'un magnifique bateau blanc et traverser la mer pour se rendre à Valinor.

Les quatre amis franchirent sans problème les hautes portes dorées. Ils s'installèrent ensuite dans une confortable auberge, à quelques rues du port. Legolas et Radagast se rendirent ensuite sur les quais afin de négocier leur passage sur l'un des bateaux en partance pour la cité d'Osgiliath. Le voyage ne durerait que quelques jours, mais Nimroël était très excitée à l'idée de monter à bord d'un bateau. Elle tournait en rond dans la chambre en attendant le retour de l'elfe et du Maia.

\- Pourriez-vous vous asseoir, mademoiselle? Votre manège est des plus agaçant, lui dit Gimli au bout d'un moment.

La jeune fille lui jeta un coup d'œil, puis elle décida de l'ignorer. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas rester en place. Avec un soupir, le nain lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Au bout de quelques minutes, Nimroël vint se placer derrière lui, posa sa main sur son épaule et se pencha pour regarder par la fenêtre. Avec un grognement, Gimli la repoussa, un peu brusquement. Il lui en voulait toujours à cause de la vague qui avait failli le noyer, quelques jours plus tôt. Et puis, il n'était pas très content de devoir rester avec elle dans leur chambre alors qu'en bas, dans la grande salle de l'auberge, la bière semblait couler à flot.

\- Vous savez Gimli, vous n'êtes pas obligé de rester enfermé ici. Je peux très bien me débrouiller toute seule.

Le nain la regarda en plissant les yeux, puis un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

\- Vous en êtes certaine? demanda-t-il?

\- Bien sûr. Je… Je ne dirai rien à Legolas, si c'est ce que vous craignez.

\- Bon… D'accord, si vous insistez. Je crois bien que je vais aller boire une pinte de bière ou deux, répondit le nain, sa bonne humeur retrouvée.

Dès que Gimli eut disparu dans l'escalier, Nimroël approcha une chaise de la fenêtre et elle s'y installa pour regarder les passants. Bien à l'abri des murs de l'auberge, elle observait les hommes et les femmes déambuler dans la rue. Elle-même aurait bien aimé pouvoir aller se promener. Elle aurait surtout voulu aller se balader sur les quais et admirer les nombreux bateaux. Mais Legolas lui avait interdit de sortir de la chambre et elle ne voulait pas désobéir à l'elfe. Elle passa donc ainsi le reste de la journée, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire que de regarder par la fenêtre.

Le lendemain, le même scénario se répéta. Le bateau qu'avaient choisi Legolas et Radagast ne partirait que dans deux jours. D'ici là, Legolas avait recommandé à Nimroël de ne pas sortir. Lui-même ne s'était pourtant pas gêné pour aller se promener, laissant la jeune fille en compagnie de Gimli. Et le nain était descendu dans la grande salle peu après le départ de l'elfe. Quant à Radagast, il avait quitté l'auberge très tôt le matin, disant qu'il devait s'absenter quelques jours.

\- Je devrais être de retour avant le départ de notre bateau, mais si jamais ce n'est pas le cas, ne m'attendez pas. Je vous rejoindrai à Minas Tirith dès que je le pourrai, leur avait-il dit avant de partir.

Il avait refusé d'en dire plus, malgré les questions pressantes de la jeune fille qui avait même tenté de le retenir, en vain.

Nimroël se retrouva donc seule et, comme la veille, elle s'assit devant la fenêtre pour regarder les gens défiler dans la rue. Au bout de quelques heures cependant, la jeune fille en eut assez de rester assise et elle se mit à faire les cent pas dans la chambre. C'était une grande pièce plutôt sombre. L'unique fenêtre ainsi que les deux lampes, accrochées à chaque bout de la pièce, apportaient un peu de lumière, mais le plancher, les murs et le plafond, faits d'un bois très foncé, assombrissaient le tout. C'était l'idéal, lorsqu'il s'agissait de dormir, bien sûr, mais pour y passer toute la journée, c'était un peu désolant.

À bout de nerfs, Nimroël décida tout à coup de sortir prendre l'air quelques minutes. Après tout, pourquoi n'aurait-elle pas le droit de s'amuser un peu elle aussi? Legolas et Radagast étaient partis se promener dans la cité. Et Gimli passait son temps à boire de la bière dans la grande salle de l'auberge. Ce n'était vraiment pas juste qu'elle soit la seule à s'ennuyer et à se morfondre dans cette chambre lugubre.

Avec l'aide de Radagast, elle s'entraînait depuis des semaines à modifier son apparence, mais ce n'était pas encore tout à fait au point. Contrairement à ce que lui avait affirmé le Maia, c'était beaucoup plus difficile que de disparaître. Elle préféra donc se dissimuler complètement avant de sortir discrètement de la chambre. D'un pas léger, elle descendit ensuite le sombre escalier de l'auberge puis elle se posta près des portes. Elle n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps avant que quelqu'un n'entre à l'auberge et elle se glissa alors aussi rapidement que possible entre les deux battants qui se refermaient. Une fois dehors, elle respira à pleins poumons l'air frais de la mer. Puis elle se dirigea vers le port. Un immense sourire éclairait son visage, mais évidemment, personne ne pouvait le voir.

Pendant plus d'une heure, la jeune fille se balada sur les quais, admirant les bateaux et le soleil couchant. Enfin, réalisant soudainement qu'elle n'aurait pas dû s'attarder autant, elle remonta les rues en courant, cherchant son chemin. Elle se trompa plusieurs fois avant de finalement trouver la rue où était située l'auberge qu'avait choisie Radagast. Elle se faufila vivement derrière deux hommes qui en franchissaient justement les portes, puis elle grimpa l'escalier quatre à quatre. Elle fit irruption dans la chambre et se retrouva face à face à Gimli. Le nain avait les joues et le nez rouge et son front était couvert de sueur. Nimroël comprit aussitôt qu'il était hors de lui. En la voyant, ce dernier se précipita vers elle en émettant une série de jurons des plus colorés.

\- Où étiez-vous donc passée, petite sotte? lui demanda-t-il lorsqu'il fut à court d'idées.

\- Je… Je suis juste sortie me promener.

\- Vous promener! Nous ne sommes pas là pour nous amuser, mademoiselle. Ce voyage n'a pas pour but de vous divertir.

\- Je suis désolée que vous vous soyez inquiété, maître nain. Mais j'en avais assez de rester seule ici pendant que vous vous enivriez et pendant que Legolas et Radagast visitent la ville.

\- Legolas vous avait interdit de sortir.

\- Mais Legolas n'est pas là et, si vous ne lui dites rien, il ne saura pas que je suis sortie.

\- Il est déjà au courant de votre petite escapade, mon amie. Et je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi furieux. Je ne voudrais pas être à votre place quand il reviendra.

Nimroël haussa les épaules d'un air insouciant. Savoir que Legolas était en colère contre elle l'inquiétait un peu, mais elle n'allait certainement pas l'avouer à Gimli.

\- Où est-il allé? demanda-t-elle aussi calmement qu'elle le pouvait.

\- Il est reparti à votre recherche.

\- Mais la ville est immense. Et je suis restée invisible durant tout le temps où j'ai été dehors. Comment espère-t-il me retrouver?

\- Je n'en sais rien! Je pense surtout qu'il avait besoin de bouger pour se calmer un peu.

Fébrile, la jeune fille se mit à marcher de long en large dans la pièce. Puis, au bout d'un long moment, elle se fatigua de ce manège et elle alla s'allonger sur son lit, fixant le plafond.

Nimroël venait tout juste de s'endormir lorsqu'un fort bruit dans le couloir la fit sursauter. Par réflexe, elle disparut aussitôt, ce qui la sauva. En effet, à peine une seconde plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et alla bruyamment heurter le mur de la chambre. Elle vit Gimli saisir la petite hache accrochée à sa ceinture puis elle se tourna vers les hommes qui venaient d'entrer dans la pièce.

\- Au nom du Prince Imrahil, Seigneur de la cité de Dol Amroth, je vous arrête, prononça l'un des hommes.

Gimli hésita une seconde puis il baissa lentement les bras, sa main quittant le manche de la hache comme à regret. Il jeta un bref regard dans la direction de la jeune fille, puis il reporta son attention sur les hommes du Seigneur Imrahil.

\- J'exige de savoir de quel droit vous osez entrer ici, de cette façon. Je veux également connaître la raison pour laquelle vous vous permettez de m'arrêter.

\- Vous êtes accusé d'avoir aider un dangereux criminel à s'enfuir de Minas Tirith et de l'avoir conduit jusqu'à cette cité, dit l'homme d'une voix dure.

\- Un dangereux criminel… commença Gimli. Je proteste vivement de mon innocence!

\- Nous prenons note de vos protestations, monsieur. Vos paroles seront rapportées au Prince Imrahil. Mais pour l'instant, veuillez nous suivre, si vous ne voulez pas d'ennuis.

Gimli acquiesça lentement. Il était de toute évidence très mécontent de la tournure des événements, mais il ne résista pas à son arrestation. Sur un signe de celui qui était apparemment le chef, un homme s'approcha du nain et le désarma.

\- Fouillez la chambre, ordonna ensuite l'homme qui s'était adressé à Gimli.

Nimroël plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour étouffer un cri et elle regarda deux hommes se diriger vers les deux lits, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle-même était toujours assise sur son lit et elle n'osait pas en bouger, de crainte de faire grincer le meuble. Les deux hommes fouillèrent d'abord les sacs posés sur les lits. Ceux-ci ne contenant que des vêtements et des vivres, ils furent vite écartés. Les hommes soulevèrent ensuite brusquement les lits et ils les firent basculer sur le côté. La jeune fille retint un nouveau un cri de surprise. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et elle était figée de peur. Elle ne doutait pas que le dangereux criminel dont avait parlé le garde à Gimli n'était autre qu'elle-même et elle redoutait de se faire découvrir par les hommes du Seigneur Imrahil.

Ayant fini de fouiller la première moitié de la chambre, les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers les deux autres lits. Au risque de faire bouger les couvertures, Nimroël s'allongea de nouveau sur son lit, se faisant aussi petite que possible. Et lorsque l'un des gardes se pencha au-dessus d'elle pour s'emparer de ses sacs de voyage, elle ferma les yeux très fort. Ensuite, impuissante, elle regarda l'homme vider ses bagages et éparpiller ses vêtements un peu partout autour de lui. À un moment, l'homme se tourna vers son chef, tenant bien en évidence l'une des chemises de la jeune fille ainsi que son arc et ses poignards.

\- À qui cela appartient-il? demanda alors ce dernier à Gimli.

\- À un jeune garnement qui voyage avec nous, répondit le nain, soutenant sans peine le regard de l'homme.

\- Un jeune garnement? souleva l'homme d'un ton sarcastique. Ces armes me semblent pourtant être d'une trop grande qualité, pour un jeune garçon.

\- Ce sont les elfes qui lui en ont fait cadeau.

\- Hum… Vraiment? Très étonnant.

Gimli ne répondit pas ce qui sembla mettre le garde en colère.

\- Eh bien, nous allons confisquer ces armes pour le moment. Bien entendu, le garçon pourra facilement les récupérer. En prouvant qu'elles n'ont pas été volées et qu'elles lui appartiennent réellement.

Le ton sur lequel l'homme prononça ces paroles fit comprendre à Nimroël qu'elle ne reverrait sans doute jamais son arc et ses poignards. Une bouffée de colère l'envahit et elle eut beaucoup de mal à garder son calme.

\- Savez-vous où se trouve ce garçon, en ce moment? reprit le garde.

\- Non, je n'en sais rien. Ce petit a le don de disparaître au moment où l'on s'y attend le moins, répondit Gimli.

Nimroël perçut une note d'amusement dans la voix du nain. Étonnamment, ce léger détail l'aida à reprendre un peu son sang froid. Elle inspira profondément et elle se prépara mentalement à ce qui allait suivre.

Quand le garde qui venait de fouiller ses affaires se pencha à nouveau pour s'emparer du lit, elle était prête. Dès qu'elle sentit le lit se soulever, elle se laissa rouler jusqu'à terre. Heureusement, le bruit qu'elle fit, en tombant sur le plancher de bois, fut couvert par celui que fit le lit en heurtant le mur. Les couvertures et le matelas tombèrent pêle-mêle sur elle et elle dut résister à l'envie de les repousser. Puis elle entendit les hommes s'éloigner et son soulagement fut tel qu'elle sentit des larmes de reconnaissance lui monter aux yeux.

La jeune fille entendit se refermer la porte de la chambre, mais elle ne bougea pas immédiatement, craignant que les gardes ne reviennent. Au bout d'un moment, cependant, elle commença à suffoquer. Elle se mit donc à remuer pour se libérer des couvertures qui couvraient sa tête, mais la tâche était beaucoup plus difficile qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Elle était très à l'étroit, coincée entre le lit et le mur et ses mouvements étaient très limités. Elle finit tout de même par réussir à se libérer, mais elle était en nage. Elle se faufila ensuite hors de sa cachette puis elle se remit péniblement debout.

Nimroël ramassa ses affaires aussi vite que possible et les fourra dans son sac. Elle prit également quelques couvertures, en fit un ballot et elle mit le tout sur son dos. Elle regardait autour d'elle, indécise, quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à nouveau. Elle sursauta et se plaqua au mur. Puis elle soupira de soulagement en constatant qu'il s'agissait seulement de l'un des garçons de l'auberge venu pour faire du ménage. Elle décida alors de profiter du fait que la porte était restée ouverte pour s'éclipser.

Quelques heures plus tard, la jeune fille était assise par terre, sur les pavés humides et froids, à peu de distance de l'auberge. Les gardes n'étaient pas revenus. Legolas et Radagast non plus et elle s'inquiétait pour ses amis. Avaient-ils été arrêtés eux aussi? Si c'était le cas, cela voulait dire qu'elle était totalement seule dans une ville inconnue. De plus, elle était recherchée par les gardes du Prince Imrahil. Si elle avait été à Minas Tirith, cela ne l'aurait pas dérangée de se faire arrêter, puisqu'elle aurait été amenée devant Aragorn. Mais elle connaissait très peu le Prince et elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Le fait que ses hommes la considèrent comme une dangereuse criminelle n'était certainement pas un bon début.

Les questions se bousculaient dans l'esprit de Nimroël, mais elles restaient sans réponse. Pourquoi Gimli avait-il été arrêté? Et comment les gardes du Prince avaient-ils pu être mis au courant du lien qui existait entre le nain et elle-même? Les Alatarim étaient-ils venus jusqu'ici? Si oui, étaient-ils toujours dans la cité? Pourtant, quand elle s'était promenée, un peu plus tôt, elle n'avait ressenti aucun signe de leur présence.

Un froid et pâle soleil se leva lentement sur la ville alors que Nimroël n'avait toujours pas pris de décision quant à ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle n'avait rien avalé depuis midi, la veille, et elle mourait de faim. Elle était également très fatiguée après une nuit passée dans la rue. Elle se leva lentement puis elle fit quelques pas pour se dégourdir les jambes. De délicieuses odeurs flottaient dans l'air et l'estomac de la jeune fille se mit à gargouiller. Elle se dit qu'elle devrait y remédier aussi rapidement que possible, si elle ne voulait pas se faire repérer à cause de son ventre creux. Cette idée lui donna tout à coup envie de rire et lui remonta un peu le moral.

Nimroël se dirigea à l'est de la ville, vers les quais où étaient amarrés un tas de petits bateaux de pêche. Elle descendit ensuite au bord de l'eau, prenant garde de ne pas s'écorcher sur les rochers acérés. Puis, une fois sur la plage de sable fin, elle se mit à observer le sol avec attention. Legolas lui avait appris à repérer les signes indiquant l'emplacement des petits crustacés. Elle trouva facilement quelques trous creusés par de petits crabes et elle se mit à fouiller le sable, espérant pouvoir les attraper. Elle en dénicha rapidement un premier et elle le sortit de sa cachette en le tirant par l'une de ses grosses pinces. Elle brisa ensuite la carapace dure de sa proie à l'aide d'une grosse pierre puis elle hésita quelques secondes. L'elfe lui avait dit qu'il était possible de déguster la viande des crustacés crue. Il lui avait même affirmé que c'était délicieux. Elle finit donc par se décider et elle goûta un petit morceau de chair pâle. Agréablement surprise du bon goût de son déjeuner, Nimroël dévora rapidement le petit crabe. Elle se remit ensuite à creuser le sable, mais elle eut plus de mal avec le second animal, qui lui pinça fortement un doigt, lui arrachant un léger cri de douleur. Elle réussit tout de même à tuer le crustacé, puis elle en attrapa deux autres.

Enfin repue, Nimroël marcha lentement le long de la mer. Maintenant que la faim ne la tourmentait plus, elle recommençait à s'inquiéter pour ses amis. Legolas et Gimli étaient probablement enfermés quelque part sous le palais du Prince de la cité. Elle était certaine que si Legolas avait été libre de ses mouvements, il ne l'aurait jamais laissée seule aussi longtemps. Mais où était donc passé Radagast? Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que ce dernier avait été arrêté lui aussi. C'était un Maia, après tout.

Elle remonta lentement vers l'auberge, tendant son esprit pour essayer de retrouver Radagast. Elle se promena ensuite dans les rues de la ville, s'efforçant de rester hors du chemin des nombreux passant. Elle tournait en rond, s'éloignant progressivement de l'auberge. Elle passa ainsi la majeure partie de la journée mais elle ne trouva aucun signe du Maia. Puis, quelques heures avant le coucher du soleil, elle retourna au bord de la mer pour chercher à nouveau quelques petits crabes. Elle s'installa ensuite près de la falaise, s'enroula dans ses couvertures et essaya de dormir. Elle était très fatiguée, n'ayant pratiquement pas dormi la nuit précédente, mais elle mit plusieurs heures avant de s'endormir.

Nimroël s'éveilla à l'aube. Elle avait dormi d'un profond sommeil sans rêve et pourtant, elle se sentait encore fatiguée. Elle déjeuna encore une fois de chair de crabe crue puis elle retourna vers la ville. Comme la veille, elle se remit à la recherche de Radagast, mais cette fois, elle déambula dans les rues qui se trouvaient plus près du palais. Elle arriva à sentir la présence de Gimli et celle de Legolas, ce qui lui confirma que ses deux amis avaient été arrêtés et emprisonnés au palais royal. Par contre, elle ne trouva pas la moindre trace de Radagast. Où pouvait-il bien être? Le bateau devait partir le jour même, peu avant le coucher du soleil. Le Maia n'était peut-être pas très loin.

Quand le soleil fut au zénith, Nimroël s'installa à l'ombre pour se reposer un peu et pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle décida de se rendre sur les quais quelques heures avant le départ du navire que Legolas, Gimli et elle devaient prendre. Radagast les attendrait sûrement là-bas, se dit-elle remplie d'espoir.

Elle redescendit donc jusqu'aux quais de la cité. Il y avait un très grand nombre d'embarcations amarrées aux quais et la jeune fille n'avait aucun moyen de savoir lequel Legolas avait choisi pour leur voyage jusqu'à Osgiliath. Elle tendit donc son esprit aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait, mais elle ne décela pas la présence de Radagast. Un peu découragée, Nimroël fit lentement le tour des quais. Et, quand le soleil disparut lentement dans la mer, le merveilleux paysage ne lui apporta aucun réconfort.

Comme la veille, elle se rendit sur la plage pour y passer la nuit, et tout comme la veille, il lui fallut de nombreuses heures pour parvenir à se détendre suffisamment pour s'endormir.

Le lendemain, malgré sa certitude que Radagast était toujours libre, la jeune fille décida qu'elle devait agir par elle-même. Elle ne pouvait plus perdre de temps à essayer de retrouver le Maia. D'autant plus que ce dernier devait croire que Legolas et Gimli et elle-même étaient à présent en route pour Osgiliath. Elle devrait donc se débrouiller toute seule.

Elle pensa tout d'abord se rendre en échange de la libération de Legolas et de Gimli, mais elle repoussa bien vite cette idée. C'était beaucoup trop risqué. Non, il n'y avait qu'une personne qui puisse l'aider à faire libérer ses amis : Aragorn. Elle devait lui envoyer un message aussi rapidement que possible.

Depuis la disparition de Tara, quelques années plus tôt, Radagast lui avait régulièrement envoyé des oiseaux, des faucons la plupart du temps, de façon à s'assurer que la jeune fille puisse rester en contact avec lui. Souvent, ces messagers restaient près d'elle pendant des jours, voire même des semaines. Nimroël se mit donc à scruter le ciel dans l'espoir d'y apercevoir l'un des oiseaux de Radagast. Mais au bout de plusieurs heures, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence, elle n'avait aucun moyen d'envoyer un message à Minas Tirith. Du moins, pas par la voie des airs. Bien sûr, il y avait des dizaines de bateaux se rendant à Osgiliath chaque semaine. Mais elle ne pouvait pas simplement se présenter à l'un des capitaines en le priant de bien vouloir transporter une missive destinée au Roi. Si seulement elle connaissait quelqu'un à qui elle puisse faire confiance, à Dol Amroth.

\- Lalaith! dit soudainement Nimroël.

Lalaith vivait à présent à Dol Amroth. Elle avait épousé l'un des jeunes conseillers du Prince Imrahil et Nimroël savait qu'elle habitait près du Palais. Il lui faudrait probablement des heures pour la retrouver, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment d'autre option.

Quittant la plage, la jeune fille refit lentement le même chemin qu'elle avait parcouru la veille. Il y avait beaucoup de monde dans les rues à cette heure, mais elle réussit à se glisser sans trop de problème jusqu'au cœur de la ville. De là, elle emprunta une rue, très large, qui montait en ligne droite vers l'immense palais de pierres blanches et qui servait de résidence au Prince Imrahil. Elle admira encore une fois les hautes maisons qui bordaient la rue. Les longues colonnes finement ciselées, les nombreuses arches qui ornaient les devantures indiquaient clairement que des elfes avaient participé à la construction de ces bâtiments. La ville était magnifique et, en d'autres circonstances, la jeune fille aurait bien aimé s'y promener

Une fois rendue dans l'un des plus beaux quartiers de la ville, Nimroël se promena au hasard des rues, tendant son esprit dans le but de reconnaître son amie. Il lui fallut plus de la moitié de la journée pour y parvenir. Mais finalement, la jeune fille perçut la présence de Lalaith à quelques rues au nord du palais. Le cœur soudain plus léger, elle se dirigea rapidement dans cette direction. Elle arriva peu après devant une haute maison blanche. Elle monta lentement les quelques marches qui menaient à une grande porte à deux battants puis elle leva la main, se préparant à frapper. Elle resta ensuite de longues secondes sans bouger. Et si Lalaith la trahissait. Nimroël n'avait jamais été très proche de la jeune femme. De plus, cela faisait plus de douze ans qu'elle ne l'avait pas revue. Et puis, même si Lalaith acceptait de l'aider, il valait sûrement mieux l'aborder discrètement.

Nimroël redescendit donc l'escalier de pierres et elle contourna la maison. Elle trouva aisément l'étroit chemin qui permettait d'accéder à l'écurie, située en retrait, au fond d'une grande cour. La jeune fille s'approcha d'une petite fenêtre ouverte. Quand elle jeta un œil par la fenêtre, son regard tomba sur une immense cuisine d'où provenaient d'alléchantes odeurs.

Il n'y avait personne dans la pièce et Nimroël en profita pour s'introduire dans la maison. Elle sortit ensuite de la cuisine et elle se dirigea vers un immense escalier de marbre qui montait d'abord en ligne droite, avant de se diviser en deux larges courbes. La jeune fille prit la branche de droite et elle se retrouva sur un pallier sur lequel ouvraient quatre portes. Sans hésiter, elle ouvrit la première sur sa gauche. Elle regarda alors autour d'elle, surprise. Elle se trouvait dans une chambre dont les murs étaient peints aux couleurs pastelles. Deux petits lits étaient placés dans un coin de la pièce. Au milieu de la salle, il y avait une toute petite table ainsi que quatre chaises de la même taille. Un peu partout dans la chambre, il y avait des animaux faits en bois.

Nimroël sursauta vivement en entendant un cri perçant. Les éclats de rire qui suivirent aussitôt la rassurèrent cependant. Elle regarda d'un air attendri les deux petites filles qui jouaient dans la pièce. Les deux petites, âgées d'environ deux et quatre ans, étaient aussi blondes que leur mère. La jeune fille aperçut ensuite Lalaith, assise dans un fauteuil, un livre posé sur ses genoux. Cette dernière jeta un regard bienveillant sur ses enfants, puis elle regarda vers la porte restée ouverte.

\- C'est vous, Marguerite? demanda-t-elle.

Nimroël retint son souffle, indécise. Elle avait pensé attendre que Lalaith soit seule avant d'apparaître. Mais, sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, elle n'avait pas perçu la présence des deux enfants. En fait, à présent qu'elle savait que les deux petites filles étaient là, elle pouvait sentir leur présence, mais de façon confuse, comme si les enfants n'étaient pas tout à fait distinctes de leur mère.

\- Marguerite, vous avez besoin d'aide? demanda à nouveau Lalaith.

Nimroël annula le sortilège qui la dissimulait puis elle entra et referma la porte derrière elle. Les deux petites filles se retournèrent brusquement et la regardèrent, les yeux agrandis par l'étonnement. Lalaith eut elle aussi l'air abasourdie durant une seconde ou deux, puis elle reprit une expression normale et c'est d'une voix calme qu'elle reprit la parole.

\- Alors les rumeurs disaient vrai, dit-elle froidement. Vous avez bel et bien été accusée de vol.

\- C'est une longue histoire, Lalaith. Mais je puis vous assurer que je ne suis pas une voleuse, affirma la jeune fille.

\- Vous avez toujours été impulsive et désordonnée. Mais je vous vois mal dérober quoi que ce soit, en effet.

\- Je… J'ai besoin de votre aide, dit alors Nimroël d'une voix douce.

\- Je me doute bien que vous n'êtes pas venue prendre le thé, répliqua Lalaith.

\- Je voudrais envoyer un message à Aragorn. Aussi rapidement que possible.

\- Au Roi Elessar? Je croyais que c'était lui qui vous avait condamnée.

\- Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, c'est une très longue histoire. Mais Aragorn sait que je suis innocente. En fait, c'est pour lui demander son aide que je souhaite lui faire parvenir un message.

Lalaith pinça les lèvres en réfléchissant. C'était une femme intelligente et surtout, calculatrice. Elle s'arrangeait toujours pour ne déplaire à personne pouvant lui être utile tôt ou tard. Et elle connaissait l'affection qu'Aragorn et Arwen portaient à la jeune fille. Même si elle-même n'avait jamais beaucoup apprécié cette dernière, elle ne voulait pas lui refuser son aide. Surtout s'il ne s'agissait que d'envoyer une lettre.

\- Je veux bien vous aider à contacter le Roi, dit-elle. Mais je ne pourrai rien faire de plus. Il serait très risqué de vous héberger. Vous êtes après tout une fugitive, et même si vous avez l'appui du Roi Elessar, c'est au Prince Imrahil que mon époux et moi nous devons d'obéir.

\- Je comprends.

\- Il ne faut donc pas que l'on vous voie ici, ajouta la femme.

\- Cela ne posera aucun problème, murmura la jeune fille.

\- Je sais.

Comme les petites filles, qui s'étaient remises à jouer, ne lui portaient plus la moindre attention, Nimroël se rendit dans un coin de la pièce et disparut à nouveau. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une petite femme joufflue. Celle-ci portait un large plateau sur lequel étaient posés du thé et un monceau de petits gâteaux de toutes sortes. Les deux enfants se précipitèrent en riant vers la nouvelle venue. Pendant ce temps, Lalaith se leva de son fauteuil, s'avança vers ses filles et se pencha vers elle pour les embrasser et leur dire au revoir.

Elle sortit ensuite de la pièce et Nimroël la suivit en silence. Elles se rendirent ainsi dans les appartements de Lalaith. En entrant dans le salon très éclairé, la jeune fille regarda autour d'elle avec admiration. La pièce, très spacieuse, était décorée avec beaucoup de goût. Les meubles semblaient confortables et il y avait plusieurs beaux tableaux accrochés aux murs. Nimroël fut surprise d'y découvrir le tableau qu'elle avait offert à Lalaith, il y avait de nombreuses années de cela.

Lalaith se dirigea vers un petit secrétaire, placé sous l'une des nombreuses fenêtres de la pièce. Elle ouvrit l'un des tiroirs et en sortit du papier, une petite bouteille d'encre et quelques plumes, et elle posa le tout sur le bureau. Puis elle se retourna et attendit que Nimroël réapparaisse. Celle-ci annula donc son sortilège et s'avança vers le secrétaire.

\- Voulez-vous manger quelque chose? lui demanda ensuite Lalaith.

Nimroël retint de justesse une réplique sarcastique et elle se contenta de hocher la tête.

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, ajouta alors son amie en pinçant à nouveau les narines, comme si elle regrettait déjà son altruisme.

La jeune fille la remercia puis elle s'assit devant le bureau et commença à rédiger sa lettre. Elle réfléchit une minute ou deux et décida d'être brève. Il était inutile de tout expliquer à Aragorn. Il suffisait de lui mentionner que Gimli et Legolas avaient été arrêtés et que Radagast avait disparu. Le Roi comprendrait aisément la situation.

Nimroël écrivit donc rapidement ces quelques lignes avant de signer. Elle hésita ensuite un instant avant d'ajouter quelques mots à la fin de la lettre, disant qu'elle avait besoin d'aide. Elle plia alors sa courte missive et la glissa dans une enveloppe.

Quand Lalaith entra dans le salon, quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune fille avait déjà scellé l'enveloppe avec de la cire chaude dans laquelle elle avait imprimé son pouce. Il ne restait plus qu'à y inscrire le nom du destinataire.

Lalaith déposa le plateau qu'elle avait apporté sur une table basse et elle s'approcha de la jeune fille.

\- Il vaudrait mieux que j'envoie votre lettre à la Reine Arwen. Cela vous convient-il? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui… Bien sûr, répondit Nimroël.

Prenant alors une plume, la femme écrivit rapidement le nom d'Arwen sur l'enveloppe. Elle indiqua ensuite le léger repas posé sur la table.

\- Dépêchez-vous de manger, dit-elle. Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici plus longtemps. Mon époux va bientôt rentrer.

Nimroël regarda le plateau et son estomac se contracta douloureusement. Il y avait un peu de viande, quelques légumes et un bout de pain, mais cela lui sembla être un véritable festin et elle avala péniblement sa salive.

\- Merci beaucoup de votre aide, Lalaith, dit-elle doucement.

\- Ce n'est rien, répondit cette dernière d'un air hautain.

La jeune fille mangea rapidement le souper que lui offrait Lalaith, puis elle la remercia encore une fois. Elle hésita ensuite un instant, espérant, sans trop y croire, que son amie lui permettrait de rester, pour la nuit tout au moins. Puis, comprenant qu'elle ne devait rien demander de plus, elle disparut à nouveau. Lalaith la précéda alors d'un pas rapide jusqu'à la porte principale de la maison. Elle avait apparemment hâte d'être débarrassée de la jeune fille. La femme ouvrit ensuite lentement la porte et la jeune fille sortit sans faire de bruit.

Pendant des heures, Nimroël marcha sans but dans les rues de la cité. Elle se disait qu'il faudrait sans doute quatre, ou même cinq jours, pour que sa lettre arrive à Osgiliath. Ensuite, il faudrait un jour de plus pour que la lettre parvienne enfin à Minas Tirith. Et la réponse d'Aragorn mettrait autant de temps pour parvenir au Prince Imrahil. Ce dernier relâcherait aussitôt Legolas et Gimli. Mais d'ici là, elle devrait se débrouiller seule. Et attendre… Elle détestait attendre!

Nimroël s'installa au bord de la mer. Le matin et le soir, elle pêchait de petits crabes, des moules et même quelques oursins en prenant garde de ne pas se piquer. Elle allumait ensuite un petit feu avec le bois mort qui traînait sur la plage et faisait cuire ses proies.

Très tôt le matin, elle se faisait réveiller par les voix rauques des pêcheurs et elle les regardait avec envie partir en mer. Durant tout le reste de la journée, la plage était à elle et elle se baignait de longues heures. Elle s'arrangeait toujours cependant pour sortir de l'eau avant le retour des pêcheurs, à la tombée du jour.

Il n'y avait pratiquement aucun endroit où elle aurait pu s'abriter du soleil et, les premiers jours, elle attrapa quelques coups de soleil. Le premier soir, ses épaules étaient si rouges et si brûlantes, qu'elle avait cru ne pas pouvoir s'endormir à cause de la douleur. Pourtant, au matin, à part la légère teinte dorée de sa peau, il n'y avait plus la moindre trace de brûlure. Elle cessa donc de se soucier du soleil, d'autant plus qu'elle avait un autre problème, beaucoup plus important : se procurer de l'eau douce. Bien sûr, il y avait de nombreuses fontaines dans la cité, mais il y avait aussi beaucoup de monde tout autour. Comme elle ne voulait pas risquer de se faire bousculer, elle y allait dès son réveil puis elle n'y retournait que lorsque la nuit tombait. Elle buvait alors autant d'eau que son estomac pouvait en supporter mais cela n'était apparemment pas suffisant et elle avait souvent très soif durant la journée. Plus le temps passait et plus elle avait mal à la tête et se sentait somnolente. Elle savait que c'étaient des signes indiquant qu'elle était déshydratée, mais elle était trop fatiguée pour s'en soucier réellement.

Le matin du quatrième jour, lorsqu'elle s'éveilla, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Il était trop tard pour aller boire discrètement. Et puis, elle n'avait pas très envie de remonter jusqu'à la fontaine la plus proche. Elle avait une importante migraine et elle avait la nausée. Elle ne mangea donc rien non plus. Elle s'adossa simplement aux rochers, les jambes allongées dans le sable et elle resta ainsi, à rêvasser jusqu'à ce que le soleil soit au zénith. Elle avait très chaud et elle n'était pas franchement réveillée. C'est pour ça qu'il lui fallut un long moment avant de réaliser que les trompettes qu'elle entendait étaient bel et bien réelles.

Celles-ci claironnaient un air joyeux et semblaient annoncer l'arrivée de quelqu'un d'important. Étonnée, Nimroël se secoua un peu et se leva. Elle regarda la mer devant elle, mais elle n'aperçut que les petites voiles des barques des pêcheurs. Oubliant sa fatigue, elle remonta donc la falaise derrière elle et, malgré ses jambes lourdes, elle se dirigea aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait de l'autre côté de la ville. Un grand nombre de gens faisaient la même chose qu'elle et se rassemblaient du côté ouest de la cité. Les enfants couraient en riant et en criant, les marchands fermaient leur boutique et même les maîtresses de maison sortaient de chez elle pour aller voir qui l'on accueillait ainsi.

À cause de la cohue, la jeune fille fut obligée de se montrer. Personne ne semblait toutefois faire attention à elle et elle suivit aisément la foule qui se dirigeait vers les plus beaux quais de la ville. Elle réussit à se frayer un chemin jusqu'aux premières loges et elle put enfin voir les trois énormes bateaux qui approchaient. Ils n'avaient pas les lignes fines et élancées des navires du Prince Imrahil, mais ils étaient tout de même très beaux et Nimroël souriait du seul plaisir de les voir s'avancer, poussés par le vent. Elle se sentait encore un peu étourdie, mais elle était ravie d'avoir enfin quelque chose à faire.

Elle était encore à admirer les navires qui approchaient quand elle entendit soudain la rumeur qui courait parmi les hommes et les femmes qui se pressaient autour d'elle.

\- C'est le Roi Elessar! Le Roi arrive, répétaient les gens.

Nimroël était abasourdie. Il était beaucoup trop tôt! Sa lettre n'était certainement pas encore parvenue à Minas Tirith. Et même si c'était le cas, il était impossible qu'Aragorn soit déjà là. Pourtant, les gens continuaient d'annoncer l'arrivée du Roi. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade.

\- Comment savez-vous que le Roi est à bord de ce navire? demanda Nimroël à l'une de ses voisines.

Celle-ci la regarda d'un air surpris.

\- N'entendez-vous pas les cors?

\- Si, bien sûr.

\- Ils annoncent l'arrivée de quelqu'un de sang royal, expliqua alors la femme. Normalement, cet air sert uniquement à accueillir le Prince Imrahil et sa maison.

\- D'accord. Mais comment savent-ils qu'ils doivent annoncer l'arrivée du Roi? insista la jeune fille.

\- À cause de la bannière qui flotte au sommet du mat, répondit la femme.

\- Vous pouvez la voir d'ici, demanda Nimroël, de plus en plus étonnée.

On disait que des elfes s'étaient arrêtés à Dol Amroth, il y avait de cela bien longtemps, et que du sang elfique coulait à présent dans les veines de certains des habitants de la cité. Mais il était tout de même étonnant que des humains aient une vue aussi perçante.

\- Vous n'êtes pas à Dol Amroth depuis bien longtemps, n'est-ce pas, mon enfant?

\- Non, madame, répondit Nimroël, soudain sur ses gardes.

\- Vous venez de loin? lui demanda la femme.

\- Assez, oui.

La femme la regarda un moment avec attention, puis elle se tourna à nouveau vers la mer.

\- Il y a bien longtemps, des elfes ont fait un merveilleux cadeau au Prince de cette cité, expliqua alors la femme. Des cristaux magiques qui permettent de voir au loin.

Nimroël hocha la tête. Saroumane avait quelque chose de semblable, à Orthanc.

\- Croyez-vous que la Reine Arwen soit venue elle aussi? demanda-t-elle soudain à sa voisine.

\- Je n'en sais rien, répondit celle-ci. Mais ce serait pour nous un grand honneur et un immense plaisir de recevoir la Reine ici, à Dol Amroth. Il y a bien longtemps que les elfes ne nous ont pas visité.

 _\- Moins longtemps que vous ne le croyez_ , pensa la jeune fille. _Mais le dernier qui est venu ici est en prison, en ce moment_.

Une heure plus tard, Nimroël se trouvait toujours sur la grande place, près des quais où accosteraient d'ici quelques heures les bateaux du Roi du Gondor. La jeune fille se sentait un peu perdue au milieu de tous ces gens qui l'entouraient. Les hommes et les femmes bavardaient joyeusement avec leurs voisins, échangeant des commentaires sur la venue du Roi, spéculant sur les raisons de cette visite imprévue.

Il y eut soudain des protestations à peu de distance de là. Des gens se bousculaient en jurant. Nimroël mit un moment à comprendre ce qui se passait. Puis elle aperçut les cavaliers qui avançaient lentement au milieu de la place, forçant les hommes et les femmes à reculer. Ils préparaient ainsi un passage pour le Roi, mais cela n'allait pas sans mal, puisque la place était déjà remplie de curieux. Les gens faisaient de leur mieux pour obéir aux ordres des soldats mais apparemment, cela se faisait trop lentement de l'avis de ces derniers.

\- Faites place! Faites place, répétaient sans cesse les cavaliers, comme si le seul fait de répéter cet ordre créerait l'espace nécessaire.

Il devait y avoir un bon moment que les hommes du Prince se frayaient ainsi un chemin à travers la foule. Nimroël pouvait percevoir leur impatience grandissante. Les chevaux étaient en sueur et ils tiraient nerveusement sur leur mors, l'écume à la bouche. Les cavaliers ne devaient pas être au frais non plus sous leur lourde armure et leur casque brillant.

Soudain, l'un des chevaux se cabra, créant un mouvement de panique autour de lui. Cherchant à éviter les pattes du cheval, deux hommes reculèrent prestement, bousculant au passage une vieille femme. Celle-ci tomba sur le sol, juste devant la monture affolée. Si elle ne s'écartait pas rapidement, elle allait être piétinée par les sabots. Malheureusement, la femme était plutôt rondelette et elle n'avait plus la souplesse ni l'agilité de la jeunesse. Elle tentait maladroitement de se relever mais elle s'était empêtré les pieds dans ses lourdes jupes.

Devant Nimroël, qui assistait à la scène, l'espace se libéra d'un seul coup. Sans réfléchir, la jeune fille fonça alors droit vers la femme, toujours par terre, et elle se planta sous le nez du cheval. Les sabots noirs passèrent à quelques centimètres de sa tête.

\- Ça suffit. Arrête ton cirque, dit-elle à l'animal d'une voix grave, utilisant le Sindarin, par habitude.

Le cheval recula de quelques pas puis il retomba brusquement sur ses pattes. Il renâcla une ou deux fois, puis il se tint tranquille.

\- Vous n'avez rien? demanda Nimroël, sans s'occuper d'avantage du cheval.

\- Non, je… Je vous remercie, mon enfant. Sans vous, ce cheval m'aurait sûrement marché dessus.

La jeune fille aida la femme à se relever. Des gardes, à pied ceux-là, vinrent alors les prier de s'éloigner de l'endroit. Nimroël regarda autour d'elle d'un air étonné. Pendant les dernières minutes, son attention avait été entièrement tournée vers la femme et le cheval, si bien qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué ce qui se passait sur la place. À présent, il y avait deux longues rangées de gardes qui traçaient un large passage au milieu de la place. Derrière les hommes en armure se tenaient les curieux. La jeune fille était très surprise que la foule, qui occupait toute la place il n'y avait pas si longtemps, puisse tenir ainsi de part et d'autre des gardes.

La femme qu'elle venait de sauver la prit par le bras et l'entraîna hors du passage. Deux gardes s'écartèrent pour les laisser passer et elles purent prendre place, juste derrière eux.

\- Grand-mère, appela alors une petite voix.

La femme se retourna vers le jeune garçon qui venait de se faufiler jusqu'à elle.

\- Sam… Tu n'as rien, mon chéri? demanda la femme en ébouriffant les cheveux blonds du garçon.

\- Non, grand-mère. Et toi? Le cheval ne t'a pas fait de mal?

\- Non, mon petit. Et c'est grâce à cette gentille demoiselle, dit-elle en pointant Nimroël du doigt.

\- Elle est habillée comme un garçon, dit le garçon en retroussant le nez. Pourquoi, grand-mère?

\- Sois poli, le rabroua la femme.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, dit doucement la jeune fille.

Puis elle se pencha vers le garçon et lui sourit.

\- Je suis habillée ainsi parce que ça me permet de courir plus vite. Dis-moi, est-ce que tu cours vite?

\- Oh oui, mademoiselle. Comment tu t'appelles?

\- Gilraen.

\- Je suis heureuse de faire votre connaissance, mademoiselle Gilraen, dit alors la grand-mère. Je m'appelle Ioreth.

\- Enchantée, répondit Nimroël.

Pendant les minutes qui suivirent, la jeune fille bavarda avec Ioreth. En fait, ce fut surtout la vielle femme qui parla. Elle apprit ainsi à la jeune fille qu'elle avait douze enfants et vingt-sept petits-enfants. Elle lui raconta également un tas d'anecdotes au sujet des membres de sa famille et Nimroël lui prêta une oreille complaisante.

\- Et vous, mon enfant. Qu'en est-il de votre famille?

\- Oh, il n'y a pas grand-chose à raconter. Je n'ai ni frère ni sœur et mes parents sont morts.

\- Quelle tristesse! Vous devez vous sentir si seule.

\- Eh bien, je… En fait, j'ai beaucoup de chance. Les gens qui m'ont recueillie ont été très généreux et je… C'est comme si je faisais partie d'une grande famille. Les jumeaux me surnomment même « petite sœur ».

\- Alors c'est tant mieux. Vous êtes une bonne petite.

Ioreth se remit à parler de sa famille et surtout de ses petits enfants, dont elle était très fière. Nimroël faisait de son mieux pour rester attentive mais elle sentait sa fatigue et ses étourdissements revenir. Sa migraine aussi s'intensifiait et son pouls battait douloureusement contre ses tempes. Elle poussa un léger gémissement et pressa doucement ses doigts de chaque côté de sa tête.

\- Ça ne va pas, mon enfant, demanda Ioreth.

\- Je… J'ai seulement mal à la tête, murmura la jeune fille.

\- Hum… Vous êtes sans doute restée trop longtemps au soleil. Vous devriez aller vous asseoir à l'ombre.

\- Non, je dois être là quand Aragorn arrivera. Je dois lui parler aussitôt que possible.

\- Aragorn? Vous voulez dire le Roi Elessar? Ce n'est pas très convenable pour vous de l'appeler ainsi.

\- Pourquoi donc? C'est aussi l'un des noms qu'il porte! Et c'est le nom sous lequel il m'a été présenté.

\- Vous! Vous avez été présentée au Roi? s'étonna la vieille femme.

Elle avait parlé d'un ton tellement surpris que c'en était presque une insulte. Et la façon dont elle se mit à détailler Nimroël était aussi très offensante. Mais la jeune fille ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir de la regarder avec un tel dédain. Ses vêtements étaient sales et en très piteux état, ses cheveux étaient emmêlés. De plus, elle n'avait pas pris un bon repas depuis plusieurs jours et elle était déshydratée. Elle devait réellement avoir une mine affreuse.

\- Sans vouloir vous paraître présomptueuse, madame, je pense que si le Roi est ici aujourd'hui, c'est à cause de moi, murmura Nimroël.

Ioreth l'observa un long moment sans rien dire. Enfin, elle sembla décider que la jeune fille ne mentait pas et elle sourit.

\- Sam, mon garçon, va nous chercher de l'eau s'il te plaît, lança-t-elle à son petit-fils.

\- Oui, grand-mère.

Le garçon se faufila avec agilité entre les badauds et disparut rapidement.

\- Assoyez-vous par terre, mon enfant, dit ensuite la vieille femme à Nimroël. Vous serez ainsi protégée du soleil. Vous pouvez vous appuyer contre mes jambes, si vous le souhaitez. Vous avez besoin de repos. Les bateaux n'arriveront pas avant une heure, peut-être même deux.

Nimroël s'exécuta sans protester. Elle savait que jamais elle ne pourrait tenir debout encore une heure, encore moins deux. Mais elle ne devait pas s'éloigner si elle voulait garder une chance d'attirer l'attention d'Aragorn lorsqu'il passerait devant elle.

Quand Sam revint enfin, transportant une lourde cruche de céramique, Ioreth s'accroupit près de la jeune fille et l'aida à boire quelques gorgées. Celle-ci se sentit aussitôt beaucoup mieux et voulut se relever mais Ioreth la retint.

\- Doucement, mon enfant. Restez un peu assise. Vous êtes encore très pâle.

\- Je vais bien, madame.

\- Vous êtes complètement déshydratée. Et je parie que vous n'avez rien mangé de la journée. Vous devez économiser vos forces, si vous tenez à être encore consciente lorsque le Roi Elessar passera près de nous.

Avec l'aide de la vieille femme, Nimroël but encore un peu d'eau et elle resta tranquillement assise sur les pavés de la place. La foule, qui avait été si excitée moins d'une heure auparavant était à présent beaucoup plus calme et seul un léger bourdonnement se faisait entendre. Entre les jambes des gardes, devant elle, la jeune fille pouvait voir l'espace ensoleillé où bientôt passerait Aragorn. Arwen serait peut-être là, elle aussi. Nimroël tendit son esprit pour essayer de percevoir la présence de ses amis mais elle ne réussit qu'à réveiller sa migraine.

\- Comment comptez-vous vous y prendre pour parler au Roi? lui demanda tout à coup Ioreth, qui s'était à nouveau accroupie près d'elle. Vous ne pouvez quand même pas vous précipiter à travers la haie de gardes, vous risqueriez d'être blessée… Et si le Seigneur Elessar ne vous reconnaît pas, il pourrait…

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, il me reconnaîtra… Mais vous avez raison, je ne peux pas simplement me glisser entre les gardes.

Nimroël ne devait surtout pas oublier que les hommes du Prince Imrahil la prenaient pour une criminelle dangereuse. S'ils croyaient qu'elle était une menace pour Aragorn, ils l'abattraient sans hésiter.

\- Je dois simplement faire en sorte d'attirer son attention.

\- Ça ne sera pas facile. Tout le monde l'acclamera. Dans la foule, vous risquez de passer inaperçue.

\- Je ne vois rien d'autre pour le moment. J'imagine que je devrai improviser… Il faut simplement espérer qu'il regarde par ici.

Les trompettes se remirent alors à sonner et le cœur de la jeune fille fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Malgré sa migraine, elle tendit à nouveau son esprit et cette fois, elle perçut quelque chose. Parmi les centaines d'humains présents dans les environs, elle sentit brièvement la présence d'un elfe. Mais cela s'estompa presque aussitôt, sans doute parce qu'elle était fatiguée.

\- Je crois… qu'Arwen est là, dit-elle le cœur battant.

\- On dit que la Reine est très belle, prononça lentement Ioreth.

\- Elle est merveilleusement belle et aussi douce qu'une nuit d'été, répondit la jeune fille sur le même ton.

Ioreth lui jeta un regard étonné mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle aida Nimroël à se relever et lui recommanda de boire encore un peu, ce que fit la jeune fille.

Un grand nombre de cavaliers passèrent alors devant Nimroël, se dirigeant vers les quais. Il s'agissait des trois fils du Prince Imrahil, entourés par les hommes de la Garde Royale. Elphir, Erchirion et Amrothos descendaient accueillir leurs hôtes sous les cris joyeux de la foule. Les trois hommes étaient richement vêtus d'or et de blanc et montaient de magnifiques étalons blancs. Ioreth se mit à lui raconter un tas de détails à propos des fils du Prince Imrahil.

\- Les deux plus jeunes, Erchirion et Amrothos, ne sont pas encore mariés et toutes les jeunes filles de la cité rêvent de faire leur connaissance.

\- Pourquoi le Prince n'est-il pas venu lui aussi? demanda Nimroël.

\- Depuis la mort de sa femme, il y a trois ans, il ne sort pratiquement plus. Ce sont ses deux fils aînés, Elphir et Erchirion, qui dirigent la cité.

Les acclamations de la foule retentirent quelques minutes plus tard et Nimroël se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer d'apercevoir quelque chose. Elle vit d'abord quelques hommes de la Garde Royale, puis, derrière eux, deux des fils du Prince Imrahil encadrant leurs hôtes. La jeune fille reconnut aussitôt Aragorn et Arwen. Les battements de son cœur redoublèrent et elle dut respirer profondément plusieurs fois pour reprendre son calme. Il lui fallait maintenant trouver un moyen d'attirer l'attention de ses amis. Ioreth avait eu raison, ça ne serait pas facile. Les gens autour d'elle acclamaient le Roi et la Reine et Nimroël savait qu'il serait difficile voire même impossible de se faire entendre avec tout ce tapage. Puis elle se dit que la présence d'Arwen était à son avantage. L'elfe avait l'ouïe très fine et la jeune fille avait toujours le sifflet d'argent qu'Haldir lui avait offert. Malgré le bruit intense de la foule, Arwen en percevrait peut-être le sifflement.

Nimroël porta le petit sifflet à sa bouche et souffla dedans. Arwen n'eut aucune réaction, si bien que la jeune fille recommença, un peu plus fort. Cette fois, Arwen inclina la tête, comme si elle tendait l'oreille, mais elle continua d'avancer. La procession était sur le point de dépasser l'endroit où Nimroël attendait depuis si longtemps. Désespérée, la jeune fille remplit ses poumons et souffla de toutes ses forces dans le petit sifflet d'argent. Elle vit Ioreth se boucher les oreilles et les gardes devant elle se retournèrent, l'air furieux. L'un d'eux tendit la main avec l'intention évidente de lui arracher le sifflet mais Nimroël le replaça vivement sous sa chemise. Arwen s'était arrêtée, aussitôt imitée par Aragorn qui se pencha vers elle. Ils échangèrent quelques mots puis Aragorn revint doucement sur ses pas, scrutant la foule. La jeune fille leva la main pour lui faire signe et elle eut un large sourire quand elle le vit se diriger vers elle. Aragorn fit un geste à l'intention des gardes qui se trouvaient devant Nimroël et ceux-ci s'écartèrent légèrement pour laisser passer la jeune fille.

\- Voulez-vous m'accompagner? demanda Nimroël à Ioreth.

La vieille femme rougit légèrement et secoua la tête. La jeune fille trouva très étrange de voir qu'elle était soudain intimidée au point de ne pas vouloir être présentée au Roi Elessar.

\- Dites-moi alors où je pourrai vous retrouver.

Ioreth lui expliqua où se trouvait sa maison, puis Nimroël la remercia en souriant et elle franchit la haie de gardes. Elle marcha d'un pas vif vers Aragorn qui mit pied à terre à son approche. La jeune fille s'arrêta ensuite à quelques pas du Roi. Ce dernier avait revêtu ses vêtements d'apparat, et sa tunique d'argent et sa cape blanche brillaient au soleil. Impressionnée, Nimroël s'inclina pour le saluer. Elle eut alors un étourdissement et elle serait sans doute tombée si Aragorn ne l'avait retenue.

\- Hé là! s'exclama ce dernier.

\- Désolée! Je crois que le soleil m'a tapé sur la tête.

\- Tenez, buvez ça, lui Aragorn en lui tendant une petite fiole.

Nimroël s'exécuta, puis elle avala le bout de _lembas_ qu'il lui offrit également.

\- Du _miruvor_ … et du _lembas_ … Le rôdeur est moins loin que je ne le pensais, dit la jeune fille en souriant.

Aragorn eut un léger rire. L'effet énergisant du _miruvor_ et du _lembas_ se fit rapidement sentir et Nimroël se sentit mieux en quelques secondes.

\- Je suis étonnée que vous soyez déjà là, dit alors Nimroël. Je croyais que ma lettre mettrait environ une semaine pour vous parvenir.

\- Je n'ai reçu aucune lettre.

\- Alors, pourquoi êtes-vous venu à Dol Amroth?

\- Nous en reparlerons plus tard, répliqua le Roi d'un ton sec. Nous ne devons pas faire attendre le cortège davantage.

La jeune fille le regarda d'un air surpris et elle fronça les sourcils. Durant une minute, elle crut qu'Aragorn était furieux contre elle. Comme pour la rassurer, ce dernier effleura doucement sa joue en s'efforçant de sourire. Nimroël n'arrivait pas à comprendre l'étrange attitude du Roi, mais ce n'était ni l'heure ni l'endroit pour des explications, aussi renonça-t-elle à poser des questions.

\- Legolas et Gimli ont été arrêtés, se contenta-t-elle de dire.

\- Je sais. Mais ne vous en faites pas, ils seront libérés très bientôt.

\- Tant mieux. Et… Savez-vous où est Radagast?

\- Non, je l'ignore. En fait, je ne savais pas qu'il était absent lui aussi. Je suis désolé que vous ayez dû rester seule.

\- Vous savez, je suis capable de m'occuper de moi-même pendant quelques jours.

\- Je sais, oui…

Sur un signe du Roi, l'un des gardes du Prince Imrahil s'avança alors et lui tendit la bride de son cheval. Celui-ci le remercia d'un signe de tête avant de se tourner vers la jeune fille.

\- Pouvez-vous monter à cheval? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Bien sûr, quelle question! répondit-elle.

Avec l'aide d'Aragorn, Nimroël se mit en selle. Le Roi en fit autant et il trotta légèrement pour reprendre sa place auprès d'Arwen. La jeune fille le suivit, soudain gênée de sa tenue négligée. Elle pouvait sentir les regards curieux de la foule et elle se sentait mal à l'aise d'être ainsi observée. Heureusement, lorsqu'elle arriva près de Sadoria, placée à quelques pas derrière Arwen, celle-ci lui tendit une longue cape faite d'un tissu argenté. Nimroël la posa vivement sur ses épaules, ravie de pouvoir ainsi cacher, en partie tout au moins, ses vêtements sales et usés.

Ils se remirent presque aussitôt en route, la jeune fille trottant à peu de distance d'Arwen. À quelques reprises, elle croisa le regard rempli d'inquiétude de l'elfe et elle s'efforça de lui sourire pour la rassurer. Mais, à mesure qu'ils avançaient, Nimroël sentait la fatigue la gagner de nouveau. Elle rabattit le capuchon de la cape sur sa tête, espérant qu'en s'abritant du soleil elle se sentirait mieux, mais son malaise persista. Heureusement, ils arrivèrent peu après dans la cour du palais royal et tous s'arrêtèrent. Les gardes mirent pied à terre, Aragorn et les fils du Prince également. Puis Aragorn aida Arwen à descendre de cheval, pendant qu'Elphir, Erchirion et Amrothos offraient leur assistance aux dames de la Reine. Nimroël se dirigea vers Arwen aussitôt qu'elle le put et celle-ci l'étreignit doucement.

\- Gil! Comment te sens-tu?

\- Je vais très bien. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, on va te remettre sur pied. Nous allons nous occuper de toi.

\- Bien sûr!

La jeune fille était de plus en plus étonnée du comportement étrange de ses amis.

\- J'ai passé une semaine plutôt difficile, expliqua-t-elle, mais dès que j'aurai avalé un bon repas, pris un bain et dormi un peu, j'irai beaucoup mieux, je vous assure.

\- Je sais. Viens maintenant, tu dois te reposer, lui dit Arwen.

La jeune fille se laissa entraîner par l'elfe, mais elle était vraiment déconcertée par sa réaction. Elle se comportait comme si Nimroël était réellement malade.

Précédée par la gouvernante du palais, Arwen conduisit sa jeune amie jusqu'à de confortables appartements, préparés pour cette dernière.

\- Arwen, que se passe-t-il? demanda Nimroël lorsqu'elles furent enfin seules.

\- Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça?

\- Aragorn est en colère et vous… Vous semblez réellement inquiète… Quelque chose ne va pas, n'est-ce pas?

L'elfe la regarda un long moment sans rien dire. Puis elle poussa un profond soupir et elle eut un sourire un peu triste.

\- Assieds-toi, s'il te plait, lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

Nimroël s'exécuta. Arwen prit alors place près d'elle et lui prit la main. Le cœur battant, la jeune fille attendit impatiemment que l'elfe se décide à lui expliquer ce qui se passait.

\- Gil, tu n'es pas simplement fatiguée.

\- Bien sûr que…

\- Ne m'interrompt pas, lui dit Arwen.

\- Désolée.

\- Il y a une semaine, nous avons reçu un message de Duilin et Thorondal.

\- Encore eux. J'espérais ne plus entendre parler de ces idiots. Qu'ont-ils donc pu vous dire pour vous troubler ainsi?

\- Ils ont dit que… Qu'ils t'avaient donné quelque chose. Une sorte de poison qui agit très lentement.

Il y eut un long silence pendant que Nimroël s'efforçait de saisir le sens de ce que venait de dire Arwen.

\- Ils ont… osé… m'empoisonner! Vous en êtes certaine?

\- En fait, nous n'en sommes pas sûrs. Aragorn pense qu'il peut simplement s'agir d'un bluff. Les symptômes…

\- Mais, si c'est vrai… Cela voudrais dire que je… Je vais peut-être mourir?

\- Non! Il n'en est pas question. Aragorn et mes frères te soigneront. Et puis…

\- Et puis quoi?

\- Les Alatarim ont aussi précisé qu'ils possédaient l'antidote.

\- Ah! Et évidemment, en échange, ils veulent que j'aille avec eux.

\- Oui.

\- Jamais, Arwen. Jamais je ne les suivrai. Je préfère encore mourir!

Arwen ferma les yeux et soupira de nouveau.

\- Je suis très sérieuse, Arwen. Je ne laisserai personne contrôler ma vie de cette façon.

\- Je sais, murmura l'elfe tristement.

\- Allons, ne vous en faites pas. Je suis très solide, vous le savez bien. Même le Seigneur Elrond l'a dit.

\- Je voudrais tant que mon père soit là, en ce moment.

Elladan et Elrohir sauront sûrement se débrouiller s'il le faut, déclara la jeune fille. Mais je parie que c'est encore l'un des mensonges de ces Alatarim. Ils espèrent me faire peur et ils s'imaginent sans doute que je vais me précipiter dans leurs filets et les supplier de me donner cet antidote.

\- Espérons que tu aies raison, répondit tristement l'elfe.

\- Je vais très bien, Arwen. Je suis seulement un peu fatiguée.

\- Alors, repose-toi! lui dit l'elfe, avant de sortir doucement.

* * *

Merci encore pour les très beaux commentaires et je vous souhaite une belle semaine.


	31. 31 Détente

**Disclaimer** : voir le premier chapitre

* * *

-31-

Pendant les quelques jours qui suivirent l'arrivée d'Aragorn et d'Arwen à Dol Amroth, Nimroël se reposa beaucoup. Elle visita également les jardins du palais, se promenant parfois avec Arwen, parfois en compagnie de Legolas.

Un calme étonnant régnait autour de la jeune fille. Tous ceux qui la côtoyaient lui parlaient d'une voix douce. Ils marchaient comme sur des œufs et ils semblaient tous décidés à lui accorder tous ses moindres désirs. Au début, Nimroël ne s'en plaignît pas, mais plus le temps passait et plus l'attitude de ses amis l'agaçait.

Ce jour-là, la jeune fille dînait en compagnie d'Aragorn et d'Arwen. Legolas et Gimli étaient là eux aussi, ainsi que les fils du Prince Imrahil. Nimroël discutait depuis un long moment avec Amrothos, le plus jeune des trois. Voyant son attirance pour la mer et les bateaux, ce dernier lui proposa tout à coup d'aller faire une petite croisière en mer.

\- Ça me ferait vraiment très plaisir, accepta Nimroël avec un large sourire.

\- Il vaudrait peut-être mieux que tu ne te fatigues pas trop, lui dit Legolas.

\- Arrêtez de me traiter comme si j'étais faite en porcelaine, s'emporta soudain la jeune fille. Je suis en pleine forme.

\- Mais tu es peut-être…

\- Je ne veux pas que l'on parle de ça! l'interrompit la jeune fille. Je suis certaine que toute cette histoire a été inventée par les Alatarim dans le but de m'empoisonner la vie.

Réalisant soudain ce qu'elle venait de dire, Nimroël fut prise d'un fou rire irrépressible. Gimli se mit à rire lui aussi mais il s'arrêta brusquement après que Legolas lui ait donné un coup de coude dans les côtes.

\- Nimroël, cette menace est très sérieuse, lui dit l'elfe.

La jeune fille s'efforça de se contrôler mais il lui fallut encore une minute ou deux avant de cesser de rire.

\- Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle lorsqu'elle eut enfin reprit son souffle.

\- Legolas a raison, lui dit alors Aragorn. Nous ne pouvons pas ignorer la possibilité que vous soyez réellement malade simplement parce que cette éventualité vous déplaît.

\- Mais je vais très bien, et vous le savez! Vous m'avez examiné et vous n'avez rien trouvé qui prouve qu'ils m'ont empoisonnée.

\- Ce qui ne veut pas dire que…

\- Je sais… répondit la jeune fille en baissant la tête.

\- Cela dit, vous avez également raison, continua le Roi. Vous ne devez pas vous empêcher de faire ce dont vous avez envie à cause de la menace qui pèse sur vous.

\- Alors demain, nous irons faire un tour en mer, déclara Nimroël avec un grand sourire.

Puis elle se tourna vers Amrothos en rougissant, soudain mal à l'aise.

\- Si… Si c'est possible, bien entendu.

\- C'est très possible, mademoiselle, répondit ce dernier en souriant. Si cela vous plaît, nous prendrons la mer dès demain matin.

\- Oh oui. C'est parfait!

Le lendemain, cependant, il pleuvait des cordes et il fallut remettre la sortie en mer. Déçue, Nimroël passa la journée à tourner en rond, regardant impatiemment le ciel, espérant que le temps s'éclaircisse, mais il n'en fut rien. Elle sentait sa mauvaise humeur augmenter d'heure en heure. Elle fut tout de même détournée de ses sombres pensées lorsque l'on vint lui annoncer qu'un visiteur était arrivé et que le Roi Elessar la demandait.

Heureuse de cette diversion, Nimroël alla rapidement rejoindre Aragorn. Elle se dirigeait vers le grand bureau qu'Elphir avait mis à la disposition de ce dernier lorsqu'elle perçut la présence de Radagast. Elle retrouva instantanément son sourire et, dès qu'elle pénétra dans le bureau d'Aragorn, elle se précipita vers le Maia.

\- Où étiez-vous donc passé? Et qu'est-ce qui a pu vous retenir aussi longtemps? lui demanda-t-elle sans préambule.

Radagast ne s'offusqua pas des manières un peu brusques de la jeune fille, mais il ne répondit pas tout de suite à ses questions. À la place, il lui demanda comment elle allait.

\- J'imagine qu'on vous a déjà mis au courant, dit-elle en soupirant et en jetant un regard légèrement réprobateur vers Aragorn.

\- Au courant de quoi? répondit Radagast, étonné.

\- Eh bien, je… Les Alatarim… commença Nimroël.

\- Vous voulez bien attendre quelques minutes, Gilraen, l'interrompit Aragorn. Arwen, Legolas et Gimli vont bientôt nous rejoindre. Nous pourrons alors discuter des événements qui se sont produits durant les dernières semaines, pour le bénéfice de tous.

La jeune fille hocha lentement la tête à l'intention du Roi. Elle était impatiente d'apprendre ce que Radagast avait fait durant les derniers jours, mais Aragorn avait raison, il valait mieux attendre les autres. Ainsi, le Maia n'aurait pas à répéter son récit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Arwen fit son entrée, bientôt suivie par Legolas et Gimli. Tous prirent place dans de confortables fauteuils, autour d'une large table en chêne. Aragorn fut le premier à prendre la parole.

\- Je voudrais d'abord vous remercier d'avoir bien voulu jouer le jeu afin que les Alatarim quittent Minas Tirith sans causer trop de problèmes, dit-il.

Nimroël lui sourit alors que Legolas et Gimli hochaient simplement la tête à son intention.

\- Nous avons cependant un nouveau problème. Les Alatarim nous ont laissé entendre qu'ils avaient empoisonné Gilraen.

\- Quoi? s'exclama Radagast.

\- Nous n'en sommes évidemment pas certains, mais il se pourrait que sa vie soit en danger.

\- Ils veulent juste nous faire peur, affirma la jeune fille.

\- Peut-être bien, mais, comme je vous l'ai dit hier, nous ne pouvons pas prendre cette menace à la légère.

Nimroël haussa les épaules d'un air agacé.

\- Ce que j'aimerais savoir, dit-elle, c'est pourquoi ils se donnent tout ce mal, simplement pour que je les suive. Que me veulent-ils exactement?

\- Je crois que je sais ce qu'ils veulent, déclara Radagast, murmurant presque.

\- Vraiment? demanda Nimroël, très surprise.

\- J'ai rencontré Pallando.

\- Quoi?!

Nimroël se pencha en avant, attendant la suite avec impatience.

\- Lorsque nous sommes arrivés à Dol Amroth, j'ai reçu un message provenant de Pallando.

\- Pourquoi ne nous avez-vous rien dit? demanda la jeune fille.

\- Il m'avait demandé de garder le secret.

\- Garder le secret! s'exclama Nimroël. Et puis quoi encore? Vous auriez dû nous prévenir qu'il était là. J'avais le droit de savoir. Après tout, c'est moi que les Alatarim harcèlent. Vous êtes de leur côté ou du nôtre?

\- Gilraen! intervint Aragorn d'un ton sec.

\- Pallando n'a plus rien à voir avec les Alatarim, déclara lentement Radagast.

\- Il les a… créé! Il a tout à voir avec eux! Ne soyez donc pas si borné…

\- Gilraen! dit encore Aragorn.

\- J'en ai vraiment assez de toutes ces manigances, continua Nimroël. Vous êtes bien tous pareils. Toujours à comploter…

\- Si vous vous taisiez une minute, l'interrompit Radagast, je pourrais vous expliquer pourquoi Pallando souhaitait me voir.

Cette fois, le Maia semblait réellement en colère. Nimroël croisa le regard d'Aragorn, puis elle regarda à nouveau Radagast. Elle poussa ensuite un soupir et croisa les bras, attendant la suite.

\- Si vous me le permettez, dit alors Radagast, s'adressant principalement à Aragorn et Arwen, je voudrais vous rapporter ce que m'a révélé Pallando au sujet des Alatarim.

Aragorn et Arwen hochèrent la tête, de même que Gimli et Legolas. Nimroël ne dit rien, mais elle était tout de même très curieuse d'en savoir plus.

\- Alatar et Pallando sont arrivés sur la Terre du Milieu à peu près en même temps que Saroumane. Ils ont d'ailleurs voyagé vers l'est avec lui. Puis Saroumane est revenu mais Alatar et Pallando on préféré rester à l'est de la mer de Rhûn. Ils se sont installés dans un petit village de pêcheurs, vivant simplement en compagnie des hommes. Peu à peu, cependant, les gens des environs ont été attirés par les deux Maiar et le village a rapidement prospéré. En dix ans, environ, le village est devenu une petite ville, puis la ville s'est développée jusqu'à devenir la plus importante cité à des lieues à la ronde.

Les deux Maiar aimaient être entouré par les hommes. Ils aimaient la déférence que ces derniers avaient envers eux. Mais bientôt, ce ne fut pas suffisant. Ils avaient constaté que les humains étaient incapables de faire de la magie et trouvaient ce fait déplorable. Ils ont donc décidé d' « améliorer » la race humaine en leur permettant de posséder des pouvoirs magiques.

\- Améliorer?! C'est complètement insensé! s'exclama Nimroël.

\- En effet, répondit Radagast. Mais Pallando m'a dit qu'à ce moment, Alatar et lui étaient réellement persuadés que c'était ce qu'ils devaient faire. Il ne faut pas oublier que leur but était de contrer Sauron.

Alors, environ deux cents ans après s'être installé à Rhûn, Pallando et Alatar se sont choisi des épouses. Ce ne fut pas très difficile, étant donné la façon dont les deux Maiar étaient considérés par les humains.

Peu après le mariage des deux Maiar, l'épouse d'Alatar est morte en donnant naissance à un petit garçon, très chétif, et ce dernier n'a vécu que quelques semaines. Quelques mois plus tard, la même chose s'est produite avec la femme et le fils de Pallando. Alatar s'est remarié moins d'un an plus tard et, cette fois encore, sa femme est décédée en donnant naissance à leur enfant. Le garçon a cependant survécu.

Au cours des quarante années qui suivirent, Alatar et Pallando se sont remariés près d'une trentaine de fois chacun. Et toutes leurs épouses sont mortes suite à des complications durant leur grossesse ou pendant l'accouchement. Neuf des enfants ont tout de même survécus, six d'entre eux étant les fils d'Alatar et les trois autres, ceux de Pallando.

Ce ne fut qu'alors qu'ils réalisèrent avec horreur qu'ils étaient coupables de la mort d'une cinquantaine de jeunes femmes et de leur enfant. Pallando m'a dit que c'était comme s'ils s'éveillaient soudain d'un cauchemar. Ils savaient qu'il leur était impossible de revenir en arrière. Ils devraient vivre avec ce terrible crime. Leur seule consolation était les quelques enfants qui avaient survécus et qui faisaient leur fierté.

Nimroël était atterrée par ce que Radagast venait de leur apprendre. Elle se demandait tout à coup combien de femmes et d'enfants étaient morts avant qu'elle-même ne naisse. Elle jeta un regard vers Arwen et comprit que l'elfe pensait la même chose qu'elle. Arwen se pencha doucement en avant et elle posa sa longue main sur celle de la jeune fille, comme pour la réconforter. Celle-ci la remercia d'un léger sourire, puis elle se tourna à nouveau vers Radagast, qui poursuivit.

\- Les neuf garçons ont grandi normalement, bien qu'un peu lentement. Et la plupart d'entre eux ont commencé à manifester des pouvoirs en atteignant l'âge adulte. Lorsque les aînés se sont mariés, Alatar et Pallando ont attendu avec angoisse la naissance de leurs enfants. Malheureusement, le cauchemar recommença. Plusieurs femmes sont mortes en couche ainsi que quelques-uns des enfants qu'elles portaient. C'était toutefois moins alarmant que précédemment puisque environ la moitié d'entre elles survécut.

Alatar et Pallando tentèrent tout de même de convaincre leurs fils de renoncer à avoir des enfants, mais seulement deux d'entre eux les écoutèrent. Les sept autres restaient persuadés que leur descendance serait appelée à jouer un grand rôle dans l'histoire des hommes et que la mort de quelques personnes n'était que le juste prix à payer pour atteindre ce but.

Une centaine d'années plus tard, comprenant que leurs fils ne renonceraient jamais à leurs ambitions, Alatar et Pallando choisirent de quitter la cité et de ne plus y revenir. Leurs fils les ont recherché, et ce, pendant des siècles, mais en vain.

C'est à peu près à la même époque que les fils des deux Maiar ont commencé à se nommer Alatarim, les fils d'Alatar. Ils voulaient créer un grand peuple, un peuple d'humains capables d'utiliser la magie. Ils ont rapidement compris qu'ils avaient un grave problème, cependant.

\- Un problème? demanda Nimroël.

\- Tous leurs enfants étaient des garçons.

\- Tous? s'exclama Aragorn d'un air étonné.

\- Jamais aucune fille n'est née de l'union de Pallando ou d'Alatar et d'un humain et les descendants de leurs fils sont également toujours des garçons.

\- C'est vraiment très étonnant! dit doucement Arwen.

\- C'était, et c'est encore, est un véritable problème, pour les Alatarim, puisqu'ils doivent obligatoirement épouser des femmes qu'ils considèrent comme leur étant inférieures. De plus, ceux de deuxième génération ou plus, s'ils vivent plus longtemps que la plupart des humains, ne sont pas immortels. C'est pourquoi ils tiennent tant à vous avoir, Gilraen. À leurs yeux, vous êtes le miracle qu'ils n'espéraient plus. Ils veulent que vous épousiez Halbard, le second des fils d'Alatar et le plus puissant des Alatarim. Ainsi, vos enfants seraient à moitié Maia, tout comme vous, et leur race cesserait de décliner.

\- Mais je… Je ne peux pas avoir d'enfants.

\- Pardon?… Vous en êtes certaine? demanda Radagast, très étonné.

\- Oui… Je crois… Je ne… Je n'ai pas encore… répondit Nimroël, en rougissant.

Elle jeta un regard vers Arwen qui sourit avant de se tourner vers le Maia. Mais avant que l'elfe n'ait ouvert la bouche, Radagast se remit à parler.

\- Je… Oui… Bon, dit-il en se raclant la gorge d'un air embarrassé. C'est apparemment un fait que les Alatarim ignorent. Mais je ne crois pas que cela les arrêterait, même s'ils étaient au courant. Vous êtes leur seul espoir.

\- Cela ne fait que renforcer ma certitude que cette histoire d'empoisonnement n'est que du bluff, dit-elle.

\- Pas nécessairement, rétorqua Radagast. Ils n'envisagent sans doute pas que vous puissiez préférer mourir plutôt que de les suivre.

Nimroël réfléchit un long moment à ce que venait de lui dire Radagast. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi les Alatarim voulaient qu'elle les rejoigne mais cela ne faisait que renforcer sa décision de ne pas leur céder.

\- Pourquoi Pallando est-il venu vous raconter tout cela? demanda-elle après un long silence.

\- Il voulait que nous comprenions la gravité de la situation, dit Radagast d'un ton hésitant.

\- Allons donc! Ne me prenez surtout pas pour une idiote! S'il s'est donné tout ce mal pour disparaître, il ne s'est certainement pas montrer simplement pour vous mettre en garde contre ceux qu'il a contribué à créer.

\- Très bien! Il voulait en savoir plus à votre sujet.

\- Vraiment? Je me demande pourquoi je ne suis pas étonnée.

\- Il voulait être certain que vous n'alliez pas vous allier aux Alatarim.

\- Et que ferait-il si jamais je décidais de… collaborer avec eux?

\- Gilraen! Pallando était sur le point de quitter la Terre du Milieu quand il a entendu parler de vous pour la première fois : Saroumane avait eu un enfant. Une fille qui plus est. Il était si étonné qu'il n'a pas su quoi faire. Puis, pendant des années, il vous a recherchée, sans succès. Ensuite, il a appris que Saroumane avait été tué. Il a cru que c'était vous qui l'aviez tué et il a redoublé d'efforts pour vous retrouver. Il voulait vous tuer.

\- Me… Me tuer! Mais… Je ne… Je ne lui ai rien fait! Pourquoi voudrait-il ma mort?

\- Gilraen… Alatar est mort il y a plusieurs années. D'après Pallando, il a été tué par un ou plusieurs de ses fils.

\- Par l'un de ses… Et c'est à moi qu'il en veut? C'est sur moi qu'il veut se venger?

\- Ne vous en faites pas, il ne vous fera aucun mal à présent. Je l'ai convaincu que vous étiez… différente de l'image qu'il se faisait de vous.

\- Je suppose que je dois vous remercier, dit la jeune fille d'un ton amer.

\- Je vous en prie. Ne le prenez pas ainsi. Pallando ignorait que Saroumane était un traître. Et puis, Alatar et lui avaient été très proches de votre père.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules et balaya l'air de sa main, écartant d'un geste les propos de Radagast. Elle ne voulait pas entendre parler de son père. Pas maintenant. Elle avait déjà suffisamment de problèmes.

\- Toute cette histoire ne fait que renforcer ma décision, dit Nimroël. Jamais je ne m'allierai aux Alatarim. Même si je dois en mourir. Mais il est maintenant évident que nous ne réussirons pas à nous débarrasser d'eux.

\- Pallando a-t-il l'intention de nous aider? demanda alors Aragorn.

Cette question fit sursauter la jeune fille. Elle n'était pas certaine d'apprécier la présence d'un autre Maia. Et surtout pas de quelqu'un qui avait été proche de Saroumane. Mais Aragorn avait posé une question essentielle.

\- Non, répondit Radagast d'un air embarrassé. J'ai pourtant essayé de le convaincre que nous avions besoin de lui, mais il était bien décidé à quitter la Terre du Milieu aussitôt que possible. Je n'ai pas pu le retenir.

\- Eh bien, murmura Nimroël, au moins nous sommes fixés. Le courage n'est pas l'une des principales qualités des Maiar.

Radagast rougit soudain de l'insulte et Nimroël regretta aussitôt ses paroles.

\- Vous ne devez pas juger vos pairs d'après le petit nombre d'entre eux que vous avez rencontré, dit le Maia, comme s'il s'excusait.

\- Je… Je suis désolée, dit doucement la jeune fille. Je ne parlais pas de vous. Je pensais surtout à mon… à Saroumane et à ce Pallando, qui refuse de nous aider alors qu'il est en grande partie responsable de nos problèmes actuels.

\- Vous pouvez m'inclure dans ce lot, mademoiselle. Je n'ai pas… Ma contribution, dans la guerre que nous avons menée contre Sauron, n'a pas été très brillante.

\- Mais vous n'avez pas trahi vos amis! répliqua la jeune fille d'un ton véhément. Et vous êtes là, maintenant. Je sais que je peux compter sur vous.

\- Je vous remercie de votre confiance, répondit Radagast.

Nimroël inclina la tête et eut un petit sourire.

\- Alors, que doit-on faire? demanda-t-elle ensuite en se tournant vers Aragorn.

\- Puisque vous semblez n'avoir aucun symptôme, je crois que le mieux est d'attendre, répondit Aragorn. Elladan et Elrohir nous rejoindront bientôt et nous rentrerons tous ensemble à Minas Tirith.

Satisfaite de cette décision, la jeune fille hocha la tête.

\- Mais je veux que vous veniez me voir si vous ressentez quoi que ce soit d'anormal.

\- D'accord, répondit doucement la jeune fille.

\- Je suis très sérieux, Gilraen! ajouta le Roi d'un ton sévère.

\- C'est promis!

Durant les quelques jours qui suivirent, le temps ne s'améliora guère et il fallut à nouveau remettre la sortie en mer. Il pleuvait sporadiquement, mais il ventait très fort et la mer était démontée. Toujours un peu morose, Nimroël n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit très longtemps. Elle tournait en rond, cherchant à s'occuper. Ce fut finalement Gimli qui réussit à lui changer les idées, en lui rappelant qu'elle n'avait toujours pas récupéré ses armes, confisquées par les hommes du Prince.

\- Vous avez raison, Gimli. Je tiens vraiment à retrouver mon arc et mes poignards. Je ne les avais pas oubliés, mais j'ai eu l'esprit occupé ailleurs, ces derniers jours.

\- Si vous êtes libre maintenant, je me proposais justement d'aller faire un tour dans les quartiers des officiers. Je voudrais récupérer mes armes, moi aussi.

La jeune fille hocha la tête en souriant. L'attitude du nain laissait entendre qu'il ne serait peut-être pas si simple de ravoir ce qui, pourtant, leur appartenait de droit. Il confirmait ainsi l'impression qu'elle avait eue lorsque le garde avait confisqué son arc et ses poignards. Gimli semblait cependant bien décidé à ne pas se laisser léser et cela promettait un peu d'action, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Et puis, elle non plus n'avait pas l'intention de laisser ses armes entre les mains d'un idiot de garde. L'arc était un cadeau de la Dame Galadriel et les poignards lui avaient été offerts par Celeborn. Jamais elle n'y renoncerait.

Elle suivit donc Gimli jusqu'au mess où, selon les informations qu'avait obtenues le nain, le garde qui était responsable de son arrestation logeait. Nimroël ignorait comment il avait eu ces informations, mais elles s'avérèrent exactes et il ne leur fut pas difficile de retrouver l'homme qu'ils recherchaient. Ce dernier reconnut Gimli au premier coup d'œil. Le nain n'eut donc pas besoin de lui expliquer très longtemps la raison de sa visite.

\- Bien sûr, dit le garde nerveusement. Il va sans dire que vous pouvez reprendre vos biens, maître nain. Moyennant quelques frais, bien entendu…

\- Des frais? demanda Gimli.

\- Eh bien, nous avons dû transporter vos armes, puis les entreposer. Cela justifie…

\- Cela ne justifie rien du tout, l'interrompit sèchement le nain. Je veux ravoir mes haches, et je les veux immédiatement. Et puis, cette jeune fille souhaite elle aussi récupérer son arc et ses poignards.

Le garde regarda Nimroël d'un air étonné. Il devait trouver étrange qu'elle possède des armes.

\- Vous m'aviez pourtant affirmé que les armes appartenaient à un jeune garçon, dit l'homme à Gimli, au bout d'un moment.

\- Eh bien, à ce moment-là, je ne pouvais pas révéler l'identité de cette jeune personne. Mais ce n'est plus le cas, à présent.

L'homme semblait de plus en plus nerveux. Il tripotait la garde de son épée, comme s'il résistait difficilement à l'envie de la tirer de son fourreau.

\- Je vais allé voir ce que je peux faire, dit-il alors.

Sans attendre de réponse, il s'éloigna à grand pas et disparu par une étroite porte de bois qui se referma derrière lui avec un grincement sonore.

\- Croyez-vous qu'il reviendra? demanda Nimroël en Sindarin.

\- Je l'espère pour lui, répliqua le nain.

Nimroël ne put s'empêcher de rire. Elle aurait peut-être dû être contrariée par les événements, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se réjouir du conflit qui se préparait. Elle trouvait ainsi un exutoire pour toutes les tensions accumulées durant les derniers jours. Et puis, il n'y aurait certainement pas de bagarre. Le garde n'était pas de taille à affronter Gimli et il devait bien s'en rendre compte.

L'homme revint quelques minutes plus tard, transportant les haches de Gimli, qu'il laissa ensuite tomber sur le sol, aux pieds du nain.

\- Voilà, maître nain. Et veuillez m'excuser à propos des frais demandés. C'était un simple malentendu.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Nimroël et la regarda droit dans les yeux, d'un air sévère, cherchant sans doute à l'impressionner.

\- Je suis désolé, mademoiselle, mais, tant que vous ne m'apporterez pas la preuve que l'arc et les poignards vous appartiennent réellement, je ne pourrai pas vous les remettre.

La jeune fille jeta un regard vers Gimli. Ce dernier affichait un air calme, mais ses yeux brillants indiquaient clairement que lui aussi se réjouissait de ce qui se préparait.

\- Seriez-vous en train de mettre ma parole en doute, demanda-t-il d'un ton doucereux.

\- Non… Non… Mais j'ai reçu des ordres auxquels je dois obéir. Et, lorsque des biens sont confisqués, on ne peut les remettre qu'à celui à qui ils appartiennent. C'est la procédure.

\- Vous pouvez donc remettre ses armes à cette jeune fille. Je vous répète qu'elles lui appartiennent.

\- Et moi, je me permettrai de vous rappeler que vous nous avez déjà menti à ce sujet.

\- Mais moi, je ne vous ai jamais menti, intervint alors Nimroël. Ces armes m'ont été données par Galadriel et Celeborn, Seigneurs des elfes du Bois d'Or.

Elle avait parlé fièrement en fixant le garde dans les yeux. Ce dernier ne put soutenir son regard et il détourna rapidement la tête.

\- Nous devrons tout de même faire une enquête. Je suis désolé, c'est la procédure.

\- Dites-moi au moins comment je peux prouver que l'arc et les poignards sont à moi, demanda la jeune fille.

\- Eh bien… J'imagine que si ceux qui vous en ont fait cadeau venaient témoigner…

\- Vous avez perdu l'esprit! Vous n'imaginez tout de même pas que le Seigneur Celeborn a du temps à perdre avec ces sottises, s'insurgea Nimroël.

Elle commençait à être agacée par l'attitude du garde.

\- Eh bien, dans ce cas, je ne vois pas vraiment comment vous pourrez récupérer vos biens. J'en suis désolé, croyez-moi.

\- Je pourrais demander au Roi Elessar de venir témoigner, dit Nimroël. Et vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Vous savez très bien qui je suis. Alors cessez ce jeu stupide et rendez-moi mes armes.

Il y eut un long silence. L'homme paraissait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. À la fin, il poussa un profond soupir.

\- Le problème, mademoiselle, c'est que nous n'avons plus les objets que nous vous avons confisqués, dit-il très doucement.

\- Quoi? d'exclama la jeune fille. Comment cela?

\- Eh bien… Voyez-vous, nous étions persuadé que… que vous n'en auriez plus besoin. Étant donné que le Roi vous avait condamné pour vol, il était hautement improbable que vous veniez réclamer vos armes.

\- Alors! Qu'en avez-vous fait?

Le cœur de Nimroël battait très fort. Elle craignait que le garde ne lui apprenne qu'il avait brûlé son arc et jeté ses poignards.

\- Nous les avons vendu. Bien des gens, à Dol Amroth, désirent posséder des armes fabriquées par les elfes.

La jeune fille soupira de soulagement en apprenant que ses affaires étaient intactes.

\- Dites-nous simplement à qui vous les avez vendues, dit-elle alors. Nous irons les récupérer nous-même.

\- Je regrette… Je ne peux pas vous révéler cette information…

Gimli s'avança, les bras croisés, d'un air menaçant. Ses yeux brillaient de colère et, malgré sa petite taille, il dominait aisément l'homme qui lui faisait face.

\- Je… C'est Farand, l'un des conseillers du jeune Prince Elphir qui les a acheté, dit le garde. Mais je doute qu'il accepte de vous les rendre. Il… C'est un grand collectionneur et il ne voudra…

\- Qu'il le veuille ou non, ces armes sont à moi! Vous n'aviez pas le droit de les vendre!

\- Nous nous occuperons de convaincre ce conseiller, dit Gimli. Donnez-nous l'argent qu'il vous a versé, c'est tout ce que nous demandons.

Le garde s'inclina, à court d'arguments. Il leur rendit l'argent de la vente et leur indiqua la façon de se rendre chez le conseiller. Et ce même après-midi, Nimroël et Gimli se rendirent chez le conseiller.

Farand déplut à Nimroël dès qu'elle le vit. Il avait des cheveux sombres, très courts, ce qui était plutôt inhabituel. Ses petits yeux avaient une couleur indéfinie qui tirait sur le bleu. Il avait des traits réguliers et bien des gens devaient le trouver beau, mais son espèce de petite moustache et son menton pointu lui donnaient un air prétentieux.

L'homme les reçut froidement. Il avait apparemment été prévenu de leur visite et il savait quel était leur but. Il fut très courtois, cependant.

\- Je suis heureux de faire votre connaissance, maître nain. Ainsi que la vôtre, mademoiselle, dit-il d'un ton obséquieux.

Gimli s'inclina profondément et prononça quelques paroles de remerciement. Nimroël, quant à elle, se contenta d'un bref salut à la façon des elfes. Après tout, le conseiller était un fervent admirateur des armes elfiques.

\- Monsieur, je crois que vous connaissez déjà la raison de notre visite, dit alors le nain.

\- En effet. Je crains cependant que vous vous soyez dérangé pour rien. Les armes que j'ai acquises dernièrement sont tout simplement magnifiques et…

\- Elles sont à moi! l'interrompit la jeune fille.

Gimli lui jeta un regard légèrement irrité mais Nimroël l'ignora.

\- Non, mademoiselle, continua le conseiller. Maintenant, elles m'appartiennent. Je les achetées…

\- À quelqu'un à qui elles n'appartenaient pas! le coupa-t-elle à nouveau.

\- Nous sommes prêts à vous rembourser, dit alors Gimli, d'un ton plus calme.

\- Me rembourser? Non, maître nain, je n'ai aucune intention de me séparer de l'arc et des poignards. Et certainement pas pour un prix aussi ridicule que celui que j'ai payé.

\- Mais… mais… Ce sont le Seigneur Celeborn et la Dame Galadriel qui me les ont donnés, dit doucement Nimroël.

\- Vraiment, s'étonna le conseiller.

Les petits yeux du conseiller se mirent tout à coup à briller d'une lueur avide, ce qui donna la chair de poule à la jeune fille. Elle voulut dire quelque chose, mais Gimli lui écrasa soudainement le pied et elle poussa une exclamation de douleur.

\- Nous pourrions faire valoir nos droits auprès du Roi Elessar, mais je ne crois pas que ça sera nécessaire. Je suis certain que nous pouvons nous entendre, conseiller, prononça le nain d'une voix grave.

Farand pâli lorsque Gimli mentionna Aragorn et il pinça les lèvres. Puis il se reprit et releva la tête avec arrogance.

\- Le garde qui m'a vendu ces armes serait certainement puni. Mais je n'ai moi-même commis aucun crime. Je ne peux dont pas être tenu pour responsable de cette erreur.

Nimroël fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant. Elle n'aimait pas du tout être confrontée à ce genre de problèmes. Bien sûr, le garde avait commis une erreur, mais cette erreur pourrait facilement être réparée si le conseiller décidait de faire preuve de bon sens. Si ce dernier s'obstinait, cependant, il n'était pas certain qu'elle puisse récupérer son bien. De plus, Aragorn n'aimerait certainement pas devoir intervenir.

\- Vous devez comprendre que ces objets me sont très chers, conseiller, commença la jeune fille.

\- Cet entretien est maintenant terminé, la coupa Farand. Je suis malheureusement très occupé.

Le conseiller se leva et il fit quelques pas en direction de la porte.

\- Je vous ai aimablement reçu, mais à présent, je vous demande de bien vouloir quitter ma maison.

Nimroël et Gimli se levèrent de concert et, après avoir sèchement salué leur hôte, ils sortirent de chez le conseiller. Pendant de longues minutes, ils marchèrent côte à côte, sans dire un mot.

\- Il ne nous reste plus qu'à aller voir Aragorn, dit enfin Gimli.

\- Non! le contredit la jeune fille. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit obligé d'intervenir. Au mieux, il trancherait en ma faveur et obligerait le conseiller Farand à me rendre mes armes, mais cela créerait sans doute un froid entre le Roi et le jeune Prince Elphir. Il ne faut surtout pas oublier que c'est lui qui succédera au Prince Imrahil.

Ils continuèrent en silence durant quelques minutes.

\- Et au pire? finit par demander Gimli.

\- Au pire?

\- Oui… Vous avez dit qu'au mieux, Aragorn ordonnerait que l'on vous rende vos armes.

\- Eh bien, le Roi pourrait décider de ne pas intervenir et de laisser Elphir se charger de régler le problème. Dans ce cas, il est fort probable que le Prince permettrait à Farand de garder mes armes et ensuite, je ne pourrais plus rien faire pour les récupérer.

\- Alors, vous renoncez, tout simplement?

\- Absolument pas, rétorqua Nimroël.

\- Que comptez-vous dans ce cas?

\- Je crois que je vais m'amuser un peu, répondit la jeune fille d'un ton mystérieux.

\- Vous amusez! Vraiment!

\- D'abord, je dois m'entretenir avec Radagast. Et ensuite, si ça vous intéresse toujours, vous pourrez m'accompagner chez le conseiller.

Gimli tenta de savoir ce que Nimroël avait en tête mais celle-ci refusa de lui dévoiler ses plans.

\- Vous verrez bien, maître nain. Et je crois que ça vous plaira!

Le lendemain, peu de temps avant le lever du jour, Nimroël et Gimli se tenaient devant la demeure du conseiller Farand. La jeune fille avait utilisé ses dons pour que personne ne puisse les voir, le nain et elle. Elle craignait tout de même qu'on les remarque étant donné que, depuis leur arrivée, le nain ne cessait de grommeler et de se plaindre de l'heure matinale.

\- Si j'avais su que vous seriez un tel casse-pied, maître nain, je serais venue seule, répliqua la jeune fille après que Gimli se fut plaint pour la troisième fois d'avoir été réveillé trop tôt.

\- Ne soyez pas insolente, mon enfant! rétorqua le nain.

\- Et vous, taisez-vous un peu. On pourrait vous entendre. Et puis, si vous aviez un peu moins bu de bière, hier soir, vous ne seriez pas en aussi mauvaise forme ce matin.

Gimli croisa les bras et il la fixa d'un air mauvais en grognant. Ses manières brusques n'impressionnaient plus la jeune fille depuis un bon moment, cependant, et celle-ci l'ignora tout simplement.

\- Si vous me disiez ce que nous faisons ici, cela m'aiderait sûrement à mieux supporter cette attente, dit le nain au bout d'un moment.

\- Je me suis renseignée et j'ai appris que notre cher ami le conseiller aimait sortir se promener très tôt, le matin, dit-elle.

\- Cela ne me dit pas ce que vous comptez faire, insista Gimli.

\- Ne trouvez-vous pas que Farand manque un peu de… charme? demanda-t-elle d'un ton doucereux.

\- De charme?

\- Je vais le rendre très attirant… du moins… pour des oiseaux, dit Nimroël.

Plutôt que d'éclairer le nain, ces explications le déconcertèrent davantage.

\- Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous dites, mon amie, dit-il, irrité.

Soudain, un vol de mouette les survola, puis les oiseaux allèrent se poser sur le faîte de la maison du conseiller.

\- Ah, juste à temps, mes jolies, murmura Nimroël. Comme vous le voyez, Gimli, Radagast s'est lui aussi levé très tôt.

\- Radagast?

\- Bien sûr. C'est lui qui m'envoie ces charmants oiseaux.

\- Et que comptez-vous faire de ces volatiles?

\- Ne les appelez pas ainsi, maître nain. Car nos amies les mouettes vont nous aider à récupérer mes armes.

\- Vraiment, mademoiselle, ce que vous dites n'a aucun sens.

\- Bien au contraire, Gimli. Mais taisez-vous maintenant et regardez. Vous allez vite comprendre.

La porte de la demeure du conseiller venait de s'ouvrir et ce dernier sortit de sa maison. Il portait des vêtements très élégants et cela fit sourire Nimroël. Elle avait vu juste : le conseiller était très fier de son apparence.

La jeune fille se concentra un court instant avant de lancer le sortilège que Radagast lui avait appris la veille. Aussitôt, toutes les mouettes prirent leur envol et se mirent à tournoyer au-dessus de l'homme. Ce dernier ne les remarqua pas et il continua sa route, apparemment perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Suivons-le un moment, proposa Nimroël à Gimli.

\- Allez-vous enfin m'expliquer… s'emporta le nain.

\- Chut! Pas si fort! Il pourrait nous entendre…

Gimli était sur le point de se mettre en colère contre la jeune fille mais soudain, ce que faisait le conseiller retint son attention. L'une des mouettes venaient de fienter sur l'épaule de Farand qui s'essuyait rageusement. Ce dernier eut ensuite un geste pour chasser les oiseaux qui tournaient toujours au-dessus de sa tête, mais les mouettes ne se laissèrent pas impressionner par ses menaces. Gimli se mit alors à rire très fort, se pliant en deux et se tenant le ventre. Nimroël essaya de le faire taire, mais elle était elle-même prise d'un fou rire, d'autant plus qu'une deuxième mouette venait de déféquer sur le conseiller. Farand dut les entendre, car il se tourna dans leur direction. Puis, comme il ne voyait rien d'anormal et qu'il avait déjà suffisamment de problèmes, il se détourna et reprit sa marche. Il avançait très rapidement, espérant sans doute semer les oiseaux. Mais ceux-ci le suivirent en poussant leurs cris aigus, semblant se moquer, eux aussi.

\- Voulez-vous qu'on le suive, demanda la jeune fille au nain, lorsqu'elle put à nouveau parler.

\- Oh, oui. Je ne voudrais manquer ça pour rien au monde, répondit Gimli.

Les deux amis se mirent donc à suivre le conseiller. Ils durent accélérer le pas car à présent, ce dernier courait à toutes jambes. Les mouettes n'avaient aucun mal à le suivre, mais la plupart des fientes qu'elles laissaient tomber atterrissaient à présent derrière Farand. L'une d'elle tomba cependant en plein sur la tête de l'homme et Gimli et Nimroël se remirent à se tordre de rire.

À bout de nerfs, le conseiller poussa un cri de rage contre les oiseaux qui le survolaient toujours, puis il fit demi-tour et rentra en courant chez lui.

\- Et maintenant, que fait-on? demanda Nimroël, un peu déçue.

\- Est-ce que cela va durer longtemps?

\- Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra, répondit la jeune fille, les yeux brillants.

\- Alors, allons prendre notre déjeuner, dit Gimli. Les émotions de ce genre me creusent toujours l'appétit.

\- Vous ne pensez qu'à votre ventre!

\- Manger est l'un des grands plaisirs de la vie, mon enfant, lui dit le nain. Mais je ne vous apprends rien. Vous avez, vous aussi, un très bon appétit!

En riant, les deux amis rentrèrent au palais du Prince Imrahil. Puis, en arrivant devant le large bâtiment de pierres blanches, Nimroël retint Gimli par la manche.

\- S'il vous plaît, ne dites rien de tout ça à Aragorn. Ni à Arwen, demanda-t-elle.

Le nain acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête.

\- Et, euh… N'en parlez pas non plus à Legolas. Son sens de l'humour laisse parfois à désirer.

Gimli se mit à rire.

\- C'est le cas de bien des elfes, mon amie, répondit-il en lui tapotant le dos, un peu brusquement.

Beaucoup plus tard, ce même jour, Nimroël et Gimli retournèrent se poster devant la maison du conseiller. Toujours grâce à ses sources mystérieuses, la jeune fille avait appris qu'Elphir devait rencontrer ses conseillers, ce soir-là, et elle voulait être aux premières loges pour voir de quelle façon Farand se rendrait au palais.

Quand le conseiller sortit enfin de chez lui, le soleil était sur le point de se coucher. Farand avait revêtu une longue cape ainsi qu'un large chapeau, tous deux déjà couverts de fientes d'oiseaux, ce qui indiquait que l'homme était déjà sorti ainsi durant la journée. Le conseiller referma sa porte derrière lui, puis, après avoir jeté un regard inquiet vers le ciel, il se mit en route, d'un pas pressé, vers le palais. Les mouettes, qui étaient resté perchées au sommet de la maison, reprirent leur envol pour suivre l'homme.

\- C'est beaucoup moins drôle ainsi, dit alors Gimli.

\- Vous trouvez? Eh bien, il est sans doute temps de passer à la deuxième étape.

\- La deuxième étape?

\- Vous ne croyez quand même pas que je vais m'arrêter maintenant? répondit-elle avec un étrange sourire.

\- Rappelez-moi de ne jamais vous contrarier, mademoiselle, dit le nain d'un ton légèrement inquiet.

\- Je le ferai, promit la jeune fille en riant.

\- Alors, que comptez-vous faire maintenant, demanda le nain.

Nimroël eut un léger soupir.

\- Je déteste les rats, murmura-t-elle.

\- Personne ne les aime.

\- Je sais… Mais cette fois, ils seront utiles à quelque chose. Venez, suivez-moi!

Le nain sur ses talons, Nimroël se dirigea vers les bas quartiers de la ville. À mesure qu'ils avançaient, les rues devenaient plus étroites et plus sombres, les maisons plus tassées les unes sur les autres. La nuit était tombée depuis moins d'une heure, mais déjà, les rues se remplissaient d'individus à l'aspect inquiétant.

\- Si jamais l'elfe apprend que je vous ai conduite ici, dit soudain Gimli, parlant de Legolas, il sera furieux.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui le lui dirai, rétorqua la jeune fille. Et puis, je serais venue même si vous aviez refusé de m'accompagner.

\- Que cherchez-vous donc ici?

\- Des rats, je vous l'ai dit.

\- Vous allez jeter un sort aux rats pour qu'ils aillent harceler le conseiller?

Nimroël eut un frisson de dégoût.

\- Je… Je ne crois pas que j'arriverais à faire ça, dit-elle d'une voix hésitante. Je vais plutôt demander de l'aide aux chats. Ce sont eux qui chasseront les rats pour moi. Moyennant un léger paiement, ils se prêteront sans doute au jeu.

\- Quel genre de paiement peut bien vouloir un chat?

\- De la crème, du beurre… Les chats sont généralement très gourmands, vous savez, et ils adorent le beurre.

\- Vous utiliserez donc un sortilège pour qu'ils vous apportent des rats.

\- Je n'aurai pas à utiliser de magie. Les chats on l'habitude de vivre avec les humains. Ils se laissent approcher, caresser. En fait, même s'ils essaient parfois de le cacher, ils aiment bien plaire aux hommes. Certains chats rapportent même leurs proies à leur maître, en guise d'offrande. C'est ce trait de caractère que je compte utiliser.

\- Et que ferez-vous des rats? Comment les transporterez-vous?

La jeune fille frissonna encore une fois.

\- Je n'ai absolument aucune intention des toucher ces sales bêtes, dit-elle. Les chats se chargeront également du transport. Ils en ont l'habitude. Ils apporteront leurs proies chez le conseiller, entreront dans la maison par une fenêtre, libéreront le rat et ressortiront ensuite.

\- Eh bien, on peut dire que vous n'êtes pas à court d'imagination, jeune fille.

Nimroël s'inclina gracieusement devant le nain.

\- Merci du compliment, dit-elle en riant.

Les deux amis se glissèrent ensuite dans une étroite ruelle. L'odeur de poisson pourri était atroce et Nimroël fronça le nez, s'efforçant de respirer le moins possible. Il faisait très sombre et, après avoir fait quelques pas, Gimli alluma la petite lampe qu'il avait apportée. La soudaine lumière dérangea les quelques chats qui dormaient là. La jeune fille vit luire leurs pupilles vertes et elle sourit, satisfaite. Elle s'avança lentement vers les petits animaux et les appela doucement. Elle sortit ensuite un morceau de beurre de son sac et elle le tendit aux petits quadrupèdes. Ceux-ci l'observèrent durant un long moment, puis l'un d'eux se décida enfin à s'approcher. Sur ses gardes, il vint renifler ce que la jeune fille lui offrait. Dès qu'il se mit à lécher le beurre, les autres chats s'approchèrent à leur tour.

Nimroël s'accroupit et caressa le plus près des chats, puis, d'une voix calme et douce, elle expliqua aux chats ce qu'elle attendait d'eux. Ceux-ci levaient parfois leur regard vers la jeune fille avant de se remettre à lécher les morceaux de beurre qu'elle leur avait donné. Enfin, la jeune fille releva. Comme s'il s'agissait d'un signal, les chats sortirent en courant de la ruelle.

Affichant un grand sourire, Nimroël revint vers Gimli.

\- Alors, vous croyez que ça va marcher? demanda ce dernier.

\- Bien sûr!

\- Pourquoi avez-vous utilisé la langue elfique pour parler à ces animaux? Il est peu probable qu'ils aient déjà rencontré un elfe.

\- Je… Euh… Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que j'avais utilisé l'elfique. Mais les mots ont peu d'importance. Je les ai prononcé simplement parce qu'il est plus facile d'orienter ses idées avec des mots. Ce sont simplement des idées, des pensées, que j'ai transmises aux chats.

\- Et ils ont compris, vous en êtes certaine?

\- Dites donc, maître nain, vous me semblez bien sceptique, tout à coup.

\- Non, non! Je vous fais confiance…

\- Eh bien, tant mieux, car voici notre premier chasseur, dit-elle.

Tenant un gros rat dans sa gueule, un superbe matou aux longues oreilles venait en effet d'arriver. Le rat pendait mollement et Nimroël crut un instant qu'il était mort, mais elle vit ensuite remuer l'une de ses pattes et cela la rassura. Non pas qu'elle se sente inquiète pour l'affreux rongeur, mais son plan exigeait que les rats soient vivants. Ainsi, il serait beaucoup plus difficile au conseiller Farand de s'en débarrasser.

Les chats arrivèrent un à un avec leur proie. Gimli et Nimroël revinrent alors sur leurs pas, suivis par les petits chasseurs, et retournèrent près de la maison du conseiller. Une fois là, la jeune fille repéra une fenêtre ouverte que les chats n'auraient aucun mal à atteindre. Puis, après qu'elle leur eut indiqué de quelle façon entrer dans la maison, ils grimpèrent avec agilité sur le bord de la fenêtre et entrèrent dans la maison. Ils en ressortirent presque aussitôt, puis ils s'approchèrent vivement de la jeune fille. Celle-ci en caressa quelques-uns avant de distribuer des morceaux de beurre à chacun.

\- Et maintenant? demanda Gimli.

Avant que la jeune fille n'ait pu répondre, on entendit retentir le cri perçant d'une femme. Quelques secondes plus tard, plusieurs femmes sortirent précipitamment de la maison du conseiller. Deux hommes en sortirent également et l'un d'eux somma les femmes de retourner à leur travail. Mais la plus âgée d'entre elles lui répondit qu'elle ne remettrait pas les pieds à l'intérieur tant que les rats n'auraient pas été exterminés. Les autres l'approuvèrent vivement. Satisfaite, Nimroël sourit à Gimli.

\- Maintenant, on peut rentrer. Nous laisserons le conseiller mijoter quelques jours, puis nous lui rendrons à nouveau visite. Je suis certaine qu'il se réjouira grandement de nous revoir.

Tout ne se passa malheureusement pas tel que l'avait prévu Nimroël. Le lendemain matin, alors qu'elle se promenait dans les jardins du palais, Farand surgit soudainement devant elle. Il semblait furieux et ses joues étaient d'un rouge vif.

\- C'est vous, n'est-ce pas? C'est vous qui faites tout ça! hurla-t-il.

\- Calmez-vous, monsieur. Et ne criez pas comme ça! Vous risquez de les effrayer…

Nimroël termina cette phrase en pointant le doigt vers les mouettes qui survolaient le conseiller. Puis elle se mit à rire.

\- Je vous jure que si vous ne cessez pas immédiatement ce petit jeu, je vous le ferai regretter.

\- Allons, conseiller, ne le prenez pas ainsi. Je suis certaine que nous pouvons nous entendre.

Farand fit un pas vers la jeune fille et celle-ci recula vivement.

\- Ne vous approchez pas, monsieur. Je ne voudrais pas risquer de me salir.

Hors de lui, le conseiller tourna les talons et s'éloigna à grands pas. Mais avant de disparaître, il se retourna vers elle et leva un doigt menaçant.

\- Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot, jeune fille.

Le conseiller tint parole. Ce même après-midi, alors qu'elle bavardait avec Arwen, un garde vint la prévenir que le Prince Elphir désirait la voir. Devant l'air interrogateur de l'elfe, la jeune fille haussa les épaules, même si elle se doutait bien de la raison pour laquelle le Prince l'avait fait demander.

Nimroël suivit le garde jusqu'aux appartements du Prince Elphir. Lorsqu'elle entra dans le grand bureau de ce dernier, elle ne fut nullement surprise d'y trouver également Farand. La longue cape du conseiller était posée sur une chaise, près de la porte et la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de sourire en la voyant. Le jeune Prince la pria courtoisement de s'asseoir puis il lui offrit un verre, que la jeune fille refusa.

\- Je pense, mademoiselle, que vous savez pour qu'elle raison vous êtes ici, dit doucement Elphir.

\- En fait, je n'en suis pas vraiment certaine.

\- Je vous ai fait venir pour vous prier de bien vouloir arrêter de harceler mon ami, ici présent.

\- Harceler?

\- Ne faites pas l'innocente, mademoiselle.

\- Très bien. Disons qu'il se peut que j'aie fait pression sur monsieur Farand. Il sait ce que je veux. Et je peux lui assurer que tout cessera dès que j'aurai récupéré mon bien.

\- Ces armes sont à moi, à présent, grogna Farand.

\- Dans ce cas, je n'ai plus rien à vous dire, rétorqua Nimroël en se levant.

\- Assoyez-vous! lui intima Elphir.

Étonnée mais nullement impressionnée, la jeune fille se tourna vers le jeune Prince.

\- Je préfère rester debout, dit-elle doucement.

Il y eut ensuite un long silence. Elphir semblait désemparé. De toute évidence, il ne savait pas comment résoudre le problème qui se présentait à lui.

\- Écoutez, mademoiselle. Je comprends qu'il vous est pénible d'avoir ainsi perdu votre arc et vos poignards. L'homme qui les a vendus à Farand a été renvoyé, il y a quelques heures.

\- Il a commis une erreur, mais cela ne justifiait pas…

\- Je suis prêt à vous dédommager, l'interrompit le conseiller.

\- Je ne veux pas d'argent! Je veux mes armes. Et je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir…

\- Mademoiselle, la coupa le Prince. J'ai moi aussi certains pouvoirs…

\- Cela suffit, dit soudain le Prince Imrahil en entrant dans le bureau d'Elphir.

Nimroël se tourna vivement vers le nouveau venu. Le Prince avait beaucoup vieilli depuis qu'elle l'avait vu la dernière fois. Mais ses yeux, d'un bleu très pâle, brillaient toujours de la même bienveillance.

\- Bonjour, mademoiselle Gilraen, lui dit-il en s'inclinant devant elle.

\- Bonjour, Prince Imrahil, répondit la jeune fille en s'inclinant à son tour.

\- J'ai cru comprendre qu'il y avait un léger malentendu entre vous et le conseiller Farand.

\- Vous êtes bien renseigné, mon Seigneur. Je… Le conseiller Farand a en sa possession des armes qui m'appartiennent et j'aimerais les récupérer.

\- Eh bien, Farand. Je suis sûr que vous vous empresserez de satisfaire la demande de cette jeune fille.

\- Mais, mon Seigneur, j'ai acheté ces armes. Elles m'appartiennent, maintenant.

\- Ne recommencez pas, conseiller.

\- Père! Vous ne pouvez pas...

Elphir s'interrompit, soudain mal à l'aise. Le conseiller Farand fixait un regard mauvais sur la jeune fille, mais celle-ci était peu impressionnée. Elle se sentait surtout désolée de la mésentente qui régnait apparemment entre le Prince Imrahil et son fils aîné.

\- Bien entendu, tout rentrera à l'ordre chez le conseiller, ajouta alors le Prince.

Nimroël mit quelques secondes à comprendre de quoi l'homme parlait. Puis elle hocha vivement la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- Bien entendu, mon Seigneur, dit-elle doucement.

\- Vous m'en voyez ravi, dit le Prince.

Après avoir salué Elphir, puis Farand, il sortit lentement du bureau de son fils. Ce fut seulement à ce moment que la jeune fille remarqua à quel point la démarche du vieil homme semblait pénible. Elle eut un pincement au cœur en réalisant combien le temps passait vite… et combien les humains vieillissaient rapidement.

Ce soir-là, la Nimroël commença à ressentir les premiers symptômes indiquant que les Alatarim n'avaient pas menti au sujet de son empoisonnement. Lorsqu'elle alla se coucher, après avoir avalé un léger souper, elle avait mal au ventre. Elle savait qu'elle devait aller voir Aragorn, comme elle l'avait promis, mais elle hésitait. Elle avait peur. Peur de se voir confirmer ce qu'elle craignait. Elle avait peur de mourir, malgré ce qu'elle avait affirmé. Elle ne voulait pas céder aux Alatarim mais l'idée de quitter ce monde, de quitter ses amis pour toujours l'effrayait plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. Ne plus jamais admirer le soleil, la lune et les étoiles, ne plus jamais respirer le parfum des fleurs, ne plus jamais entendre la douce musique des elfes, tout cela la révoltait. Elle refusait cette idée. Elle choisit donc d'ignorer la douleur et elle se coucha. Lorsqu'elle se leva, le lendemain, elle n'avait plus du tout mal et elle chassa toutes ses inquiétudes de la veille. D'autant plus que le temps s'était réchauffé et que les nuages semblaient enfin se décider à se disperser.

Deux jours plus tard, le beau temps revint enfin. Ce matin-là, Nimroël s'éveilla de très bonne humeur. Elle avait enfin récupéré ses armes et elle allait faire une croisière en mer. Elle s'habilla rapidement et se rendit aussitôt dans la grande salle où Legolas était déjà attablé. La jeune fille se laissa tomber sur une chaise, en face de l'elfe, puis elle prit une fourchette et passa à l'attaque de son déjeuner.

\- Gimli n'est pas encore levé? demanda-t-elle entre deux bouchées.

\- Il ne voulait pas être réveillé avant midi, répondit Legolas.

\- Oh! Alors, il ne viendra pas avec nous?

\- Les nains n'aiment pas beaucoup les bateaux, Nimroël. Ils préfèrent rester sur la terre ferme.

\- Aragorn et Arwen ne viendront pas non plus, dit la jeune fille d'une voix douce.

Elle eut alors une expression un peu triste en repensant à la discussion qu'elle avait eue, la veille, avec Arwen. Celle-ci ne souhaitait pas naviguer et Nimroël avait compris que l'elfe ressentait l'appel de la mer elle aussi, mais qu'elle s'efforçait d'y résister. La jeune fille s'était sentie si désolée pour son amie que, durant un instant, elle n'avait plus du tout eut envie de faire cette croisière. Mais Arwen lui avait sourit et lui avait fait promettre de profiter pleinement de cette journée. Nimroël, qui avait bien l'intention de tenir sa promesse, eut un sourire resplendissant en réalisant qu'elle passerait toute la journée, seule avec Legolas. Elle termina rapidement son repas et se leva, prête pour l'aventure.

Dès qu'elle mit le pied sur le pont du navire d'Amrothos, Nimroël sut qu'elle était à sa place. Le doux mouvement de balancier du bateau ainsi que le clapotis des vagues sur la coque la ravirent instantanément.

\- Vous êtes certaine de ne pas vouloir remettre notre petite croisière à un autre jour? lui demanda Amrothos.

\- Non, pourquoi?

\- Eh bien, malgré le soleil, la mer est encore un peu agitée. Vous risquez d'avoir le mal de mer.

\- Le quoi?

\- Le mal de mer, répéta Legolas. Certains humains éprouvent quelques malaises lorsqu'ils se trouvent sur un bateau. Les mouvements constants du bateau finissent par leur donner la nausée.

\- Et vous croyez que je pourrais éprouver la même chose?

\- Eh bien, seul le temps nous le dira, répondit Amrothos. Si jamais vous ne vous sentez pas bien, nous rentrerons.

Le jeune Prince donna alors quelques ordres à ses hommes et le navire quitta doucement le quai. Une première voile fut hissée et ils sortirent lentement du port. Nimroël se rendit à la proue du bateau, accompagnée de Legolas. Le vent lui fouettait le visage et le soleil brillait de tous ses feux.

Dès qu'ils eurent dépassé le dernier quai, Amrothos ordonna que l'on hisse les autres voiles et bientôt, le navire prit de la vitesse. Le cœur de Nimroël aussi. Maintenant, le bateau fendait les eaux, propulsé par la puissance du vent.

\- Alors, mademoiselle! Comment vous sentez-vous, jusqu'à présent? demanda soudain Amrothos.

La jeune fille se retourna vivement, surprise.

\- Vous ne... Ne devriez-vous pas rester à la barre?

\- Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire, répondit l'homme en riant. Voudriez-vous que je vous fasse visiter le navire?

\- Avec plaisir, répondit Nimroël.

Le Prince lui offrit galamment le bras et la jeune fille y posa légèrement la main. Elle suivit ensuite Amrothos sous le pont, où elle visita les quartiers principaux, les cabines des matelots ainsi que celle du capitaine. Le bateau était petit et ils en eurent vite fait le tour. Ils remontèrent alors sur le pont et le Prince la ramena à l'avant du bateau, où Legolas les attendait.

\- Votre navire est magnifique, dit-elle. Je vous remercie beaucoup pour cette visite et cette croisière.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, mademoiselle.

Ils contemplèrent un instant la mer, puis Amrothos se tourna à nouveau vers la jeune fille.

\- J'ai entendu parler du… conflit que vous avez eu avec mon frère, dit-il alors d'un ton hésitant.

\- Tout est réglé, à présent.

\- Si vous voulez un conseil, méfiez-vous du conseiller Farand. Il est rancunier et…

\- Ne craignez rien, je sais me défendre. Et puis, je n'ai rien fait de bien grave.

\- Détrompez-vous! Vous l'avez insulté. Vous avez heurté sa fierté. Farand est un homme rusé et je suis certain qu'il cherchera à se venger.

\- Eh bien, il ne sera pas le premier. Mais comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne suis pas totalement sans défense. Et puis, j'ai de bons amis, répondit Nimroël.

En disant cela, elle s'était rapprochée de Legolas. Ce dernier eut un léger sourire et il posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

\- Eh bien, tant mieux, répondit Amrothos en s'inclina doucement.

Il s'éloigna ensuite vers la poupe du bateau.

\- De quoi Amrothos parlait-il? demanda Legolas, dès que ce dernier eut disparut.

\- De rien de bien grave, répondit Nimroël en haussant les épaules.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en parler, surtout que le problème était réglé.

\- C'est à propos des armes qui t'avaient été confisquées? insista pourtant l'elfe.

\- C'est Gimli qui vous a parlé? demanda la jeune fille, soudain sur ses gardes.

\- Il m'en a glissé un mot, en effet.

\- Que vous a-t-il dit?

\- Pas grand-chose, en fait. Je comptais sur toi pour en savoir plus.

\- Je… Je me suis seulement amusée un peu aux dépends du conseiller Farand.

\- J'ai aussi entendu dire que le Prince Imrahil avait dû intervenir.

\- …

\- Tu n'as pas fait de bêtises, au moins.

Nimroël se hérissa d'un seul coup.

\- Vous parlez comme si j'étais incapable de régler mes problèmes toute seule. Je ne sais pas combien de fois je devrai vous le dire, mais je ne suis pas une enfant.

\- Inutile de te mettre en colère. Mais Amrothos semble croire que tu t'es fait un nouvel ennemi. Tu ne penses pas que tu as déjà suffisamment d'ennuis comme ça?

\- Suffisamment d'ennuis? Vous croyez que je le fais exprès? Ce n'est quand même pas ma faute si les Alatarim veulent absolument que j'épouse leur Seigneur. Et ce n'est pas non plus ma faute si un idiot de garde s'est permis de vendre les armes qu'il m'avait confisquées. Et je ne suis pas non plus responsable du fait que l'acheteur est également un imbécile. Que feriez-vous si quelqu'un refusait de vous rendre l'arc que Galadriel vous a offert?

\- Tu aurais dû demander conseil à Arwen. Ou bien à Aragorn.

\- Vous me traitez encore comme si j'étais une enfant.

\- C'est peut-être parce que tu te conduis comme tel!

Furieuse, la jeune fille s'éloigna à grands pas de l'elfe. Elle était surtout irritée parce qu'elle se rendait soudain compte que Legolas avait raison. Les tours qu'elle avait joués à Farand lui semblaient bien puérils, maintenant qu'elle y repensait. Mais il était trop tard pour y revenir. Et puis, se dit-elle pour se consoler, Gimli avait trouvé ça drôle, lui aussi. Et personne n'accusait le nain de se comporter comme un enfant.

Pour se changer les idées, Nimroël se rendit auprès d'Amrothos et elle se mit à le questionner au sujet du bateau. Elle passa ainsi plusieurs heures à apprendre les rudiments de la navigation et elle retrouva peu à peu sa bonne humeur.

En fin de journée, de lourds nuages commencèrent à s'accumuler au-dessus de la mer. Le vent s'intensifia et les matelots grimpèrent au sommet des mats pour réduire quelque peu la voilure. Les vagues étaient à présent très hautes et les mouvements du bateau avaient pris de l'ampleur. Nimroël avait de nouveau mal au ventre, mais elle tenta de se rassurer en se disant que ce n'était sans doute que parce qu'elle avait le mal de mer. Amrothos décida qu'il valait mieux rentrer. La jeune fille en fut un peu déçue, mais finalement, c'était sûrement la meilleure décision, étant donné le temps et son malaise.

En débarquant du bateau, Nimroël comprit que ses douleurs n'étaient pas dues au mal de mer. Elle était encore irritée de sa dispute avec Legolas et cela n'améliora pas son humeur, loin de là. Quand l'elfe s'approcha avec les chevaux pour l'aider à se mettre en selle, elle poussa un soupir et secoua doucement la tête.

\- Je crois que je vais marcher un peu, dit-elle.

\- La nuit va bientôt tomber, répliqua Legolas.

\- Ça ne fait rien. Les rues de la cité sont bien éclairées et…

\- Dans ce cas, je marcherai avec toi, l'interrompit l'elfe.

\- Legolas… Je voudrais être seule, dit alors la jeune fille en soupirant de nouveau.

\- Je ne vais pas te laisser partir seule, en pleine nuit.

\- Vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix, répondit Nimroël d'un ton coupant.

Puis elle disparut brusquement et elle s'éloigna en courant presque. Elle entendit Legolas l'appeler une fois ou deux et elle fut tentée de revenir. Mais elle avait vraiment besoin de réfléchir à ce qu'elle dirait à Aragorn, une fois qu'elle serait de retour au palais, et la présence de l'elfe l'en empêcherait. Elle continua donc sa route, sans se retourner.

Nimroël marcha sans but durant de longues heures. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû s'attarder autant, que ses amis allaient s'inquiéter si elle ne rentrait pas rapidement, mais elle repoussait toujours le moment de retourner au palais du Prince Imrahil. Elle avait de plus en plus mal au ventre et elle avait peur. Peur de souffrir, peur de mourir. Et surtout, elle ne voulait pas que ses amis soient tristes, même si elle savait que c'était inévitable. Et puis, elle était en colère. Elle éprouvait une telle rage envers les Alatarim qu'elle s'en étonnait elle-même. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti autant de colère, pas même contre son père.

Il devait être minuit passé lorsqu'elle se décida enfin à rentrer. Il faisait de plus en plus froid et la jeune fille était fatiguée. Elle fut donc très heureuse de parvenir au palais. Elle avait l'intention d'aller directement se coucher, mais, dans le couloir qui conduisait à ses appartements, elle croisa Radagast qui demanda à lui parler. Nimroël n'avait pas vraiment envie de discuter à cette heure tardive, mais le Maia insista et elle n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre jusqu'à un petit salon, où il la fit entrer. La jeune fille prit place dans un fauteuil et Radagast passa aussitôt à l'attaque.

\- Je suis vraiment très déçu de votre comportement, mademoiselle, dit-il d'un ton sec.

\- Je…

\- Je vous croyais plus responsable. Mais, apparemment, vous vous souciez peu des animaux qui vous sont confiés.

\- Quoi?

\- Les oiseaux sont des êtres fragiles. Ils ont besoin de manger et de boire. Vous ne devez pas les négliger comme vous l'avez fait!

\- Je ne… Je ne comprends pas ce que vous dites, Radagast.

\- Vous avez obligé les mouettes que je vous avais envoyées à rester perchées sur le toit d'une maison et ce, pendant plus de deux jours!

\- Je… Je ne… Je ne savais pas…

Nimroël était vraiment désolée pour les oiseux qui avaient souffert à cause d'elle. Elle chercha à l'expliquer à Radagast, mais ce dernier était trop en colère pour écouter ses excuses. Le Maia se fâchait rarement, mais cette fois, il était réellement hors de lui.

\- Vous ne réfléchissez donc jamais? Il ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit que votre sortilège priverait ces oiseux du minimum de liberté dont ils ont besoin pour s'occuper d'eux-mêmes?

\- Je suis vraiment…

\- Vous devriez apprendre à faire face à vos responsabilités. Vous possédez des pouvoirs qui demandent une maturité que vous n'avez apparemment pas.

\- Je suis désolée, réussit enfin à dire la jeune fille.

\- Désolée! C'est tout ce que vous trouvez à dire?

\- Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour réparer…

\- Non! Je me suis déjà occupé des mouettes… À l'avenir, évitez d'utiliser vos dons sur les animaux. Je vous préviens, la prochaine fois, vous ne vous en tirerez pas aussi facilement.

Radagast sortit ensuite en claquant la porte. Nimroël resta seule, sans bouger, durant un long moment, réfléchissant aux paroles du Maia. Ce dernier avait raison, elle avait très mal agi envers les oiseaux. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas voulu leur faire de mal, mais ce n'était pas une excuse.

Ses nausées et ses maux de ventre étaient revenus en force. Elle ne pouvait plus simplement ignorer ses malaises et elle devait absolument aller voir Aragorn, comme elle le lui avait promis. Elle hésitait cependant à le déranger au beau milieu de la nuit. Elle finit tout de même par se décider et elle se leva péniblement de son fauteuil.

Elle venait à peine de sortir du petit salon lorsqu'elle croisa Gimli. Le nain avait l'air d'aussi mauvaise humeur que Radagast et, malgré les protestations de la jeune fille, il entraîna de nouveau cette dernière dans la pièce qu'elle venait juste de quitter. Elle se rassit dans le même fauteuil qu'elle occupait, quelques minutes plus tôt, et elle se résolu à écouter ce que Gimli avait à lui dire. Essayer de remettre cette entrevue à plus tard était au-dessus de ses forces.

\- Legolas est venu me trouver, il y a quelques heures. Il était très irrité. Il m'a reproché de ne pas vous avoir empêchée de faire toutes ces bêtises. Comme si je pouvais avoir la moindre influence sur une petite fille aussi têtue que vous l'êtes.

\- Je ne suis pas…

\- Si vous aviez l'intention de tout lui raconter, vous auriez pu me prévenir!

\- Je ne voulais pas…

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi c'est moi qui devrais supporter ses reproches! Vous devez prendre vos responsabilités, jeune fille. Cessez de vous comporter comme une enfant!

\- Mais je...

Sans lui laisser la moindre opportunité de s'expliquer, Gimli tourna les talons et sortit du salon en claquant la porte. Découragée, Nimroël s'installa confortablement dans le fauteuil et ferma les yeux quelques instants. Elle respirait très lentement et ses maux d'estomac diminuèrent progressivement. Elle n'avait pas le courage de se relever cependant et elle resta assise, sans bouger. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de dormir, mais elle s'endormit tout de même. Ce fut la présence d'Arwen qui l'éveilla quelques instants plus tard. L'elfe se tenait à la fenêtre et lui tournait le dos. La jeune fille l'observa durant un long moment, cherchant à percevoir son humeur. Elle n'aurait pas la force de supporter de nouveaux reproches.

\- Arwen, murmura Nimroël au bout d'un moment.

\- Gil! Je suis désolée de t'avoir réveillée. C'est Gimli qui m'a dit que je te trouverais ici.

\- Ne soyez pas désolée. Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que j'aille dormir dans mon lit. Sinon, je risque d'être courbaturée demain matin.

L'elfe s'approcha doucement de la jeune fille et s'assit près d'elle.

\- Je sais qu'il est tard, mais je tenais à te parler avant qu'Aragorn ne le fasse, dit-elle ensuite.

\- Aragorn? C'est à propos de ce qui s'est passé avec le conseiller Farand?

\- C'est exact.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire, Arwen. C'était juste…

\- Pas de quoi en faire une histoire! Vraiment? Tu ne comprends donc pas! Le conseiller est un homme important, Gilraen.

\- C'est aussi un imbécile. Il est avide, mesquin et…

\- Tu as humilié un homme qui est tenu en haute estime par le Prince Elphir.

\- Elphir est bien gentil, mais ce n'est pas…

\- Elphir est le fils aîné du Prince Imrahil. Il est donc appelé à devenir l'un des plus puissants alliés d'Aragorn.

\- Alors Aragorn est en colère contre moi parce que j'ai quelque peu malmené le conseiller Farand.

\- Il n'est pas en colère… Il est seulement… Gilraen, tu dois cesser de faire ce genre de choses. Tu dois être plus raisonnable.

Raisonnable. Responsable. En une seule journée, quatre de ses amis lui avaient dit qu'elle était déraisonnable, irresponsable et immature. Ils devaient sans doute avoir raison. Cette pensée l'agaça au plus haut point. Elle se leva d'un bond et marcha d'un pas vif jusqu'à la fenêtre. Puis elle se tourna vers l'elfe, les yeux brillants de colère.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous, aujourd'hui? Je suis désolée d'avoir fait du mal aux mouettes, mais je ne regrette en rien ce que j'ai fait à Farand. Je n'ai certainement pas agi comme l'aurait fait un elfe, mais je ne suis pas une elfe. Je n'aurai jamais ni la sagesse ni la patience d'un elfe. Vous devriez le savoir à présent. Je suis désolée de vous décevoir, je sais bien que je ne suis pas à la hauteur de vos espérances, Arwen, mais je… J'espérais que vous finiriez par l'accepter.

\- Tu ne me déçois nullement…

\- Je suis incapable de rester tranquillement assise en attendant que d'autres règlent mes problèmes à ma place. J'ai appris à me défendre toute seule, à ne jamais compter sur qui que ce soit. Si je l'avais fait, si j'avais attendu que l'on m'aide et me protège, je ne serais pas restée vivante très longtemps. Je suis très différente des elfes, mais au moins, moi, je ne suis pas du genre à m'enfuir à l'autre bout du monde au moindre problème…

L'allusion à Celebrian était évidente et Nimroël regretta aussitôt ses paroles. Elle n'avait pas le droit de juger ainsi la mère d'Arwen.

\- Je suis désolée, murmura la jeune fille.

\- Tu as raison! répliqua l'elfe d'un ton sec. Tu n'es pas du genre à t'enfuir ni à céder à qui que ce soit. Tu préfères te battre et affronter seule tes ennemis plutôt que de laisser quiconque te protéger. Mais tu ne sembles pas te rendre compte combien c'est difficile pour nous de te voir ainsi risquer ta vie. Tu ne te soucies que de toi-même!

\- Arwen…

La tête basse, Nimroël se sentait vraiment confuse. Jamais Arwen ne lui avait parlé aussi durement. Et puis, elle se sentait vraiment mal tout à coup. Elle avait très mal au ventre, la tête lui tournait et elle avait peur de vomir.

\- Je ne me sens pas très bien, murmura-t-elle.

Arwen s'approcha aussitôt de la jeune fille, inquiète. Elle écarta délicatement quelques mèches rebelles de son front et y posa sa longue main.

\- Tu as de la fièvre, dit-elle doucement.

\- Je crois que… que les Alatarim n'ont pas menti, finalement.

\- Viens, je vais te conduire à ta chambre. Tu seras beaucoup mieux dans ton lit, lui dit l'elfe.

Sans un mot, Nimroël suivit Arwen jusqu'à ses appartements. L'elfe l'aida ensuite à enfiler des vêtements confortables, puis la jeune fille se glissa sous ses couvertures. Elle avait encore l'impression de se trouver sur le navire d'Amrothos.

\- Je n'ai pas le mal de mer, dit-elle, j'ai le mal de terre.

\- Tu es étourdie? demanda Arwen.

\- Oui… J'ai l'impression que mon lit tangue, comme un bateau.

Nimroël entendit alors la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et elle tourna la tête dans cette direction, mais sa vue se brouilla et tout se mit à tourner dans la pièce. Elle eut un léger gémissement et elle s'agrippa aux draps de son lit.

\- Je crois que je vais vomir, dit-elle en geignant.

Quelqu'un l'aida à s'asseoir puis on lui tendit un bol qu'elle empoigna vivement. Elle respirait rapidement et elle sentait son corps se couvrir d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Son estomac se contracta alors brusquement et elle rendit le léger dîner qu'elle avait pris, il y avait plus de douze heures de cela.

\- Ça va mieux, murmura la jeune fille, quand les spasmes de son estomac se furent calmés.

Elle s'allongea de nouveau puis elle s'efforça de sourire à Aragorn, assit près d'elle.

\- Je suis désolée de vous déranger au milieu de la nuit, dit-elle doucement.

Aragorn ne répondit pas. Il semblait très préoccupé et affichait un air sombre.

\- Quand avez-vous ressenti vos premiers malaises? lui demanda-t-il.

Pendant un court instant, la jeune fille eut envie de lui mentir et de lui dire qu'elle n'avait rien ressenti jusqu'à aujourd'hui, pour éviter qu'il ne lui fasse des reproches. Puis elle décida de dire la vérité.

\- Il y a quelques jours… J'ai eu un peu mal au ventre… Puis c'est passé et je…

\- Et vous n'avez pas jugé bon de me prévenir, termina l'homme d'un ton sarcastique.

\- Je…

\- Repose-toi, maintenant, l'interrompit Arwen en se penchant sur elle. Nous reparlerons de tout ça plus tard.

Nimroël hocha lentement la tête. L'elfe avait raison, il valait mieux qu'elle se repose. Elle se sentirait certainement mieux après avoir dormi un peu.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, l'état de la jeune fille s'améliora grandement. Elle avait toujours mal au ventre, mais elle n'était plus aussi étourdie et elle n'avait plus mal au cœur. De plus, Elladan et Elrohir arrivèrent enfin à Dol Amroth. Nimroël aimait beaucoup Aragorn et elle ne doutait pas de ses dons de guérisseurs, mais elle avait encore plus d'espoir de s'en sortir maintenant que les fils du Seigneur Elrond, le plus grand guérisseur ayant vécu sur la Terre du Milieu, étaient arrivés. Et puis, elle était très heureuse de revoir les jumeaux, ce qui contribuait à améliorer son humeur et à faire diminuer ses symptômes.

Environ une semaine après l'arrivée d'Elladan et d'Elrohir, on célébra le trente-deuxième anniversaire du Prince Erchirion. Ce soir-là, il y eut un grand banquet et on dansa jusque tard dans la nuit. Nimroël avait promis à Arwen de ne pas se fatiguer inutilement, mais elle dansa tout de même avec un grand nombre de cavaliers.

Elle était sur le point d'aller se coucher lorsque le conseiller Farand surgit brusquement devant elle.

\- Mademoiselle, je vous en prie, dansez avec moi.

\- Je… Je suis désolée, conseiller, mais je… Je suis fatiguée et je…

\- Dans ce cas, laissez-moi vous raccompagner à vos appartements.

\- Je… Ce n'est pas nécessaire…

\- J'insiste!

\- Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce que vous me voulez, conseiller.

\- Je tiens à me faire pardonner, mademoiselle.

Nimroël hésita un instant. Elle n'aimait pas du tout le conseiller Farand, mais elle devait tout de même s'efforcer d'être aimable avec lui, pour Aragorn.

\- Eh bien, je… Je vous pardonne, monsieur.

\- Dans ce cas, acceptez au moins de boire un verre avec moi.

\- Je ne dois pas boire d'alcool.

\- Alors, vous ne boirez qu'un simple jus de fruits. À moins que vous ne préfériez un peu d'eau.

Cette fois, la jeune fille trouvait que l'homme insistait un peu trop. Mais elle croisa le regard d'Arwen, assise à l'autre bout de la salle, en compagnie du Prince Imrahil et du fils aîné de ce dernier, et elle n'osa pas refuser.

\- C'est d'accord, murmura-t-elle.

Le conseiller s'inclina, puis il la quitta quelques minutes, le temps d'aller lui chercher un verre. Il revint rapidement avec un verre d'eau, un de jus de pomme et une coupe de vin.

\- Je ne savais pas ce que vous vouliez, alors j'ai apporté ceci, dit-il en lui tendant les deux verres.

\- Je vous remercie, répondit Nimroël d'un ton poli.

Il y eut alors un long silence plutôt embarrassant. Nimroël vida une bonne partie de son verre d'un seul coup, espérant ainsi écourter son entrevue avec le conseiller.

\- Ainsi, vous avez fait la connaissance du Seigneur et de la Dame du Bois d'Or? dit soudain Farand.

\- En effet, répondit la jeune fille.

\- Vous avez beaucoup de chance. Les elfes se font de plus en plus rares, en Terre du Milieu.

\- En effet, répéta Nimroël.

Elle s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir mieux cacher son animosité, mais elle était incapable de simplement bavarder avec le conseiller. Et elle n'avait aucune envie de parler du Seigneur Celeborn ou de la Dame Galadriel avec lui. Elle termina donc son verre, puis elle s'excusa auprès de Farand.

\- Je suis réellement désolée, conseiller, mais je suis fatiguée…

\- Bien sûr, mademoiselle. Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir retenue aussi longtemps. Passez une bonne nuit.

\- Merci. Bonne nuit à vous aussi.

* * *

J'ai bien hâte d'avoir vos commentaires. J'espère que vous vous amuserez à lire ce chapitre autant de Nimroël et Gimli ! J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, en tout cas. Passez une belle semaine et à bientôt!


	32. 32 Naufrage

**Disclaimer** : voir le premier chapitre

* * *

-32-

Nimroël sortit lentement du sommeil. Elle entrouvrit les yeux puis les referma aussitôt en grognant. Elle avait un horrible mal de tête et la lumière trop vivre lui vrillait le cerveau. Pendant un instant, elle crut que les symptômes de son empoisonnement étaient revenus en force. Elle n'avait pas la nausée ni mal au ventre, cependant, et cela la rassura un peu. En fait, elle avait plutôt l'impression d'avoir trop bu, comme le jour où elle avait avalé deux verres de _rothan_ , lorsqu'elle vivait à Imladris. Mais la jeune fille n'avait pas bu d'alcool depuis que les jumeaux étaient arrivés à Dol Amroth, il y avait de cela près de deux semaines. Ce jour-là, après l'avoir examinée de la tête aux pieds, Elladan lui avait expliqué que le poison avait déjà affecté son foie. Les dommages n'étaient pas encore très importants mais, afin de limité les effets nocifs que pourrait encore avoir le poison, l'elfe lui avait prescrit un régime très stricte dont l'alcool ne faisait absolument pas parti.

Ces nouveaux symptômes étaient tout de même inquiétants, et Nimroël savait qu'il lui fallait en parlé à Aragorn et à Elladan le plus rapidement possible. Malheureusement, dans l'état où elle était, elle serait incapable de se rendre dans les appartements de ces derniers. Elle devait donc trouver de l'aide.

La jeune fille remua ensuite légèrement et, durant un instant, elle crut qu'on l'avait ligotée. Puis elle réalisa qu'elle était simplement allongée dans un hamac. Elle trouva cela très étrange puisque, malgré son esprit encore embrumé, elle se souvenait très bien s'être couchée dans son lit, au palais du Prince Imrahil. Quelqu'un l'avait donc déplacée durant son sommeil. Elle tenta alors de s'asseoir mais elle put à peine soulever sa tête. Elle était étourdie et tous ses membres étaient engourdis.

Restant allongée sans bouger, Nimroël tendit son esprit pour savoir qui se trouvaient près d'elle. Elle fut si surprise de percevoir la présence des Alatarim tout autour d'elle que, durant un long moment, elle fut trop affolée pour penser clairement. Elle chercha ses amis, aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait. Mais elle dut se rendre à l'évidence, elle n'était plus dans le palais du Prince Imrahil, ni même dans la cité de Dol Amroth.

Peu à peu, les pièces du casse-tête se mettaient en place. On avait dû lui faire avaler un somnifère, puis on l'avait transportée jusqu'ici. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'elle se sentait aussi léthargique.

S'efforçant de reprendre son calme, la jeune fille se concentra ensuite sur les bruits environnant pour essayer de savoir où elle se trouvait. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'elle était sur un bateau. En fait, elle se demandait comment elle ne l'avait pas remarqué dès qu'elle s'était réveillée. Peut-être parce qu'elle avait confondu les effets du somnifère avec le roulis du navire. Elle était toutefois particulièrement satisfaite de sa découverte. Les Alatarim avaient commis là une grave erreur car ils lui donnaient ainsi un grand avantage. La mer était son élément. Mais elle ne pourrait pas profiter de cet avantage, si elle n'arrivait pas à se lever.

* * *

Le lendemain de l'anniversaire d'Erchirion, à l'heure du dîner, Arwen, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Radagast et les jumeaux étaient tous assis dans l'une des salles à dîner du palais. Il était déjà plus de midi et Nimroël, qui aurait déjà dû être là elle aussi, était en retard. Légèrement inquiète de l'absence de la jeune fille, Arwen demanda à Sadoria d'aller la chercher. Au bout de longues minutes, Sadoria revint annoncer à la Reine et aux autres convives que Nimroël était introuvable. Elle n'était pas dans sa chambre, et, depuis la veille, personne ne l'avait aperçue.

Accompagnée d'Aragorn, de Legolas et de Gimli, Arwen se rendit aussitôt dans les appartements de la jeune fille. Ils examinèrent attentivement le petit salon, puis la chambre. Tout avait l'air en ordre et pourtant, Arwen avait le sentiment que quelque chose clochait. Les vêtements de la jeune fille étaient soigneusement pliés et posés sur une chaise. Par contre, le lit était défait, ce qui était plutôt inhabituel, Nimroël étant généralement très ordonnée.

Aragorn se mit alors à observer le sol. Le rôdeur avait refait surface et, après quelques minutes, il poussa un profond soupir.

\- Qu'y a-t-il? demanda Legolas, voyant l'air préoccupé d'Aragorn.

\- Quelqu'un s'est introduit ici, durant la nuit, répondit ce dernier. Un homme, d'après les empreintes laissées sur le tapis, près du lit. Je… Je crois que Gilraen a été enlevée.

\- Il n'y a pourtant aucune trace de lutte, protesta Gimli. Cette petite se serait certainement défendue, si quelqu'un avait essayé de l'emmener contre sa volonté.

\- Le conseiller Farand! murmura alors Arwen.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers l'elfe, attendant impatiemment la suite.

\- Je l'ai vu offrir un verre à Gilraen, hier soir, continua celle-ci.

\- Ce verre contenait sans doute un soporifique, dit alors Aragorn.

\- Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi elle ne s'est pas réveillée lorsqu'on l'a emmenée, termina Gimli.

\- Mais pourquoi a-t-elle accepté quoi que ce soit venant du conseiller Farand? demanda Legolas.

\- Peut-être à cause des reproches que je lui ai faits, répondit doucement Arwen. Je crois qu'elle a voulu démontrer qu'elle savait se montrer raisonnable.

\- Elle a mal choisi son moment, rétorqua Gimli.

Personne ne répondit. Aragorn continuait d'examiner la chambre, cherchant un détail, un indice qui lui permettrait de savoir où on avait emmené Nimroël.

\- Les Alatarim sont très probablement derrière tout ça, dit-il d'un ton sec. Mais il leur fallait un complice ayant accès au palais.

\- Farand était l'allié tout désigné, déclara Legolas.

\- Vous avez raison, mon ami, dit Gimli d'un ton sec. Notre jeune protégée s'est encore une fois attiré de graves ennuis.

* * *

Durant les longues minutes qui suivirent son réveil, la jeune fille s'efforça de se secouer et de chasser la brume qui menaçait de l'envahir de nouveau. Elle respirait profondément l'air salé de la mer et son esprit s'éclaircissait peu à peu. Malheureusement, son corps restait engourdi et, si elle avait réussit à s'asseoir, elle ne pouvait toujours pas se lever.

Un bruit sourd, au-dessus de sa tête, la fit soudain sursauter et elle se recoucha vivement. Elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais elle préférait que les Alatarim ne sachent pas qu'elle était éveillée. Elle ferma donc les yeux et resta immobile, espérant que l'on croirait que l'oscillation du hamac était due aux mouvements du bateau.

Duilin et un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas entrèrent peu après dans la petite cabine. L'inconnu se pencha vers elle et il toucha délicatement son visage. Puis il souleva l'une de ses paupières et il se redressa aussitôt.

\- Elle ne dort plus, dit-il d'un ton alarmé.

\- Vous êtes une petite maligne, mademoiselle. Mais vous êtes prise au piège, alors cessez ce manège.

Nimroël s'assit lentement dans son hamac.

\- Que me voulez-vous? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

\- Buvez ceci, lui ordonna Duilin en lui tendant une petite fiole en verre.

\- Non, merci.

\- Il vaudrait mieux que vous vous montriez plus coopérative, ma jolie.

\- Sinon quoi? demanda Nimroël.

\- Sinon, vous risquez de trouver ce voyage encore plus long qu'il ne le sera en réalité.

\- Mais je n'ai nullement l'intention de vous accompagner jusqu'au bout, dit la jeune fille d'une voix doucereuse.

\- Et où comptez-vous aller? Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, nous sommes sur un bateau, à plusieurs lieues de la côte. Même en supposant que vous soyez une excellente nageuse, vous ne pourriez jamais rejoindre la terre ferme.

Un léger sourire flottait à présent sur les lèvres de Nimroël et elle fixait intensément Duilin, qui semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient.

\- La mer ne m'effraie pas, dit doucement la jeune fille, au bout d'un long silence. Et vous?

Juste comme elle terminait sa phrase, l'avant du bateau se souleva brusquement, projetant les deux hommes contre l'un des murs de la cabine. Puis le navire tangua d'un côté et de l'autre et finalement la proue retomba encore plus rapidement qu'elle ne s'était levée. Duilin et l'inconnu furent alors projetés de l'autre côté de la pièce où ils s'écroulèrent l'un sur l'autre. Nimroël était épargnée car le hamac amortissait de beaucoup les mouvements brusques du bateau. Heureusement, car même si elle se sentait mieux de minutes en minutes, elle n'était toujours pas certaine de pouvoir se tenir sur ses jambes, même sur un sol plat et stable.

Le navire se stabilisa enfin et Duilin, après avoir réussi à se remettre debout, s'avança devant la jeune fille. L'inconnu, lui, alla se placer près de la porte avec l'envie évidente de sortir de la cabine au plus vite. Les deux Alatarim semblaient craintifs, comme s'ils venaient de se rendre compte que la proie qu'ils avaient attrapée était beaucoup trop grosse pour eux.

\- Êtes-vous responsable de ce qui vient de se produire? demanda Duilin.

\- Oui et non, dit doucement la jeune fille.

\- Expliquez-vous?

\- Je vais plutôt vous donner un conseil, monsieur. Vous devriez enlever votre cotte de mailles ainsi que tous les objets lourds que vous portez. Vous serez ainsi beaucoup plus à l'aise pour nager, lorsque ce sera nécessaire.

Duilin ouvrit à nouveau la bouche, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu émettre le moindre son, une autre vague, aussi violente que la première, fit tanguer le bateau. Les deux Alatarim se retinrent du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient, puis, lorsque le navire reprit une position plus stable, ils s'apprêtèrent à sortir de la cabine.

\- Ce n'était qu'un simple avertissement, lança Nimroël d'une voix froide. Mais si vous refusez de me ramener à terre, les vagues ne s'arrêteront plus jusqu'à ce que ce navire coule.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un long regard, puis, sans dire un mot, ils remontèrent sur le pont. Souriant toujours, Nimroël les suivit des yeux, puis elle se recoucha et ferma les yeux. Elle voulait profiter du court instant de calme qu'elle avait pour se reposer encore un peu. Parce que les heures à venir risquaient d'être mouvementées.

Comme elle s'y attendait, Duilin revint au bout de quelques minutes, accompagné cette fois de Thorondal. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, par contre, c'était que les deux hommes utiliseraient la force contre elle. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, Thorondal agrippa brusquement les deux bords du hamac et il les rapprocha l'un de l'autre. Nimroël se retrouva donc emmaillotée par les cordes rudes du hamac. Duilin la saisit alors par les cheveux et il lui renversa la tête vers l'arrière. L'Alatarim pressa ensuite la petite fiole de verre contre ses lèvres. La jeune fille se débattit mollement et la petite bouteille heurta sa bouche à plusieurs reprises, lui causant de vives douleurs. Quelques gouttes du breuvage que voulaient lui faire avaler les deux hommes éclaboussèrent son visage, mais elle réussit à garder la bouche fermée. Duilin appela donc du renfort et l'inconnu qui l'avait examinée un peu plus tôt réapparut. Suivant les ordres de Duilin, il pinça vigoureusement le nez de la jeune Maia. Celle-ci se débattit encore plus, mais, à trois contre un, elle avait peu de chance d'arriver à se libérer. Elle tenta de se concentrer suffisamment pour lancer un sortilège contre ses assaillants, mais elle n'avait pas encore les idées suffisamment claires pour cela. Alors, à bout de souffle, elle fut obligée d'ouvrir la bouche pour respirer et une partie de ce que contenait la fiole y fut versée. Nimroël essaya de recracher le liquide, mais l'inconnu plaqua sa main contre ses lèvres. Elle n'eut finalement d'autre choix que d'avaler. L'homme retira alors sa main et la jeune fille prit une grande inspiration.

On la força ainsi à boire tout le contenu de la petite bouteille de verre. Puis les trois hommes la relâchèrent et reculèrent lentement au fond de la cabine. Nimroël s'assit dans son hamac et elle s'essuya rageusement les lèvres sur sa manche. Elle ne fut guère surprise d'y découvrir quelques traces de sang, mais cela la rendit plus furieuse encore.

\- Je vous jure que vous me paierez ça, un jour ou l'autre, leur dit-elle d'un ton glacial.

\- Vous n'êtes pas en position de nous faire des menaces, répondit Thorondal. Vous êtes entre nos mains, sur notre bateau et, dans quelques minutes, vous allez gentiment vous endormir. Si vous acceptez de nous obéir, ce qui vient de se produire ne se répétera pas. Mais si vous continuez à vous entêter, la prochaine fois que vous vous éveillerez, vous serez enchaînée, au fond du bateau.

Nimroël retint de justesse les paroles acerbes qui lui venaient en tête. Elle n'était pas réellement impressionnée par les menaces des Alatarim, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus qu'ils la gardent inconsciente tout au long du voyage. Elle devait donc endormir leur méfiance jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait les idées suffisamment claires pour se défendre contre eux. Elle chercha donc quelque chose à dire mais son esprit resta vide.

Le somnifère commençait à faire son effet et la jeune fille se sentait étourdie. Elle s'allongea à nouveau dans le hamac. Sa vue se brouillait, sa peau était moite et elle se sentait très étrange. Elle avait l'impression que ses membres étaient aussi légers que les plumes d'un oiseau. Sa tête aussi était légère. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir ressenti cela, la première fois. Mais c'était peut-être parce qu'alors, elle était fatiguée et déjà sur le point de dormir.

Nimroël entendit Thorondal, Duilin et le troisième homme sortir de la cabine. Durant un instant, elle souhaita les retenir, puis elle oublia pourquoi. En fait, elle oublia tout, jusqu'à l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle ferma les yeux et fut sur le point de s'endormir mais elle eut soudain mal au cœur. C'était peut-être dû aux mouvements du bateau, ou alors, c'était le poison que lui avaient donné les Alatarim qui agissait toujours. Tout ce que la jeune fille savait, c'était que ses nausées s'aggravaient de minutes en minutes et qu'elle devait absolument trouver un moyen de sortir de son hamac si elle ne voulait pas se vomir dessus.

Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses pour s'asseoir, qui firent balancer le hamac et n'aidèrent en rien son malaise, Nimroël décida de basculer ses jambes par-dessus le bord du hamac. Celui-ci se renversa alors d'un seul coup et la jeune fille se retrouva brusquement allongée par terre. Elle craignit un moment que le bruit de sa chute n'attire l'un des Alatarim, mais il n'en fut rien.

Ensuite, malgré ses bras et ses jambes tremblantes, Nimroël réussit à se mettre à quatre pattes, juste à temps pour vomir. Puis, dès que ses nausées cessèrent, elle recula aussi loin qu'elle le put de son dégât et elle se laissa tomber sur le sol. Elle n'était vêtue que de sa chemise de nuit et elle avait froid. Elle aurait bien voulu pouvoir atteindre la couverture qui se trouvait toujours sur le hamac, mais elle savait qu'elle en était incapable. De plus, maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus mal au cœur, la fatigue la gagnait rapidement. Elle se coucha donc en boule, le dos contre le mur et elle s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Lorsque la jeune fille s'éveilla, quelques heures plus tard, elle se sentait un peu mieux, même si elle était complètement gelée. Elle était toujours engourdie, mais au moins, elle avait les idées claires. Elle savait que les Alatarim n'étaient pas revenus la voir, sinon elle ne se trouverait plus allongée par terre. Cela signifiait également qu'ils ignoraient qu'elle avait vomi et qu'ils s'attendaient probablement à ce qu'elle dorme encore un moment. Elle devait donc en profiter.

Nimroël réussit sans trop de peine à se lever. Pour se réchauffer, elle prit la couverture, sur le hamac, et elle s'enroula dedans. Elle marcha ensuite de long en large en se frictionnant les bras. Elle réfléchissait, cherchant de quelle façon elle pourrait s'échapper, mais elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Comme l'avait dit Duilin, même si elle était une excellente nageuse, il était peu probable qu'elle arrive à regagner la côte à la nage. Et puis, les Alatarim ne la laisseraient certainement pas faire. Pendant un instant, elle eut envie de se recoucher dans le hamac. Mais elle se secoua. Elle ne devait pas se décourager ainsi. Après tout, elle était en mer. Et elle savait qu'elle avait toujours la protection du Vala Ulmo, le Seigneur des Eaux. Elle en avait eu la confirmation grâce aux deux immenses vagues qu'elle avait réussi à provoquer, un peu plus tôt.

Finalement, la jeune fille décida que le plus simple était de monter sur le pont et de s'installer à un endroit d'où elle pourrait aisément se jeter à la mer, si jamais les Alatarim la menaçaient de nouveau. Et puis, elle n'était pas tout à fait certaine de vouloir ou de pouvoir faire chavirer le bateau. D'une part, elle ne voulait pas être responsable de la mort de tous les hommes à bord, même si la perte de Thorondal et de Duilin ne l'attristerait absolument pas. D'autre part, même si jusqu'à présent le Seigneur Ulmo lui avait accordé toutes les vagues qu'elle avait « souhaitées », il n'était pas certain qu'il accepte de détruire le navire.

Utilisant ses pouvoirs pour se rendre invisible, Nimroël sortit de la cabine et se rendit sur le pont. Thorondal et Duilin sentiraient peut-être qu'elle avait utilisé la magie, mais elle n'avait pas réellement le choix.

Dès qu'elle fut à l'air libre, la jeune fille se sentit revivre. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite et, malgré la situation plutôt délicate, elle ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier le fait de se trouver à nouveau sur un bateau. Le navire des Alatarim était un deux-mâts très long et élancé. Ses grandes voiles, gonflées par le vent qui soufflait très fort, les faisaient avancer à toute vitesse et le vaisseau semblait fendre les eaux.

Nimroël se rendit à l'avant du bateau. Le pont était très incliné mais elle n'eut aucune difficulté à s'y déplacer. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la proue, elle resta un long moment à respirer l'air salin et à admirer la mer. Puis elle enjamba les cordages devant elle et elle s'engagea lentement sur le beaupré. Le mât était mouillé et rendu glissant par les embruns, mais elle s'agrippa aux haubans et elle parvint sans trop de problèmes au bout du mât où elle s'assit à califourchon. Elle savait que chaque minute qui passait l'éloignait davantage de Dol Amroth et de ses amis, mais elle ne voulait pas encore confronter les Alatarim. Ce moment viendrait bien assez tôt sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de le provoquer. Elle décida donc de rester à sa place, sans faire de bruit. Personne ne risquait de la trouver, là où elle était.

Il s'écoula encore près de deux heures avant que l'on ne s'aperçoive de la disparition de la jeune fille. Il s'ensuivit alors un branle-bas de combat que cette dernière trouva très divertissant. Elle se retourna sur son perchoir de façon à faire face au bateau. Ainsi placée, elle put s'amuser à regarder les Alatarim courir un peu partout sur le navire. Ceux-ci fouillèrent le bateau de fond en comble. Même Thorondal et Duilin participèrent aux recherches. Puis les deux hommes remontèrent sur le pont et tinrent conseil.

\- Elle devrait encore dormir, à l'heure qu'il est, dit Duilin en jetant un regard accusateur à Thorondal.

\- Comment est-ce que je pouvais prévoir qu'elle serait malade? rétorqua Thorondal.

\- Ce n'est pas le plus important pour l'instant. Nous devons la retrouver au plus vite! reprit Duilin.

\- Nous avons regardé partout. Elle n'est plus sur le bateau, sinon nous l'aurions déjà retrouvée.

\- Vous croyez donc qu'elle s'est jetée à la mer? demanda Duilin d'un ton incrédule. Ce serait de la folie.

Thorondal ne répondit pas. Il se tourna lentement vers la mer, regardant les flots agités, puis il haussa les épaules.

\- Nous devons donc faire demi-tour, continua Duilin.

\- Jamais nous ne la retrouverons, protesta Thorondal. Et puis, nous risquerions ainsi d'être rattrapé par le Roi Elessar. Il est sans doute déjà à notre poursuite, à l'heure qu'il est.

\- Vous croyez vraiment qu'il…

\- Ne le sous-estimez pas, mon ami. Nous avons commis cette erreur une fois, et c'était une fois de trop. Le Roi Elessar est un homme intelligent et plein de ressources. Il doit avoir trouvé suffisamment d'indices pour savoir que c'est nous qui avons enlevé la jeune fille et il n'a pas dû mettre très longtemps à comprendre que nous étions partis par la mer.

\- Notre navire est l'un des plus rapides de la flotte du Prince Imrahil, dit alors Duilin, c'est Farand qui nous l'a assuré. Personne ne pourra nous rattraper.

\- Et alors! Puisque la fille de Saroumane n'est plus à bord, ça ne sert pas à grand-chose.

Nimroël se sentit ragaillardie par les paroles de Thorondal et de Duilin. Si les deux hommes pensaient qu'Aragorn était à leur poursuite, il était très probable qu'ils aient raison. Et puis, même si Farand avait affirmé aux Alatarim que leur bateau était le plus rapide, cela n'était pas nécessairement vrai. Le fait que le conseiller ait trahi le Prince Elphir et se soit allié à Duilin et Thorondal ne surprenait nullement la jeune fille.

En tout cas, ces nouvelles changeaient les données du problème. Elle n'avait plus besoin de s'enfuir. Elle n'avait qu'à attendre que ses amis viennent la chercher. Et puisque les Alatarim pensaient qu'elle n'était plus à bord du bateau, sa tâche en serait grandement facilitée.

Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas aussi simple. Plusieurs hommes avaient assisté aux débats entre Thorondal et Duilin. L'un d'eux intervint alors d'une voix douce.

\- Seigneur Thorondal, je…

\- Oui, Gornil, que voulez-vous?

\- La demoiselle… Je crois qu'elle est toujours à bord, mon Seigneur.

\- Nous avons cherché partout, le contredit Duilin.

\- Peut-être, mais… Je sais… Je suis presque certain qu'elle est toujours là. Je crois que… que je peux sentir sa présence.

\- Vraiment? demanda Duilin d'un ton hargneux. Où est-elle, dans ce cas?

\- Je ne… Je ne peux pas le dire, mon Seigneur.

Duilin jeta un regard dédaigneux à l'homme avant de carrément lui tourner le dos. Thorondal fit preuve de moins d'arrogance et il s'avança vers Gornil.

\- Vous sentez réellement sa présence? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, mon Seigneur. Il émane d'elle une grande puissance et je… J'arrive à le sentir, lorsqu'elle n'est pas très loin.

\- Alors, concentrez-vous, mon ami. Nous allons vous aider…

\- Mais, mon Seigneur, je n'appartiens qu'à la quatrième génération. Je ne sais pas comment…

\- Commencez par vous calmer.

\- Je… Oui, mon Seigneur…

L'homme ferma les yeux et inspira profondément deux ou trois fois. Nimroël observait attentivement ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle voulait savoir si le dénommé Gornil arriverait vraiment à la retrouver avec l'aide des autres Alatarim. Plusieurs de ces derniers avaient fermé les yeux et ils s'étaient mis à murmurer des paroles que la jeune fille ne comprenait pas. Thorondal s'était joint à eux, mais il s'interrompit un instant pour faire un signe à Duilin. Celui-ci hocha la tête et il se mit lui aussi à répéter l'étrange litanie. Thorondal se tourna alors vers Gornil.

\- Maintenant, mon ami, tendez lentement votre esprit.

\- Elle est ici, mon Seigneur. J'en suis sûr, maintenant, dit l'homme au bout de quelques minutes.

Thorondal hocha doucement la tête. Gornil fronçait les sourcils et son front était couvert de sueur. Il tournait doucement sur lui-même, comme s'il cherchait à savoir d'où venait un son qu'il entendrait très faiblement. Nimroël décida qu'il était temps pour elle d'agir. Elle ne voulait surtout pas que Gornil aide Thorondal à découvrir où elle était. Elle demanda donc encore une fois au Vala Ulmo de provoquer une immense vague. Celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre et soudain, un cri d'alerte retenti. Le bateau changea aussitôt de cap, de façon à faire face à la vague qui montait vers lui.

Serrant fortement les cordes attachées au beaupré, les jambes également enroulées autour du mât, Nimroël sentit le navire se soulever brusquement, avant de redescendre tout aussi rapidement. Elle n'eut heureusement pas trop de mal à se retenir. L'un des hommes qui se trouvaient sur le pont, par contre, eut moins de chance. Une grande quantité d'eau avait déferlée par-dessus le bateau et l'homme, qui avait perdu pied, fut rapidement entraîner vers l'un des bords du bateau. À cet endroit, le bastingage n'était fait que de deux longues cordes superposées. Il chercha à s'y agripper, mais ses mains glissèrent sur le cordage mouillé et il passa par-dessus bord en poussant un cri.

Le capitaine ordonna aussitôt que l'on mette le navire en panne. Le bateau vira alors brusquement et, dès qu'il fut placé face au vent, il s'arrêta. Une petite chaloupe fut alors rapidement descendue et quelques hommes y montèrent. Ils se mirent ensuite à ramer vers l'endroit où l'homme était tombé à l'eau. Ce dernier savait heureusement nager et il attendait tranquillement qu'on vienne le récupérer.

Pendant ce temps, la jeune fille décida qu'il valait mieux pour elle de changer de place. Elle préférait rester cachée jusqu'à ce qu'Aragorn les rattrape. Ensuite, il ne lui serait sans doute pas très difficile de changer de navire. Mais d'ici là, elle devait éviter de se retrouver dans le chemin des Alatarim… Et elle tenait à rester libre de ses mouvements.

\- Eh bien, nous avons maintenant la confirmation que Gilraen est toujours à bord, dit Thorondal à Duilin, dès qu'on eut récupéré l'homme qui était tombé.

\- Il faut fouiller le navire à nouveau, répondit Duilin.

\- C'est inutile. Qu'elle se cache, si ça l'amuse. L'important, c'est qu'elle soit toujours avec nous. Et pour l'instant, elle ne peut aller nulle part.

\- Bien sûr, mais…

\- Lorsque la faim la tourmentera, elle finira bien par se montrer.

Un pâle et froid soleil se leva le lendemain matin. Nimroël avait passé la nuit allongée au fond de l'une des petites embarcations de sauvetage arrimées sur le pont. Ainsi, elle était à l'abri du vent et de tous ceux qui déambulaient sur le navire. Elle décida tout de même de sortir un peu de sa cachette, histoire de se dégourdir les jambes. Elle marchait lentement vers la poupe du navire lorsqu'elle perçut soudain une présence à quelques lieues en arrière du bateau. Tendant alors son esprit au maximum, elle s'efforça d'en apprendre plus sur ceux qui suivaient les Alatarim. Elle eut bien du mal à rester silencieuse et à garder son calme lorsque, au bout de longues minutes, elle reconnut Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli. Son cœur cognait à grands coups dans sa poitrine et elle avait une envie folle de crier de joie. Elle se contint tout de même et elle alla s'appuyer au bastingage, sur la dunette arrière du navire.

Durant de longues heures, la jeune fille scruta la mer, plissant les yeux pour tenter d'apercevoir le navire d'Aragorn, mais elle ne voyait rien. Pourtant, ses amis étaient là, pas très loin, et ils se rapprochaient peu à peu. Apparemment, le vaisseau qu'avait choisi Aragorn était plus rapide que celui des Alatarim, malgré ce qu'avait dit Farand.

Finalement, en fin d'après-midi, alors que de lourds nuages d'un gris très sombre s'amoncelaient au-dessus de leur tête, Nimroël aperçut un petit point blanc, très loin sur l'horizon. Cette fois, elle était si excitée qu'elle sautilla sur place quelques secondes. Les planches du pont grincèrent doucement cependant et elle s'arrêta net. Puis, durant les quelques heures de clarté qui restait, elle garda les yeux fixés sur la petite tache blanche, ce signe infime qui indiquait que ses amis allaient bientôt venir l'aider. Ensuite, lorsque la pénombre l'empêcha de voir quoi que ce soit, elle retourna s'installer, le plus confortablement possible, au fond de la petite barque qui lui avait déjà servi de lit. Là, elle tenta de se reposer, malgré son impatience grandissante.

Aucune nuit n'avait jamais paru aussi longue à Nimroël. Elle était incapable de dormir, car elle était trop excitée. Aussi, bien avant l'aube, elle sortit de sa cachette et retourna se poster sur la dunette du navire. Une pâle lueur apparut à bâbord quelques minutes plus tard, ce qui signifiait qu'ils se dirigeaient presque droit au sud. Puis la lumière s'intensifia peu à peu. La jeune fille ne distinguait pas très bien le navire dans lequel se trouvaient Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de ses yeux pour savoir qu'ils étaient vraiment tout près, maintenant.

Soudain, un cri d'alerte retentit du haut du grand mat. L'un des Alatarim venait d'apercevoir le navire d'Aragorn. Des ordres fusèrent alors et de nombreux hommes se rassemblèrent sur le pont. Plusieurs portaient des arcs, très longs, et d'autres, de lourdes épées. Affolée, Nimroël les regarda transporter de grands barils de métal dans lesquels ils allumèrent des feux. Pendant un court instant, elle se demanda ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire de ces feux, puis elle vit les hommes amener des paniers qui contenaient des boules de poix et elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour retenir un cri d'horreur. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir prévenir ses amis, mais ils étaient encore trop loin pour l'entendre. Impuissante, la jeune fille regarda les Alatarim planter une flèche dans chacune des boules de poix. Puis les hommes se mirent ensuite en place et attendirent.

Le navire d'Aragorn se rapprochait toujours. Nimroël était de plus en plus angoissée. À présent, elle pouvait voir les silhouettes des hommes d'Aragorn qui se déplaçaient sur le pont. L'une d'entre elle devait être la forme de Legolas et cette idée la terrifiait.

Un ordre retentit tout à coup et les archers allumèrent les boules de poix avant de se mettre en position pour tirer. À cette distance, leur tir manquerait certainement de précision, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Les voiles et les cordages prendraient feu aisément et Aragorn ne serait plus en mesure de les poursuivre. C'était tout ce que Duilin et Thorondal souhaitaient. De plus, jamais Aragorn n'oserait répliquer, de peur qu'elle ne soit blessée. Nimroël devait donc trouver une façon d'empêcher les archers de tirer.

Au moment où Thorondal ouvrait la bouche pour donner l'ordre de faire feu, la jeune fille donna un violent coup de pied dans l'un des braseros. En se renversant, ce dernier mit le feu à quelques cordages. Il y eut ensuite une bousculade et plusieurs hommes se précipitèrent pour étouffer les flammes. Nimroël eut bien du mal à s'éloigner sans toucher quiconque, mais elle réussit tout de même à atteindre un endroit sûr. Puis, juste au moment où elle se retournait pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle ferait ensuite pour empêcher les archers de faire feu, elle vit ces derniers relâcher la corde de leur arc. Les flèches enflammées décrivirent alors un arc de cercle dans le ciel. La jeune fille tenta aussitôt de les faire dévier, mais il y en avait beaucoup trop pour que ça soit possible. Plusieurs se perdirent en mer, mais quelques-unes atteignirent le navire où se trouvaient ses amis.

De la fumée noire s'éleva bientôt de l'autre bateau, mais la jeune fille ne voyait aucun signe de panique et, d'après ce qu'elle put en voir, les feux furent rapidement éteints. Aragorn s'était sans doute préparé contre ce genre d'attaques. Malheureusement, près d'elle, les archers étaient déjà en train d'allumer de nouvelles flèches.

Un son mat se fit alors entendre derrière Nimroël. Celle-ci se retourna et elle regarda d'un air surpris la longue flèche à empennage vert et brun, fichée dans le haut du plus grand mât. C'était une flèche fabriquée à Eryn Lasgalen, elle en était certaine. C'était donc Legolas qui l'avait tirée. Elle comprit alors que l'elfe la mettait en garde. Il allait tirer sur les Alatarim et il ne voulait pas courir le risque de la blesser.

La jeune fille s'accroupit derrière le bastingage et elle attendit impatiemment la suite. Au moment où les archers de Thorondal allaient tirer de nouveau, l'un d'eux poussa un cri et s'effondra sur le pont, une longue flèche plantée en plein cœur. La boule de poix qu'il s'apprêtait à tirer roula par terre et alluma un nouveau feu, que des hommes s'empressèrent d'éteindre, encore une fois. Un deuxième, puis un troisième archer tombèrent avant que la deuxième volée de flèches ne soit lancée. Et, cette fois encore, Nimroël s'efforça d'en faire dévier le plus grand nombre possible.

Le vaisseau d'Aragorn se rapprochait toujours. La jeune fille pouvait maintenant distinguer Legolas, debout à l'avant du navire. Elle n'aimait pas du tout le voir ainsi exposé, mais évidemment, c'était pour lui l'endroit le plus propice pour tirer. Près de l'elfe se trouvait Gimli, tenant dans ses mains un lourd grappin.

À présent, des flèches volaient dans tous les sens. Les Alatarim s'évertuaient à mettre le feu au navire qui les poursuivait, pendant que les hommes d'Aragorn abattaient ces derniers un à un. Nimroël pouvait voir Gimli se balancer sur un pied puis sur l'autre, impatient de pouvoir lancer son grappin. Elle arrivait même à distinguer la lueur farouche au fond de ses yeux. Le cœur battant la chamade, la jeune fille était persuadée que, très bientôt, elle se retrouverait sur l'autre navire, avec ses amis.

Et soudain, tout bascula. La grande voile blanche du vaisseau d'Aragorn prit feu, ralentissant d'un seul coup le bateau. Presque au même moment, Nimroël vit Legolas perdre l'équilibre et reculer rapidement de quelques pas. Puis, horrifiée, elle vit apparaître une tache rouge sur la chemise pâle de l'elfe. Oubliant tout le reste, elle poussa un hurlement strident. Bousculant quelques hommes au passage, elle grimpa précipitamment sur la dunette arrière du navire. Une fois là, elle cria à nouveau le nom de Legolas et elle vit l'elfe relever brièvement la tête. Gimli accourut alors auprès de son ami, masquant ainsi la vue de la jeune fille. Puis le nain se déplaça et elle put à nouveau voir l'elfe. La chemise de ce dernier était imbibée de sang et Nimroël hurla son nom encore une fois.

La jeune fille voulut alors enjamber le bastingage pour se jeter à la mer mais des hommes s'emparèrent d'elle. Se débattant comme une furie, elle sanglotait et criait sans relâche le nom de Legolas. Une épaisse fumée noire s'élevait du navire d'Aragorn et le bateau avait pratiquement arrêté sa course. À cause de la fumée, Nimroël pouvait à peine distinguer la mince silhouette de Legolas, toujours debout à l'avant du bateau. Elle vit tout de même l'elfe vaciller avant de s'affaler doucement, retenu par Gimli.

Ce fut la dernière image que la jeune fille eut de ses amis. Plusieurs Alatarim l'encerclaient et s'efforçaient de la maîtriser. Hors d'elle, la jeune fille frappait à l'aveuglette quiconque se trouvait à sa portée. Puis, au bout d'un moment, à bout de force, elle fut obligée de se rendre. Elle cessa de se débattre et elle se roula en boule, les yeux fermés. Elle sentit qu'on la ligotait, mais elle ne résista pas. Pour elle, plus rien n'avait d'importance.

On la transporta dans la même petite cabine qu'elle avait occupée deux jours plus tôt. Les hommes la déposèrent ensuite sans ménagement dans le hamac, puis ils ressortirent rapidement. Duilin s'approcha alors de la jeune fille, qu'il regarda un long moment d'un air provoquant.

Alors, le désespoir qu'éprouvait Nimroël se changea d'un seul coup en une rage froide et implacable. Legolas était sans doute mort par la faute des Alatarim et ces derniers n'en éprouvaient aucun remord. Eh bien, elle allait leur faire payer leurs crimes. Même si c'était la dernière chose qu'elle accomplissait.

Elle ferma les yeux et elle s'adressa à nouveau au Seigneur Ulmo. Cette fois, par contre, elle ne lui demanda pas seulement une ou deux vagues. Elle le pria de faire en sorte de détruire le bateau. Elle n'était pas certaine que le Vala exaucerait sa volonté, mais s'il refusait, elle était prête à utiliser ses propres pouvoirs pour briser la coque du navire. Elle avait la ferme intention d'envoyer tous les Alatarim par le fond. Et ce, à n'importe quel prix.

Les cris d'alerte qui provinrent soudainement du pont firent comprendre à Nimroël qu'elle avait été entendue. Duilin sortit de la cabine à peine quelques secondes avant que la première vague n'atteigne le bateau. Pendant les quelques minutes qui suivirent, le vaisseau fut secoué dans tous les sens. Heureusement que la jeune fille était bien installée dans son hamac, sinon elle aurait eu bien du mal à garder son équilibre.

Il y eut soudain une secousse plus forte encore que les autres et un horrible craquement se fit entendre presque au même moment. Sans trop savoir comment, Nimroël se retrouva allongée par terre, ou plutôt, elle se retrouva couchée sur l'un des murs de la cabine. Puis il y eut un second craquement et le bateau bascula complètement. La jeune fille fut brusquement projetée sur le plafond. Ses bras et ses jambes étaient toujours ligotés et elle rampa alors du mieux qu'elle put vers la porte. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse y parvenir, il y eut un nouveau craquement et des flots d'eau froide se précipitèrent vers la jeune fille qui fut submergée en quelques secondes. En donnant un brusque coup de pied sur le sol, elle réussit à remonter à la surface, le temps de prendre une bouffée d'air. Elle tenta ensuite de nager vers la sortie, mais ses cheveux masquaient son visage et elle ne voyait rien du tout.

Transie et de plus en plus affolée, Nimroël cherchait désespérément à se libérer de ses liens. Heureusement, l'eau avait assoupli les cordes et elle finit par réussir à détacher ses mains. Elle libéra ensuite aisément ses pieds, puis, les poumons sur le point d'éclater, elle nagea aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait vers la porte. Elle la franchit et elle remonta rapidement vers le fond du bateau où elle put à nouveau respirer.

Après avoir repris son souffle, la jeune fille plongea sous l'eau encore une fois et elle nagea vers l'écoutille la plus proche. Elle sortit ainsi du bateau dont elle s'éloigna ensuite rapidement avant de remonter à la surface.

Nimroël émergea au milieu des nombreux débris. Pendant de longues minutes, elle nagea doucement parmi les morceaux de bois qui flottaient un peu partout. Elle finit par trouver un gros baril auquel elle s'accrocha pour se reposer.

Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent très lentement. La jeune fille était toujours accrochée à son baril. Elle tremblait de froid, elle était épuisée, elle avait terriblement mal au ventre et elle avait la nausée. Mais elle ne s'en souciait pas réellement. Son esprit était plutôt tourné vers la voix du Seigneurs des Eaux. Depuis un bon moment déjà, ce dernier l'appelait à lui. Il lui demandait de se laisser emporter par les vagues. Et Nimroël était de plus en plus tentée par son invite.

Elle n'arrivait pas à chasser la vision qu'elle avait eue de la chemise ensanglantée de Legolas. Elle essayait de se convaincre que l'elfe était simplement blessé et qu'il allait vite s'en remettre, mais elle n'arrivait pas à y croire vraiment. Et plus le temps passait, plus elle était persuadée qu'elle ne le reverrait jamais.

La nuit allait bientôt tomber. Sans vraiment se l'avouer, la jeune fille avait attendu toute la journée que quelqu'un vienne l'aider. Mais à présent, elle avait perdu espoir et elle savait qu'elle ne passerait pas la nuit. Elle ne sentait plus ses doigts, crispés au baril et elle avait tellement mal au ventre qu'elle osait à peine bouger. Elle regarda le soleil plonger doucement dans la mer, puis elle lâcha prise et elle se laissa glisser sous l'eau. Elle eut une dernière pensée pour Arwen, qu'elle avait le sentiment d'abandonner, puis elle ferma les yeux et tout le reste s'effaça. Elle n'avait plus mal, ni froid, ni faim. Elle descendait rapidement vers le fond de la mer et pourtant, elle ne ressentait aucune peur. En fait, elle se sentait tout à fait détendue, soulagée de n'avoir plus à lutter.

* * *

Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli scrutaient la mer avec attention. Cela faisait plus de trois jours qu'ils patrouillaient les eaux où le navire des Alatarim avait été détruit, mais il n'y avait toujours aucun signe de Nimroël. Ils avaient pourtant récupéré plusieurs survivants, alors ils ne perdaient pas espoir de pouvoir également retrouver la jeune fille. Malheureusement, plus le temps passait et plus les chances de la retrouver vivante s'amenuisaient.

\- Vous devriez aller vous reposer un peu, dit tout à coup Gimli à Legolas.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de repos, répliqua l'elfe.

\- Vous n'avez pas dormi depuis au moins trois jours. Et puis, vous êtes blessé.

\- Ce n'est qu'une égratignure.

Le nain ouvrit à nouveau la bouche mais il croisa le regard d'Aragorn et il préféra se taire. Il s'éloigna un peu, s'accouda au bastingage et regarda encore une fois vers la mer. Jamais il n'oserait le dire, mais il était pratiquement certain que leurs efforts étaient inutiles, que la jeune fille était déjà morte. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que l'on retrouve rapidement son corps.

\- Je sais qu'elle est là, quelque part, murmura Legolas.

Aragorn ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de poser sa main sur l'épaule de l'elfe en hochant doucement la tête.

* * *

Nimroël avait l'impression de rêver. Elle entendait des voix, des voix douces, qui lui disaient qu'elle était enfin chez elle. Et elle se sentait si bien, qu'elle souhaitait à tout prix les croire. Mais elle avait un doute… Elle savait qu'elle était en train d'oublier quelque chose. Quelque chose de très important.

Il faisait très sombre autour d'elle et elle ne distinguait absolument rien. Pourtant, elle n'éprouvait aucune inquiétude à se retrouver ainsi, seule, dans le noir total. Elle n'aurait pas pu dire depuis combien de temps elle était là. Une heure, un jour, une semaine, une année… Le temps n'avait pas d'importance. Plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Soudain, une nouvelle voix se mêla aux autres. Une voix très douce et qui cependant, était impossible à ignorer. La voix lui disait qu'elle ne devait pas oublier…

\- _Oublier quoi?_ voulut demander la jeune fille.

\- Une promesse… répondit la voix.

\- _Quelle promesse?_

Des images surgirent brusquement dans l'esprit de Nimroël. D'abord un visage. Celui d'une elfe, si belle. Il ne fallut qu'une seconde à la jeune fille pour reconnaître la Dame Galadriel. Puis des arbres apparurent autour d'elle.

\- _La Lothlórien_ , aurait aimé dire la jeune fille, si elle avait pu parler.

Ensuite, tout le reste lui revint en mémoire. Les elfes étaient partis, mais Arwen était restée pour épouser Aragorn. Et Nimroël avait promis de veiller sur Arwen. Elle en avait fait la promesse à la Dame Galadriel. Elle devait retourner auprès de l'elfe. Il le fallait. Durant un instant, cependant, elle eut envie de renoncer. C'était trop dur. Puis elle se raisonna. Arwen l'attendait. Elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Elle n'en avait pas le droit. Même si elle avait perdu Legolas.

\- Il t'attend, dit alors la voix.

Le cœur de Nimroël se mit à battre plus vite. Legolas l'attendait! Était-ce vraiment ce que voulait dire la voix?

Tout devint alors confus. Les voix se parlaient entre elles dans une langue qui lui était inconnue. Pourtant, les mots faisaient naître des images dans son esprit. Puis, subitement, les voix se turent et la jeune fille eut l'impression qu'on l'avait abandonnée. Elle essaya d'appeler, mais cette fois, elle n'obtint pas de réponse. Elle eut un frisson d'appréhension. Elle sentit ensuite une présence près d'elle et quelque chose l'effleura. Nimroël tendit la main mais elle ne rencontra que le vide. On la toucha à nouveau et cette fois, sa main se posa sur quelque chose de dur et de souple à la fois. Elle referma la main et la chose se mit en mouvement. La jeune fille se laissa entraîner un moment avant de lâcher prise. Elle resta seule pendant quelques secondes, puis la présence revint.

Nimroël ouvrit les yeux. Il ne faisait plus aussi sombre maintenant, mais elle ne distinguait pas clairement ce qu'il y avait auprès d'elle. Elle ne voyait que des ombres qui nageaient tout autour d'elle. Pourtant, malgré la faible visibilité, la jeune fille ne mit que quelques secondes pour reconnaître ceux qui se trouvaient près d'elle. Les dauphins allaient et venaient en un étrange ballet. Puis l'un d'eux passa si près qu'il effleura ses jambes. Un deuxième frôla son dos et un autre passa sous ses pieds. Nimroël s'agita légèrement et les dauphins s'éloignèrent aussitôt. Ils revinrent ensuite près d'elle et recommencèrent leur manège. Nimroël s'agrippa alors à la nageoire dorsale de l'un d'eux, qui l'entraîna à nouveau vers la surface.

* * *

Un épais brouillard les enveloppait depuis deux jours déjà et il n'y avait pas le moindre souffle de vent. Le bateau était parfaitement immobile et les voiles pendaient mollement. Certains sons paraissaient étouffés alors que d'autres résonnaient très longtemps.

Gimli se tenait à l'avant du bateau, au côté de Legolas. Ce dernier semblait imperturbable, mais Gimli le connaissait depuis suffisamment longtemps maintenant pour savoir à quel point il était troublé. L'elfe regardait droit devant lui, les traits figés, et ses épaules légèrement voûtées révélaient clairement au nain sa détresse et sa fatigue. Gimli ne pouvait rien faire pour y remédier cependant. Il devait se contenter de rester aux côtés de Legolas, en espérant, sans vraiment y croire, que le dénouement de cette histoire serait heureux.

\- Vos yeux perçants ne servent à rien, pour l'instant, grommela Gimli. Vous devriez aller vous reposer un peu.

Legolas ne répondit pas et le nain n'insista pas. Il savait que ça ne servirait à rien, les elfes étant plus têtus encore que les nains, ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

Tout à coup, Legolas se redressa et retira vivement son capuchon. Gimli ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander ce qui se passait, mais l'elfe lui fit signe de se taire. Puis, au bout d'un long moment durant lequel les deux amis restèrent immobiles, Legolas se tourna vers le nain. Pour la première fois depuis l'enlèvement de Nimroël, il souriait.

\- Vous avez entendu? demanda-t-il d'un ton extasié.

\- Entendu quoi, mon ami? La mer est calme. Il n'y a pas la moindre petite brise.

\- J'ai entendu un rire.

\- Je ne voudrais surtout pas vous contredire, mais êtes-vous certain que ce n'était pas le cri d'une mouette?

\- Non, Gimli. C'est Nimroël, j'en suis sûr. Elle n'est pas très loin.

Le nain préféra garder le silence. Il ne voulait pas jouer les trouble-fêtes, malgré son inquiétude grandissante pour Legolas. Toutefois, il se demandait sérieusement ce que ferait son ami lorsque son espoir serait à nouveau déçu.

\- Aragorn, il faut mettre un canot à l'eau! lança alors Legolas.

\- Que se passe-t-il? demanda le Roi en s'approchant rapidement.

\- Je l'ai entendue. Il me faut une petite embarcation pour aller à sa recherche.

Aragorn jeta un regard interrogateur à Gimli qui haussa les épaules. L'homme s'inquiétait lui aussi au sujet de Legolas. Sans ce dernier, il aurait déjà abandonné les recherches, mais l'elfe refusait catégoriquement de rentrer au port et Aragorn avait choisi de rester avec lui. Et puis, avec ce brouillard et cette absence de vent, ils ne pouvaient aller nulle part.

\- Vous en êtes certain? demanda Aragorn.

\- Je ne suis pas en train de perdre la tête, dit doucement l'elfe.

Avec un léger soupir, Aragorn ordonna alors que l'on mette l'un des canots à la mer, ce qui fut fait rapidement. Ensuite, grâce à une étroite échelle de corde, Legolas descendit dans la petite embarcation. Aragorn le suivit aussitôt. Il s'assit derrière l'elfe, prit une rame et attendit que ce dernier lui indique la route à suivre.

Les deux amis ramèrent vigoureusement durant quelques minutes, puis, sur un signe de Legolas, ils déposèrent leur pagaie et restèrent silencieux. L'elfe ne fit aucun mouvement pendant un très long moment. Puis il pointa sa rame sur sa gauche. Aragorn fit tourner le canot dans la direction qu'avait indiquée l'elfe et il se remit à pagayer.

Ils avancèrent ainsi durant près d'une demie heure, s'arrêtant fréquemment pour permettre à l'elfe de s'orienter à nouveau sur les sons qu'il entendait, ou croyait entendre. Aragorn se demandait de plus en plus si ce dernier était victime d'hallucinations. Lui-même ne percevait rien du tout.

Alors qu'il était sur le point de dire qu'il était temps de retourner au bateau, Aragorn entendit un faible clapotis suivit d'un son qui ressemblait à une forte respiration. Quelques secondes plus tard, il vit une nageoire dorsale avancer dans sa direction puis disparaître sous l'eau. Il toucha l'épaule de l'elfe et ce dernier hocha imperceptiblement la tête, indiquant qu'il avait vu l'animal lui aussi.

Le dauphin émergea alors brusquement, juste devant le canot. Il se redressa et sembla observer les deux amis d'un air narquois. Il émit un sifflement strident suivit d'un étrange ricanement, avant de repartir en nageant lentement et en restant à la surface. Juste avant de disparaître dans la brume, il s'arrêta et se tourna à nouveau vers la petite embarcation. D'un même mouvement, Aragorn et Legolas plongèrent leur rame dans l'eau et se mirent à suivre l'animal qui semblait les y inviter.

Toujours précédés par le dauphin, les deux amis avançaient maintenant très rapidement, pagayant en cadence. Aragorn entendit alors ce que l'elfe devait percevoir depuis le début : un rire cristallin, très joyeux.

Ils sortirent soudainement du brouillard et ils s'arrêtèrent aussitôt. Devant eux, il y avait un large cercle où brillait le soleil, contraste frappant avec la brume épaisse qu'ils venaient de quitter. Au milieu de cette trouée se trouvait un petit groupe de dauphins qui semblaient jouer en s'éclaboussant bruyamment Et, parmi les dos gris, ils virent la chevelure rousse de Nimroël.

Celle-ci se tourna tout à coup vers les nouveaux venus. Elle rit encore une fois avant de disparaître brusquement sous l'eau. Quand elle émergea, environ une minute plus tard, elle avançait rapidement, traînées par deux des dauphins. Ces derniers l'emmenèrent près de l'embarcation, puis ils retournèrent vers leurs congénères.

Aragorn et Legolas regardait la jeune fille d'un air ébahis. Il était évident qu'ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à la retrouver là, en aussi bonne santé. Même Legolas, qui avait pourtant prétendu être persuadé que Nimroël était toujours vivante, semblait étonné de la voir ainsi.

\- Nimroël! Tu vas bien? demanda-t-il d'un ton incertain, comme s'il doutait de ce qu'il voyait.

\- Bonjour, Legolas, répondit la jeune fille. Bonjour Aragorn. Oui, je vais très bien, merci.

\- Nous avons été très inquiets à ton sujet, ajouta l'elfe, doucement.

\- Je suis désolée, répondit Nimroël, en fronçant les sourcils.

Puis elle reprit un air joyeux et, avec un éclat de rire, elle replongea sous l'eau. Elle refit ensuite surface à peu de distance du canot et elle nagea rapidement vers le groupe de dauphins. Ceux-ci l'accueillirent joyeusement. L'un d'eux fit un grand bond hors de l'eau et il lorsqu'il retomba, la jeune fille reçut une importante gerbe d'eau. Puis elle plongea sous l'eau et disparut pendant de longues secondes. Et soudainement, elle jaillit hors de la mer, propulsée par deux des dauphins. Nimroël et les deux dauphins plongèrent ensuite, parfaitement synchronisés. La jeune fille émergea de nouveau, riant aux éclats.

Tous les dauphins encerclèrent ensuite Nimroël et ils restèrent ainsi, immobiles, pendant près d'une minute. Ensuite, la jeune fille revint près de la petite embarcation de la même façon qu'un peu plus tôt, mais cette fois, elle avait l'air un peu triste.

\- Je dois partir, maintenant. C'est ce qu'ils disent.

\- Nous allons vous ramener, répondit Aragorn. Donnez-moi la main.

Nimroël s'exécuta. L'homme la hissa rapidement dans le canot pendant que Legolas maintenait la stabilité de l'embarcation. Puis, dès qu'elle fut bien assise au milieu du canot, l'elfe déposa sa cape sur les épaules de la jeune fille et se mit à la frictionner vigoureusement. Nimroël ne portait qu'une légère chemise de nuit, maintenant en lambeaux, et sa peau avait une teinte légèrement bleutée, comme si elle était complètement gelée.

\- Tu es glacée, murmura l'elfe.

\- Je n'ai pas froid. Je vous l'ai dit, je vais très bien.

\- Cela fait des jours que nous te cherchons. Tu… As-tu passé tout ce temps dans l'eau?

\- Je ne sais pas. Tout est… nébuleux. Je crois que… que j'étais dans l'eau, mais je n'en suis pas certaine. Il faisait très sombre…

\- Que s'est-il passé? Pourquoi le bateau a-t-il coulé? demanda encore l'elfe.

\- C'est à ma demande que le Vala Ulmo l'a détruit, répondit la jeune fille.

Puis son visage s'assombrit et elle jeta un regard troublé vers Legolas. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes et ses lèvres tremblèrent.

\- Je suis très heureuse de vous revoir, Legolas, dit-elle doucement. J'ai… J'ai eu très peur pour vous! Je… J'ai cru qu'ils vous avaient tué!

\- Ce n'était qu'une légère blessure. Tout va bien, maintenant.

Nimroël jeta un regard interrogateur vers Aragorn. Lorsque ce dernier lui confirma, d'un léger signe de tête, que l'elfe allait bien, elle poussa un profond soupir. Puis elle se pencha vers Legolas, passa ses bras autour de son torse et posa doucement sa tête sur son épaule. L'elfe lui rendit son étreinte un court instant avant de la repousser délicatement.

\- Gimli doit se demander où nous sommes. Nous avons quitté le navire il y a plus d'une heure maintenant, dit-il.

\- Legolas a raison. Nous devons vite retourner au bateau, ajouta Aragorn.

Les deux amis reprirent leur rame et le canot prit rapidement de la vitesse. Nimroël voulait elle aussi revenir sur le vaisseau d'Aragorn, mais elle avait d'abord un léger problème à régler. Elle se mit à genoux et tapota doucement l'épaule de Legolas.

\- Vous n'auriez pas quelque chose à manger? lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

L'elfe arrêta de ramer quelques instants. Il fouilla ensuite dans le petit sac qu'il portait toujours à sa ceinture avant de lui tendre un bout de _lembas_.

\- Merci… On peut toujours compter sur les elfes pour ne pas mourir de faim! ajouta la jeune fille.

Puis elle se mit à rire, tout en dévorant le _lembas_.

Le retour à Dol Amroth se fit sans problème. En fait, dès que Legolas, Aragorn et Nimroël furent à bord du navire, le vent se leva et le brouillard se dissipa. Ils purent ainsi regagner le port en quelques jours.

Pressée de retrouver Arwen, la jeune fille fur la première à débarquer du navire. Puis, elle se mit rapidement en selle et, suivie de près par Legolas et Gimli, elle poussa son cheval au galop, vers le palais du Prince Imrahil.

Une fois arrivée devant le large bâtiment blanc, Nimroël sauta vivement de son cheval et elle grimpa les marches quatre à quatre. En courant, elle se rendit ensuite dans les appartements d'Arwen. Elle y fit brusquement irruption, fit trois pas rapides dans le grand salon, puis elle s'arrêta, indécise. Arwen, qui semblait l'avoir attendue, s'avança rapidement vers la jeune fille, qui elle hésitait toujours. L'elfe attira la jeune fille vers elle et elle l'étreignit fortement. Nimroël devinait à quel point Arwen s'était inquiétée et elle se sentait confuse de lui avoir causé toutes ces émotions.

\- J'ai eu si peur de ne jamais te revoir, _seler'ai_ , murmura l'elfe.

\- Ne… Ne m'appelez pas ainsi, répondit la jeune fille en se dégageant et en reculant d'un pas. Je ne… Je ne le mérite pas.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu une telle chose? demanda Arwen.

Nimroël croisa les yeux gris de l'elfe, puis elle rougit et baissa tristement la tête. Elle posa alors un genou au sol et baissa encore plus la tête. Arwen lui tendit la main et voulut la relever, mais la jeune fille résista.

\- Je vous demande pardon, murmura-t-elle.

\- Relève-toi, je t'en prie, Gil.

\- Je… Je suis désolée. Durant un moment, je… Je ne voulais plus revenir. Je vous avais abandonnée. Pardonnez-moi!

Arwen réussit à relever Nimroël puis posa sa main sous son menton et elle l'obligea à la regarder.

\- Il n'y a rien à pardonner. Tu es là, maintenant. C'est tout ce qui compte!

\- Arwen! J'ai… J'ai si peur. Peur du jour où je devrai vous dire adieu!

\- Je sais, Gil. Je sais.

La jeune fille réalisa alors qu'Arwen était effrayée, elle aussi. Effrayée à l'idée qu'Aragorn allait mourir. Elle eut un long frisson puis elle étreignit l'elfe, comme si elle n'allait plus jamais la lâcher.

\- Je serai là, murmura-t-elle. Je n'oublierai plus ma promesse!

\- Je sais, _seler'ai_.

* * *

Encore une fois, je me répète, mais merci de tous vos super commentaires. Ça rend mes journées plus ensoleillées malgré le temps gris de cette fin d'automne. À très bientôt!


	33. 33 Deux cristaux

**Disclaimer** : voir le premier chapitre

* * *

-33-

Plus de deux années s'étaient écoulées depuis leur retour de Dol Amroth. La vie à Minas Tirith avait repris son cours normal. Les travaux dans la cité avançaient bien, la ville était devenue très prospère et la paix régnait dans tout le Royaume du Gondor.

Pour Nimroël aussi, tout semblait être rentré dans l'ordre. Peu de temps après qu'Aragorn et Legolas l'aient retrouvée et ramenée à Dol Amroth, Elladan l'avait examinée, sans trouver le moindre symptôme relié à son empoisonnement. C'était là une excellente nouvelle mais l'elfe était resté, malgré tout, un peu inquiet. Même si la jeune fille avait pris l'antidote promis par les Alatarim, ce qui, si l'on se fiait à ce qu'avait affirmé cette dernière, n'était pas le cas, elle n'aurait pas dû se remettre aussi rapidement. Et d'après l'elfe, les dommages déjà causés par le poison ne pouvaient pas disparaître complètement. Pourtant, Elladan avait dû se rendre à l'évidence : Nimroël se portait comme un charme. Avant de s'en retourner à Imladris, l'elfe lui avait tout de même recommandé de signaler à Aragorn tout ce qui pouvait lui paraître anormal et la jeune fille le lui avait promis.

Depuis son retour à la citadelle, Nimroël travaillait avec acharnement sur son métier à tisser. En quelques mois seulement, elle avait réussi à rembourser Gimli, à la grande joie de ce dernier. Elle avait ensuite pensé s'arrêter, ou du moins, ne tisser que de temps en temps, mais elle avait reçu un si grand nombre de commandes qu'elle avait décidé de continuer. Quelques mois plus tard, elle s'était cependant rendue compte que jamais elle ne pourrait combler toutes les demandes et ce, même si elle travaillait jour et nuit, sans s'arrêter. Arwen lui avait alors suggérer de ne prendre que les commandes les plus intéressantes et la jeune fille avait suivi son conseil. Elle avait tout de même beaucoup de travail.

Le printemps allait bientôt revenir. Le jour, lorsque le soleil brillait, il faisait fondre la neige ce qui rendait le sol boueux et glissants. Malgré ces inconvénients, tous les habitants de la cité étaient heureux du retour du temps chaud. Les rues étaient encombrées et bruyantes, remplis de rires et Nimroël adorait observer les gens. Elle se postait souvent devant l'une des hautes fenêtres de la citadelle pour admirer la cité et les champs du Pelennor encore recouverts de neige.

Depuis quelques temps, la jeune fille était distraite. Son travail n'avançait pratiquement pas et parfois, elle oubliait ce qu'elle était sensée faire. Ou alors, elle n'entendait simplement pas ce qu'on lui disait.

Ce jour-là, Nimroël avait été encore plus songeuse qu'à l'habitude. Elle était restée plantée devant son métier à tisser pendant de longues minutes. Elle tenait la navette d'une main, mais elle ne faisait pas le moindre mouvement.

\- Gil, est-ce que tout va bien? demanda Arwen, tout à coup.

\- Je fais… des rêves très étranges, murmura Nimroël.

\- Des rêves?

\- Ils ont commencé lorsque j'étais… perdue… en mer. Des… des Voix me parlaient.

La jeune fille releva la tête et elle croisa le regard d'Arwen. Celle-ci garda le silence, attendant patiemment la suite.

\- L'une des Voix, celle du Vala Ulmo je crois, voulait que je reste là, avec lui. Elle disait que j'y étais à ma place. Et je… c'était aussi ce que je souhaitais…

La jeune fille s'interrompit et ses joues se colorèrent légèrement.

\- Continue, lui demanda doucement Arwen.

\- Une autre Voix, plus douce et pourtant plus forte, ne voulait pas que j'oublie… que je vous oublie. Je suis contente de l'avoir écoutée.

Cette fois, l'elfe resta silencieuse et elle se contenta de sourire et de hocher la tête.

\- Et puis… quelqu'un m'a demandé une chose. En fait, c'était plus qu'une simple demande. Je l'ai ignorée jusqu'à présent, mais depuis quelques temps, la Voix se fait insistante. Et je… Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, je crois. Je dois… faire quelque chose, même si je n'en ai pas envie.

Sans rien ajouter, Nimroël se remit à travailler sur son métier. Arwen la regarda d'un air interrogateur durant quelques minutes, mais elle ne dit rien. Elle savait qu'il lui suffisait d'attendre. Tôt ou tard, sa jeune amie lui raconterait tout.

Quelques jours s'écoulèrent sans que la jeune fille ne mentionne quoi que ce soit au sujet de ses rêves. Puis, un soir, après un excellent souper pris en compagnie d'Aragorn, d'Arwen, de Legolas et de Gimli, Nimroël s'approcha doucement d'Aragorn qui discutait avec deux de ses conseillers. Elle attendit un moment que les trois hommes terminent ce qu'ils disaient, puis elle demanda au Roi de lui accorder quelques minutes, ce qu'il fit de bonne grâce. Il la prit par le bras et il l'entraîna un peu à l'écart.

\- Je voudrais vous demander quelque chose au sujet d'Orthanc, dit-elle en guise de préambule.

Aragorn hocha lentement la tête et Nimroël prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Je vous ai dit que je renonçais à tout ce qui se trouvait dans la tour et je… je le pensais réellement à ce moment-là. Mais je… Je dois récupérer quelque chose qui appartenait à… à Saroumane.

\- Vous n'avez qu'à me dire ce que c'est et je vous le rendrai sans problème.

\- Je voudrais reprendre son bâton.

\- Le bâton de Saroumane? Je suis désolé, mais nous ne l'avons pas retrouvé.

\- Vous en êtes certain? insista la jeune fille. Vous m'avez pourtant dit que vous aviez visité chaque salle, chaque pièce de la tour!

\- Je pense en effet avoir fouillé Orthanc de fond en comble, mais je n'ai vu aucune trace du bâton de Saroumane. Peut-être l'a-t-il emporté avec lui? suggéra alors Aragorn.

\- Non… C'est impossible. Je… Je suis sûre qu'il est toujours là!

\- Alors, il doit être caché quelque part. Je ne voudrais pas être indiscret, mais… Que comptez-vous en faire?

\- Je… Je ne sais pas exactement. Quelqu'un… m'a demandé de le retrouver.

\- Quelqu'un?

\- Une Voix. Je l'ai entendue pour la première fois alors que j'étais encore en mer. Peu de temps avant que vous ne me retrouviez. Et depuis quelques temps, la Voix s'immisce dans mes rêves. Elle demande, exige même, que je retrouve « les deux cristaux ». L'un d'eux est le cristal qui se trouvait sur le bâton de Saroumane, cela, j'en suis certaine. Et l'autre… J'ignore de quoi il s'agit. Mais, d'après la Voix, il est très important que je le retrouve…

Devant l'air étonné d'Aragorn, la jeune fille se sentit un peu ridicule. Elle haussa les épaules et croisa les bras, embarrassée.

\- Ça doit vous paraître absurde, n'est-ce pas?

\- Non. Pas du tout. Et je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu vous aider.

Environ une semaine plus tard, Nimroël était assise avec Arwen sur l'un des bancs de marbre, près de la fontaine et de l'arbre blanc. Celui-ci avait beaucoup grandi et en cette saison, il était couvert de fleurs qui dégageaient un doux parfum légèrement sucré. La jeune fille avait toujours aimé s'asseoir ainsi, au pied de l'arbre, mais ce jour-là, elle ne prêtait aucune attention à ce qui l'entourait. Elle était plongée dans ses pensées et elle n'entendit pas ce que lui dit Arwen.

\- Gil? Tu rêvasses encore, lui murmura alors l'elfe à l'oreille.

\- Oh! Je suis désolée, répondit Nimroël.

\- Et si tu me disais ce qui se passe, continua Arwen.

\- Même si je n'en ai pas du tout envie, je dois y aller.

\- Où dois-tu aller?

\- À Orthanc… Je déteste cet endroit, ajouta la jeune fille avec un frisson.

\- Aragorn doit justement se rendre à Orthanc, dans quelques semaines, dit alors l'elfe doucement.

Nimroël eut un pâle sourire. Le voyage serait moins pénible en compagnie du Roi.

\- J'ai l'intention d'y aller aussi, continua Arwen.

Cette fois, la jeune fille sourit franchement.

\- Vraiment? Vous… Vous viendrez avec moi?

Réalisant subitement la bévue qu'elle venait de commettre, elle rougit légèrement. Hormis le Roi, la Reine n'accompagnait personne nulle part.

\- Il me fera plaisir de me rendre à Orthanc en ta compagnie, dit Arwen en riant.

Nimroël se mit à rire elle aussi. Bien sûr, elle n'aimait toujours pas la perspective de revoir Orthanc, mais avec Aragorn et Arwen à ses côtés, la tour noire ne serait certainement pas aussi impressionnante.

Un mois s'écoula avant qu'Aragorn, Arwen, Nimroël, Legolas et Gimli ne quittent Minas Tirith pour se rendre à Orthanc. Les dames de compagnie de la Reine ainsi qu'une importante escorte composée d'une cinquantaine d'hommes les accompagnait également. Cela agaçait un peu la jeune fille, qui préférait nettement voyager « plus légèrement », mais elle s'en accommodait.

Après une chevauchée de près de deux semaines, la compagnie arriva enfin en Isengard. La haute tour noire d'Orthanc était là, droit devant eux. Comme un doigt menaçant pointé vers le ciel. Pourtant, Saroumane n'y était plus. Alors, pourquoi Nimroël avait-elle aussi peur de la tour? La jeune fille poussa un soupir. Elle avait affronté son père et l'avait vaincu, en quelque sorte. Mais, à présent qu'il était mort, c'étaient ses propres souvenirs qu'elle devait combattre. Et il était beaucoup facile de faire face à un être vivant, aussi puissant soit-il, qu'à un fantôme.

Sans s'en rendre compte, la jeune fille s'était rapprochée de Legolas et de Gimli, tous deux à cheval sur Arod. Le pied du nain frôla la jambe de Nimroël, qui sursauta vivement. Arauka fit un écart et se cabra, puis le cheval retomba sur ses pattes et se mit à caracoler et à secouer sa cavalière. Celle-ci devait le retenir fermement afin qu'il ne s'élance pas au galop.

\- Tout doux, tout doux mon beau, murmura alors Legolas d'une voix grave et douce.

Arauka se calma aussitôt.

\- Tu es beaucoup trop nerveuse, Nimroël, ajouta alors l'elfe, utilisant le même ton qu'il avait utilisé pour calmer le cheval.

\- C'est… C'est cette tour qui me fait cet effet.

\- Vous croyez que l'esprit de Saroumane rôde toujours autour? demanda Gimli avec sa brusquerie habituelle.

\- Gimli! dit Legolas d'un ton de reproches.

\- Je ne sais pas, maître nain. Peut-être bien! répondit la jeune fille, ignorant l'intervention de l'elfe.

\- Radagast aurait peut-être mieux fait de venir avec nous, dans ce cas.

\- Ça suffit, Gimli, dit encore Legolas.

\- Saroumane n'avait plus ses pouvoirs, quand il est mort, dit Nimroël.

\- Il est vrai que les esprits n'en ont pas besoin pour nous effrayer, ajouta le nain.

\- Gimli! Nous sommes là pour la rassurer, pas pour l'alarmer encore plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà! protesta encore une fois Legolas.

\- Ça va, Legolas. Cessez de me traiter comme une enfant. Je… Je n'ai pas vraiment peur. Je suis juste un peu… nerveuse. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, d'ailleurs, puisque Saroumane n'est plus là… Sauf son fantôme, peut-être, ajouta la jeune fille en jetant un regard moqueur à Gimli.

Le nain éclata de rire et Legolas eut un léger sourire lui aussi. Ils trottèrent ensuite un long moment en silence. Nimroël gardait les yeux fixés sur la tour. Elle ne ressentait pas la présence de Saroumane et elle en était profondément soulagée. Même si les images de son passé resurgissaient de sa mémoire.

\- Quel horrible chose, dit-elle au bout d'un moment, indiquant la tour.

\- Horrible? Cette tour est, au contraire, une merveille d'architecture, mademoiselle, protesta Gimli.

Nimroël jeta un regard interrogateur vers Legolas, qui eut un sourire un peu narquois.

\- Les hommes qui l'ont construite possédaient un savoir-faire étonnant. La pierre qu'ils ont utilisée est pratiquement indestructible et pourtant, ils l'ont taillée avec précision, reprit le nain.

Gimli continua ses explications concernant la façon dont les hommes des anciens âges avaient réussi à construire la tour d'Orthanc. Pendant de longues minutes, il vanta leur habileté, s'extasia à propos de leur art. La jeune fille n'osait pas l'interrompre, mais elle regrettait vivement de lui avoir ainsi ouvert la porte. Lorsque le nain était lancé dans ce genre de discussion, il était pratiquement impossible de l'arrêter. Elle croisa à nouveau le regard moqueur de Legolas et elle eut bien du mal à garder son sérieux. Elle détourna donc vivement la tête et elle s'efforça de reporter son attention sur Gimli, qui parlait toujours, infatigable. Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ce que disait le nain, cependant, et les mots qu'il prononçait n'avaient pas vraiment de signification pour elle. Ce dernier finit donc par comprendre que Nimroël n'avait pas le moindre intérêt pour ce qu'il était en train de lui dire. Il s'interrompit brusquement et il plissa les yeux d'un air mécontent.

\- Si je vous ennuie, jeune fille, dites-le moi, tout simplement, dit-il en grognant.

\- Eh bien, je… Je ne connais pas grand-chose à la pierre ni à l'architecture en général, maître nain.

\- Je vois bien que vous n'y connaissez rien, répliqua sèchement Gimli. J'essayais justement de vous en apprendre plus à ce sujet.

\- Je suis désolée, dit la jeune fille, un peu mal à l'aise. Je… J'aurais dû faire un peu plus attention…

Gimli grogna de nouveau, mais il n'ajouta rien. Nimroël n'osa pas ouvrir la bouche non plus, alors ils avancèrent en silence, encore une fois. Le soleil descendit lentement devant eux. Puis le ciel se colora vivement, comme si le ciel s'embrasait, et le soleil disparut sous l'horizon. Les premières étoiles apparurent et Arwen se mit à chanter une douce mélodie à propos de l'étoile du soir, dont elle portait également le nom, Undómiel. Au bout de quelques mesures, Legolas se joignit à elle pour chanter le refrain. Nimroël s'approcha tout près de Gimli et elle se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

\- À mon avis, maître nain, cela vaut plus que toutes les tours du monde.

Le nain ne répondit pas, mais il sourit à la jeune fille et il lui tapota gentiment la main.

Environ une heure plus tard, la compagnie arriva enfin au pied de l'immense tour noire. Ils descendirent tous de cheval et des hommes vinrent aussitôt s'occuper des montures et des bagages. Aragorn et Arwen furent aussitôt conduits dans Orthanc, suivis de près par Nimroël et les dames de compagnie de la Reine, ainsi que par Legolas et Gimli.

En pénétrant dans la tour, Nimroël fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose clochait. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour comprendre que c'était l'odeur étrangement épicée qui flottait dans l'air qui la dérangeait ainsi. Cette odeur ne correspondait absolument pas à ses souvenirs. Ce n'était pas désagréable, bien au contraire, mais cela lui faisait brusquement réaliser à quel point tout avait changé. La jeune fille en éprouva une légère contrariété, à son grand étonnement. Elle n'avait jamais aimé cet endroit, alors pourquoi regrettait-elle que la tour ne soit pas restée telle qu'elle l'avait été au temps où elle y habitait? D'autant plus que les changements qui y avaient été apportés, si elle se fiait à ce qu'elle voyait alors qu'elle marchait rapidement derrière Arwen, semblaient plutôt heureux.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans la grande salle où Saroumane avait l'habitude de recevoir ses rares invités et Nimroël eut un nouveau choc. L'immense trône de pierre noire, qui avait servi de siège au Maia durant des siècles, était toujours là mais une immense couverture bleue avait été posée dessus. Les murs de la salle avaient également été décorés de bleu ce qui donnait à la pièce une impression de calme qu'elle n'avait jamais eue auparavant.

Hallatan et Telperiën, leurs hôtes, se levèrent à leur arrivée et ils s'avancèrent lentement vers eux. Hallatan, l'homme qu'Aragorn avait chargé de garder Orthanc, était presque aussi grand que lui. Son visage buriné démontrait qu'il avait lui aussi été l'un des rôdeurs. Ses cheveux et sa barbe étaient striés de blanc, mais malgré son âge, l'homme semblait encore capable de manier la lourde épée accrochée à sa ceinture. Sa femme, Telperiën, était plutôt petite et un peu rondelette. Ses cheveux blonds, très pâle, et ses yeux, d'un bleu délavé, contrastaient vivement avec ceux très foncés de son époux.

L'homme et la femme inclinèrent gracieusement devant le Roi Elessar et la Reine Arwen. Puis, une fois que les mots de bienvenue eurent été prononcés et que les salutations d'usage eurent été faites, des serviteurs conduisirent chacun des invités vers les appartements qui avaient été préparés pour eux. Nimroël espérait que son ancienne chambre ne lui avait pas été réservée. Elle ne voulait surtout pas voir les modifications qui y avaient probablement été apportées. Plus tard, peut-être, mais pas ce soir.

La jeune fille n'eut malheureusement pas cette chance. La femme qu'elle suivait la conduisit directement aux appartements qu'elle avait occupé avec Hareth, il y avait très longtemps de cela. Ses hôtes pensaient sans doute ainsi lui faire plaisir.

Une fois sur le pas de la porte de ses anciens appartements, Nimroël marqua un instant d'hésitation. Puis elle haussa les épaules, se traita mentalement d'idiote et entra dans le salon. Elle regarda alors autour d'elle d'un air surpris : pratiquement rien n'avait changé. Tout était resté exactement comme c'était lorsqu'elle avait quitté Orthanc, près de quinze années auparavant. Mis à part les quelques tableaux qui avaient jadis orné les murs et qui étaient à présent accrochés dans les appartements qu'elle occupait à Minas Tirith, tous les meubles étaient à leur place.

\- Nous ne savions pas laquelle des deux chambres vous souhaiteriez occuper, dit alors la servante en se tournant vers elle. Elles ont donc été préparées toutes les deux.

\- Je… euh… Je vous remercie. Je… Je dormirai dans la petite chambre, dit doucement Nimroël.

La femme s'inclina, puis, après s'être assurée que la jeune fille n'avait plus besoin d'elle, elle sortit et referma la porte derrière elle.

Nimroël se rendit aussitôt dans la chambre de sa mère pour vérifier si elle était aussi restée intacte et elle fut heureuse de constater que c'était le cas. Malgré la fraîcheur de la nuit, elle ouvrit ensuite la fenêtre et elle s'assit sur le rebord pour admirer la vallée de l'Isengard. Le mur de pierres qui avait entouré la vallée avait disparu, de même que tout ce qu'avaient construit les orcs de Saroumane. L'Isengard était redevenu un endroit verdoyant et agréable. La jeune fille ferma les yeux et huma l'air de la nuit en souriant. Finalement, elle n'était pas si mécontente d'être revenue à Orthanc.

Le sourire de Nimroël s'accentua soudain lorsqu'elle sentit la présence de Legolas dans le corridor qui menait à ses appartements. Elle sauta du bord de la fenêtre, la referma, puis elle alla ouvrir sa porte à l'elfe.

\- Bonsoir, dit-il doucement. Je venais vois si tu allais bien.

\- Merci, c'est gentil. Je vais très bien. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé de fantôme, répondit-elle en riant.

L'elfe entra alors dans le salon et regarda autour de lui.

\- Ainsi, c'est ici que tu as grandi, dit-il.

Nimroël hocha doucement la tête.

\- J'ai vécu ici presque cent ans, dit elle, un peu nostalgique.

Puis elle se secoua et retrouva son sourire.

\- Si vous voulez, demain, je vous ferai visiter la tour, proposa-t-elle à l'elfe.

\- Bien sûr. J'en serais ravi.

\- Les choses ont beaucoup changé, ici. Je… Je suis contente d'être venue. Surtout en aussi bonne compagnie.

Legolas lui sourit et après lui avoir souhaité une bonne nuit, il sortit doucement de la pièce. Nimroël se rendit alors dans sa chambre pour se préparer pour la nuit. Puis elle s'apprêta à se coucher dans son petit lit, mais quelque chose la retint. Elle ne voulait plus revenir en arrière. Elle sortit donc de la chambre, traversa le salon à petits pas rapides et se rendit dans la chambre de sa mère. Là, d'un geste décidé, elle tira vivement sur les couvertures. Elle se glissa ensuite entre les draps et elle se blottit au fond du lit. Elle eut une dernière pensée pour sa mère, avant de s'endormir. Et, contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait cru, elle passa une nuit très calme.

Il était tard, le lendemain matin, lorsqu'elle rejoignit Legolas et Gimli dans la salle à dîner. Elle se dépêcha d'avaler son déjeuner pendant que Gimli fumait doucement sa pipe. Puis, dès qu'elle eut terminé de manger, ils se levèrent tous les trois et, précédés par Nimroël, ils se dirigèrent vers le grand escalier.

Pendant près de deux heures, la jeune fille leur fit visiter l'immense tour. C'était pour elle une étrange aventure. Elle s'était promenée dans les couloirs sombres d'Orthanc pendant des années, lorsqu'elle était enfant, et elle aimait bien parcourir les mêmes passages avec ses amis. Et puis, elle redécouvrait chaque chambre et chaque salle, puisque pratiquement toute la tour avait été re-décorée. Enfin, lorsque Gimli en eut assez de monter et de redescendre les trop nombreux escaliers, la jeune fille, l'elfe et le nain redescendirent dans la salle à dîner avant de se séparer.

Nimroël alla alors rejoindre Arwen dans les appartements de cette dernière. Heureuse de voir que la jeune fille souriait et semblait détendue, l'elfe proposa une balade autour d'Orthanc, ce que Nimroël accepta aussitôt.

Pendant un long moment, elles marchèrent toutes les deux en silence. L'air était doux et le soleil brillait de tous ses feux. Il restait quelques plaques de neige près du flanc de la montagne, vers le nord, mais partout ailleurs, la vallée était couverte des fleurs du printemps. Alimenté par la fonte des neiges, dans la montagne, l'Isen était devenu un torrent rapide et bruyant.

\- Cet après-midi, je vais descendre dans les sous-sols de la tour, murmura Nimroël, d'une voix tendue.

\- Tout ira bien, lui répondit Arwen.

\- Je… Je vais sans doute entrer dans des salles que personne n'a encore explorées, depuis le départ de Saroumane.

\- Je suis certaine qu'Aragorn voudra se joindre à toi, dit Arwen.

\- Vous devinez toujours ce que je pense, n'est-ce pas?

\- Assez souvent, répondit l'elfe en riant doucement.

Ce midi-là, Nimroël mangea du bout des dents. Elle était toujours inquiète à l'idée de se rendre sous la tour, même si, comme l'avait prédit Arwen, Aragorn lui avait proposé de l'accompagner. Legolas et Gimli avaient également décidé de venir avec eux et la jeune fille était contente de pouvoir compter sur ses amis. Mais ce n'était pas une simple exploration qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Elle avait une tâche à accomplir et le chemin qu'elle allait suivre serait sûrement semé d'embûches.

Avant de quitter la tour, Saroumane avait piégé plusieurs des salles où ses trésors avaient été entreposés. Aragorn avait réussi à déjouer la plupart des pièges sans problème, lors de ses visites précédentes à Orthanc, mais Nimroël était certaine qu'il en restait encore plusieurs. Et ceux qu'il devait y avoir dans les salles souterraines seraient certainement les plus compliqués et les plus dangereux. Bien sûr, Saroumane avait été privé de ses pouvoirs peu de temps avant qu'il ne quitte la tour noire, mais il avait toujours été quelqu'un de rusé et de prévoyant. Il avait donc dû lancer quelques sortilèges avant d'être vaincu par Gandalf.

Après le repas, la jeune fille monta à ses appartements pour enfiler un pantalon. Elle serait ainsi beaucoup plus confortable pour déambuler dans les étroits couloirs qui serpentaient sous la tour. Elle tressa également ses cheveux, puis elle s'observa un long moment devant son miroir. Elle s'efforçait de prendre un air déterminé mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Avec ses lèvres pâles et ses yeux agrandis par l'inquiétude, il serait sans doute évident pour tout le monde qu'elle avait peur. Elle haussa les épaules et secoua la tête. Après tout, cela n'avait que peu d'importance, se dit-elle. Puis elle se souvint des sortilèges que lui avait appris Radagast afin de modifier son apparence. Elle n'avait que très rarement réussi à les utiliser correctement. Mais n'était-ce pas l'occasion idéale de s'exercer? Le seul problème, c'est qu'elle n'avait personne sur qui tester ses essais.

Nimroël réfléchit quelques minutes à ce qu'elle voulait changer, puis, après s'être concentrée, elle lança un premier sortilège qui avait pour but de redonner quelques couleurs à son visage. Elle s'efforça ensuite de modifier son regard afin d'avoir l'air sûre d'elle. Elle hésita encore quelques minutes, puis elle sortit de sa chambre.

En redescendant au niveau principal, la jeune fille croisa deux servantes qui ne lui portèrent que peu d'attention. Elle considéra que c'était bon signe et elle continua son chemin avec plus d'assurance.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le grand hall, elle redressa les épaules et elle marcha le plus calmement possible vers Legolas et Gimli qui l'attendaient déjà.

\- Alors… Prête pour la chasse aux fantômes? lui demanda Gimli.

Nimroël hocha la tête en souriant, puis elle croisa le regard de Legolas et, durant une seconde, elle oublia de respirer. L'elfe ne fit cependant aucun commentaire et cela la rassura. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment savoir ce que ce dernier lisait sur son visage, mais il semblait tout de même satisfait de ce qu'il voyait et cela lui suffisait pour l'instant.

Lorsque Aragorn les rejoignit enfin, presque une demi-heure plus tard, la jeune fille était tellement tendue qu'elle arrivait à peine à se contenir et à ne pas faire les cents pas. Mais comme ni Legolas ni Gimli ne semblaient conscients de son trouble, elle en conclut que ses sortilèges ainsi que les enseignements d'Orophïn avaient réussi à tromper l'elfe et le nain.

Aragorn s'excusa brièvement pour son retard puis ils se dirigèrent tous vers l'une des petites portes dissimulées derrière le grand escalier. La porte n'était pas verrouillée, ce qui étonna Nimroël. Du temps de Saroumane, toutes les portes étaient toujours fermées à clé et seul le Maia possédait toutes les clés. Il est vrai que lorsque l'on côtoie des orcs, il vaut mieux prendre ses précautions. Ces derniers avaient plutôt tendance à subtiliser tout ce qui leur tombait sous la main.

Marchant en tête, Aragorn s'engagea alors dans un sombre escalier qui descendait en une étroite spirale. L'homme tenait une lourde lampe devant lui. Nimroël avait elle aussi apporté une lampe, de même que Gimli. Les petites flammes vacillaient et les ombres des quatre amis, qui se superposaient les unes aux autres, formaient d'étranges dessins sur les murs de pierres. L'effet était plutôt inquiétant et augmentait encore le trouble de la jeune fille.

Arrivés au pied des marches, Aragorn consulta Nimroël du regard. Celle-ci pointa du doigt l'un des couloirs, sur sa gauche et l'homme s'y engagea aussitôt. La jeune fille lui emboîta le pas et Legolas et Gimli fermèrent la marche. Ils avancèrent ainsi durant de longues minutes. Les murs humides étaient couverts de moisissures et l'odeur qui s'en dégageait leur faisait plisser le nez de dégoût.

Ils arrivèrent soudain à un embranchement. Encore une fois, Nimroël indiqua à Aragorn la route à suivre et ils continuèrent ainsi leur exploration. À plusieurs reprises, ils durent enjamber quelques pierres tombées des murs ou du plafond. La jeune fille était contente de s'être changée, mais elle regrettait presque d'avoir apporté sa lampe. Elle avait mal aux épaules à force de devoir la soulever pour franchir chaque obstacle. La lampe lui semblait de plus en plus lourde à mesure qu'ils avançaient.

Une porte métallique se profila tout à coup devant eux après que le couloir qu'ils suivaient ait soudainement bifurqué. Il y avait un lourd verrou sur la porte, mais il avait apparemment été forcé et la porte était entrouverte.

\- Vous êtes déjà venu par ici, demanda Nimroël à Aragorn, très étonnée.

\- Non! Nous n'avons pas exploré cette partie du sous-sol.

\- Pourtant, quelqu'un est venu et a ouvert cette porte.

Aragorn leva sa lampe et observa les empreintes laissées dans la poussière qui recouvrait le sol.

\- Ces traces ont été faites par une femme, dit-il surpris. Vous voyez, ces petites lignes un peu courbées indiquent que la personne qui est venue ici portait une robe. Et les pieds sont plus petits que ceux d'un homme.

\- Eh bien, cette femme avait une sacrée poigne, répondit Gimli.

Le nain indiquait la serrure qui pendait, maintenant inutile.

\- Elle a réussi à briser ce verrou pourtant très épais et résistant.

\- Avec un bon marteau, n'importe qui aurait pu en faire autant, rétorqua la jeune fille.

\- Vous avez sans doute raison, admit le nain.

\- Et puis, cette porte n'était pas là pour nous empêcher de passer. Elle était là pour que les orcs n'entrent pas!

\- Les orcs? demanda Gimli.

\- Oui! Les tunnels qu'il y a de l'autre côté de cette porte ont été creusés par les orcs qui étaient au service de Saroumane. Mais il n'était pas stupide au point de leur faire totalement confiance.

La jeune fille se tourna ensuite vers Aragorn.

\- Il n'y a pas que des portes de métal et des verrous pour protéger ce souterrain, continua-t-elle en s'adressant au Roi. Celle qui s'est aventurée ici a pris de gros risques.

\- J'en parlerai à Hallatan. Il préviendra les gens de sa maison afin que personne ne vienne par ici, répondit l'homme.

Nimroël hocha sèchement la tête. Puis elle poussa brusquement le lourd battant d'acier et prit une profonde inspiration. Les orcs avaient grossièrement taillé ces galeries dans la pierre sombre, et les murs, le sol et le plafond du tunnel qui s'ouvrait devant elle, n'avaient pas la régularité qu'ils avaient eue jusqu'ici. De plus, ils étaient couverts d'humidité et d'une espèce de mousse brunâtre qui dégageait une horrible odeur de pourriture.

Redressant les épaules, la jeune elle s'engagea d'un pas décidé dans le tunnel. Elle prit la tête et, soulevant sa lourde lampe, elle avança rapidement jusqu'à un premier embranchement. Sans hésiter, elle prit à droite, dans un couloir encore plus sombre et lugubre que le premier. Ils croisèrent ainsi de nombreux embranchements et chaque fois, Nimroël choisissaient rapidement la direction à prendre. Au bout d'un moment, cependant, ils arrivèrent devant une petite porte d'acier et ils durent s'arrêter. La jeune fille tendit la main vers la poignée, qu'elle essaya de tourner, sans succès. Elle tendit ensuite son esprit. Elle n'eut aucun mal à percevoir le sortilège qui bloquait ainsi la porte et elle l'annula très facilement. Puis, une fois déverrouillée la porte s'ouvrit sans peine. Nimroël resta tout de même sur place, hésitante.

\- Qu'y a-t-il? demanda Gimli.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, répondit la jeune fille. Je… Je n'aime pas ça. C'est trop facile.

Aragorn fit un pas en avant, puis il dégaina son épée et il la tendit devant lui. Il y eut alors un bruit sourd, comme une explosion, et, soudainement, une partie du plafond s'effondra sur eux. Aragorn fit un bond de côté, évitant les lourdes pierres. Quant à Nimroël, elle se sentie brusquement tirée en arrière. Elle poussa un cri et lâcha sa lampe qui se fracassa sur le sol. Elle se retrouva alors le dos plaqué à Legolas qui se retourna en l'entraînant avec lui. L'elfe resta ensuite sans bouger, placé entre elle et l'éboulis, de façon à la protéger.

Lorsque ce fut terminé, un épais nuage de poussière les entourait, les empêchant de voir quoi que ce soit. La jeune fille s'appuyait au mur et toussait sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Elle ne se redressa qu'en entendant Aragorn crier le nom de Gimli. Elle se retourna alors vivement et poussa un cri d'horreur. Le nain, allongé par terre, était recouvert d'un haut monticule de pierres. Seuls sa tête et ses épaules en émergeaient.

Legolas et Aragorn se précipitèrent vers Gimli mais Nimroël resta figée sur place, craignant le pire. Elle fut alors si soulagée d'entendre le nain grommeler qu'il allait bien que des larmes de reconnaissance lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle s'approcha ensuite lentement de ses trois amis et elle s'accroupit près de Gimli, pendant que Legolas et Aragorn se dépêchaient d'enlever les rochers qui le recouvraient.

\- Avez-vous… Est-ce que ça vous fait mal? demanda la jeune fille d'une voix douce.

\- Mais non, mais non! Ne vous en faites pas, petite, les nains sont très solides!

Legolas et Aragorn arrêtèrent tout à coup de travailler et ils se redressèrent lentement. Ils échangèrent ensuite un long regard qui alarma Nimroël. Elle se releva vivement et jeta un œil de leur côté. Les deux amis avaient réussi à déblayer une grande partie des pierres amoncelées sur Gimli, mais un énorme rocher les empêchait de continuer. Même s'ils étaient très forts tous les deux, jamais ils n'arriveraient à le soulever. La jeune fille jeta un regard inquiet à Legolas qui s'approcha doucement et posa un bras sur ses épaules.

\- Qu'y a-t-il? demanda brusquement Gimli.

\- Nous ne pourrons pas vous sortir de là sans aide, lui répondit Aragorn. Ce rocher est trop lourd pour nous.

Le nain tenta de se redresser pour apercevoir le rocher en question mais ses mouvements étaient très limités et il se laissa aussitôt retomber.

\- Je ne sens pourtant presque rien. Si ce rocher est aussi gros que vous le dites, je devrais en sentir le poids, dit Gimli.

\- Je pense que le rocher est retenu par les pierres qui sont tombées autour de vous. C'est pourquoi vous n'avez pas été écrasé, expliqua Aragorn.

En entendant cela, Nimroël eut un léger sursaut et Legolas resserra son étreinte.

\- Je dois aller chercher quelques hommes ainsi que des outils, pour que l'on puisse vous libérer, continua le Roi.

\- Je resterai avec lui, dit alors Legolas.

Aragorn se tourna alors vers la jeune fille d'un air interrogateur. Il ne restait plus qu'une seule lampe, celle de Gimli ayant été ensevelie avec lui, et l'homme en aurait besoin pour retrouver son chemin. Nimroël n'avait pas très envie de rester dans le noir, même en compagnie de Legolas et de Gimli, mais elle savait qu'elle retarderait Aragorn si elle décidait de l'accompagner.

\- Si vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour retrouver votre chemin, je... je vais rester aussi, déclara Nimroël. Vous irez plus vite sans moi.

\- Je n'aurai aucun mal à revenir sur mes pas, dit Aragorn. Mais vous êtes certaine de vouloir rester ici.

\- Oui, je… Ça ira très bien!

Aragorn s'éloigna alors d'un pas très rapide et la jeune fille le regarda disparaître au bout du couloir. Puis, aidée par Legolas qui la guida dans le noir, elle alla s'asseoir près de Gimli. Elle sentit que l'elfe s'assoyait près d'elle et elle tendit une main vers lui. Ce dernier la prit et la serra doucement. Il faisait si sombre que la jeune fille ne voyait rien du tout. Elle ne pouvait qu'attendre, sans bouger.

Legolas et Gimli discutaient à voix basses. Nimroël ne portait pas vraiment attention à leur conversation. Elle écoutait plutôt les bruits étranges qui provenaient du couloir. Elle entendit quelques rats couiner et elle serra la main de Legolas un peu plus fort. Les petites bêtes étaient loin, cependant, et le bruit qu'avait produit l'éboulement les avait sûrement effrayés. Ils ne se risqueraient pas dans leur direction avant un bon moment.

\- Vous arrivez à voir quelque chose? demanda-t-elle à Legolas, au bout d'un moment.

\- Il fait très sombre, même pour un elfe, mais j'arrive à distinguer ce qui nous entoure.

\- J'aimerais avoir un peu de lumière, soupira la jeune fille.

\- Gandalf avait un cristal qu'il faisait briller d'une lumière vive, dit Gimli.

\- Saroumane aussi, dit Nimroël. C'est d'ailleurs ça que nous cherchons. Mais même si on avait déjà retrouvé son bâton, il n'est pas certain que j'arriverais à faire briller le cristal.

\- Frodon avait reçu une petite fiole de verre de la Dame Galadriel, ajouta le nain, un peu plus tard. D'après ce qu'il m'a dit, elle pouvait éclairer les endroits les plus sombres de la Terre du Milieu.

\- La lumière d'Eärendil, murmura Nimroël d'un ton ravi. J'aurais bien aimé recevoir un tel cadeau. Frodon a beaucoup de chance.

\- Vous avez vécu de nombreuses années auprès de la Dame. Vous avez également beaucoup de chance, déclara Gimli.

\- Vous avez raison, maître nain. Et puis, le souvenir que je garde de la Lothlórien m'aide à supporter la noirceur.

Il y eut alors un long silence. Nimroël se sentait étrangement somnolente. Elle pencha doucement la tête vers Legolas et s'appuya sur son épaule. L'elfe ne dit rien et la jeune fille resta ainsi sans bouger, les yeux fermés.

\- J'ai également reçu un merveilleux cadeau de la Dame des Galadhrim, dit soudain le nain d'un ton rêveur.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était? demanda la jeune fille en se redressant.

\- Trois de ses magnifiques cheveux.

\- Vraiment? C'est étonnant! J'ignore ce que vous avez pu lui dire, mais elle a certainement beaucoup apprécié.

Le nain ne répondit pas et le silence revint. La jeune fille se sentait mieux cependant. Elle fermait les yeux et revoyait en pensée la merveilleuse cité des elfes de la Lórien.

Il y eut tout à coup un léger bruit d'éboulement qui la fit sursauter. Gimli poussa alors un grognement sourd et Nimroël prit une vive inspiration. Quelques pierres roulèrent encore, et cette fois, le nain poussa un cri de douleur auquel la jeune fille fit écho.

\- Gimli, ça va? demanda-t-elle ensuite d'une voix tremblante.

\- Euh, oui… Ça… Ça peut aller… grogna le nain d'une voix tendue.

\- Qu… que s'est-il passé? demanda encore Nimroël en s'efforçant en vain de paraître calme.

\- Le rocher est en train de basculer, répondit Legolas. Quelques-unes des pierres qui le soutenaient ont glissé.

L'elfe avait prononcé ces paroles d'un ton où perçait l'angoisse et la jeune fille se mit à trembler. Si rien ne stoppait le rocher, Gimli serait écrasé par son poids. Nimroël s'agenouilla et elle tendit les mains afin de toucher le nain. Puis elle pressa l'épaule de ce dernier, sans trop savoir si c'était pour le rassurer ou pour se rassurer elle-même.

\- Je vais essayer de trouver de quoi l'étayer pour l'empêcher de glisser d'avantage, dit encore Legolas.

Nimroël pressa encore plus fermement l'épaule de Gimli en entendant l'elfe s'éloigner. Elle n'aimait pas être abandonnée ainsi, dans le noir.

\- Tout ira bien, lui dit doucement Gimli.

La jeune fille se sentit tout à coup ridicule : elle avait peur du noir alors que le nain, qui était sur le point d'être écrasé par un énorme rocher, gardait son calme.

\- Je vais vous sortir de là, Gimli, affirma-t-elle soudain d'une voix glaciale. Je ne vous laisserai pas mourir ainsi!

\- Aragorn va bientôt revenir. Ne vous en faites pas, lui assura le nain.

Mais Nimroël ne l'écoutait pas. Elle se leva et en tâtonnant, elle fit le tour du rocher. Elle se concentrait, évaluant la taille de la pierre. Quand elle revint à son point de départ, elle était certaine d'être en mesure de le soulever, mais elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle tiendrait. Quelques secondes, une minute tout au plus. Il faudrait donc que Legolas déplace le nain aussi rapidement que possible.

La jeune fille se releva et elle recula de quelques pas. Elle respirait lentement, toujours concentrée sur le rocher. D'une voix calme mais forte, elle appela Legolas, qui revint à peine quelques minutes plus tard. Avant même qu'il n'ait pu prononcer un mot, Nimroël lui expliqua ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire.

\- Non, Nimroël. C'est trop risqué! Tu pourrais en souffrir. Et puis…

Legolas ne termina pas sa phrase, mais la jeune fille devinait ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Si jamais elle se trompait et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à soulever le rocher, son intervention risquait d'aggraver les choses.

\- Je peux et je dois le faire, Legolas.

L'elfe la prit alors par les épaules, sans doute pour tenter de la raisonner, mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Il fut interrompu par Gimli, qui poussa un nouveau cri de douleur.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, Nimroël tendit son esprit et elle souleva l'énorme rocher autant qu'elle le pouvait.

\- Maintenant, Legolas! Maintenant! Tirez-le de là! hurla-t-elle.

La jeune fille entendit alors quelques pierres rouler sur le sol, puis Gimli grogna à nouveau. Elle ne voyait rien de ce qui se passait, ce qui augmentait d'autant son angoisse, car si jamais elle laissait retomber le rocher, Legolas risquait lui aussi d'être écrasé.

\- Dépêchez-vous, je vous en supplie, murmura-t-elle.

Il y eut alors un grand fracas et Gimli poussa un hurlement. Nimroël avait envie de crier elle aussi, mais toute son énergie servait à maintenir le rocher et c'est à peine si elle arrivait encore à respirer.

\- Tu peux le lâcher, lui cria enfin Legolas.

En retombant, la pierre fit un effroyable roulement de tonnerre. Épuisée, Nimroël s'écroula sur le sol, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Elle tremblait de la tête aux pieds et elle avait terriblement mal au cœur. Tout son corps était couvert de sueur et elle devait lutter pour ne pas perdre connaissance.

Elle entendit alors Legolas parler à Gimli, à quelques pas de là. Le nain grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible et, presque aussitôt, Legolas se retrouva tout près d'elle. La jeune fille aurait aimé lui dire quelques mots pour le rassurer mais elle était encore incapable de parler.

\- Nimroël, murmura l'elfe. Est-ce que ça va?

Nimroël hocha imperceptiblement la tête. L'elfe lui caressa alors doucement les cheveux puis il l'aida à s'allonger plus confortablement.

\- Gimli va bien, lui dit-il ensuite. Il a une jambe cassée et quelques contusions, mais il se remettra vite… grâce à toi.

La jeune fille réussit à sourire faiblement.

\- Vous l'avez aidé, vous aussi, murmura Nimroël. Toute seule, je n'aurais rien pu faire.

\- Tu as tout de même accompli un bel exploit en soulevant ce rocher aussi longtemps.

\- Je… Je crois que je vais me reposer un peu, maintenant, dit doucement la jeune fille en fermant les yeux.

Elle sentit encore une fois la main de Legolas glisser sur ses cheveux. Puis l'elfe lui pressa doucement l'épaule et Nimroël poussa une légère exclamation de douleur. Mais quand l'elfe lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas, la jeune fille dormait déjà.

Nimroël ne reprit conscience qu'une heure plus tard, au moment où Aragorn et les hommes qui l'accompagnaient les rejoignirent enfin. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, la lumière des lampes lui parut soudain très vive après les quelques heures passées dans le noir total. Un peu étourdie, elle se leva lentement, puis elle s'approcha d'Aragorn, en train de poser une attelle à Gimli.

\- Ça va? demanda-t-elle au nain.

\- Je vais très bien, jeune fille. D'ici quelques jours, je pourrai marcher normalement. Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez! Vous m'avez sauvé la vie!

\- Je... Ce n'est rien, murmura Nimroël, soudain mal à l'aise.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous? s'informa alors Aragorn en se relevant et en se tournant vers elle.

\- Bien… Un peu fatiguée, mais ce n'est rien. J'ai seulement un peu mal à l'épaule.

\- À l'épaule? répéta Aragorn, surpris. Vous deviez sans doute être mal placée pour dormir.

\- Ce n'est pas ce genre de douleur, le contredit doucement la jeune fille. Je… J'ai plutôt l'impression de m'être brûlée...

De plus en plus étonné, Aragorn lui demanda de lui montrer l'endroit où elle avait mal. Un peu réticente, Nimroël fit tout de même glisser sa chemise pour découvrir son épaule.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda alors Aragorn en effleurant son omoplate.

\- C'est ma tache de naissance, répondit la jeune fille.

\- C'est très étrange, pour une marque de naissance. On dirait plutôt…

Aragorn s'interrompit brusquement. Nimroël se retourna vers lui, attendant la suite d'un air interrogateur.

\- On dirait plutôt quoi? insista-t-elle Nimroël au bout de quelques secondes.

Legolas les rejoignit à ce moment. Il devait avoir entendu toute la discussion et lui aussi semblait intrigué par la réaction d'Aragorn.

\- Cela ressemble d'avantage à une marque faite par un fer chauffé à blanc, répondit enfin ce dernier.

\- Je… Quoi? Mais, c'est juste une petite tache décolorée. Et puis, je l'ai toujours eue. Ma mère m'a dit que je suis née avec.

Nimroël se tourna ensuite vers Legolas.

\- Vous l'avez déjà vue, Legolas. C'est juste… une petite marque, en forme d'étoile. C'est de là que vient le nom que vous avez choisi pour moi!

L'elfe eut un doux sourire.

\- Vous voulez bien nous la montrer, encore une fois? lui demanda alors Aragorn.

La jeune fille se retourna et elle découvrit à nouveau son épaule.

\- Vous voyez, tout autour, la peau est rougie, comme si elle avait été brûlée, dit le Roi.

\- Ça fait le même effet qu'une brûlure, ajouta Nimroël.

\- La marque est chaude, continua Aragorn. Très chaude, même.

\- Elle est très différente de ce qu'elle était, dit Legolas. Elle est légèrement plus grande mais surtout, elle est plus blanche... un peu nacrée...

\- En tout cas, elle me fait mal.

\- J'y mettrai une compresse lorsque nous serons de retour à la tour, conclut Aragorn.

En revenant dans la tour, Nimroël monta à ses appartements pour se reposer un peu. Ensuite, elle commença à se prépara pour le banquet qui aurait lieu le soir même, en l'honneur de la visite du Roi et de la Reine à Orthanc. Comme Gimli avait été blessé, Hallatan avait proposé de le reporter de quelques jours mais le nain avait vivement protesté qu'il se sentait parfaitement bien et que rien ne pourrait l'aider à se remettre autant qu'un abondant festin.

Juste avant d'enfiler sa robe, la jeune fille changea tout à coup d'idée. Elle alla chercher un petit miroir dans sa chambre, puis elle revint dans celle de sa mère et elle se planta devant le grand miroir de la commode. Elle passa ensuite un long moment à observer la petite étoile qui se trouvait sur son omoplate. Legolas avait raison, sa tache de naissance avait beaucoup changé. Elle était un peu plus grande et surtout, elle était beaucoup plus blanche et plus lisse qu'elle ne l'avait été. Elle ne lui faisait presque plus mal, mais la peau, autour de l'étoile était encore un peu rouge. Nimroël étira son bras par-dessus son épaule et elle toucha doucement la marque. Celle-ci était légèrement plus chaude que sa peau.

Après un dernier coup d'œil sur la petite étoile, Nimroël termina rapidement de se préparer puis elle rejoignit Arwen dans ses appartements. Ensuite, Arwen et ses dames de compagnie se rendirent dans la salle où devait avoir lieu le banquet et tous prirent place autour d'une longue table. Assise à la gauche d'Aragorn, comme cela lui arrivait souvent, Nimroël, encore un peu ébranlée par son aventure de l'après-midi, écoutait d'une oreille distraite la conversation entre Aragorn, Arwen et leurs hôtes.

Soudain, alors qu'on venait de servir le dessert, l'attention de la jeune fille fut retenue par un petit scintillement provenant du cou de la première dame de Telperiën, Ancalian. Celle-ci, une jeune femme blonde plutôt jolie, leva les yeux vers Nimroël juste à cet instant. La jeune Maia se leva d'un bond, renversant son verre et faisant basculer sa chaise. Le fracas qui retentit ainsi attira l'attention de tous les convives et le silence envahit la salle.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Gilraen? demanda Aragorn, parlant à voix basse.

\- C'est… C'est le collier de ma mère, répondit la jeune fille, de la même façon.

Son visage était très pâle et ses lèvres tremblaient légèrement. Aragorn suivit son regard, toujours fixé sur la première dame de Telperiën, puis il se tourna à nouveau vers Nimroël. Quelqu'un releva la chaise de la jeune fille et le Roi la prit par la main et la força à se rasseoir. Autour d'eux, les conversations reprirent ensuite peu à peu.

\- Aragorn, elle… Elle porte le collier de ma mère!

\- Vous en êtes sûre?

\- J'ai vu ce collier au cou de Hareth pendant plus de quarante ans, je ne peux pas me tromper. Elle le portait chaque jour et jamais elle ne s'en séparait. Je dois savoir où elle l'a trouvé, dit encore Nimroël en cherchant à se relever.

Aragorn la retint doucement.

\- Je l'interrogerai après le repas, dit-il doucement.

\- Je veux lui parler moi aussi, Aragorn. Je vous en prie!

\- Si vous promettez de rester calme, je suis d'accord.

\- C'est promis.

\- Alors finissez votre dessert.

Le souper se poursuivit normalement. Nimroël aurait aimé qu'il se termine plus rapidement, mais les convives semblaient prendre leur temps pour déguster l'excellent gâteau qui leur avait été servi.

Enfin, le repas s'acheva et les invités se levèrent pour se rendre dans la grande salle où les musiciens jouaient déjà. Nimroël emboîta le pas à Aragorn et Arwen qui se dirigèrent lentement vers les fauteuils qui avaient été placés à leur intention. La jeune fille gardait un œil Ancalian pour s'assurer qu'elle ne quitterait pas le banquet avant qu'Aragorn ne l'interroge. Elle aurait bien voulu que ce dernier se dépêche de le faire, mais il avait d'abord des obligations à remplir envers ses hôtes.

Il fallut encore près d'une heure avant qu'Aragorn ne se décide à faire signe à la première dame de Telperiën. La jeune femme s'avança alors vers le Roi avec empressement et elle le salua respectueusement.

\- Bonsoir, lui dit Aragorn.

\- Bonsoir, mon Seigneur, répondit Ancalian.

\- Nous avons remarqué le collier que vous portez. Nous aimerions savoir d'où il provient.

Durant quelques secondes, la jeune femme sembla mal à l'aise. Elle posa la main sur le pendentif, comme si elle cherchait à le cacher. Puis elle reprit son calme et elle eut un froid sourire.

\- C'est un cadeau que l'on m'a fait, il y a longtemps, répondit-elle.

\- Qui vous l'a offert? demanda Nimroël.

\- C'est une question plutôt indiscrète, répondit la femme.

\- S'il vous plaît. Je dois savoir! Ce collier appartenait à ma mère et je…

\- À votre mère? Vous devez vous tromper… Il appartenait à ma grand-mère, qui me l'a donné, il y a plusieurs années déjà.

Étonnée, Nimroël ouvrit la bouche deux ou trois fois, comme pour dire quelque chose, mais finalement, elle resta silencieuse. Elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Se pouvait-il qu'elle se soit trompée? Après tout, bien des colliers se ressemblaient. Pourtant, elle était certaine qu'il s'agissait bien du pendentif de sa mère. La jeune fille jeta alors un regard vers Aragorn, mais ce dernier avait un air impassible et elle ne put savoir s'il croyait la femme ou non.

\- Êtes-vous descendue dans les caves de la tour? demanda tout à coup le Roi.

\- Euh… Non! Quelle idée! répondit très rapidement Ancalian.

\- Nous avons pourtant trouvé des empreintes prouvant qu'une femme s'y est aventurée.

\- Eh bien, ce n'est pas moi, répondit la femme, sur la défensive.

\- En y regardant de plus près, je pourrais aisément découvrir de qui il s'agit.

Il y eut ensuite un long silence. La femme semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise et elle n'arrivait pas à soutenir le regard d'Aragorn. Nimroël se sentait elle aussi de plus en plus angoissée. Elle pressentait que ce qui découlerait de cet entretien allait changer bien des choses pour elle. Et tout à coup, elle n'eut plus le goût d'en savoir plus.

\- Vous croyez vraiment que celle femme a trouvé le collier ici, à Orthanc? demanda Nimroël à Aragorn.

\- C'est effectivement ce que je pense, répondit Aragorn.

La jeune fille avait utilisé le Quenya, par réflexe, et le Roi avait répondu de la même façon. La femme les regardait d'un air interrogateur, mais ils l'ignorèrent.

\- Elle… elle pourrait… dire la vérité, dit encore Nimroël. Peut-être que sa grand-mère connaissait Hareth, ou sa famille. Elle sait peut-être d'où venait ma mère.

\- Il est… Il est très improbable que cette femme soit tombée sur le collier de votre mère pour ensuite le rapporter ici.

\- Mais… Ma mère est peut-être née tout près d'ici, tout comme cette femme.

\- Gilraen, écoutez-moi! J'ai déjà demandé aux Dúnedain de faire des recherches... Nous avons essayé de retrouver le village que votre mère avait peint, dans ses tableaux. Mais il n'y a rien. Le village n'existe pas.

\- Bien sûr que si! Au bord d'un grand lac, près des Monts Brumeux. Elle m'en parlait souvent. Elle me racontait qu'elle allait s'y baigner, les jours où il faisait très chaud. Et l'hiver, elle s'amusait à courir et à se laisser glisser sur la glace, lorsque le lac était gelé.

\- Il n'y a aucun lac de cette taille à l'ouest des Monts Brumeux.

\- Si, il y en a un. Il y en a un mais vous êtes incapable de le trouver! Ma mère ne m'aurait pas menti. Elle ne me mentait pas!

Laissant Aragorn et Ancalian en plan, Nimroël sortit vivement de la grande salle. Elle remonta sa robe et descendit en courant le grand escalier, puis elle se précipita hors de la tour. Elle se rendit ensuite sur le bord de l'Isen, qu'elle longea un long moment, courant toujours. Enfin, lorsqu'elle fut à bout de souffle, elle se laissa tomber dans l'herbe mouillée. Il faisait froid et l'air était humide, mais elle avait encore chaud, après sa course.

La jeune fille était profondément troublée par ce que venait de lui apprendre Aragorn. Au fond d'elle-même, cependant, elle savait que ce qu'il avait dit était vrai. Comme si elle avait toujours su que ce qui lui avait raconté Hareth n'était en fait qu'un conte pour enfants. Sa mère était comme elle, elle ne venait de nulle part. Elle n'avait pas de famille et n'avait aucun endroit où aller. Alors, pourquoi avait-elle voulu partir? Peut-être avait-elle fini par croire à ses propres histoires? Mais alors, où était-elle allée? Où Saroumane l'avait-il conduite?

Nimroël sentit que quelqu'un posait un léger manteau sur ses épaules. Elle leva la tête vers Legolas et elle s'efforça de sourire.

\- Je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû revenir ici! dit-elle doucement.

\- Préférerais-tu n'avoir pas retrouvé tes souvenirs? demanda l'elfe. Préfères-tu ignorer la vérité?

\- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être bien… Oui et non. C'était plus facile, lorsque j'avais tout oublié. Je pouvais imaginer que quelqu'un me cherchait… Que j'avais une famille, quelque part…

\- Mais à présent, tu as une famille. Tu ne dois pas l'oublier.

La jeune fille tendit la main vers Legolas et ce dernier l'aida à se relever.

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle. Merci de me le rappeler.

\- À votre service, jeune demoiselle! répondit l'elfe en s'inclinant devant elle.

Legolas lui offrit son bras et Nimroël le prit doucement. Ils marchèrent ensuite lentement vers la tour. Malgré le manteau que lui avait apporté l'elfe la jeune fille frissonnait. Mais elle ne voulait pas se presser.

\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir été coupée en deux, dit-elle d'une voix songeuse. Parfois, mes deux moitiés fonctionnent très bien ensemble, mais à d'autres moments, c'est comme si je voulais deux choses contradictoires en même temps.

Legolas hocha lentement.

\- En ce moment, j'ai très envie de savoir ce qui est arrivé à ma mère. Mais, d'un autre côté, j'aimerais m'enfuir d'ici en courant. Parce que je sais que ce que vais apprendre ne me plaira pas du tout. Non… pas du tout.

\- Tu devras pourtant y faire face.

\- Je sais… Et je… je n'ai pas pour habitude de m'enfouir la tête dans le sable.

L'elfe rit doucement.

\- Non, en effet. Tu es plutôt du genre à foncer, tête baissée, dans les ennuis.

\- Eh! Ce sont les ennuis qui me courent après, pas le contraire!

Cette fois, Legolas se mit à rire franchement et Nimroël se joignit à lui.

\- Merci, dit-elle au bout d'un moment. Je me sens beaucoup mieux, maintenant. Et je suis prête à faire face à tout… même à la vérité!

\- À votre service, jeune demoiselle, répéta l'elfe.

Nimroël souriait toujours lorsqu'elle retourna dans la grande salle. Dès qu'il la vit, Aragorn lui fit signe d'approcher et la jeune fille se faufila entre les convives pour le rejoindre.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, lui dit-elle doucement. Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter ainsi. Je…

\- Ce n'est rien, répondit le Roi. Je sais que tout ceci est très éprouvant pour vous.

Il lui prit ensuite la main et y glissa quelque chose. Surprise, Nimroël contempla le collier de sa mère pendant quelques instants, puis elle jeta un regard interrogateur à Aragorn.

\- Après votre départ, Ancalian m'a raconté où elle avait trouvé ce collier, quelque part dans les sous-sols de la tour. Je l'ai ensuite convaincue de me le rendre, ce qu'elle a fait… Maintenant, il est à vous!

\- M… Merci. Je… Merci!

\- Demain matin, elle nous conduira à l'endroit où elle a trouvé ce diamant.

\- Quoi?

\- Si vous ne voulez pas venir, je m'y rendrai seul. Il y a peut-être des documents importants, là-bas.

\- Oui… Non… Oui… Je veux y aller, bien sûr! Mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Vous… Vous avez dit que c'était un… diamant?

\- Vous l'ignoriez? C'est une pierre magnifique. Elle doit valoir une petite fortune.

\- Mais je… C'est… impossible! Ma mère n'avait pas d'argent.

Arwen arriva à ce moment-là. Nimroël se tourna vers l'elfe et c'est surtout à elle qu'elle raconta la suite.

\- Je n'ai jamais su comment Hareth avait eu la pierre… elle m'avait dit que c'était un cadeau, mais elle n'a jamais voulu m'en dire plus. Par contre, elle m'a dit que c'était elle qui a fait faire la chaîne. Elle est en argent, je crois… Mais elle n'est pas de très bonne qualité. Ma mère a toujours eu des problèmes avec le fermoir. Parfois, je devais refermer l'anneau avec mes dents. Vous voyez, on en voit encore les marques.

Nimroël tendit le collier à Arwen qui l'examina un moment avant de le lui remettre.

\- Tu as raison, la chaîne est de très mauvaise qualité. Mais la pierre, elle, est une véritable petite merveille. Celui qui l'a taillé était un grand artisan. Ce… C'était peut-être même un elfe… ou bien un nain. Quoi qu'il en soit, il a respecté la forme un peu allongée de la pierre brute et il a su en tirer toute la beauté. C'est un diamant de très belle eau.

\- Mais il est rose!

\- Ce qui le rend plus rare encore.

\- J'ai toujours adoré cette pierre, mais jamais je n'aurais cru qu'elle avait autant de valeur. Sinon, je ne me serais pas amusée à la dérober à ma mère!

La jeune fille croisa les doux yeux gris d'Arwen dans lesquels elle put lire une lueur amusée, ce qui la fit sourire.

\- Hareth adorait ce collier, expliqua Nimroël. Elle ne s'en séparait jamais. Le soir, elle le posait dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet et le matin, elle le remettait dès qu'elle se levait. Parfois, je me glissais sans bruit dans sa chambre, avant qu'elle ne s'éveille, et je prenais le collier. Quand ma mère s'en rendait compte, elle me grondait. C'est d'ailleurs la seule chose qui ait jamais pu la mettre en colère.

La jeune fille avait prononcé cette dernière phrase d'un ton lointain, un peu triste.

\- Je pense que je ne le faisais que pour ça… ajouta-t-elle, de la même façon.

Elle secoua alors la tête et se tourna vers Aragorn.

\- Est-ce que… je peux le garder? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Bien entendu, répondit ce dernier. Ce collier vous appartient.

\- Il… Il m'appartient, maintenant, répéta la jeune fille d'un ton rêveur.

Elle admira le diamant pendant encore quelques secondes, puis elle s'adressa encore une fois à Arwen.

\- Vous voulez bien m'aider à le mettre? lui demanda-t-elle.

L'elfe hocha la tête et Nimroël lui tendit le pendentif. Puis elle lui tourna le dos et releva ses cheveux. Arwen passa doucement la chaîne autour de son cou et elle eut un frisson quand les doigts de l'elfe effleurèrent sa nuque.

\- Alors, quel effet ça fait? demanda la jeune fille en se retournant vivement.

Elle se retrouva alors face à Gimli et Legolas, qui venaient de les rejoindre. Nimroël avait été tellement concentrée sur sa nouvelle acquisition qu'elle n'avait pas sentit leur présence.

\- C'est magnifique! répondit Arwen.

Legolas hocha doucement la tête et Gimli émit un petit sifflement admiratif.

\- Eh bien, vous êtes une petite cachottière, mademoiselle. Je ne savais pas que vous possédiez une telle merveille.

\- Il appartenait à ma mère, répondit Nimroël. Et je ne savais pas qu'elle l'avait laissé ici. En fait, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi elle s'en est séparée. Si elle n'avait pas eu l'intention de l'emmener, elle me l'aurait certainement donné. Enfin, je crois… Je… Je n'en sais rien, en fait.

La jeune fille fronçait les sourcils d'un air troublé. Elle jeta un regard vers Arwen, cherchant l'approbation de cette dernière, mais ce fut Aragorn qui intervint.

\- Nous en saurons plus demain matin, dit-il d'un ton décidé.

Nimroël hocha lentement la tête, toujours pensive. Puis Legolas invita la jeune fille pour une danse et celle-ci accepta avec enthousiasme, oubliant tous ses soucis d'un seul coup.

Le lendemain matin cependant, la jeune fille avait de nouveau un air triste et inquiet. Elle se trouvait dans une grande pièce obscure, en compagnie d'Aragorn et de Legolas. Comme prévu, Ancalian les avait conduits là où elle avait trouvé le diamant, puis, elle était repartie, escortée par le garde qui les avait également accompagnés. En sortant, elle avait jeté un regard sombre à Nimroël. Elle n'était apparemment pas très contente d'avoir été obligée de rendre le diamant. Mais cela n'inquiétait pas vraiment la jeune fille.

La pièce était remplie de poussière. Le moindre pas, le moindre geste en soulevait des nuages et l'air devenait de plus en plus irrespirable. Un mouchoir placé sur sa bouche et son nez, Nimroël se déplaçait lentement. Elle n'osait toucher à rien. Elle avait peur de ce qu'elle allait découvrir.

Aragorn lui, ouvrait et refermait les tiroirs des trois bureaux qui se trouvaient au fond de la pièce. La jeune fille le vit prendre quelques feuilles, jaunies et raidies par le temps. Puis, l'homme y jeta un regard, avant de les remettre en place. Les documents n'avaient apparemment aucun intérêt.

Nimroël s'arrêta soudain devant une grande malle métallique. Elle hésita un court instant, puis elle tendit une main tremblante vers la poignée de cuivre recouverte de vert-de-gris. Elle souleva lentement le couvercle de la malle et elle regarda un long moment ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Son silence dut inquiéter Legolas, car il vint se placer près d'elle pour voir ce qui la troublait.

\- Ce sont… les vêtements de ma mère, dit la jeune fille tristement. On dirait… qu'elle n'a rien emporté. Toutes ses affaires sont restées ici.

Legolas ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de poser sa main sur son épaule et de la presser doucement. Nimroël leva la tête vers lui, retira le mouchoir de son visage et elle s'efforça de sourire. Quand l'elfe lui sourit en retour, elle se sentit un peu mieux. Mais elle avait peur. Depuis qu'elle avait mis les pieds dans la tour, elle ressentait la même angoisse. Elle avait lutté contre cette peur, qu'elle croyait irrationnelle, mais à présent, la peur s'insinuait en elle sans qu'elle ne puisse la contrer. Elle savait que quelque chose de terrible allait se produire.

\- Que s'est-il passé, Legolas? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix. Est-elle retournée chez elle, comme me l'avait promis Saroumane?

\- Je ne le pense pas, répondit l'elfe, après un moment de réflexion.

Perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune fille ne réagit pas lorsqu'Aragorn sortit dans le couloir. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit un léger bruit provenant du couloir. Elle releva la tête et tendit l'oreille. Le bruit se fit de nouveau entendre deux ou trois fois, puis il y eut un grand fracas. La jeune fille sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Elle se précipita ensuite pour voir ce qui c'était passé, craignant un nouvel éboulis. Elle découvrit alors Aragorn qui se tenait devant une étroite ouverture. À ses pieds, il y avait un petit amas de pierres.

\- Cette pièce était murée. C'est moi qui ai fait tomber ce mur, expliqua l'homme, pour la rassurer.

\- Comment saviez-vous qu'elle était là? demanda Nimroël.

\- La taille de la salle ne correspond pas à la longueur de ce corridor. J'ai donc supposé qu'il y avait une autre pièce. Et en frappant sur le mur, le son creux que rendait le mur m'en a donné la confirmation.

Les explications d'Aragorn paraissaient simples, mais la jeune fille était tout de même impressionnée par son habileté et son sens de l'observation. Elle-même ne s'était aperçue de rien.

Aragorn disparut ensuite par la petite porte. Nimroël eut d'abord l'intention de le suivre, mais sa peur ressurgit brusquement et elle se figea. Durant quelques secondes, elle fut incapable de faire le moindre geste. Elle s'efforçait de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur, mais c'était peine perdue. Elle ressentait une sourde douleur au creux de l'estomac. Elle finit tout de même par s'avancer dans le but de suivre Aragorn. Mais quand elle voulut entrer dans la petite pièce, l'homme lui bloqua soudainement le passage. Il sortit ensuite et chercha à l'entraîner plus loin.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était? demanda-t-elle. Qu'avez-vous vu?

\- Venez, sortons d'ici, répondit-il.

\- Non! Laissez-moi voir!

Nimroël réussit à lui échapper et elle se glissa vivement par la petite porte. Elle se retrouva alors dans un minuscule réduit. La lampe d'Aragorn n'éclairait pas suffisamment pour qu'elle distingue quoi que ce soit, mais l'odeur de mort qui régnait dans cet endroit lugubre en disait long sur ce qui s'y trouvait. Il fit soudain encore plus sombre lorsque Aragorn entra lui aussi dans la petite pièce, puis ce dernier leva de nouveau sa lampe et la jeune fille découvrit ce qu'il avait tenté de lui cacher.

Dans le coin le plus sombre, sur un petit monticule de paille, se trouvait un squelette recouvert de quelques lambeaux de tissus. Nimroël poussa un cri et elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche. Il ne restait presque rien de celle qui était morte ici, mais la couleur des quelques mèches de cheveux encore attachés au crâne ne lui laissa aucun doute sur son identité. Hareth n'était jamais retournée chez elle, après tout. Sa mère était morte ici, toute seule, enfermée sous la tour.

La jeune fille pressa ses deux mains contre sa poitrine. Elle avait le cœur si serré qu'elle avait du mal à respirer. Puis l'envie irrépressible de s'enfuir la prit et elle se précipita vers la sortie. Elle faillit alors heurter Legolas qui s'apprêtait à entrer. Elle recula pour le laisser passer, puis elle resta là, sans bouger, comme pétrifiée. Une sourde colère monta lentement en elle. Puis cette colère se mua en une rage terrible contre son père. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur le lit de paille sur lequel sa mère était morte.

\- Il… Il l'a laissé mourir là! dit-elle froidement. Et il n'a même pas eu la décence de l'enterrer. C'est un monstre! Je le hais… S'il n'était pas déjà mort, je le tuerais.

\- Je sais, répondit Legolas.

\- Il faut que… Il faut que je la sorte d'ici…

La jeune fille voulut s'approcher du cadavre de Hareth mais l'elfe la retint doucement.

\- Lâchez-moi! Laissez-moi tranquille, lui cria-t-elle.

\- Nimroël, nous allons nous occuper d'elle.

\- C'est ma mère, Legolas. Ma mère!

\- Je sais… Je suis sincèrement désolé. Mais je t'en prie, remonte avec moi dans la tour.

\- Je dois… faire quelque chose. Je ne peux pas l'abandonner ici…

\- Nous n'allons pas l'abandonner, je t'assure. Nous allons la transporter hors d'ici. Ensuite, nous trouverons l'endroit idéal pour l'enterrer. Viens avec moi. Il n'y a que toi qui l'aies connue. C'est toi qui dois choisir l'endroit où elle pourra reposer en paix.

L'elfe continua de lui parler, mais elle n'entendit pas ce qu'il lui disait. Elle venait de sentir une nouvelle présence dans la pièce. Une présence qui lui était familière mais qui, en même temps, était totalement différente de ce dont elle se souvenait. Puis, malgré le fait qu'ils soient sous terre et qu'il n'y ait qu'une seule ouverture à la salle où ils se trouvaient, il y eut un important courant d'air. Jusque-là, elle n'avait pas réellement cru aux fantômes, mais la forme qui se matérialisa soudain devant elle ne pouvait pas être autre chose. Elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour retenir un cri et recula lentement de quelques pas.

\- Maman? murmura-t-elle.

Il émanait une telle colère de l'esprit de Hareth que Nimroël était terrifiée. Jamais sa mère n'avait manifesté des émotions aussi négatives ni aussi intenses. Tremblant de la tête aux pieds, la jeune fille avait l'impression de tomber dans le vide. Elle savait qu'Aragorn et Legolas étaient toujours là, près d'elle, mais elle se sentait totalement seule. Elle n'arrivait à percevoir rien d'autre que la présence de cet esprit qui tournoyait autour d'elle, lui glaçant le sang.

\- Je suis désolée, réussit-elle à dire d'une voix tremblante.

Mais Hareth ne l'écoutait pas. Elle continuait de déverser sa rage sur ceux qui s'étaient introduit dans sa tombe. C'était comme un froid liquide qui s'insinuait dans ses veines, la pétrifiant de terreur.

\- Je ne savais pas, dit encore Nimroël. Je ne savais pas que ce monstre t'avait enfermée ici. Je croyais que tu étais partie.

\- Qui êtes-vous? demanda Hareth. Qu'êtes-vous venus chercher ici, pauvres fous?

\- Maman! C'est moi! Gilraen…

\- Vous mentez! Ma fille est morte il y a longtemps. Saroumane me l'a dit. Ils ont osé tuer mon enfant.

\- Mais je…

\- Je vengerai sa mort! Je tuerai tous ceux qui oseront s'aventurer ici, dans cette tour maudite!

\- Saroumane t'a menti, maman. Je suis toujours vivante.

\- Des hommes sont venus. Ils lui ont fait du mal. Je l'ai entendue… gémir et pleurer. Ses cris ont retentis à mes oreilles! J'ai perçu sa souffrance. J'aurais voulu l'aider, mais j'étais enfermée ici, impuissante. Mais à présent, vous m'avez libérée et je pourrai exercer ma vengeance!

\- C'est Saroumane qui m'a fait du mal! Seulement lui! Et il est mort à présent.

Hareth ignora ses paroles, encore une fois. Elle se rua soudainement sur la jeune fille. Celle-ci poussa un hurlement strident. Elle tomba brutalement sur le dos et pendant quelques secondes, elle eut le souffle coupé. Elle chercha ensuite à se relever, mais c'est à peine si elle réussit à se mettre à quatre pattes. Elle vit alors l'esprit de sa mère foncer droit sur Aragorn. Ce dernier resta impassible cependant, affrontant sans crainte le fantôme. Étonnée, Hareth s'arrêta pour observer attentivement l'homme qui se tenait là, sans broncher.

\- Vous avez commandé l'armée des morts, dit-elle. Vous croyez donc pouvoir me défier. Détrompez-vous! Je ne suis pas une âme damnée, comme l'étaient ceux de Dwimorberg. Je n'attends pas que l'on me permette de respecter un serment pour être libérée. Le seul serment que j'aie prononcé est de tuer les humains qui ont osé faire du mal à mon enfant.

Aragorn fut alors brusquement projeté contre un mur et Nimroël hurla à nouveau. Elle se précipita vers l'homme qui se relevait péniblement. En voyant le sang qui perlait sur les lèvres de son ami, la jeune fille se mit elle aussi en colère. Cela l'aida à contrôler sa peur et elle fit face à sa mère qui se précipitait à nouveau vers elle. Elle leva un bras pour tenter de l'arrêter et le diamant rose qu'elle portait à son cou depuis la veille brilla soudainement d'un éclat intense. Le fantôme s'arrêta aussitôt.

\- Comment osez-vous porter ce collier? demanda Hareth. Il m'appartient. Je ne laisserai personne se l'approprier!

Nimroël eut alors l'impression qu'une main glaciale entourait son cou et le serrait fortement. Elle était incapable de respirer ou d'émettre le moindre son. Elle chercha à agripper ce qui l'étouffait ainsi, mais elle ne fit que griffer sa peau fragile. La chaîne du pendentif se brisa et le collier tomba par terre, mais cela ne calma pas le fantôme qui continua de l'étrangler. La jeune fille luttait pour ne pas perdre conscience. Elle savait qu'il ne servait à rien de se débattre, mais elle était tellement affolée qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se contrôler. Elle entendit soudain Legolas l'appeler, puis elle sentit était près d'elle et cherchait à l'aider. Cela l'aida à reprendre un peu son calme. Elle tendit alors son esprit afin de repousser celui de sa mère. Il lui fallut utiliser toute sa puissance pour réussir à se libérer. Puis, à bout de force, elle s'effondra sur le sol en toussant. Elle sentit alors qu'Aragorn et Legolas s'agenouillaient à côté d'elle. Elle aurait voulu rassurer ses amis, leur dire qu'elle allait bien, mais elle avait mal à la gorge et elle ne pouvait pas parler. Et puis, Hareth attaquerait certainement de nouveau d'un instant à l'autre et cette fois, Nimroël n'aurait pas la force de la contrer.

La jeune fille sursauta légèrement lorsque Aragorn dégaina son poignard d'un mouvement vif. Mais elle connaissait l'homme depuis très longtemps et elle lui faisait totalement confiance. Elle le laissa donc découper le haut de sa chemise sans broncher, même si elle ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir. Aragorn exposa ainsi son épaule et son omoplate. Nimroël sentit alors que l'esprit de sa mère se rapprochait et elle se recroquevilla en gémissant de peur.

\- Levez-vous! lui ordonna doucement le Roi.

Avec son aide et celle de Legolas, la jeune fille parvint à se mettre debout. Elle s'appuya ensuite contre Aragorn, nichant sa tête contre son épaule. Elle tremblait de la tête aux pieds et s'attendait à tout instant à être attaquée.

\- Vous devez reconnaître cette marque, dit alors Aragorn d'une voix forte. C'est la tache de naissance de votre fille.

Il y eut soudain un profond silence, qui se prolongea de longues minutes. L'air avait cessé de tourbillonner et le temps semblait suspendu. Puis Nimroël sentit comme un léger effleurement sur son dos. Sa marque de naissance lui faisait mal à nouveau, mais la caresse était très douce et elle n'augmenta pas sa douleur. En fait, la sensation, plutôt froide, lui apporta un certain réconfort.

\- L'étoile… La petite étoile blanche. Gilraen? C'est vraiment toi, mon enfant?

\- Oui, c'est moi maman, répondit la jeune fille en se retournant lentement.

\- Ma fille! Ma petite fille! Mon bébé! Tu es toujours en vie! Tu vas bien?

\- Oui... Je… Je vais très bien.

Sa mère voulut alors s'approcher d'elle, comme si elle allait la prendre dans ses bras, mais la jeune fille eut un mouvement de recul. Malgré le fait qu'à présent l'esprit d'Hareth n'était plus en colère et ne manifestait plus de violence, Nimroël la craignait toujours.

\- Mon enfant. Pardonne-moi! Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. Je ne te veux aucun mal!

\- Je sais. Mais je…

\- Je comprends…

Pendant un long moment, la jeune fille chercha ce qu'elle devait dire. Durant de nombreuses années, elle avait rêvé de revoir sa mère. Elle s'était inventé des centaines de conversations avec cette dernière. Mais à présent que cette discussion était possible, elle n'avait plus la moindre idée de ce qu'elle voulait lui dire.

\- Tu m'as manqué, maman, murmura-t-elle.

\- Je sais… Je suis heureuse que nous ayons eu l'occasion de nous revoir, ma chérie.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Il est temps pour moi de partir, dit ensuite Hareth, après un autre long silence.

\- Maman! Je…

Nimroël s'interrompit. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir retenir sa mère, même si elle savait que c'était impossible.

\- Je suis restée enfermée ici trop longtemps, retenue par les sortilèges de Saroumane et surtout, par la haine qu'il a réussi à instiller en moi, expliqua Hareth.

\- Je sais, répondit la jeune fille. Je suis vraiment désolée.

\- Ne le sois pas, ma fille! Saroumane a cherché à nous séparer, mais il a échoué. Je t'aimerai toujours, mon enfant. Je regrette seulement de n'avoir pas pu veiller sur toi comme je l'aurais dû.

\- Tout va bien maintenant, maman. Je ne suis plus toute seule. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

Hareth se tourna alors vers Aragorn, qu'elle observa attentivement.

\- Je vous demande pardon, dit-elle simplement.

Aragorn inclina légèrement la tête en réponse.

\- Adieu, ma chérie, reprit l'esprit de Hareth en reportant son attention sur Nimroël.

\- Adieu, répondit cette dernière.

Puis elle se mit doucement à pleurer. Dire adieu à sa mère une deuxième fois était très difficile pour elle.

\- Garde-le en souvenir, dit alors Hareth.

Il y eut un léger tourbillon et le diamant rose sembla soudain apparaître devant la jeune fille. Celle-ci tendit lentement la main pour le prendre.

\- Tu ne veux pas l'emporter avec toi? demanda Nimroël.

\- Je voudrais seulement emporter le souvenir de ton sourire, répondit Hareth. C'est plus précieux que tous les diamants.

Nimroël sourit, puis eut un petit rire nerveux.

\- Tu es magnifique, ma petite fille.

\- Adieu, maman, répéta la jeune fille.

Elle s'efforçait de sourire, mais les larmes coulaient doucement sur ses joues. Le fantôme disparut alors aussi rapidement qu'il était venu. Durant un long moment, Nimroël resta sur place, sans bouger. Puis Legolas s'approcha lentement et il l'attira délicatement contre lui. Le front appuyé contre l'épaule de l'elfe, la jeune fille donna libre cours à son chagrin.

Les jours qui suivirent s'écoulèrent rapidement. Avec l'aide d'Arwen, Nimroël choisit un emplacement près de l'Isen, entouré de quelques saules et quelques bouleaux. Des hommes y creusèrent ensuite une petite tombe et on y déposa le cercueil dans lequel les ossements d'Hareth avaient été placés. Gimli avait fabriqué une petite stèle, magnifiquement ornée et sur laquelle il avait simplement gravé le nom de Hareth.

Chaque jour, la jeune fille allait cueillir les fleurs du printemps, puis elle allait les déposer sur la tombe de sa mère. Elle restait ensuite assise là, pendant des heures, regardant couler le petit torrent et écoutant le chant de l'eau. Elle se sentait étonnamment calme. Bien sûr, elle ressentait toujours une haine profonde pour Saroumane, mais ce dernier était déjà mort. Elle ne pouvait donc rien faire de plus contre lui.

Enfin, une nuit, alors que la lune éclairait le ciel depuis plusieurs heures déjà, Nimroël sortit sans bruit de sa chambre. Elle descendit à pas feutrés jusque dans le grand hall. Une fois-là, elle alluma la lampe dont elle s'était équipée, avant de se diriger vers la petite porte qui conduisait aux tunnels creusés sous la tour. Elle poussa un cri quand une ombre de détacha soudainement du mur.

\- Pardonne-moi! Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer.

Reconnaissant la douce voix de Legolas, la jeune fille soupira.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, en pleine nuit? demanda-t-elle à l'elfe.

\- Et toi? répliqua ce dernier.

\- Je dois y retourner. Je n'ai toujours pas retrouvé le bâton de Saroumane.

\- Je t'accompagne.

\- Non! C'est trop risqué!

\- Il n'est pas question que tu redescendes là-bas toute seule.

\- Il faut que je retrouve ce bâton, Legolas.

\- Je sais.

Nimroël fronça les sourcils. Puis, presque malgré elle, elle se mit à rire doucement.

\- Comment avez-vous su que j'allais venir ce soir?

\- Je commence à très bien te connaître. Et puis, ce n'était pas si difficile à deviner. Tu es aussi têtue qu'un nain et, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, tu as une fâcheuse tendance à t'attirer des ennuis.

\- Legolas! protesta la jeune fille.

\- Allez! Je te taquine…

\- Je crois qu'Aragorn et les jumeaux ont une très mauvaise influence sur vous, répondit Nimroël en plissant les yeux d'un air faussement fâché.

Ils se mirent ensuite à rire tous les deux.

\- Vous êtes certain de vouloir redescendre dans ces tunnels? demanda ensuite la jeune fille.

\- J'allais te poser la même question.

\- Non, Legolas, je n'ai pas du tout envie d'y retourner. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Alors que vous…

\- Que tu le veuilles ou non, je t'accompagne.

\- Merci! Je… Je suis vraiment… très… soulagée que vous soyez là.

L'elfe lui prit alors la lampe des mains, puis il ouvrit la porte et il la précéda dans l'étroit escalier.

Ils marchaient depuis un bon moment quand ils arrivèrent enfin devant une large porte sombre. Avec un soupir, Nimroël poussa lentement le lourd battant fait d'un bois noirci par le temps et l'humidité. Elle prit alors la tête, et, marchant d'un pas rapide, elle conduisit Legolas jusqu'à un long corridor, percé de plusieurs portes d'acier. Ils passèrent ensuite devant plusieurs des portes, sans s'arrêter. La plupart étaient rongées par la rouille et certaines ne tenaient même plus sur leurs gonds.

La jeune fille avançait rapidement, regardant droit devant elle. L'elfe pouvait aisément deviner ce qu'elle ressentait de par sa démarche et la tension de son dos. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta brusquement, il comprit qu'ils étaient enfin rendus là où elle voulait aller depuis le début. Il ignorait de quelle façon elle s'était orientée, mais à aucun moment, elle n'avait hésité sur le chemin à prendre. Pourtant, ils avaient suivis une toute autre voix que lorsque Aragorn et Gimli s'étaient joints à elle, la première fois.

\- C'est ici, murmura-t-elle.

Elle restait figée sur place, comme si elle n'osait pas faire un pas de plus. Elle ne tournait pas la tête, non plus. Elle continuait de fixer ce qui était devant elle, sans faire le moindre geste.

\- Je sais qu'il est là. Saroumane a certainement deviné que je viendrais le chercher, et c'est là qu'il l'a mis.

\- Veux-tu que j'entre? lui demanda doucement Legolas.

\- Non… Je vais y aller moi-même… Donnez-moi seulement quelques minutes.

Quand la main de l'elfe se posa doucement sur son épaule, Nimroël sursauta. Puis elle se détendit peu à peu. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle finit par se décider et elle se tourna lentement vers sa droite. Contrairement à toutes les autres portes qu'ils avaient croisées dans ce corridor, celle qui se trouvait devant elle n'était ni rouillée, ni abîmée par le temps. Comme si quelqu'un était venu régulièrement pour l'entretenir. Cela ne la surprenait nullement. Il devait s'agir d'un sortilège, lancé par son père, des années auparavant, et qui faisait encore effet.

Nimroël s'avança lentement, une main tendue devant elle. Elle toucha du bout des doigts le lourd battant d'acier et la porte s'ouvrit sans le moindre grincement. La jeune fille fit encore un pas, hésitant.

\- Quoi qu'il arrive, Legolas, ne laissez pas la porte se refermer, dit-elle d'une voix où perçait son angoisse.

\- C'est promis, répondit l'elfe.

En entrant dans la petite salle, Nimroël eut l'impression d'être projetée des années en arrière. Elle regarda avec attention autour d'elle. Rien n'avait changé. Tout était resté à sa place. Même l'anneau auquel Saroumane l'avait attachée pour la fouetter était toujours là. Et dans toute la pièce, il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de poussière.

Avec une étrange impression de flottement, la jeune fille s'avança dans la salle. Elle avait légèrement mal au cœur, ses mains et son front étaient moites de transpiration et pourtant, elle avait froid. Elle se dirigea lentement vers une petite table de bois, dans le coin le plus éloigné de la pièce. Les morceaux du bâton de Saroumane étaient posés sur la table, bien en évidence. Nimroël tendit son esprit pour s'assurer qu'aucun sortilège ne protégeait le bâton. Elle prit ensuite l'un des morceaux et l'examina longuement. Il lui avait toujours été formellement interdit de toucher à ce bâton et elle ressentait encore une certaine crainte à transgresser ainsi les ordres de Saroumane.

La jeune fille reposa le bout de bois blanc, puis elle tendit la main vers le cristal qui ornait encore l'un des morceaux du bâton. Elle hésita ensuite un court instant avant de poser les doigts sur le cristal. Celui-ci brilla doucement durant quelques secondes. Nimroël eut ensuite l'impression qu'il se glissait de lui-même dans sa main. Puis, avec un craquement sec, les morceaux du bâton se désintégrèrent soudainement, ne laissant que quelques traces de poussière blanche sur la table brune. La jeune fille sursauta et recula de quelques pas. Ensuite, sans un regard en arrière, elle se dirigea rapidement vers Legolas, qui l'attendait toujours devant la porte.

Dès qu'elle fut sortie de la pièce, elle éprouva un immense soulagement. Elle inspira profondément deux ou trois fois, puis elle se retourna et referma la porte. Elle se concentra ensuite un moment et elle jeta un puissant sortilège pour verrouiller la porte afin que plus personne ne puisse rouvrir cette salle. La légère sensation de brûlure qu'elle avait ressenti à l'omoplate, depuis quelques jours, revint alors soudainement. Elle n'en dit cependant rien, pour ne pas alarmer Legolas. Et puis, elle commençait à comprendre ce qui se passait. Elle n'en était pas tout à fait certaine, mais elle se promettait d'approfondir la question, lorsqu'elle aurait plus de temps.

Sans prononcer la moindre parole, Legolas et Nimroël reprirent en sens inverse le chemin qui les avait conduit là. En émergeant dans la tour, un peu plus tard, elle se tourna vers l'elfe et lui montra le cristal de Saroumane ainsi que le diamant de Hareth.

\- Je les ai retrouvés tous les deux, comme la Voix me l'avait demandé. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, à présent. J'espère que l'on partira très bientôt, dit la jeune fille.

\- Je parlerai à Aragorn. Gimli boite encore un peu, mais il peut monter à cheval, répondit Legolas. Je pense que nous pourrons retourner à Minas Tirith d'ici quelques jours.

\- S'il n'en tenait qu'à moi, je crois que je partirais tout de suite, en pleine nuit, dit encore la jeune fille, pensive.

L'elfe ne répondit pas. Étonnée de son silence, Nimroël leva la tête vers lui. Ce dernier la regardait d'un air étrange.

\- Ne me cache pas tes sentiments, Nimroël, dit-il alors d'une voix grave. Je sais qu'Orophïn t'a appris à le faire, et tu sembles y parvenir de mieux en mieux. Mais je préfère pouvoir lire en toi, comme en ce moment.

\- Et que lisez-vous, en ce moment? demanda la jeune fille, troublée.

Durant quelques secondes, Legolas la fixa en silence. Nimroël eut l'impression qu'il allait lui dire quelque chose d'important. Puis il sembla se raviser et il eut un petit sourire moqueur.

\- Que tu es impatiente et impulsive, dit-il. Et qu'il vaut mieux te surveiller de près sinon tu risques encore de t'attirer des ennuis.

La jeune fille savait qu'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie, mais elle ne la trouvait pas drôle du tout. Et surtout, elle aurait aimé savoir ce que l'elfe avait vraiment eu l'intention de lui dire. Mais il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Elle fronça les sourcils et haussa les épaules, avant de souhaiter une bonne nuit à Legolas.

* * *

Je tiens à vous souhaiter un joyeux temps des fêtes. Je reviendrai sans faute la deuxième semaine de janvier. D'ici là, je m'efforcerai de compléter les chapitres en cour. Je perds rapidement l'avance que j'avais dans mes chapitres. Je ne manque pas d'inspiration, je dirais plutôt que j'ai trop d'idées et que j'ai du mal à faire mes choix.

D'ici là, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires, ça me fait toujours extrêmement plaisir de vous lire. Si vous avez des questions, ne vous gênez pas non plus. Je réponds à tout le monde. Je sais que j'ai un peu négligé cette semaine, mais avec les fêtes qui arrivent, je manque de temps. Encore merci de vos encouragements et à bientôt!


	34. 34 Un héritier

**Disclaimer** : voir le premier chapitre

* * *

-34-

Il y avait maintenant vingt-cinq années qu'Aragorn était monté sur le trône du Gondor. À l'occasion de ce très important anniversaire, de nombreuses festivités étaient prévues dans toute la cité de Minas Tirith, et ce, pendant toute la durée de l'été. Dans la cité, les travaux étaient terminés depuis quelques mois déjà, mais les elfes et les nains qui avaient pris part à la restauration de la ville étaient restés pour participer aux festivités. De plus, les Seigneurs de toutes les cités du Gondor avaient été conviés à la citadelle et celle-ci regorgeait maintenant d'invités.

Des hommes et des femmes venant des quatre coins du royaume se rassemblaient aussi dans la ville depuis le début du printemps. Ceux qui avaient de la famille dans la cité étaient hébergés chez leurs parents et la plupart des maisons étaient remplies à craquer. Les nombreuses auberges de la ville débordaient également de monde. Certains avaient même envoyé leurs chevaux dans les pâturages afin de pouvoir louer, à prix d'or, leurs écuries. Malgré tout, il n'y avait pas assez de place dans la ville. Les gens établissaient donc leur campement tout autour des murs de la cité. C'est ainsi qu'en à peine quelques semaines, la population de Minas Tirith avait quasiment doublé.

Autant de monde, buvant et festoyant, n'était pas sans causer quelques problèmes. Il y avait de nombreuses bousculades et des disputes éclataient souvent. On rapportait même plusieurs bagarres, mais heureusement, jusqu'à présent, les belligérants ne s'étaient plaints que de contusions diverses et il n'y avait eu aucune blessure sérieuse.

Sur toutes les places de la ville, des amuseurs publics de toutes sortes se produisaient chaque jour. Les spectacles que donnaient les jongleurs, les acrobates, les danseurs et musiciens venus des quatre coins du royaume faisaient tordre les passants de rire, provoquaient leur admiration ou bien les faisaient frissonner de peur.

Un grand nombre de marchands rivalisaient d'astuce et d'habileté pour soutirer un peu d'argent aux passants. Il y avait également des stands de jeux d'adresse où les gens pouvaient miser quelques pièces pour tenter de gagner divers prix. Là encore, il y avait parfois des complications. Autant de marchandises et d'argent attiraient les fripouilles de tout acabit et plusieurs vols avaient déjà eu lieu.

Malgré tout, cela se passait mieux qu'on aurait pu l'espérer. Aragorn avait doublé le nombre d'hommes patrouillant dans la ville. Lorsqu'il y avait des bagarres, ces derniers s'efforçaient d'intervenir le plus rapidement possible, afin qu'il n'y ait pas de blessé. Pour le reste, les marchands faisaient des affaires si florissantes, qu'ils acceptaient sans trop de mal les quelques pertes que leur faisaient subir les voleurs.

Nimroël adorait aller se promener parmi la foule bruyante. Ce qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout, c'était les acrobates et les danseurs. Elle ne se lassait pas de les admirer et elle revoyait certains spectacles plusieurs fois. Ses amis n'aimaient pas la savoir seule, au milieu de tous ces gens, mais aucun d'eux, pas même Arwen, n'avait réussi à la dissuader de sortir. Et la jeune fille refusait également d'être escortée, prétendant qu'elle attirait moins l'intention lorsqu'elle était seule et que, par conséquent, elle courait moins de risques ainsi. D'ailleurs, elle maîtrisait de mieux en mieux les sortilèges que lui avait appris Radagast, et elle déambulait dans les rues sans se faire reconnaître.

Ce jour-là, elle avait tout de même accepté d'être accompagnée par Legolas et Gimli. Les trois amis marchaient dans les rues bondées depuis près d'une heure. Il faisait très chaud sous le brillant soleil de juillet, mais personne ne songeait à s'abriter de ses rayons.

Passant devant stand où l'on vendait des brochettes de porc rôti dégageant de délicieuses odeurs, Gimli s'arrêta. Comme toujours, le nain était le premier à réclamer à manger. Il acheta deux longues brochettes, de quoi nourrir plus de deux hommes. Il refusa cependant de partager avec Nimroël en disant qu'elle était encore plus gourmande que les femmes-nains. Levant les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré, la jeune fille acheta elle aussi quelques morceaux de porc. Elle en offrit à Legolas, qui n'en prit qu'un petit morceau, puis elle englouti le reste, ignorant l'air narquois de Gimli.

\- Eh, petite! Prenez garde de ne pas vous étouffer, lui dit le nain d'un ton moqueur.

\- Cessez de m'appeler ainsi, riposta Nimroël, la bouche pleine. Vous êtes plus petit que moi!

\- Mais je dois peser au moins trois fois plus que vous, répondit Gimli en riant et en se tapotant la panse.

\- Si vous cessiez de vous empiffrer…

\- Vous mangez presque autant que moi, jeune fille. D'ailleurs, je me demande bien comment vous faites pour rester aussi mince alors que vous mangez autant.

\- Faire de la magie demande beaucoup d'énergie, répondit Nimroël.

Le nain éclata de rire et la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de rire elle aussi. Même Legolas affichait un éclatant sourire.

Une fois leur repas terminé, les trois amis reprirent leur ballade. Ils venaient d'atteindre le quatrième cercle lorsqu'ils virent monter vers eux un important cortège. Ils se rangèrent sagement d'un côté de la route et ils regardèrent passer devant eux les hommes de la garde royale qui escortaient une petite troupe de hobbits. Ces derniers montaient de jolis petits poneys à la longue crinière et aux pâturons couverts de longs poils. Nimroël les trouvaient si amusants qu'elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite les hobbits qui les montaient.

\- Ce sont Merry et Pippin! s'exclama soudain Gimli.

\- Et voilà Sam, continua Legolas.

\- Qui est-elle? demanda alors le nain en indiquant une jeune hobbit qui chevauchait entre Sam et Merry.

Celle-ci regardait autour d'elle d'un air effaré. Elle semblait perdue au milieu de tous ces gens.

\- Ça doit être Élanor, la fille de Sam, répondit Nimroël.

L'elfe et le nain se tournèrent vers la jeune fille d'un air interrogateur.

\- Elle va devenir l'une des dames d'Arwen, expliqua cette dernière.

Les hobbits étaient maintenant à leur hauteur et Nimroël leva la main pour les saluer. Elle remarqua alors les deux elfes qui chevauchaient à l'arrière-garde et elle se précipita au milieu de la route.

\- Elladan! Elrohir! s'écria-t-elle.

\- Eh, doucement, petite étourdie, protesta Elladan faisant brusquement dévier sa monture pour l'éviter. Tu ne voudrais pas être piétinée encore une fois.

Sans même ralentir le pas de son cheval, Elrohir se pencha vers la jeune fille et lui tendit le bras. Celle-ci s'y agrippa et d'un bond, elle se retrouva assise derrière l'elfe. Elle se retourna ensuite vers Legolas et Gimli, toujours sur le bord de la route.

\- On se retrouve à la citadelle, leur lança-t-elle en leur faisait un signe de la main.

Les deux amis lui sourirent et lui rendirent son salut.

\- Je suis tellement contente de vous voir, dit ensuite Nimroël en étreignant Elrohir. Vous m'avez beaucoup manqué.

\- Tu nous as manqué toi aussi, _seler'ai_ , répondit doucement l'elfe.

\- Et Celeborn te fait dire bonjour, ajouta Elladan.

\- J'avais espéré qu'il viendrait, lui aussi, dit tristement la jeune fille. Ainsi qu'Haldir. Il y a si longtemps que je ne les ai pas vus.

\- Tu pourras sans doute les voir bientôt, dit Elladan.

\- Bientôt? Ils vont venir ici?

\- Non! Mais Celeborn souhaiterait que tu reviennes à Imladris avec nous.

\- Mais, je ne peux pas. Il y a bien trop à faire, avec tous ces banquets et tous les invités!

\- Pas tout de suite, jeune linotte! Nous ne repartirons pas avant l'automne. Il se peut même que nous restions jusqu'au printemps.

Nimroël ne répondit pas. Elle refusait de penser à la fin de l'été. Parce que lorsque la belle saison se terminerait, Legolas retournerait à Eryn Lasgalen. Et cette fois, il quitterait Minas Tirith pour plusieurs années.

\- C'est bien la fille de Sam? demanda ensuite la jeune fille aux jumeaux.

D'un petit signe du menton, elle indiqua la jeune hobbit qui trottait légèrement sur son poney, à peu de distance devant eux.

\- Oui, c'est Élanor, confirma Elrohir.

\- Elle est vraiment très mignonne, ajouta Nimroël Avec ses grands yeux bleus et ses boucles dorées, on dirait une poupée. Comment est-elle? Calme et réfléchie comme son père, ou bien aussi bavarde et enjouée que l'étaient Merry et Pippin.

\- À dire vrai, nous n'avons pas beaucoup parlé avec elle, dit Elladan. Elle est plutôt timide.

\- Dites plutôt que vous lui avez fait le coup des Grands Seigneurs elfiques daignant à peine jeter un coup d'œil aux pauvres mortels qui osent croiser leur route!

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? protesta Elrohir.

\- Que tous les deux, vous êtes parfois aussi arrogants que votre…

Nimroël s'interrompit brusquement et rougit. Elladan la regarda d'un air sarcastique.

\- Aussi arrogants que notre père!? Vraiment? demanda-t-il.

\- Je suis désolée. Je… Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. S'il vous plaît, ne répétez pas ce que je viens de dire à Arwen.

Elladan hocha lentement la tête, puis il sourit de nouveau, au grand soulagement de la jeune fille.

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses de nous? demanda alors Elrohir.

\- Non, bien sûr! Plus maintenant. Mais lorsque je vous ai vus pour la première fois, j'avoue avoir été très intimidée. Et moi, je vivais avec la Dame Galadriel et le Seigneur Celeborn depuis plusieurs années déjà. Alors, imaginez ce qu'a dû ressentir cette pauvre hobbit en arrivant à Imladris!

\- Elle n'a pas l'air de se sentir beaucoup mieux à présent, ajouta Elladan.

\- Je vais m'occuper d'elle, ne vous en faites pas.

Comme si elle sentait tout à coup que l'on parlait d'elle Élanor se retourna légèrement sur son poney blanc. Elle croisa le regard de Nimroël qui lui sourit amicalement. La jeune hobbit sourit elle aussi, puis elle rougit et elle de détourna rapidement.

\- Eh bien, on dirait que notre petite amie se laisse également intimider par toi, Gil, dit Elrohir d'un ton moqueur.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules se mit à rire doucement.

\- Ça ira certainement mieux quand elle me connaîtra un peu.

Comme Nimroël l'avait prédit, il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour apprivoiser Élanor. En tant que première dame de la Reine, la jeune fille était chargée de s'occuper de celles qui venaient à Minas Tirith se mettre au service d'Arwen. Alors, après que les hobbits aient été accueillis par le Roi Elessar et la Reine Arwen, Nimroël les conduisit aux chambres qui avaient été préparées pour eux et elle leur fit servir un bon repas. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Élanor et lui sourit.

\- Souhaitez-vous rester auprès de votre père? lui demanda-t-elle. Ou bien préférez-vous vous installer toute de suite dans les appartements qui seront les vôtres pendant votre séjour parmi nous?

\- Euh…

Élanor jeta un regard vers son père, comme pour demander son aide. Ce dernier l'encouragea d'un léger signe de tête.

\- Je… Je veux bien m'installer dès maintenant…

\- Très bien. Alors, je vais vous conduire à votre chambre, dès que vous aurez terminé de manger.

La jeune hobbit repoussa aussitôt son assiette encore pleine et elle se leva d'un bond. Puis elle se dirigea vers les bagages qui avaient été déposés dans un coin de la pièce.

\- Vous pouvez laisser vos bagages pour l'instant. Nous les ferons transporter plus tard, lui dit Nimroël.

Élanor se figea et parut tout à coup très gênée. Nimroël lui sourit gentiment.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, on s'habitue très rapidement à tout ce chichi.

Pour la première fois, Élanor sourit réellement. Elle suivit ensuite la jeune fille jusqu'aux appartements qui lui avaient été attribués.

\- J'espère que cela vous conviendra, lui dit doucement Nimroël, en ouvrant la porte. C'est moi qui ai choisi cette chambre et ce salon pour vous. Ce ne sont pas les appartements les plus grands qui étaient disponibles… Mais les fenêtres donnent au sud et lorsqu'il fait beau, on peut voir la mer.

\- C'est… c'est très beau. Merci.

\- Venez voir, insista la jeune fille, voyant qu'Élanor hésitait, au milieu de la pièce.

\- Je…

\- Oh, désolée! J'avais presque oublié que les hobbits n'aiment pas beaucoup se trouver en hauteur. Je… J'aurais pu faire préparer des appartements, un peu plus près du sol, mais… Je me suis dit que vous préféreriez être plus proche des appartements royaux.

\- Non, c'est très bien ainsi. Je… Je m'y habituerai très rapidement.

Nimroël se mit à rire.

\- Tout cela doit être un peu troublant pour vous.

\- Un peu, oui.

\- Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas. Je serai toujours disponible.

\- Merci. C'est vraiment gentil de votre part.

Le soir même, il y avait un banquet. Ce n'était pas étonnant puisque depuis le début de l'été, il y avait plusieurs banquets par semaine, à la citadelle. Après s'être préparée, Nimroël se rendit dans les appartements d'Élanor pour voir si la jeune hobbit était prête et surtout, pour tenter de la rassurer si elle était trop nerveuse. Elle trouva cette dernière debout au milieu de son salon. Elle s'était rafraîchie, avait coiffé ses boucles dorées et elle avait revêtu une jolie robe, mais à présent, elle semblait ne plus savoir ce qu'elle devait faire.

\- Êtes-vous prête? lui demanda doucement Nimroël.

\- Je… Oui, j'imagine, répondit Élanor.

\- Alors venez!

\- …

\- Tout ira bien, ajouta la jeune fille, voyant que la hobbit ne bougeait pas. Votre père sera là, ainsi que Merry et Pippin.

\- Que devrais-je leur dire? demanda Élanor.

\- À votre père et à ses amis? Je ne sais pas, vous les connaissez mieux que moi.

La jeune hobbit se mit à rire.

\- Non, je voulais parler du Roi et de la Reine, dit-elle ensuite.

\- Eh bien, « bonsoir » serait un bon début.

\- Et s'ils me posent des questions?

\- Ils vous demanderont probablement si vous avez fait bon voyage.

\- C'est tout?

\- Ils seront très occupés à saluer leurs invités, expliqua la jeune fille.

Élanor paraissait tout à coup très soulagée. Elle eut un pâle sourire et accepta enfin de suivre Nimroël.

\- Vous paraissez si jeune. Mais vous êtes très sûre de vous. Comment faites-vous? demanda doucement Élanor alors que la jeune fille et elle descendaient le grand escalier.

\- Eh bien, tout d'abord, je suis plus âgée que tous ceux qui se trouvent à la citadelle… mis à part les elfes, bien entendu. Même Aragorn est plus jeune que moi d'environ trente ans. Mais l'assurance n'a rien à voir avec l'âge.

\- Je ne crois pas que j'arriverai à commander à qui que ce soit. Ils sont tous plus grands que moi et…

\- Eh bien, là, nous avons un point commun. Je suis plus petite que la plupart des hommes et des femmes qui vivent à Minas Tirith. Mais cela n'a pas d'importance. Vous allez représenter Arwen. Personne ne songera à contester votre autorité.

Élanor ne dit plus rien, mais il était évident qu'elle réfléchissait à ce que venait de lui dire la jeune fille. Et elle était toujours songeuse lorsqu'elle entra dans la grande salle. Précédée de Nimroël, elle se faufila parmi les nombreux convives, jusqu'à un petit cercle de personnes composé de Legolas, de Gimli et des hobbits. Ils bavardèrent quelques minutes puis, sur un signal très discret d'Aragorn, tous les invités allèrent s'asseoir à leur place pour le repas. Toujours suivie par Élanor, la jeune fille se dirigea vers la table d'honneur. Une chaise spécialement fabriquée pour que la hobbit soit à la bonne hauteur malgré sa petite taille était placée à l'un des bouts de la table. Nimroël sourit de l'air étonnée d'Élanor, puis elle s'assit près d'elle. Elle fit ensuite un signe à l'une des dames d'Arwen pour que celle-ci prenne sa place auprès de la Reine.

\- Je suis contente que vous ayez été placée près de moi, lui murmura la jeune hobbit à l'oreille.

La jeune fille eut un petit rire devant la naïveté de la hobbit. Élanor avait encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre. Mais pour l'instant, Nimroël préférait se taire et profiter de la soirée.

Élanor se fit très vite à sa nouvelle vie. Elle était si charmante et enjouée que tout le monde l'appréciait. Elle se lia facilement avec les autres dames de compagnie de la Reine, mais ce fut surtout vers Nimroël que se porta son affection. Les deux jeunes filles devinrent rapidement des amies inséparables.

À Minas Tirith, les festivités se poursuivirent tout l'été et celui-ci s'écoula très rapidement. Puis les premières couleurs de l'automne apparurent et la plupart des hommes et des femmes qui étaient venus dans la cité pour festoyer s'en retournèrent. À la citadelle, il y avait de moins en moins d'invités, mais certains s'attardaient encore. Legolas et Gimli étaient de ceux-là.

Nimroël s'amusait autant qu'elle le pouvait. Durant la journée, elle sortait souvent se promener dans les rues encore joyeuses et pleines d'activités. Le soir, durant les banquets, elle goûtait chaque plat, bavardait avec tout le monde. Puis, lorsque les musiciens se mettaient à jouer, elle se précipitait sur la piste de danse. Elle dansait ensuite toute la nuit, sans prendre le moindre instant de repos. Comme si elle cherchait à s'étourdir pour s'empêcher de penser au prochain départ de Legolas. Elle s'efforçait également de ne pas compter les jours, et pourtant, elle avait constamment à l'esprit le nombre de jours qu'il lui restait à passer avec l'elfe. Ainsi, les dernières semaines s'écoulèrent à une vitesse fulgurante. Et bientôt, la veille du départ arriva.

Ce soir-là, elle venait de danser une longue valse avec Legolas. La musique se tut quelques secondes et les danseurs saluèrent leur partenaire avant de quitter la piste. Legolas entraîna lui aussi Nimroël hors de la piste de danse. Un homme s'approcha alors de la jeune fille, pour l'inviter à danser, mais lorsqu'elle voulut accepter, l'elfe la retint.

\- Nimroël, j'aimerais te parler.

La jeune fille s'excusa auprès de l'homme, qui s'éloigna aussitôt. L'elfe la mena ensuite à l'écart de la foule, dans un coin de la grande salle. Malgré la fraîcheur de la nuit, les fenêtres étaient grandes ouvertes, mais personne ne songeait à s'en plaindre car il faisait très chaud dans la pièce.

\- Aimerais-tu que nous allions marcher un peu, dehors, sous les étoiles? demanda alors Legolas.

\- Je... C'est… une bonne idée, accepta la jeune fille.

Ils sortirent donc de la tour blanche et ils se dirigèrent vers la fontaine et l'arbre blanc. Nimroël portait une robe légère sans manche et le froid de la nuit la fit frissonner. Legolas enleva sa tunique et la posa doucement sur les épaules de la jeune fille. Celle-ci fut aussitôt enveloppée de la douce odeur de l'elfe.

\- Nous partons demain matin, dès l'aube, murmura Legolas après un long silence.

\- Je sais, répondit Nimroël de la même façon.

La jeune fille se détourna brusquement et elle alla s'appuyer au tronc lisse de l'arbre. Elle resserra la tunique de Legolas autour d'elle, puis elle se frictionna les bras. Elle avait très froid, tout à coup. Et elle devait lutter pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer.

\- Je suis désolé, Nimroël.

Legolas posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

\- Je voudrais pouvoir faire quelque chose pour t'éviter d'être aussi triste, dit-il doucement.

Nimroël se tourna brusquement vers l'elfe et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Durant de longues secondes, elle y chercha un signe quelconque de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, mais elle ne vit rien du tout.

\- J'aurais aimé vous dire… murmura-t-elle.

\- Quoi?

\- Vous dire à quel point je…

\- …

\- Je… Je vous aime, finit-elle par réussir à dire.

Il y eut ensuite un long silence. Durant un court instant, la jeune fille se sentit soulagée d'avoir enfin osé dire ce qu'elle ressentait. Puis, à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient, un profond malaise grandit en elle et elle regretta d'avoir prononcé ces mots.

\- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Oubliez tout ça s'il vous plaît.

\- Nimroël, répondit Legolas en la prenant doucement par les épaules. Tu es si jeune!

L'elfe caressa ensuite délicatement sa joue. Il se pencha ensuite lentement vers elle. Pendant un moment, Nimroël crut qu'il allait l'embrasser et son cœur se mit à battre très violemment dans sa poitrine. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira doucement. Puis, lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres chaudes de Legolas se poser sur son front, elle rouvrit aussitôt les yeux et recula d'un pas. Elle ouvrit la bouche une ou deux fois, comme pour dire quelque chose, mais son esprit était totalement vide. Elle se détourna ensuite et fit quelques pas dans le noir. Elle avait une terrible envie de se cacher, de disparaître. Elle lutta quelques secondes contre ce réflexe, puis elle abandonna. Et, sans qu'elle n'ait vraiment besoin d'y penser, le sortilège la masqua à l'elfe, presque malgré elle. Elle entendit alors Legolas l'appeler mais elle l'ignora et elle s'éloigna lentement, sans faire de bruit.

Le lendemain matin, Legolas et Gimli, prêts pour leur voyage de retour, étaient dans la salle du trône. Ils bavardaient tranquillement avec Aragorn et Arwen depuis un bon moment déjà. Ils avaient eu l'intention de partir très tôt, mais ils s'attardaient depuis de longues minutes. Ils attendaient l'arrivée de Nimroël. Arwen avait envoyé Élanor chercher la jeune fille, mais lorsque la hobbit revint, elle était seule. La Reine de dirigea lentement vers elle pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas.

\- Gilraen ne descendra pas, ma Dame. Elle refuse même d'ouvrir sa porte. Elle m'a simplement chargée de vous dire de ne pas l'attendre.

L'elfe soupira. Puis elle retourna auprès de ses invités.

\- Eh bien, dit-elle d'une voix très douce, il est maintenant l'heure de nous séparer. Je vous souhaite de faire bonne route, mes amis. Et j'espère que vous reviendrez vite nous voir.

Aragorn et Legolas lui jetèrent un regard légèrement étonné. Puis ils comprirent qu'il était inutile d'attendre Nimroël plus longtemps. Legolas ne dit rien. Il s'inclina simplement une dernière fois devant ses amis, puis Gimli et lui se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la citadelle. Marchant d'un pas rapide, ils traversèrent la place et se rendirent aux écuries du sixième cercle. Arod les y attendait, déjà sellé et prêt pour le voyage.

L'elfe et le nain se mirent rapidement en selle, puis ils s'engagèrent sur la route sinueuse qui menait hors de la cité. Le soleil s'éleva lentement au-dessus des montagnes noires du Mordor tandis qu'Arod avançait au petit trot.

Ils parvinrent à la dernière porte de Minas Tirith et ils la franchirent sans un regard en arrière. Ils continuèrent alors vers l'est, se dirigeant vers la cité d'Osgiliath.

Ils arrivèrent aux portes de la ville vers midi. Là, avant d'entrer dans la cité, Legolas arrêta sa monture. Il se tourna lentement vers Minas Tirith. Il ne fut nullement surpris d'apercevoir Nimroël. Celle-ci se tenait debout au sommet de l'immense éperon rocheux qui séparait la cité en deux parties. Derrière elle, la citadelle, haute tour blanche, brillait doucement sous le soleil. Mais la jeune fille ne regardait pas la tour. Elle ne regardait pas non plus dans leur direction. Elle regardait vers le sud, admirant sans doute la baie de Belfalas. À cette distance, Legolas arrivait à la distinguer très nettement, mais si elle s'était tournée vers eux, elle n'aurait vu qu'un petit point blanc.

Nimroël se contentait de rester là, ses cheveux roux scintillant au soleil. Elle fermait les yeux. Legolas n'en était pas certain, mais il supposait qu'elle pleurait. En fait, elle semblait si malheureuse que, durant un instant, il fut tenté de revenir sur ses pas. Mais son devoir l'appelait ailleurs.

Soudain, la jeune fille se tourna vers lui. Elle eut un petit sourire, ce qui, étrangement, augmenta encore son air de tristesse. Puis elle leva lentement la main, comme pour lui dire au revoir. Même s'il savait qu'à cette distance, elle ne pouvait pas le voir, Legolas répondit à son geste. Puis il soupira doucement, avant de pousser Arod en avant et de disparaître au milieu des hauts bâtiments.

L'elfe et le nain chevauchèrent toute la journée sans s'arrêter. Ils traversèrent la cité, puis ils tournèrent vers le nord et ils s'engagèrent dans les bois de l'Ithilien. Enfin, à la nuit tombée, ils s'arrêtèrent pour se reposer et prendre un repas.

Pendant que Legolas déchargeait Arod et qu'il allait le faire boire, Gimli alluma un bon feu. Puis, en attendant que le souper cuise doucement sur les braises, le nain bourra sa pipe et fuma doucement en regardant briller les étoiles.

\- Si j'avais su que vous seriez un aussi piètre compagnon de voyage, je serais rentré avec les miens, dit-il soudainement d'un ton bourru.

Legolas lui jeta un regard légèrement étonné.

\- Vous n'avez pas ouvert la bouche de toute la journée, mon ami, ajouta le nain.

\- Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas me montrer désagréable, s'excusa l'elfe.

\- Allons, mon garçon. Inutile de vous excuser. Je sais bien qu'il est difficile de quitter ainsi ceux qui nous sont chers.

\- Je crois que… Je crois qu'elle m'en veut, dit Legolas après un long silence.

\- Vous allez beaucoup lui manquer, c'est certain, mais…

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Elle… Elle m'a dit quelque chose et je… Je n'ai peut-être pas réagi comme je l'aurais dû.

\- Que vous a-t-elle dit?

Il y eut à nouveau un long silence. Legolas regarda attentivement Gimli avant de soupirer. Puis, d'une voix douce, il expliqua au nain ce qui s'était passé la veille. Ce dernier l'écouta sans dire un mot, tirant doucement sur le tuyau de sa pipe. Le fourneau rougeoyait alors, faisant briller les yeux sombres du nain.

\- Hum… Je pense que cette fois-ci, notre jeune amie aura bien du mal à vous pardonner cet… affront.

\- Je n'ai pas voulu la blesser, mais…

\- Mais c'est une enfant. Du moins, c'est ainsi que vous la considérez.

L'elfe hocha doucement la tête. Il regrettait que Nimroël se soit mise en colère contre lui, mais il ne pouvait rien y changer. Il tenait beaucoup à la jeune fille, mais il ne voulait pas encore s'engager envers elle. Elle était trop jeune… Et peut-être aussi trop différente. Il avait l'impression que tout les séparait.

\- Je vous ai déjà posé cette question, mais je vous le redemande encore une fois : si elle ne vieillissait jamais, que feriez-vous?

\- Je n'en sais rien.

\- Pourriez-vous envisager de l'épouser un jour?

\- Je… Je ne sais pas. Je ne crois pas, non.

\- Alors, ne regrettez pas ce qui s'est passé. Il vaut mieux qu'elle sache dès maintenant à quoi s'attendre.

\- Je vous demande pardon? s'exclama l'elfe.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, elle se remettra vite de ce premier chagrin d'amour. Et elle trouvera quelqu'un d'autre à aimer.

Cette idée troubla Legolas plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible. Imaginer que Nimroël puisse être amoureuse d'un autre lui était insupportable.

\- Vous croyez qu'elle épousera l'un de ces humains? demanda l'elfe.

\- C'est plus que probable. Elle n'aura sans doute que l'embarras du choix!

\- Mais elle… Elle ne peut pas faire ça! Elle est immortelle!

\- Arwen a pourtant choisi de vivre auprès d'Aragorn.

\- Mais à quel prix!

\- L'amour n'a pas de prix, mon ami!

Ces paroles paraissaient très étranges dans la bouche d'un nain et Legolas regarda son ami d'un air surpris. Puis il soupira tristement et secoua la tête.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit de lui demander d'attendre que vous vous décidiez.

\- …

\- Vous ne voudriez quand même pas qu'elle passe le reste de son existence toute seule!

\- Elle n'est pas seule. Arwen est avec elle.

\- Et ensuite?

\- Ensuite, je l'emmènerai à Valinor.

\- Et?

\- Et quoi?

\- Qu'ira-t-elle faire là-bas?

\- Elle vivra chez le Seigneur Elrond et la Dame Celebrian, ou alors, chez la Dame Galadriel, si elle préfère. Ils seront tous heureux de l'accueillir.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Mais elle, que voudrait-elle? Elle a tout de même le droit de choisir de quelle façon elle souhaite vivre sa vie!

\- Même si cela implique qu'elle connaisse le même sort qu'Arwen?!

Gimli ne répondit pas. Bien sûr, le choix qu'avait fait Arwen pouvait paraître bien amer aux yeux d'un elfe. Lui-même éprouverait beaucoup de chagrin à voir disparaître une elfe aussi belle et aussi douce. Mais la mort était une réalité de la vie des nains autant que de celle des humains.

L'hiver qui suivit le départ de Legolas parut très long à Nimroël. Elle faisait bien des efforts pour cacher sa tristesse, mais personne n'était dupe. Arwen, qui connaissait bien la jeune fille, soupçonnait cependant qu'il y avait autre chose qui causait cet abattement. Mais celle-ci refusait de répondre aux questions de l'elfe qui choisit de respecter son silence.

Elladan et Elrohir restèrent à Minas Tirith jusqu'au printemps, comme ils l'avaient dit. Les hobbits restèrent également durant tout ce temps. Puis, quand les jours rallongèrent et que la neige se mit à fondre, ils commencèrent à préparer leur départ. Les jumeaux tentèrent de convaincre Nimroël de les accompagner à Imladris, mais la jeune fille était encore morose et elle n'avait pas envie de voyager.

\- Arwen a besoin de moi, dit-elle doucement à Elladan. Je ne peux pas partir comme ça chaque fois que quelque chose me contrarie.

Elladan n'insista pas, même s'il restait persuadé que la jeune fille avait grand besoin de changer d'air.

Les années s'écoulèrent lentement. À Minas Tirith, la vie était bien réglée et il ne s'y passait pratiquement rien. Nimroël avait repris une vie normale. Elle travaillait régulièrement sur son métier à tisser, se promenait souvent en compagnie d'Arwen et des autres dames de compagnies et assistait aux nombreux banquets qui avaient lieu à la citadelle.

Ce jour-là, Nimroël marchait dans les jardins du sixième cercle en compagnie d'Arwen et d'Élanor. Les dernières feuilles de l'automne tourbillonnaient dans le vent, mais il faisait un superbe soleil et les trois amies profitaient des dernières belles journées de l'année avant de devoir s'enfermer pour l'hiver.

Soudain, alors qu'elle racontait à Élanor de quelle façon elle était arrivée en Lothlórien pour la première fois, Nimroël s'interrompit au beau milieu d'une phrase. Elle resta figée pendant quelques instants, plissant les yeux et inclinant légèrement la tête, comme si elle cherchait à percevoir un bruit très ténu. Elle jeta ensuite un regard étonné vers Arwen. L'elfe détourna doucement la tête, en un geste presque naturel, mais la jeune fille la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose. Très surprise, elle ne sut pas quoi faire pendant une minute ou deux. Puis elle reporta son attention sur Élanor et elle poursuivit son histoire du mieux qu'elle le put. Si la hobbit remarqua à quel point Nimroël était distraite, elle ne le laissa pas voir et ne fit aucun commentaire.

Le même soir, la jeune fille monta dans les appartements de la Reine dès qu'elle fut prête pour le repas du soir. Malheureusement, Arwen n'était pas seule et Nimroël renonça à lui parler de ce qu'elle avait perçut durant l'après-midi. Elle préférait attendre de pouvoir discuter seule à seule avec l'elfe, surtout à cause de l'attitude un peu étrange de cette dernière.

Il fallut cependant presque trois jours avant que la jeune fille ne réussisse à se trouver seule avec Arwen. Cela n'avait rien de très étonnant, la Reine étant souvent sollicitée, mais ce n'était pas très habituel non plus. Nimroël soupçonnait l'elfe de l'éviter, même si elle ne pouvait pas en être réellement certaine. La jeune Maia dût utiliser ses pouvoirs afin de savoir quand Arwen se retrouverait seule. Et dès que ce fut le cas, elle se précipita chez elle. C'était presque le milieu de la nuit, et normalement, Nimroël n'osait pas déranger la Reine aussi tard, mais la jeune fille savait que l'elfe ne dormait pas et elle était beaucoup trop curieuse et fébrile pour attendre plus longtemps afin d'avoir un entretien privé avec son amie.

\- Bonsoir, lui dit doucement Arwen après lui avoir ouvert la porte.

\- Bonsoir, répondit Nimroël. Je… J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas.

Arwen se mit à rire doucement.

\- Je me doutais bien que je te verrais ce soir, répondit l'elfe, riant toujours.

Nimroël rougit légèrement.

\- Ainsi, vous m'évitiez réellement?

\- Un peu, je crois.

\- Je peux m'en aller, si vous préférez, dit la jeune fille, plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Gil, ne sois pas aussi susceptible!

\- Je… Je suis désolée. Je tenais beaucoup à vous parler, mais si vous désirez rester seule, je comprendrai.

\- Je sais. Allez, viens t'asseoir.

Nimroël hésita un court instant, puis elle se dirigea lentement vers le fauteuil qu'elle occupait habituellement. Elle s'y assit et ramena ses genoux sous son menton. Pendant de longues minutes, elle resta silencieuse. Elle regrettait un peu d'avoir forcé la main à Arwen.

\- Je… J'ai senti quelque chose, murmura-t-elle.

\- Je suis contente que tu n'en aies rien dit, répondit Arwen. Et, pour l'instant, j'aimerais bien qu'il en soit encore ainsi.

\- Alors, j'ai raison! Vous allez avoir un enfant! répondit la jeune fille d'un ton émerveillé.

\- Si tout va bien, le bébé devrait naître au printemps.

\- Aragorn doit être fou de joie!

\- Il n'est pas encore au courant. En fait, je n'étais pas tout à fait certaine d'être enceinte avant de voir ta réaction.

\- Oh!

\- Galadriel m'avait prévenue que tu étais très sensible, mais là, tu m'as vraiment étonnée.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules. Cela n'avait, à ses yeux, rien d'extraordinaire. Après tout, elle arrivait à ressentir la présence de quelqu'un à plusieurs lieux de distance. Il n'y avait donc pas lieu de s'étonner qu'elle puisse sentir la présence d'un enfant à quelques pas d'elle. Même si l'enfant n'était pas encore né.

\- Je ne sais pas comment j'arriverai à patienter jusqu'au printemps!

\- Gilraen!

\- Je ne dirai rien, c'est promis!

\- Je l'annoncerai à Aragorn dès ce soir.

\- J'aimerais bien voir son expression lorsque vous lui direz qu'il sera bientôt père!

Arwen se remit à rire et Nimroël l'imita. Durant un instant, elle eut envie de se dissimuler pour pouvoir assister à l'entretient qui aurait lieu entre Aragorn et Arwen. Mais elle chassa bien vite cette idée, plutôt saugrenue. Elle ne pouvait pas trahir ainsi la confiance de ses amis.

Dès le demain, la jeune fille décida de fabriquer le plus doux des tissus pour l'enfant d'Arwen et d'Aragorn.

\- Ce sera le plus beau bébé qui soit en Terre du Milieu, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Il lui faut donc les plus beaux vêtements!

Tôt ce matin-là, elle descendit dans la vaste salle où étaient placés les deux métiers à tisser que lui avait offerts Arwen et elle se mit à chercher les fibres les plus fines et les plus douces parmi les nombreux rouleaux de fil provenant de la Lórien. Les lourds rouleaux étaient empilés sur de hautes étagères et Nimroël devait grimper sur une chaise afin de tous les examiner. Il lui fallut donc près de deux heures pour trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Mais lorsqu'elle eût fait sa sélection, elle en fut très satisfaite.

Elle se mit aussitôt à monter la trame d'un ouvrage, puis, lorsqu'elle eût terminé, elle commença à tisser. Il fallait beaucoup de dextérité pour arriver à entrelacer de façon régulière des fils aussi petits, mais Nimroël était à présent une tisserande expérimentée. Et puis, elle était très enthousiaste à l'idée de fabriquer des étoffes pour le bébé d'Arwen, et elle mit tout son cœur à son travail.

Quelques semaines plus tard, on annonça enfin officiellement que le Roi et la Reine attendait la venue d'un héritier. Pendant deux jours, toute la cité fut en liesse, puis la torpeur qui envahissait la ville durant la saison morte reprit sa place et le calme revint.

Des félicitations et de nombreux cadeaux parvinrent aux futurs parents de toutes les villes du royaume. Il fallut répondre à cette masse impressionnante de courrier et toutes les dames d'Arwen durent l'aider dans cette tâche. Nimroël aurait préféré travailler sur son métier, mais elle donna elle aussi un coup de main. Après tout, d'ici la naissance du bébé, elle aurait suffisamment de temps pour fabriquer tout le tissu dont Arwen aurait besoin, et plus encore.

Enfin, lorsque les dernières lettres de remerciement furent envoyées, la jeune fille se remit à tisser. Elle préférait généralement travailler en compagnie de la Reine et des autres dames de compagnie, mais pour la tâche un peu particulière qu'elle avait entreprise, elle s'était arrangée pour rester seule. Il lui était plus facile de se concentrer ainsi. Et puis elle était un peu anxieuse à l'idée qu'Arwen allait juger son travail. Elle préférait donc que l'elfe ne puisse voir le tissu qu'une fois qu'elle-même en serait totalement satisfaite.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé une première étoffe, Nimroël se rendit encore une fois dans les appartements d'Arwen alors que celle-ci était seule. Elle aimait mieux que l'elfe lui fasse ses commentaires sur son travail alors qu'il n'y avait pas de témoin.

Arwen la reçut avec un doux sourire et la fit entrer dans son petit salon. Elle prit ensuite l'étoffe que lui tendait la jeune fille et elle l'étala sur le dossier d'un fauteuil.

\- Je… Je voulais vous offrir ceci… pour le bébé, dit doucement Nimroël.

\- Merci, Gil. C'est de l'excellent travail, dit-elle en caressant le tissu du bout des doigts. Tu es vraiment très douée!

La jeune fille rougit, heureuse du compliment.

\- Merci! Je suis contente que ça vous plaise.

\- Ça sera parfait pour des vêtements d'enfants.

\- Si vous le souhaitez, je fabriquerai tout le tissu dont vous aurez besoin pour le bébé.

\- J'en serais ravie, répondit l'elfe.

Nimroël eut un éclatant sourire auquel Arwen répondit.

L'hiver s'écoula lentement, puis le printemps revint. Par une sombre journée froide et pluvieuse, Arwen et Nimroël marchaient lentement, de long en large, dans le grand salon de la Reine. Le travail était commencé depuis plusieurs heures déjà, mais Nimroël avait l'impression que ça faisait des jours. Elle se sentait épuisée. Et elle était si tendue qu'elle avait mal au cœur et au ventre. À croire que c'était elle qui allait avoir un enfant.

De son côté, Arwen était d'un calme imperturbable. Elle avançait à petits pas en respirant lentement. Lorsqu'elle avait une contraction, elle s'arrêtait quelques minutes, prenait de longues et profondes respirations en massant doucement son ventre. Puis elle reprenait son manège autour de la pièce.

\- Tu peux t'asseoir si tu es fatiguée, Gil, dit soudain l'elfe.

\- Je… J'aurais l'air ridicule, répondit Nimroël en haussant les épaules. Et puis, je ne peux pas rester là à ne rien faire. Je… Je voudrais pouvoir faire quelque chose pour vous aider. En marchant, j'ai au moins l'impression de ne pas être totalement inutile.

\- Calme-toi, _seler'ai_. Tout va très bien.

\- Mais pourquoi Aragorn n'est-il pas revenu? Il devrait déjà être là!

\- Tout va très bien, répéta Arwen. Il faudra encore plusieurs heures avant que le bébé ne soit là.

\- Oui, mais…

\- Nimroël! Détend-toi!

La jeune fille sursauta. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'Arwen ne l'avait pas appelée ainsi.

\- Je suis désolée, Arwen, dit-elle.

Arwen se remit à marcher et Nimroël l'accompagna. Mais la jeune Maia tendait son esprit et cherchait à sentir la présence d'Aragorn. Et quand elle fut certaine que ce dernier allait bientôt arriver, elle soupira et sourit.

\- Aragorn arrive, murmura-t-elle.

Arwen lui sourit. Elle continua à avancer lentement, la jeune fille toujours à ses côtés. Quand Aragorn entra enfin dans le salon, quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune fille soupira une nouvelle fois. Elle céda volontiers sa place à l'homme et elle alla s'asseoir dans un profond fauteuil.

Pendant quelque temps encore, Aragorn et Arwen marchèrent lentement autour de la pièce. Nimroël resta bien installée dans son fauteuil. Elle se sentait vaguement coupable de ne rien faire, mais elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle aurait pu faire.

Lorsque le travail d'intensifia, Arwen, aidée d'Aragorn, alla s'allonger sur son lit. Nimroël les suivit dans la chambre et elle s'assit au chevet de l'elfe. Elle prit doucement la main d'Arwen et elle s'efforça de lui sourire quand cette dernière se tourna vers elle. Aragorn sortit alors de la pièce et la jeune fille le regarda partir avait un profond sentiment d'angoisse. Les minutes qui suivirent lui parurent durer des heures. Elle s'efforçait de garder son calme et elle respirait lentement avec Arwen quand celle-ci avait une contraction.

Enfin, Aragorn revint dans la pièce, accompagné par une vieille femme à l'air sévère. Quelques servantes les suivaient également et la vieille femme se mit à leur donner des ordres, auxquels elles s'empressèrent d'obéir. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Nimroël et l'observa quelques secondes.

\- Vous devez sortir, maintenant, petite.

\- Je…

\- Elle peut rester, si elle le souhaite, dit doucement Arwen.

Nimroël, qui s'était levée dès que la femme lui avait demandé de sortir, se rassit lentement.

\- Il n'en est pas question, protesta la femme. Nous n'aurons pas besoin d'elle. Elle peut attendre à côté.

La jeune fille jeta alors un regard vers Aragorn qui lui sourit. Il sembla comprendre qu'elle ne tenait nullement à rester.

\- Vous devriez sortir, lui dit-il

En soupirant, Nimroël se dépêcha de sortir de la chambre. Dans le grand salon, elle retrouva Élanor et les autres dames de compagnie de la Reine. Celles-ci la regardèrent d'un air interrogateur, mais elle n'avait rien à leur apprendre et elle haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance.

Il fallut encore quelques heures avant que le bébé ne vienne au monde. Nimroël s'était reposée pendant un moment, mais à présent, elle s'était remise à tourner en rond dans le grand salon. Elle regrettait presque de n'être pas restée auprès d'Arwen. Au moins, elle saurait ce qui se passait.

Soudain, elle entendit le cri du nouveau né. Incapable d'attendre une seconde de plus, elle se précipita dans la chambre. Elle vit alors la sage-femme tenant le bébé qui hurlait pendant qu'Aragorn coupait le cordon ombilical. Puis la femme enveloppa l'enfant dans une douce couverture avant de le placer doucement dans les bras de sa mère. Le bébé se calma presque aussitôt et Nimroël s'approcha lentement. Arwen l'accueillit avec un charmant sourire.

\- C'est un garçon, annonça-t-elle.

La jeune fille hocha la tête, nullement surprise. Elle regardait le bébé que tenait l'elfe contre elle, sans pouvoir en détacher les yeux. Le petit visage un peu plissé de l'enfant la captivait. Il était si beau, si petit, si fragile. Elle avait envie de le prendre et de le serrer dans ses bras pour le garder au chaud, à l'abri.

\- Il est tout simplement magnifique, Arwen, dit-elle d'un ton émerveillé.

Nimroël se pencha vers l'enfant pour l'observer de plus près. Elle caressa délicatement la joue veloutée, puis elle plaça son doigt au creux de la petite main du nourrisson. Lorsque le petit poing se referma sur son doigt elle sourit, ravie.

\- _Eldarië_ _, nessa_ _haryon1_ , dit-elle doucement.

En entendant la voix de la jeune fille, le bébé ouvrit les yeux. Le sourire de Nimroël s'élargit encore plus.

\- Il vous ressemble, murmura-t-elle à Arwen. Ses yeux ont exactement la même couleur que les vôtres.

\- La couleur des yeux des jeunes enfants change habituellement durant la première année, répondit l'elfe.

\- Mais les siens ne changeront pas, affirma Nimroël.

Elle ne pouvait pas expliquer pourquoi, mais elle était certaine de ce qu'elle venait de dire et Arwen ne la contredit pas.

Le fils d'Aragorn et d'Arwen fut nommé Eldarion, ce qui signifie « héritier des elfes ». Lorsque l'on annonça sa naissance, la cité entière se réjouit. Dans Minas Tirith et partout dans le royaume on célébra l'arrivé de l'héritier du Roi. Pour la première fois, cependant, Nimroël ne participa à aucune des nombreuses célébrations qui eurent lieu dans la cité. Elle préférait rester à la citadelle, dans les appartements royaux, et regarder grandir le bébé. Et celui-ci grandit très rapidement.

Eldarion était un enfant très calme qui ne pleurait presque jamais. Il ne se manifestait que lorsqu'il avait faim. Il commençait par s'agiter un peu, puis il poussait de petits cris de protestation en suçant son poing. Puis, si on le faisait attendre encore, il se mettait à hurler. On pouvait alors l'entendre de très loin.

La nuit, lorsque tout le monde dormait, il arrivait à Nimroël de se glisser dans la chambre du bébé pour le regarder dormir. Elle se penchait doucement au-dessus du petit berceau et elle écoutait la légère respiration de l'enfant. Elle ne faisait aucun bruit ni aucun mouvement pendant de longues minutes. Eldarion s'éveillait pourtant parfois, comme s'il sentait sa présence. La jeune fille lui parlait alors d'une voix très douce et le bébé refermait peu à peu les yeux.

Durant les quelques mois suivants la naissance d'Eldarion, bien des gens vinrent rendre hommage au futur Roi et lui apportèrent de nombreux cadeaux. Nimroël aimait beaucoup aider Arwen à ouvrir les paquets destinés au bébé. Il y avait d'adorables vêtements mais ce que la jeune fille aimait surtout, c'étaient les nombreux jouets que recevait l'enfant. Il y avait des animaux de toutes sortes, sculptés en bois, de petits soldats et des chevaux et même, une reproduction de la citadelle, presque aussi haute que Nimroël ainsi qu'un magnifique voilier aux voiles blanches. La jeune fille avait très hâte qu'Eldarion soit assez grand pour jouer avec tous ces jouets.

Un soir, après un repas plutôt tranquille, Aragorn annonça la venue prochaine de Gimli et de Legolas. Nimroël, qui dégustait un verre de vin à petites gorgées, se figea. Durant quelques secondes, elle oublia de respirer. Son cœur battait la chamade à l'idée de revoir l'elfe. Puis elle se souvint brusquement de leur dernière conversation et un profond sentiment de malaise l'envahit. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir lui dire? Depuis tout ce temps, elle se demandait ce que Legolas pensait d'elle. Il devait la trouver complètement ridicule!

Non, décidément, Nimroël n'avait pas du tout envie que Legolas revienne à Minas Tirith. Elle ne voulait pas, ne pouvait pas, lui faire face. Bien sûr, elle pensait souvent à lui. Très souvent même. Et quand il lui manquait trop, elle ouvrait le dernier tiroir de sa commode et en sortait la tunique que l'elfe avait oubliée en partant. L'odeur des bois, des feuilles et de la terre humide était toujours imprégnée dans le vêtement, bien qu'elle soit de plus en plus ténue. La jeune fille emportait le vêtement dans son lit et là, elle s'endormait en pressant la tunique contre son visage. Parfois, elle se mettait à pleurer et ses larmes venaient barbouiller le tissu. Le vêtement était à présent usé et sale, mais elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le laver, encore moins à le jeter.

Quelques mois plus tard, alors que les dernières feuilles de l'automne s'accrochaient avec peine aux branches dénudées des arbres et qu'une pluie froide tombait sans relâche, Legolas et Gimli arrivèrent à Minas Tirith. Nimroël avait mis les dernières semaines à profit pour établir de quelle façon elle allait régler son malentendu avec l'elfe. Mais elle se sentait tout de même très nerveuse à l'idée de le revoir et elle attendait impatiemment que l'elfe et le nain fassent leur entrée dans la citadelle, tout en jouant distraitement avec Eldarion.

Celui-ci avait à présent huit mois. Il marchait à quatre pattes et il se déplaçait à une vitesse étonnante. De plus, il arrivait à se mettre debout en se tenant aux meubles et il fallait sans cesse le surveiller car il grimpait partout et touchait à tout. Une gouvernante avait été engagée pour s'occuper de lui, mais le petit garçon préférait généralement jouer avec Nimroël. Et celle-ci lui consacrait volontiers tout son temps et partageait ses jeux avec plaisir.

La jeune fille était donc assise par terre, dans la salle du trône, empilant des blocs de bois colorés pour construire de petites tours qu'Eldarion s'amusait à faire tomber quand elle sentit Legolas et Gimli franchir les portes de la citadelle. Elle se leva aussitôt, prit le bébé et alla se placer à côté d'Arwen pour attendre l'elfe et le nain. Ces derniers entrèrent dans la grande salle quelques minutes plus tard et Nimroël retint son souffle. Legolas était encore plus beau que dans son souvenir.

Pendant que l'elfe et le nain s'approchaient, la jeune fille garda son regard fixé sur Legolas, le cœur battant. Eldarion, qu'elle tenait toujours contre elle, s'amusait à lui tirer les cheveux, mais elle ne réagissait pas et ne semblait pas remarquer le manège de l'enfant. Pour une fois, elle ne lui accordait pas toute l'attention qu'il réclamait.

\- Voici donc celui qui a tant fait parler de lui depuis quelques mois, dit Gimli en se tournant vers Nimroël et le bébé après avoir salué Aragorn et Arwen.

Nimroël dut faire un effort pour détourner les yeux de Legolas et regarder Gimli.

\- Allez, petit bonhomme, vient donc voir ton oncle Gimli, ajouta le nain en tendant les bras au bébé.

Eldarion regarda Gimli d'un air étonné et il s'agrippa un peu plus à Nimroël. Il n'était toutefois pas particulièrement timide, et même si le nain lui semblait étrange, il finit par accepter que ce dernier le prenne et il lui tendit les bras. La jeune fille eut alors l'étrange impression d'avoir été abandonnée par l'enfant, un peu comme si ce dernier lui refusait soudainement sa protection. Ce n'était qu'un bébé, mais elle s'était sentie à l'abri tant qu'elle l'avait eu près d'elle. Maintenant, elle devait faire face à Legolas sans ce bouclier.

Heureusement, cela ne dura pas très longtemps. Les voyageurs étaient fatigués et Arwen demanda à l'une de ses dames de les conduire à leurs appartements. Nimroël reprit Eldarion d'un air distrait et regarda l'elfe s'éloigner, étrangement soulagée.

Quelques heures plus tard, Nimroël et Legolas marchaient lentement entre les mallornes qu'ils avaient plantés ensemble, il y avait plus de trente ans de cela. Quand Legolas lui avait proposé cette promenade, la jeune fille avait failli refuser. Mais elle ne pourrait pas éternellement repousser l'elfe ni éviter d'avoir une discussion avec lui. Mieux valait régler rapidement son malentendu avec lui. Elle avait donc suivi Legolas sans dire un mot. En sortant de la citadelle, ce dernier avait offert son bras à la jeune fille, mais elle avait fait semblant de ne pas remarquer son geste, levant la tête pour admirer les rares étoiles visibles par cette nuit plutôt nuageuse. Ensuite, pendant près d'une heure, Nimroël avait bombardé Legolas de questions au sujet de tous ceux qu'elle connaissait à Eryn Lasgalen. Elle lui avait également raconté en détail chacune des prouesses d'Eldarion. Elle semblait incapable de s'arrêter de parler. L'elfe l'avait écoutée attentivement, répondant laconiquement à ses questions. Enfin, après avoir épuisé ses questions et ses commentaires, la jeune fille s'était tue.

\- Nimroël, nous devons discuter… commença l'elfe.

\- C'est à propos de ce que je vous ai dit lorsque vous êtes parti, je sais. Mais je… J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir éviter d'en parler. C'est très embarrassant pour moi.

\- Nimroël…

\- Mais vous avez raison, il vaut mieux mettre les choses au clair.

\- Je n'ai pas voulu…

\- Ça va, Legolas. Vous n'avez pas à vous sentir mal à cause de moi. Je vais très bien. Tout ça… Ce n'était qu'un rêve… imaginé par une jeune fille un peu trop romantique. Mais je suis revenue sur terre, maintenant. Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire.

L'elfe s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle. Il l'observa un instant, avant de soupirer. Nimroël soupira elle aussi. Elle se sentait soulagée. Sa discussion avec Legolas se passait mieux qu'elle ne l'avait espéré. Malgré sa tristesse, elle réussit à sourire à l'elfe.

\- Je… commença à nouveau Legolas.

\- Je vous en prie, oubliez tout ça! l'interrompit encore une fois la jeune fille.

Elle souriait toujours et l'elfe répondit à son sourire d'un air hésitant.

\- S'il vous plaît, insista Nimroël.

Legolas hocha doucement la tête. Il ne semblait pas totalement convaincu, mais il préféra ne rien dire.

Très tôt, le lendemain matin, la jeune fille se trouvait à nouveau dans les jardins du sixième cercle, marchant lentement entre les troncs argentés des mallornes. Élanor était là également. Elle avançait en silence à côté de Nimroël depuis près d'une heure déjà.

\- Pourquoi lui as-tu menti? demanda soudainement la jeune hobbit.

Nimroël lui jeta un regard étonné, puis elle haussa les épaules.

\- Tu es toujours amoureuse de Legolas! continua Élanor.

\- Bien sûr, murmura tristement la jeune fille. Mon cœur lui appartiendra sans doute toujours.

\- Alors, pourquoi lui as-tu affirmé le contraire?

\- Depuis quand écoutes-tu aux portes? demanda sèchement Nimroël.

\- Eh bien je… Il n'y avait pas de porte, répondit la hobbit.

\- Alors, que faisais-tu ici, aussi tard?

\- J'aime bien me promener sous les arbres, moi aussi.

La jeune Maia était vraiment étonnée. Elle n'avait absolument pas senti la présence d'Élanor, la veille. Bien sûr, sa discussion avec Legolas l'avait beaucoup troublée.

\- J'ai vraiment une très mauvaise influence sur toi, conclut-elle.

\- Sans doute, répondit la jeune hobbit. Mais cela ne répond pas à ma question. Pourquoi as-tu menti à Legolas?

\- Je ne voulais pas qu'il se sente mal à l'aise avec moi, soupira Nimroël. Je veux que nous restions des amis!

\- Mais, peut-être qu'il t'aime, lui aussi! Tu ne lui as pas laissé le temps de placer un seul mot… Il voulait peut-être t'avouer ses sentiments, comme tu l'avais fait, quand il est parti, la dernière fois.

\- Ne soit pas ridicule, Élanor. C'est un elfe! Et un Prince!

\- Et alors?

\- Je suis… la fille d'un traître… Je ne sais pas vraiment qui était ma mère. Et le comble, c'est que Saroumane n'a jamais épousé Hareth, ce qui fait de moi une enfant illégitime.

\- Je ne crois pas que cela ait la moindre importance, pour un elfe.

\- Peut-être pas. Mais le fait qu'il ait plus de dix fois mon âge compte beaucoup pour lui. Il me considèrera toujours comme une enfant. Surtout que, techniquement, c'est ce que je suis.

\- N'empêche qu'il est peut-être amoureux de toi.

\- Élanor! Tu dis n'importe quoi.

\- Et pourquoi pas?

Nimroël réfléchit quelques instants à la façon dont elle pourrait expliquer les choses à son amie.

\- Gimli est, en quelque sorte, amoureux de la Dame Galadriel. Penses-tu vraiment qu'elle puisse être amoureuse de lui, elle aussi?

La hobbit se mit à rire doucement.

\- Tu vois, tu trouves cette idée complètement ridicule.

\- Mais ce n'est pas la même chose, protesta Élanor. Tu es belle, très belle même, et puis, tu es à moitié Maia.

\- Tu es très jolie toi aussi… Pourtant, tu n'épouserais pas Barahir.

Barahir était le fils aîné de Faramir et d'Éowyn. C'était un très beau jeune homme et, depuis qu'il était à Minas Tirith, toutes les dames d'Arwen en étaient secrètement amoureuses.

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Je suis une hobbit et lui un humain.

\- Eh bien moi, je ne sais pas exactement ce que je suis mais Legolas est un Prince elfique.

\- N'empêche…

\- Ça suffit, Élanor! La discussion est close. Jamais je n'aurais dû dire à Legolas que je l'aimais. C'était une erreur qui est maintenant réparée. Et je ne veux plus en entendre parler.

La jeune hobbit ne dit plus rien. Nimroël se sentait un peu honteuse de l'avoir rabrouée ainsi, mais le sujet était un peu douloureux, et même si Élanor était son amie, elle ne voulait pas en discuter avec elle.

Legolas et Gimli passèrent l'hiver à Minas Tirith. La jeune fille leur accorda peu de temps, cependant. Elle savait qu'ils n'allaient pas rester très longtemps et elle voulait éviter de souffrir lorsqu'ils repartiraient, au printemps.

Nimroël passait donc presque tout son temps avec Eldarion. Elle adorait l'enfant, qui le lui rendait bien. Il grandissait à vue d'œil, et chaque semaine, il apprenait quelque chose de nouveau. Au milieu de l'hiver, il fit ses premiers pas. Il demandait déjà beaucoup de surveillance, mais dès qu'il sut marcher, il devint carrément intenable. Il refusait catégoriquement de rester en place. Il ne voulait rien faire d'autre que de courir partout. De plus, il avait l'énergie des elfes et était infatigable. Même la jeune fille finissait par en avoir assez de le suivre partout dans la citadelle.

Un jour qu'elle poursuivait justement le fils d'Arwen dans l'un des couloirs de la tour blanche, elle croisa Gimli. Pour une fois, le nain était seul, ce qui l'étonna.

\- Bonjour, petit bonhomme, dit Gimli à Eldarion.

L'enfant s'arrêta net de courir. Il regarda le nain pendant un court instant, puis il se tourna vers Nimroël et lui tendit les bras. Celle-ci le prit en riant.

\- Je crois que vous lui avez fait peur, dit-elle au nain.

\- Est-ce que je vous effraie, vous aussi? demanda ce dernier.

\- Je… Non! Quelle étrange question!

\- Pourtant, vous semblez m'éviter. À moins que ça ne soit Legolas que vous évitiez.

\- Je n'évite personne, répliqua sèchement la jeune fille.

\- Ne vous mettez pas en colère. Je voudrais seulement vous aider…

\- M'aider? Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide.

Juste comme Nimroël prononçait cette phrase, Eldarion s'agrippa au collier de Hareth et tira brusquement dessus. La chaîne se brisa et le diamant tomba sur les dalles du corridor. D'un geste étonnamment souple et rapide, Gimli le ramassa.

\- Vous devriez faire quelque chose à propos de cette chaîne, mademoiselle, dit le nain en lui rendant le collier.

\- Je sais… elle n'arrête pas de se briser. J'arrive toujours à l'arranger, mais…

\- Ce diamant vaut une petite fortune, jeune fille! Vous ne pouvez pas prendre le risque de le perdre. Il faut que vous fassiez faire une nouvelle monture.

\- Eh bien, justement… C'est l'occasion idéale de m'aider!

Devant l'air interrogateur du nain, la jeune fille eut un sourire sarcastique.

\- Ne venez-vous pas de dire que vous vouliez m'aider?

\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas tout à fait à ce genre d'aide que je faisais référence, protesta le nain.

\- Les nains sont pourtant réputés pour leur habileté à travailler l'argent, l'or et les pierres précieuses, n'est-ce pas?

\- Oui…

\- Alors réparez-moi ce collier.

\- Mais…

\- Je vous paierai, ne vous inquiétez pas! Si vous le souhaitez, je peux même vous donner une avance.

\- Ça ne sera pas nécessaire, mademoiselle.

Nimroël déposa brusquement le collier dans la main de Gimli, puis elle lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna rapidement.

La neige fondit, le temps chaud revint et les courses le long des corridors de la tour blanche se transportèrent dans les jardins du sixième cercle. Eldarion eut d'abord un peu de mal à s'adapter au terrain inégal. Il faisait quelques pas, perdait l'équilibre et se retrouvait soudainement assis. Mais il avait partiellement hérité de la faculté qu'ont les elfes pour se déplacer sur l'herbe et dans les bois et il recommença vite à courir partout. La gouvernante avait bien du mal à le suivre, mais quand elle essayait de le retenir, il protestait vivement.

\- Laissez-le courir, lui dit doucement Nimroël, par un chaud après-midi. Il n'ira pas très loin si vous ne le suivez pas. Ce qu'il aime, c'est qu'on lui coure après.

\- Mais, ma Dame, il ne faut pas que je le perde de vue.

\- Il ne peut aller nulle part, protesta la jeune fille. Et puis, s'il s'éloigne, je le saurai!

Au début de l'été, Legolas et Gimli repartirent pour Eryn Lasgalen et le Mont Solitaire. Nimroël se sentit étrangement soulagée de leur départ. Elle avait passé très peu de temps en leur compagnie, mais chaque fois qu'elle était avec Legolas, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver un certain malaise. Et puis, elle était sans cesse sur ses gardes afin de ne rien faire qui puisse être mal interprété par l'elfe. Elle évitait de le toucher et même de se trouver trop près de lui. Elle s'efforçait également de garder la conversation sur un terrain neutre et de ne jamais aborder de sujet personnel. À la longue, c'était fatiguant et des plus stressant. Elle retrouva donc avec un certain plaisir le train-train quotidien.

Un nouvel hiver s'écoula, puis le printemps revint. Eldarion, maintenant âgé de deux ans, s'exprimait très clairement. Plein d'énergie et de joie de vivre, il se promenait un peu partout dans la citadelle, bavardant gaiement avec quiconque voulait bien l'écouter. Il se levait à l'aube et la plupart du temps, il se rendait aussitôt dans les appartements de Nimroël. Il entrait sans bruit dans la chambre de la jeune fille, se glissait doucement dans le lit de cette dernière et se couchait près d'elle. Il lui arrivait parfois de se rendormir là, mais généralement, au bout de quelques minutes, il se mettait à s'agiter, ce qui réveillait Nimroël. Elle faisait alors semblant de ronfler très fort, ce qui provoquait le rire du petit garçon.

\- Si tu verrouillais ta porte, tu pourrais dormir un peu plus longtemps, lui suggéra un jour Arwen.

\- Il n'y a rien de plus agréable que d'entendre ce petit ange rire, répondit Nimroël. Et puis, c'est la meilleure façon d'être de bonne humeur dès le matin.

Arwen sourit à la jeune fille et à son fils, grimpé sur le dos de cette dernière.

Au milieu de l'été, Elladan et Elrohir revinrent à Minas Tirith, en compagnie de Sam, de Merry et de Pippin. Ces derniers venaient chercher Élanor, qui avait décidé de retourner chez elle.

\- Tu ne veux pas rester encore un peu, lui avait demandé Nimroël tristement, quand son amie lui avait fait part de son intention.

\- J'ai atteint ma majorité il y a maintenant quatre ans. Je suis resté malgré tout, parce que je voulais voir grandir Eldarion. Mais à présent, ma famille me manque et je dois partir.

Bien qu'elle soit heureuse de revoir les jumeaux, Nimroël se sentait triste du prochain départ d'Élanor. Pourtant, l'annonce que lui fit Arwen, quelques jours après l'arrivée de ses frères mit la jeune fille aux anges. Aragorn et Arwen avaient décidé de se rendre à Imladris. Eldarion n'était encore qu'un bébé, mais il était suffisamment fort pour supporter le voyage. Et Celeborn souhaitait vivement faire la connaissance de son arrière-petit-fils.

Ils se mirent donc en route, peu de temps après la fin des récoltes. La température était superbe et les feuilles des arbres étaient vivement colorées. Le jour, il faisait suffisamment chaud pour que personne n'ait froid, pas même Nimroël qui était pourtant frileuse. Les nuits étaient plus fraîches, mais devant un bon feu, c'était fort agréable de contempler les étoiles.

Eldarion était assis sur le devant de la selle d'Aragorn, les yeux agrandis par l'excitation de ce premier voyage. Arwen chevauchait près d'eux et Nimroël restait auprès de l'elfe et des jumeaux. Les petits poneys des hobbits trottaient juste derrière eux, suivis par les dames d'Arwen, elles aussi emballées à l'idée de voir la douce vallée d'Imladris. Ils étaient escortés par une cinquantaine des hommes de la Garde Royale, fiers et beaux dans leurs habits bleus et argentés. Les routes étaient à présent très sûres et de nombreuses patrouilles sillonnaient le royaume, mais Nimroël utilisait tout de même ses pouvoirs pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne dans les environs. On ne pouvait jamais être trop prudent.

\- Je voudrais monter avec Nimroël, dit soudain Eldarion, de sa petite voix aiguë.

Le petit garçon s'était exprimé en Quenya, langue qu'il privilégiait, malgré les protestations de sa gouvernante, ou peut-être à cause de celles-ci. Il avait également décidé d'appeler la jeune fille par son prénom elfique, sans doute pour la même raison.

\- La Dame Gilraen est occupée, lui disait souvent la femme. Venez donc vous promenez avec moi.

\- Non. J'aime mieux y aller avec Nimroël, protestait l'enfant.

\- Si c'est ce que tu veux, _nessa haryon,_ alors, tu devras attendre un peu.

Eldarion s'assoyait alors par terre, devant la jeune fille. Il s'efforçait de prendre un air calme, mais Nimroël percevait aisément son impatience et elle avait du mal à ne pas se mettre à rire. Elle ne voulait pas saper l'autorité de la gouvernante, mais elle était tout de même ravie et flattée de l'affection que lui portait le fils d'Arwen.

La voix d'Aragorn ramena Nimroël à la réalité.

\- Il vaut mieux que tu restes avec moi, Eldarion, répondit-il doucement à son fils.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Parce qu'Éomer prend apparemment un immense plaisir à offrir à Gilraen les chevaux les plus rétifs du Rohan, répondit l'homme en riant.

Nimroël se mit à rire elle aussi. Il y avait environ cinq ans de cela, elle avait renvoyé Arauka au Gondor. Le cheval était devenu trop vieux pour lui servir de monture et elle avait décidé de le rendre à Éomer, qui le lui avait offert. À peine trois mois plus tard, Éomer lui avait de nouveau offert un cheval. L'animal, qu'elle avait baptisé _Mor'_ _ilmen2_ , était totalement noir et il était encore plus vif que ne l'avait été Arauka. En fait, il avait fallu quelques jours à la jeune fille pour arriver à l'apprivoiser et à le monter. Même Aragorn, qui connaissait pourtant Nimroël depuis très longtemps, s'était montré sceptique quant à cette nouvelle monture.

\- Je me demande à quoi peut bien avoir pensé Éomer en vous offrant cet animal, avait-il dit en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Il est pourtant magnifique, avait répondu la jeune fille, étonnée.

\- Peut-être qu'il vous en veut toujours et qu'il souhaite que vous vous rompiez les os, en essayant de dompter un tel fauve.

Pourtant, contrairement à Arauka, qui était resté nerveux presque toute sa vie, Mor'ilmen était rapidement devenu beaucoup plus calme et obéissant. Et à présent, il était aussi doux qu'un agneau. C'était du moins ce que prétendait Nimroël. Mais Aragorn, de toute évidence, doutait toujours du cheval.

\- Pourquoi? répéta Eldarion.

\- Parce que Mor'ilmen n'est pas un cheval pour un petit garçon trop curieux, comme toi.

\- Pourquoi? insista l'enfant.

\- Il est un peu trop nerveux et rétif pour qu'un enfant ne le monte.

\- Pourquoi? répéta encore le petit garçon.

Aragorn soupira et Nimroël se mit à rire. Quand il commençait la litanie des « pourquoi », Eldarion était infatigable.

\- Tu dois rester avec ton père parce qu'il préfère être près de toi, Eldarion. Et Arwen et moi, nous sommes juste à côté de toi. Tu es le plus gâté des petits garçons.

Aragorn chatouilla doucement Eldarion dans le cou et ce dernier se mit à se tortiller en riant. Puis le Roi se tourna vers Nimroël avec un éclatant sourire et il lui fit un clin d'œil, d'un air complice.

\- Comment faites-vous? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Vous voulez savoir comment j'arrive à mettre fin à ses questions?

\- Oui, c'est exactement ça.

\- Vous êtes trop vieux pour comprendre, répondit Nimroël le plus sérieusement du monde.

L'homme éclata d'un rire joyeux. Eldarion ne comprenait pas la plaisanterie, mais il riait lui aussi, appréciant la bonne humeur de son père.

Le voyage jusqu'à Imladris se passa sans le moindre incident. Ils ne faisaient que de courtes étapes et s'arrêtaient souvent pour permettre à Eldarion de se reposer et de jouer un peu. Malgré tout, ils parvinrent rapidement au bord de la douce vallée et ils s'y engagèrent lentement, les uns derrière les autres. Et Nimroël retrouva avec délices les doux effluves qui s'élevaient de la vallée.

Celeborn les attendait devant l'immense maison d'Elrond. La jeune fille sauta rapidement en bas de son cheval. Elle se tourna aussitôt vers Aragorn qui lui tendit Eldarion, avant de descendre de sa monture et d'aider Arwen à en faire autant. Nimroël avait très envie de se précipiter vers le nouveau Seigneur d'Imladris, mais elle y résista et elle se plaça calmement près d'Arwen et d'Aragorn qui se dirigèrent lentement vers la maison. Eldarion marchait entre eux, tenant la main de sa mère.

Après avoir salué Aragorn, Arwen et Nimroël, Celeborn se pencha vers le petit garçon et lui souhaita la bienvenue en Quenya. De sa petite voix claire, ce dernier lui répondit de la même façon et l'elfe sembla aussitôt conquis. Il sourit à l'enfant puis il lui tendit la main et le petit y glissa la sienne sans la moindre hésitation.

Ils s'installèrent avec plaisir dans la vallée. Nimroël reprit ses longues ballades sous les arbres. Elle retourna également à la petite grotte, derrière l'immense cascade. Elle emmenait parfois Eldarion avec elle, mais préférait généralement explorer la vallée seule.

Elle eut également de longues conversations avec Haldir. Malgré l'air serein et le doux sourire de l'elfe, la jeune fille percevait la tristesse que ce dernier ressentait toujours face à la perte de ses frères. Elle aurait voulu faire quelque chose pour l'aider, mais elle se sentait totalement impuissante. Elle-même n'éprouvait plus qu'une vague nostalgie en repensant à Rûmil et Oraphïn. Presque quarante années s'étaient écoulées depuis leur disparition. Évidemment, pour un elfe, c'était un temps très court et Haldir souffrirait sans doute encore longtemps de la mort de ses frères.

Quelques semaines après leur arrivée à Imladris, les hobbits se préparèrent à nouveau à partir. Nimroël se trouvait dans la chambre d'Élanor pour aider cette dernière à empaqueter ses affaires. Les deux amies profitaient ainsi des dernières heures qu'elles pouvaient passer ensemble.

\- Et si tu venais avec moi? proposa soudainement Élanor.

\- Oh non! Je… Je ne peux pas.

\- Juste quelques jours… Ma mère aimerait te rencontrer. Et moi, j'aimerais tant te faire visiter la Comté.

\- C'est impossible. Je dois rester avec Arwen!

\- Tu peux bien prendre quelques semaines de vacances. Il nous faudra à peine une semaine pour nous rendre dans la Comté. Tu pourrais rester une ou deux semaines, puis revenir ici ensuite. Tu ne serais absente qu'un mois.

\- Non, je… J'aime cet endroit, Élanor. Et je me sens déjà en vacances, ici.

\- Tu pourrais… venir te recueillir sur la tombe de ton… de Saroumane.

\- Quoi?! Pardonne-moi, Élanor, mais là, tu dis n'importe quoi! Si je me rendais sur la tombe de Saroumane, ce serait pour y danser!

\- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas…

\- Ça va… On ne va pas se disputer la veille de ton départ.

\- Non, bien sûr. Tu vas me manquer, Gilraen.

\- Toi aussi. Je… Je t'écrirai très souvent. Et je… Je te rendrai visite un jour, d'accord?

\- Vraiment?

\- Oui, vraiment… C'est promis!

Une fois les hobbits partis, Nimroël eut réellement l'impression d'être revenue quarante ans en arrière, à l'époque où elle vivait à Imladris avec Arwen. Bien sûr, c'était maintenant Celeborn qui était le Seigneur d'Imladris, et puis, il y avait Eldarion, mais à part cela, peu de choses avaient changé dans la vallée et celle-ci exerçait toujours cet étonnant pouvoir apaisant et reposant. Le séjour à Imladris lui fit donc le plus grand bien et lorsqu'ils retournèrent à Minas Tirith, quelques mois plus tard, elle se sentait prête à reprendre sa place auprès d'Arwen.

1 Bonjour, jeune prince (quenya)

2 ciel noir

* * *

Bonjour, j'espère que vous avez passé un excellent temps des fêtes.

Merci encore pour tous vos commentaires, j'apprécie vraiment de savoir ce que vous pensez de ma fic! Passez une bonne semaine et à vendredi prochain.


	35. 35 Grisaille

**Disclaimer** : voir le premier chapitre

* * *

-35-

Les années s'écoulèrent rapidement. Eldarion grandissait à vue d'œil. C'était un enfant plein de vie et de charme. Il adorait jouer des tours et Nimroël était sa complice quasi inconditionnelle. Ni les nombreuses punitions que subissait le garçon ni les non moins nombreux sermons que faisait Aragorn à la jeune fille ne dissuadaient les deux amis de recommencer leurs taquineries.

\- Dire que je croyais qu'elle était enfin devenue plus raisonnable. Elle m'avait pourtant semblé plus calme, ces dernières années! dit Aragorn à Arwen.

L'homme était irrité. La dernière invention d'Eldarion et de Nimroël avait été de se promener à cheval dans les jardins du sixième cercle. Pour son sixième anniversaire, le garçonnet avait reçu un joli poney blanc et il adorait monter à cheval. Mais comme il lui était interdit de s'aventurer seul au-delà du sixième cercle, il n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de chevaucher. Alors, quand il avait demandé à la jeune fille d'aller se promener dans les jardins, elle n'avait pas pu lui refuser ce plaisir et elle l'avait aidé à sortir le poney et à l'introduire dans les jardins sans que personne ne le voie. Malheureusement, les choses s'étaient un peu gâtées quand Eldarion avait laissé le poney seul et était allé s'amuser sous les arbres. Le petit cheval s'était alors introduit dans l'un des jardins de fleurs et il avait fait beaucoup de dégâts, piétinant certaines plantes, broutant et déracinant certaines autres.

\- Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, mon ami. Elle… Elle n'a pas réellement eu d'enfance et depuis la naissance d'Eldarion, elle a l'impression d'avoir une seconde chance.

\- Mais, de là à lui permettre de se promener à cheval…

\- …dans les jardins du sixième cercle, termina Arwen. Cela valait mieux que de lui permettre de sortir des cercles supérieurs.

\- Elle n'irait quand même pas jusque là?

\- Non! Elle ne fera jamais rien qui puisse le mettre en danger. Vous devriez le savoir. Elle adore notre fils! C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'elle le gâte autant. Elle est incapable de lui dire non.

\- Je sais bien, répondit Aragorn, soudain adouci. Mais Eldarion est un enfant turbulent, qui a besoin d'être encadré.

\- C'est votre fils, mon chéri. Il ne peut pas être si différent de son père.

\- Que voulez-vous dire? demanda le Roi en plissant les yeux et en souriant d'un air méfiant.

\- Mes frères m'ont raconté quelques-unes des bêtises que vous avez commises étant enfant!

\- Ah! répondit simplement Aragorn.

Puis il se mit doucement à rire et Arwen l'imita.

\- Mon père a fait preuve de beaucoup d'indulgence à votre endroit, dit l'elfe.

\- Sans doute. Mais à l'époque, je le trouvais plutôt sévère et intraitable.

Arwen se remit à rire. Puis elle se glissa doucement entre les bras de son époux.

\- Si j'en crois ce que l'on m'a raconté à votre sujet, nous ne sommes pas au bout de nos peines avec notre enfant.

\- Je vais devoir dire deux mots à Elladan, répliqua Aragorn d'un ton faussement menaçant. Mais vous avez sûrement raison, nous ne sommes pas au bout de nos peines. Surtout qu'Eldarion a une complice un peu particulière!

Les liens qui unissaient Eldarion et Nimroël étaient très forts et pas seulement lorsqu'il s'agissait de commettre des bêtises. Avant même que l'enfant ne soit né, alors qu'il n'était qu'un minuscule bébé dans le ventre d'Arwen, la jeune fille avait senti sa présence. Puis, pendant les premiers mois de la vie du bébé, la jeune Maia l'avait surveillé de près. Son esprit avait été tourné vers lui presque constamment. Ainsi, dès que le petit pleurait, elle l'avait senti et s'était empressée d'aller le consoler. Ensuite, lorsqu'il avait commencé à marcher, et surtout, à courir partout, elle s'était assurée de toujours savoir où il se trouvait. Et il lui était souvent arrivé de lui éviter de tomber, utilisant ses pouvoirs pour le retenir. En bref, Nimroël veillait sur l'enfant depuis sa naissance et même avant. Elle fut tout de même très étonnée de constater qu'Eldarion veillait sur elle lui aussi.

Une nuit, elle s'éveilla en sursaut et s'assit brusquement dans son lit. Elle avait très chaud et était couverte de transpiration. Elle sentit alors une petite main fraîche se glisser dans la sienne et elle poussa un cri.

\- C'est moi Nimroël, murmura une petite voix.

\- Eldarion! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici en pleine nuit?

\- Tu avais peur, répondit l'enfant d'une voix inquiète.

\- Quoi?

\- Je dormais et je… Je me suis réveillée parce que tu avais peur.

\- Je… J'ai simplement fait un cauchemar, _nessa haryon_. C'était seulement un mauvais rêve, expliqua la jeune fille d'un ton rassurant.

Elle tapota les couvertures, à côté d'elle, et le garçon s'empressa de grimper sur le lit.

\- Je peux rester près de toi jusqu'à ce que tu te rendormes, lui dit alors l'enfant, le plus sérieusement du monde.

\- Je te remercie, c'est très gentil, Eldarion. Mais je crois plutôt que je vais aller te reconduire dans ta chambre.

\- D'accord. Si tu crois que ça t'aidera à te changer les idées, de te promener dans la citadelle.

Nimroël eut un petit rire.

\- Oui, ça m'aidera sûrement, répondit-elle.

Puis elle fit grimper l'enfant sur son dos et elle le ramena dans sa chambre. Elle le recoucha dans son lit, et elle lui chanta une berceuse jusqu'à ce qu'il dorme. Elle resta ensuite là, à le regarder dormir. Elle ne comprenait pas réellement comment le garçon avait pu savoir qu'elle faisait un cauchemar. Après tout, c'était elle qui avait ce genre de pouvoirs.

Ce genre d'incidents se reproduisit à quelques reprises. Nimroël essaya de persuader Eldarion de rester dans son lit, même si elle faisait un cauchemar. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle pouvait très bien se débrouiller toute seule, mais le garçon refusa de l'écouter et il continua de venir la rassurer chaque fois qu'elle faisait un mauvais rêve.

L'un des matins qui suivit une visite nocturne de l'enfant, la jeune fille décida qu'il valait mieux en discuter avec Arwen et elle alla voir l'elfe. Celle-ci ne put pas vraiment expliquer le comportement de son fils. Elle ne put que supposer que le garçon avait hérité du don de son arrière-grand-mère, la Dame Galadriel, qui pouvait sonder les coeurs. Ou alors, c'était Nimroël qui, sans s'en rendre compte, initiait ce contact entre son esprit et celui de l'enfant.

\- Les enfants sont souvent plus sensibles à ce genre de chose, dit Arwen d'une voix songeuse.

La jeune fille hocha lentement la tête.

\- Pourquoi fais-tu des cauchemars, _seler'ai_? demanda ensuite Arwen. À quoi rêves-tu?

Nimroël rougit, soudain embarrassée. Elle aurait bien aimé pouvoir éviter de mentionner ses rêves à l'elfe. Mais alors, elle n'aurait pas pu lui expliquer pour quelle raison Eldarion venait la visiter au beau milieu de la nuit.

\- Ce n'est pas très important, murmura-t-elle, la gorge serrée. J'aimerais mieux… J'aimerais mieux ne pas en parler.

Arwen n'insista pas et la jeune fille en fut soulagée. Elle n'avait nullement envie d'expliquer à l'elfe qu'elle faisait des cauchemars à cause d'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire que dans ses rêves, elle la voyait allongée, sans vie, sur la colline d'Amroth, au milieu des bois de la Lothlórien. Ni lui avouer que cette vision lui donnait une telle envie de hurler qu'elle en avait mal au ventre.

Quelques années plus tard, alors que l'été tirait à sa fin, Legolas et Gimli vinrent rendre visite à Aragorn. Cela faisait près de huit ans que Nimroël n'avait pas vu les deux amis et elle se sentait très fébrile depuis l'annonce de leur retour. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle du trône où les attendaient Aragorn et Arwen, la jeune fille sentit son cœur se mettre à battre furieusement, comme chaque fois qu'elle revoyait l'elfe. Elle avait espéré que ses sentiments pour Legolas s'étaient atténués avec le temps, mais elle dut se rendre à l'évidence, elle était toujours profondément amoureuse de lui. Cela la rendit si triste, soudainement, qu'elle eut bien du mal à réussir à sourire et à se comporter normalement. Heureusement, à part Eldarion, personne ne sembla remarquer son humeur morose.

Comme à chacune des visites de l'elfe et du nain, il y eut un banquet, donné en leur honneur, le soir de leur arrivée. Pendant que Nimroël se préparait pour assister à ce festin, Gimli vint frapper à la porte de ses appartements. Elle fit entrer le nain dans son petit salon et ce dernier s'assit brusquement dans le fauteuil qu'elle lui indiquait. Elle lui offrit ensuite à boire, mais Gimli refusa. À la place, il lui tendit une petite boîte de bois couverte de velours sombre.

\- Tenez, dit-il de son habituel ton bourru, voici votre collier.

La jeune fille prit la boîte en souriant. Elle ouvrit ensuite impatiemment le minuscule fermoir puis elle souleva vivement le couvercle. Elle se figea alors, et son sourire s'effaça d'un seul coup. Durant quelques minutes elle resta là, les yeux agrandis par la surprise et la bouche entrouverte, comme un poisson tentant désespérément de respirer hors de l'eau.

\- Gimli! souffla-t-elle enfin. C'est… C'est magnifique!

\- Je suis content que ça vous plaise.

\- Ça me plaît énormément! Mais je… Je ne peux pas payer une parure aussi belle! Je…

\- Ne vous en faites pas, je vous ferai un excellent prix. Après tout, vous m'avez sauvé la vie. Je vous devais bien cela.

Nimroël était incapable de détacher son regard du superbe collier qu'avaient fait les nains. Le diamant rose qu'elle avait hérité de sa mère était placé au centre du bijou délicatement ciselé. Sept petits diamants, blancs ceux-là, avaient été disposés en demi-cercle couronnant la pierre principale. Le métal qui avait servi à fabriquer le collier était si brillant que la jeune fille ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'argent.

\- C'est du mithril, n'est-ce pas? demanda-t-elle.

\- Bien sûr!

\- On dirait de la dentelle, dit-elle en passant doucement ses doigts sur le bijou.

\- C'est l'un de nos meilleurs artisans qui l'a fabriqué, dit fièrement le nain.

\- Mais Gimli, le mithril coûte très cher!

\- Je vous l'ai dit, je vous ferai un prix d'ami.

\- Et les sept diamants… Ce sont les sept étoiles d'Elbereth, la Dame des étoiles!

\- C'est exact!

\- C'est tout simplement merveilleux! Qui… qui a pensé à?.. Qui a créé cette merveille? Je… J'avais simplement demandé une chaîne plus solide que l'autre et voilà que j'obtiens ceci.

\- C'est… l'un de mes bons amis qui a dessiné ce bijou, répondit Gimli d'un ton incertain.

Mais la jeune fille ne remarqua pas la légère hésitation du nain. Elle ne pensait qu'au bijou.

\- Combien? demanda la jeune fille d'une voix tremblante.

Elle savait que, quel que soit le prix que lui demanderait Gimli, elle accepterait de payer la parure. Mais le chiffre que lui mentionna le nain la fit tout de même sursauter. Elle possédait un peu plus de la moitié de la somme, mais il lui faudrait travailler encore plusieurs années pour arriver à le rembourser. Surtout que, depuis la naissance d'Eldarion, elle ne tissait presque plus, sauf pour les vêtements du garçon.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, la rassura encore une fois Gimli. Vous pourrez me payer lorsque cela vous conviendra. Je ne suis pas pressé et je sais que je peux vous faire confiance.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier, dit doucement la jeune fille.

\- Pouvoir admirer un aussi beau bijou au cou d'une jeune fille encore plus belle, cela me suffira comme remerciement.

Nimroël rougit légèrement du compliment et elle s'inclina devant le nain, pour le remercier, puis elle lui sourit. Elle lui donna ensuite le bijou et elle lui tourna le dos en soulevant ses cheveux.

\- Vous êtes trop galant, maître nain. Voudriez-vous m'aider à le mettre, dans ce cas.

\- Avec plaisir, mademoiselle. C'est un honneur, pour moi.

Quand Nimroël entra dans la grande salle, environ une demi-heure plus tard, elle marchait fièrement, la tête haute. Elle avait mis sa plus belle robe et elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon un peu lâche duquel s'échappaient quelques boucles. Et surtout, elle portait son merveilleux collier.

La jeune fille se dirigea rapidement vers Arwen qui lui sourit doucement. L'elfe et les autres dames de compagnies admirèrent le bijou fabriqué par les nains, puis Nimroël discuta un moment avec elles. Quelqu'un lui apporta un verre et elle le prit avec un léger signe de remerciement. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers l'une des fenêtres, pour se mettre un peu à l'écart de la foule et de l'agitation. Elle ne l'aurait probablement jamais avoué, mais elle attendait impatiemment l'arrivée de Legolas.

La jeune fille sentit enfin la présence de l'elfe et elle se tourna doucement dans sa direction. Elle l'observa discrètement pendant quelques minutes. Legolas avait lui aussi mis ses plus beaux habits et Nimroël le trouva superbe, comme d'habitude. Lorsqu'il s'avança vers Aragorn et Arwen, pour les saluer, elle le suivit des yeux, admirant sa démarche gracieuse.

L'elfe fit ensuite lentement le tour de la salle des yeux. Nimroël eut envie de disparaître, mais elle se retourna simplement vers la fenêtre et fit mine d'admirer les étoiles. Elle vida rapidement son verre pendant que Legolas se dirigeait vers elle.

\- Bonsoir, lui dit-il en s'inclinant pour la saluer.

\- Bonsoir, répondit la jeune fille.

Elle s'étonna elle-même du calme de sa voix. Elle se tourna ensuite légèrement vers son compagnon.

\- Tu es vraiment magnifique, ce soir, lui dit celui-ci.

\- Merci, murmura Nimroël en rougissant légèrement.

\- Ce collier te va à merveille, ajouta Legolas.

\- Merci, répéta la jeune fille, incapable de trouver une réplique plus appropriée.

\- Les nains ont vraiment fait du beau travail!

\- Oui, souffla Nimroël, se maudissant silencieusement de ne pas pouvoir dire quelque chose de plus intelligent.

Legolas se plaça alors devant la fenêtre et il admira lui aussi le ciel étoilé. Nimroël en ressentit un certain soulagement.

\- Les nains sont de merveilleux artisans, dit-elle d'une voix hésitante.

\- En effet.

\- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi les elfes les appréciaient autant… Et j'espère que les liens entre vos peuples se renoueront.

\- Je crois que nous sommes sur la bonne voie.

Cette fois, la jeune fille était plutôt contente d'elle. Maintenant que les yeux de l'elfe n'étaient plus posés sur elle, elle arrivait à surmonter le léger malaise qu'elle ressentait en sa présence. Elle poussa un léger soupir, essayant de se détendre. Mais elle se sentait encore très nerveuse.

\- Aimerais-tu boire quelque chose, lui demanda alors Legolas, remarquant soudain son verre vide.

\- Bonne idée! répondit aussitôt Nimroël.

Elle s'éloigna alors rapidement, se glissant vivement entre les invités. Elle disparut ainsi à la vue de l'elfe. Légèrement étonné, ce dernier resta sur place encore quelques minutes, espérant que la jeune fille revienne. Puis, voyant que ce n'était pas le cas, il haussa les épaules et retourna lentement vers Aragorn pour discuter avec lui.

Les derniers jours de l'été s'écoulèrent paisiblement. Quelques banquets furent organisés, mais, la plupart du temps, les soupers furent plutôt intimes, et c'était ce que Nimroël préférait. Elle aimait les repas calmes et surtout les longues soirées passées à bavarder autour de la table.

Puis les premières gelées de l'automne arrivèrent. Il se produisit alors quelques incidents à la citadelle. Eldarion se mit à jouer des tours à Legolas. Le garçon commença par mettre du sable dans le lit de l'elfe. Puis, quelques jours plus tard, il plaça des araignées dans les tiroirs de sa commode. Ensuite, durant une soirée particulièrement chaude, alors que tous prenaient un apéritif près de la fontaine et de l'arbre blanc, Legolas trouva une grenouille dans son verre. Et par un froid matin d'octobre, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à aller chasser, l'elfe découvrit une couleuvre dans ses bottes.

Lorsque Legolas lui parla de tous ces incidents, Nimroël ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à rire. Mais elle reprit rapidement son sérieux. Elle savait que, d'une certaine façon, elle était responsable des problèmes de l'elfe. Non pas qu'elle ait, de quelque façon, orienté les plaisanteries d'Eldarion. Mais celui-ci était sensible à l'humeur de la jeune fille et il avait probablement senti la légère tension qui régnait entre cette dernière et Legolas. Il devait croire qu'en le taquinant, il vengeait son amie d'un tort quelconque que lui aurait causé l'elfe.

\- S'il vous plaît, ne dites rien à Aragorn, ni à Arwen, dit la jeune fille à l'elfe.

\- Bien sûr. Tout cela n'a rien de bien grave.

\- Je parlerai à Eldarion. Il est juste… un peu turbulent.

\- Ses plaisanteries n'ont rien de bien méchant… sauf peut-être pour la pauvre grenouille!

Nimroël se remit à rire. Puis elle plissa le nez d'un air dégoûté.

\- Moi, je n'aimerais certainement pas trouver des araignées dans mes tiroirs.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Tu n'aimes pas beaucoup les petites bêtes à huit pattes, répondit Legolas en riant.

\- Je déteste ces sales bêtes, répondit-elle en riant elle aussi.

Dès le lendemain, Nimroël se rendit dans la salle d'armes où chaque matin, depuis quelques mois déjà, Eldarion s'entraînait au combat. Elle voulait essayer de le persuader de ne plus embêter Legolas.

Comme la séance d'entraînement n'était pas encore terminée, elle s'assit dans un coin de la salle et regarda Eldarion répéter lentement les mouvements de base. Le garçon était à présent presque aussi grand qu'elle et sa musculature s'était beaucoup développée, ces derniers temps. Ses gestes manquaient encore de souplesse et d'assurance, mais il avait tout de même fait beaucoup de progrès depuis la dernière fois qu'elle était venue pour le regarder.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le maître d'arme mit fin à la séance et Eldarion se précipita vers Nimroël, un large sourire éclairant son visage.

\- Félicitations, _nessa haryon_ , tu t'es beaucoup amélioré, lui dit la jeune fille.

Le sourire du garçon s'élargit un peu plus encore.

\- Tu es venue pour me voir? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Entre autre, répondit-elle.

\- Ah!?

\- Je voulais aussi te parler des tours que tu as joués à Legolas.

\- Ah! répéta le garçon d'un ton prudent.

\- J'aimerais que tu cesses de l'embêter.

\- Mais je…

\- Surtout, n'essaie pas de me mentir, le prévint Nimroël.

\- Je… Je n'ai presque rien fait, dit le garçon d'un ton boudeur.

\- Et ça restera comme ça!

\- Tu n'es pas drôle.

\- Non, mais je suis très sérieuse, Eldarion!

\- D'accord! Je ne lui ferai plus rien, dit l'enfant encore plus mécontent.

\- Merci… Il sera très content d'apprendre qu'il ne craint plus rien en ouvrant ses tiroirs ou en mettant ses bottes.

Quelques jours plus tard, Nimroël se promenait dans les jardins du sixième cercle, en compagnie d'Eldarion. En cette saison, les dernières fleurs étaient fanées et les arbres commençaient à se dénuder mais les feuilles avaient encore de belles couleurs. C'était agréable de prendre un peu l'air, même s'il faisait plutôt froid. Ni Arwen ni aucune de ses dames n'avaient voulu sortir cependant, malgré le soleil qui brillait enfin après plusieurs jours de pluie. Seul Eldarion avait accepté d'accompagner la jeune fille dehors. En fait, il avait été très enthousiaste lorsqu'elle avait proposé cette balade.

Appuyée contre le tronc gris d'un mallorne, Nimroël regardait Eldarion s'amuser à amasser des feuilles pour en faire un immense tas dans lequel il sauterait ensuite. Il maniait très bien le grand râteau qu'il avait apporté dans ce but. Mais la jeune fille savait qu'il finirait par se lasser et qu'il solliciterait alors son aide. Elle se reposait donc, en attendant de devoir râteler les feuilles elle aussi.

Dès que le tas de feuilles fut assez gros, de l'avis d'Eldarion, ce dernier s'y précipita en riant. Nimroël se laissa convaincre d'y jouer elle aussi. Elle empoigna la plus grande brassée de feuilles qu'elle pouvait prendre et elle les lança aussi haut que possible. Elle leva ensuite la tête et elle regarda les feuilles dorées retomber en tourbillonnant. Cela lui rappela tant le printemps de la Lothlórien qu'elle en eut la gorge serrée. Elle s'allongea doucement sur le tas de feuilles, puis elle utilisa ses pouvoirs pour créer une sorte de tourbillon de feuilles au-dessus d'elle. Ravi par le phénomène, Eldarion se coucha près d'elle. Au bout d'un moment, la jeune Maia commença à ressentir une légère brûlure à l'épaule et elle cessa son manège. Eldarion ne dit rien et, pendant un long moment, on n'entendit rien d'autre que le vent qui sifflait dans les branches.

\- Legolas et Gimli préparent une partie de chasse, dit soudain le garçon.

\- …

\- J'aimerais bien y aller aussi, continua Eldarion.

\- …

\- Vas-tu aller chasser avec eux? insista le garçon, nullement découragé par le silence de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci poussa un profond soupir. Elle aurait bien aimé aller chasser avec Legolas, mais il valait mieux qu'elle évite d'être seule avec l'elfe.

\- Je ne crois pas, non, répondit-elle enfin.

\- Pourquoi?

La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

\- Tu es pourtant très bonne à la chasse.

\- Ça, ça dépend du point de vue.

\- Quoi? demanda le garçon en s'assoyant.

\- Eh bien, si je me compare aux humains, je ne suis pas un mauvais chasseur, tu as raison. Mais les elfes sont beaucoup plus doués que moi, je t'assure.

\- Aimerais-tu être un elfe? demanda alors Eldarion d'une voix étrange.

Nimroël le regarda, surprise par sa question, mais surtout, par son ton sérieux.

\- Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça?

Eldarion haussa les épaules. De son côté, la jeune fille cherchait une réponse adéquate.

\- Je ne sais pas si j'aimerais être une elfe, dit-elle au bout d'un moment. Je suis déjà à moitié Maia et à moitié humaine. Si en plus, j'avais du sang elfique, ça ferait un drôle de mélange!

\- Moi aussi, je suis seulement à moitié humain.

\- Hum…

\- Mais j'aimerais mieux…

\- Quoi?

\- J'aimerais mieux être juste comme mon père.

\- Pourquoi? s'étonna Nimroël.

\- Amlach dit que… qu'un semi-elfe n'a pas le droit d'être le Roi du Gondor.

Les yeux de la jeune fille brillèrent de colère. Elle n'aimait déjà pas Amlach, le fils de l'un des hommes de la Garde Royale, mais là, le jeune vaurien allait trop loin.

\- Eh bien, tu diras à Amlach qu'il ne sait pas de quoi il parle. Tu es le fils d'Aragorn, alors un jour, tu seras le Roi du Gondor. Et tu seras son Seigneur, il ne devrait pas l'oublier.

\- Oui, mais…

\- Mais quoi?

\- Je ne sais pas… Amlach est plus fort que moi et…

\- Eldarion, Amlach a presque trois ans de plus que toi, c'est normal que pour l'instant, il soit plus fort que toi. Mais je suis certaine que bientôt, tu seras plus grand et plus fort que lui. Et puis, tu es déjà plus rapide que cet idiot.

\- Tu crois?

\- J'en suis certaine. En fait, être à moitié un elfe, c'est un grand avantage. Les elfes sont beaucoup plus rapides que les humains. Et ils sont également beaucoup plus forts.

\- Vraiment? Ils n'en ont pas l'air.

\- Eh bien, crois-moi, ils le sont.

Eldarion continuait à la regarder d'un air sceptique.

\- Te souviens-tu de Haldir? lui demanda la jeune fille.

\- Euh… Oui, un peu.

\- C'est lui qui m'a appris à me battre. Et il est très fort. Je ne lui arrive pas à la cheville, je t'assure.

\- J'aimerais que tu donnes une bonne leçon à Amlach, dit Eldarion après un moment de réflexion.

\- C'est un enfant… Je ne vais pas me battre contre lui, je risquerais de lui faire mal, répondit la jeune fille en riant.

\- Alors, tu pourrais te battre contre son père!

\- Pourquoi ferais-je une telle chose? C'est complètement idiot. Se battre n'est pas un jeu.

\- Oui, mais… il dit que les filles ne valent rien au combat. Et il dit que tu es une sorcière.

\- Eh bien, laisse-le parler. En fait, il a raison. Je suis une sorcière.

\- Quand je serai plus grand, je me chargerai de lui faire ravaler ses paroles!

\- Eldarion!

\- J'aimerais grandir très vite…

\- Mais tu grandis déjà à vue d'œil!

\- Oui, mais…

\- Arwen et moi, on passe notre temps à te faire de nouveaux vêtements! Si tu grandissais plus vite que tu ne le fais maintenant, tu serais obligé de te promener tout nu!

Eldarion éclata d'un rire joyeux et il se recoucha sur le tas de feuilles. Il y eut ensuite un long moment de silence.

\- Toi tu… tu ne… Tu ne grandis plus, n'est-ce pas?

\- Non.

\- Et tu… Tu n'es pas…

\- Pas quoi?

\- J'ai entendu l'une des cuisinières dire que tu… que tu n'étais pas une vraie femme.

\- Ah! dit sèchement Nimroël.

\- Pourquoi elle a dit ça?

\- …

\- Parce que tu es trop petite? insista le garçon.

\- Parce que je ne peux pas avoir d'enfant, expliqua finalement Nimroël.

\- Je suis désolé, s'excusa alors Eldarion.

\- Ça va, ce n'est pas ta faute.

\- Alors, tu ne… Tu ne te marieras jamais? demanda doucement le garçon.

\- Non, soupira tristement la jeune fille.

Eldarion se souleva sur un coude et il se tourna vers Nimroël. Il tendit ensuite la main et lui caressa doucement la joue.

\- Je ne voulais pas te rendre triste, dit-il penaud.

\- Ça va, répéta la jeune fille.

\- Moi je… Je suis content de savoir que tu ne t'en iras jamais, comme les autres dames de ma mère, conclut-il.

Le reste de l'automne s'écoula rapidement et l'hiver arriva soudainement, alors que décembre était à peine commencé. Il y eut de très importantes chutes de neige et la cour qui entourait la citadelle devint un véritable champ de bataille. Eldarion et plusieurs de ses camarades, les fils des hommes de la Garde Royale, pour la plupart, construisirent d'immenses forts. Chaque jour, ils se divisaient en deux groupes et, se réfugiant derrière les murs de neige, ils se battaient à coups de boules de neige.

Puis les garçons se lassèrent de ce jeu et ils décidèrent plutôt d'aller dévaler les pentes entourant la cité. Ils utilisaient pour cela de petites luges en bois. Escortés par les trois hommes qui avaient été chargés de sa sécurité, Eldarion les accompagna lui aussi.

Ce matin-là, Nimroël le regarda partir avec l'envie inexpliquée de le retenir. Elle aurait préféré qu'il reste sur le septième cercle et joue près de la citadelle. Pourtant, il faisait un soleil magnifique et le temps s'était nettement réchauffé. Mais depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée, elle ressentait un étrange malaise. Elle avait un léger mal de tête et elle se sentait fatiguée même si la veille, elle s'était couchée tôt et avait plutôt bien dormi.

Après le départ d'Eldarion, la jeune fille s'installa devant son métier à tisser. Elle avait décidé de se remettre à travailler car elle voulait rembourser Gimli aussi rapidement qu'elle le pouvait. Au bout de quelques minutes cependant, elle remit la navette à sa place et se leva. Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur son travail. Elle tourna en rond dans la grande salle pendant environ une demi-heure, puis elle décida d'aller dehors. L'air frais lui ferait certainement beaucoup de bien. Elle alla donc enfiler des vêtements chauds et elle sortit de la tour.

Nimroël marcha jusqu'au bout de l'éperon rocheux sur lequel était bâtie la citadelle et qui séparait la cité de Minas Tirith en deux. De là où elle se trouvait, elle pouvait voir le plateau légèrement incliné où les enfants de la ville s'étaient réunis pour s'amuser. À l'extrémité nord du quatrième cercle, la cité était reliée à la montagne par une longue pente inclinée de quelques degrés seulement. L'été, ce doux versant de la montagne était couvert de fleurs, mais à présent, il était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de neige d'un blanc étincelant. Et sur ce tapis éclatant, elle pouvait voir de petits points noirs monter lentement vers la montagne, puis redescendre à toute vitesse vers la ville.

\- Ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser, lui dit soudain Legolas.

La jeune fille sursauta, surprise. Elle avait été si concentrée sur les enfants qui glissaient qu'elle n'avait pas senti que Gimli et Legolas approchaient. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et elle le tourna vers eux.

\- Ils s'amusent beaucoup, en effet, répondit-elle.

\- Vous devriez vous joindre à eux, ajouta le nain, d'un ton moqueur. Ça vous donnerait un peu de couleurs. Vous êtes très pâle.

\- Cela m'arrive d'aller glisser avec Eldarion. Mais je… Je ne me sentais pas très bien ce matin.

\- Et là, comment te sens-tu? lui demanda l'elfe d'un ton inquiet.

\- Ça peut aller. J'ai juste un peu mal à la tête. Je…

Nimroël fut alors interrompue par un sourd grondement. Elle eut alors l'impression que quelque chose comprimait son cœur et sa poitrine, l'empêchant de respirer.

\- Que… Qu'est-ce que c'est? réussit-elle tout de même à murmurer.

\- Une avalanche! répondit Legolas d'une voix blanche.

La jeune fille se tourna aussitôt vers le nord, là d'où provenait le grondement, et elle retint son souffle, horrifiée. Elle avait l'impression que la montagne était en train de dégringoler sur la cité. La neige descendait à toute vitesse, arrachant tout sur son passage. On aurait dit qu'une immense vague déferlait sur la ville. À l'avant de la vague, il y avait même une sorte d'écume très blanche qui s'élevait.

L'avalanche atteignit alors le plateau où jouaient les enfants et Nimroël regarda, impuissante, la neige balayer la pente et tout ce qui s'y trouvait, y compris les enfants. Elle gémit doucement et sans le secours de Legolas, elle se serait sûrement effondrée. La migraine qui l'avait menacé toute la matinée martelait à présent durement son crâne. Et durant quelques secondes, elle dut lutter contre la nausée qui l'envahissait.

\- Eldarion, murmura-t-elle. Les enfants…

Seul un silence glacial lui répondit. Elle leva la tête vers Legolas, qui la soutenait toujours, et la mine sombre de l'elfe la terrifia.

\- Il faut… Il faut y aller, dit-elle. Il faut les sauver.

Elle était cependant incapable de bouger. Tous ses muscles refusaient de lui obéir.

\- Ils sont probablement tous… commença Gimli, mais il se tut brusquement.

\- Nimroël, dit Legolas d'un ton très doux. Il est très difficile de retrouver les victimes d'une avalanche. Les co… Ils peuvent être n'importe où, sous cette neige.

Il y eut alors un terrible fracas provenant de la citadelle. Aragorn avait ouvert les portes si brutalement que celles-ci rebondirent sur les murs de la tour et faillirent se refermer sur lui. Nimroël se trouvait loin du Roi mais elle entendit tout de même très clairement les ordres qu'il hurla à ses hommes. Il leur dit de rassembler tous les hommes de la cité, sans exception, et de les amener sur le plateau où avaient disparu les enfants qui, quelques minutes plus tôt, y jouaient avec insouciance.

Aragorn ordonna ensuite qu'on prépare son cheval et il se dirigea au pas de course vers les portes du septième cercle. Retrouvant subitement l'usage de ses membres, la jeune fille se mit à courir dans cette direction elle aussi. Lorsqu'elle le rejoignit, environ à mi-chemin des portes, le Roi lui jeta à peine un coup d'œil, mais il l'empoigna brusquement par le bras et l'entraîna avec lui dans sa course.

Une fois arrivé devant l'écurie et voyant que son cheval n'était pas encore prêt, Aragorn émit une longue série de jurons. Il s'apprêtait à entrer dans le long bâtiment quand le garçon d'écurie en sortit. Il était très pâle et paraissait nerveux, mais il traînait derrière lui l'immense monture du Roi. Sans dire un seul mot, Aragorn se mit en selle avant de hisser Nimroël derrière lui. L'homme poussa aussitôt son cheval au galop et la jeune fille s'accrocha fermement à lui.

Ils traversèrent le sixième cercle, puis le cinquième et finalement le quatrième plus rapidement que jamais. Les sabots du cheval glissaient parfois sur les pavés légèrement recouverts de neige et Nimroël s'agrippait alors encore plus fortement à Aragorn de peur d'être projetée sur le sol dur. Et chaque fois qu'ils tournaient, la jeune fille fermait les yeux et retenait son souffle. Elle n'avait jamais eu aussi peur à cheval.

Ils arrivèrent pourtant sains et saufs au pied du plateau dévasté par l'avalanche. Là, Aragorn tira si brusquement sur les rênes de sa monture que le cheval faillit s'asseoir. Le Roi sauta à terre et il fit quelques pas en courant vers la montagne. Nimroël le rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard, le cœur battant.

\- Depuis sa naissance, vous savez toujours où il est, n'est-ce pas? demanda Aragorn en prenant vivement la jeune fille pas les épaules.

Celle-ci hocha lentement la tête. Elle pouvait lire une telle détresse au fond des yeux de l'homme que sa gorge se serra.

\- Alors je t'en supplie, Gil, dis-moi où il est.

C'était la première fois qu'Aragorn la tutoyait et Nimroël eut un léger sursaut de surprise. La note de supplique contenue dans sa voix lui fit également peur. Aragorn était en général tellement maître de ses émotions. Mais en ce moment, le Roi le plus puissant de la Terre du Milieu était prêt à échanger son royaume contre la vie de son fils. La jeune fille devina aussi la question qu'il n'osait pas poser.

\- Il est vivant, murmura-t-elle.

Aragorn ferma les yeux et eut un soupir de soulagement.

\- Mais il est blessé et terrifié, continua-t-elle.

\- Trouve-le, lui ordonna alors le Roi.

Nimroël se dirigea aussitôt vers le plateau, puis elle fit quelques pas dans la neige. Celle-ci était trop tassée pour qu'il soit facile de s'y frayer un chemin, mais pas assez pour que la jeune fille puisse marcher dessus. Il lui fallut donc de longues minutes d'une marche pénible pour parvenir là où se trouvait Eldarion.

Dès que Nimroël lui eut confirmé qu'ils étaient au bon endroit, Aragorn se laissa tomber à genoux et il se mit à creuser la neige avec ses mains. Au bout de quelques secondes, la jeune fille s'agenouilla elle aussi et elle l'aida de son mieux.

La neige était très froide et Nimroël ne portait pas de mitaines. Ses doigts et ses mains furent vites gelés, mais elle n'en continua pas moins de creuser, sans prendre garde à la douleur. Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, elle ne sentit plus ses doigts, mais cela ne l'arrêta pas non plus. Elle sentait la peur d'Eldarion et elle ne pensait qu'à le sortir de là.

Enfin, après avoir creusé pendant près de dix minutes, Aragorn entendit un cri, étouffé par la neige. Nimroël l'entendit aussi et son cœur se mit à battre la chamade.

\- Tout va bien, Eldarion, cria-t-elle. Nous allons te sortir de là très bientôt.

La jeune fille remarqua alors que des gens s'étaient rassemblés près du plateau. Il y avait des hommes, des femmes et même des enfants. Ils se tenaient tous là, tous immobiles et silencieux, comme atterrés. Puis elle vit que quelques hommes se dirigeaient vers elle et Aragorn, armés de pelles. Elle leur en fut si reconnaissante qu'elle en eut les larmes aux yeux.

Dès que les hommes les eurent rejoints, Aragorn s'empara d'une pelle et se mit à creuser. En quelques secondes, il avait déblayé plus de neige que Nimroël et lui n'avaient pu le faire durant les longues minutes où ils avaient creusé à mains nues. La jeune fille put bientôt apercevoir un bout du manteau bleu foncé que portait Eldarion. Aragorn se remit alors à genoux dans la neige et il termina de dégager la tête de son fils, puis ses bras et son corps. Nimroël s'accroupit vers le garçon et elle caressa doucement ses cheveux mouillés.

\- Je savais que tu me retrouverais, murmura l'enfant à la jeune fille.

Nimroël avait la gorge trop serrée pour pouvoir répondre. Elle prit simplement la main d'Eldarion et la pressa doucement.

\- Es-tu blessé? demanda alors Aragorn à son fils.

\- Je… J'ai mal au bras, répondit l'enfant. Et j'ai froid.

Avec l'aide des hommes qui se trouvaient toujours là, Aragorn réussit à hisser Eldarion hors de son trou. Quelqu'un apporta alors un brancard et on déposa l'enfant dessus et on l'enroula dans de chaudes couvertures. Puis Eldarion fut transporté vers le quatrième cercle.

Là, les secours s'organisaient rapidement. Tous les hommes de la cité se rassemblaient au pied du plateau. Ils avaient tous apporté des pelles ainsi que de longues tiges de bois. Les hommes se plaçaient côte à côte, par petits groupes d'une dizaine de personne. Ils faisaient un pas dans la neige, puis ils enfonçaient la longue tige aussi profondément qu'ils le pouvaient. Si aucune des tiges ne rencontraient d'obstacle, les hommes faisaient un autre pas en avant et ils recommençaient à sonder la neige. Mais s'ils touchaient quelque chose, les hommes se mettaient à creuser, espérant avoir trouvé l'une des victimes de l'avalanche. C'était un travail long et fastidieux, mais il n'y avait pas réellement d'autre moyen de retrouver ceux qui avaient été ensevelis.

On avait également allumé d'immenses feux, qui serviraient à réchauffer les hommes travaillant aux recherches ainsi que les rescapés, si jamais il y en avait. Eldarion fut rapidement transporté près de l'un de ces feux et Nimroël le suivit de près. Puis, pendant qu'Aragorn examinait le bras du garçon et lui faisait une attelle, elle resta à son côté, toujours incapable de parler.

Elle était toujours ainsi lorsqu'elle sentit qu'Arwen arrivait. Elle se releva aussitôt et courut rejoindre la Reine. Elle l'aida alors à descendre de cheval, puis elle la prit par le bras et la guida vers Eldarion.

\- Il va bien… Il n'a presque rien, réussit enfin à dire la jeune fille. Aragorn dit qu'il a seulement un bras cassé et…

Cette fois, Nimroël fut incapable de retenir ses larmes. Arwen lui caressa la joue, puis elle se dirigea vers son fils et la jeune fille resta sur place, ne sachant plus ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle sentit alors une main se poser sur son épaule et elle se retourna vivement vers Legolas. Elle eut une seconde d'hésitation, puis elle s'avança vers l'elfe et elle posa la tête contre son torse. Legolas la serra doucement contre lui et elle poussa un profond soupir.

Soudain, un homme poussa un cri. Il venait de toucher quelque chose, sous la neige. Il y eut alors beaucoup d'agitation pendant que les secouristes creusaient aussi vite que possible. Tous les gens présents retenaient leur souffle. Legolas et Nimroël s'approchèrent lentement de la foule. L'elfe avait pris la main de la jeune fille et il la pressait légèrement. Celle-ci avait un peu mal aux doigts, mais elle n'en dit rien. Il y eut alors une vive acclamation lorsque l'on sortit enfin un jeune garçon de sous la neige. Le petit avait très froid, bien sûr, mais il était sain et sauf et il souriait de toutes ses dents quand on l'amena rapidement vers l'un des feux.

\- Il faut que j'y aille, murmura Nimroël.

Legolas hocha doucement la tête.

\- Je ne suis pas certaine que j'y arriverai, mais je dois au moins essayer, continua la jeune fille sur le même ton.

L'elfe sur ses talons, Nimroël se dirigea à nouveau vers le plateau. Elle fit quelques pas dans la neige puis elle entendit une voix l'appeler. Elle s'arrêta aussitôt et se retourna vers Aragorn. Celui-ci marchait à grands pas vers elle, l'air décidé.

\- Mettez ceci, lui dit le Roi en arrivant près d'elle.

Il lui tendit deux courtes planches faites d'un bois souple et léger. Quatre lanières de cuir étaient attachées à chacune des planches et un côté de celles-ci était recouvert de bandelettes de cuir tortillées, afin de donner plus d'adhérence aux planches sur la neige.

La jeune fille prit les deux raquettes et les regarda d'un air indécis.

\- Cela vous permettra de marcher sur la neige sans vous y enfoncer, expliqua Aragorn.

Puis, pendant que Legolas aidait Nimroël à attacher les raquettes sous ses bottes, Aragorn demanda à voir les mains de la jeune fille.

\- C'est moins pire que je ne le craignais, dit-il doucement après les avoir examinées pendant quelques minutes. Vous n'avez pas d'engelure. Mais vous devez garder vos mains au chaud, à partir de maintenant.

L'homme lui enfila alors de chaudes mitaines faites d'une douce fourrure.

\- Vous allez vous joindre aux recherches? lui demanda-t-il ensuite.

\- Oui. Je… Je pense que j'arriverai à les retrouver, dit-elle.

\- Je vous fais confiance, dit doucement Aragorn. Mes hommes vous accompagneront. Ils seront chargés de creuser. Contentez-vous de... De repérer les survivants.

\- Je… Il vaudrait mieux que les hommes restent à l'écart. Il me sera plus facile de retrouver les enfants si je suis seule. Je… Ils risqueraient de me cacher… De m'empêcher de…

Nimroël aurait aimé pouvoir lui expliquer de quelle façon elle percevait les gens. Mais comment arrivait-on à expliquer ce qu'était un son à quelqu'un qui ne pouvait entendre? Ou comment décrire une image à un aveugle? De plus, ni le langage commun ni la langue des elfes ne contenaient les mots qui lui auraient été nécessaires. Retrouver Eldarion avait été facile parce qu'elle connaissait le garçon depuis toujours et parce qu'elle avait un lien particulier avec lui. Mais pour les autres, c'était bien différent.

\- C'est d'accord, dit Aragorn. Vous n'aurez qu'à me faire signe lorsque vous aurez trouvé l'un des enfants. Mes hommes vous rejoindront alors.

Nimroël hocha lentement la tête.

\- Je ferai de mon mieux, dit-elle.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'Aragorn se fie trop à ses pouvoirs pour retrouver les enfants disparus. Elle leva ensuite la tête vers Legolas.

\- Penses-tu aussi que ma présence te dérangerait, lui demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Non… vous êtes différent… Vous êtes un elfe.

\- Alors, je viens avec toi.

\- Merci, répondit-elle simplement.

Avançant d'un pas chaloupé, Nimroël grimpa doucement la pente qui montait vers le mont Mindolluin. Elle trouvait très utiles les raquettes que lui avaient données Aragorn, bien qu'elle ne soit pas tout à fait à l'aise avec.

\- Vous voyez, je peux marcher sur la neige, comme les elfes, dit-elle à Legolas.

L'elfe la regarda un instant, puis il eut un petit sourire moqueur.

\- Enfin… pas tout à fait comme les elfes, dit-il en tendant la main pour aider la jeune fille à garder son équilibre.

\- Vous avez raison. J'ai plutôt l'air d'un canard qui se dandine!

Legolas rit doucement et Nimroël réussit à sourire. Cette petite plaisanterie l'aida cependant à se détendre. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Puis elle tendit son esprit à la recherche des victimes de l'avalanche.

Il lui fallut de longues minutes avant d'arriver à percevoir un premier enfant. Elle rouvrit alors les yeux et fit un pas en avant, mais elle trébucha à cause de ses raquettes et elle faillit tomber. Heureusement, Legolas la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne s'étale dans la neige. Marchant ensuite avec plus de précautions, la jeune fille grimpa lentement la longue pente. Puis elle se retourna et chercha Aragorn des yeux. Ce dernier devait la guetter car elle avait à peine croisé son regard, qu'il faisait un signe à trois de ses hommes. Ceux-ci se précipitèrent aussitôt dans la direction de Nimroël et de Legolas, armés de larges pelles. Ils se mirent ensuite à creuser à l'endroit que leur indiquait la jeune fille.

Nimroël ne put s'empêcher de rester là, à les regarder. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû perdre son temps ainsi, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Heureusement, les hommes d'Aragorn réussirent à dégager l'enfant en quelques minutes à peine. Le petit avait le visage très blême et ses lèvres étaient bleues, mais il respirait encore. La jeune fille le suivit des yeux un instant lorsqu'on le transporta vers la ville, puis elle se concentra à nouveau sur sa tâche.

Un deuxième, puis un troisième enfant furent retrouvés grâce aux pouvoirs de Nimroël. Celle-ci était à présent plus à l'aise sur ses raquettes et elle se déplaçait plus rapidement. Elle arrivait également à mieux percevoir la présence des enfants ensevelis, même si elle commençait à être fatiguée.

Elle venait de faire un nouveau signe à Aragorn et elle regardait les hommes monter vers elle en courant quand elle sentit la légère brûlure que lui causait sa petite étoile blanche lorsqu'elle utilisait ses pouvoirs. Elle fit un geste, comme pour essayer de repousser ses vêtements puis elle soupira.

\- Veux-tu te reposer un peu? lui demanda doucement Legolas.

\- Non… Ça va. C'est juste mon épaule…

Sans dire un mot, l'elfe lui offrit alors un bout de _lembas_. Nimroël lui jeta un regard étonné. Et son expression de surprise s'intensifia lorsqu'il tendit également une petite bouteille de verre.

\- C'est… C'est du _miruvor_? demanda-t-elle.

\- Exact.

Nimroël but une gorgée du délicieux breuvage puis elle sourit à l'elfe.

\- Je suis vraiment contente que vous soyez ici, avec moi, dit-elle.

\- Je suis content d'être là, répondit simplement l'elfe en inclinant légèrement la tête.

Sans rien dire de plus, la jeune Maia se remit à chercher les enfants. Elle réussit à en retrouver trois autres, puis, alors qu'elle venait d'en repérer un quatrième, ce dernier disparut. Nimroël tendit son esprit aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait, mais elle ne percevait plus rien.

\- Il… Je crois… qu'il est mort, murmura-t-elle.

Legolas lui pressa doucement l'épaule.

\- Ils… Ils vont tous mourir, n'est-ce pas?

\- …

\- Si je ne les retrouve pas très vite, ils vont mourir, n'est-ce pas?

L'elfe ne répondit pas, mais il n'en avait pas besoin. Nimroël savait depuis le début que tous ceux qui avaient été ensevelis sous la neige risquaient de mourir. Mais elle avait imaginé qu'il leur restait plus de temps.

\- Legolas, mettez de la neige sur mon omoplate, dit-elle vivement.

\- Quoi?

\- Ça brûle déjà un peu. Mais je dois continuer… Je dois aller plus vite, même.

\- Mais…

\- Si vous mettez de la neige dessus, ça fera sans doute moins mal.

L'elfe ramassa une poignée de neige, puis il glissa la main sous le manteau de la jeune fille et il appuya doucement la neige contre son omoplate. Nimroël creusa brusquement le dos et eut un frisson.

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle. Ça fait du bien.

Elle se concentra à nouveau sur les enfants.

\- Par-là! Environ deux cents pas par-là, dit-elle au bout d'un moment.

Legolas n'eut qu'un court instant d'hésitation, puis il s'éloigna en courant dans la direction que lui indiquait la jeune fille. Pendant ce temps, Nimroël se remit à chercher les enfants, tout en surveillant Legolas afin de lui indiquer lorsqu'il se trouverait au bon endroit. Elle venait de repérer une autre petite victime et elle se dirigeait dans sa direction quand Legolas parvint au bon endroit. Elle fit un signe à l'elfe, puis elle continua d'avancer de son côté pendant que l'elfe attendait les hommes qui allaient se charger de dégager l'enfant. Elle s'arrêta à son tour quelques minutes plus tard et elle regarda à nouveau vers Aragorn qui envoya une nouvelle équipe pour s'occuper de la victime. Ils procédèrent de la même façon encore un moment et ils réussirent à sauver cinq autres enfants.

Nimroël resta ensuite à la même place pendant un long moment. Legolas finit par s'approcher pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas. L'air sombre de la jeune fille l'inquiétait, mais elle semblait très concentrée et il n'osa pas la déranger pendant un moment. Son inquiétude s'intensifia cependant quand il la vit se mettre à respirer très rapidement et que son front se couvrit de sueur.

\- Nimroël, qu'y a-t-il? Quelque chose ne va pas? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

\- Je… Je n'en trouve plus, répondit-elle.

La jeune fille vacilla alors et l'elfe l'aida à s'asseoir.

\- Je n'y arrive plus, Legolas.

L'elfe ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de lui offrir un morceau de _lembas_ ainsi qu'une autre gorgée de _miruvor_.

Voyant lui aussi que Nimroël éprouvait quelques problèmes, Aragorn arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Que se passe-t-il? demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Combien… Combien manque-t-il encore d'enfants?

Aragorn hésita un court instant avant de lui répondre.

\- Trente-deux, au dernier décompte.

La jeune fille pâlit subitement.

\- Nous n'en avons retrouvé que quatorze, murmura-t-elle. Il en manque encore trente-deux. Mais je ne peux pas sentir leur présence. Je n'y arrive pas.

\- Gilraen, écoutez-moi! C'est déjà un exploit d'en avoir sauvé autant! Il très rare de retrouver autant de victimes d'une avalanche. Sans vous, ces quatorze enfants seraient sans doute morts, à présent.

\- Mais… mais si j'avais été plus rapide… si…

\- Vous avez fait de votre mieux. Nous avons tous fait ce que nous pouvions.

\- Non… Je… J'ai perdu trop de temps… des minutes précieuses et maintenant, des enfants sont morts à cause de ma négligence.

\- Nimroël, la plupart de ces enfants étaient probablement déjà morts avant que nous arrivions. Tu n'es pas responsable, lui dit Legolas.

Il y eut ensuite un long silence. Nimroël entendait le vent siffler autour d'elle et elle eut soudain envie de se retrouver à l'abri, loin de la neige.

\- S'il vous plaît, ramènez-moi à la citadelle, demanda la jeune fille à l'elfe.

Ce dernier l'aida à se relever, puis il la soutint jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient revenus sur le quatrième cercle. Là, il la fit asseoir près de l'un des feux et il lui enleva ses raquettes. Il la guida ensuite vers les cheveux qui attendaient patiemment, malgré le froid. Ils s'avancèrent vers la foule, mais les gens, plutôt que de les laisser passer, tentèrent de retenir Nimroël.

\- Mon fils est encore là, ma Dame. Retrouvez-le, je vous en prie, lui dit une femme en lui agrippant le bras.

Deux gardes s'approchèrent rapidement et tentèrent de faire reculer la foule, mais les gens refusèrent de bouger.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas nous abandonner maintenant, cria une autre femme à l'attention de la jeune Maia. Nous avons besoin de vous. Nos enfants ont besoin de vous.

\- Je suis désolée, murmura tristement Nimroël.

Legolas entoura la jeune fille d'un bras protecteur et il l'entraîna à l'écart de la foule, mais ceux qui attendaient là depuis des heures, des femmes et quelques vieillards pour la plupart, n'étaient pas d'humeur à laisser partir leur seul espoir. Ils encerclèrent rapidement l'elfe et la jeune fille. Ils se mirent ensuite à la supplier de continuer. Certains lui hurlèrent même qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de partir, pas le droit d'abandonner leurs enfants. D'autres lui promirent des sommes d'argent faramineuses en échange de la vie de leur fils ou de leur fille.

Nimroël regardaient tristement tous ces gens désespérés. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir les aider, mais elle ne pouvait plus rien faire pour eux. Elle n'avait pas non plus la moindre idée de ce qu'elle devait leur dire.

La foule se scinda soudainement en deux et une dizaine de gardes vinrent se placer autour de Legolas et de Nimroël. La voix forte d'Aragorn retentit alors et l'attention des gens se détourna vers le Roi. Peu à peu, le silence se fit.

\- Les recherches continueront tant que nous n'aurons pas retrouvé chacun de vos enfants, promit Aragorn.

Il y eut des murmures parmi les hommes et les femmes rassemblés. Puis quelques questions fusèrent un peu partout dans la foule et le Roi s'efforça d'y répondre. Pendant ce temps, Legolas entraîna Nimroël vers les chevaux. Il l'aida ensuite à se mettre en selle, puis il sauta prestement derrière elle. Et avant qu'elle n'ait pu émettre la moindre protestation, l'elfe poussa le cheval en avant et celui-ci avança d'un trot rapide.

Ils chevauchèrent en silence pendant un long moment. Plus le temps passait, plus la jeune fille avait conscience de la proximité de Legolas. Et elle en était profondément troublée. Elle s'efforça de garder une certaine distance entre elle et l'elfe, mais elle ne pouvait pas échapper à son contact. Au bout d'un moment elle eut envie de nicher sa tête contre l'épaule de ce dernier. Elle pouvait sentir son bras, légèrement passé autour de sa taille, et elle aurait bien aimé que Legolas reserre son étreinte. Elle sentait également le souffle léger de l'elfe dans ses cheveux. Elle se prit à imaginer ce qu'elle ressentirait s'il l'embrassait. Il poserait d'abord ses lèvres chaudes sur sa tête, puis il descendrait dans son cou, près de son oreille. Nimroël eut alors un frisson et elle tenta de chasser ses pensées saugrenues. D'autant plus que les circonstances ne se prêtaient pas vraiment à ce genre d'affabulations.

\- Tu as froid? lui demanda Legolas en la sentant frissonner.

Et sans que la jeune fille ne puisse répondre, il la serra plus étroitement contre lui. Nimroël ne put s'empêcher de reprendre ses rêveries. Elle se dit qu'elle serait beaucoup plus confortable, si elle montait en amazone. Elle pourrait ainsi appuyer sa joue contre la poitrine de l'elfe et entendre son cœur battre. Legolas pourrait alors poser sa longue main sous son menton, relever doucement sa tête. Puis il se pencherait lentement vers elle et il l'embrasserait délicatement.

Sans même se rendre compte de son geste, Nimroël passa sa jambe droite par-dessus l'encolure du cheval. Elle réalisa alors ce qu'elle venait de faire et en éprouva un profond malaise. Elle se pencha vivement en avant, prit les rênes posées sur le cou du cheval et tira fermement pour arrêter l'animal. Elle sauta ensuite en bas de la monture. Aussi rapide que l'éclair, Legolas descendit lui aussi de cheval.

\- Ça ne va pas? lui demanda-t-il d'un ton inquiet.

\- Non. Non, tout va bien. Je… J'ai seulement besoin de marcher.

L'elfe prit les rênes du cheval avec l'intention évidente de marcher, lui aussi.

\- Je… Je voudrais être seule, murmura la jeune fille.

Legolas poussa un soupir et il fronça légèrement les sourcils. Puis il s'inclina légèrement pour saluer Nimroël avant de se remettre en selle.

\- Tu es bien certaine que tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne? demanda-t-il encore.

\- Ça ira. Nous ne sommes plus très loin de la citadelle, maintenant. Et je… J'ai vraiment besoin de faire le point.

\- Très bien. Alors, à tout à l'heure. Je retourne voir Aragorn.

L'elfe fit faire demi-tour à sa monture et il se dirigea à nouveau vers le quatrième cercle. Nimroël le suivit des yeux un instant, puis elle soupira et se remit en route vers la tour blanche.

Les derniers événements tourbillonnaient dans sa tête et tout se mélangeait. L'avalanche, la course folle derrière Aragorn, le sauvetage d'Eldarion, la recherche des autres survivants. Et, pour couronner le tout, ce désir soudain d'être embrassée par Legolas. D'une certaine façon, elle était contente que cela se soit produit après la catastrophe du matin. L'elfe mettrait son étrange attitude sur le compte de ces événements. Mais, à partir de maintenant, la jeune fille devrait s'assurer que cela ne se reproduirait plus. Et ça, ça ne serait pas si simple.

Dès qu'elle fut de retour à la citadelle, Nimroël se rendit dans la chambre d'Eldarion. Le petit garçon dormait et Arwen était assise à son chevet. En la voyant entrer dans la pièce assombrie par les rideaux tirés, l'elfe lui fit un léger signe de tête, indiquant ainsi que tout allait bien. La jeune fille s'assit elle aussi près du lit, en silence. En fait, elle était contente de n'avoir pas à parler. Le calme qui régnait dans la chambre et la tranquille présence d'Arwen l'aideraient à réfléchir. C'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour l'instant.

Eldarion se réveilla, un peu plus tard. Il remua dans son lit, puis il se frotta les yeux et regarda autour de lui, semblant étonné de se trouver dans son lit alors qu'il faisait jour. Puis il se remémora les événements de la journée et son petit visage reprit une expression plus sérieuse. Il jeta un regard à sa mère avant de se tourner vers Nimroël.

\- Je savais que tu étais là, dit-il. J'ai rêvé de toi.

\- Vraiment?

\- Merci, Nimroël. Merci de m'avoir retrouvé. Je… J'ai eu très peur, avoua-t-il.

\- J'essaie de veiller sur toi du mieux que je peux, lui dit doucement la jeune fille.

\- Tu es la plus grande sorcière que je connaisse.

\- Je suis la seule sorcière que tu connaisses! répliqua la jeune Maia, sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Mais Eldarion garda son air sérieux.

Deux jours plus tard, la température se réchauffa et de lourds nuages se massèrent au-dessus de Minas Tirith. Les recherches continuaient, mais le plateau était vaste et la plupart des corps des enfants disparus n'avaient pas encore été retrouvés. Cela changea rapidement lorsqu'il se mit à pleuvoir abondamment. En quelques heures, presque toute la neige fondit et les secouristes n'eurent plus le moindre problème pour rapporter les cadavres des enfants à leurs parents.

Ainsi, une semaine jour pour jour après l'avalanche, on célébra les funérailles de tous ceux qui avaient péri dans la catastrophe. En tout, trente-six enfants furent enterrés au pied de l'immense plateau donnant sur le quatrième cercle de la cité. Et pour chacun d'eux, une petite stèle fut élevée.

Tout le reste de l'hiver s'écoula dans la grisaille. La cité vivait dans le deuil et le temps semblait s'accorder à l'humeur des gens. Le ciel de plomb déversait son lot quotidien d'une pluie glaciale et un vent sinistre sifflait une litanie des plus lugubre.

À la citadelle, l'humeur était également morose. Eldarion était plutôt maussade et il se plaignait de ne pas pouvoir jouer à cause de son attelle. Il passait ses journées à errer tristement dans les corridors de la tour.

Nimroël avait, elle aussi, le cœur lourd. Elle faisait d'étranges rêves dans lesquels elle dansait avec Legolas. Les rêves se terminaient presque toujours au moment où l'elfe se penchait vers elle pour l'embrasser et la jeune fille s'éveillait alors en sursaut, frustrée. Et quand elle ne dormait pas, elle rêvassait tout de même, incapable de se concentrer sur sa lecture ou sur son travail.

Gimli grommelait comme à son habitude, prétendant que le temps humide était mauvais pour ses articulations. Il n'était pourtant pas très âgé, pour un nain. Il disait aussi que le manque d'exercice lui coupait l'appétit, ce qui ne l'empêchait toutefois pas de s'empiffrer durant les repas.

Les dames de compagnies d'Arwen avaient tendance à se quereller à propos de tout et de rien. Elles semblaient incapables de s'entendre sur quoi que ce soit et tous les sujets de discussion menaient invariablement à des chamailleries. Elles étaient surtout mécontentes du fait que toutes les fêtes et tous les banquets qui avaient été prévus cet hiver-là aient été annulés, vues les circonstances.

\- Il ne faut pas te laisser abattre ainsi, _seler'ai_ , dit un jour Arwen à Nimroël. Le printemps reviendra bientôt.

Nimroël était assise devant son métier à tisser depuis le matin, mais comme cela lui arrivait bien souvent ces derniers temps, elle était incapable de se concentrer sur sa tâche.

\- Le printemps? demanda-t-elle bêtement.

\- Oui, tu sais bien, répondit Arwen d'un air narquois. Cette douce saison où les jours rallongent. Le temps se réchauffe, les plantent renaissent, se couvrent de fleurs et de feuilles.

\- Vraiment? redemanda Nimroël en plaisantant.

\- Oui, vraiment, répondit l'elfe.

Son doux sourire réchauffa Nimroël plus sûrement que ne le ferait le soleil.

\- Alors, chantez pour moi, dit la jeune fille. Chantez les beautés du printemps et de l'été.

* * *

Bonjour, encore une fois, merci pour tous les beaux commentaires que vous me laissez, ça me rend très heureuse.

Petit sondage, pour celles qui voudraient bien répondre: Il me reste présentement encore 5 chapitres déjà écrits et 2 qu'il faudra que je révise à fond. Ensuite, je pense qu'il me restera 4 ou 5 chapitres à écrire (ça me prend environ 3 semaines par chapitre). Préférez-vous que j'étale la publication de ce qui est écrit en espérant que je puisse me rendre à la fin de l'histoire sans trop vous faire attendre ou vous voulez continuez à un chapitre par semaine et ensuite, vous devrez attendre pour la fin de l'histoire?

Merci et bonne semaine!


	36. 36 Combats

**Disclaimer** : voir le premier chapitre

* * *

-36-

Penchée sur l'encolure de sa monture, Nimroël galopait aussi rapidement qu'elle en était capable. Encore quelques foulées et elle allait gagner la course. Pourtant, Eldarion gagnait peu à peu du terrain. Le cheval qu'il avait reçu le printemps précédent, pour son dix-huitième anniversaire, était vraiment très rapide. La jeune fille tenta de pousser un peu plus sa monture, mais l'animal était déjà à la limite de ses capacités. Enfin, Nimroël et Eldarion franchirent la ligne d'arrivée en même temps. Le jeune Prince leva pourtant les bras en signe de victoire.

Après avoir fait décrire une large volte à son cheval, Nimroël revint lentement vers Amlach et Tallen, deux des amis d'Eldarion. Le premier affichait un sourire radieux, alors que l'autre la regardait d'un air légèrement embarrassé. Ils avaient évidemment parié, et comme d'habitude, Amlach avait parié contre elle. Mais contrairement à ce qui se passait d'habitude, Eldarion avait gagné ainsi qu'Amlach, par la même occasion.

Le vainqueur revenait justement au petit trot. Ses yeux brillaient autant que des étoiles et son sourire était éclatant. Le jeune Prince était à présent un magnifique jeune homme. Il dépassait Nimroël d'une bonne tête et était évidemment beaucoup plus costaud qu'elle, mais jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il n'avait jamais réussi à gagner une course contre elle.

\- Félicitations, _nessa haryon1_ , lui dit la jeune fille en souriant.

\- Merci, _vanima kuruni2_.

Amlach se précipita alors vers eux en grognant de plaisir.

\- Tu l'as eue. Tu l'as finalement eue… rugit-il.

\- Félicitations, ajouta Tallen d'un ton plus doux. C'était une belle course.

Nimroël fronça les sourcils. Il y avait toujours eu une certaine animosité entre Amlach et elle, mais là, elle trouvait que le jeune homme dépassait les bornes. Il se montrait de plus en plus arrogant envers elle. Et puis, elle n'aimait pas le voir tutoyer Eldarion ainsi. Mais ce n'était pas à elle d'intervenir.

\- Maintenant, il va falloir que tu t'entraînes au tir à l'arc, dit Amlach.

La jeune fille retint un éclat de rire. Il faudrait bien des années avant qu'Eldarion n'arrive à la battre au tir. Si jamais il y arrivait. Mais Amlach poussait constamment le jeune Prince à se mesurer à Nimroël, comme s'il cherchait à l'éloigner d'elle en encourageant une hypothétique rivalité.

\- Nimroël est imbattable, avec son arc, répliqua Eldarion.

\- Ça, c'est ce que tu dis maintenant, mais…

\- Ça suffit, Amlach. Je ne vais pas perdre mon temps à m'entraîner pour ça. Et puis, j'aime bien chasser, mais c'est tout.

\- Tu as raison. Les arcs sont des armes pour les elfes et pour les filles.

Cette fois, Nimroël se mit à rire sans retenue.

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu es incapable de te servir correctement d'un arc, dit-elle à Amlach.

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment doué au tir à l'arc, c'est vrai. Mais à l'épée, je suis très fort.

\- Tu es fort et courageux, c'est vrai. Mais tu manques de rapidité et de précision.

\- Rapidité, précision. Ces qualités sont bonnes pour les filles.

La jeune fille fut sur le point de faire une remarque acerbe, mais elle se retint. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, ce qui l'aida à garder son calme. Il ne servait à rien de s'emporter contre ce jeune idiot.

\- Je dois rentrer, dit-elle. Arwen doit m'attendre. Et j'ai promis d'emmener Nessalian pour une promenade.

\- Embrasse ma petite sœur pour moi, répondit Eldarion.

Nimroël hocha la tête en souriant. Puis, avant de partir, elle se retourna une dernière fois vers le jeune Prince et ses amis.

\- Ne te laisse pas entraîner à faire des bêtises avec ces deux idiots, dit la jeune fille en Quenya.

\- Promis, lui répondit le garçon, dans la même langue.

De retour à la citadelle, Nimroël monta directement aux appartements royaux, sans prendre la peine de se changer. Lorsqu'elle entra dans le grand salon où était Arwen, entourée de ses dames de compagnie, la jeune fille surprit les regards réprobateurs de ces dernières. La plupart des jeunes femmes étaient nouvelles, à la citadelle. C'était plutôt inhabituel. Mais durant l'été qui venait de se terminer, il y avait eu une épidémie de mariages parmi les dames de compagnie de la Reine et il avait fallu pratiquement toutes les remplacer. Nimroël se serait sans doute moquée de l'attitude hautaine des nouvelles à son égard, si son impression de déjà-vu n'avait pas été aussi intense.

\- Rien ne change réellement, dit-elle à la Reine, utilisant la langue des elfes, encore une fois.

Arwen eut un léger sourire et elle hocha la tête. Elle comprenait ce que voulait dire la jeune fille. Elles avaient vécu ce genre de situations à de nombreuses reprises.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être un rocher au milieu d'un torrent, continua Nimroël. Autour de moi, l'eau coule, tourbillonne et fait des remous, mais moi, je ne bouge pas. Je suis immuable.

\- Oui, répondit l'elfe d'une voix mélancolique.

La jeune fille soupira tristement. Arwen devait éprouver la même chose qu'elle. Finalement, la Dame Galadriel s'était trompée. Nimroël ne pouvait pas aider Arwen à s'adapter au monde des humains. Mais au moins, l'elfe n'était pas la seule à avoir du mal à les comprendre.

\- Je venais seulement chercher Nessalian, dit alors la jeune fille, changeant brusquement de sujet. J'ai promis de lui apprendre à grimper aux arbres.

\- Elle est dans sa chambre, répondit Arwen.

\- Je sais, merci.

Nimroël salua la Reine puis elle se rendit dans la chambre de Nessalian. Quand elle y entra, la petite Princesse, une magnifique fillette de trois ans, se précipita vers elle en riant. La petite était aussi blonde que l'étaient sa grand-mère et son arrière-grand-mère et elle avait les mêmes yeux, du bleu pur d'un ciel d'hiver. En fait, elle ressemblait étonnamment à la Dame Galadriel. Mais lorsqu'elle souriait, comme en ce moment, deux jolies fossettes creusaient ses joues, lui donnant un air espiègle que n'avait pas l'elfe.

\- Bonjour, ma chérie, lui dit Nimroël.

\- Bonjour, Gilraen, répondit l'enfant.

Contrairement à son frère, celle-ci avait adopté le prénom humain de la jeune fille.

\- Alors, tu veux toujours apprendre à grimper aux arbres? lui demanda la jeune Maia.

Nessalian hocha vigoureusement la tête puis elle courut prendre un manteau pour sortir.

Nimroël et Nessalian se promenèrent un bon moment sous les mallornes du sixième cercle. C'était leur endroit favori à toutes les deux. Il y avait quelques années, avec l'aide d'Eldarion, la jeune fille avait construit une petite plate-forme dans l'un des arbres. Une étroite échelle de corde permettait d'accéder au minuscule _talan_ , mais jusqu'ici, Nessalian n'avait pas été autorisée à y grimper. Arwen lui avait dit qu'elle devait attendre d'avoir trois ans pour cela.

La fillette venait justement de célébrer son troisième anniversaire, quelques jours auparavant, et Nimroël lui avait promis de l'emmener sur le _talan_ dès qu'il cesserait de pleuvoir. Aujourd'hui était donc le grand jour.

Nessalian escalada un à un les barreaux de l'échelle de corde. Nimroël se tenait juste derrière elle afin de l'empêcher de tomber si jamais elle perdait l'équilibre, mais la petite fille se débrouilla très bien et bientôt, sa tête passa par le trou rond percé dans la plate-forme. Quelques secondes plus tard, la jeune fille la rejoignit. Pendant un court instant, elles admirèrent la vue magnifique qui s'offrait à elles. Mais la fillette en eut rapidement assez et elle se précipita vers l'échelle pour redescendre. Nimroël la rattrapa aussitôt et la prit par la main pour l'empêcher de tomber dans le trou du _talan_.

Elle ressentit alors les premiers symptômes indiquant qu'elle était sur le point d'avoir une vision. Depuis plus de trente ans, la jeune fille luttait de toutes ses forces contre ces visions et elle était à présent capable de les contrer. Mais là, c'était bien différent. C'était la main de la fille d'Arwen qu'elle tenait. C'était l'enfant d'Arwen et d'Aragorn dont elle allait bientôt voir la mort. Et cette idée l'affolait à un tel point que son cœur battait à tout rompre et qu'elle avait du mal à respirer.

Nimroël poussa un léger gémissement et s'agenouilla sur le _talan_ , mais elle ne lâcha pas la main de Nessalian. Elle fit un effort pour calmer les battements désordonnés de son cœur, en inspirant lentement. Et, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, elle laissa la vision l'envahir.

Tout d'abord, elle ne vit rien du tout. Il faisait très sombre où elle se trouvait. Puis, peu à peu, elle put distinguer ce qui l'entourait : de jolis meubles blancs, quelques poupées assises sur de petites chaises. Dans un coin de la pièce, Nimroël vit la maquette de la citadelle, celle-là même qu'Eldarion avait reçue près de vingt ans auparavant. Étonnée, la jeune fille continua de regarder autour d'elle, mais elle n'avait pas le moindre doute, elle se trouvait dans la citadelle.

Regardant ensuite vers le lit, à l'autre bout de la pièce, Nimroël retint un cri. Nessalian était là, allongée sur les couvertures, pâle comme la mort. La petite fille était beaucoup plus âgée qu'elle ne l'était à présent, mais ses longs cheveux blonds, bouclés, ne laissaient aucun doute sur son identité. La jeune Maia, s'approcha lentement du lit, s'efforçant d'enregistrer les détails de sa vision du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Le moindre indice pouvait être capital. Mais elle ne voyait rien d'anormal dans la chambre. Tout était bien rangé, aucun meuble n'était renversé, il n'y avait pas le plus petit signe indiquant de quoi l'enfant allait mourir.

Nimroël revint soudainement à la réalité en entendant Nessalian l'appeler. La voix aiguë de la fillette était remplie d'inquiétude.

\- Gil, tu me fais mal, disait l'enfant.

La jeune fille réalisa alors qu'elle serrait très fort la petite main et elle la lâcha aussitôt.

\- Je suis désolée, ma chérie. Je ne voulais pas te faire mal…

\- Est-ce que tu es malade? demanda Nessalian.

\- Non, je… Je vais bien.

Nimroël prit doucement la petite fille dans ses bras et elle la serra contre elle. Elle la berça ainsi durant de longues minutes. Nessalian se laissa faire sans protester.

\- Ne pleure pas, Gil, lui dit soudain l'enfant en voyant les larmes couler sur les joues de la jeune fille.

\- Nessalian, écoute-moi bien, dit alors Nimroël, reprenant contenance. Tu ne dois pas parler de ce qui vient de se passer. À personne! Tu comprends.

\- Je… Pourquoi?

\- C'est un secret entre toi et moi, d'accord?

\- Un secret?

\- Oui. Promets-moi que tu ne diras rien!

\- D'a… d'accord, murmura l'enfant. Je ne dirai rien.

\- Pas même à Arwen! insista la jeune Maia.

\- D'accord, répéta la fillette. C'est un secret!

Nimroël ramena Nessalian à la citadelle, puis elle se rendit dans ses appartements. Elle avait besoin de calme pour réfléchir à la vision qu'elle venait d'avoir. Celle-ci avait été interrompue et la jeune Maia ignorait comment Nessalian allait mourir. Cette question était très importante, elle était sans doute la clé de cette vision.

Pendant des heures, Nimroël tourna et retourna cette question dans son esprit, sans parvenir à en savoir plus sur ce qui devait arriver à la fille d'Arwen. Elle n'osait pas parler à Arwen ni à Aragorn. Ces derniers risquaient de très mal réagir à la menace qui planait sur leur fille. Leur réaction risquait même d'aggraver les choses. Elle en avait eu la preuve à de nombreuses reprises. Même le Seigneur Elrond n'avait pas pu empêcher Arador de mourir.

Pendant les semaines, puis les longs mois qui suivirent sa vision, Nimroël s'efforça de reprendre une vie normale. Mais elle avait du mal à se concentrer sur son travail et elle était parfois de très mauvaise humeur. L'hiver s'écoula lentement de même que le printemps. Puis l'été revint sans que la jeune fille ait rien découvert sur ce qui allait arriver à Nessalian.

Nimroël décida qu'elle devait absolument parler de sa vision à quelqu'un, sinon elle allait devenir folle. Mais il lui fallait trouver quelqu'un de plus neutre que les parents de Nessalian. Quelqu'un qui ne laisserait pas ses émotions l'aveugler. Nimroël pensa aussitôt à Legolas. L'elfe était toujours calme, même dans les pires situations. Il serait certainement de bon conseil. Et puis, sans vouloir se l'avouer, elle avait très envie de le revoir.

La jeune fille décida donc d'envoyer une lettre à Legolas pour lui demander de venir à Minas Tirith le plus rapidement possible. Elle ne mentionna pas qu'elle avait eu une vision, cependant. Elle ne voulait pas courir le risque que quelqu'un d'autre lise sa courte missive. Elle indiqua seulement que c'était très important. Le simple fait qu'elle lui écrive suffirait sûrement pour que l'elfe revienne très rapidement dans la cité.

Le temps s'écoula ensuite très lentement. L'été fut chaud et humide, comme la plupart des étés, à Minas Tirith. Puis les jours se mirent à raccourcir et le temps des moissons revint. Pourtant, Nimroël n'avait pas la moindre nouvelle de Legolas.

Dégustant lentement le délicieux gâteau qui leur avait été servi ce soir-là, Nimroël se retenait avec peine d'intervenir dans la discussion qui opposait Aragorn et Eldarion. Depuis plusieurs mois déjà, Eldarion s'efforçait de convaincre son père de le laisser accompagner Amlach et quelques-uns de ses amis à la chasse. Aragorn ne voyait aucun inconvénient à ce qu'il aille chasser dans les forêts d'Ithilien, mais pas sans être escorté, ce qui déplaisait grandement au jeune homme.

\- Je ne suis plus un enfant, protesta Eldarion pour la dixième fois au moins. Je sais très bien me défendre! Et puis, Amlach fait maintenant partie de la garde. Il peut donc m'escorter.

\- Amlach est encore un jeune écervelé irresponsable, dit calmement Aragorn. Jamais je ne lui confierais la garde de quoi que ce soit et certainement pas celle de la vie de mon fils.

Là-dessus, Nimroël ne pouvait qu'approuver le Roi. Elle n'aimait pas Amlach elle non plus. S'il lui avait été permis d'intégrer les hommes de la garde, c'était sans doute parce que son père avait fait partie de la Garde Royale.

\- Seulement quelques jours, insista Eldarion.

\- Tu peux aller chasser aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites, mais tu connais mes conditions, rétorqua Aragorn, toujours très calme.

\- Et si Nimroël nous accompagnait? demanda soudainement Eldarion.

La jeune fille sursauta et elle se tourna vers le Prince, mécontente. Elle ne voulait pas être impliquée dans la dispute. Et puis, le jeune homme aurait dû la consulter avant de supposer qu'elle avait envie d'aller chasser avec Amlach et les jeunes idiots qui le suivaient partout.

\- Gilraen est libre d'aller où elle le veut, commença Aragorn. Quant à toi, lorsque tu sors de Minas Tirith, tu dois être escorté par trois de mes hommes.

Nimroël regarda Aragorn, très étonnée, blessée même.

\- Est-ce à dire que vous ne me faites pas plus confiance qu'à cet imbécile d'Amlach? demanda-t-elle brusquement.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, répliqua Aragorn.

\- Mais c'est ce que vous pensez!

\- Gil! dit doucement Arwen.

La jeune fille secoua tristement la tête.

\- Je suis désolée, Arwen, mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai commencé, dit-elle. C'est Eldarion qui m'a mêlée à cette discussion. Et je ne vais quand même pas me laisser insulter de cette façon sans réagir.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu la moindre intention de vous offenser, déclara Aragorn. Veuillez m'excuser.

Nimroël soupira. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû accepter les excuses d'Aragorn. Mais le terrible secret qu'elle gardait depuis près d'un an était de plus en plus difficile à porter. Sans compter qu'elle n'avait reçu aucune nouvelle de Legolas, ce qui l'inquiétait beaucoup. Tout cela la rendait très irritable. Pendant quelques secondes, elle tenta vainement de reprendre son calme, mais finalement, sa colère prit le dessus.

\- Je pourrais protéger Eldarion mieux que tous vos hommes réunis, s'il le fallait, lança-t-elle d'un ton de défi. Vous y compris!

\- Vous possédez de grands pouvoirs, c'est vrai.

\- Alors pourquoi ne me faites-vous pas confiance? redemanda la jeune fille.

Aragorn resta silencieux. Il semblait chercher une réponse appropriée, réponse qui ne vint malheureusement pas.

\- Finalement, vous êtes comme tous les autres. Mes pouvoirs ne vous intéressent que lorsqu'ils servent vos desseins, lança Nimroël.

\- Je n'ai jamais pensé une telle chose, protesta Aragorn.

\- Ah non? Vraiment, vous en êtes sûr? Pourtant, le jour de l'avalanche, vous étiez bien content que je sois là!

\- Oui! Et je vous suis toujours très reconnaissant d'avoir sauvé la vie de mon fils.

\- _Est-ce que ce sera suffisant pour que vous me pardonniez la mort de Nessalian?_ pensa alors la jeune fille.

Elle fut sur le point de parler de sa vision à Arwen et Aragorn. Elle aurait été bien soulagée de révéler son secret. Et soudain, elle craqua et, malgré tous ses efforts pour se retenir, elle se mit à pleurer.

\- _Kuruni_ , dit doucement Eldarion. Je suis désolé. Pardonne-moi!

Sans dire un mot, la jeune fille quitta la table, laissant les autres convives désemparés.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Arwen se rendit dans les appartements de la jeune fille, pour avoir une explication avec elle. Cette dernière avait senti l'arrivée de la Reine et elle utilisa ses pouvoirs pour lui ouvrir la porte. Mais elle resta là où elle se trouvait, debout, devant la fenêtre. Elle était incapable de faire face à l'elfe pour l'instant.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Gil? lui demanda Arwen d'une voix douce.

\- Je… J'ai envoyé une lettre à Legolas, répondit Nimroël de la même façon.

La jeune fille avait prévu que l'elfe lui poserait des questions au sujet de son étrange comportement et c'était la seule façon qu'elle avait trouvée afin de satisfaire la curiosité de son amie. Elle n'aimait pas devoir mentir à Arwen, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Et puis, elle ne mentait pas réellement. Elle ne faisait que cacher une partie de la vérité.

\- Ça fait un moment déjà et il ne m'a pas encore répondu.

\- Je vois. Je suis sûre qu'il y a une bonne raison à son silence.

\- Je sais, mais… Je suis désolée, je crois que je suis un peu tendue.

\- Un peu tendue, répéta Arwen d'un ton légèrement moqueur.

\- Je suis désolée, dit Nimroël, encore une fois.

\- Tu dois apprendre à te contrôler, Gil, reprit l'elfe plus sérieusement.

\- Je sais. Je… Je vais essayer de ne plus perdre mon calme. Et je… J'irai m'excuser auprès d'Aragorn, tout à l'heure.

\- Très bien.

Il y eut alors un long silence. Nimroël se demandait pourquoi Arwen ne s'en allait pas. Au bout d'un moment, elle se retourna lentement vers elle.

\- Je sais qu'il y a autre chose, _seler'ai_. Je te connais depuis longtemps, maintenant. Bien sûr, tu n'es pas obligée de tout me dire, mais si ce secret te pèse autant, peut-être vaudrait-il mieux que tu en parles.

\- Je… C'est ce que je voulais faire, avec Legolas.

\- Alors, espérons qu'il ne tardera pas trop.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et elle s'efforça de sourire. L'elfe lui rendit son sourire, puis elle se leva et quitta doucement la pièce.

Nimroël s'efforça de reprendre une vie normale. Pourtant, sa vision de la mort de Nessalian la hantait toujours. Souvent, la nuit, la jeune fille se glissait dans la chambre de la petite Princesse et elle la regardait dormir durant des heures. Contrairement à son frère, la petite ne semblait jamais avoir conscience de la présence de Nimroël. Elle dormait à poings fermés. La jeune Maia lui enviait son calme et son innocence.

L'automne était revenu et la saison de la chasse également. Eldarion passait presque tout son temps dans les forêts d'Ithilien avec Amlach et plusieurs autres jeunes hommes. Il ne rapportait pourtant presque jamais de gibier, ce qui laissait penser à Nimroël que la chasse n'était qu'un prétexte pour s'éloigner de Minas Tirith et d'elle-même. Depuis le jour où elle s'était disputée avec Aragorn par sa faute, le jeune homme semblait l'éviter. Pourtant, Nimroël ne lui en voulait nullement. Si elle avait réagi aussi vivement, c'était à cause de la peur qu'elle ressentait suite à la vision de la mort de Nessalian. Mais cela, elle ne pouvait pas l'expliquer à Eldarion.

Ce matin-là, de la fenêtre de sa chambre, la jeune fille regarda Eldarion traverser la cour qui entourait la citadelle. Le Prince partait pour une nouvelle expédition de chasse et il ne l'avait même pas invitée à l'accompagner. Nimroël en ressentit une pointe de déception. Elle n'avait pas très envie de chasser, mais sortir de Minas Tirith lui aurait sans doute changé les idées.

Assise devant son métier à tisser, un peu plus tard ce même jour, Nimroël regardait tristement son ouvrage. Elle se sentait abandonnée de tous. Arwen était occupée à la fabrication de la robe de mariée de l'une de ses dames de compagnie. Nessalian était dehors dans la cour et elle jouait avec deux autres petites filles de son âge. Eldarion était parti à la chasse. Et le pire, c'était qu'elle n'avait toujours pas eu la moindre nouvelle de Legolas. Cela faisait presque six mois qu'elle lui avait écrit et l'elfe n'avait même pas daigné lui répondre.

Incapable de rester tranquille plus longtemps, la jeune fille laissa tomber sa navette et elle monta en courant à sa chambre pour se changer. Elle enfila un chaud pantalon, une chemise, un manteau et ses hautes bottes de cuir, puis elle mit son arc, son carquois et ses poignards sur son dos. Elle emporta également quelques couvertures, les nuits étant de plus en plus fraîches.

Elle se rendit ensuite dans les cuisines de la tour pour prendre quelques provisions et elle en profita pour demander à l'une des femmes de chambre de prévenir Arwen qu'elle partait quelques jours chasser.

Nimroël sortit ensuite de la citadelle et elle se dirigea vers les écuries du sixième cercle. Une fois là, elle ordonna que l'on prépare son cheval, puis elle se mit en selle et partit au petit trop vers la sortie de la ville.

Dès qu'elle eut franchi les portes extérieures de Minas Tirith, la jeune fille poussa son cheval au galop en direction du fleuve. Elle galopa ainsi pendant près d'une heure, puis elle ralentit son allure et permit à sa monture de souffler un peu. Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux, tout à coup. La course lui avait éclairci les idées et l'avait aidée à se détendre un peu. Elle avait surtout hâte de se trouver dans les bois d'Ithilien. Elle avait emporté son arc, mais elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir chasser. Elle avait seulement envie de se promener sous les arbres, de respirer l'odeur des feuilles et de la terre humide. Le calme qui régnait dans une forêt lui manquait.

Après s'être reposé un court instant, Nimroël se remit à galoper vers la cité d'Osgiliath. Elle y parvint alors que le soleil était sur le point de se coucher. Les gardes de la ville la laissèrent passer sans lui poser la moindre question. La jeune fille traversa ensuite le long pont de pierres puis elle ressortit du côté est de la cité. Elle se dirigea alors vers le nord. Il faisait noir, à présent, mais elle ne voulait pas s'arrêter avant d'avoir atteint la forêt. Elle dormirait sous les arbres, ou pas du tout.

Nimroël entendit le bruissement du vent dans les feuilles avant de voir les premiers arbres. Elle perçut également les cris des oiseaux nocturnes. Tous ces bruits la ravirent et elle se mit à sourire toute seule, dans le noir. En partant, elle avait agi impulsivement, mais elle savait à présent qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Ce n'était ni la magnifique forêt de la Lothlórien ni la douce vallée d'Imladris, mais l'Ithilien était tout de même un superbe pays où les elfes auraient aimé vivre. Et la jeune fille s'y sentait très bien elle aussi.

Nimroël eut la chance de trouver rapidement un petit sentier lui permettant de pénétrer dans la forêt. Avançant prudemment au pas, elle laissa sa monture la guider dans la pénombre. Puis elle parvint à un endroit un peu plus dégagé, d'où elle pouvait apercevoir quelques étoiles et elle décida de s'y installer. Elle entendait également le doux gargouillis d'un ruisseau ou d'une source, non loin de là. Elle avait donc trouvé l'endroit idéal pour camper.

La lune n'était pas encore levée et il faisait très sombre, mais Nimroël se débrouilla pour trouver un peu de bois mort. Elle alluma ensuite un petit feu, puis elle déchargea son cheval. Elle le laissa libre et il s'éloigna doucement pour brouter. La jeune fille savait que l'animal n'aurait aucun mal à trouver de l'eau tout seul. Elle-même utilisa l'eau de sa gourde pour se préparer une boisson chaude, qu'elle dégusta ensuite à petites gorgées en regardant les flammes danser.

Un peu plus tard, Nimroël ajouta une brassée de petites branches sur le feu, puis elle s'enroula dans ses couvertures et s'installa pour la nuit. Elle ne mit pas très longtemps à s'endormir et elle passa une excellente nuit. Au matin, ce fut le chant des nombreux oiseaux qui nichaient dans la forêt qui l'éveilla. Elle s'étira durant un long moment avant de se décider à se lever. Elle ranima alors son feu et elle se prépara un copieux déjeuner. Elle mourrait de faim.

Enfin, après avoir avalé la dernière bouchée de son repas, la jeune fille siffla son cheval, qu'elle sella et chargea de tous ses bagages. Elle se remit ensuite en route, désirant s'enfoncer un peu plus sous les arbres. Elle n'avait aucune envie de rejoindre Eldarion pour l'instant. Elle n'était pas venue pour ça et de toute façon, ce dernier ne l'avait pas invitée à sa partie de chasse. Elle voulait simplement passer un peu de temps, seule, pour réfléchir. Elle avait besoin de calme. Elle utilisa tout de même ses pouvoirs afin de savoir où se trouvaient le Prince et ses amis. Elle ne voulait surtout pas risquer de tomber par hasard sur Amlach. Le jeune homme était suffisamment stupide pour la prendre pour un sanglier et pour lui tirer dessus.

Il ne lui fallut cependant que quelques minutes pour se rendre compte qu'Eldarion ne se trouvait pas en Ithilien, ce qui l'étonna et l'inquiéta même un peu. Le Prince était parti la veille, quelques heures avant elle. Il aurait déjà dû se trouver là. À moins que le jeune homme n'ait décidé de passer la nuit à Osgiliath. Il y avait d'excellentes auberges dans la ville. C'était sûrement ce qui s'était passé, se dit Nimroël. Eldarion et ses amis n'arriveraient sans doute qu'un peu plus tard. Elle haussa les épaules et sourit toute seule. Pour l'instant, la forêt était à elle et elle avait bien l'intention d'en profiter.

À midi, après avoir pris un léger dîner composé des restes froids de son déjeuner, Nimroël s'allongea sur une large pierre plate, chauffée par le soleil, pour faire une petite sieste. La jeune fille ne s'était pas sentie aussi détendue depuis plusieurs mois. Elle ferma doucement les yeux et ne les rouvrit que plusieurs heures plus tard, alors que le soleil descendait déjà lentement vers l'horizon. D'abord un peu désorientée, Nimroël s'assit et regarda vivement autour d'elle. Elle aperçut alors son cheval, qui broutait un peu plus loin et elle poussa un léger soupir de soulagement en se rappelant où elle était et pourquoi elle y était.

D'un petit sifflement aigu, elle appela doucement l'animal, qui releva la tête et la regarda, avant de se remettre à manger l'herbe grasse à ses pieds. La jeune fille se mit à rire et elle sauta en bas du rocher pour rejoindre le cheval. Elle se remit ensuite en selle et, décidant de passer la nuit auprès d'Eldarion et de ses amis, elle tendit son esprit pour savoir où ils se trouvaient. Elle les chercha tout d'abord près d'elle, puis, comme elle n'arrivait pas à sentir leur présence, elle se concentra davantage et agrandit le cercle de ses recherches.

Il fallut près d'une heure à Nimroël pour arriver à retrouver Eldarion. À mesure que le temps passait, la jeune fille sentait monter son inquiétude. Puis, quand elle perçut enfin la présence du jeune Prince, à plusieurs lieux vers le nord, elle jura. Qu'est-ce que ce dernier pouvait bien faire aussi loin? Il n'était même plus dans la forêt, si elle se fiait à ses quelques connaissances du terrain. D'après la jeune Maia, Eldarion devait se trouver près des Marais des morts.

Nimroël comprit alors aisément que le Prince n'avait jamais eu l'intention de chasser. Du moins, pas le genre de gibier auquel on se serait attendu. Ce jeune idiot devait être en train de préparer un mauvais coup. La jeune fille ignorait comment il avait convaincu les hommes qui l'escortaient de se joindre à ce genre d'expédition, mais ces derniers auraient sûrement bien des explications à donner à Aragorn lorsque celui-ci apprendrait qu'ils avaient permis à son fils de se rendre au Mordor. Parce que c'était certainement vers ce sombre et maudit pays qu'Eldarion et ses amis se dirigeaient.

Nimroël décida de les rattraper le plus rapidement possible. Elle jura à nouveau, avant de se mettre en route vers le nord. Dire qu'elle était venue en Ithilien afin de se reposer. Ses vacances avaient été de courte durée.

La jeune fille galopa vers le nord aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche. La pénombre gagna ensuite très rapidement la forêt et elle fut obligée de ralentir son allure. Elle en profita pour grignoter quelques fruits séchés et un bout de pain sec. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de s'arrêter tant qu'elle n'aurait pas rattrapé Eldarion. Elle voulait le rejoindre au plus tôt pour l'empêcher de faire une bêtise.

La lune se levait lentement quand Nimroël sortit enfin de la forêt d'Ithilien. Grâce à la lumière argentée de l'astre blanc, elle voyait suffisamment la route pour tenter un petit galop. Malheureusement, au bout d'une heure à peine, sa monture se mit à boiter. La jeune fille descendit donc de cheval pour examiner l'animal. Elle passa lentement ses mains sur les longues pattes fines du cheval, puis elle les souleva une à une afin d'examiner le dessous des sabots. Elle découvrit alors un long éclat de pierre profondément fiché sous la patte avant droite du cheval. Ce n'était pas une blessure très grave, mais elle ne pouvait pas continuer à pousser l'animal aussi rapidement qu'elle l'avait fait jusqu'ici. De plus, si la petite coupure s'infectait, le cheval risquait de faire un abcès et dans ce cas, il ne pourrait plus marcher du tout.

Durant de longues minutes, Nimroël fut incapable de prendre une décision. Si elle choisissait de continuer à pied, elle ne pourrait pas rattraper Eldarion avant qu'il ne s'engage par les Portes Noires, maintenant détruites, du Mordor. Par contre, si elle obligeait son cheval à continuer sa route, ce dernier risquait ensuite de ne pas pouvoir revenir et elle serait contrainte de l'abandonner dans un pays très inhospitalier. En soupirant, la jeune fille déchargea sa monture, puis elle lui retira la bride et elle lui donna une petite tape sur la croupe pour l'encourager à repartir en sens inverse. L'animal saurait sûrement retrouver sa route jusqu'à Minas Tirith, ou tout au moins, jusqu'à Osgiliath.

Prenant un minimum de bagage, Nimroël se remit ensuite en route vers le nord. Elle avait l'impression d'avancer très lentement. Elle maintenait pourtant une allure respectable pour quelqu'un se déplaçant à pied. Elle avait toujours aimé courir, heureusement.

Quelques heures avant l'aube, la jeune fille eut enfin une bonne nouvelle. Eldarion et ses amis s'étaient arrêtés. Elle ne pouvait pas en être certaine, mais elle croyait que ceux-ci se trouvaient à présent devant les Portes du Mordor. Ils n'avaient sans doute pas voulu les franchir en pleine nuit, ce qui était un avantage pour Nimroël. Et, malgré sa fatigue, celle-ci continua sa route.

Lorsque les premières lueurs de l'aube apparurent, Nimroël découvrit le Marais des Morts. Le vaste marécage se trouvait droit devant elle et s'étendait à perte de vue. Un long frisson grimpa le long de son dos et elle sentit les poils de son corps se hérisser à l'idée de s'approcher d'un tel endroit. Frodon et Sam avaient fait preuve de beaucoup de courage en acceptant de traverser ces marais hantés, tant par des hommes que par des orcs, morts dans une immense et terrible bataille.

Suivant toujours la route sombre, la jeune fille continua encore une heure en direction du marais. Elle fut ensuite très soulagée quand la route bifurqua vers l'est. Bien sûr, le Mordor n'était pas non plus un endroit qu'elle avait envie de visiter, mais elle préférait nettement se diriger vers les hautes montagnes noires qui, maintenant que Sauron avait été vaincu, n'étaient habitées que par des orcs, plutôt que de faire face aux esprits qui hantaient le marécage. On pouvait lutter contre les orcs, mais il n'était pas possible de se battre contre des fantômes.

Nimroël avait encore plusieurs heures de retard sur Eldarion et ceux qui l'accompagnaient, mais elle était épuisée et elle avait grand besoin de se reposer. Lorsqu'elle fut à une distance suffisante du Marais des Morts, elle s'assit au bord de la route et s'adossa à un large rocher. Elle but quelques gorgées d'eau, avala un morceau de pain, puis elle ferma les yeux et essaya de se détendre un peu.

La jeune fille reprit sa route moins d'une heure plus tard. Il faisait chaud et le soleil brillait, mais il n'apportait pas de réel réconfort, en ce sinistre endroit. Elle se réjouissait tout de même car elle progressait rapidement et elle gagnait du terrain sur Eldarion et ses hommes. Ceux-ci étaient pourtant à cheval, mais sur la route très inégale et parsemée de cailloux pointus, ils ne pouvaient avancer bien vite. De plus, ils devaient chercher des indices du passage des orcs, ce qui les ralentissait encore plus.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que le soleil était à nouveau sur le point de disparaître derrière les hautes montagnes, à sa gauche, Nimroël vit enfin ceux qu'elle poursuivait. Elle eut soudainement envie de leur crier de l'attendre, mais elle se retint. À cette distance, il était peu probable qu'ils l'entendent, même si Eldarion avait l'ouïe très fine. De plus, les montagnes grouillaient d'orcs et il valait mieux qu'elle passe inaperçue. Elle s'était dissimulée avant même de s'engager entre les hauts pics qui avaient jadis marqué l'entrée du Mordor et elle préférait continuer à avancer sans être vue. Toutefois, malgré sa fatigue, elle accéléra sa course.

Le soleil se coucha et la noirceur gagna rapidement l'étroite vallée d'Udun. Eldarion n'était plus très loin maintenant. Mais les orcs aussi étaient tout près. En fait, ils étaient sur le point de passer à l'attaque. Nimroël ne pouvait pas voir grand-chose de la bataille qui allait s'engager, mais grâce à ses pouvoirs, elle put suivre les mouvements d'Eldarion et de ses hommes. Ceux-ci s'étaient apparemment préparés à subir l'attaque des orcs car ils se mirent rapidement en position défensive.

Les orcs poussèrent alors des cris aigus et ils se précipitèrent vers le petit groupe d'humains qui avaient osé pénétrer leur territoire. Durant un long moment, la jeune fille ne bougea pas. Son esprit était entièrement tourné vers la bataille. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer la façon dont Eldarion menait ses hommes. Ceux-ci étaient encore très jeunes et inexpérimentés, mais ils restaient rassemblés et ils se battaient courageusement. Ils étaient également beaucoup moins nombreux que leurs assaillants, mais cela non plus ne semblait pas les décourager.

Nimroël se décida enfin à rejoindre Eldarion et ses amis. Elle profita de la cohue et elle avança rapidement vers la bataille. Elle sortit ensuite ses poignards et elle se fraya aisément un chemin à travers les orcs. Elle s'approchait sans bruit de ses ennemis, précaution inutile étant donné le vacarme de la bataille, puis elle enfonçait vivement l'une de ses lames dans le cou de l'orc le plus proche. Elle parvint ainsi près d'un gigantesque rocher, presque aussi haut qu'elle. Elle décida d'y grimper. De là, malgré le peu de lumière, elle aurait une vue imprenable sur le champ de bataille et sur les combattants. Avec son arc, elle pourrait ainsi intervenir à tout moment pour aider Eldarion.

Nimroël se posta donc en haut du rocher et elle se mit à abattre les orcs un à un. Elle gardait toutefois un œil sur le jeune Prince. Ce dernier avait sans aucun doute les talents de combattant de son père et de ses oncles, et il se débarrassait sans peine de chacun des orcs qui l'attaquaient. Il maniait son épée avec autant de force que d'agilité, ses coups étaient rapides et précis. C'était la première fois que la jeune fille le voyait se battre réellement et elle devait admettre qu'il se débrouillait plutôt bien.

\- _C'est tout de même un jeune idiot,_ se dit-elle _. Il n_ _'aurait jamais dû prendre de tels risques simplement pour impressionner ses amis…_

Au bout d'un moment, Nimroël se retrouva à court de flèches et elle fut forcée de redescendre de son rocher. Elle se déplaça quelques instants entre les nombreux cadavres qui jonchaient le sol et elle récupéra deux douzaines de ses flèches. Il y eut alors un changement important dans les cris des orcs et la jeune fille prêta l'oreille, un peu inquiète. Elle réalisa alors que la lune, presque pleine, allait bientôt se lever et que cela alertait leurs ennemis. Elle trouva cela un peu étrange. Les orcs n'avaient jamais aimé la lumière éclatante du soleil, mais ils ne craignaient généralement pas celle de la lune. Peut-être qu'à force de rester cachés au plus creux de leurs antres, ils refusaient à présent de s'exposer à toute lumière.

Nimroël n'eut pas le loisir de s'interroger davantage. Les orcs se rassemblèrent soudainement avant de battre en retraite. Ils se mirent à courir vers les montagnes et ils disparurent rapidement dans l'ombre des rochers. La jeune fille entendit alors les cris de victoires des hommes d'Eldarion et elle serra les dents, irritée par leur suffisance.

\- Ils ne s'en vont pas parce qu'ils ont peur de vous, dit-elle d'un ton provocateur, apparaissant brusquement devant Eldarion.

\- Nimroël? dit Eldarion, surpris. Que fais-tu ici?

Le Prince se dirigea vers la jeune fille, bousculant Amlach au passage. Il la prit par les épaules et l'observa quelques secondes.

\- Tu nous as suivis? lui demanda-t-il sèchement.

\- Je voulais vous rejoindre pour chasser avec vous. Mais quand j'ai réalisé que vous n'étiez pas en Ithilien, je suis partie à votre recherche.

\- Tu me surveilles, maintenant?

\- Non, bien sûr que non, répondit la jeune fille étonnée par l'intonation irritée du jeune homme.

C'était la première fois que ce dernier s'emportait ainsi contre elle.

\- Alors, pourquoi es-tu ici? insista-t-il.

\- Je viens de te le dire, Eldarion. Tu n'es pas obligé de me croire, mais c'est par hasard que j'ai découvert que tu étais sur le point de te fourrer dans les ennuis.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien.

\- Non, Eldarion. Nous devons partir d'ici le plus rapidement possible. Les orcs sont très nombreux. Et ils continuent de se rassembler au moment même où l'on se parle.

\- Je sais, _kuruni_. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, nous les attendrons de pied ferme.

\- Tu as vu comment ces sales rats se sont enfuis, lui dit alors familièrement Amlach, posant la main sur son épaule.

La jeune fille se dégagea brusquement.

\- Ils ne sont pas partis parce qu'ils vous craignent, imbéciles! Ils n'aiment pas la lumière de la lune. Mais dès que la noirceur reviendra, ils passeront à nouveau à l'attaque. Et ne me tutoie pas, Amlach!

Le jeune homme lui jeta un regard sombre, mais il n'osa rien dire. Pendant ce temps, Eldarion donnait des ordres à ses hommes afin d'organiser des tours de garde.

\- Tu n'es qu'un idiot, Eldarion, lui dit Nimroël, voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de repartir. Comment oses-tu t'exposer ainsi?

\- Je ne suis plus un enfant, Nimroël. Je peux très bien m'occuper de quelques orcs.

Comme presque chaque fois qu'ils discutaient ensemble Nimroël et Eldarion avaient utilisé la langue elfique. Amlach n'y comprenait évidemment strictement rien et il s'éloigna, furieux d'être ainsi exclu de la discussion.

\- Tu crois que c'est un jeu? continua la jeune fille. Tu penses qu'en jouant les héros, tu prouveras que tu es un homme? Mais même si tu réussis à te sortir du pétrin où tu t'es fourré, tu ne démontreras rien du tout. Crois-tu réellement que c'est ainsi que tu gagneras le respect de ton père?

Eldarion ne lui répondit pas. Il était évident qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout que la jeune fille lui fasse la morale. Mais celle-ci était elle aussi en colère et elle n'allait pas s'arrêter simplement parce que ce qu'elle avait à dire ne plaisait pas au Prince.

\- Tu mets ta vie et celle de tes hommes en danger, et cela, inutilement! reprit-elle.

\- Tu nous sous-estimes! Nous viendrons à bout de cette vermine.

\- Peut-être bien! Mais tu es leur Seigneur. Tu ne peux pas les engager dans ce genre d'entreprises juste pour t'amuser! Pour prouver que tu sais te battre… que tu…

\- Ça suffit Nimroël! l'interrompit alors Eldarion. Tu es libre de partir si tu le souhaites. Comme tous ceux qui sont ici. Ils sont venus volontairement. Je ne leur ai jamais ordonné de me suivre.

\- Ils t'ont suivi parce que tu es leur Prince. Tu ne comprends donc pas, quand on te parle?

\- J'ai très bien compris. Mais tu te trompes! Ce sont mes amis…

\- Eldarion…

\- Ce n'est pas le moment, Nimroël. Nous devons nous préparer.

\- Nous devons partir d'ici le plus rapidement possible. Je suis venue pour te ramener à Minas Tirith, pas pour te regarder te battre… Tu crois que je n'ai rien d'autre à faire? J'ai déjà suffisamment de soucis avec Nessalian et je…

Nimroël s'interrompit brusquement. Elle n'aurait pas dû s'emporter ainsi.

\- Nessalian? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a? Elle est malade?

\- Non… Je… Ce n'est rien.

\- Ne me mens pas, Nimroël

\- Je… Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça.

\- Je t'en prie, dit Eldarion d'une voix très douce. C'est ma petite sœur. C'est à moi de la protéger.

\- Et s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, qui la protégerait?

\- Alors, dis-moi! Dis-moi ce qui se passe avec Nessalian!

La jeune Maia baissa tristement la tête. Elle ne voulait pas révéler son secret à Eldarion. Mais il y avait si longtemps que cela lui pesait sur le cœur.

\- J'ai eu une vision, murmura-t-elle.

\- Elle… Elle va mourir? demanda le Prince, estomaqué.

\- Je ne sais pas. J'espère que non, mais je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire. J'ai déjà essayé de changer les visions que j'avais eues, mais je n'y suis jamais arrivée.

\- Nous devons faire quelque chose. N'importe quoi! Mais on ne peut pas attendre les bras croisés…

\- Je sais. Je sais… Mais… Ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment d'en discuter, Eldarion!

Le Prince réfléchit quelques instants, puis il poussa un soupir. Il dit ensuite à ses amis de tout remballer et de se préparer à repartir le plus rapidement possible. Il y eut quelques murmures de protestations et d'interrogations, mais la plupart des hommes se mirent aussitôt au travail. Sauf Amlach qui vint se planter devant Eldarion en regardant Nimroël d'un air arrogant.

\- Alors, tu t'es laissé convaincre par cette petite froussarde de repartir? Elle a réussi à te faire peur, Eldarion?

\- Non, mais des questions plus urgentes m'attendent à Minas Tirith.

\- Oh oui, bien sûr! Dans le genre, cirer tes bottes et astiquer ton épée de bois!

\- Tais-toi, Amlach! Et prépare tes affaires!

\- Nous n'avons pas parcouru tout ce chemin simplement pour éliminer quelques orcs, Eldarion. Nous sommes venus pour exterminer cette racaille une bonne fois pour toutes et nous ne repartirons pas avant!

Il y eut alors un silence glacial. Les hommes étaient figés de stupeur. Ils avaient tous l'habitude de voir Amlach et Eldarion s'affronter, mais jusqu'ici, jamais Amlach n'avait jamais défié le Prince aussi ouvertement.

\- Nous repartons maintenant, dit Eldarion d'un ton calme, mais froid.

Amlach comprit que cette fois, il avait intérêt à obéir. Il jeta un regard menaçant à Nimroël, puis il se détourna brusquement et alla ramasser ses affaires. En quelques minutes, les hommes furent à cheval, prêts à partir. Tallen s'avança lors, tenant par la bride le cheval d'Eldarion.

\- Nous sommes prêts à partir, mon Seigneur, dit-il d'une voix douce.

Le jeune Prince inclina brièvement la tête en guise de réponse, puis il se mit en selle. Nimroël grimpa aussitôt derrière lui et la petite troupe se mit en marche.

La jeune Maia gardait son esprit tourné vers les orcs, cachés dans leurs trous. Et elle était étonnée qu'ils soient aussi nombreux. Sans véritable maître, ceux-ci avaient normalement beaucoup de mal à s'organiser. Ils passaient leur temps à se battre entre eux et en général, leur nombre n'augmentait pas… pas aussi rapidement. De plus, Aragorn envoyait régulièrement des troupes dans la région pour s'assurer que les orcs n'étaient pas en état de causer le moindre problème. Alors pourquoi y en avait-il autant? Ce n'était pas normal et la jeune fille devait en aviser Aragorn. Mais alors, elle devrait lui expliquer comment elle s'était retrouvée au Mordor.

La petite troupe arrivait près de l'étroit passage permettant l'accès au Mordor quand ils entendirent les cris d'attaque de leurs ennemis. Eldarion voulut pousser ses hommes en avant, pour tenter d'échapper aux orcs, mais Nimroël les retint.

\- Ils cherchent à nous précipiter dans un guet-apens, cria-t-elle. Ils nous attendent un peu plus loin…

\- Alors nous irons dans l'autre direction, lança Eldarion. J'ai noté un petit promontoire, il y a quelques minutes. Allons-y!

Ils changèrent brusquement de direction et galopèrent en direction du promontoire indiqué par Eldarion. Une fois là, ils sautèrent rapidement de leur monture et ils se mirent aussitôt en position, prêts à se battre. À peine une minute plus tard, les orcs passèrent à l'attaque.

\- Nimroël, reste à l'abri, avec les chevaux, ordonna tout à coup Eldarion.

\- Je me suis battue contre des orcs avant même que tu ne sois né, Eldarion! répliqua vertement la jeune fille.

\- Alors, sois prudente, lui répondit doucement le jeune homme.

\- Toi aussi.

La jeune Maia dégaina ses poignards et elle les fit tourner quelques fois entre ses mains, pour s'habituer à leur contact. Elle fit ensuite face à son premier adversaire, qu'elle élimina très rapidement. Elle tua encore quelques orcs quand elle se fit soudainement et très brusquement bousculer. Elle dut faire quelques pas en avant pour reprendre son équilibre. Elle se retrouva alors entourée de plusieurs orcs et elle sentit son estomac se crisper légèrement. Elle évita un premier assaut, puis un deuxième et elle reçut finalement un violent coup de pied à l'estomac. Pliée en deux, elle toussa quelques secondes. Par réflexe, sans doute, elle lança le sortilège la rendant invisible, ce qui causa un vif émoi parmi les ennemis qui l'encerclaient. La plupart se reculèrent, étonnés et surtout apeurés de voir leur adversaire disparaître ainsi. Nimroël put alors aisément rejoindre le demi-cercle formé par Eldarion et les autres jeunes hommes qui l'accompagnaient. Elle décida cependant de rester invisible et elle grimpa sur l'un des gros rochers se trouvant près des chevaux. Elle prit ensuite son arc et elle abattit coup sur coup sept des orcs qui entouraient le petit groupe. La panique s'empara alors de leurs ennemis qui se mirent à reculer, cherchant à éviter ces flèches semblant sortir de nulle part. La jeune Maia ne s'arrêta pas pour autant de tirer. Elle réussit à toucher trois autres de ses ennemis avant que les orcs ne s'enfuient en poussant des cris de frayeur.

Nimroël eut envie de continuer à tirer, mais elle n'avait plus beaucoup de flèches et elle se doutait que la petite troupe n'était pas encore au bout de ses peines. Elle rangea donc son arc, descendit de son rocher et se dirigea rapidement vers Eldarion. Amlach était à côté du jeune Prince. Il souriait d'un air satisfait et son épée dégoulinait du sang noir des orcs. La jeune Maia réapparut subitement devant les deux amis, les faisant tous deux sursauter. Un sourire éclaira aussitôt le visage d'Eldarion, alors qu'Amlach lui jetait un regard glacial. La jeune fille le soupçonnait déjà de l'avoir délibérément poussée, un peu plus tôt, mais à voir le mécontentement que le jeune homme manifestait, elle était pratiquement certaine que ce dernier avait bel et bien cherché à la faire tuer. Elle ne pouvait cependant pas l'accuser sans preuve et elle préféra garder pour elle ses soupçons. Elle devrait évidemment faire preuve de beaucoup de prudence jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à l'abri, à Minas Tirith.

Eldarion fit rapidement le tour de ses hommes. La plupart étaient indemnes, mais deux d'entre eux avaient de légères blessures alors qu'un troisième avait reçu un violent coup d'épée sur le bras. Le membre était à moitié arraché et l'homme perdait beaucoup de sang. Il fallut lui faire un garrot, puis on lui rafistola le bras du mieux que l'on put. Il fallait le transporter à Osgiliath le plus rapidement possible, pour le soigner.

Il y avait également quelques dommages parmi les chevaux. Deux des bêtes avaient été tuées et deux autres avaient subi des blessures suffisamment graves pour être incapables de porter un homme. Il fallut donc réorganiser la troupe afin de répartir le mieux possible le poids des hommes sur les chevaux restant. Amlach était de toute évidence le plus lourd de tous les hommes accompagnant Eldarion. Il proposa donc de prendre Nimroël avec lui. Durant un court instant, la jeune fille sentit son cœur s'affoler à l'idée de devoir monter avec lui, alors qu'il avait probablement essayé de la tuer, un peu plus tôt. Heureusement, Eldarion intervint presque aussitôt, comme s'il avait senti son trouble.

\- Tu monteras seul, Amlach. Tu es déjà une charge suffisante pour un cheval, dit le jeune Prince.

L'homme acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête. Il n'osait apparemment plus contredire Eldarion.

\- Nimroël viendra avec moi, poursuivit le Prince. Nous passerons les premiers, en éclaireurs.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de la jeune fille d'approuver. En fait, elle aurait accepté de monter avec n'importe qui, excepté Amlach.

On hissa le plus doucement possible le blessé sur l'un des chevaux, puis le reste de la troupe se mit rapidement en selle. Eldarion et Nimroël passèrent les premiers, comme convenu. Utilisant ses pouvoirs, la jeune Maia s'efforça de les dissimuler, Eldarion et elle. Malheureusement, le sol était fait de pierres et les sabots de leur cheval faisaient beaucoup de bruit. Ils ne pouvaient donc pas passer totalement inaperçus. Et de toute façon, ce n'était pas leur but. Eldarion voulait simplement réussir à abattre quelques-uns des orcs afin d'effrayer les autres et de les dissuader d'attaquer.

Ils étaient maintenant à bonne distance du reste de la troupe. Ils avaient ralenti leur allure, espérant faire moins de bruits ainsi. Nimroël avait pris son arc et l'une des flèches que lui avait données le jeune Prince et elle était déjà prête à tirer sur la première cible qui se présenterait. Elle sentait la nervosité la gagner, à mesure qu'ils s'avançaient entre les sombres pics des montagnes. Ceux-ci semblaient se rapprocher, comme s'ils cherchaient à les empêcher de passer.

\- Ils sont très nombreux, Eldarion, murmura-t-elle près de l'oreille du jeune homme.

\- Nous devons passer, répondit ce dernier.

Nimroël vit alors une ombre bouger, quelque part sur sa droite. Elle encocha sa flèche et se prépara à tirer. L'orc bougea à nouveau et la jeune fille décocha sa flèche qui toucha la cible à peine quelques secondes plus tard. Il y eut alors quelques cris, parmi leurs ennemis, puis le silence revint. Nimroël remercia mentalement la Dame Galadriel pour l'arc, puissant et précis, dont elle lui avait fait cadeau. Elle sentit alors le calme revenir en elle et elle en fut également reconnaissante à l'elfe, comme si le seul fait de penser à la Dame pouvait l'apaiser.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la jeune Maia abattit un deuxième orc, puis un troisième. Des cris aigus retentirent encore une fois dans les montagnes. Mais les orcs ne passèrent pas à l'attaque ni ne s'enfuirent.

\- Si… S'ils nous voyaient, ils se lanceraient peut-être à notre poursuite, proposa doucement la jeune fille. Cela laisserait le champ libre aux autres.

\- C'est une idée… Mais attends encore un peu, répondit Eldarion. Il faudrait d'abord franchir ces rochers, devant nous.

Nimroël tendit son esprit vers les pierres noires qui se trouvaient de part et d'autre de la route. Comme elle s'y attendait, quelques orcs se cachaient derrière.

\- Ne passe pas entre les deux, murmura-t-elle à Eldarion.

Ce dernier hocha légèrement la tête. Il fit ensuite dévier son cheval sur la gauche, afin de passer à côté du plus petit des deux rochers. Dès qu'elle vit les orcs qui se dissimulaient près de la pierre sombre, Nimroël leur tira dessus. Elle réussit à en abattre deux, mais les deux autres lui échappèrent et réussirent à rejoindre leurs comparses, derrière l'autre rocher. La panique s'empara alors du petit groupe d'orcs et ceux-ci abandonnèrent leur poste pour gravir à toute vitesse la pente escarpée de la montagne.

\- Si on continue comme ça, dit alors Eldarion à la jeune fille, on arrivera peut-être à tous les faire fuir.

\- Je ne sais pas, Eldarion. Il se trame quelque chose, ici. Ils sont trop nombreux… et trop organisés. Il faudrait prévenir Aragorn, je pense.

Eldarion soupira, mais il ne répondit pas. Il était sans doute d'accord avec Nimroël, mais la perspective d'expliquer à son père ce qu'il était venu faire, ici, au Mordor, ne l'enchantait évidemment pas.

Un sourd roulement de tonnerre se fit alors entendre, juste au-dessus du Prince et de la jeune fille. Levant vivement la tête, celle-ci vit alors de gros rochers débouler vers eux. Effrayée, elle retint son souffle et ferma les yeux. Eldarion eut de meilleurs réflexes. Il fit claquer les rênes sur le cou de sa monture et il la poussa vivement en avant. Le fracas que firent les pierres en s'empilant au fond de l'étroite vallée couvrit le hennissement affolé du cheval et le bruit de ses sabots frappant durement le sol. Tirant ensuite très vivement sur ses rênes, Eldarion stoppa l'animal dès qu'ils furent hors de portée des pierres. Il sauta ensuite du cheval et il aida Nimroël à en faire autant. Puis il entraîna la jeune fille derrière lui dans une course légère et silencieuse sur la pente de la montagne.

\- Que veux-tu faire? lui demanda Nimroël, dès qu'Eldarion s'arrêta pour une pause.

\- Il est probable qu'ils nous croient morts, lui répondit le jeune homme. Et avec de la chance, ils ne savent pas que nous nous sommes séparés. Ils cesseront donc de nous traquer.

\- Oui, mais…

\- Il faut prévenir les autres, termina le Prince. Sans faire de bruit, et sans se faire voir.

\- Ça, c'est ma spécialité, répondit doucement la jeune fille.

Eldarion hocha la tête et lui sourit. Puis il la prit par la main et ils reprirent leur marche, le long de la pente abrupte.

\- Crois-tu que tu arriverais à tous nous dissimuler? lui demanda Eldarion, au bout d'un moment.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais essayé de faire disparaître autant de gens et de chevaux à la fois. J'essaierai…

Nimroël et Eldarion parvinrent rapidement au-dessus de l'endroit où Amlach et le reste des hommes se trouvaient. Ceux-ci s'étaient arrêtés et s'étaient regroupés sur le bord de la route. Ils restaient là, en silence. La jeune fille se dit que, finalement, Amlach n'était pas aussi idiot qu'il n'y paraissait. En restant ainsi, sans bouger ni faire de bruit, ils avaient une chance de se faire passer pour mort aux yeux des orcs.

Lorsqu'ils eurent rejoint la petite troupe, Nimroël annula le sortilège qui les masquait, Eldarion et elle. Quelques-uns des hommes sursautèrent, mais tous parurent très heureux de les revoir sains et saufs.

\- Nous avons eu peur que vous ayez été ensevelis par ces pierres, leur dit Tallen.

\- J'ai envoyé Tom et Folca en reconnaissance, dit ensuite Amlach. Pour savoir si nous allons pouvoir passer.

\- Nous pourrons passer sans problème, dit Eldarion. Mais les chevaux ne le pourront peut-être pas.

Nimroël émit une légère exclamation de protestation.

\- On ne peut pas les laisser ici, Eldarion, dit-elle. Les orcs… les orcs vont les manger.

\- Mieux vaut qu'ils mangent les chevaux que nous, lui répondit Amlach en se penchant vers elle d'un air méprisant.

La jeune fille lui jeta un regard noir, mais elle préféra ne rien dire. Elle règlerait son problème avec le jeune homme une fois qu'ils auraient réussi à se sortir de ce pétrin. Et alors, elle lui ferait regretter de l'avoir provoquée ainsi.

\- Nous n'aurons peut-être pas le choix de les abandonner, lui dit doucement Eldarion.

\- Ça va, j'ai compris, répondit brusquement la jeune fille. Ne sois pas paternaliste avec moi! J'ai un siècle et demi de plus que toi.

L'arrivée de Tom et de Folca évita à Eldarion d'avoir à répondre. Ils s'approchèrent rapidement d'Eldarion et d'Amlach pour faire leur rapport.

\- Les rochers bloquent presque toute la route, dit Tom. Nous pourrions y faire passer les chevaux un à un, mais nous serions alors très vulnérables. Sans compter que les orcs risqueraient de faire tomber d'autres pierres.

\- Nous avons vu beaucoup de mouvements dans les montagnes, continua Folca. Nos ennemis continuent de se regrouper.

\- Ils ne veulent pas que l'on puisse témoigner de leur nombre grandissant, dit alors Nimroël. Ils feront tout pour nous éliminer jusqu'au dernier. Ils préparent quelque chose, j'en suis certaine.

Eldarion acquiesça. La jeune fille avait sûrement raison.

\- Nous devons abandonner les chevaux et passer par les sentiers des montagnes, dit-il d'un ton décidé.

\- Je vais… Je vais rester ici, moi aussi, dit alors Damrod, l'homme qui avait été blessé au bras, d'une voix grinçante. J'essaierai de trouver un abri…

\- Il n'en est pas question, rétorqua Eldarion. Nous allons fabriquer un brancard et nous te transporterons.

\- Avec moi comme charge, vous ne pourrez pas passer.

\- Non, Damrod. Nous n'allons pas t'abandonner ici.

\- Les orcs seront tous à vos trousses, s'obstina Damrod. Avec un peu de chance, j'arriverai à rester caché jusqu'à ce que vous reveniez avec plus d'hommes.

\- J'irai avec lui, dit alors Tallen. J'ai vu quelques grottes, un peu plus loin. Nous y resterons jusqu'à votre retour.

Il y eut un long silence. Eldarion n'aimait pas la perspective de laisser ses amis derrière lui. Mais Damrod avait raison. Ils n'arriveraient pas à passer sur les petits sentiers s'ils devaient transporter un homme sur un brancard. Et Damrod n'était pas vraiment en état de marcher.

Le jeune Prince jeta un regard vers Nimroël qui hocha imperceptiblement la tête, comprenant sa question, non formulée.

\- Je vous dissimulerai du mieux que je le pourrai, dit la jeune Maia à Tallen et à Damrod. Mais je ne sais pas combien de temps le sortilège tiendra, si je ne suis pas là. Vous allez devoir vous faire très discrets.

\- Merci, ma Dame, lui dit simplement Tallen.

Nimroël fit de son mieux pour rendre Tallen et Damrod invisibles. Puis, Tallen grimpa derrière le blessé et les deux hommes s'éloignèrent lentement. Seule la jeune fille pouvait les voir, mais tous pouvaient entendre décroître le bruit des sabots de leur monture.

Le reste de la troupe se mit alors à grimper le long de la pente escarpée de la montagne. Eldarion passait le premier, suivi de près par Nimroël. Celle-ci s'efforçait de dissimuler toute la troupe, qui heureusement, avançait en silence. Ils marchèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes puis Eldarion fit un signe et tous les hommes s'arrêtèrent et s'accroupirent derrière les rochers.

\- Nous sommes exactement au-dessus de l'endroit où l'éboulis a eu lieu, dit le Prince à voix basse. Un peu plus loin, au fond de la vallée, se trouve mon cheval. Il est très rapide et… Bref, je veux que quelqu'un tente de reprendre le cheval afin de gagner Minas Tirith le plus rapidement possible, pour prévenir mon père de ce qui se trame ici.

\- C'est Folca qui est le cavalier le plus léger et le plus rapide, dit alors Amlach.

\- Non, le contredit Eldarion. C'est Nimroël la plus rapide!

\- Eldarion! protesta la jeune fille. Je ne vais certainement pas m'enfuir et te laisser seul ici. Il n'en est pas question.

\- Écoute-moi bien, _kuruni_. Tu es celle qui a le plus de chance de pouvoir prévenir mon père. Et c'est ce qui compte le plus, en ce moment, dit le Prince.

\- Mais, je… S'il t'arrivait quoi que ce soit, Eldarion… Je ne pourrais pas faire face à Aragorn. Envoie Folca, si tu le souhaites, mais moi, je reste près de toi pour te protéger.

\- Mon père doit être prévenu, insista Eldarion.

\- Tu sais très bien que si tu ne reviens pas d'ici quelques jours, Aragorn enverra des hommes à ta recherche. Et ils finiront bien par retrouver ta trace et la suivre jusqu'ici.

Eldarion paraissait irrité que la jeune fille refuse de lui obéir. Il ouvrit la bouche, pour ajouter quelque chose, mais Nimroël ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- De toute façon, le cheval n'est plus là, dit-elle.

\- Quoi?

\- Soit il s'est enfui, soit…

La jeune fille ne termina pas sa phrase, mais ils comprirent tous ce qu'elle avait voulu dire.

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix, dans ce cas. Nous continuerons à pied, lança Eldarion.

Il se remit en marche sur l'étroit sentier et tous les hommes le suivirent en silence. Au bout de quelques minutes cependant, le Prince fit à nouveau halte. Le chemin qu'il suivait depuis un moment déjà s'arrêtait brusquement au bord d'une falaise. Ils allaient devoir rebrousser chemin et trouver un autre sentier.

Ils perdirent ainsi plusieurs heures à chercher une voie qui leur permettrait de sortir de ce sombre pays. Mais finalement, après avoir tourné en rond une bonne partie de la nuit, Eldarion réussit à trouver un sentier qui descendait rapidement vers le fond de la vallée. Ils suivirent ce chemin en silence, conscients de leur vulnérabilité. Puis ils s'arrêtèrent à nouveau à quelques pieds à peine de la route principale.

\- On devrait peut-être attendre que le soleil se lève, murmura Nimroël à Eldarion. Les orcs hésiteront probablement à attaquer, à la lumière du jour.

\- Les rayons du soleil ne doivent jamais atteindre cet endroit, lui répondit le Prince.

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers les hautes montagnes qui les entouraient. Eldarion avait raison. Elles étaient si hautes et si rapprochées que même à midi, il ne devait pas faire bien clair en cet endroit.

\- Pourrais-tu nous dissimuler? lui demanda alors le jeune homme.

\- Oui, je crois.

Nimroël se concentra un moment, puis elle lança un sortilège afin que les orcs ne puissent pas les voir, elle et ses compagnons. Elle ressentit aussitôt une légère brûlure, à l'épaule, mais elle y était à présent habituée et elle ne dit rien. Elle hocha simplement la tête à l'adresse d'Eldarion, qui fit alors un signe à ses hommes. S'efforçant de ne pas faire le moindre bruit, ils s'avancèrent alors avec précaution sur la route de pierres.

Ils marchèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes. Eldarion leur avait recommandé de ne faire aucun bruit et pendant un moment, ils respectèrent cette recommandation. Ils aperçurent ensuite quelques orcs, faisant le guet le long de la route, et une certaine nervosité gagna leur petit groupe. Le sortilège de Nimroël semblait pourtant bien fonctionner et aucun des orcs ne réagit à leur présence. Ils continuèrent donc d'avancer, retenant presque leur souffle tant les orcs étaient près d'eux. Nimroël et Eldarion avaient l'habitude de passer ainsi inaperçus, mais ce n'était pas le cas des autres membres de la troupe et ces derniers étaient de plus en plus nerveux.

Ils étaient à moins d'une lieue de là où s'étaient trouvées les Portes Noires lorsque l'un des hommes d'Eldarion perdit son sang froid et oublia qu'il ne devait pas faire de bruit. Sans prévenir, il se mit à courir vers les portes. Le bruit de ses pas résonna étrangement dans l'étroite vallée et en quelques secondes tous les orcs des environs furent en alerte.

Une pluie de flèches à empennage noir se mit alors à leur tomber dessus. Les orcs tiraient au hasard, mais deux hommes furent tout de même touchés. Aidés de leurs compagnons, ils purent continuer, mais leur progression en fut de beaucoup ralentie.

Tenant son bouclier au-dessus de sa tête, Eldarion s'efforçait de protéger Nimroël des flèches des orcs. La jeune fille ne portait ni cotte de mailles ni armure d'aucune sorte. Elle était donc très vulnérable à ce genre d'attaque. Elle aurait pu essayer de repousser les flèches grâce à ses pouvoirs, mais elle avait déjà du mal à maintenir le sortilège qui les rendait invisibles. Et puis, il y avait trop de projectiles pour qu'elle soit certaine de pouvoir tous les arrêter.

\- Il faut foncer, cria tout à coup Eldarion à ses hommes.

Le jeune Prince resserra sa prise sur le bras de Nimroël, puis il se mit à courir en direction de la brèche, l'entraînant à sa suite. Et soudain, une centaine d'orcs apparut devant eux, leur bloquant le passage. Durant quelques secondes, la jeune Maia crut qu'ils étaient tous perdus. Puis elle se dit que, s'ils devaient mourir ici, autant tenter quelque chose. Elle tendit son esprit et, comme elle l'avait fait dans le salon d'Arwen pour tenter de se défendre contre l'esprit de Saroumane, elle poussa de toute sa puissance en direction des orcs. Ceux-ci s'envolèrent alors littéralement, comme si un vent violent les balayait soudainement. Des débris de rochers furent également déplacés par le sort qu'avait lancé Nimroël.

Durant un long moment, il régna un étonnant silence, dans la vallée. Eldarion et ses hommes regardaient devant eux d'un air abasourdi. Même la jeune Maia était stupéfaite de ce qu'elle venait d'accomplir. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé pouvoir faire autant de dommage.

Il y eut ensuite une cacophonie de cris de paniques, tout autour de la petite troupe. Les orcs étaient eux aussi surpris de la tournure des événements. La plupart s'enfuirent sans demander leur reste. Mais même ceux qui trouvèrent le courage de rester sur place n'osèrent plus faire un geste en direction des hommes qui se trouvaient pourtant à leur merci. Nimroël n'était plus en mesure de se dissimuler aux yeux de ses ennemis. Mais ceux-ci ne le comprirent pas et ils restèrent là, sans réagir, pendant qu'Eldarion entraînait ses hommes et la jeune fille hors du Mordor.

Pendant environ une heure, ils avancèrent en silence, aussi rapidement qu'ils le pouvaient. Nimroël se sentait très fatiguée, comme à bout de souffle après une longue course, mais elle ne perdit pas conscience. En fait, elle se sentait plutôt bien, si ce n'était l'atroce sensation de brûlure de son épaule. Mais elle était encore trop étonnée et trop occupée à essayer de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer pour s'en soucier réellement. Elle marchait sans vraiment regarder où elle allait, soutenue et guidée par Eldarion.

Lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil apparurent, droit devant eux, le jeune Prince ordonna une pause. Il aida Nimroël à s'asseoir, sur un rocher lisse, puis il se pencha vers elle. La jeune fille put alors lire une grande admiration et un profond respect briller au fond des yeux du jeune homme.

\- Est-ce que ça va? lui demanda-t-il très doucement.

\- Je crois que oui, murmura-t-elle. Je suis fatiguée et je voudrais un peu d'eau, mais je ne vais pas m'évanouir, ne t'en fais pas.

\- T'évanouir?

\- La dernière fois que j'ai fait quelque chose de ce genre, j'ai perdu conscience pendant près d'une journée entière.

\- Je… Je ne savais pas... Nimroël, je suis content que tu aies été là. Tu nous as tous sauvés.

\- Promets-moi que tu ne referas plus jamais une telle chose, Eldarion.

\- Je… C'est promis.

Ils se reposèrent durant quelques heures, puis vers midi, ils se remirent en route. Ils marchaient d'un bon pas, souhaitant se retrouver à l'abri, dans les forêts d'Ithilien avant la nuit. Nimroël avait un peu de mal à suivre la cadence. Elle était encore un peu fatiguée de son exploit et surtout, son épaule la faisait terriblement souffrir. Elle avait hâte d'arriver à Minas Tirith pour qu'Aragorn lui prépare quelque chose pour apaiser la douleur. Elle aurait pu demander à Eldarion de la soigner, mais le jeune homme avait déjà suffisamment de soucis avec les blessés sans qu'elle en rajoute.

Ils étaient sur le point de s'installer pour la nuit, quelques heures plus tard, quand ils entendirent de nombreux cavaliers galoper vers eux. Ils se figèrent tous, encore sous le choc de ce qui s'était passé au Mordor. On pouvait lire de l'inquiétude au fond de leurs yeux, même si tout le monde savait bien qu'aucun orc ne montait de cheval.

Par habitude, la jeune Maia tendit son esprit vers les arrivants. Elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ressentir quoi que ce soit, étant donné qu'après la catastrophe qu'elle avait causée dans le salon d'Arwen, elle avait mis plusieurs jours avant de retrouver ses pouvoirs. Cette fois, pourtant, elle n'eut aucun mal à percevoir la présence des cavaliers qui approchaient.

\- Eldarion, c'est ton père! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle ne savait pas comment Aragorn avait pu apprendre qu'Eldarion se trouvait ici et qu'il avait besoin d'aide, mais elle était bien contente qu'il les ait retrouvés aussi rapidement. Cela leur éviterait de devoir marcher jusqu'à Osgiliath. Bien sûr, le Roi serait certainement très en colère des derniers exploits de son fils, mais de toute façon, la tempête était inévitable. Autant l'affronter tout de suite. Le fait qu'ils soient encore tous un peu secoués de leurs mésaventures leur vaudrait peut-être même un peu d'indulgence de sa part.

Les cavaliers apparurent enfin devant Nimroël, Eldarion et ses hommes. Dès qu'ils aperçurent la petite troupe, ils ralentirent leur allure et tournèrent légèrement dans leur direction. Ils s'arrêtèrent alors et restèrent silencieux durant quelques secondes, contemplant les rescapés, bouche bée.

Aragorn sauta alors en bas de sa monture et il se dirigea à grands pas vers Eldarion. Ce dernier s'efforça de supporter le regard de son père, mais il finit par baisser la tête.

\- Tu n'as rien? demanda le Roi à son fils. Tu n'es pas blessé?

\- Non, père. Je suis indemne.

\- Comment nous avez-vous retrouvés aussi rapidement, lui demanda Nimroël.

\- Quand votre cheval est arrivé sans sa cavalière à Osgiliath, Faramir m'a aussitôt envoyé un message, expliqua-t-il.

Aragorn se tourna alors vers les autres membres de la petite troupe et il s'assura que tous allaient bien. Il vérifia les pansements des blessés puis il fit distribuer de la nourriture et de l'eau à tous.

\- Et maintenant, si vous m'expliquiez ce qui s'est passé? demanda-t-il ensuite à Eldarion et Nimroël.

\- Je… commença la jeune fille.

\- Père, tout ce qui est arrivé est de ma faute, l'interrompit Eldarion. Je le reconnais et j'en suis désolé. Mais deux de mes amis sont encore là-bas et l'un d'eux est blessé et je… Je voudrais que vous m'autorisiez à retourner les chercher.

Le Roi resta silencieux, attendant de toute évidence la suite. Eldarion se mit à lui raconter brièvement tout ce qui était arrivé depuis leur entrée au Mordor. Aragorn garda un air impassible tout au long du récit de son fils. Il ne réagit que lorsque ce dernier lui décrivit de quelle façon Nimroël avait balayé plus d'une centaine de leurs ennemis. Il jeta alors un regard interrogateur à la jeune fille, qui hocha simplement la tête, pour indiquer qu'elle allait bien. Puis il donna des ordres à ses hommes afin qu'ils se préparent pour une attaque contre les orcs du Mordor qui avaient osé s'en prendre à son fils.

\- Il vous faudra plus d'hommes, lui dit doucement Nimroël. Ils sont vraiment très nombreux. Et ils ont utilisé des tactiques qui ne leur ressemblent pas. Je… Je crois qu'ils ont trouvé un nouveau maître.

\- Cela me paraît étonnant, rétorqua Aragorn.

\- Vous vous y connaissez mieux que moi, mais… Je crois qu'il se passe quelque chose de très inquiétant, là-bas.

\- Très bien. Je me fie à votre jugement.

Aragorn fit signe à l'un de ses hommes de s'approcher.

\- Je veux que vous vous rendiez à Osgiliath. Vous direz au Prince Faramir que nous avons besoin de tous les hommes qu'il sera en mesure de réunir. Vous enverrez également un messager à Minas Tirith, pour la même raison.

\- À vos ordres, mon Seigneur.

Eldarion s'approcha ensuite de son père.

\- Père, je… J'aimerais me joindre à vous.

\- Non. Tu dois rester ici, avec ceux qui ont été blessés et…

\- Mais je n'ai rien! Pas la moindre égratignure! Je vous en prie, ce sont mes amis et…

Aragorn observa son fils durant quelques secondes, puis il hocha doucement la tête.

\- C'est d'accord, soupira-t-il enfin.

\- Aragorn, dit alors Nimroël. J'aimerais venir, moi aussi.

\- Décidément, vous faites la paire, tous les deux.

\- Je vous serai peut-être utile pour retrouver Damrod et Tallen. Et pour savoir où se trouvent les orcs.

\- Êtes-vous certaine d'être en état de monter à cheval? D'après ce que m'a dit Eldarion, vous avez… un peu forcé la dose, encore une fois.

\- Je sais… Mais je ne me sens pas épuisée, comme je l'avais été la dernière fois que j'avais fait ce genre de chose. Je ne serai sans doute pas en mesure de me servir de mes pouvoirs avant plusieurs jours, mais je ne suis pas sans ressource pour autant.

\- Et votre épaule.

\- Elle… Elle est un peu sensible…

\- Gilraen, protesta légèrement Aragorn.

\- D'accord! Elle me fait très mal. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui va m'arrêter ni m'empêcher de donner une bonne leçon aux orcs.

\- Très bien! Dans ce cas, je serai heureux de vous avoir avec nous. Nous partirons à l'aube, dès demain. D'ici là, reposez-vous, tous les deux. C'est un ordre!

Comme l'avait annoncé Aragorn, ils se mirent en route très tôt, ce matin-là. Pendant la nuit, près de deux cents hommes étaient arrivés d'Osgiliath et Aragorn avait affirmé que d'autres les rejoindraient au cours de la journée, ce qui avait rassuré Nimroël.

Ils chevauchèrent en compagnie bien ordonnée jusqu'aux anciennes portes noires du Mordor. Bien sûr, autant d'hommes et de chevaux faisaient beaucoup de bruits, mais les hommes étaient silencieux. Ils ne se parlaient pas et se contentaient d'avancer en regardant droit devant eux.

Nimroël avançait elle aussi en silence. On lui avait donné une jolie jument à la robe gris pâle et elle trottait derrière Eldarion, qui lui, se trouvait à côté de son père. La jeune fille réfléchissait encore à la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec Aragorn, lorsqu'il avait soigné son épaule, juste avant de partir.

\- Avoir de grands pouvoirs donne parfois l'impression de porter le monde sur ses épaules, avait-il dit, d'une voix si douce, qu'elle avait dû tendre l'oreille pour l'écouter.

\- …

\- On cherche à tout prix à protéger ceux que l'on aime et c'est parfois une tâche très difficile, voire impossible.

\- Je ne suis pas certaine de comprendre ce que vous voulez dire, avait répondu la jeune fille d'un ton hésitant.

\- Il ne faut pas chercher à s'isoler. Au contraire, il faut apprendre à se confier à ceux qui nous entourent.

Troublée par les paroles d'Aragorn, Nimroël ne lui avait pas répondu. Et elle se demandait à présent de quoi il avait voulu parler. Lui reprochait-il d'avoir voulu protéger Eldarion toute seule? Ou bien faisait-il allusion à la vision qu'elle avait eue à propos de la mort de Nessalian? Mais si c'était le cas, comment était-il au courant? La jeune Maia n'avait rien dit à qui que ce soit, sauf la légère mention qu'elle avait faite à Eldarion. Et elle était pratiquement certaine que le jeune homme n'avait rien dit à son père. D'une part, il n'en avait guère eu le temps et d'autre part, Nessalian était à mille lieues de ses préoccupations pour l'instant. Aragorn ne pouvait donc pas être au courant. À moins qu'il n'ait deviné. Mais ça aussi, c'était pratiquement impossible. Elle se redressa et jeta un regard vers le Roi. Au même moment, ce dernier tourna la tête vers elle. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et la jeune fille eut l'impression qu'Aragorn arrivait à lire en elle, comme le faisait la Dame Galadriel. Elle eut un frisson et elle se détourna.

La jeune Maia n'eut pas le loisir de s'interroger davantage. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant les anciennes portes noires qu'ils franchirent lentement. Ils continuèrent ensuite d'avancer sans rencontrer la moindre résistance. Nimroël savait que les orcs les épiaient. Mais ils restaient cachés et n'attaquaient pas. Elle poussa sa jument en avant et vint se placer à la hauteur d'Aragorn.

\- Ils sont là, dans les montagnes, murmura-t-elle. Je sens leur présence.

\- Je sais, répondit le Roi.

\- Ils… Ils n'attaquent pas. Pourquoi?

\- Ils espèrent sans doute passer inaperçus.

\- Eh bien, ça nous facilitera la tâche.

\- Sans doute. Mais ce comportement est inhabituel, chez eux et… vous aviez raison, ils préparent sans doute quelque chose.

\- Si Eldarion n'était pas venu… commença la jeune fille.

Elle s'interrompit et jeta un regard inquiet vers Aragorn. Ce dernier avait un air sévère quand il se tourna vers elle.

\- Cela n'excuse pas son attitude irresponsable, dit-il.

\- Je sais. Je lui en veux moi aussi, répondit la jeune fille en jetant un regard à Eldarion.

Ce dernier se trouvait toujours à côté de son père. Il regardait droit devant lui, la mine sombre. Il avait beaucoup mûri, ces derniers jours.

Ils continuèrent d'avancer en silence encore un long moment. Malgré ce qu'elle avait affirmé à Aragorn, elle se sentait un peu fatiguée et elle somnolait doucement sur sa monture, sans réellement porter attention à ce qui l'entourait. Elle fut alors tirée d'une étrange rêverie par la voix d'Eldarion.

\- Ils devraient être dans les parages, dit-il tout à coup. Nimroël, peux-tu sentir leur présence?

Durant quelques secondes, la jeune fille n'eut aucune idée de ce dont parlait le Prince. Puis elle comprit que ce dernier cherchait ses amis et elle se concentra pour tenter de les retrouver. Grâce aux soins d'Aragorn, la douleur à son épaule s'était beaucoup atténuée, mais elle revint en force au bout de quelques minutes. La jeune Maia continua tout de même ses recherches, qui finirent par porter fruit.

\- Ils sont là-bas, dit-elle en pointant une grotte située à peu de distance de là.

Eldarion voulut aussitôt se diriger dans cette direction, mais Aragorn le retint d'un geste.

\- Sont-ils seuls? Pouvez-vous savoir si c'est un piège? demanda-t-il à Nimroël.

\- Je… Je ne peux pas en être certaine, mais je pense que les orcs ignorent leur présence ici, répondit-elle.

Le Roi ordonna alors à deux douzaines de ses hommes de mettre pied à terre et de grimper la paroi rocheuse afin de porter secours aux deux amis d'Eldarion. Il permit ensuite à son fils de les accompagner et ce dernier s'empressa de descendre de cheval.

Aragorn et Nimroël suivirent attentivement la progression d'Eldarion et des hommes qui l'accompagnaient. Lorsque ces derniers disparurent à l'intérieur de la petite grotte, la jeune fille eut l'impression que le temps s'étirait.

\- Il n'y a pas le moindre ennemi dans les environs, souffla-t-elle, comme pour se rassurer.

\- Alors, détendez-vous un peu, lui dit Aragorn.

Nimroël se tourna vers lui et elle eut un faible sourire, auquel l'homme répondit.

\- Pour quelqu'un qui a vécu parmi les elfes, vous êtes restée étonnamment émotive, lui dit-il.

\- Je suis désolée, répondit-elle.

\- Ce n'était pas un reproche.

\- Orophïn n'apprécierait certainement pas de me voir en ce moment… Et si je montais Galian, il ferait probablement toutes sortes de cabrioles.

\- Vous étiez très proche des frères de Haldir.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais la voix d'Aragorn contenait une pointe d'étonnement.

\- Je… Oui, je crois. Ils m'aimaient bien, je pense. Et je les aimais beaucoup. Cela vous surprend?

\- Un peu, je dois l'avouer. Haldir et ses frères n'ont jamais beaucoup aimé les étrangers. Orophïn encore moins que les deux autres.

\- Par étrangers, vous voulez dire les humains et les nains?

\- Oui.

\- Mais je suis aussi à moitié Maia.

Aragorn hocha doucement la tête. À peine une minute plus tard, Eldarion ressortit de la petite caverne où s'étaient cachés Damrod et Tallen. Deux hommes le suivaient, portant Damrod sur un brancard de fortune. Tallen et les autres ne tardèrent pas à redescendre eux aussi.

Le Roi examina le blessé dès qu'il le put. Eldarion se tenait près de lui, l'air triste et sombre. La blessure de Damrod s'était infectée, mais cela n'expliquait pas complètement pourquoi le jeune homme était si mal. Il était brûlant de fièvre et il délirait.

\- Il a été empoisonné, n'est-ce pas? demanda doucement Nimroël à Aragorn.

\- Je crois que oui, soupira ce dernier.

\- Allez-vous pouvoir le sauver? insista la jeune fille.

\- Pour l'instant, je ne peux rien faire. J'aurais besoin de certaines plantes, mais ici, rien ne pousse.

\- Pouvons-nous le transporter?

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix. Nous devons sortir de ce pays le plus rapidement possible.

Ils se remirent donc en route presque aussitôt. Ils avançaient lentement afin d'éviter de secouer inutilement le blessé. Malgré ces précautions, ce dernier souffrait horriblement et il gémissait presque continuellement. C'était très éprouvant pour le moral des hommes, mais c'était Eldarion qui affichait la mine la plus sombre. Nimroël aurait bien aimé trouver les mots pour le consoler ou lui remonter le moral, mais il n'y avait rien à dire. Damrod allait sans doute mourir et d'une certaine façon, le jeune Prince en était responsable.

Soudain, alors qu'ils approchaient à nouveau des portes noires, Damrod arrêta de gémir. On posa doucement la civière sur le sol et Aragorn se précipita au chevet du blessé. Il l'examina quelques instants, puis il poussa un profond soupir. À peine quelques minutes plus tard, Damrod cessa de respirer. Un profond silence envahit la sombre vallée. Nimroël sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes et elle lutta quelques secondes avant de se mettre à pleurer. Elle garda la tête baissée, n'osant pas jeter le moindre regard à Eldarion ni à personne d'autre d'ailleurs. Quand Aragorn ordonna que l'on enveloppe le corps et que l'on se remette en route, elle se dirigea rapidement vers sa monture et elle se mit en selle, sans un mot.

Ils sortirent facilement du Mordor, sans avoir été inquiétés le moindrement par les orcs. Ils continuèrent ensuite leur route jusqu'à la nuit tombée et même au-delà. En fait, personne ne parlait de s'arrêter. Aragorn finit tout de même par ordonner une pause et ils mirent tous pied à terre, toujours en silence. Ensuite, pendant que les hommes allumaient les feux de camp, montaient les tentes et s'occupaient des chevaux, Nimroël alla se promener doucement, sous les arbres. Elle marcha lentement pendant près de deux heures. Puis elle revint vers le campement pour prendre un peu de repos, mais elle n'en eut malheureusement pas l'occasion.

En arrivant près du camp, elle croisa Amlach. Le jeune homme marchait d'un pas rapide, sans regarder où il allait. Il faillit entrer en collision avec la jeune fille, qui l'évita de justesse.

\- Oh là! Regarde où tu vas, dit-elle sèchement.

\- Ne te mets pas dans mon chemin et tout ira bien! répondit-il.

Amlach reprit sa route et Nimroël s'apprêtait à en faire autant quand elle vit le jeune homme faire demi-tour et revenir vers elle.

\- Tu dois être satisfaite, maintenant, sale petite garce! lui lança-t-il agressivement.

\- Ne me parle pas de cette façon ni sur ce ton, Amlach.

\- Tu avais tout prévu depuis le début, n'est-ce pas?

\- Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes.

\- J'ai été renvoyé! Je ne fais plus partie de la garde de Minas Tirith!

La jeune fille ne répondit pas. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était désolée pour Amlach. Elle n'avait jamais aimé le jeune homme et elle ne pensait pas qu'il était à sa place parmi les gardes de la cité.

\- Vous ne répondez pas, ma Dame, dit Amlach d'un ton méprisant.

\- Je ne suis pas responsable de ton renvoi, répondit Nimroël.

\- Pas responsable, singea le jeune homme. Dis plutôt que tu t'en fous complètement.

\- Tu as raison, Amlach. Je me fiche pas mal de ce qui peut t'arriver!

La jeune fille se détourna ensuite et elle reprit sa route vers le campement. Elle pouvait déjà voir quelques-uns des feux quand Amlach la bouscula brusquement. Elle en fut très étonnée. Le jeune homme ne manquait pas de courage, mais de là à s'attaquer à elle…

\- Je t'interdis de me toucher, dit-elle d'une voix glaciale. Je t'interdis même de t'approcher de moi!

\- Que se passe-t-il, fillette? Tu as peur? Maintenant que tu n'as pas Eldarion à tes côtés pour te protéger, tu ne fais pas la fière!

\- Tu n'es qu'un idiot, Amlach! Je pourrais te réduire en bouillie, si je le voulais.

\- Tu crois que tu peux me faire peur, sorcière? J'ai entendu ce que tu disais au Seigneur Elessar. Tu ne peux pas te servir de tes pouvoirs, en ce moment.

\- J'ai appris à me battre avec les elfes et je n'ai pas besoin d'utiliser la magie pour te battre. Si tu étais moins stupide, tu l'aurais compris et tu aurais peur!

Amlach la gifla alors violemment, du revers de la main. Pendant quelques secondes, Nimroël fut incapable de penser clairement. Tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit, c'était l'idée que finalement, Amlach était plus rapide qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Puis une colère sourde l'envahit peu à peu, colère qu'elle s'efforça de contrôler afin qu'elle ne prenne pas le pas sur sa raison.

\- Quand mon père est mort, il y a plusieurs années de cela, je me suis juré que je ne laisserais plus jamais quelqu'un me frapper sans répliquer.

\- Alors, vas-y! Réplique! Ça me donnera l'occasion de te frapper, encore une fois!

Nimroël réagit en un éclair! Elle feinta vers la gauche, esquiva le coup que tenta de lui donner Amlach et se glissa sous le bras droit de ce dernier. Elle frappa alors directement sous le bras, là où elle savait que la cotte de mailles ne protégeait pas son adversaire. C'était également un point sensible et elle fut satisfaite du grognement de douleur qu'émit Amlach. Ce dernier abaissa aussitôt son bras en un geste instinctif de défense. Il exposa ainsi son cou et la jeune fille en profita pour lui asséner un coup sec, du tranchant de la main, sur la jugulaire. Amlach grogna à nouveau. Légèrement étourdi, il fut obligé de mettre un genou au sol. Nimroël lui asséna alors un violent coup de poing sur la pommette droite, exactement là où le jeune homme l'avait frappée un peu plus tôt. Furieux, Amlach se remit debout et il tenta à nouveau de lui donner un coup de poing, mais la jeune fille était beaucoup plus agile que lui et elle l'évita aisément. Le jeune homme battit ainsi l'air à quelques reprises et Nimroël ne put s'empêcher de se moquer de lui.

\- Rapidité et précision! Ce sont les qualités qui te manquent pour faire de toi un bon guerrier.

Amlach ne répondit pas. Il poussa simplement un grognement de rage et fonça droit sur elle, tête baissée, comme un taureau chargeant un ennemi. Nimroël s'esquiva vivement, puis pivota très rapidement et donna un violent coup de pied au derrière de son agresseur. Déjà déséquilibré par son attaque, celui-ci mordit la poussière. Il se releva cependant presque aussitôt et il fit à nouveau face à la jeune fille. Les poings crispés, le visage écarlate, il était évident que je jeune homme ne se maîtrisait plus du tout. Il se précipita à nouveau sur Nimroël, qui l'évita aisément. Puis, décidant que la plaisanterie avait assez duré, cette dernière passa à l'attaque. Du coude, elle frappa Amlach au menton. Elle lui donna ensuite un coup de pied derrière les jambes, l'obligeant ainsi à se mettre à genoux. Enfin, elle le frappa encore une fois au cou, pour l'étourdir à nouveau. Elle se recula ensuite un peu pour lui laisser le temps de reprendre ses esprits.

\- Je te préviens, Amlach, lui dit-elle au bout d'un moment. La prochaine fois, je ne serai pas aussi gentille.

Elle se retourna et fit à nouveau quelques pas en direction du campement. Elle entendit alors le crissement caractéristique d'une épée que l'on tire de son fourreau. Elle fit vivement volte-face et regarda d'un air abasourdi Amlach se précipiter vers elle, l'épée au poing. Le jeune homme allait essayer de la tuer. La jeune fille était tellement surprise qu'elle n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement pendant un court instant. Mais elle avait été bien entraînée et son instinct prit rapidement le dessus. Elle réussit à esquiver les premières attaques d'Amlach. Il faisait noir cependant et elle finit par trébucher sur une racine. Elle put heureusement se rattraper à une branche et elle évita ainsi de s'étaler sur le sol, mais elle se retrouva tout de même à genoux et son adversaire était à présent très près d'elle. Elle le vit lever son épée et elle dégaina ses poignards aussi rapidement qu'elle le pouvait. Elle plaça ensuite ses lames en croix pour bloquer l'attaque du jeune homme. Le coup résonna fortement dans ses bras et elle comprit aisément qu'elle ne pourrait pas tenir très longtemps contre Amlach. Ce dernier était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle et de plus, il était furieux, ce qui semblait décupler ses forces.

Nimroël para ensuite plusieurs attaques d'Amlach. Elle faisait dévier la lourde épée de son adversaire à l'aide de ses poignards et elle s'esquivait vivement, grâce aux nombreuses parades que lui avait apprises Haldir. Elle se rapprochait peu à peu du campement où elle espérait obtenir de l'aide. Elle n'avait aucune intention de tuer Amlach, ce qui aurait été relativement facile pour elle, mais le jeune homme était hors de lui et ses coups étaient de plus en plus violents.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes passées à essayer d'éviter Amlach, Nimroël trébucha à nouveau sur une racine. Amlach se précipita alors vers elle. La jeune fille tenta de s'esquiver en roulant sur le sol, mais elle ne réussit pas à s'éloigner suffisamment et son adversaire fut sur elle en une seconde. Il leva son épée et la frappa très durement. Nimroël bloqua l'attaque grâce à ses poignards, mais elle ressentit une vive douleur au bras et elle laissa tomber l'une de ses lames. La peur la gagna alors et, quand Amlach leva une nouvelle fois son arme, elle détourna la tête et ferma les yeux. Elle entendit alors le bruit d'une épée en frappant une autre et elle rouvrit les yeux, surprise. Elle vit Aragorn, debout près d'elle. Il venait de bloquer l'attaque d'Amlach. Le jeune homme recula rapidement, très pâle. Il jeta son épée sur le sol et il ne résista pas lorsque plusieurs gardes s'approchèrent de lui et l'arrêtèrent.

\- Ça va? demanda Aragorn en se tourna vers Nimroël.

\- Ça va, répondit la jeune fille.

Elle prit la main que lui tendait le Roi et elle se releva. Ils marchèrent ensuite en silence pendant quelques minutes. Ils arrivèrent au camp et passèrent lentement entre les tentes. La jeune fille sentait les regards curieux se poser sur elle, mais elle regardait fixement devant elle. Elle était plus ébranlée de son affrontement avec Amlach qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

\- Que s'est-il passé? demanda Aragorn en arrivant devant la tente où dormait habituellement la jeune fille.

\- Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qui lui a pris. Il… Il est devenu fou! Il m'a reproché le fait d'avoir été renvoyé et il… Il m'a frappée!

\- Faites voir.

Nimroël leva doucement le visage vers l'homme qui palpa doucement sa joue meurtrie.

\- Vous allez avoir une belle ecchymose! dit-il d'une voix douce. Je suis vraiment désolé.

\- Aragorn, vous n'y êtes pour rien! protesta la jeune fille.

\- Si! J'aurais dû éloigner Amlach d'Eldarion, et ce, depuis longtemps.

\- Alors, vous vous êtes servi de cette expédition au Mordor comme prétexte pour le renvoyer.

\- Non, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai renvoyé… C'est son capitaine qui a pris cette décision il y a plusieurs jours de cela!

\- Mais alors, pourquoi?.. Pourquoi m'a-t-il attaquée?

\- J'imagine qu'il préfère rejeter le blâme sur vous plutôt que d'admettre que c'est son incapacité à obéir aux ordres qui l'a fait renvoyer.

\- J'ai toujours su qu'il ne m'aimait pas beaucoup, mais de là à…

\- Ne vous en faites pas, il ne vous causera plus de problèmes.

\- Vous n'allez pas…

Aragorn eut un pâle sourire.

\- Cet homme a essayé de vous tuer et vous vous inquiétez de ce qu'il lui arrivera? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

\- Je… Eh bien, je…

\- Vous êtes parfois très étrange, Gilraen, dit Aragorn en posant sa main sur son épaule.

\- Je me suis donné bien du mal pour éviter de le tuer, je ne voudrais pas avoir fait tout ça pour rien, répondit la jeune fille, plaisantant à moitié.

\- Rassurez-vous dans ce cas. Je vais seulement trouver une occupation à ce jeune idiot. Je vais faire construire une tour de garde devant les portes du Mordor et Amlach participera à son érection.

\- Oh!

Soulagée, Nimroël sourit. Puis elle poussa une légère exclamation de douleur et elle porta la main à sa joue.

\- J'espère qu'il restera là-bas longtemps, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Croyez-moi, il y restera très longtemps! Et il sera très occupé!

* * *

1 Jeune prince

2 Jolie sorcière

* * *

Notes

Comme d'habitude, je tiens à vous remercier pour vos derniers commentaires. Ça me fait toujours grand plaisir d'avoir votre avis sur mon histoire.

Merci également d'avoir répondu à mon petit sondage. Je vais continuer de publier toutes les 2 ou 3 semaines selon mes disponibilités et mon avancement. Vivement que l'hiver se termine et que la neige arrête de tomber. J'écrirai sans doute plus vite si j'ai les doigts moins gelés.

Ce chapitre n'a encore jamais été lu. J'arrive donc dans une partie non revue de mon histoire. Si jamais vous notez des incohérences, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part.

Bonne lecture et à très bientôt


	37. 37 Retard

**Disclaimer** : voir le premier chapitre

* * *

-37-

Nimroël et Eldarion avaient toujours été très proches, mais depuis que le jeune Prince était au courant de la vision qu'avait eue Nimroël de la mort de Nessalian, ils étaient encore plus unis qu'auparavant. Ils passaient de longues heures ensemble, à se promener dans les jardins du sixième cercle. Ou bien ils s'assoyaient simplement l'un à côté de l'autre, sur l'un des bancs, près de la fontaine et de l'arbre blanc. La plupart du temps, les deux amis restaient silencieux. Ils évitaient parfois même de se regarder. L'angoisse qu'ils auraient pu lire dans les yeux de l'autre leur était insupportable.

Souvent, lorsqu'ils allaient se promener, ils emmenaient Nessalian avec eux. Ils jouaient alors pendant un long moment avec la petite fille. Celle-ci ne semblait pas se rendre compte de la tension qui régnait autour d'elle. Elle riait et s'amusait sans se douter de ce qui la menaçait.

L'hiver s'était écoulé, puis le printemps et l'été aussi, mais les deux amis n'avaient pas du tout progressé. Nessalian venait d'avoir cinq ans et pourtant ni Nimroël ni Eldarion n'avait la moindre idée de ce qu'ils devaient faire pour protéger la fillette.

Ce matin-là, Eldarion, Nimroël et Nessalian se promenaient sous les mallornes depuis près d'une heure. Les premiers jours de novembre avaient été très froids et plutôt pluvieux, mais à présent, le soleil brillait et le temps s'était réchauffé.

\- Nous devons en savoir plus, lança soudain Eldarion.

\- On finit toujours par en arriver à cette conclusion! protesta Nimroël.

\- Je sais, mais… Écoute _kuruni1_ , tu dois essayer d'avoir une autre vision.

\- Quoi?! Mais je… Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne suis pas capable de provoquer ce genre de choses.

\- Tu m'as toi-même dit qu'au début, tu ne pouvais pas empêcher tes visions. Et maintenant, tu arrives à les bloquer.

\- Oui, mais…

\- Alors, tu dois apprendre à les déclencher.

La jeune Maia ne répondit pas. Elle regardait Nessalian ramasser les feuilles dorées des mallornes, un peu plus loin, sur le sentier. Tous les autres arbres de Minas Tirith avaient déjà perdu toutes leurs feuilles, mais les mallornes venaient juste de commencer à se dégarnir. La fillette revint en courant vers Nimroël et celle-ci s'efforça de lui sourire. La petite était si gaie, si enjouée!

\- Je sais que ça te fait peur, Nimroël, dit doucement Eldarion, quand sa sœur se fut à nouveau éloignée.

\- …

\- Je serai là, près de toi.

\- Je ne sais même pas par où commencer, soupira la jeune fille.

\- Essaie de te détendre.

\- C'est facile pour toi, de dire cela.

Eldarion conduisit Nimroël près d'un banc, puis il la fit asseoir. Il se plaça ensuite derrière elle et se mit à délicatement lui masser les épaules et le cou.

\- Et maintenant, demanda la jeune fille au bout de quelques minutes.

Le jeune Prince appela doucement sa sœur qui arriva aussitôt en courant. La petite leur montra les plus belles des feuilles qu'elle avait ramassées et ils admirèrent chacune d'elles en souriant. Nimroël posa ensuite les feuilles à côté d'elle, puis elle attira Nessalian vers elle et la prit sur ses genoux. Elle prit ensuite la petite main de la fillette et elle ferma les yeux. Pendant quelques minutes, elle essaya de provoquer une nouvelle vision. Mais rien ne se produisit et au bout d'un moment, Nessalian se mit à s'agiter.

\- J'ai faim, dit-elle alors en essayant de se relever.

Nimroël rouvrit les yeux et elle sourit à l'enfant. Puis elle regarda Eldarion et elle lui fit un petit signe négatif. Ce dernier soupira, légèrement déçu.

\- Rentrons, proposa ensuite la jeune fille, en reportant son attention sur Nessalian. Tu pourras manger un petit quelque chose avant le souper.

\- D'accord, répondit la fillette.

Durant les années qui suivirent, Nimroël refit de nombreuses tentatives pour provoquer une autre vision, mais elle en fut incapable. Elle finit par croire que c'était impossible. Elle aurait bien voulu renoncer, mais Eldarion restait persuadé que c'était leur seul espoir et la jeune fille n'osait pas le contredire. Et puis, ça valait mieux que de ne rien faire du tout.

Elle eut cependant un peu de répit lorsque, à la fin d'un printemps particulièrement ensoleillé, Legolas et Gimli arrivèrent à Minas Tirith. C'était à nouveau une saison de festivités qui s'annonçait, puisqu'Eldarion venait de fêter son vingt-cinquième anniversaire.

Cet été-là, il y eut donc de nombreux banquets pour célébrer cet événement et la jeune fille fut très occupée par l'organisation des divers repas. Elle aurait pu confier la plupart de ses tâches à d'autres personnes, mais elle préférait tout faire elle-même, ce qui lui donnait un bon prétexte pour rester seule.

Le soir, Nimroël assistait généralement aux festivités, mais elle n'avait pas le cœur à la fête et elle se contentait de regarder les invités tournoyer sur la piste de danse. Eldarion se tenait près d'elle, la plupart du temps. Le jeune homme n'avait pas très envie de danser, lui non plus. Ils se tenaient donc mutuellement compagnie, préférant rester à l'écart de l'agitation.

Nimroël restait à l'écart pour une autre raison. Elle en voulait beaucoup à Legolas de son retard et elle ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter à son égard. Elle ressentait comme une insulte le fait que l'elfe soit resté absent pendant près de sept ans après qu'elle lui ait demandé de venir à Minas Tirith. D'autant plus que ce dernier n'avait même pas daigné répondre à sa lettre. De plus, depuis qu'il était là, il ne s'était même pas excusé et il ne lui avait fourni aucune explication pour son retard.

Et puis, maintenant qu'elle avait partagé son secret avec Eldarion, la jeune fille n'avait plus autant besoin de l'aide de l'elfe. En fait, si elle avait parlé de sa vision à Legolas, elle aurait eu l'impression d'un peu trahir Eldarion. Le jeune homme avait été là quand elle avait eu besoin de lui, elle ne pouvait pas l'écarter maintenant que Legolas était enfin arrivé.

Par un doux matin de juin, environ deux semaines après l'arrivée de Legolas et de Gimli, la jeune fille profitait de la fraîcheur matinale pour travailler à son métier à tisser quand Legolas entra dans la grande salle. C'était plutôt inhabituel pour l'elfe de se trouver là et Nimroël le regarda s'approcher, étonnée.

\- Bonjour, commença l'elfe.

\- Bonjour, lui répondit froidement la jeune fille.

\- Nimroël, que se passe-t-il?

\- Rien. Pourquoi me demandez-vous ça? prononça Nimroël, toujours froidement.

\- Tu sembles… en colère contre moi.

\- Vous avez près de sept années de retard et vous vous étonnez que je vous en veuille!

\- Sept ans… de retard? De quoi veux-tu parler?

La jeune fille regarda l'elfe, surprise que ce dernier semble ne pas savoir de quoi elle parlait.

\- Je vous ai envoyé une lettre il y a environ sept ans de cela, dit-elle d'un ton hésitant.

\- Une lettre? Je n'ai reçu aucune lettre.

\- Je… Je croyais pourtant… j'étais certaine qu'elle s'était rendue à Eryn Lasgalen.

Legolas soupira tristement.

\- Je n'étais pas chez moi, dit-il d'une voix douce.

\- Vous n'y étiez pas? Mais alors… où… Où étiez-vous?

\- Gimli et moi, nous sommes allés voir quelques amis et…

\- Durant sept ans?

\- Nous avons également voyagé un peu… pendant quelque temps…

\- Vous… Vous avez voyagé?

Nimroël regardait l'elfe, les yeux agrandis par l'étonnement. Elle avait été irritée par le silence de ce dernier, mais à présent qu'elle réalisait pourquoi il n'était pas venu, elle sentait une sourde colère monter en elle.

\- Vous m'aviez dit que vous deviez rentrer à Eryn Lasgalen, dit-elle. Je pensais que votre père avait besoin de vous et qu'il fallait que…

La jeune fille se tut brusquement. Elle avait vainement attendu une réponse de Legolas, pendant sept ans, sans penser une seule seconde que l'elfe ait pu ne pas recevoir sa lettre. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'il puisse être ailleurs qu'à Eryn Lasgalen. Elle s'était imaginé qu'il avait eu l'intention de venir plus tôt, mais qu'il avait été retenu par ses obligations. Elle s'était dit qu'il n'avait pas vraiment conscience du temps qui passait. En fait, elle lui avait inventé toutes sortes d'excuses pour son silence et son retard. Et tout à coup, elle apprenait que l'elfe avait choisi de voyager et de visiter quelques-uns de ses amis plutôt que de venir la voir, et cela la blessait profondément.

\- J'aimerais que vous me laissiez seule, Legolas, murmura-t-elle tristement.

L'elfe soupira de nouveau, mais il ne bougea pas de sa place.

\- Nimroël, qu'y avait-il, dans cette lettre? demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Je… rien… Rien d'important.

\- Ça devait être important, puisque tu me demandais de venir ici…

\- Eh bien… Oui, mais… Ça ne l'est plus, maintenant.

\- Tu en es bien certaine?

\- …

\- Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu peux me le dire. Tu peux compter sur moi.

La jeune fille eut un léger sourire de dérision. Elle trouvait la remarque de l'elfe totalement dénuée de sens et surtout, complètement fausse. Il était évident qu'elle ne pouvait pas compter sur lui. Elle venait d'en avoir la preuve.

\- Je ne pense pas, dit-elle d'un ton sec. Je le croyais, mais je me suis trompée.

\- Je suis désolé! Pardonne-moi, je t'en prie. J'aurais dû te prévenir de mon absence. C'était une erreur que je ne referai plus, je te le promets.

\- Laissez tomber, Legolas. Vous n'avez pas de comptes à me rendre. Vous allez où vous voulez, quand vous le voulez.

\- Nimroël! Je regrette de n'avoir pas été là quand tu en avais besoin. Je ne peux pas revenir en arrière, mais je te promets d'être là, à l'avenir.

\- Ça ne sera pas nécessaire.

\- J'y tiens, insista l'elfe.

\- Pourquoi? Parce que vous m'avez tiré dessus il y a plus de soixante-quinze ans? Je vais très bien, maintenant. J'ai retrouvé ma mémoire et, à part une toute petite cicatrice sur la poitrine, je n'ai gardé aucune séquelle de cet incident. En fait, je considère que notre rencontre a été très bénéfique pour moi. Sans vous, je n'aurais jamais rencontré la Dame Galadriel ni Arwen. Alors vous voyez… Vous n'avez pas à vous sentir coupable. Et c'est moi qui vous suis redevable.

\- Nimroël, protesta Legolas.

\- Et puis, de toute façon, je n'ai plus besoin de vous. D'autres sont prêts à m'aider lorsque j'en ai besoin, ajouta Nimroël, durement.

Legolas ne lui répondit pas. Il se contenta de la fixer d'un air impassible. Les secondes s'écoulaient lentement et Nimroël se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Pourquoi réagissait-elle toujours ainsi en présence de l'elfe? C'était comme si elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'affronter, de le repousser, comme si elle devait se protéger de lui. Et de fait, Legolas représentait une menace pour sa tranquillité d'esprit… et pour son cœur.

Incapable de supporter plus longtemps le regard scrutateur de l'elfe, la jeune fille se leva et alla se poster à la fenêtre. Elle entendit ensuite Legolas se lever lui aussi. Pendant un instant, elle crut qu'il allait sortir de la pièce et elle sentit son cœur se serrer d'angoisse à cette idée. Mais quand elle réalisa qu'il s'approchait d'elle, cela ne l'apaisa pas, bien au contraire.

Legolas se plaça derrière elle et il posa délicatement ses mains sur ses épaules. Ses mains descendirent ensuite lentement le long de ses bras.

\- Ta peau est si fraîche, murmura-t-il. Comme si tu avais toujours froid.

Comme pour confirmer ce que venait de dire l'elfe, Nimroël eut un frisson. Mais elle n'avait pourtant pas froid, bien au contraire.

\- Je regretterai toujours de t'avoir tiré dessus, dit ensuite Legolas, murmurant toujours. Je t'ai regardée te battre entre la vie et la mort, pendant plusieurs jours, et ces images resteront à jamais gravées dans ma mémoire. Pourtant, je suis très heureux de te connaître.

La jeune fille prit doucement la main de l'elfe, toujours posée sur son bras, et elle l'observa attentivement durant quelques secondes.

\- Je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point vos mains étaient grandes, dit-elle d'un ton uni, comme si c'était là, la réponse appropriée à ce que venait de dire Legolas.

Elle plaça sa propre main contre celle de l'elfe. Chacun de ses doigts faisait environ les deux tiers de la longueur de ceux de Legolas. Ce dernier entrecroisa alors ses doigts avec ceux de la jeune fille, qui soupira. Elle appréciait beaucoup ce simple geste, mais elle voulait plus… beaucoup plus. Elle souhaitait que l'elfe la prenne dans ses bras. Elle avait besoin de son contact. Elle avait besoin de se sentir entourée, protégée par lui. Elle était concentrée sur cette idée, comme si elle cherchait à lancer un sort. Oui, elle souhaitait pouvoir ensorceler Legolas.

\- Donne-moi du temps, Nimroël. Donne-nous du temps, je t'en prie, dit l'elfe, comme s'il devinait ses pensées.

Sa voix était encore plus ténue qu'un murmure, mais il parlait si près de l'oreille de la jeune fille qu'elle n'eut aucun mal à entendre ce qu'il disait. Elle mit par contre de longues minutes à analyser les paroles de Legolas et à chercher à comprendre leur signification.

Et alors, sa colère se ralluma d'un seul coup. Attendre! C'est tout ce que l'elfe lui proposait! Mais elle en avait assez d'attendre.

Du temps? demanda-t-elle en se retournant brusquement. Combien de temps, Legolas? Et puis, ça changera quoi, d'attendre? Je ne veux pas passer ma vie à attendre.

Nimroël attendit quelques instants une réponse de l'elfe, mais ce dernier ne dit rien. Alors, la jeune fille se détourna et marcha lentement vers la porte. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait si jamais Legolas tentait de la retenir, mais ce dernier ne fit pas un geste et ne prononça pas un mot. Toujours lentement, la jeune fille ouvrit la porte et elle sortit de la pièce, sans un regard en arrière. Elle se sentait à la fois soulagée, comme si elle venait d'échapper à un grand danger, et à la fois très triste parce qu'elle venait de renoncer à quelque chose qui lui tenait beaucoup à cœur.

Les jours s'écoulèrent lentement. Nimroël et Legolas se croisaient souvent, mais ils gardaient tous deux leurs distances et ils restaient froids et polis l'un envers l'autre. L'elfe revint pourtant voir la jeune fille deux semaines plus tard, alors que celle-ci travaillait à nouveau sur son métier. En le voyant entrer dans la grande salle, Nimroël sentit son cœur se mettre à battre très fort. Mais elle s'efforça de garder un air calme et elle continua d'entrelacer les fils durant quelques minutes. Puis elle reposa doucement la navette et leva enfin la tête vers l'elfe.

\- Voudrais-tu sortir te promener un peu? demanda alors Legolas.

\- Je suis très occupée, répliqua la jeune fille.

Elle aurait voulu parler d'un ton neutre, mais ses paroles sortirent plus sèchement qu'elle ne s'y attendait.

\- C'est une journée magnifique, insista l'elfe. On pourrait aller faire une balade à cheval.

Nimroël était très tentée par la proposition de Legolas, mais elle était toujours en colère contre lui et de plus, elle avait promis à Eldarion de descendre en ville pour assister à quelques-uns des spectacles de rue. Ils iraient ensuite au marché. Le jeune Prince voulait offrir un cadeau à Nessalian et il voulait que la jeune fille l'aide à le choisir.

\- Je ne peux pas, répondit-elle donc. Désolée… Une autre fois, peut-être.

\- Es-tu libre demain? demanda alors l'elfe.

Nimroël était un peu étonnée et même flattée de l'insistance de l'elfe. Durant un instant, elle faillit accepter son invitation, malgré ses craintes de se retrouver seule avec lui. Malheureusement, le lendemain, Eldarion et elle avaient prévu d'emmener Nessalian faire une promenade à cheval. Le jeune homme gâtait beaucoup trop sa petite soeur, mais ce n'était certainement pas Nimroël qui allait le lui reprocher.

\- Non… Je… J'ai déjà prévu… autre chose, demain, finit-elle par répondre.

\- Désolé de t'avoir dérangée, dans ce cas, répondit doucement Legolas.

L'elfe s'inclina légèrement, puis il tourna les talons et il quitta lentement la pièce.

Quelques heures plus tard, Nimroël marchait sur la place du marché en compagnie d'Eldarion. Elle avait presque oublié son entrevue du matin, avec Legolas. Le jeune Prince y était pour beaucoup. Comme cela lui arrivait généralement, Eldarion avait senti l'humeur morose de la jeune fille. Et pour la faire rire, il s'amusait à imiter Gimli, parodiant le ton bourru du nain et sa démarche un peu étrange, et de fait, Nimroël riait aux éclats. Elle s'arrêta cependant brusquement de rire quand elle aperçut Legolas et Gimli, à quelques pas de là. Elle croisa alors le regard de l'elfe et elle eut l'impression qu'il était irrité. Peut-être avait-il entendu les plaisanteries d'Eldarion? Le nain, lui, ne semblait s'être rendu compte de rien et il lui fit un léger signe de la main. Eldarion avait lui aussi vu les deux amis, mais il se pencha tout de même à l'oreille de la jeune fille et il lui grommela quelque chose à l'oreille, imitant toujours Gimli. Nimroël lui donna un brusque coup de coude dans les côtes pour qu'il cesse de se moquer du nain, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de pouffer encore un peu.

Legolas et Gimli les rejoignirent alors et la jeune fille s'efforça de reprendre son sérieux. Ils bavardèrent ensuite pendant quelques minutes. Nimroël se sentait un peu mal à l'aise sous le regard insistant de l'elfe, mais s'efforçait de l'ignorer. Encore une fois, Eldarion dut sentir son trouble, car il posa un bras sur ses épaules, comme pour la rassurer. C'était un geste qu'il avait l'habitude de faire, mais en cet instant, alors qu'ils se trouvaient en présence de Legolas et de Gimli, cela ne fit qu'augmenter le malaise de la jeune fille. Elle n'essaya pas de se dégager cependant, ne voulant pas froisser Eldarion. Enfin, au bout de quelques minutes, les quatre amis se séparèrent et Legolas et Gimli repartirent de leur côté.

Durant les semaines qui suivirent, Legolas invita plusieurs fois Nimroël à se promener avec lui, mais celle-ci déclina chaque fois son invitation, car chaque fois, elle avait promis d'accompagner Eldarion quelque part. La jeune fille aurait aisément pu se désengager envers Eldarion, mais elle choisit de ne pas le faire. D'une part, Legolas allait bientôt repartir alors qu'Eldarion serait toujours là pour elle. Et d'autre part, elle avait recommencé à rêver que l'elfe la prenait dans ses bras et l'embrassait et elle voulait éviter de se retrouver seule avec lui. Elle ne voulait surtout pas courir le risque de faire ou de dire quelque chose d'embarrassant.

L'été s'écoula rapidement et l'automne revint. Les festivités se terminèrent et le calme revint enfin dans la cité. Seuls quelques invités, parmi les plus importants, demeurèrent à la citadelle. Mais le temps se rafraîchissait chaque jour un peu plus et bientôt, la plupart d'entre eux seraient partis. Même Legolas et Gimli avaient déjà annoncé leur intention de partir dans quelques jours. Nimroël se sentait à la fois peinée et soulagée par cette décision.

Ce matin-là, elle marchait lentement en compagnie d'Arwen, dans l'un des jardins du sixième cercle. Quelques années auparavant, l'une des dames de la Reine avait planté de nombreux rosiers dans cette partie des jardins et à présent, l'intense odeur des fleurs enveloppait l'elfe et la jeune fille.

\- Voudrais-tu danser pour nous, après le banquet de ce soir? demanda tout à coup Arwen.

Nimroël avait toujours aimé danser. C'était Rûmil qui lui avait appris et elle lui en était encore reconnaissante. Mais depuis le vingt-cinquième anniversaire du couronnement d'Aragorn, la jeune fille avait découvert une tout autre sorte de danse, grâce aux nombreux spectacles de rue auxquels elle avait assisté. Elle avait d'abord observé attentivement les danseurs qui étaient venus faire leurs démonstrations à Minas Tirith, durant les festivités. À sa demande, Aragorn avait même invité plusieurs de ces troupes à venir danser à la citadelle, insigne honneur que tous avaient grandement apprécié.

Après les spectacles, Nimroël était souvent allée rencontrer les danseurs. Flattés de l'intérêt que leur portait la première Dame de la Reine, ces derniers ne s'étaient pas fait prier pour lui enseigner certains de leurs mouvements. La jeune fille s'était ainsi initiée à ce genre de danse et depuis, elle répétait plusieurs fois par semaine. Elle avait beaucoup d'énergie et elle avait toujours eu un grand besoin de bouger. Lorsqu'elle s'était entraînée au combat, avec Legolas d'abord et avec Haldir par la suite, elle avait ainsi pu canaliser son énergie. À présent, elle avait découvert la danse et elle appréciait beaucoup les quelques heures qu'elle passait chaque semaine dans l'une des grandes salles de la citadelle.

Durant plusieurs années, Nimroël s'était exercée seule. Bien sûr, Arwen était au courant de la nouvelle passion de sa jeune amie, mais celle-ci préférait s'entraîner seule et l'elfe avait respecté son souhait. La jeune fille avait fait placer de grands miroirs le long de l'un des murs de la grande salle qu'elle avait choisi d'aménager pour la danse. Elle pouvait ainsi s'observer et corriger ses mouvements. La seule chose qui lui manquait, c'était un peu de musique. Mais elle avait un bon sens du rythme et elle arrivait à danser même sans musique. Et puis, en se concentrant, elle arrivait parfois à entendre la dame Galadriel chanter. Elle avait alors l'impression de danser pour l'elfe.

C'était Eldarion qui avait été son premier spectateur. Âgé d'à peine trois ans, le petit garçon avait un jour échappé à la surveillance de sa gouvernante et s'était mis à la recherche de Nimroël. Il avait fini par retrouver cette dernière, quatre étages en dessous des appartements royaux, et il l'avait surprise en train de danser. Le petit Prince bougeait et parlait habituellement sans arrêt, posant des questions sans fin et touchant à tout, mais ce jour-là, il était resté tranquillement assis dans un coin de la pièce, durant de longues minutes, sans dire un mot et sans faire un geste.

Les jours suivants, chaque fois qu'elle allait danser, Nimroël avait emmené Eldarion. Elle lui avait toutefois fait promettre de ne rien dire à ce propos et pendant plusieurs semaines, le petit garçon avait gardé le secret de la jeune fille. Puis lors d'un après-midi pluvieux, il avait réclamé la présence de Nimroël, car il s'ennuyait. Sa gouvernante avait essayé de le raisonner et de le distraire, puisque la jeune fille n'était pas disponible. Mais Eldarion, obstiné, était allé retrouver sa mère.

\- Je veux aller voir Nimroël danser, avait-il dit le plus sérieusement du monde.

\- Tu as vu Nimroël danser? demanda Arwen.

\- Oui… Elle ne voulait pas que je le dise, ajouta le garçonnet d'un air troublé. Elle va sûrement se fâcher si elle apprend que je vous ai parlé de son secret.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Elle te pardonnera, le rassura l'elfe.

\- J'aime beaucoup la regarder. On dirait… qu'elle fait de la magie, dit ensuite Eldarion.

Arwen avait alors suivi son fils jusqu'à la salle que Nimroël avait aménagée pour la danse. Et elle avait observé la jeune fille quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci prenne conscience de la présence de l'elfe. La jeune fille s'était alors retournée vers Arwen et Eldarion, un peu embarrassée. Mais lorsqu'elle avait vu la lueur d'admiration dans les yeux de l'elfe, elle avait souri.

\- J'aimerais t'accompagner à la harpe, avait alors proposé Arwen.

Nimroël avait accepté de danser au son de la harpe d'Arwen. Il lui avait été très facile de s'adapter à la musique. En fait, c'était comme si elle avait toujours dansé sur les accords de l'elfe. Pourtant, Arwen prétendait que c'était elle qui accompagnait la jeune fille, et non pas l'inverse. Nimroël avait beau protester que c'était le danseur qui devait suivre la musique, l'elfe ne changeait pas d'idée, affirmant que c'était elle qui jouait pour la jeune fille.

Au fil des années, Nimroël avait pris de l'assurance et Arwen avait fini par la convaincre de danser durant certains banquets donnés à la citadelle. Tous ceux qui avaient eu la chance d'assister à l'une des démonstrations de la jeune fille avaient été charmés par celle-ci et ils ne tarissaient pas d'éloges à son sujet. La réputation de la jeune Maia s'était vite répandue à travers le royaume et les invités du Roi Elessar et de la Reine Arwen avaient toujours l'espoir de pouvoir admirer la jeune danseuse. Celle-ci se laissait pourtant désirer et ce n'est que rarement qu'elle acceptait de faire une démonstration. En fait, elle ne dansait que lorsqu'Arwen le lui demandait, ce que l'elfe venait justement de faire.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas, répondit Nimroël, dans un murmure.

\- On pourrait répéter un peu, cet après-midi, continua Arwen.

\- Je suis désolée, mais je… je ne crois pas que je pourrai.

C'était la première fois que Nimroël refusait la demande d'Arwen. Mais l'elfe savait très bien pourquoi la jeune fille hésitait. Elle n'avait jamais dansé en présence de Legolas.

\- Aucun de nos invités ne t'a vu danser, insista Arwen. N'aimerais-tu pas ensorceler ces nouveaux spectateurs?

\- Les ensorceler? demanda la jeune fille d'un ton légèrement moqueur.

\- Tu sais bien que tous ceux qui te voient danser tombent immédiatement sous ton charme.

\- Il ne faudrait pas exagérer! protesta Nimroël.

Mais elle souriait fièrement. Il était vrai qu'elle produisait un effet étonnant sur ceux qui la voyaient danser. Il n'était pas rare que la jeune fille reçoive quelques cadeaux après l'une de ses démonstrations. Un jour, un jeune homme l'avait même demandée en mariage, alors que ça ne faisait que quelques heures qu'il la connaissait.

Nimroël fit quelques pas de danse, foulant légèrement l'herbe du sentier, puis elle se tourna vers Arwen d'un air moqueur.

\- Eldarion dit toujours que mes danses sont en fait des sortilèges pour prendre au piège les pauvres malheureux qui osent les regarder.

\- Ils n'ont pas l'air de s'en plaindre, répondit l'elfe en riant.

\- C'est un peu comme la Dame Galadriel, murmura alors Nimroël, retrouvant subitement un air sérieux.

Arwen ne dit rien, mais elle sourit d'un air nostalgique.

\- Tous ceux qui ont eu la chance de poser les yeux sur elle ont été ensorcelés, continua la jeune fille.

\- Tu as sans doute raison, répondit l'elfe.

\- Même Gimli est amoureux d'elle, ajouta Nimroël en riant.

Arwen se mit à rire elle aussi. Puis elles reprirent toutes deux un air sérieux.

\- Elle me manque, murmura la jeune fille.

\- À moi aussi, répondit l'elfe.

Il y eut alors un long silence. Nimroël revoyait en pensées les hauts mallornes et la magnifique cité des elfes de la Lórien. Elle se sentait si nostalgique, tout à coup, qu'elle avait la gorge serrée. Elle aurait tant aimé que la Dame Galadriel ait eu le pouvoir d'arrêter le temps. Ainsi, la jeune fille aurait pu ne jamais quitter le royaume des elfes.

\- Je danserai, ce soir, dit-elle doucement. Je danserai en souvenir de la Lothlórien.

Arwen hocha lentement la tête, heureuse de la décision de sa jeune amie.

Durant le banquet qui eut lieu ce soir-là, Nimroël, assise entre Gimli et Eldarion, toucha à peine à son assiette. Elle était toujours un peu nerveuse avant de danser devant des spectateurs, mais ce soir, elle l'était beaucoup plus puisque Legolas allait être présent. Elle ne pouvait plus reculer, cependant. Aragorn avait déjà annoncé à ses invités que la jeune fille allait leur faire l'honneur de danser pour eux et depuis, ces derniers attendaient avec impatience que le repas s'achève. Nimroël ne pouvait pas les décevoir, et surtout, elle n'avait pas le droit de contredire ainsi le Roi.

Aragorn donna finalement le signal qui mettait fin au souper et tous les convives se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la grande salle où avaient habituellement lieu les festivités du soir. Aragorn et Arwen allèrent calmement s'asseoir dans les hauts fauteuils qui leur étaient réservés et tous les invités prirent rapidement place, au son de la douce musique que jouaient déjà les musiciens. Peu à peu, les conversations s'engagèrent et un léger brouhaha envahit la salle. Puis la musique changea et quelques couples se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse. Tout semblait se dérouler comme à l'habitude. Il y avait cependant de l'attente dans l'air.

Les minutes s'écoulaient lentement. Nimroël, qui s'était éclipsée dès la fin du repas, ne semblait pas vouloir réapparaître. Mais si la Reine s'inquiétait de l'absence prolongée de la jeune fille, elle ne le laissait pas voir. Malgré tout, l'une de ses Dames se leva et s'approcha discrètement.

\- Voudriez-vous que j'aille la chercher? demanda-t-elle à la Reine, en murmurant.

Arwen secoua doucement la tête. Il valait mieux attendre. Nimroël viendrait lorsqu'elle serait prête.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une joyeuse rumeur parcourut la salle, puis les conversations s'interrompirent rapidement. Les musiciens cessèrent ensuite de jouer et le silence envahit la salle. Tous les invités étaient tournés vers Nimroël, debout, à l'entrée de la salle.

Celle-ci était vêtue de la longue robe d'un tendre vert pâle qu'Arwen et elle avaient confectionnée pour les quelques occasions où la jeune fille acceptait de danser pour les invités du Roi et de la Reine. Le corsage et le haut des manches étaient très ajustés puis ils s'évasaient en une multitude de plis qui retombaient souplement autour des jambes et des bras de la danseuse. C'était Nimroël qui avait fabriqué le tissu de la robe. Celui-ci était souple et extensible ce qui faisait que le vêtement n'entravait pas ses mouvements lorsqu'elle dansait. Arwen avait utilisé du fil d'argent pour broder d'étranges motifs entrelacés partout sur la robe. Lorsque la jeune fille bougeait, ces dessins évoquaient le vent et les tourbillons de l'air durant une tempête.

Puisque ce soir elle allait danser en souvenir de la Lothlórien, Nimroël avait également pris le temps de fixer à ses cheveux la parure que lui avait offerte Galadriel, il y avait près de soixante-quinze années de cela. Les petites feuilles vertes brillaient d'un vif éclat parmi les boucles rousses de la jeune fille. Ainsi vêtue et parée, elle était magnifique. Et tous attendaient avec impatience qu'elle se mette à danser.

S'avançant lentement entre les invités, la jeune fille se dirigea d'abord vers Aragorn et Arwen, à l'autre bout de la salle. Elle s'arrêta devant le Roi et la Reine et elle les salua gracieusement. Arwen se leva alors et les deux amies marchèrent de concert vers la petite estrade où se trouvaient les musiciens. L'elfe s'installa sur le petit tabouret, devant sa grande harpe, pendant que Nimroël allait se placer au centre de la pièce et que les invités regagnaient leur siège.

Il y eut ensuite un long et profond silence. Durant de longues minutes, rien ne se produisit. Nimroël était immobile, sur la piste de danse et Arwen ne faisait pas le moindre mouvement non plus. Les invités échangeaient des regards interrogateurs. Personne ne savait si ce silence, cette attente, faisait partie de la mise en scène ou non.

Et puis tout à coup, sur un signal invisible et inaudible, Nimroël se mit à danser et la musique s'éleva doucement dans l'air. Aucun de ceux qui étaient présents n'aurait pu dire si c'était la jeune fille qui avait bougé la première ou bien si l'elfe avait d'abord pincé les cordes de la harpe. C'était comme si les deux amies avaient pu échanger leurs pensées. Mais évidemment, personne ne chercha à connaître leur secret. En fait, dès les premières mesures, tous les spectateurs avaient été pris par la danse et rien d'autre n'occupait leur esprit depuis.

Pendant près d'une heure, Nimroël dansa. Avec Arwen, la jeune Maia répétait souvent de courtes séquences de mouvements, mais lorsqu'elle faisait une démonstration, comme ce soir, elle improvisait la plus grande partie de la danse. Elle se laissait porter par la musique et par les idées qui tourbillonnaient dans son esprit. Ce soir, elle se concentrait sur la Lórien et sur les sentiments qu'elle avait ressentis en découvrant le Bois d'Or et la magnifique cité de Caras Galadhon. Certains passages étaient empreints de nostalgie, d'autres de joie et d'émerveillement et elle transmettait toutes ces émotions dans ses mouvements.

Soudain, la jeune fille se mit à penser à Legolas. Elle chercha tout d'abord à chasser l'elfe de son esprit, car elle ne voulait pas se laisser distraire, mais elle réalisa vite que c'était impossible. Alors, sans qu'elle ne le veuille vraiment, la danse changea. Le rythme ralentit légèrement et les mouvements de Nimroël se firent plus sensuels. Elle était une jeune fille amoureuse cherchant à gagner le cœur de celui qu'elle avait choisi.

Cela ne dura que quelques minutes. Nimroël était déjà fatiguée et surtout, elle n'avait pas prévu danser ainsi pour Legolas et cela la rendit rapidement mal à l'aise. Alors, presque aussi soudainement qu'elle avait commencé, la danse se termina. Le silence envahit à nouveau la salle puis les invités se mirent à applaudir vivement la danseuse. Celle-ci s'inclina avec grâce plusieurs fois, puis se tourna vers Arwen, debout près de sa harpe et elle la salua également. Les applaudissements continuèrent ainsi un long moment. Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, ils s'estompèrent enfin et Nimroël se dirigea aussi rapidement que possible vers la sortie. Elle ne pouvait cependant que progresser pas à pas, car tout le monde voulait la féliciter. Elle s'efforçait de sourire à tous ses admirateurs, mais elle était un peu agacée par leur insistance. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était de pouvoir s'échapper pour aller se reposer.

La jeune fille n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de la sortie quand elle aperçut Legolas, debout près de la porte. Pour la première fois de la soirée, elle eut un véritable sourire, mais quelqu'un se plaça entre l'elfe et elle, et elle le perdit de vue. Puis, juste comme elle allait atteindre la porte et pouvoir enfin parler à Legolas, Eldarion surgit devant elle. Le jeune homme la prit par les épaules et se pencha tout près de son oreille.

\- Tu as été merveilleuse, _kuruni_! lui murmura-t-il.

\- Merci, _nessa haryon2_.

\- Tu t'es vraiment surpassée, ce soir. Tu nous as tous subjugués.

\- Merci, répéta la jeune fille.

Elle se dégagea ensuite et continua vers la sortie, mais quand elle y parvint, Legolas n'y était plus. Il ne restait que Gimli, qui semblait un peu troublé.

\- Toutes mes félicitations, jeune fille dit doucement le nain. Votre démonstration était des plus captivantes.

\- Merci, répéta la jeune danseuse, pour la centième fois au moins. Où… Où Legolas est-il passé? demanda-t-elle ensuite d'un ton hésitant.

\- Euh… Je… Il m'a chargé de vous féliciter… grommela Gimli.

Nimroël le regarda attentivement durant quelques secondes, puis elle haussa tristement les épaules. Elle savait que le nain mentait afin de la ménager. Elle aurait aimé être dupe, cela aurait été moins douloureux. Mais elle ne l'était pas. Legolas n'avait pas aimé sa danse et il était parti avant de la voir. Il évitait ainsi de devoir lui mentir, ou pire, de lui dire la vérité.

\- Vous le remercierez de ma part, maître nain, dit-elle d'une voix rauque.

Elle lui souhaita ensuite une bonne nuit et se rendit à ses appartements, marchant d'un pas lourd qui contrastait étrangement avec la façon dont elle avait dansé.

Admirant les étoiles et écoutant le doux murmure de la fontaine, près de l'arbre blanc, Legolas revoyait en pensées la danse de Nimroël. Un doux sourire flottait sur ses lèvres à ce souvenir. Dès les premiers mouvements de la jeune fille, il avait été subjugué par sa grâce. Et pendant tout le temps qu'avait duré la danse, il avait été incapable de détacher son regard de la danseuse.

Il avait été étonné de constater à quel point Nimroël arrivait à transmettre ses émotions grâce à ses mouvements. Ce soir, tous les invités avaient pu percevoir les sentiments très intenses que le Bois d'Or avait éveillés en elle. Legolas avait aisément compris combien la jeune fille avait été marquée par son passage en Lórien. Et il était heureux qu'elle en garde un souvenir aussi vif. Tout cela n'avait fait qu'accroître son admiration pour elle.

Ce n'était que vers la fin de la danse que les sentiments de l'elfe s'étaient modifiés. La danse s'était soudainement transformée et il en avait été très troublé. D'un seul coup, sa façon de voir la jeune fille avait changé. Et lorsqu'elle s'était dirigée vers lui, après la démonstration, lorsqu'il l'avait vue lui sourire, il avait subitement eu envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser. Mais, comme cela s'était très souvent produit durant les dernières semaines, Eldarion s'était alors interposé entre Nimroël et lui. Cela l'avait mis en colère, lui qui restait habituellement impassible en toutes circonstances.

\- Ah, vous voilà! dit tout à coup Gimli, derrière lui.

\- Oui, je suis là, répondit l'elfe.

Le nain s'avança vivement dans le noir, se guidant sur la voix de Legolas. Il prit ensuite place sur le banc de pierre et il poussa un profond soupir.

\- Je vous ai cherché partout.

\- …

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous parti aussi vite?

\- …

\- Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas apprécié le spectacle! insista Gimli.

Legolas ne répondit pas.

\- Je ne comprends vraiment pas votre attitude, mon ami. La danse de cette petite était pourtant admirable.

\- Admirable… oui, certainement.

L'elfe parlait doucement, mais le nain le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il était contrarié. Il n'arrivait toutefois pas à comprendre pourquoi.

\- Eh bien, moi, j'ai adoré le spectacle… C'était vraiment passionnant.

Encore une fois, Legolas garda le silence. Cela eut pour effet d'irriter le nain.

\- Dites-moi ce qui ne va pas! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Je préfère ne pas en parler.

\- Vous ne l'avez même pas félicitée, lui reprocha encore le nain.

\- Gimli…

\- Vous auriez pu faire un effort! Elle semblait très déçue de ne pas vous voir.

\- …

Il y eut un long silence. Seul le murmure de la fontaine se faisait entendre. Puis, au bout de longues minutes, Gimli grogna et il eut un air légèrement moqueur.

\- Seriez-vous jaloux, par hasard? demanda-t-il.

\- Pourquoi me demandez-vous une telle chose? s'étonna Legolas.

\- Parce que, depuis quelque temps, chaque fois que nous croisons le fils d'Aragorn, vous prenez cet air distant.

\- Ce n'est qu'un enfant! Je ne suis pas jaloux d'un gamin.

\- Moi, je crois que si.

Legolas haussa doucement les épaules.

\- Que voulez-vous exactement? demanda brusquement le nain.

\- Je vous demande pardon? demanda l'elfe étonné de la question et du ton légèrement agressif de son ami.

Gimli réfléchit un instant, cherchant apparemment ses mots. Le nain n'avait évidemment pas l'éloquence des elfes, mais il n'avait généralement aucun mal à se faire comprendre. Son hésitation était donc surprenante.

\- La petite vous a offert son cœur, il y a plusieurs années de cela, et vous avez choisi de l'ignorer… malgré les sentiments que vous éprouviez pour elle, finit par dire Gimli. Encore aujourd'hui, vous vous obstinez à la considérer comme une enfant.

Legolas ouvrit la bouche, pour dire quelque chose, mais son ami ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler.

\- Vous devez à présent accepter qu'elle fasse d'autres choix. Elle a le droit d'être heureuse. Vous ne pouvez pas lui demander de vous attendre éternellement.

L'elfe regarda le nain, sans dire un mot, pendant quelques secondes. Puis il hocha lentement la tête avant de s'éloigner tranquillement.

C'était la veille du départ de Legolas et de Gimli. Ce soir-là, ils soupèrent tous ensemble et le repas se poursuivit tranquillement jusque tard dans la nuit. Nimroël avait toujours aimé ces soirées passées entre amis, mais ce soir, elle était plutôt calme et ne participait pas réellement à la conversation. En fait, la jeune fille n'avait pratiquement pas ouvert la bouche depuis le soir où elle avait dansé pour les invités d'Aragorn et d'Arwen. Elle avait passé la majeure partie de son temps devant son métier à tisser, espérant, sans trop y croire, que Legolas reviendrait la voir. Mais l'elfe n'était pas venu. Et à présent, il avait beau être assis là, à l'autre bout de la table, il lui paraissait aussi lointain que s'il était déjà de retour à Eryn Lasgalen.

Eldarion, assis à la droite de Nimroël, se pencha tout à coup vers sa voisine.

\- Tu es bien silencieuse, _kuruni_.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler, pas même à Eldarion.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas? insista pourtant le jeune homme.

\- Non, tout va très bien, Eldarion, répondit-elle sèchement.

\- Oh! Je vois que vous êtes d'excellente humeur, ce soir, _vanima_.

\- Je suis désolée, grommela Nimroël. Je dois être fatiguée.

\- Je pense aussi que tu as un peu trop bu.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, protesta la jeune fille. Le vin qu'a fait servir ton père est beaucoup plus fort qu'il n'en a l'air. Je n'ai avalé que deux coupes et j'ai pourtant la tête qui tourne.

\- Dans ce cas, tu devrais arrêter de boire, lui conseilla Eldarion.

\- Ne me dis surtout pas ce que je dois faire, Eldarion!

Et, d'un geste vif, Nimroël vida son verre d'un trait. Elle leva ensuite les yeux vers le jeune homme, d'un air de défi. Ce dernier eut un petit sourire sarcastique, puis il leva son verre vers elle, comme s'il portait un toast en son honneur.

\- Et pourquoi pas? murmura-t-il avant de vider son verre lui aussi.

Pour la première fois de la soirée, la jeune fille sourit.

\- Tu n'es qu'un idiot, _nessa_ _haryon_ , dit-elle.

\- Je prendrai ça comme un compliment, _kuruni_.

Le sourire de Nimroël s'élargit et Eldarion se mit à rire.

\- Tu vois, j'y arrive toujours, dit-il.

\- Tu arrives à quoi?

\- À te faire rire.

\- Tu es vraiment prêt à tout pour ça? demanda la jeune fille.

\- Bien sûr! Je suis là pour ça, non, répondit Eldarion, semblant plaisanter.

Mais en le regardant avec attention, Nimroël comprit que le jeune homme était tout à fait sérieux. Il semblait réellement prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour lui éviter d'être malheureuse. Elle lui sourit, un peu tristement, puis elle soupira. Elle s'appuya alors doucement contre l'épaule du Prince et elle ferma les yeux un court instant. C'était si rassurant de savoir qu'il serait toujours là pour elle.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle surprit le regard de Legolas posé sur elle. Elle se redressa brusquement, soudain mal à l'aise. Puis, pour se redonner contenance, elle attrapa son verre, qui venait d'être rempli par l'un des serviteurs, et elle en avala rapidement quelques gorgées. Elle reporta ensuite son attention sur Aragorn et elle fit semblant de s'intéresser à ce qu'il était en train de raconter. Elle mit cependant de longues secondes avant de pouvoir se concentrer sur les mots que ce dernier prononçait.

La soirée s'écoulait lentement, semblant ne jamais vouloir se terminer. Nimroël avait de plus en plus de mal à garder la tête claire. Eldarion avait raison, elle avait trop bu. Mais elle aimait le doux engourdissement qui l'envahissait et elle continuait à déguster à petites gorgées le vin délicieux qu'avait choisi Aragorn pour cette occasion. Elle n'était d'ailleurs pas la seule à avoir abusé de l'alcool ce soir. Vu le nombre de bouteilles qui avaient déjà été vidées, tous les convives devaient être dans le même état euphorique qu'elle. Gimli, lui, parlait d'une voix pâteuse et son élocution laissait de plus en plus à désirer. Il était évident que le nain était complètement ivre.

Au bout d'un moment, la jeune fille se mit à avoir trop chaud. L'alcool lui faisait souvent cet effet. Elle décida donc d'aller prendre un peu l'air. Arwen chantait doucement une magnifique ballade qui racontait comment un courageux marin, Eärendil, s'était rendu à Valinor pour supplier les Valar d'aider les elfes et les hommes à se débarrasser de leur plus cruel et plus puissant ennemi, Melkor. Tous les convives paraissaient subjugués par la chanson et personne ne remarqua son départ.

Legolas décida de sortir environ quinze minutes après que Nimroël soit sortie. Il voulait prendre l'air lui aussi. Il se sentait un peu engourdi et il avait la tête lourde. Il était rare que du vin lui fasse cet effet, mais ce soir, c'était le cas. Ce ne fut qu'au moment de se lever que l'elfe remarqua l'absence de Nimroël. Il fut un peu surpris de ne pas l'avoir vue s'en aller. Puis il eut un léger sourire en se disant qu'elle était l'une des rares personnes qui soient capables de quitter ainsi une pièce sans qu'il en ait connaissance. Ce qui lui paraissait étrange, étant donné que son esprit était très souvent tourné vers la jeune fille.

Dehors, il faisait très sombre. De lourds nuages masquaient entièrement le ciel et la lumière des rares lampes qui étaient encore allumées dans la citadelle était partiellement occultée par les rideaux qui habillaient les fenêtres de la tour. Lorsqu'il parvint près de la fontaine et de l'arbre blanc, Legolas aperçut la mince silhouette de Nimroël, debout à l'extrémité de l'éperon rocheux. Il n'en fut pas réellement étonné. Il n'en avait pas vraiment eu conscience avant de l'apercevoir, mais il l'avait cherchée, il le savait à présent. Il s'approcha lentement, tout en observant la jeune fille avec attention. Celle-ci se déplaça légèrement, une main posée sur le petit mur de pierre pour se guider. Elle avançait d'un pas incertain, tâtant le terrain devant elle pour ne pas trébucher. Elle lui parut tout à coup si vulnérable, là, toute seule, dans le noir, qu'il faillit se précipiter vers elle pour l'aider. Mais il se retint. Il préférait faire durer le plaisir de pouvoir l'observer à son insu, même s'il trouvait étonnant qu'elle n'ait pas encore perçu sa présence. Et puis, il éprouvait une douce satisfaction à l'idée que pour une fois, il n'y avait personne pour s'interposer entre Nimroël et lui.

Legolas n'était pas certain d'apprécier ce qu'il avait découvert sur lui-même dernièrement, mais il était bien forcé de se rendre à l'évidence : il était jaloux et possessif. Jusqu'à ce jour, il n'avait jamais eu à se battre pour obtenir quoi que ce soit. Il était un Prince elfique, sûr de lui et de son rang, et personne n'aurait songé à lui disputer cette place. Mais bien entendu, en amour, les règles étaient bien différentes. Et surtout, celle dont il était amoureux était très différente des _ellith3_ qu'il était habitué à côtoyer.

Mais n'était-ce pas justement pour cela qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle? Il avait d'abord été fasciné par ses yeux. D'un vert très vif, ceux-ci brillaient d'une telle curiosité, d'une telle soif d'apprendre. Et ses cheveux flamboyants. Ils reflétaient son caractère si vif. Aucune _elleth4_ ne lui ressemblait. Aucune ne lui semblait aussi… vivante. Et il n'avait pas l'intention de renoncer à elle. Elle était libre de choisir, Gimli avait raison sur ce point. Mais pour cela, il fallait d'abord qu'elle sache quels étaient les choix qui s'offraient à elle.

Legolas était persuadé qu'Eldarion n'avait rien à offrir à la jeune fille. Rien de durable, à tout le moins. Et rien qui puisse la rendre heureuse, il en était pratiquement certain. Parce que la jeune fille était malheureuse ici, à Minas Tirith. Il le sentait. Elle n'était pas faite pour vivre parmi les humains… ni parmi les murs de pierre de la cité. Nimroël ne s'était jamais plainte, bien sûr, et elle ne le ferait probablement jamais. Legolas se demandait même si elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'était pas à sa place ici. Mais il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'ici, il lui manquait quelque chose. Et surtout, il avait vu à quel point elle était détendue et souriante lorsqu'elle se rendait en Ithilien. Elle était faite pour vivre au milieu des bois.

Lorsqu'il l'avait revue, à Imladris, il y avait plus de soixante ans, il avait compris qu'il serait toujours amoureux d'elle. Il avait longtemps lutté contre ce sentiment. À Mirkwood, d'abord, puisqu'il avait alors cru que, comme tous les humains, elle allait vieillir et mourir. Mais même ensuite, il avait essayé de l'oublier. À présent, il ne luttait plus contre ses sentiments. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'engager. Pas encore. Elle était beaucoup trop jeune.

Bonsoir, dit doucement Legolas lorsqu'il fut près de Nimroël.

Celle-ci poussa un cri strident et se retourna brusquement vers lui. Puis elle posa une main sur sa poitrine, pour apaiser les battements désordonnés de son cœur.

\- Legolas! dit Nimroël d'un ton de reproche.

\- Désolé, murmura l'elfe. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

\- Lorsqu'on ne veut pas surprendre quelqu'un ainsi, on fait un peu de bruit en marchant.

\- Je suis désolé, répéta Legolas.

La jeune fille eut un léger sourire puis elle déplaça son pied de côté, faisant grincer les petits graviers qui couvraient l'allée.

\- D'ailleurs, vous ne devriez pas pouvoir marcher là-dessus sans faire de bruit…

\- Pourquoi pas? demanda l'elfe en souriant lui aussi.

\- Parce que… c'est impossible. Quand on marche sur les graviers, ils bougent et font du bruit… c'est tout.

\- Vraiment?

Nimroël avait déclaré tout cela en plaisantant, mais d'un seul coup, son sourire s'effaça.

\- Nous devons vous paraître bien lourds et maladroits, murmura-t-elle tristement.

\- Nimroël, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas vrai.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

\- Lorsque tu as dansé pour nous, l'autre jour, tu me paraissais aussi gracieuse qu'un cygne, aussi légère que les plumes d'un oiseau, ajouta l'elfe.

Le compliment fit plaisir à Nimroël, mais elle n'était pas certaine qu'il soit sincère. Elle avait peur d'y croire, encore une fois, puis de se rendre compte qu'elle avait tout imaginé. Et de toute façon, Legolas allait repartir dès le lendemain. Elle s'éloigna donc de quelques pas, dans le noir.

Quand elle sentit la main chaude de l'elfe se poser sur son bras, elle se dégagea doucement en reculant, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, comme pour se protéger.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas continuer à faire ça, murmura-t-elle.

\- Faire quoi?

\- Venir ici, à Minas Tirith, troubler la tranquillité de ma vie, puis repartir. Chaque fois, il me faut des semaines pour arriver à retrouver mon équilibre. Puis vous revenez et tout recommence. C'est trop dur!

\- Je suis désolée, répondit l'elfe d'une voix douce. Je n'avais pas l'intention de m'absenter aussi longtemps. J'essaierai de revenir bientôt.

\- Non! s'écria la jeune fille.

Legolas s'interrompit, étonné.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas! Ne revenez pas! Plus jamais! Laissez-moi tranquille.

\- Nimroël, commença Legolas.

\- Non! répéta la jeune fille, l'interrompant à nouveau.

Elle recula encore de plusieurs pas.

\- S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, se mit-elle à répéter.

Nimroël ne savait plus ce qu'elle demandait. Elle répétait sa supplique, sans arriver à formuler ce qu'elle voulait.

Elle aurait voulu supplier l'elfe de ne plus repartir, mais elle savait que c'était impossible. Et elle venait aussi de lui dire de ne pas revenir, mais elle avait peur qu'il la prenne au sérieux et qu'il ne revienne pas. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait si jamais l'elfe décidait de ne plus venir au Gondor.

Puis elle pensa à Eldarion. Le jeune homme était prêt à tout pour la faire rire. Il était là chaque fois qu'elle avait besoin de lui alors que Legolas était le plus souvent absent. De plus, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi à l'aise avec l'elfe qu'elle ne l'était avec Eldarion. Ce dernier semblait si bien la connaître que parfois, elle avait l'impression qu'il pouvait lire ses pensées.

\- Ne revenez pas, finit par murmurer Nimroël.

Puis elle disparut et s'éloigna aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait malgré l'absence de lumière.

* * *

1 sorcière

2 jeune prince

3 femmes elfes

4 femme elfe

* * *

Rebonjour à tous et à toutes, merci comme toujours de vos commentaires et surtout, merci de continuer à me lire.

Oui, je sais, ce chapitre va m'apporter un tollé de protestations à cause de Legolas et Nimroël qui s'obstinent encore. Mais je vous promets, ils vont se retrouver bientôt! Et ça sera pour très longtemps.

Je suis en vacances cette semaine alors, si j'avance bien, je publierai le 38 la semaine prochaine. J'ai hâte de le mettre en ligne, il m'angoisse. C'est, à ce jour, le chapitre le plus difficile qu'il m'ait été donné d'écrire. Bref, ne partez pas trop loin et bonne semaine!


	38. 38 Rupture

**Disclaimer** : voir le premier chapitre

* * *

-38-

Nessalian grandissait rapidement. C'était une enfant douce et calme et tout le monde l'adorait. Nimroël et Eldarion ne lui refusaient pratiquement jamais rien, mais la petite fille n'avait rien d'une enfant trop gâtée, bien au contraire. Elle était d'une nature généreuse et lorsque des enfants venaient jouer avec elle, il n'y avait jamais le moindre problème.

Quand elle se trouvait avec Arwen et ses dames, Nessalian s'assoyait sagement dans un coin et elle apprenait à lire ou bien à coudre. Elle faisait si peu de bruit qu'il était facile d'oublier sa présence. Mais Nimroël n'oubliait jamais la fillette et il lui était de plus en plus difficile de s'en éloigner. Comme si le simple fait de la perdre de vue cinq minutes suffirait à faire disparaître l'enfant. Tout aurait été bien différent si la jeune Maia avait eu le même lien avec Nessalian qu'elle avait avec Eldarion. Mais contrairement au Prince, Nimroël ne savait pas toujours où se trouvait la petite fille.

Cela causait bien des soucis à Nimroël. Celle-ci s'éveillait souvent en sursaut, au milieu de la nuit. Paniquée, elle tendait alors son esprit afin de s'assurer que Nessalian se trouvait toujours dans la citadelle. Ensuite, incapable de se rendormir, la jeune fille se levait et elle sortait faire un tour dans les sombres corridors de la tour. Elle n'arrivait généralement à se rendormir que lorsque l'aube pointait. Ces longues nuits d'insomnies l'épuisaient, mais malgré sa fatigue, il était rare qu'elle arrive à dormir une nuit entière.

Cette nuit-là, Nimroël s'éveilla brusquement, comme cela lui arrivait généralement. Sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas se rendormir, la jeune fille s'habilla rapidement, puis elle sortit de sa chambre. Elle déambula ensuite un long moment dans les couloirs de la citadelle, sans vraiment savoir où elle allait. Mais comme cela lui arrivait souvent ces derniers temps, elle se retrouva devant la porte de la chambre de Nessalian.

En soupirant, Nimroël entra dans la chambre. Elle s'approcha du lit, sans bruit, puis elle s'agenouilla à côté de la petite fille endormie. Elle caressa doucement les boucles blondes, puis elle déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de l'enfant. Ensuite, comme elle le faisait régulièrement depuis quelques mois, elle prit la petite main entre les siennes et elle ferma les yeux. Mais, contrairement à ce qui se passait d'habitude, la jeune fille ressentit les premiers signes indiquant qu'elle allait avoir une vision. C'était évidemment ce qu'elle avait cherché à provoquer, mais elle en fut tout de même étonnée, puisque jusqu'ici, elle avait échoué. Durant une seconde ou deux, elle lutta contre la vision, puis elle reprit son calme et elle la laissa l'envahir.

Nimroël revit la petite fille allongée sur son lit, blanche comme la mort. La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre, mais la jeune fille connaissait suffisamment la chambre de la fillette pour ne pas avoir besoin de plus de lumière. En fait, il lui paraissait très étrange de savoir qu'elle s'y trouvait à l'instant même, tout en sachant qu'il y avait des différences entre le moment présent et l'instant de la vision. Mais aucun de ces détails ne lui apprenait quoi que ce soit à propos de ce qui causerait la mort de l'enfant.

Enfin, Nimroël retrouva le monde réel. Nessalian dormait toujours à poings fermés et un profond silence régnait dans la citadelle. Ne voulant pas réveiller la fillette, la jeune Maia se releva doucement et elle sortit de la chambre. Son premier réflexe fut de se diriger vers ses appartements et elle descendit lentement l'escalier qui menait à l'étage où se trouvait sa chambre. Elle changea alors subitement d'idée et elle remonta rapidement les marches pour se rendre dans les appartements d'Eldarion.

Elle parvint rapidement à destination. Elle frappa alors très doucement sur le battant de bois, mais le bruit qu'elle fit la fit tout de même sursauter. Sans attendre de réponse, elle entra dans le petit salon du Prince et referma la porte derrière elle. Elle se dirigea ensuite à tâtons vers la grande fenêtre, à sa droite. Elle savait qu'elle trouverait une lampe sur le bureau massif placé sous la fenêtre.

Avant qu'elle ne soit parvenue au bureau cependant, la porte de la chambre d'Eldarion s'ouvrit. Sursautant à nouveau, la jeune fille se tourna vers le Prince, clignant des yeux à cause de la lampe que ce dernier avait allumée.

 _\- Kuruni1_? Que fais-tu donc ici, en pleine nuit?

\- Je… J'ai réussi, Eldarion.

\- Réussi?

\- J'ai eu une nouvelle vision, murmura Nimroël d'une voix étouffée par l'émotion.

Eldarion se précipita vers elle. Il l'attira ensuite vers lui et il la tint serrée contre sa poitrine en la berçant très doucement.

\- Raconte-moi, lui dit-il simplement.

\- Il n'y a rien à raconter, _nessa haryon_. Je n'ai rien de plus à te dire que lors de ma première vision.

\- Rien?

\- Rien... Rien du tout. Tout est à sa place, rangé, comme d'habitude. Il n'y a rien, pas le moindre indice! Rien!

L'homme jura doucement et Nimroël se mit à pleurer.

\- Nimroël, je t'en prie, ne pleure pas! Nous trouverons un moyen de la sauver!

\- Mais si… Si on n'y arrive pas? demanda la jeune fille en hoquetant.

\- Chut! Ne dis pas ça! Il n'arrivera rien à Nessalian. Je ne laisserai personne lui faire de mal! Je la protégerai, je te le jure!

Nimroël aurait tout donné pour croire Eldarion. Mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle réussit tout de même à se calmer et elle essuya ses larmes du revers de la main.

\- Je pense… Je pense qu'il faudrait prévenir mes parents, ajouta doucement Eldarion.

\- Oh non! Je t'en prie… pas… pas tout de suite! J'ai besoin de temps.

\- Ils ont le droit de savoir, _kuruni_! Nessalian est leur fille!

\- Je ne peux pas, Eldarion. S'il te plaît! Tu… Tu m'as promis…

\- D'accord, d'accord. Calme-toi! Nous allons attendre encore un peu.

\- Encore un peu, oui, répéta Nimroël très doucement.

Eldarion prit les mains de Nimroël, puis du pouce, il se mit à lui caresser l'intérieur des poignets. Quand il lui embrassa délicatement le poignet, la jeune fille écarquilla les yeux. Puis elle tenta de retirer ses mains, mais Eldarion la retint.

\- Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que tu fais?

\- Nim, murmura-t-il tendrement.

Il prit doucement son visage entre ses mains puis il se pencha vers elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Nimroël tenta de se libérer, mais Eldarion resserra son étreinte et son baiser se fit plus insistant. L'une de ses mains glissa ensuite vers la nuque de la jeune fille et l'autre descendit au creux de son dos. Il la tenait serrée contre lui et l'embrassait toujours, de plus en plus passionnément. Quand sa langue réussit à se glisser entre les lèvres de Nimroël, celle-ci prit peur et elle le repoussa vivement, utilisant ses pouvoirs. Eldarion dut reculer de plusieurs pas pour ne pas tomber sous l'impact.

\- Eldarion! Qu'est-ce qui te prend? lui cria-t-elle.

Le Prince respirait rapidement. Il se passa les mains dans les cheveux et s'efforça de reprendre son calme.

\- Je t'en prie, Nimroël. Laisse-moi une chance de te montrer à quel point je… je tiens à toi.

\- Eldarion! Je t'aime beaucoup, mais pas de cette façon! Je suis désolée!

\- Tu n'as même pas essayé! Tu passes ton temps à rêver à Legolas! Mais il n'est pas là alors que moi, je suis toujours près de toi. Mais tu ne me vois même pas!

\- Eldarion, s'il te plaît. Ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà.

\- Je devrais peut-être m'en aller quelques mois, moi aussi. Peut-être qu'ainsi, je te manquerais.

\- Je t'en prie, j'ai besoin de toi! Ne m'abandonne pas, pas maintenant…

\- Je… je suis désolée, Nimroël, mais je crois que j'ai vraiment besoin de changer d'air.

\- Eldarion! Ne me laisse pas toute seule.

\- Demande donc à ton elfe de te tenir compagnie. Tu ne seras pas toute seule.

\- Je lui ai demandé de ne pas revenir. Parce que tu étais là, justement. Parce que tu étais prêt à tout faire pour que je ne sois pas triste. Et maintenant, tu veux partir?

\- Il faut réellement que m'éloigne de toi quelque temps.

\- Non!

Il y eut un long silence. La jeune fille pleurait doucement en secouant la tête.

\- Il vaudrait mieux que tu sortes maintenant, _kuruni_ , murmura Eldarion au bout d'un moment.

Nimroël recula lentement vers la porte. Puis elle hésita quelques secondes, la main sur la poignée.

\- Dors bien, Nimroël, murmura Eldarion

\- Bonne nuit, _nessa_ _haryon_ _,_ répondit-elle de la même façon.

Les semaines et les mois passèrent rapidement. Nimroël parvenait parfois à provoquer à nouveau la vision, mais elle n'en tirait aucune information supplémentaire. Elle n'arrivait pas non plus à trouver le courage de parler à Arwen. Eldarion était parti patrouiller sur les routes du Royaume et la jeune fille se sentait plus seule que jamais.

Par une nuit froide et pluvieuse, Nimroël se rendit dans la chambre de Nessalian pour tenter de provoquer une vision. La fillette venait d'avoir douze ans et elle était sur le point de devenir la plus jolie jeune femme sur la Terre du Milieu. Chaque fois qu'elle la regardait, la jeune Maia sentait sa gorge se serrer et ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Parce que Nessalian ne deviendrait probablement jamais une jeune femme.

Nimroël était agenouillée à côté du lit de Nessalian et elle tenait la main de l'enfant. Les yeux fermés, elle essayait de se détendre et de se concentrer suffisamment pour déclencher la vision.

\- Gilraen? demanda très doucement Arwen, derrière elle.

La jeune fille se releva très lentement, tenant toujours la main de Nessalian. Puis, très doucement, elle reposa la petite main sous les couvertures et recula pas à pas vers la porte. Elle ne voulait pas se retourner pour ne pas avoir à regarder Arwen. L'elfe posa délicatement ses mains sur ses épaules et les deux amies sortirent à reculons de la chambre.

Arwen conduisit ensuite Nimroël dans son petit salon et l'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil préféré.

\- Que faisais-tu dans la chambre de ma fille? demanda l'elfe d'une voix douce.

La tête baissée, Nimroël fixait ses mains et elle croisait et décroisait ses doigts.

\- Gil?

\- J'ai eu une vision, murmura finalement la jeune Maia.

\- De Nessalian?

Nimroël hocha lentement la tête.

\- Je ne comprends pas, dit Arwen. Quand as-tu eu cette vision? Et pourquoi étais-tu dans la chambre de Nessalian en pleine nuit?

\- Je… j'ai eu… la première vision, il y a… plusieurs années. Et depuis, j'essaie de la reproduire pour… pour avoir plus d'informations.

\- Plusieurs années?

\- Oui, souffla la jeune fille.

\- Combien d'années? insista l'elfe.

Durant quelques secondes, Nimroël essaya de répondre, mais aucun son n'arrivait à franchir ses lèvres.

\- Depuis quand sais-tu que ma fille va mourir? redemanda Arwen d'un ton dur.

\- P… Presque… presque neuf ans.

Les yeux de l'elfe se mirent à briller de colère et Nimroël se recroquevilla dans le fauteuil.

\- Pour qui te prends-tu?

\- …

\- De quel droit joues-tu avec la vie de mon enfant?

\- …

\- Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit pendant aussi longtemps?

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Désolée? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire?

Chaque fois que Nimroël pensait que la colère d'Arwen était à son maximum, la fureur de l'elfe semblait augmenter d'un cran.

\- Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit? continua la Reine.

\- Je voulais attendre.

\- Attendre quoi? Qu'il soit trop tard?

\- Non, bien sûr que non.

Fatiguée de se faire haranguer, la jeune fille commençait à perdre patience elle aussi.

\- Alors pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit? Pendant aussi longtemps?

\- Je voulais trouver une façon de la sauver. Je voudrais tant pouvoir…

\- Et Aragorn? Et moi? Il ne t'est pas venu à l'idée que nous voudrions la protéger nous aussi?

\- Je… oui… mais…

\- Mais quoi?

\- Rien…

\- Rien? Tu joues avec la vie de mon enfant et quand je te demande pourquoi, tu réponds « rien »?

\- Je ne joue pas! cria Nimroël, sortant soudainement de son fauteuil et faisant face à Arwen. Vous croyez réellement que ça m'amuse d'avoir ces visions? Je n'en veux pas. Je n'en ai jamais voulu!

Il y eut alors un long silence. Les deux amies semblaient lutter pour reprendre leur calme.

\- J'avais le droit de savoir. Aragorn avait le droit de savoir, dit Arwen plus doucement.

\- Non!

L'elfe paraissait si étonnée que la jeune fille aurait pu en rire.

\- Quoi?

\- Vous n'avez aucun droit sur mes visions, Arwen. Malgré tout le respect que j'éprouve pour vous, ce sont mes visions. C'est à moi qu'elles sont imposées! C'est moi qui dois contempler la mort. C'est sur moi que repose ce fardeau. C'est moi qui dois m'efforcer de noter les détails afin de comprendre ce qui se passe, afin d'avoir une chance de la changer.

\- Mais c'est de mon enfant qu'il s'agit. Ma petite fille!

Nimroël se rassit lentement, puis elle ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine et posa le menton sur ses genoux.

\- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle.

\- Raconte-moi ta vision.

\- Il n'y a rien à raconter…

\- Gilraen! l'interrompit brusquement Arwen.

\- Laissez-moi terminer! hurla la jeune fille, au bord des larmes.

Arwen inclina légèrement la tête. Nimroël s'efforça de reprendre son calme et durant quelques minutes, elle ne dit rien. L'elfe attendait patiemment. Puis, d'une voix presque normale, la jeune fille expliqua sa vision de la mort de Nessalian. Elle l'avait vue tellement de fois et l'avait analysée avec Eldarion encore plus fréquemment qu'elle n'avait aucune difficulté à tout expliquer en détail.

Une fois qu'elle eut terminé, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. En voyant l'air triste d'Arwen, elle se sentit un peu coupable de lui avoir causé autant de peine, mais après tout, c'était elle qui l'avait demandé, exigé même. Puis la colère de la jeune fille revint subitement. Les elfes se pensaient tellement supérieurs, parfois, avec leurs millénaires d'existence. Ils croyaient avoir toutes les réponses. Eh bien, tant mieux si Arwen reprenait les choses en main. Nimroël pouvait à présent la laisser se débrouiller avec les décisions à prendre.

\- C'est tout? demanda tout à coup l'elfe d'un ton découragé.

\- C'est chaque fois la même chose. Je suis incapable d'avoir plus d'informations.

\- Mais c'est si peu.

\- Je vous l'ai pourtant dit des dizaines de fois! Mes visions ne servent à rien! En fait, j'aurais dû faire ce que je fais depuis des années: bloquer la vision.

\- Si tu n'avais pas bloqué toutes ces visions, comme tu le dis, tu aurais peut-être plus de contrôle dessus à présent, lui reprocha Arwen durement.

Cette remarque fit très mal à Nimroël et son sentiment de culpabilité revint en force. Et comme chaque fois qu'elle se sentait attaquée, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses pouvoirs, elle chercha une réplique cinglante.

\- Je n'ai pas encore deux cents ans, Arwen, alors vous excuserez mon manque d'expérience, dit-elle agressivement.

L'elfe soupira, mais ne dit rien.

\- Mais expliquez-moi une chose, continua la jeune fille. Votre père doit bien avoir plus de six mille ans? Pourtant, il n'a pas pu empêcher votre mère d'être enlevée par les orcs.

Devant l'air estomaqué d'Arwen, Nimroël eut, durant un très court instant, un sentiment de triomphe. Mais ce sentiment disparu presque aussitôt, devant la fureur de l'elfe.

\- Je t'interdis de dire une telle chose! dit Arwen d'un ton glacial.

La jeune fille fut soudainement effrayée par l'elfe. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que cette dernière puisse manifester une telle colère. Durant un moment, elle crut même qu'elle allait la gifler.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de juger mon père!

Nimroël aurait aimé répondre quelque chose pour apaiser Arwen, mais elle n'arrivait pas à réfléchir correctement. Elle aurait aimé s'excuser. Elle n'avait pas eu l'intention de manquer de respect au Seigneur Elrond. Mais d'une certaine façon, sa question était justifiée, même si elle ne l'avait pas posée de la bonne façon ni au bon moment. Si le Seigneur Elrond, avec sa grande sagesse, n'avait pas pu prévoir une telle catastrophe, comment la jeune fille pouvait-elle espérer arriver à contrôler ses visions?

Une soudaine vague de tristesse envahit Nimroël au souvenir du Seigneur d'Imladris. L'elfe lui manquait cruellement tout à coup. Elle aurait tout donné pour qu'il soit là, à présent. Malgré ce qui les avait souvent opposés, malgré son attitude arrogante et même condescendante parfois, la jeune fille l'avait aimé de tout son coeur.

Se méprenant sur le silence de la jeune fille, Arwen s'avança vers celle-ci les yeux brillants de colère.

\- Dire que mes frères te considèrent comme une petite soeur. Et moi aussi, je me suis laissée prendre à tes airs charmeurs. Nous t'avons accueillie dans notre famille. Et mon père! Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour toi, comment peux-tu dire de telles choses? Tu ne mérites pas notre affection.

Le coeur brisé, Nimroël baissa tristement la tête. Arwen avait raison, elle ne méritait pas toute l'affection que lui portaient Arwen et sa famille.

\- Sors d'ici, dit l'elfe d'une voix glaciale.

Figée sur place, Nimroël fut incapable de faire le moindre mouvement malgré son envie de s'enfuir.

\- Sors, Gilraen, répéta Arwen.

La jeune fille secoua la tête, cherchant à retrouver le contrôle de ses jambes tremblantes.

\- Nimroël, je t'ai demandé de sortir, dit l'elfe pour la troisième fois.

Prenant une vive inspiration, Nimroël se mit à marcher vers la porte que lui indiquait Arwen. Elle s'efforçait de retenir ses larmes et elle tentait également de ne pas se mettre à courir.

Comment elle parvint à ses appartements, la jeune fille n'aurait pas pu le dire même si sa vie avait été en jeu. Mais elle se retrouva dans son salon, assise dans son fauteuil préféré, les genoux repliés sous elle. Les fenêtres de la petite pièce avaient cette couleur grisâtre qui annonçait l'aube.

Pour se dégourdir les jambes, Nimroël se leva et se mit à tourner en rond dans son salon. Elle repensait à ce qui s'était passé avec Arwen et une douleur sourde lui étreignait le coeur. Et puis, elle avait une peur bleue que l'elfe ne veuille plus d'elle. Ne plus être la première Dame de la Reine du Gondor, ça, elle s'en fichait totalement. Mais à l'idée qu'Arwen puisse lui demander de partir, de quitter la citadelle, une peur panique l'envahissait et rendait sa respiration difficile.

Lorsque le soleil apparut au-dessus du Mordor, Nimroël sentit que l'une des Dames d'Arwen se dirigeait vers ses appartements. Elle s'empressa donc de lancer un sortilège pour bloquer sa porte. Tulia frappa d'abord doucement sur le battant de bois. Puis, n'obtenant aucune réponse, elle frappa plus fortement.

\- Ma Dame, dit-elle. La Reine désire vous parler.

La jeune fille resta immobile et silencieuse. Tulia essaya alors d'ouvrir la porte, sans succès. Elle frappa alors si brusquement sur le battant de bois que Nimroël sursauta.

\- La prochaine fois, ce sont les gardes qu'elle enverra pour vous chercher! menaça-t-elle, avant de repartir rapidement.

La jeune fille ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment des menaces de Tulia. Elle n'y croyait qu'à moitié et puis de toute façon, il faudrait bien plus que quelques gardes pour l'obliger à ouvrir sa porte si elle ne le souhaitait pas.

Le temps s'écoula ensuite très lentement. Les dames d'Arwen venaient tour à tour frapper à la porte de Nimroël qui refusait toujours de répondre. Ce ne fut que le deuxième jour, alors qu'elle avait décidé d'aller faire quelques pas dans la citadelle, que la jeune fille réalisa qu'on lui avait apporté un plateau garni de nourriture. Il était là, posé sur une petite table, juste à côté de sa porte. Nimroël mourait de faim, mais elle s'entêta à ne pas y toucher. Elle préféra descendre aux cuisines sans se faire voir et y dérober quelques trucs à grignoter.

La troisième journée commença de la même façon que les autres jours. Nimroël se leva tard après une longue nuit à se tourner et se retourner dans son lit. Elle fit une rapide toilette, mit l'une de ses robes les plus confortables et s'installa dans son salon pour lire. Mais comme d'habitude, elle fut incapable de se concentrer sur son livre et elle se contenta de fixer les petits caractères runiques sur la page blanche.

Elle aurait voulu aller se balader dans les jardins malgré le temps froid et pluvieux, mais franchir les portes de la citadelle sans qu'on le sache était plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraissait. Elle aurait pu sortir en demandant aux gardes de lui ouvrir, après tout, elle n'était pas prisonnière, mais elle voulait rester cachée. C'était puéril, elle s'en rendait bien compte, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Et puis, sans vouloir se l'avouer, elle craignait qu'on l'empêche de revenir dans la tour une fois qu'elle serait dehors.

Le temps s'étira donc péniblement. Puis, alors que le soleil était couché depuis peu, Nimroël sentit la présence d'Arwen dans le couloir menant à ses appartements. Son coeur se mit à battre plus fortement. Elle réalisa tout à coup à quel point l'elfe lui manquait. Et pourtant, elle ne se réjouissait pas de sa venue. C'était trop tôt! Beaucoup trop tôt pour que son amie lui ait pardonné. Si elle lui pardonnait jamais. La jeune fille chassa cette pensée angoissante de son esprit.

Nimroël n'avait eu aucun remords à ignorer les Dames de compagnie de la Reine, mais elle se sentait incapable de réserver le même traitement à l'elfe. Elle annula donc le sortilège qui bloquait sa porte et utilisa ses pouvoirs pour entrouvrir le battant. À peine une minute plus tard, Arwen entra dans le petit salon.

\- Bonsoir, dit-elle de sa voix douce.

La jeune Maia inclina la tête en guise de réponse. Les sortilèges que lui avait enseignés Radagast ainsi que les enseignements d'Orophïn lui permettaient de garder une apparence de calme, mais elle craignait que sa voix ne trahisse ses émotions à la première occasion.

\- Comment te sens-tu? On m'a dit que tu n'avais pas touché aux repas qu'on t'a apportés.

\- Je vais bien. Je n'ai pas faim, c'est tout.

Arwen soupira.

\- Tu dois manger, Gil, dit-elle.

Nimroël haussa les épaules. Elle était heureuse de voir que l'elfe s'inquiétait pour elle, mais plus les minutes passaient et plus elle se sentait angoissée. Comme si elle pressentait ce que son amie allait lui dire.

\- Gilraen, j'aimerais que tu ailles passer quelque temps à Imladris, dit finalement Arwen.

La jeune fille baissa tristement la tête. Elle n'était pas du tout surprise de la demande de l'elfe. Mais elle ne voulait pas se rendre dans la vallée. Elle ne voulait pas s'éloigner de Nessalian. Ni d'Arwen, d'ailleurs.

\- Je pense que cela te ferait du bien de passer quelques mois là-bas, ajouta l'elfe.

Étonnamment, cette remarque mit Nimroël en colère. Qu'Arwen lui demande de partir, elle pouvait le comprendre. Mais qu'elle lui présente la chose comme si c'était une bénédiction pour elle, c'était plus difficile à avaler.

\- Si vous voulez que je parte, alors dites-le tout simplement.

\- Je t'en prie, Gil, ne complique pas tout.

\- Moi, je complique tout?

Arwen soupira, encore une fois.

\- Très bien, alors disons que je souhaite que tu t'éloignes quelque temps.

\- Je pourrais rester ici. Vous ne sauriez même pas que je suis là.

\- Il ne serait pas bon pour toi de rester enfermée ici, sans voir personne.

\- Parce que vous croyez que c'est mieux pour moi de partir?

\- Oui, c'est ce que je crois. Tu n'aimes pas cette tour, Gil, je le sais bien. Ça fait des années que tu ne t'es pas liée d'amitié avec qui que ce soit. Tu évites tout le monde, tu ne sors plus t'amuser. Tu ne vas plus chasser. C'est à peine si tu vas parfois galoper dans les champs autour de la cité.

Arwen avait raison. Depuis qu'elle avait eu cette vision de la mort de Nessalian, Nimroël n'avait plus le coeur à rien. La jeune fille haussa les épaules. Et puis après, qu'est-ce que ça changeait? Elle ne serait pas plus heureuse à Imladris, surtout en sachant qu'Arwen ne voulait plus la voir.

\- Puisque vous ne voulez plus de moi, alors renvoyez-moi! Mais je partirai quand je le voudrai et j'irai où je voudrai! Vous ne pouvez pas m'obliger à partir! Personne ne le peut. Si je verrouille cette porte, il vous faudra un bélier, un très gros bélier, pour la défoncer!

\- Tu souhaites vraiment que ça se passe ainsi, demanda l'elfe.

\- Oui! cria Nimroël.

Malgré tous ses efforts, la jeune fille avait perdu son sang-froid. Et surtout, la colère était pour elle le seul moyen de ne pas se mettre à pleurer.

\- Très bien, si c'est ce que tu veux, tu n'es plus à mon service, Gilraen.

Il y eut alors un long silence. Nimroël luttait de toutes ses forces pour retenir ses larmes. Elle avait mal au coeur et avait du mal à respirer. Elle aurait voulu supplier Arwen de lui permettre de rester, mais son orgueil l'en empêcha.

\- Alors, sortez de chez moi, murmura-t-elle sèchement.

Arwen tourna les talons et quitta la pièce en refermant doucement la porte derrière elle.

Nimroël n'aurait su dire combien de temps s'était écoulé lorsque quelqu'un frappa de nouveau à sa porte. Elle avait été si perturbée par sa dernière discussion avec Arwen qu'elle n'avait même pas réalisé que quelqu'un approchait.

Elle fut surprise quand elle réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'un homme. C'était sans doute l'un des gardes. La jeune fille décida de l'ignorer lui aussi. Malheureusement, contrairement aux dames d'Arwen, qui étaient reparties au bout de quelques minutes seulement, le garde resta devant sa porte. Puis, quelques heures plus tard, un deuxième homme vint rejoindre le premier, qui repartit alors, presque aussitôt.

Nimroël était estomaquée. Arwen avait fait poster un garde à sa porte! La jeune fille était furieuse. Sans réfléchir, elle ouvrit la porte et se planta sous le nez du garde en le fusillant du regard.

\- Que voulez-vous? lui demanda-t-elle froidement.

\- La Reine vous fait porter ceci, lui dit-il en lui tendant une petite bourse.

Trop étonnée pour répondre, Nimroël prit le petit sac de cuir et le garde repartit aussitôt. La jeune fille referma la porte et s'y appuya un instant en fermant les yeux. Puis elle se dirigea vers la petite table qui se trouvait au milieu du salon et elle y déversa le contenu du sac. De nombreuses pièces de monnaie se répandirent sur la table et la jeune fille émit une série de jurons. Il y avait là une très importante somme d'argent.

Pour qui Arwen la prenait-elle? Elle n'avait jamais voulu être payée. La Reine lui offrait de l'argent pour qu'elle parte! Du point de vue de Nimroël, c'était la pire insulte qui soit. Une rage incontrôlable l'envahit. Elle se mit à trembler et tout son corps se couvrit de sueur. Elle avait mal au coeur et un étau lui enserrait la tête. Elle ne voulait pas de cet argent. Elle n'en voulait pas! Elle n'en voulait pas!

Sous l'emprise de la rage qui l'habitait, Nimroël utilisa ses pouvoirs et projeta violemment toutes les pièces de monnaie dans toutes les directions. Elles percutèrent les fauteuils et firent des trous dans le tissu les recouvrant, laissant sortir la bourre. Elles heurtèrent les meubles et firent voler des éclats de bois dans tous les sens. Elles fracassèrent les fenêtres et les nombreux débris de verre tombèrent au bas de la tour. Et la plupart des pièces finirent leur course dans les murs de pierres du salon et s'y enfoncèrent presque complètement.

La bouche ouverte, la jeune Maia haletait. Pour la première fois depuis des années, la petite étoile sur son omoplate la faisait souffrir. Mais la douleur lui importait peu. Les yeux écarquillés, elle contemplait le gâchis qu'était devenu son petit salon. On aurait dit qu'une terrible bataille avait eu lieu dans la pièce. Et soudain, l'horreur de ce qu'elle venait de faire la frappa. Elle avait perdu le contrôle de ses pouvoirs! Elle aurait pu blesser ou même tuer quelqu'un. Elle poussa un long gémissement! Comment avait-elle pu faire une telle chose?

Aussi rapidement que possible, Nimroël alla préparer ses affaires. Elle remplit un sac avec ses vêtements de voyage. Puis elle roula quelques couvertures pour en faire un ballot. Elle prit ensuite une petite boîte de carton au fond de l'une des armoires et elle y déposa tous les objets de valeurs qu'elle possédait. Il y avait la petite boîte argentée sculptée dans du bois de _mallorne_ et dans laquelle la magnifique parure que lui avait offerte Galadriel brillait doucement. Il y avait également la jolie sculpture de verre représentant un dauphin et le cristal de Saroumane. Et pour finir, il y avait le splendide diamant de Hareth qui était maintenant serti dans une superbe monture de mithril. Le tout tenait dans une petite boîte et ne pesait pas grand-chose. La jeune fille soupira tristement.

Ramassant ses trésors et ses bagages, Nimroël sortit de la pièce et referma la porte derrière elle. Puis, se concentrant, elle lança le puissant sort que lui avait appris Radagast pour verrouiller la porte. Si quelqu'un souhaitait entrer dans ses appartements, il aurait fort à faire. Elle se glissa ensuite sans être vue jusqu'au bureau d'Aragorn. Elle s'assura que le Roi n'était pas là puis elle ouvrit lentement la porte et se glissa vivement par l'ouverture. Elle alla ensuite déposer sa boîte aux trésors bien en vue sur le bureau. Elle prit ensuite une plume, de l'encre et un bout de papier puis elle griffonna un court message pour Aragorn où elle lui demandait de garder ses biens jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne. Elle y expliquait également ce qu'elle souhaitait faire avec, si jamais elle ne revenait pas.

Finalement, toujours dissimulée, elle se rendit à l'entrée de la tour. Elle utilisa ses pouvoirs pour ouvrir les deux grandes portes d'un seul coup, sous l'oeil ahuri des deux hommes qui y montaient la garde. Et avant que ceux-ci n'aient le temps de réagir, elle franchit les portes avec un léger pincement au coeur. Peut-être ne reviendrait-elle jamais dans cette tour. Malgré son peu d'attachement à la construction de pierres blanches, elle éprouvait quelques regrets. C'était surtout sa séparation d'avec Arwen qui la rendait triste, mais sa colère était encore assez fraîche pour que sa tristesse en soit atténuée.

* * *

Le soleil d'un rouge intense descendait lentement dans la mer. Ses reflets coloraient les tours et les diverses constructions qui entouraient toute la baie de Mithlond, le nom sindarin des Havres Gris, et formaient la ville du même nom. Celle-ci était quasiment déserte à présent, alors que la veille, il y avait eu plus de deux cents elfes dans la cité. Mais ces derniers étaient montés sur les deux grands bateaux amarrés aux quais et ils avaient quitté la Terre du Milieu, à l'aube.

Debout au sommet de la tour qui se trouvait à l'extrémité sud de la baie, Nimroël observait la mer. Cela faisait près d'une semaine qu'elle se trouvait aux Havres Gris et elle venait admirer le coucher du soleil chaque soir. La beauté du spectacle lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux. À moins que ce ne soient les rayons du soleil qui blessaient ses yeux.

\- Alors, vous voilà donc, charmante enfant, dit doucement un elfe derrière elle.

La jeune fille se retourna vivement et se retrouva face à face avec le Seigneur Círdan. Elle observa celui-ci un long moment, sans rien dire.

\- Décidément, malgré toutes ces années, je vous fais toujours le même effet, mademoiselle, ajouta l'elfe d'un ton moqueur.

Nimroël réalisa alors qu'elle avait la bouche ouverte et elle la referma vivement. Puis elle rougit alors que Círdan se mettait à rire.

\- Si j'étais plus jeune et si vous n'étiez pas une enfant, je crois que je vous épouserais, dit encore l'elfe. Juste pour avoir le plaisir d'admirer vos yeux chaque jour.

La jeune fille était à présent aussi rouge qu'un coquelicot tandis que l'elfe riait doucement.

\- Allez, j'arrête de vous taquiner si vous acceptez de me dire bonjour.

\- Bonjour, murmura Nimroël après quelques secondes de silence.

\- Ah! Voilà, elle a retrouvé la voix!

\- Vous… vous avez dit que vous arrêteriez de me taquiner, répliqua la jeune fille.

L'elfe se remit à rire et cette fois, Nimroël eut un pâle sourire. Le charpentier de navire lui paraissait tellement étrange.

\- Allez, venez manger, je vous invite, proposa Círdan. Cela fait une semaine que je vous vois errer sur les quais, invisible au milieu de tous. Je suis sûr qu'un bon repas chaud vous fera le plus grand bien.

\- Vous… vous me voyez même lorsque je suis dissimulée? demanda la jeune fille.

\- À mon âge, mon enfant, il faut plus qu'un simple sortilège pour tromper mes yeux.

\- Vous êtes très vieux?

L'elfe hocha la tête, un léger sourire flottant sur les lèvres.

\- Je crois bien que je suis à présent le plus âgé de tous les elfes sur la Terre du Milieu.

Impressionnée, Nimroël s'inclina gracieusement devant l'elfe.

\- Nous serions plus à l'aise devant un bon feu pour discuter. Vous venez?

Nimroël secoua lentement la tête.

\- Je ne suis pas venue pour ça, vous savez. Je voulais juste voir les bateaux... et la mer.

\- Et dire que je croyais que vous étiez venue pour me voir, répondit l'elfe d'un ton sarcastique.

La jeune fille rougit de nouveau, réalisant soudain à quel point elle se montrait impolie.

\- Je ne voulais pas vous offenser, murmura-t-elle.

Círdan se remit à rire, moqueur.

\- Je vous taquinais, petite. Allez, venez, je suis sûr qu'une soirée en votre compagnie sera des plus distrayantes.

\- Je… je préfère être seule, murmura-t-elle tristement.

\- Vraiment? C'est pourtant fort triste d'être seul.

Nimroël haussa les épaules.

\- Il vaut mieux que je m'y habitue, je crois. Vu la façon que j'aie de me mettre à dos tous ceux que je croise.

L'elfe se mit à rire.

\- Vous croyez que nous ne nous disputons jamais? Nous avons eu plus que notre part de conflits, je vous assure. Mais nous arrivons presque toujours à nous réconcilier. Il ne faut pas vous en faire inutilement.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules, encore une fois. Puis elle eut un frisson comme le vent se levait.

\- Allez, venez, répéta l'elfe pour la troisième fois. Venez vous réchauffer chez moi. Vous me raconterez tout ça.

Sans protester davantage, la jeune fille suivit l'elfe jusque chez lui. Ce dernier habitait dans une petite maison blanche, au centre de la baie, presque tout en haut de la cité. La pièce principale, très grande, était meublée de quelques fauteuils placés autour d'une immense cheminée ainsi que d'une longue table très haute, sur laquelle des plans de bateaux étaient étalés. Quelques étagères étaient également alignées le long des murs, remplies de rouleaux de parchemins. Tout au fond de la pièce, une étroite porte donnait sur une petite chambre n'ayant qu'une minuscule fenêtre. Et de l'autre côté, une arche de pierre donnait sur la cuisine.

Círdan installa Nimroël dans un profond fauteuil, tout près de la cheminée où brûlait un feu très chaud, et lui servit une coupe d'un vin délicieux. Puis il s'affaira un long moment dans la cuisine, préparant le repas. La jeune fille ferma les yeux et se reposa durant ce temps.

\- J'espère que vous aimez les _helf_ , lui lança tout à coup l'elfe depuis la cuisine.

Intriguée par ce mot qui lui était inconnu, Nimroël se leva lentement de son fauteuil et se rendit dans la cuisine.

\- Les quoi? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Círdan lui pointa les coquilles d'huîtres, à présent vides, empilées sur l'un des comptoirs.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne connais pas ce mot dans la langue commune, dit-il.

\- Ce sont des huîtres, je crois, dit la jeune fille.

\- Alors, vous aimez les huîtres? redemanda l'elfe.

\- Pas si elles sont crues, répondit Nimroël d'un air embarrassé.

\- Ça tombe bien puisqu'elles sont dans la soupe, dit Círdan en riant.

Nimroël lui sourit en retour avant de retourner s'asseoir devant la cheminée.

Au bout de longues minutes, le Seigneur Círdan revint dans la grande pièce, portant un plateau sur lequel se trouvait un bol fumant de soupe aux huîtres et une petite assiette remplie de minces biscuits salés. Il posa le plateau sur les genoux de la jeune fille en lui souhaitant bon appétit. Puis il retourna dans la cuisine chercher un second plateau garni de la même façon et il s'assit dans le fauteuil en face d'elle.

\- Vous m'excuserez, je n'ai pas de table ni de chaises, dit-il.

\- C'est très bien comme ça, répondit la jeune fille, amusée.

\- Allez, mangez pendant que c'est chaud.

Nimroël goûta la soupe et elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Elle n'avait jamais rien mangé d'aussi bon, pas même en Lothlórien où la nourriture était pourtant excellente.

\- C'est délicieux, dit-elle.

\- C'est très simple à faire. Je vous montrerai, si vous le voulez.

À l'idée d'apprendre à cuisiner en compagnie de l'elfe le plus vieux de la Terre du Milieu, la jeune fille eut un petit rire. Puis elle se concentra sur la soupe et à mesure qu'elle avalait son repas, un grand bien-être l'envahissait.

\- Alors, que comptez-vous faire, mademoiselle? demanda Círdan une fois le souper desservi.

Nimroël haussa les épaules. Elle avait quitté Minas Tirith il y avait plus de dix mois de cela. Elle avait d'abord erré de ville en ville, logeant dans des auberges. Puis elle avait eu l'idée d'aller rendre visite à Elanor, dans la Comté. Et elle avait passé tout le printemps de même que l'été auprès de la hobbit. Tout le monde avait été très gentil avec elle, mais la bonne humeur constante des hobbits ainsi que leur curiosité sans limites avait fini par la mettre mal à l'aise et elle avait décidé de partir.

La destination suivante lui avait paru évidente, étant donné qu'elle se trouvait si près des Havres Gris. Il y avait si longtemps qu'elle voulait voir les bateaux construits par les elfes. Et elle avait eu la chance de pouvoir en admirer deux très grands qui étaient partis le matin même.

\- Vous pouvez rester ici quelque temps, si vous le souhaitez, ajouta l'elfe.

Devant l'air hésitant de la jeune fille, il continua:

\- Vous pourrez en apprendre plus au sujet de la construction des navires. Je vous trouverai quelque chose d'utile à faire. Et si vous le souhaitez, une fois le prochain bateau terminé, vous pourrez vous embarquer pour Valinor.

\- Pourquoi faites-vous ça?

\- Quoi donc?

\- Tout ça! Vous m'invitez à souper pour commencer et là, vous m'invitez à rester ici.

\- Eh bien, comme ça, je pourrai admirer vos yeux chaque jour sans avoir à me marier, plaisanta l'elfe.

Mais Nimroël n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter.

\- Allons, _pîn tatha_ r2, tout ça n'est pas grand-chose.

\- Je peux me débrouiller seule, vous savez.

\- Bien sûr. Mais la vie est triste quand on est seul, je vous le répète. Et puis, n'avez-vous pas envie de voir comment on construit un bateau?

\- Oui, mais…

\- Alors j'aurai bien du plaisir à vous enseigner quelques trucs à ce sujet. Vous savez, c'est l'un de nos plus grands plaisirs, de transmettre notre savoir à nos enfants. Et nous en avons si peu.

\- Je ne suis pas une enfant, protesta la jeune fille pour la millième fois au moins.

Le Seigneur Círdan éclata d'un rire joyeux.

\- Vous êtes si jeune, petite! Croyez-moi, vous serez considérée comme une enfant encore très longtemps.

Nimroël soupira.

\- Je… j'aimerais bien rester un peu ici et vous aider à construire des navires, murmura-t-elle. Mais, je... je ne m'embarquerai pas pour Valinor.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas rester éternellement sur la Terre du Milieu.

Nimroël soupira de nouveau.

\- Ils vous attendent, vous savez. Elrond et Galadriel.

\- Après ce qui s'est passé avec Arwen, je ne pense pas que…

\- Et que s'est-il passé, exactement? murmura l'elfe.

\- J'ai dit quelque chose... et je... Je ne crois pas qu'elle me pardonnera.

\- Qu'avez-vous dit de si grave.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules. Elanor lui avait également demandé ce qui s'était passé, mais elle avait refusé de se confier à la hobbit. Pourtant, sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle se mit à tout raconter au Seigneur Círdan.

\- Eh bien! dit-il doucement, vous êtes douée quand il s'agit de mettre le doigt là où ça fait mal!

\- Je suis tellement désolée…

\- Allons, cessez de vous torturer l'esprit avec tout ça. Vous avez manqué de tact, bien sûr, mais ce n'est pas si grave.

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû poser cette question, surtout pas de cette façon. J'étais furieuse et je... je n'ai pas réfléchi. Arwen a dû croire que je cherchais à blâmer le Seigneur Elrond, mais ce n'était pas du tout mon intention. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'elle réagirait de cette façon.

\- Arwen adore son père et elle était très proche de lui surtout depuis le départ de Celebrian. Et puis, vous savez bien qu'il existe un lien spécial entre un père et sa fille.

Nimroël regarda l'elfe d'un air troublé. Elle ressentait un soudain pincement au coeur, une espèce de regret qui la prit par surprise.

\- Si vous le dites, dit-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

\- Oh, je suis sincèrement désolé. Je ne voulais pas vous blesser.

\- Ce n'est rien, murmura la jeune fille.

\- Vous voyez, nous pouvons tous mettre les pieds dans les plats. Mais Arwen vous pardonnera, vous devez être patiente.

\- Et si Nessalian meurt, vous pensez toujours qu'elle me pardonnera? demanda brusquement Nimroël.

Le Seigneur Círdan réfléchit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

\- Vous n'êtes pas responsable de ce qui se produit dans vos visions, dit-il doucement. Et Arwen le sait. Elle vous demandera bientôt de revenir.

\- Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûr?

\- Je connais la bien. Je l'ai vue grandir. Elle est d'une nature douce et généreuse. Nous sommes longs à nous mettre en colère, nous, les elfes, et il nous faut également du temps pour retrouver notre calme. Mais d'ici quelque temps, elle vous rappellera à elle.

Nimroël soupira doucement. Elle espérait de tout son coeur que l'elfe ait raison.

Il y eut ensuite un long silence. Dans la cheminée, les braises rougeoyaient doucement et la jeune fille se sentait engourdie. Elle bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire puis elle s'étira lentement.

\- Demain, vous choisirez des appartements dans l'une des maisons d'invités, mais ce soir, vous dormirez dans mon lit, dit soudainement Círdan.

Nimroël bondit de son fauteuil, les joues cramoisies. Encore une fois, l'elfe se mit à se moquer d'elle.

\- Vous y dormirez seule, mon enfant, soyez sans crainte.

Et devant la mine toujours embarrassée de la jeune fille, il ajouta:

\- Et puis, donnez-moi un peu de crédit. Si je souhaitais vous faire ce genre de proposition, j'y mettrais la forme. Je suis encore très romantique malgré mon âge.

Incapable de trouver le début du commencement d'une réponse adéquate, Nimroël ne disait rien.

\- Si vous êtes inquiète, vous pourrez toujours verrouiller la porte avec l'un de vos sortilèges, la taquina encore l'elfe.

La jeune fille eut un pâle sourire. Le Seigneur Círdan était vraiment l'elfe le plus étrange qu'elle connaisse. Mais il ne lui était plus aussi antipathique que lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré pour la première fois, il y avait bien longtemps. En fait, après les quelques heures qu'elle venait de passer en sa compagnie, elle réalisait que l'elfe était des plus charmant. Et elle devait bien admettre que, contrairement aux Seigneurs Elrond et Celeborn, il n'affichait pas la moindre arrogance, ce qui était plutôt rafraîchissant.

* * *

Le dos appuyé contre le tronc d'un mallorne, dans les jardins du sixième cercle, Elladan observait sa soeur marcher de long en large. Le beau visage de celle-ci était durci par la colère qu'il avait provoquée sans le vouloir.

\- Je t'ai rarement vue faire preuve d'aussi peu d'indulgence, ma soeur, dit-il d'un ton apaisant.

\- Elle m'a menti durant neuf ans, Elladan!

\- Elle t'a offert neuf années d'insouciance, répliqua ce dernier.

\- Nous avons perdu tout ce temps…

\- Allons, Arwen, avec le peu que révèle sa vision, qu'auraient changé ces années?

\- Nous aurions pu essayer d'améliorer cette vision.

\- Mais elle a essayé. Elle t'a même dit qu'elle a réussi à reproduire la vision de nombreuses fois.

Il y eut alors un long silence seulement troublé par le faible bruit des pas d'Arwen dans les feuilles. Puis l'elfe s'arrêta en face de son frère et elle leva vers lui son regard rempli de tristesse.

\- Pourquoi la vision est-elle aussi incomplète? demanda-t-elle d'une voix angoissée.

\- Seuls les Valar pourraient te répondre, murmura Elladan.

Il y eut à nouveau un silence. Elladan caressa doucement les longs cheveux d'Arwen.

\- Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que tu lui en veux autant, n'est-ce pas? dit-il d'une voix très douce.

\- Que veux-tu dire? répondit Arwen, soudainement sur la défensive.

\- C'est la remarque qu'elle a faite sur notre père que tu ne peux pas pardonner. À propos de notre mère.

Les yeux d'Arwen brillèrent de colère et elle recula de quelques pas.

\- Comment a-t-elle pu dire une telle chose?

\- Très simplement…

\- Pourquoi prends-tu sa défense?

\- Arwen, ne sois pas aussi naïve. À part toi, peut-être, nous nous sommes tous posé cette question.

Incapable de répondre, Arwen tourna le dos à son frère et s'éloigna encore un peu de lui.

\- Tu y as pensé aussi, n'est-ce pas? demanda Elladan dans un murmure.

\- …

\- Il n'est pas infaillible. Je sais que c'est difficile à admettre, mais il peut commettre des erreurs.

\- C'est notre père Elladan. Elle n'avait aucunement le droit de le juger!

\- Arwen, protesta doucement Elladan.

Il s'approcha doucement de sa soeur et l'attira de nouveau vers lui pour tenter de la réconforter.

\- Elle l'aime aussi, Arwen, tu le sais bien, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Arwen soupira tristement. Oui, elle savait bien que sa jeune amie aimait son père. Mais elle savait également que ce n'était pas aussi simple. Nimroël s'attachait toujours aux gens sans la moindre retenue. Aux elfes du moins. Mais lorsqu'il s'agissait du Seigneur Elrond, elle avait une étrange attitude qu'Arwen n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer.

\- Tu l'as poussée vers notre père et je comprends tes raisons. Tu te sens coupable de le faire souffrir alors que déjà, il a été profondément blessé par le départ de Celebrian. Mais Gilraen n'est pas… elle ne peut pas te remplacer, ma soeur.

\- Je sais bien. Je ne lui demande pas de me remplacer, Elladan. Je souhaitais juste qu'ils puissent se réconforter l'un l'autre, une fois que je ne serai plus là.

\- Ne mets pas ce fardeau sur ses épaules, Arwen. Elle n'est pas encore prête pour ça.

Arwen soupira une nouvelle fois.

\- Ne lui en demande pas trop. Elle a besoin de plus de temps.

\- Mais le temps passe si vite, Elladan! Et il en reste si peu.

Elladan inspira brusquement. Cette remarque, venant de sa soeur, lui fit réaliser à quel point cette dernière avait changé. Il sentit son coeur se serrer à cette idée. Comme s'il venait soudainement de réaliser que bientôt, très bientôt, il la perdrait pour toujours.

* * *

\- Pourquoi vivez-vous tout seul, ici? demanda brusquement Nimroël.

Elle était en train de battre quelques oeufs dans un grand bol, pendant que le Seigneur Círdan faisait sauter des champignons dans une poêle. L'elfe lui jeta un regard malicieux, mais il ne répondit pas.

\- Je trouve ça étrange qu'un elfe de votre situation fasse la cuisine et la vaisselle, continua la jeune fille.

\- Mais j'adore cuisiner, rétorqua Círdan.

Nimroël devait bien admettre que l'elfe était très doué pour ça. Depuis qu'elle vivait à Mithlond, elle avait appris plusieurs recettes très faciles à faire et surtout, absolument délicieuses.

\- Vous savez que l'on vous traite d'excentrique? demanda la jeune fille en souriant.

\- Ne l'êtes-vous pas vous aussi?

Nimroël s'arrêta de battre les oeufs et elle regarda l'elfe d'un air un peu triste.

\- C'est… c'est ce que l'on pense de moi? demanda-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi vous souciez-vous autant de ce que l'on pense de vous?

\- Je… j'essaie de…

\- Et pourquoi voudriez-vous faire comme tout le monde alors que vous êtes si différente de tous?

\- N'est-ce pas ce que l'on attend de moi? J'ai appris le sindarin et le quenya, et j'ai fait de mon mieux pour m'intégrer aux elfes. Et maintenant, j'essaie de m'adapter au monde des humains.

\- Et comment cela fonctionne-t-il jusqu'ici?

La jeune fille sentit ses joues se colorer et ses yeux s'embuer.

\- Pas très bien, dit-elle tristement. Les humains ne m'aiment pas. À Minas Tirith, on me traite de sorcière.

Le Seigneur Círdan se mit à rire.

\- Vous êtes une sorcière, _pîn tatha_ r3. Et puis, vous n'êtes ni une elfe ni une humaine.

\- Je voudrais pouvoir être comme les autres.

\- Sottises! Le monde serait d'un ennui si tout le monde se ressemblait!

\- …

\- Soyez vous-même, c'est ce qui compte le plus. Vous serez plus heureuse ainsi.

\- On me reproche souvent de me comporter comme une enfant, protesta Nimroël.

\- Et alors? Puisque vous êtes une enfant!

La jeune fille essaya en vain de trouver une réponse adéquate.

\- Vous êtes très étrange pour un elfe, finit-elle par dire.

\- Merci du compliment.

Nimroël se mit à rire, sa bonne humeur soudain retrouvée.

* * *

1 sorcière

2 petit saule

3 petit saule

* * *

Merci pour les commentaires sur le dernier chapitre, c'était très apprécié.

Finalement, voici le chapitre 38, une semaine plus tard que je l'espérais, mais j'ai fait bien des choses durant mes vacances sauf écrire. Ce chapitre m'a vraiment arraché le coeur. Mais il était nécessaire pour la suite de l'histoire. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez.


	39. 39 D'ouest en est

**Disclaimer** : voir le premier chapitre

* * *

-39-

Nimroël adorait nager dans la mer. Bien sûr, la plupart du temps, elle se baignait dans la baie abritée de Mithlond, mais de temps en temps, elle préparait un pique-nique et elle empruntait une petite barque pour sortir de la baie et aller nager dans les vagues plus imposantes. Elle accostait sur une plage étroite qui longeait la falaise, et elle hissait la barque sur le sable avant d'aller s'amuser dans les vagues.

Ce jour-là, elle avait nagé durant des heures et elle était épuisée. Elle s'apprêtait à pousser sa petite embarcation dans la mer pour revenir dans la baie quand un homme l'interpella. Elle se retourna vivement, soudainement sur ses gardes. Grand, les cheveux sombres, l'homme la fixait de ses yeux d'un bleu foncé. Malgré le fait qu'il souriait, la jeune fille avait peur, car elle ne percevait pas du tout sa présence. De plus, elle n'avait ni son arc ni ses poignards et elle se sentait très vulnérable.

\- N'ayez pas peur, je ne vous veux aucun mal, dit l'homme d'une voix grave.

\- Restez où vous êtes, répondit Nimroël, d'une voix tremblante.

\- Très bien!

L'homme écarta doucement les bras d'un geste pacifique.

\- Qui êtes-vous? Que faites-vous ici?

\- Je m'appelle Landar. Je suis le fils aîné de Pallando.

Un long silence suivit cette présentation. La jeune fille était au bord de la panique.

\- Allez-vous-en! Laissez-moi tranquille!

\- Je veux juste vous parler.

\- Vous m'avez empoisonnée, vous m'avez enlevée. Je ne veux plus rien entendre de vous.

\- Je regrette que mes cousins vous aient malmenée. Mais je ne suis pas comme eux. Je suis venu vous mettre en garde. Mes cousins préparent quelque chose. Cette fois, c'est quelqu'un que vous aimez qu'ils ont l'intention d'empoisonner.

Nimroël songea immédiatement à Nessalian.

\- Qui? demanda-t-elle tout de même.

\- Je n'en suis pas sûr.

\- Ne me mentez pas!

\- Je ne mens pas, mademoiselle. Je n'en suis pas sûr. Mais je pense qu'il s'agit d'un membre de la famille royale. Halbard n'a toujours pas pris sa défaite face au Roi Elessar et il cherche à se venger.

\- Aragorn le réduira en bouillie si jamais il fait du mal à quelqu'un de sa famille, dit la jeune fille d'un ton violent.

\- Je sais, répondit tristement Landar. Et bien des innocents périront si une guerre se déclare entre le Gondor et mon peuple.

\- Votre peuple? Vous m'avez dit que…

\- Les gens de Rhûn sont et resteront mon peuple, même si à présent je ne vis plus parmi eux.

\- Vous dites que des innocents mourront. Mais à mes yeux, les Alatarim n'ont rien d'innocent.

\- Mes cousins ainsi que leurs descendants peut-être pas, en effet. Mais la plupart des gens qui vivent là-bas n'ont rien à voir avec les crimes qu'ont commis et commettent encore leurs dirigeants. Et ce seront eux qui devront se battre contre les hommes du Roi Elessar si ce dernier cherche vengeance.

\- Si les Alatarim menacent la fille d'Aragorn, je ne pense pas qu'il pourra leur pardonner. Et je ne le souhaite pas non plus.

Landar sembla soudainement en colère devant le manque d'empathie de la jeune fille. Puis il se reprit et continua d'un ton calme:

\- Il y a peut-être une meilleure solution qu'une guerre.

\- Vraiment? demanda Nimroël, sceptique.

\- Aidez-moi à éliminer mes cousins!

\- Nimroël le regarda, incrédule.

\- Ah oui! Bien sûr. Et pour ça, je devrais vous suivre jusque là-bas. Vous me prenez vraiment pour la reine des idiotes?

\- Je vous l'accorde, c'est risqué. Mais pour sauver la vie de milliers d'innocents, est-ce que ça ne vaut pas le coût?

\- Non! Vos innocents ne m'intéressent pas! dit-elle cruellement.

\- Et la famille du Roi?

\- Je me charge de prévenir Aragorn. Il fera ce qu'il faut pour protéger les siens.

La jeune fille était loin de ressentir l'assurance qu'elle affichait, mais elle ne voulait pas montrer la moindre faiblesse devant le Maia.

\- Maintenant, vous allez retourner là d'où vous venez et ne jamais revenir. Si je vous revois, je vous tuerai!

\- Ce que je vais vous dire maintenant n'a pas pour but de vous effrayer, mademoiselle. Je cherche seulement à obtenir votre confiance.

\- Vous rêvez!

\- Je n'ai pas de pouvoir autre que celui de bloquer ceux des autres.

Effrayée, Nimroël tenta de se dissimuler, mais elle se rendit vite compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas tromper Landar. Ou alors, il pouvait réellement bloquer ses pouvoirs. Son coeur se mit à cogner durement dans sa poitrine. Sans ses pouvoirs, elle se sentait totalement vulnérable. Surtout que, contrairement à Duilin et Thorondal, Landar était très musclé. Il devait être capable de manier la longue épée qui pendait à sa ceinture. Alors qu'elle était totalement désarmée.

\- Vous voulez vraiment gagner ma confiance? demanda-t-elle d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

L'homme inclina la tête.

\- Alors, arrêtez de bloquer mes pouvoirs et laissez-moi m'en aller.

Landar réfléchit un instant puis il sourit.

\- Très bien, dit-il. Puisque vous me le demandez si gentiment.

Nimroël recula lentement vers sa petite barque, puis, sans quitter l'homme des yeux, elle la poussa vers la mer et elle sauta avec agilité dedans. Rapidement, elle donna quelques coups de rames et s'éloigna de la plage. Durant tout ce temps, Landar ne bougea pas de là où il était.

\- Je vous interdis de m'approcher de nouveau si je suis seule, lui dit la jeune fille d'une voix plus assurée maintenant qu'elle se trouvait à bonne distance de l'homme.

\- Ce dernier inclina de nouveau la tête.

\- Si jamais vous aviez des informations intéressantes à me donner, venez me rencontrer sur le chantier du Seigneur Círdan, en présence de ses gens.

\- Au revoir, mademoiselle, lui répondit-il doucement.

\- J'espère ne jamais vous revoir, monsieur.

Lorsque Nimroël accosta au quai réservé aux petites embarcations, un peu plus tard, elle était en nage. Elle avait ramé aussi vite qu'elle l'avait pu et les muscles de ses bras lui faisaient mal. Mais elle était en sécurité à présent, c'était la seule chose qui comptait.

\- Eh bien, _pîn tathar1_ , avez-vous aperçu un monstre marin? lui demanda Círdan d'une voix amusée.

\- Que… quoi?

\- Pourquoi ramiez-vous avec autant d'ardeur?

\- Oh! Je… c'est plutôt un monstre terrestre que j'ai vu.

Elle raconta alors brièvement sa rencontre avec Landar à l'elfe. Celui-ci prit un air grave.

\- Je vais prévenir mes gens pour qu'ils se méfient de cet homme. Et je vais envoyer un message à Minas Tirith immédiatement.

Nimroël hocha la tête, approuvant le Seigneur Círdan. Il ne fallait pas attendre. Durant une minute, elle eut envie de se rendre elle-même à Minas Tirith, mais à moins que l'elfe n'accepte de lui fournir une escorte, elle serait vulnérable sur les routes du Gondor, avec les Alatarim qui étaient à nouveau à sa poursuite. Il valait mieux rester ici, elle serait plus en sécurité. Et puis, elle n'avait reçu aucune nouvelle d'Arwen, elle ne pouvait donc pas retourner à la citadelle. Elle soupira tristement.

\- Il vaut mieux que vous restiez ici, déclara Círdan comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées.

\- Je sais, répondit la jeune fille en soupirant à nouveau.

* * *

Aragorn, Arwen, Legolas, Gimli, Elladan, Elrohir, Eldarion et deux des principaux conseillers du Roi étaient assis autour de la grande table du conseil. Aragorn les avait conviés afin de discuter de la nouvelle menace des Alatarim.

\- Merci d'être ici, dit gravement le Roi une fois que tous furent installés.

Toutes les têtes s'inclinèrent.

\- Comme vous le savez sans doute, les Alatarim nous menacent de nouveau. Cette fois-ci, par contre, c'est la vie de mon enfant qui est en jeu.

\- Comment va la petite? demanda Gimli.

Le nain, ainsi que Legolas, n'étaient arrivés que depuis quelques heures. Ils avaient à peine eu le temps de se changer avant qu'Aragorn ne les convoque pour le conseil.

\- Pour l'instant, nous ignorons si elle a réellement été empoisonnée, répondit Elladan. Elle n'a encore aucun symptôme. Ce qui ne signifie pas qu'elle n'est pas en danger. Gilraen a mis plusieurs semaines avant de manifester les premiers symptômes.

\- Il faut envoyer des hommes pour ramener la Dame Gilraen, déclara le premier conseiller.

\- Gilraen est libre d'aller et venir à sa guise, répliqua Aragorn. Elle n'a rien fait qui justifie de la ramener à Minas Tirith si elle ne le souhaite pas.

\- Vous en êtes bien certain, mon Seigneur, demanda le second conseiller. Je trouve étonnant qu'elle soit partie juste au moment où les Alatarim refont surface.

Aragorn allait répondre, mais il fut brusquement interrompu par Legolas. Ce dernier paraissait furieux, ce qui était très inhabituel chez lui.

\- Et peut-on savoir pour quelle raison elle s'est enfuie cette fois-ci? demanda-t-il d'un ton glacial. Quelle nouvelle lubie lui est passée par la tête?

\- Elle est partie parce que je le lui ai demandé, répondit Arwen d'une voix très douce.

Legolas se tourna vers la fille d'Elrond d'un air abasourdi. Il avait cru que Nimroël s'était de nouveau laissée emportée par ses émotions et qu'elle s'était enfuie comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire. Et cette idée l'avait tellement perturbé que si la jeune fille s'était trouvée devant lui quand il avait appris la nouvelle, il n'aurait certainement pas pu résister à l'envie de la secouer comme un prunier pour lui faire entendre raison. Alors ce qu'Arwen venait de dire mit un moment avant qu'il n'en assimile le sens. Et toute la colère qu'il avait ressentie contre Nimroël se reporta sur l'elfe.

\- Je vous demande pardon? dit-il d'un ton glacial. Pourquoi avez-vous fait une telle chose? C'est complètement insensé. Comment avez-vous pu?.. De quel droit risquez-vous?..

\- Nous discuterons de cela en privé, si vous le voulez bien, l'interrompit Elladan durement.

Durant près d'une minute, les deux elfes s'affrontèrent du regard. Puis Legolas fit visiblement des efforts pour reprendre son calme. Il prit de profondes inspirations, inclina doucement la tête à l'intention d'Elladan puis se tourna vers Arwen.

\- Veuillez me pardonner, dit-il plus doucement.

\- Il n'y a rien à pardonner, répondit la Reine sur le même ton.

Un long silence suivit. Ce fut l'un des conseillers qui le rompit.

\- Nous devrions à tout le moins mettre la Dame Gilraen au courant des menaces des Alatarim, dit-il.

\- Dès qu'elle saura que Nessalian est menacée, elle risque de se précipiter tout droit dans leur piège, répliqua Elrohir.

\- Je doute que lui cacher la vérité soit une solution, rétorqua Gimli.

\- Effectivement, cette solution n'est pas viable à long terme, vous avez raison, répondit Elladan au nain. La rumeur de l'empoisonnement de Nessalian finira par faire le tour du Royaume. Avec ou sans l'aide des Alatarim.

Legolas hocha tristement la tête.

\- Et là, non seulement elle voudra sauver la petite, mais en plus, elle sera furieuse qu'on lui ait menti, murmura l'elfe.

\- Ça nous éloigne du but de cette réunion, intervint le premier conseiller. La Princesse Nessalian doit être notre priorité.

\- Et que suggérez-vous? demanda Gimli d'un ton hargneux.

Le conseiller hésita quelques secondes puis il prit une grande respiration.

\- Peut-être pourrions-nous, dans un premier temps, demander à la Dame Gilraen d'accepter de se rendre à Rhûn en échange de l'antidote pour sauver la Princesse, dit-il d'un ton hésitant.

L'homme marchait sur des oeufs. Il semblait très mal à l'aise, surtout devant le regard des quatre elfes froidement posés sur lui. Son collègue intervint pour le soutenir.

\- La Dame Gilraen n'est pas sans ressource, dit-il. C'est une sorcière et ses pouvoirs sont grands, à ce que l'on dit. De plus, elle sait également se battre.

\- Les Alatarim ont aussi des pouvoirs, répliqua Elladan. Et ils sont plus nombreux et physiquement plus forts qu'elle puisque ce sont des hommes.

\- Mais ils n'ont pas intérêt à lui faire de mal, reprit le second conseiller. Ils souhaitent sûrement qu'elle collabore avec eux.

\- Tout ce qu'ils veulent, c'est qu'elle ait des enfants avec le plus puissant d'entre eux afin de renforcer leur race. Vous croyez réellement qu'ils ont besoin de sa collaboration pour cela? demanda durement Aragorn.

On aurait pu entendre voler une mouche dans la grande salle. Tous semblaient s'être pétrifiés. Arwen et Eldarion fixaient Aragorn d'un air désespéré. Les jumeaux avaient les yeux fermés et ressemblaient à deux magnifiques statues de marbre. Les deux conseillers regardaient la table devant eux, absorbés dans la contemplation des veines du bois. Et Gimli s'était figé après avoir durement frappé la table de ses poings. Mais celui qui avait l'air le plus troublé, c'était Legolas. Il avait une main posée sur son coeur et son beau visage était crispé en un masque d'angoisse.

Tous sursautèrent lorsque la porte de la salle s'ouvrit. Un garde s'approcha vivement d'Aragorn et lui tendit une mince feuille de papier avant de ressortir aussitôt. Le Roi déplia la feuille et la lut rapidement. Puis il soupira.

\- C'est un message du Seigneur Círdan, dit-il doucement. À propos d'un certain Landar, fils de Pallando. Apparemment, il aurait parlé à Gilraen des intentions des Alatarim de s'en prendre à un membre de ma famille.

\- Elle est donc déjà au courant, prononça Elladan d'une voix douce.

\- Aux dernières nouvelles, elle est toujours au Havres Gris et elle se méfie de ce Landar, répondit le Roi. Mais si la nouvelle de l'empoisonnement de Nessalian parvient jusque là…

\- Pas si, l'interrompit Elrohir doucement. Quand!

Aragorn hocha la tête et reprit:

\- Quand la nouvelle parviendra aux Havres Gris, le Seigneur Círdan craint de ne pas pouvoir la retenir.

\- Personne ne peut la retenir, dit durement Legolas.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'elfe qui avait de nouveau perdu son sang froid.

\- Si je devais écouter mon coeur, continua-t-il d'un ton glacial, j'irais à Mithlond chercher Nimroël et je l'emmènerais à Eryn Lasgalen. Et si elle refusait de me suivre, je la ligoterais et je l'y emmènerais tout de même. Puis je l'enfermerais dans l'une des prisons de mon père et je la ferais garder jour et nuit.

Legolas fit une pause et prit une profonde inspiration pour tenter de se calmer.

\- Mais avec ses pouvoirs, comment pourrions-nous la retenir? Elle peut se dissimuler, déverrouiller toutes les portes, déjouer tous les gardes, continua l'elfe d'un ton angoissé.

\- Allons, mon garçon, dit Gimli en tapotant doucement le dos de son ami, cherchant à l'apaiser.

\- Le problème c'est qu'il est impossible de lui faire entendre raison. Elle est encore plus têtue qu'un nain.

Réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire, Legolas se tourna vers Gimli.

\- Sans vouloir vous offenser, dit-il au nain.

\- Il n'y a pas d'offense, répondit ce dernier.

Il y eut ensuite un long silence. Puis Aragorn se leva et se mit à marcher de long en large pendant de longues minutes. Il finit cependant par s'arrêter et se tourna vers Arwen. Ils échangèrent un long regard, puis la Reine hocha doucement la tête.

\- Outre le fait que je ne souhaite pas risquer la sécurité de Gilraen, dit alors le Roi, je refuse que nous cédions à ce chantage. Cela ouvrirait la porte au chaos et nous mènerait tout droit à une guerre.

\- Cette vermine mérite tout de même d'être éliminée, dit Gimli.

\- Les guerres font aussi des victimes innocentes! répliqua Aragorn.

\- Malheureusement, je ne crois pas qu'il soit vraiment possible d'éviter ce conflit, dit Elladan. Si les Alatarim ont réellement empoisonné Nessalian, c'est déjà un acte de guerre.

\- Je suis d'accord, dit le premier conseiller. Nous ne pourrons pas régler ce problème pacifiquement.

\- Alors nous nous préparerons pour une guerre. Mais cela ne fait que raffermir ma décision. Il est hors de question de livrer Gilraen aux Alatarim, dit le Roi d'un ton sans répliques.

Puis il jeta un regard vers les fils d'Elrond qui hochèrent la tête en réponse à sa question muette.

\- Elrohir et moi allons partir immédiatement pour Mithlond, dit doucement Elladan. Nous escorterons Gilraen là où elle voudra se rendre. De préférence, quelque part où elle sera en sécurité.

Elrohir se tourna alors vers Legolas d'un air interrogateur. Ce dernier secoua tristement la tête. Puis il se leva vivement et quitta la salle d'un pas rapide, sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

Les membrures du bateau que construisait le Seigneur Círdan étaient à présent terminées et Nimroël en était ravie. Elle aimait se glisser à l'intérieur du bateau et essayer d'imaginer de quoi il aurait l'air une fois fini. Elle aimait aussi grimper sur le futur pont et regarder le chantier d'en haut.

La jeune fille était justement debout à la proue du bateau, admirant le coucher de soleil sur la baie quand Elladan et Elrohir s'engagèrent sur la longue pente qui menait aux Havres Gris. Círdan fut le premier à les voir et il s'approcha de la jeune fille.

\- On dirait bien que vous avez une visite surprise, dit-il doucement.

Nimroël se retourna et suivit des yeux les deux elfes qui s'approchaient au petit galop.

\- Ce n'est pas une surprise, murmura-t-elle d'un ton inquiet. C'est une mauvaise nouvelle.

Le Seigneur Círdan ne répondit pas, mais il hocha lentement la tête. Il fit ensuite un mouvement pour aider la jeune fille à descendre de son perchoir, mais celle-ci l'ignora complètement, le regard toujours fixé sur les arrivants. Quand ces derniers mirent pied à terre, Círdan s'avança vers eux et les salua chaleureusement. Pendant ce temps, Nimroël étudiait les jumeaux pour tenter de savoir s'ils lui en voulaient eux aussi, tout comme Arwen. Mais elle fut incapable de le déterminer et elle les regarda s'approcher d'un air inquiet.

\- Descends, Gilraen, lui demanda doucement Elladan.

\- C'est Nessalian, n'est-ce pas? demanda Nimroël d'une voix rauque.

\- Descends, s'il te plaît, répéta l'elfe.

\- Est-ce que… elle a été empoisonnée? insista la jeune fille.

\- Gil, s'il te plaît, viens avec nous, nous devons discuter, ajouta Elrohir.

\- Je vous en prie, répondez-moi.

\- Nessalian va bien pour le moment, finit par dire Elladan. Maintenant, descends, je t'en prie.

Nimroël se laissa tomber entre deux membrures, se rattrapa aux planches à bout de bras, se balança quelques secondes et enfin, elle sauta très agilement au sol, à quelques pas seulement des jumeaux. Puis elle resta figée sur place pendant de longues secondes. Ce fut Elrohir qui fit le premier geste vers elle. Avec un doux sourire, il lui tendit doucement les bras. Profondément soulagée, la jeune fille s'y précipita pour l'étreindre avec force, avant de réserver le même traitement à son frère.

\- Nous serons plus à l'aise pour discuter devant un bon feu, dit alors doucement le Seigneur Círdan, avant de les conduire jusque chez lui.

Les trois elfes discutèrent jusque tard dans la nuit. Bien installée dans l'un des grands fauteuils du charpentier de navire, les jambes repliées sous elle, Nimroël les écoutait sans rien dire. Elle était étrangement calme malgré les mauvaises nouvelles apportées par les jumeaux. Même la menace d'une guerre la laissait plus ou moins indifférente. Elle ne se souciait que de Nessalian. Les jumeaux lui avaient clairement fait comprendre que personne, pas même Arwen ni Aragorn, ne voulait qu'elle prenne le risque de se rendre à Rhûn, la cité des Alatarim. Et pourtant, elle n'arrêtait pas d'y penser. Ça tournait, encore et encore, dans son esprit.

Finalement, alors qu'elle allait s'endormir devant le feu qui crépitait doucement, Elladan lança:

\- Pour la suite, nous attendrons que ce Landar soit là.

\- Mes gens sont déjà partis le chercher, répondit le Seigneur Círdan.

La jeune fille sursauta et jeta un regard étonné au Seigneur elfe. Ce dernier lui sourit d'un air qui se voulait rassurant.

\- Il va venir ici? demanda Nimroël, soudainement inquiète.

\- Vous n'avez rien à craindre lui répondit Círdan. Nous le tiendrons à l'oeil.

La jeune fille soupira puis haussa les épaules. Après tout, si elle avait l'intention de se rendre aux Alatarim, autant faire plus ample connaissance avec Landar dès maintenant. Elle hocha donc lentement la tête puis elle s'efforça de sourire.

\- Tu devrais aller dormir, lui dit alors Elladan.

Nimroël secoua doucement la tête.

\- Je ne pense pas que j'arriverai à dormir, Elladan, murmura-t-elle.

L'elfe ne dit rien de plus et la jeune fille s'installa confortablement dans le fauteuil. Et pendant de longues heures, elle regarda les flammes danser dans la cheminée et écouta distraitement les trois elfes échanger quelques commentaires au sujet des bateaux et des prochains départs prévus. Puis, sans qu'elle s'en rende vraiment compte, ses yeux se fermèrent et elle s'endormit. Elle eut vaguement conscience que l'on posait une couverture sur elle avant de sombrer complètement.

Lorsque Nimroël s'éveilla le lendemain, elle réalisa qu'on l'avait transportée jusqu'à sa chambre. Encore engourdie de sommeil, elle se leva et se prépara lentement. Puis elle sortit de la maison où elle habitait depuis près d'un an. Un superbe soleil brillait sur la petite baie, mais malgré ce temps magnifique, la jeune fille était d'humeur morose.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la maison du Seigneur Círdan, Elladan était déjà en grande discussion avec Landar, qui semblait mécontent de devoir traiter avec l'elfe. D'autant qu'Elrohir se tenait immobile et silencieux à côté de son frère, ce qui avait généralement pour effet de troubler tous ceux qui devaient ainsi faire face aux jumeaux. Les deux frères pouvaient être très intimidants lorsqu'ils le voulaient.

\- Ah! Mademoiselle, je suis ravi de vous revoir, lança Landar en la voyant arriver.

Il se leva vivement et s'avança vers elle en lui tendant la main. Nimroël ne répondit pas à son geste et se contenta de dire d'un ton sec:

\- Je ne peux pas en dire autant.

L'homme sembla bien surmonter l'insulte de la jeune fille. Il fit un geste comme pour l'inviter à venir s'asseoir, mais Elladan intervint alors.

\- Tu voudrais bien nous laisser, _seler'ai_ , dit-il d'une voix douce, utilisant le Quenya.

\- Vous laisser? demanda Nimroël, étonnée. Mais tout ça me concerne.

\- Gil, tout ceci concerne plusieurs membres de ma famille, toi y compris, et en l'absence de mon père, c'est à moi de décider de ce qu'il convient de faire.

La jeune fille hésita un instant. Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine fierté quand Elladan l'avait incluse dans les membres de sa famille. Mais elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir laisser l'elfe décider pour elle. Et soudainement, l'idée la frappa de plein fouet. Si elle ne voulait pas aller à Rhûn, elle n'avait pas à le faire. Elladan lui offrait la possibilité de dire non aux Alatarim, sans avoir à se sentir coupable. Même Arwen ne pourrait pas lui reprocher la mort de Nessalian si elle laissait Elladan décider.

\- Elladan, murmura-t-elle, profondément troublée.

L'elfe hocha très discrètement la tête à son intention. Alors, avec un léger soupir, Nimroël lui répondit de la même façon et elle sortit de la maison du Seigneur Círdan.

* * *

La mer était très calme et la lune, presque pleine, la faisait miroiter. Debout derrière Nimroël, Elrohir regardait cette dernière lancer des cailloux dans la mer. Depuis des heures, elle passait ainsi son trop-plein d'émotions et l'elfe attendait patiemment le moment de lui parler.

La jeune fille finit par se lasser de son manège, sans doute parce qu'elle avait maintenant mal à l'épaule. Elle fit d'ailleurs quelques rotations du bras, grimaçant de douleur. Rien d'étonnant, elle n'était pas du genre à faire les choses à moitié, surtout lorsqu'elle était en colère… ou simplement troublée.

\- Viens, _seler'ai_! Allons nous asseoir, lui dit doucement Elrohir.

\- Je… j'aimerais mieux marcher, Elrohir, si vous le voulez bien.

L'elfe posa doucement son bras sur les épaules de la jeune fille et il l'entraîna le long de l'étroite plage.

\- Elle est toujours furieuse contre moi, n'est-ce pas? demanda Nimroël d'une voix triste.

\- Elle est seulement un peu irritée, répondit l'elfe.

La jeune fille eut un petit ricanement. Les elfes étaient les maîtres de l'euphémisme.

\- Inutile de me ménager, Elrohir. Je sais bien qu'elle m'en veut toujours, sinon, elle m'aurait écrit ou alors vous auriez un message de sa part.

L'elfe soupira. Que pouvait-il répondre? Arwen était plus troublée qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Elle avait été très proche de son père et ce dernier l'avait toujours protégée de tout. Elrond avait toujours eu réponse à tout. Son don de prescience était reconnu sur toute la Terre du Milieu et on venait de loin pour lui demander conseil. L'attaque contre Celebrian avait donc été un choc terrible. Pas seulement parce que leur mère en avait tellement souffert qu'elle avait décidé de partir pour Valinor. Mais aussi et surtout parce que d'un seul coup, la vision qu'avait Arwen de son père avait volé en éclat. Et malgré tous ses efforts, elle n'avait jamais pu recoller tous les morceaux.

\- Je ne voulais pas lui mentir, dit doucement la jeune fille. Mais… j'étais incapable de lui parler. Comment est-ce que je pouvais lui annoncer que Nessalian allait mourir?

\- Gil! Arwen ne t'en veut pas à cause de ta vision. Elle est en colère à propos de ce que tu as dit sur notre père.

Nimroël baissa tristement la tête.

\- Je ne… je ne voulais pas lui manquer de respect, Elrohir. J'ai juste posé une question. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû aborder un sujet aussi délicat, mais... J'étais en colère et je... Mais je voulais vraiment savoir. Je... Je voulais juste savoir.

\- Je sais, _seler'ai_.

\- Vous n'êtes pas… vous n'êtes pas en colère contre moi?

Elrohir l'attira doucement vers lui et déposa un baiser sur sa tête. La jeune fille en fut très émue. Elle savait que les jumeaux avaient beaucoup d'affection pour elle, mais il était rare qu'ils le manifestent aussi ouvertement.

\- Bien sûr que non, murmura l'elfe.

\- Et… et Elladan?

\- Il ne t'en veut pas, je t'assure.

Il y eut un long silence à peine troublé par le bruit des minuscules vagues venant mourir sur l'étroite plage.

\- Que s'est-il passé avec Legolas ? demanda Elrohir très doucement.

\- Passé?

Elrohir s'arrêta et se tourna vers la jeune fille.

\- Il est contrarié, _seler'ai_ , répondit-il doucement. Très contrarié.

\- Contrarié?

L'elfe hocha lentement la tête. Il connaissait Legolas depuis bien longtemps et jamais il ne l'avait vu perdre contenance de cette façon. Elladan avait bien essayé de le raisonner, mais sans succès. Legolas avait très mal pris que Nimroël lui demande de ne plus revenir. C'était la première fois que l'elfe était rejeté de la sorte. Son orgueil avait été durement écorché et il n'était pas encore prêt à surmonter cet affront. Mais ça, il valait mieux ne pas le mentionner à la jeune fille. Inutile de l'inquiéter pour le moment, surtout qu'Elrohir était persuadé que tout ça n'était qu'un simple malentendu.

\- Contrarié? répéta Nimroël d'une voix où perçait à présent de l'irritation.

\- Tu l'as repoussé, Gil, répondit le fils d'Elrond.

\- Allons, Elrohir, il ne faudrait pas dramatiser. Legolas n'a jamais été suffisamment proche de moi pour me permettre de le repousser, dit sèchement la jeune fille.

\- Tu lui as demandé de ne pas revenir. Il croit que tu as choisi Eldarion, dit l'elfe d'un ton hésitant.

Nimroël soupira. Oui, d'une certaine façon, elle avait choisi le fils d'Arwen. Mais tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé si Legolas avait reçu sa lettre et s'il avait été là pour lui donner conseil.

\- Eldarion était là quand j'ai eu besoin de lui, Elrohir. C'est à Legolas que je voulais me confier, confier ma vision. Mais il n'était pas là. Je lui ai envoyé une lettre, qu'il n'a pas reçue parce qu'il était parti visiter des amis avec Gimli...

À mesure qu'elle parlait, la jeune fille était de plus en plus amère.

\- Eldarion m'a aidée, il m'a supportée quand j'en avais besoin. Je ne pouvais quand même pas le rejeter quand Legolas a finalement daigné revenir à Minas Tirith.

\- Tu sais bien que Legolas a des obligations, commença Elrohir.

\- Il n'était pas à Eryn Lasgalen! Alors, ne me faites pas la morale concernant ses responsabilités!

Elrohir soupira.

\- Il est libre d'aller où il veut, quand il veut, poursuivit Nimroël. Mais je suis libre moi aussi. Eldarion est mon ami, plus qu'un ami même. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de m'excuser de l'avoir choisi. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si on ne peut pas compter sur Legolas.

\- Gil, ne sois pas aussi intransigeante, répliqua doucement le fils d'Elrond.

\- Je suis simplement réaliste.

Un long silence suivit ces paroles. L'elfe et la jeune fille marchaient lentement, tous deux plongés dans leurs pensées. Ils arrivèrent au bout de la plage, au pied des falaises qui bordaient la baie, et ils reprirent le chemin en sens inverse.

\- Je dois aller à Rhûn, Elrohir. Vous le comprenez, n'est-ce pas?

\- Je sais que tu te sens responsable et que tu te crois obligée de tenter de sauver Nessalian.

\- Je... je n'aurai jamais d'enfants. Et Nessalian est un peu… je l'aime comme si elle était ma propre fille. Jamais je ne pourrais aller me cacher sachant qu'elle souffre et qu'elle risque de mourir.

À nouveau, l'elfe l'embrassa sur la tête et soupira.

\- Et puis... Ma place est peut-être là-bas? Avec tous ces gens qui me ressemblent. Ils ne s'y prennent pas de la bonne façon, mais au moins, eux, ils veulent de moi!

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes! Ta place n'est pas à Rhûn!

\- Alors, dites-moi où elle est, Elrohir! Parce que j'ai bien l'impression d'avoir épuisé toutes mes options.

\- Gil, comment peux-tu dire ou même penser une telle chose?

\- Je ne veux pas vivre parmi les humains. Soit ils ne savent pas qui je suis et alors, ils me traitent comme une enfant, soit ils le savent et alors, ils se méfient de moi, ils ont peur de moi, même. Et parmi les elfes... ça devient très compliqué. Eryn Lasgalen? Legolas est contrarié, apparemment. Et de toute façon, je ne veux pas y retourner. En Lothlórien, il n'y a plus personne. Imladris? Tôt ou tard, il n'y aura plus d'elfes là non plus. Alors sérieusement, je suis censée faire quoi ?

\- Tu devras partir pour Valinor, _seler'ai_.

Nimroël s'arrêta de marcher et elle ferma les yeux un long moment. Puis elle se tourna vers Elrohir et elle plongea son regard dans les yeux remplis de sagesse.

\- Je ne peux pas aller là-bas, Elrohir. Je ne peux pas. J'ai fait un rêve, il y a longtemps. Peu de temps avant de quitter la Lothlórien, la première fois. Je n'avais pas retrouvé mes souvenirs ni mes pouvoirs, à ce moment-là, mais ce rêve... Même à l'époque, je savais que ce n'était pas seulement un rêve. Et maintenant, je sais que c'était une vision. La seule vision que j'aie eue qui ne soit pas à propos de la mort de quelqu'un.

\- Et qu'y a-t-il, dans cette vision? demanda très doucement Elrohir.

\- J'aimerais vous la raconter, mais... Je ne veux pas qu'Arwen soit au courant. Ni personne d'autre.

\- Très bien. Je ne dirai rien.

\- Même à Elladan?

\- Si tu me le demandes, je ne dirai rien à mon frère, répondit l'elfe au bout de quelques secondes de réflexion.

Nimroël ferma les yeux encore une fois. Elle savait que les jumeaux partageaient tout. Ils n'avaient jamais eu de secrets l'un pour l'autre et elle ne voulait pas que cela change à cause d'elle.

\- Je ne vous le demande pas, murmura-t-elle.

Elrohir lui sourit doucement. Puis il attendit patiemment que la jeune fille lui raconte son rêve, sa vision.

\- Dans le rêve, je me trouve sur un petit pavillon de bois, un peu comme ceux qu'il y a, à Imladris. Je suis debout, mais je suis très fatiguée. Je crois... je crois que je suis malade, et je m'appuie contre l'un des poteaux. Et je regarde le merveilleux paysage. Devant moi, à quelques centaines de pas, il y a la mer. L'eau est d'un bleu si clair et les moutons qui se forment sur l'eau sont si blancs. Et sur la plage, le sable blanc scintille au soleil. C'est tellement beau, Elrohir! Si merveilleusement beau!

La voix de la jeune fille était remplie d'émerveillement. Et pourtant, son visage restait triste.

\- Et là, une elfe s'approche de moi. Je... je ne la connais pas, mais à ce moment-là, je la connaîtrai, je crois. Et elle me dit que je ne dois pas me lever, que je dois me reposer et reprendre des forces. Alors je m'allonge sur l'un des bancs et l'elfe m'aide à replacer les oreillers derrière moi et elle pose une couverture sur moi. Elle est très gentille et elle s'occupe de moi. Mais je voudrais qu'elle me laisse tranquille. Ce n'est pas elle que je voudrais auprès de moi. Et je me sens tellement triste.

\- Pourquoi es-tu si triste?

\- Parce qu'ils m'ont tous abandonnée, répondit Nimroël dans un souffle. Tous! Votre père, la Dame Galadriel, le Seigneur Celeborn...

\- Ils ne t'abandonneraient pas, répliqua Elrohir. Tu sais bien que ça n'a pas de sens.

\- Jusqu'ici, c'est aussi ce que je pensais. Mais maintenant...

L'elfe eut un soupir. Évidemment, maintenant qu'Arwen avait renvoyé la jeune fille, celle-ci ne doutait plus de son rêve.

\- Tu ne peux pas refuser d'aller à Valinor à cause d'un simple rêve, _seler'ai_.

\- Ce n'est pas juste un rêve. Ça fait... presque quatre-vingt-dix ans que j'ai fait ce rêve, Elrohir, et je m'en souviens encore très clairement. C'est une vision, j'en suis sûre. Et je ne veux pas la voir se réaliser. Et je ne veux surtout pas savoir ce que j'ai fait, ce que je ferai, pour qu'ils ne veuillent plus de moi.

\- Tu ne peux pas te fier uniquement sur cette vision pour prendre une telle décision, Gilraen.

\- Peu importe ce que je fais, mes visions se produisent toujours. Que je demande conseil ou pas, que quelqu'un intervienne ou non, mes visions restent inchangées. Il n'y a rien à faire.

\- Tu n'en sais rien. Tu dois continuer d'essayer.

La jeune fille regarda alors l'elfe d'un air décidé.

\- Je vais essayer une dernière fois, Elrohir. Je vais essayer, pour Nessalian. Je vais me rendre à Rhûn avec Landar pour obtenir l'antidote.

Elrohir secoua doucement la tête pour protester.

\- Gil, tu ne peux pas faire ça, tu t'exposes à...

\- Avez-vous une meilleure solution? Parce que si votre solution c'est de m'emmener quelque part pour que je me cache en espérant que les choses vont s'arranger toutes seules, ce n'est pas une solution. Et je... je ne crois pas que je pourrais me le pardonner si Nessalian mourait alors que je suis restée là sans rien faire. Je dois au moins essayer.

Nimroël se remit à marcher d'une pas rapide, sur le sable mouillé. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, elle semblait avoir froid.

\- Peut-être que les Alatarim finiront par m'apprécier, reprit-elle au bout d'un moment. Tout comme Elladan et vous. Au début, vous ne voyiez en moi qu'un fardeau qu'on vous avait demandé d'emmener jusqu'à Imladris. Une jeune idiote qui s'est servie d'un petit sifflet d'argent au risque d'attirer les orcs.

Elrohir eut un pâle sourire à ce souvenir.

\- Vous expliquerez tout ça à Elladan, n'est-ce pas? Je sais qu'il a dit que c'était à lui de décider de ce qu'il conviendrait de faire et je sais qu'il n'aime pas beaucoup Landar… Et il va très probablement vouloir m'emmener à Imladris. Mais je ne veux pas aller m'y réfugier. Je ne peux pas abandonner Nessalian. S'il vous plaît, aidez-moi!

Très bien, murmura Elrohir. Je parlerai à mon frère.

* * *

Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'ils avançaient vers l'est. Ils avaient franchi la trouée du Rohan, puis, il y avait deux semaines, ils avaient traversé l'Anduin. Et à présent, ils étaient au beau milieu des terres sauvages de l'est. Le ciel était d'un bleu éclatant et Nimroël chevauchait en regardant les petits nuages blancs qui le parsemaient. Certains avaient la forme de petits lapins, d'autres ressemblaient à d'étranges poissons avec de grandes ailes.

\- Gilraen, fais un peu attention! lui lança soudain Elladan d'un ton dur.

Nimroël retint vivement sa monture qui était sur le point d'entrer en collision avec celle de l'elfe, puis elle regarda ce dernier, blessée.

\- Je suis désolée, Elladan. Je regardais les nuages.

\- Ce n'est pas un voyage d'agrément, rétorqua l'elfe sèchement. Redescends un peu sur terre!

La jeune fille baissa tristement la tête et s'abstint de tout commentaire. Depuis le début du voyage, Elladan était en colère. En fait, il n'avait accepté de l'accompagner que parce qu'il avait craint qu'elle ne s'enfuie, s'il avait refusé. Mais il n'aimait pas être contraint de cette façon. Et il n'aimait pas l'idée que Nimroël se rende aux Alatarim. Et par-dessus tout, il détestait le plan de Landar. La jeune fille n'aimait pas non plus l'idée de devoir épouser le fils aîné de Pallando même s'il avait promis que ce ne serait qu'un mariage blanc. Il avait d'ailleurs juré aux jumeaux que jamais il ne la toucherait et elle était certaine qu'il tiendrait parole. Surtout qu'Elladan et Elrohir semblaient lui inspirer une peur bleue. Si elle-même n'avait fait les frais de la mauvaise humeur des jumeaux, elle aurait pu trouver drôle de voir la réaction de l'Alatarim face aux fils d'Elrond.

Depuis qu'ils avaient franchi l'Anduin, Nimroël était également de mauvaise humeur. Elle avait espéré avoir quelques nouvelles de Minas Tirith ou d'Eryn Lasgalen avant qu'elle ne s'engage dans les terres sauvages, avec les jumeaux. Mais personne ne les avait attendus près du fleuve et elle en avait été très déçue. Et depuis, elle doutait. Elle ne voulait plus aller à Rhûn, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus aller se cacher à Imladris. Et elle ne voulait pas retourner à Minas Tirith. Et encore moins se rendre à Eryn Lasgalen où, si elle se fiait à ce que lui avait dit Elrohir, Legolas menaçait l'enfermer dans l'une des prisons de son père. Et tout ça tournait encore et encore dans son esprit. Elle continuait d'avancer simplement parce qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre.

\- Elladan, vous voulez bien faire une pause? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix triste. J'aimerais vous parler.

Toujours mécontent, l'elfe faillit ignorer la demande de la jeune fille. Mais le coup d'oeil que lui jeta son frère le persuada de s'arrêter.

Ils mirent donc tous pied à terre et Elrohir s'occupa des chevaux pendant que Nimroël et Elladan s'éloignaient. L'elfe marchait d'un pas rapide et la jeune fille devait courir pour rester à sa hauteur. Ils avancèrent ainsi durant un long moment, en silence. Puis Nimroël se plaça sur la route de l'elfe, le forçant à s'arrêter, et elle se tourna vers lui. Sa respiration était rapide après la course qu'elle venait de faire. Mais surtout à cause de l'émotion qui étreignait son coeur face à la colère d'Elladan.

\- Elladan... Si vous le voulez, si c'est vraiment ce que vous souhaitez, alors j'accepte de faire demi-tour, dit-elle presque sans voix.

C'était si inattendu qu'Elladan ne répondit pas pendant de longues secondes. Puis un doux sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et il posa sa longue main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

\- Oui, _seler'ai_ , c'est vraiment ce que je souhaite.

De grosses larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues de la jeune fille.

\- Ne pleure pas. Nous trouverons un moyen de sauver Nessalian, lui dit l'elfe.

\- Co... comment?

\- La menace d'une guerre contre le Gondor ramènera sûrement les Alatarim à la raison, Gil.

\- Vous en êtes sûr?

Durant un instant, l'elfe fut tenté de mentir. Il craignait que la vérité ne la fasse changer d'idée de nouveau. Puis il se ravisa. Il lui devait la vérité.

\- Non, je n'en suis pas certain. Les Alatarim sont des gens imprévisibles. Mais nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour leur faire entendre raison.

Devant la mine triste de la jeune fille, l'elfe l'attira contre lui. Elle se sentit aussitôt réconfortée, même si l'idée d'abandonner Nessalian lui brisait le coeur. Mais elle avait décidé de faire confiance à Elladan. C'était comme si, pour la première fois, elle avait pris conscience de l'âge et de l'expérience des fils d'Elrond. Et des elfes en général. C'était quelque chose qu'elle savait pourtant depuis toujours. Les noms de Galadriel, de Celeborn et même d'Elrond apparaissaient dans des récits d'événements qui avaient eu lieu il y avait plusieurs milliers d'années. Et lorsqu'elle s'était trouvée en leur présence, elle avait ressenti leur sagesse et leur pouvoir. Mais savoir une chose et l'accepter sont parfois deux choses différentes.

En fait, c'était une remarque faite par Landar qui lui avait soudainement ouvert les yeux. Peu après avoir traversé l'Anduin, la jeune fille avait parlé de pêche et elle fait un commentaire à propos de la façon dont les poissons gardaient leur équilibre quand ils nageaient. Elladan et Elrohir lui avaient souri gentiment et elle avait réalisé que les jumeaux savaient déjà probablement tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir au sujet des poissons. C'est alors que Landar l'avait regardée d'un air méprisant et lui avait dit:

\- Vous devriez vous concentrer sur des choses utiles plutôt que de perdre votre temps à apprendre ce genre de sottises. Les poissons nagent et les oiseaux volent, c'est tout ce qu'i savoir à leur sujet.

Nimroël avait alors compris une chose importante au sujet des elfes. Ils avaient la certitude d'être immortels. Pour eux, le temps ne comptait absolument pas. Et tout, vraiment tout, valait la peine qu'ils s'y attardent pour apprendre, comprendre. Landar avait beau être très très vieux pour un humain, il gardait ce sentiment de limite à la vie. Et comme la plupart des humains, il se concentrait sur l'essentiel. La jeune fille, elle, ne voulait pas être comme ça. Elle voulait aller au fond des choses et apprendre tout ce que les elfes voudraient bien lui enseigner.

Partant de là, elle avait été forcée d'admettre qu'Elladan était mieux placé qu'elle pour savoir comment gérer la situation très complexe qu'avaient créée les Alatarim. Elle avait tout de même hésité pendant des jours encore, mais finalement, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait décidé de laisser quelqu'un d'autre décider pour elle. Pour la première fois, elle ressentait réellement à quel point elle était jeune en comparaison des elfes. Ça lui faisait une drôle d'impression, mais elle devait admettre que ce n'était pas aussi terrible qu'elle aurait pu le croire.

Lorsqu'Elladan lui annonça leur nouvelle destination, quelques minutes plus tard, Landar devint carrément furieux. Il fonça littéralement vers Nimroël avec l'intention évidente de faire pression sur elle, mais les jumeaux s'interposèrent vivement. Puis, d'un ton glacial, Elladan le pria de s'en aller.

\- Ne cherchez pas à nous suivre, ajouta l'elfe.

\- C'est une menace? demanda l'homme.

\- Un simple avertissement!

Durant trois jours, Elladan, Elrohir et Nimroël progressèrent très rapidement. Malgré la fatigue de la jeune fille, les jumeaux refusaient de s'arrêter. Ils voulaient retraverser le fleuve aussi rapidement que possible. Il y avait peu d'options pour franchir le cours d'eau avec des chevaux et tant qu'ils ne seraient pas de l'autre côté, leur route resterait prévisible pour leurs ennemis.

Finalement, alors que la troisième nuit était déjà bien avancée, ils se détournèrent légèrement de leur route afin de trouver un endroit pour faire une pause. Nimroël devait absolument dormir un peu et les chevaux avaient eux aussi besoin de se reposer. Ils se dissimulèrent dans un bosquet de hautes graminées et la jeune fille s'installa confortablement parmi les herbes pour dormir.

Les dernières heures de la nuit s'écoulèrent paisiblement. Puis, à l'aube, alors qu'Elrohir s'apprêtait à réveiller la jeune fille, tout bascula. Une volée de flèches s'abattit sur les chevaux, en tuant deux sur le coup. Le troisième animal, blessé, s'enfuit aussi rapidement que possible, mais deux nouvelles flèches le firent trébucher et il mourut lui aussi.

Autour des deux elfes et de la jeune fille, Landar et deux douzaines de guerriers surgirent.

Elladan et Elrohir avaient dégainé leurs épées, mais plusieurs arcs se pointèrent sur eux et les deux elfes laissèrent tomber leurs armes. Puis, sur un ordre de Landar, on força les jumeaux à s'agenouiller et on leur lia les mains derrière le dos. Nimroël s'accroupit près d'eux, l'esprit en ébullition.

Comment avaient-ils pu se laisser avoir de cette façon? Avaient-ils été trop confiants? Pourtant Elladan et Elrohir avaient l'habitude de ce genre de poursuite et Nimroël était certaine qu'ils n'avaient pas négligé leur sécurité.

\- Comment ont-ils pu nous suivre? demanda Nimroël aux jumeaux dans un chuchotement.

Elladan secoua doucement la tête, fronçant les sourcils. Il s'était pourtant assuré de ne pas laisser la moindre trace. Et il était certain que personne ne les avait suivis.

\- Pour répondre à votre question, dit Landar d'une voix suave en s'approchant lentement, nous ne vous avons pas suivis. C'était inutile. Pour Joranë, l'un des fils de mon frère Borard, cette jeune demoiselle est comme une lumière brillante dans la nuit.

Le dénommé Joranë s'inclina brièvement, un léger sourire sarcastique sur les lèvres. Nimroël le fixa un instant du regard et elle se promit d'effacer son sourire, l'un de ces jours.

Et tout à coup, le déclic se fit pour la jeune fille. Elle n'avait pas senti la présence des Alatarim! En fait, elle ne sentait toujours pas leur présence. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi fatiguée, quand ils s'étaient arrêtés quelques heures plus tôt, elle s'en serait sans doute rendu compte.

\- Landar! s'écria-t-elle en se précipitant vers le Maia.

Des archers la mirent en joue, mais elle les ignora totalement. Elle était certaine qu'ils avaient reçu l'ordre de ne pas lui faire de mal alors ils pouvaient la menacer tant qu'ils le voulaient, elle s'en fichait totalement.

\- Landar, sale traître! hurla-t-elle à quelques pouces seulement du nez de l'homme. Vous avez bloqué mes pouvoirs!

Le Maia eut un sourire narquois.

\- Bien sûr, ma chérie! répondit-il d'un ton moqueur.

Nimroël le gifla de toutes ses forces. L'empreinte de sa main s'afficha lentement sur la joue pâle de Landar, rougissant peu à peu. Sans se presser, l'homme lui attrapa le poignet et le serra jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait un léger gémissant de douleur. Puis il se pencha vers elle et lui murmura à l'oreille:

\- Ne m'obligez jamais à sévir contre vous, Gilraen. J'ai promis de vous protéger, mais je ne peux pas vous permettre de m'humilier devant les miens.

\- Lâchez-moi, souffla la jeune fille, toujours furieuse.

La pression sur son poignet se fit plus forte. Nimroël fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas crier de douleur.

\- Embrassez-moi, exigea Landar, murmurant toujours. Et je vous lâcherai.

\- Jamais!

\- Je ne souhaite pas vous briser les os alors ne m'y obligez pas! Un tout petit baiser, sur la joue si vous préférez, c'est tout ce que je demande.

Très lentement, Nimroël posa ses lèvres sur la joue rugueuse de l'homme. Ce dernier la relâcha aussitôt.

\- Un jour, vous me paierez ça, lui murmura la jeune fille en se frottant le poignet.

Landar ne répondit pas. Il se tourna vers ses hommes qui tenaient toujours Elladan et Elrohir en joue. Ceux-ci regardaient droit devant eux et il était impossible de lire la moindre émotion en eux. Landar fit un léger signe à ses hommes qui aidèrent alors les deux elfes à se relever.

Vous les conduirez à Rhûn par la route du sud, dit Landar à ses hommes. Mais prenez votre temps, nous devons arriver à la cité avant vous. Halbard sera sans doute ravi d'avoir les frères de la Reine en son pouvoir. Et ils nous seront sans doute utiles lors de nos négociations avec le Roi Elessar.

\- Non, dit brusquement Nimroël. Libérez-les immédiatement!

\- Vous n'êtes pas en position d'exiger quoi que ce soit, répondit l'homme.

\- Si vous leur faites le moindre mal, je révélerai à Halbard vos intentions le concernant.

Furieux, Landar s'avança vers elle d'un air menaçant, mais la jeune fille ne broncha pas.

\- Vous vous retrouveriez dans une situation bien périlleuse si jamais vous me trahissiez.

Nimroël haussa les épaules.

\- Peut-être, mais si vous voulez avoir la moindre chance d'obtenir ma collaboration, Landar, vous devez d'abord relâcher Elladan et Elrohir.

\- Je pourrais les faire exécuter dès à présent, répondit méchamment le Maia.

Nimroël blêmit d'un seul coup et elle ouvrit la bouche, soudainement incapable de respirer. Un fort bourdonnement envahit ses oreilles et de petits points noirs se mirent à danser devant ses yeux. Voyant son trouble, Landar la soutint, un bras passé autour de sa taille. La jeune fille se reprit cependant et elle repoussa l'homme.

\- Vous disiez vouloir gagner ma confiance, dit-elle. Alors, laissez-les partir et je vous suivrai de mon plein gré. Et je vous aiderai à éliminer vos cousins.

Le Maia réfléchit durant un long moment. Il observait Nimroël attentivement, semblant chercher à savoir si elle était sincère. Et puis soudain, son expression s'adoucit.

\- Très bien! Vous avez raison, j'ai besoin de vous, dit-il. Je laisserai partir vos frères adoptifs si vous promettez de bien vous conduire.

\- Je vous le promets. Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez.

Sur un nouveau signe de Landar, l'un des archers coupa les liens qui retenaient les deux elfes.

\- Cessez de bloquer mes pouvoirs, demanda alors Nimroël.

\- Cesser de bloquer vos pouvoirs? Vous me prenez pour un idiot?

\- Je veux juste être certaine que vos hommes ne les attendent pas plus loin pour les abattre de leurs flèches. Je ne ferai rien qui les mettrait en danger, je vous ai déjà donné ma parole.

Landar hocha sèchement la tête et pour Nimroël, ce fut comme s'il venait brusquement d'ouvrir les grands rideaux qui avaient masqué sa vue. Et elle put s'assurer que Landar ne mentait pas et qu'il avait bien l'intention de laisser partir les fils d'Elrond.

\- Je voudrais leur parler, demanda-t-elle au Maia.

\- Je vous donne une minute, répondit-il.

Nimroël s'approcha alors tout près d'Elladan et d'Elrohir et elle leva le regard vers eux d'un air suppliant.

\- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle. Je...

\- Tu n'y es pour rien, _seler'ai_ , répondit Elrohir. Ne te culpabilise pas pour rien.

\- Vous... vous allez retourner à Minas Tirith, n'est-ce pas? Promettez-moi que vous ne prendrez aucun risque.

\- Gil! protesta doucement Elladan.

\- Tout ira bien, Elladan. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Je me débrouillerai.

L'elfe se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa doucement sur le front.

\- Nous nous reverrons bientôt, dit-il d'un ton rassurant.

Avec un petit sourire triste, la jeune fille hocha la tête. Puis elle se mit à rire, mais des larmes emplirent ses yeux.

\- Encore une fois, vous me laissez tomber au milieu ne nulle part, dit-elle.

Les jumeaux eurent un léger sourire et cela lui réchauffa le coeur.

\- À bientôt, souffla-t-elle en reculant lentement vers Landar.

Elladan et Elrohir ramassèrent prestement leur sac de voyage, puis, dans un synchronisme parfait, ils s'éloignèrent en courant, d'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus rapidement. Au bout d'à peine une minute, ils disparurent parmi les hautes herbes. Nimroël soupira tristement. À présent, elle devrait se débrouiller toute seule. Elle trouvait la situation ironique. Pour une fois qu'elle avait décidé de compter sur quelqu'un d'autre, voilà qu'elle se retrouvait totalement isolée. Elle haussa les épaules. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois! Et jusqu'ici, elle s'en était toujours bien tirée.

Lorsque Landar lui ordonna de le suivre, quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune fille lui obéit sans protester. Elle lui jeta un regard impassible, mais elle se promettait de lui faire payer son affront, un jour ou l'autre.

* * *

1 petit saule

* * *

Rebonjour à tous et à toutes.

N'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit commentaire, que je sache que vous êtes toujours là et que vous aimez toujours cette histoire. On s'approche doucement de la conclusion de plusieurs choses mises en route il y a longtemps.

En espérant qu'il y aura véritablement un printemps d'ici là (il faisait -7 ce matin), je vous dis: à dans 3 semaines.


	40. 40 Rhûn

**Disclaimer** : voir le premier chapitre

* * *

-40-

Après quelques semaines de voyage en compagnie de Landar et des hommes de son frère, ils arrivèrent au pied des collines qui bordaient la partie sud-ouest de la mer de Rhûn. L'un derrière l'autre, ils s'engagèrent alors sur un étroit sentier à peine visible sur le sol pierreux. Ils grimpèrent ainsi pendant des heures, les sabots des chevaux glissant parfois sur le sol dur.

Le soleil se couchait lentement derrière eux, lorsqu'ils parvinrent enfin au sommet de la plus importante colline. Sur un ordre de Landar, ils mirent tous pied à terre. Pendant un long moment, Nimroël admira la cité qu'elle pouvait voir pour la première fois ainsi que la mer qui se trouvait droit devant elle et qui semblait entourer la cité.

\- C'est beau, n'est-ce pas? lui demanda Landar.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent. Cela rendit l'homme furieux.

\- Vous allez devoir faire mieux que ça, lui dit-il en lui empoignant le bras et en la retournant brusquement vers lui. Demain, peu après le lever du soleil, nous entrerons dans la cité et nous nous marierons aussitôt. Et il faudra convaincre les habitants de la ville que nous nous aimons. Ils seront notre seule garantie contre mon cousin. Tant que la population de ma cité nous supportera, vous serez en sécurité avec moi. Sinon, Halbard fera annuler notre mariage et peu après, il vous épousera et il vous mettra dans son lit.

\- Vous ou lui, qu'est-ce que ça change? murmura Nimroël.

\- J'ai juré de ne pas vous toucher contre votre gré et je tiendrai parole.

La jeune fille soupira et haussa de nouveau les épaules.

\- Très bien, Landar. Je m'efforcerai d'avoir l'air d'une mariée heureuse.

Landar plissa les yeux et la regarda d'un air menaçant. Puis il s'adoucit et eut un sourire amer.

\- Venez, dit-il en lui tendant la main. À partir d'ici, on descend à pied en s'efforçant de ne pas se faire voir depuis la cité. Halbard ne doit pas se douter que nous sommes là avant que nous ne soyons mariés.

Et ils redescendirent aussi discrètement que possible. Il faisait sombre et le chemin était encore plus étroit et glissant que lorsqu'ils étaient montés. D'ailleurs, certains des hommes de Landar étaient retournés sur leur pas avec les chevaux, car il n'était pas possible de faire passer un cheval à certains endroits de la route sinueuse.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au pied des collines, ils se dépêchèrent de traverser un étroit bras de mer. La marée était basse et là où ils traversèrent il y avait une espèce de remblai de sable qui formait un passage dans l'eau, mais ils durent tout de même se mouiller les pieds. Le sable était mou et collant et il était difficile d'avancer, mais Landar les pressa tant et si bien qu'ils coururent presque tout au long du chemin vers le mur ouest de la cité. Une fois-là, le Maia leur permit de se reposer un peu. Nimroël était épuisée, mais elle n'avait nulle envie de dormir. Elle avait conscience qu'un énorme piège était sur le point de se refermer sur elle. Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu dire à Elladan et Elrohir pour les convaincre de l'emmener ici, elle n'avait plus la moindre envie d'entrer dans la cité des Alatarim. Tout son courage semblait s'être envolé depuis qu'elle avait constaté avec quelle facilité Landar les avait trompés, les jumeaux et elle.

Il faisait encore très sombre de ce côté de la cité lorsque Landar les secoua pour qu'ils se remettent en route, le lendemain matin. Avançant toujours en file, ils se glissèrent le long du mur en direction du nord. Nimroël se demandait pourquoi ils n'allaient pas vers le sud. Pourtant, du haut de la colline, elle avait pu apercevoir les hautes portes métalliques qui perçaient le mur sud de la cité.

Ils arrivèrent alors à un endroit où la pierre qui formait le mur était légèrement plus claire. Landar s'accroupit et se mit à repousser le sable devant lui. Les hommes qui l'accompagnaient en firent autant et en peu de temps, ils déblayèrent une grande surface qui se révéla être une trappe qui semblait donner accès à un souterrain. Un gros anneau rouillé était planté dans une grande porte métallique, rouillée elle aussi. Nimroël supposa qu'il s'agissait d'un passage permettant de passer sous le mur.

Sur un signe de Landar, deux hommes tirèrent fortement sur l'anneau de fer et la trappe s'ouvrit dans un grincement très désagréable. Le Maia fut le premier à s'engager par l'ouverture ainsi créée dans le sol. Il alluma une torche puis il ordonna à la jeune fille de le suivre et celle-ci s'exécuta lentement, la mine triste. L'air froid et humide qui montait de l'escalier de pierres sombres lui donna des frissons. Elle n'aimait pas les endroits sombres et humides et devoir ainsi entrer dans la cité de Rhûn, en passant par un souterrain, lui paraissait d'un très mauvais augure.

La plupart des hommes s'engagèrent dans le souterrain, derrière eux, mais quelques-uns restèrent à l'extérieur. Ils avaient pour mission de refermer la porte et de replacer le sable dessus afin de la camoufler. Peu de gens devaient être au courant de l'existence de cette entrée secrète dans la cité.

Il ne leur fallut pas très longtemps pour traverser le mur épais de la ville et ils parvinrent bientôt à une porte en bois. Landar sortit une grande clé de ses poches et put ainsi déverrouiller la porte. Ils pénétrèrent alors dans une réserve de vin. Des tonneaux de bois étaient empilés un peu partout contre les murs et l'odeur qui s'en dégageait ne laissait aucun doute sur leur utilité.

Prudemment, l'un des hommes de Landar grimpa l'étroit escalier qui montait vers le plafond. Il poussa doucement une trappe au-dessus de sa tête. Celle-ci grinça bruyamment puis elle alla buter contre le mur d'une petite cuisine. L'endroit semblait désert à cette heure matinale. Landar, toujours suivi de Nimroël, monta l'escalier à son tour. Ils sortirent ensuite de la cuisine et se retrouvèrent dans l'immense salle commune d'une auberge. Un homme, que la jeune fille supposa être l'aubergiste, semblait les attendre, assis sur un banc de bois près d'une haute cheminée éteinte.

L'aubergiste se leva et s'approcha lentement, les yeux fixés sur Nimroël. Puis il s'inclina avec respect devant cette dernière avant de se tourner vers Landar, un air émerveillé éclairant son visage.

\- Vous avez réussi, murmura-t-il d'un ton extasié.

\- En effet, répondit Landar.

L'homme se tourna à nouveau vers la jeune fille et s'inclina encore une fois.

\- C'est pour moi un très grand honneur de vous recevoir dans mon humble demeure, lui dit-il.

\- Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ce genre de choses, répliqua Landar. Nous devons parvenir au temple le plus rapidement possible.

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr, répondit l'aubergiste. Mes chevaux sont déjà attelés et ma carriole vous attend dans la cour.

Landar prit Nimroël par le bras et l'entraîna vers une petite porte qui donnait sur une grande cour, derrière l'auberge. Ne tenant pas compte des protestations de la jeune fille, il la tira brusquement jusqu'à une petite carriole et la poussa à l'intérieur. Il y monta ensuite, de même que deux de ses hommes. Deux autres prirent place sur le banc à l'avant du véhicule et l'un deux prit les rênes. Les portes cochères furent aussitôt ouvertes et la carriole se mit en branle et les franchit rapidement. Puis ils accélérèrent dans les rues étroites, se dirigeant vers le centre de la cité. À cette heure matinale, il n'y avait pas grand-monde dans les rues. Heureusement, parce que le conducteur ne semblait pas vouloir ralentir le moins du monde.

En quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent devant un énorme bâtiment blanc situé presque au centre de la ville. Celui-ci était de forme arrondie avec de gigantesques colonnes tout autour, soutenant une haute coupole faite de tuiles d'un noir luisant. Nimroël le trouva très beau, même après que Landar lui ait appris qu'il était dédié au culte d'Alatar et de Pallando.

La carriole eut à peine le temps de s'arrêter que Landar en ressortait, entraînant sans ménagement Nimroël derrière lui. Ils montèrent de grandes marches de marbre blanc et franchirent rapidement les immenses portes du temple, blanches elles aussi.

L'intérieur du bâtiment formait un large atrium et était entièrement décoré de bleu, depuis les immenses rideaux ondulant dans le vent, jusqu'aux superbes tapisseries recouvrant les murs. Borard, le frère de Landar, les attendait là. Il y avait également de nombreuses personnes qui les accueillirent très chaleureusement. Des femmes aidèrent Nimroël à enfiler une superbe robe bleue, puis la cérémonie de mariage eut lieu à une vitesse époustouflante et en quelques minutes à peine, Nimroël se retrouva avec un petit anneau doré autour du doigt.

\- Maintenant, je dois vous embrasser, murmura Landar à son oreille.

\- Quoi?

\- Tous ces gens nous regardent, continua Landar de la même façon. Ils sont là pour témoigner que nous sommes réellement mariés.

La jeune fille soupira, mais elle laissa Landar poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser ne dura qu'une seconde puis un concert de cris de joie se fit entendre dans l'atrium.

Les nouveaux mariés sortirent alors du bâtiment et les acclamations reprirent, mais cette fois, elles provenaient de la place tout autour du bâtiment. Des centaines voire des milliers de personnes s'étaient rassemblées là alors qu'avait eu lieu la courte cérémonie de mariage. Les yeux écarquillés, Nimroël regardait tous ces gens qui leur criaient leurs voeux de bonheur.

\- Souriez! lui ordonna Landar en se penchant vers elle, le regard menaçant.

L'homme déposa ensuite un léger baiser sur les lèvres tremblantes de la jeune fille et quand il se redressa, il réitéra son ordre. Nimroël sourit donc du mieux qu'elle le put. Landar lui prit ensuite la main et la leva pour saluer la foule. Les acclamations s'amplifièrent au point que la jeune fille dut résister à l'envie de se boucher les oreilles. Elle luttait également contre son désir de disparaître. Elle n'avait jamais aimé être le centre de l'attention et un profond malaise l'envahissait peu à peu.

Enfin, après de longues minutes à subir ainsi les acclamations de la population de Rhûn, Borard les entraîna vers une nouvelle carriole, immense celle-là. Tirée par six chevaux d'un gris pâle, elle était décorée de bleu et recouverte de riches dorures. Il ne fut pas aisé de se frayer un chemin à travers la foule très dense qui se pressait autour du véhicule. Les chevaux tiraient nerveusement sur leur mors tandis que le cocher s'efforçait de les faire avancer. Mais il avait beau faire claquer les rênes sur le dos des pauvres bêtes, celles-ci ne pouvaient pas progresser. Finalement, à bout de nerfs, l'un des chevaux se cabra. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là que les hommes et les femmes qui se trouvaient devant la carriole réalisèrent le danger qu'ils couraient. Un espace se créa soudainement devant les chevaux, qui, toujours pressés par le cocher, se mirent rapidement en mouvement. Lancés au grand galop, ils entraînèrent vivement la carriole hors de la place du temple et s'engagèrent à une vitesse folle dans les rues de la ville. En quelques minutes à peine, Landar, Borard, Nimroël et les hommes qui les accompagnaient traversèrent la ville d'un bout à l'autre.

Le cocher fit alors ralentir son attelage et ils s'engagèrent sur une large voie bordée de deux rangées d'arbres qui formaient une voûte opaque au-dessus de la route. Cette route débouchait ensuite sur une grande place au centre de laquelle coulait une magnifique fontaine de marbre blanc. Contournant la fontaine, la carriole se dirigea ensuite vers un haut mur de pierres beiges au centre duquel une haute grille faite d'un métal brillant barrait l'entrée menant au château. La grille fut rapidement ouverte par les hommes qui y montaient la garde et ils passèrent ainsi sous le mur d'enceinte du château. Ils se retrouvèrent alors devant le château lui-même et la carriole s'arrêta brusquement.

Cette fois, ils prirent tout leur temps pour descendre de la carriole et Nimroël eut ensuite tout le loisir d'admirer la gigantesque construction qui servait de demeure aux fils d'Alatar et de Pallando. Les yeux écarquillés, la jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être impressionnée par le bâtiment. À côté de lui, la citadelle de Minas Tirith semblait minuscule. Bien sûr, la tour blanche était beaucoup plus haute que le château, mais ce dernier possédait tout de même sept étages dans la partie centrale de la construction. Et de chaque côté du bâtiment principal, il y avait deux longues ailes de quatre étages de haut. Sur tout le bâtiment, il y avait un nombre incalculable de fenêtres et de cheminées.

Souriant de l'air extasié de Nimroël, Landar lui prit doucement la main et la posa sur son bras de façon fort galante. Il conduisit ainsi la jeune fille jusque dans le château. Ils traversèrent d'abord un hall majestueux dont le plafond se perdait quelque part, trois étages plus hauts. Le sol était recouvert d'un marbre légèrement bleuté et poli de telle façon qu'il brillait doucement à la lueur des dizaines de lampes de verre accrochées sur les murs. Un immense escalier, en marbre également, grimpait droit devant eux jusqu'au premier palier, puis se séparait en deux arcs qui rejoignaient ainsi les magnifiques balcons entourant la salle. Au bout du premier palier, deux larges portes de bois ouvragé, ornées d'arabesques dorées ouvraient sur la salle du trône.

Haute de deux étages, la pièce était immense, tout en pierres d'un gris pâle qui donnait une impression de froideur à l'endroit. Au fond de la salle, de chaque côté d'un immense trône de pierre noire, deux statues de marbre blanc représentaient Alatar et Pallando. On avait sans doute voulu leur donner un air sévère et plein de sagesse, mais Nimroël eut plutôt l'impression de lire l'ennui et l'indifférence sur les visages blancs.

Précédée de Borard, la jeune fille s'avança vers le trône s'appuyant toujours au bras de Landar. Des estrades en bois brillant longeaient la longue salle et une grande table de bois était placée près du trône, au centre de la pièce. Celle-ci était entourée de cinq fauteuils à haut dossier et d'une chaise droite, en bois.

Là, Nimroël rencontra pour la première fois son principal ennemi, Halbard. Grand, les yeux gris et les cheveux bruns, l'homme les regardait, Landar et elle, d'un air furieux.

\- Je devrais vous faire enfermer dans le cachot le plus sombre de ce château tous les trois, leur hurla-t-il dès que les gardes eurent refermé les portes de la salle.

\- Je suis très heureux de te voir aussi, cousin, répondit Landar en s'approchant de l'homme avec un grand sourire.

La jeune fille le suivit, un peu en retrait.

\- Landar! Je te préviens…

\- Halbard, laisse-moi te présenter ta nouvelle cousine, Gilraen. Ma chérie, je vous présente Halbard, second fils d'Alatar.

Nimroël salua froidement l'homme d'un simple signe de tête.

\- C'est moi qui devais l'épouser, Landar, hurla encore Halbard.

\- Gilraen et moi sommes tombés amoureux, cousin. Tu n'aurais pas voulu que je brise le coeur d'une aussi jolie fille, n'est-ce pas?

\- Je suis toujours le Seigneur de cette cité, Landar!

\- Bien entendu, Halbard. Nous ne remettons pas ton autorité en question, répondit Landar en s'inclinant légèrement.

Borard l'imita et il jeta un regard vers Nimroël, sans doute pour l'inciter à faire de même, mais la jeune fille l'ignora.

\- Alors, pourquoi me défiez-vous ainsi, ton frère et toi? Vous avez totalement ruiné mes plans la concernant.

\- Je l'ai emmenée ici, comme tu le souhaitais, répliqua Landar. Sans moi, elle ne serait même pas là.

\- Le Roi Elessar nous l'aurait certainement livrée, sans ton intervention.

\- N'en sois pas si sûr, Halbard. Ce sont les frères de la Reine qui nous ont escortés la majeure partie de la route, et je peux t'assurer qu'ils ont tout fait pour la dissuader de venir! Ils y sont d'ailleurs parvenus à peu de distance de la cité et ils ont fait demi-tour. Nous avons heureusement pu les rattraper avant qu'ils n'aillent trop loin et j'ai pu ramener cette jeune personne avec moi. C'est alors qu'elle est tombée sous mon charme et je n'ai pas pu résister à son sourire.

Nimroël regardait les trois hommes de plus en plus confuse. Elle avait cru Landar lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il voulait éliminer ses cousins, mais à présent, elle doutait à nouveau de lui. Et elle avait peur de s'être laissé prendre à un piège dont elle ne pourrait plus sortir. Puis elle repensa à Nessalian et elle enfouit ses doutes autant qu'elle le pouvait. Pour le moment, tout ce qui comptait, c'était de faire parvenir l'antidote à Aragorn pour qu'il sauve sa fille.

Alors que la discussion entre Landar, Borard et Halbard se poursuivait, trois autres hommes entrèrent dans la grande salle. Le premier, presque aussi grand que Halbard, avait les cheveux et les yeux très foncés. Les deux autres, plus petits, avaient des cheveux d'un châtain foncé et des yeux bleus. Tous deux portaient de courtes barbes un peu plus foncées que leurs cheveux. Ils se ressemblaient tant que Nimroël comprit qu'ils étaient jumeaux.

\- Tu as encore fait des tiennes, Landar, dit l'un des jumeaux.

L'homme semblait cependant plus amusé qu'en colère et lorsqu'il s'approcha de Landar, les deux cousins se firent une accolade chaleureuse.

\- Morando, je te présente Gilraen, dit ensuite Landar.

\- Enchanté, mademoiselle, ou plutôt devrais-je dire, madame. Ravi de faire votre connaissance.

\- Moi de même, monsieur, répondit Nimroël.

\- Gilraen, voici Tinuïn et Dolando, continua Landar.

Tinuïn déplut immédiatement à la jeune fille. Il posa sur elle ses yeux presque noirs, chargés de mépris. Dolando, quant à lui, lui sourit froidement. Contrairement à son jumeau, il ne semblait pas apprécier Landar et l'accolade qu'il fit à ce dernier fut très brève.

Sur un signe de Halbard, ils prirent tous place autour de la longue table. Halbard s'assit sur son trône, dominant ainsi la longue tablée et les cinq autres hommes prirent place dans les fauteuils de cuir. Nimroël dut se contenter de la chaise en bois placée près de Landar. Celui-ci se pencha vers elle et lui murmura doucement de ne rien dire. La jeune fille le regarda à peine.

\- Tinuïn, crois-tu qu'on puisse annuler ce mariage? demanda Halbard sans préambule.

\- Je ne crois pas, non. Il y avait trop de témoins, nous ne pouvons pas revenir en arrière.

\- Vous aviez bien planifié votre coup, Borard et toi, n'est-ce pas? demanda Halbard en se tournant vers Landar.

\- Nous ne pouvions pas vous laisser prendre autant de pouvoir, Halbard, tu le sais très bien. Vous êtes déjà quatre de première génération et nous ne sommes que deux. Maintenant, les choses se rééquilibrent.

\- Je croyais que vous étiez tombé amoureux, répliqua Halbard d'un ton sarcastique.

Landar prit doucement la main de Nimroël et lui embrassa délicatement le poignet. La jeune fille le laissa faire sans rien dire.

\- Bien entendu, Halbard. Gilraen et moi avons eu un coup de foudre et nous n'avons pas pu attendre pour nous marier.

\- Nous ne pouvons rien y changer pour le moment, dit doucement Morando. Il y a déjà trop de troubles dans la cité. Un nouveau scandale risquerait de tout faire basculer.

\- Les festivités que j'ai fait annoncer en l'honneur de mon frère et de sa nouvelle épouse, la fille unique de Saroumane le blanc, occuperont la population pendant un bon moment, ajouta Borard.

Halbard semblait toujours furieux, mais il n'avait pas le choix et il le savait.

\- Très bien. Pourvu que tu renouvelles ton allégeance, tu pourras reprendre ta place parmi nous, Landar.

\- Bien entendu, cousin, répondit ce dernier.

\- Quant à vous, Gilraen, vous me prêterez allégeance également, continua Halbard. La cérémonie aura lieu dans deux jours. Landar vous expliquera ce que vous devrez dire.

Nimroël ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Landar lui pressa vivement la main. Elle se tourna vers lui et il secoua doucement la tête pour lui indiquer encore une fois de se taire. La jeune fille lui lança un regard noir, mais elle ne dit rien. Elle comptait bien, par contre, lui faire savoir sa façon de penser quand ils seraient seuls.

\- Ça sera tout pour aujourd'hui, dit alors Halbard. Landar, tu peux rependre tes appartements, ils n'ont pas été changés. Tu pourras y ajouter les pièces attenantes pour ta femme, si tu le souhaites.

\- C'est tout? Comment est-ce que ça peut être tout? Nous devons parler de l'antidote que vous devez faire parvenir au Roi Elessar! protesta vivement Nimroël.

\- Vous avez fait un long voyage et je suppose que vous êtes fatigués, tous les deux, répondit froidement Halbard.

\- Non! Je veux dire, oui, mais pas au point de ne pas pouvoir parler de Nessalian et de l'antidote dont elle a besoin.

\- Nous réglerons ce problème un autre jour.

\- Un autre jour? Mais une enfant souffre parce que vous l'avez empoisonnée. Vous n'avez pas le droit de…

\- Par exception, aujourd'hui, vous avez été invitée dans cette salle, madame, mais si vous voulez continuer à avoir ce privilège, je vous prierai de ne pas me contredire, à l'avenir.

Puis l'homme se leva et sans un regard en arrière, il quitta la salle.

Sans rien dire, Landar entraîna Nimroël hors de la salle, puis il la poussa vers les appartements qu'il avait anciennement occupés durant les siècles qu'il avait vécus avec ses cousins. La jeune fille se laissa faire un moment, puis au milieu d'un long corridor, elle se dégagea brusquement.

\- Lâchez-moi, vous me faites mal!

\- Pas ici! répliqua l'homme visiblement inquiet.

\- Mais je…

Landar approcha son visage tout près de celui de Nimroël et lui dit dans un murmure rempli de fureur:

\- Vous voulez nous faire tuer? Taisez-vous!

\- Mais…

\- Taisez-vous! Les murs ont des oreilles et tout est rapporté à Halbard. Nous parlerons une fois dans nos appartements!

Cette fois, c'est avec plus de délicatesse qu'il prit le bras de la jeune fille, avant de se remettre en marche dans le corridor. Celle-ci le suivit sans résister.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans l'immense salon de Landar, Nimroël resta sans voix pendant de longues minutes, admirative. Le décor était très beau et très luxueux. Les fauteuils étaient couverts de riches tissus aux teintes dorées, les tableaux et les tapisseries qui couvraient les murs étaient magnifiques et les multiples bibelots posés sur les superbes meubles remplissant la pièce étaient tout simplement ravissants. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que l'homme avait autant de goût.

Landar lui fit ensuite visiter le reste des appartements: il y avait une petite cuisine très bien équipée, une grande salle à dîner avec de magnifiques chandeliers suspendus au-dessus d'une table en chêne, trois petites chambres d'amis, un superbe bureau, une magnifique verrière remplie de plantes et de fleurs, une bibliothèque dont les étagères étaient couvertes de livres jusqu'au plafond et une immense chambre à coucher au milieu de laquelle trônait le lit le plus grand et le plus somptueux qu'elle n'ait jamais vu!

\- C'est tout à fait fantastique, dit-elle finalement!

\- Venant de quelqu'un ayant vécu avec les elfes, c'est très flatteur.

\- La maison de la Dame Galadriel est magnifique. Celle du Seigneur Elrond également. Et la caverne du Roi Thranduil est très lumineuse et très belle. Mais ici, c'est très… différent. Plus humain, je suppose.

\- Eh bien, je suis heureux que vous appréciiez votre nouveau chez vous.

\- Landar! répondit la jeune fille d'un ton plein de reproches.

\- Je sais, je sais… mais pour l'instant, c'est ici que vous allez habiter.

\- Je m'installerai dans l'une des petites chambres, commença Nimroël.

\- Non! Nous dormirons tous deux dans la grande chambre et nous partagerons le même lit, répondit Landar d'un ton sans réplique.

La jeune fille le fusilla du regard, les joues rougies tant d'embarras que de colère.

\- J'ai promis de ne pas vous toucher et je tiendrai parole, déclara Landar. Mais personne ne doit se douter que nous ne sommes pas amants.

\- Mais…

\- Si des serviteurs entrent ici et vous voient dans un lit autre que le mien, Halbard fera annuler notre mariage et il vous épousera aussitôt.

Nimroël soupira, pas totalement convaincue.

\- Le lit est suffisamment grand pour que nous puissions le partager sans craindre de nous retrouver… l'un sur l'autre, ajouta Landar en riant.

La jeune fille rougit de nouveau, mais elle eut un pâle sourire.

\- Maintenant, concernant Halbard, continua l'homme retrouvant aussitôt son sérieux. Mon cousin est l'être le plus fier et le plus arrogant que je connaisse.

\- Vous ne connaissez pas les elfes, répliqua la jeune fille, sarcastique.

\- Vous ne devez jamais le contredire directement, poursuivit l'homme comme si elle n'avait rien dit. En fait, pour votre propre sécurité, vous devriez éviter de lui adresser la parole à moins qu'il ne vous pose directement une question.

\- Je ne vais certainement pas…

\- Oui, vous allez certainement vous plier à cette règle, l'interrompit Landar. Vous devez comprendre qu'à ses yeux, vous n'êtes rien du tout! Dans ma famille, et ici, j'inclus également ceux de la deuxième et de la troisième génération, les femmes n'ont pas la moindre importance. Nous n'avons jamais eu de mère, ni de soeur, ni de fille. Et les femmes que nous épousons meurent presque toujours en donnant naissance à nos fils. Nous n'avons donc aucun attachement envers… la gent féminine.

\- Vous êtes des monstres, répliqua Nimroël.

\- Je… vous avez sans doute raison. Mais je ne suis plus comme ça. Depuis près de six cents ans, j'ai cessé de me marier et d'avoir des enfants.

\- Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis?

\- J'ai… j'ai aimé ma dernière épouse. Elle… elle a mis plus de neuf ans avant de tomber enceinte. Mon frère a bien essayé de me persuader de la répudier pour me marier à nouveau. Mais je… j'étais tombé amoureux et je n'ai pas voulu me séparer d'elle. En fait, au bout de six ans avec elle, j'ai cessé d'avoir des relations intimes avec elle. Je ne voulais pas courir le risque qu'elle attende un enfant et qu'elle meure en le mettant au monde. Mais un soir, elle est venue vers moi et elle m'a embrassé et… bref, j'ai cédé à sa demande et huit mois plus tard, elle est morte.

\- Huit? Une grossesse dure neuf mois, chez les humains, non?

Landar eut un petit rire de dérision.

\- Oui, une grossesse devrait durer neuf mois et c'est là le problème. Lorsqu'elles portent l'un de nos enfants, les femmes ont bien des complications. Celles qui mènent leur grossesse à terme n'ont généralement plus la force de mettre leur enfant au monde. Et celles qui accouchent trop tôt survivent parfois quelques années, mais elles n'ont plus jamais d'autre enfant et la plupart du temps, elles restent faibles et sont souvent malades.

\- Et votre fils, a-t-il survécu?

\- Oui. Il a vécu environ trois cents ans et il m'a rendu très heureux. Et quand il est mort, je suis parti. J'ai quitté ma famille, cette cité, et j'ai erré pendant près de trois siècles.

\- Nimroël soupira tristement. Elle aurait bien voulu pouvoir parler avec Radagast de tout ça. Elle aurait aimé comprendre pourquoi les Alatarim n'avaient que des garçons.

\- Pourquoi moi, je suis une fille? Et comment ma mère a-t-elle pu survivre à ma naissance?

\- Ce sont d'excellentes questions auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre, malheureusement.

\- Ma mère m'a dit, il y a bien longtemps, que j'étais née trop tôt. Beaucoup trop tôt, d'après elle.

\- Les enfants qui naissent avant d'avoir au moins huit mois de gestation survivent rarement.

\- _J'ai survécu, mais je ne peux pas avoir d'enfants. C'est peut-être relié?_ se demanda la jeune fille.

Mais elle préféra ne pas révéler cette information à Landar, pour le moment.

\- Nos pères ont erré, dit tristement le Maia. Ils devaient chercher une façon de détruire Sauron, mais ils ont failli à leur tâche. Et maintenant, les Valar nous rejettent, nous, les enfants qu'ils ont engendrés contre leur volonté.

Ces paroles frappèrent durement Nimroël. Si Landar avait raison... Au fond d'elle-même, elle avait gardé l'espoir infime qu'un jour, elle grandirait et deviendrait une femme. Mais si l'homme avait raison, si les Valar la rejetaient parce qu'elle était la fille de Saroumane, elle ne pourrait sans doute jamais avoir d'enfants.

* * *

Landar et Nimroël étaient installés sur le balcon attenant à leur chambre, pendant qu'une jeune femme leur servait le déjeuner. Cela faisait près d'une semaine qu'ils étaient mariés, mais la jeune fille avait l'impression que cela faisait bien plus longtemps. Il s'était passé tellement de choses depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à Rhûn.

Chaque jour, depuis le mariage, Landar et Nimroël devaient apparaître sur le mur d'enceinte du château et saluer la foule. Sur l'immense place qui s'étendait à leurs pieds, des milliers de gens se pressaient afin d'avoir le plaisir de les apercevoir. Ils venaient principalement de la ville elle-même, mais également des différents villages qui parsemaient la campagne tout autour de la cité.

Ce matin-là, la foule avait semblé encore plus dense que d'habitude.

\- Que veulent-ils exactement? demanda Nimroël à Landar.

\- Ils veulent pouvoir vous admirer, ma chérie répondit l'homme. Mes cousins et mon frère ont annoncé votre venue depuis très longtemps. À leurs yeux, vous êtes le miracle tant attendu.

\- Mais... bientôt, il y aura peut-être une guerre, juste parce que votre cousin est obsédé par l'idée de produire plus de « premières générations ».

Nimroël avait prononcé ces mots d'un ton très insultant. Landar fit signe à la servante de sortir et celle-ci s'exécuta rapidement. Puis il se tourna vers la jeune fille.

\- Vous semblez oublier que vous faites partie de cette première génération, répliqua Landar, mécontent.

\- Non, Landar! Ce n'est pas ainsi que je me vois. Et je ne crois pas être supérieure à tous ces gens uniquement parce que je suis la fille de Saroumane. Mon père était un traître et être son enfant n'est pas une fierté pour moi. Loin de là.

\- Nous avons des pouvoirs! Nous sommes immortels! Nous sommes supérieurs à tous ces gens!

\- Vous n'êtes pas si différents de vos cousins, alors, répliqua Nimroël, sèchement.

\- Sur ce point, je suis effectivement d'accord avec Halbard.

La jeune fille se leva et se mit à marcher de long en large sur le large balcon. Elle était furieuse.

\- Nos pères sont des Maiar, tenta d'expliquer Landar. Et ce sont les Maiar qui ont créé le monde.

\- Ce sont les Valar qui ont créé le monde, Landar. Manwë, Varda, Ulmo, Aulë, Yavanna et tous les autres. Les Maiar les ont aidés, bien sûr. Et ils doivent les servir. Vous m'avez dit que les Valar nous rejetaient, nous, les enfants de Saroumane, Pallando et Alatar. Mais peut-être que les Valar veulent simplement que nous les servions? Leur volonté n'est peut-être pas que nous nous posions en maîtres parmi les humains!

L'homme sembla réfléchir aux paroles de Nimroël. Il secouait doucement la tête, confus.

\- Vous avez peut-être raison, répondit-il au bout d'un moment. Mais vous ne devez pas répéter ceci devant mes cousins ni devant personne d'autre. Pour ma famille, nous sommes supérieurs aux simples humains. Et ceux-ci doivent nous adorer et se soumettre à notre volonté. C'est à nous de régner sur les Royaumes de la Terre du Milieu.

\- C'est Aragorn qui est le Roi légitime des Royaumes d'Arnor et du Gondor!

\- Je sais que vous en êtes persuadée, mais…

\- Mais quoi? Vous remettez en doute la légitimité du Roi Elessar? C'est pour ça que vous vous êtes permis de l'attaquer en empoisonnant sa fille?

Nimroël était hors d'elle.

\- Aragorn va vous réduire en bouillie si Nessalian meurt.

\- J'aurais aimé éviter cette guerre, Gilraen. Mais nous avons des pouvoirs, ne l'oubliez pas! Le Roi Elessar sera détruit s'il essaie d'attaquer cette cité. Il n'a plus Gandalf à ses côtés pour l'aider.

\- Vous êtes complètement fous, tous autant que vous êtes. Le Gondor est bien plus puissant que cette cité, magie ou non.

Il y eut ensuite un long silence. La jeune fille fit de son mieux pour se calmer. Elle savait que Landar ne souhaitait pas la guerre. Mais il ne faisait rien pour aider à la prévenir. Elle haussa les épaules tristement. Il était sans doute trop tard, de toute façon.

L'homme termina lentement son repas puis il soupira et se tourna de nouveau vers Nimroël.

\- Vous devez vous préparer avec soin, ce matin, lui dit-il doucement. Il y aura un conseil et Halbard vous demande d'y assister.

\- Un conseil? Et pour discuter de quelle nouvelle idiotie?

\- Gilraen! Prenez garde! Halbard pourrait vous faire du mal si vous le provoquez. Il n'ira sans doute jamais jusqu'à vous tuer, mais… c'est un être cruel et il aime infliger la souffrance. Ne faites rien qui puisse vous attirer ses foudres, je vous en prie.

\- Il faut qu'il se décide à envoyer l'antidote pour Nessalian, Landar.

\- Alors, gardez votre calme et comportez-vous correctement devant mes cousins.

La jeune fille soupira tristement.

\- Très bien, je ne dirai ni ne ferai rien qui puisse compromettre les chances de guérison de Nessalian.

Cette fois, ce fut Landar qui soupira.

Nimroël alla se préparer pour le conseil. Elle fit sa toilette et mit l'une des jolies robes que Landar avait fait fabriquer pour elle. Puis elle remonta ses cheveux en un chignon lâche et elle les attacha avec la magnifique chaîne d'or, ornée d'une grosse perle à chaque extrémité, l'une noire et l'autre blanche, que lui avait donnée le Seigneur Círdan avant son départ des Havres Gris.

\- La chaîne est en or, mais elle a été renforcée par un mince filament de mithril, lui avait expliqué l'elfe d'un ton grave. Elle est très solide, pratiquement incassable. Les deux perles ont également été fixées à la chaîne avec du mithril. Les perles permettent une meilleure prise.

Devant l'air interrogateur de la jeune fille, l'elfe avait continué ses explications.

\- Ils ne vous permettront sans doute pas de garder vos armes dans leur cité, _pîn tathar1._ Mais cette parure leur paraîtra inoffensive et vous pourrez la porter en tout temps. Vous pouvez la porter comme un bracelet en la fixant comme ceci.

L'elfe avait alors enroulé plusieurs fois la chaîne autour de son poignet et l'avait fixée à l'aide du petit fermoir qui permettait d'attacher les deux perles ensemble.

\- Ou alors, vous pouvez vous en servir pour attacher vos cheveux. Vous permettez?

Avec délicatesse, le Seigneur Círdan avait rassemblé ses cheveux et il avait utilisé la chaîne pour les maintenir en place. Puis, devant l'air toujours hésitant de Nimroël, il avait conclu ses explications.

\- Si jamais vous deviez vous défendre contre l'un de ces hommes, petite, cette chaîne pourra vous servir d'arme. Elle est assez solide pour que vous puissiez l'utiliser pour étrangler un homme. En fait, si vous en aviez la force, vous pourriez sans doute décapiter quelqu'un avec.

Avec un frisson, Nimroël revint à la réalité. Círdan avait eu raison: Landar ne lui avait pas permis de garder ses armes. Il les lui avait confisquées dès qu'il les avait rattrapés, Elladan, Elrohir et elle. Mais la jolie parure ne la quittait pratiquement jamais. Et plus le temps passait, plus l'envie de l'enrouler autour du cou de Halbard montait en elle. Elle avait beau trouver horrible l'idée de tuer un homme en l'étranglant, elle était persuadée qu'elle y arriverait s'il s'agissait du Seigneur des Alatarim.

Environ une heure plus tard, ils étaient tous installés autour de la longue table du conseil. Les quatre fils d'Alatar, les deux de Pallando et Nimroël. En qualité d'experte au sujet du Roi Elessar, la jeune fille avait temporairement obtenu une place au conseil. Tant que durerait la menace d'une guerre avec le Gondor, lui avait dit Halbard. Il avait sans doute cru que cela lui ferait plaisir. Peut-être croyait-il qu'en flattant son ego, la jeune fille finirait par se rallier aux Alatarim? Quel idiot!

Il était évident qu'Halbard sous-estimait Nimroël. Et celle-ci faisait tout son possible pour maintenir l'impression qu'elle n'était qu'une jeune écervelée, trop émotive. Orophïn aurait été fier d'elle. Elle cachait ses véritables sentiments et n'affichait que ce qu'elle voulait bien que ses ennemis voient.

\- Combien d'hommes pourra rallier le Roi Elessar? demanda Halbard pour la troisième fois depuis le début de la réunion.

\- Je n'en sais rien, cousin. Je sers… servais la Reine, pas le Roi.

\- Vous devez bien avoir une idée!

\- Je croyais que vous aviez des espions au Gondor?

\- Et je croyais que vous étiez le parfait petit espion, rétorqua durement Halbard.

Le coeur de Nimroël rata un battement. Et durant de longues secondes, elle lutta contre la rage qui l'envahissait. Elle savait que si elle y cédait, elle risquait de dire des choses que Halbard et ses frères utiliseraient contre elle pour la faire souffrir. Alors elle fit ce qu'une enfant ferait: elle croisa ses bras sur la table, posa la tête dessus et se mit à pleurer. Elle s'étonna elle-même de pouvoir jouer ainsi la comédie. Même si les larmes qui remplissaient ses yeux n'étaient pas toutes fausses.

\- Halbard, ne sois pas si dur avec elle, dit Morando.

\- Tu sais bien qu'elle ne sait rien sur les forces du Gondor, ajouta Landar.

\- Elle est proche du Roi Elessar, comment pourrait-elle…

\- Je suis surtout proche d'Arwen, Halbard, dit Nimroël d'une petite voix triste.

\- Très bien, très bien, soupira Halbard.

\- Et puis, nous savons déjà quelles sont les forces du Gondor, dit Tinuïn. Ce que nous voulons établir, c'est quelles sont les forces que le Roi engagera dans une lutte contre nous. Et cela, vous êtes en mesure de nous l'indiquer.

\- Vous… vous voulez savoir quoi, au juste, Tinuïn?

\- Lorsque nous avons tenté de vous « convaincre » de nous rejoindre, il y a plus de soixante ans, le Roi a mis bien des efforts pour vous protéger tout en évitant un conflit ouvert avec nous. Va-t-il agir de la même façon aujourd'hui ?

Nimroël réfléchit durant un long moment. La question de Tinuïn était une très bonne question, mais elle avait du mal à trouver la réponse.

\- Je crois que… Aragorn fera tout ce qu'il faut pour sauver sa fille. Il n'aime pas la violence et il essaiera de régler ce conflit en épargnant la vie de ses hommes autant que celle des hommes de cette cité. Mais il n'hésitera pas à détruire Rhûn s'il sent qu'il n'y a pas de solution pacifique possible. Il n'aime pas la violence, je le répète, mais il pourra s'y résoudre si vous l'y poussez.

\- Donc, tant que nous lui donnons l'impression de négocier, il n'attaquera pas, dit Halbard d'un ton arrogant.

\- L'impression? demanda la jeune fille aussi innocemment que possible.

Halbard ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de la regarder avec un petit sourire suffisant.

\- Vous n'allez pas lui envoyer l'antidote alors? demanda très doucement Nimroël.

\- Gilraen, nous allons envoyer cet antidote, mais pas maintenant, lui répondit doucement Morando. Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous avons le temps. Le poison agit très lentement. La fillette ne sera pas en danger avant plusieurs années.

\- Mais Nessalian doit être malade à présent et elle a sûrement peur, répliqua la jeune fille.

Cette fois, elle n'eut pas besoin de simuler sa peine et ses larmes.

\- Ça suffit, cousine, lança froidement Halbard. Les gémissements et les larmes n'ont pas leur place à cette table.

Nimroël essuya ses larmes et redressa la tête. Elle s'efforça de cacher la fureur qui l'habitait. Un jour, elle arracherait les yeux de Halbard, un à un, avec ses ongles. Mais aujourd'hui, elle devait continuer de prétendre. Prétendre être une jeune fille inoffensive.

Les réunions et les ambassades du Gondor se multiplièrent durant les mois qui suivirent. Nimroël eut beau plaider pour Nessalian, encore et encore, Halbard fut intraitable. Il tenait sa revanche sur Aragorn et il n'était pas prêt à lâcher le morceau.

Et puis, par un frais matin du mois d'août, à quelques mois du quatorzième anniversaire de Nessalian, une terrible nouvelle parvint à la cité de Rhûn. Deux semaines plus tôt, la fille du Roi Elessar était allée se reposer dans sa chambre. Elle s'était allongée sur son lit pour dormir et ne s'était jamais réveillée.

Un vent de panique se répandit, au château d'abord, puis dans la cité. La nouvelle de la mort de l'enfant s'était propagée comme un feu de paille. Et la rumeur courut que le Roi du Gondor avait juré de réduire la cité en cendres et de tuer tous ses habitants.

Ce fut Landar qui apprit la nouvelle à Nimroël. Il le fit alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans leurs appartements. Il prit la précaution de verrouiller toutes les portes et de fermer toutes les fenêtres avant de faire asseoir la jeune fille dans le grand salon. Puis, lui prenant doucement les mains, il lui annonça l'horrible nouvelle.

La jeune fille se précipita aussitôt vers la porte des appartements, qu'elle tenta d'ouvrir en vain. Elle se mit ensuite à hurler et à invectiver Landar. Ce dernier avait prévu que la réaction de Nimroël serait violente et, depuis le début, il bloquait ses pouvoirs. La jeune fille dut donc se contenter de le frapper de ses poings et de lui lancer quelques vases et bibelots puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas réduire le salon en miettes, comme elle l'aurait souhaité. Enfin, après plus d'une heure passée à éviter les coups et les projectiles de Nimroël, Landar réussit à la calmer. Elle se laissa tomber sur l'une des causeuses, et se mit à sangloter.

\- Vous m'aviez promis, répéta-t-elle pour la millième fois au moins.

\- Je vous avais promis de tout faire pour sauver l'enfant, répondit tristement Landar. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Mais Halbard…

\- Halbard est un homme mort, murmura la jeune fille. Je vais lui enfoncer une dague dans le coeur! Je…

\- Calmez-vous, Gilraen. Nous ne sommes pas en mesure d'affronter mon cousin ouvertement. Pas encore. Mais ça viendra.

\- C'est encore l'une de vos promesses inutiles?

Landar soupira.

\- La guerre est inévitable, n'est-ce pas? demanda Nimroël. Plus rien ne retiendra Aragorn, maintenant.

\- Vous excepté, répondit doucement Landar.

\- Non! Non, non, non, non! Pas question! Je ne veux pas être utilisée comme monnaie d'échange contre le Roi.

\- Halbard n'hésitera pas, vous le savez bien. D'ailleurs, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux vous faire sortir de la cité avant que la guerre n'éclate.

\- Non! Je refuse de m'enfuir ainsi.

\- Gilraen, je ne veux pas que vous preniez un tel risque.

\- Vous avez tout fait pour me convaincre de vous aider à éliminer vos cousins et maintenant que je suis là, maintenant que j'ai de bonnes raisons de vous aider, vous voulez me renvoyer? Pourquoi avez-vous soudain des doutes?

\- Je…. Je tiens à vous.

\- N'est-ce pas vous qui m'avez répété maintes fois de ne pas me laisser influencer par mes émotions? Il est temps de mettre vos conseils en pratique, mon ami!

Landar eut un faible sourire. Puis il alla se servir un verre de vin et en proposa un à Nimroël qui refusa un bref signe de tête. Le Maia prit ensuite place sur le bras d'un fauteuil, l'air pensif.

\- Sérieusement, Landar, que va-t-il se passer maintenant?

\- Je n'en suis pas certain. Tout dépendra de votre ami, le Seigneur Elessar.

\- Que voulez-vous dire?

\- Halbard semble se préparer pour un siège.

\- Vous pensez vraiment qu'Aragorn va assiéger cette ville?

\- Vous en doutez?

\- Je… je n'en sais rien. Je n'y connais vraiment rien. Je… Aragorn voudra surtout épargner le plus de vies possible.

Landar soupira à nouveau, le visage troublé par un profond découragement.

\- Alors nous subirons sans doute un très long siège. D'autant que mes cousins choisiront sans doute de laisser mourir les hommes et surtout les femmes de cette cité plutôt que de se rendre.

\- Quoi?

\- Allons, Gilraen, ne soyez pas si naïve. Vous commencez à connaître mon cousin, à présent.

Nimroël baissa tristement la tête. Son esprit était en ébullition. Elle se demandait si elle ne devait pas s'en aller pendant que c'était encore possible. Mais maintenant que Nessalian était morte, Halbard savait que plus rien ne la retenait à Rhûn. Il avait donc probablement prévu qu'elle chercherait à s'enfuir et il devait avoir prévu des mesures pour l'en empêcher. Il pouvait être plus dangereux pour elle d'essayer de partir que de rester. Et puis, elle voulait venger Nessalian. Elle voulait avoir une chance d'étrangler Halbard ou l'un de ses frères. Et cette envie se faisait plus forte de minute en minute.

\- Je ne partirai pas, Landar, murmura-t-elle. À présent, j'ai une très bonne raison de tuer vos cousins. Et puis, de toute façon, je crois qu'il serait dangereux de m'enfuir. Halbard a certainement prévu que c'est ce que j'essaierais de faire. Il vaut donc mieux que je reste. Et nous devons sérieusement trouver une façon de nous débarrasser de lui et de ses frères.

\- Rester est tout autant risqué! La vengeance n'est pas…

\- La vengeance est tout ce qu'il me reste.

\- Non, Gilraen. Vos amis vous attendent.

\- Ma seule véritable amie est - était - la mère de Nessalian. Elle et ses frères sont ma famille. Mais maintenant que… que… que Nessalian…

Nimroël se remit à pleurer. Elle enfonça sa tête dans l'un des coussins de la causeuse et elle hurla sa douleur jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus respirer. Accroupi près d'elle, Landar lui frottait doucement le dos, s'efforçant de la calmer.

\- Nous devons décider de la façon dont nous allons nous y prendre pour tuer Halbard, dit soudainement la jeune fille d'une voix rauque.

\- Gilraen, nous devrions plutôt chercher à vous faire sortir de la cité.

\- Hors de question! Je ne partirai pas tant que vos cousins ne seront pas tous morts.

Landar soupira. La lueur farouche au fond des yeux de Nimroël l'inquiétait. Mais il était déterminé à éliminer ses cousins et il savait bien que pour cela, il avait besoin de la jeune fille. Sans elle, rien n'était possible. Borard et lui n'étaient pas suffisamment puissants pour les affronter. Il n'avait pas souhaité la mort de la fille du Roi, mais à présent, les choses tournaient à son avantage. Et il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser passer sa chance de reprendre la cité en main.

* * *

Debout sur le toit du château, Nimroël contemplait la plaine entourant la cité. Des centaines de petits feux formaient un large demi-cercle au sud de la ville, à environ deux lieues des murs. Les troupes d'Aragorn occupaient tout l'espace entre les deux bras de mer qui protégeaient la cité, à l'est, au nord et à l'ouest.

Landar lui avait dit que le jour, on pouvait voir les petites tentes blanches bien alignées, directement au sud. Mais le jour, elle n'avait pas le droit de monter sur le toit. Halbard voulait éviter qu'Aragorn ne l'aperçoive. Nimroël soupira. Comme si le fait d'être vue d'Aragorn ou des jumeaux pouvait changer quoi que ce soit à la situation.

L'armée du Gondor était arrivée au début de septembre, alors que les récoltes venaient à peine de commencer. Depuis, les hommes d'Aragorn s'emparaient des nombreux chariots qui avaient tenté de rejoindre la cité. Halbard était furieux. Le siège avait commencé beaucoup plus rapidement qu'il ne s'y était attendu et depuis, pas la moindre denrée n'avait franchi les murs de Rhûn.

Nimroël ne savait pas si elle devait se réjouir de l'intervention d'Aragorn ou si elle devait s'attrister du fait qu'à présent, les habitants de la cité ne pouvaient compter que sur ce que rapportaient les petits bateaux de pêche pour ne pas mourir de faim. Déjà, il y avait de violentes bagarres sur les quais, au nord de la ville. Et les choses empireraient dès que l'hiver serait là. La pêche deviendrait plus hasardeuse. Sans compter que le combustible viendrait également à manquer et que les gens auraient froid.

La jeune fille soupira tristement. Maintenant que la rage qui l'avait habitée lorsqu'elle avait appris la mort de Nessalian s'était apaisée, elle se demandait si tout ça valait vraiment le coup. Elle ne doutait pas de la sagesse d'Aragorn et s'il jugeait que cette guerre était nécessaire, il devait avoir raison. Mais les femmes et les enfants de la cité n'avaient pas mérité de souffrir de la faim et du froid. La plupart des hommes non plus, d'ailleurs. C'était Halbard et ses frères qui prenaient les décisions. Ils étaient les seuls responsables de la situation. Et pourtant, il faudrait de nombreux mois de siège avant que ces derniers ne soient privés de quoi que ce soit. Selon Landar, les réserves du château étaient pleines et permettraient de tenir deux années, voire même plus.

\- Vous devriez vous habiller plus chaudement, ma chérie, dit soudainement Landar derrière elle.

L'homme lui tendit un chaud manteau de velours noir, puis il l'aida à l'enfiler.

\- J'ai promis aux jumeaux de veiller sur vous. Je n'aimerais pas devoir leur expliquer que vous avez attrapé froid.

\- Vous m'avez obligée à venir ici après avoir menacé de les faire exécuter, je ne pense pas que le fait que je tombe malade fera une réelle différence lorsque vous devrez les affronter de nouveau.

Landar eut un petit grognement mécontent, balayant d'un geste la menace de Nimroël, mais celle-ci put tout de même lire une certaine inquiétude dans les yeux bleus de l'homme.

\- Pourquoi venez-vous ici chaque nuit? lui demanda-t-il ensuite, changeant brusquement de sujet.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, répondit la jeune fille.

\- Vous vous torturez inutilement.

\- Si seulement je pouvais parler à Aragorn. Je ne veux pas que tous ces gens meurent de faim. Il faut faire quelque chose!

\- Il n'y a rien qu'on puisse faire. Halbard saisira toute la nourriture qui franchira les portes de la cité.

\- Mais on ne peut pas rester là sans rien faire.

Elle leva les yeux vers Landar d'un air désespéré. Pourtant, celui-ci ne pouvait lui offrir aucun réconfort.

\- Allez, venez. Rentrons, lui dit-il tristement.

Après un dernier coup d'oeil sur la plaine, Nimroël le suivit sans rien ajouter.

Les jours s'étirèrent lentement durant tout l'hiver. Et finalement, après plus de six mois de siège, le printemps revint. Étonnamment, les hommes et les femmes de la cité avaient mieux supporté ce long hiver que Nimroël ne l'aurait cru possible. La pêche avait été plus abondante que prévu et même si les habitants étaient amaigris, ils souriaient en ce début de printemps.

Dans la cité, les choses s'organisaient. Chaque parcelle d'espace libre avait été convertie en jardin. Les caves des maisons avaient été creusées afin de ramasser la terre nécessaire pour aménager de petits carrés de potager. Des graines de toutes sortes circulaient et chacun semblait se réjouir à l'idée de bientôt pouvoir manger des légumes frais et un peu de verdure.

Les négociations avec le Roi Elessar étaient interrompues depuis des mois, après qu'Halbard ait lancé plusieurs assauts contre les troupes du Gondor. Le Maia était d'ailleurs absolument furieux. Toutes ses tentatives pour percer le siège avaient échoué. Aragorn était un fin stratège et ses hommes étaient bien entraînés. Il y avait donc peu de pertes du côté du Gondor. Le Seigneur des Alatarim avait même utilisé les plus puissants Maiar de deuxième génération contre les hommes d'Aragorn, mais les diverses attaques magiques des Alatarim n'avaient pas eu les effets escomptés. Leurs boules de feu avaient beau avoir causé beaucoup de dommages dans le campement des assiégeants, détruisant un grand nombre de tentes, tout avait été rapidement été remis en place. Pour couronner le tout, trois semaines auparavant, d'immenses chariots étaient arrivés de l'ouest. Et à présent, les hommes du Gondor montaient des trébuchets et de grandes catapultes dans les champs entourant la cité.

Nimroël était pâle et même si elle ne manquait de rien au château, elle avait perdu du poids et avait les joues creuses. Malgré les encouragements de Landar, elle refusait bien souvent de manger. Son époux s'inquiétait beaucoup à son sujet. Elle ne parlait plus que rarement et elle passait son temps à errer sans but dans le château.

Ce matin-là, le soleil se leva lentement au-dessus de la mer de Rhûn. La jeune fille pouvait déjà sentir sa chaleur sur sa joue gauche. L'ombre des trébuchets s'allongeait sur les champs fleuris, lui causant un intense malaise. Elle aurait voulu avoir le pouvoir de détruire ces horribles machines de guerre. Même si elle savait qu'Aragorn n'était pas son ennemi, elle ne souhaitait pas que ce dernier attaque la cité avec ces monstruosités.

\- Mon frère vous a interdit de vous montrer sur les remparts durant le jour, dit soudainement une voix derrière elle.

Nimroël ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner. Elle continua d'observer les champs au sud de la cité.

\- Venez avec moi, ajouter Tinuïn en prenant brusquement le bras de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci se dégagea vivement.

\- Laissez-moi tranquille. Aragorn sait déjà que je suis là. Je ne vois pas ce que ça peut changer qu'il me voie ou non. Et puis, à cette distance, que voit-il? Une silhouette, tout au plus.

\- C'est à mon frère d'en décider. Et vous devez lui obéir.

Nimroël allait répondre vertement, mais Landar arriva juste à point.

\- Tinuïn, voudrais-tu me laisser le plaisir de m'occuper moi-même de mon épouse?

Tinuïn jeta un dernier regard plein de hargne à la jeune avant de brusquement la lâcher et de tourner les talons.

\- Ma chérie, que faites-vous encore ici à cette heure? demanda alors Landar.

La jeune Maia haussa les épaules.

\- J'admirais le lever du soleil en ce magnifique matin de printemps.

\- Allez, venez! Inutile de nous attarder ici. Halbard sera déjà en colère. Ne lui donnons pas de raisons supplémentaires d'exercer son courroux.

Nimroël soupira, mais elle suivit Landar sans protester davantage.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Halbard pour débarquer dans les appartements de Landar. Il chargea directement vers Nimroël et leva la main avec l'intention évidente de la frapper, mais la jeune fille fut plus rapide que lui et elle esquiva son geste d'une rapide parade. Halbard eut l'air extrêmement surpris, mais il se reprit presque aussitôt.

\- Je vous interdis de vous rendre sur les remparts à partir de maintenant. De jour comme de nuit, hurla-t-il à la jeune fille.

\- Ils sont trop loin pour me voir, rétorqua cette dernière d'une voix étonnamment calme en comparaison. Et puis qu'est-ce que ça changerait qu'ils me voient? Ils savent déjà que je suis là!

\- Landar! Surveille ta femme ou je m'en chargerai moi-même. Elle ne doit plus se promener sans être escortée. Si jamais je la surprends seule, ailleurs que dans ces appartements, je la ferai enfermer dans un cachot.

Landar se contenta de hocher la tête à l'attention de son cousin. Il savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas le contrarier quand il était dans cet état.

\- Quant à vous, reprit ensuite Halbard en pointant Nimroël du doigt, tâchez de vous alimenter convenablement.

Il sortit ensuite en claquant la porte derrière lui. La jeune fille jeta un regard perplexe à Landar qui haussa les épaules d'un air étonné.

L'été s'écoula lentement. Malgré les soins apportés aux nombreux potagers, les plantes qui y poussaient étaient rachitiques et les récoltes s'annonçaient médiocres. La terre utilisée pour les cultiver était pauvre et sèche et elle ne contenait pas les nutriments nécessaires à la croissance des végétaux.

Heureusement, la pêche était beaucoup plus abondante et le poisson fumé ne manquait pas pour les gens de la cité. Et contrairement à ce que Nimroël avait craint, Halbard ne saisissait pas le moindre poisson. Elle s'en était étonnée jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise que le Maia n'aimait pas le poisson.

Au château, personne ne manquait de rien. Cela ferait bientôt un an que le siège durait et si Halbard avait ordonné que tous soient rationnés, personne n'était réellement privé de quoi que ce soit.

Les attaques visant à briser le siège se poursuivaient sans avoir de réels résultats. Les troupes d'Aragorn ne semblaient pas diminuer ni s'affaiblir. Le moral des Alatarim se faisait plus sombre à mesure que les mois de siège s'écoulaient. Il semblait n'y avoir aucune solution au conflit. À moins que Halbard n'accepte de se rendre. Mais Nimroël était certaine que cela ne se produirait que si le Maia était lui-même directement menacé. Ce qui ne serait pas le cas avant longtemps.

L'automne revint, puis l'hiver. Au début de la saison froide, Nimroël ne s'était pas vraiment inquiétée. Elle s'était imaginé que les choses se passeraient de la même façon que l'hiver précédent. Il n'en fut malheureusement rien.

Alors que les gros froids étaient à peine commencés, les gens de la cité tombèrent malades. Les symptômes commençaient par une forte fièvre et d'intenses douleurs musculaires. Puis, après quelques jours passés à gémir de douleur et à délirer à cause de la fièvre, on voyait apparaître des éruptions cutanées sur tout le corps des victimes qui mouraient ensuite rapidement.

Dès que les premiers cas apparurent, un vent de panique s'empara de la cité. Les habitants se pressèrent devant la grille du mur d'enceinte du château pour demander de l'aide à Halbard. Parmi ceux de deuxième génération, il y avait des guérisseurs bien reconnus. Pourtant, le Seigneur des Alatarim refusa de laisser sortir les guérisseurs. Il resta insensible devant la souffrance de son peuple et les demandeurs furent chassés par les gardes.

Le nombre de victimes augmenta très rapidement dans la cité. Affaiblis par la faim, les habitants de la cité ne résistaient pas très longtemps à la maladie et celle-ci se répandait très rapidement. Et la rumeur courut que c'était Aragorn qui était responsable de l'apparition de ce fléau.

Nimroël était en train de rêvasser, assise dans un profond fauteuil du salon de Landar. Enroulée dans une grosse couverture, elle profitait du soleil qui entrait abondamment dans la pièce. Elle pensait à la Dame Galadriel et elle s'efforçait de se remémorer l'une des chansons que l'elfe avait chantées du temps où la jeune fille vivait en Lothlórien. La chanson avait parlé de la chaleur du soleil et de la douceur des jours d'été. Les yeux remplis de larmes, Nimroël fredonnait doucement pour elle-même, mais elle s'interrompait souvent, incapable de se souvenir de toutes les paroles.

La voyant pleurer, la servante qui s'occupait de la jeune fille durant la journée s'approcha.

\- Allons, ma Dame, vous ne devez pas vous laisser aller ainsi, lui dit-elle.

Nimroël s'interrompit et s'essuya les yeux.

\- Voulez-vous que je vous prépare quelque chose? demanda la femme.

\- Non, merci, je n'ai envie de rien, répondit la jeune fille.

Puis elle reprit sa chanson, plus tristement encore qu'avant. La servante retourna à ses occupations en grommelant pour elle-même. Durant un instant, Nimroël ne fit pas attention à ce que la femme disait, mais tout à coup, une phrase la tira brusquement de sa rêverie.

\- Si seulement ce faux Roi nous laissait tranquilles. Il n'a pas eu assez d'avoir usurpé le trône du Gondor, maintenant, c'est de notre cité qu'il veut s'emparer. Pourquoi fait-il une telle chose? Est-il à ce point avide de pouvoir?

Nimroël était abasourdie des propos de la servante. Durant de longues secondes, elle fut incapable de lui répondre. Puis elle se leva de son fauteuil et s'avança vers la femme d'un air menaçant.

\- Je vous interdis de colporter de telles absurdités. Aragorn est l'héritier légitime du trône du Gondor! Et s'il est ici aujourd'hui, c'est parce que sa fille a été empoisonnée par Halbard. Et la seule raison pour laquelle j'ai accepté de venir ici, dans cette cité maudite, c'était pour obtenir l'antidote qui aurait permis de la sauver. Mais Halbard a refusé de donner cet antidote au Roi. Il s'est entêté à faire souffrir une petite fille pour se venger de son père. Et maintenant, Nessalian est morte et il est plus que temps que Halbard paie pour ses crimes.

Nimroël s'interrompit, la gorge serrée et les yeux remplis de larmes.

\- Il ne faut pas croire toutes ces histoires, ma Dame, dit la servante.

\- Pas... croire...

\- Ce sont des mensonges colportés par nos ennemis. Le Seigneur Halbard est un grand Seigneur. Il n'empoisonnerait pas une enfant...

\- Il m'a empoisonnée, moi! C'est un lâche et...

La porte des appartements claqua brutalement et Landar surgit dans le salon, hors de lui.

\- Vous êtes complètement folle de dire de telles choses! lui reprocha-t-il vivement.

Nimroël retint son souffle et recula de quelques pas. Puis elle regarda Landar s'approcher d'elle avec inquiétude. L'homme n'était généralement pas violent, mais il lui arrivait parfois de la gifler ou de la secouer brusquement. Il perdait surtout son sang-froid lorsque la jeune fille disait ou faisait quelque chose pouvant la mettre en danger. Cette fois, pourtant, c'est avec douceur qu'il lui prit les bras.

\- Vous savez combien Halbard peut-être dangereux, murmura-t-il. Vous devez être plus prudente, ma chérie.

\- Mais on ne peut pas laisser les gens croire qu'Aragorn est un ennemi sanguinaire qui veut détruite cette cité!

\- Qu'est-ce que ça change?

\- Mais tout! Il faut... il faut que les gens quittent la cité avant de mourir de faim ou de cette terrible maladie qui court! Aragorn les nourrira, s'ils sortent. Il les soignera. C'est inutile qu'ils restent ici en attendant la mort!

Landar se mit à marcher de long en large le long des grandes fenêtres. Il réfléchissait intensément à ce que venait de dire Nimroël. Elle avait raison. La seule façon de sauver les femmes et les enfants de la cité, c'était de les faire sortir.

\- Nous pourrions le suggérer à Halbard, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

\- Quoi? s'exclama la jeune fille.

\- Oui, oui, ça pourrait marcher!

\- Vous êtes fou! Pourquoi Halbard permettrait-il aux gens de sortir de Rhûn? Jamais il n'acceptera.

\- C'est une vieille tactique, lorsqu'une ville subit un siège, expliqua Landar. Ce n'est pas très... J'admets que c'est normalement une tactique désespérée. Mais Halbard pourrait se laisser convaincre.

\- Convaincre de quoi? Je ne vous comprends pas.

Landar hésita quelques secondes à répondre à la jeune fille. Elle avait tendance à s'emporter et il ne voulait pas risquer qu'elle compromette son plan. Mais finalement, il se décida à lui donner quelques explications.

\- Lorsqu'une ville subit un siège, il est courant d'expulser les personnes les moins utiles hors des murs. Ça évite d'avoir à les nourrir et en plus, les réfugiés deviennent généralement un fardeau pour l'ennemi.

\- Mais c'est absolument ignoble!

\- Vous avez raison. Mais dans le cas présent...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens et il s'approcha de Nimroël très lentement.

\- Vous êtes absolument certaine que le Roi Elessar ne leur fera pas de mal? lui demanda-t-il en la fixant dans les yeux.

\- Oui, absolument! répondit-elle fermement.

\- Et il les nourrira?

\- Oui!

\- Et il les soignera?

\- Oui, bien sûr!

\- Alors il faut convaincre Halbard d'expulser les femmes et les enfants de Rhûn!

\- Mais Halbard se fiche totalement de ces gens.

\- Oui... et c'est pour ça que nous allons lui expliquer que ce sera un avantage pour nous, et une épine dans le pied du Roi du Gondor.

Un espoir... un tout petit espoir naquit dans le coeur de Nimroël. Ils allaient peut-être pouvoir sauver les gens de la cité.

\- Je dois parler à Morando, dit alors Landar.

\- Morando? Vous croyez que c'est prudent.

La jeune fille aimait bien Morando. Parmi les fils d'Alatar, c'était le seul qui semblait se soucier d'autre chose que de lui-même. Même Borard, le frère de Landar, n'était pas aussi amical avec elle. Mais il restait tout de même le frère de Halbard et son allié presque inconditionnel.

\- Morando est le seul qui se soucie suffisamment de nos gens pour vouloir nous aider. D'un point de vue tactique, ça ne nous affaiblit pas. Alors il sera sans doute d'accord.

\- Mais si...

\- Allons, ma chérie, nous avons besoin de lui, vous le savez bien. Si c'est moi qui apporte cette idée à Halbard, il se méfiera. Mais si c'est Morando... ça passera tout seul.

Nimroël soupira. Landar avait raison, bien sûr. Mais même si Morando lui semblait quelqu'un de respectable, elle aurait préféré ne pas devoir se fier à lui.

Une fois que Landar fut sorti pour aller parler à son cousin, la jeune fille retourna s'asseoir dans le fauteuil qu'elle occupait un peu plus tôt. La servante, qui avait assisté à tout ce débat sans rien dire, s'approcha d'elle.

\- Vous allez vraiment nous faire chasser de chez nous, ma Dame? demanda-t-elle d'un air horrifié.

\- C'est seulement... c'est pour votre bien, répondit doucement Nimroël. Si vous restez ici, vous mourrez de faim.

Et pendant de longues minutes, la jeune fille s'efforça de rassurer la femme et de lui faire comprendre qu'Aragorn les aiderait, une fois qu'ils seraient sortis de la ville.

\- Alors vous êtes vraiment persuadée que ce Roi, là, dehors, nous aidera?

\- Oui, j'en suis certaine. Faites-moi confiance!

La femme retourna alors à ses occupations et Nimroël se remit à rêvasser. Le soleil était toujours aussi éclatant et sa chaleur faisait du bien, à travers les fenêtres. Elle ferma les yeux et eut soudain un merveilleux sourire. Elle entendait la douce chanson de la Dame Galadriel. Cette chanson qu'elle avait en vain tenté de se rappeler jouait à présent dans son esprit aussi clairement que si l'elfe l'avait chantée pour elle. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Rhûn, elle se sentait en paix.

* * *

1 petit saule

* * *

Rebonjour tout le monde.

Oui, oui, je sais, je vous entends déjà pleurer pour Nessalian et me demander pourquoi, mais pourquoi faire mourir une aussi jolie petite fille. J'ai essayé, je vous assure que j'ai tout essayé pour la sauver, mais je n'ai pas pu.

En passant, Nessalian, c'est un nom que j'ai inventé à partir du prénom de ma filleule, Vanessa. Tout comme Tilariel est un nom inventé pour mon autre filleule, Ilarie. Alors, quand Nimroël a eu une vision de la mort de Nessalian, Vanessa m'a demandé de changer mon histoire afin que le personnage qui porte son nom ne disparaisse pas. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas réussi à répondre à sa demande. J'espère qu'elle me pardonnera. Et vous aussi.


	41. 41 Trou noir

**Disclaimer** : voir le premier chapitre

* * *

-41-

Le siège de la cité durait depuis plus de deux ans maintenant. Malgré tout, Landar était des plus satisfaits de la tournure des événements. Les choses tournaient enfin à son avantage. Halbard était de plus en plus instable et ses cousins ne pouvaient plus faire semblant de ne pas le voir. Il donnait des ordres un jour et ordonnait le contraire le lendemain. Il hurlait contre tout le monde, exigeait l'impossible, demandait l'impensable. Dans un accès de colère, il avait ordonné l'exécution d'une centaine d'hommes de troisième génération qui avaient échoué à détruire l'un des nombreux trébuchets du Roi Elessar.

Leur plan pour faire sortir les femmes et les enfants de la cité avait fonctionné à merveille. Évidemment, contrairement à ce que lui-même aurait souhaité, ce furent les gens des quartiers les plus pauvres qui furent expulsés les premiers de la ville. Ces derniers n'avaient pratiquement opposé aucune résistance lorsqu'on les avait conduits aux portes de Rhûn. Il faut dire qu'ils n'avaient plus grand-chose à perdre.

Les quelques espions que Borard avait réussi à infiltrer dans le camp des assiégeants leur avaient confirmé, quelques jours plus tard, que le Roi Elessar avait conduit les réfugiés dans l'un des villages abandonnés à une dizaine de lieues du conflit. Les hommes du Gondor avaient rapidement réparé les maisons abîmées par la guerre et des vivres avaient été donnés aux femmes et aux enfants de Rhûn. Tout s'était passé exactement comme ils l'avaient espéré.

À présent, il n'était plus nécessaire de chasser les femmes et les enfants de la cité. La rumeur de ce qu'avait accompli le Roi Elessar pour les réfugiés s'était peu à peu répandue dans la ville. Une autre chose qui rendait Halbard totalement furieux. Sa propre propagande ne fonctionnait plus, les habitants de Rhûn ne craignaient plus le Roi du Gondor. Et ils s'enfuyaient par petits groupes en passant par les nombreuses brèches dans le mur, brèches créées lorsque les troupes du Gondor avaient utilisé leurs catapultes et leurs trébuchets contre la cité.

Bien sûr, Landar en était conscient, cette guerre les affaiblissait de jour en jour. Il ne s'inquiétait pas trop pour les gens ordinaires, ni même pour les hommes de quatrième ou cinquième génération. Ces derniers n'avaient que peu d'importance à ses yeux. Mais depuis le début du conflit, ils avaient perdu près du tiers des hommes de deuxième génération et c'était encore pire pour ceux de troisième génération. Le plus frustrant, c'était que tous ces hommes étaient morts pratiquement inutilement. Et c'était surtout ça qui inquiétait le Maia. Il s'était attendu à ce que leur avantage, durant le conflit, se fasse sentir. Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. Leur capacité à cumuler leurs pouvoirs ralentissait beaucoup trop les attaques magiques et les troupes du Gondor arrivaient presque toujours à les esquiver. Et puis, cette obsession qu'avait Halbard de n'entraîner les hommes de deuxième et troisième génération qu'à la magie en faisait de piètres combattants et ils se faisaient aisément massacrer.

Landar balaya ces idées macabres. Après tout, les choses pourraient être pires. Le Roi Elessar aurait très bien pu avoir envahi la cité à cette heure, s'il l'avait voulu. Avec ses catapultes et ses trébuchets, il avait détruit le mur en plusieurs endroits et les portes de la ville ne tenait que de peur, à présent. Mais il n'avait pas encore lancé l'assaut qui lui aurait permis de contrôler la ville. Il devait savoir que les hommes et les femmes de Rhûn n'étaient pas réellement responsables de ce conflit. Non, les responsables se trouvaient actuellement dans le château et pour le moment, il faudrait plus que des catapultes pour y entrer. La barrière magique qui les protégeait tous était très solide et rien ne pourrait la pénétrer. Du moins l'espérait-il. Et surtout, il espérait que leurs réserves tiendraient encore suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il puisse convaincre ses cousins d'abandonner Halbard.

C'était, à ses yeux, la solution idéale. S'il réussissait à rallier Dolando et Morando à sa cause, il ne resterait que Tinuïn et Halbard. Bien sûr, Halbard était très puissant et Landar n'était pas en mesure de bloquer totalement ses pouvoirs. Cependant, avec l'appui de Borard, Morando et Doraldo, il pourrait bloquer son cousin. Il resterait alors Tinuïn. Halbard et Tinuïn se protégeaient l'un l'autre et ensemble, ils étaient pratiquement invincibles. Et c'est là qu'entrait en jeu la fille de Saroumane. Elle avait la puissance nécessaire pour tuer Tinuïn, une fois Halbard neutralisé. Il ne lui manquait que l'occasion et... la motivation.

Landar poussa un soupir en repensant à la jeune fille. Cette dernière n'était pas du tout telle qu'il l'avait imaginée. Elle était la fille d'un puissant Maia et il avait cru que, tout comme ses cousins, son frère et lui-même, elle en tirerait une grande fierté. Mais non, au contraire, elle ne semblait avoir aucun désir de gouverner. Elle n'était pas du genre soumise, elle prenait des décisions pour elle-même, mais elle ne cherchait presque jamais à imposer son point de vue. Peut-être était-ce dû à l'influence qu'avaient eue, et avaient encore, les elfes sur elle.

Le Maia soupira de nouveau. Dire qu'il n'appréciait pas les elfes était un euphémisme d'envergure. Il s'était toujours méfié de ces derniers. Il était né il y avait près de mille trois cents ans et donc, lorsqu'il traitait avec des humains, il avait un net avantage sur eux. Ses connaissances s'étalaient sur bien des sujets. Il avait toujours cherché à améliorer son savoir-faire, dans un grand nombre de domaines. Mais face aux elfes, il perdait tous ces avantages. La majorité des elfes encore présents sur la Terre du Milieu étaient beaucoup plus âgés que lui. Et il détestait leur faculté de maîtriser leurs émotions. Il était pratiquement impossible de savoir ce qu'un elfe pensait, ce qui lui paraissait insupportable. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il serait déçu lorsque tous les elfes auraient quitté la Terre du Milieu.

Ses pensées revinrent vers Nimroël. Celle-ci l'inquiétait. Rien ne semblait l'intéresser depuis quelque temps. Après la mort de la fille du Roi Elessar, il avait été obligé de garder la jeune fille à l'oeil afin qu'elle ne saute pas à la gorge de Halbard à la moindre occasion. Mais à présent, sa rage s'était éteinte et elle n'avait plus qu'une envie: quitter la cité. Une part de lui voulait lui permettre de s'en aller. Mais il était si près du but... il avait du mal à accepter de renoncer maintenant, alors que tous ses projets semblaient sur le point de se réaliser.

Le problème, c'était que depuis quelques semaines, les combats s'étaient intensifiés. Cela affectait grandement l'humeur de Nimroël qui n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Elle se plongeait parfois si profondément dans ses pensées qu'elle n'entendait pas ce qu'on lui disait. C'était comme si elle s'évadait d'une réalité qu'autrement, elle ne supportait pas.

Peut-être ne devrait-il pas la pousser autant? Mais comment vaincre Tinuïn sans elle ? Encore une fois, Landar soupira. Après tout, la jeune fille était forte, se dit-il, cherchant sans doute à s'en convaincre lui-même. Et ces épreuves, si elle les surmontait, la renforceraient encore plus.

Il entra dans ses appartements et appela Nimroël d'une voix douce. Il ne reçut aucune réponse, mais il n'en fut nullement surpris. Il arrivait bien souvent à la jeune fille de ne pas répondre. Il se dirigea donc vers le grand salon où il pensait la retrouver, mais elle n'y était pas. Le Maia fit ensuite le tour de ses appartements. Et à mesure que le temps passait, il se sentait de plus en plus inquiet de l'absence de Nimroël. Si elle avait décidé d'aller se promener seule dans le château, elle risquait qu'Halbard l'apprenne. Et son cousin était actuellement au bord du gouffre. Il était impossible de prévoir ses réactions.

Au bout de longues minutes à courir d'une pièce à l'autre à chercher la jeune fille, Landar se rendit à l'évidence: elle n'était pas là. Il ressortit donc pour continuer ses recherches dans le reste du château. Il se dirigeait vers le bâtiment principal quand il croisa l'une de ses servantes. Quand il lui demanda si elle savait où se trouvait son épouse, elle le regarda d'un air très surpris. Puis elle lui apprit que Tinuïn était venu chercher Nimroël environ une heure plus tôt.

\- Le Seigneur Tinuïn m'a pourtant dit que c'était à votre demande qu'il devait emmener la Dame Gilraen pour une réunion du haut conseil.

Landar jura et d'un pas rapide, il se dirigea aussitôt vers la salle du trône. En la trouvant totalement déserte, la peur le prit véritablement. Il se mit à courir vers les appartements de Tinuïn, mais au passage, il ordonna à deux gardes d'aller prévenir son frère de même que Morando.

En arrivant devant les appartements de son cousin, Landar fit une courte pause pour reprendre son souffle. Puis il tourna la poignée et poussa la porte sans se donner la peine de frapper d'abord. Ce qu'il vit l'horrifia.

Toute la pièce principale était sens dessus dessous. Les meubles étaient renversés, les vases et les lampes fracassées, les bibelots en miettes. Du sang avait giclé sur les tapis et aspergé les murs. Et les corps de sept hommes gisaient sur le sol, baignant dans leur sang. Au milieu de tout ce chaos se tenait Nimroël, couverte de sang, elle aussi. Ses vêtements déchirés laissaient voir les marques et les ecchymoses qui couvraient son corps.

La jeune fille se tourna lentement vers Landar, le regard hagard. Ce dernier fit un geste vers elle, mais quand il la vit lever son épée, il se figea.

\- Gilraen, ma chérie, c'est moi! dit-il d'une voix douce.

\- J'ai tué Tinuïn, murmura Nimroël en guise de réponse.

Étonné, le Maia parcourut les cadavres des yeux, sans trouver celui de son cousin. Levant lentement le bras, la jeune fille pointa la chambre d'un geste incertain. Landar s'y rendit rapidement, enjambant divers obstacles sur son passage.

La chambre était l'antithèse de la salle de séjour. Tout y était en ordre, parfaitement rangé, impeccable. À l'exception du cadavre de Tinuïn, qui gisait sur son grand lit blanc, au centre de la pièce. Allongé sur le dos, fixant, sans le voir, le plafond, de ses yeux injectés de sang, le Maia avait les lèvres bleues et sa langue gonflée était à moitié sortie de sa bouche. Autour de son cou, la jolie chaîne d'or de Nimroël était toujours enroulée, ne laissant aucun doute sur la façon dont celle-ci avait tué son cousin.

Horrifié, Landar retira lentement le bijou, toujours incrusté dans la peau de l'homme. Puis, d'un geste ample, il recouvrit le cadavre de Tinuïn avec l'un des draps blancs. Il revint ensuite rapidement dans la pièce principale.

\- Que s'est-il passé? demanda-t-il.

\- Il ne s'attendait pas réellement à une réponse de la jeune fille et pourtant, d'une voix étonnamment calme et neutre, celle-ci se mit à tout lui raconter.

\- Il est venu me chercher... Tinuïn est venu me chercher. Il a dit... il m'a dit de mettre une jolie robe, car il devait y avoir un conseil.

Nimroël se mit alors à rire, un rire rauque, qui détonnait avec le décor macabre qui les entourait.

\- S'il avait su. Il ne m'aurait pas demandé de me changer. Je ne... je n'aurais pas porté le bijou du Seigneur Círdan si Tinuïn ne m'avait pas demandé de mettre une robe. Je ne... je ne le portais pas. Je l'avais oublié sur la commode. Pourtant, il m'avait bien recommandé de toujours le garder avec moi.

\- Et soudain, Nimroël se toucha nerveusement le poignet, puis elle porta fébrilement sa main à ses cheveux. Elle perdit aussitôt son air détaché.

\- Je ne l'ai plus, je ne l'ai plus, dit-elle d'une voix où perçait l'angoisse.

Puis elle se souvint subitement de l'endroit où elle avait laissé la chaîne d'or. Elle fit quelques pas vers la chambre de Tinuïn, mais Landar la retint.

\- Laissez-moi, laissez-moi! hurla-t-elle d'une voix aiguë. Je dois le récupérer! Je dois...

Pour la calmer, Landar lui montra le bijou, qu'il lui tendit lentement. La jeune fille s'en empara vivement avant de se détendre légèrement. Et, d'un geste qui dénotait une grande habitude, elle enroula la chaîne autour de son poignet.

Morando et Borard entrèrent dans la pièce à cet instant. Leur expression horrifiée appelait aux explications et Landar leur résuma brièvement ce qu'il avait appris jusqu'ici. Puis il interrogea Nimroël afin qu'elle continue son récit.

\- Au lieu de me conduire à la salle du trône, Tinuïn m'a emmenée ici. Et quand j'ai voulu repartir, ils m'en ont empêchée et ils m'ont obligée à entrer dans ce salon.

La jeune fille indiquait les sept cadavres qui se trouvaient dans la pièce. Landar les reconnut alors comme étant sept des fils de Tinuïn.

\- Continuez, ma chérie, dit-il alors à la jeune fille.

\- Vous voulez bien arrêter de m'appeler comme ça, murmura celle-ci. Je n'aime pas ça! Je n'aime pas ça! Je ne vous aime pas et je ne suis pas... je ne suis pas réellement...

\- Très bien, répondit Landar. Je ne le ferai plus. Mais continuez, je vous en prie.

\- Tinuïn m'a servi un verre d'alcool. Et il s'en est servi un également. Mais je crois que ce n'était pas le premier qu'il buvait. Et ensuite... ensuite, il s'est mis à me reprocher de ne pas être enceinte. Il a dit qu'après presque trois ans de mariage, il était plus que temps que j'aie un enfant. Et là, il s'est mis à dire que ce n'était sans doute pas ma faute. Il m'a expliqué pourquoi, selon lui, vous aviez cessé d'avoir des enfants. Selon lui, vous êtes...

Nimroël s'interrompit et rougit. Les propos de Tinuïn avaient été des plus vulgaires et elle n'osait pas les répéter.

\- Il vous a dit que j'étais impuissant, c'est bien cela? demanda Landar.

La jeune fille hocha la tête d'un air embarrassé. Ce n'était pas exactement ce que Tinuïn avait dit, mais ça se résumait à peu près à ça.

\- Il a ensuite dit qu'il allait remédier à ce « problème ». Et il m'a entraînée de force dans sa chambre et il... Il m'a poussée sur le lit et... il s'est jeté sur moi et il... il... il a déchiré ma robe et...

Nimroël s'interrompit une nouvelle fois. Elle était incapable de continuer. Mais c'était inutile, ils avaient tous compris ce qui avait dû se passer dans le lit de Tinuïn.

La jeune fille, elle, revoyait la scène, encore et encore. Les mains de Tinuïn sur son corps, son haleine chargée d'alcool, son poids sur elle. Elle avait tellement eu peur qu'elle n'avait pas fait le moindre geste pour le repousser. Elle avait fermé les yeux, serré les dents et elle s'était efforcé de penser à autre chose alors que l'homme la caressait et l'embrassait. Il avait remonté sa robe jusqu'à sa taille et il avait déchiré ses sous-vêtements. Et il avait caressé ses cuisses et sa main avait lentement remonté jusqu'à son sexe.

Nimroël aurait voulu hurler, mais les cris étaient restés bloqués dans sa gorge, l'étouffant peu à peu. Elle avait vu en pensée les attaques et les parades enseignées par Haldir pour se défaire d'un adversaire dans une situation semblable. Mais son corps avait refusé de lui obéir, la peur l'avait paralysée. Et puis, Tinuïn s'était redressé quelques instants dans le but évident de retirer ses propres vêtements. Alors, la jeune fille avait saisi sa chance. Elle avait pris la chaîne d'or du Seigneur Círdan et d'un geste rapide, elle l'avait enroulée autour du cou de Tinuïn. Et elle avait tiré de toutes ses forces sur les deux petites perles. Elle avait tiré, encore, encore et encore. Le Maia l'avait frappée plusieurs fois, mais elle avait tenu bon.

Comme Nimroël se l'était imaginé, étrangler un homme avec le bijou avait été atroce. Elle avait pu voir les yeux du Maia s'assombrir alors qu'ils s'injectaient de sang. Les lèvres de ce dernier s'étaient teintées de bleu et de petites veines étaient apparues autour de sa bouche. Tinuïn avait bien essayé de lui faire lâcher prise, mais la jeune fille avait si peur que ses forces en étaient décuplées. Et puis, peu à peu, il avait cessé de se débattre. Il avait ouvert la bouche et il avait émis un long et horrible gargouillis. Mais Nimroël avait continué de tirer sur la chaîne. Le Seigneur Círdan lui avait dit qu'avec suffisamment de force, elle arriverait à décapiter un homme, grâce au bijou, et même si cette idée l'avait révulsée, elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de tirer en espérant presque arracher la tête du Maia. Au moins, ainsi, elle aurait été certaine de sa mort. Alors que là, elle tirait et tirait encore, incapable de s'arrêter, trop effrayée à l'idée qu'il puisse se relever si jamais elle le relâchait.

Finalement, à bout de force, elle avait bien été obligée de lâcher les perles. Vivement, elle avait repoussé le corps lourd de l'homme et avait sauté hors du lit. Elle avait alors aperçu la longue épée accrochée sur le mur et elle s'en était emparée. Et pendant de longues minutes, elle l'avait pointée sur Tinuïn, craignant toujours qu'il ne se relève. Mais le Maia n'avait pas bougé et elle avait fini par comprendre qu'il était bel et bien mort.

L'air absent, Nimroël caressait distraitement le bijou maintenant enroulé autour de son poignet. Faisant machinalement tourner le bracelet, elle fixait de nouveau le vide. Mais elle murmura tout de même:

\- Je l'ai étranglé. C'était horrible, mais je l'ai fait. Et je recommencerais s'il le fallait.

Elle secoua lentement la tête comme pour remettre ses idées en place. Puis elle leva son épée pour la montrer aux trois Maiar.

\- Je l'ai prise, sur le mur de la chambre, continua-t-elle. Et je suis venue ici. Et je leur ai dit que j'avais tué Tinuïn. Alors, ils m'ont attaquée et je les ai tous tués.

Nimroël se remit à rire, un rire sans joie, qui trahissait sa détresse, qui démontrait à quel point elle était perturbée.

\- Ils étaient sept, sept hommes de deuxième génération. Et ils se croyaient tellement supérieurs à moi. Et je les ai éliminés, l'un après l'autre. Elladan avait raison, il ne faut jamais sous-estimer son ennemi! Ils m'ont sous-estimée et ils sont tous morts. Il faut dire aussi qu'ils étaient les plus mauvais guerriers que j'aie eus à combattre. Même les orcs ne sont pas aussi mauvais.

La jeune fille rit encore et Landar s'inquiéta de la voir aussi troublée. Morando, Borard et lui la regardaient, indécis, ne sachant pas ce qu'ils devaient dire ou faire.

\- Je veux m'en aller, maintenant, dit Nimroël doucement. Je veux sortir de cette cité et je... je voudrais retourner à Minas Tirith. Ou à Mithlond, si Arwen m'en veut toujours. Ou n'importe où ailleurs, le plus loin possible d'ici. Même les cellules du Roi Thranduil sont préférables à ce château.

À mesure qu'elle parlait, la jeune fille montait le ton, de plus en plus proche de l'hystérie. Landar fit un geste pour tenter de l'apaiser, mais elle sursauta et recula vivement, levant son arme.

\- Je veux partir! répéta-t-elle. J'ai tué Tinuïn... c'était ce que vous vouliez, non? J'ai fait ce que vous vouliez! Maintenant, laissez-moi sortir d'ici!

Morando regardait Landar, les yeux écarquillés. Il venait seulement de comprendre que le fils de Pallando était son ennemi. Il recula vers la porte, mais Borard fut plus rapide que lui et il lui bloqua le passage.

\- Écoute-moi, Morando, dit doucement Landar. Halbard est incontrôlable! C'est un danger pour cette cité. Il n'y a qu'à voir où il nous a menés avec cette guerre, uniquement pour se venger.

\- Pas pour se venger, répliqua Morando. Il veut sauver notre race! Il veut créer plus de premières générations afin qu'on cesse de décliner et qu'on devienne plus forts.

Encore une fois, Nimroël se mit à rire. D'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus fort. Elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Les trois hommes la regardaient, presque effrayés, et elle les trouvait si drôles avec leur air inquiet qu'elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de rire.

\- Je ne peux pas avoir d'enfants, finit-elle par dire.

Aucun des trois Maiar ne lui répondit quoi que ce soit.

\- Je ne peux pas avoir d'enfants. Il n'y aura jamais d'autre « première génération »! Saroumane est mort. Alatar est mort. Gandalf et Pallando ont quitté la Terre du Milieu. Et comme Aragorn vous éliminera tous, vous allez disparaître! Aragorn va mettre fin à l'aberration que vous êtes tous!

\- Vous êtes, vous aussi, une aberration, dit méchamment Borard.

La jeune fille retrouva brusquement son sérieux.

\- Tu n'es qu'un sale traître, Landar, lança Morando avant que la jeune fille ne puisse répondre à Borard. Tu étais au courant et tu ne nous as rien dit!

\- Je ne suis au courant que depuis peu, répliqua Landar.

\- Mais tu n'as pas jugé bon de nous en informer.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé, Morando? À part le fait de la mettre en danger encore plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà?

\- Ça ne t'a pas empêché de l'utiliser pour tuer mon frère!

\- Tinuïn n'aurait jamais trahi Halbard, tu le sais très bien. Mais il faut l'arrêter, Morando. Ou alors, il ne restera que des cendres de cette cité. Il faut stopper cette guerre! Il faut demander une trêve au Roi Elessar et négocier la paix avec le Gondor.

\- Et qui te dit qu'il acceptera.

\- Moi! répliqua Nimroël. Moi je le dis! Aragorn exigera sans doute des garanties en retour, mais je suis certaine qu'il sera empressé de faire la paix avec Rhûn.

La jeune fille était sûre de ce qu'elle avançait, du moins pour ceux des Alatarim ne faisant pas partie des premières générations. Par contre, elle avait de forts doutes en ce qui concernait ces derniers, mais ça, elle s'efforça de le cacher.

Les trois Maiar continuèrent de discuter pendant un long moment, mais Nimroël perdit intérêt dans ce qu'ils disaient. Elle était fatiguée. Extrêmement fatiguée. Elle avait une terrible envie de s'allonger quelque part et d'oublier tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle. Mais elle savait que ce n'était pas si simple. Après l'agression de Tinuïn, elle doutait de pouvoir à nouveau dormir tranquille. Et l'envie de s'enfuir de la cité était si intense qu'elle sentait son coeur se serrer comme s'il menaçait soudainement d'arrêter de battre.

\- Je dois m'en aller, murmura-t-elle.

Landar, Morando et Borard se tournèrent vers elle d'un air étonné. On aurait dit qu'ils avaient complètement oublié la jeune fille. Landar fut le premier à se reprendre.

\- C'est impossible, ma... Gilraen. Vous ne pouvez pas traverser la barrière qui protège ce château.

\- Je dois sortir d'ici, répéta Nimroël.

\- On vient de vous dire que c'est impossible, lui cria Borard.

\- Je veux sortir! répliqua la jeune fille sur le même ton. Et je sortirai même si pour ça, je dois tuer tous ceux qui maintiennent cette barrière!

Furieux, Borard se précipita vers elle la main levée dans le but évident de la frapper. L'homme avait apparemment oublié qu'elle était armée. Il fut rapidement rappelé à la réalité quand Nimroël lui taillada le bras d'un rapide coup d'épée. Mais au lieu de se calmer, le fils de Pallando devint littéralement fou furieux. Il se jeta sur la jeune fille pour la désarmer, mais elle était beaucoup plus rapide que lui et elle l'esquiva plusieurs fois.

Landar essaya d'intervenir afin de mettre fin au manège de son frère et pour protéger Nimroël. Il hurla à Borard de la laisser tranquille, et lorsque la jeune fille passa près de puis, il tenta de la prendre dans ses bras pour la calmer. Dès qu'elle sentit les mains du Maia sur elle, cependant, Nimroël fut submergée par une peur incontrôlable et elle eut un brusque sursaut. Incapable de supporter le contact de l'homme, elle le repoussa de toutes ses forces. Landar recula de quelques pas avant de perdre l'équilibre. Il trébucha alors et tomba à la renverse. Sa tête alla heurter le coin d'une petite table en marbre, le seul meuble encore debout dans la pièce. En entrant en contact avec la table, son crâne fit un bruit atroce et un long frisson parcourut la colonne vertébrale de Nimroël. Borard, Morando et elle restèrent ensuite figés durant de longues secondes.

Ce fut Morando qui réagit le premier. Il se précipita vers Landar et se pencha au-dessus de lui. D'où elle était, la jeune fille ne pouvait pas voir ce que l'homme faisait. Elle se disait qu'elle devait s'approcher, que le Maia avait peut-être besoin d'aide, mais elle était incapable de bouger.

\- Il est mort, murmura alors Morando.

Il se releva lentement et se tourna vers la jeune fille affichant un air triste et inquiet.

\- Fuyez, lui dit-il d'une voix douce, une voix qui ne correspondait pas du tout à l'ordre qu'il venait de lui donner.

Pourtant, Nimroël comprit l'urgence de la situation. Avec son agilité et sa rapidité habituelle, elle s'élança vers la sortie, sautant par dessus ou contournant les divers obstacles sur sa route. Elle arriva à la porte quelques secondes seulement avant Borard. Le Maia tenta de l'attraper, mais elle lui asséna un coup sur la main avec la garde de son épée, puis elle se précipita dans le corridor, courant plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant.

\- Je vais te tuer, sale garce, hurla Borard, lancé à sa poursuite.

Poussée par la peur, la jeune fille disparut au détour d'un couloir.

* * *

Aragorn contemplait les portes métalliques de la cité. Il attendait patiemment que ses hommes détruisent ce qui restait de l'encadrement des grandes portes. Celles-ci ne tenaient pratiquement que de peur, mais il n'avait pas eu l'intention d'entrer dans la cité jusqu'ici. Pourtant, en se réveillant ce matin-là, il avait soudainement ressenti l'urgence de se rendre dans la cité.

Un grand fracas se fit soudainement entendre quand les deux immenses battants de métal s'abattirent lourdement sur le sol. Les troupes du Gondor entrèrent alors rapidement dans la ville et, progressant prudemment, ils envahirent les rues une à une. Ils fouillèrent toutes les maisons, mais ne rencontrèrent que peu de résistance.

Environ une heure plus tard, Aragorn, Legolas, Elladan et Elrohir se tenaient sur le toit plat de la grande auberge qu'ils avaient choisie afin d'y installer leur poste de commandement. D'où ils étaient, ils voyaient la majeure partie de la ville. Tout était d'un calme étonnant. Même au château, il ne se passait pratiquement rien.

Quelques-uns des hommes de Halbard se tenaient sur le toit principal de l'immense construction qui abritait les dirigeants des Alatarim. Mais à part observer le Roi et ses conseillers, ils ne faisaient rien du tout.

Aragorn se demandait souvent ce qu'Halbard comptait faire. Ils étaient retranchés, ses hommes et lui, depuis des mois maintenant, derrière la barrière magique qui protégeait le château. Mais ils ne faisaient rien de plus. Comme s'ils espéraient que le conflit se résoudrait de lui-même. Cette tactique lui paraissait tellement ridicule qu'Aragorn craignait une attaque majeure de leur part. Et pourtant, il ne se passait rien depuis tout ce temps.

Soudain, il y eut de l'agitation sur le toit de l'aile est du château. Et, sous les yeux ébahis des trois elfes, Nimroël apparut. Sa robe déchirée et couverte de sang ainsi que la peur qui se lisait sur son visage les inquiétèrent vivement. À cette distance, Aragorn ne pouvait pas réellement la distinguer, mais d'après la réaction des jumeaux et de Legolas, la jeune fille devait avoir des ennuis.

Nimroël courut jusqu'au bâtiment central et elle grimpa à toute vitesse la longue volée de marches qui menaient sur le toit. Tous les hommes qui s'y trouvaient se tournèrent vers elle et dégainèrent leur épée. La jeune fille se figea un instant, indécise. Puis elle jeta un regard inquiet derrière elle et, levant son épée, elle fonça sur les Alatarim. Legolas eut un hoquet de surprise.

\- Oh Elbereth! murmura-t-il, protégez-la!

Elladan posa sa main sur l'épaule du Prince et la pressa doucement. Impuissants, les trois elfes regardèrent ensuite Nimroël passer à l'attaque. Celle-ci élimina rapidement un premier adversaire, lui enfonçant son épée dans l'abdomen. Puis, d'un puissant coup de pied, elle en poussa un deuxième en bas du bâtiment. Les autres hommes se regroupèrent et levèrent leurs armes.

Durant quelques minutes, la jeune fille tint bon. Elle attaquait et paraît rapidement et elle réussit à éliminer quatre autres de ses adversaires. Et pourtant...

\- Cette épée est trop lourde pour elle, dit doucement Elladan.

Elrohir hocha la tête. Nimroël se fatiguait, c'était évident. Et puis, elle s'était toujours entraînée avec deux courtes lames très légères. Elle ne se débrouillait pas trop mal avec l'épée qu'elle s'était dénichée, mais elle devait se servir de ses deux mains pour la manier. De plus, quand elle esquivait les attaques de ses ennemis, la jeune fille utilisait les parades qu'elle avait apprises avec Haldir, et les jumeaux avaient remarqué qu'elle commettait la même erreur chaque fois. Legolas aussi le remarqua.

\- Oh non! murmura-t-il. Je t'en prie, _meleth nin1_ , ne fais pas ça.

Lors de chaque parade, Nimroël se plaçait de façon à faire dévier le coup de son adversaire sur ses lames. Mais elle n'en avait qu'une, ce qui laissait son côté gauche à découvert, ce dont elle ne semblait pas se rendre compte. Et heureusement pour elle, ses adversaires non plus.

Alors que la jeune fille était sur le point d'atteindre l'extrémité ouest du bâtiment principal, Borard apparut du côté est, accompagné de quatre hommes. Nimroël les aperçut et elle eut une expression d'angoisse. Elle se remit à frapper les ennemis qui se trouvaient devant elle, mais Borard et les autres se rapprochaient rapidement. Elle allait bientôt se retrouver coincée entre les deux groupes.

\- Dépêche-toi, murmura encore Legolas. Sors-toi de là!

Et finalement, juste comme Borard et ceux qui l'accompagnaient arrivaient à portée de la jeune fille, celle-ci élimina l'avant-dernier de ses adversaires puis elle fit une magnifique pirouette qui lui permit de contourner le seul homme qui restait devant elle. La voie était libre et Nimroël fonça vers les escaliers qu'elle descendit à toute allure. Legolas et les jumeaux la perdirent alors de vue, tout comme ils virent les six Alatarim restant se mettre à sa poursuite et disparaître à leur tour.

Durant de longues minutes, personne ne dit rien. Ils continuaient de regarder le château, maintenant désert, espérant, peut-être, voir réapparaître Nimroël.

\- Elle s'en sortira! dit soudain Aragorn. Elle est rapide et...

Le Roi s'interrompit brusquement. Il ne savait pas qui il espérait convaincre avec ses phrases vides de sens.

\- Elle est au bord de la panique, murmura Legolas.

Les jumeaux hochèrent la tête de concert. Il était évident que ce que la jeune fille avait vécu ces derniers mois avait eu son impact sur elle. Mais ce qu'ils ne s'expliquaient pas, c'était pourquoi, soudainement, les Alatarim avaient choisi de l'attaquer. Et de le faire en plein sous leurs yeux. Aragorn, et surtout Legolas, avaient pourtant été très clairs au sujet de la sécurité de Nimroël. Aragorn avait menacé de détruire la cité et Legolas avait juré d'éliminer tous les Alatarim, jusqu'au dernier, s'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit. Et jusqu'ici, tous les rapports qu'ils avaient reçus au sujet de la jeune fille avaient été rassurants. Mais à présent, la situation semblait avoir radicalement changé.

\- Je dois entrer dans le château, déclara alors Legolas d'un ton résolu.

\- Très bien, lui répondit doucement Aragorn. Je vous fournirai l'escorte nécessaire pour traverser la cité et vous rendre près du château. Mais rien ne garantit que vous arriverez à franchir la barrière, même quand elle semble affaiblie.

Depuis qu'Halbard avait mis en place la barrière autour de l'immense bâtiment, Aragorn et ses conseillers avaient pu remarquer une sorte de fluctuations dans cette barrière, et ce, à intervalles réguliers. Ils avaient émis l'hypothèse que ces fluctuations correspondaient à des changements de garde, parmi les Alatarim responsables de maintenir la barrière. Mais jusqu'ici, tout ça n'avait été que des suppositions.

\- J'en suis conscient, dit Legolas, mais je dois y aller. Elle a besoin d'aide et je ne peux plus rester ici les bras croisés. J'ai déjà trop attendu, je le crains. À présent, je ressens l'urgence de m'y rendre.

\- Nous vous accompagnerons, dit alors Elladan.

Legolas remercia les jumeaux d'un léger signe de tête. Leur aide lui serait précieuse.

Quelques heures plus tard, profitant de la noirceur de la nuit, Legolas, Elladan et Elrohir arrivèrent près du mur d'enceinte du château des Alatarim, après avoir furtivement traversé la grande place de la fontaine. Les hommes de l'escorte que leur avait fournie Aragorn étaient restés au dernier croisement. Ils avaient ordre de couvrir la retraite des trois elfes si jamais ceux-ci n'arrivaient pas à franchir la barrière de magie.

Sur le mur d'enceinte, il ne restait plus que quelques hommes qui montaient la garde plus ou moins assidûment. Ces hommes ne faisaient pas partie des premières générations et donc, ils n'étaient pas admis dans le château. Pour le moment, ils restaient loyaux à Halbard, mais Aragorn doutait que cette loyauté dure encore très longtemps. Maintenant que le Seigneur des Alatarim s'était retranché derrière la barrière magique, les gardes de la cité étaient laissés à eux-mêmes. Et plus le temps passait, plus les maigres provisions qu'Halbard leur avait consenties diminuaient. Déjà, un grand nombre d'entre eux avaient déserté et ceux qui restaient ne semblaient pas enclins à se battre pour un Seigneur qui les avait abandonnés à leur sort.

Les trois elfes franchirent aisément le mur puis ils traversèrent la cour du château, sans éveiller le moindre soupçon chez les gardes. Suivi de près par les jumeaux, Legolas contourna le château et arriva rapidement sous une petite fenêtre dont la majorité des carreaux avaient été brisés. Avec l'aide d'Elladan, il grimpa avec agilité le long du mur et parvint à la fenêtre, qu'il ouvrit habilement. Il s'y glissa alors sans problèmes et Elrohir le rejoignit presqu'aussitôt. Puis tous deux hissèrent ensuite Elladan.

Les trois elfes se trouvèrent alors dans un petit salon remplis de meubles disparates et couverts de poussières. La barrière traversait la pièce presque en son centre. Celle-ci se déplaçait légèrement d'avant en arrière, semblant onduler devant eux. De loin, on avait l'impression que la barrière scintillait, mais de près, cela ressemblait plutôt à une image déformée par un miroir qu'on aurait bougé.

Depuis que la barrière était apparue autour du château, ils avaient pu observer que celle-ci avait rétréci. Au départ, tout le château avait été recouvert, mais à présent, les coins les plus éloignés du centre du bâtiment étaient laissés à découvert. Ils avaient décidé d'utiliser cette lacune à leur avantage.

Si leur prédiction était bonne, la barrière s'affaiblirait dans peu de temps. Ils auraient alors une minute, deux tout au plus, pour déterminer s'il était possible de la traverser.

Enfin, après de longues minutes d'attente, la barrière se modifia légèrement sous leurs yeux. Elladan fut le premier à réagir. Il lança rapidement un petit objet qui la traversa, créant un étrange remous, un peu comme lorsqu'on lance un caillou dans une marre d'eau. Quelques secondes plus tard, Elrohir lança la patte d'une chaise qu'il avait ramassée pour ça. Mais cette fois, l'objet rebondit sur la barrière et fut violemment projeté sur le mur, derrière les jumeaux.

Les trois elfes se regardèrent, perplexes. Puis, hésitant à peine, Legolas empoigna un lourd fauteuil et le lança vers la barrière. Le meuble la traversa sans le moindre problème.

\- Ça ne dépend pas de la taille donc, murmura-t-il.

Elladan et Elrohir ne répondirent pas. Ils réfléchissaient à toute vitesse, tâchant de décider s'il était possible de traverser ou pas. Mais il leur aurait fallu plus de temps, faire plus d'essais afin de comprendre comment fonctionnait le mur magique. Il ne leur restait que quelques secondes et...

Sans prévenir, Legolas plongea en avant. Lorsqu'il la franchit, la barrière crépita vivement, faisant reculer les jumeaux. Legolas se reçut sur les mains, fit une roulade et se releva aussitôt, apparemment indemne. Elladan s'élança donc à son tour. Malheureusement, l'elfe fut bloqué puis brusquement projeté en arrière. Il heurta brutalement le mur de pierres et s'écroula au sol. Elrohir se précipita vers son frère.

\- Elladan! appela Legolas, inquiet.

\- Ça va, je n'ai rien, répondit doucement l'elfe.

Elrohir aida son frère à se relever puis les jumeaux s'approchèrent du mur magique qui avait repris son aspect habituel.

\- Retrouvez-la, Legolas, dit Elladan. Et restez cachés dans le château. Je ne crois pas qu'un humain puisse traverser cette barrière sans risque.

Legolas hocha brièvement la tête.

\- Nous essaierons de traverser la prochaine fois, continua le fils d'Elrond. Mais d'ici là, il vaut mieux quitter cet endroit.

\- Retrouvons-nous dans le coin nord-ouest du château lorsque le prochain affaiblissement de la barrière aura lieu, suggéra Legolas.

\- Très bien, termina Elrohir. Soyez prudent!

Les jumeaux ressortirent aussi discrètement que possible du château tandis que Legolas franchissait la porte du petit salon. Il allait devoir parcourir l'immense demeure jusque dans ses moindres recoins s'il voulait retrouver Nimroël. Si elle n'avait pas été rattrapée par les Alatarim, elle s'était sûrement cachée quelque part. Et, la connaissant, elle ne serait pas facile à retrouver.

* * *

Legolas se glissa sans bruit dans une grande cuisine qui semblait avoir été abandonnée depuis plusieurs années. Cela faisait quatre longues journées qu'il parcourait les couloirs du château des Alatarim, visitant chaque chambre, chaque pièce. Il en connaissait maintenant tous les recoins et pourtant, il n'avait pas trouvé la moindre trace du passage de Nimroël. C'était comme si la jeune fille s'était soudainement évaporée.

Il avait pu discuter avec Elladan et Elrohir par deux fois depuis qu'il avait franchi la barrière protégeant le château. Celle-ci avait de nouveau rétréci, mais à présent, il ne semblait plus y avoir de fluctuation et les jumeaux n'avaient pas pu entrer. Legolas continuait donc ses recherches, seul.

Aussi silencieux qu'une ombre, l'elfe se mit à ouvrir chacun des placards et chacune des armoires de la cuisine. Il ne négligeait pas le moindre petit espace où Nimroël aurait pu se cacher. La jeune fille était mince et souple, elle pouvait se glisser à peu près n'importe où. Legolas se dirigeait vers la sortie après avoir examiné la pièce de fond en comble quand un léger bruit retint son attention. Il s'immobilisa et tendit l'oreille. Durant un long moment, il ne se passa rien, puis le bruit revint, comme un léger frottement métallique.

Se guidant sur le son, l'elfe s'approcha l'immense cheminée, à l'autre bout de la cuisine. Il attendit ensuite de longues secondes sans bouger. Le léger bruit se fit entendre de nouveau. Son coeur se mit à battre plus fort lorsqu'il entendit également un soupir. S'agenouillant devant l'âtre, et il se pencha lentement en avant, cherchant à percer l'obscurité qui régnait dans la cheminée. Et il le vit, là, tout au fond de l'âtre, un étroit passage. Il manquait quelques briques, au fond de la cheminée. Il s'approcha encore plus et crut voir quelque chose bouger.

\- Nimroël, murmura-t-il très doucement.

Il y eut un brusque mouvement, une respiration saccadée, puis plus rien.

\- Nimroël, répéta-t-il, un peu plus fort que la première fois.

Cette fois, il put clairement entendre une sorte de halètement rapide provenant de l'étroit passage. Il s'allongea sur le sol et lentement, se rapprocha du trou.

\- Nimroël, c'est toi? demanda-t-il.

N'obtenant toujours pas de réponses, l'elfe se glissa encore plus loin dans la cheminée et il scruta la pénombre. Il put alors distinguer une forme humaine au fond du trou. La forme bougea très lentement, repliant ses bras minces contre sa poitrine. Legolas était à présent certain qu'il s'agissait de Nimroël, mais il se demandait pourquoi celle-ci ne lui répondait pas. Il prononça doucement son nom, encore une fois.

\- Legolas? demanda enfin la jeune fille dans un souffle.

\- Je suis là, _meleth nin1._ Es-tu blessée? Est-ce que tu vas bien?

\- Non, souffla la jeune fille.

\- Non, tu n'es pas blessée ou non, tu ne vas pas bien? redemanda l'elfe, regrettant d'avoir posé deux questions à la fois.

Il y eut un long silence. Puis Nimroël inspira profondément.

\- Je ne sais pas, murmura-t-elle.

\- Nim, es-tu blessée? redemanda lentement Legolas.

\- Je ne sais pas, répéta la jeune fille d'une voix troublée.

L'elfe soupira doucement, inquiet.

\- Comment te sens-tu? redemanda l'elfe d'une voix très douce.

\- Ça peut aller, répondit la jeune fille après un instant d'hésitation.

\- Es-tu passée par ce trou? demanda ensuite Legolas.

\- Je... je ne sais pas.

\- Et est-ce qu'il existe un autre accès?

\- Par la cheminée, peut-être. Mais c'est très haut.

\- Très haut?

\- Je peux voir le ciel, tout en haut.

\- Peux-tu sortir? Par ce trou, je veux dire.

\- Non, souffla Nimroël.

Malgré son murmure, Legolas perçut l'inquiétude de la jeune fille.

\- Si tu es coincée, je peux essayer d'enlever quelques briques de plus.

\- Non! Non, je suis en sécurité ici. D'ailleurs, vous devez partir. S'ils vous voient ici, ils sauront que je suis là et ils m'attraperont.

\- Personne ne t'attrapera, Nimroël. Je suis là. Je suis venu te chercher.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas.

\- Nim? dit doucement Legolas au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

\- Chut! Il ne faut pas faire de bruit.

\- Sens-tu des gens à proximité?

\- Je ne peux pas. Ils bloquent mes pouvoirs.

Pendant un long moment, Legolas tenta de persuader Nimroël de sortir de sa cachette, mais celle-ci refusait de bouger. Elle semblait se sentir en sécurité dans son trou. L'elfe finit donc par se taire, à court d'arguments. Il était de plus en plus inquiet pour la jeune fille. Il se demandait bien comment il pourrait la protéger si elle ne sortait pas de sa cachette. Pour le moment, elle était en sécurité, à condition qu'elle ne fasse aucun bruit et surtout, à condition que les Alatarim n'utilisent pas quelqu'un qui aurait le même pouvoir qu'elle pour la retrouver. Et puis, s'il n'était pas venu la chercher...

\- Depuis combien de temps es-tu là? demanda soudainement l'elfe.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Nimroël après avoir réfléchi quelques instants.

\- Tu dois avoir faim? Soif?

\- Je... non, non, ça va, répondit la jeune fille d'un ton incertain.

\- Nimroël, c'est important! Si tu as soif, tu dois le dire.

\- Je ne veux pas sortir! Vous ne me ferez pas sortir! Je suis en sécurité ici! Ils ne peuvent pas m'attraper!

Nimroël était très agitée tout à coup. Elle se recula au fond de sa cachette et se recroquevilla contre le mur. Et le petit bruit métallique reprit de façon plus intense et continue.

\- Calme-toi, Je ne cherche pas à te tromper pour t'obliger à sortir.

La respiration de la jeune fille ralentit peu à peu. Le frottement métallique également.

\- Legolas? murmura-t-elle, au bout de quelques minutes.

\- Oui?

\- Je crois que... je crois que j'ai soif.

\- Je vais te donner un peu d'eau.

Legolas s'avança encore un peu dans la cheminée. Il fit ensuite passer sa petite gourde à travers le trou puis il retira doucement sa main. La jeune fille s'empara alors rapidement de la gourde et l'elfe put l'entendre boire.

\- Doucement, _meleth nin3,_ dit l'elfe d'une voix douce, bois lentement.

Nimroël ne suivit pas vraiment son conseil et elle vida rapidement la petite gourde, avant de brusquement reprendre son souffle. Legolas sortit alors un bout de _lembas_ du petit sac qu'il portait à sa ceinture et allongea de nouveau son bras dans le trou. Et durant de longues secondes, il resta sans bouger, attendant que la jeune fille prenne le pain de voyage.

\- Nim, je ne peux pas mettre le _lembas_ par terre, il se salira, dit-il.

\- Vous allez essayer de m'attraper, répondit Nimroël d'une voix remplie d'inquiétude.

\- Non, je te promets! Je n'essaierai pas de t'attraper.

Il put alors voir la jeune fille tendre la main vers la sienne d'un geste hésitant. Puis, très vivement, elle s'empara du bout de pain elfique et retira sa main. L'elfe ne fit pas le moindre geste. Il était très troublé par l'attitude de Nimroël.

À travers le trou, il la regarda se coucher sur le côté, les jambes repliées contre son torse. Elle resta ainsi sans bouger durant un long moment. Elle tremblait. Il était évident qu'elle était effrayée. Legolas lui parla doucement durant de longues heures, essayant de la rassurer et de la convaincre de sortir. Il tendait toujours la main vers elle, mais elle évitait son contact.

\- Je sais que tu as peur, _vanima._ Mais je suis là. Je ne laisserai personne te faire de mal.

\- Elrohir m'a dit... il a dit... il a dit que vous étiez... contrarié.

L'elfe soupira tristement. Il avait réagi stupidement et il n'en était pas fier.

\- Je suis désolé de n'avoir pas été là quand tu avais besoin de moi. J'aurais aimé que tu me dises, à propos de ta vision. Mais je comprends pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait. Et je suis heureux qu'Eldarion ait été là pour toi. Mais tu peux compter sur moi, à présent. Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, Nimroël. Je serai toujours près de toi, maintenant.

\- Vous allez m'enfermer, Elrohir me l'a dit. Je ne veux pas être enfermée.

\- Non, je te promets, je n'ai pas l'intention de t'enfermer. Mes paroles ont dépassé mes pensées. Je voulais simplement t'emmener en sécurité.

\- À Mirkwood?

\- À Eryn Lasgalen, répondit-il.

\- Eryn Lasgalen, répéta doucement la jeune fille. C'est vrai. C'est mieux. C'est un joli nom.

Nimroël se déplaça alors légèrement puis elle déposa très doucement le bout de ses doigts glacés dans la main de Legolas. Avec douceur, ce dernier referma délicatement ses doigts sur ceux de la jeune fille. Ils restèrent ainsi durant un long moment. Et d'une voix douce, l'elfe tenta à nouveau de la persuader de sortir. Il n'était pas certain qu'elle l'écoutait réellement, mais il continuait d'essayer de la rassurer. Et soudain, Nimroël se redressa.

\- Legolas? murmura-t-elle.

\- Oui?

\- Est-ce qu'il reste de l'eau?

\- Je vais aller en chercher, répondit l'elfe en s'apprêtant à se lever.

\- Non!

La jeune fille s'accrocha brusquement à la main de Legolas.

\- S'il vous plaît, ne me laissez pas, dit-elle d'une voix angoissée.

\- C'est d'accord. C'est d'accord, je vais rester. Mais inutile de m'enfoncer tes ongles dans la main.

L'elfe avait voulu détendre l'atmosphère, mais sa remarque n'eut pas du tout l'effet escompté. Nimroël lâcha sa main et se recula de nouveau au fond de sa cachette. Et le petit frottement métallique reprit.

\- Je suis désolée, dit-elle tristement. Je ne voulais pas vous faire mal.

\- Je sais bien, Nim. Tu ne peux pas réellement me faire mal. C'était juste une mauvaise plaisanterie, pardonne-moi.

\- Oh!

La jeune fille bougea encore une fois et replaça délicatement sa main dans celle de Legolas. Puis elle respira profondément, s'efforçant de se calmer. Par l'ouverture au-dessus de sa tête, elle pouvait apercevoir le bleu du ciel ainsi que de petits nuages d'un blanc cotonneux. Il lui fallut encore un long moment avant de reprendre son calme. Durant ce temps, Legolas ne dit rien, mais Nimroël reprit soudainement la conversation là où ils s'étaient interrompus un peu plus tôt.

\- Je sais bien qu'il faudrait que je sorte, mais...

\- Mais quoi, _vanima_?

\- Ma robe est une ruine totale et je... je suis absolument crasseuse et... et...

\- Et quoi? demanda l'elfe très doucement.

\- Je n'ai plus de sous-vêtements, répondit-elle si bas que Legolas dut tendre l'oreille pour comprendre.

L'elfe réfléchit un moment. Il lui fallait trouver une façon de préserver la pudeur de Nimroël. Il eut d'abord l'idée de lui prêter sa chemise, mais quelque chose dans l'attitude de la jeune fille le convainquit que ce n'était pas la bonne solution. Le vêtement serait beaucoup trop grand pour elle et elle ne s'y sentirait probablement pas à l'aise. Et puis, ça ne réglerait pas le problème des sous-vêtements. Il avait l'intuition que ça avait une grande importance pour la jeune fille.

\- Je vais aller te chercher des vêtements, dit-il très doucement.

Il put sentir la main de Nimroël se crisper à nouveau sur la sienne, mais elle ne dit rien. Et au bout d'un moment, elle le relâcha lentement.

\- Je reviendrai très vite, ajouta l'elfe pour la rassurer.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas. Au fond d'elle-même, elle était persuadée qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Elle se recula donc au fond de sa cachette, se roula en boule et elle ferma les yeux. Elle avait envie de pleurer, mais elle en était incapable.

Legolas revint au bout d'une trentaine de minutes seulement. Il avait eu de la chance, il avait trouvé tout ce qu'il voulait dans une petite chambre, deux étages au-dessus de la vieille cuisine. Et le plus étonnant était que le pantalon, la chemise et les sous-vêtements qu'il avait trouvés étaient de la bonne taille. Les vêtements devaient avoir appartenu à un jeune garçon et ils étaient propres et de bonne qualité.

Il entra sans bruit dans la vieille cuisine puis s'approcha de la cheminée. D'une voix très douce, il appela Nimroël, mais il fallut de longues minutes pour que celle-ci réagisse.

\- Vous êtes revenu! dit-elle d'une voix douce où perçait son étonnement.

\- Bien sûr, _meleth nin_. Je te l'ai dit, je suis là pour toi. Maintenant et pour toujours.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, mais elle se redressa et se rapprocha du trou pour tenter de mieux voir Legolas.

\- Tu peux sortir, maintenant. J'ai des vêtements pour toi. Ils sont propres et je suis sûr qu'ils t'iront bien, dit ce dernier.

\- Mais vous êtes là, chuchota Nimroël. Et je ne peux pas me dissimuler.

\- Je vais poser les vêtements ici, près de la cheminée. Et je vais aller me placer là-bas, à l'autre bout de la pièce, ça te va?

\- Vous n'allez pas regarder?

\- Non, je ne regarderai pas.

Debout près de la porte de la cuisine, Legolas entendit Nimroël ramper pour passer par l'étroit passage. Il lui fallut moins de temps qu'il ne l'aurait cru pour sortir de sa cachette. Pendant que la jeune fille retirait sa robe en lambeaux, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard vers elle. Malgré le peu de lumière, il put constater qu'elle était effectivement crasseuse et surtout, qu'elle était couverte de bleus et d'écorchures de toutes sortes. Et puis, il était évident qu'elle avait très peu mangé ces derniers temps. En fait, elle était dans un état presque aussi pitoyable que lorsqu'il lui avait tiré dessus, à Mirkwood. Il en ressentit une grande tristesse, mais aussi, une intense colère.

Dès qu'elle eut fini de s'habiller, Nimroël se racla nerveusement la gorge et elle fit quelques pas vers Legolas. Une main sur son poignet, elle faisait tourner la petite chaîne en or que lui avait offerte le Seigneur Círdan et Legolas identifia alors le petit crissement métallique qui lui avait permis de la retrouver. Se tenant timidement debout devant l'elfe, la jeune fille semblait attendre un commentaire.

\- Tu es très bien comme ça, lui dit-il en souriant.

Il tendit la main vers elle, mais elle eut un léger mouvement de recul et il n'insista pas.

\- Maintenant, allons trouver de l'eau et un endroit confortable pour nous reposer.

Nimroël hocha la tête et lui emboîta le pas, en silence.

* * *

1 mon aimée

* * *

Rebonjour tout le monde!

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires, ça me fait toujours immensément plaisir, même juste un petit coucou pour me dire que vous avez lu le chapitre. Un merci tout particulier à Anna Cain qui me laisse toujours de super commentaires qui me font sourire!


	42. 42 Errances

**Disclaimer** : voir le premier chapitre

* * *

-42-

Confortablement installés sur des piles de coussins, Nimroël et Legolas bavardaient à voix basse. En fait, c'était l'elfe qui faisait la majeure partie de la conversation. La jeune fille se contentait de répondre par monosyllabe, la plupart du temps. Parfois, elle ne répondait pas du tout et alors, Legolas retenait son souffle, espérant qu'elle s'était enfin endormie. Mais au bout de quelques minutes de silence, elle tournait la tête vers lui, semblant attendre qu'il continue de parler. Alors il se remettait à lui raconter toutes sortes d'anecdotes qui n'avaient généralement aucun lien entre elles.

Cela faisait près de trente-six heures qu'ils étaient dans cette petite pièce servant de débarras et Nimroël n'avait pas encore dormi. Pourtant, sa voix rauque, ses yeux rougis et les cernes sombres sous ceux-ci prouvaient qu'elle était épuisée. Allongée sur les nombreux coussins et enroulée dans de chaudes couvertures, elle aurait dû s'assoupir, mais elle luttait contre le sommeil.

\- Il faut combien de temps, pour mourir de faim? demanda soudainement la jeune fille.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Nim, répondit l'elfe.

Il se voulait rassurant, mais il avait tout de même conscience que leur situation était précaire. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir combien de temps le siège durerait encore. Et Nimroël était affamée. Il suffisait de voir la façon dont elle avalait le pain de voyage chaque fois qu'il lui en tendait un morceau. Il aurait aimé lui en donner plus, mais il fallait rester prévoyant.

\- Je sais, Legolas. Mais il ne reste pas beaucoup de _lembas_ et le siège risque de durer encore longtemps.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas mourir de faim, tu devrais le savoir.

\- Oui, je sais. Désolée. C'est juste que...

\- Je sais que tu as faim, _vanima_.

Legolas se redressa et il lui caressa doucement la joue. Nimroël le regarda d'un air inquiet, mais elle ne dit rien et ne le repoussa pas. C'était une nette amélioration depuis qu'elle était sortie de sa cachette, car au départ, elle refusait pratiquement tout contact. Maintenant, il pouvait la toucher, mais ce devait être bref et très léger.

\- Vous savez ce que j'aimerais manger? demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

\- Des cerises, répondit Legolas sans la moindre hésitation.

\- La jeune fille plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouche pour retenir son éclat de rire.

\- Je ne connais personne qui aime plus les cerises que toi, continua l'elfe. À part mon père, bien entendu.

Nimroël retint un nouveau gloussement.

\- Jamais je n'oublierai la tête qu'il a faite le jour où tu as mangé toutes ses cerises, ajouta Legolas en riant.

\- Comment est-ce que je pouvais savoir qu'elles lui étaient réservées? Et puis, de toute façon, il n'en restait pas beaucoup.

\- C'était justement là le problème, Nimroël. C'était la fin de la saison et les fruits se faisaient plus rares.

\- J'étais une invitée, il aurait dû partager, déclara Nimroël avec une assurance feinte.

\- C'est le Roi, partager ne fait pas partie de ses compétences.

La jeune fille redevint subitement sérieuse.

\- Vous croyez qu'il m'en veut encore? demanda-t-elle.

\- Pour quelques cerises? Sûrement pas.

Nimroël resta songeuse durant quelques minutes, puis elle regarda Legolas d'un air vaguement inquiet.

\- Est-ce qu'il m'en veut de m'être enfuie?

L'elfe soupira doucement.

\- Il n'a pas vraiment apprécié d'être ridiculisé devant les hommes du lac. Mais ce sont surtout les questions que lui ont posées le Seigneur Celeborn et la Dame Galadriel qui l'ont irrité.

\- Oh! murmura tristement la jeune fille.

Puis elle respira profondément, comme pour se détendre.

\- Alors, qu'aimerais-tu manger? demanda Legolas, préférant revenir à un sujet plus léger.

\- La soupe aux huîtres du Seigneur Círdan! Y avez-vous déjà goûté?

\- Je n'ai pas eu ce plaisir.

\- Si jamais vous allez à Mithlond, vous devriez lui demander d'en faire.

\- Nous irons ensemble, dans ce cas.

\- Ensemble? s'étonna la jeune fille.

\- Oui, si tu en as envie, bien sûr.

Nimroël regarda Legolas d'un air hésitant. Puis, à l'idée de se rendre aux havres gris en compagnie de l'elfe, un large sourire éclaira son visage et elle hocha vivement la tête.

\- J'irai cueillir les huîtres, alors!

\- Cueillir?

\- Le Seigneur Círdan dit que, vu la façon dont je ramasse les huîtres, il s'agit plus de cueillette que de pêche. Je vous montrerai.

\- Je t'aiderai à les pêcher... ou à les cueillir, dans ce cas.

\- Si vous le voulez. Mais il faut surtout m'aider à les ouvrir. Pour ça, je dois encore améliorer ma technique! D'ailleurs, le Seigneur Círdan m'a fait fabriquer un gant en mailles, parce qu'il craignait que je me transperce la main avec le couteau, dit-elle en souriant à ce souvenir.

La jeune fille s'allongea ensuite sur les coussins et, souriant toujours, elle ferma les yeux. Legolas put alors la voir se détendre et sa respiration se fit plus lente et plus profonde. Il fut soulagé de la voir enfin dormir. Et pendant presque une heure, il l'observa. Elle semblait encore plus jeune maintenant qu'elle avait les yeux fermés et qu'elle était détendue. Très doucement, il caressa sa joue, puis il remonta les couvertures sur elle pour s'assurer qu'elle avait bien chaud.

* * *

Nimroël avançait lentement le long d'un corridor qui semblait sans fin. Elle croisait parfois une porte de bois, mais elle ne s'arrêtait pas de marcher. Une sourde angoisse montait lentement dans sa poitrine, l'empêchant peu à peu de respirer.

En arrivant devant une nouvelle porte, elle s'arrêta. Rien ne distinguait la porte de celles qu'elle avait croisées précédemment, mais elle savait cependant que c'était là qu'elle devait entrer. Pourtant, elle ne le voulait pas. Elle ne voulait pas voir ce qui se trouvait derrière le battant. Malgré sa peur grandissante, la jeune fille entra dans la chambre. Un haut lit à baldaquin trônait au centre de la pièce.

\- Non, non, non, murmura, Nimroël.

Elle tenta de résister, mais elle s'avança tout de même vers le lit.

\- Non, répéta la jeune fille en geignant.

Il était là, allongé sur le dos, les bras en croix. Ses yeux ouverts étaient injectés de sang. Son visage était gonflé et ses lèvres étaient bleues. Sa langue était à moitié sortie de sa bouche.

\- Il est mort, il est mort, se répéta Nimroël. Il ne peut plus me faire de mal.

\- Alors, pourquoi as-tu si peur? lui demanda une voix familière, semblant ne provenir de nulle part.

\- Je n'ai pas peur! Je n'ai pas peur! répondit la jeune fille d'un ton plaintif.

\- Qui essaies-tu de convaincre?

La voix! C'était celle de son père! Nimroël regarda autour d'elle d'un air affolé, mais il n'y avait personne dans la pièce. Elle était seule. Seule avec le cadavre de Tinuïn.

Au bout d'un moment, la jeune fille reprit son avancée vers le lit. Elle voulait reprendre le bijou du Seigneur Círdan. Lentement, très lentement, elle tendit une main tremblante vers le cadavre. Ses doigts survolèrent la perle blanche. Elle hésita un instant, se recula puis revint survoler le bijou.

\- Petite froussarde, lui dit Saroumane d'une voix moqueuse.

Nimroël se décida enfin à déposer ses doigts sur la perle, mais au même moment, la main de Tinuïn s'agrippa à son poignet. Elle poussa un long hurlement strident et tenta de se libérer, sans succès.

S'assoyant brusquement dans l'immense lit, Tinuïn empoigna Nimroël par les cheveux, l'attirant vers lui. Celle-ci bascula dans le lit et se retrouva allongée sous le corps du Maia. Ce dernier poussa alors un grognement et chercha à poser ses lèvres bleuies contre celles de la jeune fille qui se débattit et cria de plus belle. De sa main libre, elle se mit à frapper l'homme de toutes ses forces, tout en continuant de hurler de toute la force de ses poumons.

* * *

En la voyant s'agiter et repousser les couvertures, Legolas se pencha sur Nimroël. Le visage crispé, la jeune fille marmonna quelques mots incompréhensibles. Un pli soucieux barrait son front couvert de sueur et elle respirait rapidement. L'elfe voulut la secouer doucement, mais elle poussa un cri dès qu'il la toucha alors il la relâcha aussitôt. Elle se remit tout de même à hurler. L'elfe hésita une seconde, mais il ne pouvait pas risquer que quelqu'un l'entende alors il posa sa main sur sa bouche pour étouffer ses cris et il la secoua doucement pour la réveiller. Nimroël se mit alors à se débattre et à le frapper si fort qu'il eut peur qu'elle ne se fasse mal alors il lui attrapa les mains et l'immobilisa. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes, mais pour une rare fois dans sa vie, le temps parut très long à Legolas. Quand enfin la jeune fille ouvrit les yeux, il éprouva un profond soulagement. Mais plutôt que de se calmer maintenant qu'elle était réveillée, la jeune fille devint carrément intenable. Le dos arqué, elle rejeta la tête vers l'arrière pour échapper à la main de l'elfe, toujours plaquée sur sa bouche. Puis elle se contorsionna dans tous les sens pour tenter de se libérer. Elle n'avait pas la moindre chance d'échapper à l'elfe, mais elle luttait quand même de toutes ses forces, hurlant toujours.

\- Calme-toi, je t'en prie, _meleth nin,_ lui murmura l'elfe à l'oreille. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, mais je ne peux pas courir le risque que tu alertes les Alatarim.

La jeune fille était à présent incapable du moindre mouvement, mais elle continuait tout de même à lutter pour se défaire de la poigne de l'elfe. Puis, finalement, à bout de forces et de souffle, elle cessa de se débattre et de crier. Legolas la relâcha aussitôt. Nimroël roula alors sur elle-même et elle rampa aussi rapidement que possible vers le coin le plus éloigné de la petite pièce. Puis, elle s'assit le dos au mur et elle ramena ses jambes contre son torse. Nerveusement, elle se mit à faire tourner la petite chaîne d'or garnie de perles qu'elle portait au poignet, encore et encore. La peau, sous le bracelet, était déjà rougie et gonflée et Legolas aurait aimé pouvoir l'empêcher de continuer son mouvement, mais il savait qu'elle n'accepterait jamais d'enlever le bijou. Surtout pas en ce moment où elle était aussi affolée.

\- Je suis désolé, Nimroël, dit doucement l'elfe. Vraiment désolé. Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. Jamais je ne te retiendrais comme je l'ai fait si ce n'était pas absolument nécessaire.

Nimroël resta silencieuse, jouant toujours avec son bracelet. Legolas s'accroupit près d'elle et lui tendit doucement la main. La jeune fille fixa la longue main de l'elfe et peu à peu, elle cessa de faire tourner le bijou autour de son poignet. Puis, après encore quelques instants d'hésitation, elle glissa sa main dans celle de l'elfe. Elle relava la tête et regarda Legolas qui put voir reculer les ombres au fond de ses yeux verts.

Les heures puis les jours passèrent. Nimroël avait de plus en plus de mal à rester en place. Elle aurait voulu sortir du château, essayer à tout le moins, mais Legolas ne voulait pas qu'elle coure le risque d'être repoussée par la barrière.

\- Peut-être que je passerai sans problèmes, comme vous l'avez fait, répéta-t-elle pour la vingtième fois au moins.

\- Et peut-être que tu seras écrasée contre un mur comme l'a été Elladan.

\- Elladan n'a pas été écrasé, il n'avait rien, c'est vous-même qui me l'avez dit.

\- Parce que c'est un elfe! Selon lui, un humain n'aurait pas subi un tel choc sans mal.

\- Alors, il faut... distraire les Alatarim qui maintiennent la barrière.

\- Nim, nous en avons déjà discuté. Ils sont fortement gardés. C'est beaucoup trop risqué.

\- Mais il faut faire quelque chose! Il ne reste pratiquement plus de _lembas_ et...

\- Tout ira bien, _meleth nin1_. Pendant que je te cherchais, je suis tombé sur plusieurs cachettes de nourriture plutôt bien garnies dans les quartiers de certains des Alatarim. Demain, nous irons nous servir.

\- Et c'est seulement maintenant que vous m'en parlez? Pourquoi?

\- Je voulais éviter que...

\- Vous me traitez comme une enfant capricieuse!

\- Non, mais je ne voulais pas qu'on aille se balader dans le château sans nécessité.

Nimroël n'était pas totalement convaincue.

\- Nim, il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu avais tellement peur que tu refusais de sortir d'un trou à peine assez grand pour toi!

La jeune fille soupira. Legolas avait raison, bien entendu. D'ailleurs, elle avait toujours peur. Mais avec la présence de l'elfe, tout lui paraissait moins sombre.

\- Je sais, je suis désolée. Mais j'en ai assez de rester ici à ne rien faire. Ça fait des mois que je veux sortir de ce foutu château. Et maintenant, Landar est mort. Tout ce qu'il avait planifié, tout ce dont on avait discuté pour l'avenir des Alatarim... tout ça pour rien. Cette guerre! Tous ces morts! Tous ces morts pour rien!

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait étranglé Tinuïn, Nimroël se mit à pleurer. Elle se roula en boule, étreignant fortement l'un des coussins et elle se mit à sangloter sans pouvoir se contrôler. Legolas s'approcha d'elle et il lui frotta doucement le dos, cherchant à la réconforter. Au bout d'un moment, la jeune fille lâcha le coussin et elle se jeta littéralement au cou de l'elfe. Ce dernier referma les bras sur elle et la serra contre lui. Il ne disait rien, persuadé que les larmes étaient nécessaires. Il fallait laisser passer ce trop-plein d'émotions. Après, ils pourraient discuter.

Enfin, après plus d'une demi-heure à pleurer, la jeune fille se calma peu à peu. Elle prit alors conscience que Legolas la berçait doucement et caressait ses cheveux. Reprenant lentement son souffle, elle ne fit pas le moindre mouvement. Maintenant que la tempête était passée, elle se sentait beaucoup mieux. Et surtout, elle ne voulait pas que Legolas cesse ce qu'il faisait. C'était beaucoup trop agréable.

\- Nous sortirons bientôt d'ici, je te le promets, _meleth nin_ , murmura soudain Legolas près de son oreille.

Nimroël ne répondit pas. Elle était si bien, si calme. Les yeux fermés, elle se concentrait sur la douce chaleur de l'elfe, sur son odeur qui lui était si familière à présent. Quand Legolas bougea, au bout de longues minutes, la jeune fille s'agrippa davantage à lui. Il déposa alors un léger baiser sur son front, puis il l'écarta avec une grande douceur.

\- Nimroël, regarde-moi, lui dit-il.

\- Celle-ci releva lentement la tête.

\- Je suis là, Nim! Je suis là, avec toi. Je serai toujours avec toi!

Nimroël ouvrit la bouche, mais elle la referma sans rien dire. Elle n'était pas certaine de bien interpréter les paroles de l'elfe. Et surtout, elle avait peur d'y croire. Elle ne voulait pas être déçue, encore une fois. Elle aurait tant aimé avoir le don de la Dame Galadriel afin de pouvoir sonder le coeur de Legolas. Mais elle ne pouvait que se fier à ce qu'elle voyait dans les merveilleux yeux bleus de l'elfe. Et en ce moment, ce qu'elle y voyait faisait battre son coeur si vite qu'elle avait du mal à respirer.

\- Tu dois m'aider un peu, _meleth nin,_ murmura alors Legolas.

La jeune fille ouvrit à nouveau la bouche avec l'intention de demander comment elle devait l'aider, puis elle se souvint soudainement d'une conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Arwen et Aragorn, il y avait bien longtemps.

* * *

Aragorn, Arwen et Nimroël terminaient de souper. Il était déjà tard. Ils avaient attendu Legolas et Gimli, mais ces derniers s'étaient finalement excusés, car ils avaient d'autres plans. La tête appuyée dans sa main, son coude sur la table, la jeune fille tâchait de garder les yeux ouverts, mais elle était épuisée. Elle avait chevauché une bonne partie de la journée sur sa nouvelle monture, Arauka. Le cheval était fougueux et la chevauchée, bien qu'agréable, n'avait pas été de tout repos.

\- C'est un cheval magnifique qu'Éomer t'a offert, Gil.

\- Oui, je sais, répondit la jeune fille en souriant.

\- J'aimerais que vous vous assuriez que ce jeune Roi ne se fait pas d'illusions la concernant, dit ensuite Arwen à son époux.

\- Inutile de vous en faire, c'est déjà réglé, répondit celui-ci.

Devant l'air interrogateur de l'elfe, Aragorn expliqua brièvement ce qui s'était passé entre Éomer et Nimroël peu après la fin de la guerre. Et là, sans prévenir, Arwen se retourna brusquement vers la jeune fille.

\- Comment as-tu pu faire une telle chose? demanda l'elfe, choquée.

\- Je... quoi?

Nimroël ne comprenait pas du tout pourquoi Arwen semblait soudainement en colère. Elle jeta un regard vers Aragorn, mais avant que ce dernier ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, l'elfe ajouta:

\- Pourquoi lui as-tu permis de t'embrasser?

\- Je n'ai pas...

\- Arwen, elle ne lui a pas permis de l'embrasser, dit doucement Aragorn.

\- Alors de quel droit Éomer s'est-il permis une telle privauté? dit l'elfe, s'adressant cette fois à son époux.

\- Éomer n'est pas un elfe, _meleth nin_ , répondit le Roi.

Arwen avait l'air indignée, mais Nimroël n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi.

\- C'est une enfant, Aragorn. Comment avez-vous pu le laisser faire une telle chose?

\- Je ne suis pas une enfant, Arwen, répliqua la jeune fille. Et puis, c'était juste quelques baisers. Je suis désolée d'avoir laissé les choses aller aussi loin, mais...

Soudain adoucie, l'elfe se pencha vers elle et lui caressa le front et la joue.

\- Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui s'est passé, Gil, dit-elle d'une voix grave.

\- Il ne s'est rien passé, Arwen, répondit doucement Aragorn.

\- Il ne s'est rien passé? répéta l'elfe d'un ton outré.

Arwen se leva et se mit à marcher de long en large. Nimroël ne l'avait jamais vue aussi agitée. Elle jeta à nouveau un regard vers Aragorn. Ce dernier semblait comprendre ce qui perturbait son épouse et Nimroël aurait bien aimé qu'il lui fournisse quelques explications.

\- Jamais un _ellon2_ ne se permettrait d'embrasser une _elleth3_ sans son consentement, lui dit-il très doucement.

Pour bien se faire comprendre, Aragorn avait utilisé les termes elfiques désignant spécifiquement chacun des sexes, plutôt que le terme « elfe » plus généralement utilisé.

\- En fait, elle doit l'y inviter, continua le Roi.

Nimroël rougit, soudain très embarrassée.

\- Jamais je ne pourrais faire ça. Et puis, on est censé dire quoi, exactement? demanda-t-elle à Arwen, murmurant presque.

\- Le moment venu, quand tu seras prête pour ce genre de relation, tu le sauras, lui répondit Arwen d'un ton bienveillant.

* * *

Malgré sa dispute avec Arwen, malgré le fait qu'elle l'avait renvoyée de la citadelle, Nimroël adorait la fille d'Elrond. Mais au souvenir de la réponse complaisante, condescendante même, que l'elfe lui avait faite ce jour-là, la jeune fille sentit sa colère contre elle se raviver. Parfois, les elfes étaient tellement suffisants, tellement prétentieux qu'ils en devenaient insupportables.

\- _Tant qu'à répondre ce genre d'idioties ne servant à rien, ils devraient avoir l'obligeance de se taire_ , pensa Nimroël, frustrée.

\- Nimroël? murmura doucement Legolas.

La jeune fille secoua lentement la tête. Elle savait que Legolas attendait qu'elle lui permette de l'embrasser, mais elle était incapable de prononcer une seule parole. Elle sentit ses joues, et même ses oreilles, devenir brûlantes. Elle était si embarrassée qu'elle ne pouvait plus regarder l'elfe. Elle se détacha brusquement de ce dernier qui ne la retint pas. Reprenant son coussin, Nimroël le serra contre elle et tourna le dos à Legolas. Elle aurait voulu s'éloigner de lui, mais il n'y avait pas assez de place dans la petite pièce pour ça.

\- Pardonne-moi, Nimroël. Je n'aurais pas dû... dit l'elfe d'un ton contrit. Je ne voulais pas te brusquer.

La jeune fille secoua vivement la tête, frustrée. Elle aurait aimé que l'elfe l'embrasse. En fait, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle en avait envie. Mais elle se sentait incapable de le lui demander.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, _meleth nin_ , dit encore Legolas.

Nimroël secoua la tête encore une fois.

\- Je ne suis pas une elfe, Legolas, réussit-elle à murmurer. Je ne sais pas... Je ne peux pas... Je ne suis pas une _elleth._

Il y eut ensuite un long silence. Enfin, avec une infinie douceur, Legolas lui retira le coussin des mains et il la retourna vers lui. Puis, il la regarda durant un très long moment. Du bout des doigts, il caressa sa joue toujours brûlante et lentement, très lentement, il se pencha vers elle et il effleura ses lèves en un doux baiser, très léger. Nimroël soupira. Son coeur battait si fort qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine. Elle passa alors ses bras autour du torse de l'elfe et le serra très fort. Ce dernier lui rendit son étreinte. Ils restèrent ainsi durant de longues minutes. Puis l'elfe la repoussa de nouveau.

\- Nim, tu voudrais bien faire quelque chose pour moi?

\- Oui, bien sûr, répondit la jeune fille dans un souffle.

\- Cesse de me vouvoyer, je t'en prie.

Legolas fut alors très surpris de voir Nimroël rougir de nouveau jusqu'aux oreilles. Il caressa encore une fois sa joue chaude et la regarda d'un air interrogateur.

\- Je... je ne peux pas, murmura la jeune fille, toujours très embarrassée.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Vous allez vous moquer de moi.

\- Je ne comprends pas, Nim. Pourquoi est-ce que je me moquerais de toi?

\- Vous... vous l'avez déjà fait, à Mirkwood.

Il fallut quelques secondes à l'elfe avant de se souvenir de ce dont parlait Nimroël. Il ne put alors s'empêcher de sourire.

\- C'était juste pour te taquiner! Je n'ai pas voulu te blesser.

\- Mais même après presque cent ans, je n'arrive toujours pas à prononcer certains sons correctement, répliqua la jeune fille, frustrée.

\- Ton accent est très mignon, je t'assure, lui répondit Legolas.

L'elfe souriait toujours. Nimroël lui donna une petite tape sur la main, mais elle se mit à rire elle aussi.

\- Vous voyez, vous vous moquez déjà de moi alors que je n'ai encore rien dit.

\- Allez, à la forme personnelle, maintenant! répondit Legolas d'un ton pédagogique.

\- Très bien! soupira la jeune fille. Mais arrête de te moquer de moi.

Legolas se pencha de nouveau vers elle, prit lentement son visage entre les mains et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Cette fois, Nimroël lui rendit son baiser. Puis elle l'entoura à nouveau de ses bras et elle posa la joue contre sa poitrine. Et elle resta ainsi, sans bouger, pendant de longues minutes. Elle se sentait plus heureuse, enfermée dans ce réduit, avec quelques coussins pour lit et quelques bouchées de pain pour repas, qu'elle ne l'avait été durant les trois années qu'elle avait passées dans les appartements luxueux de Landar.

Pendant les semaines qui suivirent, Legolas et Nimroël se faufilèrent dans les couloirs du château, pillant les cachettes de nourriture que certains des Alatarim avaient amassées durant le siège. Il était peu probable que ceux qu'ils dérobaient ainsi sonnent l'alarme pour la perte de denrées qu'ils n'étaient pas censés posséder. Mais l'elfe et la jeune fille ne restaient jamais dans la même zone du château plus d'une nuit ou deux.

Nimroël habitait dans le château depuis trois ans et elle s'y était promenée de nombreuses fois. Elle connaissait donc bien les lieux. Mais elle était très impressionnée de voir à quel point Legolas connaissait chaque coin et recoin du bâtiment. Il la conduisait d'une pièce à l'autre et elle le suivait comme son ombre, aussi silencieuse que lui.

Un soir, alors qu'ils revenaient vers la petite chambre où ils étaient installés depuis la veille, ils tombèrent sur une douzaine d'Alatarim. Legolas fut aussitôt en garde, prêt à se battre. Nimroël s'éloigna de quelques pas de l'elfe et sortit les deux dagues que ce dernier lui avait dénichées durant l'une de leurs expéditions de pillages. Puis elle se prépara à faire face à son premier adversaire. Quand l'Alatarim passa à l'attaque, elle feinta sur sa gauche et rapidement, elle lui entailla le poignet très profondément. Le sang de l'homme gicla sur elle et elle recula, troublée. Puis elle se reprit et elle passa à l'attaque. En quelques passes, elle réussit à percer les défenses de son adversaire et à lui enfoncer sa dague sous le menton. L'arme de Nimroël atteignit le cerveau de l'homme qui s'écoula au sol et se mit à convulser. La jeune fille contempla son agonie, horrifiée. Quand enfin l'homme mourut, elle eut un haut-le-coeur et elle se détourna brusquement. Elle eut alors l'envie irrépressible d'être ailleurs.

Depuis des mois, l'étoile blanche, sur son omoplate, picotait. Le plus souvent, c'était presque imperceptible, mais à d'autres moments, ça devenait très désagréable. Nimroël supposait que c'était en lien avec les Alatarim qui bloquaient ses pouvoirs. Landar lui avait dit qu'il y avait une vingtaine d'hommes de deuxième génération assignés à cette tâche, jour et nuit. Malgré tout, la jeune Maia avait une telle envie de disparaître qu'elle se concentra uniquement sur son sortilège. Et d'un seul coup, le picotement disparut.

Devant Nimroël, un nouvel ennemi s'était avancé, mais il se figea tout à coup. Et à son air soudainement angoissé, la jeune fille comprit qu'elle avait réussi à surmonter le blocage de ses pouvoirs et à se dissimuler. Elle recula alors sans bruit et s'adossa au mur de pierres. Et elle resta là, à regarder Legolas se battre, admirant son agilité et la précision de ses attaques. Mais à mesure que l'elfe éliminait les Alatarim, Nimroël se sentait de plus en plus mal. Elle avait l'impression de trahir Legolas et son coeur se serrait à cette idée. Elle n'avait pas le droit de rester cachée ainsi alors qu'il se battait pour elle. Mais elle avait beau essayer de se secouer, de retrouver le courage d'affronter ses ennemis, elle restait là, appuyée contre le mur, incapable de bouger. Et elle se sentait si pitoyable qu'elle se mit à pleurer.

Dès que Legolas se fut débarrassé du dernier Alatarim, il se tourna vers l'endroit où il avait vu la jeune fille pour la dernière fois. En ne la voyant pas, il s'inquiéta immédiatement. Il l'appela, d'une voix plus forte qu'il n'en avait eu l'intention. Nimroël annula alors son sortilège et l'elfe éprouva un vif soulagement en la voyant réapparaître. Puis voyant qu'elle pleurait en plus d'être couverte de sang, il s'inquiéta de nouveau.

\- Nim, es-tu blessée?

\- Je suis désolée, Legolas. Je suis désolée, tellement désolée. Je...

\- Pourquoi es-tu si désolée, _meleth nin_?

\- Je... je suis restée là, cachée... Je n'ai rien fait... je...

\- Tu es désolée parce que tu ne t'es pas battue? demanda l'elfe d'une voix très douce.

La jeune fille hocha la tête, les joues légèrement colorées.

\- Nimroël, écoute-moi. Je n'ai pas osé te le demander, j'avais peur de te froisser. Mais je suis très heureux que tu puisses te cacher et rester à l'abri. J'aurai l'esprit plus tranquille si je te sais en sécurité.

\- Mais je...

\- Je sais que tu t'es entraînée avec Haldir et tu as beaucoup appris. Tu es agile et rapide, mais...

L'elfe hésita un instant. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se méprenne sur ce qu'il allait dire.

\- Tu n'es pas une elfe, Nim, tu le sais bien. Tu n'as ni la force ni la rapidité d'un elfe.

La jeune fille baissa la tête. Bien sûr, Legolas avait raison. Les humains lui paraissaient tellement inaptes comparés aux elfes. Et en plus, elle était une fille, elle n'aurait jamais la force d'un homme.

\- Je t'en prie, laisse-moi régler ce genre de choses. C'est mieux ainsi, je t'assure.

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à me battre, Legolas? J'ai l'impression que tout mon courage s'est volatilisé.

\- Tu as vécu des choses plutôt difficiles, ces derniers temps. Tu as sans doute besoin d'un peu de temps pour reprendre ton souffle, c'est tout.

Nimroël secoua doucement la tête, incertaine. Legolas lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

\- Nim, on ne peut pas rester ici. Il faut se dépêcher, dit-il.

La jeune fille s'apprêta à le suivre, mais elle changea soudainement d'idée et elle le retint en l'attirant vers elle. Doucement, elle se glissa contre son torse et lui passa les bras autour du cou.

\- S'il te plaît, Legolas, serre-moi très fort. Serre-moi aussi fort que tu le peux.

L'elfe referma ses bras sur elle et la souleva. Puis, à mesure qu'il augmentait la pression sur sa cage thoracique, elle put sentir sa force.

\- Si je te serrais aussi fort que je le peux, je te briserais les os, murmura-t-il tout près de son oreille.

\- Alors, tant pis pour mes os, répondit la jeune fille avec un petit rire.

Legolas rit lui aussi et il l'embrassa doucement sur la tête. Puis il la déposa doucement sur le sol avant de l'entraîner rapidement vers une autre zone du château.

Les Alatarim étaient à présent sur leurs traces. Ils patrouillaient dans les couloirs du château et fouillaient les appartements. Il devenait donc plus difficile pour Legolas et Nimroël de sortir pour leurs expéditions de pillages. Mais rester longtemps au même endroit était également dangereux. Tôt ou tard, ils se feraient prendre.

Legolas n'avait aucun mal à éliminer les patrouilles de huit, dix ou même douze hommes, mais à mesure que le temps passait, il craignait de tomber sur une troupe plus importante encore. Nimroël essayait d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour éviter ce genre de rencontre, mais si elle arrivait à sentir la présence de l'elfe, près d'elle, tout le reste n'était qu'ombres mouvantes. Elle arrivait toutefois à se dissimuler ce qui était un soulagement pour Legolas, lors des combats. Par contre, il n'arrivait pas à la persuader de s'enfuir, si jamais ils tombaient sur un groupe trop important.

\- C'est hors de question, Legolas, lui avait-elle dit.

\- Nim, je t'en prie.

\- Non! Et puis, ça servirait à quoi? Voudrais-tu que je retourne me cacher au fond d'une cheminée et que j'attende de mourir de faim?

Legolas ferma les yeux, découragé, mais à court d'arguments.

Ce soir-là, ils s'étaient installés dans un petit salon confortablement meublé qui avait dû appartenir à un homme de deuxième génération. Legolas avait choisi cette cachette parce qu'il était possible d'en sortir par trois portes. L'une des portes donnait sur un étroit corridor tandis que deux autres portes donnaient sur les appartements voisins.

Ils avaient également trouvé quelques biscuits d'avoine, totalement secs et durcis, mais qui restaient délicieux, ainsi que des noix et des fruits séchés. Un véritable festin. Pourtant, Nimroël restait morose. Elle était tellement fatiguée. Mais chaque fois qu'elle dormait, elle faisait des cauchemars. Dans ses rêves, elle revoyait les yeux injectés de sang de Tinuïn, ses lèvres bleues et sa langue gonflée. Elle sentait à nouveau son haleine chargée d'alcool sur son visage et ses mains rugueuses sur son corps. Et alors, elle se mettait à hurler et elle tentait de repousser le Maia de toutes ses forces. Et chaque fois, elle se réveillait en sursaut, une main de Legolas plaquée sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier, l'autre qui lui immobilisait les bras pour qu'elle ne se blesse pas en se débattant.

Legolas aurait voulu savoir ce qui la troublait autant. Il aurait aimé pouvoir l'aider à chasser ces horribles cauchemars. Mais elle refusait d'en parler. Elle refusait même qu'il la prenne dans ses bras pour la réconforter. En fait, il ne pouvait même pas la toucher lorsqu'elle venait de faire un mauvais rêve. Elle s'agrippait simplement à ses mains, tremblante, et elle fermait les yeux, luttant contre ses peurs.

Il en voulait toujours à Arwen d'avoir demandé à la jeune fille de quitter la citadelle, mais il aurait aimé que la fille d'Elrond soit là, en cet instant. Nimroël avait besoin de se confier à quelqu'un. Il aurait aimé être cette personne, bien entendu, et cela viendrait sans doute avec le temps. Mais pour l'instant, Arwen était probablement la seule qui pourrait aider la jeune fille. Une raison de plus pour sortir au plus vite de ce maudit château.

Soudain, il y eut du bruit provenant du corridor. Legolas se leva aussitôt et il entraîna Nimroël hors du salon. Sans bruit, ils se glissèrent d'une pièce à l'autre et parvinrent bientôt à l'une des sorties. Quand ils entendirent les Alatarim entrer dans les appartements qu'ils venaient de quitter, ils se glissèrent discrètement par l'autre porte. Et là, ils arrivèrent face à face avec une deuxième patrouille. L'elfe et la jeune fille se mirent à courir pour leur échapper avant qu'ils ne donnent l'alerte au premier groupe.

Il s'engagea alors une longue course folle le long des corridors du château. Au bout de seulement quelques minutes, Nimroël n'avait plus la moindre idée de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Mais Legolas continuait d'avancer sans hésitation.

Ils venaient de grimper quelques longues volées de marches et la jeune fille était à bout de souffle quand ils arrivèrent face à deux grandes portes vitrées. Nimroël reconnut aussitôt la grande bibliothèque. Courant toujours à la suite de Legolas, elle se glissa vivement entre les deux battants puis ils se perdirent rapidement parmi les très nombreuses étagères couvertes de livres et de parchemins qui remplissaient l'immense pièce. Ils s'arrêtèrent alors un instant, cachés au milieu des livres. La jeune fille profita de ce court instant de repos pour reprendre son souffle.

\- Nim, je veux que tu restes ici. Si tu te dissimules, tu pourras facilement leur échapper.

\- Non! Legolas, je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas toute seule.

\- Je reviendrai te chercher. Seul, j'arriverai à les semer.

Nimroël baissa tristement la tête. Oui, sans elle, l'elfe irait plus vite. Elle n'était qu'un fardeau, incapable de se battre et ralentissant sa course.

\- Très bien, murmura-t-elle. Je vais rester ici. Mais sois prudent. Je ne m'en sortirai pas, sans toi!

\- Reste cachée, Nim. Quoi qu'il arrive, je veux que tu restes à l'abri. Tu sais où sont les vivres qu'on a récupérés. Reste cachée, je te retrouverai.

La jeune Maia ne répondit pas. Elle était trop troublée à l'idée de se retrouver seule à nouveau.

\- Nimroël? M'as-tu entendu? demanda l'elfe, impatient.

La tête baissée, Nimroël haussa les épaules. Legolas n'était pas satisfait, loin de là, mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder. Il déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres tremblantes de la jeune fille. Puis il courut vers l'une des portes dérobées de la bibliothèque et il disparut.

À peine quelques secondes plus tard, une vingtaine d'Alatarim surgirent dans la bibliothèque. Ils se séparèrent et firent rapidement le tour de chacun des rayons couverts de livres. Dissimulée dans un coin, Nimroël ne fit pas le moindre bruit, pas le moindre mouvement.

Les hommes se séparèrent ensuite en deux groupes. L'un de ces groupes sortit alors par la porte qu'avait empruntée Legolas, un peu plus tôt, et la jeune fille frémit d'angoisse. Mais l'elfe avait un peu d'avance sur eux. Il était rapide et silencieux et... Et elle préféra arrêter d'y penser.

Le deuxième groupe d'Alatarim s'attarda encore un moment dans la bibliothèque. Ils refirent le tour des étagères puis finalement, ils ressortirent par où ils étaient entrés. Le calme qui suivit leur départ fut un grand soulagement pour Nimroël. Elle se laissa glisser au sol et appuya sa tête contre le mur pour se reposer un peu. Elle ne voulait pas dormir cependant. Sans Legolas pour l'empêcher de crier, elle ne pouvait pas risquer de faire un nouveau cauchemar.

Après s'être reposée un peu, la jeune fille passa le reste de la nuit à errer d'une étagère à l'autre, lisant distraitement quelques titres, caressant les reliures de cuir du bout des doigts.

Lorsque la lumière du jour commença à entrer par les hautes fenêtres de la grande salle, Nimroël commença à s'inquiéter. Legolas aurait dû revenir depuis un bon moment déjà. S'il avait réussi à semer ses poursuivants, il serait revenu la chercher. Elle devait donc en conclure qu'il avait été capturé par les Alatarim. Elle eut soudain envie de pleurer, mais elle lutta contre cette réaction de faiblesse. Il n'était plus temps de pleurnicher. Legolas avait besoin d'elle alors il lui fallait retrouver son courage.

Tout comme elle avait réussi à se dissimuler en se concentrant sur le sortilège, elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur sa capacité habituelle à ressentir la présence des gens autour d'elle. Durant un long moment, il ne se passa rien. Elle inspirait et expirait lentement afin d'être aussi calme que possible. Mais elle ne percevait toujours que des ombres.

Nimroël pensa alors à sa marque de naissance. Depuis qu'elle avait réalisé que la petite étoile blanche avait changé, elle se demandait quel rapport il pouvait bien y avoir entre la marque et ses pouvoirs. Il y avait une relation entre les deux, bien entendu. Chaque fois que la jeune Maia utilisait ses pouvoirs de façon intense, la marque se mettait à chauffer. La jeune fille avait interrogé Radagast à ce sujet, mais ce dernier ne comprenait pas non plus ce qui se passait. Il avait seulement émis l'hypothèse que la marque avait peut-être pour but de l'empêcher de se surmener. Mais Nimroël en doutait. La brûlure ne l'empêchait pas d'utiliser ses pouvoirs, elle arrivait après. Comme lorsqu'elle avait empêché Gimli d'être écrasé par un immense rocher alors qu'elle avait exploré les sous-sols d'Orthanc, avec Legolas et Aragorn. Soulever la pierre avait demandé énormément d'énergie. Elle avait ensuite été obligée de dormir un long moment. Si l'étoile blanche avait eu pour but de l'empêcher de se surmener, ce jour-là Nimroël n'aurait pas été capable de soulever le rocher.

Respirant toujours très lentement, la jeune Maia, continuait de se focaliser sur sa marque de naissance. Le picotement qui, selon elle, indiquait que les Alatarim bloquaient ses pouvoirs était beaucoup moins intense depuis qu'elle avait réussi à se dissimuler. Mais il était encore là. Et elle se concentra dessus. Durant de longues heures, elle s'efforça de le faire disparaître.

Le soleil montait lentement dans le ciel. Il devait être près de midi maintenant. Nimroël était à genoux, par terre, dans une flaque de lumière. Elle appréciait la chaleur de l'astre du jour à travers la fenêtre. Elle repoussait son inquiétude pour Legolas dans un recoin de son esprit. Elle s'efforçait de ne penser qu'à la petite étoile sur son omoplate. La clé était là, elle en était sûre. Elle aurait sans doute dû se pencher sur ce problème bien avant aujourd'hui, mais elle avait toujours appris ainsi, lorsqu'elle n'avait plus le choix. Et à présent, elle n'avait plus le choix. Elle devait absolument retrouver Legolas.

Et soudain, sa perception se modifia. D'un seul coup, tout l'espace autour d'elle sembla changer. Si elle avait ouvert les yeux, elle n'aurait rien vu de différent. Mais elle ressentait comme une sorte d'énergie qui provenait de tout ce qui l'entourait. Et elle avait accès à cette énergie grâce à sa marque de naissance. Alors, avec une facilité telle qu'elle s'en étonna elle même, elle brisa le sortilège qui bloquait ses pouvoirs. Et quelques secondes plus tard, elle sut avec précision où se trouvait l'elfe de son coeur.

* * *

Halbard était furieux. La fille de Saroumane restait introuvable. Ils avaient réussi à capturer l'elfe qui s'était introduit dans le château, mais ce dernier refusait de leur dire où se trouvait la jeune fille. Il n'avait pas non plus expliqué de quelle façon il avait réussi à franchir la barrière. Halbard se promettait de le faire parler. Mais ces choses-là demandaient du temps. Et pour le moment, il y avait plus urgent. On venait de lui apprendre que la vingtaine d'hommes de deuxième génération responsables de bloquer les pouvoirs de Nimroël étaient à présent inconscients. Ils avaient été retrouvés, affalés dans leur siège. Ils n'avaient pas de blessures, ne semblaient pas avoir été empoisonnés, mais il était impossible de les réveiller.

\- Le guérisseur dit qu'il ne faut pas s'inquiéter, qu'ils sont simplement épuisés et qu'ils se réveilleront probablement dans moins de douze heures, déclara l'un des hommes de deuxième génération à Halbard.

\- Je me fiche totalement de ces hommes, répondit Halbard. La seule chose qui m'intéresse, c'est de savoir de quelle manière nous allons contrôler l'épouse de mon cher cousin, maintenant.

\- Nous avons son elfe, répondit Doraldo.

Halbard eut un sourire mauvais. Il s'approcha de Legolas. Agenouillé sur le sol, ce dernier avait les mains et les chevilles fermement liées et on l'avait frappé de nombreuses fois. Malgré tout, il se tenait bien droit, la tête haute, regardant devant lui d'un air indifférent. Il avait plus de prestance qu'Halbard n'en aurait jamais.

\- Tu vivras peut-être encore un peu, elfe! dit-il d'un ton provocant.

Legolas l'ignora superbement. Furieux, Halbard leva la main pour le frapper, mais à ce moment, il croisa les yeux d'un bleu glacial de l'elfe et il retint son geste.

\- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, menaça alors l'Alatarim, mais ses paroles sonnaient creux.

Pour se donner contenance, Halbard se tourna vers Borard.

\- Si ton frère et toi n'aviez pas essayé de me trahir, nous ne serions pas dans cette situation, hurla-t-il à son cousin.

Borard aurait bien aimé répliquer à Halbard que s'il n'avait pas empoisonné la fille du Roi du Gondor, ils n'auraient pas subit un siège depuis plus deux ans et ils ne seraient pas sur le point de tout perdre, y compris leur vie. Mais il n'était plus en mesure de tenir tête à Halbard et à ses frères. Il était seul à présent. Alors, il baissa la tête et ne dit rien.

\- Cette petite garce a tué mon frère, continua tout de même Halbard. Elle l'a étranglé, dans son lit, et elle a ensuite tué sept de ses fils! Je veux qu'on la retrouve et qu'on me l'amène. Je compte bien lui faire payer tout ça!

\- Elle a également tué Landar! déclara Borard. J'ai autant de raisons que toi de vouloir mettre la main sur cette sale hypocrite.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait été capturé, Legolas s'intéressait à ce que disaient les Alatarim. Nimroël avait tué Landar! Et étranglé Tinuïn! Ça lui paraissait incroyable. Il fallait qu'il se soit passé quelque chose de grave pour qu'elle en vienne à cette extrémité.

\- Au lieu de chercher à vous venger pour de faux préjudices, vous devriez essayer de trouver un moyen de nous sortir de ce bazar, dit soudainement Morando. Gilraen a tué Tinuïn parce que ce pervers a essayé de la violer. Et la mort de Landar était un malheureux accident. Vous ne voyez donc pas où votre folie vous a conduit. La ville est sous le contrôle du Roi Elessar à présent. Bientôt, il détruira ce château et il nous tuera tous. À moins que tu préfères nous laisser mourir de faim, Halbard? Tu ne vois pas que ç'a assez duré?

\- Tais-toi, Morando, dit doucement Dolando à son jumeau. Tu n'arriveras à rien comme ça.

\- Non, Dolando. Je me suis tu trop longtemps déjà. Nous n'avons plus d'autre choix que de nous rendre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

\- Je vais te faire exécuter pour trahison, Morando, hurla Halbard. Enfermez-le dans l'un des cachots.

\- Halbard, je t'en prie, dit doucement Dolando.

\- Enfermez-le, répéta Halbard, hurlant toujours.

Legolas était atterré. Les paroles de Morando l'avaient heurté de plein fouet. Nimroël avait été agressée par l'un des Alatarim! Pour un elfe, un tel acte était impensable! Impardonnable! Abominable! Et jamais une _elleth_ ne survivait à une telle agression. Pas étonnant que la jeune fille ait des cauchemars. Le cœur de l'elfe se serrait douloureusement à cette seule idée. Il souffrait plus maintenant que lorsque les Alatarim l'avaient frappé. Et si Tinuïn n'était pas déjà mort, il n'aurait pas eu de repos avant d'avoir pu écraser cette vermine.

Toujours sous le choc, l'elfe remarqua à peine que deux hommes emmenaient Morando hors de la salle. L'Alatarim avait été ligoté et il ne lutta pas lorsqu'on l'entraîna vers les prisons du château.

\- Et toi, Borard? Et toi, Dolando? Voulez-vous rendre, vous aussi? demanda Halbard.

Aucun des deux hommes ne répondit.

\- Bon, très bien, maintenant que tous ces non-sens sont terminés, je veux des réponses! Que savez-vous sur cette petite vermine? Quels sont ses pouvoirs?

\- Landar ne m'a pas dit grand-chose, répondit Borard. En fait, je pense que mon frère savait peu de choses sur elle. Elle ne lui a jamais fait totalement confiance. Mais elle a la possibilité de sentir la présence des gens autour d'elle. Elle est même très forte à ce jeu, paraît-il.

\- Alors, elle sait où nous sommes. Et elle viendra sans doute pour libérer l'elfe, dit Halbard.

Dolando hocha doucement la tête.

\- Nous l'attendrons, dans ce cas, continua Halbard. Placez l'elfe ici, devant nous. Elle ne pourra pas nous attaquer sans risquer de le toucher.

Puis Halbard fit un geste vers les hommes de deuxième génération qui se tenaient un peu plus loin.

\- Préparez-vous à me supporter, leur dit-il. Je veux réduire cette sale garce en bouillie.

Le Seigneur des Alatarim continua de donner des ordres afin de préparer un piège pour attraper Nimroël. Et à mesure qu'il parlait, l'inquiétude de Legolas augmentait. Il espérait de tout coeur que la jeune fille resterait cachée. Mais il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que c'était peu probable. Et cette idée le rendait furieux. Encore une fois, il perdait son calme à cause d'elle. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

* * *

1 mon aimée

2 homme-elfe

3 femme-elfe

* * *

Comme toujours, un gros merci pour ceux et celles qui me laissent des petits commentaires. J'espère que vous continuerez à me lire et à m'encourager par vos messages.

Je vous souhaite de passer de tes belles semaines d'ici la publication du prochain chapitre. J'espère que le beau temps et les distractions qu'il apporte ne le retardera pas.


	43. 43 Halbard

**Disclaimer** : voir le premier chapitre

* * *

-43-

Maintenant qu'elle avait retrouvé ses pouvoirs, et plus encore puisqu'elle savait maintenant à quoi servait sa marque de naissance, Nimroël se sentait beaucoup mieux. Elle se sentait de nouveau elle-même et elle avait retrouvé son courage. En parti du moins. Et puis maintenant, elle avait un but: sortir Legolas des griffes de Halbard. Et enfoncer les siennes dans les yeux de l'Alatarim. Les elfes avaient beau dire que la vengeance ne menait qu'à plus de violence, elle avait bien l'intention de prendre sa revanche pour la mort de Nessalian.

La jeune fille savait que les Alatarim l'attendaient dans la salle du trône. Elle savait qu'ils lui avaient tendu un piège et que l'appât au milieu de ce piège était Legolas. Mais elle devait tout de même s'y rendre. Et puis, savoir qu'il y avait un piège, n'était-ce pas le premier pas pour le désamorcer?

Nimroël se rendit donc à la salle du trône des Alatarim. Elle n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps avant de pouvoir se glisser dans la pièce. Halbard était un imbécile et il faisait courir ses hommes pour des caprices au lieu de barricader les portes. Il paraissait évident que l'homme ignorait qu'elle pouvait se dissimuler. En trois ans avec Landar, la jeune fille n'avait pas entendu parler d'un seul Alatarim ayant un pouvoir semblable au sien. C'était sans doute pourquoi Halbard ne se méfiait pas. Et elle voulait que ça continue comme ça. Elle se rendit donc dans un coin de la grande salle, sans faire le moindre bruit, et elle observa.

Pour le moment, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon dont elle arriverait à libérer Legolas. Et surtout, elle se demandait comment l'elfe et elle arriveraient ensuite à s'enfuir. Et puis, une autre chose la retenait. Lorsqu'il saurait qu'elle était venue le chercher plutôt que de rester cachée, Legolas serait furieux. Et sans trop savoir pourquoi, cela l'effrayait presque autant que de devoir affronter Halbard.

Pendant un long moment, Nimroël observa la salle du trône et ses occupants. Près du trône, gardé par deux hommes de forte stature, Legolas était agenouillé. Ses mains étaient liées dans son dos. Sur la longue table du conseil se trouvaient son arc et ses poignards.

Halbard était assis à sa place habituelle, et Borard et Dolando s'était installé de part et d'autre du trône. Sur la droite, deux douzaines d'hommes de deuxième génération, principalement les fils de Dolando et de Tinuïn, étaient assis dans les tribunes généralement réservées aux personnes de haut rang. Ils allaient très certainement supporter Halbard lorsque ce dernier utiliserait ses pouvoirs. Ce qui en ferait un adversaire redoutable. Et partout autour de la salle, des hommes fortement armés se tenaient bien droits, l'air arrogant. Même si elle arrivait à libérer Legolas et à lui redonner ses poignards, l'elfe ne pourrait pas venir à bout d'autant d'hommes.

Plus le temps passait et plus la jeune fille désespérait de pouvoir faire quelque chose contre Halbard et ses hommes. Encore une fois, l'Alatarim restait sur la défensive et encore une fois, cela semblait jouer en sa faveur.

Nimroël n'aurait su dire combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la salle. Elle commençait à être fatiguée et elle supposait que la nuit était tombée, mais elle n'avait aucun moyen de le vérifier. Les gardes autour de la grande pièce avaient relâché leur vigilance. Même Halbard somnolait sur l'immense siège qui lui servait de trône.

Et soudainement, Halbard se redressa et jeta un regard hargneux autour de lui. Puis il se leva et se mit à marcher de long en large. Il paraissait de plus en plus énervé.

\- Pourquoi n'est-elle toujours pas là? demanda-t-il à Borard et Dolando d'un ton furieux.

\- Elle finira bien par arriver, répondit Dolando.

Halbard fixa son frère pendant un court instant, puis il s'approcha de Legolas et il l'attrapa par les cheveux, l'obligeant à relever la tête et à regarder vers lui.

\- Qu'avez-vous convenu, Gilraen et toi? demanda-t-il à l'elfe, lui postillonnant au visage.

\- Elle restera cachée jusqu'à ce que le Roi Elessar réduise ce château en miettes, répondit Legolas d'une voix glaciale. Elle a suffisamment de vivres pour tenir jusque-là.

Furieux, Halbard frappa l'elfe au visage puis à l'estomac. Ce dernier réagit à peine aux coups, mais Nimroël eut l'impression que c'était elle qui venait d'être frappée. Elle avait soudainement très mal au ventre. Et elle faillit perdre son calme et attaquer directement Halbard. Heureusement, elle réussit à se contrôler.

Halbard s'était de nouveau tourné vers son frère et son cousin. Ils se rapprochèrent tous les trois et discutèrent à voix basse pendant quelques minutes. D'où elle était, Nimroël ne pouvait entendre ce qu'ils se disaient. Mais la colère du Seigneur des Alatarim était évidente et ne présageait rien de bon.

Une fois la discussion terminée, Dolando fit signe à quelques-uns des hommes qui montaient la garde autour de la salle. Le Maia s'avança dans la salle et les gardes s'approchèrent de lui. Et la jeune fille profita du bruit qui régnait pour s'approcher elle aussi.

\- Vos hommes et vous allez vous disperser dans le château et en faire le tour, pièce par pièce. Et vous annoncerez partout que si Gilraen ne se rend pas dans la salle du trône avant le lever du soleil, l'elfe sera exécuté.

Nimroël recula de nouveau dans son coin de la salle. Elle tremblait et avait une furieuse envie de pleurer. Il fallait absolument qu'elle reprenne son calme et surtout, elle devait trouver une façon de libérer Legolas.

Deux douzaines d'hommes sortirent alors de la salle pour obéir aux ordres de Halbard. Cela remonta légèrement le moral de la jeune fille. Avec moins d'hommes dans la pièce, ils avaient plus de chance de s'en sortir. Il fallait donc qu'elle agisse rapidement, avant que ces derniers ne reviennent. Mais elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon dont elle devait s'y prendre. Elle aurait tant voulu pouvoir discuter avec Legolas. Il était juste là, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui parler.

Cette idée tourna et retourna dans sa tête. Pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas lui parler? Il était juste là. Et il avait l'ouïe si fine qu'elle n'aurait qu'à murmurer près de son oreille. Personne d'autre que lui n'entendrait ce qu'elle lui dirait.

Le coeur de Nimroël battait très fort alors qu'elle s'approchait de l'elfe. Elle aurait aimé ne pas être aussi émue à la seule idée de pouvoir lui parler, mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Très doucement, elle s'agenouilla à côté de l'elfe.

\- Legolas, je suis là, murmura-t-elle doucement à son oreille.

Elle vit les épaules de l'elfe se tendre, mais ce fut tout. La jeune fille fut heureuse qu'il se contrôle aussi bien. Elle-même n'aurait jamais été capable de se maîtriser de cette façon.

\- J'ai réussi, Legolas. J'ai de nouveau le plein contrôle de mes pouvoirs. Et je crois que je... je sais à quoi sert ma marque de naissance.

Nimroël était si proche de Legolas qu'elle respirait son odeur si agréable et elle ne put résister à l'envie de poser ses lèvres sur le lobe de son oreille. L'elfe bougea imperceptiblement, se penchant légèrement vers elle. Le coeur de la jeune fille fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'aimerais que tu me conseilles.

La jeune fille glissa ses doigts dans les paumes de Legolas.

\- Je pourrais aisément éliminer ceux de deuxième génération, ainsi, je priverais Halbard de leur soutien. Mais je ne sais pas combien de temps il me faudrait ensuite pour être en mesure d'attaquer à nouveau. Et puis, Halbard n'est pas seul, il a Dolando et Borard avec lui. Je ne sais pas si je suis en mesure de les affronter, tous les trois. Je ne le pense pas. En plus, il y a tous ceux qui montent encore la garde. Je ne sais pas par où commencer.

Legolas referma brusquement ses doigts sur ceux de Nimroël et il se mit à les lui serrer très fort. La jeune fille eut un léger sursaut de douleur, mais elle ne chercha pas à se libérer.

\- Je sais que tu es en colère et que tu voudrais que j'aille me cacher. Mais tu as entendu Halbard. Il veut te faire exécuter. Je ne peux pas t'abandonner! Peut-être qu'il bluffe, mais comment en être sûr. Il est en train de devenir complètement fou.

Loin de s'adoucir, l'elfe raffermit sa prise sur les doigts de Nimroël.

\- Je t'aime, Legolas. Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir pour ça. Si tu étais à ma place, irais-tu te cacher? Et puis, tu es ici, dans ce château, à cause de moi. Sans toi, je serais sans doute morte de faim et de soif, cachée au fond d'une cheminée, et personne ne m'aurais jamais retrouvée.

La jeune fille soupira tristement puis elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de l'elfe. Au bout de quelques secondes, ce dernier la relâcha.

\- Je vais détacher tes liens, dit-elle au bout d'un moment. C'est toujours un début.

Le plus doucement possible, en évitant de faire bouger les cordes, Nimroël se mit en devoir de défaire les noeuds qui retenaient les mains de l'elfe dans son dos. La corde était rugueuse et n'avait pas la souplesse de celles fabriquées par les elfes. Il fallut donc un bon moment pour que la jeune fille en vienne à bout. Elle plaça alors les extrémités de la corde au creux des paumes de Legolas. Puis elle détacha ses pieds et cacha l'extrémité des liens sous les chevilles de l'elfe.

\- Je vais créer une diversion. Quand tu en auras l'occasion, essaie de te cacher dans les tribunes. Dès que tu seras hors de leur vue, je te dissimulerai si je le peux.

Nimroël embrassa une dernière fois l'elfe sur la joue, avant de se relever et de s'éloigner aussi silencieusement que possible. Elle se dirigea alors vers les hautes portes métalliques où elle attendit un long moment. Elle ne savait pas encore ce qu'elle allait faire exactement, mais une chose était sûre, elle ne voulait pas que les Alatarim sachent qu'elle pouvait se dissimuler. C'était son ultime atout et elle tenait à le garder en réserve.

Au bout d'environ une heure, un messager entra soudainement dans la grande salle. Nimroël essaya de se faufiler entre les deux battants des portes, mais elle avait été prise par surprise et elle ne put sortir. Ça ne l'inquiéta pas outre mesure puisqu'elle se disait que le messager allait sans doute ressortir d'ici quelques minutes.

D'un pas hésitant, l'homme s'approcha de Halbard. Il gardait la tête baissée et paraissait avoir peur. Il devait apporter de mauvaises nouvelles.

\- Seigneur Halbard, commença-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Puis il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de continuer.

\- Le Roi Elessar refuse de retirer ses troupes de la cité. Il dit qu'il n'acceptera que si la Dame Gilraen est libérée.

Halbard poussa un hurlement de rage.

\- Tu n'es qu'un incapable, dit-il au messager. Je suis entouré d'incapables. Pas étonnant que ce Royaume soit en si piteux état.

\- Mais, mon Seigneur... commença l'homme.

\- Je ne veux pas de tes excuses, imbécile. Je t'avais ordonné d'expulser l'usurpateur de cette cité et tu as échoué.

Halbard tira alors son épée et il frappa violemment l'homme devant lui, lui arrachant pratiquement la tête. L'homme bascula lentement vers l'arrière, comme un arbre que l'on vient d'abattre, puis il s'écrasa sur le sol avec un son horrifiant. Les yeux agrandis par la peur et la surprise, Nimroël contempla l'important flot de sang qui gicla sur les dalles bleutées de la salle. Et pendant de longues secondes, la seule pensée cohérente qui lui vint à l'esprit, ce fut que finalement, l'homme ne ressortirait pas d'ici quelques minutes.

\- Nettoyez-moi ce bordel! hurla encore Halbard. Et débarrassez-vous du corps. Jetez-le par-dessus les remparts afin que ce Roi de pacotilles sache ce qui arrive à ceux qui me défient!

Durant les minutes qui suivirent, le chaos régna dans la pièce. Dolando essayait de calmer son frère et Borard donnait des ordres afin que la salle du trône soit nettoyée et que le cadavre du messager soit évacué. Nimroël resta figée sur place pendant un court instant puis elle profita du fait qu'à présent, les portes étaient ouvertes pour s'éclipser.

Une fois dans le corridor, elle s'installa dans un coin et attendit que les choses se calment, tant dans la pièce que dans son propre esprit. Enfin, quand les portes furent refermées pour plus de dix minutes, elle s'en approcha lentement. Elle resta là sans bouger, prenant de longues respirations pour se calmer.

Elle venait d'avoir une idée, mais elle n'était pas certaine que ça en soit une bonne. Elle aurait aimé avoir le temps d'y penser plus longuement, mais il lui fallait agir, et vite. Halbard était déjà très énervé. Il ne réfléchissait plus réellement, il réagissait. Alors, elle allait lui donner une bonne raison de s'énerver davantage et de réagir impulsivement. Et, avec un peu de chance, elle s'en tirerait sans trop de mal, ainsi que Legolas.

Nimroël annula donc le sort qui la dissimulait. Puis elle ouvrit doucement les deux portes de la grande salle et y entra lentement. Halbard, Borard et Dolando étaient en vive discussion et ils ne la remarquèrent pas immédiatement.

\- Libérez-le, ordonna-t-elle soudainement, indiquant Legolas.

\- Vous n'êtes pas en mesure... commença Halbard.

\- Fermez-la! l'interrompit vivement Nimroël. Je ne vous parle pas. Vous n'êtes qu'un fou dangereux! Vous n'êtes même pas capable de vous contrôler vous-même, comment pouvez-vous espérer diriger cette cité?

Halbard poussa un hurlement de rage et il fit quelques pas d'un air menaçant vers la jeune fille, mais celle-ci l'ignora. Elle se tourna vers Borard et Dolando.

\- Faites-le enfermer! leur dit-elle. J'ai fait ce que nous avions convenu, à votre tour de respecter votre part du marché.

Les deux Maiar semblaient stupéfaits qu'elle leur parle de cette façon, mais Halbard, avec son habituelle paranoïa et sa crainte de se voir remplacée par l'un de ses frères ne comprit pas la manoeuvre de la jeune fille. Furieux, il ordonna aux gardes de s'emparer de son frère et de son cousin. Puis il se tourna vers Nimroël et hurla:

\- Et attrapez-moi cette sale peste!

Une légère expression de triomphe éclairant son visage, Nimroël sortit de la salle en courant. Elle s'enfuit vers l'aile droite du château et franchit les hautes portes du corridor qu'elle referma derrière elle. Puis, elle lança un léger sortilège pour bloquer les portes avant de se dissimuler dans un coin, derrière une petite table surmontée d'un vase rempli de fleurs séchées. Elle savait que les portes ne tiendraient pas longtemps. Elle voulait juste s'assurer que tous les hommes lancés à sa poursuite seraient regroupés, qu'il n'y aurait pas de retardataires.

Les gardes ne mirent que quelques minutes avant de réussir à défoncer les portes qui donnaient sur l'aile est du château. Ils y pénétrèrent ensuite rapidement et l'un des capitaines leur ordonna de fouiller chaque pièce de l'aile, sans exception. Les hommes se dispersèrent donc par petits groupes.

Toujours dissimulée, Nimroël revint rapidement vers la salle du trône. Les grandes portes de bois étaient restées ouvertes alors elle put jeter un regard à l'intérieur. Legolas était toujours à la même place et personne ne s'intéressait à lui. Sur la table, devant lui, se trouvaient toujours son arc et ses poignards. Nimroël jeta un sortilège afin de les masquer pendant une seconde. Le seul à s'apercevoir de la soudaine disparition des armes fut Legolas. Il ne pouvait pas voir la jeune fille, évidemment, mais il hocha tout de même la tête à son intention, lui indiquant ainsi qu'il se tenait prêt à agir.

Halbard était à présent hystérique. Il hurlait contre son frère et son cousin. Ces derniers avaient beau lui affirmer qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu l'intention de le trahir, Halbard continuait de vouloir les faire enfermer. Les quelques gardes qui restaient dans la salle n'arrivaient toutefois pas à les maîtriser. Halbard dut intervenir. Il lança un puissant sortilège contre Borard et Dolando et ces derniers furent projetés contre les tribunes avant de s'écrouler au sol. Quelques-uns des gardes furent eux aussi touchés. Les autres s'emparèrent des deux Maiar et, malgré leurs gémissements de douleur, ils les entraînèrent hors de la salle, passant par une petite porte dérobée, derrière la statue géante d'Alatar.

Nimroël eut un sourire satisfait. Halbard était vraiment l'ennemi le plus stupide qu'elle ait eu à affronter. En quelques minutes, il s'était privé du soutien de la majeure partie de ses hommes et en prime, il avait utilisé ses pouvoirs et à présent, il était affaibli.

Elle se recula, hors de vue des hommes de la salle, puis elle annula le sort qui la dissimulait. Elle entra ensuite dans la salle du trône, marchant lentement d'un pas gracieux, la tête haute et l'air hautain. Elle attaqua immédiatement les Alatarim de deuxième génération. Ceux-ci étaient occupés à répéter l'étrange litanie qui leur permettait d'unir leurs forces alors aucun d'eux ne put se protéger du sortilège de la jeune fille. Ils furent heurtés de plein fouet et s'effondrèrent au milieu des tribunes.

Très rapide, Legolas s'élança vers Nimroël, attrapant ses armes au passage. En arrivant à la hauteur de la jeune fille, il l'empoigna vivement par le bras, la faisant brusquement pivoter, puis il l'entraîna vers les grandes portes, toujours ouvertes. Ils coururent alors vers l'aile ouest.

Ils allaient l'atteindre quand une dizaine de gardes en sortirent. Faisant brusquement demi-tour, Legolas et Nimroël revinrent sur leurs pas avec l'intention de se rendre dans la seconde aile du bâtiment. Mais à peine avaient-ils dépassé l'entrée de la salle du trône qu'un nombre important d'Alatarim sortirent de l'aile est. Coincés, ils revinrent encore une fois en arrière et se réfugièrent dans la salle du trône.

Suivant les ordres de Legolas, Nimroël l'aida à refermer les hautes portes de bois. Puis l'elfe fit basculer les épaisses clenches de métal dans les mentonnets prévus à cet effet, barricadant les portes. Il faudrait un lourd bélier pour arriver à les défoncer.

Cela ne leur avait pris que quelques secondes et quand ils se retournèrent vers Halbard, ce dernier n'avait pas encore réagi. Il regardait autour de lui d'un air hagard, semblant se demander ce qui s'était passé. Puis il leva la tête en direction de Nimroël et Legolas. La lueur mauvaise au fond de ses yeux n'augurait rien de bon.

\- Reste derrière moi, Legolas, murmura la jeune fille en Quenya.

L'elfe lui jeta un regard glacial et, plutôt que de l'écouter, il tenta de la faire reculer pour la protéger. Halbard en profita pour leur lancer un sort. Heureusement que l'Alatarim n'avait pas encore eu le temps de récupérer complètement parce que Nimroël ne fut pas en mesure de totalement protéger Legolas. Celui-ci recula de quelques pas sous l'impact, puis il grogna de douleur et s'accroupit quelques instants.

\- Ça va? lui demanda la jeune fille, inquiète.

Legolas reprit son souffle et se redressa. Ses yeux brillaient de colère. Il était évident pour Nimroël qu'il était furieux.

L'elfe ne laissait généralement pas voir ses émotions. Il se faisait un devoir de se contrôler en tout temps. Il avait trop souvent vu son père s'emporter pour un rien et il trouvait toutes manifestations de ce genre, indignes. Thranduil était pourtant un être fier et orgueilleux, mais il laissait trop souvent ses émotions prendre le dessus et Legolas trouvait cela parfaitement disgracieux. Mais en cet instant, l'elfe était plus furieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il tenta à nouveau de faire reculer la jeune fille, mais celle-ci résista. Elle devait surveiller Halbard et se préparer à sa prochaine attaque.

\- Tu n'es pas en mesure de me protéger, ici, dit doucement Nimroël. Tu dois rester derrière moi et me laisser me concentrer.

\- Tu n'aurais jamais dû venir ici, répondit l'elfe durement. Tu as pris un risque inutile!

\- J'ai besoin de calme en ce moment, _meleth nin_ , murmura la jeune fille.

L'elfe finit par incliner la tête d'un geste sec et il ne dit plus rien.

Pendant ce temps, Halbard secouait les Maiar de deuxième génération, leur criant de se relever et de se mettre au travail. En quelques minutes, la plupart d'entre eux s'étaient plus ou moins remis de l'attaque de Nimroël et avaient repris la litanie.

La jeune fille n'osait pas les attaquer de nouveau. Halbard allait probablement attaquer très bientôt et il frapperait certainement plus fortement cette fois-ci. Elle espérait qu'elle aurait la force de le contrer. Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants, se concentrant sur la petite étoile sur son omoplate. Puis, un changement dans l'air lui fit ouvrir les yeux et elle vit Halbard lancer son puissant sortilège. Toujours concentrée, la jeune fille se protégea ainsi que l'elfe derrière elle.

Ce fut plus difficile qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Une fois l'attaque passée, elle posa les mains sur ses cuisses et elle respira profondément, s'efforçant de récupérer son énergie.

Legolas dégaina ses longs poignards dans le but évident de régler son compte à Halbard, mais alors qu'il s'approchait du Maia, quelques hommes entrèrent par la petite porte, derrière la statue d'Alatar. Halbard leur ordonna d'aller ouvrir les grandes portes et ceux-ci se précipitèrent vers eux. Legolas se prépara donc à défendre les portes. Si jamais les Alatarim arrivaient à l'ouvrir, Nimroël et lui ne pourraient pas s'en sortir.

Le combat s'engagea. Calme et méthodique, Legolas se mit à éliminer les Alatarim un à un. Restant derrière l'elfe, Nimroël s'efforçait de se concentrer malgré les combats qui se déroulaient sous ses yeux. Elle se préparait pour le prochain assaut de Halbard.

Il restait encore quelques attaquants à éliminer quand Nimroël sentit que Halbard allait attaquer de nouveau.

\- Legolas, cria la jeune fille.

L'elfe bondit derrière elle. Cette fois, le sortilège de Halbard la toucha durement et elle gémit. Legolas aurait aimé l'aider, mais il lui fallait d'abord terminer de se battre contre les hommes qui cherchaient toujours à ouvrir les grandes portes.

Nimroël réfléchissait intensément. Halbard, grâce au support des hommes de deuxième génération, retrouvait sa puissance plus rapidement qu'elle. À ce rythme, elle ne pourrait bientôt plus lui résister. Il fallait donc changer de tactique. Et puis, si jamais d'autres hommes arrivaient par la petite porte, derrière la statue d'Alatar, Legolas risquait d'être débordé lui aussi.

\- Quand je te le dirai, déplace-toi le plus possible vers la gauche, Legolas, dit-elle en Quenya.

L'elfe ne répondit pas, mais la jeune fille savait qu'il ferait ce qu'elle lui demandait.

Lorsqu'elle sentit qu'Halbard était de nouveau prêt à lancer son attaque, Nimroël se prépara elle aussi.

\- Maintenant, dit-elle à l'elfe.

Comme prévu, Legolas se précipita vers la gauche tandis que Nimroël bondissait sur la droite. Halbard fut obligé de choisir une cible. Il choisit donc l'elfe. Ce dernier fut projeté contre le mur de pierres, puis, gémissant de douleur, il s'écroula au sol.

Nimroël était désolée pour l'elfe. Elle avait espéré que Halbard la choisisse elle, mais elle s'était bien doutée que l'elfe ferait une cible de choix pour l'Alatarim. Celui-ci la sous-estimait, de toute évidence. Eh bien, elle allait lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas juste une petite pleurnicharde.

À présent, elle avait l'avantage. Sans attendre une seule seconde de plus, elle lança un sortilège contre Halbard. Elle eut alors la satisfaction de l'entendre couiner comme le sale rat qu'il était. Elle se précipita alors vers Legolas et elle s'agenouilla près de lui.

\- La douleur n'est qu'une information transmise par tes nerfs, lui murmura-t-elle. Tu n'as pas de réelle blessure. Ne lutte pas contre la douleur, laisse-la passer en toi.

L'elfe grognait toujours de douleur, mais il essaya tout de même de se relever.

\- Non, ne bouge pas! Détends-toi! Tu dois attendre que le sortilège soit terminé.

Elle posa alors ses deux mains contre celles de l'elfe. Ce dernier tenait toujours fermement ses poignards.

\- Donne-les-moi, dit-elle d'une voix suppliante.

Legolas résista quelques instants, puis il ouvrit les doigts et Nimroël put prendre ses armes. Elle se releva ensuite et regarda quelques-uns des hommes de deuxième génération s'approcher d'elle, leur lourde épée à la main. La jeune fille savait que ces derniers étaient de mauvais combattants et elle ne ressentait pas la moindre peur à l'idée de les affronter. Mais la seule chose qui lui importait, c'était d'arriver à les éliminer avant que Halbard n'ait repris ses esprits.

Souple, agile et rapide, elle se débarrassa de ses ennemis sans le moindre problème. Les deux poignards de Legolas étaient plus lourds et plus longs que ceux auxquels elle était habituée, mais elle s'adapta rapidement.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez? hurla soudain Halbard.

Le Maia était toujours allongé sur le sol, mais il reprenait rapidement ses esprits. La peur se répandit dans les veines de Nimroël.

Il restait plus d'une douzaine d'hommes dans les tribunes. Ils avaient d'abord décidé de continuer à supporter leur Seigneur, mais à présent, ils se levaient et se préparaient à attaquer la jeune fille. Ils avançaient en demi-cercle, bien organisés. Cette fois, Nimroël ne pourrait pas tous les affronter. Alors elle disparut. Et les Alatarim se figèrent, indécis.

L'un des hommes, celui qui se trouvait à l'une des extrémités du demi-cercle tomba soudainement sur le sol, la gorge tranchée. Les autres se mirent à reculer, regardant dans toutes les directions, fauchant parfois le vide de leur épée. Ils étaient affolés.

\- Occupez-vous de l'elfe, hurla à nouveau Halbard.

Les hommes hésitèrent un instant, puis ils se dirigèrent vers Legolas, toujours allongé sur le sol. Un homme s'effondra alors, suivi d'un deuxième. Les autres se mirent à reculer. Puis ils se placèrent en cercle, faisant face à l'extérieur, n'osant plus bouger pour ne plus s'exposer aux attaques de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci décida alors de s'occuper de Halbard, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse déterminer la marche à suivre, le Maia se releva.

\- Montre-toi, sale peste, cria-t-il. Ou alors, je réduis ton elfe en bouillie.

\- Reste cachée, Nimroël, répliqua Legolas, en Quenya.

L'elfe se releva lentement, s'appuyant au mur. Il n'était pas encore tout à fait remis de l'attaque de Halbard.

\- Laisse-le partir et je me montrerai, Halbard, dit alors Nimroël.

\- Tu me crois assez idiot pour ça? demanda le Maia.

La jeune fille eut envie de rire et de lui répondre que oui, elle le prenait pour un idiot. Mais elle se retint.

\- J'ai des comptes à régler avec toi, Halbard.

\- Crois-tu que tu es de taille à te battre contre moi?

Avant que Nimroël ne puisse répondre, Halbard lança un sortilège contre Legolas qui poussa un grognement de douleur avant de s'effondrer à nouveau. Puis le Maia attaqua encore, mais cette fois, en direction d'où provenait la voix de la jeune fille. Celle-ci chercha à esquiver l'attaque, mais elle fut tout de même touchée et elle s'écroula au sol. Durant de longues secondes, elle s'efforça de retenir ses gémissements et de respirer normalement.

\- Trouvez-la! Elle est quelque part par-là, ordonna Halbard à des hommes.

Prudents, ceux-ci se dirigèrent vers la jeune fille. Celle-ci se traîna sur le sol pour s'éloigner tout en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Elle vit alors Halbard se diriger vers les hautes portes de la salle du trône dans le but évident de les ouvrir. S'il y arrivait, Legolas et elle seraient perdus.

Nimroël fit un effort surhumain pour se relever. Elle ne put s'empêcher de grogner sous l'effort et les hommes qui la cherchaient bifurquèrent vers ce son. La jeune fille les ignora. Elle se concentrait à nouveau sur son omoplate espérant recouvrer suffisamment d'énergie pour attaquer Halbard.

Celui-ci était à présent devant les portes et il posa la main sur l'une des barres qui les bloquait. Au moment où il allait la soulever, il poussa un cri, tant de douleur que de rage, et se plia en deux. Toujours allongé sur le sol, Legolas venait de lui tirer une flèche. L'elfe devait encore subir le sortilège de Halbard cependant puisque ce dernier n'avait été touché qu'à la jambe. D'ailleurs, Legolas se rallongea sur le sol, incapable de tirer à nouveau.

Plutôt que d'essayer d'ouvrir les portes, Halbard s'approcha de l'elfe en boitant.

\- Vermine, lui cria-t-il. Il est grand temps que ceux de ta race quittent nos terres et disparaissent à jamais! Mais toi, je vais te faire disparaître d'une autre façon.

Le Maia tira alors son épée et la pointa vers Legolas. Nimroël poussa alors un cri de rage. Elle balaya d'un sortilège les hommes de deuxième génération qui la cherchaient toujours puis elle se précipita vers Halbard en poussant à nouveau un cri.

\- Reste où tu es, hurla alors Halbard, son épée toujours pointée vers l'elfe. Et reste visible! Au moindre geste, je l'embroche.

Nimroël se figea. Halbard posait sur elle un regard mauvais. Elle n'avait pas voulu attaquer le Maia avec ses pouvoirs parce qu'il était trop prêt de Legolas et qu'elle risquait de le toucher également. Mais à présent, elle se demandait si elle ne venait pas de commettre une erreur. Elle n'avait pas prévu que le fait d'attaquer les Alatarim la rendrait de nouveau visible. Et maintenant, si elle bougeait, Halbard tuerait l'elfe.

\- Laisse tomber tes armes, lui ordonna ce dernier.

La jeune fille écarta lentement les bras, mais avant qu'elle ait pu obéir, Legolas donna un violent coup de pied sur la cheville du Maia qui tomba à la renverse. Sans la moindre hésitation, Nimroël se jeta sur l'homme et le plaqua au sol. Puis, d'un geste vif, elle lui enfonça l'une de ses dagues sous la clavicule, coupant l'important réseau de muscles et de nerfs reliant le thorax au bras. Halbard eut un hurlement de douleur. Il lâcha son épée, maintenant incapable de contrôler son bras droit.

\- Ça, c'est pour Nessalian, lui dit Nimroël, les dents serrées, à un pouce de son visage.

Avec une expression cruelle, elle fit tourner la lame dans la plaie, arrachant un nouveau cri au Maia. Ce dernier chercha à la frapper avec son autre bras, mais rapidement, la jeune fille plongea l'autre poignard exactement au même endroit, mais du côté gauche cette fois. Halbard se mit à pleurnicher et à la supplier.

\- Et ça, c'est pour Arwen, pour la peine que tu lui as causée en tuant son enfant.

De nouveau, elle tourna la longue lame dans la blessure de l'homme qui gémissait toujours. Appuyant sur les deux lames, elle se repaissait de la douleur de Halbard.

\- Nimroël, dit très doucement Legolas.

La jeune fille releva lentement les yeux vers l'elfe. Celui-ci avait réussi à s'asseoir et la regardait tristement. Des larmes se mirent à couler le long des joues de la jeune Maia. Elle ne voyait pas de condamnation dans les yeux de Legolas, mais elle savait que ce dernier désapprouvait ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle prit alors une longue inspiration. Elle tremblait de rage et il lui fallut de longues secondes pour arriver à se reprendre. Enfin, d'un coup sec, elle retira les deux poignards. Elle se pencha à nouveau vers Halbard. Elle aurait voulu lui exprimer toute sa haine, mais elle se retint et d'un geste fluide, elle mit fin à ses souffrances en lui transperçant le coeur.

Marchant à quatre pattes, elle s'avança ensuite lentement vers Legolas. Elle posa doucement sa tête sur son épaule et l'elfe lui caressa les cheveux avec délicatesse.

\- Pardonne-moi, murmura Nimroël.

\- Il n'y a rien à pardonner, _meleth nin_.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues secondes. Puis, Legolas repoussa doucement Nimroël. Celle-ci se releva et elle se pencha vers l'elfe pour l'aider à se lever lui aussi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es lourd! souffla la jeune fille en tirant de toutes ses forces sur la main de l'elfe.

\- C'est parce que toi, tu ne pèses pratiquement rien, répliqua l'elfe avec un léger sourire.

Cette petite plaisanterie les aida à se détendre et ils se dirigèrent vers la statue d'Alatar. Un énorme bruit les fit se retourner brusquement. Apparemment, les Alatarim venaient de se décider à enfoncer la porte de la salle du trône. Nimroël pâlit.

\- Viens, murmura Legolas en l'entraînant de nouveau vers la porte à l'arrière de la salle.

Sur le sol, quelques-uns des hommes de deuxième génération commençaient à reprendre leurs esprits, mais aucun d'eux ne leur porta la moindre attention.

Legolas et Nimroël se glissèrent vivement par la petite porte puis ils se mirent à descendre l'escalier à colimaçon qui conduisait dans les cachots. Et tout à coup, la jeune Maia se figea.

\- Legolas, murmura-t-elle. Ils sont là! En bas. Ils nous attendent.

\- Sont-ils nombreux? demanda l'elfe.

La jeune fille se concentra quelques secondes.

\- Il y a Morando, Dolando et Borard. Et une bonne cinquantaine d'autres hommes.

L'elfe poussa un juron.

\- Je me demandais pourquoi il n'y avait pas plus d'Alatarim qui étaient arrivés par ce passage, dit-il.

Nimroël lui jeta un regard étonné.

\- Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas venus aider Halbard? demande-t-elle.

\- Je pense qu'ils voulaient changer de Seigneur, expliqua l'elfe. Mais ce sont des lâches et ils sont restés ici en attendant qu'on se charge de Halbard nous-mêmes.

\- Et maintenant, nous sommes coincés.

\- Peux-tu nous dissimuler? demande Legolas.

\- Oui, oui, bien sûr.

\- Alors, fais-le et retournons dans la grande salle.

La jeune Maia hocha la tête. C'était effectivement ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Ils n'auraient qu'à attendre que la vigilance des Alatarim s'émousse pour s'éclipser. Elle eut un petit sourire satisfait. Elle était si heureuse d'avoir retrouvé ses pouvoirs.

Comme elle l'avait fait un peu plus tôt, Nimroël et Legolas se glissèrent sans bruit dans un coin de la salle. Puis ils attendirent la suite des événements. Les coups contre la porte principale de la salle continuaient de façon régulière et la jeune fille se tendait chaque fois. L'attente était pénible et elle avait hâte que les portes cèdent. Mais finalement, l'un des hommes de deuxième génération se décida à aller relever les lourdes barres qui barricadaient les portes. Il faillit être renversé et piétiné lorsque ceux qui s'étaient efforcés de défoncer les portes surgirent dans la salle.

Plus d'une centaine d'Alatarim entrèrent alors dans la grande salle et se mirent à regarder autour d'eux d'un air abasourdi. Le cadavre d'Halbard était ce qui retenait le plus leur attention, mais Nimroël n'aurait su dire ce que les hommes ressentaient. Toute leur vie, ils avaient été sous la domination de cet homme dur et froid et dont la mégalomanie les avait à présent conduits dans une situation dont ils ne se sortiraient pas indemnes. Ils étaient tous liés par le sang: fils, frères, cousins, etc., mais cela ne semblait pas les rapprocher. D'après ce que Landar avait expliqué à la jeune fille, il y avait beaucoup de rivalités entre les hommes de deuxième et troisième génération. Halbard favorisait généralement ses fils, mais ce n'était pas toujours le cas. Et la hiérarchie parmi eux changeait bien souvent au gré des humeurs du Seigneur des Alatarim. Comme ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de prendre des décisions par eux-mêmes, rien ne se passa pendant un long moment. De petits groupes se formaient et le léger bourdonnement de discussions à voix basse se faisait entendre, mais aucun ordre ne fut donné.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Morando, Dolando et Borard se décidèrent enfin à remonter des cachots pour voir ce qui se passait que les choses se mirent à bouger.

Morando se mit à interroger les quelques hommes de deuxième génération pour tenter de savoir ce qui s'était passé. Il apprit ainsi que c'était Nimroël qui avait tué Halbard. Il apprit également que la jeune fille avait le pouvoir de se dissimuler à la vue de tous, ce qui amena une expression de surprise et d'inquiétude sur son visage, ainsi que sur ceux des hommes présents dans la salle. Ils se mirent tous à regarder autour d'eux avec des expressions méfiantes. Inquiète, Nimroël leva la tête vers Legolas, mais celui-ci garda son air calme et il lui fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit. Il dégaina tout de même ses longs poignards et la jeune fille eut un frisson. Puis, aussi silencieusement que des ombres, ils s'approchèrent doucement des grandes portes de la salle, toujours ouvertes. Et, sans faire le moindre bruit, ils les franchirent et se placèrent de l'autre côté du corridor, près du mur, de façon à ne pas se trouver sur le chemin des hommes qui allaient et venaient, autour d'eux. Nimroël aurait voulu quitter l'endroit, mais quand elle fit mine de s'éloigner, Legolas la retint doucement, puis il posa à nouveau son doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui intimer le silence. La jeune fille hocha lentement la tête avant de s'appuyer contre le mur et de fermer les yeux. Elle était si fatiguée qu'elle aurait pu dormir debout.

Quand Morando ordonna que les corps d'Halbard et des autres Alatarim soient emportés, Nimroël sursauta et se redressa vivement. Et lorsque les cadavres se mirent à défiler devant elle, elle détourna son regard et ferma les yeux pour retenir ses larmes.

Legolas n'aimait pas voir la détresse sur le visage de la jeune fille et il avait hâte de pouvoir s'éloigner pour lui permettre de se reposer. Mais il savait que les décisions que prendraient sans doute les Alatarim dans les prochaines minutes seraient très importantes pour Nimroël et lui. Il caressa doucement la joue de la jeune fille et celle-ci attrapa sa main et la tint pressée contre son visage. Lorsqu'elle le relâcha, quelques secondes plus tard, elle redressa les épaules et prit une grande inspiration. Elle releva la tête vers l'elfe et eut un pâle sourire.

Dans la salle du trône, tout semblait être redevenu calme. Tous les cadavres avaient été emportés et quelques hommes nettoyaient le sang des dalles de marbre. Morando, Dolando et Borard se tenaient au milieu de la salle et ils discutaient à voix basse. La jeune Maia n'arrivait pas à entendre ce qu'ils se disaient, mais Legolas, lui, les entendait très bien. Pourtant, durant un long moment, rien de ce qu'ils disaient ne retint son attention. Et puis:

\- Il faut retrouver la fille de Saroumane, dit soudainement Dolando à son frère. Elle ne peut pas être loin. Elle est peut-être même encore ici.

\- À quoi cela servirait-il? demanda Morando.

\- Elle a tué deux de tes frères, Morando! s'exclama vivement Borard. Tu ne vas pas la laisser s'en tirer comme ça!

\- C'est la folie de Halbard qui a conduit à tout ça, dit Morando d'un ton conciliant.

\- Morando, nous pourrions l'utiliser pour négocier avec le Roi Elessar, répondit Dolando en s'efforçant de rester calme.

\- Non, Dolando. Je n'ai pas l'intention de perdre mon temps à la chercher pour ensuite l'utiliser comme monnaie d'échange.

Borard le fusilla du regard.

\- Tu n'es qu'un imbécile, Morando. Crois-tu que le Roi se retirera de la cité juste parce que tu le lui demandes?

\- Contre certaines garanties, je le crois, oui. Il faut annuler la barrière et laisser partir Gilraen.

\- Eh bien, moi je suis contre, répliqua Borard. Et comme nous avons convenu de prendre les décisions à trois à partir de maintenant, c'est à toi de trancher, Doraldo.

Ce dernier lança un regard vers son frère avant de se tourner vers son cousin. Il secoua doucement la tête.

\- Il faut maintenir la barrière, dit-il.

Borard se mit à jubiler.

\- Et il faut attraper la fille de Saroumane, continua Dolando. Et je veux la peau de cet elfe, également.

\- De toute façon, nous ne pourrons pas avoir l'un sans l'autre, ajouta Borard.

\- Fermez les portes, ordonna Dolando.

La dernière chose que vit Nimroël, avant que les portes ne se referment, c'était Morando qui secouait tristement la tête. La jeune fille avait espéré que les choses iraient mieux maintenant que Halbard était mort, mais apparemment, rien n'avait changé. Elle soupira tristement. Lorsque Legolas lui tendit la main, elle la prit vivement et elle laissa l'elfe l'entraîner loin de la salle du trône.

* * *

Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Merci à tous ceux et celles qui me laissent des commentaires, c'est toujours grandement apprécié.

La belle saison est commencé! On annonce 30 degrés et plus pour la prochaine semaine et je compte bien profiter de la piscine. Mais je vais quand même continuer d'écrire et normalement, je devrais avoir un chapitre dans 3 semaines. À bientôt!


	44. 44 Liberté

**Disclaimer** : voir le premier chapitre

* * *

-44-

Legolas et Nimroël en étaient presque au même point qu'avant la mort de Halbard. Ils se déplaçaient dans le château de pièce en pièce, de couloir en couloir. Mais à présent que la jeune Maia avait retrouvé ses pouvoirs, cela leur était plus facile et surtout, moins risqué. Elle pouvait les dissimuler lorsqu'ils se déplaçaient et elle s'assurait que personne ne se trouvait à proximité, évitant ainsi les mauvaises rencontres. Elle devait cependant dormir, de temps en temps. Et pendant qu'elle dormait, ils étaient vulnérables. Surtout qu'elle avait toujours des cauchemars.

\- Je crois qu'il faudrait essayer de franchir la barrière, murmura tout à coup Nimroël.

Ils venaient de grignoter les dernières noix que contenait le sac de Legolas et ils se préparaient pour une nouvelle balade dans les couloirs. La jeune fille s'attendait à ce que l'elfe refuse, comme il l'avait fait jusqu'ici, mais, à sa grande surprise, il hocha doucement la tête.

\- C'est justement la pleine lune, dans deux nuits, dit-il doucement.

\- Comment peux-tu le savoir? demanda Nimroël, étonnée. Nous n'avons pas vu la lune depuis des semaines.

Legolas se mit à rire.

\- Je suis un elfe, Nimroël.

\- Alors tu sais toujours à quelle phase de la lune nous sommes?

\- Oui, bien sûr. Et puis, il est possible de savoir quand auront lieu les prochaines pleines lunes, il suffit de compter les jours.

La jeune fille eut tout à coup l'air troublée. Elle soupira tristement.

\- Je... Je crois que j'ai perdu le décompte des jours. Je ne sais même pas en quel mois nous sommes, murmura-t-elle.

\- On sera bientôt en septembre, répondit Legolas en l'attirant vers lui.

Nimroël posa la joue contre le torse de l'elfe et soupira de nouveau. Et peu à peu, elle se détendit. Lorsque l'elfe embrassa ses cheveux, elle eut un agréable frisson.

\- C'est quoi le rapport entre la barrière et la pleine lune? demanda-t-elle soudainement.

\- Elladan, Elrohir et moi avons convenu de nous rencontrer près de la barrière à chaque pleine lune, répondit Legolas après un court instant d'hésitation.

La jeune fille leva la tête vers lui, un grand sourire éclairant son visage. L'elfe répondit à son sourire, puis il reprit un air sérieux.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu prennes le moindre risque, Nim. Tu ne dois pas toucher la barrière.

\- Je ne la toucherai pas sans être certaine de pouvoir la traverser.

\- Nimroël!

\- Legolas, tu dois aussi me faire confiance. Je ne vais pas me précipiter contre la barrière, comme ça, sans réfléchir. Mais j'y verrai peut-être une faille. Tu sais à quelle phase est la lune. Moi, je sais... autre chose... parfois.

L'elfe prit une profonde inspiration et ferma les yeux. Puis il serra la jeune fille contre lui un peu plus étroitement.

Ce jour-là, ils se rapprochèrent de l'extrémité sud-est du château. Ils profitèrent de leur expédition pour ramasser quelques vivres et remplir la petite gourde de Legolas. Nimroël fit également une brève toilette. Puis ils trouvèrent un endroit confortable pour passer la nuit ainsi que la journée suivante. Enfin, lorsque le soleil fut sur le point de se coucher, le soir suivant, ils se remirent en route vers la barrière protégeant le château.

Tendant son esprit pour savoir si des Alatarim se trouvaient sur leur chemin, Nimroël se mit soudain à sautiller sur place, un large sourire éclairant son visage. Legolas n'eut pas besoin de lui demander d'explication, il comprit aussitôt que les fils d'Elrond devaient se trouver dans les parages. Il sourit à son tour, puis il reprit un air sérieux.

\- Pas de précipitation, murmura-t-il.

Nimroël secoua vivement la tête, mais elle ne put retrouver son sérieux. Son coeur battait à grands coups dans sa poitrine et elle avait envie de danser de joie. Elle allait pouvoir sortir de cet horrible château, elle en était certaine.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent enfin dans la grande chambre où se trouvaient les jumeaux, la jeune fille s'approcha rapidement de la barrière. Legolas chercha à la retenir, mais elle lui échappa. Elle s'arrêta cependant à deux pas du mur magique et elle salua avec bonheur Elladan et Elrohir. Ces derniers furent très heureux de la retrouver saine et sauve et ils en remercièrent grandement Legolas.

Les trois elfes se mirent alors à discuter plus sérieusement des derniers événements et Nimroël reporta son attention sur la barrière. Elle fut alors prise d'un irrépressible fou rire. Elladan, Elrohir et Legolas s'interrompirent et se tournèrent vers elle pour tenter de comprendre ce qui la faisait rire ainsi, mais durant de longues minutes, elle fut incapable de répondre à leurs questions. En fait, l'air étonné des trois elfes ne fit que redoubler son hilarité. Enfin, quand elle fut un peu calmée, elle les regarda en secouant la tête.

\- Vous êtes des idiots, tous les trois, dit-elle d'un ton condescendant.

Elladan fronça les sourcils.

\- Explique-toi, demanda-t-il.

\- Vous vous êtes vraiment laissé avoir par ceci? répondit la jeune fille.

Personne ne lui répondit.

\- Ce n'est qu'une pâle imitation de l'anneau de Melian. Une très très mauvaise imitation.

\- Cette mauvaise imitation, comme tu dis, m'a brutalement projeté contre un mur, répliqua Elladan durement.

\- Oui, parce que vous vous êtes précipité dessus.

\- Je me suis aussi précipité dessus, déclara Legolas. Et pourtant, je suis passé à travers.

Nimroël fronça les sourcils un instant, réfléchissant.

\- Tu as dit que la barrière variait parfois. Tu as peut-être simplement eu de la chance.

\- Que sais-tu de l'anneau de Melian? demanda Elrohir. Et pourquoi crois-tu que cette barrière en est une mauvaise copie?

\- En fait, j'ai tort. Ceci n'a rien à voir avec l'anneau de Melian. Déjà, la barrière ne devrait pas être visible. C'est complètement idiot de faire un mur magique qu'on peut voir. Ça incite les gens à essayer de le traverser comme si c'était un obstacle. Bien sûr, ils sont brusquement repoussés, mais j'imagine que ceux qui maintiennent le sortilège doivent le ressentir fortement. Et puis, si plusieurs personnes tentaient de le traverser en même temps, je suis sûre que la barrière se fracasserait. Alors que l'anneau de Melian ne se voyait pas. Ce n'était pas simplement un mur. C'était un sortilège pour tromper les gens, un peu comme celui que j'utilise pour me dissimuler. Mais elle a réussi à dissimuler un royaume entier. Je ne sais pas si vous réalisez la puissance qu'il faut pour créer une telle barrière!

Nimroël parlait d'une voix émerveillée. Elle poussa un long soupir d'admiration.

\- Et puis, c'était beaucoup plus que ça, évidemment. Elle n'a pas seulement dissimulé le Royaume de Doriath. Elle l'a également protégé contre tous ceux qui n'y étaient pas invités. Ainsi, ceux qui s'y aventuraient contre sa volonté ou celle du Roi Thingol se perdaient dans les bois et on dit qu'ils n'en ressortaient jamais. Mais je ne pense pas que ça soit vrai. Je veux dire, ça serait cruel de tuer des gens de cette façon. Je... je pense qu'ils ressortaient, mais qu'ils avaient tout oublié de leur expédition. Et donc, personne n'en a jamais parlé.

Elladan, Elrohir et Legolas la regardaient d'un air surpris. Nimroël avait de toute évidence, une grande admiration pour Melian.

\- Où as-tu appris tout ça? demanda Elrohir.

\- À Imladris, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire gêné. Je... Votre père m'avait dit que l'un de mes parents ou de mes grands-parents était un Maia. Alors j'ai fouillé dans la bibliothèque pour en savoir plus sur les Maiar. Et j'ai trouvé plein de livres qui parlaient d'elle. J'étais fascinée par elle. On dit même que c'est elle qui a appris aux rossignols à chanter.

Les joues de Nimroël se colorèrent intensément lorsqu'elle se souvint qu'à cette époque, elle avait vivement souhaité avoir un lien quelconque avec Melian. Puis l'image de Saroumane s'imposa à son esprit et son visage se crispa brusquement. Elle baissa la tête et la secoua d'un air triste.

\- Inutile de rester ici, dit-elle alors, changeant soudainement de sujet.

La jeune fille tendit alors la main vers la barrière, mais Legolas la tira fermement en arrière. Elle se dégagea avec douceur, puis se tourna vers l'elfe.

\- Je suis loin d'avoir la puissance de Melian, dit-elle, mais je peux détruire cette barrière sans problèmes, Legolas.

Avant que ce dernier ne puisse répondre, Elladan intervint.

\- Pourrais-tu la traverser sans la détruire? Et pourrais-tu faire traverser Legolas?

\- Bien sûr! Il suffit de se détendre et de passer lentement. C'est un peu comme de l'eau. Si vous mettez votre main dans l'eau, vous ne sentez pas vraiment de résistance. Mais si vous frappez l'eau du plat de la main, il y aura de la résistance. Et plus on essaie de frapper fort, plus la réaction est importante.

Pour faire une démonstration à Elladan, Nimroël tendit la main vers la barrière et cette fois, Legolas n'intervint pas. Les doigts de la jeune fille créèrent d'abord un étrange remous dans le mur magique, lorsqu'elle le toucha. Puis elle tendit lentement son bras qui passa à travers.

\- Vous voyez? dit-elle, tout en continuant d'avancer.

\- Pourrais-tu créer une ouverture dedans? demanda encore Elladan.

La jeune fille se figea un instant, les sourcils froncés, réfléchissant.

\- Euh... Je crois que c'est possible, répondit-elle. Je peux essayer. Mais pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas détruire la barrière?

\- J'aimerais éviter que les Alatarim sachent qu'on a la possibilité de prendre le château. Si tu arrivais à permettre à plusieurs hommes de traverser sans les alerter, nous pourrions éviter bien des combats.

\- Même si je ne fais que la traverser, ils risquent de le sentir, Elladan. Mais ça vaut la peine d'essayer.

Nimroël retira lentement son bras jusqu'à ce que sa main se retrouve dans la barrière. Les yeux fermés, elle se concentra ensuite un instant puis elle y inséra alors sa deuxième main. Elle écarta ensuite les mains et un trou se forma entre les deux. Gardant les mains écartées, Nimroël se baissa pour agrandir le trou vers le sol, puis elle se releva et repoussa également le trou au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Et voilà, murmura-t-elle d'un ton satisfait.

Elle croisa alors le regard admiratif des jumeaux et elle rougit légèrement. Pour cacher son trouble, elle se tourna vers Legolas.

\- Après toi, murmura-t-elle en s'inclinant doucement.

L'elfe se glissa aussitôt par l'ouverture et Nimroël le suivit.

\- Voulez-vous que je le referme? demanda-t-elle à Elladan.

\- Seulement si ça ne te pose pas de problèmes, répondit ce dernier.

La jeune Maia ne fit aucun geste, elle ne regarda même pas la barrière, mais le trou disparut d'un seul coup. Elle jeta alors un regard vers Legolas et elle haussa les sourcils, d'un petit air malicieux.

Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour atteindre ensuite la petite chambre par laquelle les jumeaux s'étaient introduits dans le château, un peu plus tôt. Elladan se glissa alors par une étroite fenêtre et se laissa tomber au sol, deux étages plus bas. Elrohir fit un signe à la jeune fille et celle-ci s'approcha de la fenêtre et jeta un coup d'oeil vers Elladan.

\- Mon frère va te rattraper, lui dit doucement Elrohir. Tu n'as rien à craindre.

\- Je sais.

Elle s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre avant de passer ses jambes par l'ouverture.

\- J'ai peur de bien des choses, Elrohir, mais pas du vide, dit-elle en souriant.

Puis elle sauta de la fenêtre, sans la moindre hésitation. À peine quelques secondes plus tard, Elrohir et Legolas sautèrent à leur tour.

Grâce à la lumière argentée de la lune, Nimroël n'eut aucun mal à suivre les trois elfes à travers les rues de la cité de Rhûn. Courant derrière Elladan, qui ouvrait la marche comme à son habitude, la jeune fille réalisait peu à peu qu'elle était enfin sortie du château des Alatarim. Et lorsqu'ils parvinrent au premier poste de garde tenu par les hommes d'Aragorn, elle tourbillonna de joie quelques secondes avant de sauter au cou d'Elrohir. Ce dernier l'étreignit un court instant, puis Nimroël réserva le même sort à Elladan.

\- Merci! dit-elle. Merci d'être venus me chercher.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Legolas et se glissa entre ses bras.

\- Merci, répéta-t-elle, la gorge serrée.

Legolas la serra doucement contre son torse et déposa un léger baiser dans les cheveux de la jeune fille. Puis il releva la tête vers les jumeaux et, sans broncher, il soutint leurs regards sombres. Trop heureuse d'être à nouveau libre, Nimroël ne remarqua pas la tension qui passa entre les trois elfes. Lorsqu'elle relâcha Legolas, un grand sourire éclairait son visage.

\- On va où maintenant? demanda-t-elle à Elladan.

\- On va rejoindre Aragorn, répondit l'elfe.

Une ombre d'inquiétude et de tristesse passa dans les yeux émeraude, mais la jeune fille se remit en route derrière Elladan, sans hésiter.

Cette fois, ils avancèrent plus lentement pour ne pas fatiguer Nimroël inutilement. Ils croisaient fréquemment des patrouilles des hommes du Gondor. Et de temps en temps, ils rencontraient quelques-uns des citoyens de la cité. Ces derniers regardaient les elfes d'un air craintif, mais lorsqu'ils apercevaient la jeune Maia, leur regard s'éclairait et ils s'inclinaient devant elle. Certains cherchaient même à la toucher, mais Legolas s'interposait aussitôt.

Les trois elfes et la jeune fille arrivèrent enfin devant la grande auberge où Aragorn s'était installé depuis qu'il s'était finalement décidé à prendre la cité. Nimroël entra lentement dans la salle principale de l'établissement. Un grand feu brûlait dans la cheminée et la chaleur qui régnait dans la pièce fit réaliser à la jeune fille à quel point elle avait froid. Quelques hommes se tenaient devant l'âtre, buvant des boissons chaudes, fumant leur pipe ou bavardant à voix basse.

Les longues tables de l'auberge avaient été repoussées le long des murs et des plats remplis de nourriture étaient posés dessus. Les nombreuses chaises étaient également occupées par des hommes qui se reposaient, leurs jambes allongées devant eux.

D'un côté de la pièce, éclairée par plusieurs lampes, une carte de la ville était dessinée sur une immense nappe blanche qui avait été clouée sur le mur de planches. Des hommes se tenaient devant cette carte et discutaient en indiquant certains points sur la carte. Ils s'interrompirent soudainement et se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers la jeune fille. Et, parmi les visages graves des capitaines du Gondor, celui d'Aragorn se distingua tout à coup. Le Roi eut alors un superbe sourire et il se précipita vers elle. D'un geste vif, il la souleva par la taille et la serra contre sa large poitrine. Agréablement surprise par la réaction d'Aragorn, Nimroël lui passa les bras autour du cou et eut un petit rire.

Lorsqu'enfin l'homme la reposa sur le sol, elle leva la tête vers lui, reprenant brusquement son sérieux.

\- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle tristement.

\- Je sais, répondit Aragorn sur le même ton.

\- Je... j'aurais dû vous parler de ma vision... commença Nimroël.

\- Ça ne l'aurait pas sauvée, l'interrompit Aragorn.

\- Mais vous auriez pu... je ne sais pas... vous préparer?

\- On ne peut pas se préparer à ce genre de choses, Gilraen.

\- Je suis désolée, répéta la jeune fille.

Posant un bras sur ses épaules, Aragorn l'entraîna à l'écart puis il se tourna vers elle. Il resta silencieux un long moment, semblant hésiter à lui dire quelque chose.

\- Je me doutais que vous aviez eu une vision, lui dit-il, si bas qu'elle dût tendre l'oreille pour comprendre ses paroles.

La jeune Maia écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche, surprise. Puis elle se souvint de ce que le Roi lui avait dit pendant qu'il soignait son épaule alors qu'Eldarion et elle venaient de réussi à s'échapper du Mordor.

\- Mais vous n'avez rien dit! s'exclama-t-elle.

La jeune fille secoua doucement la tête d'un air incrédule.

\- Vous ne m'avez rien demandé. Vous ne vouliez pas savoir?

\- Je ne suis pas un elfe, Gilraen. Je n'éprouve pas le besoin de tout savoir.

Nimroël eut un pâle sourire. Puis elle reprit son sérieux et resta songeuse durant un long moment. Elle sursauta lorsqu'Aragorn se pencha brusquement vers elle.

\- Vous ne devez pas vous sentir responsable de la mort de Nessalian, dit-il d'un ton ferme. Je vous l'interdis!

\- Mais c'est à cause de moi que les Alatarim...

\- Gilraen! C'est de moi qu'Halbard voulait se venger. Mais peu importe les raisons qui ont poussé les Alatarim à empoisonner ma fille, ils sont les seuls responsables de sa mort. Et les seuls responsables de cette guerre et de tout ce qui en découle.

Nimroël secoua lentement la tête, toujours incertaine. Mais les paroles d'Aragorn lui apportaient tout de même un léger réconfort. Suffisamment pour poser la question qui lui tenait le plus à coeur et que pourtant, elle n'avait pas osé aborder avec les jumeaux.

\- Est-ce que... Est-ce qu'elle m'en veut toujours? murmura-t-elle.

\- Non! Bien sûr que non. En fait, elle s'est beaucoup inquiétée à votre sujet.

La jeune fille sentit son coeur se serrer et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

\- Tout ira bien, à présent, ajouta le Roi. Cette guerre arrive à son terme et tout rentrera bientôt dans l'ordre. Dès que vous irez mieux, vous pourrez retourner à Minas Tirith. Elle vous attend impatiemment.

Aragorn ramena lentement Nimroël vers les jumeaux et Legolas qui n'avaient pas bougé.

\- Maintenant, je veux que vous mangiez et que vous vous reposiez, lui dit-il. Si vous le souhaitez, nous vous ferons préparer un bain.

\- Oh oui! De l'eau chaude, ça serait fantastique! répondit Nimroël avec un grand sourire.

\- L'aubergiste vous servira tout ce dont vous avez envie, ajouta le Roi.

La jeune fille se tourna vers l'homme que lui indiquait Aragorn. Pas très grand, légèrement bedonnant, ce dernier était totalement chauve, mais il avait un charmant sourire.

\- Qu'aimeriez-vous manger, ma Dame? demanda-t-il en s'inclinant avec déférence.

Nimroël haussa les épaules. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de faire la difficile lorsqu'il s'agissait de nourriture. Et puis, elle avait tellement faim qu'elle aurait mangé n'importe quoi.

\- Une soupe d'huîtres, murmura alors Legolas à son oreille.

La jeune Maia se mit à rire.

\- Avez-vous de la soupe aux huîtres? demanda Nimroël à l'aubergiste.

\- Oui, bien sûr, ma Dame.

Après avoir avalé un grand bol d'une excellente soupe d'huîtres, Nimroël se laissa tremper un long moment dans un bain si chaud qu'elle devint aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse. Elle enfila ensuite une chemise de nuit et s'installa sur une petite chaise, devant la cheminée pour sécher ses cheveux. Elle avait presque terminé lorsque Legolas frappa à sa porte. La jeune fille utilisa ses pouvoirs pour lui ouvrir. L'elfe avait lui aussi pris un bain et il portait des vêtements propres. Il était magnifique, comme toujours, et Nimroël sentit ses joues se colorer. Elle venait de passer un mois entier, seule avec lui. Alors pourquoi était-elle aussi intimidée tout à coup?

\- Bonsoir, lui dit l'elfe d'une voix douce. Tu te sens mieux?

\- Oui, beaucoup mieux. Ce bain était merveilleux.

Legolas approcha une petite chaise de la cheminée et s'y assit. Puis il se pencha vers la jeune fille. Il repoussa doucement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et du bout des doigts, il en caressa le sommet arrondi et le petit repli de cartilage, comme s'il en étudiait la forme.

\- Tu as de très jolies oreilles, murmura-t-il.

Nimroël rougit à nouveau. L'elfe eut un petit sourire charmeur puis il redevint sérieux.

\- Crois-tu que ça ira, cette nuit? demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Oui, bien sûr, répondit la jeune fille, étonnée.

\- Je serai juste de l'autre côté du couloir.

La jeune fille hocha lentement la tête puis elle eut un petit air triste.

\- Tu n'as pas dormi, murmura-t-elle. Tout le temps qu'on a été dans le château, tu n'as pas dormi, n'est-ce pas?

\- Je ne me suis pas beaucoup reposé, en effet, répondit l'elfe en souriant.

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Tout va bien, _meleth nin1_. Je voudrais juste éviter que tu fasses un cauchemar.

Nimroël eut un petit rire.

\- Legolas, j'ai eu des cauchemars bien avant de te connaître. Et puis, nous ne sommes plus dans le château alors je n'ai plus à craindre d'être entendue si jamais je me mets à crier. Et ce qu'il y a de bien avec les rêves, c'est qu'il suffit de se réveiller pour que ça s'arrête.

La jeune fille essayait de parler d'un ton léger, mais elle n'était pas totalement convaincante.

\- Tu peux aller dormir, Legolas. Tout ira très bien. Ce sont seulement des rêves.

\- Alors bonne nuit, _vanima_.

\- Bonne nuit.

L'elfe caressa de nouveau son oreille puis il l'embrassa délicatement avant de sortir de la chambre.

Après son départ, Nimroël resta un long moment à contempler les flammes. De temps en temps, elle remuait les braises avec le tisonnier et ajoutait une bûche par-dessus. Malgré ce qu'elle avait affirmé à Legolas, elle n'avait pas du tout envie de s'endormir toute seule dans une chambre inconnue. Et puis, depuis qu'il lui avait dit qu'il allait dormir de l'autre côté du couloir de l'auberge, elle avait une idée saugrenue en tête. Elle avait envie d'aller le voir dormir. Elle laissa donc les minutes s'écouler pour être certaine que l'elfe dormirait lorsqu'elle entrerait dans sa chambre.

Au bout d'environ une heure, la jeune fille se décida. Elle se dissimula puis, s'assurant qu'il n'y avait personne dans le corridor, elle se glissa sans bruit hors de sa chambre. Elle referma la porte derrière elle puis elle s'y adossa le temps que les battements de son coeur reprennent un rythme normal. Enfin, avec un petit sourire espiègle, elle s'avança à pas de loup sur le plancher de bois jusqu'à la chambre de Legolas. Avec d'infinies précautions, elle tourna la poignée et entrouvrit la porte. Il faisait très sombre dans la pièce, il ne restait plus que quelques braises dans l'âtre. Se glissant doucement par l'ouverture, elle referma ensuite la porte derrière elle et le penne émit un petit claquement sec qui la fit sursauter.

Nimroël s'avança ensuite très lentement vers le lit et elle se pencha au-dessus du visage de Legolas. Elle écouta longtemps sa douce respiration. Dans le noir, elle ne distinguait pas clairement ses traits, mais elle voyait ses yeux briller. Et malgré l'étrange impression qu'elle ressentait à le voir dormir les yeux ouverts, elle resta tout de même là un long moment, à le regarder. Il était si beau et il semblait si calme. En repensant à ce qu'il lui avait dit dans le château des Alatarim, son coeur se remit à cogner durement dans sa poitrine. Il lui avait promis d'être là, avec elle, pour toujours. C'était si merveilleux qu'elle avait du mal à y croire. En fait, elle était incapable d'y croire. Comment un elfe si beau, si grand, si fort, si... Comment pouvait-il avoir envie de passer sa vie, toute sa vie, avec elle? Ça lui semblait absurde. Et puis, même si c'était vrai pour le moment... Un jour, très certainement, il se lasserait d'elle. Que ce soit dans un an, un siècle ou un millénaire. Tout le monde finissait par en avoir assez d'elle. Même sa mère avait voulu partir alors qu'elle n'avait nulle part où aller. Et Arwen...

Se redressant brusquement, la jeune fille repoussa ces pensées. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense à Arwen. Et pour le moment, Legolas était là, tout près d'elle. Combien de temps cela durerait, elle ne voulait pas s'en soucier. Elle allait profiter de chaque jour avec lui. Tout comme elle avait profité de chaque moment qu'elle avait eu avec Arwen en s'efforçant d'oublier qu'un jour, celle-ci disparaîtrait à jamais. Avec un petit sourire triste, Nimroël effleura l'oreille de Legolas, toujours endormi.

\- _Toi aussi, tu as de très jolies oreilles_ , pensa-t-elle en retenant un petit rire.

Alors, sans un bruit, elle ressortit de la chambre de Legolas et retourna dans la sienne. Elle s'approcha de sa cheminée avec l'intention d'y ajouter quelques bûches avant de se coucher, mais une ombre se détacha soudainement du mur la faisant vivement sursauter. Elle inspira brusquement et recula de quelques pas avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait d'Elladan.

\- Où étais-tu? lui demanda l'elfe, doucement.

\- Je déteste quand vous faites ça, répondit Nimroël.

\- Quand je fais quoi?

\- Quand vous vous dissimulez comme ça, contre un mur, et que vous surgissez tout à coup.

L'elfe eut un petit rire.

\- Venant de toi, c'est un peu étrange comme remarque, tu ne trouves pas?

La jeune Maia se mit à rire elle aussi.

\- Où étais-tu? répéta Elladan.

\- Je...

Durant quelques secondes, Nimroël eut envie de mentir. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle devinait qu'Elladan ne serait pas content qu'elle soit allée dans la chambre de Legolas alors qu'il dormait.

\- Je suis allée voir Legolas dormir, dit-elle pourtant avec un léger défi dans la voix.

\- Tu ne dois pas faire ça, _seler'ai_ , répondit l'elfe.

Son ton était plus doux que ce à quoi la jeune fille s'attendait. Elle haussa légèrement les épaules.

\- Je voulais juste en être certaine, dit-elle d'un ton moqueur.

\- Être certaine de quoi? demanda Elladan avec un petit sourire.

\- Que les elfes pouvaient dormir.

\- Nous pouvons et devons dormir, Gil, tu devrais le savoir.

Nimroël haussa de nouveau les épaules.

\- Et toi aussi, tu dois dormir, ajouta l'elfe d'un ton autoritaire.

\- Vous êtes entré dans ma chambre, pensant que je dormais, n'est-ce pas?

\- Oui.

\- Ce n'est pas très différent de ce que je viens de faire alors.

\- C'est très différent, Gilraen, crois-moi. Il vaut mieux éviter de... perturber le sommeil d'un elfe.

La jeune fille s'étonna du ton soudainement grave d'Elladan.

\- Je n'ai pas fait de bruit, je ne l'ai pas réveillé, répondit Nimroël.

\- Mais il aurait pu te voir.

\- Euh... non, je me suis dissimulée.

Elladan poussa un léger soupir, mais il n'ajouta rien sur le sujet.

\- Tu devrais dormir maintenant. J'étais venu m'assurer que tu ne faisais pas de mauvais rêve.

\- Merci, murmura la jeune fille avant de se glisser dans son lit.

* * *

Nimroël avançait lentement le long qu'un corridor qui semblait sans fin. Elle croisait parfois une porte de bois, mais elle ne s'arrêtait pas de marcher. Une sourde angoisse montait lentement dans sa poitrine, l'empêchant peu à peu de respirer.

En arrivant devant une nouvelle porte, elle s'arrêta. Rien ne distinguait la porte de celles qu'elle avait croisées précédemment, mais elle savait cependant que c'était là qu'elle devait entrer. Pourtant, elle ne le voulait pas. Elle ne voulait pas voir ce qui se trouvait derrière le battant.

Malgré sa peur grandissante, la jeune fille entra dans la chambre. Un haut lit à baldaquin trônait au centre de la pièce.

\- Non, non, non, murmura, Nimroël.

Elle tenta de résister, mais elle s'avança tout de même vers le lit.

\- Non, répéta la jeune fille en geignant.

Il était là, allongé sur le dos, les bras en croix. Ses yeux ouverts étaient injectés de sang. Son visage était gonflé et ses lèvres étaient bleues. Sa langue était à moitié sortie de sa bouche.

\- Il est mort, il est mort, se répéta Nimroël. Il ne peut plus me faire de mal.

\- Alors, pourquoi as-tu si peur? lui demanda une voix familière, semblant ne provenir de nulle part.

\- Je n'ai pas peur! Je n'ai pas peur! répondit la jeune fille d'un ton plaintif.

\- Qui essaies-tu de convaincre?

La voix! C'était celle de son père! Nimroël regarda autour d'elle d'un air affolé, mais il n'y avait personne dans la pièce. Elle était seule. Seule avec le cadavre de Tinuïn.

Au bout d'un moment, la jeune fille reprit son avancée vers le lit. Elle voulait reprendre le bijou du Seigneur Círdan. Lentement, très lentement, elle tendit une main tremblante vers le cadavre. Ses doigts survolèrent la perle blanche. Elle hésita un instant, se recula puis revint survoler le bijou.

\- Petite froussarde, lui dit Saroumane d'une voix moqueuse.

Nimroël se décida enfin à déposer ses doigts sur la perle, mais au même moment, la main de Tinuïn s'agrippa à son poignet. Elle poussa un long hurlement strident et tenta de se libérer, sans succès.

S'assoyant brusquement dans l'immense lit, Tinuïn empoigna Nimroël par les cheveux, l'attirant vers lui. Celle-ci bascula dans le lit et se retrouva sous le corps du Maia. Ce dernier poussa alors un grognement et chercha à poser ses lèvres bleuies contre celles de la jeune fille qui se débattit et hurla de plus belle. De sa main libre, elle se mit à frapper l'homme de toutes ses forces, tout en continuant de crier.

* * *

\- Gilraen, réveille-toi! Réveille-toi!

Nimroël ouvrit brusquement les yeux et s'assit dans son lit. Elladan se trouvait près d'elle, lui tenant une main et cherchant à se protéger de ses coups de l'autre. Avec un cri, elle se libéra brusquement et se recula au fond de son lit.

\- Calme-toi, _seler'ai_. Tu as fait un cauchemar, mais c'est fini maintenant.

L'elfe se pencha en avant et tendit la main vers elle.

\- Ne la touchez pas! dit soudainement Legolas en entrant dans la chambre.

Elladan se retourna vers lui d'un air étonné.

\- Elle ne supporte pas d'être touchée après l'un de ses cauchemars, expliqua Legolas.

Ce dernier s'approcha doucement de la jeune fille et il s'assit sur le lit près d'elle. Lentement, il tendit sa main ouverte vers elle, sans la toucher.

\- Je suis là, _meleth nin_ , murmura-t-il.

Nimroël resta sans bouger durant un long moment. Ses bras étaient repliés contre sa poitrine, ses mains crispées l'une contre l'autre. Elle reprit lentement son souffle et se calma peu à peu. Enfin, elle plaça doucement sa main dans celle de Legolas puis elle s'avança vers lui et posa sa tête contre son épaule.

\- Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, murmura-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

\- Ça va, ne t'en fais pas. Le jour va bientôt se lever, de toute façon.

La jeune fille jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre, mais il faisait encore totalement noir. Elle eut un petit rire.

\- C'est encore le milieu de la nuit, dit-elle avec un léger reproche dans la voix.

Legolas rit doucement lui aussi.

\- Veux-tu essayer de dormir encore un peu, lui demanda-t-il?

Nimroël secoua la tête. Elle n'arriverait pas à se rendormir.

\- Alors, habille-toi. Je t'attendrai dans le couloir, lui dit l'elfe.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les jumeaux, Legolas et Nimroël étaient attablés autour de breuvages chauds, dans la grande salle de l'auberge. Elladan avait essayé de persuader la jeune fille de retourner dormir, mais elle avait de nouveau refusé.

Les trois elfes bavardaient à voix basse, mais la jeune fille ne leur prêtait pas attention. Elle était plongée dans ses réflexions, se demandant où elle irait maintenant qu'elle était sortie du château des Alatarim. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle voulait en sortir, mais ce but lui avait semblé tellement lointain, tellement inaccessible, qu'elle n'avait pas songé à ce qu'elle ferait ensuite.

Quand le ciel s'éclaircit à l'est, Aragorn descendit l'escalier et les rejoignit en leur souhaitant le bonjour. Ce fut seulement à cet instant que la jeune fille réalisa qu'Eldarion n'était pas là. Elle se sentit confuse d'avoir ainsi oublié son ami.

\- Où est Eldarion? demanda-t-elle à Aragorn dès que ce dernier se fut installé devant son déjeuner. Est-ce qu'il va bien?

\- Il va bien, la rassura le Roi. Il est au Mordor à nettoyer les derniers nids d'orcs qui se cachent encore dans ce sombre pays.

Nimroël le regarda d'un air étonné. Pourquoi avoir ainsi divisé les forces du Gondor? Pourquoi choisir d'attaquer le Mordor et Rhûn en même temps?

\- Vous aviez raison, répondit Aragorn à sa question muette. Les orcs avaient bel et bien trouvé de nouveaux maîtres. Apparemment, certains Alatarim avaient réussi à les convaincre de s'allier à eux contre nous. Lorsque nous avons rassemblé les hommes pour venir assiéger cette cité, nous avons été attaqués par plusieurs troupes d'orcs. Ils étaient encore plus nombreux que je ne le pensais. Heureusement, la tour de guet que nous avions construite devant les ruines des portes noires s'est révélée utile. Nous avons été prévenus à temps de l'attaque des orcs et nous avons pu décimer la plupart de nos ennemis sans trop de pertes.

La jeune Maia hocha lentement la tête, songeuse. Aragorn aurait pu charger l'un de ses capitaines de s'occuper du Mordor. Mais il avait confié cette tâche à son fils. Que devait-elle en comprendre? Est-ce que le Prince lui en voulait toujours de l'avoir repoussé? Nimroël soupira.

\- Que va-t-il se passer, maintenant? demanda la jeune fille.

\- Elladan m'a dit que vous pouviez ouvrir la barrière des Alatarim, répondit Aragorn.

Nimroël hocha la tête.

\- Alors, si vous êtes d'accord, d'ici un jour ou deux, nous prendrons le château. Nous devrions être de retour à Minas Tirith avant l'hiver.

La jeune fille se sentit étonnamment émue à cette idée. Elle leva les yeux vers Legolas, assis en face d'elle. En souriant, l'elfe lui tendit la main à travers de la table. Nimroël y glissa la sienne et elle sourit à son tour.

Il fallut attendre encore six jours avant qu'Aragorn ne décide enfin du dernier assaut sur le château des Alatarim. Profitant d'une nuit sombre, les hommes du Gondor s'avancèrent vers l'immense bâtiment aussi silencieusement que possible. Un peu en retrait, escortée de Legolas et des jumeaux, Nimroël se sentait excessivement nerveuse. Pourtant, son rôle se résumait à une seule chose: créer une brèche dans la barrière magique qui protégeait le château. D'ici quelques heures, les Alatarim ne seraient plus que de l'histoire ancienne. Les seuls êtres qui lui ressemblaient sur la Terre du Milieu n'existeraient bientôt plus.

La jeune fille n'aurait pas été en mesure d'expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait à cette idée. Elle n'avait pas la moindre affection pour Borard et Dolando et leur mort était méritée. Mais Morando... Aragorn avait promis de l'épargner, si jamais il décidait de se rendre. Nimroël espérait que ce serait le cas.

Sur un signal d'Elladan, les trois elfes entraînèrent la jeune Maia jusqu'à une petite échelle qui permettait d'entrer dans le château par une fenêtre. Elle y grimpa avec agilité, précédée des fils d'Elrond et suivie par Legolas. Une fois à l'intérieur du bâtiment, ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers la barrière. Celle-ci avait de nouveau rétréci, selon les dires d'Aragorn.

Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement dans une grande pièce qui devait avoir été une bibliothèque. Il y avait des étagères partout, mais celles-ci étaient à présent complètement vides, si on exceptait quelques feuillets oubliés, ici et là. Une centaine d'hommes portant les couleurs du Gondor se trouvaient déjà dans la salle, l'arme au poing. Aragorn était là également. Dès qu'il la vit, il s'approcha vivement d'elle.

\- Vous êtes prête? lui demanda-t-il.

La jeune fille eut un petit rire nerveux. Ouvrir la barrière n'était pas une tâche très difficile maintenant qu'elle savait comment s'y prendre, alors le sérieux avec lequel le Roi lui posa cette question lui sembla un peu incongru. Bien sûr, toute l'opération de cette nuit dépendait d'elle, mais elle n'avait pas réellement besoin qu'il le lui rappelle.

\- Oui, je suis prête, répondit-elle aussi calmement que possible.

\- Alors, allez-y.

Nimroël s'avança vers la barrière, consciente que tous les regards étaient fixés sur elle. Elle ferma un instant les yeux, pour se concentrer sur l'énergie présente autour d'elle. Puis elle tendit la main et toucha le mur magique. Elle eut un petit sourire quand elle sentit que les hommes dans la salle retenaient leur souffle. Alors, avec des gestes théâtraux, la jeune fille créa une brèche dans la barrière des Alatarim.

\- Voilà, dit-elle en se retournant vers le Roi et ses hommes.

Dans un silence étonnant, les soldats se mirent en une longue file et, un par un, ils franchirent la barrière.

\- Vous pouvez la ramener à l'auberge, dit alors Aragorn à Elladan et Elrohir.

\- Non! Je dois rester pour maintenir l'ouverture, répondit Nimroël. Je ne pense pas que je puisse le faire à distance.

\- Très bien, mais à la moindre alerte, je veux que vous quittiez cet endroit.

Nimroël hocha la tête.

\- Soyez prudent, ajouta-t-elle ensuite.

Aragorn lui sourit puis il se joignit à ses hommes qui continuaient à passer par l'ouverture créée par la jeune Maia. Ceux qui s'étaient trouvés dans la bibliothèque à leur arrivée ne représentaient qu'une infime partie des forces du Gondor que le Roi avait engagées dans cet assaut. En tout, ce furent près de sept cents hommes qui se lancèrent dans cette ultime attaque contre les Alatarim.

Nimroël ne savait pas combien d'hommes il restait dans le château, mais elle savait que la plupart étaient de mauvais guerriers. Ils n'avaient pas la moindre chance contre les forces du Gondor. Elle n'avait pas le moindre doute quant à l'issue de cette attaque, mais elle se sentait triste à l'idée qu'encore une fois, bien des hommes perdraient la vie en ce jour qui marquerait sans doute l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu.

* * *

1 mon aimée

* * *

Bonjour tout le monde! On a une super saison estivale, j'espère que vous en profitez autant que possible!

Les distractions sont nombreuses, mais je continue d'écrire. Laissez-moi un petit commentaire si vous êtes toujours là!

À dans 3 semaines!


	45. 45 Paix

**Disclaimer** : voir le premier chapitre

* * *

-45-

C'était officiel! La guerre était terminée! Borard était mort et Dolando avait été grièvement blessé. Maintenant seul Seigneur des Alatarim, Morando avait accepté de se rendre. Aragorn et lui avaient donc signé un armistice. Viendraient ensuite les pourparlers pour déterminer ce que les Alatarim auraient à payer au Gondor pour avoir injustement provoqué la guerre. Il faudrait également discuter des conditions exigées par le Gondor afin d'établir un traité de paix entre les deux royaumes. Mais tout ça, c'était secondaire. L'important, c'était que la guerre était finie.

Assis autour des restes de leur déjeuner, Aragorn, Elladan, Elrohir, Legolas et Nimroël restaient silencieux. Ils étaient tous plongés dans leurs pensées, mais les inquiétudes des derniers mois avaient été remplacées par le soulagement et la joie d'en avoir enfin fini avec la guerre.

\- Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? demanda tout à coup Aragorn, s'adressant à Nimroël.

Morando avait invité Aragorn et ses conseillers les plus proches à résider dans l'immense château durant les pourparlers. Mais la jeune fille n'avait pas la moindre intention de se joindre à eux, malgré l'insistance du Roi. Elle secoua vivement la tête.

\- Je tiens à ce que vous fassiez partie de la délégation qui négociera le traité de paix, lui dit Aragorn.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, rétorqua la jeune fille.

\- Je suis tout à fait sérieux, Gilraen. Vous devez participer aux négociations. Vous avez droit à des compensations pour toutes ces années où vous avez été privée de votre liberté.

\- Mais je ne veux rien du tout, Aragorn. Tout ce que je veux, c'est partir d'ici le plus rapidement possible. Je ne veux plus entendre parler des Alatarim et surtout, je ne veux pas remettre les pieds dans leur château.

\- Vous n'avez rien à craindre, lui dit doucement le Roi. Nous serons tous là et sous bonne garde, je vous assure.

Nimroël haussa les épaules et secoua la tête, indécise. Elle ne voulait pas retourner dans le château même si elle savait qu'elle y serait en sécurité. Elle n'avait pas peur des Alatarim encore vivants. Elle avait peur de ceux qui étaient morts récemment. Mais elle ne savait pas comment l'expliquer. Et surtout, elle n'avait pas envie de l'expliquer.

\- Négociez pour moi, si vous y tenez, Aragorn, mais moi, je ne veux pas retourner là-bas.

\- Si tu le souhaites, je parlerai en ton nom, dit doucement Legolas.

\- C'est à moi de le faire, répliqua vivement Elladan.

Durant de longues secondes, les deux elfes se fixèrent du regard. Puis d'un même mouvement, ils se tournèrent tous deux vers Nimroël. Celle-ci comprit aisément qu'ils attendaient qu'elle choisisse celui qui serait son mandataire lors des négociations avec les Alatarim. Mais elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de choisir.

Les sourcils froncés, son regard passa lentement d'Elladan à Legolas. Puis elle se tourna vers Elrohir et enfin vers Aragorn. Tous semblaient attendre sa décision, décision qu'elle se sentait incapable de prendre. Et tout à coup, son désir de revoir Arwen fut si intense qu'elle en ressentit une douleur dans la poitrine. L'elfe avait toujours été de bon conseil et en ce moment, elle lui manquait tellement que Nimroël avait du mal à respirer.

La jeune fille sut alors quelle devait être sa décision. La réponse était là, dans son désir de revoir Arwen. En fait, elle le savait depuis le début, mais elle ne savait pas comment l'énoncer. Elle soupira et ferma les yeux un instant. Elle expira ensuite vivement et redressa les épaules. Puis elle rouvrit les yeux, regarda Elladan et hocha lentement la tête à son intention. Ce dernier lui adressa un petit sourire, mais Nimroël n'y répondit pas. Elle se leva vivement et sortit de l'auberge avant que quiconque ne puisse la retenir.

Une fois dehors, Nimroël s'arrêta quelques secondes, éblouie par le soleil. Et malgré son trouble, elle sourit et leva son visage vers le ciel, appréciant les chauds rayons de l'astre du jour. Elle entendit alors Elladan l'appeler, mais elle voulait être seule alors elle se dissimula et s'éloigna aussi rapidement que possible.

Pendant quelques minutes, elle déambula sans but dans les rues pavées de la cité. À cette heure matinale, il n'y avait pratiquement personne, d'autant que la plupart des habitants n'étaient pas encore revenus dans la ville, malgré l'annonce de la fin de la guerre. Soudain plus optimiste, Nimroël secoua la tête. Il faisait beau, elle était libre et la guerre était finie. Que pouvait-elle demander de plus?

En trottinant d'un pas léger, la jeune fille se mit en route vers le nord-est. Elle dépassa quelques pêcheurs qui se dirigeaient lentement vers le petit port où étaient amarrées leurs barques. Elle arriva bientôt près d'un long escalier de bois qui descendait en zigzaguant vers le port. Elle se mit alors à descendre d'un pas rapide. Ses bottes crissaient sur le sable qui recouvrait parfois les marches, les rendant glissantes, mais elle ne ralentit pas pour autant.

Nimroël arriva rapidement sur les docks. Le bruit des vagues, le cri des mouettes et le sifflement du vent la firent battre son coeur à un rythme fou. Elle avait vécu près de quatre années à Rhûn, près de la mer du même nom, sans avoir réellement eu la chance de s'en approcher. Elle avait dû se contenter d'admirer les vagues depuis les fenêtres des appartements de Landar.

Il y avait beaucoup de monde sur les quais. Depuis le début du siège de la cité, c'était le seul endroit où il était encore possible de se procurer un peu de nourriture. Les pêcheurs sortaient donc de jour comme de nuit pour tenter de ramener de quoi survivre.

La jeune fille se détourna de cette agitation et se dirigea vers la plage. Une fois là, elle enleva ses bottes puis elle se mit à courir, appréciant le contact du sable sur ses pieds nus. Elle s'avança ensuite près de l'eau et se tint un instant immobile sur le sable mouillé, face à la mer qui miroitait au soleil. Puis, juste pour le plaisir, elle courut un long moment le long de la plage, ravie de sentir le vent et le soleil sur son visage. En arrivant près d'un amoncellement de gros rochers, elle y grimpa et s'y assit, souriant toute seule, pour admirer la mer et les vagues.

Lorsqu'elle sentit l'approche de Legolas, quelques minutes plus tard, elle retrouva son sérieux et une légère inquiétude. Elle venait de choisir Elladan comme mandataire et elle craignait la réaction de Legolas. Elle s'agenouilla sur son rocher et regarda l'elfe s'approcher. Ce dernier se dirigeait droit vers elle et elle se demanda vaguement comment il pouvait savoir où elle était. Mais elle se concentrait plutôt sur les traits de son visage, s'efforçant de deviner son humeur. L'elfe ne souriait pas, mais il ne semblait pas contrarié non plus.

\- Nimroël, montre-toi, s'il te plaît, dit doucement Legolas lorsqu'il ne fut qu'à une dizaine de pas des rochers.

La jeune Maia annula son sortilège.

\- Comment m'as-tu retrouvée? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je n'ai pas eu de mal à deviner que tu viendrais ici, près de la mer, _vanima,_ répondit l'elfe d'un ton légèrement moqueur.

Nimroël eut un petit rire.

\- Et une fois-là, je n'ai eu qu'à suivre tes traces sur le sable mouillé, ajouta-t-il.

La jeune fille s'étira le cou et elle regarda la plage, derrière l'elfe, mais elle ne vit pas la moindre trace de pas.

\- Mais elles ont disparu, protesta-t-elle.

\- Nim, je traque mes proies depuis des millénaires.

\- Je suis une proie, maintenant?

\- Une proie de choix, _meleth nin_.

Nimroël se remit à rire. Legolas s'approcha alors dans le but de l'aider à descendre des rochers. La jeune fille posa ses mains sur les épaules de l'elfe, mais avant que celui-ci ne puisse la soulever, elle l'attira vers elle et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres chaudes.

\- Tu vois, je suis plus grande que toi comme ça, murmura-t-elle.

Puis elle caressa le visage de l'elfe du bout des doigts avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Legolas répondit à son baiser tout en glissant sa main dans ses boucles rousses. De son bras libre, il entoura la taille de la jeune fille et la souleva doucement avant de la poser sur le sable. Il lui prit ensuite la main et l'entraîna lentement le long de la plage. Ils marchèrent en silence durant quelques minutes.

\- Je suis désolé, dirent-ils soudainement, en même temps.

\- Ils éclatèrent tous deux de rire.

\- Ne t'excuse pas pour avoir fait le bon choix, _meleth nin_. Je n'aurais pas dû te mettre dans une telle situation, dit doucement Legolas.

\- J'avais peur que tu sois en colère contre moi.

\- Tu as un peu écorché mon orgueil, dit-il, mais ça va.

\- Je ne voulais pas... Je ne pensais pas que... Tenais-tu réellement à perdre ton temps avec toutes ces discussions ennuyeuses? demanda Nimroël.

Legolas s'arrêta, prit le visage de la jeune fille entre ses mains et déposa un doux baiser sur son front.

\- Ces discussions seront très importantes, Nim.

\- Ennuyeuses, répéta Nimroël avec un petit air buté.

\- Importantes! répliqua l'elfe avec une lueur amusée dans les yeux. Très importantes, même.

\- D'accord, très importantes. Mais ennuyeuses aussi!

La jeune fille se glissa entre les bras de l'elfe et se serra contre lui. Elle posa sa joue sur sa poitrine et soupira.

\- Je ne suis pas très douée pour les négociations, murmura-t-elle tristement. J'ai assisté et participé à des tas de conseils très importants, avec Halbard, Landar et les autres. Mais je n'ai pas réussi à les convaincre de donner l'antidote à Aragorn.

Legolas la serra plus étroitement contre lui et lui embrassa les cheveux.

\- Tu ne dois plus penser à ça.

\- Je ne peux pas! Je ne pense qu'à ça, Legolas! Depuis que j'ai appris la mort de Nessalian, j'essaie de comprendre pourquoi j'ai échoué. Pourquoi je n'ai pas réussi à persuader Halbard d'envoyer l'antidote. Si j'avais été...

\- Nimroël, tu n'es pas responsable de sa mort.

\- Bien sûr que si! C'est moi qui ai eu cette vision! Moi qui ai choisi de ne pas en parler à Arwen. Et c'est encore moi qui n'ai pas réussi à convaincre Halbard de donner l'antidote à Aragorn. Je...

\- Arrête! Arrête de tout prendre sur tes épaules comme ça! lui dit sèchement Legolas.

L'elfe la tenait par les épaules. Il semblait furieux et ses yeux brillaient intensément. Nimroël baissa la tête et tenta de reculer, mais Legolas la retint. Puis il s'adoucit et du bout des doigts, il caressa le visage de la jeune fille.

\- Je pourrais, moi aussi, me sentir coupable de ce qui est arrivé. Je n'ai pas été là alors que tu avais besoin de moi. Mais mes conseils n'auraient peut-être servi à rien. Personne ne peut prévoir l'avenir et tu le sais très bien.

\- Moi je peux. Mes visions se produisent toujours! répondit Nimroël avec amertume.

\- Nimroël! protesta Legolas.

\- Bien sûr, si elles étaient plus précises et plus détaillées, si j'arrivais à mieux les comprendre, peut-être que je pourrais les changer. Mais jusqu'ici, j'ai toujours échoué à sauver ceux que je vois mourir dans mes visions.

\- Nim, tu as entendu Aragorn. Il t'a interdit de te sentir responsable de la mort de sa fille. Tu dois lui obéir.

Nimroël prit une profonde inspiration et hocha doucement la tête.

\- Je... Je vais essayer, murmura-t-elle.

\- C'est un début, répondit Legolas en l'attirant de nouveau contre lui.

* * *

L'auberge était bien calme maintenant qu'Aragorn, Elladan et Elrohir n'y étaient plus. La plupart des capitaines du Gondor étaient également absents, faisant eux aussi partie de la délégation chargée des négociations avec les Alatarim. Il ne restait plus que Legolas, mais pour Nimroël, c'était plus que suffisant. Ils allaient souvent se promener le long de la plage et le soir, ils bavardaient doucement près du feu.

Un soir, alors que la jeune fille était sur le point d'aller dormir, Elrohir arriva à l'auberge. Il venait prendre de leur nouvelle et surtout, les mettre au courant du déroulement des négociations.

\- Il faudra peut-être deux semaines, encore, pour en arriver à un traité, mais les choses avancent bien.

\- Deux semaines? s'étonna Nimroël. Pourquoi est-ce si long?

\- Ce n'est pas long, _seler'ai_ , bien au contraire. Morando se montre plus que raisonnable et il accepte sans protester la plupart des conditions qu'exige Aragorn.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules. Elle était impatiente de retourner au Gondor, mais pour une fois, elle se raisonna aisément. Deux semaines, ce n'était rien comparé à toutes ces années où elle avait été enfermée dans le château. Et puis à présent, elle était en très bonne compagnie.

Une fois qu'Elrohir fut reparti, elle demeura un long moment songeuse et même inquiète.

\- Ne voulais-tu pas aller dormir, _vanima_? demanda Legolas.

\- Legolas, est-ce que... est-ce que tu aimerais être avec Aragorn, pour ces négociations? Tu... tu pourrais y aller, si...

\- Aragorn n'a pas besoin de moi, _meleth nin_. Il a déjà de nombreux conseillers.

\- Mais je ne voudrais pas que tu te sentes obligé de...

\- Je ne me sens pas obligé, je t'assure. J'ai envie de rester près de toi et toi, tu ne veux pas retourner dans le château.

Nimroël se leva et s'approcha de l'elfe. Elle glissa ses deux mains dans celles de Legolas et se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

\- Je suis très contente que tu sois ici, avec moi, Legolas, murmura-t-elle.

\- Alors, que dirais-tu d'aller chasser quelques jours? lui proposa l'elfe.

La jeune fille eut un grand sourire et ses yeux brillèrent vivement à cette idée.

Il n'y avait pas de forêt dans la région. Cependant, en ce début d'automne, la plaine était couverte de hautes graminées et un grand nombre d'animaux de toutes sortes en profitaient pour se faire des réserves en prévision de l'hiver. Déjà, Nimroël et Legolas avaient pu apercevoir un troupeau de bovidés très impressionnants, avec de longues cornes recourbées ainsi que quelques groupes de chevaux à l'air trapu. Mais ces animaux étaient beaucoup trop gros pour eux et ils s'étaient contentés de les observer de loin. L'elfe était sur ses gardes, car il avait également aperçu quelques loups cachés dans les hautes herbes.

\- Plus les proies sont grosses, plus les prédateurs le sont aussi, lui dit-il d'un ton très sérieux. Ces loups étaient vraiment très gros.

\- Tant que ce ne sont pas des wargs, répondit distraitement la jeune fille.

Elle sentit alors le regard de Legolas s'appesantir sur elle et elle leva le regard vers lui. Elle fut alors très surprise de le voir se détourner, comme s'il cherchait à lui cacher quelque chose.

\- Qu'y a-t-il? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

L'elfe prit une grande inspiration, mais ne répondit pas.

\- Tu as vu des wargs! murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Cette fois, elle avait réellement peur.

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Si j'avais vu des wargs, nous serions en train de courir pour retourner à Rhûn.

\- Alors quoi? redemanda Nimroël.

\- Je ne voudrais pas... commença Legolas.

Puis il s'interrompit d'un air hésitant.

\- Oh! Tu veux savoir si j'arrive vraiment à comprendre leur langue, c'est bien ça?

\- Oui.

\- Si tu veux savoir quelque chose au sujet de mon passé, Legolas, tu n'as qu'à me le demander. Ce ne sont pas des choses dont j'aime parler, mais à toi, je veux bien les raconter, si tu le souhaites.

\- C'est Haldir qui a évoqué le sujet et je dois admettre que je suis curieux. Comment as-tu appris leur langue?

Nimroël haussa légèrement les épaules et elle fronça les sourcils durant un court instant. Puis elle sourit et redressa la tête pour regarder l'elfe dans les yeux.

\- Il y avait quelques meutes de wargs, au service de Saroumane, à Orthanc. Et je... eh bien, les wargs n'obéissent que s'ils ont peur, vraiment peur, de leur maître. Ils sont généralement bien nourris par les orcs chargés de s'occuper d'eux parce qu'un warg qui a faim devient vite très dangereux. Mais parfois, les orcs sont négligents ou bien il y a des wargs particulièrement récalcitrants. Alors, quand on côtoie ces sales bêtes, il vaut mieux comprendre ce qu'elles disent si on ne veut pas finir dans leur estomac. Donc mon... Saroumane m'a obligée à rester avec les wargs et leurs gardiens pendant des mois afin que j'apprenne leur langue. Je détestais ces sales bêtes et je détestais encore plus leurs gardiens. Et pourtant, chaque fois que Saroumane me demandait de parler cette langue atroce, pour prouver que je l'avais bien apprise, je refusais. Alors j'ai dû rester dans leur antre encore plus longtemps. J'ai fini par pouvoir en sortir, mais je n'ai jamais dit un seul mot dans leur langue.

\- Et dire que j'en ai voulu à mon père de m'avoir obligé à apprendre la langue commune, murmura Legolas.

L'elfe la regardait d'un air triste et contrit, mais Nimroël éclata de rire.

\- C'est sûr que si on faisait un concours du pire père sur la Terre du Milieu, Saroumane gagnerait haut la main! Mais c'est du passé tout ça, inutile de se lamenter là-dessus.

Legolas eut un petit sourire moqueur.

\- Tu parles comme si ton passé remontait à des millénaires alors que ça ne fait même pas deux siècles.

Ne voulant pas revenir sur le fait qu'elle avait à peine deux cents ans alors que Legolas était âgé de plus de trois millénaires, la jeune fille haussa les épaules et détourna la tête.

\- On va où maintenant? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Legolas se remit donc en route et Nimroël le suivit aussi silencieusement que possible. Ils avançaient sur la plaine depuis l'aube et le soleil était à présent à son apogée. Il avait fait froid au petit matin, mais à présent, les rayons du soleil étaient de plus en plus chauds. Le bruissement du vent dans les herbes et le chant des grillons avaient un effet envoûtant. La jeune fille était heureuse de marcher ainsi avec l'elfe, même si elle aurait nettement préféré se trouver sous les arbres.

Legolas s'arrêta soudain et d'un geste, il indiqua à Nimroël de ne pas faire de bruit. Puis du doigt, il pointa en direction de quelques rochers, devant eux. La jeune fille aperçut alors un petit groupe de lagopèdes, grattant et picorant le sol. Les oiseaux, bien gras, commençaient à changer de plumage pour l'hiver et leurs pattes étaient déjà recouvertes de plumes blanches. Du coin de l'oeil, Nimroël vit l'elfe encocher une flèche et elle se figea. Puis l'arc de Legolas chanta, mais à la grande surprise de ce dernier, sa flèche alla se planter brusquement dans le sol, à quelques pas des oiseaux qui s'envolèrent sans demander leur reste. Comme s'il doutait de ce qui venait de se passer, l'elfe alla ramasser sa flèche, qu'il contempla un court instant, étonné. Il revint alors vers la jeune fille, posant sur elle un regard interrogateur.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, dit-elle d'une petite voix troublée.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Nim? demanda Legolas. Pourquoi as-tu dévié ma flèche, comme ça?

\- Je...

\- Si tu ne veux pas chasser, tu n'as qu'à le dire.

\- Je veux chasser, mais je... Je ne voulais pas que tu tues ces oiseaux.

Legolas haussa les sourcils d'un air étonné. Nimroël baissa tristement la tête, consciente que ce qu'elle venait de dire n'avait pas vraiment de sens.

\- J'avais envie de marcher avec toi et de traquer les animaux et... Mais à l'idée de voir mourir l'un de ces oiseaux, je... Je n'y avais pas pensé avant, mais quand tu as tiré... Je n'ai pas réellement réfléchi. Je suis désolée pour ta flèche.

\- Ce n'est qu'une flèche, _meleth nin_. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

\- Je suis désolée, répéta la jeune fille pour la troisième fois.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

Legolas attira Nimroël vers lui et la prit doucement dans ses bras.

\- Tu as vécu des choses difficiles, ces dernières années. Mais tu verras, avec le temps, tu iras mieux.

La jeune fille hocha doucement la tête.

\- Il faudra juste penser à emporter plus de vivres quand on ira chasser, ajouta l'elfe d'un ton moqueur.

Nimroël eut un petit gloussement de rire et Legolas l'embrassa doucement sur le front.

\- Viens, dit-il ensuite. J'ai vu quelques traces, tout à l'heure, et je crois que ça te plaira.

\- Des traces?

\- Si je ne me trompe pas, il y a des cerfs quelque part au sud. Je n'y avais pas vraiment porté attention, car je n'avais pas l'intention de chasser quelque chose d'aussi gros. Mais puisqu'on chasse de façon un peu particulière, ça pourrait être intéressant.

L'elfe prit la main de la jeune fille et voulut l'entraîner à sa suite, mais elle le retint. Puis elle s'approcha doucement et leva la tête vers lui. Elle le fixa droit dans les yeux, les joues légèrement colorées, un petit sourire timide flottant sur ses lèvres.

\- Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle. De tout mon coeur! De toute mon âme!

Avec un doux sourire, Legolas la serra contre lui et l'embrassa. Puis il lui caressa la joue et lui murmura les mêmes mots à l'oreille. Nimroël eut un long frisson de plaisir.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, ils observaient un petit groupe de cerfs composés d'une douzaine de femelles et de presque autant de petits d'environ six mois. La jeune fille était aux anges et elle souriait d'une oreille à l'autre. Debout sur la pointe des pieds, elle s'étirait le cou pour essayer de mieux voir malgré les hautes herbes et elle gesticulait en silence, pointant à l'elfe les petits cerfs qu'elle trouvait si mignons.

\- Arrête de bouger ainsi, _meleth nin_ , tu vas les faire fuir, lui murmura Legolas à l'oreille.

Nimroël lui jeta un regard surpris avant de se moquer gentiment de lui.

\- Ils ne peuvent pas nous voir, Legolas. As-tu oublié que je suis une sorcière?

L'elfe, qui jusqu'ici était légèrement accroupi pour se dissimuler derrière les graminées, se redressa lentement.

\- Es-tu certaine que ton sortilège fonctionne sur ces animaux? demanda-t-il.

La jeune fille hocha vivement la tête.

\- Il n'y a que sur les esprits supérieurs que ça ne fonctionne pas, répondit-elle d'un air espiègle.

Legolas eut une petite moue sarcastique. Puis il se pencha vers Nimroël, la souleva doucement et l'assit sur son épaule, apparemment sans effort. La jeune fille eut alors un meilleur aperçu sur le petit troupeau de cerfs et son sourire s'élargit davantage. Et grâce à sa nouvelle perspective, elle découvrit une nouvelle petite femelle que suivait un jeune faon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de deux mois. Elle tapota doucement la tête de l'elfe et lui pointa l'animal, dissimulé par les herbes. Legolas sourit de son enthousiasme même s'il savait qu'un petit aussi jeune ne pourrait certainement pas passer l'hiver qui arrivait à grands pas. En temps normal, il aurait abattu cet animal, né trop tard dans la saison. Sa mère aurait ainsi eu de meilleures chances de survie, durant la saison froide. Il n'en dit cependant rien, ne voulant pas gâcher le plaisir de la jeune fille.

Quelques heures plus tard, Nimroël était assise près d'un grand feu, une couverture posée sur les épaules. Un fort vent, très froid, s'était levé peu après le coucher du soleil et dans la plaine, il y avait peu d'endroits pour s'en abriter. Grâce à la vue perçante de Legolas, ils avaient tout de même trouvé l'étroit lit asséché d'un cours d'eau et ils s'étaient installés près d'un petit bosquet d'arbrisseaux chétifs. La jeune fille grelottait, mais elle était tout de même très heureuse. La journée avait été merveilleuse. Bien sûr, pour souper, ils avaient dû se contenter de quelques racines insipides cuites sous les braises, et d'un brouet fait de céréales bouillies, mais rien ne pouvait atténuer la joie qu'elle ressentait.

La voyant frissonner malgré le feu et la chaude couverture, l'elfe remit quelques branches mortes sur le feu puis il alla s'asseoir derrière elle et l'entoura de ses bras. Avec la chaleur des flammes devant elle et celle de l'elfe dans son dos, Nimroël cessa rapidement de trembler. Elle s'appuya alors contre le torse de Legolas et se détendit. Puis au bout de quelques minutes, elle commença à se sentir somnolente.

\- Est-ce que je peux dormir, comme ça?

\- Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça?

La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

\- Si quelque chose te rend mal à l'aise ou inconfortable, il suffit de le dire, Nim. Je te l'ai déjà dit.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. J'aime que tu sois près de moi. Mais je sais que parmi les humains, il serait très mal vu que je passe la nuit ainsi, seule avec toi.

\- Ça t'inquiète? demanda Legolas.

Nimroël réfléchit quelques secondes puis elle secoua vivement la tête.

\- Absolument pas. Ce sont plutôt Elladan et Elrohir qui m'inquiètent. Ils sont étranges depuis qu'ils sont venus nous chercher au château. Elladan surtout. J'ai l'impression qu'il est en colère contre moi, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi.

\- Elladan n'est pas en colère contre toi, _meleth nin_. Il est inquiet pour toi.

\- Pourquoi? La guerre est finie et les Alatarim ne me causeront plus jamais de problèmes. À part quelques cauchemars, tout va bien. Et puis, tu es là!

Nimroël renversa la tête vers Legolas et lui sourit.

\- C'est un peu ce qui l'inquiète, répondit l'elfe en l'embrassant sur le front.

\- Quoi?

\- Je n'ai pas cessé de te le répéter, tu es trop jeune pour t'engager dans ce genre de relation. Mais comme tu ne sembles pas vouloir écouter ce qu'on te dit et que je ne tiens pas à ce que tu me demandes encore de ne pas revenir à Minas Tirith, je suis là.

S'appuyant sur les genoux de l'elfe, la jeune fille se souleva et elle s'agenouilla, lui faisant face.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser, Legolas. C'est juste que chaque fois que tu pars, c'est tellement difficile. C'est comme si on me privait soudainement de quelque chose qui m'est essentiel pour vivre. Comme si... comme si mon âme se déchirait.

\- Je n'avais pas réalisé que c'était aussi dur pour toi, _meleth nin_. Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir fait souffrir, répondit Legolas en repoussant les cheveux de la jeune fille derrière ses oreilles.

\- Mais tu... tu ne partiras plus, n'est-ce pas? C'est bien ce que tu as dit, quand nous étions dans le château, non?

Nimroël fronçait les sourcils d'un air incertain.

\- Je ne partirai plus sans toi, répondit très doucement Legolas. Mais je compte bien t'emmener avec moi.

\- M'emmener? M'emmener où? Et pourquoi? demanda Nimroël d'un ton angoissé. Je croyais que... qu'Arwen voulait bien que je revienne à la citadelle. C'est ce qu'Elladan m'a dit.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Je suis certain qu'elle a très hâte de te revoir.

\- Alors, toi tu... tu vas rester à la citadelle? Tout le temps?

\- Je ne m'éloignerai pas beaucoup. Plusieurs des elfes d'Eryn Lasgalen ont décidé de s'installer dans les bois de l'Ithilien. Toi et moi, nous resterons à la citadelle durant l'automne et l'hiver. Et je ferai quelques visites aux miens pendant ce temps. Mais durant l'été, j'aimerais te faire découvrir certains endroits très intéressants.

\- Pendant l'été? Comme des vacances?

\- Oui, comme des vacances.

Nimroël sourit et s'installa de nouveau contre le torse de l'elfe. La tête appuyée sur son épaule, elle ferma les yeux et, après s'être assurée que Legolas n'était pas inconfortable, elle se laissa glisser dans le sommeil.

* * *

L'armée du Gondor avançait lentement, le long des montagnes entourant le Mordor. Aragorn, Elladan et Elrohir chevauchaient en tête, suivis de près par Legolas et Nimroël. Il avait plu pratiquement sans arrêt durant toute la semaine précédente et à présent, le sol était imbibé d'eau et la boue rendait la route très glissante. Étant donné la fatigue des hommes et des chevaux, Aragorn avait donné l'ordre de n'avancer qu'au pas.

Un pâle soleil apparaissait de temps en temps entre les nuages et le vent soufflait fortement, mais il ne faisait pas trop froid. Et malgré la boue et le vent, Nimroël appréciait de pouvoir avancer plus lentement après les quelques semaines passées à galoper tout au long de la route depuis Rhûn. Les hommes d'Aragorn, par contre, n'étaient pas du tout heureux de ce délai. Ils se trouvaient à quelques jours à peine de chez eux et ils étaient tous impatients de retrouver leurs familles.

La jeune fille releva tout à coup la tête lorsqu'un groupe de cavaliers apparut à quelque distance devant eux. Tendant son esprit pour tenter de savoir qui arrivait ainsi, la jeune Maia émit une exclamation de surprise. Elle retint soudainement son cheval et les cavaliers qui la suivaient s'écartèrent brusquement pour l'éviter. Lui jetant des regards irrités, ils la dépassèrent en grommelant. Nimroël se retrouva rapidement séparée d'Aragorn et des fils d'Elrond. Seul Legolas resta près d'elle.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, _meleth nin_? lui demanda-t-il doucement.

\- C'est Arwen! souffla-t-elle.

Legolas scruta la route devant eux puis il sourit à la jeune fille.

\- Il vaudrait mieux avancer, lui dit-il.

Ils étaient tous deux immobilisés au milieu de la route et les hommes du Gondor devaient les contourner pour continuer d'avancer. Nimroël hocha la tête et elle poussa doucement sa monture en avant. Elle affichait un air incertain et son regard passait de Legolas, chevauchant à côté d'elle, au petit groupe de cavaliers qui s'approchait. Elle aurait aimé apercevoir Arwen, mais si elle pouvait sentir sa présence, il lui fallut encore un moment avant de pouvoir distinguer l'elfe.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'Arwen et son escorte allaient les rejoindre, Aragorn ordonna à ses troupes de s'arrêter. L'ordre se propagea rapidement tout au long de la colonne et tous les cavaliers s'arrêtèrent. Le Roi descendit ensuite de sa monture et dès qu'Arwen se fut arrêtée elle aussi, il l'aida à descendre de cheval. Et là, ignorant la boue qui leur collait aux pieds ainsi que tous les regards qui étaient fixés sur eux, ils s'étreignirent et s'embrassèrent durant de longues minutes, comme si le monde, autour d'eux, avait cessé d'exister.

Séparée de la Reine par quelques cavaliers seulement, Nimroël ne pouvait détourner son regard de l'elfe. Elle sentait son coeur cogner durement dans sa poitrine, et elle était partagée entre l'envie de se précipiter vers elle et celle de se dissimuler. Elle cherchait intensément ce qu'elle devait dire à son amie, mais son esprit restait totalement vide. Depuis qu'elle était sortie du château des Alatarim, la jeune fille avait beaucoup réfléchi à ce qu'elle dirait à Arwen quand elle la reverrait. Mais à présent que celle-ci n'était plus qu'à quelques pas d'elle, les mots la fuyaient.

Nimroël sursauta lorsque Legolas toucha doucement sa cheville. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué que l'elfe était descendu de cheval. Après avoir aidé la jeune fille à débarquer de sa monture, Legolas chercha à l'entraîner vers Arwen, Aragorn et les jumeaux. Ceux-ci semblaient à présent en grande discussion et Nimroël resta sur place, à moitié cachée par les chevaux de quelques cavaliers du Gondor.

\- Pourquoi est-elle venue? murmura-t-elle d'un ton inquiet.

\- Pour le savoir, tu devras le lui demander, répondit Legolas.

\- Peut-être qu'elle a changé d'idée. Peut-être qu'elle ne veut pas que je revienne à la citadelle.

\- Je suis sûr que tu t'inquiètes pour rien, Nim.

\- Ils n'ont pourtant pas l'air très heureux, rétorqua Nimroël en indiquant les trois elfes et Aragorn.

Elladan et Elrohir regardèrent alors dans sa direction et la jeune fille sut immédiatement qu'ils étaient en colère. C'était presque imperceptible, une légère raideur dans les épaules, peut-être, mais elle les connaissait suffisamment pour n'avoir aucun doute sur leur humeur. Arwen continuait de parler avec Aragorn et la jeune Maia ne pouvait pas voir l'expression de leur visage, mais son inquiétude grimpait de seconde en seconde.

\- Je voudrais m'en aller, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

\- Je vais aller voir ce qui se passe, proposa Legolas. Mais tu dois me promettre de rester ici, sans bouger.

\- C'est promis, souffla Nimroël presque sans voix.

La jeune fille suivit Legolas des yeux tandis qu'il s'approchait d'Aragorn et des trois elfes. Ils échangèrent quelques mots puis Nimroël regarda avec inquiétude Arwen se diriger vers elle. Le coeur battant la chamade, elle avait une furieuse envie de s'enfuir, mais les doux yeux gris de l'elfe posés sur elle ainsi que le léger sourire qui éclairait son visage la rassurèrent. Et comme toujours, le charme opéra et la jeune fille fut incapable de bouger ni même de penser jusqu'à ce qu'Arwen se trouve tout près d'elle.

\- Bonjour, _seler'ai_ , dit-elle de sa voix magnifique.

Pour Nimroël, ce fut comme une douce pluie d'été rafraîchissante après de longs jours de chaleur et de sécheresse. Elle se sentit apaisée d'un seul coup et des larmes de soulagement et de joie remplirent ses yeux.

\- Arwen, murmura-t-telle, la gorge serrée.

\- Je suis heureuse de te revoir, Gilraen.

La jeune fille se jeta littéralement dans les bras de l'elfe et elle se mit à répéter son nom, encore et encore, incapable de prononcer une seule autre parole cohérente. Arwen la tenait serrée contre elle et lui caressait doucement les cheveux.

\- Je suis tellement désolée, dit enfin Nimroël, après s'être détachée de l'elfe.

\- Je sais, Gil.

\- J'aurais dû... Je n'aurais pas dû...

Puis elle s'interrompit, incapable de trouver ses mots. L'elfe eut un doux sourire réconfortant.

\- Je sais, répéta-t-elle.

\- Je vous demande sincèrement pardon.

\- Il n'y a rien à pardonner, _seler'ai_.

Après un long silence, la jeune fille posa la question qui la hantait depuis qu'elle avait perçu l'arrivée d'Arwen.

\- Que se passe-t-il? Pourquoi êtes-vous venue jusqu'ici?

Puis, devait l'air hésitant de l'elfe, elle ajouta:

\- Je vous en prie, ne me mentez pas. La vérité ne peut pas être pire que tout ce que j'imagine.

Il y a des rumeurs qui courent, Gil, dit Arwen en soupirant. Des rumeurs te concernant.

\- Des rumeurs? Quel genre de rumeurs?

La Reine ferma doucement les yeux d'un air navré. Puis elle posa son bras sur les épaules de Nimroël et elle l'entraîna vers Aragorn et les autres.

\- Quel genre de rumeurs? répéta la jeune fille une fois près de ses amis.

Un long silence accueillit sa question.

\- Ces rumeurs, elles finiront bien par parvenir jusqu'à moi, non? Alors, il vaudrait sans doute mieux que ce soit vous qui me l'annonciez, ajouta-t-elle doucement. Que dit-on à mon sujet?

Les rumeurs prétendent que c'est vous qui avez empoisonné ma fille, dit doucement Aragorn. Le fait que vous ayez soudainement quitté Minas Tirith, puis que vous vous soyez rendue à Rhûn, tout semble confirmer que vous avez été la complice des Alatarim. Sans compter que l'on rappelle également que vous êtes la fille de Saroumane, le traître.

Nimroël était atterrée. Elle avait adoré Nessalian, elle avait risqué sa vie pour tenter de la sauver. Et maintenant, les gens répétaient qu'elle était responsable de sa mort. Legolas vint se placer près d'elle et il la soutint doucement, un bras passé autour de sa taille. Un instant, elle appuya son front contre son épaule et inspira profondément. Puis elle se redressa et regarda de nouveau ses amis.

\- Pourquoi? Je ne comprends pas, murmura la jeune fille. Pourquoi me détestent-ils autant?

\- Ce ne sont que des rumeurs que les gens répètent sans y penser, sans même y croire totalement, répondit doucement Arwen.

\- Nous allons faire taire ces rumeurs, Gilraen, continua le Roi. Mais il faudra un peu de temps pour ça.

La jeune fille hocha tristement la tête. Puis elle regarda à nouveau Arwen.

\- Ça n'explique pas pourquoi vous êtes venue jusqu'ici, sur des routes boueuses, dit-elle doucement. Vous auriez pu simplement envoyer un message. Ou attendre qu'on arrive à la citadelle.

Devant le silence de ses amis, Nimroël insista:

\- Que se passe-t-il? Qu'est-ce que vous ne me dites pas?

\- Des gens ont également menacé de s'en prendre à vous, répondit Aragorn. Alors je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous n'entriez pas dans la cité pour le moment.

\- Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi voudraient-ils s'en prendre à moi?

\- Certains vous croient responsable de la guerre contre Rhûn.

La jeune fille était tellement dépassée par toutes ces nouvelles qu'elle n'arrivait pas à penser clairement.

\- Je vous le répète, nous ferons taire ces rumeurs. Mais pour le moment, il vaut mieux que vous restiez en sécurité. Avec la fin de la guerre et le retour des soldats, tous les habitants de la ville descendront dans les rues pour célébrer. Maintenir la sécurité ne sera pas simple, expliqua encore le Roi.

\- Nous pouvons aller passer quelques jours en Ithilien, avec les miens, dit doucement Legolas.

\- Non, non, je ne veux pas. Je... je peux me dissimuler, ou même changer mon apparence, mais je veux rentrer. Je vous en prie, je veux rentrer à la citadelle.

\- Je t'en prie, _seler'ai_ , il ne faut pas prendre de risque. C'est seulement pour quelques jours, dit doucement Arwen. Et je viendrai avec toi.

\- Avec moi? C'est pour ça que vous êtes venue?

\- Oui, c'est pour ça que je suis ici.

Nimroël plongea son regard dans celui de l'elfe puis elle poussa un profond soupir. Elle hocha ensuite tristement la tête.

\- Quelques jours? Seulement quelques jours? demanda la jeune fille.

\- Promis, répondit l'elfe avec un pâle sourire.

* * *

\- Mon père vous l'avait pourtant interdit, dit Arwen d'une voix douce, mais remplie de reproches.

\- Je l'ai retrouvée caché au fond d'un trou, terrifiée. Il m'a fallu des heures pour la persuader de sortir. Et si vous entendiez ses cris, lorsqu'elle fait un cauchemar. Lorsque nous étions encore dans le château des Alatarim, j'ai été obligé de la bâillonner pour qu'elle ne les alerte pas et je... Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi impuissant de toute ma vie, Arwen.

\- Je comprends, Legolas. Mais ceci est inapproprié.

\- Je suis désolé que vous le voyiez ainsi. J'ai seulement cherché à lui offrir l'assurance dont elle avait besoin.

\- Elle n'a certainement pas besoin que vous lui preniez son innocence.

\- Il ne s'agit que de quelques baisers, Arwen. Et les choses en resteront là, je peux vous l'assurer.

Il y eut un long silence alors que les deux elfes marchaient d'un pas lent dans les bois d'Ithilien. Legolas tendait l'oreille pour s'assurer que Nimroël ne faisait pas un cauchemar.

\- Ne vous méprenez pas, mon ami, dit Arwen. Je n'ai pas le moindre doute, vous concernant. Mais vous ne la connaissez pas comme je la connais. Elle est tellement impulsive. Il n'est pas facile de la contenir lorsqu'elle se laisse emporter par ses émotions.

Legolas hocha lentement la tête et les deux elfes poursuivirent leur marche en silence, encore une fois.

\- Sans toute cette histoire, avec les Alatarim, elle serait peut-être partie pour Valinor, à l'heure qu'il est, murmura soudainement Arwen.

Cette fois, Legolas s'arrêta brusquement et regarda Arwen d'un air abasourdi.

\- Ne serait-il pas temps qu'elle quitte la Terre du Milieu, Legolas? Mes frères en sont persuadés. Et puis...

\- Et puis?

\- Mon père m'avait mise en garde contre le fait de la garder trop longtemps auprès de moi. Mais je ne l'ai pas écouté. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je n'ai pas écouté les conseils de mon père et voyez tout ce qui est arrivé!

\- Croyez-vous que le Seigneur Elrond a vu?.. commença Legolas.

\- Non, l'interrompit Arwen. Mon père ne l'a jamais vue, dans aucune de ses visions. Ma grand-mère non plus. Gilraen n'est jamais apparue dans son miroir.

\- Vraiment? C'est étrange!

\- Lorsque Nimroël est arrivée en Lothlórien, Galadriel a réellement été très surprise. Pour la première fois, depuis très longtemps, elle a été surprise.

Devant l'air étonné de Legolas, Arwen eut un vague sourire puis elle poursuivit ses explications.

\- C'est peut-être Saroumane qui a réussi à soustraire Gilraen aux visions de mon père et de Galadriel. Après tout, si le Maia avait l'intention d'utiliser sa fille durant la guerre de l'anneau, il valait mieux que personne ne sache qu'elle existait. Et pourtant...

\- Pourtant?

\- Mon père croit que c'est elle qui, sans s'en rendre compte, réussit à se dissimuler aux oracles. Il croit que c'est lié au don qu'elle a de disparaître. Ou alors, c'est lié au fait qu'elle a également des visions de l'avenir1.

Legolas soupira. Puis les deux elfes firent demi-tour et revinrent vers la petite maison où Nimroël dormait depuis quelques heures déjà.

\- Je me sens privilégiée de l'avoir auprès de moi, dit doucement Arwen. Elle est parfois déroutante, souvent impulsive et imprévisible, mais elle a un coeur généreux.

Un doux sourire flotta sur les lèvres de Legolas. Nimroël était effectivement la personne la plus déroutante qu'il ait jamais connue.

\- Je pense tout de même qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'elle parte pour Valinor avec mes frères. J'ai peur que ça ne soit trop dur, pour elle, quand il sera temps pour moi de partir.

\- Je serai là, Arwen, murmura Legolas.

Arwen secoua doucement la tête.

\- Je n'ai pas le don de mon père pour prédire l'avenir, Legolas, mais je suis inquiète pour elle. Plus encore que je ne l'ai été quand j'ai appris qu'elle était entre les mains des Alatarim. Et je ne sais pas si c'est seulement parce que j'ai encore l'habitude de me reposer sur lui, mais je... mon père me manque terriblement en ce moment. J'ai le sentiment qu'il est le seul qui puisse l'aider, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Peut-être à cause de ce Tinuïn. Je suis désolée d'être aussi vague, mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce que je ressens.

\- Je peux essayer de la convaincre d'accompagner le Seigneur Celeborn et vos frères. Je pense aussi que ce serait mieux pour elle. Mais je doute qu'elle accepte. Elle vous a promis de rester à vos côtés. Et surtout, elle l'a promis à la Dame Galadriel. Jamais elle ne brisera cette promesse.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard environ, après une chevauchée sans histoire depuis les bois de l'Ithilien, Nimroël se tenait debout au milieu de son petit salon. Elle admirait la pièce, un sourire un peu triste flottant sur ses lèvres.

\- Vous avez tout arrangé! murmura-t-elle d'un ton impressionné.

\- Dès que nous avons pu entrer ici, nous avons fait remplacer les vitres. Retirer toutes les pièces de monnaie des murs a été un peu plus compliqué par contre.

La jeune fille s'approcha du mur et passa doucement ses doigts sur les trous qu'avaient laissés les petites pièces d'argent.

\- Ensuite, il ne restait qu'à changer le mobilier. J'ai essayé de garder le style de tes anciens fauteuils, mais si tu n'aimes pas ceux-ci, on pourra les changer.

\- Non, non, c'est parfait, Arwen. Merci, merci pour tout. Je...

Nimroël s'approcha doucement de l'elfe.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolée, murmura-t-elle. J'ai... j'ai vraiment dépassé les bornes cette fois. J'aurais pu blesser quelqu'un.

\- Je suis en partie responsable, _seler'ai_. Je savais que tu réagirais mal si je te donnais cet argent et pourtant, je te l'ai quand même envoyé.

\- Arwen, vous n'êtes pas... Je suis la seule responsable. Je... je... Gandalf avait raison, je n'ai pas la maturité nécessaire pour les pouvoirs que j'ai. Peut-être aurait-il dû me faire la même chose qu'à Saroumane.

\- Gil, ne sois pas aussi sévère avec toi-même.

\- Mais j'aurais pu tuer quelqu'un!

\- Tu étais seule dans la pièce. Tu n'as pas lancé cet argent sur quelqu'un.

\- Mais des pièces sont passées par les fenêtres et du verre est tombé de la tour. Ça aurait pu tomber sur quelqu'un.

\- Même sans tes pouvoirs, tu aurais pu lancer cet argent par la fenêtre, Gil. Le résultat n'aurait pas été aussi spectaculaire, mais les risques auraient été les mêmes.

La jeune fille secoua la tête, pas entièrement convaincue.

\- Des hommes en tuent d'autres chaque jour, _seler'ai_! Ils n'ont pas besoin de tes pouvoirs pour ça.

\- Oui, mais...

\- Tu as commis une erreur qui aurait pu avoir de graves conséquences, mais heureusement, personne n'a été blessé. L'important, ce sont les leçons que tu en tireras, maintenant.

Nimroël soupira doucement puis elle hocha tristement la tête. Caressant distraitement le tissu de l'un des fauteuils, elle le contourna lentement et se laissa tomber sur le siège. Elle ramena ses jambes contre son torse et les entoura de ses bras avant de fermer les yeux en inspirant profondément.

\- Comment te sens-tu? lui demanda Arwen.

\- Je suis très contente d'être enfin rentrée, répondit la jeune fille en expirant longuement. Malgré les rumeurs et les menaces. Je suis enfin chez moi. Mais je suis épuisée.

\- Fais-tu toujours des cauchemars? demanda Arwen.

Nimroël hocha doucement la tête.

\- Voudrais-tu m'en parler?

La jeune fille secoua vivement la tête, les yeux fermés et le visage crispé.

\- Rien ne t'y oblige, bien sûr. Mais si tu te confiais, cela t'aiderait peut-être, _seler'ai_.

Nimroël secoua la tête, encore une fois.

\- Gilraen, regarde-moi, s'il te plaît, demanda doucement Arwen.

La jeune fille ouvrit lentement les yeux et leva le regard vers l'elfe. Celle-ci la regardait avec une telle bienveillance qu'elle eut soudain envie de pleurer.

\- Tu n'es aucunement responsable de ce qui s'est produit, dit Arwen. Tu n'es pas responsable de la mort de Nessalian. Et ce sont les Alatarim qui ont déclaré cette guerre en s'en prenant à ma fille. Je veux que ce soit bien clair pour toi.

La jeune fille hésita un instant, puis elle hocha légèrement la tête.

\- Quant à ce que s'est passé avec cet homme, ce Tinuïn...

L'elfe s'interrompit brusquement et elle prit une grande inspiration. Nimroël était très étonnée du ton soudainement glacial de son amie. Celle-ci serrait les dents et ses yeux brillaient de colère et de dégoût.

\- Je n'avais jamais souhaité la mort d'un homme, auparavant, Gilraen. Mais si celui qui t'a agressée était toujours vivant, je réclamerais sa tête.

\- Je l'ai étranglé, murmura la jeune fille.

\- Je sais, répondit l'elfe reprenant une voix douce et en caressant délicatement sa joue. Tu as eu beaucoup de courage, _seler'ai_.

Nimroël eut une étrange exclamation et elle secoua brusquement la tête. Puis elle cacha son visage entre ses bras et elle se mit à sangloter sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Arwen posa un bras sur les épaules de la jeune fille et l'attira vers elle. Elle la tint ainsi durant de longues minutes en caressant sa tête et son dos.

\- J'avais tellement peur, dit soudain Nimroël en bégayant. Tellement peur. Je n'ai rien fait pour l'arrêter, Arwen. Je l'ai laissé faire! Je l'ai laissé me toucher! Je l'ai laissé m'embrasser! Je l'ai laissé faire!

\- Ça peut arriver à tout le monde d'être paralysé par la peur _seler'ai_ , murmura Arwen tout près de son oreille. Mais tu ne l'as pas laissé faire. Tu l'as tué et je suis très fière de toi.

La jeune fille s'agrippa alors à l'elfe de toutes ses forces en pleurant de plus belle.

\- Je voulais mourir, Arwen. Quand j'étais cachée au fond de ce trou, dans la cheminée, je n'ai pas cessé de le leur demander. J'ai supplié les Valar de me laisser mourir. Pourquoi ne m'ont-ils pas permis de mourir?

\- Tu es forte, Gil. Tu as survécu parce que tu es forte.

\- Non! gémit Nimroël.

\- Ma mère aussi a survécu, murmura l'elfe. Elle est forte et elle a survécu.

La jeune fille s'arrêta subitement de pleurer et elle s'écarta légèrement d'Arwen, lui jetant un regard rempli de questions toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres. Elle savait depuis très longtemps que la Dame Celebrian avait été attaquée par des orcs lors d'un voyage vers la Lothlórien, mais il ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit que l'elfe ait pu subir ce genre d'agression. En fait, avant que Tinuïn ne la pousse dans son lit, Nimroël n'avait pas vraiment eu conscience qu'il était possible d'agresser quelqu'un de cette façon. Et jamais aucun des hommes ou des orcs servant son père ne s'était permis de la toucher ainsi.

\- C'est pour ça qu'elle est partie? murmura Nimroël.

\- Elle ne pouvait plus supporter la présence des... étrangers, avoua Arwen d'un ton hésitant.

\- Des étrangers? répéta doucement la jeune fille.

Arwen ne répondit pas, mais c'était inutile. Nimroël savait qu'elle-même faisait partie de ces « étrangers » que la mère d'Arwen ne supportait plus. Et durant une seconde, elle se demanda vaguement qu'elle serait la réaction de la Dame Celebrian si jamais la jeune fille se rendait à Valinor. Mais elle avait déjà bien d'autres soucis et elle chassa cette question de son esprit. Elle ne pourrait pas, de toute façon, avoir de réponse avant de longues années.

* * *

Environ deux semaines après leur retour à Minas Tirith, Eldarion revint lui aussi à la citadelle. Nimroël était installée dans son petit salon où elle lisait quand elle sentit sa présence dans la tour. Fébrile, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de ses appartements, puis elle se figea. Elle avait très envie de revoir le fils d'Arwen, mais elle ne savait pas comment ce dernier réagirait. Elle resta donc là, tournant en rond dans ses appartements, incapable de se décider à sortir et pourtant, elle en mourait d'envie.

Quand elle réalisa qu'Eldarion se dirigeait vers ses appartements, la jeune fille eut soudainement très envie de se dissimuler. Mais elle resta là à l'attendre, son coeur battant à tout rompre.

Eldarion frappa doucement à sa porte et Nimroël eut un sourire hésitant. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du Prince de se montrer aussi timide.

\- Entre, dit la jeune fille d'un ton si bas qu'il était douteux qu'Eldarion puisse l'entendre.

Et pourtant, ce dernier poussa aussitôt la porte et entra dans la pièce. Il s'avança lentement vers Nimroël et lui sourit.

\- Bonsoir, _kuruni_ , dit-il doucement.

Bonsoir, _nessa haryon_ , répondit-elle sur le même ton.

\- Je suis vraiment très content de te revoir. Je me suis beaucoup inquiété pour toi!

\- Je vais bien, maintenant.

\- Vraiment? demanda Eldarion en tendant la main vers elle et en caressant doucement sa joue.

La jeune fille recula vivement d'un pas.

\- Eldarion... murmura-t-elle, avec un léger reproche dans la voix.

\- Tout va bien, Nim, ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais que Legolas s'est enfin décidé et je... je suis très heureux pour toi. Réellement heureux pour toi, _kuruni_.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, Eldarion. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de peine.

\- Je sais! Je ne t'en veux pas. En fait, c'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser. J'ai vraiment été un fichu idiot sur ce coup-là.

Nimroël eut un petit gloussement de rire. Eldarion rit à son tour et bientôt, les deux amis furent pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Ils avaient tous deux l'impression d'être revenus des années en arrière, lorsque le Prince était encore un enfant et que la jeune fille jouait avec lui et riait de ses folies. Il leur fallut un long moment pour reprendre leur calme et leur souffle. Ils se laissèrent ensuite tomber chacun dans un fauteuil, la tête appuyée contre le dossier et les jambes allongées devant eux. Ils restèrent ainsi, sans parler ni bouger, pendant un long moment.

\- On peut redevenir amis, alors? murmura tout à coup Nimroël.

Eldarion se redressa sur son fauteuil et se tourna vers la jeune fille.

\- On n'a pas cessé d'être des amis, _kuruni_. Et puis, on est plus que ça, non? Tu es... comme une petite soeur pour moi.

\- Ah non, Eldarion! J'ai déjà bien assez de deux grands frères un peu arrogants et surtout très autoritaires. Et puis, c'est toi qui es comme un petit frère pour moi. Je t'ai vu grandir, j'ai pris soin de toi quand tu étais un bébé.

L'homme se remit à rire doucement.

\- Mais à présent, c'est moi qui suis le plus âgé des deux, dit-il en souriant d'une oreille à l'autre.

\- Ce que tu dis n'a pas de sens, _nessa haryon_. Je suis plus âgée que toi et ça, ça ne peut pas changer.

\- Alors, disons que je suis devenu le plus sage des deux.

Nimroël éclata à nouveau de rire et Eldarion joignit son rire à celui de la jeune fille.

* * *

1 Cette idée est inspirée des livres de Frank Herbert. Dans la saga de « Dune », les oracles ne peuvent se voir les uns les autres.

* * *

Bonjour! Un gros merci à ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé un commentaire sur le dernier chapitre. Ça me fait toujours un grand plaisir d'avoir un petit mot ne serait-ce que pour savoir qu'il y a encore des gens qui me lisent.

Nous avons un été magnifique et la chaleur peut être un peu oppressante. En plus, avec les vacances, j'ai pris un peu de retard avec ma fic. Il se pourrait donc que le chapitre 46 sorte un peu plus tard que prévu. Je vais essayer de le publier dans 3 semaines, mais sinon, ce sera aussi rapidement que possible.

À bientôt, donc, et je vous souhaite de profiter pleinement de cet été magnifique!


	46. 46 Nouveau départ

**Disclaimer** : voir le premier chapitre

* * *

-46-

Les yeux agrandis d'étonnement, Nimroël regardait Arwen, incapable de croire que ce que celle-ci venait de lui annoncer. L'elfe paraissait tout à fait sérieuse et décidée, cependant, la jeune fille devait bien se rendre à l'évidence.

\- Toutes les trois? Vous avez...

\- Oui, _seler'ai_. Je les ai renvoyées toutes les trois.

\- Toutes les trois, répéta Nimroël en marmonnant pour elle même.

\- Aragorn en est certain. Ce sont elles qui ont fait courir les rumeurs te concernant. Je ne peux pas tolérer un tel comportement.

\- Je sais bien, Arwen. Mais je... Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi auraient-elles fait ça? À part Folara, qui est arrivée quelques mois avant mon départ, elles ne me connaissaient même pas. Et Justine est tout à fait charmante.

\- Justine est la pire vipère qui soit, répliqua Arwen d'un ton dur.

La jeune fille regarda Arwen d'un air encore plus étonné puis elle se laissa retomber dans le fauteuil qu'elle occupait un peu plus tôt, juste avant que l'elfe ne lui apprenne qu'elle venait de renvoyer ses trois Dames de compagnie. Elle prit une grande inspiration puis elle expira lentement.

\- Je ne croyais pas que ça t'affecterait autant, _seler'ai_. Je suis désolée.

\- Non, non, ça va. C'est juste que... j'ai du mal à vous reconnaître depuis mon retour.

\- Je me suis beaucoup inquiétée pour toi, Gil. Et maintenant que toute cette histoire avec les Alatarim est terminée, je voudrais que... Je voudrais éviter que tu...

Arwen s'interrompit et soupira. Nimroël eut un petit rire.

\- C'est bien la première fois que je vois un elfe qui cherche ses mots.

L'elfe lui sourit d'un air triste.

\- Je voudrais te protéger, Gil. Je voudrais t'éviter de souffrir. Mais je ne le peux pas. Pas totalement.

\- Je sais, répondit la jeune fille dans un murmure.

Puis elle se leva et s'approcha d'Arwen avec un doux sourire.

\- Les choses doivent suivre leur cours, Arwen. On ne peut pas revenir en arrière. Je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour retrouver la Lothlórien telle qu'elle était. Mais nous sommes ici, maintenant, et les choses sont différentes. Et il faut s'adapter.

\- Aurions-nous enfin réussi à mettre un peu de sagesse dans ta petite tête obstinée? demanda l'elfe sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

\- Je ne parierais pas là-dessus, ma Dame. Mais j'ai promis à la Dame Galadriel de vous aider à comprendre les humains, alors je fais de mon mieux.

\- Elle a tendance à beaucoup exiger, n'est-ce pas? murmura Arwen en caressant doucement le front et la joue de Nimroël.

La jeune fille hocha lentement la tête. Oui, la Dame Galadriel pouvait se montrer très exigeante. Et savoir que l'elfe était également très indulgente n'était pas nécessairement d'un grand réconfort. Ce n'était pas seulement sa bienveillance que désirait Nimroël. Elle voulait son approbation, son affection. Elle voulait mériter une place auprès de la Dame. Même si ce n'était qu'une toute petite place.

\- Elle peut lire en nous. Peut-être sait-elle mieux que nous ce dont nous sommes capables?

Arwen eut un long soupir puis elle sourit à la jeune fille.

\- Tu as changé, _seler'ai_.

Nimroël fit non de la tête d'un air troublé. Elle n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir changé. Elle ne voulait pas changer. Mais à présent, grâce à Legolas, elle arrivait à voir au-delà de la mort d'Arwen. Legolas voulait se rendre à Valinor, lorsqu'Aragorn mourrait et la jeune fille souhaitait l'accompagner. Peu importait que Galadriel, Elrond et les autres l'abandonnent, si elle était avec Legolas. Et puis, sans vouloir l'admettre, elle espérait qu'en mettant plus d'efforts pour satisfaire la demande de la Dame Galadriel, elle arriverait à changer sa vision.

\- J'ai déjà manqué à ma promesse deux fois, murmura Nimroël d'une voix angoissée. Je ne veux plus que ça se reproduise, Arwen.

\- C'est moi qui t'ai demandé de partir, cette fois, Gil, répliqua l'elfe.

\- Mais c'est quand même de ma faute. Vous étiez en colère à cause de moi. Et encore maintenant, vous êtes en colère à cause de moi. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai changé, Arwen. Du moins, pas uniquement moi. Vous avez changé, vous aussi. Vous n'auriez jamais renvoyé qui que ce soit, avant. Pas de cette façon. Pas dans le déshonneur, comme ça.

Il y eut un long silence. Arwen était songeuse.

\- Peut-être as-tu raison, murmura l'elfe. J'ai passé ma vie à compter sur mon père. Il a toujours pris les décisions difficiles. À présent qu'il n'est plus là, j'imagine qu'il est grand temps que je prenne... mes responsabilités. Et puis, si je n'avais pas sévi contre Folara, Justine et Rose, c'est Aragorn qui l'aurait fait. Et je suis sûre qu'il aurait été moins clément que moi.

Nimroël soupira, mais elle ne dit rien de plus. Arwen se plaça devant la jeune fille et la regarda d'un air décidé.

\- Gilraen, à partir de ce jour, tu seras de nouveau la première Dame de la Reine du Gondor. Je comprends et je respecte le fait que tu ne veuilles pas des obligations qui viennent avec ce titre. Tu n'auras donc que les privilèges qui lui sont associés.

\- Mais, Arwen...

\- À part l'obligation de ne pas me contredire, ajouta l'elfe en plaisantant à moitié.

\- Très bien, ma Dame, répondit la jeune fille en s'inclinant, un sourire moqueur flottant sur ses lèvres.

\- Toutes les manigances de ces trois chipies avaient pour but de te garder éloignée de la citadelle, _seler'ai_. Jamais je n'aurais laissé Folara prendre ta place, si j'avais su où tout ça nous mènerait. Et je ne veux plus que ça se reproduise.

* * *

Assise au pied de sa cascade préférée, Nimroël fermait les yeux et respirait très lentement. Elle tentait de retrouver la douce quiétude que lui avait toujours apportée la magnifique vallée d'Imladris. En vain. Tout avait changé, dans la vallée. Les derniers elfes à y habiter étaient sur le point de la quitter pour toujours. Le Seigneur Celeborn et les jumeaux faisaient partie de ceux-là. Dans une semaine à peine, Imladris n'appartiendrait plus qu'aux humains. La vallée ne s'appellerait que Foncombe, désormais. Bien sûr, Aragorn avait ordonné que Foncombe demeure un havre de paix, où tous seraient les bienvenus: hommes, elfes, nains et hobbits. Mais la jeune fille doutait que cela dure plus de quelques siècles. Les humains avaient tendance à oublier le passé. Tout changeait si vite dans leur monde.

Le Seigneur Celeborn n'était déjà plus qu'à quelques pas de Nimroël quand celle-ci réalisa qu'il approchait. Elle leva la tête et sourit à l'elfe alors qu'il s'assoyait sur un gros rocher, près du bassin où se déversait la cascade. L'elfe et la jeune fille restèrent un long moment sans parler, se contentant de regarder l'eau tomber de la haute falaise.

\- Comment te sens-tu? demanda tout à coup Celeborn.

Malgré le vacarme de la chute d'eau, l'elfe n'avait pas haussé le ton, mais Nimroël l'entendit parfaitement, comme si sa voix pouvait dominer le bruit de l'eau.

\- Vous allez me manquer, murmura la jeune fille. Mais je... je suis très heureuse que vous alliez enfin retrouver la Dame Galadriel.

Nimroël haussa tristement les épaules et le Seigneur Celeborn lui sourit gentiment.

\- C'est bizarre, non, d'être à la fois heureuse et malheureuse à propos d'une même chose? demanda la jeune fille.

\- Ce n'est pas bizarre, _hini_. Ça démontre simplement que tu as un coeur généreux qui te permet de te réjouir pour les autres malgré ta peine.

\- Croyez-vous qu'il y a d'aussi jolies chutes d'eau, là-bas? interrogea à nouveau Nimroël, désirant changer de sujet.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Celeborn.

\- Alors, que savez-vous sur les Terres Immortelles?

\- Pas grand-chose, à vrai dire, dit l'elfe avec un air pensif. Jusqu'à récemment, je n'avais pas vraiment envisagé de quitter la Terre du Milieu.

\- Pourtant, vous savez tout sur la façon de s'orienter grâce aux étoiles, s'étonna la jeune fille.

Le Seigneur Celeborn eut un petit rire moqueur.

\- Ça ne sert pas qu'à naviguer, _hini_ , dit-il. Il n'y a pas toujours eu des routes, pour se guider, sur la Terre du Milieu.

\- Oh! Non, non, bien sûr.

\- Ce monde a beaucoup changé depuis l'arrivée des elfes, tu sais.

Songeuse, Nimroël repensa à ce qu'elle avait lu sur la Terre du Milieu au moment où les elfes s'étaient réveillés à Cuiviénen.

\- Il n'y avait que la lumière des étoiles, murmura-t-elle.

L'elfe hocha la tête et lui sourit gentiment.

\- J'aurais du mal à vivre dans un monde avec aussi peu de lumière. J'aime bien observer les étoiles, surtout en votre compagnie, mais toujours vivre dans la noirceur, je crois que j'aurais peur. Heureusement que ce sont les elfes qui sont arrivés les premiers.

\- Oui, nous avons été les premiers, répéta l'elfe.

Nimroël releva vivement la tête, surprise. Il y avait beaucoup de nostalgie dans la voix de l'elfe. Un peu d'amertume, aussi, peut-être.

\- Je suis désolée, murmura la jeune fille.

\- Allons, tu n'y es pour rien, répondit Celeborn. C'est la volonté d'Eru, simplement.

\- Je suis tout de même triste que tous les elfes doivent partir. Je crois que... que c'est une grande perte, pour les humains.

\- Les humains nous oublieront, Nimroël.

La jeune fille poussa un profond soupir.

\- Et vous, allez-vous oublier les humains?

\- Non, bien sûr que non, quelle étrange question. Tu devrais savoir que nous oublions rarement quoi que ce soit.

\- Vous savez, Seigneur Celeborn, il y a des tas de choses que je ne sais pas à propos des elfes. Et savez-vous comment j'apprends ces choses, généralement? Quand on me dit une phrase qui commence par « tu devrais savoir ».

L'elfe rit doucement et Nimroël en fut réconfortée.

* * *

Pour une fois, le bruit des vagues frappant durement les hautes falaises qui entouraient Mithlond n'apaisait pas Nimroël. Elle regardait au loin sur la mer, là où avait disparu le bateau qui emmenait Elladan, Elrohir ainsi que le Seigneur Celeborn. La jeune fille n'aurait pas été en mesure de savoir si la joie de savoir que l'elfe allait bientôt retrouver la Dame Galadriel compensait la tristesse de le voir partir. Et le départ des jumeaux lui laissait un grand vide dans la poitrine. Bien sûr, comme Legolas n'avait pas cessé de le lui répéter depuis des mois, elle reverrait bientôt les fils d'Elrond. Legolas avait l'intention de construire un bateau et il avait promis de l'emmener à Valinor.

\- Vois-tu encore le bateau? murmura Nimroël.

\- Non, _meleth nin_. Il a disparu sous l'horizon à présent.

La jeune fille soupira tristement puis elle essuya une larme qui coulait le long de sa joue.

\- Veux-tu que nous rentrions? Le Seigneur Círdan doit nous attendre pour le souper.

\- Vas-y, Legolas. Je crois que je vais rester encore un moment.

L'elfe lui caressa doucement la joue, encore mouillée. Nimroël s'efforça de sourire.

\- Tu es certaine?

\- Oui, je pense... je pense que j'aimerais être seule un moment.

\- D'accord.

\- Et puis, tu pourras discuter « bateau » autant que tu voudras, avec le Seigneur Círdan, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton malicieux.

Legolas eut un petit rire puis il déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Cette fois, celle-ci eut un véritable sourire. Elle était toujours triste du départ d'Elladan, d'Elrohir et du Seigneur Celeborn, mais la présence de Legolas était un véritable baume sur son coeur écorché.

\- Merci d'être là pour moi, Legolas.

L'elfe ne répondit pas, mais il l'embrassa de nouveau.

* * *

Nimroël écarta les longs rideaux de perles de verre, qui tintèrent doucement comme des clochettes, et entra dans la petite maison de bois. Dans la pénombre de la petite pièce flottait un arôme légèrement épicé qui lui donna envie d'éternuer. Puis, à mesure que sa vision s'adaptait à la faible luminosité, la jeune fille elle observa les nombreuses étagères qui encombraient l'endroit. Sur chaque tablette, une panoplie de bocaux de toutes les tailles et de toutes les formes était proprement alignée. Du plafond, très élevé, pendaient des bouquets de fleurs séchées ainsi que de longues tresses de ce qui ressemblait à des légumes, également séchés. L'endroit était d'une propreté irréprochable. Pas le moindre grain de poussière n'était visible nulle part. Ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi la jeune fille s'était attendue.

Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années entra alors par une petite porte, au fond de la pièce. Ses cheveux, d'un blond cendré, étaient tressés et remontés sur le dessus de sa tête. Ses yeux étaient probablement bruns, mais Nimroël n'en était pas certaine à cause du manque de lumière. Et durant un long moment, ils ne quittèrent pas la jeune fille. Celle-ci supporta l'examen sans broncher.

\- Bonjour, dit enfin la femme.

Sa voix était grave, calme et pleine d'assurance. Nimroël répondit poliment à son bonjour.

\- Êtes-vous Sélia? demanda-t-elle.

\- Et toi, qui es-tu?

\- Mon nom est Gilraen.

\- Tu es bien jeune, mon enfant, pour venir chercher mon aide, dit encore la femme.

Nimroël eut l'air embarrassée et ses joues se colorèrent légèrement. Puis elle fronça les sourcils et secoua doucement la tête.

\- Non, je... je ne viens pas pour moi. Je... je voudrais juste vous poser quelques questions... pour une amie.

\- Pour une amie, répéta la femme, sceptique. Si c'est ton amie qui a besoin de mon aide, c'est elle qui doit venir me voir.

\- J'ai seulement quelques questions, répéta la jeune fille. J'ai de quoi vous payer, ne vous inquiétez pas.

\- Très bien, si tu insistes. Viens t'asseoir, je vais faire du thé.

Nimroël suivit la femme dans un petit salon qui semblait très confortable. Des tableaux représentant des paysages de toutes sortes étaient accrochés aux murs. Un épais tapis aux teintes chaudes recouvrait un plancher de bois usé par les âges. Quelques fauteuils disparates et de vieilles tables basses meublaient la pièce. La jeune fille s'installa dans l'un des fauteuils, puis une idée surgit dans son esprit.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas être Sélia! dit-elle d'un ton pensif. Vous n'êtes pas assez vieille.

\- Dois-je le prendre comme un compliment? demanda la femme en plaisantant.

\- Je suis sérieuse, vous devriez avoir au moins soixante-dix ans.

\- D'où tiens-tu ça?

\- J'ai entendu parler de vous il y a... plusieurs années.

Un rire rauque se fit alors entendre derrière la femme, puis une vieille femme entra dans le salon par une petite porte que Nimroël n'avait pas remarquée jusqu'ici. Elle marchait à petits pas, le dos courbé. Ses longs cheveux blancs étaient retenus en un chignon serré sur sa nuque. Elle semblait avoir plus de cent ans, mais ses yeux brillaient encore d'une grande intelligence.

\- C'est la petite sorcière, Sariel, dit-elle d'une voix rauque.

\- Que voulez-vous dire, mère? demanda la dénommée Sariel.

\- La première Dame de la Reine vient nous visiter, ma chérie, répondit la vieille femme.

Sariel resta figée un moment, très étonnée, puis elle s'inclina devant Nimroël. Celle-ci se leva et eut un petit rire embarrassé.

\- Je vous en prie, personne ne doit savoir que je suis venue ici.

\- Cela va de soi, ma Dame, répondit la vieille femme. Je suis Sélia et voici ma fille, Sariel.

\- Je suis heureuse de faire votre connaissance.

\- C'est vous qui nous honorez de votre présence, répondit Sariel.

Environ une heure plus tard, après avoir bu plusieurs tasses d'un thé délicieux, Nimroël souriait, très satisfaite. Elle avait toutes les informations dont elle avait besoin. Sélia et Sariel avaient répondu avec beaucoup de gentillesse à toutes ses questions, et même plus.

\- Avez-vous d'autres questions? demanda Sélia.

\- Non, non merci. Tout est maintenant...

La jeune fille s'interrompit soudainement puis elle poussa un profond soupir.

\- Je vais devoir partir, dit-elle. Quelqu'un vient me chercher. Et je... il se pourrait qu'il ne soit pas de la meilleure humeur qui soit.

Sariel eut l'air surprise. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la petite pièce par où était entrée Nimroël. Le rideau de perles tinta alors très légèrement puis avant que la femme ait le temps de faire un pas de plus Legolas surgit dans le salon. Le visage fermé, l'elfe avait l'air furieux. Avec un soupir, la jeune fille se leva lentement.

\- Bonjour, dit-elle aussi doucement que possible. Legolas, je te présente...

\- Nous partons, dit brusquement Legolas, utilisant le Sindarin.

\- Sariel, Sélia, je vous présente Legol... continua tout de même la jeune fille.

\- Ça suffit, Nimroël, l'interrompit à nouveau l'elfe. Nous partons! Maintenant!

\- Nous sommes honorées de faire votre connaissance, commença Sariel.

Mais elle s'interrompit devant le regard glacial que lui jeta l'elfe. La femme recula d'un air embarrassé, ce qui mit Nimroël en colère.

\- Legolas, qu'est-ce qui te prend? lança-t-elle vivement.

\- Nous parlerons de tout ça lorsque nous aurons quitté cet endroit! répondit l'elfe d'un ton désobligeant.

La jeune fille allait répondre vertement, mais Sélia lui prit doucement la main.

\- Je crois que vous avez besoin de discuter avec votre ami, dit-elle.

\- Mais, je...

\- Si jamais vous avez d'autres questions, n'hésitez pas. Nous serons toujours heureuses de vous aider.

Nimroël soupira. Sélia avait raison, il valait mieux que Legolas et elle s'en aillent avant que l'elfe ne se mette réellement en colère.

\- Merci pour tout! murmura-t-elle.

Une fois hors de la petite maison, Legolas aida Nimroël à se mettre en selle, mais il la souleva si vivement qu'elle faillit passer par dessus sa monture. La jeune fille lui lança un regard tant étonné qu'outragé, mais l'elfe la regarda à peine. Puis il sauta gracieusement sur le dos de son cheval et se mit aussitôt en route. Nimroël le suivit sans empressement, malgré le regard mécontent qu'il lui jeta. Durant un long moment, ils avancèrent côte à côte, sans se parler.

\- Vas-tu finir par m'expliquer ce qui t'a pris? demanda sèchement la jeune fille.

L'elfe continua d'avancer, l'ignorant totalement.

\- Tu n'avais pas le droit de te montrer aussi grossier! continua Nimroël, de plus en plus irritée.

\- Sais-tu ce que sont ces femmes? lui demanda sèchement l'elfe.

La jeune fille sursauta au ton agressif de sa voix.

\- Ces femmes sont des monstres, Nimroël. Elles...

\- Je sais ce qu'elles font, Legolas. Et ce ne sont pas des monstres.

\- Elles tuent d'innocents bébés!

\- Elles aident de jeunes femmes à se sortir de situations impossibles.

\- Aragorn ne devrait pas tolérer leur présence ici. En fait, il devrait les condamner à mort pour ce qu'elles font.

\- Aragorn les tolère parce qu'elles aident celles qui en ont besoin.

L'elfe ne répondit pas. Plus glacial que jamais, il regarda droit devant lui, avançant d'un trot rapide. À quelques reprises, Nimroël tenta d'entamer la conversation, mais elle n'obtint aucune réponse.

\- Comment as-tu su où j'étais? demanda la jeune fille après un long silence.

Nimroël regretta sa question dès qu'elle l'eut posée. Ce n'était pas très avisé de ramener ce sujet épineux sur le tapis. Mais, encore une fois, Legolas l'ignora totalement. Cela l'irrita. Elle tira vivement sur les rênes de sa monture et s'arrêta. Le menton relevé, elle jeta un regard de défi à l'elfe.

\- Tu comptes m'ignorer encore longtemps?

\- ...

\- Tant qu'à voyager jusqu'à Minas Tirith de cette façon, j'aime autant retourner à la cité toute seule, dit sèchement la jeune fille.

Elle fit ensuite faire un rapide demi-tour à sa monture.

\- Nimroël!

La voix de Legolas résonna dans l'air et Nimroël se figea.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment pour tes petits jeux!

La jeune fille ne fit pas un seul geste durant près d'une minute. Puis, d'un seul coup, toute sa colère s'évapora et laissa place à une grande tristesse. En soupirant, elle passa sa jambe droite par-dessus l'encolure de sa monture et elle se laissa glisser au sol. Elle s'avança alors lentement vers Legolas et posa la main sur son genou avant de lever les yeux vers lui.

\- Descends, s'il te plaît.

D'un bond, l'elfe sauta sur le sol. Nimroël essaya alors de se glisser dans ses bras. Après un court instant d'hésitation, Legolas la serra doucement contre lui. Avec un profond soupir, la jeune fille se détendit.

\- Pourquoi es-tu en colère contre moi, Legolas?

\- Je ne le suis pas.

Nimroël soupira encore une fois et elle raffermit sa prise autour de la poitrine de l'elfe.

\- Nous sommes différents, toi et moi, murmura-t-elle. Nous... nous ne voyons pas les choses de la même façon.

\- Peut-être pas, en effet.

\- Tu ne peux pas... m'en vouloir chaque fois que... chaque fois que nous aurons des points de vue différents.

\- ...

\- Je ne... je ne pourrais plus respirer... je...

\- Je suis désolé. Pardonne-moi, murmura l'elfe dans ses cheveux.

\- Il n'y a rien à pardonner, répondit la jeune fille.

Pendant un long moment, Nimroël et Legolas ne bougèrent pas. Puis l'elfe se dégagea doucement. Il attrapa les rênes des chevaux, prit la jeune fille par la main et se mit à marcher lentement. Il était songeur et paraissait toujours troublé, mais il pressait parfois la main de Nimroël, comme pour la rassurer.

\- Pourquoi es-tu allée voir ces femmes, _meleth nin_? demanda-t-il finalement.

\- J'avais... quelques questions, c'est tout.

\- Des questions que tu ne voulais pas me poser?

Nimroël secoua la tête et sentit ses joues se colorer d'embarras.

\- Et à Arwen?

\- C'est pour éviter qu'elle ne soit mise au courant que je suis venue jusqu'ici.

\- Que lui caches-tu donc, cette fois? demanda Legolas d'un ton inquiet.

\- Arwen est enceinte, murmura la jeune fille.

L'elfe eut l'air étonné puis il fronça les sourcils.

\- Elle a déjà eu deux enfants. Pourquoi as-tu soudainement des questions?

\- Lorsqu'elle était enceinte de Nessalian, je lui ai dévoilé qu'elle attendait une fille. Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, ça m'a échappé. Mais Arwen n'était pas très heureuse. Elle aurait préféré que je ne lui dise rien. Alors, cette fois, je ne veux pas lui gâcher la surprise. Mais...

\- Mais?

\- Il y a deux bébés, Legolas. Je ne veux pas le révéler à Arwen, surtout si ce n'est pas nécessaire. Mais s'il y a des risques pour les bébés, j'imagine qu'il vaudrait quand même mieux que je lui en parle.

\- Je comprends, soupira l'elfe. Et que t'ont dit ces deux femmes?

\- Que pour le moment, il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter. Elles ont aussi dit que les bébés naîtraient sans doute un peu plus tôt que prévu, mais que c'était tout à fait normal.

Legolas hocha doucement la tête.

\- Elles m'ont aussi suggéré de parler à la sage-femme, lorsque le moment sera venu.

Ils marchèrent en silence encore un long moment. De temps en temps, la main de la jeune fille se crispait sur celle de l'elfe. Ce dernier finit par s'arrêter et se tourner vers elle.

\- Elles n'ont pas réussi à te rassurer, n'est-ce pas? lui demanda-t-il doucement.

Nimroël secoua doucement la tête.

\- Elles m'ont répété plusieurs fois qu'il n'y avait pas de raisons de s'inquiéter, mais... Legolas, s'il arrivait quelque chose aux bébés?

\- Il n'arrivera rien, _meleth nin_ , calme-toi.

\- Mais si...

\- Tout ira bien, je t'assure. Et puis, Arwen finira sans doute par réaliser qu'elle attend des jumeaux. Après tout, ses frères sont des jumeaux. Son père avait aussi un jumeau.

La jeune fille eut un léger sourire en essayant d'imaginer Elladan et Elrohir lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Puis elle reprit son sérieux et leva la tête vers Legolas.

\- Je sais qu'on devait partir pour l'été, Legolas, mais j'aimerais mieux rester auprès d'Arwen.

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour rien, je te le répète. Mais nous resterons à la citadelle jusqu'à la naissance des bébés, si tu le souhaites.

Ce ne fut finalement que deux années plus tard que Legolas et Nimroël firent leur premier voyage ensemble. La jeune fille avait préféré rester auprès d'Arwen et de ses filles durant la première année des bébés. Aelys et Thalyssa étaient en parfaite santé, même si elles étaient plus petites que ne l'avaient été Eldarion et Nessalian. Mais Nimroël savait à quel point les bébés grandissaient rapidement et elle avait choisi de rester à la citadelle pour pouvoir dorloter les jumelles. Legolas avait accepté ce délai de bonne grâce, d'autant que Gimli était arrivé à Minas Tirith quelques mois après la naissance des bébés.

À présent, les jumelles avaient un peu plus d'un an. Elles étaient presque aussi calmes que l'avait été Nessalian, mais il leur arrivait de se montrer aussi turbulentes que leur frère. Leurs cheveux, légèrement bouclés, étaient aussi sombres que ceux d'Arwen et elles avaient les magnifiques yeux bleus de leur père.

Durant les quelques jours qui avaient suivi leur naissance, les jumelles avaient pleuré pratiquement sans arrêt. Arwen s'en était inquiétée, tout comme Nimroël d'ailleurs. Mais tout s'était soudainement résolu lorsqu'Arwen avait eu l'idée de les coucher ensemble, dans le même berceau. Depuis, les deux petites filles étaient presque aussi sages que des images. Et elles étaient pratiquement inséparables. Elles jouaient ensemble, dormaient ensemble, mangeaient ensemble. Elles n'accordaient leur attention qu'à très peu de gens. Arwen, Aragorn, Nimroël et Eldarion étaient à peu près les seules personnes qui pouvaient les prendre sans qu'elles pleurent.

La veille du départ, alors que Nimroël préparait son sac de voyage, Arwen entra dans la chambre de la jeune fille.

\- Alors, es-tu prête pour demain? demanda l'elfe en souriant.

\- Presque. Enfin, je ne m'occupe que de choisir les vêtements que j'emporte, ce n'est pas si compliqué. C'est Legolas qui s'occupe de tout le reste.

\- Et tu n'emportes que ça, demanda l'elfe en regardant les quelques vêtements empilés sur le lit.

Nimroël haussa les épaules. Il n'y avait effectivement pas de quoi remplir son sac: deux pantalons, quatre chemises et des sous-vêtements.

\- Tous mes autres pantalons sont si usés qu'il vaut mieux que je les laisse ici. En fait, je devrais les jeter, dit-elle en soupirant.

\- Ne veux-tu pas prendre aussi quelques robes?

La jeune fille secoua la tête et plissa le nez. Non, elle n'avait pas envie d'emporter de robes. Depuis qu'elle était revenue de Rhûn, elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise en robe. Elle savait bien qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre, dans la citadelle, surtout avec Legolas qui restait près d'elle. Mais elle se sentait vulnérable, lorsqu'elle portait autre chose qu'un pantalon.

\- Ce n'est pas très confortable, pour voyager, répondit-elle.

Ce n'était qu'un prétexte, Arwen le savait bien.

\- Alors j'imagine que ceci te sera utile, dit-elle doucement.

L'elfe tendit alors une haute pile de vêtements à Nimroël. Celle-ci sourit et déplia rapidement chacun des habits offerts par Arwen puis elle les étendit sur le lit pour les admirer. Il y avait trois très longues tuniques: la première était d'un beau brun doré, la deuxième était argentée et la dernière était d'un vert très foncé. Il y avait également plusieurs pantalons qui s'agençaient avec chacune des tuniques ainsi que quelques chemises assorties qui complétaient le tout.

\- C'est magnifique, Arwen, souffla la jeune fille.

Du bout des doigts, Nimroël palpa délicatement les vêtements. La finesse, la douceur et la souplesse du tissu ne laissaient pas de doute sur sa provenance.

\- Ils ont été tissés par des elfes, murmura-t-elle.

\- Par Galadriel, répondit l'elfe.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'il restait encore du tissu fabriqué en Lothlórien, s'étonna la jeune fille.

\- Non, il n'en reste pas. J'ai simplement découpé ces vêtements dans d'anciens habits appartenant à mes frères. Ils ne pouvaient pas tout emporter, quand ils sont partis pour Valinor, alors je leur ai demandé d'envoyer le reste ici.

Nimroël admira les vêtements durant de longues minutes, puis quand Arwen lui suggéra de les essayer, elle s'exécuta rapidement. Elle alla ensuite se placer devant son grand miroir.

\- C'est magnifique, Arwen, répéta-telle. Ce sont des pantalons, mais ils sont si amples qu'on dirait une longue jupe. Et avec la tunique... c'est... c'est tout simplement...

\- Magnifique? compléta Arwen en plaisantant.

La jeune fille se mit à rire puis elle tourna lentement sur elle-même, admirant son reflet.

\- Est-ce que... Croyez-vous que ça lui plaira?

\- Tu es magnifique, _seler'ai_ , lui dit doucement Arwen.

Nimroël sentit ses joues se colorer tant d'embarras que de plaisir. Elle voulait plaire à Legolas et elle savait que l'elfe préférait qu'elle porte des robes. Il ne disait rien lorsqu'il la voyait vêtue de ses vieux pantalons, mais la jeune fille savait qu'il aurait préféré qu'elle s'habille autrement. Et voici qu'elle avait la possibilité de lui faire plaisir tout en n'ayant pas à se sentir vulnérable.

\- Vous avez créé ces vêtements spécialement pour moi, souffla Nimroël, soudain très émue.

Arwen hocha lentement la tête en souriant.

\- Je ne pourrai jamais assez vous remercier, ma Dame.

L'elfe eut un geste indiquant que c'était sans importance et la jeune fille n'insista pas, mais elle était néanmoins très reconnaissante.

\- Je ne sais pas si je devrais emporter ces habits en voyage, dit-elle alors, d'une voix songeuse. Je ne voudrais pas risquer de les abîmer.

Arwen se mit à rire.

\- C'est Galadriel qui a fabriqué le tissu de ces vêtements, je te rappelle, dit-elle. Et c'est moi qui les ai cousus. Donc, à moins de te rouler dans les ronces, tu ne risques pas de les abîmer, je te rassure.

\- Je ne pense pas que Legolas me laissera me rouler dans les ronces. En fait, je ne pense pas qu'il me laissera m'approcher, si jamais on rencontre un buisson de ronces.

\- Alors tu vois, tu n'as rien à craindre.

Quand Nimroël sortit de la citadelle, le lendemain matin, tout était prêt. Legolas avait chargé les bagages sur les cheveux et sa monture était sellée. Le soleil se levait à peine lorsque la jeune fille se mit en selle. Elle sourit à l'elfe et ils poussèrent leurs montures en avant.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'ils avançaient côte à côte en direction du nord, bavardant doucement, Legolas demanda à Nimroël où elle voulait aller. Celle-ci se mit à rire.

\- Si tu ne veux pas passer les trente ou quarante prochains étés au bord de la mer, _meleth nin_ , il vaut vieux ne pas me demander où je veux aller.

\- J'aime la mer, Nimroël. Et si tu veux y aller, nous irons.

\- J'aimerais pouvoir visiter toute la côte de la Terre du Milieu.

\- C'est une bonne idée! Chaque année, nous irons d'abord voir l'un des endroits que je veux te faire découvrir, puis nous irons explorer la côte.

Lâchant les rênes de sa monture, Nimroël leva les bras au ciel et poussa son cheval au galop. Legolas la rattrapa rapidement et lui dit de reprendre les rênes, mais la jeune fille se mit à rire et secoua la tête. L'elfe se rapprocha un peu plus et tenta de reprendre lui-même les rênes, mais la jeune fille se pencha légèrement et sa monture dévia légèrement vers la droite. Les bras écartés, Nimroël galopait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait et elle changeait de direction chaque fois que Legolas s'approchait un peu trop. Elle riait aux éclats même si l'elfe gardait un air sérieux et préoccupé. Lorsqu'il réussit enfin à la rattraper et l'obligea à s'arrêter, Nimroël rit encore plus fort si bien que Legolas ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Tu as vu, j'arrive encore à diriger ma monture sans les rênes!

\- Nimroël, tu dois être plus prudente, répondit l'elfe en s'efforçant de reprendre son sérieux. Tu aurais pu tomber.

\- Tu exagères, Legolas. J'ai une très bonne assiette et je ne tombe jamais de cheval. Enfin, presque jamais.

La tête légèrement inclinée, Legolas la regardait d'un air grave, mais ses lèvres pincées démentaient son sérieux.

\- C'est la première fois de ma vie que je prends des vacances. Les vacances, c'est fait pour s'amuser, non?

\- Tu ne voudrais pas te blesser dès le premier jour, n'est-ce pas?

\- Non, bien sûr! Mais je veux m'amuser.

\- Je te promets qu'on s'amusera, _meleth nin_.

Legolas lui caressa doucement la joue et Nimroël se pencha vers lui pour réclamer un baiser.

* * *

Voici un petit chapitre qui met en place la suite de l'histoire. Nous sommes environ au 2/3 du règne d'Aragorn. Je n'ai fait que mentionné quelques événements qui me semblaient importants mais sur lesquels je ne voulais pas m'attarder.

Deux nouveaux personnages arrivent ici, Aelis et Thalyssa, les jumelles d'Arwen et Aragorn. Étant donné qu'Elrond avait un frère jumeau et qu'Elladan et Elrohir sont également jumeaux, j'ai toujours voulu qu'Arwen ait des jumelles. Au départ, Nessalian devait avoir une jumelle. Mais je trouvais trop triste de faire mourir l'une des jumelles, alors les voici. Cette fois, j'ai été un peu paresseuse et j'ai emprunté leurs noms. Aelis est le nom de l'une des maitresses du Roi Arthur, dans Kaamelott et Thalyssa est le nom, légèrement modifié, d'un personnage dans WoW.

Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes un bon retour à l'école ou au travail!


	47. 47 Épidémie

**Disclaimer** : voir le premier chapitre

* * *

-47-

Legolas et Nimroël arrivèrent près d'une petite source qui gargouillait de façon invitante, après la chaleur torride de la journée. La jeune fille se laissa glisser en bas de sa monture et se précipita vers l'eau. Elle s'aspergea le visage puis, plaçant ses mains en coupe, elle porta un peu d'eau à sa bouche.

\- Ne bois pas trop vite, lui recommanda l'elfe. L'eau est très froide.

Nimroël eut envie de lui répondre qu'elle n'avait pas cinq ans, mais elle préféra l'ignorer. Elle se contenta de boire un peu puis elle s'aspergea de nouveau le visage.

\- Le soleil va bientôt se coucher. Ne te mouille pas trop, tes vêtements risquent de mettre du temps à sécher, intervint Legolas, encore une fois.

Exaspérée, la jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Et fais attention, le sol est boueux à certains endroits, ajouta l'elfe, ne semblant pas réaliser à quel point il était agaçant.

Lorsqu'il s'approcha de l'eau pour boire un peu, lui aussi, Nimroël l'éclaboussa légèrement. Il la regarda un instant, puis haussa les sourcils et répondit à son geste. La jeune fille se recula de quelques pas en riant. Elle utilisa alors ses pouvoirs et fit jaillir l'eau de la source. Legolas fut totalement inondé d'un seul coup.

\- Oh! Je suis désolée, murmura Nimroël. Je... j'ai...

Elle s'interrompit, gênée. Chaque fois qu'elle utilisait ses pouvoirs sur l'élément liquide, la réaction était disproportionnée. Elle savait pourtant que l'eau était son élément, mais elle l'oubliait, bien souvent.

L'elfe avait l'air stupéfait. Ses vêtements étaient trempés, son visage et ses cheveux dégoulinaient également. Nimroël ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à rire. Legolas fit alors un pas vers elle d'un air menaçant et elle se recula vivement. Il était rare qu'il se venge de ses taquineries, mais là, elle pressentit qu'elle ne s'en tirerait pas aussi facilement que d'habitude. Riant toujours, elle se dissimula. Se guidant sur sa voix, l'elfe s'avança vers la jeune fille qui recula de nouveau.

\- Tu ne peux pas m'attraper, dit cette dernière, provocatrice.

Legolas eut un petit rire et, très rapidement, il bondit en avant. Nimroël poussa un cri de surprise et elle s'éloigna en courant. Elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de rire cependant, et l'elfe restait sur ses talons. Ce dernier était heureux de la voir si joyeuse. Elle faisait tellement de bruit que même s'il ne pouvait pas la voir, il aurait aisément pu l'attraper, mais il préférait la laisser courir. Il aimait l'entendre rire ainsi.

La jeune fille arriva finalement à contrôler son rire et son souffle et, soudainement, elle devint totalement silencieuse. Legolas s'arrêta et tendit l'oreille. Puis il inspecta le sol, son instinct de chasseur s'éveillant d'un seul coup. Quelques brins d'herbe couchés, quelques feuilles écrasées lui indiquèrent dans quelle direction la chercher. Il sourit, satisfait, et s'approcha sans bruit. Ils étaient à présent sous les arbres, ce qui était un grand désavantage pour Nimroël. Elle ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte, mais il n'avait aucun besoin de la voir pour la pister. Cela faisait des millénaires qu'il traquait les animaux dans les bois. Et à présent, elle ne pouvait plus le voir non plus. Il se glissait d'un arbre à l'autre, sachant exactement comment se déplacer pour éviter d'être vu.

Adossée contre le tronc d'un gros arbre, Nimroël ne faisait plus le moindre mouvement. Elle savait que Legolas n'était pas très loin derrière elle. Et il continuait de se rapprocher malgré tous ses efforts pour le distancer. Il suivait sa trace, elle le savait, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Elle n'avait pas la possibilité de ne pas laisser de traces. Un petit sourire malicieux aux lèvres, la jeune fille eut soudainement une idée. Tâchant de faire le moins de bruit possible, elle revint lentement sur ses pas, en marchant à reculons. Puis elle s'adossa de nouveau à un tronc d'arbre et elle attendit, espérant que Legolas se laisserait avoir par son petit stratagème et qu'il la dépasserait. Elle pourrait alors le surprendre et elle aurait gagné.

Nimroël se concentrait sur l'approche de Legolas. Sa perception n'était pas aussi précise qu'elle l'aurait souhaité. Ce n'était pas comme la vue ou l'ouïe, mais elle pouvait sentir qu'il était tout près d'elle à présent. Vraiment très près. Mais depuis quelques secondes, voire une minute ou deux, il ne bougeait plus. La jeune fille s'efforçait de rester aussi immobile et silencieuse que possible, mais l'attente lui était de plus en plus pénible. Legolas devait se trouver juste derrière elle, de l'autre côté de l'arbre auquel elle était appuyée. Avec précaution, Nimroël fit un pas, puis un autre. Elle respirait aussi doucement que possible, regardait avec attention l'endroit où elle mettait les pieds pour s'assurer de ne faire craquer aucune branche, de ne froisser aucune feuille morte. Elle avança encore un peu et s'étira le cou pour tenter de voir derrière l'arbre. Elle s'apprêtait à faire un autre pas quand quelque chose tomba soudainement juste devant elle. Elle poussa un cri strident et fit un tel bon en arrière qu'elle perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva assise par terre. Elle réalisa alors qu'il s'agissait de Legolas et elle jura de façon très colorée.

\- Je suis désolé, _meleth nin_ , dit l'elfe d'une voix apaisante. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

\- Tu étais dans l'arbre! s'exclama la jeune fille d'un ton accusateur.

Legolas se mit à rire et hocha lentement la tête. Il lui tendit la main et l'aida à se relever. Après quelques secondes à faire la moue, Nimroël eut un léger sourire.

\- Je suis désolé, répéta l'elfe.

La jeune fille lui jeta un regard dubitatif et Legolas rit de nouveau.

\- Je t'assure, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer de la sorte, ajouta-t-il.

Nimroël prit une profonde respiration qui acheva de la détendre. Puis elle passa ses bras autour de la poitrine de Legolas et se serra contre lui. Ce dernier referma ses bras sur elle et lui embrassa les cheveux.

\- Tu es mouillé, protesta la jeune fille d'un ton boudeur.

Et elle fut prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable.

* * *

De petits nuages d'un blanc cotonneux parcouraient rapidement la voûte bleue du ciel, poussés par un vent froid du printemps. Main dans la main, Nimroël et Legolas marchaient lentement dans les jardins du sixième cercle. Quelques fleurs précoces avaient commencé à défroisser leurs corolles, durant les semaines précédentes, mais les gelées des derniers jours avaient ruiné tous leurs efforts. En soupirant, la jeune fille se pencha vers une tulipe qui semblait avoir survécu, puis elle secoua la tête d'un air triste.

Depuis l'automne, la température avait été des plus étrange. Il avait fait beau et très chaud jusqu'au début de l'hiver puis, d'un seul coup, tout avait changé et il avait fait un froid à faire fendre les pierres. Nimroël aimait cette expression qui existait tant en Sindarin que dans la langue commune: geler à pierre fendre. Mais vivre un tel froid n'était pas du tout agréable, même bien à l'abri des murs épais de la citadelle. Pour couronner le tout, il y avait une maladie très virulente qui courait dans la cité, depuis le milieu de l'hiver. Ce n'était pas anormal, il y avait fréquemment quelques épidémies durant les saisons froides, mais il y avait eu beaucoup de décès durant l'hiver qui venait de se terminer. Beaucoup plus qu'il n'y en avait en temps normal. Et le plus inquiétant, c'était que contrairement à ce qui se passait d'habitude, ce n'était pas les personnes âgées qui étaient les plus grièvement touchées. Il y avait eu plusieurs décès parmi les jeunes adultes de la ville.

À la citadelle, personne n'avait encore été malade, mais on ne parlait que de ça. Aragorn avait fait préparer une décoction d'herbes et d'huile de poisson que tout le monde devait prendre, des femmes de chambre aux hommes de la garde royale.

\- Il est hors de question que j'avale encore une cuillerée de cette horrible mixture, déclara soudainement Nimroël.

\- C'est pour éviter que tu sois malade, _meleth nin_.

\- Je n'ai jamais été malade, Legolas. En deux cents ans, je n'ai jamais été malade.

\- La préparation d'Aragorn ne peut pas te faire de mal. Et je ne veux pas que tu prennes de risques.

\- Et toi? Pourquoi n'en prends-tu pas?

\- Je suis un elfe, Nimroël. Je ne peux pas être malade.

\- Je suis une Maia et je ne peux pas être malade non plus!

\- Quand vas-tu cesser de faire l'enfant?

Avant que Nimroël n'ait eu le temps de répondre, l'un des gardes déboula soudainement sur le sentier, devant eux, semblant au bord de la panique.

\- Ma Dame, vous devez venir! La Reine vous demande! C'est urgent!

Précédée de Legolas, la jeune fille se dirigea aussi rapidement qu'elle le pouvait vers la citadelle. Puis elle grimpa les marches quatre à quatre et fit irruption dans les appartements royaux. Arwen sortit de la chambre presque au même moment.

\- Il vaut mieux que tu ne t'approches pas, Gilraen. Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû te demander de venir. J'ai cédé à l'inquiétude pour un court instant. Mais tout va bien maintenant. Tout ira bien.

Nimroël voulut s'avancer vers l'elfe, mais Legolas la retint.

\- Que se passe-t-il? demanda-t-il à Arwen.

\- C'est Aragorn. Il... il a eu un malaise dans la salle du trône. Je crois qu'il a attrapé cette maladie qui court depuis quelques mois. Il a de la fièvre et il...

Elle s'interrompit lorsque deux des guérisseurs travaillant dans les maisons de guérison du sixième cercle entrèrent dans les appartements royaux. Ils s'inclinèrent avec respect devant la Reine puis sur l'invitation de cette dernière, ils entrèrent dans la chambre du Roi.

\- Il vaut mieux que tu restes à l'écart, _seler'ai_ , ajouta doucement la Reine. Je ne voudrais pas que...

\- Je ne suis jamais malade! Je n'ai jamais été malade! Par tous les Valar, quand allez-vous le comprendre?

\- Ce n'est pas le moment, Nimroël, dit Legolas les dents serrées.

Il y eut un court moment de silence. La jeune fille avait envie de hurler sa frustration aux deux elfes, mais elle se contenta de pincer les lèvres.

\- Je serai dans mes appartements, si jamais quelqu'un a besoin de moi, dit-elle en tournant les talons.

Deux jours plus tard, les choses tournèrent au cauchemar, dans la citadelle. Comme Eldarion était absent pour quelques semaines, et puisqu'Aragorn était malade, c'était à ses principaux conseillers que revenait la responsabilité de gérer la citadelle et la cité en son absence. Cependant, deux d'entre eux tombèrent également malades. Le troisième avait perdu sa femme et l'un de ses enfants, quelques semaines auparavant. Il avait quitté la cité peu après les funérailles afin d'aller se reposer dans sa famille, à quelques lieux de là. Il aurait dû être revenu depuis, mais son absence se prolongeait.

Puis, le matin du troisième jour, la gouvernante qui s'occupait des jumelles resta couchée à cause d'une forte fièvre. Laissées à elles-mêmes, Aëlys et Thalyssa se rendirent dans les appartements de Nimroël qui s'occupa d'elles avec grand plaisir. Peu de temps avant le dîner, cependant, les deux petites filles se plaignirent d'avoir mal aux jambes et au dos. La jeune fille les installa alors confortablement dans son lit et alla chercher de l'aide. La première personne sur laquelle elle tomba fut Legolas qui venait justement prendre de ses nouvelles. Lorsqu'il apprit que les filles d'Arwen avaient passé la matinée avec elle et qu'elles étaient à présent couchées dans son lit, de toute évidence malades, il poussa un soupir de frustration.

\- Je ne pouvais quand même pas les laisser seules, Legolas. Elles n'ont que six ans. Et Arwen doit déjà s'occuper d'Aragorn.

\- Je sais, je comprends, soupira de nouveau l'elfe.

\- Mais maintenant, il faut la prévenir. Je suis sûre qu'elle voudra les avoir près d'elle et les soigner elle-même.

\- Je vais la chercher.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Legolas revint avec Arwen. Cette dernière avait l'air très fatiguée, ce qui était très étonnant pour un elfe. Elle semblait également très inquiète.

\- Comment vont-elles?

\- Elles semblaient aller parfaitement bien quand elles sont arrivées ce matin. Nous avons déjeuné et ensuite, elles ont joué une heure ou deux. Et puis elles se sont assises pour lire un peu, mais elles ont commencé à se plaindre d'avoir mal un peu partout et je les ai mises au lit. Elles ont un peu de fièvre, je pense.

\- Merci, Gil. Merci de t'être occupée d'elles.

\- Allons, Arwen, c'était tout à fait normal, inutile de me remercier.

\- Je sais, _seler'ai_. Pardonne-moi. Mais je voudrais te demander quelque chose.

\- Tout ce que vous voudrez, ma Dame.

\- Pourrais-tu t'occuper du personnel? Je sais que tu ne voulais plus de ces obligations, mais c'est un peu le chaos en ce moment.

\- Oui, oui, bien sûr, Arwen.

Pendant que Legolas et Arwen transportaient les jumelles dans les appartements royaux, Nimroël fit le tour de la citadelle, s'efforçant de remettre un peu d'ordre partout où elle passait. En cuisine, elle faillit perdre patience, cependant. Les trois cuisinières qui géraient habituellement la préparation des repas étaient absentes. L'une d'elles était malade et les deux autres étaient descendues dans la cité pour aller s'occuper de leur famille. Celles qui restaient n'arrivaient pas à s'entendre et à décider de la préparation des prochains repas. De plus, les vivres qui auraient dû être livrés ce matin-là n'étaient pas encore arrivés, ce qui compliquait évidemment la situation. Il y avait très peu de viande et les légumes qui restaient étaient fanés, pour la plupart.

\- Faites de la soupe, leur ordonna impatiemment Nimroël.

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la cuisine, du jeune homme responsable d'allumer et d'alimenter les feux, aux cuisinières, en passant par celles qui lavaient la vaisselle regardèrent la première Dame de la Reine comme si elle était soudainement devenue folle.

\- Vous avez sûrement de quoi faire de la soupe. Alors, préparez des litres de soupes. Avec tous ceux qui sont actuellement malades, il nous faudra de la soupe.

\- Mais, ma Dame... commença l'une des cuisinières.

\- De la soupe! Et si jamais quelqu'un se plaint, envoyez-le-moi!

Puis elle remonta voir Arwen pour la tenir au courant de ce qui se passait dans la citadelle. Devant les appartements de l'elfe, trois hommes attendaient en faisant les cent pas le long du corridor. Nimroël les regarda d'un air étonné, puis elle frappa doucement à la porte et entra en jetant un dernier regard aux trois hommes.

\- Dès qu'il vit la jeune fille entrer, Legolas s'approcha d'elle et lui prit doucement les mains.

\- Que se passe-t-il? demanda-t-elle.

\- Aragorn est au plus mal, répondit l'elfe.

Le coeur battant la chamade, Nimroël voulut se rendre dans la chambre du Roi, mais Legolas la retint.

\- Arwen s'occupe de lui avec l'aide des guérisseurs. Tu ne peux rien faire de plus.

\- Mais je... Je dois être auprès d'elle. Je dois l'aider.

\- Si tu veux l'aider, essaie de te débarrasser de tous ces importuns qui frappent continuellement à la porte, incapables de prendre la moindre décision.

\- Mais je... Pourquoi ne t'occupes-tu pas d'eux?

\- Je suis un elfe, Nimroël. Ils veulent bien entendre mes conseils, mais ils n'ont pas envie d'être dirigés par moi.

\- Ils n'ont sûrement pas envie d'être dirigés par la fille de Saroumane non plus, rétorqua la jeune fille.

\- Officiellement, tu es la première Dame de la Reine. Tu représentes l'autorité.

\- Pour ce qui est de l'organisation des banquets et lorsqu'il s'agit d'accueillir les visiteurs, Legolas. Mais pour le reste...

\- Arwen t'a donné carte blanche.

\- Quoi?

\- Elle te fait entièrement confiance. C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit.

\- Legolas, c'est absurde! Il y a sûrement plein d'hommes mieux placés que moi pour ça!

\- Pour le moment, personne ne s'est présenté. Les conseillers sont malades ou alors, ils sont introuvables. Arwen a envoyé un message à Eldarion, mais il lui faudra sûrement quelques jours avant d'arriver.

Devant l'air désemparé de la jeune fille, Legolas l'embrassa doucement.

\- Je t'aiderai, lui dit-il.

\- Alors je te nomme officiellement mon principal conseiller.

De longues heures plus tard, Nimroël et Legolas discutaient à voix basse, dans la salle du trône. Pendant la nuit qui venait de passer, ils avaient résolu la plupart des problèmes mineurs de la cité et de la citadelle, mais les rapports qu'ils avaient reçus étaient inquiétants. L'épidémie semblait hors de contrôle dans la ville. Des centaines de personnes étaient malades à présent et le nombre de décès devenait inquiétant.

\- Il faut fermer la ville, dit doucement Legolas.

\- Fermer la ville?

\- Il faut éviter que cette maladie se répande ailleurs, Nim.

La jeune fille ferma les yeux et prit une profonde respiration. Elle massa ensuite lentement ses tempes. Elle était fatiguée. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'il soit si difficile de diriger une cité. Les gens semblaient incapables de prendre la moindre décision par eux-mêmes.

\- Très bien, fermons la ville. Mais je ne sais pas comment faire ça.

\- Tu n'as qu'à en donner l'ordre au capitaine de la garde. Ou du moins, à celui qui le remplace. Il saura quoi faire.

L'ordre de fermer les portes de la ville fut donc donné. Personne ne devait entrer ni sortir de Minas Tirith sans autorisation.

\- Va te reposer maintenant, lui dit Legolas. Je vais aller chercher quelques-uns des miens, en Ithilien. Leur aide ne sera pas de trop.

\- Mais la ville est fermée. Tu ne pourras pas sortir. Ou pire, tu ne pourras pas revenir, répliqua la jeune fille d'un ton inquiet. J'ai besoin de toi, Legolas.

\- Tu n'as qu'à me signer une autorisation, _meleth nin_.

Devant l'air étonné de la jeune fille, l'elfe eut un regard légèrement moqueur.

\- Ne te moque pas de moi. Je suis fatiguée, je ne pense pas clairement.

\- Tout va très bien, Nim. Tu te débrouilles très bien jusqu'ici.

\- Grâce à toi. Sans toi, je n'y arriverais pas.

L'elfe la prit doucement dans ses bras et la tint ainsi un long moment. Puis il l'embrassa délicatement avant de lui répéter d'aller dormir pendant qu'il allait en Ithilien demander l'aide de quelques elfes. Nimroël le regarda partir en s'efforçant de ne pas céder à la panique qui menaçait de l'envahir. Puis elle se dirigea vers ses appartements d'un pas lourd. Mais elle n'eut pas le loisir de s'y rendre. Un garde se présenta soudainement devant elle, avec une requête urgente.

\- Ma Dame, que doit-on faire avec la délégation en provenance de Harad?

\- Quoi? Quelle délégation?

En bafouillant, l'homme tenta de lui expliquer que des représentants du Prince de Harad venaient d'arriver et qu'il n'y avait personne pour les accueillir.

\- Mais les portes de la ville sont fermées!

\- Je sais, ma Dame. Mais ils ont dû les franchir avant que l'ordre ne parvienne au premier cercle.

En soupirant, Nimroël revint vers la salle du trône. Elle reprit la place qu'elle occupait un peu plus tôt puis elle fit un geste et les gardes firent entrer les cinq hommes de la délégation. Parlant d'une voix aussi ferme et autoritaire que possible, la jeune fille les accueillit dans la citadelle.

\- Où est le Roi? demanda le plus âgé des cinq hommes.

\- Il est... Je suis désolée, mais le Roi n'est pas... Il est... Il ne peut pas vous recevoir pour le moment.

Nimroël hésitait à révéler l'état d'Aragorn à ces étrangers, mais ceux-ci attendaient une explication, de toute évidence.

\- Il est souffrant, finit-elle par dire.

\- Et le Prince Eldarion? demanda à nouveau l'homme.

\- Le Prince Eldarion n'est pas dans la cité. Mais il devrait être de retour d'ici quelques jours.

Les cinq hommes ne mirent pas longtemps à comprendre les implications d'une telle situation. Ils se consultèrent à voix basse, puis le plus âgé parla de nouveau.

\- Nous allons immédiatement retourner à Harad, ma Dame. Le Roi pourra nous contacter lorsqu'il sera remis.

\- Je... Je suis désolée, messieurs, dit alors doucement la jeune fille. Les portes de la cité sont dorénavant closes. Personne ne doit sortir de Minas Tirith de crainte de répandre davantage cette horrible maladie.

L'un des hommes s'avança d'un air furieux vers Nimroël.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas nous garder ici, cria-t-il. Nous avons des familles et...

\- C'est justement pour protéger vos familles et toutes celles du Royaume que j'ai ordonné la fermeture des portes.

\- C'est vous qui avez ordonné la fermeture des portes? demanda un autre homme en insistant de façon très désobligeante sur le mot « vous ».

\- Nous n'allons certainement pas nous soumettre à l'autorité d'une enfant, ajouta un troisième homme.

Devant l'air de plus en plus menaçant des cinq hommes, les gardes de la citadelle se rapprochèrent de Nimroël, la main posée sur leur épée. Cela fut suffisant pour calmer tout le monde, mais la jeune fille avait les jambes en coton et son coeur battait à tout rompre.

\- Je vous en prie, messieurs, réussit-elle pourtant à dire d'un ton étonnamment calme. Je vais vous faire préparer nos meilleures chambres et vous pourrez vous rafraîchir en attendant le repas.

Il y eut encore quelques protestations, mais les hommes de la délégation comprirent qu'il ne servait à rien d'insister. La jeune fille sortit alors de la salle du trône afin d'aller parler à quelques-unes des femmes de chambre. Elle leur ordonna de préparer les appartements généralement réservés aux invités de marque. Elle courut ensuite en cuisine pour ordonner que la table du banquet soit préparée et qu'un repas soit servi aux Haradhrim.

\- De la soupe, ma Dame? demanda l'une des cuisinières d'un ton sarcastique.

Découragée, Nimroël pressa son avant-bras contre son front et ferma les yeux un moment.

\- Avons-nous du pain? demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque d'épuisement.

\- Oui, ma Dame, lui répondit l'une des femmes.

\- Alors, servez-leur un grand bol de soupe et du pain. Et surtout, tout le vin qu'ils désireront!

Nimroël remonta ensuite dans les appartements royaux. Elle voulait parler à Arwen, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes. Mais l'un des guérisseurs lui apprit que la Reine se reposait auprès du Roi. Ne voulant pas la déranger, la jeune fille se contenta de demander des nouvelles des jumelles.

\- Les deux petites vont mieux, dit-il d'un ton rassurant.

\- Je voudrais les voir.

La Reine a ordonné que l'on vous tienne à l'écart des malades, ma Dame.

\- Mais je ne suis jamais malade! dit Nimroël en détachant lentement chaque mot, comme si elle parlait à quelqu'un ayant une quelconque déficience intellectuelle.

\- Je vous en prie, ma Dame. Ce sont les ordres de la Reine.

Au bord des larmes, Nimroël s'efforça de remercier l'homme, puis elle sortit rapidement et se rendit dans ses appartements avec la ferme intention de dormir tout le reste de la journée.

Encore une fois, cependant, quelqu'un l'intercepta avant qu'elle n'y soit parvenue. L'un des hommes qui avaient accepté de soigner les nombreux malades vint lui annoncer qu'il n'y avait plus de place dans les maisons de guérison du sixième cercle.

\- Plus de place? s'étonna la jeune fille.

Il y avait pourtant six maisons pour accueillir les malades, sur le sixième cercle, chacune pouvant accueillir une trentaine de personnes. En temps normal, seules une ou deux étaient utilisées.

\- Nous avons pratiquement doublé la capacité de chacune des maisons en entassant les malades autant que possible. Mais à présent, nous allons être obligés de renvoyer les malades dans leur foyer.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas les renvoyer chez eux, ils risquent de contaminer encore plus de gens.

\- Je sais bien, ma Dame. Mais nous ne pouvons pas les laisser dehors, dans le froid.

Encore une fois, Nimroël revint vers la salle du trône, marchant d'un pas lourd. Elle réfléchissait à ce nouveau problème, mais sa fatigue l'empêchait de penser clairement. Elle aurait tant aimé que Legolas soit là. L'elfe trouverait certainement une solution.

\- Avons-nous assez de bois pour construire de nouvelles maisons? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je n'en sais rien, répondit l'homme qui l'avait suivie. Mais même si c'était le cas, il faudrait beaucoup trop de temps pour bâtir des murs et un toit convenable.

\- Des tentes, alors?

\- Oui, oui, des tentes feraient l'affaire. Il nous faudra plus de couvertures, cependant.

En soupirant, Nimroël fit venir l'un des capitaines de la garde et lui demanda d'envoyer des hommes dans la ville pour réquisitionner le plus de tentes et de couvertures possible. Le garde fut sur le point de sortir lorsqu'il revint vivement vers la jeune fille.

\- Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas utiliser les fournitures militaires? s'étonna-t-il.

Nimroël fut sur le point de demander des explications à l'homme, mais elle se souvint brusquement du siège de Rhûn. Elle revoyait toutes les petites tentes blanches qui avaient été bien alignées dans les champs entourant la cité. Elle eut une expression de reconnaissance pour l'homme.

\- C'est une excellente idée, lui dit-elle. Mais je... Je ne sais pas où sont ces tentes.

\- Je vais m'en informer, ma Dame.

\- Il y a aussi des lits? Et des couvertures? s'informa-t-elle encore.

\- Oui, ma Dame.

\- Il faudra des hommes pour les monter les tentes et installer les lits.

\- J'en trouverai, ma Dame.

La jeune fille remercia chaleureusement le capitaine. Puis, une fois qu'il fut reparti, de même que le guérisseur, elle s'installa confortablement dans son siège et ferma les yeux. Elle n'avait pas la force de remonter jusqu'à ses appartements. Et puis, elle se disait qu'il valait mieux rester là au cas où de nouveaux problèmes se présenteraient.

Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. L'un des hommes qui était en charge des hommes de la délégation de Harad vit lui annoncer que ces derniers s'étaient enivrés et qu'ils causaient beaucoup de problèmes dans la grande salle à manger. Ils avaient brisé de la vaisselle et ils s'en prenaient à présent aux servantes parce qu'elles refusaient désormais de leur servir plus d'alcool. Nimroël poussa un gémissement de frustration. Puis elle se leva et se rendit dans la salle à manger. Et ce qu'elle vit la stupéfia: deux hommes dansaient, debout sur la table. Ils avaient renversé les verres et fait tomber des assiettes par terre, mais cela ne les empêchait pas de continuer de tourner en rond, se tenant par l'avant-bras. Les autres chantaient à tue-tête une chanson grivoise. Et pour couronner le tout, l'un des hommes de la délégation tenait une servante sur ses genoux et tentait de l'embrasser.

\- Lâchez-la tout de suite! hurla la jeune fille.

Le vacarme qui régnait dans la pièce diminua grandement, indiquant qu'on l'avait entendue, mais l'homme refusa d'obtempérer.

\- Je vous ordonne de la lâcher, répéta Nimroël.

\- Allons, inutile de prendre le mors aux dents, dit le plus âgé des Haradhrim. Nous ne faisons que nous amuser un peu.

\- Ce ne sont pas des façons de s'amuser! Vous vous comportez comme des orcs!

\- Vous nous obligez à rester ici contre notre gré et vous nous servez un repas tout juste acceptable pour les plus vils de nos serviteurs. À quoi vous attendiez-vous?

\- Je vous jure que si cet homme ne cesse pas immédiatement son manège, je vous ferai enfermer tous les cinq dans les plus sombres de nos cachots, cracha Nimroël à deux pouces du visage de l'homme.

Celui qui retenait la servante eut assez de bon sens pour la relâcher aussitôt. Cette dernière s'enfuit alors en courant hors de la salle. Nimroël fit un signe aux gardes qui s'étaient peu à peu rassemblés dans la pièce, alertés par les cris.

\- Escortez ces hommes dans leurs appartements. Ils ne doivent plus en sortir sans mon autorisation.

Puis, ignorant les vives protestations des hommes de la délégation, elle tourna les talons et retourna dans la salle du trône, courant presque.

Le reste de la journée s'écoula sans autre incident. En milieu d'après-midi, Nimroël se fit servir un léger repas. Elle commençait à s'inquiéter sérieusement à propos de Legolas. Il aurait dû être de retour depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Et puis elle était tellement fatiguée qu'elle avait envie de s'allonger par terre, sur les dalles de marbre de la salle.

Alors que le soleil était sur le point de se coucher, un nouveau problème se pointa. Des gardes vinrent lui dire qu'il y avait des troubles dans la cité. Plusieurs des habitants de la cité cherchaient à sortir de Minas Tirith malgré l'ordre donné de fermer les portes de la ville. Pour le moment, il ne s'agissait que de quelques dizaines de protestataires, mais les gens se rassemblaient peu à peu. D'ici quelques heures, la douzaine d'hommes qui gardaient les portes ne serait plus suffisante pour les retenir.

Nimroël gémit et elle se renfonça dans son siège. Elle réfléchissait furieusement à ce nouveau problème, mais elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle devait faire. Des larmes de frustrations remplirent ses yeux et elle posa un bras sur ses yeux pour tenter de cacher son trouble aux six hommes qui se tenaient devant elle, attendant impatiemment qu'elle prenne une décision.

\- Il faut ordonner un couvre-feu, ma Dame, lui suggéra l'un des gardes. Interdire à quiconque de se trouver dans les rues après le coucher du soleil.

\- Ça n'empêchera pas les gens de vouloir sortir durant la journée, demain, protesta un second garde.

\- Nous pourrions aussi poster des archers le long du mur extérieur, proposa un troisième homme.

Nimroël écarquilla les yeux, incrédule. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre, un autre garde intervint:

\- Pour faire quoi, exactement? Pour tirer sur ceux qui voudraient sortir de la ville? Vous avez perdu l'esprit.

\- Ce n'est qu'une mesure de dissuasion, rétorqua le troisième homme.

\- Rien n'est plus dissuasif qu'une menace de mort! s'exclama l'un des gardes. Les gens sont persuadés qu'ils ont plus à perdre en restant dans la cité. Ils ne se laisseront pas dissuader par de simples menaces. Tôt ou tard, il faudra choisir entre les laisser partir ou leur tirer dessus.

Les hommes se mirent à discuter entre eux et le ton monta peu à peu. Les injures se mirent également à fuser de toute part. Nimroël se sentait totalement dépassée par la situation. Les cris l'empêchaient de réfléchir et elle avait de plus en plus peur que les hommes en viennent aux mains. Elle essaya de se faire entendre plusieurs fois, mais personne ne semblait plus lui porter la moindre attention. Pire encore, les hommes qui montaient la garde dans la salle du trône et qui auraient dû, en temps normal, faire cesser ce désordre se mêlèrent au débat. Les opinions étaient totalement divisées. D'un côté, il y avait ceux qui voulaient qu'on ouvre les portes de la ville et qu'on laisse sortir ceux qui n'étaient pas malades. Et de l'autre côté, il y avait ceux qui, au contraire, voulaient renforcer les mesures de sécurité partout dans la ville, allant de la fermeture de toutes les portes de la cité, jusqu'à l'arrestation des protestataires et à l'utilisation de la force contre la population, si nécessaire.

La jeune fille était à présent totalement paniquée. Son coeur battait à toute vitesse et elle avait l'impression qu'il n'y avait plus assez d'air dans la pièce pour lui permettre de respirer normalement. Elle luttait contre l'envie de se dissimuler et de quitter la pièce en courant. La seule chose qui l'empêchait de céder à ce furieux désir de s'enfuir, c'était l'idée qu'Arwen et Aragorn comptaient sur elle. Même si elle était maintenant persuadée qu'elle n'était pas du tout à la hauteur de la tâche qu'ils lui avaient confiée.

Nimroël ferma les yeux, se boucha les oreilles et essaya de contrôle sa respiration, dans un ultime effort pour se calmer. Les cris et les insultes avaient atteint un tel paroxysme qu'elle avait l'impression qu'elle n'entendrait plus jamais rien d'autre. Elle fut alors sur le point de hurler sa frustration de toute la force de ses poumons. Elle prit une grande inspiration, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu émettre le moindre son, le bruit dans la salle diminua rapidement puis cessa totalement. Étonnée, la jeune fille ouvrit les yeux.

Debout à la porte de la salle du trône, Eldarion et Legolas regardaient froidement les hommes qui se trouvaient dans la salle. Tous s'inclinèrent, affichant un air embarrassé. Puis, ceux qui montaient la garde un peu plus tôt reculèrent lentement et retournèrent à leur poste. Les six autres restèrent sur place et regardèrent le Prince du Gondor et celui d'Eryn Lasgalen s'avancer lentement dans la salle.

Nimroël regardait elle aussi l'homme et l'elfe. Elle était très heureuse de les revoir tous les deux, mais elle avait la troublante impression qu'elle allait se faire gronder comme une petite fille qui vient de faire une grosse bêtise. Toutes les décisions qu'elle avait prises durant les derniers jours lui revenaient en tête, lui donnant l'impression d'un échec monumental.

Pendant qu'Eldarion demandait calmement un résumé de ce qui amenait les six gardes à la citadelle, Nimroël s'approcha de Legolas pour lui murmurer:

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Pourquoi as-tu mis autant de temps pour revenir?

Elle aurait aimé que sa voix ne trahisse pas ainsi toutes ses émotions, mais elle était incapable d'en contrôler les tremblements. Pourtant, malgré la situation qui semblait catastrophique, l'elfe lui sourit d'un air légèrement moqueur.

\- Il vaudrait mieux utiliser l'écriture et la langue communes lorsque tu signes une autorisation, _meleth nin_ , dit-il d'un ton léger.

Devant l'air incrédule de la jeune fille, il lui présenta l'autorisation qu'elle avait préparée pour Legolas, la veille. Les petites runes elfiques étaient bien alignées sur le papier blanc. Elle avait même signé « Nimroël » au bas de la page.

\- Je suis tellement désolée, Legolas.

\- C'est moi qui suis désolée, Nim. J'aurais dû vérifier l'autorisation avant de partir. Heureusement qu'Eldarion est arrivé, sinon, je serais toujours en train de parlementer avec les gardes, aux portes de la cité.

Les six hommes étaient à présent repartis et Eldarion se tourna vers Nimroël. Lentement, d'une voix tremblante, celle-ci lui fit un résumé de tout ce qui s'était passé durant les derniers jours.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, termina-t-elle au bout de son récit.

\- Pourquoi t'excuses-tu, _kuruni_? demanda l'homme.

\- Pour tous les problèmes qui auraient sans doute pu être évités si j'étais... si j'avais pris de meilleures décisions.

\- Et quelles sont les décisions qui te paraissent problématiques? demanda Eldarion.

\- La soupe, pour commencer.

\- Tu as dit toi-même qu'il ne restait pas assez de nourriture pour préparer des repas plus copieux. L'important, c'est que tout le monde ait pu manger à sa faim dans la citadelle.

\- Oui, mais nous n'avions rien à servir aux Haradhrim.

\- J'avoue que leur servir du vin pour compenser n'était pas des plus avisé.

\- Je suis désolée, répéta la jeune fille.

\- Nimroël, personne ne les a obligés à s'enivrer, répliqua Legolas.

\- Legolas a raison, ajouta Eldarion.

Nimroël soupira.

\- Tu les as vraiment fait enfermer? demanda alors l'homme en riant.

Les joues légèrement colorées d'embarras, Nimroël hocha lentement la tête.

\- Je suis... commença-t-elle.

\- Ne sois pas désolée, ils l'avaient mérité. Je leur aurais peut-être même fait visiter les cachots, à ta place.

Legolas acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête. La jeune fille avait toujours des doutes, mais elle se sentait un peu mieux.

\- Maintenant, je vais aller voir comment va mon père, dit Eldarion en se levant.

\- Non! s'exclama la jeune fille.

\- Étonné, l'homme se tourna vers elle.

\- Tu ne peux pas courir le risque de tomber malade, _nessa haryon_ , ajouta Nimroël plus doucement.

\- Ne sois pas ridicule, Nimroël, je ne vais pas...

\- Tu n'en sais rien. Je t'en prie, Eldarion. Je ne veux pas revivre ce cauchemar. Si tu veux des nouvelles d'Aragorn, j'irai moi-même en demander.

\- Ça ne sera pas nécessaire, dit alors une douce voix d'elfe, à la porte de la salle.

Aragorn et Arwen entrèrent alors dans la pièce, suivis de près par deux petites filles qui avançaient de concert en sautillant d'un pied à l'autre. Aragorn avait les yeux et le nez rougis, mais sinon, il semblait bien aller. Nimroël se précipita vers eux, les yeux brillants de plaisir. Elle étreignit d'abord Aragorn, puis elle serra doucement Arwen dans ses bras. Les jumelles s'approchèrent ensuite en lui tendant les bras et la jeune fille les souleva doucement.

\- Elles sont trop lourdes pour que tu les prennes toutes les deux, _seler'ai_ , protesta doucement Arwen.

L'elfe avait raison, bien entendu, mais il était de plus en plus rare qu'Aëlys et Thalyssa acceptent de se faire prendre et Nimroël ne voulait pas rater l'occasion d'avoir quatre petits bras autour de son cou.

\- Ça ira, Arwen, murmura-t-elle.

La jeune fille serra les jumelles contre elle et les embrassa sur les joues. Puis, alors qu'elle allait être obligée de les reposer à terre, Eldarion s'approcha d'elle et de ses petites soeurs.

\- Qui veut apprendre à voler? dit-il en riant.

Aëlys fut la première à lui tendre les bras. Le Prince la souleva au-dessus de sa tête et se déplaça rapidement dans la grande salle en lui disant de battre des ailes si elle voulait aller plus vite. La petite riait aux éclats et tous la regardaient en souriant. Ce fut ensuite au tour de Thalyssa de devenir un oiseau. Pendant que la fillette volait au-dessus de la tête d'Eldarion, Nimroël s'approcha de Legolas et elle lui passa un bras autour de la taille. L'elfe la prit par les épaules et se pencha vers elle.

\- Voudrais-tu apprendre à voler, toi aussi? lui demanda-t-il en plaisantant.

\- Seulement jusqu'à mon lit, répondit la jeune fille sur le même ton.

* * *

\- Encore quelques pas et nous y serons, dit Legolas d'un ton moqueur.

\- Ça fait au moins dix fois que tu me dis ça, protesta Nimroël en riant.

L'elfe se mit à rire. Ses longues mains étaient posées sur les yeux de la jeune fille qui avançait à l'aveuglette.

\- Quelle impatience, _meleth nin_!

Sans répondre, Nimroël continua à marcher, toujours guidée par Legolas.

\- Nous y voilà, annonça soudain ce dernier d'une voix douce.

Il retira lentement ses mains des yeux de la jeune fille et celle-ci cligna plusieurs fois des paupières pour s'habituer à la nouvelle luminosité. Puis elle regarda autour d'elle avec curiosité.

Elle vit d'abord la jolie clairière qui s'ouvrait devant elle. Entourée d'arbres à l'écorce pâle, celle-ci était éclairée par les rayons du soleil qui traversait partiellement la voûte des arbres. Puis le regard de Nimroël se posa sur le tapis rouge qui recouvrait entièrement l'endroit. De toutes petites fleurs très colorées, en forme de clochettes, se balançaient délicatement sous la douce brise qui soufflait. Il y en avait tant que leur odeur sucrée se répandait tout autour de la jeune fille.

\- C'est magnifique, Legolas! murmura-t-elle impressionnée.

C'est alors que Nimroël aperçut un papillon d'un jaune étincelant. Quelques petites taches orangées parsemaient les grandes ailes diaphanes. La jeune fille vit ensuite un second insecte, puis un troisième. Et elle réalisa tout à coup qu'il y en avait des dizaines, voire même des centaines, dans la clairière. Ils voletaient d'une fleur à l'autre, se posant quelques secondes pour boire le nectar sucré, puis ils repartaient à l'assaut d'une nouvelle corolle.

Les yeux brillants d'émerveillement, la jeune fille se tourna vers l'elfe. Elle lui passa les bras autour du cou alors que ce dernier la soulevait doucement par la taille.

\- C'est merveilleux, _meleth nin_! Encore une fois, merci. Merci de me faire découvrir ces endroits magiques de la Terre du Milieu.

L'elfe l'embrassa avec douceur avant de la déposer au sol. Nimroël s'avança alors prudemment parmi les fleurs et les papillons. Un sourire extasié continuait d'éclairer son visage. Elle avait envie de danser de joie, mais elle se retint. Elle ne voulait surtout pas risquer d'écraser l'un des insectes par mégarde.

Soudain, un grand nombre de papillons s'éleva au-dessus des fleurs. Ils voletèrent pendant quelques secondes puis la plupart retournèrent butiner les fleurs, mais quelques-uns des insectes vinrent se poser sur la tête de la jeune fille ainsi que sur ses épaules et ses bras. Levant un bras, celle-ci observa l'une des petites bêtes de plus près. Les grandes ailes jaunes et orangées du papillon s'ouvraient et se refermaient sur un rythme lent. Ses petites antennes remuaient légèrement et les multiples facettes de ses gros yeux noirs luisaient au soleil. C'était fascinant, mais un peu étrange.

Un deuxième groupe de papillons vint également se poser sur Nimroël. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle eut un frisson, puis, le coeur battant, elle se tourna vers Legolas.

\- Est-ce que c'est normal qu'ils fassent ça ? demanda-t-elle en murmurant.

\- Il arrive qu'un papillon ou deux se posent sur quelqu'un, mais non, normalement ils ignorent notre présence.

Lorsqu'un nouveau papillon se posa sur sa joue, la jeune fille sentit qu'elle allait bientôt perdre son calme.

\- S'il te plaît, Legolas, fais-les partir, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

L'elfe s'approcha d'elle et avec beaucoup de délicatesse, il commença à enlever les insectes, l'un après l'autre. Ceux-ci continuaient d'arriver, cependant, toujours plus nombreux. Le front moite, Nimroël s'efforçait de contrôler sa respiration rapide. Elle fermait les yeux et tâchait d'ignorer la sensation vaguement désagréable des petites pattes qui s'agrippaient à sa peau et à ses cheveux. Puis, alors qu'elle était sur le point de craquer, elle murmura:

\- Allez-vous-en! S'il vous plaît!

Et alors, tous les papillons s'envolèrent en même temps. Tous les papillons qui s'étaient posés sur la jeune fille et tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans la clairière prirent leur envol. Et durant quelques minutes, Nimroël et Legolas se trouvèrent au milieu d'un nuage jaune et orangé, qui tourbillonnait et montait lentement vers le ciel. La jeune fille retrouva son sourire émerveillé et elle leva la tête pour admirer le vol magnifique des petites bêtes qui montaient toujours plus haut. Enfin, les insectes revinrent à leur préoccupation principale et ils se dispersèrent dans la clairière pour aller butiner les fleurs.

\- Ça va? demanda Legolas.

Nimroël hocha la tête en souriant.

\- Tu es toujours pleine de surprises, _meleth nin_ , continua l'elfe en caressant sa joue.

\- Je n'y suis pour rien, je t'assure, répondit la jeune fille.

\- Tu leur as demandé de partir et ils se sont envolés. Je pense que tu y es pour quelque chose. Et puis, je suis venu ici de nombreuses fois et je n'avais jamais rien vu de semblable.

Nimroël se contenta de hausser les épaules en guise de réponse.

Un peu plus tard ce même jour, l'elfe et la jeune fille buvaient une chaude infusion en profitant de la tiédeur des dernières heures du jour. Ils avaient installé leur campement près d'un gros tronc d'arbre qui avait sans doute été abattu par la foudre, de nombreuses années plus tôt.

\- Comment connais-tu l'existence de tous ces endroits si magnifiques, Legolas?

\- J'ai découvert certains de ces endroits par hasard, mais la plupart m'ont été révélés par des amis ou des membres de ma famille.

\- Ah?

\- Cette clairière, par exemple, c'est mon père qui m'y a emmené la première fois, il y a bien longtemps.

\- Ton père? s'étonna la jeune fille.

\- Oui, mon père répéta l'elfe avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'il était du genre à apprécier les papillons et les fleurs, remarqua Nimroël d'un ton désobligeant.

\- Mon père est un elfe! Et il n'a pas toujours été roi, répliqua Legolas.

La jeune fille fut surprise par le ton irrité de l'elfe.

\- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle tristement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça.

Mais en y réfléchissant bien, la jeune fille réalisa qu'elle savait pourquoi elle réagissait ainsi. Et c'était la même raison pour laquelle elle avait émis des commentaires désobligeants à propos du Seigneur Elrond.

\- Je crois que je suis jalouse de la relation que tu as avec ton père, murmura-t-elle, les joues rouges d'embarras.

Legolas ne dit rien. Il se contenta de se rallonger sur la couverture pour admirer les étoiles pendant que le chant strident des grillons envahissait leurs oreilles.

\- Il ne m'a jamais aimée, murmura soudainement Nimroël.

La jeune fille avait parlé si bas qu'il dut tendre l'oreille pour la comprendre. Et durant une seconde, il se demanda de qui elle parlait ainsi avant de brusquement réaliser qu'elle parlait de Saroumane. C'était la première fois que Nimroël se confiait à lui et il en fut heureux, malgré la légère appréhension qui l'envahit soudainement. Il espérait se montrer à la hauteur de la confiance qu'elle lui manifestait en lui parlant de son père. En général, elle ne mentionnait Saroumane que pour dire à quel point elle le haïssait. Très attentif, il attendit la suite en silence.

\- Même lorsque j'étais très jeune, il n'a jamais vu en moi que... qu'un outil.

La voix très ténue de la jeune fille contenait une grande tristesse. Legolas se tourna vers elle et lui prit la main.

\- J'ai essayé. J'ai vraiment essayé, Legolas. Mais je n'ai jamais pu être à la hauteur de ses attentes.

Délicatement, l'elfe essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur les tempes de Nimroël.

\- J'ai espionné des gens. Et même si je n'aimais pas ça, j'ai tué des gens. Je me disais que... qu'il finirait par m'aimer si je faisais suffisamment d'efforts.

Legolas lui caressa le front du bout des doigts.

\- J'ai dit au Seigneur Elrond que je devais obéir à Saroumane pour protéger ma mère, mais... ce n'était pas totalement vrai. C'était un mensonge. Je lui ai menti, Legolas. J'ai tué des gens pour que mon père soit fier de moi!

\- Nimroël, dit l'elfe d'une voix douce.

\- Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide?

\- Nimroël, répéta Legolas.

\- On n'achète pas l'amour de cette façon. Qui peut être assez idiot pour croire ça?

\- Nim, tu n'étais pas responsable. Tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable des crimes qu'a commis ton père. Que ce soit pour protéger ta mère ou pas, tu as simplement obéi à Saroumane.

\- Justement! J'aurais dû ne pas lui obéir. Je n'aurais pas dû l'écouter. Je n'aurais pas dû l'aider et je...

\- Et c'est ce que tu as fait! Il t'a fallu énormément de courage pour t'opposer à lui!

La jeune fille plongea son regard dans celui de Legolas.

\- Il faut du courage pour affronter ses ennemis. Mais il en faut encore plus pour s'opposer à ceux qu'on aime.

\- T'es-tu déjà opposé à ton père? demanda Nimroël après quelques minutes de silence.

\- Pas aussi souvent que je l'aurais dû, répondit Legolas d'une voix chargée de regrets.

Malgré son désir d'en savoir plus sur ce qui avait opposé Legolas et le Roi Thranduil, la jeune fille garda le silence. Il ne lui était pas toujours facile d'être aussi discrète que les elfes, mais elle y parvenait de mieux en mieux. Elle se contenta donc de caresser doucement la joue de l'elfe, avant de l'embrasser.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez passé un agréable moment à lire ce chapitre. Je ne suis pas certaine de vouloir garder la partie "épidémie". Au départ, ce n'était pas supposé prendre autant de place. J'aimerais bien avoir votre opinion à ce propos. Je cherche aussi des idées d'endroits à visiter pour Nimroël et Legolas. Si jamais vous avez des suggestions, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part.

Encore merci à celles qui me laissent régulièrement des commentaires. À dans trois semaines!


	48. 48 Mer et mère

**Disclaimer** : voir le premier chapitre

* * *

-48-

Presque chaque été, depuis que la guerre contre les Alatarim était terminée, Legolas emmenait Nimroël visiter la Terre du Milieu. Et leur voyage finissait invariablement quelque part, au bord de la mer. Cette année-là, ils avaient choisi de s'installer sur une vaste plage de fin sable blanc.

La jeune fille venait tout juste de terminer de monter la tente pendant que l'elfe avait allumé un grand feu avec des morceaux de bois flotté qu'il avait ramassés sur la plage. Assis tous les deux sur une grande couverture, ils admiraient la mer et le soleil qui se reflétait sur les vagues.

Celles-ci étaient très impressionnantes ce jour-là. Elles s'élevaient rapidement vers eux puis elles se fracassaient bruyamment sur la plage. L'eau bouillonnante et l'écume blanche remontaient bruyamment sur le sable avant de retourner en arrière, pour mieux revenir ensuite. De temps en temps, une brusque rafale de vent leur apportait les embruns de la mer, humidifiant leurs joues et leurs cheveux.

Comme toujours lorsqu'elle était près de la mer, Nimroël était comblée et un grand sourire éclairait son visage. Elle aimait sentir la puissance de l'eau. Elle avait l'impression que son coeur battait au rythme des vagues, que son sang affluait et refluait en synchronisme avec l'écume sur le sable. Elle aimait quand la mer était calme, bien sûr, mais elle aimait également lorsque les vagues se déchaînaient contre la côte. Surtout lorsqu'ils se trouvaient au sommet d'une falaise que les vagues frappaient brutalement comme si elles cherchaient à détruire les rochers qui se trouvaient sur leur route.

\- Crois-tu qu'on pourrait construire une maison, sur l'eau? demanda tout à coup Nimroël, pensive.

\- Sur l'eau?

\- On pourrait faire un très long quai et tout au bout, une grande plateforme avec une maison dessus.

Legolas se mit à rire. Il adorait le côté imaginatif de la jeune fille. Celle-ci arrivait souvent à le surprendre avec des idées insolites, sorties d'il ne savait trop où.

\- Que ferait-on, durant les tempêtes? lui demanda-t-il

\- Il y a des tempêtes, là-bas? s'étonna Nimroël. C'est Manwë qui contrôle les vents, pourquoi y aurait-il des tempêtes?

\- Je n'en sais rien, avoua l'elfe.

Il y eut à nouveau un long silence. Cela également plaisait à Legolas. Nimroël était parfois aussi bavarde qu'une pie, posant sans cesse des questions sur absolument tous les sujets qui lui passaient par la tête, mais elle pouvait aussi rester silencieuse pendant des heures. Lorsque la jeune fille s'inclina vers lui et appuya sa tête contre son épaule, il lui embrassa doucement les cheveux.

\- De toute façon, je préfère une maison au milieu des arbres, murmura-t-elle.

\- Une petite maison blanche avec tout plein de fenêtres, répondit l'elfe d'un ton moqueur.

Nimroël se mit à rire. Elle avait souvent décrit la maison dont elle avait rêvé alors qu'elle ne se souvenait pas de son passé. Avant de retrouver ses souvenirs, elle avait souvent tenté d'imaginer l'endroit où elle était née et cette idée de petite maison au milieu des bois était restée dans son imagination.

\- Tu as oublié « à l'ombre de deux gros arbres », dit-elle.

\- À l'ombre de deux gros arbres, répéta Legolas. Mais tu n'as jamais précisé de quelle espèce d'arbres il s'agit.

\- Je ne sais pas exactement.

\- Des conifères? Ils restent verts toute l'année.

\- Non... Non, pas des conifères. Des chênes, peut-être. Ils me font penser à toi.

Haussant les sourcils, l'elfe lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

\- Ils sont grands et droits et forts, expliqua lentement la jeune fille avec un sourire timide.

Puis elle haussa les épaules et elle s'allongea sur le dos pour regarder les nombreux oiseaux marins qui les survolaient, cherchant sans doute à vérifier s'il était possible de leur voler un peu de nourriture. Les mouettes étaient des chapardeuses de premières. Mais à part un peu de lembas, il ne restait pratiquement plus de provisions. Legolas et Nimroël devraient pêcher et chasser, s'ils voulaient manger. Cela ne déplaisait nullement à la jeune fille, bien au contraire.

\- As-tu faim? demanda alors Legolas, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

Nimroël hocha doucement la tête.

\- La marée est basse. Allons ramasser quelques crustacés, proposa l'elfe.

\- Tu me connais si bien, répondit la jeune fille en souriant.

Dans un synchronisme presque parfait, ils se levèrent vivement et, main dans la main, ils avancèrent lentement sur la plage. Grâce à sa vue très perçante, Legolas découvrait les cachettes des petits crabes ainsi que des oursins dissimulés sous le sable. Il les déterrait et les soulevait à l'aide d'un long bâton, avant de les jeter dans un petit panier que portait Nimroël. Celle-ci était également armée d'un bâton, mais le sien était plus court et muni d'un crochet à l'une des extrémités. La jeune fille s'en servait pour harponner les petits poissons argentés qui s'aventuraient parfois près de la plage. Ils étaient rapides et difficiles à attraper, mais elle était passée maître dans l'art de la pêche. Legolas avait parfois l'impression qu'elle connaissait d'avance les mouvements des poissons.

\- Des saules! dit-elle soudainement.

L'elfe dut alors batailler contre un gros crabe qui avait failli lui pincer un doigt et qui tentait de s'échapper. Puis, une fois le crabe en sûreté au fond du panier, Nimroël expliqua:

\- Les deux arbres qui entourent la maison, ce sont des saules. Leurs longues branches descendent tout autour comme de vieux rideaux déchirés et la protègent des vents et de la pluie.

Legolas hocha la tête en souriant et la jeune fille répondit à son sourire. Puis ils revinrent vers leur campement en admirant le coucher du soleil sur les vagues.

Cependant, à mesure que la nuit s'installait, Nimroël sentit une espèce de tension l'envahir. Elle n'avait pas réellement peur, puisque personne ne pouvait les voir, Legolas et elle. Et puis, l'elfe était là si jamais un animal flairait leur piste. Ils étaient donc en sécurité. Et pourtant, à mesure que les heures passaient, elle était de plus en plus tendue.

\- N'es-tu pas fatiguée, _meleth nin?_ demanda Legolas.

Avec un soupir, la jeune fille hocha la tête et se leva. Puis elle resta là, à regarder vers la mer. Il faisait trop sombre à présent pour qu'elle distingue quoi que ce soit, mais elle continuait de scruter l'horizon.

\- Que vois-tu, Legolas? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

\- Rien, à part les vagues, répondit-il. Pourquoi?

\- Je... je ne sais pas. Je suis inquiète, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi.

\- Tu es peut-être seulement fatiguée. Essaie de dormir, ça t'aidera sûrement. Et puis, si quelqu'un approche, je le verrai arriver de loin.

Nimroël eut un petit sourire. L'elfe avait raison, inutile de s'en faire. Il n'y avait pas le moindre obstacle autour d'eux. Rien qui aurait pu permettre à quiconque d'approcher furtivement.

\- Tu n'aimes pas être aussi exposé, n'est-ce pas? murmura-t-elle.

\- Je suis plus habitué à être entouré d'arbres. Mais j'aime bien cet endroit où on ne voit que le sable et la mer.

En souriant, la jeune fille se pencha vers Legolas et elle déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, salées par les embruns.

\- Bonne nuit, _meleth nin_ , murmura-t-elle.

\- Dors bien, Nim.

Le jour venait à peine de se lever quand la jeune fille sortit de la tente, le lendemain matin. Un peu ébouriffée, les yeux encore remplis de sommeil, elle alla s'asseoir près du feu et Legolas lui tendit une tasse remplie d'une infusion stimulante. Nimroël le remercia d'un sourire.

\- Ils arrivent, murmura-t-elle.

\- Il y a une petite embarcation, juste là-bas, à l'horizon, répondit l'elfe en lui indiquant la direction. Ils sont là depuis un moment déjà.

\- J'ai rêvé de leur présence. Ils attendaient que je me réveille, je crois. Mais maintenant, ils approchent.

Legolas se releva et scruta la mer.

\- Tu as raison, ils approchent, dit-il. Et drôlement vite!

La jeune fille eut une expression légèrement inquiète.

\- Ce sont des Maiar, Legolas.

\- Tu en es sûre?

\- Oh oui! Et l'un d'eux est puissant. Très puissant. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de points de référence, mais il est beaucoup plus puissant que Gandalf.

\- On a encore le temps de fuir, si tu crois que c'est nécessaire, suggéra l'elfe.

\- Je... je crois que j'aimerais rester. Je crois que je les connais. Je ne les ai jamais rencontrés, mais... je les connais.

\- Ils seront là dans une heure ou deux, je crois. Nous en saurons plus à ce moment-là. En attendant, mange un peu, dit Legolas en lui tendant une assiette remplie d'un ragoût à l'odeur alléchante.

\- Tu as chassé cette nuit? s'étonna la jeune fille.

L'elfe se mit à rire.

\- Une petite volée d'oies est passée juste au-dessus de nous, quelques heures avant que le soleil ne se lève.

\- Elles sont vraiment mal tombées, les pauvres, répondit Nimroël en riant elle aussi.

Une fois leur déjeuner avalé, Legolas posa son bras sur les épaules de Nimroël et tous deux marchèrent lentement vers la mer. Le joli bateau s'était beaucoup rapproché et la jeune fille pouvait distinguer deux silhouettes sur le pont.

La silhouette se tenant à la proue du bateau se révéla être celle d'un homme plus grand et plus costaud qu'aucun des hommes que Nimroël n'ait jamais vus. Ses longs cheveux noirs semblaient constamment batailler dans le vent. Derrière lui, nettement plus petite que son compagnon, se tenait une jolie jeune femme à la peau mate. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns qui tombaient, droits et lisses, dans son dos. Ils étaient encore trop loin pour que la jeune fille puisse distinguer leurs traits, mais elle ne détachait pas ses yeux des deux Maiar.

\- C'est le Maître des Vagues, murmura soudainement la jeune fille, d'une voix étonnée.

Legolas lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

\- C'est le Maître des Vagues, répéta Nimroël.

\- Ulmo? demanda l'elfe, incrédule.

\- Non! Non, c'est un Maia, pas un Vala. Mais c'est lui! Celui qui m'a accordé les vagues, quand je l'ai demandé.

\- Je croyais que c'était le Vala Ulmo qui était responsable de ces vagues.

\- Je le croyais aussi. C'était ce que Radagast avait supposé. Mais maintenant, je sais que... que c'était lui. C'est... C'est... Le Maître des Vagues, répéta la jeune fille.

\- Ce doit être Ossë, dans ce cas, murmura Legolas.

Nimroël sourit à l'elfe, contente que ce dernier lui rappelle le nom du Maia.

\- Oui, c'est ça, souffla-t-elle. Ossë. Et elle, c'est son épouse, sans doute. Mais j'ai aussi oublié son nom.

\- Uinen.

La jeune fille sourit de nouveau. Les noms des deux Maiar lui étaient familiers. Ils n'étaient pas mentionnés très souvent par les Noldor cependant, étant donné les conflits qu'il y avait eu entre Ossë et les elfes, depuis que Fëanor et ses fils avaient attaqué les Teleri pour leur voler leurs bateaux. Nimroël soupira. Chaque fois qu'elle repensait à cette partie de l'histoire des elfes, elle se sentait troublée. À ses yeux, les elfes étaient les plus sages et les plus intelligents des êtres vivants sur la Terre du Milieu. Mais il y avait eu un temps où ils s'étaient affrontés et des elfes avaient tué des elfes. Ça la rendait triste juste d'y songer.

Le bateau était tout près, maintenant, mais il ne ralentissait pas sa course. Il avançait, droit vers eux, ne semblant pas craindre la terre ferme.

\- Ils vont s'échouer, murmura Legolas d'un ton vaguement inquiet.

Il prit la main de Nimroël et la fit rapidement reculer sur la plage. Et là, sous les yeux ébahis de l'elfe et de la jeune fille, une grosse vague souleva l'embarcation et la déposa avec douceur sur le sable blanc. Dès que l'eau se fut retirée, Ossë sauta avec agilité sur la plage, puis il aida son épouse à débarquer elle aussi. Les deux Maiar s'avancèrent ensuite vers Nimroël et Legolas. Ce dernier s'inclina avec déférence devant eux et la jeune fille l'imita avec quelques secondes de retard.

Nimroël se redressa ensuite très lentement. Maintenant qu'ils étaient près d'elle, elle réalisait qu'il n'y avait pas que les noms des Maiar qui lui étaient familiers. L'impression de les connaître était très forte à présent. Et pourtant, elle ne se souvenait pas de les avoir rencontrés.

Lorsqu'elle croisa l'étrange regard d'Ossë, l'impression devint une certitude. Quelque part, au fond de son esprit, il y avait le souvenir de ses yeux presque noirs, dans lesquels des reflets d'un vert très sombre semblaient danser. Le bruit des vagues envahit peu à peu son esprit. Puis des images surgirent elles aussi, si différentes de ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir qu'elle eut du mal à les assimiler: des plantes qui ondulaient étrangement malgré l'absence de vent; des centaines de petites formes argentées qui bougeaient toutes ensemble, lui rappelant les volées d'oiseaux, à l'automne; le scintillement de l'eau, au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Je vous connais, dit la jeune fille d'une toute petite voix.

\- Ah! Je te l'avais dit, Uinen! Nulien ne nous a pas totalement oubliés.

Le Maia avait parlé très fortement et il y avait une espèce de grondement dans sa voix grave. Nimroël se rapprocha légèrement de Legolas.

\- Doucement, Ossë, prononça Uinen en posant sa longue main sur le bras de son époux. Ne l'effraie pas.

Puis la Maia se pencha vers Nimroël et lui sourit gentiment.

\- Je suis très heureuse de te rencontrer enfin, dit-elle doucement.

Sa voix était agréable, comme le doux clapotis d'un ruisseau courant sur les pierres. Ses yeux exprimaient une grande bienveillance et un réel plaisir de la voir.

\- Je suis Uinen, continua la Maia. Et voici Ossë.

Nimroël hocha lentement la tête, mais elle ne répondit pas. Ce fut Legolas qui s'avança et fit les présentations.

\- Nimroël répéta Uinen, songeuse. Je m'étonne que Nulien t'ait donné un nom elfique.

\- Qui est Nulien? demanda la jeune fille.

Les deux Maiar échangèrent un regard étonné.

\- Tu es bien la fille de Nulien? demanda Ossë.

\- Ma mère... ma mère s'appelait Hareth, répondit Nimroël. Et elle m'a nommée Gilraen.

\- Ta mère s'appelait également Nulien, Gilraen, dit doucement Uinen.

\- Vous en êtes sûre? Vous connaissiez ma mère?

La Maia hocha la tête en souriant gentiment. Le coeur de Nimroël se mit à battre sur un rythme très rapide. Sans quitter Uinen du regard, elle tendit la main vers Legolas qui la prit et la serra doucement. C'était la première fois de sa vie que la jeune fille rencontrait quelqu'un ayant connu sa mère et elle était tellement excitée à cette idée qu'elle avait du mal à se contenir. Des centaines de questions papillonnaient dans son esprit, mais elle n'arrivait pas à en formuler une seule.

\- Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de s'installer confortablement, proposa Legolas.

Sans plus de cérémonie, les deux Maiar se dirigèrent vers le petit campement qu'avaient installé Nimroël et Legolas, la veille. L'elfe s'apprêta à leur emboîter le pas, mais la jeune fille le retint par la manche.

\- Crois-tu vraiment qu'ils connaissaient ma mère? demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils te mentiraient, _meleth nin_.

Nimroël se dit qu'il pouvait y avoir des centaines de raisons de lui mentir. Son père avait un don très particulier pour le mensonge. Voyant le doute et l'hésitation de la jeune fille, Legolas lui serra doucement la main:

\- Tu ne dois pas juger tous les Maiar selon le petit nombre d'entre eux que tu as connus. Et puis, ça ne coûte rien d'écouter ce qu'ils ont à dire.

Avec un soupir, puis un faible sourire, Nimroël rejoignit Ossë et Uinen. Les deux Maiar s'étaient assis sur le sable et la jeune fille reprit sa place sur la grande couverture placée près du feu. Legolas ranima les braises, déposa quelque morceaux de bois par-dessus et les flammes se mirent bientôt à crépiter. Après avoir placé de l'eau à bouillir près du feu, il alla s'asseoir près de la jeune fille. Il y eut ensuite un long silence.

\- Comment avez-vous connu ma mère? demanda Nimroël en bredouillant.

\- Ta mère était l'un des esprits des eaux d'Ulmo, commença doucement Uinen.

La jeune fille jeta un regard interrogateur vers Legolas, puis elle reporta son attention sur les Maiar. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse formuler une question, Ossë intervint.

\- Les esprits du vent servent Manwë, dit-il de sa voix grondante. Les esprits de l'eau servent Ulmo.

\- Nulien était l'une des préférées d'Ulmo, continua Uinen. Son chant était l'un des plus beaux et il se propageait loin dans les profondeurs de la mer.

Encore une fois, Nimroël jeta un regard étonné vers l'elfe.

\- Les esprits du vent, ce sont les grands aigles, n'est-ce pas? demanda-t-elle.

\- C'est exact, répondit Uinen.

\- Que sont les esprits de l'eau, alors?

\- On en parle peu souvent, c'est vrai, dit la Maia. Mais tu les verras demain. Elles seront bientôt là.

\- Elles?

\- Les baleines.

L'air interloqué, la jeune fille se tourna encore une fois vers Legolas. Ce dernier paraissait aussi étonné qu'elle et il haussa simplement les épaules.

\- Je ne vous crois pas, dit Nimroël d'un ton agressif. Vous dites n'importe quoi. Ma mère était humaine.

Nullement offensée, la Maia sourit doucement à la jeune fille.

\- Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que je te raconte son histoire jusqu'au bout, dit-elle. Tu seras ensuite libre de me croire ou non. Et tu pourras me poser toutes tes questions, si tu en as.

\- Nous vous écoutons, dit doucement Legolas.

Puis l'elfe posa doucement son bras sur les épaules de Nimroël et il la tint serrée contre lui.

\- Nulien était l'un des esprits des eaux. Depuis le début d'Arda, elle servait fidèlement Ulmo. Elle conduisait les siens dans les profondeurs marines, écoutant les rumeurs du monde et les rapportant à son maître. Et son chant était si merveilleux que tous l'écoutaient attentivement, même Ulmo. Durant les nombreux âges d'Arda, Nulien a chanté les beautés de la mer.

\- Lorsque les elfes se sont réveillés, sur la Terre du Milieu, Nulien a entendu des échos de leur histoire, poursuivit Ossë. Et elle a commencé à ressentir le désir de voir les premiers enfants d'Iluvatar. Elle ne pouvait pas s'approcher des côtes sans risque, bien entendu, mais durant la traversée des elfes vers les Terres Immortelles, Nulien a été très heureuse de pouvoir s'approcher d'eux.

\- Lors de l'arrivée des hommes, Nulien a attendu avec impatience de voir les humains. Mais contrairement aux elfes, les hommes n'ont pas été autorisés à traverser la grande mer. Son désir de voir les plus jeunes des enfants d'Iluvatar a continué de croître sans jamais s'apaiser. Et son chant est devenu plus triste à mesure que le temps passait.

Nimroël n'était toujours pas certaine de croire ce que lui racontaient les deux Maiar, mais elle trouvait l'histoire fascinante. Elle ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de Legolas, attendant impatiemment la suite.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit plus tôt, repris, Uinen, ta mère était l'une des favorites d'Ulmo. Le Vala souffrait du désespoir de Nulien de voir les hommes. Alors, avec l'accord de Manwë, il a accepté de la laisser quitter la mer. Elle a pris l'apparence d'une femme et elle est partie visiter les hommes.

\- Elle devait revenir, cependant, continua Ossë. Ulmo et Manwë lui avaient accordé le temps d'une vie humaine. Mais le temps a passé et elle n'est pas revenue.

\- Pendant longtemps, nous avons ignoré quel avait été son destin. Ulmo était de plus en plus furieux à mesure que les années passaient.

\- C'est Saroumane qui l'avait enfermée sous la tour d'Orthanc, murmura tristement Nimroël. Il a même réussi à piéger son esprit grâce à ses mensonges.

\- Nous pensons que Curumo, Saroumane, a également réussi à effacer ses souvenirs. Du moins en partie, ajouta Uinen.

Nimroël hocha lentement la tête, plongée dans ses pensées. Sa mère avait effectivement oublié son passé, mais pas totalement. Et elle avait réussi à lui transmettre certains de ses souvenirs. La jeune fille se demandait bien comment Saroumane avait pu rencontrer sa mère. Avait-il su qu'elle n'était pas une femme ordinaire? Était-ce pour cela qu'il l'avait choisie?

\- Je comprends mieux, maintenant, pourquoi ma mère était si différente des autres humains, dit-elle en se tournant vers Legolas. Lorsque j'étais enfant, je ne m'en rendais pas vraiment compte, mais ma mère a toujours été... différente.

L'elfe lui sourit doucement.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé à ma mère, après que nous l'ayons libérée d'Orthanc? demande la jeune fille, à Ossë.

\- Elle se trouve à présent dans les cavernes de Mandos, répondit tristement le Maia.

\- Pourquoi? Pourquoi n'est-elle pas retournée sous la mer, comme c'était prévu?

Sans laisser le temps de répondre aux Maiar, Nimroël se leva d'un bond et s'éloigna de quelques pas vers la mer. Puis elle se tourna vers les deux Maiar, les yeux brillants de colère.

\- Ce n'est pas de sa faute si elle est tombée sur Saroumane. Elle n'y est pour rien s'il l'a empêchée de retourner vers Ulmo. Pourquoi a-t-elle été envoyée dans les Cavernes de Mandos?

\- C'est elle qui a choisi, répondit Uinen.

\- Quoi? Mais pourquoi?

\- Elle avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir, je pense. Elle avait beaucoup de regrets.

\- Des regrets?

Nimroël revint vers Uinen et la fixa droit dans les yeux.

\- Quel genre de regrets?

\- Elle était vraiment très heureuse d'avoir eu un enfant, tu ne dois pas en douter. Mais elle regrettait de n'avoir pas été en mesure de te protéger, comme une mère le devrait. Elle ne voulait pas t'abandonner, mais elle savait que sans elle, tu serais plus forte.

\- Je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'en aille, murmura tristement Nimroël. Mais elle ne doit pas avoir de regrets à cause de moi. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit enfermée dans les Cavernes de Mandos à cause de moi.

\- Lorsqu'elle sera prête, elle reviendra dans la mer et elle chantera à nouveau pour nous, dit Ossë d'une voix étonnamment douce.

Nimroël réalisa alors que le Maia aussi avait eu, et avait toujours, peut-être, une préférence pour sa mère. Elle sourit à cette idée, heureuse qu'il y ait quelqu'un, quelque part, qui appréciait l'un de ses parents.

Un peu plus tard, ce même jour, Nimroël marchait lentement le long de la plage, en compagnie de Legolas. La mer était très calme à présent et les petites vagues qui venaient mourir sur le sable ne faisaient que mouiller leurs pieds. La jeune fille restait silencieuse, plongée dans ses pensées. De temps en temps, sa main se serrait davantage sur celle de l'elfe, trahissant ainsi sa nervosité.

Ossë et Uinen étaient retournés sur leur bateau, après leur longue discussion avec Nimroël. Depuis, ils ne faisaient rien. Ils regardaient la mer et semblaient attendre quelque chose. Ils attendaient l'arrivée des baleines. Et dès qu'elles seraient là, les deux Maiar entraîneraient la jeune fille avec eux, pour les rencontrer. Cette idée rendait cette dernière nerveuse.

\- J'aimerais que tu puisses venir avec moi, murmura-t-elle tout à coup.

\- Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas plonger aussi longtemps ni aussi profondément que toi, répondit Legolas.

Nimroël soupira. Puis elle s'arrêta de marcher et elle se blottit dans les bras de l'elfe.

\- Il n'y a que près de toi que je me sens bien, soupira-t-elle.

Legolas la serra un peu plus contre lui en soupirant lui aussi. Il y aurait bientôt quinze ans qu'il s'était engagé auprès de la jeune fille, et ce, malgré les avertissements du Seigneur Elrond. À présent, il se demandait s'il n'avait pas commis là, la plus grande erreur de sa vie. Nimroël avait toujours été forte et autonome. Indépendante au point d'en être parfois exaspérante. Mais à présent, elle semblait dépendre beaucoup trop de lui. Elle avait du mal à prendre la moindre décision par elle-même. Bien sûr, c'était peut-être seulement le contrecoup de tout ce qu'elle avait dû supporter, durant la guerre contre les Alatarim. Il l'espérait de tout coeur.

\- Tout ira bien, murmura-t-il dans les cheveux de la jeune fille.

\- Je sais. Mais je voudrais que tu puisses venir, toi aussi. Ossë pourrait au moins te permettre de monter sur le bateau.

\- Je t'attendrai sur la plage, _meleth nin_.

Nimroël s'écarta légèrement de l'elfe et le regarda dans les yeux. Une fugace expression de tristesse parcourut son visage puis elle sourit.

\- Tu devrais en profiter pour aller chasser, dit-elle avec un petit sourire moqueur. Pendant que je ne suis pas là pour te faire rater tes proies.

Legolas lui sourit en retour.

\- L'oie que nous avons mangée ce matin était délicieuse, ajouta la jeune fille. Le gibier me manque, je pense.

\- Alors, j'irai chasser pour toi, _vanima_.

À l'aube, le lendemain, Nimroël se tenait debout à la poupe du bateau des deux Maiar. Elle regardait la silhouette de Legolas rapetisser à mesure que l'embarcation s'éloignait de la plage. Celle-ci franchissait aisément les vagues tandis qu'elle filait sur l'eau, plus rapide qu'aucun des bateaux sur lesquels la jeune fille était montée. Puis l'elfe disparut et la plage aussi. Seulement entourés d'eau, ils continuaient de naviguer vers le sud alors que le soleil montait lentement au-dessus de la mer.

Quand le soleil fut trop chaud, la jeune fille fouilla dans son sac et en sortit un large chapeau de paille. C'était Arwen qui l'avait confectionné pour elle, à la demande de Legolas. Nimroël trouva également quelques galettes de _lembas_ , des fruits séchés et une gourde d'eau au fond de son sac. Elle eut un petit rire. Même quand il n'était pas là, l'elfe veillait sur elle. Elle avala quelques bouchées du pain de voyage et but un peu d'eau, avant d'aller ensuite se placer à la proue du bateau pour regarder la mer danser.

Au bout de longues heures, le regard de la jeune fille fut attiré par de gros oiseaux blancs planant paresseusement au-dessus des vagues. Leurs ailes lui paraissaient démesurées par rapport à leur corps.

\- Ce sont des albatros, lui dit soudainement Ossë, la faisant sursauter.

\- Ils sont très beaux, répondit Nimroël.

\- Ils passent pratiquement toute leur vie à survoler la mer.

La jeune fille se dit qu'il serait sûrement très agréable de planer ainsi, sans rien d'autre à faire que d'admirer le soleil se refléter sur la mer.

Le bateau vira tout à coup de bord et ralentit son allure. La mer semblait plus calme et même le vent ne soufflait plus aussi fort.

\- Les voici, annonça tout doucement Uinen.

Nimroël lui jeta un regard interrogateur, puis elle regarda dans l'eau, comme le lui indiquait la Maia. Et soudain, un bruyant souffle se fit entendre à quelques pas seulement du bateau. La jeune fille vit ensuite un large dos d'un gris foncé affleurer au-dessus des vagues puis disparaître sous les flots. Elle se pencha pour tenter de voir l'immense animal sous l'eau et plusieurs autres baleines sortirent presque simultanément pour respirer, elles aussi. Il s'écoula ensuite une trentaine de secondes avant que tout le groupe ne remonte à la surface pour respirer une deuxième fois. Puis les baleines remontèrent une troisième fois. Mais cette fois, quand elles plongèrent, Nimroël put voir leurs gigantesques queues avant qu'elles ne disparaissent dans les flots.

\- Toujours penchée hors du bateau, la jeune fille attendit un long moment, mais les baleines ne reparurent pas. Intriguée, elle se tourna vers Uinen.

\- Elles vont nager sous l'eau pendant une vingtaine de minutes avant de remonter, expliqua cette dernière.

Un peu déçue, Nimroël s'agenouilla près du bastingage et s'y appuya en soupirant. Et elle contempla les flots, pressée de revoir les baleines.

Ils poursuivirent ainsi les baleines durant une grande partie de l'après-midi. Parfois, l'une d'elles faisait surface si près du bateau que l'eau que son souffle soulevait dans les airs éclaboussait la jeune fille. Celle-ci trouvait cela très amusant et elle riait aux éclats chaque fois que ça se produisait.

Enfin, lorsque le soleil fut bas sur l'horizon, le bateau s'arrêta. Nimroël crut qu'il était l'heure de revenir sur la terre ferme et elle se sentit un peu triste à l'idée de déjà dire adieu aux baleines, mais Ossë la détrompa bien vite.

\- Nous y voilà, dit-il brusquement. Elles t'attendent, maintenant.

Intriguée, la jeune fille se pencha encore une fois au-dessus de l'eau. Une baleine se trouvait juste à côté de l'embarcation et elle ne bougeait pas du tout. Peut-être l'attendait-elle vraiment?

\- Tu n'as qu'à sauter, insista Ossë, parlant toujours d'un ton brusque.

Nimroël hésitait toujours. Elle était impressionnée par la taille de la baleine et elle avait un peu peur de se retrouver dans l'eau près de l'une de ces créatures.

\- Tu n'as rien à craindre, lui dit doucement Uinen. Essaie seulement de ne pas te trouver trop près des nageoires pectorales.

\- Elles sont très grosses, murmura la jeune fille.

\- Mais elles sont d'une grande douceur, répondit la Maia.

Le visage souriant de Hareth surgit dans l'esprit de Nimroël. Oui, sa mère avait été d'une grande douceur. Alors, souriant elle aussi, la jeune fille sauta gracieusement du bateau et plongea dans les vagues.

Dès qu'elle fut sous l'eau, un grand calme l'envahit et sa peur s'envola. Elle nagea rapidement vers l'immense baleine qui n'avait toujours pas bougé de là où elle était. Comme chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait dans la mer, la vue de Nimroël changea et tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle prit une teinte bleutée. La jeune fille eut également l'impression que les distances rétrécissaient. Elle put donc voir en détail le grand oeil de la baleine qui semblait suivre ses moindres mouvements. Elle s'en approcha en quelques battements de jambes puis, durant un long moment, elle plongea son regard dans celui, étrange, de la créature. Elle en ressentit une intense émotion et son coeur accéléra ses battements.

Lorsque Nimroël remonta respirer, au bout de plusieurs minutes, la baleine refit surface, elle aussi. La jeune fille reprit son souffle durant une trentaine de secondes, puis, lorsque la baleine replongea doucement, elle fut aspirée à sa suite. D'abord paniquée, Nimroël tenta de remonter à la surface, puis elle cessa de lutter contre le courant et elle se retrouva pratiquement allongée sur le dos de la baleine. Lorsque cette dernière donna un léger coup de queue, la jeune fille eut l'impression de glisser le long de l'immense dos gris, mais sa glissade s'arrêta lorsque ses pieds s'accrochèrent à la petite nageoire dorsale de l'animal. Ensuite, les pieds bien appuyés sur le petit aileron, elle se laissa entraîner dans le sillage de la baleine qui prit peu à peu de la vitesse.

Chaque fois que Nimroël avait besoin de respirer, la baleine remontait à la surface et elle lui laissait le temps de reprendre son souffle, avant de replonger. La jeune fille craignait de trop s'éloigner du bateau, mais sa peur était tempérée par l'immense curiosité qui l'habitait. Heureusement, le voyage fut de courte durée et soudainement la baleine cessa d'avancer. Elle plongea plus en profondeur cependant, et bientôt, les eaux qui entouraient Nimroël s'assombrirent et se refroidirent.

Durant de longues secondes, il ne se passa rien. Enfin, un premier son se fit entendre. Un long gémissement aigu, comme un appel. Une autre note, plus grave, lui fit écho presque aussitôt. Puis une espèce de long grincement leur répondit. Le concert avait débuté. Les yeux fermés, la jeune fille se concentra sur le chant. Les battements de son coeur étaient désordonnés, comme s'ils n'arrivaient pas à s'accorder à cette étrange musique qui semblait ne reposer sur aucune règle.

Nimroël n'aurait pas su dire combien de temps le chant dura. Quelques minutes, des heures, des jours? Elle avait perdu toute notion du temps. Bien sûr, la baleine sur laquelle elle se trouvait toujours remontait vers la surface de façon régulière, pour lui permettre de respirer. Mais c'était à peine si la jeune fille s'en rendait compte. Toute son attention était tournée vers le magnifique concert que lui offraient les baleines.

Et soudain, Nimroël réalisa qu'elle se trouvait seule. Les baleines étaient parties sans qu'elle en ait conscience. Et à présent, elle flottait au gré des vagues, au beau milieu de l'océan. La lune presque pleine était sur le point de se coucher, alors qu'à l'est, le soleil commençait à darder ses chauds rayons sur la mer. La jeune fille sentit la morsure de la peur contracter tous ses muscles. Son coeur et sa respiration s'emballèrent. Jamais elle n'arriverait à parcourir la distance qui la séparait de la terre ferme à la nage. Elle n'eut toutefois pas à s'inquiéter très longtemps, car à peine une minute plus tard, elle put voir le bateau d'Ossë qui s'approchait. Sans dire un mot, le Maia lui tendit la main et il la hissa à bord.

Quelques heures plus tard, la jeune fille était allongée à côté de Legolas, près du feu sur la plage. Ossë et Uinen étaient repartis aussitôt après l'avoir déposée sur la grève et depuis, Nimroël n'avait pas dit un seul mot. Elle avait mangé en silence l'excellent repas préparé par l'elfe, puis elle l'avait regardé s'affairer autour du campement, ajoutant quelques morceaux de bois sur le feu, nettoyant les assiettes. En temps normal, elle l'aurait aidé à mettre de l'ordre, mais elle se sentait incapable d'exécuter les gestes quotidiens après l'étrange expérience qu'elle venait de vivre.

À présent, les étoiles s'allumaient une à une dans le ciel de plus en plus sombre et la jeune fille ne disait toujours rien. Elle avait doucement glissé sa main dans celle de Legolas, cependant.

\- C'est la chose la plus étonnante que j'aie jamais vécue, murmura-t-elle enfin.

L'elfe se tourna vers elle et lui sourit doucement.

\- Ce chant... c'était tellement émouvant. Je ne pourrais pas te chanter la moindre note, Legolas. Et je ne crois pas qu'il y ait réellement eu de paroles, sur cette merveilleuse musique. Mais je n'avais jamais ressenti des émotions aussi intenses. Même les chansons que chantait la Dame Galadriel, en Lothlórien, n'ont jamais résonné en moi de cette façon.

\- Et comment te sens-tu, maintenant?

Nimroël réfléchit un long moment avant de répondre.

\- C'est très compliqué à expliquer, dit-elle enfin. Je suis très heureuse d'en savoir plus sur ma mère, mais... J'aurais aimé qu'au moins l'un de mes parents soit normal. Pourtant, savoir que ma mère pouvait chanter ainsi me rend très fière. Même si maintenant j'ai l'impression d'être seule au monde.

\- Tu n'es pas seule, _meleth nin_. Tu es unique, mais tu n'es pas seule.

La jeune fille sourit à l'elfe et elle pressa davantage sa main. Puis elle ferma les yeux et repensa au magnifique chant des baleines. Et la musique la suivit jusque dans ses rêves.

* * *

Voici un petit chapitre que vous aurez trouvé agréable, je l'espère. On y apprend, entre autre, qui était la mère de Nimroël. Je me suis permis quelques libertés dans ce chapitre, en introduisant les baleines comme esprits des eaux. Ça me paraît logique qu'Ulmo ait également des êtres intelligents à son service, mais je suis très intéressée de savoir ce que vous en pensez.

Encore une fois, merci de vos commentaires, c'est toujours très apprécié.

À très bientôt!


	49. 49 Interlude

**Disclaimer** : voir le premier chapitre

* * *

-49-

Comme cela leur arrivait de plus en plus souvent, Nimroël et Legolas passaient l'été aux Hâvres Gris. Durant les vingt années qui avaient suivi la guerre de Rhûn, ils avaient visité un grand nombre d'endroits merveilleux sur la Terre du Milieu et ils avaient parcouru pratiquement toute la côte, depuis l'embouchure de l'Anduin jusqu'à la baie de Mithlond. À présent, ils venaient visiter le Seigneur Círdan presque chaque été.

Legolas avait l'intention de construire un bateau, il passait donc beaucoup de temps avec le charpentier de navires. Et puis, Nimroël adorait ce dernier et elle adorait aller à Mithlond voir les bateaux qu'il construisait. Bien sûr, les deux elfes passaient des heures à discuter de construction navale et la jeune fille trouvait cela plutôt ennuyant. Mais elle les écoutait tout de même très souvent. Elle essayait de comprendre et d'apprendre, même s'ils utilisaient un grand nombre de mots en Sindarin qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Et même Legolas était incapable de lui traduire ces mots dans la langue commune, ce qui aurait sans doute été inutile, puisqu'il était peu probable qu'elle connaisse tous ces termes techniques. Lorsqu'elle en avait assez d'entendre parler de bateaux, Nimroël empruntait un petit voilier et partait en mer. C'était Legolas qui lui avait appris les rudiments de la navigation et à présent, elle se débrouillait plutôt bien. L'elfe lui disait même qu'elle ferait un excellent marin, ce qui la faisait toujours rire. Sa mère était l'un des esprits des eaux, après tout. Il aurait été étrange qu'elle ne se sente pas à son aise en mer.

Ce matin-là, quand la jeune fille arriva dans la maison du Seigneur Círdan, ce dernier discutait déjà avec Legolas. Elle s'approcha lentement de la longue table sur laquelle le charpentier de navires traçait les plans des bateaux qu'il construisait et regarda avec attention le dessin qui y était justement étalé. Elle eut un sourire en constatant qu'il s'agissait d'un plan de voilure. Pour une fois, le sujet de discussion tombait dans ses cordes et elle écouta les deux elfes avec attention.

Utilisant le compas du Seigneur Círdan pour se mettre à l'échelle, elle se mit à mesurer les grandes voiles triangulaires. Très concentrée sur ses calculs, elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite le regard du charpentier de navires, posé sur elle. Mais le silence la tira peu à peu de ses réflexions. Elle regarda autour d'elle, étonnée de ne pas voir Legolas, avant de jeter un regard interrogateur au Seigneur Círdan.

\- Legolas est allé aider les miens à décharger le bois que l'on vient de recevoir, expliqua-t-il.

Puis l'elfe s'approcha doucement de sa table à dessin, sans quitter la jeune fille des yeux.

\- Il y aura beaucoup de voiles, murmura Nimroël.

Círdan eut un petit rire.

\- Legolas veut construire un bateau rapide.

\- Je sais. Il me l'a dit. Et j'ai vu les plans du navire. Il sera très différent de ceux que vous construisez d'habitude, non?

\- En effet.

\- Et toutes ces voiles! Il en faudra du lin pour les fabriquer.

Le charpentier de navires hocha la tête.

\- Vous utilisez généralement du fil de quelle grosseur? demanda la jeune fille.

Pendant l'heure qui suivit, Nimroël et le Seigneur Círdan discutèrent de la fabrication des voiles, depuis le filage du lin en passant par le tissage, jusqu'à la façon de coudre les laizes de tissu.

\- Vous semblez bien vous y connaître en tissage, dit l'elfe en souriant.

\- Je crois que je ne me débrouille pas trop mal, répondit la jeune fille en rougissant de plaisir.

\- Et vous aimeriez fabriquer les voiles pour Legolas?

\- Je pourrais au moins fabriquer les laizes de lin. Pour le découpage des voiles et les coutures, j'ai beaucoup moins d'expérience, par contre.

\- Vous pourriez demander à Arwen de vous aider, suggéra Círdan.

\- Vous croyez?

\- Elle a souvent aidé sa mère et Galadriel pour la fabrication des voiles que je leur avais demandées.

Nimroël sourit en tentant d'imaginer la Dame Galadriel, la Dame Celebrian et Arwen travaillant de concert pour fabriquer les voiles du charpentier de navires. Et son sourire s'accentua à l'idée de fabriquer les voiles de Legolas avec Arwen. L'elfe et elle n'avaient pas eu de projet en commun depuis plusieurs années déjà. Et soudain, toute sa bonne humeur s'envola en réalisant que ce serait sans doute la dernière fois qu'elles travailleraient ensemble.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, la jeune fille se demanda si c'était une bonne idée de s'engager à accomplir cette tâche avec Arwen. Les voiles prendraient ainsi une très grande signification à ses yeux. Elles deviendraient un symbole, un souvenir, un adieu. Chaque fois qu'elle les verrait, elle ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de penser à son amie. Le plaisir de naviguer avec Legolas en serait peut-être teinté de tristesse. Malgré tout, elle en avait très envie.

Un soir, alors que le Seigneur Círdan, Legolas et Nimroël venaient de finir de souper, et qu'ils dégustaient un petit verre d'un alcool délicieux en guise de digestif, Legolas mentionna son intention de confier la confection de ses voiles aux tisserandes d'Eryn Lasgalen. Nimroël lui jeta un regard rempli d'étonnement.

\- Tu es sérieux? demanda-t-elle en murmurant presque.

\- Oui, pourquoi?

\- Tu es au courant que je tisse depuis plus de cent ans, n'est-ce pas? dit Nimroël d'un ton amer.

\- Nim, c'est un très gros travail... commença l'elfe.

\- Je sais! l'interrompit-elle sèchement.

Était-ce parce que, depuis plusieurs jours, elle n'avait pensé qu'à la fabrication des voiles, que cette tâche avait maintenant une telle importante pour elle? Ou alors, c'était cette dernière opportunité d'accomplir quelque chose de spécial avec Arwen qui lui tenait autant à coeur. Toujours est-il qu'à l'idée que le travail soit confié à quelqu'un d'autre, Nimroël se sentait soudainement lésée. Et la désinvolture avec laquelle Legolas semblait traiter la chose la blessait. Surtout que ce dernier continuait de lui expliquer la complexité de la tâche. De toute évidence, il ne lui faisait pas confiance et ne voulait pas de son aide.

Voyant que la jeune fille ne semblait pas l'écouter, l'elfe s'interrompit. Il réalisa alors que Nimroël semblait sur le point de pleurer et il en fut mortifié.

\- Je sais que tu es une excellente tisserande, dit-il d'une voix douce.

\- Non! Non, tu n'en sais rien, répliqua la jeune fille.

Elle se leva d'un bond, vida son verre d'un trait avant de le déposer brusquement sur la table basse. Puis elle souhaita une bonne nuit au Seigneur Círdan et quitta la petite maison sans plus de cérémonie. Legolas la regarda partir sans savoir s'il devait essayer de la retenir ou s'il devait la suivre. Peut-être valait-il mieux la laisser se calmer d'abord? Il soupira. Il se demandait si, un jour, il arriverait à la comprendre.

\- Je crois que vous devriez aller lui parler, dit doucement le Seigneur Círdan, voyant son hésitation.

Legolas prit une profonde inspiration puis il le remercia d'un signe de tête et suivit la jeune fille hors de la maison. Il ne mit que quelques secondes à la repérer. Elle descendait lentement les hautes marches qui menaient à l'étroite plage bordant la baie. Il la rattrapa rapidement et marcha près d'elle, en silence.

\- C'est parce que je suis trop jeune ou parce que je suis humaine que tu as aussi peu de considération pour... mes compétences? demanda-t-elle tristement.

\- Nimroël! protesta l'elfe.

\- C'est ce que je fais de mieux, tisser. C'est ce que je fais de mieux, et pourtant, tu crois que je ne suis pas à la hauteur.

\- Je n'ai jamais pensé une telle chose, Nimroël.

\- Je... je ne serai jamais à la hauteur, n'est-ce pas?

\- Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir blessée. Ce n'était nullement mon intention. Je n'ai pas réfléchi, voilà tout!

Nimroël haussa les épaules et soupira.

\- Je ne comprends pas, Legolas, murmura-t-elle d'une voix triste.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprend pas, _meleth nin_?

\- Ça!

Devant l'air interrogateur de l'elfe, la jeune fille tenta de s'expliquer:

\- Toi... moi... dit-elle. Je suis... Je ne suis pas...

Puis elle soupira de frustration.

\- Je ne suis pas une elfe, Legolas.

\- Je le sais bien, répondit-il en tendant la main vers elle et en caressant doucement sa joue.

\- Je suis compliquée. Et j'ai un caractère... difficile.

\- Tu es très émotive et c'est un peu déconcertant, je te l'accorde.

Legolas l'attira alors vers lui et la serra fortement contre lui. La tête appuyée au creux de son épaule, Nimroël se détendit peu à peu. Ils restèrent ainsi très longtemps. La jeune fille avait les yeux fermés et malgré son envie grandissante de dormir, elle ne voulait bouger pour rien au monde. Legolas quant à lui admirait la lune qui descendait lentement dans la mer et sa lumière qui se reflétait sur les petites vagues.

\- Je t'ai cherchée si longtemps, dit-il au bout d'un long moment.

Sa voix était douce et songeuse. La jeune fille eut un frisson et elle attendit impatiemment la suite.

\- Je n'ai pas choisi de rester seul toutes ces années, Nimroël. J'ai toujours voulu trouver celle qui partagerait ma vie. Mais aucune _elleth_ n'a jamais réussi à toucher mon coeur. J'ai promis à ma mère, il y a bien longtemps, de ne pas renoncer. Et pourtant, avant de te rencontrer, je crois que je m'étais résigné à rester seul.

Legolas prit une profonde inspiration et il raffermit son étreinte.

\- Et puis, tu es arrivée. Tu as surgi si soudainement dans ma vie. Je n'ai pas compris immédiatement ce qui se passait. Malgré toutes ces années à t'attendre, je ne me sentais pas prêt à ressentir toutes ces émotions.

Nimroël leva la tête vers lui. Ses yeux brillaient doucement dans la nuit. L'elfe déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres offertes.

\- À Mirkwood, j'ai d'abord été captivé par tes yeux, reprit Legolas au bout d'un moment. Chaque fois que ton regard se posait sur moi, je me sentais envoûté. Et j'aurais tant aimé faire disparaître la peur et l'incertitude qu'on pouvait lire au fond de tes yeux. J'aurais donné tout ce que j'avais pour pouvoir revenir en arrière et éviter de te blesser. Et quand tu t'es enfuie, j'étais hors de moi. Il y avait tant de dangers dans la forêt et j'étais certain que tu ne pourrais pas t'en sortir. J'ai prié les Valar pour qu'ils te protègent. Je... je n'avais pas prié depuis des siècles, Nim. Pas depuis que ma mère a été tuée par les orcs.

\- Je suis désolée, murmura Nimroël.

Avec délicatesse, Legolas écarta légèrement la jeune fille et son regard plongea au fond de ses yeux verts. Et il sembla soudainement prendre une décision.

\- Dès que nous serons en Valinor, nous nous marierons, dit-il.

\- Mais je croyais que ton père... commença Nimroël.

\- Peu m'importe ce que dira mon père, répliqua l'elfe d'une voix ferme. Il est hors de question que je renonce à toi.

La jeune fille eut un sourire hésitant. Son coeur battait très vite dans sa poitrine et elle était si heureuse de ce que venait de lui dire Legolas. Même si attendre encore dix, voire vingt ans, lui paraissait insupportable. Elle hocha lentement la tête. Elle était amoureuse d'un elfe et allait bientôt vivre parmi les elfes. Mieux valait cultiver sa patience. Elle en aurait sûrement besoin.

* * *

Cela faisait quelques années que Legolas proposait à Nimroël d'aller à Eryn Lasgalen, mais jusqu'ici, la jeune fille avait réussi à repousser cette idée pour plus tard. Durant le printemps qui venait de s'écouler cependant, l'elfe s'était montré très insistant et Nimroël savait qu'elle ne s'en tirerait pas aussi facilement, cette fois.

\- Je ne veux pas y aller, Legolas, lui dit-elle ce matin-là.

Le ciel était d'un bleu superbe et seuls quelques nuages cotonneux s'y prélassaient. Debout près de la fontaine et de l'arbre blanc, qui était d'une taille remarquable à présent, Legolas et Nimroël discutaient depuis quelques minutes. La tête baissée, la jeune fille évitaient le regard scrutateur de l'elfe.

\- C'est une forêt magnifique, maintenant, Nim. Bien sûr, c'est un peu loin et nous n'aurons peut-être pas le temps d'aller sur le bord de la mer ensuite, mais je crois que ça vaut le détour. Et puis, Gimli aimerait aussi qu'on aille le visiter, sous le Mont Solitaire.

Nimroël secoua la tête.

\- Explique-moi pourquoi tu refuses d'aller là-bas, s'il te plaît.

\- Je ne peux pas, murmura la jeune fille.

\- Est-ce à cause de mon père? Lui en veux-tu encore?

\- Non! Bien sûr que non!

Legolas s'éloigna de quelques pas et poussa un soupir de frustration. Puis il revint lentement vers Nimroël et l'obligea doucement à relever la tête.

\- C'est à cause d'Aliana, n'est-ce pas? demanda-t-il.

La jeune fille voulut se dégager, mais l'elfe la retint fermement.

\- C'est elle qui t'a appris que j'avais demandé à mon père de t'envoyer vivre parmi les humains, je le sais depuis longtemps, _meleth nin_.

\- Comment l'as-tu...

\- Ce n'était pas très difficile à deviner, l'interrompit Legolas en souriant.

\- Est-ce que ton père est au courant?

\- Non! Et il vaudrait mieux qu'il ne l'apprenne pas.

Nimroël lui jeta un regard étonné et légèrement craintif.

\- Aliana l'a probablement appris par son grand-père, Daminor, expliqua l'elfe. Si mon père savait que l'un de ses conseillers se permet de discuter de ce qui se décide dans la salle du conseil avec sa petite fille, ça ne lui plairait pas du tout.

\- Raison de plus pour que je n'aille pas à Eryn Lasgalen.

La jeune fille était pâle et ses yeux étaient agrandis par l'inquiétude.

\- Tu n'as rien à craindre, lui dit doucement Legolas. Tu n'es nullement responsable de l'indiscrétion de Daminor ou de celle d'Aliana.

\- Mais Aliana est mon amie. Et je ne voudrais pas risquer de la trahir.

\- Tu la considères encore comme une amie après ce qu'elle t'a fait, s'étonna l'elfe.

\- Ce qu'elle m'a fait? Elle m'a simplement dit la vérité.

\- Elle savait très bien ce qu'elle faisait, Nim. Elle a choisi de sacrifier votre amitié pour ses petites ambitions personnelles.

Legolas parlait d'un ton dur et rempli d'amertume.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça?

L'elfe soupira et il attira la jeune fille contre lui.

\- Aliana croit qu'elle est amoureuse de moi, dit-il. Mais je pense que ce qui l'attire en moi, c'est mon statut.

\- Ton statut?

Legolas hocha doucement la tête.

\- Parce que tu es le fils du Roi Thranduil? insista Nimroël.

\- Exactement!

La jeune fille se recula légèrement et plongea son regard dans les doux yeux bleus de celui qu'elle aimait tant.

\- Peut-être qu'elle t'aime réellement, Legolas, lui dit-elle avec un léger reproche dans la voix.

\- Je ne le pense pas. Mais de toute façon, ça ne change rien à mes sentiments pour toi. Et le fait qu'elle ait cherché à te faire du mal simplement pour t'éloigner de moi est impardonnable à mes yeux.

En soupirant, Nimroël se serra contre la poitrine de Legolas. Durant un long moment, elle écouta les lents battements de son coeur.

\- Je ne veux pas aller à Eryn Lasgalen. Je sais que tu crois le contraire, mais Aliana reste mon amie. Elle est... elle est la première amie que j'ai eue. Elle m'a appris tant de choses et je... j'aurais été perdue sans elle. Et son frère est mort à cause de moi.

L'elfe prit le visage de la jeune fille entre ses mains et son regard la transperça.

\- Je suis le seul responsable de la mort de Thanalan, tu m'entends!

\- Mais c'est moi qui...

\- Nimroël! l'interrompit Legolas en soupirant.

Leurs regards toujours fixés l'un à l'autre, Nimroël soupira elle aussi, mais elle n'ajouta rien.

\- J'ai été imprudent, avoua alors l'elfe d'une voix remplie de regrets.

Soudain, l'image de Thranduil surgit dans l'esprit de la jeune fille. Ses yeux d'un bleu brillant, son visage durci et sa bouche pincée exprimaient une intense colère. Cela ne dura qu'une seconde, mais la jeune fille en fut très troublée.

\- Ton père t'a fait des reproches, murmura-t-elle, hésitante.

Ce n'était pas réellement une question, mais Legolas hocha tristement la tête. Puis il fronça les sourcils.

Comment le sais-tu? demanda-t-il.

\- Je l'ai vu... dans tes pensées, je crois, répondit Nimroël en haussant les épaules.

\- Tu peux lire en moi, s'étonna l'elfe.

\- Non, je ne crois pas. Je n'ai vu qu'une image, durant un court instant. C'est... c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive.

Ils ne dirent plus rien pendant de longues minutes.

\- Je suis désolée que tu te sois disputé avec ton père à cause de moi, dit finalement Nimroël.

\- Premièrement, je te le répète, tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui s'est passé. Et deuxièmement, on ne se dispute pas avec mon père. Lorsqu'il est énervé, on écoute respectueusement ce qu'il a à dire puis on s'incline poliment avant de s'en aller.

Il y avait une note moqueuse dans la voix de l'elfe, mais également un avertissement.

\- Mon père ne revient jamais sur sa parole, _meleth nin_ , expliqua-t-il doucement. Alors, il vaut mieux éviter de le contredire. Parce que s'il te promettait de t'enfermer dans tes appartements pour une année entière, par exemple, tu ne pourrais pas sortir durant toute une année.

\- Il t'a puni pendant un an! s'exclama Nimroël, incrédule.

\- J'étais très jeune, à l'époque, murmura Legolas.

Puis il eut un sourire nostalgique, se rappelant tout à coup comment sa mère avait réussi à le faire sortir en douce, de temps en temps. Encore aujourd'hui, il soupçonnait son père d'avoir été au courant de ses escapades. Ce dernier regrettait probablement de s'être emporté et d'avoir dépassé les bornes. Mais jamais il ne l'aurait avoué, bien entendu.

\- Mon père perd facilement patience, Nimroël. Et malheureusement, il est incapable d'admettre qu'il a eu tort.

La jeune fille ne dit rien. Elle pensait à Saroumane. Celui-ci ne perdait que rarement patience. Il était froid, calculateur. Chaque fois qu'il l'avait punie, et c'était arrivé très souvent, ça avait été de façon délibérée, réfléchie. Il avait été volontairement cruel. Cette pensée la fit frissonner et elle la chassa rapidement.

\- Essaies-tu de me persuader de t'accompagner à Eryn Lasgalen ou bien es-tu en train de me convaincre de ne pas y aller, Legolas?

L'elfe haussa les épaules et soupira.

\- Tu as peur que je dise ou fasse quelque chose qui mettrait ton père en colère, n'est-ce pas?

Legolas lui jeta un regard légèrement étonné.

\- J'ai passé presque une année entière à Mirkwood et ton père m'a plus ou moins ignorée durant tout ce temps. Donc, les choses ont changé. Maintenant... maintenant, il m'en veut, n'est-ce pas?

\- Je n'en suis pas certain, répondit doucement l'elfe.

\- Est-ce parce que je me suis enfuie?

\- Non, je ne crois pas.

\- Alors c'est à cause de notre relation, dit la jeune fille d'un ton hésitant.

Legolas hocha doucement la tête.

\- Je n'irai pas là-bas, _meleth nin_ , murmura Nimroël. Mais tu peux y aller, si tu le souhaites.

\- Nim, j'ai promis...

\- Je sais que tu as promis de rester près de moi, mais c'était il y a longtemps. Et puis maintenant que je sais ce que tu ressens pour moi, ça me rend plus forte. T'attendre quelques mois ne me sera plus aussi pénible, je t'assure.

\- Tu en es bien certaine?

Nimroël hocha doucement la tête. Elle n'avait pas très envie de se séparer de Legolas, même pour quelques mois, mais elle sentait qu'il devait aller à Eryn Lasgalen une dernière fois avant de quitter la Terre du Milieu.

\- Je t'aime, Legolas. Jamais je ne pourrais t'enchaîner, murmura-t-elle.

La jeune fille attira le visage de l'elfe près du sien et elle l'embrassa avec passion. Et, pour une rare fois, ce dernier répondit à son baiser avec la même intensité.

* * *

Bonjour à tous. Voici un tout petit chapitre, un genre d'interlude avant d'arriver à la fin du règne d'Aragorn. J'essaierai de publier un peu plus rapidement que dans 3 semaines, si j'ai le temps de terminer le prochain chapitre.

Merci de me laisser vos commentaires, c'est toujours un réel plaisir de les lire.

À bientôt!


	50. 50 Déchirement

**Disclaimer** : voir le premier chapitre

* * *

-50-

\- Nimroël! lança Eldarion en sortant de la salle du trône.

La jeune fille s'arrêta, se tourna vers le Prince en souriant et attendit qu'il la rejoigne. Pour elle, il était encore le petit garçon avec lequel elle avait aimé jouer, mais c'était à présent un homme mature. Il avait plus de soixante-quinze ans même s'il n'en paraissait que la moitié. Quelques cheveux d'argent ornaient ses tempes et ses superbes yeux gris reflétaient sa sagesse. Et puis, quand il prenait un air sévère, il était tout à fait crédible.

\- _Il fera un Roi magnifique_ , pensa Nimroël.

Cette pensée la troubla profondément. Il y avait maintenant cent quinze années qu'Aragorn était monté sur le trône du Gondor. Et même si ce dernier était toujours en bonne santé, la jeune fille savait qu'il ressentait de plus en plus son âge. Cela se voyait dans sa démarche, qui n'était plus aussi souple qu'avant, et dans une foule de petits gestes qu'il paraissait accomplir plus lentement et plus péniblement qu'avant. Et puis, il déléguait de plus en plus ses obligations à son fils et il passait la majeure partie de son temps avec Arwen. D'ici quelques années, il allait, comme ses ancêtres avant lui, renoncer à la vie.

\- Ça va, _kuruni1?_ demanda Eldarion devant l'expression soudainement angoissée de Nimroël

\- Oui, ça va, _nessa haryon2_.

Du bout des doigts, le Prince caressa doucement la joue de son amie de toujours.

\- Dis-moi, es-tu occupée ce soir?

\- Legolas est en Ithilien. Il travaille sur son bateau, alors, non, je ne suis pas occupée.

\- Tu veux bien être ma cavalière, pour le banquet. Mes parents n'ont pas envie d'y assister, alors je vais devoir présider à la place de mon père.

Nimroël plissa le nez et fit la moue.

\- J'avais pensé m'installer confortablement pour lire un peu avant de dormir.

\- Je t'en prie, _kuruni_. Si tu ne m'accompagnes pas, je vais devoir supporter les minauderies de l'une des Dames de ma mère toute la soirée.

La jeune fille éclata de rire et Eldarion rit également. À la cour, toutes les jeunes femmes en âge de se marier faisaient les yeux doux au Prince, ce qui agaçait prodigieusement ce dernier.

\- Tu sais, il y a pire que de subir les badinages de demoiselles trop romantiques. Et puis, si tu te choisissais une fiancée, tu n'aurais plus à supporter toutes tes admiratrices.

\- J'aurai bien le temps de me marier lorsque tu seras partie, répliqua tristement Eldarion.

Nimroël ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais le Prince posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire. La jeune fille soupira, mais elle ne dit rien. Eldarion et elle étaient très proches. Peut-être même plus proche que Nimroël ne le serait jamais de Legolas. Mais l'affection qu'elle éprouvait pour l'homme n'était que cela, de l'affection. Elle le voyait à la fois comme le petit frère qu'elle avait vu grandir et le grand frère protecteur qu'il était à présent.

\- D'accord, dit soudainement la jeune fille.

\- Quoi?

\- C'est d'accord, pour ce soir. Je te chaperonnerai durant le banquet.

\- Tu me sauves la vie! s'exclama Eldarion.

Nimroël éclata de rire à nouveau. Malgré son âge et son rang, Eldarion pouvait se montrer encore très enjoué. C'était ce qu'elle aimait le plus, chez lui. Il n'y avait pas la moindre affectation dans son comportement, du moins, pas lorsqu'il était avec elle. Et elle pouvait se permettre d'être elle-même, elle aussi, sans craindre d'être jugée.

Le lendemain, en fin de journée, Nimroël arriva en Ithilien, là où plus d'une centaine d'elfes d'Eryn Lasgalen avaient décidé de s'installer, il y avait plusieurs décennies de cela. Elle répondit d'un geste de la main à ceux qui la saluaient, puis elle poussa sa monture vers le fleuve. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle déboucha sur le chantier où le bateau de Legolas prenait forme, peu à peu. Dès qu'il la vit, ce dernier s'approcha d'elle et l'aida à descendre de sa monture. Puis, très discrètement, il l'embrassa sur le front. La jeune fille eut un léger soupir, mais elle ne dit rien et se contenta de cette légère marque d'affection, même si elle aurait aimé plus. Beaucoup plus. Cela faisait près de quarante ans que la guerre contre Rhûn était terminée, quatre décennies durant lesquelles sa relation avec l'elfe n'avait pratiquement pas évolué. Comme pour se rassurer, elle serra doucement le magnifique petit jonc de fiançailles que Legolas lui avait offert à son retour d'Eryn Lasgalen, il y avait plus de dix ans. Elle le portait à son cou, au bout d'une fine chaîne de mithril. Le jonc était trop grand et Legolas avait proposé de le faire ajuster, mais la jeune fille s'y était opposée. Il y avait de jolies runes gravées sur l'anneau et elle n'aurait pas supporté qu'elles soient abîmées.

Nimroël considérait que ces quarante années avaient été les plus heureuses de sa vie. Elle était toujours la première Dame de la Reine, mais elle n'en avait plus les obligations. La jeune fille passait tout de même beaucoup de temps avec Arwen. Elle passait également énormément de temps avec Legolas. Les nombreux voyages qu'ils avaient faits ensemble avaient été plus merveilleux les uns que les autres, et les innombrables parties de chasse qu'ils avaient aussi faites avaient été remplies de rire et de plaisir. Elle avait même développé une technique quasi infaillible pour toucher les proies avant Legolas: elle dissimulait les animaux aux yeux de l'elfe. Elle annulait son sortilège juste avant de tirer. Ainsi, si elle ratait son tir, ou même si elle mettait un peu trop longtemps à tirer, Legolas avait une chance d'abattre la proie. Elle prétendait que c'était plus juste ainsi et l'elfe ne la contredisait pas.

Nimroël se dirigea vers le squelette du bateau et elle y grimpa vivement, puis elle courut sur les membrures, de la poupe à la proue. Le bateau faisait vingt-cinq pas de long, ce qui était considérable étant donné qu'il n'était prévu que pour quatre ou cinq passagers. Mais le bateau était étroit, beaucoup plus que ceux généralement construits par le Seigneur Círdan. À la demande de Legolas, le charpentier de navires avait dessiné un bateau aux lignes gracieuses et effilées, destiné à filer rapidement sur la mer.

\- Quand vas-tu commencer à riveter les planches de la coque? demanda-t-elle à Legolas.

\- Je voulais attendre d'en avoir quelques rangées de prêtes avant de commencer, mais peut-être que je devrais placer celles du pont tout de suite. Comme ça, je serais certain que tu ne tomberas pas entre deux membrures.

La jeune fille sourit, mais ne répondit pas. Ça non plus, ça n'avait pas changé. Legolas était toujours aussi protecteur et il s'inquiétait beaucoup trop à son sujet.

\- Tu me rattrapes? demanda-t-elle à l'elfe.

Ce dernier hocha la tête. Nimroël sauta alors vers lui et elle se retrouva dans ses bras. Elle en profita pour lui passer les bras autour du cou et déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres si douces. Au bout d'un court instant cependant, Legolas la repoussa. La jeune fille se détourna brusquement, et pour masquer sa déception, elle fit mine de s'intéresser aux plans du bateau.

\- As-tu pu travailler au tissage des voiles? lui demanda alors l'elfe.

\- Ça avance, répondit évasivement la jeune fille.

\- Nimroël, si tu as besoin d'aide, tu dois le dire. Il y a plusieurs excellentes tisserandes à Eryn Lasgalen.

\- Non, je te l'ai déjà dit, je veux les faire moi-même. Et puis, moi, je pourrai travailler durant les jours d'hiver, alors que toi, tu vas devoir t'arrêter lorsqu'il fera trop froid.

\- Il y a beaucoup de toile à tisser, insista l'elfe.

\- Legolas, tu ne vas pas recommencer! J'ai promis que les voiles seraient prêtes à temps et je respecterai ma parole.

\- Tu as raison, pardonne-moi. Je ne devrais pas douter de toi. Je sais que tu es une excellente tisserande toi aussi.

Nimroël lui fit une petite révérence d'un air moqueur. Legolas lui posait toujours beaucoup de questions à propos des voiles, mais depuis qu'elle avait commencé à y travailler, elle restait évasive. Elle refusait de lui donner plus d'explications, car elle lui préparait une surprise. Plutôt que de les faire d'un blanc uni, comme l'étaient la plupart des voiles qu'elle avait vues, elle avait décidé d'insérer un joli motif de délicates feuilles vertes entrelacées d'arabesques argentées, dans le tissu. Le plus complexe, c'était d'arriver à faire en sorte que le motif se poursuive sans interruption d'une lisière de tissu à l'autre et ce, malgré l'épaisse couture qu'il y aurait à faire pour joindre lesdites lisières. Elle avait recommencé maintes fois, mais à présent, elle était très fière de son travail.

C'était évidemment un défi énorme que la jeune fille avait décidé de relever. Mais elle se disait que ce serait sans doute la dernière fois qu'elle aurait l'occasion de tisser. Une fois qu'elle serait à Valinor, la Dame Galadriel et ses Dames seraient très certainement responsables de tout ce qui avait trait à la fabrication des étoffes et il était peu probable qu'elles aient besoin de l'aide de Nimroël. Alors, pour son dernier ouvrage, elle avait voulu montrer tout son savoir-faire. D'autant plus que les voiles étaient destinées au bateau de Legolas et qu'elle voulait l'impressionner.

L'elfe retourna à son travail et la jeune fille se percha sur une pile de rondins pour l'observer. Il était très doué pour travailler le bois et elle ne se lassait pas de le regarder aplanir les longues planches à l'aide d'un gros rabot. Les minces tortillons de bois clair tombaient sur le sol et les planches fraîchement dégauchies dégageaient de douces odeurs très agréables. C'était si agréable et si relaxant que Nimroël aurait aimé rester là tout au long de la fabrication du bateau.

Lorsque Gimli les rejoignit, un peu plus tard, la jeune fille le regarda s'avancer vers eux d'un pas lent et elle eut une expression remplie de tristesse. Le nain avait beaucoup vieilli. Il le niait vigoureusement, mais il était évident que marcher lui était pénible. Il mangeait moins et sa consommation de bière avait nettement diminué. C'était une bonne chose, bien entendu, mais c'était également un signe qu'il ne se sentait plus aussi en forme qu'autrefois.

Lorsque Gimli fut près d'elle, Nimroël lui tendit la main pour l'aider à grimper sur une bille de bois. Le nain était toujours au moins deux fois plus lourd qu'elle cependant et elle dut utiliser ses pouvoirs pour réussir à le soulever suffisamment pour lui permettre de s'installer. Puis elle leva la tête et croisa le regard inquiet de Legolas qui avait observé la scène. Elle sourit tristement à l'elfe qui se remit aussitôt au travail.

* * *

Les lèvres douces et chaudes de Legolas exploraient délicatement la bouche de Nimroël pendant qu'il la tenait serrée contre lui. Agrippée aux épaules de l'elfe, la jeune fille cambrait le dos pour s'offrir encore plus à son étreinte. Lorsque ce dernier se mit à parsemer sa gorge de baisers brûlants, elle renversa la tête en arrière pour lui faciliter l'accès à la peau délicate de son cou. Elle émit un doux gémissement de plaisir et s'accrocha davantage à l'elfe. La main de Legolas s'aventura alors au creux de son dos et la jeune fille inspira brusquement. Elle réalisa à peine que l'elfe la soulevait pour la déposer avec douceur sur son lit. Puis il s'allongea près d'elle et il se remit à l'embrasser tandis qu'il caressait son corps. À travers le fin tissu de sa robe, elle sentait la chaleur de sa main qui glissait lentement sur sa poitrine, sur son ventre, sur sa cuisse jusqu'à son sexe.

Nimroël se réveilla en sursaut. Elle avait le souffle court et le front couvert de transpiration. Elle enfouit son visage dans son oreiller et poussa un long gémissement de frustration. Depuis des années, maintenant, elle faisait régulièrement ce genre de rêves. Chaque fois, elle se réveillait en sursaut, aussi tendue que la corde d'un arc. C'était frustrant et ça la rendait parfois agressive.

Lentement, Nimroël glissa une main hésitante entre ses cuisses. Elle remua doucement son bassin en pressant ses doigts contre son sexe. Puis son mouvement s'accéléra petit à petit. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus saccadée et elle poussait de petits soupirs de plaisir. Et soudain, une vague de plaisir libératrice l'emporta et elle étouffa ses gémissements en plongeant de nouveau sa tête dans l'oreiller.

La jeune fille reprit son souffle peu à peu. Elle se sentait calme et détendue, à présent. Et soudain, elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de faire et son visage devint aussi rouge qu'un coquelicot. Des larmes de honte remplirent ses yeux et mouillèrent son oreiller. Comment avait-elle pu faire une telle chose? Elle savait pourtant ce que les elfes pensaient de ce genre de chose. Elle les avait entendus se moquer des humains et de leurs pratiques répugnantes. Dépravée! Voilà ce qu'ils penseraient d'elle, s'ils apprenaient ce qu'elle venait de faire.

Pleurant toujours, Nimroël regarda distraitement sa fenêtre s'éclairer des premières lueurs de l'aube. Il fallait qu'elle se lève. Elle avait promis à Legolas d'aller le rejoindre sur le chantier naval, en Ithilien. Mais la jeune fille ne bougeait pas de son lit. Elle n'osait pas se lever. Elle se sentait incapable de sortir de sa chambre. Et si quelqu'un devinait ce qu'elle avait fait? Comment pourrait-elle faire face à Legolas ou même à Arwen?

Au bord de la panique, Nimroël bondit de son lit et se précipita vers le grand miroir surmontant sa coiffeuse. Et durant de longues minutes, elle s'observa avec attention. Mais à part la légère rougeur de ses joues, elle ne voyait rien de différent. Elle en fut quelque peu rassurée même si elle avait toujours des doutes. Les elfes étaient si perspicaces. Ils remarquaient tout, voyaient tout. Et Arwen avait un don pour deviner l'humeur de la jeune fille. Elle remarquerait très certainement son air coupable. Legolas aussi, probablement. À moins qu'elle n'utilise les sortilèges que lui avait appris Radagast pour camoufler ses sentiments. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée de tromper les deux elfes de cette façon, mais elle n'avait pas d'autre solution pour le moment.

En soupirant, elle se dépêcha de se préparer. Si elle arrivait en retard au chantier, Legolas lui poserait sûrement des questions. Et elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir y répondre sans éveiller la méfiance de l'elfe. Elle pouvait changer son apparence et ainsi cacher ce qu'elle ressentait, mais elle n'était pas capable de contrôler sa voix de la même façon.

* * *

En voyant approcher Nimroël sur sa monture, quelques semaines plus tard, Legolas sourit. Puis celle-ci descendit vivement de cheval, sans attendre son aide, et l'elfe eut un léger soupir. Il sentit son inquiétude refaire surface. Depuis de longs mois déjà, la jeune fille avait un comportement étrange. Alors qu'auparavant, elle ne ratait pas une occasion de se retrouver dans ses bras, à présent, elle semblait éviter son contact. Et, en l'observant attentivement, il la soupçonna d'utiliser les sortilèges que lui avait enseignés Radagast pour lui cacher ses véritables sentiments. Il ne pouvait pas en être certain, mais il notait un léger déséquilibre entre son regard et l'expression de son visage. S'il ne l'avait pas connue aussi bien, peut-être n'aurait-il rien remarqué. Mais il le remarquait et ça l'inquiétait de plus en plus. Que pouvait-elle bien lui cacher? Et pourquoi se montrait-elle aussi distante depuis quelque temps?

Legolas s'approcha doucement de Nimroël et il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser. Durant une seconde, il put lire un éclair de plaisir dans les grands yeux verts. Puis presque aussitôt, le plaisir fut remplacé par ce qu'il interpréta comme un léger malaise. L'inquiétude de l'elfe s'intensifia et les paroles de son père lui revinrent en mémoire:

\- Ce n'est qu'une enfant, Legolas. Une enfant humaine, qui plus est. Les humains sont changeants. Leur coeur varie au gré des saisons. Tu dois prendre garde si tu ne veux pas qu'elle te brise le coeur.

Legolas secoua la tête et tenta de repousser ces pensées. Nimroël n'était pas comme ces humains à l'humeur changeante. Même durant toutes ces années où il avait hésité à se lier à la jeune fille, celle-ci n'avait pas changé d'avis le concernant. Elle l'avait attendu pendant si longtemps. Alors pourquoi changerait-elle d'idée maintenant? L'elfe ne put s'empêcher de songer à Eldarion. Le fils d'Aragorn était à présent un homme très attirant. Il était superbe et plein d'assurance. Et puis, Nimroël et lui avaient toujours été très proches. La jeune fille semblait tellement plus à l'aise avec lui. Elle riait spontanément à toutes ses plaisanteries. Il enviait parfois leur complicité.

Il y avait également ces rumeurs troublantes qui couraient au sujet d'Eldarion et de Nimroël. On disait que le Prince se glissait au beau milieu de la nuit dans les appartements de la jeune fille. En temps normal, il n'aurait pas tenu compte de ces rumeurs. Après tout, depuis qu'elle vivait à Minas Tirith, toutes sortes de ragots avaient circulé au sujet de Nimroël. Les humains semblaient beaucoup aimer les commérages. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de la fille de Saroumane, cette petite sorcière aux pouvoirs inquiétants.

Peut-être qu'il se faisait des idées. Il s'inquiétait sûrement pour rien. Arwen et Aragorn s'absentaient de plus en plus souvent et Nimroël devait se sentir seule, à la citadelle. Et puis, elle devait redouter le jour prochain où elle devrait se séparer de la fille d'Elrond. C'était sans doute ce qui expliquait son attitude. Legolas balaya ses idées sombres et il revint à l'instant présent.

Il rejoignit la jeune fille sur le bateau. À présent, la coque ainsi que le pont étaient recouverts de longues planches minces. Elles étaient encore légèrement inégales et il restait beaucoup de sablage à faire, mais le bateau prenait forme, peu à peu. Nimroël descendit vivement par le petit escalier très abrupt qui permettait d'accéder à la vaste cabine. Celle-ci n'était pas encore divisée, mais Legolas prévoyait d'y installer trois chambres. La plus grande serait placée à l'avant du bateau alors que les deux autres se feraient face, de part et d'autre du bateau. Celles-ci seraient si petites qu'elles ne contiendraient qu'une simple couchette accolée au mur et une armoire pour ranger les effets personnels de l'occupant. L'arrière de la cabine servirait de cuisine et de salle de séjour.

\- La chambre principale viendra jusqu'ici? lui demanda Nimroël.

Legolas hocha la tête. Il était toujours étonné de la façon dont la jeune fille arrivait à estimer les espaces à partir des plans qu'elle avait vus.

\- Et les deux autres chambres finiront ici, environ, dit l'elfe.

Nimroël se mit à rire.

\- Tu es bien certain de vouloir me réserver la cabine du capitaine? demanda à nouveau Nimroël. Ça ne me dérangerait pas du tout de dormir dans l'une des petites cabines.

\- Gimli et moi, nous nous accommoderons très bien des petites chambres.

\- Mais je suis la plus petite des trois, Legolas.

\- Mais tu es celle qui dormira sans doute le plus, durant ce voyage. Et tu auras beaucoup plus de bagages que nous.

\- Mais non. Je n'aurai qu'une seule malle, très petite. Je n'emporterai que quelques robes. Tous mes vêtements d'hiver vont rester à la citadelle.

Puis, en riant, la jeune fille remonta prestement sur le pont en s'aidant de ses mains pour garder son équilibre dans l'étroit escalier.

\- Et pour les voiles, tout va bien? demanda l'elfe.

\- Oui, mais j'ai hâte qu'Arwen revienne et m'aide avec toutes ces coutures, répondit vivement Nimroël. Ces coutures en zigzag, en trois points en plus, c'est vraiment très long à faire. Moi, j'adore tisser, mais la couture, c'est autre chose.

\- Je suis sûr que tu t'en tires très bien, lui répondit l'elfe.

\- Ça ira, je crois. Mais j'aurais dû écouter Arwen et commencer les coutures dès que j'ai eu quelques lisières de tissu de prêtes. Ou mieux encore, j'aurais dû lui demander de tout coudre pour moi. Je suis sûre qu'elle aurait accepté. Elle sait bien que je ne pas très douée avec les aiguilles.

La jeune fille eut tout à coup un éclatant sourire.

\- Ils reviennent très bientôt, Legolas. Selon Eldarion, ils seront là dans deux ou trois semaines.

L'elfe se pencha vers Nimroël dans le but de lui donner un léger baiser. La jeune fille le prit par surprise, cependant, et elle lui passa les bras autour du cou et se pressa contre lui. Le baiser qu'ils échangèrent fut très intense . L'elfe savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû s'aventurer sur ce sentier glissant, mais il était trop heureux de constater que le coeur de Nimroël lui appartenait toujours pour se soucier des convenances.

* * *

Quelques mois plus tard, alors qu'un printemps hâtif s'était installé à Minas Tirith, Legolas s'introduisit dans la citadelle au beau milieu de la nuit, sans prévenir quiconque. Il se faisait l'effet d'un voleur ou d'un espion à déambuler ainsi dans les rues de la cité puis dans la tour blanche, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il attendait Nimroël en Ithilien, en vain. Celle-ci semblait de plus en plus réticente à s'y rendre. De plus, plus le temps passait et plus les rumeurs concernant Eldarion et la jeune fille le hantaient. Et ce soir, il avait cédé à l'impulsion qui le poussait à aller voir par lui-même ce qu'il en était.

Sans bruit, il ouvrit la porte des appartements de Nimroël. Il espérait qu'elle dormait. Il aurait du mal à trouver une explication plausible si jamais elle le surprenait chez elle à cette heure de la nuit.

Durant de longues minutes, il resta là, planté au milieu du petit salon, écoutant le bruit de sa propre respiration. Puis il s'approcha de l'une des fenêtres et il admira les étoiles qui scintillaient au-dessus de la citadelle. Quand le ciel pâlit à l'horizon, quelques heures plus tard, l'elfe se détendit enfin. Eldarion n'était pas venu. Il en éprouva un grand soulagement malgré le sentiment de culpabilité qui l'envahissait à présent. Il n'était pas fier d'avoir ainsi espionné la jeune fille.

Comme Legolas s'apprêtait à ressortir, il entendit un léger soupir provenant de la chambre de Nimroël. Soudainement sur ses gardes, il s'approcha de la porte et tendit l'oreille. Et pendant ce qui lui parut être les minutes les plus longues de sa vie, il écouta les doux soupirs et les gémissements de la jeune fille.

Finalement, le silence revint dans les appartements de la jeune fille. Mais pour Legolas, il n'y avait pas de quiétude. Son sang se ruait sauvagement dans ses veines, transportant avec lui la colère intense que provoquaient les images nées de son imagination. Des images qui impliquaient Nimroël et Eldarion, enlacés.

L'elfe luttait en vain contre les sentiments qui faisaient rage dans son esprit. Il tendit lentement la main vers la poignée de la porte, puis il suspendit son geste. Cela lui demanda un terrible effort de volonté. Mais il savait que s'il entrait dans la chambre, les événements qui s'y dérouleraient auraient des conséquences irréparables. Il se voyait très clairement écraser le beau visage d'Eldarion de ses poings crispés. Et dans cette scène incroyable qui se jouait dans son esprit, il imaginait Nimroël cherchant à s'interposer entre lui et le fils d'Aragorn. Et il se voyait la repousser violemment.

Cette idée le ramena brusquement à la réalité. Il ne pouvait pas risquer de faire du mal à la jeune fille. Elle venait de lui briser le coeur, elle l'avait trahi de la pire façon qui soit, mais jamais il ne pourrait la frapper.

Pour échapper à sa vision ainsi qu'à la tentation d'entrer dans la chambre, Legolas recula vivement de quelques pas. Il heurta alors la petite table sur laquelle le dauphin de verre était posé. La statuette bascula dans le vide et par réflexe, l'elfe la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Puis il resta figé pendant un long moment à contempler le dauphin et à caresser du pouce le doux ventre de verre. Et soudain, il lança de toutes ses forces la petite statue sur la porte de la chambre. Le dauphin explosa en millier de petits fragments de verre qui retombèrent en une pluie étincelante sur le tapis. Legolas sortit alors très rapidement du petit salon, sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

En arrivant dans le long couloir qui menait aux appartements de Nimroël, Eldarion jura. Il ne s'était pas trompé, quelque chose de grave s'était produit. Quand il avait senti l'angoisse de la jeune fille, il était profondément endormi. La veille, il s'était couché très tard, après un long conseil ennuyant. Il avait donc mis de longues minutes à comprendre ce qui avait bien pu le réveiller de la sorte. Puis il avait réalisé que la sensation était semblable à ce qu'il ressentait lorsque Nimroël faisait un cauchemar. Il s'était donc habillé en vitesse, puis il était accouru.

Contrairement à son père, Eldarion n'avait jamais été un rôdeur, mais les longues traces ensanglantées de même que les flaques de sang près du mur le conduisirent rapidement vers là où devait se trouver la jeune fille. Il se pencha doucement et tendit la main. En la touchant, il brisa le sortilège qui la masquait et il poussa un nouveau juron.

La jeune fille était couchée sur le côté, les épaules voûtées, les jambes repliées contre son torse. Elle était couverte de sang et elle respirait péniblement. Inquiet, le Prince s'accroupit près d'elle.

\- Nimroël, que s'est-il passé? Qui t'a blessée.

Mais la jeune Maia ne répondit pas. Elle ne réagit même pas à sa question. Elle restait là, le visage plissé par la souffrance, les yeux fermement clos.

Eldarion se mit à examiner la jeune fille pour tenter de déterminer la gravité de ses blessures. Il découvrit ainsi qu'elle avait des dizaines, voire des centaines, d'éclats de verre enfoncées dans la peau de ses mains, de ses jambes et de ses pieds. Les blessures aux pieds étaient d'ailleurs les plus nombreuses et les plus profondes. Rien de particulièrement inquiétant cependant, mais il faudrait retirer tous les bouts de verre et désinfecter chaque plaie.

Soulevant avec précaution la jeune fille, il se dirigea d'abord vers les appartements de cette dernière avant de subitement changer d'idée. Il la porta donc jusque chez lui où il l'installa sur une petite causeuse. Il envoya ensuite chercher ses soeurs ainsi que tout ce qu'il faudrait pour soigner Nimroël. Puis il s'accroupit à nouveau auprès de celle-ci et il lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

\- Nim, regarde-moi, dit-il doucement.

La jeune fille ne broncha pas.

\- Nim, répéta le Prince.

Mais il eut beau lui parler et la secouer doucement pour la faire réagir, elle ne daigna même pas ouvrir les yeux.

\- Par tous les Valar, s'exclamèrent Aëlys et Thalyssa en entrant subitement dans les appartements de leur frère. Que s'est-il passé?

Eldarion leur donna le peu d'informations qu'il avait puis il leur demanda de s'occuper de Nimroël pendant qu'il se rendait chez cette dernière pour tenter d'y comprendre quelque chose. Quand il revint, un peu plus tard, il n'y avait plus traces de Nimroël ni de ses soeurs. Il se rendit donc aux appartements que partageaient les jumelles. Ce fut Aëlys qui vint lui ouvrit et qui le fit entrer.

\- Elle dort dans le lit de Thalyssa, lui dit-elle avant même qu'il n'ait posé la moindre question. Elle n'a pas bronché durant tout le temps que nous l'avons soignée. Pourtant, certains des éclats de verre étaient bien enfoncés dans sa chair et cela a dû être douloureux de les lui retirer. Mais elle n'a pas émis le moindre son. Et elle ne répond pas du tout à nos questions.

Aëlys se tut alors et attendit qu'Eldarion lui explique ce qu'il avait vu dans le petit salon de Nimroël.

\- Quelqu'un a délibérément brisé quelque chose en verre dans son salon. Une carafe, peut-être. Mais je penche plutôt pour son dauphin, je ne l'ai trouvé nulle part. Le meilleur indice que nous ayons c'est la force avec laquelle la statuette a été projetée contre la porte. Si ce n'est pas Nimroël qui l'a lancée grâce à ses pouvoirs, ça ne peut qu'être un homme ayant une grande force.

\- Si elle avait elle-même brisé son dauphin, pourquoi aurait-elle ensuite marché sur les débris ? Ses blessures semblent indiquer qu'elle a marché sur les éclats de verre et qu'elle est ensuite tombée dedans.

Eldarion soupira.

\- Qui aurait bien pu se permettre d'entrer chez elle de cette façon. En pleine nuit de surcroît.

\- Un elfe, suggéra doucement Thalyssa.

Devant l'air interrogateur de son frère, Aëlys exposa l'idée de sa soeur.

\- Tu as dit qu'il avait fallu une grande force pour briser ainsi la statuette. Les elfes ont cette force.

\- Legolas? murmura-t-il d'un ton incrédule.

\- C'est plus que probable, répondit sa soeur.

\- Mais pourquoi? Comment aurait-il pu la blesser ainsi?

\- Ils se sont peut-être disputés, suggéra Thalyssa.

\- Nous essayerons de lui parler à nouveau quand elle aura dormi, déclara Aëlys. Espérons que ce ne soit qu'un malentendu.

Il fallut attendre encore presque deux jours avant que Nimroël daigne enfin ouvrir les yeux. Aëlys venait de changer ses bandages quand la jeune fille demanda soudainement l'heure.

\- Le jour va bientôt se lever, Nim, lui répondit Thalyssa.

Regardant alors d'un air étonné ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle, de même que les bandages qui enveloppaient ses mains, Nimroël parut sur le point de dire quelque chose. Puis son visage se crispa douloureusement et elle eut un long frisson.

\- Nim, que s'est-il passé? demanda Thalyssa.

La jeune fille secoua la tête sans émettre un son.

\- Vous êtes-vous disputés, Legolas et toi? insista la fille d'Arwen.

Nimroël hésita un long moment. Puis elle hocha lentement la tête d'un air triste.

\- C'est lui qui a brisé ton dauphin de verre? demanda Aëlys.

\- Mon dauphin?

La jeune fille regarda à nouveau ses mains bandées et elle hocha la tête, encore une fois.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes-vous disputés? demanda Thalyssa.

Nimroël soupira tristement. Puis elle se redressa et son visage se durcit soudainement.

\- J'ai rompu nos fiançailles, dit-elle d'une voix rauque.

\- Quoi? Mais pourquoi? s'exclamèrent les jumelles.

\- Je... J'ai mes raisons, murmura la jeune fille. C'est... c'est mieux ainsi.

Elle refusa ensuite d'en dire plus. Les filles d'Arwen tentèrent d'en savoir plus, mais Nimroël se contenta de secouer la tête d'un air triste. Elles décidèrent donc d'attendre que leur mère revienne. Elles avaient bon espoir qu'Arwen réussirait à éclaircir la situation.

Contrairement à ce qu'avaient cru Eldarion et les jumelles, Arwen ne fut pas en mesure d'éclaircir ce qui s'était passé entre Legolas et Nimroël. Le premier restait introuvable alors que la seconde refusait catégoriquement de répondre à ses questions.

\- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, n'est-ce pas, seler'ai?

\- Arwen, je vous en prie, je ne veux pas discuter de ça. Legolas est parti, nous avons rompu. Il n'y a rien à dire de plus.

L'elfe était troublée et surtout très inquiète au sujet de Nimroël. Elle devait s'assurer que la jeune fille partirait pour Valinor après la mort d'Aragorn. En aucun cas, celle-ci ne devait rester sur la Terre du Milieu. Il n'y aurait plus rien pour elle ici après cela. La demande que Galadriel avait faite à Nimroël, il y avait longtemps, ne devait pas conduire cette dernière à errer indéfiniment dans un monde où elle n'avait pas sa place. Arwen ne pouvait pas le tolérer. Elle devrait s'assurer que sa jeune amie parte pour Valinor et aille retrouver son père et ses frères. Jamais elle ne pourrait reposer en paix sans en avoir la certitude.

* * *

1 sorcière

2 jeune prince

* * *

Bonjour à toutes et à tous! Voici le début de la fin de la vie de Nimroël sur la Terre du Milieu. Nous nous approchons de plus en plus du moment où il lui faudra se séparer de tous ceux qu'elle aime et maintenant, sans le support de Legolas, les choses seront difficiles. Espérons que tout finira par s'arranger.

Merci encore pour vos commentaires, j'ai toujours beaucoup de plaisir à les lire. Et à très bientôt!


	51. 51 Arrangements

**Disclaimer** : voir le premier chapitre

* * *

-51-

Après plusieurs mois à errer sur la Terre du Milieu, à revisiter quelques-uns des endroits où il avait emmené Nimroël, Legolas revint en Ithilien. Il se remit aussitôt à travailler sur son bateau. Il tenait à le terminer le plus rapidement possible. Durant quelques semaines, donc, il y travailla jour et nuit, pratiquement sans prendre le moindre repos. Puis, une nuit, alors qu'il était en train de préparer les diverses poulies dont il aurait besoin, le son produit par les pas d'un cheval attira son attention. Durant quelques secondes, il craignit que ce soit Nimroël qui arrivait sur le chantier naval. Puis il leva les yeux et découvrit Arwen montée sur une magnifique jument grise. Il fut heureux de voir la fille d'Elrond, mais également un peu déçu que ce ne soit pas la jeune Maia qui vienne le visiter. Il secoua la tête et soupira, étonné par sa propre indécision.

Après être descendue de cheval, Arwen entraîna Legolas dans une lente promenade sous les arbres.

\- Que s'est-il passé, Legolas? demanda la fille d'Elrond, au bout d'un long moment.

Legolas ne fut pas du tout surpris par la question. Il s'était bien douté que Nimroël aurait des réticences à tout expliquer à Arwen. Il soupira de nouveau. Cela faisait des mois qu'il se demandait ce qu'il répondrait lorsqu'on lui poserait justement cette question, mais jusqu'à cet instant, il n'avait pas encore pris de décision à ce sujet. À présent, cependant, il ne pouvait plus tergiverser.

\- Je préférerais ne pas en discuter, Arwen. J'avais espéré que Nimroël se chargerait de tout expliquer.

\- Elle m'a simplement dit qu'elle avait rompu vos fiançailles, murmura la Reine.

Legolas soupira de nouveau, mais il n'ajouta rien. Pourquoi troubler inutilement Arwen de même qu'Aragorn ?

\- Que comptez-vous faire à présent? reprit la fille d'Elrond. Allez-vous respecter la promesse faite à mon père de l'emmener en Valinor?

Legolas fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas oublié sa promesse, bien entendu. Mais après ce qui s'était passé, il se disait que Nimroël choisirait de rester sur la Terre du Milieu. Mais évidemment, Arwen n'était sans doute pas au courant du changement de plan de la jeune Maia.

\- Veut-elle toujours partir? demanda-t-il troublé.

Arwen s'arrêta brusquement et se tourna vers le fils de Thranduil.

\- Il ne doit pas en être autrement, dit-elle avec conviction. Elle ne peut pas rester ici. C'est hors de question.

\- Arwen! Si elle souhaite partir, alors bien sûr qu'elle aura sa place sur mon bateau. Mais je ne vais pas l'obliger à monter à bord.

\- Vous devriez essayer de lui parler.

\- Plus tard, peut-être. Mais pas pour le moment. C'est encore trop tôt pour moi.

\- Je comprends, mon ami. Mais ne tardez pas trop. J'ai peur pour elle. J'ai peur de l'impact qu'aura ma mort sur elle. Sans votre soutien, je crains qu'elle ne puisse pas y faire face.

Cette idée troubla profondément Legolas. Il avait perdu Nimroël, il le savait, mais il pouvait tout de même l'imaginer vivant auprès d'Eldarion. Et même si cette idée le torturait, c'était toujours mieux que de penser qu'elle puisse disparaître pour de bon.

\- J'essaierai de lui parler, Arwen. Mais vous la connaissez. Elle n'est pas du genre à faciliter les choses, bien au contraire.

Arwen hocha pensivement la tête, mais elle ne dit rien de plus.

* * *

L'été qui suivit sa rupture avec Legolas, Nimroël décida de faire un voyage en solitaire. Arwen et Aragorn étaient partis de leur côté et elle n'arrivait pas à rester en place. Les murs de la citadelle se refermaient sur elle et elle avait grandement besoin de se changer les idées. Durant l'hiver qui venait de passer, elle avait beaucoup travaillé sur les voiles qu'elle avait promises à Legolas, mais elle n'avait pas envie de les terminer trop rapidement, car elle ne voulait pas se donner l'opportunité d'aller en Ithilien. Elle ne se sentait pas encore prête pour cela.

Lorsqu'elle annonça à Eldarion et à ses soeurs qu'elle partait pour quelques semaines, cependant, cela fit un tollé. Tous les trois cherchèrent à la convaincre qu'elle ne pouvait pas quitter Minas Tirith pour partir seule sur les routes du Gondor. La jeune fille écouta leurs arguments en jouant distraitement avec la nourriture que contenait son assiette encore pratiquement pleine. Puis, alors que ses trois amis faisaient une pause dans leur sermon, elle se décida enfin à parler.

\- Je ne cherche pas à vous inquiéter. Et je ne suis pas en train de m'enfuir. Je veux juste aller me reposer au bord de la mer. J'ai besoin de partir et rien de ce que vous pourrez me dire ne m'en empêchera. Je vais aller passer quelques semaines à Dol Amroth, dans une jolie auberge au bord de la mer.

\- Très bien, dit finalement Eldarion en soupirant. Tu peux partir si c'est ce que tu souhaites, mais à une condition.

\- Laquelle?

\- Tu devras m'écrire chaque semaine. Si je ne reçois pas de lettre pendant plus de sept jours, j'enverrai la garde à ta recherche avec l'ordre de te ramener ici aussi rapidement que possible!

\- Eldarion! Tu exagères un peu.

\- C'est ma seule condition, _kuruni_.

En soupirant, Nimroël hocha lentement la tête.

Ce jour-là, il faisait un soleil étincelant et les vifs éclats de lumière, que renvoyaient les vagues dansant sur la mer, l'obligeaient à plisser les yeux. Depuis quelques semaines déjà, Nimroël marchait chaque jour, le long de la côte, avançant vers l'ouest. Elle ne s'arrêtait que lorsqu'elle était trop fatiguée pour continuer ou lorsqu'il faisait trop sombre pour qu'elle arrive à se diriger. Elle s'enroulait alors dans sa couverture et elle s'efforçait de prendre un peu de repos. Mais l'absence de Legolas lui pesait cruellement et l'empêchait bien souvent de sombrer dans le sommeil. Alors, parfois, si elle en avait le coeur et l'énergie, elle ramassait du bois mort, sur la grève, et elle allumait un petit feu. Elle passait alors la nuit à regarder danser les flammes.

La jeune fille ne chassait pas. Elle ne cuisinait pas non plus. Elle avait réussi à se procurer suffisamment de lembas pour pouvoir survivre de longs mois, si elle l'avait voulu. Et de fait, étant donné son peu d'appétit, ses réserves avaient très peu diminué depuis son départ de Dol Amroth. Si Eldarion avait su qu'elle avait emporté autant de vivres, il ne lui aurait peut-être pas permis de quitter Minas Tirith.

Nimroël soupira tristement. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée de tromper ainsi son ami. Eldarion devait croire qu'elle était toujours à Dol Amroth. Pendant les quelques jours qu'elle avait passés à l'auberge, la jeune fille avait écrit une douzaine de lettres pour le Prince. Puis, elle avait offert une généreuse somme d'argent au patron de l'auberge afin qu'il envoie l'une de ces lettres, chaque semaine. À présent, l'aubergiste était sans doute sur le point d'envoyer la dernière des lettres destinées à Eldarion. Et d'ici une ou deux semaines, ce dernier s'inquiéterait sans doute pour elle. Nimroël soupira de nouveau.

Chaque fois qu'elle croisait un village ou même une simple cabane de pêcheur, la jeune fille se dissimulait et passait son chemin sans parler à qui que ce soit. Elle avait besoin d'être seule. Pas simplement seule comme on peut l'être, parfois, au milieu des autres. Elle voulait être totalement seule au monde. Elle voulait savoir s'il lui était possible de vivre ainsi, isolée de tous. Parce qu'une fois qu'Aragorn aurait renoncé à vivre, Arwen quitterait Minas Tirith pour ne plus jamais y revenir. L'elfe se rendrait sans doute en Lothlórien pour y mourir, elle aussi. Et Nimroël se retrouverait totalement seule. Bien sûr, si elle le lui demandait, Legolas lui permettrait sûrement de monter sur son bateau pour quitter la Terre du Milieu et se rendre en Valinor. Mais la jeune fille ne voulait pas se rendre sur les Terres Immortelles. La vision qu'elle avait eue il y avait si longtemps, celle où elle se savait abandonnée de tous, lui ôtait toute envie de monter sur un bateau. Sans compter qu'elle se sentait incapable de parler à Legolas. À l'idée de croiser son regard et d'y lire tout le dégoût qu'il devait éprouver pour elle, son coeur se serrait douloureusement.

Nimroël chassa l'elfe de ses pensées et elle revint à Eldarion. Elle avait cru que ce voyage en solitaire lui éclaircirait les pensées, suffisamment du moins pour trouver une solution au problème que lui posait à présent le fils d'Arwen. Elle ne voulait surtout pas que le Prince se mette à espérer que ses sentiments pour lui changeraient, maintenant que Legolas était parti. Eldarion méritait de trouver une femme qui l'aimerait de tout son coeur. Et puis, il lui fallait un héritier. Deux choses que Nimroël était incapable de lui donner. Rester à Minas Tirith serait sans doute la solution la plus facile pour elle, mais elle aimait suffisamment le Prince pour savoir qu'elle devait sortir de sa vie. Pour toujours.

Encore une fois, la jeune fille poussa un profond soupir. Le soleil était bas sur l'horizon à présent. Une autre journée était sur le point de se terminer, une autre longue journée à se torturer le coeur et l'esprit sans que quoi que ce soit de positif n'en sorte. Ça ne servait à rien de continuer ainsi. Nimroël prit sa résolution: dès qu'elle croiserait un village, elle achèterait un cheval et retournerait vers Dol Amroth.

Le lendemain, cependant, la jeune fille oublia sa résolution de la nuit et elle continua à avancer vers le nord-ouest. Elle arriva bientôt devant un imposant éperon rocheux qui s'avançait dans la mer. Nimroël aurait pu passer par l'eau pour contourner l'obstacle, mais elle n'avait pas réellement envie de se mouiller. Elle longea donc les rochers vers l'est durant quelques minutes. Elle arriva alors au pied d'un long escalier très à pic, qui avait été creusé dans la pierre. Elle se mit donc à grimper les hautes marches de pierre et elle arriva bientôt au sommet de l'éperon rocheux. L'endroit l'enchanta immédiatement. Le dessus de l'éperon rocheux était étonnamment vaste et plat. Durant un moment, la jeune fille se demanda s'il c'était dû à un phénomène naturel ou bien au travail acharné de quelqu'un. Peut-être une combinaison des deux? Elle haussa les épaules et elle fit quelques pas en direction du petit boisé qui se dressait devant elle. En effet, une multitude d'arbres sur le promontoire, hauts et droits. Ils offraient aux éventuels visiteurs les variations de verts de leurs divers feuillages. La très grande diversité des espèces d'arbres convainquit Nimroël que les arbres qui poussaient ici avaient été délibérément plantés. Sans doute même par des elfes.

Ravie, la jeune fille s'avança lentement sous les hautes ramures, souriant pour la première fois depuis des mois. Une fois au milieu du petit boisé, elle ferma les yeux et remplit ses poumons des odeurs délicieuses des arbres, des feuilles et de la terre mélangées. Puis, au bout d'un long moment à apprécier les délices de l'endroit, elle se décida à l'explorer plus en profondeur. Elle commença par se diriger vers la mer. Elle avait très envie de contempler les vagues vues d'aussi haut. Avant d'arriver sur le bord de l'éperon rocheux, cependant, une nouvelle surprise l'attendait. Abritée par deux immenses saules dont les branches descendaient pratiquement jusqu'au sol, se tenait une petite maison qui avait dû être blanche, au départ, mais que le temps avait teintée de gris. Nimroël sourit à nouveau et elle se dirigea vers la porte de la maison, légèrement entrouverte. Elle dut batailler un long moment avant d'arriver à ouvrir la porte gonflée par les intempéries. Elle découvrit alors un joli décor qui lui plus immédiatement, malgré l'importante accumulation de poussière et de toiles d'araignées.

Au centre de la petite pièce se trouvait un gros poêle en fonte ouvragée. Dans le coin opposé à la porte, un grand lit faisait face à une immense fenêtre. La paille du lit dégageait une odeur de moisi et les couvertures avaient été rongées par la vermine et les mites, mais le lit lui-même semblait en bon état. Dans l'autre coin se trouvaient deux chaises et une petite table et sur le mur du fond il y avait une étagère à présent vide. Et finalement, dans le coin restant se trouvait une très grande baignoire de fonte un peu rouillée. C'était tout, mais c'était suffisant pour Nimroël. Elle avait trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait. Un endroit où s'établir. Et qui sait, avec le temps, elle apprendrait peut-être à apprécier la solitude. Radagast s'en accommodait très bien, alors pourquoi pas elle. Et soudain, l'image de Legolas lui souriant surgit dans son esprit et elle eut l'impression que quelqu'un lui transperçait le coeur. Elle eut un léger gémissement et elle se laissa tomber sur le sol et se mit à pleurer. Elle savait que jamais elle ne pourrait continuer à vivre ainsi, sans celui qu'elle aimait plus que n'importe qui. Même la mort d'Arwen, qui tenait pourtant une place immense dans son coeur, ne l'affecterait pas autant que voir partir Legolas pour un monde totalement nouveau. L'elfe et elle avaient imaginé des projets au sujet de Valinor. Ils s'étaient promis de voyager tous les deux pour en découvrir chaque forêt, chaque rivière. Et à présent, elle ne verrait jamais les Terres Immortelles.

Nimroël sanglota durant de longues minutes, agenouillée sur le sol poussiéreux de la petite maison. Et finalement, à court de larmes, elle finit par se relever et redresser la tête. Elle sortit lentement de la petite maison et se dirigea vers l'extrémité de l'éperon rocheux. Une fois là, elle regarda très longuement les vagues venir se fracasser contre la falaise à ses pieds. Elle eut une expression de défi et elle prit une grande inspiration, avant de reporter son regard vers le large.

\- Je vous hais, dit-elle d'une voix rauque. Jamais vous n'auriez dû permettre que je voie le jour. Mais bientôt, je corrigerai votre erreur.

Elle s'adressait aux Valar, même si elle doutait que ceux-ci lui portent la moindre attention. Puis elle se mit à rire. Un rire irrépressible et pourtant sans joie. Elle venait de réaliser qu'elle avait enfin réussi à changer sa vision. Puisqu'elle n'irait jamais en Valinor, la vision où dans laquelle tous les elfes l'avaient abandonnée ne pourrait pas se réalisée.

\- Je vous hais, répéta-t-elle plus fortement, toujours à l'attention d'Ulmo et de ses semblables. Je vous hais, mais j'ai gagné. J'ai changé ma vision. J'ai gagné, vous m'entendez! J'ai gagné!

Durant les quelques années qui suivirent, Nimroël travailla avec acharnement pour finir les voiles qu'elle fabriquait pour Legolas. Mais de temps en temps, elle prenait une pose et retournait à la petite maison, sur le promontoire rocheux. Personne, pas même Arwen, ne pouvait la dissuader de quitter Minas Tirith. Et personne ne savait réellement où elle se rendait. La jeune fille avait besoin de ces poses pour remettre ses pensées en ordre. Et également, pour éviter de devoir parler avec Legolas. En effet, plus le temps passait et plus l'elfe insistait pour avoir une conversation sérieuse avec elle. Ce qu'elle refusait catégoriquement. Maintenant que la douleur vive qu'elle avait ressentie peu après son départ s'était légèrement apaisée et était devenue plus ou moins supportable, elle ne voulait pas risquer de rouvrir ses blessures. Et puis, elle était très en colère contre lui, à présent. Après tout, c'était lui qui l'avait placée dans une situation intenable. De plus, malgré toutes les promesses qu'il lui avait faites de ne plus jamais la quitter, il était parti, il l'avait abandonnée. Comme tous les autres l'avaient fait ou le feraient, tôt ou tard.

Pourtant, malgré son désir de rester à l'écart de Legolas, elle chevaucha par un beau matin de printemps jusqu'au chantier naval. À présent, le bateau de Legolas était pratiquement terminé. Elle eut un léger pincement au coeur en le voyant. C'était un très beau navire aux lignes effilées et elle aurait adoré pouvoir monter à bord et traverser la grande mer. Mais elle enfouit bien vite ce sentiment au fond d'elle-même, avec tous les autres regrets de sa vie. Ce n'était pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur elle-même. Elle avait des choses à mettre en place pour préparer sa disparition. Elle devrait jouer finement afin de tromper tout le monde. Eldarion devait croire qu'elle allait partir avec Legolas. Et elle devait se donner suffisamment d'avance sur l'elfe pour que celui-ci renonce à la rechercher et qu'il décide quitter la Terre du Milieu.

Elle s'approcha donc de Gimli qui, comme à son habitude, regardait Legolas travailler en fumant sa pipe. Puis elle mit pied à terre et sollicita l'aide du nain. Ce dernier s'approcha et il souleva l'un des grands et lourds sacs attachés à la selle de la monture de Nimroël, qui put ainsi le détacher. Ils procédèrent ensuite de la même façon pour le second sac. La jeune fille remercia alors le nain et se remit aussitôt en selle. Puis elle se tourna vers Legolas qui s'approchait d'un pas lent.

\- Voici tes voiles, lui dit-elle d'une voix monocorde.

L'elfe jeta un regard étonné vers les deux sacs puis il reporta son attention vers la jeune fille.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligée... commença-t-il.

\- Contrairement à certaines personnes, j'ai l'habitude de respecter mes promesses, Legolas, l'interrompit Nimroël d'un ton sec.

\- Ne rejette pas la faute sur moi, Nimroël, jeta l'elfe d'une voix dure.

Étonnamment, la jeune fille eut un léger sourire. Puis elle prit un air serein et elle parla d'une voix très calme.

\- Tu as raison, Legolas. Tout est entièrement de ma faute. Je t'offre tout de même ces voiles, puisque j'avais promis de les faire. Bien sûr, si tu as pris d'autres arrangements, rien ne t'oblige à les utiliser. Tu n'as qu'à les brûler, si tu n'en veux pas. Pour moi, ça ne changera rien. Sauf qu'évidemment, il faudra que je trouve une autre façon de payer mon passage sur ton bateau. Si tu acceptes de me prendre à bord, bien évidemment. Sinon, si ma présence t'importune trop...

Nimroël haussa les épaules et n'ajouta rien de plus. C'était si inattendu que Legolas ne fut pas en mesure de répondre durant un court instant. Le coeur de la jeune fille battait à tout rompre, malgré son air calme et détendu. Elle se dit tout à coup que si Legolas lui disait simplement que non, elle n'était plus la bienvenue sur son bateau, elle en mourrait aussitôt de tristesse. Elle n'avait pas la moindre intention de se rendre en Valinor avec lui, mais elle continuait tout de même d'espérer que cette option lui demeurait ouverte.

\- Bien entendu, finit par dire l'elfe. Tu pourras monter à bord dès que tu seras prête à quitter la Terre du Milieu.

La jeune fille hocha doucement la tête. Elle savait que si elle prononçait une seule parole, elle trahirait sa détresse, ce qu'elle refusait de faire. Elle fit donc faire demi-tour à sa monture et repartit aussi vite que possible en direction de Minas Tirith.

* * *

Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Et merci pour vos nombreux commentaires pour le dernier chapitre. Je sais, j'ai surpris bien des gens avec ce qui s'est passé entre Legolas et Nimroël. J'en suis très heureuse, même si la situation est maintenant triste pour la pauvre Maia. Les choses vont s'arranger, éventuellement... mais avant, il reste des choses à mettre en place.

C'est un très petit chapitre que je vous offre cette fois-ci. J'ai malheureusement attrapé un rhume, ce qui m'a empêché de travailler beaucoup durant les dernières semaines. J'espère tout de même que ça vous fera patienter jusqu'à la prochaine fois. Qui tombera après les vacances de Noël. Je vais donc en profiter pour vous souhaiter à tous de joyeuses fêtes et une très bonne année 2019.

Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire, ça me fait toujours énormément plaisir. À bientôt!


	52. 52 Une dernière visite

**Disclaimer** : voir le premier chapitre

* * *

-52-

Avançant au trot, Nimroël s'engagea sur un joli sentier de pierres d'un beige pâle que de hauts arbres aux ramures d'un vert magnifique surplombaient. Malgré sa peine et sa douleur, elle ressentit immédiatement une grande paix l'envahir.

\- _Eryn Lasgalen_ , pensa-t-elle, admirant la forêt, autour d'elle.

Même en pensées, ce nom était agréable. Si les choses s'étaient passées autrement, si elle ne s'était pas enfuie, peut-être cet endroit aurait-il été sa maison. La jeune fille secoua la tête et chassa ses regrets. Elle n'allait certainement pas se plaindre d'avoir eu le privilège de rencontrer la Dame Galadriel. Arwen était sa seule famille à présent, et même si l'heure de se séparer de l'elfe approchait, elle ne regrettait pas de l'avoir connue.

En arrivant près de la caverne où le Roi Thranduil et les elfes sylvestres avaient vécu si longtemps, Nimroël ralentit son cheval. Elle pouvait sentir les regards hostiles se poser sur elle et elle entendait quelques murmures désapprobateurs également. Elle soupira. À quoi s'était-elle attendu? Certainement pas à un accueil chaleureux, mais tout de même.

La jeune fille descendit de cheval près de la longue écurie du Roi et elle se dirigea vers l'un des palefreniers qui s'y trouvaient. Elle se tourna ensuite vers sa monture et lui murmura quelques paroles d'adieu en la caressant doucement. Puis elle tendit les rênes à l'elfe.

\- Tenez, lui dit-elle. Je vous devais un cheval. Le voici. C'est une bonne bête, très affectueuse. Prenez bien soin de lui.

Puis, sans un regard en arrière, Nimroël s'éloigna rapidement sous les regards étonnés des elfes. Elle arriva ensuite devant les grandes portes qui donnaient accès à la caverne. Deux elfes y montaient la garde, l'air froid et arrogant. Quand elle ne fut plus qu'à quelques pas d'eux, ils entrecroisèrent leurs longues lances et baissèrent le regard vers elle.

\- J'aimerais obtenir une audience auprès de votre Seigneur, le Roi Thranduil, demanda la jeune fille avec grâce.

Les deux gardes lui jetèrent un oeil dédaigneux mais elle soutint leur regard la tête haute, le menton relevé d'un air fier. Elle était la fille d'un Maia et la première Dame de la Reine du Gondor. Elle avait également été la protégée du Seigneur Celeborn et de la Dame Galadriel. Ils lui devaient un minimum de respect et elle n'allait pas les laisser la traiter aussi mal.

Avec un soupir, l'un des gardes se décida enfin à aller présenter la requête de la jeune fille à son Roi. S'efforçant de paraître calme, Nimroël se mit à compter les secondes qui s'écoulaient lentement.

\- Le Roi Thranduil ne souhaite pas vous recevoir, déclara froidement le garde, lorsqu'il revint enfin.

Les joues de la jeune fille devinrent aussi rouges que la corolle d'un coquelicot et il lui fallut quelques minutes pour reprendre son calme.

\- Alors, vous lui remettrez ceci de ma part, dit-elle en tendant son jonc de fiançailles au garde.

\- Je ne suis pas un coursier, répondit ce dernier avec arrogance. Et je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de votre part.

Nimroël aurait bien voulu trouver une réplique cinglante à cet elfe prétentieux, mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. Alors, s'efforçant de garder la tête haute, elle recula de quelques pas avant de se détourner et de s'éloigner aussi gracieusement que possible.

Dès qu'elle se trouva hors de vue des gardes, la jeune fille s'accroupit au pied d'un arbre et se dissimula. Elle s'accorda ensuite quelques minutes de répit. Puis, lorsqu'elle se sentit plus calme, elle revint à la charge. Toujours dissimulée, marchant sans faire le moindre bruit, elle s'approcha de nouveau des gardes. Et, prudemment, elle se faufila entre eux et elle entra dans la caverne.

Durant près d'une heure, elle s'y promena sans but, admirant les hautes colonnes et retrouvant avec plaisir les magnifiques tapisseries qui ornaient les murs. L'endroit était désert à présent, et le silence qui régnait lui paraissait étrange. Durant l'année qu'elle avait passée à Mirkwood, la caverne avait été animée par de nombreux elfes qui allaient et venaient d'un air occupé. Mais à présent, la plupart des elfes quittaient la Terre du Milieu. Et ceux qui avaient décidé de rester habitaient maintenant sous les arbres de la forêt.

Soudain envahie de nostalgie, Nimroël se rendit dans la petite chambre qui avait été la sienne il y avait plus d'un siècle et demi. La petite pièce n'avait pas du tout changé, si ce n'était de la poussière qui s'accumulait sur les meubles. En soupirant, la jeune fille poursuivit son exploration. Elle se dirigea vers les appartements qu'avaient occupés Aliana et son grand-père, Daminor. Là non plus, rien n'avait changé. Même la grande harpe d'Aliana était à sa place, abandonnée dans un coin de la pièce principale. Il n'y avait pas de place pour les meubles, sur les bateaux du Seigneur Círdan. Les elfes reconstruiraient tout ce dont ils avaient besoin une fois rendus à destination.

Soupirant tristement, Nimroël revint vers la salle du trône. Et durant un long moment, elle admira les impressionnantes portes de la salle, magnifiquement ouvragées. Puis, timidement, elle entrouvrit les portes et se glissa dans la pièce. Elle s'avança ensuite très lentement vers l'estrade où était posé le superbe trône du Roi, puis elle s'inclina avec grâce devant le siège vide. Elle eut alors une idée saugrenue et, souriant d'un air malicieux, elle grimpa en sautillant les cinq hautes marches de bois. Puis, avec une expression de défi, elle s'assit à la place du Seigneur Thranduil. La tête haute, elle prit un air hautain et elle croisa négligemment les jambes, comme le faisait l'elfe. Elle dut alors plaquer sa main sur sa bouche pour retenir un gloussement de rire.

Son rire s'évapora soudainement, de même que son insouciance, lorsqu'elle vit les grandes portes de la salle s'ouvrir lentement. Incapable du moindre geste ni de la moindre pensée cohérente, la jeune fille regarda le Roi de elfes s'avancer dans la pièce. Son regard d'un bleu glacial se posa sur elle, sans ciller. S'il était surpris de la voir là, il ne le laissa pas paraître. Il se retourna ensuite vivement et d'un signe de la main, il indiqua aux gardes qui l'accompagnaient de rester hors de la salle. Il referma ensuite les immenses portes et se tourna très lentement pour faire face à la jeune fille.

D'une démarche de prédateur, Thranduil s'avança ensuite au centre de la pièce. Il fixait toujours Nimroël qui osait à peine respirer. Celle-ci était aussi pâle que lorsqu'on l'avait emmenée à la caverne, la première fois, une flèche profondément enfoncée dans la poitrine. L'elfe fronça les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi cette image lui revenait soudainement en mémoire. Sans doute parce que, malgré le temps écoulé, elle avait si peu changé. Fragile! Voilà la première idée qui lui venait à l'esprit lorsqu'il la regardait. Et pourtant, c'était une survivante. Sa courte vie avait été remplie d'épreuves de toutes sortes, plus que bien des elfes n'en connaîtraient jamais. Mais la jeune fille était toujours là. Elle était beaucoup plus forte que son apparence ne l'indiquait. Était-ce cela qui plaisait tant à son fils?

Un rage intense menaça de le dominer à la pensée de Legolas, au souvenir de sa douleur lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé que Nimroël avait rompu leurs fiançailles. De quel droit cette petite sorcière avait-elle pu rejeter son fils? Durant un moment, il s'imagina lui brisant le cou. Il n'aurait pas à serrer très fort pour lui disloquer les vertèbres cervicales.

Comme si elle lisait les pensées du Roi, la jeune fille se recroquevilla sur le trône et elle ramena ses genoux contre son torse en un geste puérile de défense. Thranduil soupira. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de lui faire de mal. Jamais Legolas ne le lui pardonnerait, s'il la blessait.

\- Descends de mon trône, ordonna-t-il sèchement.

Nimroël sursauta mais elle ne bougea pas de là où elle se trouvait. Elle semblait pétrifiée de peur.

\- Que viens-tu faire ici? Que veux-tu me dire qui soit si important que tu transgresses mon refus de te recevoir?

Le Roi s'avança de quelques pas et il posa un pied sur la première marche qui menait à son trône tout en fixant la jeune fille d'un air hautain. À son grand étonnement, celle-ci soutint son regard. Et tout à coup, il perçut un changement dans son attitude. La jeune fille effrayée fut soudainement remplacée par cette petite combattante qui avait affronté bien des ennemis. Dans les grands yeux verts, la peur se changea en provocation. Elle se leva lentement et descendit les marches une à une, la tête haute, sans le quitter des yeux. Quand elle passa près de lui, elle eut un frisson, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas et continua d'avancer vers la sortie.

\- Tu ne m'as pas répondu, lança Thranduil d'un ton tranchant, la faisant sursauter, encore une fois.

Nimroël se tourna brusquement vers l'elfe, de nouveau effrayée.

\- Pourquoi es-tu ici? Que voulais-tu me dire?

\- Je voulais seulement... commença la jeune fille.

Elle s'interrompit et se racla nerveusement la gorge. Ce son agaça prodigieusement le Roi.

\- Continue! ordonna-t-il durement.

La jeune fille tira sur une mince chaine qu'elle portait autour du cou et la retira. Puis, d'un geste hésitant, elle la tendit vers lui. Au bout de la chaîne pendait le petit anneau de fiançailles qu'il avait offert à son épouse, il y avait si longtemps. Thranduil fut surpris par les intenses sentiments qui l'envahirent à ce souvenir.

\- Où as-tu trouvé cet anneau? demanda-t-il plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Surprise par la question du Roi, Nimroël tressaillit et recula de quelques pas. Puis, encore une fois, son côté provocateur refit surface.

\- Il trainait, quelque part par là, répondit-elle, sarcastique.

\- Je n'ai jamais autorisé Legolas à t'offrir cet anneau! jeta l'elfe.

La jeune fille baissa tristement la tête. Puis elle haussa les épaules.

\- Vous serez donc heureux de le ravoir, répliqua-t-elle.

Et d'un geste fluide, elle lui lança l'anneau, toujours attaché au bout de sa chaînette. Thranduil l'attrapa sans même quitter Nimroël des yeux.

\- Vous pouvez garder la chaîne, murmura cette dernière. Elle est en mithril. Je ne... je ne voulais pas risquer de perdre l'anneau.

L'elfe baissa alors les yeux sur le petit jonc de fiançailles.

\- Elena avait les longs et minces doigts d'une musicienne, mais j'imagine qu'il est tout de même trop grand pour toi.

Avec un petit sourire triste, Nimroël leva la main, les doigts écartés.

\- J'aurais pu le porter autour du pouce, murmura-t-elle.

\- Legolas aurait dû le faire ajuster, avant de te l'offrir, dit doucement le Roi.

\- Pour de prétendues fiançailles, il valait mieux ne pas risquer d'abîmer l'anneau, répondit la jeune fille.

\- Prétendues? demanda l'elfe, étonné.

\- Sans votre consentement, quelle valeur avaient ces fiançailles?

\- Tu crois que mon fils n'était pas sincère en t'offrant cette alliance?

Nimroël haussa les épaules.

\- Est-ce pour cette raison que tu as rompu ton engagement?

\- Mes raisons... commença la jeune fille d'une petite voix.

Puis elle se racla la gorge, encore une fois, et lorsqu'elle parla ce fut d'une voix forte et dure.

\- Mes raisons ne regardent que moi!

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là que Thranduil réalisa que Nimroël souffrait autant que son fils de leur séparation. Il en fut très surpris. Et il fut surtout étonné du petit espoir qui se manifesta soudainement en lui. Lui qui n'avait jamais accepté que Legolas épouse la fille de ce traître de Saroumane, espérait tout à coup que le malentendu qui les séparait à présent puisse se résoudre. Il aimait son fils, plus qu'il n'arrivait à l'exprimer, et le voir souffrir lui causait une peine immense.

\- Que s'est-il passé? Pourquoi avez-vous rompu? demanda-t-il.

\- Je vous en prie, je ne souhaite pas parler de ça. Je ne voulais pas... Je regrette de lui avoir fait du mal. Il avait raison, j'étais trop jeune pour mesurer toutes les implications...

La jeune fille s'interrompit, au bord des larmes. Puis elle se reprit. Elle redressa la tête, son regard se durcit et le menton en avant, elle secoua la tête.

\- Je dois m'en aller, maintenant. Je... puis-je vous demander la permission de traverser la forêt?

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Thranduil eut la soudaine envie de la retenir. Il ignorait où elle voulait se rendre mais il avait le sentiment qu'il devait l'en empêcher.

\- Non, répondit-il donc d'un ton impérieux, fermant la porte à toute discussion.

Nimroël parut surprise mais elle accueillit la réponse sans se laisser démonter.

\- Vous allez donc m'obliger à faire tout le tour pour me rendre chez Radagast? demanda-t-elle, retrouvant ce petit air insolent.

Le Roi ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il alla s'asseoir sur son trône, croisa ses longues jambes et posa nonchalamment les bras sur les accoudoirs. Puis un mince sourire de carnassier s'afficha sur son beau visage.

\- Exactement, murmura-t-il.

La jeune fille pinça les lèvres d'un air amer. Puis, elle inclina brièvement la tête à l'intention de l'elfe.

\- Namarië, dit-elle d'une voix très douce.

Elle lui tourna alors le dos et lentement, elle sortit de la salle.

Durant près d'une heure, Thranduil lutta contre son envie de suivre Nimroël. Il savait, sans le moindre doute, qu'elle allait passer outre son interdiction de traverser la forêt. Ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer, cependant, c'était la raison pour laquelle cela le dérangeait autant. Elle ne courait pratiquement aucun risque tant qu'elle se trouvait sur ses terres. Mais où allait-elle? Elle avait parlé de Radagast. Là encore, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Alors pourquoi éprouvait-il un tel malaise lorsqu'il s'interrogeait sur sa destination? Qu'avait-elle l'intention de faire?

Finalement, il n'y tint plus et décida de la suivre. Avec sa fâcheuse tendance à s'attirer des ennuis, il valait mieux qu'il s'assure qu'elle traverserait sa forêt sans problème. Ensuite... et bien la suite ne le regardait pas. Si elle se faisait ensuite dévorer par des loups, ça n'était pas son problème.

D'un pas rapide, il sortit de la salle du trône. Puis il se dirigea vers l'entrée de la caverne. Il franchit les hautes portes sans s'arrêter puis il se retourna brusquement vers les deux elfes qui l'escortaient presque tout le temps. D'un geste, il les congédia mais ces derniers hésitèrent à le laisser seul.

\- Croyez-vous que je sois incapable de me promener seul sur mon propre domaine? demanda-t-il d'un ton glacial.

Les deux gardes s'inclinèrent avec respect et ils le regardèrent s'éloigner sans chercher à le suivre. Thranduil marcha pendant un moment sous les arbres, cherchant la piste de Nimroël. Il suivit le sentier qu'elle aurait dû prendre pour se rendre chez Radagast mais il n'y trouva aucun indice de son passage. Il revint alors sur ses pas et se mit à observer le sol attentivement. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas chassé mais son instinct reprit rapidement le dessus et il ne mit que quelques minutes à découvrir la trace de la jeune fille. Cette dernière était légère et l'empreinte de ses pas était à peine visible sur le sol dur mais l'elfe avait la vue très perçante. Il se mit donc à la suivre.

Lorsqu'il réalisa qu'elle se dirigeait vers le sud-ouest, il fronça les sourcils, mécontent. Il était contrarié de constater que Nimroël lui avait menti en lui parlant de son intention d'aller voir Radagast. Mais il ne put réprimer un vague sentiment d'admiration: la jeune fille était rusée.

* * *

Nimroël courait d'un pas léger sur l'étroit sentier qu'elle suivait depuis la caverne. Elle avançait rapidement pour le simple plaisir de la course. Personne ne l'avait vue sortir de la caverne et il n'y avait pas de raison de s'inquiéter. Pourtant, quand elle ralentit son allure pour se reposer un peu et reprendre son souffle, au bout d'environ une heure, elle se mit à jeter des regards inquiets derrière elle. Elle tendit son esprit pour tenter de savoir si quelqu'un la suivait, mais elle ne perçut rien du tout. Se traitant d'idiote, elle haussa les épaules et se remit en marche. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait laissé entendre au Seigneur Thranduil, elle n'avait pas l'intention d'aller voir Radagast. Sa destination était beaucoup plus éloignée. Elle voulait traverser les Monts Brumeux, en passant par le col du Caradras, pour se rendre à Imladris.

Lorsque le soleil se coucha, un peu plus tard, la jeune fille continua d'avancer malgré la pénombre. À mesure que la noirceur progressait cependant, elle sentit une étrange inquiétude l'envahir. Elle se sentait observée. Pourtant, elle était toujours dissimulée.

Elle trébucha soudainement sur une racine et fit quelques pas rapides pour reprendre son équilibre. Et au même moment, elle sentit la présence du Roi Thranduil, derrière elle. Elle se retourna et scruta la pénombre cherchant à l'apercevoir. Elle ne voyait rien, mais elle savait qu'il était là.

\- Pourquoi me suivez-vous? demanda-t-elle d'une voix où perçait son agacement.

\- Je pourrais te faire enfermer pour m'avoir défier ainsi, Nimroël, répondit le Roi d'un ton froid.

La jeune fille sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Même après tout ce temps, l'idée d'être enfermée lui faisait peur. Elle se mit à reculer lentement.

\- Tu peux essayer de t'enfuir, dit l'elfe d'une voix doucereuse, mais dans le noir, tu n'iras pas loin. En fait, même en plein jour, tu ne pourrais pas m'échapper, si je le décidais.

\- Pourquoi faites-vous ça?

La question surprit Thranduil. La jeune fille avait raison, pourquoi jouait-il ainsi avec elle? Pourquoi cherchait-il à lui faire peur? Il ne comprenait pas lui-même les raisons qui le poussaient à agir ainsi.

\- Je suis une Maia, lança tout à coup Nimroël. M'attraper pourrait être plus difficile que vous semblez le croire.

Thranduil sourit. Voilà qu'elle le provoquait de nouveau. Puis soudain, il prit un air menaçant et s'avança rapidement vers la jeune fille.

\- Que fais-tu sur mes terres, lança-t-il d'un ton glacial et autoritaire.

Étonnée du brusque changement d'attitude du Roi, Nimroël recula vivement.

\- Reste où tu es, _hini_ , lui lança alors Thranduil.

Puis, d'un geste rapide et fluide, il dégaina ses deux épées et fit encore quelques pas vers la jeune fille. À présent terrifiée, celle-ci poussa un cri et, sans réfléchir d'avantage, elle attaqua le Roi des elfes. Ce dernier fut projeté en arrière et il heurta brutalement un arbre. Sous l'impact, il lâcha l'une de ses armes qui vola vers la jeune fille. La lame atterrit sur le sentier puis glissa jusqu'à ses pieds. Toujours incapable de penser correctement, elle la ramassa et la leva lentement. Et soudain, la portée du geste qu'elle venait de commettre la heurta de plein fouet. Elle venait d'attaquer le Roi Thranduil, le père de Legolas. Elle poussa un gémissement de désespoir. Comme s'il faisait écho à sa plainte, l'elfe gémit lui aussi. Puis il poussa un grognement de rage et Nimroël recula. La peur se mit à couler en vagues glacées dans ses veines. Dès qu'il aurait repris ses esprits, Thranduil allait la réduire en charpie.

Tournant les talons, la jeune fille fit quelques pas de course dans le but de s'enfuir aussi loin que possible de l'elfe. Elle fut cependant arrêtée dans son élan par un sourd grondement provenant des arbres devant elle. Et, sous ses yeux écarquillés, un ours surgit alors, s'avançant lourdement sur le petit sentier. C'était l'ours le plus gros et le plus terrifiant qu'elle ait jamais vu. Même les gigantesques ours des montagnes, que lui avait montrés Legolas, n'étaient pas aussi gros.

Incapable de bouger, Nimroël regarda l'animal s'avancer vers elle en grondant. Puis l'ours releva la tête et il huma longuement dans sa direction. Peut-être parce qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir, ou alors parce que son odeur ne l'intéressait pas, l'ours se désintéressa de la jeune fille et il se dirigea vers le Roi Thranduil. En voyant l'animal se lever sur ses pattes arrières d'un air menaçant, Nimroël fut tentée, durant un court instant, de s'enfuir en abandonnant l'elfe. Mais elle ne put s'y résoudre et, levant l'épée qu'elle tenant toujours, elle fonça vers l'ours en hurlant. Du plat de son arme, elle frappa le postérieur de l'animal. Ce dernier broncha à peine.

\- Va t'en, cria la jeune fille, levant à nouveau son épée.

L'ours se retourna lentement, indécis.

\- La douleur n'est qu'une information transmise par vos nerfs, Seigneur Thranduil, dit Nimroël précipitamment, d'une voix tremblante.

Elle annula ensuite le sortilège qui la masquait aux yeux de l'ours et elle agita son épée vers lui d'un geste menaçant. L'animal ne bougea cependant pas.

\- Vous devez laisser la douleur traverser votre corps, continua la jeune fille, s'adressant toujours à l'elfe. Il ne faut pas lutter contre elle.

Nimroël fit alors un bond en avant et provoqua de nouveau l'ours en criant et en le menaçant de son arme. Ce dernier se laissa retomber à quatre pattes et il poussa un grognement qui donna la chair de poule à la jeune fille. Elle se mit à reculer lentement, tremblant de peur.

\- Legolas m'a dit qu'il ne fallait pas tourner le dos à un animal sauvage, dit-elle d'une petite voix désespérée. Et qu'il ne fallait pas courir.

Seul le silence lui répondit.

\- Donc, je sais ce que je ne dois pas faire, mais... si vous pouviez me dire ce que je dois faire, maintenant, ça m'aiderait.

\- À part te faire dévorer, _hini_ , je ne vois pas ce que tu pourrais faire, répondit Thranduil d'un ton légèrement moqueur.

La jeune fille continuait de reculer pas à pas, terrifiée. Elle avait envie de lancer un sort à l'ours mais elle était loin d'avoir de nouveau toute sa puissance. Elle n'était donc pas certaine de réussir à le mettre hors d'état de nuire suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir s'enfuir. Elle devait attendre encore un peu.

Et soudain, l'ours passa à l'attaque en grondant. Il fit un bond en avant et leva la patte pour frapper Nimroël. Celle-ci poussa un cri et leva son arme pour parer le coup. Elle sentit sa lame s'enfoncer dans la chair de l'animal puis, sous l'impact, elle lâcha l'épée avec un gémissement de douleur. L'ours se mit de nouveau debout et la jeune fille put voir un peu de sang s'écouler de la blessure qu'elle venait de lui faire. Au moment où il allait attaquer de nouveau, Nimroël perçut un mouvement à la lisière de son champ de vision. Quelque chose la poussa alors vigoureusement en arrière et elle se retrouva brusquement allongée au pied d'un arbre. Son menton heurta le sol et elle gémit, légèrement étourdie. Relevant alors lentement la tête, elle vit Thranduil faire face à l'ours, ses deux épées pointées vers l'animal.

\- Tu as encore franchit mes frontières, déclara l'elfe. Retourne d'où tu viens si tu ne veux pas que je te transperce la panse.

L'ours poussa un grognement de rage et il balaya l'air de ses pattes aux longues griffes. Thranduil s'avança vers lui et ses lames tourbillonnèrent si vivement autour de l'animal que Nimroël ne put voir ce qu'il faisait réellement. Mais tout autour de l'elfe et de l'ours, de petites touffes de poils tourbillonnèrent dans l'air. Thranduil se mit alors à rire.

\- Va t'en avant que je ne change d'avis et que je décide de raccourcir autre chose que ton pelage, lança le Roi Thranduil d'un ton provocant.

L'animal retomba sur ses quatre pattes en grondant puis il se détourna et s'éloigna d'un pas lourd mais rapide. Toujours allongée sur le sol, Nimroël jeta un regard craintif vers l'elfe qui lui tournait le dos. Ce dernier ne bougea pas durant de longues minutes et la jeune fille retint son souffle. Elle n'osait pas faire le moindre bruit ni le moindre mouvement de peur d'attirer l'attention de Thranduil sur elle.

\- Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de toi, _hini_? demanda soudain le Roi des elfes d'un ton glacial, en se retournant vivement.

Nimroël sursauta mais elle ne répondit pas. Elle se leva lentement et, pour se donner contenance, elle secoua la terre de ses vêtements. Toujours un peu étourdie, elle s'appuya contre un arbre, s'efforçant de prendre un air indifférent.

\- Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas enfuie quand tu en avais la chance?

\- C'est une très bonne question, murmura la jeune fille.

L'elfe rengaina ses deux épées puis il s'avança lentement vers Nimroël. Il posa sa main sur son épaule et se pencha légèrement vers elle.

\- Que s'est-il passé, _hini_ , demanda-t-il? Pourquoi as-tu rompu tes fiançailles avec mon fils?

\- Je n'ai pas... commença la jeune fille.

Puis elle s'interrompit, étonnée. Elle avait été sur le point de tout révéler au Seigneur Thranduil. Encore maintenant, elle avait envie de lui expliquer pourquoi Legolas était parti de Minas Tirith, au beau milieu de la nuit. Elle lutta fortement contre cette étrange impulsion. Même Arwen n'était pas au courant de ce qui s'était passé. Elle n'allait certainement pas dévoiler son crime au père de Legolas. Et pourtant...

\- J'ai fait quelque chose, murmura-t-elle. Quelque chose d'impardonnable.

\- Qu'as-tu fait?

Les joues cramoisies, la jeune fille secoua vivement la tête.

\- Je... commença-t-elle.

Puis sa gorge se serra au point qu'elle fut incapable de parler durant un long moment.

\- C'est entièrement ma faute, finit-elle par dire. Tout est de ma faute.

\- Qu'as-tu fait? redemanda l'elfe

\- Laissez-moi tranquille, hurla Nimroël. Laissez-moi m'en aller!

\- Il fait trop sombre, tu risques de te blesser si tu voyages ainsi.

Au moment même où Thranduil prononçait ces paroles, la lune apparut au sommes des arbres, diffusant une douce lumière argentée. La jeune fille ramassa ses affaires et, avec une petite lueur de défi au fond des yeux, elle reprit sa route vers l'ouest, sur l'étroit sentier. L'elfe soupira mais il ne chercha pas à la retenir. Après tout, elle allait bientôt quitter son domaine. De plus, le danger qu'il pressentait à son sujet était écarté, puisque Beorn était reparti chez lui. Puis l'elfe se souvint que l'ours ne s'était nullement intéressé à Nimroël avant que celle-ci l'invective et le frappe avec son épée. Il fut de nouveau tenté de la retenir, mais il résista à cette impulsion et, marchant lentement, il retourna vers la caverne.

* * *

Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Je suis réellement désolée du long délai depuis ma dernière publication. Je n'ai pas écrit depuis Noël et je n'avais pas vraiment la motivation nécessaire pour compléter et réviser ce chapitre. C'est maintenant chose faite. Par contre, je vais devoir m'attaquer au chapitre qui me hante depuis bien longtemps: la mort d'Aragorn et d'Arwen. Je ne vous fait aucune promesse étant donné que je n'ai pas la moindre idée du temps qu'il me faudra pour écrire ce passage de la vie de Nimroël. La seule chose que je peux affirmer c'est que je n'abandonne pas ma petite Maia et que j'ai bien l'intention de terminer son histoire. Donc, gardez espoir.

Malgré les délais et tout, j'espère que vous continuerez de me suivre et d'apprécier mon histoire. N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser un petit message pour me donner vos commentaires. C'est toujours très apprécié.

À bientôt je l'espère!


End file.
